Tamers Legacy
by GWAtti
Summary: Digimon Tamers: two years after the end of the original season. Digimon begin to bio-emerge again and an evil plot has been put into action by an unknown entity. With an angry public and a newfound tension amongst them, will the Tamers be able to meet the challenge or will this new foe's actions literally tear the team apart? Eventual Rukato. Please r/r! Criticisms welcome: 1st fic
1. A New Adventure Begins

AN:

 _Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'Master's' words and thoughts

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Digimon Tamers 2

Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins

 _Silence. Is there anything more maddening?_ A boy sat on the concrete steps in front of a small hut, peering out over the treetops, the worn yellow goggles on his head glinting in the rays of the setting sun. He rests his head on his knees, pulled up to his chin, his face contorted into an odd mix of boredom and sadness.

A red saurian creature walks out of the hut and plops himself next to the boy. "Takotomon? What are you thinking about?" he asks in a childish voice. The boy sighs and turns his gaze toward the saurian. "Nothing, Guilmon. It's not important." He turns his gaze back to the treetops ahead. "Well it must be important if it's got you looking all sad…" Guilmon replied innocently. A smile crosses the boy's face for a slight moment. Guilmon nuzzles his snout into the boy's cheek and he laughs. "Guilmon!" he exclaims cheerfully, still chuckling. He hugs the red dino and says, "I'm just a little preoccupied. It's been almost a year since those parasimon attacked and we haven't seen any digimon since." Guilmon cocks his head at this. "Is that bad?" The boy lowers his head. "Well, no… I suppose I should be grateful that Shinjuku isn't being threatened on almost a daily basis, but it's just so quiet that I don't know what to do with myself."

"You could try just enjoying the summer!" The boy's head shoots up to see a young, blue-haired boy walking up the steps, a green and cream colored rabbit-like creature on his head. "You going to sit here on your butt all day and mope, Takato?" the bunny asks, a smile blooming on his face. "Terriermon…" the blue haired boy says, racking the bunny on the head. "What did we say about tact?" Laughing, Terriermon replies with his signature, "Momentai, Henry." Takato and Henry both laugh.

Sitting down next to his friend, Henry asks, "So what's on your mind?" Takato shrugs and replies, "Just thinking about how boring and quiet it is." Henry shakes his head. "That can't be all. You never let boredom get the best of you before." Takato smiled at this. "Come on. You can tell me."

"Well, without any digimon to fight, we almost never see the others. Ryo… Rika…"

"Jeri…" Henry adds. Takato blushes immediately but nods. Ever since the D-Reaper incident, Jeri hadn't been the same. Her father decided to move to Odaiba not long after the parasimon incident and so it was rare for them to see her.

Terriermon jumps down from his tamer's head. "Momentai already!"

"Yea! Mom-mer-rai!" Guilmon shouts cheerfully. They all break out laughing.

Henry stands and extends a hand to Takato. Takato smiles and takes it, allowing his friend to pull him to his feet. "Maybe it's time we planned a formal get-together with all the tamers. We never did throw a proper welcome home party for the digimon." Takato's face brightened at this. "Yea! I could make a bunch of bread for a picnic!" Henry nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Henry. I don't know what I'd do without you?"

"Run off a cliff?" Terriermon chimed in.

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai!"

Henry and Terriermon waved goodbye as Takato and Guilmon ran off towards the park edge. Henry sighed and walked into the concrete hut that once served as Guilmon's home. He peered down into the pit which Guilmon had dug to find the digiportal that had brought the tamers to the Digital World on their search for the adorable Calumon after he had been kidnapped. The portal had since deactivated and concrete pebbles and metal bars lay strewn about the hut, around and inside the deep pit. Bits of concrete still jut out from the mostly dirt wall from when Hypnos tried to seal it up. "Whatcha thinking Hen-ry?" Terriermon asked in a teasing manner. "Don't start, Terriermon," Henry replied simply. "Well you're staring at a hole and ignoring me. I think that qualifies as rude."

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai, Henry. We should be heading home anyway. Your parents are probably waiting on us to start dinner."

"Yea, I know. It's just… I don't know if I want to go home right now…"

"You'd rather stare at a hole?"

"No, it's just… I was thinking that… never mind."

"C'mon Henry. Don't leave me hanging. What are you thinking about?"

Henry scratched at the back of his head. "Just something Takato had said. How we haven't had any bio-emergences in almost a year."

"What, are you complaining? I thought you didn't like fighting."

"No, it's not that. There has to be a reason that digimon stopped coming. I just wonder what it is. I mean, we practically get an invasion of parasimon and then suddenly nothing?"

Terriermon dropped to Henry's shoulder, wrapping an ear around to hold himself up. "Momentai. If any more digimon come out, we'll handle them. If they don't, then we have nothing to be concerned about."

"Maybe…" Henry's face was contorted in thought.

"Yo! What's up bro!" an annoying voice echoed through the concrete hut. Startled, Terriermon fell off his partner's shoulder. "Kazu, do you have to be so loud?" Henry asks, turning to see a boy with spiked up brown hair and a visor standing in the gateway. He shrugs and replies, "That's as quiet as I get, amigo." A boy with black hair and glasses ran up behind him. On his shoulder, a little pink creature sat, chirping in his ear. "We were looking for Takato. You seen him?" Kazu asks.

"You just missed him. He went home," Henry replied.

"Maybe Henry can help us?" the boy with glasses suggested.

"Maybe. What do you say Henry? Wanna help your pals Kazu and Kenta out?"

Henry smiles and answers, "Why not?"

"Henry!" Terriermon pipes in. "Aren't we supposed to head home for dinner?"

Taking out a cell phone, Henry answers, "I'll just call and tell them to start without us."

"No fair! I'm hungry!" Terriermon said, placing his paws on his hips and pouting.

"Alright, then go home and eat," Henry said shrugging.

Terriermon scurries up his friend's leg to his shoulder. "No way am I missing whatever the dimwit duo is up to!"

"Hey, I resent that remark. It's bad enough Rika rips on us. We don't need you doing it too."

"Alright," Henry intercedes, making a placating gesture. "What is it you two need help with?"

* * *

"No way! No way am I going through with this!"

They were standing outside of the house of one Rika Nonaka. "Aww c'mon chumly," Kazu pleads. "All you gotta do is talk to her!"

"If she's mad at you two, I want no part of it!" Henry says, raising his hands. "But I really need my baseball back!" Kazu added. "And every time I try to go in, she has Renamon chase me back out. She likes you. She's bound to be willing to give it to you if you ask." Henry shakes his head. "Rika doesn't like anyone. She just tolerates us." He looks them top to bottom. "Some of us more than others."

"This is why we wanted Takato!" Kazu whines, throwing his arms up in the air. At least he's not afraid of her."

Before Henry could respond, Renamon materialized behind Kazu and Kenta. "Maybe if you boys asked for your ball instead of trying to sneak in and take it, she would be more open to returning it." Henry lets out a small chuckle. "She has a point, guys."

"But we can't just ask! That'd be admitting she's superior!"

"She is." Henry, Terriermon, and Renamon say in unison.

"Piu piu piu piu," the pink creature, known as MarineAngemon, chirped from Kenta's shoulder. "I know, buddy. Maybe this time he'll listen.

Renamon tosses a baseball to Henry. "Rika is tired of being disturbed by these two, so take it and go." Before Henry could respond, she disappeared. Henry tosses Kazu the ball. "Don't lose it in her yard again." Kazu places a hand on the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "C'mon Kenta. It's getting late. We should head home. I know Guardromon is waiting for me." Kazu turns and runs off. Kenta nods and runs off after his friend.

Henry turns and walks the other direction towards his family's apartment. Unknown to him, a pair of green eyes watches him from a nearby tree.

"Humans… they never cease to amaze me wit their stupidity," the purple critter known as Impmon states, chuckling to himself. "Shouldn't you be heading home to your tamers?" Renamon asks, stepping out of the shadows onto a branch. "Impmon jumps to his feet and turns to face her. "Maybe I should, toots. What's it to you?" Renamon's expression remained passive and she continued to stare him down. "What was those numbskulls' ball doing in your tamer's yard anyway?" he asks, doing his best to look uninterested. "Apparently Kenta dared Kazu to toss it into the yard and then fetch it," she answered matter-of-factly. Impmon shrugs. "Eh, ba-boom. Nothing exciting happens anymore."

"Are you actually looking for a fight?" Renamon asks in a cool voice. Impmon sighs. I wouldn't mind stretching my legs a bit. Nothing has happened since those stupid parasimon tried to invade."

"I agree. It's been too quiet. Even Rika has grown restless."

"She has?" Impmon asks, his curiosity clearly showing.

Renamon smirks at him. "You should really worry about your tamers and less about mine. "Alright! Sheesh! What are you? My mudda!? I'm going already!" With that, he jumped from the branch and out of sight. With a light chuckle, Renamon turned and phased back into her tamer's room.

Rika was sitting on the floor neat her futon, arranging her digimon cards and trading some in and out of her battle deck. "I gave them the ball back and chased away Impmon," Renamon stated nonchalantly, taking a seat next to her tamer. Rika's only response was a slight grunt as she remained focused on arranging her cards. "Hopefully those bozos won't come back anytime soon," she says after a couple seconds. She tossed the extra cards into a metal tin and placed her deck in its usual leather pouch on her belt. "It's been awhile since you've spent time with the others, Rika. Is everything alright?" Renamon asks. Rika was caught off guard by this, but quickly regained her composure and shrugged it off. "There hasn't been any digimon and there's no other reason for me to hang out with them. Besides, I doubt they want me hanging around. The only one who ever calls is goggle-head and I can hardly stand to spend time with him." Renamon said nothing as her tamer rose to her feet and walked to her closet. She placed the card tin inside and slid the door closed. Walking back to her futon, she allowed her eyes to wander to a picture sitting on her night table. It was the one of her, Takato, and Henry when they went to Okinawa. "Stupid gogglehead," she muttered while smiling to herself.

* * *

The Wongs were in the middle of dinner when Henry walked through the door. "Henwy, there you are!" his younger sister, Suzie, exclaimed, snickering at her own pronunciation of her brother's name. Henry gave her a smile before taking his seat at the table. "So where have you been?" his father, Janyuu, asked. Henry ignored him and picked up his chopsticks, eating his dinner in silence. Janyuu frowned and returned his attention to his own plate. Suzie rose from her seat and carried her plate into the kitchen. She returned with two rice balls, one for her partner, Lopmon, and one for Terriermon who salivated upon seeing it. "Here you go," she said tossing them to the digimon. Terriermon scarfed his down quickly before letting out a small belch. "Terriermon…" Henry warned. "Momentai! How else am I supposed to express how delicious that was?" Lopmon nibbled on her own riceball as she leered at her counterpart. "So Henry," his father started up again. "Maybe tomorrow we can go to the park and play catch, like old times?" Henry shifted uncomfortably before replying, "I don't know dad… I have a lot of homework to do over summer break. Janyuu frowned again and rose from his seat. "Henry, can we talk on the porch?" Henry laid down his chopsticks and rose to follow his dad. Terriermon went to follow but Henry's mother, Mayumi, blocked his path. "I think we should let those two talk alone," she stated calmly. Before he could respond, Suzie scooped him up into her arms. "C'mon 'Tewwiermon'. Let Dad and Henry talk. You can come watch some TV with me and Lopmon." Terriermon sighed but allowed Suzie to carry him to the couch.

As they stepped out onto the porch, Janyuu slid the door closed and turned on his heel. "How long are you going to hold this grudge against me?" he asks in as calm a voice as he can manage. "Dad, you sent our digimon away. You lied to my friends and me and made us say goodbye to our best friends."

"Henry, I didn't have a choice! The D-Reaper had to be stopped…"

"I know that, but maybe we could have found another way…."

Janyuu drooped his head. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to make it harder on you…"

Henry remained silent, his back still to his father.

"It all worked out in the end, didn't it? You have Terriermon back now and…"

"That's only because Takato as stubborn as a donkey and refused to give up…" Henry interrupted him.

Janyuu allowed himself a slight smile. "I agree that your friend is a remarkable young man."

A smile came to Henry's face but he quickly suppressed it. "I need more time dad."

"Henry, all I want is your forgiveness. I'm so sorry. I just want us to be a family again, like we were before this whole mess." Henry lowered his head.

Suddenly, a boom echoed in the distance. Both Wongs jerked their heads in the direction of the noise. "That doesn't sound good!" Henry yelled out, pulling open the glass door. He ran to the front door, where Terriermon was already waiting. "Hurry up Henry!" he shouted jumping up and down. "We don't want Guilmon and Takato to have all the fun!" Henry grabbed his partner and threw him over his shoulder before pulling the door open and running into the hall, his sister following close in tow.


	2. The Empty Fog

AN:

 _Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Master's' words and thoughts

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Empty Fog

Inside the high tech lab of Hypnos, a blonde haired man with sunglasses sat, tapping a lighter opened and closed as he gazed at a large screen. Two women sat in an elevated chair, typing away at complicated keyboards. "What's the status?" the man asked as he continued to click his lighter. "We have some activity in the interdimensional space between our world and the digital world. I'm having trouble pinning down exactly what it is," replied Riley, the red haired one of the duo. "Put a tracer on it," the man stated nonchalantly. "Sending tracer," answered Tally, the blonde woman of the duo. As the tracer flew across the screen to the location of the anomaly, it burst into shard of data. "The tracer has been destroyed. I think it's going to try to bio-emerge!" Riley shouts.

"Stop it! Use the Yuggoth program!"

"Too late! I can't stop it!"

The lights in the room began to flicker and sparks jumped between the computer screens. "Something is wrong sir!" Tally yells. "I don't think this is an ordinary Wild One!"

The lights and screens continued to flicker as Yamaki shouted, "Can we identify the digital signature?"

"No sir! It doesn't seem to have one!" Riley yelled out almost immediately.

Yamaki grimaced at this and kept his eyes on the screen. "Whatever it is, it's up to the tamers now. Hopefully they'll be able to handle it. Get all systems back to optimum operational levels and standby to assist if necessary!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Yamaki," Tally replied

Yamaki removes his sunglasses and continues to stare at the screen. _I hope those kids can handle it, whatever it is._

* * *

Fog burst out from the playground in the park. Six scraggly legs set foot on the soft grass and the creature turns its armored head toward the two towers of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. "Silly humans; nothing will stop my lord's plan." He grinned inwardly and swung his head the other direction. "Now, where to begin…" He moves himself towards the edge of the fog. "The closest reading is that way. I better make this quick before those meddlesome children show up." With that, be bounded out of the fog and dashed toward another part of the park.

Rika arrived on scene just in time to see the fog dissipate. "Where is the digimon?" she asked, befuddled. Renamon materialized next to her. "I don't know, Rika. I don't sense a digimon." Rika pouts before saying, "Maybe Hypnos got this one." As she turns to leave, Henry and Susie come running up. "Take care of it already?" he asks, stopping in front of her and panting for breath. "Man I never get to battle!" Susie whines. Rika shakes her head. "There was nothing here when we arrived, and Renamon can't sense anything. We were thinking Hypnos took care of it."

Before Henry could reply, his cell phone went off. Snatching it from his pocket, he flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Henry? This is Yamaki," the voice on the other side says. "Hey Yamaki," Henry answers. "Guess you handled this one?" There was silence on the other side before Yamaki spoke up. "We didn't prevent its bio-emergence. Are you implying you didn't find any Wild Ones on site?"

"No. Nothing," Henry answered, glancing at Rika who nodded to him. "And our digimon don't sense anything nearby." More silence before Yamaki spoke up again. "I'm going to send a team out to comb the surrounding areas. You can head home, but be ready in case we need you." Smiling, Henry says, "I'll stay out and patrol for a while too. You never know if we'll find something." Yamaki hung up without another word.

Before Henry could address Rika, Takato came barreling in, Guilmon in tow. "You're late, gogglehead," Rika jabbed, all the while shooting him an annoyed look. "What'd I miss?" he asks. "Well it seems nothing," Henry replied before Rika could make another remark. "There was nothing here when we arrived."

Guilmon's snout twitched as he sniffed about. His eyes constricted immediately and he growled, "I smell a digimon, and he is very close by!"

"That's not possible," Renamon interjected. "I don't sense any digimon at all.

Guilmon turns his feral gaze toward Renamon. "I don't sense him either, but I do smell him!" Before anyone can say anything else, Guilmon dashes toward the bushes. Rika, Henry, Susie, Takato, and their digimon give chase, following Guilmon to the fountain in the park's center. Guilmon continues to sniff around while Henry activates the compass function on his D-ark. "My device has got nothing. Guilmon?" Guilmon walks over to a tall shrub and sniffs it forcefully. His eyes dilated to their normal size as he said, "It smells like…. Calumon."

A small white digimon jumps out from the shrub and latches his tiny arms onto Guilmon's snout. "Haha, you found me! Now its your turn to hide and my turn to look!" The four children let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. "It was just Calumon that Guilmon was smelling. We should have known," Rika stated with great annoyance. Guilmon shakes his head. "I know I smelt something else, but I can't smell it anymore. It was here a few minutes ago. You believe me, don't you Takatomon?" Patting his partner on the back, he replies, "Of course I do buddy. Maybe Calumon saw him. What do you say Calumon? Was there another digimon here earlier?" Calumon dropped off of Guilmon's nose and put a small hand to his chin. "Well I didn't see any digimon, but I did see lots of little lights over there." He points a little down the path. "O it was probably just a bunch of fireflies," Rika said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yea, probably…" Henry says as he begins walking down the path. "But we should check it out to be sure."

Calumon jumps into Takato's arms and they head down the path into the wooded part of the park. "So Calumon, what are you doing way out here? Is Jeri with you?" Takato asked in earnest. "Do you really think Jeri would be here this late at night, gogglehead? Why don't you think before asking dumb questions," Rika remarks. Blushing slightly, Takato apologizes, "Sorry. I was just wondering…"

"Jeri is back home," Calumon says without missing a beat. "She didn't want to play because she was tired so I came here looking for Guilmon or Impmon." Takato laughs at this. "You like to play an awful lot, Calumon." The little digimon smiles up at him. "Of course, silly! Playing makes you…" He leaps from Takato's arms and opens his ears, gliding over to Rika. As he lands on her head, he exclaims, "Happy!" Rika groans, but allows a small smile. Calumon drops into her arms.

"Well I don't see anything out of the ordinary," Henry says, turning to face his friends. "Did you really expect to?" Terriermon asks sarcastically. "But whose that over there?" Susie asks, pointing a little further down the path. Henry turns back around to see a bulky robot marching behind a tall boy. "It's just Kazu and Guardromon," Henry says with a smile as they come into view. "Yo, what up dudes!" Kazu yells out, quickening his pace. "There's a bunch of those Hypnos guys roaming the park with flashlights. Is something going on?"

"Apparently something bio-emerged, but we haven't been able to find it. Rika replied. "Well Guardromon and I didn't see anything."

"Big surprise…." Terriermon jabbed, chuckling

"Terriermon…." Henry sounded off predictably.

"Well it's getting really dark, so maybe tomorrow we can continue the search?" Takato added shyly.

"It's not like any of us have better things to do," Rika said, shrugging.

"Right, so we'll all meet at Guilmon's hut tomorrow," Henry says as he turns to leave. The tamers all head for home, none of them noticing the green eyes watching them from the treetops. "It seems I will need to be more careful about disguising my signature and scent…" The creature grumbled, swishing its segmented tail in agitation. "I need to acquire the data of the other seven before the next phase can begin…" He turns his gaze toward the towers of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. "Going after that one would require getting out in the open. It'd be best if I can fetch the others first." He turns his gaze in the other direction, towards the cliffs overlooking Shinjuku. "But I also can't have those humans and their pets trailing me the entire time either…" He smirks before letting out a cackling laugh. "I suppose this is a situation that demands reinforcements!" He turns his gaze skyward. "Master, have anything in mind?" **I have just the agents for the job… Bring me the data. They will deal with these Tamers…** "Yes, Master. As you wish…"


	3. The Search Begins

AN:

 _Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Master's' words and thoughts

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Search Begins

"Ryo? Ryo? Wake up Ryo!" A small purple creature relentlessly shakes his tamer until he wakes up. "Monodramon…." The boy says with some agitation. "Can't this wait till morning?"

"But it is morning Ryo…" Monodramon whines while continuing to shake his tamer awake. Ryo turns over and looks at the clock near his bed. "Buddy, its only 7:04. It's summer. I want to sleep a little bit!"

"But Ryo, something is wrong. I have this weird feeling…."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact you ate five tacos last night…"

"This is different Ryo. I don't know exactly what it is, but I don't think it's good…"

Finally sitting up, Ryo tosses his covers aside. He rubs his eyes and pushes himself to his feet. "Well if you don't know what it is, what makes you think I do?" The little purple creature deflated a little. "I don't mean to be trouble Ryo. Honest." Ryo chuckles at this. "C'mon buddy. You're not trouble. You just need to be more specific then 'I have a bad feeling', you understand?" Monodramon perks up a bit, the sun's rays glinting off his shiny purple scales. "Ok Ryo. I'll try. But I really don't know what it is. I just feel weird." Ryo sweat drops before walking toward his bedroom door. "Maybe some breakfast will help," he says, gesturing for Monodramon to follow. The little dragon scampers off after his tamer.

Monodramon immediately takes his place at the table while Ryo grabs two bowls and the milk from the fridge. He pours cereal and milk into both bowls and places one in front of his partner. "Thanks Ryo!" Monodramon chirps before diving into his cereal. Ryo chuckles again before grabbing a spoon and eating his own cereal.

Suddenly, Ryo's cell phone rings. "Hello?"

"Ryo man!" a loud voice yells from the other end. "O, hey Kazu," Ryo says, rolling his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Well we think something bio-emerged last night but we weren't able to locate it. We all planned to go looking for it today and I was hoping you'd want in." Ryo's eyes raised in surprise and he answered, "Sure. Where are you all meeting up? I'll just need a little time to get there on the metro."

"Sweet! We're supposed to meet at Guilmon's hut in the park, but Kenta and I will meet you at the train station!" Ryo sweat dropped at this. "That's ok. I think I can manage. I'll just meet you at the park." He hung up before Kazu could complain. "So Monodramon, up for going out on patrol today?"

"You bet Ryo!" Monodramon says before slurping up the rest of his milk.

* * *

Kazu hangs up the phone and turns to face Kenta. "So should we head to the train station?" Kenta asks. "Nah, bro. He says he'll meet us at the park." They head down the block, Guardromon and MarineAngemon following close behind. "We should stop for some noodles. MarineAngemon and I didn't get to eat breakfast because you called us out so early," Kenta complained. "Dude, c'mon. We're tamers! We gotta take our job seriously!"

"I am taking it seriously! But there's no bad digimon around here right now and I'm hungry…"

Kazu sighed before conceding, "Alright! We'll get some noodles…"

"Piu piu!" MarineAngemon chirped happily.

They walk into a noodle shop called Daisuke's. Guardromon waits outside, being too large to enter the shop, and so Kazu promises to bring some noodles out before he, Kenta, and MarineAngemon head inside and sit down at an open table. "Welcome to Daisuke's," a young waiter says, walking up to their table. "Today's special is pork dumpling and fried noodles. What would you like?"

"We'll take three orders of the special!" Kazu shouts before Kenta can order. The waiter looks down at them and moves his gaze toward Kenta, widening his eyes upon noticing the pink digimon sitting on the table near him. "I apologize. Would you excuse me a moment?" He bows politely and walks off. "Hey, MarineAngemon doesn't want pork!" Kenta exclaims once the waiter is out of earshot. "Well then what does he want?" Kazu asks, annoyed. "Puh piu puhh!" MarineAngemon chirps. "Translation, chumly?" Kenta rolls his eyes before saying, "You know he only likes soup…"

Before Kazu can retort, the waiter returns. "I am sorry, but I am afraid I am going to have to ask you two to leave…" Kazu looks at him in confusion. "What for?" The waiter gazes back at MarineAngemon before replying, "We don't serve…whatever that thing is…here." Kazu and Kenta exchange glances. "He's not bothering anyone," Kenta interjects. "And I can pay for whatever he eats." The waiter shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but the owner wants you out."

"Yea, those things are nothing but trouble. Get it outta here!" one of the restaurant patrons shouts from the table across from them. "Yea, send it back to that digital world or whatever you call it!" another patron shouts. The waiter gestures for the door. They both shoot the waiter a sour look before getting up to leave, MarineAngemon trailing behind his tamer and chirping with sadness. "We won't be coming back here again!" Kazu shouts over his shoulder. "Yea, well good riddance to ya!" another patron shouts, spitting on the floor they walked over.

"Where are the noodles?" Guardromon asks as they exit the shop. "They kicked us out!" Kazu shouts as he throws his arms up. "The owner must be a member of one of those anti-digimon groups," Kenta adds meekly. Kazu nods. Ever since the parasimon incident, more and more people have called for the deletion or banishment of the tamer's digimon. "You would think these people would lay off since there hasn't been an incident in so long, but some people have no hobbies…" Kazu grumbles. "Yea… No hobbies…." Guardromon says, mimicking his partner. "C'mon you big lug nut. What did I tell you about getting your own lines?"

* * *

"Takato! You better not still be sleeping up there!" Upon hearing his mother's shout, Takato shoots up from his bed, hitting his head on the ceiling. "Owww! I'm up mom!" He slides off his bunk to the disheveled floor of his bedroom. "Morning already, Takatomon?" Guilmon asks, stretching and yawning. "Yea boy. We should get ready to head for the park and meet the others. They're probably all waiting for us."

"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting!" Calumon said, laughing.

"Calumon! Did you stay here all night?" Takato asked.

The little creampuff digimon nodded vigorously. "I was too tired to go all the way home." Takato sighed. "Alright, well you should probably head back soon. I'll bet Jeri is getting really worried about you." Calumon jumps up onto Takato's head and ruffles his hair. "Why don't you and Guilmon take me home? It'll be a lot more fun then flying there!"

"I gotta go on patrol today, Calumon. You know that," Takato says as he grabs his khaki pants, blue hoodie, and goggles. "Then I'll patrol with you and you take me home after!" Calumon said cheerily. Takato let out a nervous laugh before conceding. "All right. You can come with me today. But then I'm brining you right to Odaiba."

"Yay!" Calumon shouted, jumping from his head and opening his ears to glide. "Calumon zoom zoom. Zoom here, zoom there, zoom everywhere!" He darts too and fro around the room. "Do me a favor buddy and keep an eye on him while I wash up," Takato says to Guilmon. "Ok Takato. No problem," the red saurian replies while flashing a toothy grin. "And go get some breakfast buddy. I'll be down soon." Takato dashes from the room. "Kay!" Guilmon says, turning his attention back to the hyperactive Calumon. "Come on, Calumon. Let's go get some bread!" Calumon drops down onto Guilmon's head. "And some creampuffs?" he asks.

"Yea!"

"Yay! Yummy yummy snacky stuff!"

With that, the two digimon bolt down the stairs and to the kitchen.

* * *

Henry and Suzie are the first to arrive at Guilmon's hut, but Rika soon joins them. "Hey Rika. Sleep well?" Rika shoots him a glare before plopping down next to him. "I'm not in a good mood, Brainiac, so don't push me. The last thing I wanted was to spend all day patrolling with you goggleheads." Henry lets out a small chuckle. "Can't ever admit you enjoy our company, can you?" Rika aims a slight smile at him. "You know me too well."

Kazu and Kenta arrive next, grumbling about their empty stomachs. "You two are early. That's a first…" Rika states sarcastically. "Yea well we were gonna have some breakfast at Daisuke's but the owner seems to have a problem with digimon…" Henry frowned upon hearing this. "The whole anti-digimon thing is still around?" Kenta nods. "The waiter saw MarineAngemon and immediately sent us out."

"Darn that bites…" The tamers turn to see Ryo, flashing his signature grin. "O great… Mr. Perfect. Who invited you?" Rika asks, annoyance apparent in her voice. "What? No hello kiss, pumpkin?" he teases. Rika turns away and hmphs. "Ryo, man! It's good to see you!" Kazu shouts, practically leaping at him. Ryo takes a seat next to Henry. "So, anyone want to clue me in as to what is going on?"

"Well there was this digital fog last night and…"

"Shouldn't we wait for gogglehead?" Rika interrupts.

"Takato already knows about this," Henry says in Kazu's defense. "Besides, if we know him, he's going to be late as always."

"Yea, snow queen. Let me tell Ryo what happened," Kazu taunts confidently. Rika rolls her eyes but signals for him to continue explaining.

"Well that is odd," Ryo says, scratching his chin as Kazu finishes. "I can only imagine how Yamaki is taking it. First bio-emergence in almost…what, a year?" The others nod. "I don't suppose you have an idea of where to begin looking," Rika jabs. Ryo laughs at this. "Does this mean I get to be team leader now?"

"I'd vote for ya!" Kazu and Kenta say in unison. Ryo makes a placating gesture. "Being as we haven't seen anything on the news about a creature rampaging in the city, I'd guess it's still in the park."

"Unless it is too small to be noticed by most people," Henry adds. Ryo shrugs. "It also must not be very powerful if our digimon couldn't sense it," Rika adds. "Guilmon was able to smell it," Suzie interjects. "He was able to smell Calumon. He didn't smell another digimon," Rika quickly retorts. Susie deflates a little at this. "Guilmon's nose is the best," Kazu says, breaking the tension. "He probably did smell it and just lost the scent."

"Well his tamer is running very late. I don't intend to sit here all day, "Rika says, crossing her arms. Henry looks up at Terriermon, who still sitting silently on his head. "No snarky comments today, Terriermon?" Terriermon's nose wriggles as he sniffs. "Well I was just thinking maybe I could try sniffing out this digimon. I can probably smell him out if I can find a scent trail."

"Well if Takato doesn't get here soon, we may need to do just that."

After a few more minutes, Rika stands. "This is stupid. I'm going to search on my own." As she walks off, a voice calls out, "Wait! We're here. Don't start without us!" She turns to see Takato and Guilmon running up to them, bags dangling from Takato's arms and Calumon sitting on Guilmon's snout. "Eskimo kisses!" he shouts out gliding over and latching himself onto Rika's face.

"Breakfast!" Kazu and Kenta shout out in unison, practically tackling Takato for the bread in the bags. "Yea, we brought guilmon bread," Guilmon says before breaking into his signature dance. "Guilmon bread! Guilmon bread! There's a loaf shaped like my head…!" Kazu and Kenta stuff their faces as Rika pries Calumon off of her and walks back over to the group. "You're even later than usual, gogglehead. Did you forget to set your alarm clock or something?" Takato grins sheepishly and places a hand on the back of his head. "You could say that." She rolls her eyes. "Well now that we're all here, perhaps we should start looking," Suzie quickly interjects. "Yea. We should split into teams of two and sweep the park," Henry says, getting to his feet. "We can meet back here in about two hours."

"I'll go with Ryo!" Both Kazu and Kenta shout through mouths full of bread. Ryo sweat drops and gives a sheepish grin. "Henry, Can I go with Takato?" Suzie asks. "You want to patrol with me?" Takato asks, pointing at himself. Henry gives her a nod. "Sure if Takato doesn't mind. Takato places his hands up. "Of course not."

"I guess that leaves you and me Rika," Henry adds. Rika crosses her arms and turns away, letting out a hmph.

"What about me?" a scratchy annoying voice rings out. The tamers look on top of Guilmon's old hut to see Impmon staring down at them. "Don't leave me outta the party!" he says, hopping down. "Yea! Impmon can come with me and Kazu and Kenta can patrol together!" Ryo quickly suggests. "But Ryo!" they both whine in unison. "That's cold even for you, Mr. Perfect…" Ryo grins sheepishly once more. "Well come on guys. Let's get started!" Takato shouts, raising his fist in the air.

* * *

"Sir, we're detecting another Wild One," Riley says, punching commands into her keyboard. "Can we trace it?" Yamaki asks. "No sir," Tally responds. "Tracer systems are not yet operational."

"It's bio-emerging sir! I can't stop it!"

"Where?" Yamaki barks. "I can't pinpoint the location of the breach. There's too much interference."

"Get me the tamers." He growls. Riley and Tally begin typing commands into the keyboards. "The system isn't responding, sir!"

"What did you say?!" He shouted in surprise. "Shut the systems down!"

A female voice cackles, her laugh echoing through the lab. Yamaki's blood runs cold as, suddenly, a symbol begins flashing on the screen. It is four circles lined up horizontally with vertical lines coming out of their bottoms. These lines are connected by a horizontal line, from which the center two lines descend further before connecting with a fifth circle. Above all this sits a crescent moon and a small star. "Riley! Identify that symbol!"

"I cant cross reference it! The system still isn't responding!" Before Yamaki can bark another order, the power goes out, leaving the lab in darkness. "Get the technicians on this immediately. Do we know if that Wild One bio-emerged?" Riley and Tally slide down the emergency pole. "We can't be certain, but it's a safe bet," Riley states. "Find another way to contact the tamers. Whatever that thing was, it's not friendly."

* * *

A fog burst into existence near the creek. A pair of green eyes watch as a giant white bear walks out of the fog. "You're late," the green-eyed creature growls, swishing his segmented tail behind him. "My next target is at the electrical plant up here. Your job is to make sure those tamers are too busy to notice me. Think you can handle that, frosty?" The giant white bear punches a fist into his open palms. "I'll freeze em where they stand, Lieutenant."

"Excellent. But remember, the red one must not be harmed. Do whatever you wish to the other humans and their partners, but the master has plans for the red one!"

The white bear lumbers off toward the city while the green eyed one walks in the other direction.


	4. When Ice Meets Metal

AN:

 _Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Master's' words and thoughts

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 4: When Ice Meets Metal

Takato, Guilmon, Suzie, Lopmon, and Calumon pass the lake in the middle of the park. Takato fidgets nervously as he notices that Suzie hasn't taken her eyes off him since the start of patrol. Trying to break the tension, Takato asks, "So Guilmon, do you smell anything?" Guilmon tests the air, his nostrils flaring before replying, "Nope. No digimon. Just lots of bird poop and…" He sniffs a little more. "Well it smells a little like ice cream…" Suzie lets out a hearty chuckle. "You never stop thinking about food do you?" Guilmon looks at her quizzically. "I like food. Especially bread. And peanut butter…. Hey Takato, can we stop for ice cream?" Takato face faults. "You just had breakfast, buddy!"

"I know, but I'm hungry again."

"Me too!" chirps in Calumon. "Let's get some rocky road, and some strawberry, and some…"

"I think we should focus on finding that missing digimon," Lopmon interjects.

"Well why don't we take a seat on that bench for a bit and catch our breath," Suzie says, pointing at a bench in the shade. "

"Well if you're getting tired, I suppose we can rest for a moment," Takato says sheepishly, maneuvering his way toward the bench. He plops down and stretches his legs out, Suzie dropping down next to him. Guilmon and Calumon run over to the lake's shore to play in the water. "Thanks, 'Angwy Kid'," she says, winking. "I am not angry!" Takato shouts defensively. Suzie laughs. "You sure sound angry." Takato grumbles something inaudible under his breath. "Come on, I'm just teasing you, 'Taka-chan'." Takato's face blooms in a bright blush.

"Not that I have a problem with it, but why did you want to patrol with me today?" he asks her. She kicks her feet back and forth and replies, "I don't know. Usually I'd be patrolling with Henry and I just wanted to go with someone different this time." Takato fidgets a little under the scrutiny of her gaze. "You're awfully nervous. What's wrong?" He turns to face her, his deep red eyes catching her auburn ones. "Nothing it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well Henry would flip on me if anything happened to you, and I don't exactly have a great track record of keeping my friends safe…"

Suzie's face softened at this. "You mean Leomon?" Takato nods "And Calumon… And Jeri... "None of those were your fault, you know."

"My fault or not, ever since then, Jeri hasn't been the same. She hardly talks to me anymore. I never want that to happen between me and Henry…" She places a hand on his back and he stiffens to the touch. "You still like Jeri, huh?" Takato blushes slightly and replies. "Yea… No… I don't know anymore…" She chuckles at his indecision and removes her hand. Lopmon jumps from her lap to Takato's head. "Cheer up, Takato. You don't need to worry about that. I'll protect Suzie with my life." Takato smiles for a split moment before allowing his face to settle back into a frown.

Guilmon and Calumon walk back up to Takato and Suzie, both soaking wet. "Can we get some ice cream now, Takato?" Takato sighs and puts on a lopsided grin. "If you can find it buddy."

"Yay!" Guilmon shouts before sniffing at the air. His pupils constrict almost immediately and he crouches down low, growling. "What is it, Guilmon?"

"It's not ice cream. It's a digimon!" Lopmon's ears perk up. "And someone's battling it," she adds. "Come on then! I don't want to miss this one!" Suzie shouts, bolting off. Takato and the digimon trail closely behind her.

* * *

Ryo, Monodramon, and Impmon push their way through the brush, having abandoned the park path early on. "Not that I don't enjoy getting a mouthful of leaves and dirt, but why didn't we just follow the path?" Impmon groans. "Because if a digimon did bio-emerge, we're far more likely to find it hiding off the path," Ryo shot back. "Can't you just use your digi-do-mahicky?" Ryo glances at his D-ark. "I've been trying, but I haven't gotten a signal."

"That just means our uninvited guest isn't in this area!" Impmon shouts back irritably. Ryo lets out a heavy sigh. "It could just mean that this digimon is masking its signal to prevent being detected."

"Eh… ba boom," was Impmon's only reply as he crosses his arms over his chest. They walk for a while longer before Monodramon breaks the silence. "Ryo, I'm getting that weird feeling again…" Ryo turns a concerned eye toward his partner. "Are you sensing the digimon we're looking for?" he asks. "I don't think so. It's just like this chill is running down my back."

"Ba boom. What are ya? Some kinda lapdog?" Ryo fires him a nasty look. "Why don't you get up in the trees and scout ahead, Impmon. See if you notice anything out of the ordinary." Impmon leaps to a low-lying branch on a nearby tree before jumping into the canopy and out of sight. "We'll wait here till he comes back," Ryo says, testing some buttons on his D-ark. "I'm sorry I can't be more specific Ryo." Ryo waves off his apology. It's alright, Monodramon. It's not your fault we don't have much to go on with looking for whatever this is." He slumps down at the base of a tree and continues fiddling with his D-ark. "Part of me questions if there is actually a digimon lurking around. Even if it was masking its signature, it would have turned up somewhere and caused some kind of panic."

"Rika said she saw the fog herself," Monodramon points out. "Yea and she said it was empty. Digimon don't just leave digital fields. It's the only area where they are actually stable and becoming stable enough to leave it takes a while."

"And Guilmon smelled whatever it was…"

"According to Rika, all he smelled was Calumon.

"Well his tamer believes him," Monodramon adds with a cock of his head. "Yea, but that doesn't mean Guilmon actually smelled anything. Just that his tamer is naïve and overconfident." Before Monodramon could continue, Impmon dropped back into their midst. "Anything?" Ryo asks. Impmon nods. "I don't know what, but something is going on at the hydroelectric power plant. You can see the electricity jumping around and shooting out from here." Ryo climbs the tree he had been sitting under and looks toward the power plant. Sure enough, electricity is whirling around and firing off in odd manner. "I'd say that's worth investigating. Ready, Monodramon?"

"I'm ready Ryo!"

" _Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"_

 _Matrix Digivolution…._

 _Monodramon digivolve to… Strikedramon!_

 _Strikedramon digivolve to… Cyberdramon!_

Ryo jumps from the tree onto his partner's back, Impmon grabbing his feet as he takes off towards the power plant.

* * *

Henry and Rika find themselves at the playground in the middle of the park. "Well this is where whatever it is would have bio-emerged. You smell anything Terriermon?" Terriermon gives the air a test with his little nose. "Nope… Nothing but bird poop, Henry." Henry puts a hand to his chin. "Maybe we should check by the fountain?" he asks, looking at Rika. "Why not?" Rika replies sarcastically. "It's not like this whole thing hasn't already been a waste of our time and effort." Henry gives an exasperated sigh. "Well what do you think we should do?"

Rika's violet eyes fix themselves on the swings. "How should I know?" she answers, shrugging. "Renamon, do you sense anything?" Renamon phases into place next to her tamer. "No Rika, I am sorry." Rika strolls over to the swings and takes a seat in one. "You can keep patrolling if you want Henry, but I'm done walking aimlessly around."

Henry purses his lips in frustration before walking over and sitting in the swing next to her. "You're right. Maybe we should let it come to us. I mean, if it's not bothering anyone, technically there's no reason to go after it. Maybe it's just looking for a partner." Rika seems not to have heard him as she moves slowly back and forth on the swing. "Rika?" She looks over at him, nervousness clear in her eyes. "Did you say something?"

"Uh oh. Daydream alert!" Terriermon chimes in. "Can it rabbit," Rika shouts almost immediately. Terriermon jumps off his partner's head. "Irritable too? Is it that time of the month?"

"Terriermon!" Henry shouts in shock. Rika leaps from her swing and dives at Terriermon. He jumps out of the way and back into his partner's arms and scurries to his shoulder. "Momentai, Rika!" he taunts. "I'll momentai you, you filthy rabbit!" Henry sweat drops. Making a placating gesture, he says, "Lets all just calm down." Rika clenches her fists tightly before turning her back to him. "Fine, whatever. He's not worth the effort anyway…" She takes a seat back on the swing.

"Is something bothering you?" Henry asks. "No," Rika responds forcefully. Henry lets out a deep sigh. "Were friends, you know. If something is wrong, you can tell me."

"Nothing is bothering me, Braniac, not butt out!" She jumps up from the swing. "We should head back to the hut and wait for the others. There is no digimon out here." Henry smirks at her before rising to his feet. "Fine, let's go."

As they walk back, Rika suddenly asks, "So why do you think Suzie wanted to patrol with goggle head?" Henry raises an eyebrow but shrugs and replies, "I don't really know. I'm beginning to think she has a crush on him."

"A crush on gogglehead? I have a hard time believing that."

"Why?"

"Yea, why? Don't want another girl stepping in on your turf?" Terriermon interjects. Rika's face blooms in a bright blush. "Terriermon…" Henry says with exasperation. "Give me the rabbit and no one else gets hurt…" Rika says in as calm a voice as she can muster. Terriermon gulps and sweat drops. "Sheesh, I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

Rika crosses her arms and hmphs. "So what makes it so hard to believe my sister could have a crush on Takato?" Henry asks, trying his best to sound innocent. Rika laughs under her breath before answering, "Well, for one he's a total dork…"

"So is Henry!" Terriermon adds.

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai! You know I love ya!"

Rika smirks at Henry before turning her gaze back to the path. "So what do you think of Takato?" Henry raises an eyebrow once more. Rika turns back to face him. "Feel free to answer some time today." Henry blushes slightly and turns his gaze skyward. "There's not much to say. He's one of my closest friends…"

"Right, but why? Just because he has a digimon doesn't mean you have to be friends. I wasn't friends with you two goggleheads at first."

Henry's face contorts in thought. "I never really thought about it before. We just… are."

Before Rika could add anything else, both of their D-arks started beeping wildly. "Something's wrong," Henry says unclipping his.

Renamon appears next to them. "There's a digimon near the tunnels!" Henry and Rika dash off in that direction, Terriermon clinging to his tamer's vest. _What are we up against Renamon?_

 _It's a…_

* * *

"Guardian Barrage!"

Two missiles fire from Guardromon's wrists and smack into a giant white bear's think hide. Kazu scans the digimon with his D-ark.

Frigimon, icy digimon. Champion level, vaccine type. His Sub-Zero Ice Punch and Icy Breath attacks will leave you wishing you'd worn a sweater!

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon swings a fist at Guardromon who uses his jets to quickly dodge to the side.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fires off several hearts. They seem to sting Frigimon, but it only serves to enrage him.

"Icy breath!" Frigimon inhales deeply and blows out a chilling wind, which freezes MarineAngemon on contact.

"O no! MarineAngemon!" Kenta yells, searching through his cards. "Digi-Modify! Heat activate!" MarineAngemon flares with heat, but remains frozen solid. "All my cards are useless!"

"Then let me handle this! Digi-Modify! Power activate!" Kazu yells while swiping a card.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon fires another salvo of missiles which knock Frigimon off his feet. "Keep on him buddy! Digi-Modify! Stamina activate!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

Takato, Suzie, Henry, Rika, and their digimon all burst on scene. "We gotta help them!" Takato yells, reaching for his cards and D-ark. "No wait!" Lopmon says. "This is Guardromon's fight." Takato looks at Henry who nods to him.

"Subzero Ice Punch!"

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Guardromon moves quickly to avoid the strike, but Frigimon seems to have expected this. With a sharp kick, he knocks Guardromon into the air. "Guardromon, no!" Kazu yells.

"Sub Zero Ice Punch!" Frigimon's attack connects, knocking Guardromon into the side of the cliff. He raises his arms over his head and roars in triumph.

"C'mon buddy! We gotta get back in there!" Kazu shouts, running over to his partner.

"O' nuts and bolts… Everything is spinning."

"Pyrosphere!"

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Blazing Ice"

"Diamond Storm!"

Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Renamon all unleash their attacks on the Frigimon.

"Icy breath!"

"Everyone scatter!" Takato barks. Digimon and tamers dive to the side to avoid the attack.

"C'mon buddy!" Kazu says as he shakes his partner. "We can't let him hurt our friends. "Our comrades… are in danger!" Guardromon pulls himself to his feet. At the same time, Kazu's pocket begins to glow and he pulls out a blue card. "It's a blue card!" Kazu says with a shocked expression. "Well what are you waiting for Kazu? Let's teach this brute what happens when you attack poor defenseless children!"

"Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Guardromon digivolve to…_

Guardromon's bulky body melts away and is replaced with a slender, taller form, mostly metallic, but with flesh poking out at some points. As he finishes his transformation, he announces his name:

 _Andromon!_

"Face me, heathen!" he barks at the Frigimon.

"Subzero Ice Punch!"

Andromon's right hand spins rapidly, becoming a spike. "Lightning Blade!" he shouts as he swings, countering Frigimon's attack. Before, his opponent can recover, Andromon fires off another attack: "Gatling Attack!" Fish like missiles soar from a compartment in his chest and strike Frigimon, causing him to explode into data.

"Alright! I'm number one!" Kazu shouts jumping up and down excitedly. MarineAngemon thaws immediately, shivering and chattering his teeth. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get you warm," Kenta says as he stuffs MarineAngemon under his overshirt. "Nice going Kazu," Henry says, clapping him on the back. "Yea, that rocked!" Takato exclaimed with his usual goofy grin. "It was ok, for a beginner," Rika said, allowing a slight smile.

"Yea! One day I might even be as good as Ryo!" Kazu shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "Where is Ryo anyway?"

"Well, let's head back to Guilmon's hut. We're supposed to meet there soon anyway. We'll catch up with him there," Suzie points out.

* * *

Ryo, Impmon, and Cyberdramon land on the bridge overlooking the power plant and notice technicians are running too and fro. Ryo steps down toward the area and addresses the man who seems to be the supervisor. "What's going on here?" he asks. The supervisor turns to him, stopping to glance at each of the digimon with him. "O you're one of those tamer children right? Well, nothing to see here. We had a minor power surge so we're doing a systems check and making sure all the power lines are intact and operational."

"Do you know what caused the surge?" The supervisor shakes his head. "No, but it's really nothing to be concerned with."

"And you're sure you didn't see anything resembling a digimon?" Ryo asks, some impatience apparent in his voice. The supervisor shrugs. "If there was a monster roaming around here, we would notice it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." With that he walked off, leaving Ryo, Impmon, and Cyberdramon to watch his retreat. "Well dat was helpful," Impmon remarks, crossing his arms. "C'mon, we should head back to Guilmon's hut. The others may already be waiting." He mounts Cyberdramon, Impmon grabbing the other digimon's leg and they take off. They don't notice the green eyes watching them from beneath the bridge.

"So the Legendary Tamer Ryo Akiyama is here?" the creature croons, swishing its segmented tail in excitement. "The master will be very pleased that we have finally located him…"

* * *

In a dark room, a slender female shape slams a blackened claw into the wall. "Looks like your pawn is toast my dear," a cloaked figure coos. "As if yours would have done better…" she retorts in disgust.

 **The loss of Frigimon is disappointing but not unexpected…** The two figures turn to see a third looming over them, glimpses of his grey snout flickering in the firelight. They bow their heads as he continues. **I prefer to focus on the fact that his mission was a success. We have the second set of data. There are six more floating around in that world and we will need them all before moving to the next phase.** "Of course, my lord," the cloaked one says.

 **The tamers must remain distracted. Dispatch another soldier, and this time, I recommend sending something stronger than a champion…**

"Step aside, my lords and lady. Allow my servant to take this one," another figure says, his blue eyes gleaming.


	5. Questions and Sorrows

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Master's' words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 5: Questions and Sorrows

Ryo and Impmon arrived back at Guilmon's hut, where the others were waiting for him. "Well, it's about time you got back.," Rika jabbed, her eyes closed and arms crossed. "Sorry," Ryo says with a smirk. "I was investigating a power surge at the hydroelectric plant."

"Ryo! You missed it! I got Guardromon to digivolve to ultimate and defeated a Frigimon!" Kazu shouts excitedly. "A Frigimon?" Ryo asks, looking at him quizzically. "You actually ran into a hostile one of those guys?"

"He was definitely hostile," Kenta spoke up. "He froze MarineAngemon and was stomping around, scaring people." Ryo places a hand to his chin. "Alright, but why was he rampaging is the real question."

"Who cares…" Rika adds, pushing herself up from leaning against the concrete hut. "It's not like he's the first random digimon to wander into our world."

"No, but he is the first in quite some time," Henry says. "What do you think, Takato?"

Takato turns to stare at him and points a finger at himself as if in question. Henry nods. "Well… I guess there must be a reason…"

"C'mon, spit it out goggle head. I don't have all day…"

"I don't know. I mean, it could have been just a random fluke with a fluctuation in the boundary between our worlds right?"

"Dude, did you just say something intelligent?" Kazu asks in a mocking tone. "Hey, he happens to be very smart!" Suzie interjects. Takato turns beet red.

"Well I've had enough foolish antics for a day," Rika says in an agitated tone. "I'm going home. Call me if its an emergency." With that, that she stomped off, the yellow blur of Renamon jumping through the treetops following her.

"I'm going to head down to Hypnos. My mom wants me to make sure he gets home for dinner. I'll file a report on the incident while I'm there," Henry says, rising to his feet. "You coming, Suzie?"

"Nah," she replies nonchalantly. "Lopmon and I are gonna go home. I'll see you at dinner. Good night everybody. Good night 'Taka-chan'." Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo snicker while Takato blushes profusely. Henry turns to leave. _I can't believe Suzie taunts him like that. She must be spending too much time with Rika._ "See you later, Takato," he says. "Yea, bye, "Taka-chan'," Terriermon taunts. "Terriermon…" Henry groans, racking his knuckles on his partner's head. "Bye Henry. Bye Terriermon!" Guilmon shouts in excitement while waving a clawed hand.

"You going to head home too, Taka-chan?" Ryo prods. "That's not going away any time soon is it?" Takato grumbles as he shifts his gaze toward the legendary tamer. "Nope," he says as Kazu and Kenta start laughing. "Well, I gotta head to Jeri's first and return Calumon," Takato says, gesturing to the little white digimon. "Well, good luck then. Catch you next time, my goggle wearing friend." He walks off, Cyberdramon trailing behind him. "Wait for us Ryo!" Kazu and Kenta shout as they sprint after him.

"As much as I enjoy hanging around you and Pineapple-head, I got two tamers waiting for me at home," Impmon remarks as he jumps to his feet and walks off, his hands behind his head. "You better go home too buddy," Takato says looking at his partner. "Aww, but I wanna go see Jeri with you." Takato strokes his partner's scaled head. "This isn't really a visit. Just gotta bring back Calumon and you know how many people crowd around us when your with me. I gotta be fast or my parents will kill me." Guilmon's ears droop. _Oh great, now he thinks he creates problems for me. I have got to be the worst tamer ever._ "I'll bring you some extra bread tomorrow, ok?" Guilmon perked up at this and nodded vigorously. "Ok Takatomon. I'll see you tomorrow!" Guilmon turned to head to Takato's house while Takato grabbed Calumon and walked towards the train station.

The train arrives and he steps into the car, only to be shoved back out, Calumon falling out of his arms. "Oww… That wasn't very nice," Calumon whines. "Yea, what was that for?" Takato asks, rubbing his sore butt. "Do us all a favor, kid. Take that digital scum and scram!" The train doors close and it pulls out of the station leaving Takato and Calumon alone on the platform. "Why did that man say such a mean thing?" Calumon asks, watery eyes looking up at Takato. Takato took Calumon back in his arms and rose to his feet. "I wish I knew Calumon." _I really wish I knew._

* * *

As Henry approached the Hypnos building, he noticed a large, raucous mob in front. Many of them were holding signs with messages like 'Delete all digital scum', 'Down with the digital pests!', and '1s and 0s, not flesh and blood'. "Terriermon, stay close," Henry said, taking Terriermon off his shoulder and hiding him beneath his orange vest. "Aww, c'mon Henry! I ain't afraid of them!"

"Shush!" Henry growled, while trying to slowly maneuver his way through the mob to the front door. "There's one of them!" someone screamed from within the mob. "The kid with the blue hair and orange vest: he keeps one of those monsters as a pet!" The crowd surges upon him, boxing him in. Henry clasps his arms around the bulge in his vest, trying to protect Terriermon. He tries to push his way through the mob but is shoved back to the middle with each attempt. They begin to pelt him with water bottles and shoes. "He crouches down, using his body to shield his partner. "Hold on Terriermon. I'll find a way out of this!"

Suddenly, the pelting stops and Henry feels an arm wrap around his torso and pull him off his feet. He is carried into the building, the glass door slamming closed behind him. "Are you alright, Henry?" He opens his eyes to see his father. He steps out of his father's arms and dusts himself off, Terriermon jumping out from under his vest. "I'm fine dad…" Henry answers. "If you can call being swarmed and beaten by a mad mob fine," Terriermon interjects. "We're not sure where they came from. They appeared about twenty minutes ago and we haven't been able to get the power back here."

"The power's out?" Henry asked. Janyuu nods. "I wonder what Ryo did over there other than investigate…" Terriermon chirps. "Not now, Terriermon…" Henry says in exasperation. "What? I'm just saying. He did go to the plant."

"Well the power went out here when something bio-emerged," Janyuu added. "Some odd symbol appeared on our main computer screen, preventing us from using our systems to stop it."

"What kind of symbol?" Henry asks.

"Come. I'll show you."

They walk to the main lab, where Yamaki and Riley are directing technicians for repairs. "Yamaki, my son is here. He might be able to help us with identifying that symbol." Yamaki turns his shaded gaze toward the young Wong and nods. Handing him a piece of sketch paper, he says, "It looked like this. Any idea what it is?" Henry looked at the symbol and shook his head. "Doesn't look familiar. Sorry." Yamaki smirks and takes the paper back.

"I came to let you know that we ran into a Frigimon today in Shinjuku Park."

Yamaki raised an eyebrow at this. "I suppose that could have been the one we detected bio-emerging this morning. Doesn't explain that weird symbol though…"

"We ended up having to delete it, but on the bright side, Kazu's Guardromon managed to digivolve to Andromon…" Henry continued. Yamaki nods in response. "I'll have his file updated once the power returns. Anything else?" Henry at first shakes his head no, but then says, "Well Ryo said he went to investigate the hydroelectric power plant after witnessing some odd static discharge…"

"Did he find anything?" Yamaki asked, his interest piqued. Henry shook his head.

"He was probably too busy trying another kind of discharge to notice…" Terriermon jabbed.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouts as his face goes red. "Momentai! I'm just kidding!"

"It's probably unrelated to our power outage, as the rest of the city seems unaffected," Riley states, ignoring Terriermon's lewd comments. Henry nods to her.

"The Frigimon incident may explain these protests," Janyuu pitched in. "If digimon are bio-emerging again, then we can expect the anti-digimon movement to gain more momentum."

"We'll deal with it as it comes," Yamaki answered dryly. "Why don't you head home. Our technicians should be able to get the power back before morning."

"Thank you, Mitsuo," Janyuu replies, a smile tugging at his mouth. "Use the emergency exit in the back so you can avoid that mob. We'll see you in the morning." Henry and Janyuu bow before heading out. "We should go soon too," Riley added, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can go if you'd like. I'll only be a little longer. I want to make sure all systems are back up before I head home." Riley leans in, brushing his lips with her own. "I'll stick here with you then, boss-man." Yamaki allows a smile to etch itself onto his face.

* * *

Jeri let out a deep sigh as she turned from her laptop to her window. The day was beautiful but she had stayed in all day. Her half-brother, Masahiko, had pestered her all day about Calumon, but she explained to him that when she woke up he wasn't there and that she didn't know where he went. _Sometimes he really is annoying…_

The deep red of sunset seeped into her room and she stared at the line of light it made on the floor of her dark room. She turned back to her laptop, taking a deep breath. _There really is nothing to do out here. And it just smells like fish all the time. Who would ever want to live here?_ She scrunched up her nose and forcefully closed her laptop.

Her eyes drifted over to a picture of a beautiful brunette woman. _Mom... I wish you were still here. I thought I could get over your loss, but it's so very hard…_ She glanced back over to her window. _If only I could make new friends. I miss the everybody so much… Well, almost everybody…_

Before she could finish that thought, there was a knock on her door. Her step-mother cracked it open and peeked in. "Jeri, there's someone here to see you." Jeri looked at her in confusion but rose from her chair and walked to her door, her step-mother opening it wider for her to walk through. _Who could be visiting me here at this hour? Maybe it's…_

She walked into the living room to find Masahiko sitting on the couch with… Takato… Jeri gave a mental groan before putting on a smile and walking to the couch. "Hey Jeri, look whose here!" Masahiko exclaimed. "And he brought back Calumon!" Calumon jumped from her step-brother's arms and landed on her head. "Hiya Jeri. Did you miss me? Huh, did ya?" She let out a small, forced giggle and replied, "Course I did." Calumon allowed himself to fall off her head and into her arms, snuggling close."

"Takato was telling me how they battled a Frigimon today. A real Frigimon, Jeri!" He looked back at Takato. "Do you think I'll be a tamer like you and Jeri one day, Takato?" _Ex-Tamer in my case._ Takato gave a quick glance in Jeri's direction. Upon seeing no reaction on her face to her step-brother's question, he turned back to him and answered, "I don't see why not. Anything is possible." _Except getting Leomon back. That'll never happen…_

"Why don't you take Calumon and go up to your room," she says, handing her step-brother the little digimon who had dozed off in her arms. Masahiko grabbed Calumon from his sister and bolted up the stairs.

"So Jeri…" Takato begins. "Well thanks for bringing Calumon…" Jeri interrupts him. A hurt look comes to Takato's face. "Umm… yea, your welcome. But Jeri I…"

"It's getting late you know…" Jeri interrupts again, giving another of her fake smiles. Takato's expression deflated further. Before either can say anything else, Jeri's step mother enters the room. "Will you be staying for dinner, Takato?"

"No, he needs to be going home," Jeri replies before he can. "Oh, well alright. Maybe next time?" Takato gives a weak smile and a nod before she leaves the room.

"Jeri, how long are you going to push me away?" he asks, as he begins to maneuver towards the door. "Takato, please don't start…" Jeri says, some mild agitation in her voice. "Then tell me what I did wrong. Tell me why you never come to visit me or any of the others. Tell me what happened so maybe I can fix it…"

"You can't, Takato. You can't fix it."

"Why not?"

"Because you are the problem. Everything about you is what is wrong."

Tears appear in the his eyes but he persists. "What do you mean? I thought after the D-Reaper…"

"What? That things were looking up?" she nearly shouted, interrupting him. "Let me break this down for you. When those parasimon attacked, everyone went to fight them, except me. I can't fight anymore because I no longer have a partner. I wanted to blame Impmon, but the truth is it's your fault… It's always been your fault. You were the one who wanted to go to the digital world in the first place. You got sucked into that data stream and separated from us, forcing us to come after you. You failed to stop Beelzemon and save Mr. Leomon, and then worst of all turned Guilmon into a vicious monster. You think that rescuing me from the D-Reaper makes up for all of that? The D-Reaper only captured me in the first place because you made me vulnerable to it! I thought I could get over it all too, but you know what, I can't. I don't care what you feel for me. I HATE YOU."

Takato seemed taken back by her outburst and hung his head low. "I'm sorry Jeri… I really am…"

"Sorry isn't good enough. Just get out! Please, just leave and don't come back…"

Takato bowed his head once more and left, closing the door gently behind him.

As he walked away from the building, he took a deep breath, trying to contain the tears attempting to push themselves out of his eyes. Despite this, they fell, and he wiped them with his arms. He took a seat at the train station, waiting for the train to arrive. The sun had completely set and the stars twinkled above. He pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his head in his pants legs, sobbing quietly. After a few minutes the train arrived. He wiped his eyes once more and suppressed his sobs. He stared at the train until its door closed and it pulled away. He walked out of the station, opting to take a walk home through the growing twilight.

Standing on a rooftop, a pair of green eyes watched him as he strolled down an alley and out of sight. His segmented tail swished in agitation. _I could easily kill this one now master. Why wait?"_ **Patience, lieutenant. He will meet his fate soon. For now, we need him alive. Worry about getting me the data of the sovereign servants and I will worry about the tamer children and their pets.** _Of course master. And what about Akiyama?_ The master's response was gruff and forceful. **What I will do with him is my business! Do not engage him unless I give you the order!"** _But of course, my lord._ **There is another servant on his way. He will distract the tamers while you retrieve the remaining data. Do not fail me.**

He once more swishes his tail in agitation before turning around and crawling away.

* * *

Yamaki gives a smirk as the power comes back online. "Looks like we're back in action, sir," Riley remarks, walking over to the main console. "Run a systems check and then we'll let the night shift take over," Yamaki says, clicking his signature lighter. "All programs seem to be fully functioning and free of corruption, sir," Riley says as she finishes the scans. "Good…" He turns to leave when suddenly the alarms go off. "Sir!" Riley shouts in surprise. "It's another Wild One. It's going to bio-emerge!"

Technicians run to position, two jumping into the central consoles and raising off the ground. "Get a tracer on it. Figure out where!"

"Sending tracer!" one of the technicians shouts. "It's been destroyed!" A voice cackles maniacally through the laboratory. "Here we go again…" Riley remarks while typing commands into the main console. "I've shut down all programs sir! It should prevent any damage." Almost as soon as she says this, a symbol begins flashing on the screen. This one looks like a trident with a circle on its bottom tip. Above the three prongs is a solid circle surrounded by another circle.

"Record that symbol!" Yamaki shouts out. "Fools! Pride shall be your downfall!" the maniacal voice rings out. Yamaki's blood runs cold at the pure malice in the voice. Almost as soon as it begun, it was over, and the screen returned to its blank state.

"Status?" Yamaki asks. Riley reactivates all the systems. "Seems everything is good to go."

"Continue to scan for other Wild Ones and keep Yuggoth ready. I'll contact the Tamers. It's going to be a long night…"

* * *

Digital mist exploded into existence in the tunnel entry. A large blue creature with ragged red wings stomped out to be greeted by The Lieutenant. "About time you got here," he says, swishing his segmented tail behind him. "I need to get into the subway for my next target. You're going to attack the area near the entrance and then draw the tamers away so I can slip in unseen and obtain the data." The winged blue creature grunted, signaling he understood. "Do what you wish with the tamers and their digimon, but the master has commanded that the red one as well as his partner not be harmed." The blue creature gave a low growl but nodded. "We have also confirmed that Ryo Akiyama is here. You remember him I presume?" The creature bared his jagged teeth. "You can engage him, but do not kill him. The master has special plans for him…"

"Do you question my ability to handle a bunch of children?" he grumbled

He unfurled his wings and took off. The Lieutenant smirked. _Cocky and overconfident, just like his tamer…_


	6. DramonHeart

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Master's' words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 6: Dramon Heart

Rika pushed the gate to her yard closed behind her and continued walking up to the main piece of her house. She hesitated in reaching for the door and decided instead to walk around back and sit down near the small pond in her back yard. Renamon materialized next to her. "Is everything alright, Rika?" She turns an annoyed glare to her partner before responding, "Why wouldn't everything be?" Renamon squinted her eyes at her tamer. "I just need to be alone for a little, Renamon…" Without a word, Renamon disappears.

Rika lets out a deep sigh before turning her gaze to her reflection in the pool. _I am so stupid… I guess old habits die hard. Did I even say one nice thing to him today?"_ Rika laid back onto the grass, gazing up at the stars.

The voice of her mother soon called her out of her revelry. "Rika! Dinner is ready!"

"Be right there, mom." She pushed herself to her feet and walked toward the door to the kitchen. As she reached it, her cell phone went off. She snatched it from her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Rika. It's Yamaki. We have another bio-emergence." Rika's brow furrowed and she reached for her D-ark. "My digivice hasn't detected anything. Are you sure?"

"Would I really kid about this?" Yamaki asks sarcastically. "Just call the others and see if you can find it. We're going to continue operations here and see if we can get you any useful information. Make sure you keep me posted if you find anything."

Before Rika could confirm she would do as he asked, he hung up. "Sometime I wish I could smack the shades off his smug face…" Rika said, hanging up and heading inside.

She walked right past her mother and grandmother at the kitchen table and towards her room. "I've got to go mom," she shouts over her shoulder. "Hypnos thinks something has bio-emerged and I have to check it out."

"Can't you eat dinner first? It'll be cold by the time you get back," her mother, Rumiko, says, some worry apparent in her voice. "I'll reheat it when I get back then," she shouts from down the hall before the sound of her bedroom door closing is heard.

"Let her be, dear," Rika's grandmother, Seiko, says to her daughter. "You know how important this taming business is to her."

"Yes mother but I really thought all this was over. I mean, she hasn't been chasing down those monsters for almost a year and now all of a sudden she's right back into it."

Seiko swallowed the rice in her mouth before replying, "Well they seem to be coming back and she and her friends are the only ones who can handle it."

"I know mother…"

Rika rifled through the drawer in her night table until she finally found the piece of paper with Henry's number on it. She punched it into her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" a lady on the other end answers. "Hi, Mrs. Wong. It's Rika. Is Henry there?"

"One moment, dear." Mrs. Wong can be heard shouting for Henry to grab the phone.

"Rika?" Henry's voice on the other end asks. "What's up?"

"A digimon, that's what. I need you to call the others and meet me in the park."

There was silence on the other end for a moment before Henry spoke up. "I didn't get any alerts on m D-ark. Are you sure there's a digimon?"

"Yes! Yamaki called and said they detected one. Now stop asking stupid questions and get the others!"

"Ok, ok…" Henry remarks. "I've got Suzie here and I can probably call Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo. Think you can get Takato?"

"Yea yea, I'll call gogglehead. Just get the dimwit duo and Mr. Perfect over to the park, asap."

"Will do," Henry responds before hanging up.

Rika peers down the paper, looking for Takato's number. She finds it and punches it into her phone.

"Hello, Matsuki Bakery! How can I help you?"

"Hey Mr. Matsuki, it's Rika. Is gogg… I mean, Takato there?"

"No, I thought he was with all of you?" Mr. Matsuki answered.

"Alright. He's probably still at the park with Guilmon or something. I'll just…"

"No, Guilmon is here," Mr. Matsuki says with some concern.

"Takatomon went to Jeri's house to return Calumon," Guilmon can be heard saying.

"Alright, well when he gets home, tell him to give me or Henry a call on our cell phones. We'll be in the park."

Mr. Matsuki can be heard conversing with Guilmon before he answers. "Alright. Guilmon said he is going to come down to the park too. If you see Takato before we do, can you tell him to phone home and let us know when he expects to be back?"

"Sure, not a problem," Rika says as she hangs up the phone.

 _Jeri's house? Not so great timing gogglehead…_

* * *

Cyberdramon flies swiftly over West Shinjuku, Ryo riding on his back. "I can't believe another one bio-emerged. That's two in a single day!" Ryo shouts over the rushing wind. Cyberdramon's only answer is a low growl. "I'm getting nothing on my D-ark," Ryo says as he glances at the device. "You detecting anything?"

"Only that same weird feeling," Cyberdramon growls over the rushing wind.

"Ryo, wait up!" Kazu yells as he and Kenta ascend on Guardromon's shoulders. "You ready to kick some ass, tamer style?" Ryo faces away to roll his eyes before turning back, a confident smile plastered on his face. "You know it!"

"Puh piu piu puh piu!" MarineAngemon chatters. "It's ok, buddy. We can hang back for this one and just provide support. No one expects you to be fully recovered from that last battle."

"Bro, for a mega level, your partner is pretty pathetic if he can't even stand up to one champion."

"MarineAngemon's strengths are just in things other than battling, Kazu," Ryo pipes in Kenta's defense. "He actually would serve best as support, healing the others when we take battle damage."

"Yea, what Ryo said!" Kenta shouts at his friend.

"Ok, ok sheesh chumly. I was just having some fun with ya. I know MarineAngemon is important to the team."

Their argument is disrupted by an explosion of dust and debris several blocks to their left. "Looks like we found our rogue digimon," Ryo says, as his partner makes a sharp turn and shoots off ahead of the others. "C'mon Guardromon! We gotta catch him! We don't wanna miss this battle!"

"Hold on!" Guardromon shouts as his jets give a sudden burst of speed.

* * *

Takato walks silently, weaving his way through alleys and around street corners. To the onlooker, he would look like a ghost, wandering in a daze. Every so often, his shoulders would convulse with a sob, but he'd quickly suppress it and wipe his eyes again.

 _She's right. It is my fault. I couldn't stop Makuramon from taking Calumon… I got us lost in the Digital World… I allowed us to be separated… and I wasn't strong enough to stop Beelzemon… Have I even done one thing right since becoming a tamer?"_

He allowed his thoughts to wander to his other friends. _Henry and Rika are both so strong and always seem to know what they're doing. Heck, Ryo managed to survive in the digital world on his own for months! What have I done other then lead everyone down one path to ruin or another?_

He finally reached Shinjuku Park and decided to take a detour through it. The cold wind of night blew and he shivered under its cold touch. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, he pulled his legs up and buried his face once more.

 _I wonder what the others really think of me… Do they need me as much as I know I need them?_ He peeked up from his legs and stared down the park path. _It's getting late. Mom, Dad, and Guilmon are probably wondering where I am. I guess I better get on home._

He gave his eyes once last wipe before standing up. No sooner had he begun to walk down the path then did he hear an explosion in the distance. He turned and saw a plume of dust and debris shooting up halfway across town. _Another digimon? Maybe it's the one that bio-emerged last night!_ _And here I am without Guilmon…_

He sprints off in the direction of the dust plume.

* * *

Ryo and Cyberdramon land to find a large, blue dragonoid digimon tearing apart the street and surrounding buildings. His red wings twitch with agitation and he turns to look at the newcomer.

Aeroveedramon, holy dragon digimon. Ultimate level, vaccine type. He slices his enemies with his V-Wing Blade and Twister Saber attacks or vaporizes them with his V-Breath Arrow. If he doesn't get you with these, his Magnum Crasher, Dragon Impulse, and Wind Guardian techniques will!

"That's one juiced up ultimate!" Ryo remarks, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Akiyama! We meet again!" Aeroveedamon grumbles, tossing a car aside and turning to face the Legendary Tamer. Cyberdramon growls in warning.

"Again?" Ryo asks confused.

"Don't you recognize me, partner?

Ryo's eyes widen in shock. "It can't be… Veemon?"

Without answering, Aeroveedramon spreads his wings and takes to the skies, sailing off into the night. "Cyberdramon, after him! Don't let him out of your sight! I'll be right behind you." Cyberdramon zips into the air and bolts off after his target.

As Ryo turns to leave, Rika and Henry come running up. "Where is it?" Henry asks, panting for breath while Terriermon climbs up to his head from his shoulder.

"It's an Aeroveedramon. An ultimate. It took off but Cyberdramon is giving chase."

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Rika asks, taking out a card.

"Renamon?"

"Ready Rika!"

 _Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!_

 _Digivolution…_

 _Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!_

Rika jumps onto her partner's back. "You two coming?" she asks, offering a hand to Henry. Henry takes it and she pulls him up behind her. Ryo climbs up Kyubimon's hind legs and sits behind Henry. "I'll direct us using my D-ark to track Cyberdramon," Ryo states, hitting a button to bring up the compass. "Head northwest!"

"Give her this," Henry says, handing Rika a card.

"Digi-Modify! Stamina activate!"

Kyubimon takes off at a full sprint in the direction Ryo directed. Rika draws another card.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper-speed activate!"

Kyubimon surges with energy and her pace quickens exponentially as they shoot down the rubble filled street and into an undamaged part of the city.

Seeing them bolting off, Kazu shouts, "They're on the move Guardromon! We gotta follow them!"

"Right Kazu! I'll need a pick me up, though."

"You got it buddy!" Kazu shouts while taking out his D-ark and two cards.

"Digi-Modify! Recharge activate! Digi-Modify! Hypersonic activate!"

They fire off into the night in pursuit of the others.

As they disappear behind a building, the Lieutenant crawls out from his hiding place. "All too easy…" he mutters beneath his breath as he walks over to the subway entrance and heads down to the tunnels. He doesn't notice a boy with yellow goggles run up in time to see him descend into the terminal.

 _That must have been him. Man, I wish the others were here. This place looks like a tornado ripped through._ He walks quickly and as silently as possible into the subway entrance and descends down to the tunnels.

* * *

Aeroveedramon flies swiftly over the city, with Cyberdramon in hot pursuit. _Alright, come get some you little runt!_

"V-Wing Blade!" A large, red V forms along Aeroveedramon's wings, its apex centered at his nose. He fires it at a building ahead, slicing straight through. He quickly pivots out of the way as the building's top begins to fall. Cyberdramon is not so fortunate and the building lands on top of him, pushing him back to the ground.

Aeroveedramon lands near the ruined building to admire his handiwork.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon blasts himself out of the rubble and jumps out. He lands in front of his target, crunching the metal and plaster beneath his feet.

"Magnum Crasher!" Aeroveedramon's fist glows and he swings it at his opponent. Cyberdramon tries to dodge but is sent flying back. Roaring with rage, he fires his own attack, "Desolation Claw!"

The green bolts of energy arc towards Aeroveedramon who simply folds his wings and yells, "Wind Guardian!" Winds whip around him and Cyberdramon's attack is deflected into a nearby store, causing its front to implode.

"You can't beat me!" Aeroveedramon taunts. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time!" Cyberdramon growls in response. "Ryo and I will defeat you, as we defeat all our enemies!"

Aeroveedramon laughs, a hint of mockery in his voice. "You have no idea what is to come. Nothing you, your tamer, or any of your newfound allies do will stop us!"

"Desolation Claw!"

Aeroveedramon jets into the sky to dodge the attack and charges his opponent. "Twister Saber!" Cyberdramon maneuvers around the blades on Aeroveedramon's arms and rakes his claws along his cheek. Aeroveedramon gives a howl of pain and rage and swings his tail, smacking Cyberdramon back to the ground.

"Your luck is running out, runt." Aeroveedramon taunts. Cyberdramon struggles back to his feet. "I will defeat you…"

"Wrong! You will soon find that you are on the wrong side of a war you cannot hope to win!"

"Desolation Claw!"

"Wind Guardian!"

Cyberdramon's attack is deflected back in his direction and he takes to the sky to avoid it. His attack strikes the pile of rubble and distracts him long enough for Aeroveedramon to fly above him and smack him back down to the ground.

He twitches slightly before dedigivolving back to Monodramon.

"You have lost, runt," Aeroveedramon taunts as he lands once more. "I'm sure the master will be pleased to hear of your deletion…"

"Who?" Monodramon asks, trying to push himself to his feet. "Who sent you here?" Aeroveedramon smirks. "I'm sure you know the answer to that already. You can't tell me you haven't sensed it…"

"What are you…talking about?" Monodramon asks panting heavily. "You really have lost your touch, haven't you? HE has returned." Aeroveedramon lets out a maniacal laugh as Monodramon collapses once more.

"Goodbye, runt. V-Breath Arrow!" A V shaped energy beam fires from Aeroveedramon's mouth and hurtles toward Monodramon…

"Kahuna Waves!"

A heart appears in front of Monodramon and absorbs the attack. _It seems the tamers have caught up to me._

Kazu and Kenta jump down from Guardromon's shoulder.

"Guardian Barrage!" he fires his signature missiles at Aeroveedramon.

"Wind Guardian!" The missiles explode upon impacting the forceful gales.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Aeroveedramon is struck from behind by Kybimon's attack. Rika, Ryo, and Henry jump off her back and she runs to engage the enemy.

"Dragon Wheel!"

Aeroveedramon takes off and dodges the attack.

Ryo sprints over to his fallen partner, who is being healed by MarineAngemon's hearts.

"Speak to me buddy! Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm alright Ryo," Monodramon replies as the hearts continue to pop all over his purple scales.

"Reunion later. We're getting walloped over here!" Kazu shouts. Ryo turns his attention back to the fight with Aeroveedramon.

"Magnum Crasher!" Aeroveedramon's fist glows and he punches Guardromon, knocking him into a nearby building.

"Foxtail Inferno!" Kyubimon releases nine more fireballs from her tails, but Aeroveedramon bats them away with his claws.

"Twister Saber!" he slices at the air in front of him, sending a wave of energy at Kyubimon. Unable to dodge, she takes the full brunt of the attack and lands in a heap at Rika's feet.

"Champions aren't strong enough. We need to digivolve our partners to ultimate!" Henry shouts, taking out his D-ark and a card. "Alright, lets do it!" Rika yells, following suit. The cards turn to blue cards in their hands.

 _Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!_

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon digivolve to…_

Terriermon's data sheds away and he grows in size, first taking the shape of a larger bunny with gun barrels attached to his wrists.

 _Gargomon!_

 _Gargomon digivolve to…_

Terriermon's champion form sheds away and he once again grows in size. His large ears become ruffled metallic sheets and he sprouts round metallic green armor.

 _Rapidmon!_

 _Kyubimon digivolve to…_

Kyubimon rears up on her hind legs and her tails dissipate. She sprouts a gi (AN: a Japanese martial arts uniform, kind of like a robe) and one, bushy tail.

 _Taomon!_

 _Guardromon digivolve to… Andromon!_

The newly digivolved ultimates take their battle positions.

"Try this!" Rapidmon yells. "Rapid Fire!"

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon yells as she brandishes a brush and draws a symbol, which flies at her opponent.

"Gatling Attack!" Andromon fires missiles from his chest compartment.

"Wind Guardian!" Aeroveedramon deflects all of the incoming attacks, causing damage to the surrounding structures.

"Play time is over, kiddies! "Dragon Impulse!"

A large white dragon appears over Aeroveedramon before flying up into the sky and diving down, striking the ground hard. It sends out a shockwave in all direction and the digimon dive to protect their partners. Rubble comes crashing down all around them, burying humans and digimon alike.

Aeroveedramon laughs as he glances around, seeing no sign of any of his opponents. One of the piles of rubble stirs and a heart emerges and pops, depositing Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo, and Monodramon on top of the pile.

"I'm impressed that you survived that, but you won't get lucky twice!"

"Monodramon, its up to you and me now! Are you up for fighting?"

"I'll try, Ryo."

"Kenta, work on digging the others out. I'll see what I can do about our friend here."

"You can count on me Ryo!" Kenta yells.

Ryo brandishes his d-ark. "No more games. Time to go all out! Biomerge activate!" His D-ark beeps and glows.

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Monodramon biomerge to…_

Monodramon's purple scales melt away and are replaced by blue and white metallic armor. His claws become arms and he takes on a more humanoid shape. A large red scarf billows out behind him and his face is hidden behind a metallic visor.

 _Justimon!_

Justimon steps up to confront Aeroveedramon. "Veemon, I don't know what happened to you, but I'm not going to let you hurt my friends any longer!"

"As if you can stop me, runt!" Aeroveedramon opens his mouth wide. "V-Breath Arrow!" The energy V shoots forward and Justimon gracefully jumps over it, allowing it to slam into the ruined storefronts behind him.

"My turn! Justice Kick!" Justimon slams into Aeroveedramon's chest at full force. He staggers, but maintains his footing.

"Magnum Crasher!"

Justimon dodges as Aeroveedramon's fist slams into the ground. He transforms his right arm into a large metal palm. "Thunder Clap!" he slams it into the ground and sends a shockwave, which knocks Aeroveedramon off his feet.

Aeroveedramon jumps, taking to the skies once again, but Justimon reacts quickly, and leaps, delivering a swift kick to Aeroveedramon's nearest wing. He loses altitude and crashes back into the rubble below.

"Dragon Impul…"

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon yells out as his right arm transforms into an energy blade and he cuts into Aeroveedramon. He screams in anger as his form distorts before bursting into data.

Ryo and Monodramon land and immediately separate, turning their attention towards Kenta and MarineAngemon, who have successfully dug the others out.

"Everyone alright?" Ryo asks, running over to them. They all look fine, save for a few scrapes. Their digimon had all reverted back to the rookie level, save for Guardromon who was in his champion form.

"Yea, we're fine. Where is that lizard with wings? Renamon and I are going to make him wish he never did that!"

"Gone," Ryo said, some relief in his voice. "I deleted him."

"Yea, well good riddance!" Kazu shouted crossing his arms.

"Sounds like someone's embarrassed that he lost," Terriermon jabs.

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai, I'm just having a little fun. We just got our butts handed to us. Learn to laugh a bit."

"Let's all just go home and get some sleep," Henry says, dusting off the last of the dust on his pants and placing Terriermon on his head. The others nod in agreement.

As they walk away, Monodramon tugs at Ryo's sleeve. "What is it Monodramon?" Ryo asks, exhaustion clear in his voice. "Well Ryo, its about that weird feeling I've been having…"

Ryo arches an eyebrow. "Aeroveedramon said… 'HE'… is back…"

* * *

Takato strolls down the subway tunnels, glancing left and right in the darkness. _I am walking on the tracks in the dark, without a flashlight or my partner, chasing an I-don't-know-what. I really gotta start thinking before I leap._

Oddly, Takato had neither seen, nor heard a single train during his entire time down in the tunnels. _I always thought they ran all night, but maybe I was wrong?_

He didn't get time to pursue this thought as he saw a flash of light ahead of him. He quickened his pace until he emerged into one of the terminals. Glancing around, it seemed to be empty. He hoists himself off the tracks and onto the platform before continuing to stroll around. "I guess I lost him…" he mutters aloud to himself.

He peeks up and sees concrete filling in the ceiling. _Oh, I remember that. That's from when I had Guilmon use Digmon's drills to tunnel down from the park to help the others face Sandiramon. I can't believe they still haven't properly fixed it._

He walked over to one of the waiting benches and sat down. _Henry and Rika weren't able to beat that nasty snake, but when Guilmon and I arrived, we were able to take him together without even digivolving past champion!_ Takato allowed a smile to come to his face. _Those were the good times…_

He suddenly heard the sound of footsteps from the tunnel. He quickly rolled himself off the bench and hid behind it, peering out to see who or what was coming.

He visibly relaxed when he saw the red scales of his partner, Guilmon. "Takatomon?" Guilmon asks as he lopes his way into the terminal. "I'm here buddy!" Takato says, coming out of hiding. "Takato!" Guilmon shouts as he leaps onto his partner, tackling him and slobbering him with his long, sticky tongue. "Cut that out buddy. That tickles!" Guilmon steps aside to allow his partner to sit up. I went looking for you in the park when you didn't come home and then I smelled you and followed your scent here!" Guilmon stated proudly. "Good job, Guilmon," Takato says. "I'm glad you found me."

"So what are you doing down here, Takato?" Guilmon asks with earnest. "Well, I thought I saw something come down here and I started following it. I thought it might be that one that bio-emerged last night, but I think I lost it."

Guilmon sniffs around before saying, "I don't smell anything, Takato." Takato places a hand on the back of his head. "I guess I was just seeing things."

As they climb the stairs to exit the terminal, the Lieutenant crawls out from the shadows. "That was too close…" he mumbled beneath his breath. "Luckily I was masking my scent or that pet dinosaur of his would have sniffed me right out. _No matter. I know have the snake's data. Five more to go…_


	7. Mounting Tensions

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Master's' words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

AN: Received a lot of complaints, so… The new character introduced in this chapter is NOT a self insert, for those of you who seem to have something against it. As you read, you will see the role he plays and how he fits into the overall digimon universe. Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Mounting Tensions

"Parts of West Shinjuku and Nakano now lay in ruins due to a confrontation between a large blue dragon digimon and the children known as the Tamers," a reporter on the television reports. "No casualties have been reported but the residents of the areas are demanding answers…"

"I really don't know how long they intend to let things like this happen. I thought things were finally beginning to calm down but apparently our government is just as incapable as ever with dealing with the threat of these digital anomalies and these children aren't any better suited," an interviewee states.

"The Prime Minister's office has yet to comment on the incident. I'm Mizaki Miyashita, JMN News."

Henry opens the door and enters the apartment, closing it behind him as gently as possible. "Thank goodness you're home Henry!" Mayumi exclaims as she jumps from the couch and pulls her son into an embrace. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine, mom. Just a few scrapes. It's nothing serious," Henry said as mother finally released him. "How's Suzie? Still asleep?"

"Yes, thankfully," Mayumi says as she collapses back onto the couch next to her husband. "It's been all over the news! People are in a frenzy! Their have been calls to have all of you arrested or at least your partners taken away," Mayumi continued in a worried voice.

"Momentai! People are always in a frenzy in this town. They'll probably forget all about this by next week," Terriermon says while stifling a yawn.

"Yamaki also called," Janyuu adds, not removing his eyes from the news broadcast. "He wants you and the others to head to a briefing tomorrow. I'm afraid we simply can't let this little incident slide." Henry gives a slight nod before saying, "I'm going to go to bed. I guess I'll head to work with you in the morning?" Janyuu directs his gaze toward Henry for a brief moment, nods, and returns his gaze to the television.

Henry walks down the hall and enters his room, closing the door behind him.

"What are you going to do?" Mayumi asks her husband. Janyuu shakes his head. "I don't know. I think I'll start by making sure all the Monster Makers attend that meeting tomorrow. We need to come up with something coherent to reassure the public that we can keep them safe and that the children and their partners are not the issue." Mayumi pouts as she diverts her gaze toward the window.

"Why does this keep happening, Janyuu? Why do our children need to be in the middle of it?"

Janyuu doesn't answer her. He merely stands up and heads towards the master bedroom.

Terriermon jumps off of his partner's head. "They would never separate us, right Henry?" Terriermon asks, some worry apparent in his tone. "I don't know Terriermon. I hope not," he answers while pulling off his pants, vest, and shirt.

"I guess momentai isn't such a great word right now?"

Henry pulls his blanket aside before sliding into his bed and pulling the blanket back over him. "Not this time buddy. We'll figure it out tomorrow though." Terriermon curls up at his feet. "Good night Terriermon…" Henry says, quickly dozing off. "Good night Henry…"

* * *

A large, bearded, blue, serpent like dragon floats above the clouded peaks that serve as his domain. Sitting on the ground directly beneath him is a two headed turtle with a large tree on it shell, a white tiger with purple stripes, and a cloaked figure with a dog-like digimon . Perched atop a jutting rock sits a great red bird with what appears to be a turbine on its back.

"A data storm approaches," the dragon notes, peering through the layers of the digital world. "It should be sufficient to prevent the enemy from sending anymore agents to the human world."

"Perhaps, Azulongmon, but that storm won't last forever and we are still no closer to defeating them," the white tiger states.

"It still buys us more time to figure something out," one of the turtle's heads remarks.

Azulongmon turns his gaze to the red bird. "You are oddly quiet given the topic of our discussion, Zhuqiaomon."

Zhuqiaomon huffs in annoyance. "I care not what happens to the human world, Azulongmon. This is a waste of our time and efforts."

"Even if you are indifferent to the Real World, surely you are concerned with the fact that our enemy is operating out of your quadrant," the hooded figure remarks.

Zhuqiaomon flaps his wings in agitation before folding them onto his back once more. "They are entirely in my jurisdiction and I say that they are of no concern to us! Do as you will, human, but this not a matter concern to the sovereign!"

"Zhuqiaomon, you must understand that once they finish whatever it is they are sending digimon to the Real World to do, they will turn their attention towards you."

"Then I will deal with them when that time comes!" Zhuqiaomon flies off without another word. "I am sorry, but it seems we will be unable to assist you for the time being," the tiger says, turning towards the hooded figure. "We'll keep talking to him, don't you worry," the turtle's other head remarked. "He'll come around."

"Thank you Baihumon; Ebonwumon; Azulongmon," she says, nodding to each of them in turn. "What will you do now?" Azulongmon asks. "I'm not sure. I can't very well fight them myself. What I really need is way to get a message to the tamers in the Real World."

"I'm afraid the best we could do is conjure up a small portal, but only a rookie level digimon or lower would be able to pass through," Azulongmon remarks. "Do you have anyone we could send?"

The hooded figure shakes its head as it mounts its partner. "I'll find someone…"

"Wait just a moment there, missy," Ebonwumon's left head commands. "What about that little rookie Zhuqiaomon threw out yesterday?"

"You mean Kotemon?" Baihumon asks. "It's worth a try. Where is he?" the hooded figure asks.

"I believe he wandered over to the Village of Discarded Data," Ebonwumon's right head answers. "With any luck, he'll still be there." The hooded figure's partner immediately bolts off through the mountains.

"Good luck, lassie. Godspeed!"

* * *

Takato dragged his feet along the sidewalk as he and Guilmon walked slowly towards the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. He had hardly gotten a wink of sleep last night, first receiving a call from Yamaki telling him he needed to come in bright and early for a briefing, and incessant calls from a panicked Kazu and Kenta. What little sleep he did manage to get was haunted by nightmares, mostly about Jeri or the other tamers.

Guilmon seemed not to notice his partner's exhausted state, loping behind him with a toothy grin and wagging tail. He had eaten his fair share of bread that morning and seemed extremely content to follow his tamer anywhere.

Before long, Takato caught sight of Rika waiting to cross the street. He couldn't see her, but he knew her partner, Renamon, must be close by. She turns an eye towards him as he comes to stand next to her. They stand in silence until the signal changes and they begin to cross the street. "You missed the fight, goggleboy," Rika says as they walk. "Yea, looks like it…" Takato speaks softly. "I wonder what could have been so important that you didn't manage to do your job…"

This remark catches Takato off guard. Rika notices this and continues. "So where were you last night?" Takato fidgets a bit and Guilmon speaks up before he can answer. "I found Takato in the subway. He said he was tracking the digimon that we lost in the park." Rika raised an eyebrow toward Takato who put on a goofy grin.

"Is that all, gogglehead?" Takato takes a moment to look away and compose himself before turning back and nodding. She smirks but doesn't say anything else. They soon arrive at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, a mob of protesters in front of its glass doors.

"Psst! Over here guys!" Takato, Guilmon, and Rika look into an alley and see Kazu. "There's a back door this way. Come on!" The three of them follow Kazu into the alley and, after walking for a little, find Ryo waiting in a doorway. "C'mon. We gotta get up to that meeting. Everyone else is here!" Ryo says with some agitation. "What's your hurry, Ryo?" Rika asks. "I'm not in the mood today, Wildcat. Let's go!" He turns and walks in before Rika can retort. "Remind me to kick him for that later," she remarks to Takato before entering. Kazu follows her in and Takato and Guilmon enter behind him, closing the door behind them.

The elevator ride is quiet and the four tamers and one digimon exit the lift and enter a small conference room, where the other tamers, including the young Ai and Mako, are sitting and talking.

"I can't believe you didn't wake me up when you got the call, Henry. I'm a tamer too; When are you going to stop treating me like a kid?"

"Suzie, we are not discussing this. It's a good thing you didn't come: This one was really dangerous."

"Don't feel bad, squirt. No one told me anything was happening until the battle was over!" Impmon grumbled, exaggerating his annoyance.

On the far end of the table, six adults, known to the tamers as the Monster Makers, sit silently, awaiting the start of the meeting. Takato takes a seat between Henry and one of the Monster Makers, Gorou 'Shibumi' Mizuno. Rika sits down across from him, next to the red haired Rob 'Dolphin' McCoy, Renamon phasing into the room behind her. Ryo and Kazu take the seats near her.

"Henry, when are you going to trust that I can handle myself?" Suzie whines. Henry places two fingers on his nose in a gesture of irritation.

Yamaki enters the room, Riley flanking him. He tosses a large folder down on the table and takes a seat at its head, Riley remaining standing behind him. "Alright, let's get through this quick. First, I want a full report on the battle last night."

"It was an Aeroveedramon," Kenta speaks up before the others can. "Ultimate level."

"Ryo was the first to engage it," Henry added, gazing at the blue eyed tamer. Ryo slouched back into his chair. "Well Mr. Akiyama?" Yamaki asks impatiently. "Yea, I engaged him first," Ryo speaks, some annoyance apparent in his voice. "He flew off and I had Cyberdramon give chase. "By the time I caught up with him, he and Aeroveedramon had pretty much wrecked the street. When the others arrived with me and engaged, he used an attack to level the block, hence all the damage."

Yamaki expression remains neutral, though his brow furrows a bit. "Anything else?" Ryo rolls his eyes. "Seriously, are we going to talk about the actual issue here?" he asks sarcastically.

"Why don't you just answer his question so we can get this over with…" Rika remarks, crossing her arms.

"Where is the Aeroveedramon now?" Shibumi asks.

"Deleted," Ryo responds matter-of-factly.

"Yea, you should have seen him kick that dragon's…"

"Can you fanboy another time, Kazu?" Rika asks, shooting him a sour look.

"I need every detail you can give me. The government expects a press release on the incident after this meeting."

"There is nothing else to tell," Ryo says, crossing his arms. "We're sorry for the collateral damage, but he did most of it, and would have probably done more had we not stopped him."

"Well your battle caused an estimated ¥15 trillion in damages. Mix that with the fact that politicians have received an explosion of calls demanding policy to address the digimon issue and it isn't looking all that good for any of us," Yamaki adds dryly.

(AN: Probably obvious, but Yen is the currency of Japan. Unlike the U.S. currency, which is categorized in dollars and cents, the yen is the only category. Thus, think of ¥1 as the equivalent of about 1¢ for the purposes of this story, as ¥100 is the approximate equivalent of $1. If you need to put it in the context of any other currency, you may use the converter at webhp?sourceid=chrome-instant&ion=1&espv=2&ie=UTF-8#q=yen%27s+exchnage+rate)

"Yamaki, that's enough," Mr. Wong speaks up. They're only children! We can't put this on them!"

"We may not have a choice, Tao," a blonde haired lady, referred to as Daisy, says, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This pertains to them. They need to know."

"The Prime Minister gave me a call this morning. It seems many politicians in the Diet want us to reactivate the Juggernaut program…"

"That's really not an option…" Dolphin remarks. "It's still too volatile and we can't guarantee it won't have an effect on the children's digimon."

"I am aware of that, which is why I convinced him to reconsider," Yamaki replied, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. "But we'll need to give him some kind of assurance that things are under control and that we can handle Wild Ones without too much collateral damage."

"That will be difficult," the Monster Maker known as Babel remarks. "When one of them succeeds in bio-emerging, there really isn't anything that can be done but have the children's digimon engage it and either force it back into the Digital World or delete it."

"All the more reason we need to come up with better strategy for preventing bio-emergences and have a plan for when they succeeed."

"What do you want us to do?" Henry asks, his voice low.

Yamaki purses his lips before answering. "I recommend all of you lay low for the time being. Let things calm down a bit. The Monster Makers and I will work on a public relations campaign to reassure the public that you and your partners are doing everything you can to defend the city from the digimon emerging and that the destruction would be far worse without you. We just need time…"

Ryo stands up. "I can do that much. Call if you need me…" he exits the room.

As the others stand to leave, Yamaki directs them to sit back down. "Monster Makers, you're all dismissed. I'd like the tamers to stay just a little longer. I have a couple more questions."

The Monster Makers leave the room, Riley following behind them and shutting the door. Yamaki removes his sunglasses and places them on the table.

"Is there anything else, anything at all, that any of you can tell me about the most recent Wild One?" he asks. They all remain silent. Yamaki reaches into the folder he brought and pulls out two pieces of sketch paper. "How about these symbols. Do they mean anything to anyone?" They pass the drawings between them, each shaking their heads and saying, "No," in turn.

Yamaki lets out an exasperated sigh. "One other thing," he says, turning his gaze on a forlorn Takato. "I know why Suzie and Impmon were not present to assist in the battle. Where were you, Takato?" The others turn their gazes toward Takato who fidgets uncomfortably. "I have no authority to scold you, Mr. Matsuki, but having one of the main team members absent in a battle that levels an entire portion of the city isn't going to look good when we address the public. What was so important that you weren't available to stop that Wild One?"

Takato bites his lip. He opens his mouth to respond, but Rika beats him to it.

"He went to visit Jeri. That's where he was…" Rika blurts out, turning away from a shocked Takato. "He had to return Calumon to her," Guilmon added. Then he went down into the subway tunnels to track a digimon." Yamaki raised an eyebrow. "Do you believe there is another digimon wandering the city?"

Takato shrugs. "We technically never found the digimon that emerged a couple nights ago, so… maybe…"

"I need better than a maybe."

Takato lowers his gaze. "I didn't find anything. I lost the trail…"

"Are you kidding chumly? So while we're out getting our asses handed to us fighting a dragon you couldn't track one lousy digimon?" Kazu shouted.

"Well it's not like my D-ark was picking it up!" Takato shouted back. "And I didn't have Guilmon with me. I just saw something crawl down into the subway terminal and followed after it."

"Momentai, Takatomon! Don't get your pants in a bunch!" Terriermon remarks.

"Why wasn't Guilmon with you while you were tracking this digimon?" Yamaki asks, ignoring Kazu and Terriermon.

"I sent him home. I thought it'd be easier to get on the train and I could get to Odaiba and back faster…"

"And you were on the train when the lines were suspended? Is that why you began investigating?"

Takato shakes his head. "I was in the park when I saw the dust plume and I went to investigate and saw something crawl down the steps to the terminal, so I followed it."

"Wait, you were in the park at 9:00 at night?" Suzie asks.

"Gee Takato, don't you know what happens to people who take late night strolls in a park?" Terriermon jabs.

Henry racks his knuckles on his partner's head.

"Alright, is there anything else I should know about, Takato?"

Takato shakes his head. "Fine. In the future, please alert me when you are leaving the vicinity of Shinjuku so we can plan accordingly. I'll see what I can do to address your absence in the press release. For now, I'd prefer not to report that there could be another Wild One wandering around. You're all dismissed. Remember, lay low and keep out of trouble."

Kazu, Kenta, Ai, Mako, and Impmon rise and follow Yamaki out of the room and Renamon phases out. Rika stands after a few seconds and leaves as well, her eyes glancing back and forth from a downcast Takato and a concerned Henry before she walks out of sight.

"Takato…" Henry speaks up. "Is everything alright?" Takato looks over at him and puts on the best smile he can manage. "As good as it can be right? I'm sorry I didn't make it to help you guys against Aeroveedramon. I thought the digimon I saw go into the subway might have been the one that did the damage, but…"

"No Takato. What I mean is are you alright?" Takato turns a forlorn look towards the window. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?" he answers, choking on his words slightly. Henry glances at his sister, trying to signal for her to leave. Her defiant look tells him she has no intention to heed his silent request and so he sighs and turns his attention back to his friend.

"Well, since we need to lay low for a bit, maybe now is a good time to plan that picnic I mentioned?" Takato doesn't seem to respond. "We'll invite Jeri…" Terriermon teases. Takato's gaze drops further. "Sounds like fun… Wouldn't miss it…"

"Terriermon, why don't you go home with Suzie and Lopmon. I'll be there in a bit."

Terriermon feigns insult. "What, you don't want me here? I'm only pushing his buttons Henry. I don't mean it. Momentai already."

"Terriermon…" Henry warns.

"Alright, alright I'm going."

"Guilmon, you too. I need to talk to Takato alone."

"But Takatomon is sad. Shouldn't I stay?"

"It's ok Guilmon. Why don't you go play with Terriermon and Lopmon. Henry and I will be along soon."

Guilmon droops his ears and cocks his head but doesn't argue with his tamer's request and struts off alongside Terriermon, Lopmon, and Suzie, the last of which throwing concerned glances back before finally leaving the room.

"Something happened. What is it Takato?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Henry…"

"You know sometimes you're too stubborn for your own good…" Henry says, a smile beginning to brighten his face. Takato only deflates further and lays his head on the table. "You look exhausted, yet I know you weren't in that battle last night…"

"Please don't Henry…"

"Does it have anything to do with Jeri?"

Takato tilts his head to the side to face away from Henry as tears form in his eyes.

"You're not going to talk to me are you?" Takato doesn't give an answer.

"Well," Henry says, standing up, "I'm going to see if I can schedule that picnic for tomorrow. If you do want to talk, any time at all, let me know, ok?" Takato doesn't reply but moves his head in a nodding motion as best he can from his position. "C'mon then. It's summer break, may as well enjoy it. We can play some videogames at my place. Might get your mind off whatever is bothering you."

Takato lifts his head off the table and wipes his eyes. He shoots a half-smile in Henry's direction and nods, rising from his seat to follow him.

* * *

The winds whip and blow sand all around on the lowest digital plain. Inside a small cave, a human and two digimon sit, an eerie fire flickering between them. The human looks between the two digimon.

One is a saurian with blue pixilated camouflage skin. From afar, one would presume him to be a soldier, a rifle slung across his back and a helmet and ballistic vest covering most of his body.

The second is a diminutive humanoid with mottled gray skin. Tiny wings sprout from his back and he has a long whip-like tail. His eyes are solid yellow and the claws on his feet glow with an eerie green flame.

"This data storm will prevent them from sending anymore digimon over for maybe a couple days. Looks like the tamers might get a breather after all," the human remarks, handing a shiny purple bauble over to the small gray digimon.

"Well I say we storm in there and gun down every last one of them!" the saurian shouts, pulling the rifle off his back. "Well that's a great way to get us all killed…" the gray one remarks.

"Play nice… The both of you," the human remarks. "We can't very well go out in this and let's not forget that the sovereigns still have that girl and her mongrel pet looking for us. We need to be careful: Wait until the opportune moment to reveal ourselves."

"How will we know when it is time?" the gray one asks. "We will…" the human says, pulling up a hood and wrapping a cloak around himself. "Chiblynmon, you get first watch. I'll take second and Commandramon gets the last one." With that he dozes off, snoring lightly.

"Well, go ahead. Get some sleep," the Chiblynmon says, pushing himself to his feet and walking to the cave mouth. Commandramon lays down his rifle next to him and closes his eyes. _Opportune moment… I'll wait for the opportune moment alright…_

Chiblynmon grimaces at the blowing sand and rolls his eyes. _Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better to stay in hell…_

* * *

Henry and Takato enter the Wongs' apartment and stroll briskly towards Henry's room. Terriermon jumps from the couch and glides onto his partner's head. "It's about time you got here. I was getting bored."

"Is Takatomon feeling better?" Guilmon asks, strolling up to his tamer. "I'm fine Guilmon. I'm feeling a little better than earlier."

"I think we all have a lot on our minds so I figured, being as we will mostly be avoiding public battles, we could hold that picnic in the park. Probably will be best if we do it in the area where Guilmon's hut is," Henry adds.

"Yay, a picnic!" Guilmon shouts with joy. "You better bring lots of bread Takatomon. I'm gonna eat until I pass out!" Terriermon remarks as he jumps to Takato's head and messes with his hair.

"A picnic sounds like fun," Suzie says, sliding off the couch and to her feet. "Is it for all the tamers or you intend to leave me out of this one too?"

Henry rolls his eyes. "Not this again. Can't you let it go?" Suzie crosses her arms and turns away, letting out a hmph. "She is definitely spending too much time around Rika, Henry," Terriermon says.

"Listen, I'm going to call the others and let them know," Henry says to Takato. "Why don't you take a seat and once I'm done, we can head to my room."

Takato gives a nod, which causes Terriermon to fall off his head. He quickly latches onto his shoulder and pulls himself up. "Terriermon, can I trust you to have at least a little tact?"

"Momentai, Henry. You can trust me."

"I'll keep an eye on them," Suzie says, gesturing for Takato to sit on the couch. Henry disappears into the kitchen.

Takato sits down, Guilmon curling up by his feet. Hardly a second passes before Terriermon asks, "So did Jeri reject you for the third time in a row?"

"Terriermon!" Suzie shouts. Takato lets out a sigh. "Yea, something like that…"

"Well there ain't no use crying over it," Terriermon adds, slipping from his shoulder and jumping to his lap. "It's like I always say…"

"Yea, I know… Momentai…"

"Well you can't say I like that!" Terriermon says, wagging a finger.

"Terriermon, maybe we should leave Takato alone?" Lopmon interjects, her voice as soft as she can manage.

"You don't all need to dance around my feelings," Takato says with a hint of annoyance. "I'm fine."

Suzie's face softens at his tone.

"Well that's good to know," Terriermon says, jumping excitedly on his lap. "So tell me the deets!"

"Terriermon, come on. That's enough!" Suzie barked sharply, as she rose from her seat.

"Yea, leave Takatomon alone…" Guilmon whines, looking up at his tamer.

"C'mon, I'm just kidding! I'm trying to cheer him up!"

"Well it's not working," Suzie remarks, taking a seat next to Takato and moving Terriermon to her other side.

Suzie tries to look Takato in the eye, but he turns his gaze away. "You know we can't help unless you say what's wrong."

"I don't really want to talk about it right now…"

Suzie wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a hug. He stiffens at first, but allows himself to relax in her embrace. "Well, whenever you're ready to talk, I'll listen."

She releases him and once again looks up, finally catching his gaze, a slight shimmer of happiness glinting in his deep red irises. "Thank you Suzie. It means a lot."

Henry comes back out of the kitchen. "Looks like everyone is in. We'll meet tomorrow at about 11 by Guilmon's hut. Everyone said they'll bring something." Takato directs a smile in his friend's direction. "C'mon. Galaxians is calling our name, Takato."

* * *

Jeri enters the house with several bags of groceries. "Oh, there you are, sweetie," her step-mother, Shizue, says as she enters the kitchen and places the bags on the table. I got a call from Henry only a few minutes ago. Jeri stiffened at this. _He went crying to his friend… Oh great…_

"What'd he want?" she asked innocently. "Well he said they're gathering all the tamers for a picnic tomorrow and he was hoping you'd come."

"How nice," Jeri said with a half smile. "I'll give him a call later."

"No need, I already told him you were free and would love to go."

Jeri visibly deflated at this. "I'll have your father drive you into Shinjuku tomorrow morning. You haven't spent time with friends in a very long time. I figured this would be good for you."

"Of course… I wouldn't miss it for the world..." She scurried up to her room and was careful not to slam the door in frustration. _Stupid step-mother. Why do people need to be so illogi… inconsiderate!_ Jeri felt her forehead heat up. _Great. Hopefully I'll have a fever and I can miss that picnic tomorrow._

She slumps onto her bed and stares up at the ceiling. "Hey Jeri?" Masahiko says from behind her door. "Can Calumon stay in my room tonight?"

Jeri turns over to face her door and shouts back, "Yea, sure… If he wants to…"

 _Going tomorrow won't be all bad. I'll see Rika, and Kazu, and Henry… I don't have to talk to that baka tomorrow… And if I do, I'll just keep it short! Yea, that's it…_

She turns over once more to stare up at the ceiling again. _I Know I should feel bad for feeling this way… but why did it have to be Takato who got me out of the D-Reaper's kernel. Henry and Rika, and even Ryo are stronger and smarter. Takato lets his emotions run him, and emotions only distract one from the logical solution to a problem… Emotions should be deleted…_

She sits up and glances over at her window. _Emotions lead to pain and Takato is nothing but emotions. Therefore Takato is pain. There's nothing wrong with wishing pain away…_

* * *

The Lieutenant gazes up at the top of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, his tail swishing behind him. _Aeroveedramon got deleted just like that Frigimon. Where is the next agent?_

 **Patience, my pet. A data storm is preventing us from sending anyone at this time. We will need to wait until it passes.** _Then allow me to fetch the next data set without assistance. I can handle those children._

 **I do not doubt that you can, Armageddemon, but we must be careful not to show our full hand. One should never underestimate his opponent. Keep in mind that these children defeated both the Chaos and the demon lord, Beelzemon. They are not to be taken lightly.**

 _Of course, master. Forgive my impatience._

 **This is a game of chess, Armageddemon, and the winner of such a game is the one who is patient and finds openings to exploit. Await my orders. And do not worry: when this accursed storm passes, we will send two agents to catch up on lost time…**

* * *

The hooded figure arrives at the Village of Discarded Data and is greeted by an elder Chuchidarumon. "I'm looking for a Kotemon that supposedly wandered this way. Is he here?"

"Yes, he is here. Come inside, won't you? That data storm will reach here soon and we won't want to be out here when it does. She and her canine companion follow the elder to one of the semi-sphere huts. The winds begin to pick up as soon as they enter. "I'm afraid you'll need to stay here until the storm passes," the elder states. "Please, enjoy some refreshments." He gestures to a table filled with what look to be mudballs.

Sitting at the table enjoying these is a small reptilian creature with bright yellow eyes. He shoves mudballs through his face mask, which is best described as resembling kendo gear. "Kotemon, if I'm not mistaken," the hooded figure speaks softly while taking a seat across from him. "The digimon looks at the figure and nods. "He reaches over, trying to offer a mudball. "No thanks," the figure says, waving it away. "I actually came here looking for you. I need your help." The Kotemon swallows. "How can I be of service?"

"I want you to bring a message to the human world. Kotemon fidgets uncomfortably. "My sovereign would never allow me to go there."

"It's for your sovereign's sake that we need you to go. This is vitally important."

"How will I get there?"

"Once this data storm ends, we will go to see Ebonwumon. He will give you passage to the human world connected to this quadrant."

"And all I'm doing is delivering a message? How will I get back?"

"The humans with partner digimon that you will seek out will be able to get you back. They're called tamers and…"

"I've heard of them," Kotemon interrupts.

"Alright then. So will you do it?"

Kotemon looks at the canine digimon next to the hooded figure. "You're one of them right? A tamer?"

"Not exactly," the hooded figure responds. "Then who are you?"

The hooded figure pulls down the hood, revealing a young, blonde girl with pigtails. "My name is Alice…"


	8. A Picnic Gone Awry

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Master's' words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Picnic Gone Awry

Ryo's alarm clock goes off at 8:30 and he blinks his eyes drowsily as he sits up, pushing the blankets down and shifting his feet to the floor. He stretches his limbs, popping noises filling the room, and he pushes himself off the bed and onto his feet.

Wandering downstairs, he finds Monodramon already up, enjoying a glass of milk at the kitchen table. His father sits across from him, reading the Sunday paper. "Sleep well, son?" he asks without looking up. "Yea, pretty well at least," he says, dropping into the seat next to his partner. "Well eat some breakfast and get yourself washed and dressed. You don't want to be late for your friends' picnic."

Ryo smirks at his father but chooses not to say anything. He pours himself a glass of milk and butters some toast, giving a couple slices to Monodramon, which he devours almost instantly.

His father folds up his newspaper and places it on the table. "When can I expect you home?" Ryo shrugs. "Probably not too late, but I honestly don't know how long I'll be there."

His father stands and exits the room without saying anything further. Monodramon finishes off his glass of milk and turns to his partner. "I'm going to shower and then we can head out, buddy," Ryo says, standing and grabbing the soiled plates and glasses. "I know you're worried Ryo, but maybe if we tell the others, they could help us…"

"No way! We can't put this on them; at least not until we're sure its him," Ryo barked out immediately.

"But if it is him…"

"We'll deal with it when the time comes, Monodramon. I'd prefer not to get the others mixed into that fight."

"Well the sovereigns haven't called for us, so maybe we're worried over nothing," Monodramon adds, trying to lift his tamer's spirits.

"It's also possible that they can't get a message to us though…"

Ryo walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Monodramon following behind him until he enters the bathroom, closing the door in Monodramon's face.

* * *

Henry punched rapidly, stepping into a kick before following up with a roundhouse kick. His sensei dodges each strike, stepping back and to the sides as well as leaning out of reach. Henry kicks once more and this time, his sensei catches him by the foot and lowers him to the ground.

"Not bad, Henry," his sensei remarks, gesturing for him to rise. You are improving…"

"Thank you, sensei," Henry says, bowing to his teacher.

"…but I sense something is on your mind."

"Seriously, is this guy psychic or something?" Terriermon pipes in from his spot on the side.

The sensei gestures for Henry to take a seat at a small table on the side and he pours some tea for the three of them. "No, I am not psychic, but the mind can often be read through the body. His movements are more rigid then usual and his eyes are unfocused."

"I am sorry, sensei," Henry says, bowing his head low. "A lot has happened recently."

"Yes, I saw the news. I am presuming you are concerned about losing your friend," the sensei says while gesturing to Terriermon who is chugging his tea.

"Well, yea, but it's more than that…" Henry says, placing his cup down. "A friend of mine is really down right now and he won't talk to me about it. I'm pretty sure it's about this girl, Jeri, who is one of our friends, but…"

"I am sure he will talk when he is ready to. You mustn't try to force him. You may only succeed in pushing him further behind whatever defenses he has felt necessary to construct for the time being."

Henry pursed his lips and peered up to look at his teacher. "But I don't want him to be miserable like he is right now. What can I do?"

The sensei shrugs his shoulders. "Sometimes it is easier to confide in someone who has confided in them. Try opening up to him and he may feel more comfortable talking to you about his problem."

Henry bows his head, a smile stretching across his features. "Thank you, sensei."

"Oh sure take his advice but ignore mine," Terriermon jeers, feigning annoyance.

"That's because you're idea was to annoy it out of him…" Henry said, rubbing his partner's head.

"Well Rika does it all the time, and it works for her."

"Terriermon… There is a difference between annoy and intimidate, you know."

"Well I believe that is all for today's lesson. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Thank you again, sensei," Henry says bowing as Terriermon jumps onto his shoulder.

Henry runs out of the dojo and back toward home to prepare for the picnic.

As he approaches the apartment door, his father exits. "Henry, back from practice?"

"Yea. I just want to wash up before heading to the park," he says as he reaches his dad.

"Yea, you smell almost as bad as Vikralamon," Terriermon quips.

"Terriermon…" Henry says, his face reddening.

"Momentai, Henry. It's not like we passed any girls on the way here."

"Well try to have fun today and don't worry about this whole mess with the digimon. We'll take care of it."

"Yea, hopefully not like last time…" Henry mutters under his breath.

Janyuu walks around him and heads down the hall. "Henry…" he says, turning to look over his shoulder. "I know it's hard for you to trust me after last time, but I really do want to make it up to you. I promise, I'll do everything I can to make this right. I won't let them take your or your friends' digimon away."

Henry gives a light smile to his dad. "Come on Henry! You're dad just promised that and all you're gonna give him is a smile?" Henry racks his partner on the head before walking up to his dad and hugging him. "Thanks dad… I'm really sorry. I know you mean well and I really do believe you want to help."

Janyuu tightens his grip on his son. "I really do Henry. And you have my word, I will never do anything like what I did with the D-Reaper again. You and your friends come first…"

* * *

Rika was the first to arrive at Guilmon's hut. She took a seat under a nearby tree and kept her gaze on the concrete steps leading up to the hut, waiting for the others' arrival. "We are very early, Rika," Renamon says, phasing in next to her. Rika shrugs. "We don't really have anything else to be doing and if I stayed home much longer, mom would try to drag me to one of her photo shoots." Renamon's muzzle contorts into a sly smirk. "Is that the only reason you left early?" Rika turns a cold stare in Renamon's direction. "Are you implying something?"

"You walked right past that same store from a couple nights ago. The one with those dresses in the window…" Rika lets out a chuckle. "You think I'm interested in one of those frilly dresses?"

"Well you did spend quite an amount of time looking in the store windows of that street…"

"I was just bored and in no particular rush to get home she stated as her cheeks began to tinge pink. "Really? Then why are you blushing?" she asks, her sly grin still plastered on her muzzle.

"Watch it Renamon…"

"But of course. Forgive me if I stepped out of turn," she says, bowing her small head.

"No, it's not that… It's… Well, it's complicated."

"There's nothing complicated about liking a boy…"

"Renamon!"

She phases out before another word is said.

Rika rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the steps in time to see Takato climbing up with Guilmon lumbering behind him, bags of bread and other goodies dangling on their arms.

"Well if it isn't gogglehead and dino boy," Rika remarked, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, hi Rika! Guess we're early, huh?"

"Yea… Listen gogglehead, I wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday…"

Takato gave her a confused look.

"I'm not going to say it again."

Takato face turns red and he makes a placating gesture. "I heard you the first time. I just didn't know why you were apologizing, or that you even make apologies."

Rika rolls her eyes. "Yea well, don't get used to it. It's not something I intend to make a habit of." Takato laughs as he takes a seat next to her and pulls out some muffins. He hands her one and gives another to Guilmon, who eats it in a single bite.

"So…" she says, taking a bite from the muffin. "What were you doing in the park at 9:00 at night?" she asks, while elbowing him in the ribs.

Takato slumps down where he sat. "You really need a cell phone like me and Henry," she remarks, lightening her tone. Takato gives a small chuckle. "Probably, huh?"

Takato looks up at Rika and catches her eyes staring back at him. For a moment they just stare at each other before Rika diverts her gaze as Kazu, Kenta, and their partners make their way up the steps. "The life of the party has arrived!" Kazu shouts, striking a pose. "Heya, Kazu," Takato says, pushing himself back up to a sitting position.

"You're not starting without us, are you?" Henry and Suzie walk up, their partners hanging off their shoulders. With them is…

"Hey Jeri! Haven't seen you in a while!" Kenta remarks. "Good to see you too, Kenta. Kazu." She says, shaking each of their hands. Rika stands to greet her and soon Ryo and Monodramon arrive. "Alright, looks like everyone that I called is here. Let's eat!" Henry remarks, opening up a bag and distributing sodas. "Takato, you brought bread, right?" Takato nods and stands, carrying the bags over to the others. He opens them and each tamer and digimon takes what they want.

"I know its about two years late, but welcome back, guys!" Henry shouts.

* * *

Alice looks outside the window of the hut. "The storm is beginning to weaken. It will probably dissipate within the next 10 to 15 hours. I need to know now whether or not you're in."

Kotemon fidgets a little in his seat. "I really don't know. I mean, if what you say is true, and the digital world is in danger, I would be honored to help, but you said my sovereign has opted not to confront him. And besides, he told me never to trust humans…"

"Then trust a fellow digimon," Alice's canine companion growls. "Dobermon, don't intimidate him. This has to be his choice."

Kotemon jumps from his seat and grabs his wooden sword. He slips it into a holding pouch on his back and struts up to the much taller Alice. "I'll go, but only if Zhuqiaomon sends me." Alice grimaces at this. "That's not likely to happen, and we're losing time. We need the full might of the tamers behind us if we are to hope to win. I know this is hard, but I'm asking you to break ranks and do the right thing so as to save your sovereign's quadrant."

Kotemon peers out the window at the swirling winds and blowing sand. "You're sure the dark god has returned and is intent on dominating the digital world?" Alice nods. Kotemon sighs. "My sovereign threw me out. Perhaps if I help you save his quadrant, he will reinitiate me. I'm in."

Alice smiles at this. "Good. We'll set off as soon as the storm ends. The faster we get you to the Real World the better."

"And once there, I should find the tamers and deliver your message to them?"

Alice nods. "You will find one in particular to give our message to. His name is Ryo…"

* * *

Takato sits on top of Guilmon's hut, his partner sitting beside him. The picnic had been fun, despite the tension with Jeri. He had not dared to try to speak to her, and it didn't seem that anyone noticed, or at least no one pointed it out.

Ryo walked up beside him and took a seat. He had finally managed to get away from Kazu and Kenta, who were busy cheering on an eating contest between Terriermon and Calumon. "Hey Guilmon, would you do me a favor and keep Monodramon company? He's kind of upset about ruining that game of tag."

"Umm, okay!" Guilmon says, jumping to his feet and loping off. Takato looks at him quizzically for a moment but turns his own gaze back to watching the others. "So Takato, Rika told me you missed our fight because you believe you saw a digimon go into the subway?"

Takato turns back to him and replies, "Well, yea. But I lost it in the tunnels…"

"Do you remember what it looked like?" Takato gave him a curious look. "A little. Why?"

"Tell me," Ryo said placing his arms behind his head nonchalantly. Takato scratched the back of his head. "It looked kind of like a giant bug… Six legs, a segmented tail and a hard shell."

"What color was it?" he asks, somewhat forcefully.

"I don't know… It was dark out… Probably black?"

 _That' definitely Armageddemon…_

Ryo stands and starts to leave.

"Wait, what is it, Ryo?"

"It's nothing. I was just wondering."

Takato jumps to his feet and tags after him. "Well maybe I can help. You think you have an idea of what it is?"

"No…" Ryo states, clearly annoyed. "Oh…" Takato answers. "Listen, why don't you just go back and enjoy the picnic, ok?"

A flurry of anger shoots through Takato's chest. "Listen, I'm sorry that I wasn't there last night, but you gotta let me help!"

"I don't need your help! I need you to stay out of my way!"

Takato gives a hurt expression.

 _Oh great…_ Ryo sighs. "Look, Takato. I know you mean well, but I need you to trust me on this one. You can't help me. If I'm right, this is my problem." Takato's expression melts into that of confusion.

"Alright, how about this. I promise that if I decide to seek help, I'll go to you first. Sound fair?" Takato purses his lips together but gives a slight nod. "Thanks for understanding," Ryo says turning away. He places a hand to his mouth and whistles. "C'mon, Monodramon. We need to go." Monodramon stops wrestling with Guilmon and scampers off after his tamer.

"Is Ryo ok, Takatomon?"

"I don't know, Guilmon. Something is definitely up though…" _And it has something to do with that digimon I tried to follow. I wonder what it is…_

* * *

Henry finishes off a piece of Guilmon bread and turns to see Takato sitting atop Guilmon's hut. He begins to head over to him, but notices Ryo take a seat next to him. _Hmm, maybe I'll get him later._ He looks around and spies Rika talking to Jeri and walks towards them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Henry says as he approaches. "Of course not, Henry!" Jeri, says giving him a warm smile. "So how have you been, Jeri? I don't think I've seen you for a few months."

"Oh, I've been just peachy. Odaiba reeks of sea salt and fish but you get used to it after a while. Thanks for inviting me here, by the way. I didn't realize how much I've missed everyone."

Henry returns her smile, his cheeks taking on a slight red hue. "Of course. We all missed you too. Especially Takato."

Jeri's smile disappears for a split moment but she quickly puts it back. Neither Henry nor Rika seem to notice.

Before the conversation can continue, Calumon flies in and lands on Jeri's shoulder, quickly scarfing down a piece of bread. Terriermon, Lopmon and MarineAngemon run up behind him, with Kazu, Kenta, Suzie and Guardromon bringing up the rear.

"Get that cream puff!" Terriermon yells, pointing at Calumon.

Henry steps between his partner and Jeri. "What's going on Terriermon?"

"I'll tell you what's going on amigo," Kazu starts in. "Calumon took the last piece of Guilmon bread!" Henry sweat drops as Jeri giggles and Rika rolls her eyes.

"That's it? Just ask gogglehead to go get more…"

"Well we would if we knew where he was…" Kenta says shyly.

"He's sitting on top of the hut with Ryo," Henry replies.

"No," Kazu says. "He and Ryo must have walked off at some point, because they're both gone."

"So wait till he gets back," Rika remarks.

"That's what I told them…" Suzie says, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What if he doesn't come back though?" Kazu whines.

"Why wouldn't he come back?" Henry asks.

"Dude we're talking about the same Takato, right? He get's easily distracted, remember? Who knows how long he'll be gone!"

"Distracted is putting it lightly…" Terriermon says.

"Yea, more like totally absent-minded!" Kenta adds.

Henry lets out a sigh. "Ok, ok, I get it…"

Terriermon jumps up onto his partner's head. "Momentai, Henry. We're just kidding around."

"Yea, Henry," Kazu continues. "I like Takato as much as the next guy. Even if he is oblivious!"

"And clumsy!" Kenta adds.

"or a dork?" Rika adds, chuckling.

"and annoyingly naïve…." Jeri says.

"Don't forget bad at art!" Terriermon jests.

"Yea I guess he is pretty dis-coordinated, in more ways than one," Henry grants.

Everyone laughs. It is, however, short lived.

"Umm, guys…" Suzie says staring past them.

Henry turns around to see Takato staring at them. Terriermon jumps down off his head and says, "Uh oh. Someone check the waterworks…"

Before any of them can say another word, he bolts off.

"Takatomon, wait up!" Guilmon shouts, running after him.

"Great going everybody…" Suzie says as she takes off after them.

Rika and Henry quickly follow behind while the others stare at their retreating forms. "Did we say something wrong?" Guardromon asks?

* * *

Takato runs off the park path and into the bushes, hiding amongst the shrubs. Moments later, Guilmon dashes past, followed by Suzie, and then by Henry and Rika. Once they are a small distance away, Takato exits the shrubs and heads down an alternate path, which leads him to the lake. He sits down on one of the benches and curls up. _They were just joking around, Takato. Pull yourself together._ But no matter how much he thought this, he still couldn't shake the insults they thought he'd never hear.

"That was really clever heading into the bushes. But you do realize I invented that one." Takato looks up to see Suzie standing next to him. "I guess I should have been more creative, huh…"

Suzie sits down next to him. "If you knew where I was, why'd you keep running?"

"Would you accept that I wanted to talk to you without my brother attempting to shower you with apologies?"

Takato frowns and pulls his legs closer. "I don't even know why I ran off. I know they were just joking. I really shouldn't be so overly sensitive…"

Suzie places a hand on his back, rubbing it up and down in a gesture of comfort. "No, Kazu, Kenta, and Terriermon are just inconsiderate bakas."

Henry and Rika catch sight of them, but Henry pulls Rika aside and signals for her to be quiet.

"And then there's Jeri… I was almost shocked when I heard her join in. I always wondered what you saw in her. She's always either too perky or too dreary," Suzie says, hoping to lighten his spirits. Unfortunately, Takato only seems to deflate further.

"This has to do with more than just a couple casual insults, doesn't it?" she asks him.

Takato moves his head in a nod. "Well, we're not going anywhere, and I'd say we got a good few minutes before Guilmon gets wise enough to sniff us out. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Takato shifts himself to face her, his crimson eyes meeting her auburn ones. She takes his hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. "Ok…" he says. "When I went to return Calumon, Jeri kind of flipped on me and told me she hates me. She blames me for everything that's happened to her, from Leomon's death to her capture by D-Reaper, and… I started thinking that maybe she was right and that I just mess everything up…" Suzie gives his hand another comforting squeeze and he continues. "Then I missed that stupid fight because I saw that digimon go into the subway, only to lose it and let everyone down. Then Ryo spoke to me about it and I thought I might finally have the chance to do something to make up for not helping to fight that Aeroveedramon, but as soon as I told him what I knew, he said that I couldn't help him and he went off. I was hoping to go to Henry about it, but then…"

"Then you heard everyone making fun of you…" Suzie ended for him.

Henry's face softened. Rika moves to walk up to them but Henry again pulls her back. "Henry, you're dumber than Kazu if you think I'm going to sit here any longer. I cannot believe he would hide that from us! I'm going over there and beating whatever other secrets he has out of his think, goggled head!"

"Just let him finish on his own and then we can confront him on it," Henry says, without taking his eyes off his sister and friend. Rika rolls her eyes, crosses her arms, and hmphs, but otherwise does as Henry asks.

"Do you feel better now that you let that all out?" Suzie asks. Takato nods. "Will you be ok to go back and finish the picnic?" Takato turns away and drops his gaze. "I think I've had enough for today."

"Ok, then want me to walk home with you?"

Takato shakes his head. "No. It's all right. I'll be fine. Thanks Suzie." She gives him a hug which he gladly accepts. As they separate, she quickly plants a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. "Feel better, and if I see Guilmon, I'll send him home."

Rika gets up and turns to leave. "Where are you going?" Henry asks. "To talk to Jeri…" is all Rika says in reply. Henry scampers after her.

* * *

Kazu and Kenta decided to leave and look for Ryo, leaving Jeri and Calumon alone at Guilmon's hut. _Well, I guess the picnic's over._ As Jeri begins descending the stairs, she hears someone call her name. She looks over to her right and sees Rika running down the path with Henry close behind. "Where do you think you're going?" Rika asks in harsh tone.

"Home?" Jeri answers.

"Not until you tell me what happened when Takato came to visit you."

Jeri lets out a sigh. "There isn't much to tell. I told him I want him to leave me alone. It's not exactly a crime for me to not be interested in him."

"Well what's all this about you blaming him for Leomon's death and the D-Reaper?"

Henry finally catches up but does not attempt to interrupt either girl.

"He is to blame Rika…" Jeri says with a hint of resentment.

"Say's who?"

"Says me, and my therapist, and more importantly, basic logic."

"How can you say that? Beelzemon is the one that killed Leomon. Plain and simple!"

"And how did we end up in that battle? Because he ran into him and we had to rescue him. Leomon had to intervene because Takato bit off more then he could chew. He allowed his anger to distract him and that's why Leomon is gone!"

"You know that's not true Jeri!"

"Beelzemon almost got Kyubimon too. Then let's not forget how Takato put everyone in danger when he unleashed Megidramon."

You're wrong Jeri!"

"From the beginning, it was Takato. Takato couldn't stop Makuramon and ultimately trapped us in the digital world. Takato allowed Leomon to die and almost allowed his rage to kill the rest of us. Takato left me vulnerable to the D-Reaper and enabled it to reach our world. In the end, someone has to be responsible, and in the end, Takato is the one with the goggles…"

"You can't pin all that on him! We all failed to stop Makuramon. We all chose to go to the Digital World to save Calumon. None of us were able to defeat Beelzemon and Leomon sacrificed himself to save all of us!"

"We all followed HIS lead…" Jeri countered, without missing a beat. "And HE lead us to ruin. I don't blame any of you; I blame him."

She turns to leave, but Rika shouts after her, "Even if you believe that, he's more than made up for his shortcomings. Aren't you forgetting that he's the one that saved you from the D-Reaper?!"

Jeri glanced back at her. "And how many more died because of his mistake? It doesn't count as solving a problem when he's the one who created it…"

Rika puts her hands to her head. "I can't believe you! Since when are you so... so cold!?"

Jeri glances at Henry before removing her gaze from both of them. "I grew up. I've accepted that the world isn't fair. I lost Leomon… I'll never fight by your sides again, all because he failed me… I'm sorry… but I can't forgive him…"

She walks away without another word, leaving a stunned Henry and Rika. Calumon gives a sad look at them before hopping off after Jeri.

"The Jeri we know would never act that way…" Rika said, clenching her fists at her side. "She's acting as cold as I used to… maybe even worse!"

Henry doesn't respond. _If what she said to Takato was even half as cold as that… And Takato has the tendency of exaggerating his own blameworthiness. Jeri… What have you done?"_


	9. Depression and Conflict

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Master's' words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 9: Depression and Conflict

Commandramon stands in the cave mouth, staring at the still blowing winds of sand. The human shuffles up next to him, his green eyes scanning the vast expanse outside. "The edge of the storm is nearing. "I'd say in less than an hour it will have passed us."

"How can you tell?" the saurian asks, looking up at him. The human looks down at him. "Call it intuition."

"So we'll be heading out soon?" Chiblynmon asks as he joins them.

"Yes. As soon as the storm dissipates," the human answers

"Where to?" Commandramon asks.

"Chiblynmon, if you would?" the human asks, reaching down.

Chiblynmon's hand glows and a small, purple bauble appears which he promptly hands to the human. The human holds it up to his eye level, seemingly peering within. "It seems they are looking to send two agents this time," he says as he continues to look into the glass ball.

"They'll need to do better then that against the tamers if they want to achieve their goal," Commandramon remarks.

"Yes, but remember that Armageddemon now possesses three of the twelve data signatures. They're plan is progressing, despite the tamers' efforts,"

"They don't even know about Armageddemon or his mission yet. It's not likely they'll stop it ," Chiblynmon adds.

"What about Ryo Akiyama?" Commandramon inquires.

"He needn't be a concern just yet. He has not yet shared what he knows with the rest of them and, if I know him, he won't."

The human's neutral expression slowly melts into a frown. "It seems they are not the only one's looking to send agents over. That girl who works with the sovereigns has recruited a Kotemon…"

"What should we do?" Chiblynmon asks.

"I didn't want to reveal ourselves so early, but we may not have a choice. We can't allow them to contact the tamers…" the human remarks with a smirk.

"Well the mission does always come first…" Commandramon says, brandishing his rifle.

"We'll just have to make it quick then," Chiblynmon says, flicking his long tail in the air behind him. "Eliminate the Kotemon and retreat before the sovereigns know what happened."

"Hopefully that will be enough…" the human remarks, a grave look coming to his face. "Well then, lets see if we can't…convince her to see this our way."

"Ye-he-ha! Time to rock and roll! Just like old times," the Commandramon shouts. Chiblynmon looks up at the human, taking the bauble from him. "How do you propose we take them?"

A grin comes to the human's face as he pulls out a purple D-ark with a green ring around the screen. "We give her a little demonstration, of course…"

* * *

 _Jeri squints her eyes as she peers around the vast desert expanse. The gentle breeze tickles at her face and blows some stray strands of hair. "Leomon! Leomon, where are you?" she shouts, cupping her hands around her mouth to better project her voice._

 _She notices a figure in the distance and runs towards it. She stops when she sees who it is. He stands in place, his hands balled into fists and his face contorted into an expression of rage. On his head, his yellow goggles reflect the fire burning in his eyes. "Takato?" Jeri asks._

 _She then notices Beelzemon charging from a distance, his eyes fixed in a deadly glare on his target. Takato steps between him and Jeri as he approaches, a determined look coming to his face._

 _"Make it stop!" Jeri screams, putting her hands on her head. "Leomon, please help me!"_

 _The great lion tackles Beelzemon as he comes within inches of clawing the boy. The two scuffle for a time before Beelzemon plunges his claws into Leomon, who dissolves into data and is absorbed by Beelzemon._

 _"Nooo!" Jeri is hysterical and collapses onto the sandy floor. She looks up to see Beelzemon engaged in battle with a giant red dragon with dripping fangs and cold, dead eyes._

 _"Yes, Subject Jeri Katou. You see, humans only bring misery and woe. This endless cycle of destruction must end. This is why the world must be made clean of their taint." She turns to see a blue girl with piercing yellow eyes that strongly resembles her. "You!" Jeri exclaims backing away in fear. "Humans allow emotions to cloud their judgment and bring pain to other humans. Emotion must be deleted." Jeri covers her ears. "No! Stop talking! Get out of my head!"_

 _"No matter what, you will never escape me, Subject Jeri Katou. You will be the key to their downfall."_

 _"No! Please help me! Rika... Henry… TAKATO!"_

Jeri awakens in a cold sweat. She sits up in her bed and wipes the perspiration from her head. "Just a nightmare…" She looks down to the foot of her bed to see Calumon curled up and snoring lightly. She slowly pulls her feet away and slides out of her bed, strolling over to her window.

The first rays of dawn begin to peek over the horizon and sparkle on the bay. _Why do I keep dreaming about him? That's the fourth time this week. And now the D-Reaper too…"_ Jeri faces away from the window and grimaces. _I'm losing it. I've got to remember what Dr. Hisawa told me."_

**FLASHBACK**

"Hello Jeri. My name is Dr. Hisawa. I'm a psychologist. I'm just going to ask you a few questions," a tall man with dark hair says as he takes a seat across from her.

Jeri nods to him and pushes herself up in her seat.

"How are you feeling today?" he asks

"Pretty good," she answers.

"Good. Good. Now, you've been through a lot recently, haven't you?"

Jeri fidgets a bit, placing a hand on her arm and rubbing it to comfort herself. She gives a quick nod.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, this program called D-Reaper took me away from my friends and family and tried to use me to destroy the world…"

"And you think this is somehow your fault?"

Jeri shrugs. "If I hadn't been so weak, maybe it would never have gotten me."

"Interesting. Why don't you explain that to me? Why do you say you were weak?"

Tears came to Jeri's eyes as she recalled what had occurred. "Well, I was just depressed at the time, I guess. My partner, Leomon, had recently died while we were in the Digital World…"

"And you would say in this vulnerable moment, this D-Reaper took advantage of you?"

Jeri nods.

"Why did the D-Reaper take you?"

"It wanted information on how to complete its functions: to delete what had exceeded it's parameters. In this case, it was humanity."

"I see, and you believe it chose you because of the fact that you were in a vulnerable state?"

Jeri nods.

"And the children who rescued you. They are your friends?"

"Yes. Takato, Henry, and Rika had gone with me to the Digital World to look for Calumon."

"How long have you known them?"

"I had only just met Henry and Rika. I had known Takato from school. We've been in the same class since second grade."

"I see. And they were with you when Leomon died?"

"Yes," Jeri answers. "Leomon was saving Rika's partner, Kyubimon, from another digimon, Beelzemon, when he was killed."

"And these other friends of yours have digimon partners as well?"

"Yes, Henry has Terriermon and Takato has Guilmon."

"And were they fighting with this Beelzemon as well?"

"Yes."

"And why was this Beelzemon attacking you and your friends?"

Jeri shrugs. "He wanted power. I'm not really sure. The only person who really knew him before we went to the Digital World was Takato, and he knew him as a rookie called Impmon."

"And Takato didn't know why either?"

Jeri shrugs.

"So your partner perished while protecting your friends?"

Jeri nods.

"And how did you feel about that?"

Jeri clenches her fists. "Happy that no one else was hurt but sad that I lost him…"

"How did your friends feel about it?"

"I'm sure they were as sad as I was. Takato was angry; so angry that he turned his partner into a hideous monster and almost killed Beelzemon."

"And you didn't want him to?"

"I didn't want anyone else hurt because of me…"

"Would it have been because of you?"

Jeri looks up at him, Tears streaking down her cheeks.

"It seems to me like your taking blame that isn't yours."

"But it would be my fault if someone else got hurt, wouldn't it be?"

"Would it?"

Jeri turns her gaze back to the floor.

"What did you and your friends do after Leomon died?"

"They finished the mission and rescued Calumon."

"What about you?"

"I stayed behind. I didn't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"You didn't want to be to blame if anyone else got hurt?"

Jeri nods.

"And you think yourself to blame for Leomon's death and for the D-Reaper emergence?"

Jeri shrugs. "It's somebody's fault, right?"

"That's not what I asked. I asked is it yours?"

Jeri deflated further.

"Pinning all this blame on yourself is unhealthy. Try to think clearly as to who is to blame for what."

"How do I do that?"

"We'll do it together. What do you blame yourself for?"

"For everyone the D-Reaper killed. For all the pain I brought to my friends and family for not being strong enough."

"And you've said that you weren't strong because you were vulnerable after the loss of your partner. Was his death your fault?"

"I was his tamer. It was my job to keep him safe by swiping cards, but I was so paralyzed with fear…"

"And what were the others doing?"

"…I guess they were afraid, just like I was."

"Because anyone would be. You're partner's death was not your fault. It was the result of circumstance."

A small smile began to etch on Jeri's face. "It's not my fault…?"

"No. It seems to me that it's this Beelzemon's fault that your partner is dead."

Jeri's face tightens and she looks up. "No, he was just a victim of circumstance too!" she cries out.

"He was?"

"Yes, the sovereigns took advantage of him because he wanted to be strong!"

"Alright, so your both the victims of circumstance. Let's talk a little about how that circumstance came about. Why were you all there?"

"To rescue Calumon."

"Why did he need rescuing?"

"…well, we lost him when this mean monkey, Makuramon took him. Takato and the others tried to stop him, but he was too fast. That's why Takato said we should go after him, and we all agreed."

"I see…" Dr. Hisawa quickly scribbles something down. "Keep going. Say everything that comes to mind."

"Yea, and when we got to the Digital World, we got separated and we had to find each other and then, we found Takato and Henry and Beelzemon was attacking and we had to fight. Then… they had to rescue Calumon… and… I felt alone… and…"

Dr. Hisawa finishes scribbling. "It seems to me you already know who you think is responsible."

Jeri gives him a quizzical look.

"I see one commonality throughout your story. Do you see it?"

Jeri shakes her head. "You are very hung up on this Takato. You said Takato and the others tried to stop them. Then you said Takato suggested going to the Digital World. Then you said you got separated and had to find Takato. Then, if I'm getting this chronologically right, he and the others left you alone in a weak moment to complete the mission, thus leaving you susceptible to the D-Reaper. You seem subconsciously obsessed with this Takato."

Jeri makes a placating gesture. "Takato would never do anything to purposely hurt me or anyone. His heart was always in the right place…"

"But yet you seem to feel he has brought this misery on you."

"No!" Jeri shouts.

Dr. Hisawa looks at the clock. "Well, our time is up. We can pick up next session." Jeri stands and walks out of the office, her mind abuzz. _I don't think it's Takato's fault, do I?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

 _He was right of course. It had all been his fault. If only the others could see it…"_ There was a knock on her door. "Jeri, are you awake?" her father's voice says from the other side. "Yea, you can come in," she answers. He opens the door and enters the room. He moves to sit on the bed but reconsiders upon seeing Calumon sleeping.

"It's a little early, isn't it?" he asks.

Jeri shrugs. "Well I was about to head out on some errands. Would you like to come? It's been awhile since we spent time together."

"Jeri gave her father her warmest smile. "Yea, I could use a day away from my room."

"That picnic you went to wasn't enough?"

Jeri lets out a nervous giggle. "Well, it was nice to see everyone again, but it really just brought back a lot of bad memories and I could use the distraction."

"Alright. Wash up and get dressed and we'll head right out." With that, he left her room. She walks to her dresser and pulls out some clothes before heading out of her room. She doesn't notice the fog that rapidly appears over the bay…

* * *

Alice and Kotemon ride on Dobermon as he rushes across the rocky landscape towards the land of the sovereigns. "The Digital World will soon be stable enough for them to send their agents over again. We need to get you to the Real World quickly. You remember the whole message, or you need me to go over it again?"

"I've got it. You can count on me. I'll find Ryo and tell him what's going on and bring back a message from him and the other tamers."

"Good. We just might be able to stop all…"

"DCD Bomb!"

A grenade explodes in front of Dobermon and he skids to a halt.

"Shadow Spike!"

"Dobermon, take evasive action!" Alice yells.

Dobermon dives out of the way of the incoming attack, it narrowly missing Kotemon's head, and pivots to face his assailants.

Commandramon runs up, aiming his rifle at the great hound's passenger. Next to him stands a skeletal humanoid with glowing blue eyes, a horned helmet, and a decrepit, rotting sword. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to send that Kotemon to the tamers, my dear," a human with green eyes says as he strolls up next to the two digimon.

"Atticus!" Alice shouts as she jumps from her partner's back.

"Miss me, cupcake?" he asks in a teasing voice.

"No, but thanks for saving me the trouble of tracking you down. Dobermon… get him!"

"Schwartz Strahl!" A black beam fires from Dobermon's mouth and arcs towards Atticus and his digimon.

"Blighting Strike!" the skeletal digimon shouts, swinging his sword and deflecting the attack.

"M16 Assassin!" Commandramon fires his rifle.

"Kotemon. Get down!" Alice yells, tackling the rookie.

"Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon fires another attack.

"Bone Armor!" the skeletal digimon's bones glow as the attack hits.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper-speed activate! Go, Dragurmon!" Atticus shouts

Dragurmon charges out of the smoke and tackles Dobermon.

"Commandramon! Get that Kotemon!" Atticus shouts.

"Kotemon, run!" Alice yells.

Commandramon charges after them, only to be intercepted by Dobermon. "Where do you think you're going!" he grumbles.

"Blighting Strike!" Dragurmon yells, swinging his sword down. Dobermon grabs the sword with his teeth and shifts his weight, using the momentum of Dragurmon's swing to send him sprawling.

"DCD Bomb!" Commandramon lobs a grenade at Alice and Kotemon.

Kotemon draws his kendo stick and swings, knocking the grenade away before it detonates.

"Dobermon. Use the Grau Larm!" Alice shouts.

"Grau Larm!" Dobermon yells, sending a sound wave out.

"Bone Armor!" Dragurmon hardens himself again, thus resisting the attack. Commandramon is not so lucky and is flung backward by the blast.

He pulls himself to his feet and Atticus prepares to swipe another card when another attack is called out.

"Kongou!" the tiger sovereign, Baihumon shoots a beam at Dragurmon.

"Digi-Modify! Alias activate!" Atticus runs the card through his D-ark. Chiblynmon falls out of Dragurmon, who gets turned to metal by the attack.

Atticus growls in frustration. "Another day, Alice…"He grabs another two cards.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper wings activate! Dig-Modify! Strength activate!" Chiblynmon sprouts six luminescent wings and grabs Atticus, who is holding Commandramon and they fly off quickly.

Alice jumps on Dobermon, intent on following, but Baihumon stops her. "Leave him for now. We need to get this Kotemon to the Real World. They're already sending their two agents!"

Alice nods. "Go with Baihumon, Kotemon. He'll get you to the Real World. I am not letting that shade get away from me again!" She and Dobermon bolt off in the direction that Atticus flew while Baihumon grabs Kotemon in his jaws and takes off toward the land of the sovereigns.

They reach Ebonwumon's domain and Baihumon tosses Kotemon in front of a portal. "That should take you to the human world attached to this quadrant. Be careful, but be quick. Time is not on our side."

Kotemon nods and runs into the portal, entering an empty area with green, grid-like lines cris-crossing. A sensation of falling overtakes him and he descends towards what appears to be a large, blue sphere. As he approaches, he sees two more figures approaching the same blue sphere.

"Spiked Punch!"

Kotemon is slammed in the face by a spiky, club like appendage and barrels off course. He screams as he descends, eventually blacking out.


	10. The Chicken or the Vegg

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Master's' words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Chicken or the Vegg

Mr. Yamaki, we are detecting two Wild Ones in the Digital Plane," Tally says, typing away on her keyboard.

"Prepare to engage countermeasures," Yamaki says, keeping his eyes on the monitor.

"Sir, a third, smaller Wild One has entered the Digital Plane and is converging on the other two signals, Riley says. Yamaki clicks his lighter as he watches the new signature approach the other two. The third signature suddenly changes course and zips away from the other two. "Sir, they're going to breach! I can't stop all of them!"

"Aim for the two clustered together. Use Yuggoth!"

"Sending Yuggoth," Tally says, as she hits the appropriate command key. The Yuggoth on the screen moves toward the two signatures.

"Sir, the third Wild One has successfully bio-emerged. We can't trace it though."

"One problem at a time, Riley."

As Yuggoth reaches the other two signatures, it explodes into data. "Sir, I think they just destroyed Yuggoth!"

The screen suddenly begins to flash with symbols. "Not this again…" Yamaki grumbles. The first symbol is the same that appeared on the screen last time: the trident with circles. The second symbol, flashing in pattern with the first one, is two parallel lines connected at their bottoms by a horizontal line. Close to the top, another horizontal line comes of each of the two parallel lines before curving up vertically. These two new vertical lines are connected by another horizontal line, which curves down to the left, leaving a tiny square on that side. Above all this, what looks like a 'h' sits.

"Sir, systems are failing. They're going to breach!"

"You have got to be kidding me… Get a team out to investigate. We need to try to do this without the tamers!"

Technicians scramble away from him. _This is not going to look good…_

* * *

The phone rings in the Matsuki Bakery and Mie, Takato's mother, answers the phone. "Hello, Matsuki Bakery. What can I get for you?"

"Mrs. Matsuki, it's Henry. Would Takato happen to be in?"

"I believe so. I don't think he's left his room all day. You want to talk to him?"

"Could you actually tell him to meet me at our usual place in the park? It's kind of important."

"Sure. I'll make sure he gets the message and heads right down."

"Thanks. Bye."

Mie climbs the stairs and knocks on her son's door. "Takato, please tell me you're up…"

"Yea mom. What is it? Need my help downstairs?"

"Well yes, but your friend, Henry, just called and he wants you to head to the park. I already told him you would so you can help when you get back."

"Ok mom… I'll head right out."

Upon hearing this, she turns around and heads back downstairs.

Takato grabs his goggles and adjusts them on his head until they are comfortable. "Come on Guilmon. Let's see what's going on."

"I thought you didn't want to go out today, Takato?" the red saurian asks.

"Well it'd be kind of awkward if I just didn't show up after mom told him I'd go."

"Are you sure you want to, Takatomon?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm tired of feeling bad for myself. It's a new day and I'm going to take it by the horns!"

"That sounds like it could hurt…"

Takato sweat drops. "It's just an expression Guilmon. Now come on!"

He rushes out the door, his partner following behind him.

* * *

Kotemon blinks rapidly as he slowly comes to. "Oww. That really hurt!" he shouts to no one in particular.

"Are you ok?"

Kotemon looks up to see a small boy peering down at him. "Where am I?" he asks the child.

"In our garbage can," the boy responds simply. "I heard something crash out here and that's when I found you!"

Kotemon pulls himself out of the trashcan. "You're a human child! I must be in the human world!"

"Yea and you're a digimon! My name is Masahiko. What's yours?"

"I'm Kotemon, and I'm here on a very important mission! Can you tell me where Ryo Akiyama is?"

Masahiko pouts. "I don't know anybody like that but my sister might! Hey, wanna play with me until she gets back!?"

Kotemon sweat drops. "Sorry, but this is really important. I have to find him and the other tamers or my sovereign will be in great danger!"

Masahiko's face lights up. "Did you say tamers?" Kotemon nods. "Takato is a tamer!"

"You know the tamers?" Kotemon asks.

"Yea! I could take you to them!"

"Great. Let's go!"

"Will you play with me after we go see Takato?" Masahiko asks, beaming at the little digimon.

"Well… I don't know… I'm supposed to deliver the message to Ryo and find out if they want me to bring a message back to the Digital World."

"Aww, come on! Just one game? Please!"

Kotemon sweat drops again. "Well, I guess after I deliver that message one game couldn't hurt…"

"Yay!" Masahiko cheers as he jumps for joy. "Come on! We can use the train!"

Masahiko sprints off and Kotemon, after some hesitation, follows after him.

* * *

Henry reaches Guilmon's hut and sits down. His partner jumps off his head and plops down next to him. "You think he'll come, Henry?" Terriermon asks.

"I hope so. Suzie did say he told her he was feeling better after she talked with him."

"I'll bet that kiss she gave him really lifted his spirits…"

"Terriermon…" Henry says, laughing. "That reminds me, I'll have to give him my 'big brother' talk now too."

"Overprotective as always," Terriermon jests.

Takato comes running up the stairs, Guilmon following close behind him. "Hey Henry. What's going on?" he asks, panting for breath.

"Well, first, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday…"

Takato waves off his apology. It's ok Henry. I shouldn't have run off on you all like that. It's just that…"

"I know all about it. I overheard you and my sister talking and I got her to fill me in anything I was missing."

Takato's face contorts in confusion before realization hits him and his face turns red as a tomato.

"So you saw…"

"Yea. We'll talk about that after. Why didn't you tell me about what happened with Jeri?"

Takato turns his gaze downward. "I don't know… I wasn't really in my right head after she said it and I just needed time to think…

"Jeez, you really are a glutton for punishment," Terriermon interjects.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouts, both annoyance and anger in his voice.

"What? I'm just kidding! He knows that. Right Takatomon?"

"Now is not the time for it!"

"I'm sorry Henry," Takato says, keeping his gaze downcast. "You're right. I should have told you…"

Henry stands and moves to place an arm around Takato. "I thought I was the one apologizing here?"

Takato lets out a little chuckle.

"I'm really sorry about everything: Inviting Jeri, making fun of you, and not coming to talk to you afterward." Henry pulls his friend into a hug. "Do you forgive me?"

Guilmon and Terriermon join in the hug. "C'mon Takato. Say you forgive him!" Terriermon remarks.

"Yea, of course. Thanks Henry."

"Just promise me that if anything like that happens again, you'll tell me right away," he says as he releases him.

Takato frowns once more and turns his gaze downward. "I don't want to constantly burden you with my problems, Henry."

"Well I want you to. Listen, I promise to come to you with my problems if you promise to do likewise. My sensei says it's easier to confide in those who have confided in you. What do you say?"

Takato allows another smile. "Yea. Ok. I think I can do that. You're the best Henry."

"Yay! Takatomon is happy!" Guilmon shouts.

"So about my sister…" Henry remarks.

Takato grins sheepishly and places a hand on the back of his head. "I was probably as shocked as you were Henry."

"Yea, but I doubt either of us was as shocked as Rika."

"Rika saw!?" Takato asked, turning red.

"Yep. She also heard everything."

Takato's face flushes even deeper.

"Suzie was just trying to make me feel better…"

"I think she wanted much more than that, Taka-chan," Terriermon remarks.

"Terriermon…"

"I don't get it," Guilmon says, putting a claw to his snout. "Does Suzie like Takato?"

"Oh I think she more then likes him!" Terriermon responds.

"Terrier…"

Henry is interrupted by a plume of fire rising from the middle of the park.

"Takato!" Guilmon growls, his eyes constricting. "I smell a digimon!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Takato shouts as he begins to run off.

"Wait Takato!" Henry calls after him. "Don't you remember what Yamaki said? We need to lay low. If Hypnos needs us they'll call. Let's let them handle it!"

"But Henry…" Takato says, looking back at his friend. "We can't just do nothing!"

Another plume of fire rises over the treetops. Takato looks in its direction, then back at his friend. "I'm sorry…" He runs off, Guilmon charging ahead of him.

"Takato!" Henry yells, chasing after him.

* * *

Masahiko and Kotemon exit the train in West Shinjuku. "We can get to Takato's house through the park," Masahiko says, pulling Kotemon by the arm.

They exit the station and enter the park. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" Kotemon asks.

"Course I know, silly! My sis and I used to walk through this park all the time!" he says, attempting to march like Kotemon.

Kotemon laughs inwardly at his antics and they soon reach the fountain. "So what do you want to play once you deliver your message?" Masahiko asks.

"I don't know. Maybe you can pick?" Kotemon asks jovially.

"Burning Spiral!"

Kotemon dives to tackle Masahiko in time to avoid the attack, the flames striking where they had stood only seconds before.

"Who is that?" Masahiko asks as Kotemon draws his kendo stick and positions himself between the boy and his attacker.

"Try this one! Chili Pepper Pummel!" A large red digimon with thorny clubs for hands fires a barrage of chili peppers, which strike Kotemon and knock him off his feet.

"Kotemon, are you ok?" Masahiko asks, running to his friend's side. "I'll be ok…" he says, pulling himself to his feet.

"C'mon, Peckmon. Lets show this rookie how we play! Spiked Punch!"

"Hothead!" The horns on Kotemon's helmet set ablaze and he head-butts into the attack…

"Tsuyoi Maekeri!"

…only to be kicked aside by Peckmon's attack.

Kotemon lands in a heap at Masahiko's feet. Masahiko moves in front of his friend. "Hey! Leave him alone, you big meanies!"

"Masahiko, run away!"

Masahiko, as well as the two digimon turn to see Takato and Guilmon running at them.

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon's attack flies towards Peckmon but he quickly dodges to the side.

Takato pulls out his D-ark.

Peckmon, ninja bird digimon. Champion level, vaccine type. His special attacks are Kunai Wing, Burning Spiral, and Tsuyoi Maekeri.

The other one is RedVegiemon, a vegetation digimon. Champion level, virus type. He clobbers his enemies with his Spiked Punch and Chili Pepper Pummel attacks before hitting them with a Stink Jet!

"Alright, Guilmon. You know what to do!"

 _Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!_

 _Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon digivolve to…_

Guilmon's data sheds away and he grows in size. His data reconfigures around his larger frame, blades developing on his arms and a thick white, mane growing on the back of his neck. Exhaling a puff of smoke from his nostrils, he announces the name of his new form:

 _Growlmon!_

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon fires a blast of flame at Peckmon who counters with "Burning Spiral!" The attacks meet and struggle for a time, but Peckmon's attack eventually wins out, striking Growlmon square in the chest.

"Oh no! Growlmon!" Takato shouts as his partner collapses.

""Growlmon is at a type disadvantage, Takato," Henry says as he comes into position next to him. "Yea, stand back and leave this to the professionals, Takatomon!" Terriermon jests, jumping in front of Growlmon. "Hit me up Henry!"

 _Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!_

 _Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon digivolve to… Gargomon!_

"Take this! Gargo Lasers!"

Peckmon sprints out of the line of fire.

"Stink Jet!" RedVegiemon breaths out a disgusting smelling gas.

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!"

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon dodges the Stink Jet before charging RedVegiemon.

"Kunai Wing!" Peckmon shoots metallic feathers which strike Gargomon, staggering him.

"Come on Growlmon! You've got to get up!" Takato shouts.

* * *

Armageddemon jumps down into the street, sending humans running in terror. "Now where is it… A ha!" He marches over to the front of an electronics store and begins absorbing data.

"Justice Kick!"

Armageddemon is struck in the face by Justimon, knocking him to the ground. "I was wondering when you would show yourself," Ryo says as he gets into a fighting stance.

"So you found me, Akiyama. Quite impressive. How did you know where I'd be?"

"Well after Takato told me he saw something enter the subway tunnels, I figured these bio-emergences were just distractions and so when the flames went up in the park, I went the opposite direction. After that, it was as simple as following the screaming people."

"Always the clever one, I see…" Armageddemon croons, swishing his segmented tail. "But I'm afraid I don't have time to play, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Justice Burst!" Justimon fires several pellets at Armageddemon, who merely flicks them away with his tail.

"Big mistake… Destiny Destroyer!" He fires a massive red beam at Justimon who jumps to dodge. The attack singes his billowing scarves. As he lands, he is tackled by Armageddemon, who bites down on his left arm. He screams in pain and Armageddemon swings him aside, sending him crashing through a storefront window. By the time Justimon gets back to his feet and jumps out through the window, Armageddemon had absorbed the data and vanished.

He looks around at the people staring at him before jumping into the air and disappearing over the rooftops.

* * *

Growlmon struggles back to his feet and rushes to join the battle between Gargomon, RedVegiemon, and Peckmon.

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Takato yells out.

"Dragon Slash!" The blade on Growlmon's arm swings out and glows and he slices at RedVegiemon, who jumps to dodge.

"Thunder Kote!" Kotemon slams his kendo stick into RedVegiemon face.

"You little runt! Chili Pepper Pummel!"

Kotemon is struck and sent sprawling back to the ground.

"Gargo Lasers!" Gargomon fires at Peckmon who jumps out of the way.

"He's too fast!" Henry yells.

"This is boring!" Peckmon exclaims, turning towards Masahiko. "Kunai Wing!" Blades fly towards Masahiko and he covers his eyes. Kotemon jumps in front of him and takes the attack, collapsing at the young boy's feet. "Kotemon, no! Hold on!"

"Hey, pick on someone your own size! Bunny Pummel!"

"Spiked Punch!" RedVegiemon slams a club into Gargomon, tossing him back.

"Pyro Blaster!"

RedVegiemon jumps to dodge. "Henry, now!" Takato yells.

"Digi-Modify! Targeting activate!"

"Gargo Lasers!" Pellets fly, slamming into the vulnerable RedVegiemon. Growlmon swings his tail, knocking RedVegiemon back towards Gargomon.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon slams his gun-fist into RedVegiemon and he disintegrates into data.

"We did it!" Takato shouts.

"Kunai Wing!"

"Oh no! Masahiko!"

"Kotemon!" Masahiko cries out.

 _Masahiko!_

Light envelops Kotemon and he rises off the ground.

 _Kotemon digivolve to…_

Kotemon grows, his armor hardening and taking on a red hue. His kendo stick becomes a sword and his mask becomes that of a samurai.

 _Musyamon!_

Musyamon swings his sword deflecting the tiny blades away. Henry scans the newcomer with his D-ark. That's Musyamon. He's a champion level virus type wizard digimon. You don't want to be on the wrong side of his Shogun Sword or Ninja Blade attacks!

"Think you're tough huh? Try this! Tsuyoi Maekeri!"

Musyamon catches Peckmon in his kick and tosses him up in the air. "Only a coward picks on defenseless children! Shogun Sword!"

He slashes with his sword just as Peckmon falls into range. Peckmon screams as he destabilizes and bursts into data before being absorbed by Musyamon.

"Kotemon! You're so big!" Masahiko says, walking forward. A sphere of light appears in front of him and deposits a white D-ark with an orange ring around its screen in his hand.

"Oh wow! I guess this means I'm a tamer now too!" Masahiko says excitedly as he begins to dance around.

"Masahiko, are you ok?" Takato asks, running up to him.

"Yea and look what I got!" he says as he shows Takato his D-ark.

"Looks like we got a new tamer…" Henry says, walking up behind them.

* * *

Armageddemon crawls into a darkened warehouse. _I'm afraid I have been discovered master. Akiyama is onto me._

 **It matters not. There are only four signatures left to collect. We will continue as planned. You'll just need to be stealthier about collecting the remaining codes.**

 _But master, if you would just allow me to engage the tamers…_

 **No! You must focus on brining me the devas' data. Let my agents continue to distract the tamers.**

 _Your agents keep getting deleted, master…_

 **Do you question my plan…?**

 _No, of course not master!"_

 **Then do as I say. Fend off the tamers only if they attempt to interfere in your mission. Other than that, do not engage them!"**

 _…Yes master. As you wish…_


	11. And the Enemy is

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Master's' words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 11: And the Enemy is…

"Downtown Shinjuku was rocked this morning by two simultaneous digimon attacks. Mizaki Miyashita has the story…"

"Thanks Trish. As you can see behind me, Fletcher Street is a mess. There are a couple of stores damaged, worst among them Toei Electronics. Police have not identified any casualties, so it seems, luckily, no one was injured. Eyewitnesses reported seeing Justimon, the digimon ego of tamer Ryo Akiyama, battling what has been referred to as a giant insect only a couple of hours ago. I spoke to some concerned citizens and here's what they had to say…"

"This is ridiculous!" an older gentleman shouts into the microphone. "I can't even go shopping without a monster going on the rampage! And what about these tamers? Aren't they supposed to be preventing damage and stopping these things?"

"Well it's bad, I admit, though I'm pretty sure if Justimon hadn't been here, it would have been worse," a young woman reports. "I more blame the government for not dealing with the problem. I mean, how long does it take to figure out how to stop these things from coming here? We are relying on children to protect us, and they simply can't be asked to do this perfectly. The government needs to step up."

"There was also an attack in the Shinjuku Park," Trisha says. "Kousei Kimura has the story…"

"Thank you Trish. There really isn't any damage to the park save for a few patches of scorched grass and marble in the case of the fountain. Eyewitnesses reported seeing the tamers Takato Matsuki and Henry Wong engage what appeared to be a chicken and a giant pepper alongside a third unidentified tamer. No one was injured, but many were peeved…"

"I'm out for my morning stroll, and as I reach the fountain, I'm seeing fire flying and a big red creature and a chicken are fighting. Then this bunny with guns shows up and starts shooting at the chicken and this giant vegetable and I went running the other direction," a man in jogging clothes says.

"I'm on my way to picket in front of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building because this is getting out of hand. When are they going to stop sitting on their asses and do something about these creatures. Someone is going to get killed if they don't!"

"We tried to get a comment from the Head of Hypnos, Mitsuo Yamaki, but he has yet to return our call."

Yamaki clicks off the television and sits back in his chair, staring at Takato, Ryo, Henry, and Masahiko. "Do you remember what I told you a couple days ago?" he asks in a cool voice.

"You wanted us to lay low and not fight digimon unless you asked," Henry stated, as if reciting a fact.

"And you willfully disobeyed my order?"

"We don't actually take orders from you, Yamaki…" Ryo answers with an attitude.

Yamaki massages his temples.

"We didn't have a choice, Yamaki," Takato adds. "We couldn't just let those digimon rampage. Someone would have gotten hurt…"

"Well you've now created a lot more paperwork for me and a lot more problems for all of us," Yamaki grumbled, sitting back in his chair.

"Don't be mad at Takato! He was just trying to stop those big meanies from…" Masahiko starts but Henry puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head.

"Masahiko, why don't you go with Ms. Ootori to the cafeteria and get a snack?" Henry says as he hands the boy a ¥500 note. Masahiko takes it from him and leaves the room with Riley, Kotemon following behind him.

"Look, we're really sorry, Mr. Yamaki. It won't happen again," Henry says, turning his attention back to the conversation.

"Unfortunately, that's not an answer I can give the press," Yamaki says, continuing to rub his temples.

"Tell them the truth," Ryo says, his arms crossed. "That right now, we're the best defense against these digimon and that we'll try to keep collateral damage to a minimum but it's impossible to expect no damage."

"How about you tell them that and see how well they respond, Mr. Akiyama," Yamaki says, directing a glare in his direction. Yamaki lets out a sigh before continuing. "I need you all to promise me now that you will not engage unless I give the order. If this happens again, I may have no choice but to put you on lockdown."

"I promise," Henry replies. He looks at his two friends. Ryo rolls his eyes, but nods. "I promise to at least call in before I engage one again. Happy?"

Yamaki nods and looks at Takato. Takato looks to each of his friends, then back to Yamaki before answering, "I'm sorry, but I can't promise that…"

"Takato…" Henry says in exasperation.

"I'm sorry… I can't promise to stand by and let anyone get hurt…"

"Perhaps I can give the three of you a minute to discuss," Yamaki says, rising from his chair. He exits the room, leaving the three boys alone in the room.

"Takato, I don't like this any more than you do, but we need to do what Yamaki says. We have to maintain for the public that we're not a bunch of loose cannons."

"Even if we are…" Ryo adds.

Henry shoots him a nasty look before returning his attention to Takato.

"Henry, do you trust me?" Takato asks.

Henry looks confused but nods. "Then trust that I know what I'm doing. These digimon that keep coming… something is wrong and we're the only ones who can get to the bottom of it. We have to keep facing them…"

Henry puts his hands to his head and pulls lightly on his own hair. "Why must you be so stubborn?!"

"Speak for yourself, Henry. I like this side of Takato," Ryo says with a smirk.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm a pain, Henry, but I have to do what I think is right."

"Henry tenses for a moment but forces himself to relax. "Who am I kidding? Even I know you're right… I just don't want to do anything that might make us lose our partners again…"

"I don't want to lose them either, Henry. It's why I want to fight. We can't control people's fear, so we need to show them why they don't need to fear our friends; show them that we're on their side and when we fight, it's to protect them."

Henry lets out a deep sigh. "Henry…" Takato says, getting his friend's attention. "You told me to confide in you. Well, I don't want anyone getting hurt because of my inaction ever again."

Henry stares into Takato's pleading eyes before turning away. "I'm sorry for not seeing that before. Alright, I'm with you."

Takato smiles and turns to Ryo. "What do you say? Are we a team?"

Ryo lets out a warm chuckle and nods. "Yea, of course."

"Great, because I was hoping you'd tell me about that insect digimon."

Ryo's smile quickly melts into a frown. "I think we've already had this discussion…"

"No, we haven't," Takato responds, somewhat forcefully. "It's the same one I saw enter the subway, I know it. And I know that you know what it is. Tell us. Let me and Henry help."

Henry perks up and pulls his chair closer to better hear. Ryo turns his gaze toward the window. "Listen, you just worry about these other guys bio-emerging and leave the bug to me."

"Ryo, tell us," Henry says in a commanding tone.

Ryo stands and moves to exit the room, but Henry moves to block him. "Tell us…"

"Move…"

"Ryo, c'mon. We want to help…" Takato says, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. Ryo shakes it off. "I've already told you I don't want your help! This one is my fight, so let me handle it! If I need you guys, I'll ask, but until then, butt out!"

Ryo pushes Henry aside and leaves the room but is stopped as Yamaki re-enters with Masahiko, Kotemon, and Riley, a bag of chips in Masahiko' hand.

"Take a seat, Mr. Akiyama. We're not done here."

"I am…" he says, trying to push past.

"You're Ryo Akiyama, right?" Kotemon asks, causing Ryo to cease in his attempts to push through. "Yea, what of it?"

"I was told to bring a message to you, from the digimon sovereigns."

Ryo raises an eyebrow and moves to take his seat once again. Yamaki, Riley, Masahiko, Henry, and Takato also sit down. "So what's the message?"

"They need you. The dark god is back. He's the one responsible for the digimon coming into your world and the sovereigns need you to defeat him again."

"Back up. Dark god? Defeat again?" What is he talking about Ryo?" Henry asks.

"Could you guys maybe step out… I think this is more of a private message…" Ryo says, glancing at the blue haired boy.

"Actually, the sovereigns wanted all the tamers to be made aware. They feel it will take all the tamers to help defeat him."

"Who?" Takato asks, looking puzzled.

"Millenniummon," Ryo answers. "He's an evil digimon that has attempted to take control of the Digital World on numerous occasions. The last couple of times, I was the one who stopped him."

"Is that the bug digimon that I saw enter the subway?" Takato asks.

Ryo shakes his head. "That's his lieutenant, Armageddemon. Trust me, if it was Millenniummon who was in our world, none of us would be here talking."

"So why has this Millenniummon been sending digimon here?" Henry asks.

"Well, the sovereigns think he's after the data of the devas that you tamers defeated, but they're not really sure why…"

"The devas!" Takato and Henry shout simultaneously.

"Well then I'd say he has at least one…" Ryo says, leaning back in his chair. He didn't go to Fletcher Street to scare people for shits and giggles."

"Yea, that's where we defeated the sheep deva, Pajiramon," Henry remarks, putting a hand to his chin.

"Make it two…" Takato says. "We defeated Sandiramon in the subway tunnels and I followed him to that exact terminal before losing him.

"Where are the others?" Yamaki asks.

"Well, we defeated six more before going to the Digital World," Henry begins. "First was Mihiramon atop of this building…"

"Then Sandiramon in the subway," Takato continues.

"Sinduramon by the electric power plant…"

"Pajiramon on Fletcher Street…"

"Vajramon in the amphitheater…"

"Indramon on the overpass near downtown…"

"Kumbhiramon in the park…"

"And Vikaralamon in the city square."

"Do we have reason to believe that this Armageddemon has retrieved any more of the devas' data?" Yamaki asks.

"Yea…" Ryo remarks. "I was down by the power plant on the day the Frigimon attacked. He must have gotten that one too…"

"And the night before, when he probably bio-emerged in the park, Calumon said he saw fireflies and Guilmon smelled a digimon. He probably got Kumbhiramon's too," Henry adds.

"Alright, so four more data patterns are floating around out there. We'll get patrols on each of the remaining areas and keep an eye out for this Armageddemon," Yamaki says dryly, clicking his lighter.

"Wait, aren't you missing four?" Kotemon asks.

Takato scratches his head. "Well the next one that got deleted was Majiramon, but that was in the digital world. Cyberdramon got rid of him."

"Oh yea, I remember now…" Ryo says, a smirk coming to his face.

"Beelzemon killed both Makuramon and Caturamon during our battle with him and absorbed their data, so he probably still has them…" Henry says.

"And that just leaves Antylamon, who is with…" Takato freezes and his eyes widen.

"Suzie!" he and Henry exclaim together. "She could be in danger!" Henry adds, jumping from his seat.

"Calm down, Mr. Wong…" Yamaki says, gesturing for him to sit. Riley and I already called the other tamers and asked them to come here. We spoke to Suzie hardly 15 minutes ago. With any luck, she'll be here soon."

Henry takes his seat once again.

"As soon as they arrive, you're going to tell us everything you know about this Millenniummon, Ryo…"

* * *

Rika strolls down the streets toward the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, listening to her walkman. Renamon jumps from light post to light post, following above her. _This is so stupid. Leave it to boys to be unable to stop fighting for even a couple of days!_

 _You're just jealous that they got to fight and you didn't._

 _Are you listening to my thoughts again, Renamon?_

 _My apologies Rika…_

She stops on a street corner, waiting for the signal to change to walk, taking out her ear plugs and placing the walkman in her pocket.

"Heya toots. Heading to Hypnos?"

Rika looks down to see Impmon, along with Ai and Mako.

"Hi Rika!" Ai shouts excitedly.

"Hey…" Rika answers.

"Impmon says Takato is in trouble and we have to go bail him out," Mako says, putting his fists on his little hips. "He should really learn to behave so he doesn't have to sit in time outs."

Rika laughs inwardly but keeps her face as neutral as possible. "You should tell him that when you see him. See if it gets through his thick, gogglehead skull."

"So I heard there was another digimon attack. Actually two if I heard right. Ba-boom! I miss all the fun."

"Don't you have fun playing with us, Impmon?" Mako asks, appearing hurt.

"Impmon sweats and rubs the back of his head nervously. "Course I do. You know what I meant. Haven't played superhero in a while and I don't wanna get rusty!"

"Yea, Mako. Impmon's the toughest one out there! The tamers need him, right Rika?"

"Sure, whatever." Rika says, waving off the little girl's inquiry. "Impmon's an important member of the team."

"Yay! Yay! Impmon is the best!" Ai and Mako cheer together.

The street light changes and the three tamers and one digimon cross the street, Renamon phasing over to a nearby street lamp.

As they continue their walk, Impmon continually stares at Rika, eventually jumping up onto her back. "Hey!" She shouts, grabbing for the little imp.

"Sorry toots, but you seem more intense than usual and I wanted to be able to hear you better. Did something happen to put you in a sour mood?"

"It's really none of your business…" she remarks, turning her focus back ahead of her.

"Well then I'll make it my business. What's eaten ya?"

Renamon phases in and falls into step with them. "She is having some tensions with Jeri," the fox digimon states.

"Jeri? Sheesh, only you would have problems with a sweet girl like her…"

"Except she isn't so sweet anymore," Rika retorts.

"What are ya talking about?" Impmon asks, clearly interested. "Aww crap, don't tell me she's upset about Leomon again!"

"Hey, Impmon said a bad word!" Mako shouts.

Rika lets out a deep breath before saying to Renamon, "Can you walk ahead with these two. I'm going to summarize this for Impmon so he'll leave me alone."

Renamon nods and grabs both twins, phasing out before they voice their protest.

"It seems to be about Leomon again, but this time…"

"Ba boom! I've never felt so horrible about something in my life," Impmon interrupts her. "No matter what I do, I can never make up for it. She isn't blaming herself again, is she?"

"Would you quit wallowing in self pity long enough for me to finish!" Rika shouts at him. He sweat drops and gives a nervous nod.

"No, she's not blaming herself. She's placed all the blame on Takato in fact."

"Pineapple-Head's tamer? Why him? I thought she liked him."

Rika rolls her eyes.

"I don't know why, ok! She seems to think that everything that happened in the Digital World stems from him failing and so she's blaming him for everything from Leomon to the D-Reaper…"

"Aww, crap, you gotta be kidding me! How could she think any of that is his fault?"

"I don't know Impmon…"

As they near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, they duck into the alleyway to avoid the raucous crowd protesting in front.

"There you are. We're already late. Come on!" Suzie, who was standing in the doorway, shouts.

Rika gives the girl one of her signature cold glares before marching past her, Impmon dropping off her shoulder and continuing to walk on his own. Suzie closes the door behind them.

* * *

Atticus presses himself into a crevice in the canyon wall, trying his best to squeeze in next to Commandramon and Chiblynmon and avoid detection. They had only just reached the crevice in the canyon face when Alice and Dobermon had ridden into the canyon. Now it was a waiting game: hoping that she wouldn't look up and notice the crevice and decide to investigate.

Dobermon sniffed at the air and gave a low growl. "He was here, and very recently."

"Then he can't have gotten far," Alice says, dismounting her partner.

"Perhaps, but night will soon fall and we will be at the disadvantage, looking for someone in the dark with every intention of hiding from us."

"Then what do you propose we do? We can't let him get away again! We don't even know what he's up to and we have enough to deal with already."

Dobermon gives another low growl and stretches, getting the kinks out of his tired bones. "We'll get him when he shows himself again. Right now, we need to get back to the sovereigns and be prepared for when the tamers may cross over."

"If they cross over… We don't even know if Kotemon successfully delivered our message."

"I'm sure he did," Dobermon reassures her.

She climbs back onto his back and gestures for him to turn around. "Alright, well head back."

"YOU HEAR THAT ATTICUS! I'M GOING BACK AND THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU'LL BE DOG MEAT!" she shouts, her voice echoing through the canyon.

Dobermon bolts off in the direction he had come, leaving Atticus and his two digimon alone in the darkness. "Well isn't she pleasant…" Atticus says, sweat dropping.

"Looks like we lucked out," Chiblynmon remarks, jumping from the crevice onto the canyon ledge.

"Yea, but now what?" Commandramon asks. "That Kotemon probably got to the Real World. What if the tamers come to the Digital World?"

"We'll have to deal with it when it happens. For now, we focus on figuring out what Millenniummon's game is and how to stop it…" Atticus remarks. "Bauble me, Chiblynmon…"

* * *

Rika, Suzie, Ai, Mako, Lopmon, and Impmon enter the familiar conference room to find Takato, Henry, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon, and another child and digimon already waiting. As they take their seats, the Monster Makers enter the room and stand behind Yamaki rather than taking their seats.

"I'm sorry to call you all here in the middle of your work day," Yamaki says, pushing his sunglasses up on his face.

"That's all right. We're only working on stabilizing the Juggernaut to prevent bio-emergences," Shibumi says with a laugh.

"Yes, well our newest guest has a message from the Digital World and I'd prefer he only have to tell us all once."

Kotemon jumps up on the table and struts to the middle of it. "Well, as I had been saying earlier, the dark god, Millenniummon, has returned and we need the tamers to go to the Digital World and stop him."

"That's out of the question!" Janyuu shouts, interrupting the little digimon. "We had a hard enough time retrieving the children last time: We are not sending them back again!"

"And there's really no need for everyone to go. This is my fight after all…" Ryo remarks, keeping his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Some evil digimon god is in the Digital World and you think we're letting you go fight it alone? Dream on, Mr. Perfect!" Rika sneers.

"Stop it! No one is going anywhere or doing anything until we get the full story on this," Yamaki barks, rubbing his temples. Please finish…"

"…Kotemon," Kotemon says.

"Alright, please finish, Kotemon."

"Gladly. We're not fully sure what Millenniummon wants or who is working with him, but we do know he is attempting to retrieve the data of the twelve devas. Ryo and these other two were telling me that they believe his agent, Armageddemon, has already retrieved four of the signatures."

He stops for a moment and, realizing that everyone wants him to finish before asking questions, he continues. "The sovereigns said it is vitally important that Millenniummon be defeated before he can obtain all the deva codes."

"Why don't these sovereigns fight him off themselves?" Kazu asks brashly.

Kotemon scratches his head. "Well, Alice told me that…"

"Excuse me. Did you say Alice?" Dolphin asks.

Kotemon looks at him and nods. "Yea, she's the girl that recruited me and asked me to come here."

"Can you tell me what she looked like?"

"Can you do this later, Mr. McCoy. We're kind of in the middle of something…" Rika remarks.

Dolphin ignores her and asks again, "Can you describe her?"

"Well… yellow hair done up in pigtails and wearing a black cloak. That's all I really know."

"It's her! She survived the D-Reaper!" Dolphin says, nearly collapsing before being caught by Babel and Janyuu.

"There was also another human with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes…"

"Can we just get to the point you were going to make?" Rika asked in an annoyed tone.

Kotemon sweat drops. "Sorry… Anyway, Alice said that Millenniummon is operating out of my sovereign, Zhuqiaomon's, quadrant and that the other sovereigns can't interfere unless he allows them to…"

"Zhuqiaomon is a very proud digimon," Lopmon interjects. "He doesn't like when the other sovereigns interfere in his domain and unless something is directly threatening him, he doesn't often rush off to fight it."

"Yea, I know…" Kotemon remarks. "He's really into the whole 'survival of the fittest' and takes a stance of non-intervention, particularly when it involves the human world."

"Well we have a policy of non-interference with the Digital World," Yamaki remarks in his usual dry voice.

"So what are we going to do?" Kenta asks.

"Well, we know that we have three of the deva's data codes right here in this room." Yamaki gestures to Impmon and Lopmon. "So I think they should remain here under our protection. In the mean time, the rest of the tamers will patrol, alongside Hypnos personnel, the area where the remaining four data sets are located."

"No way is Lopmon staying here!" Suzie yells, gripping her partner. "We're going to help patrol and fight off this Millenniummon's forces!"

"Suzie, this isn't some kind of game. It's important that they don't get Lopmon. Just stay here!" Henry shouts at her.

"No! I want to go out and fight with all of you! Henry, please don't make me stay!"

"Well I sure as hell ain't staying cooped up here. Besides, I can digivolve to mega. No one is getting the best of me. I'm staying with my tamers."

"See, Impmon's not staying and neither is Lopmon!"

"Suzie, we are not debating this! Lopmon is staying!"

Suzie looks away from her brother and to Takato. "Takato, please tell him I can come!"

Takato raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You're the leader. Tell him you want me and Lopmon to help patrol! Please!"

"Takato, tell her no…"

Takato looks back and forth between Suzie and Henry. He then looks over at others, who each shake their heads. He looks to Yamaki and the Monster Makers, who do likewise. He finally settles on Rika, who is gives him a bone chilling glare.

Takato drops his gaze. "You're all going to hate me for this… I think we should all patrol, including Impmon and Suzie. We know what Armageddemon wants and so we should all combine our efforts to prevent him from getting it."

"Why do you think they want to keep them here, chumly!" Kazu yells while slamming a fist on the table. "Are you even thinking?"

"I'm thinking Suzie and Lopmon are safer with us then with Hypnos," Takato says, turning his gaze toward Kazu.

"That's really not your call to make," Janyuu speaks up.

"Actually it is…" Yamaki adds. Everyone looks at him quizzically.

"We haven't managed to stop a single one of these bio-emergences whereas the tamers have stopped all of them. There are ways in which we can help, but that will be severely limited if we make ourselves a target for Armageddemon. I hate to admit it, but I believe Mr. Matsuki is correct: She should go with the other tamers."

Henry stands and leaves the room. "I'll go calm him down…" Ryo says, moving after him.

"Thanks Takato…" Suzie says.

Takato blushes and nods.

* * *

Henry bursts out onto the roof, where Terriermon, Guilmon, and Monodramon are waiting. "How'd it go, Hen-ry?" Terriermon asks, leaping from Guilmon's head to his partner's shoulder.

"Sometimes I don't know whose side Takato is on…" Henry remarks, taking a seat on an A/C unit. "Did Takatomon do something wrong?" Guilmon asks.

Ryo swings the door open and strolls out onto the roof, taking a seat next to Henry.

"You know, I don't know where this side of Takato came from, but I'm really beginning to like it…"

Henry shifts his back toward the older boy. "Listen, you have to admit that he's right. Your sister is safer with us."

"We don't know that…" Henry replies.

"C'mon Henry. Momentai! You can't be the over-protective brother all the time. What's so dangerous that you don't want her around us?"

"Millenniummon and his agents are on the hunt for the devas and he's worried Suzie might get hurt because of her partner," Ryo fills the little digimon in.

"Well then he's kinda got a point, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but Takato's point is that the best way to protect her is to keep her with us, rather then at Hypnos."

"Well that's a good point too," Terriermon chirps. "Momentai Henry! I'll protect Suzie on patrol!"

Henry lets out a deep sigh. He looks over to see the sun beginning to set on the horizon. "The thing is, I know he's right. He's better at protecting my sister then I am…"

"Well that's not true," Ryo says, patting him on the back. "You're still her big brother."

Henry shifts to face Ryo. "This is coming from the guy who insists on going everything alone for the sake of protecting the rest of us?"

Ryo removes his hand, his smile melting into a scowl. "It's a little different with me. Millenniummon has always been my problem, ever since the sovereigns first tricked me into fighting him. He doesn't have to be your problem too."

Henry stands. "I'm going to go talk with Takato and my sister about how we can arrange things to best keep her and Lopmon safe. I suggest you consider what you will be doing, because you won't keep me or my friends on the sidelines of this fight anymore."

With that, Henry walks back toward the stairwell door, Terriermon on his shoulder and Guilmon loping behind him.

"So it's true, Ryo? Millenniummon is back?"

"Looks like it buddy,"

"We're going to let the others help, right?"

"We don't have much of a choice but to let them engage Armageddemon…"

Ryo turns to look at his partner. "But I'm not letting them follow us to the Digital World. Millenniummon is our fight and I'm not going to lose anymore friends to him…"


	12. Demon of the Deep

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = Millenniummon's words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 12: Demon of the Deep

Rika taps Takato on the shoulder. "We need to talk. Now."

Takato takes a gulp before following her out to the hall, shutting the conference room door behind him. "So what's…?

He doesn't finish, as Rika lands a blow to his gut before smacking him across the face and knocking him to the ground. "That's for not telling me about Jeri," Rika states, putting her hands on her hips.

"…I'm sorry…" Takato says as soon as he has enough air to respond.

"What were you thinking keeping that to yourself!? I swear, sometimes you're an even bigger doofus then I give you credit for…"

"Nice to know you care," Takato whimpers as he pulls himself to his feet.

"Yea, well maybe I do care! You shouldn't let people get away with treating you like that…"

Takato gives a small smile as he looks at her. "I let you get away with it."

"Oh, quit whining. I don't treat you that bad… Do I?"

Takato makes a placating gesture. "It's just you being you, right?"

"Yea… Just me being me…" _I can't believe I'm having this conversation!_

"Listen, gogglehe…I mean, Takato…I might rip on you a lot, but you're still one of my best friends and that means nobody, except me, gets to make you feel lower than dirt. And if anyone ever does…" she punches a hand with her fist. "They'll answer to me."

Takato blinked in surprise. "Wow Rika. Do you mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't…" she remarks sarcastically.

Takato wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug. "You're one of my best friends too! Thanks!"

Rika awkwardly returns his hug, her face going a slight tinge of pink. _Yea… it's what best friends do, right?_

* * *

Henry re-enters the conference room to find Takato, Suzie, Rika, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Masahkio, and Kotemon. Takato sees him walk in and stands from his seat. "Henry, I know you're probably mad…"

"No. You are right. She is safer with us… I'm sorry I ran out like that…"

Takato cocked his head in confusion but nodded his understanding. Suzie strolled up next to him. "So who wants to go where? Kazu and Kenta volunteered to patrol near the overpass downtown already, so that just leaves the amphitheater and the city square."

"Well someone should also keep close by in case he comes for Mihiramon's data," Takato points out.

"Suzie and Impmon should each patrol one of the other two. It's not smart to keep four of the data patterns in one place, or am I losing your logic, Takato?" Henry asks.

Takato gives a warm smile and nods. "Yea, that was my logic!"

"Alright, so Suzie and me will go to the amphitheater and maybe Rika and Ryo can stay here…"

"There is no way you are pairing me up with Ryo!" Rika shouts indignantly. I'll go with gogglehead."

"Wait, why can't I go with Takato?" Suzie asks.

"Because you went with him last time!" Rika yells

"Ohh, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Terriermon quips.

"Can it, rabbit!"

Terriermon grabs his mouth and visibly sweats.

"Well, someone also has to get Masahiko home," Takato points out. "I guess I could…"

"No way gogglehead. Not after what happened last time."

"Well, why don't you and Suzie take him home, Rika?" Henry proposes. "Then you two can head to the amphitheater and I'll stick here with Ryo and Takato can take Impmon and patrol the city square."

Rika, Takato, and Suzie glance between themselves before turning to Henry and nodding. "Just keep my sister safe, ok Rika?" Henry says, trying to force a smile.

Rika sighs. "You can count on me, Braniac. Come on Masahiko. Let's get you home…"

"Come on Kotemon! I can't wait for you to meet my sister. She's never going to believe that I'm a tamer!"

They exit the room. Takato moves to follow but Henry blocks him. "Are you sure you're in the right mind to be doing this?" Henry asks.

"What do you mean?" Takato asks.

"Well, you just offered to take Masahiko home… to Jeri's house…"

"Yea, Takato. I'm starting to think you really are a glutton for punishment," Terriermon quips.

Takato turns his gaze away. "I can't run from my pain forever. I can't let it stop me from doing my job, Henry…"

"You're job is a tamer, not a babysitter," Henry retorts. "Don't throw yourself into negative situations…"

Takato drops his gaze and nods. Henry loops an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey I'm sorry. I don't mean to scold you like some little kid, Takato. It's going to be all right. I'm right here beside you and no matter how much we bicker about my sister or anything else, we'll always be pals."

Guilmon nuzzles his snout on his partner's arm. "We're always pals too, right Takatomon?" Takato smiles. "Forever."

"Sheesh, you're all gonna make me puke!" Impmon calls out, pretending to choke. "Listen, I gotta take my tamers home before we patrol, so I'll meet you at the city square."

"I'll go with you, Impmon," Takato says. "It'll be better if we stay together for the night." Impmon nods to him and jumps down from his chair, shooing his tamers out the door.

"So Henry…"

"We can talk later. Get going!" Henry says, pushing him toward the door. "Ok, ok. Come on Guilmon." They bolt off after Impmon.

* * *

The train finally arrives in the terminal and Rika, Suzie, Masahiko, and Kotemon board. Masahiko sits down next to Suzie and eventually falls asleep, his head sliding down to her lap. Lopmon jumps down from Suzie's head and lays her ears on him, like a mock blanket.

Kotemon, looking at his tamer, asks, "Since I'm a tamed digimon now, does that mean I can't go back to the Digital World?"

Rika turns to him and raises an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't you be able to go back?"

"Well, I can't leave Masahiko, right?" Kotemon asks.

"There aren't exactly any rules against it," Rika responds.

"Do you want to leave him?" Suzie asks.

Kotemon quickly turns his head to her. "No! Of course not! It's just… I was supposed to go back to the Digital World to tell the sovereigns your answer but I was just worried that I might not be able to…"

"Well I don't think the kid would like it very much if you left," Rika says, looking at the sleeping child. "But ultimately, it's your choice."

Kotemon looks around the train car, noticing the people huddled in the far corners away from him and the others. "They're avoiding us, aren't they? The other humans I mean."

Suzie glances around the train before answering. "Yes, but call it a blessing. Some of us have literally been assaulted for having digimon."

Kotemon looks back at Masahiko. "Am I endangering him if I stay?"

"Why so many questions?" Rika asks, interrupting Suzie before she could respond.

Kotemon fidgets in his seat. "Well, this is all very strange to me. Zhuqiaomon always said that humans are like Numemon: selfish and filthy things that ruin whatever they touch, and that to be partnered to one is the worst thing that could happen…"

"I wouldn't listen to anything Zhuqiaomon says or thinks about humans. He isn't very good on the subject," Lopmon interrupts, trying to keep her voice low so as to not wake Masahiko.

"Well, it's just that I know I didn't want to be partnered to a human, but it sort of just happened and now…

"Now you wish you weren't his partner?" Rika asks.

Kotemon shakes his head rapidly. "No! It's not like that at all! It's just, I didn't choose it and I don't know why it happened…"

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Rika says, turning her gaze back to the nearest huddle of people.

"To become partnered, usually a digimon and human need to have some kind of special bond," Suzie explains. "Like when I met Lopmon. I had been forcefully pulled into the Digital World and I was lost and alone. I found her and she looked after me, even though she was a servant of Zhuqiaomon. She even protected me against the monkey deva, Makuramon, and I protected her after she got hurt. Because of our concern for each other, we were partnered, even though Lopmon certainly never thought she would ever be partnered."

Kotemon stares blankly at Suzie for a moment before looking at Masahiko, "So, it was our desire to protect each other that made us become partners?"

"Well, we don't really know for sure, but we do know that it takes a strong bond of some kind," Lopmon answers.

Kotemon looks back at the sleeping Masahiko. "What if our bond isn't that strong? What if he decides he doesn't want me anymore? What would happen to me?"

Masahiko stirs slightly and pushes Lopmon's ears off of him. His hands grip about until they snag Kotemon's sleeve. Masahiko yanks and gives a contented sigh before settling back down, hugging the sleeve tightly.

"I'm not so certain you have anything to worry about on his end," Suzie says, a smile etching onto her face. The only real question is you."

"Our stop is coming up," Rika says, standing and walking over to the doors. Suzie was about to wake Masahiko when Kotemon stops her. "Please don't wake him! Can you put him on my back? I'll carry him the rest of the way."

Suzie smiles and nods, lifting Masahiko gently and slowly and placing him in a sitting position on his partner's back. Masahiko stirs once more, releasing Kotemon's sleeve and nuzzling into Kotemon's helmet. "I love you, Kotemon…"

Smiling, Suzie, along with Rika, and Kotemon, exit the train and begin descending from the platform. _I think I love you too, Masahiko. I don't ever want to leave you. Not ever._

* * *

The walk to Ai and Mako's house had been long and it was well into the night as Takato, Guilmon, and Impmon made their way toward Shinjuku's city square. Every so often, Impmon would jump on top of a lamppost to get a scouting view before jumping back down and continuing to stride next to Takato, tossing a little red fireball up and catching it every so often.

"So Takato, I heard you had a falling out with Jeri…"

Takato turns to face Impmon, raising an eyebrow. "Seems that's all everyone wants to know about lately."

"Yea, well this topic tends to be important to me, given that I was the one that…"

"It's ok Impmon. She's long forgiven you for your role in his death."

"Yea, but now apparently she's blaming you?" Impmon asks. Takato visibly deflates and gives a slight nod to him.

"Why the hell is she blaming you?"

"Impmon, I'd really rather not talk about this…"

"Well I would rather. Come on! Talking about problems is supposed to make people feel better."

"Impmon, leave Takatomon alone!" Guilmon emits a low growl.

"Calm yourself Pineapple-Head. I'm just trying to help!"

They continue walking in silence for a time before Impmon tries again. "So what is it she said that has you're pants in a knot?"

Takato lets out an exasperated sigh. "She said everything is my fault."

"But it's not. You know that, don't cha?"

"…I don't know anymore, Impmon."

"What do you mean, ya don't know? This is as simple as it gets. I killed Leomon! Me! You had nothing to do with it! You even tried to stop me!"

"…I failed though. And I was the one who…"

Impmon jumps up and smacks Takato across the face. "You're not at fault and you need to tell Jeri that. Hell, I'll tell her if it will fix all this!"

Takato rubs his sore check. "I don't intend to wallow in self pity anymore, if that's what you're trying to tell me."

"No, I'm trying to tell ya that ya have nothing to wallow in self pity over! I'm trying to say I'm sorry for what I did. Sorry to you, sorry to Jeri, sorry to everyone!"

"Mom-er-ai, Impmon." Guilmon struggles to say.

"Momentai, Guilmon. Momentai…" Takato corrects him.

"Eh, ba-boom. Momentai yourselves, why don't ya."

Takato and Guilmon let out a hearty laugh, which Impmon joins in.

* * *

"So Ryo, you've obviously fought Millenniummon before. How did you beat him last time?"

Ryo looks up from their card game and gives Henry a look that says " _do not go there."_ After a minute or so of not being answered, Henry asks again. "Ryo, if we're going to end up fighting this guy, it might be good to come up with some ideas, and technically you're the expert…"

"Perhaps you'd like to focus on dealing with Armageddemon for now… Millenniummon is a little out of your league." He slaps down another card. "Greymon digivolves to MetalGreymon. Digi modify, power activate. You lose."

Henry frowns and picks up his cards. "Want to go again?" Henry asks

"I've just beaten you seven times in a row…"

"Well there isn't exactly a whole lot to do unless Armageddemon shows up."

Ryo pushes himself to his feet and strolls over to the edge of the roof, looking out over the city. "Splitting up like this was a bad idea. None of them are ready to take Armageddemon…"

"We didn't exactly have a choice. We need to watch all the areas simultaneously. Besides, there's at least one mega in each group. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Justimon is a mega, a strong one at that, and I still got tossed aside by that bug like I was a piece of used tissue paper."

"Well what would you propose we do?" Henry asks, some annoyance becoming apparent in his tone.

"Hell if I know, but not this."

Henry gives a heavy sigh. "You know, you never answered my question. How did you beat Millenniummon?"

Ryo drops his head before answering. "The truth is, I didn't. The first time I faced him, I managed to destroy him but the second time, when he came back in a more powerful form, he was too strong. Monodramon and I only barely managed to overpower Armageddemon and then Millenniummon wiped the floor with us. We only won when Monodramon jogressed with him."

"Jogressed?" Henry asks.

"Yea… It's kind of like combining. Monodramon combined himself with Millenniummon and reverted to his egg form. That's kind of why Cyberdramon acts the way he does: When he reaches ultimate, Millenniummon's traits begin to emerge."

Before Henry can ask anything else, Terriermon comes scurrying out of the door to the stairs, Riley with him. "Henry! We have a problem!" Terriermon shouts.

"We need the two of you to come down to the lab now. It's happening again!"

Ryo and Henry rush down the stairs and enter the main lab to find it in almost complete chaos. "What the hell is going on?" Henry asks. "Well I was getting something to eat when…"

"Skip to the relevant part, bunny!" Ryo yells.

"I heard alarms and I came here. Look up there!" Terriermon points to the screen, where two symbols are flashing in pattern.

The first is a trapezoid and a parallelogram attached at the corner. A circle sits inside the parallelogram and a large V intersects the two shapes, its right prong lining up with the parallelogram's right side and its left prong standing vertical, perpendicular to the parallelogram's left side. Atop it sits what looks like the female symbol, save for two curved lines emerging from its top.

The second is three brackets, laid horizontal and super imposed onto each other's right parallel line. Above these stacked brackets sits what appears to be the male symbol.

"Mr. Yamaki, the system is overloading!" Tally yells from her place in the main console. Two Wild Ones have entered the Digital Plane and are attempting to bio-emerge!"

"Can we stop them?" Yamaki barks in angry tone.

"No, all systems are not responding! We can't even activate Juggernaut!"

"Track the Wild One's signatures as best you can. I want to know where they emerge."

"I'm not sure how accurate it'll be without a tracer, but I'll try sir." She punches commands into her console.

"Ten seconds until bio-emergence!" Riley yells from her own console." The Wild Ones' signals disappear off the screen as well as the flashing symbols."

"Status?" Yamaki asks.

"I believe they have bio-emerged somewhere near Odaiba, sir, but I can't pinpoint it."

Yamaki turns to Henry and Ryo. "I'll need the two of you to get down there."

"At least one of us should stay here in case Armageddemon shows up," Ryo answers back. "These bio-emergences are typically distractions. "

"Point taken. Henry, go!"

Henry nods and runs off, snatching up Terriermon as he goes.

* * *

Rika and Suzie left the Katou residence in a rush. Jeri had greeted them at the door, but Rika waved off her pleasantries and sent Kotemon with a sleeping Masahiko inside. Suzie explained to Jeri that Masahiko was now a tamer and that Kotemon was his partner. Jeri seemed to passively take the information, nodding every so often. She looked to Rika every so often, but had received only a scowl.

"Well that wasn't too bad," Suzie says as they reach the street again. Rika doesn't make a reply but instead keeps walking as if she hadn't heard Suzie. "So, we're going to the amphitheater now, right?"

"That is our patrol spot…" Rika answers with a bit of an attitude.

Suzie purses her lips. "Everything alright?"

"Yea… fine…"

"This isn't about Jeri, is it? I mean, she hurt Takato, not you."

"I said I'm fine!" Rika shouts.

Suzie reels back a bit, but regains her composure. "You've been awfully distant since we left Hypnos..."

"I'm a very distant person. Get used to it…"

"Ok… So, I know these aren't the kinds of questions you would normally entertain but…"

"But?"

"Well seeing as I can't ask Jeri and you're closer to him anyway…"

Rika raises an eyebrow.

"Do you think I have a chance with him? He's still really awkward around me but…"

"You're asking me for dating advice?" Rika's gaze turns to an angry glare.

"Well you are Takato's closest friend besides my brother, and it just feels awkward asking him."

"You're asking the wrong person, Suzie."

They reach the bay and halt. "Great, I walked the wrong direction…" Rika grumbles.

"It's ok. The amphitheater isn't that far of a walk from here. We can just stroll by the water!" Suzie says, taking the lead. Rika sighs, but follows after the younger girl.

"So, what does Takato like?" she asks, beginning her questioning again.

"How should I know?" Rika responds with annoyance.

Suzie looks at her puzzled before her eyes widen and a smirk comes to her face. "Oh I see what's going on…"

Rika looks at her. "What?"

"You like him too!"

Rika's face flushes pink and she turns away. "Do not."

"Do too…"

"Do not…"

"Do too…"

"What's there to like about gogglehead anyway?" Rika almost shouts. "He's clumsy, idiotic, and clueless!"

"I like to think of it as adorably awkward, goofy, and hilariously oblivious," Suzie counters. "There's lots of stuff to like about him. "He's cute, and brave, and loyal…"

"Considerate…" Rika lets slip.

"Ha! I knew it!" Suzie exclaims in triumph. "You do like him!"

Rika hangs her head in defeat. "Yea, fine, maybe I do like him a little. I don't know why though. I mean of all the boys in Japan…"

"He's special, that's why. And you're going to have to fight me for him!"

Rika allows a small chuckle. "You'll probably win easy. I'm not exactly the type of girl anyone falls in love with."

"Well then, may the best girl win!" Suzie shouts, extending her hand to shake with Rika. Rika takes it and gives it one firm shake before letting go.

"C'mon, we should pick up the pace. For all we know, Armageddemon already got to the amphitheater and took the data."

As she says this, fog explodes into existence and surrounds them. Renamon phases in next to Rika. "Digimon! They're bio-emerging!" Lopmon jumps down from Suzie's head. "Well then we better get ready!"

"Right!" Suzie and Rika say in unison, drawing their D-arks and a card which quickly changes to blue.

 _Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!_

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!_

 _Kyubimon digivolve to… Taomon!_

 _Lopmon digivolve to…._

Lopmon's brown fur turns purple and she grows in size. A yellow gi appears over her torso and gloves with sharp blades on her hands.

 _Turuiemon!_

 _Turuiemon digivolve to…_

Her new form melts away and she once again grows, this time to the size of a two-story building. The blades on her arms disappear and her arms lengthen as her form slims.

 _Antylamon!_

The two ultimates take up their battle positions, waiting for their opponents to appear.

The form of a small dragon comes into sight. He seems to be wearing samurai-like armor and walks on four 3-toed legs.

Rika scans him with her D-ark. That's Ginryumon, a dragon digimon. Champion level, vaccine type. His Boujinha technique can neutralize almost any attack and his Metal Armor Blade will leave you falling to pieces… literally.

"Umm Rika, I think he brought a friend!" Suzie says, pointing.

Rika turns out to the bay and sees what can only be described as a satanic squid. Suzie scans him with her D-ark and pales.

He's Dragomon, a sea animal digimon. Ultimate level, Virus type! He's known as the Depraved Monk of the Deep and boy does he act like it! His Tentacle Flapping, Thousand Whip, and Tentacle Claw will make you never want to eat calamari again! If you get him really angry, he'll skewer you with his Forbidden Trident attack!

"What do we do Rika! We're at a type disadvantage!"

Dragomon lashes his tentacles about as he sees his opponents.

"We fight! I'll handle slimy and gruesome. You take the dragon. Taomon!"

"Thousand Spells!" she fires hundreds of red cards out of her sleeves at Dragomon, who seems almost entirely unaffected.

"Thousand Whip!" The chains on Dragomon's tentacles disappear and they lash out individually. Taomon dodges several strikes but is eventually caught by one and sent plummeting into the bay.

"Taomon!" Rika shouts.

"Metal Armor Blade!" Ginryumon fires metal javelins at Antylamon, who quickly evades with an acrobatic flip.

As she lands, she morphs her arms into axes. "Bunny Blades!" She sends arcing slashes toward her opponent.

"Boujinha!" Ginryumon's armor hardens and Antylamon's attack bounces off with little effect.

"Umm, Rika, we may need some help over here…"

"We've got our hands full over here already!" Rika shouts. Taomon shoots out of the surf and barrels toward Dragomon. "Tentacle Claw!" Dragomon's tentacles form back into a massive arm and he swings down on the rushing Taomon. "Talisman Spell!" Taomon generates a shield, but the force of Dragomon's attack sends her flying, shield spell and all.

"Metal Armor Blade!" Ginryumon fires at the vulnerable Taomon. Antylamon jumps into the air, taking the brunt of the attack.

"Antylamon! Are you ok?" Suzie shouts in surprise.

Antylamon lands semi-gracefully, falling to one knee. "I will be. Meditation Cure!" Antylamon flashes with light and gets back to her feet.

Taomon whips out a giant brush. "Talisman of Light!" She fires at Ginryumon.

"Boujinha!"

The attack reflects off his armor, but as Taomon descends back to the ground, Antylamon jumps up. "Bunny Blades!" Ginryumon is unable to react and is struck by the attack, deleting instantaneously.

"Forbidden Trident!" Dragomon tosses a shadowy trident, which impales both Taomon and Antylamon. "Oh no!" Suzie screams.

The two revert to their rookie forms and land in a heap. "Lopmon! Speak to me!" Suzie runs up to her partner and cradles her in her arms.

"Renamon! Tell me you're ok."

"Rika, he's too powerful! You have to run away…"

Dragomon reaches the shore and pulls himself close to the pier. "Tentacle Flapping!" His tentacles shoot out towards his enemies. Renamon tackles Rika out of the way, but Dragomon snatches up Suzie and Lopmon. "Rika! Help me!"

"Renamon, can you still fight?" Rika asks.

"I can try…"

"Then you know what to do! Biomerge activate!" She holds up her D-ark and it glows, enveloping her and her partner in brilliant light.

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Renamon biomerge to…_

Rika merges with her partner as Renamon dips into clear, calm water, her animal features melting away and becoming a human in a black body suit. The faces of her champion and ultimate form flash by and settle on a fox mask over a human face. Four fox spirits of wind, fire, water, and earth spin around her figure and become shining golden armor. A staff materializes in her grip; it's rings floating for a mere moment before settling.

 _Sakuyamon!_

"Thunder Kick!" she lands a blow on Dragomon's mass of tentacles, causing him to drop Suzie into the bay. Sakuyamon flips back and unleashes another attack. "Spirit Strike! Four elemental foxes fly from her staff and scratch and bite at Dragomon's face. He slaps them away. "Thousand Whip!"

"Crystal Sphere!" a shield of sakura petals materializes around Sakuyamon, blocking each strike of Dragomon's tentacles. "Bye bye, fish face: Amethyst Mandala!" She swings her staff across, creating two circles of purple energy, which expand out from her, severing several of Dragomon's tentacles, which burst into data. He roars in pain and dives beneath the waves, dragging Suzie and Lopmon down with him.

"Looks like we're going for a swim!" Sakuyamon dives down after him.

 _Spirit Strike!_ The fox spirits fly, reaching Dragomon and clawing at him once more. Sakuyamon swims close, dodging the remainder of Dragomon's limbs and snatching both Suzie and Lopmon. She speeds back to the surface, an unconscious Suzie and Lopmon in her arms. _That was a little too close!_

"Tentacle Flapping!" Sakuyamon is seized by the legs and pulled down.

"Rapid Fire!"

Sakuyamon looks up to see Henry ride in on Rapidmon's shoulder. The rockets blow up in Dragomon's face and he roars with indignation, releasing Sakuyamon. "You alright?" Henry asks as Rapidmon flies up next to her.

"Yea. Here, take your sister. I have score to settle!" She hands Suzie and Lopmon to Rapidmon before speeding back below the waves before Henry could ask what happened.

Dragomon swims deeper and deeper, attempting to escape his pursuer. _O no you don't! Spirit Strike!_ The spirits fly once again and slow Dragomon's retreat. Sakuyamon slams into his face and pushes off, doing a quick backflip before firing her attack: _Amethyst Mandala!_ The beams cut straight through Dragomon and he dissolves to data as his pieces slide apart.

Sakuyamon shoots up, breaking the surface and slamming into the sidewalk before separating into Rika and Renamon.

"That was a little too close for comfort…" Rika says, coughing and filling her lungs with air.

Henry doesn't answer her as he pats his sister on the back, who is coughing up seawater. "Are you alright, Suzie?"

Suzie coughs a little more before giving her brother a weak smile. "I think so…"

Henry finally turns his gaze towards Rika. "Take my sister home and then get some sleep. I'll call in a report to Yamaki."

"What about the amphitheater?" Rika asks.

"'I'll handle it for tonight. You two have done enough. Go home. Get some sleep," he says, concern apparent in his voice. Rika opens her mouth to protest, but a look on Henry's face makes her second guess objecting to his order. She nods and allows Rapidmon to pick her and Renamon up before taking off towards home.

* * *

Impmon, Takato, and Guilmon reach the city square. "You know, if you hadn't seen it for yourself, you would never have guessed a giant pig rampaged through here two years ago…" Takato says, looking at the relatively smooth concrete and shiny new building exteriors.

"So what now?" Impmon asks. "Do we just sit on our hands and wait to be attacked?"

"Well it might be a good idea to keep our eyes peel…"

"Destiny Destroyer!"

"Takatomon, look out!" Guilmon shouts, diving to protect his partner. Impmon dives to the side as a red beam strikes the building they were under, causing debris to fall. Takato pulls his partner with him as he rolls aside to avoid being crushed.

Armageddemon scurries down the building and jumps to the street, facing the tamers. "Run along, pests. You are no match for me!"

Takato scans him with his D-ark. I'm not getting a whole lot of data, but that's definitely Armageddemon. No information on attributes, but he's at the mega level! His special attacks are Destiny Destroyer and Black Rain.

"Only one way to beat that. Ready Guilmon?"

"I'm ready, Takato!"

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon Biomerge to…_

Takato merges into his partner as Guilmon's scales shed away and are replaced with a knight's shining armor. His reptilian head shifts past the champion and ultimate level and becomes a headpiece on the helmet of a knight with golden eyes. A red cloak materializes on his back and a lance and shield appear in his hands.

 _Gallantmon!_

"Do you think one mega will be enough to defeat me?" Armageddemon jeers.

"Make it two megas!" Impmon shouts out.

 _Impmon warp digivolve to…_

Impmon grows in size, becoming a tall humanoid with a bird-like mask, three eyes, and biker's regalia. A large metallic tail protrudes from the base of his spine and two shot guns are holstered, one to his left boot and one on his back.

 _Beelzemon!_

Armageddemon seems stunned for a moment, but he quickly shakes it off. "So you look to oppose the will of Lord Millenniummon? So be it! I will make quick work of you two! Destiny Destroyer!"

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon charges the tip of his lance with an electric ball and fires it towards Armageddemon.

Beelzemon leaps over Armageddemon's attack and draws his shotguns. "Double Impact!" Armageddemon leaps to avoid the bullets but is slammed in the face by Gallantmon's shield and forced back to the ground.

"Destiny Destroyer!" Gallantmon blocks with his shield, but the force of impact pushes him back slightly.

"He's strong…" Gallantmon remarks.

"We're stronger!" Beelzemon retorts.

 _Beelzemon mode change to…_

Beelzemon sprouts wings and a rifle appears on his right hand. His eyes turn from red to green.

 _Blast Mode!_

He flies up above his opponent's head. "Corona Blaster!" He fires a shot from the rifle on his arm, which Armageddemon deftly dodges.

"As fun as this is, I think I'll take my prize and go. Black Rain!" Shadowy spheres shoot from his shell and explode in the air, raining streaks of black and red upon Gallantmon and Beelzemon. Gallantmon raises his shield over his head and Beelzemon dives down to hide beneath it.

"We can't let him get the data!" Gallantmon yells upon seeing Armageddemon begin to upload Vikralamon's old data. "Then you'll need to go for a bit of a ride!" Beelzemon shouts. He grabs Gallantmon's legs and swings him around, tossing him over to Armageddemon before being struck by the raining streaks of energy.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon fires and strikes Armageddemon, interrupting the upload process. Armageddemon lashes out with his tail, striking Gallantmon's side, but he rolls with the blow and bashes Armageddemon with his shield. Before he can recover, Beelzemon kicks him in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"It seems you two are more resourceful then I thought," Armageddemon growls, pushing himself back to his feet.

"You don't know the half of it, bub," Beelzemon growls, aiming his rifle.

Gallantmon raises his shield, ready for battle once more. "So you do not intend to desist? Very well, Lord of Gluttony. You leave me no choice... Destiny Destroyer!"

"Corona Blaster!"

"Shield of the Just!"

The attacks connect, kicking up smoke and blinding the combatants.

Beelzemon squints, trying to peer through the fog. He soon spots Armageddemon's form trying to sneak closer to him.

"Got ya, now bub! Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon draws a pentagram using his cannon and fires through it. Armageddemon merely smirks and leaps, causing the attack to fly under him and strike a hapless Gallantmon.

Gallantmon is sent flying into a building, sending shattered glass flying everywhere. He collapses and separates into Takato and Guilmon.

"Aww, nuts!" Beelzemon berates himself as he lands.

"Destiny Destroyer!" Armageddemon takes advantage of his distraction to land an attack to Beelzemon's back and he collapses onto the street.

Armageddemon quickly absorbs the data and flees just as the sounds of sirens can be heard approaching.

* * *

Rika left the Wongs' apartment, having been dropped there by Henry and Rapidmon after escorting Suzie home. She was tired, and her body language showed it as she stumbled through the streets on her way to her own house. Renamon phased in and fell into step next to her, silently keeping one eye trained on her.

"I can carry you the rest of the way if you'd like, Rika," Renamon offers.

"No, it's ok, Renamon. You've already done enough heavy lifting for one night…"

Renamon made no objection and Rika continued to trudge along. As she turned a corner, she heard the chime of bells and looked up to see the local Christian Church. _Midnight already? Mom and grandma are going to have a fit._

As she strolls past, she looks over at the church building. It is an old cobblestone structure, with moss growing around some parts of the steeple. A man stands on the front steps and, upon seeing her, calls out: "You there! Young lady! Are you one of the tamers?"

Rika stops and shoots him a quizzical look. "Yea, what of it? She asks, hardly hiding her exhaustion.

The man is taken aback by her tone but ignores it for the moment. "You seem exhausted, my dear. Why don't you come in for a moment and catch your breath. I was about to close up for the night, but God must have wanted me to catch you out here."

Rika rolls her eyes. "My home isn't far. I can rest there. Let's go Rena…" Rika looks at her partner, who seems to be sleeping while standing up.

"Your friend seems to require a moment. Please come in. I wanted to talk to you."

Rika sighs but follows the man, pulling a half-sleeping Renamon along with her. She deposits Renamon in the vestibule and she slumps down against the wall next to her.

"I'm Father Klein, by the way," the man says, standing across from her. "I just wanted to tell you thank you for what you and your friends do. We pray for your well being every week."

"Yea whatever…" Rika says, turning her gaze from him.

"You have a strong sense of pride, I see. Be careful: pride is the root of all sin."

"Really?" Rika asks, trying her best to show her disinterest.

"Yes. It is the worst of the seven deadly sins. It, along with greed, wrath, envy, sloth, gluttony, and lust are the root of all human evil."

"Or so you're belief system says…" Rika retorts with a hint of sarcasm.

The priest laughs lightly and a smile briefly touches Rika's face. "I suppose you are right, although I have yet to see a more encompassing summary of the roots of human misdeeds." The priest gestures to a poster tacked to the church bulletin board.

"Pride is the first because it is the common root from which the others can sprout. Our inflated sense of self worth causes us to belittle the feelings and needs of others. Greed leads us to crave material possessions, even to go so far as to take what belongs to others for ourselves or withhold from others what they need. Wrath, the desire to deliver pain upon others, enables us to deliver horrific acts upon our fellow brothers and sisters. Envy is a petty feeling that causes us to wish ill on others simply because they have something we want for ourselves. Sloth, otherwise known as laziness, leads us to neglect others and to expect them to fulfill our own wants and needs for us. Gluttony, the excessive desire of food and drink, leads us to engorge ourselves, often at the expense and to the detriment of others. Then is lust, which dehumanizes others and leads us to picture people as mere objects to be used to satisfy our own carnal desires."

Rika listened intently to the priest's entire lecture, keeping her eye on the bulletin board. She stands and walks over to it, intent on reading what it has to say on the topic. When she reaches it however, she freezes and her eyes widen. "These symbols," she asks while gesturing to the poster. "Are they the symbols of the seven deadly sins?"

The priest nods to her. "They are the images as described by Dante Alighieri in his 'Divine Comedy', which sit on the gates of the various levels of Mount Purgatory, symbolizing the sins of those waiting to enter Paradise."

"May I have this poster? It's really important." The priest looks at her intently and nods. "Take it. Keep it as a reminder to live a life of faith, hope, charity, fortitude, justice, prudence, and temperance."

* * *

Armageddemon crawls into the dark recesses of his warehouse hiding place, stretching his six legs and segmented tail. _I have acquired the fifth data set, master. More importantly, I have located the Lord of Gluttony._ **Excellent work. There is more good news. Dragomon encountered the defector.** Armageddemon blinks in surprise. _Then the rumors are true. A deva was tamed by a human…_ **Yes, and you will acquire her data for me. Tomorrow, I will send the Clown Prince of Madness. Use the opportunity to grab the remainder of the codes, including the defector's. Once you have them, I will give you passage back to the Digital World and we will begin phase 2 of my plan…**

 _Yes, Lord Millenniummon… At last…_


	13. Give and Take

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Millenniummon's words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 13: Give and Take

Jeri closed the door as Rika and Suzie left. That new digimon, Kotemon, had carried her step-brother to his room and now was sitting with her step-mother in the kitchen, explaining why they had left and what had happened that day. She glided up the stairs and closed her bedroom door behind her.

 _Even Masahiko has a digimon now. Why am I the only one who has to be alone?_ She steps quietly over to her closet and pulls out a metal tin. Opening it reveals a bunch of digimon cards and a D-ark with a yellow ring around its screen. Jeri picks up the D-ark and hold up to her line of sight. Static continues to fill the screen, just as it had since…

Jeri felt hot tears come to her eyes and she suppressed them from falling, wiping them away and shoving the d-ark back into the box. _It's all his fault… He's not even really sorry…_

**FLASHBACK**

Dr. Hisawa takes a sip from his coffee and returns his attention back to Jeri. "So, why don't you want to talk to me today?"

Jeri fidgets uncomfortably in her seat, rubbing her puppetless arm. "You make me uncomfortable…"

"I make you uncomfortable? How so?"

"You said I blame Takato, and I don't."

"So this is about my interpretation of your state of mind? You disagree with my conclusions?"

Jeri nods, never once looking up at him.

"Alright, so let's say I'm wrong. Why do you think I am wrong?"

"Because… Takato is one of my best friends and… he always tried to help… and…"

"You seem to be trying to convince yourself far more than convince me."

Jeri sinks into her chair. "I don't want to talk about this…"

"Alright, let's talk about something else. You can tell me anything you want." Jeri remains silent.

"How about you tell me about school," Dr. Hisawa suggests.

"…well, there isn't much to say about it. I get good grades and I get along well with my classmates…"

Dr. Hisawa scribbles something down. "Go on. Anything that comes to your mind, just say it."

"Well… it's usually boring…although it was really funny a couple days ago when Kazu threw a wad of paper across the room and knocked Takato out of his chair!"

Dr. Hisawa continues to write and signals to her that he is still listening and she can keep going.

"Our teacher, Mr. Mori, wasn't happy and made them stand out in the hall for the first half of the class. Takato ended up drawing most of the time after he came back and the teacher caught him and gave him detention."

"I see. I know you may not wish to talk about this, but you still seem very hung up on this Takato even in the context of school. Why is that?"

Jeri deflates back into her chair. "I don't know… He's my friend: don't people normally talk about their friends?"

Dr. Hisawa removes his glasses. "Talk, yes. Obsess though…"

"I'm not obsessed!" Jeri shouts in defense, her cheeks turning red.

Dr. Hisawa places his hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm not making a criticism. In fact, I want you to run with it. Why do you think you're talking about him so much?"

Jeri shrugs. "Well, though you seem very against insulting him directly, you have no problem laughing regarding his minor misfortunes."

"I don't like laughing at him," Jeri answers with shock written all over her face.

"The thing about the psyche, Jeri," Dr. Hisawa continues, "is that much of our feelings are subconscious, masked by outward behaviors. These outward behaviors always, however, can be connected to that common emotion hidden beneath the surface."

"But I don't hate him! I love him!" Jeri shouts immediately.

Dr. Hisawa's lips curve into a smile. "Jeri, do you consider yourself a nice person?" he seems to ask out of the blue.

"Well… yea. At least my friends think so."

"So it's the image of you that your friends have? Nice, sweet Jeri Katou who loves and cares about everyone?"

Jeri fidgets once more in her seat.

"And you have probably heard the saying that love hurts. Do you believe that is true?"

Jeri shrugs her shoulders.

"Do you know what cognitive dissonance is, Jeri?" She shakes her head.

"It's when we simultaneously hold two conflicting pieces of information and try to rectify them by either assimilating the second into the first or accommodating the first to the second."

"I don't think I'm following you, doctor…"

"Well, Jeri, I think that you are undergoing cognitive dissonance. On the one hand, you believe yourself to be goodhearted, cheerful, and kind. On the other, I believe, you have an internal disdain for your friend, Takato, because of what happened to you. Nice people don't have strong feelings of disdain for anyone, least of all close friends, and so you try to rectify it by assimilating the second into the first: namely, by denying that your feelings are negative and convincing yourself that they are positive.

Jeri's face bears a look of pure confusion.

Dr. Hisawa puts down his notepad and folds his hands together on his lap. "I am submitting to you that you feel sad and miserable because you are forcing down your true feelings and trying to tell yourself that your outward behavior is your true feeling regarding him."

Jeri turns away, her face contorted into one of deep thought.

Dr. Hisawa gets up and gestures for Jeri to follow him. He directs her to a couch. "I want you to lay down here. I'm going to read off words to you, and I want you to simply say the first word that comes to mind. Don't think about it: just say the first word that pops into your head besides the word that I read. Ok?"

"Ok, I'll try," Jeri says as she lays down on the couch.

Dr. Hisawa sits in a chair across from her, taking his notepad in hand. "Alright we are going to begin now. First thing: no thinking about it. Just say it."

Jeri takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"House." – "Doorbell."

"Hair." – "Pigtail."

"Red." – "Guilmon."

"Girl." – "Rika."

Yellow." – "Goggles."

"Sad." – "Destiny."

"Hero." – Leomon."

Pain." – "Death."

"Goggles." – "Takato."

"Sleep." – "Leomon."

"Leomon." – "Dead."

"School." – "Math."

"Failure." – Taka… I mean, weakness.

Dr. Hisawa stops. "I said first thing that comes to mind, Jeri.

"Weakness is the first thing!" Jeri answers, looking up.

Dr. Hisawa shakes his head. "You were going to say something else and you changed it. You and I both know what it was."

Dr. Hisawa looks at the clock. "Well, we can wrap up now if you'd like. I'll be seeing you in a couple weeks."

Jeri slid off the couch and quickly left the room.

**END FLASHBACK**

 _Why can't I stop thinking about him? When is this pain going to end? Why did Masahiko have to become a tamer? Why must I always be sucked back into dealing with him! If I never get away from him, how will I ever heal from what he did…?_

* * *

Takato blinks his eyes open, his vision swirling until the face of a young lady in an EMT uniform comes into focus. "Where am I? My head is pounding…" The EMT helps him sit up.

"We found you unconscious here with these two digimon. You're one of the tamers right?" Takato nods. "Where's Guilmon and Impmon?"

The EMT points over towards a black van. Guilmon and Impmon are sitting with Riley Ootori, who seems to be asking them questions. "When we arrived and found you here, we called them and they sent someone right down. We also got in touch with your parents."

Takato staggers to his feet and the EMT helps him balance. "You may wish to take it easy for now. You seem to have a concussion and I've recommended that you be taken to the hospital for tests."

"I need to talk to her first at the very least." Takato says, limping his way over with the support of the EMT. He feels very dizzy and loses his footing every couple of steps, but the EMT keeps him from falling all the way back to the ground and they eventually reach Riley.

"Takatomon! Are you ok?" Guilmon asks, rushing to his partner's side.

"I'm fine. So Armageddemon got away?"

"Unfortunately…" Impmon adds, hopping down from the van's bumper. "Sorry about hitting you and Pineapple-head."

"Honest mistake," Takato says, giving the little digimon a smile.

"I've already informed Yamaki. He said you should head home and rest. He expects to see everyone first thing tomorrow morning," Riley adds, looking the boy up and down. "You're still bleeding."

Takato touches a hand to his head, over his left ear and feels the cool, sticky liquid oozing out.

"It's not that deep," the EMT says, inspecting it. We can wrap a bandage if its bothering you." Takato shakes his head and then almost falls over.

"I wouldn't do that. Like I said… concussion. Ms. Ootori, we would recommend taking him to the hospital to be checked out. Being as his parents are not present and you seem to be an authority of some kind over him…"

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I feel fine." Takato says, looking at Riley. She lets out a little chuckle and nods. "I don't think it'll be necessary. Takato has a pretty hard head and he's survived worse than this without medical care."

The EMT shrugs. "Then I'll simply release him into your custody. Can you sign the paperwork?" Riley nods and goes with the EMT towards the ambulance. Takato takes his first real look around and notices a small crowd had gathered, being kept back by a line of police vehicles.

"Yamaki isn't going to be happy about the publicity we're drawing."

"Not really much that can be done about it," Impmon says with a scowl.

"And we're gonna have another early morning it seems…"

"Aww, no sleep Takatomon?" Guilmon asks, pouting.

"Sorry buddy. We can go home and catch a few hours of sleep but we'll have to be out the door pretty early. We may even need to skip breakfast."

Guilmon's stomach growls and he clutches at it with his claws. "I can't skip breakfast tomorrow! My tummy won't let me.

"You'd think he could afford to miss one meal with all the bread he's been scarfing down lately," Impmon says, putting his hands behind his head.

"But Impmon, I cant help it! When my tummy is empty, my head gets all funny."

Takato lets out yawn before gripping his head. _Boy am I gonna have one bad headache in the morning._ "Let's go home, boy."

"I'll drive you." Riley says, walking back up. Takato gives a nod before gripping his head again. "What did the lady say about doing that?"

"Sorry, maam…" Takato says as he moves to the van's cabin and opens the passenger seat door. Riley opens the trunk and gestures for Guilmon to get in. The red saurian hops in and Riley looks down at Impmon. "Are you coming?"

"I'll make my own way home, toots. See ya!" Impmon hops off into the night.

* * *

Yamaki hangs up the phone and turns to look at Ryo as he enters the lab. "That was Riley. She said Armageddemon obtained the data in the city square. I'm going to call Henry and Kazu and tell them to head home for the night and be here first thing in the morning."

"You're not worried that he'll go for the other signatures? Ryo asks.

"Hypnos agents will be watching all the locations through the night but he hasn't gone after more than one in any given small time period, so I think we'll be safe until morning. We'll be able to call if anything happens."

Ryo huffs and crosses his arms. Turning to him, Yamaki says, "Listen, I'm really not in the mood for attitude. I now need to write up a public statement explaining why we still haven't gotten the digimon issue under control and quell the fear that the tamers are incapable of stopping it as well."

"Armageddemon is stronger than any digimon the others have fought," Ryo says with some annoyance. "You can't seriously expect them to win in a one on one with him."

"Having you all in one place isn't an option," Yamaki states dryly. "Someone has to deal with the Wild Ones that bio-emerge while the others confront Armageddemon."

"Send us out hunting for him then."

"We will entertain that idea tomorrow. Go home and get some sleep. We will see you in the morning."

Ryo frowns and turns his back. "I'll sleep here for the night. My home is too far and I'd actually prefer to take more than a cat nap. Ill be in the conference room, so wake me if anything happens." He walks out of the lab as Yamaki rubs his temples in frustration.

Monodramon bursts into the conference room, followed by his tamer, who closes the door behind him. He curls up on the table and yawns. "Good night Ryo."

Ryo climbs up on the table next to him and stretches himself out. "Good night, buddy."

"Don't worry Ryo… We'll get Armageddemon tomorrow…" Monodramon drifts off to sleep.

 _Yea, tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm taking charge of this whole thing, I don't care what Henry, Rika, or Takato have to say about it. They may not realize this, but Millenniummon is fighting a war and we are gonna need to fight one too if we want to stop him. We need to go on the offensive…_

* * *

Zhuqiaomon flaps his wings in agitation, riffling his feathers and glaring at his three fellow sovereigns. "You sent one of my servants to the human world without my approval!" he growls.

"Technically I did Zhuqiaomon," Alice butts in, trying to draw the sovereign's attention to herself. "I went and recruited him and brought him to Ebonwumon and Baihumon to give a message to the tamers."

"They have violated the laws governing our rule by interfering in my realm's affairs. It matters not who initiated the transgression!"

"Zhuqiaomon, calm yourself," Azulongmon shouts over the fiery bird. "The Digital World is in danger and we fully within our rights to take action to protect our own quadrants."

"Do you believe Huanglongmon will agree with that interpretation of your actions, Azulongmon?"

"That's enough now. This is no time to be fightin one another," Ebonwumon's right head says. "Zhuqiaomon, surely ye understand the need to stop Millenniummon…"

"He has made no threat to my sovereignty…" Zhuqiaomon starts.

"And by the time he does, it will be too late. You must act now!" Baihumon interrupts him.

"Unfortunately, there is little that we can do about him now, given the allies he has chosen…" Azulongmon says.

"And then there's still that shade running about; Atticus…" Alice adds.

The other sovereigns remain silent, reflecting on the problem. "What do you propose we do…?" Zhuqiaomon asks, breaking the silence.

"We need the Legendary Tamer…" Alice responds.

"I'd go so far as to say we need all the tamers…" Azulongmon amends.

Zhuqiaomon looks between each of the sovereigns and eventually settles his gaze on Alice. "I have no desire to allow humans back into my domain. If they are to come, they must make their way here on their own. Do not betray my trsut by opening the portal for them."

"Zhuqiaomon…" Alice starts.

"Have I made myself clear…" he roars over her objection. Each sovereign bows their head in turn. "If you can agree to allow them to help if they make their way here on their own, then we will make no move to assist them in traveling here," Azulongmon promises.

"Then we have nothing more to discuss. You have my cooperation, now leave the maintenance of my quadrant to me."

Azulongmon takes to the skies. Ebonwumon and Baihumon head to their own realms and Alice is left alone with the phoenix digimon. "Zhuqiaomon…"

"You are already aware of how much I detest humanity. I have tolerated your presence in my realm because of the role you played in defeating the Chaos, but I warn you that one more step out of line will strip you of your welcome here."

"Whether you like it or not, we needed the tamers to help defeat the D-Reaper, and now we need their help to defeat Millenniummon and his demonic allies. If you would just allow us to open a portal for them…"

"You have already sent Kotemon to tell them of our predicament. If they care for the well-being of digimon, then they will find their own way here. You may resume your search for the shade. The more variables we can take out of this game, the better."

Alice gives an angry glare but bows her head slightly in submission to his decision and walks away with Dobermon. As soon as she is out of earshot, he calls to one of his servants. "Pandamon!"

A small black and white bear-like digimon wearing a red scarf enters the chamber and looks up to Zhuqiaomon. "I have a job for you…"


	14. The Label of Defeat

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Millenniummon's words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Label of Defeat

"In other news, last night, there was another digimon attack in Shinjuku's City Square. We go to Mizaki Miyashita, at the scene."

"Thank you Trish. As you can see behind me, there was some minor property damage when tamer Takato Matsuki, attempted to engage another digimon, reportedly called Armageddemon, in battle. Eyewitnesses say he and another digimon were easily beaten aside by the Armageddemon, who fled the scene soon after."

"Thank you Mizaki. We now go live to the Tokyo Metropolitan Office Building, where Mitsuo Yamaki, the head of Hypnos, is addressing the public."

"Hypnos is aware of the growing concern over increased bio-emergence of digital life forms and we are doing everything we can to prevent these emergences from occurring and to limit the need for the tamers to engage them in battle. That being said, the tamers remain the best defense we can currently make to the Digital threat and I continue to have faith that they can handle the issue. As such, I will be meeting with the tamers after this conference to discuss plans on how to best combat the threat and will make a full public disclosure of all progress we make. Thank you and I will now take questions…"

"Mr. Yamaki, what have you to say of the allegation that the tamers are incapable of preventing collateral damage?"

"The tamers are doing their best to deal with threats in efficient manner and I can assure you that the damage caused by these Wild Ones would be far worse if the tamers were made unable to engage them."

"Mr. Yamaki! Why hasn't Hypnos reactivated the Juggernaut protocol?"

"The Juggernaut is not yet safely operational. I have a team dedicated to making it safe and we will begin using it as soon as we can be assured of personnel and civilian safety."

"Mr. Yamaki! Have you anything to say about the other incident recorded last night in Odaiba?"

"I currently have no comment on that incident, but I can assure you, it is being investigated."

"Mr. Yamaki! Is it true that Hypnos is purposely delaying activation of the Juggernaut to avoid harm to the tamers' digimon partners?"

"I have already disclosed the reasoning behind our delay on the Juggernaut's re-activation. Are there any other questions?"

"Mr. Yamaki! Why do you continue to ask us to rely on children and their pet monstrosities to protect us from threats when they themselves are an equal threat to civilian security?"

"No comment. That's all the questions I will take for now." He steps away from the podium as the crowd erupts into shouts, boos, and hisses.

"Well you heard it here folks. I'm Trish Takaya, JMN News, and we'll be right back with the weather…"

Henry flips off the TV and turns back to his cereal. He is clearly tired, his eyelids drooping down every so often, but he forces himself to stay awake. Suzie pushes her bowl away from her and gets up from the table. "I can't believe it! Those people on the news don't even know what they're talking about!"

"They think they do though…" Henry says, pushing his own cereal away.

Janyuu enters the kitchen and pours himself some coffee to go. "We need to get moving if we don't want to be late. Would you like some coffee, Henry? It'll help wake you up."

"No dad. I don't like coffee…"

"Screw liking it. This guy needs caffeine!" Terriermon quips. "Give him an extra large cup!"

"Terriermon…" Henry grumbles, too tired to properly berate his partner.

"What time did you go to sleep last night anyway?"

"…like three…" Henry says, laying his head down on the table.

"You really do need coffee…" his father says with a chuckle.

* * *

Takato stumbled along through the park, his partner keeping pace behind him while scarfing down some breakfast bread. Between his aching head and endless nightmares involving Armageddemon, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and his motions were lethargic and unbalanced. _I really wish I had brought some coffee with me. How long would it really have taken to make some before heading out?_

The morning air was cool, not quite heated by the rising sun's rays just yet and a brisk breeze tickled at his face and hair. Guilmon finishes the last of his bread and quickens his pace until he is walking alongside his partner, falling into step with him. "You look really tired, Takatomon." Takato lets out a little chuckle. "I am, boy, but this is important. We need to tell the others what happened last night and help them track down Armageddemon before he gets the other devas' data."

They reach the end of the park, and stop at the street corner, waiting for the light to change to cross the street. Several people around them begin to whisper amongst themselves and point at him and Guilmon. Takato does his best to ignore them, which isn't hard as he is too tired to even try to hear what they are saying anyway. Guilmon glances around nervously and tugs on Takato's arm. "Takato, these people are looking at us all funny."

"Just stay close to me, Guilmon," Takato replies as the light changes and they begin to cross the street. Takato feels something strike the back of his head and turns around, Guilmon stopping with him in the middle of the street. Takato looks at the empty coffee cup which had apparently struck him and looks up for who threw it.

"You and that thing should be ashamed of what you do to our city," an old man with a gray beard remarks, shaking his fist."

"C'mon Guilmon," Takato says, tugging on his partner's arm. Just keep walking."

"Yea, that's right! You better keep walking!"

Others begin to toss trash, pelting Takato and Guilmon as they push through the crowds to move towards the Tokyo Metropolitan Building.

"Go to hell!" one of the people yells.

"Take that thing on a long walk off a short pier, you good for nothing brat!"

"Go back to Digital World, data scum!"

People begin to toss stones at Guilmon, which bounce off his scales. "Oww… Takatomon, they're hurting me!"

The crowd boxes them in and intensifies their assault. Takato tries to shield his partner, who digs his snout into Takato's hoodie to hide his face. "What do we do, Takato?" Guilmon cries. Before he can answer, Takato's mouth is covered by a furry yellow arm and he suddenly finds himself on the roof above the gathered crowd.

"Gogglehead, down here!" Rika shouts up, doing her best to keep her voice low enough so as not to attract the crowd. Guilmon, Takato, and Renamon jump down into the alley. "Thanks Renamon, Rika. We owe you one," Takato says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't have tried to head for the main entrance. All the anti-digimon protesters in the city are here today."

"Admittedly, I wasn't thinking," Takato says, holding his still aching head, now bruised from the onslaught. "Thanks again for the save though."

"Yea, thanks Renamon," Guilmon says, wagging his tail.

They walk quickly to the end of the alley and slip silently behind the crowds and into the alley that leads to the back entrance. Double checking that they were not followed, Rika gives a light tap on the door, which opens to reveal Kazu. "You two are late…" he snidely remarks. "Did ya sleep in or something?" Rika ignores his question and glides past him, Renamon phasing in and strolling after her. Takato and Guilmon move to follow and Kazu closes the door behind him.

They ride the elevator up and enter the conference room, finding the other tamers and their partners, save for Guardromon, Ai, and Mako, waiting. Takato takes a seat next to Henry and Rika takes the seat next to him. Kazu sits down next to Ryo, across from the two of them.

"Took you long enough to get here…" Ryo remarks as they sit down.

"Sorry. Gogglehead was a little busy getting assaulted by a mob to make it on time," Rika retorts.

"You got assaulted by a mob?" Kenta asks.

"Yea… Those people are really mad…" Takato says, petting Guilmon.

"Eh hmm. It seems everyone is here," Yamaki says, pushing up his sunglasses. "I recognize it is early and none of you really got any sleep, so there is coffee on the table…" He gestures to the three large thermoses at the far end of the table, near the window. "…so help yourselves but we have a lot to get through and then we'll need to divide you to watch the three remaining locations for the day."

Yamaki opens a folder and pulls out a piece of paper. "First off, I want a more accurate report of the battle with Armageddemon last night…"

Yamaki looks at Takato who seems to have fallen asleep on the table. Kazu slams a fist down and Takato shoots up. "Earth to Takato!" Terriermon says, laughing until Henry racks him on the head with his knuckles.

"I know you're tired but I really need you to stay awake for this, Takato," Yamaki remarks.

"Sorry," Takato says, gripping his head again. "Armageddemon, right?"

"That's what he asked, amigo…" Kazu says sarcastically.

"Here, Takato. This might help," Suzie says, placing a cup in front of him. He sips the coffee, saying, "Thanks."

"Essentially, what happened is he attacked us and we both digivolved to mega to fight him. We had him on the ropes at first, but our attacks kicked up smoke and I fired an attack which missed and hit Pineapple-Head," Impmon explains. "Then he got away with the data after knocking me out."

"So you lost him…" Ryo says, his arms crossed.

"Like you would have done any better Ryo…" Rika retorts.

"I might have," he responds, shooting a glare in her direction.

"Girls, your both pretty…" Terriermon remarks. Rika and Ryo both shoot death glares at him and he clams up.

"Let's keep it civil in here," Yamaki reprimands, turning his attention to Takato once more. "Do you have anything to add, Takato?"

Takato sips his coffee once more and shakes his head. He immediately regrets this when a spike of pain hits and he grips his head again. "I'm presuming Riley wasn't exaggerating when she said you may have a concussion?"

"I'm fine… What else is there?" he says.

"Well, I don't mean any offense by this," Yamaki continues, "but after what happened last night, the public is thoroughly convinced that the tamers are incapable of handling Wild Ones. I have received calls from several members of the Diet demanding I move forward with activating the Juggernaut protocol again, so I'm going to need something much more substantial then what you two have given me to put in a public statement."

"Perhaps we can come back to this topic later…" Henry says upon seeing Takato fidget uncomfortably. What else did we need to discuss?"

Yamaki frowns but concedes and looks back down at his paper. "What about the situation in Odaiba?"

"It was a Dragomon and a Ginryumon. Rika and I took care of it," Suzie answers.

"Property damage?"

"None," Rika states. "The Dragomon pretty much stayed in the bay and the Ginryumon was dispatched before it could do any real damage."

"See Takato: that is how you do it!" Kazu remarks. Suzie, Henry, and Rika all shoot him a dirty look as Takato deflates slightly.

"I also understand that Rika has an idea on the symbols that have been appearing on our monitors?" Yamaki asks, looking down at his paper again and pulling out a piece of sketch paper from his folder.

"Yea," Rika says, unfolding the poster she had taken from the church the previous night. "It turns out that the symbols we've been seeing are the symbols of the seven deadly sins. The one that appeared with Frigimon is the symbol of lust." She points to the image on her poster and then moves her finger over to the sketch paper. "The second one that appeared before Aeroveedramon attacked is the symbol of pride. The third one is the symbol of greed. The fourth and fifth ones, which appeared yesterday, are the symbols of envy and sloth. We haven't seen the symbols of either wrath or gluttony yet, but they're the other two."

"Did you say gluttony?" Takato asks, looking up.

"Yea, why?"

"Well last night, Armageddemon called Beelzemon the 'Lord of Gluttony'."

"The seven demon lords…" Ryo remarks.

"What?" the others simultaneously ask.

"I think Millenniummon has aligned himself with the seven demon lords," Ryo answers. "But they were defeated a long time ago by the four sovereigns. I don't know how Millenniummon could have resurrected them…"

"Hold on a moment," Yamaki interrupts his musings. "Who are these demon lords?"

"There are seven," Ryo explains. Each represents one of the seven deadly sins. Lucemon represents pride, Leviamon represents envy, Daemon is wrath, Belphemon is sloth, Barbamon is greed, Beelzemon is gluttony, and Lilithmon is lust."

"And you think they are the ones responsible for sending these Wild Ones?" Yamaki asks.

"It would stand to reason…" Ryo answers.

"Alright, so let's assume that these demon lords are responsible and working with Millenniummon. What do we do about it?" Henry asks.

"Honestly, nothing. You guys are no match for them…"

"Thanks for letting us down soft…" Terriermon quips.

"Alright," Yamaki says, calling order back to the room. I'll have the Monster Makers clue me in a little more on the specifics. Perhaps this will enable us to combat their ability to disrupt our countermeasures." Yamaki looks down at the paper once more. "Last thing is Armageddemon. Ryo, I understand you think a change in strategy is in order?"

"Yea. I think we need to go on the offensive, rather than sitting around and waiting for Armageddemon to attack and steal the remaining data sets."

"In case you've forgotten, we already tried that Ryo…" Rika states with a hint of sarcasm. "Unless you've discovered some new way to track him, it'd be a waste of time trying to hunt him down within the city."

"Well, trying to fight him and Wild Ones simultaneously has pretty much proved a losing strategy, so we don't exactly have much a choice…" Ryo retorts.

"I'm with Ryo!" Kazu says. "We gotta hunt this guy down and finish him. The public isn't going to stand for failure to repel anymore attacks."

"Yea, me too!" Kenta shouts.

"Puh piu puh!" MarineAngemon chimes in.

"I don't know…" Henry says, putting a hand to his chin. "I think it'd be easier to deal with Armageddemon from a position of aggressive defense. We should stick to the current plan of protecting the remaining data signatures and let him come to us rather then conduct a wild goose chase."

"I agree with Henry," Suzie speaks up. "What would the public say if they heard our plan was to wander aimlessly until we find the target?"

"What do you think, Mr. Matsuki?" Yamaki asks.

Takato looks between the faces of the other tamers. "Well…"

"C'mon Matsuki. We don't have all day…" Ryo grumbles.

"…I think we should let Armageddemon come to us."

"I concur with the gogglehead," Impmon adds. "We should wait them out."

"Of course you two would want to take the coward's route…"

"What did you say, Akiyama!?" Rika growls, standing up.

"I'm saying he's a coward!" Ryo yells, standing up. "He loses a fight and now he wants to hide and wait rather than hunt him down."

"Calm down guys…" Suzie says with a hint of worry.

"Listen, Akiyama. You're not the boss here and most of us agree your plan is a bad idea!" Rika shouts, ignoring Suzie.

"Well, as I'm the most experienced one here with these guys, you may want to take my advice a lot more seriously! I've fought and beaten this guy before, and I can tell you playing the waiting game is a bad idea. You need to catch him off guard, or you're never going to beat him!"

"That's enough!" Yamaki yells over them. "We'll discuss the recent incident with Armageddemon later. Right now, you need to get to the remaining locations. I want Suzie, Henry, and Rika here. Kazu, Kenta, and Impmon will go to the overpass. Ryo will go with Takato to the amphitheater. "

"Aww, I wanna go with Ryo!" Kazu and Kenta whine together.

"And I'd rather be with them then Matsuki…" Ryo remarks.

"I think Suzie and me should go with Takato and Rika and Beelzemon can take the overpass," Henry suggests.

"No, I want you, your sister, and Ms. Nonaka here," Yamaki states curtly. "You haven't fully recovered from your battle last night."

"I got news for you, but I think Takatomon and Impmon had it worse…" Terriermon interjects.

"Those protesters out there saw them getting beaten by that Wild One. It's not safe for them here," Yamaki says, looking at the bunny digimon. "I also don't want the two of them together, given that they're combination didn't work so well…"

"Sheesh, I'm sorry. It was an accident!" Impmon grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Given that the protesters were willing to assault him and combined with the fact that he is getting over a concussion, I want Takato as far from this building as possible. That is my final say on the matter." Yamaki finishes.

He dismisses them, catching Ryo on the way out. "I need one more thing from you."

"What?" Ryo asks with an attitude.

"I'm going to call the Katous and have Masahiko join you and Takato. I want you to get him from his house before heading to the amphitheater. We need everyone that we can get."

Ryo pushes past him without answering.

"I'll need to talk to Mr. Matsuki privately for a moment," he says to Henry, Rika, and Suzie, who had remained in the room with Takato and Guilmon. They nod to him and leave. He closes the door and turns to face Takato. "I'm sorry to be doing this to you, but the best thing right now is to keep you out of the limelight," he starts.

"You don't need to say it. It's ok…" Takato says, standing from his seat. "Unfortunately, I do, Takato. I'm not trying to insult you but you have given a very poor image of the tamers' ability to deal with these threats."

"I'm sorry… I'll do better…" Takato says, moving to open the door.

"You're not listening. I want you to let Ryo take charge of this operation: it's why I'm pairing you with him today. He seems to know more about this then the rest of you and I want you to follow his lead until this Armageddemon is dealt with."

Takato's expression blooms into that of hurt but he quickly replaces it with a half smile. "If you think that's best…"

"I do…"

Takato leaves the room without another word, brushing past the others in the hall and joining Ryo on the elevator.

* * *

It's so hot…" Commandramon whines as he, Atticus, and Chiblynmon shuffle across the desert sands.

"Stop thinking about it and it won't be…" Chiblynmon retorts in a condescending tone.

"Oh, you think you're sooooo smart, don't you?"

"Smarter then you…"

"Why I ought'ta…"

"Alright you two, cut it out," Atticus commands.

"But Atticus…" they both whine.

They walk a ways more before finding a spiral staircase in the middle of the desert. This should take us to the medieval town level of the Digital World. Millenniummon and the demon lords are on the dark forest level, so we should be able to get there by going through this one."

"Lead, and I'll follow," Commandramon says.

"Trying to score points with him before the battle I see…"

"Can it, gremlin."

Atticus lets out an exasperated sigh. _I had to be partnered to these two…_

They climb up the staircase, eventually entering a black and white town with a castle at its center. No sooner did they reach the level then did the sounds of battle reach their ears. "Looks like there's a scuffle. Let's check it out!" Atticus says, bursting into a run. Chiblynmon and Commandramon dash behind him, rounding several corners until discovering the source of the commotion.

"Animal Nails!" a stuffed bear with a red scarf fires nails from his paws at two digimon, who jump to dodge before counterattacking.

"Power Drive!" a round, human-ish digimon shouts, diving at the bear with his fist outstretched.

"Captain Cannon!" the other, a humanoid digimon resembling a pirate with a hook and a cannon for hands, fires a cannon shot.

Atticus takes out his D-ark and scans the three combatants:

Pandamon, puppet digimon. Ultimate level, data type. His special attack is Animal Nails.

That one's Nanimon, an invader digimon. Champion level, virus type. His Power Punch and Power Driver will leave you seeing stars!

Hookmon, mutant digimon. He's also a champion and a virus type. He plows through his enemies with a Captain Cannon attack before hooking them in for the kill!

"Don't know where the Pandamon came from, but I'm pretty sure those are two are Daemon's and Belphemon's servants! I'd say this is a good excuse to stretch our legs! You two ready?"

"Hit me!" Chiblynmon says.

"Don't leave me out this time!" Commandramon shouts.

 _Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!_

 _Digivolution…_

 _Chiblynmon digivolve to… Dragurmon!_

 _Commandramon digivolve to…_

Commandramon grows in size and plated armor takes the place of his army uniform. Two knifelike appendages appear on his back where wings would normally sprout and a knife appears in his hand. Finally, night vision goggles appear over his eyes.

 _Sealsdramon!_

"Shadow Spike!" Dragurmon tosses a shadow spike at Nanimon, who dodges to the right.

"Missed me!" Nanimon taunts.

"Made ya look…" Dragurmon retorts.

Sealsdramon jumps up behind Nanimon. "Death Behind!" Sealsdramon drives his knife into Nanimon and he explodes into data, which Sealsdramon immediately absorbs.

"Captain Cannon!" Hookmon fires at Dragurmon.

"Bone Armor!" The attack bounces off of him with little effect.

"Death Behind" Sealsdramon goes for the kill but Hookmon parries with his hook and then backhands Sealsdramon with his cannon arm. Luckily, that was all the time Dragurmon needed. "Blighting Strike!" Hookmon is caught off guard and explodes into data, being absorbed by Dragurmon.

"Animal Nails!" Panadmon fires his attack at Atticus.

"Digi-Modify! WarGreymon's Brave Shield activate!"

Sealsdramon jumps in front of his tamer as the shield materializes and he blocks the attack.

"Digi-Modify! Training Grips activate!"

Dragurmon tosses the training grips at Pandamon, immobilizing him.

"Attacking the tamer… What kind of digimon does that…" Atticus asks, stepping closer to the Pandamon.

"I know what you are, shade…" Pandamon growls, continuing to struggle against his bonds.

"Not exactly friendly…" Dragurmon remarks, raising his sword to deal the final blow.

"Stop," Atticus says, holding up a hand. "Those two you were fighting are servants of Millenniummon and the demon lords. Why were they attacking you?"

"I attacked them…" Pandamon retorts, continuing his struggles.

"Then what are you doing here? Pandamon are not native to this level of the Digital World."

"I don't need to tell you anything!"

"Sealsdramon places his knife at Pandamon's throat. "In a rush to be nothing but stuffing?"

"Aren't Pandamon supposed to be honorable?" Atticus asks. "I just saved your life. You should be thanking me, not attacking me."

Pandamon's bindings evaporate into data and he jumps back, away from Sealsdramon. "I'm here on business for the sovereign. Try to do anything to me, and you'll be answering to him!"

"I'm already going to be answering to him, and his three counterparts it seems," Atticus says, crossing his arms. "What kind of business?"

When Pandamon doesn't answer, Atticus says, "I'm obviously not going to destroy you, as if I was intent on it, I would have done it already. Now tell me what business the sovereigns could possibly send you out here for."

Pandamon relaxes his guard a little and answers, "I was sent to investigate something."

"What?"

Pandamon gestures over to one of the cottages. Atticus walks over as Sealsdramon and Dragurmon keep their eyes trained on Pandamon. Inside, Atticus finds a human boy with long, dark brown hair lying unconscious.

"Any idea when he got here?" Atticus asks the Pandamon.

"No. Zhuqiaomon had said he sensed something entering the quadrant and wanted me to investigate. When I got here, that Nanimon and Hookmon seemed to be investigating it too."

Atticus looks back at the boy. "Well then I'd say leaving him here won't be an option. We'll be taking him with us."

"You don't honestly think I'm letting you take him…" Pandamon growls.

"If you don't trust me with him, I'd say you're only option is to come with us as well…" Atticus says, hoisting the boy over his shoulder. "But I am taking him."

Pandamon looks between the two champion digimon, still at the ready to strike, and then back at Atticus. "Alright, shade. I'll come with you… for now."

Atticus grins. "Welcome aboard."


	15. The Knight and the Jester

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Millenniummon's words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Knight and the Jester

Ryo, Takato, Guilmon, and Monodramon ride silently on the train. Ryo seems livid, his face fixed in a furious glare which never removes itself from Takato. Takato fidgets a bit under the scrutiny and finally speaks up. "I know you really want to go hunting for Armageddemon, but I don't think we can afford to run around while leaving the deva data signatures vulnerable."

"You don't know the first thing about fighting these guys, Takato," Ryo responds simply. "You think you can beat these guys the way you've always beaten bad digimon, but you can't, and if you don't start listening to me, you're going to get everyone killed."

Takato sweats nervously and turns his gaze away. The train stops and an announcer comes over the P.A. "This is Chiyoda."

"Isn't this our stop?" Takato asks.

"Nope," Ryo says, crossing his arms. We need to go one more."

"To Odaiba?" Takato asks.

"Yea. Yamaki wants us to get Masahiko and Kotemon. Says we should get everyone we have on this."

"Oh…" is Takato's only response. The train jerks out of the station and continues on to the next stop.

"What's the matter?" Ryo asks?

"…it's nothing."

Ryo rolls his eyes. "Listen, I know you had some kind of falling out with Jeri…." Takato looks over at him. "You're not telling me you intend to let it get in the way of your job, are you?" Ryo croons.

"Of course not…" Takato says, putting on a fake, lop-sided grin. "If Yamaki wants Masahiko, then we'll get him."

The train pulls into the Odaiba station and the two tamers and their partners exit, heading up towards the Katou residence.

* * *

Kotemon enters the kitchen alongside Masahiko, who runs up to his mother. "Hey mom! Can Kotemon and I have some juice?" Shizue smiles and goes to the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of orange juice and grabbing two cups from the cabinet. She pours the juice and hands one glass to each of them.

"Thank you, ma'am," Kotemon says, giving a slight bow before taking the cup.

"Oh you don't need to do that dear," Shizue says, waving off his formality. "You're part of the family now." The phone begins to ring and she answers it. Kotemon leaves the kitchen with Masahiko and goes to sit in the living room. "

"Let's watch some cartoons!" Masahiko says, flipping on the TV. Kotemon sips his drink. It has a tangy flavor and he drinks a little more, savoring the taste. Calumon flies in and lands on his head. "Hiya, I'm Calumon!" he says.

"Kotemon."

"So you're Masahiko's partner? Wanna play? Huh? Wanna?"

"I'll do whatever Masahiko does," Kotemon says.

Shizue exits the kitchen and enters the living room, stopping in front of Kotemon. "That was Mr. Yamaki. He said they want you and Masahiko to help the other tamers protect the amphitheater for the day and that two of the tamers are on their way to get you."

Kotemon nods his understanding. "I'll tell Jeri!" Calumon says, zooming up the stairs.

Shizue remains in the room, continuing to stare at Kotemon, who grows uncomfortable under her scrutiny and finally asks, "Is everything alright Ms. Mommy?" Shizue chuckles but her face quickly returns to its grave expression. "It's just, Masahiko is so young and when my daughter, Jeri, lost her partner, she was devastated. I can't imagine it happening to my son too…"

Kotemon hops off the couch and bows slightly. "I promise I'll protect Masahiko."

"I know you will, dear. But remember to protect yourself too."

Kotemon looks down at Masahiko, who is entirely absorbed in his morning cartoons. Looking back up at Shizue, he nods.

Calumon comes zooming down the stairs. "Jeri said she'll be right down. Can I come with you and Masahiko? Can I?"

"Yea!" Masahiko shouts, finally looking away from the TV. "Can Calumon come too?"

"I don't see why not," Kotemon says. "As long as your sister is ok with it," Shizue adds.

Jeri comes down after a few minutes and takes a seat on the couch, next to Kotemon. "Hey Jeri!" Calumon says, landing on her head. "Wanna go with Masahiko and the other tamers? It could be fun!"

Jeri gives him a faint smile and responds. "I'd prefer to stay here for the day. Digimon fights tend not to be a place that you want to be unless you have a digimon…"

"But you have me!" Calumon cheers as he slides down to her lap. Jeri lets out a little giggle and strokes his head. He snuggles in close to her and closes her eyes. _I know I have you, Calumon. But you're not Leomon…_

They sit in silence until a knock is heard at the door. Shizue opens it, revealing Ryo and Takato. "Hi, Ms. Katou," Takato says nervously. "We came to get Masahiko."

"Of course. He isn't actually dressed yet. Why don't you come in? I'll get him ready."

"Oh, that's alright. We'll just wait out…"

Ryo shoves him through the door and steps in after him. "Thank you," Ryo says, inclining his head.

"Takato!" Masahiko exclaims, running up and hugging the goggled tamer.

"Hey Masahiko," Takato says as he returns the hug. "Looks like you're with us today. Go on and get dressed; we have a long day ahead." He takes his mother's hand and heads up the stairs, leaving Ryo, Kotemon, Jeri, Guilmon, and Monodramon in the living room.

"Jeri," Ryo says, bowing his head slightly toward her.

"Hey Ryo," Jeri says with a smile. "Another day?"

"Yep…"

An eerie silence takes root among them and Guilmon's ears droop.

"So..." Jeri starts up again. "Calumon was hoping to go with you. You willing to take him along?"

Ryo looks at Takato. "What do you say? Think you can handle babysitting Calumon?"

Takato gives a weak laugh and says, "Sure. Calumon can come if he wants."

"Yay!" Calumon glides over to Takato and lands on his head. "Aww, why do you look all sad?"

Before anyone can say something further, Masahiko runs down the stairs, dressed in shorts and a yellow beach shirt. "Come on guys! Let's go!" he shouts excitedly. Takato eagerly follows the boy to the door, stepping out after him with Kotemon and Guilmon. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Jeri," Ryo says, giving a polite bow. "And don't worry about Calumon or Masahiko. I'll take care of them," he says while turning to Shizue.

"I'm sure you and Takato can handle it," Shizue says with a smile. "But I'll hold you both to it." Ryo lets out a little laugh before exiting the house.

* * *

Henry downs another cup of coffee and moves to fill it again. "Take it easy, Henry!" Terriermon shouts. "That's your fifth cup!"

"The rabbit's got a point," Rika remarks. "I thought you didn't even like coffee?"

"Right now, it's the only thing keeping me up," Henry says, raising the cup to his lips again.

"You should still take it easy on the caffeine," Suzie adds.

Henry finishes the coffee and tosses the cup in the trash. "So how was Jeri doing last night?"

Rika leans back in her chair, arms crossed. "I don't know. She didn't actually talk. We just told her what happened and sent Masahiko in."

"Probably didn't help that you spent the entire conversation scowling," Suzie says with a chuckle.

"I'm surprised you were so cheery with her after what she did to Takato…"

Suzie pursed her lips together and turned her gaze downward.

"You know we can't hold a grudge forever…" Henry remarks.

"You're ready to forgive and forget?" Rika asks with some surprise. "Tell gogglehead that and see what he says."

"I don't think Takato cares about this as much as you do…"

"That's because he shoves down his own feelings…"

"Yes, and we both know why," Henry interrupts. "We all know what happened the last time he let his anger run wild."

"Megidramon…" Suzie whispers.

Rika recalled their last encounter with Guilmon's viral mega form in the Digital World two years ago. The dripping fangs, clicking jaws and claws, and the flashing symbol on his chest, which nearly destroyed the very ground they had been standing on.

They were pulled out of their reminisce when Riley burst through the door. "We've got another one!" she shouts. "We need you down in the lab!"

Henry, Suzie, Rika, and their partners rush down to the lab behind Riley. There, Yamaki is yelling commands to the various technicians. "Get a tracer on it. I want to know where it's heading!" Yamaki barks.

"Sending tracer…" Tally says, as the tracer shoots across the screen. "I… got it! Tracer is locked!"

A symbol begins to blink on the screen. It is a bracket laid horizontally, a second horizontal bracket intersecting the right line of the first and an L shape protruding inward from the left line of the first bracket. Above this, a small 4 sits.

"That's the symbol of Wrath!" Rika shouts.

"Bio-emergence is imminent, sir!"

"Use Yuggoth!"

"I can't! The console isn't responding!"

"It's going to breach!" Riley yells.

"Where?"

Riley checked her screen. "…right on top of us!"

Yamaki turns to the tamers. "Get to the roof!" Henry, Rika, and Suzie dash to the roof, reaching it in time to see a fog explode into existence and a humanoid silhouette step into sight.

"Renamon, what are we up against?" Rika asks pulling her D-ark out. The fog begins to clear and the silhouette is revealed to be a clown with four swords.

Piedmon, wizard digimon. Mega level, virus type. Watch out for his Trump Sword and Clown Trick attacks.

"Oh good. An audience to witness my career defining act!" Piedmon says with an evil chuckle. "How about a little story to start the festivities? Once there were a bunch of human children with digimon who thought they could defeat the demon lords, but then Piedmon showed up and killed them all. The end!"

"You're story is crummy!" Suzie yells, pulling out her D-ark. "Let's take him!"

 _Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!_

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Lopmon digivolve to… Turuiemon!_

 _Turuiemon digivolve to… Antylamon!_

"Time to put an end to this clown's act! Let's go Henry!"

"Right!"

"Renamon?"

"I'm with you!"

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Terriermon biomerge to…_

Henry and Terriermon become one, Terriermon's tiny body fragmenting. A metal body rises to take its place, gun barrels attaching themselves to his arms and armor appearing on his legs. His torso takes form and two large missiles with faces appear on his shoulders. His head quickly phases through the champion and ultimate forms before settling on a metallic dog's head.

 _MegaGargomon!_

* * *

Cars whoosh by Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Impmon as they sit on the edge of the overpass. "This is boring… I was already here all night last night. Why do I have to be here again?" Kazu whines.

"Would you rather Armageddemon get a hold of old mule face's data?" Impmon snaps back at him.

"No, but why can't we go looking for this guy, like Ryo said? It'd be a lot less boring then just sitting here!"

"Puh piu piu!"

"You're telling me…" Kenta says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Listen, as someone who fought Armageddemon, I agree with Takato that a defensive game is the best one to play."

"You guys lost to him, despite the fact you were playing a defensive game…" Kazu says, crossing his arms.

"He caught us off guard, ya numbskull! He attacked us almost the second we arrived!"

"Which is why we should be looking for him instead of waiting. We need to catch him off guard!"

A cigarette bounces off Guardromon's thick armor and lands on the street near him.

"Litterbug!" he yells, shaking a metal fist as the car whose driver threw it pulls away.

"Listen, chump," Impmon says, placing his hands on his hips. "Takato said…"

"I don't care what chumly said!" Kazu grumbles. Him, Rika, and Henry always get all the fun. I want to fight too!"

"Look Kazu!" Guardromon says, pointing towards the Tokyo Metropolitan Building. "A fog!" Kazu and Impmon quit their bickering and look in the direction of Hypnos. Just as Guardromon had said, a fog seemed to be dissipating, revealing the towering form of MegaGargomon.

"He must be attacking Hypnos! There's no way Henry would go mega for just any digimon!" Kenta says, straightening his glasses.

"Then we better get over there, and quick!" Kazu says, jumping up. He climbs onto Guardromon's shoulder and pulls Kenta up onto the other.

"Alright! Time for a rematch!" Impmon shouts, pumping his fists.

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

He takes off for the towers of the Tokyo Metropolitan Building, Guardromon jetting behind him with his two charges. As they fly off, Armageddemon steps out from the shadow under the overpass. _Simpletons…_

* * *

Ryo, Takato, Masahiko, and their partners finally reach the amphitheater, shuffling into its stands and sitting down. "And now we wait…" Ryo says, slouching into a seat and crossing his arms.

"Yep…" Takato says, sitting down next to him.

"Hey Monodramon, wanna play?" Guilmon asks.

"Yea!" Monodramon chirps, jumping down to the arena floor.

"Oh, me too!" Calumon shouts, diving into the fray as the two larger digimon begin to wrestle.

"Let's play too, Kotemon!" Masahiko cheers, trying to climb over the railing.

"How about we use those stairs!" Kotemon shouts with alarm, pulling his partner back down to the seats. They both scurry down to join the playing digimon.

Ryo and Takato sit in silence for a time before Ryo speaks up. "So, I'm wondering if you could have been any more awkward while we were at Jeri's house. I never did find out exactly what Jeri was so pissed with you about. Mind cluing me in?"

"Do you really care or are you just making small talk?"

"Does it matter which?"

Takato sighs. "I'll tell you if you answer something first."

"Depends on what it is."

"Why didn't you want me or the others to help you with Armageddemon?"

Ryo squints his eyes at the other tamer. "Because he's my problem."

"How so? I'd say he's a problem for all of us and one we should solve together."

"Yea, well I've never been good with fighting alongside others. I do better on my own…"

"Do you think we're holding you back or something?"

Ryo leans back in his seat. "Not really. Rika and Henry are both pretty good fighters…maybe even better then me. Kazu and Kenta aren't as good, but they make good back up and follow directions well. I haven't fought alongside Suzie or Beelzemon before, so I wouldn't know."

"What about me?" Takato asks.

Ryo looks him up and down. "How about you answer my question? What's up between you and Jeri?

Takato shrugs. "She basically blames me for everything that happened two years ago. Calumon getting kidnapped; Leomon dying; the D-Reaper getting her."

"Ok, so you messed up. Can't be anything new. You've been messing up a lot lately as well…."

Takato flinched upon hearing this.

"…That came out wrong…" Ryo says apologetically.

"It's fine… I know there is a lot I've done wrong over the last couple of years. Back then I used to think it was because I was new to the whole tamer thing, but now I don't know…"

"Well, everyone makes mistakes: some of us worse ones than others. I know I've paid dearly for my mistakes, particularly with fighting Millenniummon, but I also learned from them and it made me a better tamer.

"Takato smiles at him. "So… What about me? Do I get in your way?"

"No, you just have a tendency of stealing my thunder," he says, clapping him on the back. "Listen, I'm sorry about calling you a coward earlier. I've been becoming overzealous about getting Armageddemon and, if I had just accepted your offer to help at the picnic, maybe we would have caught him by now."

"Well then from now on, we'll work together and we'll finish this as a team."

Ryo nods in agreement and was about to say something else when his phone went off. "Hello?"

"Ryo! It's Yamaki. We have a bio-emergence on top of us. Henry, Rika, and Suzie are fending it off as best they can but we may need back up."

"Alright, Takato and I will come right away."

"No, you come and bring Masahiko with you. I don't want Matsuki anywhere near this building right now. We're still working on dispersing the crowds to prevent people from getting injured and right now, he can't be the face of the tamers."

Takato deflates a little when he overhears this. "Alright, Ill be right there," Ryo says before hanging up. "I know what your thinking and I guarantee you he doesn't mean it like that."

Takato shakes his head. "It's ok. Get going. The others need you… I'll just keep an eye on things here until you get back…"

Ryo places a comforting hand on his shoulder and turns to the arena floor. "Monodramon, we gotta go!"

"Ok, Ryo," Monodramon chirps, as he ceases the game of tag he had been playing.

 _Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!_

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Monodramon digivolve to… Strikedramon!_

 _Strikedramon digivolve to… Cyberdramon!_

Ryo jumps onto Cyberdramon's back. "Masahiko, you and Kotemon are coming with me. We gotta go help the others." He pulls the boy and Kotemon onto Cyberdramon, who groans from the additional weight.

"I'm coming too!" Calumon shouts, latching onto Cyberdramon's leg.

He quickly shoots off with his charges, leaving Takato and Guilmon alone in the arena.

* * *

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon tosses his four swords at his opponents. Sakuyamon dodges and the swords bounce harmlessly off of MegaGargomon's thick armor. They return to their scabbards on Piedmon's back and he gives a wicked grin. "My what fun we are having!"

"How's this for fun! Bunny Blades!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon tosses a white cloth into the air in front of him, which neutralizes all of their attacks.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Terriermon says from within MegaGargomon.

"Time for a change in tactic!" Henry says. "We need to engage him in close quarters!"

Sakuyamon flies in close and swings her staff down on Piedmon. He catches it effortlessly and tosses her aside. "What a naughty little girl. Trump Sword!" the swords strike Sakuyamon's back and she falls at his feet.

"Leave her alone! Mega Barrage!"

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon disappears as the missiles sail past. "What the? Where'd he go?" Terriermon asks.

"Behind you!" MegaGargomon turns and is back handed by Piedmon. He fires his jets to prevent himself from falling to the streets below.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon charges at Piedmon who simply ducks.

"Impressive my dear, but not good enough." With a swift uppercut, he sends Antylamon into the air. "Trump Sword!"

Sakuyamon jumps between Antylamon and the attack. "Crystal Sphere!" The first two swords slam into the shield and Sakuyamon staggers against their force but holds strong. The other two fly around behind her and strike the shield from the other end, shattering it into its composite petals. Piedmon jumps to deliver another blow but is slapped aside by MegaGargomon. "Take this! Gargo Missiles!" The two rockets on his shoulders fire, their faces changing to a smug happy look.

"Oh, what fun!" Piedmon yells and jumps out of the way. "How about a magic trick? Clown Trick!" The missiles suddenly rear up and change course, flying strait at Antylamon and Sakuyamon. MegaGargomon dives to shield his friends and the missiles explode on his back, leaving rents in his green armor and knocking out the engines on his back. He falls helplessly down to the streets below, landing hard and kicking up dust and debris.

"That's it, smiley," Sakuyamon shouts. "Amethyst Mandala!"

"Trump Sword!" the blades fly, slicing right through her attack and implanting themselves in her side. They pull her closer to Piedmon, who grabs the two blades and flings them over his head, sending Sakuyamon smashing into the neighboring building and collapsing down to the street below.

"Let's do a rabbit trick next," Piedmon says, turning to Antylamon.

"Oh no ya don't! Corona Blaster!" Piedmon leaps to dodge Beelzemon's attack and is intercepted by Antylamon. "Bunny Blades! He vanishes from her attack range and appears behind her, kicking the rabbit back down to the roof.

Guardromon lands on the roof, allowing his passengers to disembark. Get in there buddy!" Kazu says, taking out a blue card. "Alright Kazu! Let's show this heathen what happens when he clowns around!"

 _Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!_

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Guardromon digivolve to… Andromon!_

"Lightning Blade!" he fires an electrical blade of energy towards Piedmon, who easily slaps it aside.

"You better help too MarineAngemon!"

"Kahuna Waves!" hearts fly towards Piedmon, who simply takes a deep breath and blows, sending them floating away. "A fan of the suit of hearts, are we? Try my Trump Sword!" Andromon moves to deflect the blade, but it wedges into his mechanical arm.

"Oopsie. Hope you still have the warranty!" the sword flies out of Andromon's arm, ripping electronics with it.

"Kenta, Andromon needs a heal, now!"

"Henry and Rika are also down!" Suzie yells over to them.

"We'll be having none of that! Clown Trick!" MarineAngemon disappears from Kenta's side, appearing inside a blue ball in Piedmon's hand. "Ha, who says I can't juggle multiple opponents at once!"

"Give him back!" Kenta shouts.

"Or what?"

"Desolation Claw!" Piedmon jumps aside in time to evade the attack. MarineAngemon is struck by a stray beam and his ball pops, sending him back to the roof and knocking him unconscious. "Don't you know the first rule of show bizz is to not touch the actors!" Piedmon jests as Ryo and Masahiko jump down from Cyberdramon's back.

Here, kid!" Ryo tosses Masahiko a card.

 _Biomerge Activate!_

 _Cyberdramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

 _Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!_

 _Digivolution…_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

"Shogun Sword!"

"Justice Kick!"

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon tosses a card which grows in size and plows into both digimon, knocking them back."

"Is it me, or is the Legendary Tamer not so legendary?" Piedmon jests, letting out a maniacal laugh.

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon fires his attack, but Piedman tilts to the side, allowing it to sail by him. "Good shot, my lord, but that won't be enough! Trump Sword!" Beelzemon swings his gun arm to bat the swords away, but they sail by and rend his wings, causing him to fall all the way to the street below.

"Gatling Attack!" Andromon fires his missiles.

"Clown Trick! Haha!" the missiles fizzle out and, rather then exploding, simply shoot out confetti.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon swings down, but Piedmon parries with one of his own blades. "Looks like someone's getting ahead of himself!" Piedmon disengages and drives his blade straight. Musyamon attempts a parry, but succeeds only in altering his opponent's trajectory into his shoulder. Piedmon kicks the injured champion away and he lands in front of Masahiko, Kenta, and Kazu in a heap, dedigivolving back to Kotemon.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon attempts to strike Piedmon from behind, but he is too quick, moving aside and landing a kick right to Justimon's gut. Piedmon moves to make a final blow but is interrupted when Andromon's Lightning Blade attack strikes his back.

"Too eager to wait your turn?" Piedmon asks, turning to him. "Very well, I will deal with you first!"

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon comes to Andromon's defense.

"Calumon!" Ryo shouts, pulling himself back to his feet. "He's too much for us. You need to go and get Takato."

"But Ryo…"

"Go now! We'll hold him, just get Takato and get back here as fast as you can!"

Justimon runs to join the fray once more and Calumon glides off as fast as he can in the direction of the amphitheater.

* * *

Takato and Guilmon sit in the stands of the amphitheater, Takato turning his D-ark over in his hand a few times and every so often staring at its golden-ringed screen. Guilmon nuzzles his snout into his tamer's arm. "Takatomon, is something wrong with your digivice?"

"No, Guilmon," Takato answers him. "I was just… thinking…"

"What about?"

"Well Yamaki won't let us go help the others because he doesn't want people to see me. I know he probably means well, but…"

Guilmon interrupts his thoughts and places his head on his tamer's lap. Takato strokes his reptilian head and smiles. "Thanks Guilmon…" The saurian smiles and lifts his head to nuzzle his tamer's check. His long tongue whips out and begins to lick him, and Takato laughs at it's touch. "Hey cut it out boy, that tickles!" Takato says, laughing and falling to the space between the benches.

"Nope, not until you're happy again!" Guilmon continues to slobber his tamer's face.

"Ok, ok, I'm happy!" he says, laughing uncontrollably. Guilmon stops and Takato sits up, wiping the excess saliva from his face.

"So want to play now, Takatomon?"

"Sure. What would you like to…"

"Destiny Destroyer!"

Armageddemon's attack strikes the benches behind them and they dive to avoid the debris. Takato pulls himself to his feet in time to notice Armageddemon begin to download Vajramon's data. "Oh no! Guilmon!"

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon fires at Armageddemon, interrupting the download process.

"Stay out of my way, Hazard Tamer. Final warning!" Armageddemon growls, beginning the upload process again.

Takato snatches up his D-ark and holds it above his head. "Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon fires an electric ball from his lance, striking Armageddemon and interrupting him once more.

"Have it your way. Destiny Destroyer!" Gallantmon lifts his shield and absorbs the attack. Armageddemon leaps and tackles the knight, snapping his jaws and jabbing with his segmented tail. Gallantmon keeps his shield between them and moves his head to avoid his opponent's tail.

"Shield of the Just!" the attack strikes at point blank range, knocking both combatants back. Armageddemon rolls back to his feet, clicking his jaws in annoyance. Gallantmon also pulls himself to his feet and prepares to resume the battle.

"Destiny Destroyer!" Gallantmon leaps into the air to avoid the attack. "Lightning Joust!" Armageddemon rolls aside to avoid the attack and lashes his tail out at the falling knight. Gallantmon brings his shield to bear and blocks the strike, landing on top of his opponent and quickly pushing himself back to his feet.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Destiny Destroyer!"

The attacks connect and explode, kicking up dirt and wooden debris. Armageddemon moves once more to absorb the data, but Gallantmon drives his lance into him, interrupting the process and impaling him against the amphitheater wall.

"Destiny Destroyer!" Armageddemon opens his jaw and fires, striking Gallantmon at point blank range. Armageddemon collapses to the dirt ground and Gallantmon lands in a heap across the arena from him.

"Takatomon, what do we do? He's going to get the data!" Guilmon shouts frantically, as Armageddemon pulls himself to his feet and staggers over to begin the download process again.

 _I can't let him win. Not again! The others are counting on me. I won't lose! I won't fail!_

"I won't let you win!" Gallantmon is enveloped in a blinding light.

 _Gallantmon mode change to…_

Gallantmon's white armor is replaced with red and gold. His shield and lance disappear and are replaced with a shining white sword and double bladed lance of light. Ten angelic wings sprout from his back as he completes his transformation:

 _Crimson Mode!_

"You… digivolved!" Armageddemon shouts in surprise. "That's impossible!"

"Armageddemon, you and your master have unleashed evil digimon upon the people of this city and plunged them into fear. By my honor as a knight, I will bring you to justice! I will defeat you!" Gallantmon shouts, crossing his two blades. "Invincible Sword!" He charges faster then the blink of an eye and swings out with both blades. Armageddemon jumps to avoid, but his underbelly is caught by Gallantmon's lance and he tumbles back to the ground, writhing in pain.

"I'm not done yet!" he says, grimacing as he rolls back to his feet. "Black Rain!"

He fires shadowy orbs from his back, which explode and start to rain down.

"I don't think so! Crimson Light!" Gallantmon tosses his double bladed lance into the air and it explodes into light, neutralizing Armageddemon's attack and raining down bolts of light. Armageddemon weaves through the downpour, but is struck several times, leaving his shell cracked and his legs giving out beneath him.

"…How…" he growls. "You weren't supposed to be able to do that!"

"This is where it ends…" Gallantmon says, walking over and raising his sword above his head.

"Takato! Help! The others are in trouble!" Calumon shouts as he glides into the amphitheater.

Armageddemon uses the distraction to sweep his tale around, knocking Gallantmon off his feet. He stabs down with his tail, but Gallantmon rolls aside and jumps back to his feet.

"Sounds to me like you've got a tough choice to make, Gallantmon…" Armageddemon croons, all the while panting heavily and quivering on unstable legs. "You can continue to fight me, and maybe defeat me, but your friend's will not survive their battle with my compatriot." Gallantmon grips his sword tightly. "Or you can leave now and maybe save your friends! What will you choose?"

Gallantmon looks back and forth between Armageddemon and a frantic Calumon. "Gungnir!" Gallantmon's double bladed lance materializes in his hand. Without another moment's hesitation, he takes off, making a mad rush towards the Tokyo Metropolitan Building.

"Predictable…" Armageddemon says, coughing violently and staggering forward to absorb Vajramon's data.

* * *

"Trump Sword!" Andromon is struck and he falls to his knees, collapsing on the roof and dedigivolving to Guardromon. "Oh, nuts and bolts…" he says, as he creaks, trying desperately to move something.

"Guardromon! Get up, buddy!" Kazu shouts frantically.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon swings but Piedmon parries the blows of both axes.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon fires several shots, but Piedmon merely disappears and the attack strikes Antylamon instead.

"Looks like you need to work on your aim! Clown Trick!" Justimon finds himself completely immobilized. "Trump Sword!" blades fly and cut deep into the spaces between Justimon's armor plating. He falls to his knees on the roof and, with a sharp kick to the head, is sent to the floor. He separates immediately into Ryo and Monodramon.

"Anyone still want to play?"

"Bunny Blades!" Piedmon moves to avoid the strike. "Ah, so the defector is the only one left. How fitting! Trump Sword!" The blades fly at her and she flips and back springs to avoid them, throwing herself at the adjacent building and using her powerful legs to push off and fly at Piedmon.

"Bunny Blades!" She swings, connecting with Piedmon and digging her blades into his sides. "Piedmon screams as Antylamon pulls her blades out and he falls to one knee. "I.., I…" he stutters as Antylamon warps her arms back to normal.

"…Not for real! Clown Trick!" A giant pair of hands materialize and clap, crushing Antylamon between them. She falls to the roof, dedigivolving back to Lopmon.

"I'm afraid we've reached the end of our show, children!" Piedmon says, stepping forward and drawing one of his swords. "I'm sure Armageddemon won't mind if I take your data as a souvenir!"

"No! Lopmon!" Suzie screams trying to run to her partner, but Kenta grabs her and pulls her back. "Suzie, no! He'll get you too!"

"But, Kenta, we have to do something!"

Kenta looks at his unconscious partner. "We can't…"

"I think… we lost…" Kazu said, staggering back a bit.

"Any last words, defector?" Piedmon says, raising his sword high above his head.

"Don't touch her! Royal Saber!"

Piedmon turns in time to parry Gallantmon's attack. He swings his other arm around, cutting Piedmon's mask with Gungnir and sending the clown to the ground.

"It's Takato!" Suzie shouts in excitement.

Gallantmon scoops up Lopmon and quickly drops her in Suzie's arms before turning to face Piedmon once more, who had recovered form his surprise attack.

"Looks like we're going into overtime," Piedmon says with a shrill laugh. "Trump Sword!" Gallantmon swings his blades, knocking the sword aside. They return to Piedmon and he re-sheathes them.

"My turn! Invincible Sword!" He charges at Piedmon, blades crossed and ready to strike.

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon sends a white cloth flying at Gallantmon. He cuts through it, only to be kicked in the jaw by Piedmon. "Going up!" Piedmon says as he grabs Gallantmon's legs and tosses him into the air. "Trump Sword!" Gallantmon flaps his wings and shoots out of the swords' path.

"Crimson Light!" He tosses Gungnir and it spirals toward Piedmon, leaving a trail of light. "Clown Trick!" Piedmon snaps his fingers and Gallantmon's attack vanishes.

"Don't you know a jester always trumps a knight? Trump Sword!" Gallantmon dives for Piedmon, parrying the flying swords aside as he flies down. Piedmon simply disappears as Gallantmon swings where he once stood and reappears behind him.

"Not fast enough, I'm afraid!" Piedmon says in a mocking voice. Piedmon's swords fly in and relentlessly strike at Gallantmon and he parries each blow. He turns and swings at Piedmon again, who disappears once more and appears behind the knight again. His swords continue to batter his armor, looking for a weak point.

"Takato, I'm feeling all sleepy…" Guilmon says. "Hold on Guilmon! We have to hold this form long enough to beat him!"

"But Takato, he's too fast!"

"If only we could stun him…" Takato ponders. The swords continue to relentlessly strike and he turns once more, but Piedmon again vanishes, allowing his swords to continue their assault.

"Guilmon, I have an idea, but you're not going to like it. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you Takato!"

"Ok, because this is going to hurt!"

He turns once more and swings. As he expected, Piedmon vanishes and appears behind him. This time, he jumps backwards, pinning Piedmon against the building. He turns his sword inward and stabs through himself directly into Piedmon's digi-core. With one last laugh Piedmon evaporates into data and Gallantmon falls the long way down to the street, smashing into the concrete and kicking up dust before separating into Takato and Guilmon…

* * *

Armageddemon staggers back into the warehouse, curling up in the darkness. _Master, we have a problem. The Hazard Tamer has managed to digivolve his partner to a higher mega level. It means he has sealed the Hazard._

 **The Hazard can always be unsealed. All it takes is the right… technique.**

 _I have failed, my lord. I am too injured to complete the mission…_

 **Which devas' data are you missing?**

 _The tiger and the defector, my lord. They know that I only need the last one. They will all be guarding it._

 **Luckily, Piedmon disabled the Hazard Tamer before being deleted. We will just need to return to the original plan…**

 _What are your orders, my lord?_

 **Tomorrow, I will open the portal and unleash a tide of darkness upon the humans' city. While they try to fend it off, you will go to retrieve the last free floating deva's data. Leave the defector for now. We will claim her in phase 2 as originally planned.**

 _Yes, my lord. As you wish…_

 **You will then capture the Hazard and its tamer and bring them to me. I will send another agent to assist you in this. Do not fail me, Armageddemon. I must have the Hazard…**


	16. Walking the Edge

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Millenniummon's words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

AN: Shout out to DragonEmperor999: Thank you for your reviews and critique. The last scene of this chapter is developed based on the concept you requested. Hope everyone likes it! Feel free to comment or critique in reviews or PMs. On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 16: Walking the Edge

Henry blinked rapidly, opening his eyes and forcing himself into a sitting position. "Did anyone get the license on that Truckmon?" Terriermon says, pulling himself to his feet. Henry gazes around, noticing he was sitting in a crater and quickly shifts his weight to his knees to better push himself to his feet. Looking up, he notices Gallantmon engaged in battle with Piedmon.

"It's Takato! And he's in his Crimson Mode!" Henry says, a smile coming to his face. "Henry! Look over there!" Terriermon shouts, pointing. Henry follows his gesture and notices Sakuyamon, just as she separates into Rika and Renamon. "Rika! Are you all right?" He rushes over to her and helps her sit up.

"Just fine, Brainiac," she grumbles, gripping at her sides. "But we need to get back up there!"

"Are you kidding?" Terriermon shouts. "That guy cut through us like liver!"

"Terriermon is right. This is Takato's fight now."

Rika looks up at the battle. Gallantmon is being relentlessly assaulted by Piedmon's swords as the clown digimon continually places himself behind the hapless knight. "That clown's just toying with him! We have to get up there and help!"

Suddenly, Gallantmon jumps back, pinning Piedmon into the building behind them. He drives his sword inward, stabbing through himself and deleting the maniacally laughing clown.

"Did he just do… what I think he just did…?" Renamon asks, pulling herself to her feet.

They watch as the crimson knight falls, tumbling downward. "Takato!" both Henry and Rika yell in tandem. The knight smashes into the concrete, kicking up dust and debris. Rika, Henry, Renamon, and Terriermon rush over as fast as they are able, in time to see Gallantmon separate into Takato and Guilmon. Takato rolls over with a groan, the front of his hoodie stained with blood and his breaths shallow and uneven.

"Gogglehead, say something!" Rika yells as she slides to his side. Henry stoops down next to her, placing his hands on top of his friend's injury, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Did… did we get him…?" Takato asks through shallow breaths. "Piedmon's gone. You got him," Henry says, adding pressure to Takato's chest. "What…about..,Guilmon…? Is…he…"

"He's fine gogglehead. Worry about yourself!"

"Well…I…just kind of…feel…cold…"

Janyuu and Yamaki come running up. "Call an ambulance!" Janyuu yells over to the other Monster Makers. The other tamers also come running up, Suzie gasping and putting her hands to her mouth.

"Everyone stay back!" Yamaki yells to the children. Takato's eyelids droop and Rika squeezes his shoulder. "You've got to stay awake, gogglehead."

"I'm…trying…"

The sounds of sirens are quickly heard and an ambulance stops at the end of the street, EMTs rushing out of it with a stretcher. Henry steps aside as the EMTs reach them, one applying pressure to the injury while the other prepared a compression dressing for it. "Well take him to Shinjuku General," one of them says as he finishes dressing the wound and they begin to move him onto the stretcher.

"I'll go with you and keep an eye on him until his parents can get there," Janyuu says, following them back to the ambulance.

"I'm coming too," Henry says, standing up. His hands are soaked in his friend's blood, but he makes no effort to clean them.

"I wanna go too!" Suzie says, running up to her brother.

"Takato's going to be ok, right?" Masahiko asks, tugging on Ryo's sleeve.

"I'm sure of it. If D-Reaper couldn't kill him, I don't know what will," Ryo says in his most reassuring tone. Listen everyone: only so many people can fit in an ambulance. Why don't we head to the hospital on our own? Besides, Takato would want us to take care of Guilmon first." Ryo gestures to the red saurian, who is struggling back to his feet and stumbling to follow his tamer.

"Takato… Wait for me, Takato!" Renamon catches him before he can collapse again. His injuries seem similar to Takato's, though noticeably less severe. "Don't worry, Guilmon. We'll take you to see Takato as soon as possible," Kazu says, placing a hand on his snout, and turning to watch as Janyuu and Henry enter the ambulance, the EMTs closing the doors behind them.

* * *

Janyuu and Henry sit in the waiting room, severe looks on both their faces. Takato's parents, Takehiro and Mie, pace the room nervously. "Why haven't they let us in to see him yet?" Takehiro asks no one in particular.

"I know this must be nerve racking," Janyuu starts, standing up, "but you need to trust the doctors. He's going to be fine."

"We don't know that yet!" Mie says, practically bursting into hysterics. "What exactly happened out there?"

"We had a pretty nasty fight…" Henry begins to explain.

"With a really nasty clown!" Terriermon adds. "And Takato impaled himself like a reuben sandwich just to delete him."

"He impaled himself!" Mie cries in shock, practically fainting.

"Terriermon… tact!" Henry shouts with exasperation

"The point is…" Janyuu says, taking control of the conversation, "Takato's actions may very well have saved the city. We're sure he will be just fine."

One of the attending physicians enters the waiting room. "Is there anyone here for Matsuki, Takato?"

That's my son!" Takehiro says, running up to the man. "Is he alright?"

The doctor looks at his chart before looking up at Takehiro and saying, "Perhaps we can talk in your son's room." He walks off, gesturing for Takehiro and the others to follow.

They enter a small, one bed room and the doctor closes the door behind them. Takato lays asleep on the bed, a breathing mask over his face and a machine connected to his arm, monitoring his pulse. His left arm is in a cast and his torso is wrapped in fresh bandages. "So, I'm Doctor Niels; I'm your son's attending. We managed to stabilize him, though it took 7 units of O- to replace the lost amount of blood. His heart is, thankfully, intact, though his left lung was punctured and collapsed."

"He's going to live though, right?" Henry asks, looking at his sleeping friend.

"We believe so," the Dr. Niels answers. "Luckily, the punctured lung was his most serious injury. He did however also suffer multiple contusions along his torso, arms, and legs. Then there's the spiral fracture in his left arm and his lacerated spleen and liver. He also has some internal bleeding in the brain and thorax and he seems to have suffered a massive concussion."

"My poor baby…" Mie says, stroking her son's hair.

"We will need to operate to patch up the lung and stop the internal bleeding. After that, he will need time to recover. I was hoping you could tell me what happened," the doctor says, taking a pen from his pocket and turning over the paper on his clipboard.

"He was in a fight with a digimon and stabbed through himself to destroy it. Then he fell about 35 stories to the street below," Janyuu explains. The doctor jots this down and looks up. "Had he any injuries before this incident?"

"They think he had a concussion from the previous night," Henry responds. "I think that was all though." The doctor nods and writes this down. "Well the best thing we can do is keep him stable and let him recover on his own. I'm going to keep him on pain killers and schedule him for the Operating Room. He's clotting well, so it's not too urgent, but we want to make sure he heals correctly."

"When will he wake up?" Takehiro asks. "Not for a few a more hours, at least," Dr. Niels answers. "Keep in mind that he suffered massive blood loss. It's amazing he had been conscious at all when they brought him in."

A knock is heard on the door and it opens slowly, revealing Rika. She steps into the room, shifting her gaze between Takato and Henry before settling on the latter. "Everyone's in the waiting room. The nurse said you'd be in here and that they can only allow a maximum of three visitors at a time."

"Let's give Takato's parents some time with him," Janyuu says, bowing to them in respect and gesturing for Henry and Rika to leave. The three exit the room, the door closing behind them.

"So what's the damage?" Rika asks as they walk down the hall back to the waiting room. "He'll live," Henry responds. "That's not what I was asking…"

They enter the waiting room and find Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Lopmon, and MarineAngemon waiting. "Please tell me he's ok…" Suzie says, jumping from her seat. "He'll' be fine, Suzie," Janyuu answers, pushing his glasses back up on his face. "Ryo said he was gonna take Masahiko home but that he'd come by afterward," Kazu says.

"Well, it's not like Takato's going anywhere…" Terriermon quips before Henry raps his head.

"Yamaki said you and Rika should get evaluated while here," Kenta says to Henry. "You know, being as you guys fell from the top of the building too…"

"Being as we're not laid out in stretchers right now, I'd say Yamaki needn't have a concern…" Rika retorts, crossing her arms.

"Yamaki is correct," Janyuu responds to her. "You should have yourselves looked at to be sure that you don't have any serious injury. Like Terriermon said, Takato isn't going anywhere so you can check up on him later."

Rika was about to protest, but Henry puts a hand on her shoulder and she concedes. "We'll be down in the Emergency Room," Henry says, nudging Rika along. "Call if you need us."

* * *

The doorbell rings and Shizue answers, finding Ryo, Masahiko, Kotemon, Calumon, and Monodramon waiting. "Masahiko! Thank goodness you're all right!" Shizue shouts, pulling her son into a hug. "I told you we wouldn't let anything happen to him," Ryo says with a weak smile.

"Thank you," she says, looking up at him. "What happened? It's all been all over the news that the tamers were fighting at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building."

"We had a powerful digimon bio-emerge and he proved to be a little too much for us," Ryo explains.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Most of us got out with little more than a bruised ego. Henry and Rika both took nasty falls, but they seemed to be relatively uninjured. Takato got the worst of it. He was being brought to the hospital when I left to bring Masahiko home."

"My goodness…"

"Listen, I really need to head back. I want to check in on him and I'm pretty sure all of us are going to be working overtime to give Yamaki a detailed enough report for public release. It honestly is looking pretty bleak…"

"Of course. Go. When you see Takato, tell him we all hope he gets better soon." Ryo gives a nod and steps out the door, Shizue closing it behind him. Jeri sits at the base of the stairs, having heard the entire conversation. _Takato's… in the hospital?_ She stands and climbs the stairs, heading to her room and closing the door gently behind her. _Well good! He's finally getting what's due for what he did! …but that's not right. I… I didn't want something like this to happen. Sure, I don't like him anymore, but that doesn't mean I want him to get hurt or killed…_

Jeri allows her thoughts to wander and she began to think of everything she had liked about Takato. _He was always sincere_ , _and determined. He never gave up, even when everyone else wanted to. He was willing to risk life and limb to save me from the D-Reaper, from the monster he had unleashed with his carelessness… I want to hate him. I know that I hate him... So why do I feel so sad?_

**FLASHBACK**

"Hello again, Jeri," Dr. Hisawa says as he takes his seat across from her and opens his notepad. "How is the school year coming?"

"Good, I guess," she answers.

"I understand you do not wish to continue with me after this session, Jeri."

"No… I don't need to."

"Why don't you think you need to?"

"Because… you were right, and now I don't have anything to talk about…"

"What was I right about?" Dr. Hisawa asks.

Tears fall from Jeri's eyes and she clenches her fists. "I hate Takato. I hate him!"

Dr. Hisawa scribbles something down on his notepad. "What's changed since the last time we met? Last session, you were still rather insistent that you liked him."

"He doesn't love me. I can't be with him because I don't have a digimon to fight alongside him with."

"Does this have anything to do with the incident a couple days ago?" Dr. Hisawa asks, looking up from his notepad, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"He went out to fight them… the parasimon. He went into battle with the others while I prepared for our friend, Rika's, surprise birthday party. I saw him, on the TV. I saw Rika try to kill him. I saw him almost die instead of hurt her and I saw him rescue her from one of the evil digimon. He was able to save her, but he hadn't saved Leomon!"

"Keep going," Dr. Hisawa says as Jeri stops to take a breath.

"It's not fair! He could have risked his life to save Leomon too, but he didn't! He stood there and watched him die like all the others! I'm alone and I can't be with him because he took my partner away from me! He allowed me to spiral into depression when I needed him most! I don't care if he rescued me from D-Reaper; he may as well have been the one to put me inside that thing to begin with! I… I hate him!" She breaks into sobs and takes deep gulps of air.

"Very goo…" Dr. Hisawa tries to speak but, Jeri continues with her outburst.

"If he wasn't so careless, we wouldn't have had to go to the Digital World at all! I trusted him and he failed! He got everyone separated and we had to rescue him: that's why Leomon is dead! And he doesn't care! He's going to leave me alone! I saw it in his eyes! How he looked at her! She doesn't deserve him! She treats him like an annoying pest, but he goes for her anyway! It's all just not fair!"

"…How did saying that make you feel?"

Jeri stifles her sobs and grips her arms close to her. "…I feel… better."

"Admitting your pain is the first step towards beginning healing. Now that you have accepted that he is to blame, you can talk to him about it and…"

"I don't want to talk to him about it! I never want to see him again!"

"…It may not be psychologically healthy to leave your issues with him unresolved…"

"There's noting to resolve! I don't want anything to do with him. I hope he get's what's coming to him! I hope he rots!"

Dr. Hisawa's eyes are wide and he looks back down to his notepad. He quickly scribbles something down before saying, "I highly recommend you consider scheduling more sessions. If you cut off all contact with him while thinking like this, you're resentment will only fester and you will feel worse."

"I don't need to see you anymore. I've heard everything I need to. I've thought about it myself and I want to move on. No more thinking about the D-Reaper or the Digital World. No more Takato. I can't do it anymore…"

She stands and walks toward the door. "Our session isn't over yet, Ms. Katou."

"Yes… It is…" She slams the door shut behind her.

**END FLASHBACK**

 _I'm not sad… I don't feel sorry for him… He chose to fight; it's his own fault if he got hurt._ Jeri slumps down onto her bed and lies back, staring up at the ceiling. _He wasn't there when I needed him to comfort me, now I won't be there when he needs comfort. A fitting repayment…_

Jeri turns over. _Except that's not true. He has all of the others there to comfort him. He'll never suffer in the way I did… I don't feel sorry for him…I loathe him! Even now, he has the others to support him while I have no one! It's still unfair, just as it always has been!_

Jeri grabs a pillow and tosses it across the room. _I can't forget…I can't let it go, no matter how much I want to. He's never going to get justice: not unless I deliver it on him myself. Cutting him out wasn't good enough! I need to make him hurt!_

 _…But he doesn't care about pain, emotional or physical. There's only one thing he fears, and that's what I have to use! I'll use what the D-Reaper leaned about him against him. I'll make him feel… alone!_

* * *

Kazu and Kenta went in to visit Takato as soon as Ryo arrived, Suzie deciding to wait until Henry and Rika got back before heading in. Takato's parents had come in to tell them that he was up for the time being, but that he was still recovering from the procedure to patch his lung and stop the bleeding in his head and thorax, and that the nurse said to make their visit brief so as to give him time to rest. They reached his room and opened the door slowly, stepping in one at a time before gently closing the door behind them.

Takato groaned lightly as he attempted to shift himself to better see his visitors. "Hey chumly. How you doin?" Kazu asks, approaching the side of the bed. "Just tired…" he answers. "Where's Guilmon?"

"We brought him to his old hut in the park," Kenta speaks up. "We can bring him by tomorrow if you'd like. We just need to get the doctor's permission…"

"Leave it to me. I'll get him in," Ryo says, signaling for Kenta to stop talking. "Thanks Ryo…" Takato says, the slightest of smiles stretching across his face.

"Puh puh!" MarineAngemon says, blowing some heart bubbles over to Takqto, which pop on his face. He seems to retract a bit and a wince of pain leads Kenta to stop his partner. "Sorry Takato. He did that to Guilmon earlier and it helped and he just wanted to try…"

"It's ok, Kenta…" Takato says. "I appreciate the thought."

"Attention visitors: Visiting hours will be ending in 30 minutes," a voice says over the P.A.. "We better get moving. Rika will kill us if she, Henry, and Suzie don't get in before visiting hours are over." Kazu says, moving back towards the door. "Take it easy, chumly." Kenta moves to join him but Ryo remains near the bed.

"You two go get them and send them up. I need a moment to talk to Takato alone."

Kazu and Kenta exchange glances before giving him a nod and exiting.

"I know you're tired Takato," Ryo says, sitting in the chair at his bedside, "but I need you to give me as good a report as you can to bring to Yamaki, preferentially before Rika and Henry get here and beat me for asking."

Takato lays back n his bed, his eyes glossing over and his slight smile melting into a slight frown. "Well, after you left the amphitheater, Armageddemon showed up and tried to take Vajramon's data. I managed to fight him off, but…"

"But what? Did he get the data?" Ryo asks nervously.

"...Yea…Guilmon and I had managed to defeat him but Calumon came and said you were all in trouble… I wanted to help and so I…" Takato passes out without finishing but Ryo didn't need him to. _Yamaki isn't going to like this… Takato had him and he got away with the data anyway, all because the rest of us couldn't handle one mega…_

* * *

Henry and Rika leave the Emergency Room, strolling back towards the hospital waiting room on the floor Takato had been placed. They had both been evaluated and neither was found to have any serious injuries: just some minor cuts and abrasions and bruises on the sides in Rika's case.

"Attention visitors: Visiting hours will be ending in 30 minutes." Henry and Rika quicken their pace and arrive back in the waiting rom, finding only Suzie and Lopmon. "Where'd everyone go?" Henry asks.

"Dad went back to work and Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo went in. His parents said he just woke up but that we need to be quick because he needs to rest now that he's out of the Operating Room."

"Well, there's only 30 minutes left of visiting hours. Those bozos better not take up all the remaining time…" Rika remarks, placing her hands on her hips.

"Relax, snow queen. We're not that stupid…" Henry and Rika turn to see Kazu and Kenta, who had just entered the room. "You can head down there. Ryo was just wrapping up with him."

Rika glides past him without saying a word. Henry and Suzie follow, leaving an annoyed look on Kazu's face. They reach Takato's room and Rika pushes the door open, revealing a sleeping Takato and a somber Ryo. "Sorry, he literally just fell asleep…" Ryo says apologetically, standing from his chair.

"That's alright. We can pop in and see him tomorrow…" Henry says, looking disappointed.

"You'll need to come pretty early then, because Yamaki wants us in again to discuss today's incident."

"When is he gonna get that he can't just call us in every morning? It's not like we work for him…" Rika states with apparent annoyance.

Ryo shrugs. "Ill see the three of you tomorrow." He leaves without another word.

"Come on. We better get going too," Henry says, turning to leave. Suzie runs over to Takato and plants a kiss on his forehead. "Get better. I'll see you tomorrow, Taka-chan."

Rika gestures for Henry to go. "I'll just see you tomorrow. I think I'm going to stay until visiting hours end."

"You can't wake him. He needs to rest."

"I know that Brainiac. I'm not going to wake him. Just…keep an eye on him for a bit."

"Come on Henry!" Terriermon says, poking his tamer's head. "Can't ya see Rika wants some alone time with our local lady killa?"

"Terriermon…" Henry says, his face turning red as Rika's turns pink.

"…Just forget it…" Rika says, turning away from Takato and pushing past Henry to get to the door. "Wait! Rika!"

* * *

Yamaki takes a sip from his cup of coffee and turns to face the screen. "I keep trying to tell you, but you are not listening, prime minister. We cannot utilize the Juggernaut protocol: It's still too unpredictable."

"The public patience is wearing thin, Mitsuo. The tamers obviously cannot handle the threat posed by these Wild Ones. I want the Juggernaut up and running in the next three days."

"Prime Minister Kurota…"

"Save it, Yamaki. You're fortunate that the Diet has quelled demands for both your resignation and the tamers' arrest. I am not going to listen to your excuses any longer. One of the primary tamers is in the hospital and the others were seen beaten on live TV. Your organization has consistently failed to give results over the last week and you continue to ask us to have faith in a group of children and their pets whom we possess no authority over. Activate that protocol, or I will take more from you then just your job title!"

"Prime Minister Kurota, with all due respect, the tamers are our best defense against these Wild Ones. They have seen successes even in the last week, such as with the incidents in Shinjuku Park and Odaiba. Give me more time to sort out why these bio-emergences are occurring and we may be able to put a lid on it."

"…How long are you expecting me to give you? You've had a full week!"

"Prime Minister Kurota, we have already accumulated information that may enable us to prevent our countermeasures from being disabled. What happened today was a fluke: mega level digimon almost never bio-emerge. We should be thankful the damage was so minimal and that the tamers managed to stop it without serious injury to civilians."

"Those tamers have overseen hundreds of billions of yen in property damage in the last week alone, never mind the two years of their monitored activity. You have three more days, Yamaki. Then I want the Juggernaut operational. No more relying on children to protect us!" The call disconnects and the screen retracts as blinders on the windows move up.

Yamaki falls into his chair and places his fingers on the bridge of his nose, rubbing it in frustration. He hears a knock on the door and Riley opens it and enters his office. "So, how did it go?"

"Do you really want me to answer that, Riley?" She takes a seat on top of his desk. "I guess not..."

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Riley finally asks, "You intending to take another late night?" Yamaki rubs the bridge of his nose and replies, "I don't think so. I have to meet with the tamers again tomorrow and…give them the bad news…"

"Want me to come in too?" Yamaki shakes his head. "You've been here for almost 72 hours straight already. Enjoy you're day off." Riley leans forward, giving Yamaki a quick kiss. "What do you say we head home and enjoy the night, then?" she asks. Yamaki gives a rare, wry smile and nods. He shoves his paperwork into his briefcase and follows Riley out of his office.

* * *

"Rika! Wait a minute. Rika!" Henry follows Rika at a brisk pace out of the hospital and into Shinjuku Park. She neither quickens her pace to outrun him nor acknowledges the fact that he is following her.

"Rika, stop. C'mon!" Henry says, finally reaching out, grabbing her shoulder, and turning her around to face him. "What's going on?"

"Yea, I'm just joking around with ya!" Terriermon remarks from his tamer's shoulder. "Momentai already!"

"Just can it, you perverted little rabbit!" Rika growls back at him, causing Terriermon to shrink behind Henry's shoulder.

"Rika, just calm down! I mean, if I didn't know any better I'd guess that you actually do like… Wait… Do you?"

Rika's face heats up and her cheeks turn pink once more as she looks away. Henry's eyes widen for a moment and he exclaims, "Oh my god, you do!" He falls onto a nearby bench. "Suzie and now you?"

"Makes you wonder how he does it, huh Henry?" Terriermon quips with a chuckle.

"Wait… When…? How…?"

Rika sits down next to him, gazing across the pond. "I don't know when and I don't know how or why… It just… happened…"

"But you're so…" Rika gives him a warning glare. He stumbles over his words before settling on, "independent? What I mean to say is… I didn't think you were the type who would…"

"Like a boy?" she asks, crossing her arms. "I didn't either. I hate it! I could only imagine what would happen if my mom or grandma found out."

"I wonder what Suzie will do when she finds out…" Henry says.

"…she already knows. We have a little friendly competition going on, and I think I'm losing."

"Well thank goodness for that…" Terriermon quips. Rika swings a fist, hitting the bunny digimon square on the head and causing him to fall off his partner's shoulder and onto the bench. "What's that supposed to mean?!" she growls.

Henry grabs Terriermon and moves him to the other side of him on the bench. "I think it's just…unexpected. I mean, who would think Takato to be your type?"

"Yea, cause you're definitely not his."

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai! I'm just saying!"

"You don't think Takato would ever like me back?" Rika asks in a low voice. Henry scratches his head. "Well it's just…if I can be blunt…you're not exactly the nicest person, especially to him." Rika's gaze drops.

"I mean, think of how much what Jeri said hurt him. Now imagine it's you. You're way better at cooking up insults then Jeri."

Rika looks up at him, a fierce fire burning in her amethyst eyes. "You think I would ever do something like that to him?!"

Henry sweats a little and raises his hands in a placating gesture. "No! Not purposely, at least!"

"Wrong answer!" Rika says jumping up from the bench and clenching her fists at her sides.

"Henry! Run while you still have a chance!" Terriermon chirps nervously.

Henry stands up slowly, still holding his hands in a placating gesture. "Rika, I'm just saying that, given Takato's sensitivity to disappointing people and your own inclinations to angry outbursts, anything between you two might be volatile."

Rika's face turns as red as her hair as her anger escalates to unprecedented levels.

"Henry, shut up! You're making it worse!" Terriermon shouts.

"Listen Henry! Gogglehead is as much my friend as he is yours and I know him just as well as you do!"

"Are you sure about that?" Henry asks, sweating a little. Rika lunges at him and he ducks to the side. Rika plants her legs into the sidewalk and kicks at Henry's legs, knocking him into the pond.

Henry stands up, his clothes dripping. Rika runs off, leaving Henry to climb out of the pond. "And you say I have no tact?" Terriermon says, bursting out laughing.


	17. Millenniummon's Dark Tide

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Millenniummon's words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 17: Millenniummon's Dark Tide

Ryo and Monodramon climb the stone steps leading up to Guilmon's hut. "Guilmon? You here?" Ryo calls. "Come out Guilmon!" Monodramon adds. They reach the top of the stairs and swing the gate open to the hut. Guilmon's tail sticks out of the hole in the room and the sounds of snoring echo off the walls.

"Come on Guilmon, wake up. I promised Takato I'd take you to see him before I head to Hypnos."

"Yea we got up early just so we could keep his promise." Monodramon adds, poking the red saurian. Guilmon stirs slightly and he shifts himself completely into the hole. His head pops up after a moment and he yawns, letting out a blast of morning breath.

"Ryo? Did you bring me bread?"

Ryo's eyes widen and he face-palms. "I'm so stupid. You probably haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Did Kazu and Kenta at least remember to come by and feed you dinner?" Guilmon shakes his head. "I think Takato might throttle them, and then me, if he wasn't stuck in a hospital bed."

"We can get breakfast on the way!" Monodramon says excitedly. "I'm pretty hungry too!" Ryo shakes his head. "I don't now if the Matsukis are up yet but I definitely can't bring Guilmon to the hospital hungry. He'll end up raiding the cafeteria. It's worth a shot to look. Come on."

Guilmon follows them down the steps and onto the park path. "Is Takatomon still in the hospital?" Guilmon asks. "Yea. He's going to be there a while," Ryo answers, Guilmon's ears droop. "It's ok. I'll make sure they let you stay in his room with him."

Guilmon perks up a bit at this.

"How are you feeling today, Guilmon?" Monodramon asks.

"Umm…" Guilmon thinks, clicking a clawed finger to his chin. "I'm feeling good. Just hungry!"

"I think he means are you feeling better from yesterday's battle," Ryo clarifies. "Did MarineAngemon's therapy do the trick?" Guilmon flexes his arms. "I think it worked really well. Maybe he could help Takatomon too!"

"Sorry Guilmon, but it doesn't work like that; He's not a digimon." Guilmon's ears droop once more and he remains silent for the rest of the walk.

They reach the Matsuki Bakery and enter the front door. Takehiro is putting out the bread for the day and turns upon hearing the bell. "Oh, Guilmon, you must be looking for breakfast."

"Hey Mr. Matsuki. I was going to take Guilmon to the hospital but it turns out he hasn't eaten since yesterday morning and was hoping to get him something before bringing him there."

"You think they will let him into the hospital?" Takehiro asks, standing. "Just leave it to me," is Ryo's only response. Takehiro scratches his head. "Well I can get the day old and the day old day old bread." He walks into the back room and soon returns with two baskets filled with loaves of bread. "Here you are Guilmon. Help yourself."

Guilmon digs in, scarfing down one loaf after the other. He swallows and turns to Monodramon. "You can have some too!" Monodramon eagerly dives in, scarfing down the bread nearly as quickly as Guilmon.

"Well there goes your old bread," Ryo says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's quite alright. We almost never manage to sell it anyway and it ends up getting thrown out after a while," Takehiro responds.

Mie walks into the shop, raising her eyebrows upon seeing the two digimon eating all the bread. "I can see Guilmon is a glutton as always," she says, letting out a light chuckle. "All digimon are," Ryo adds, smiling at her.

"We were wondering what happened to him after he didn't come home last night. Takato would have been devastated if any of those protesters hurt him."

"Yea, I'm actually taking him to see him before I head to Hypnos for the day."

"Are you sure the hospital will even let Guilmon in?" she asks.

"I'll persuade them if they give me any problems."

"Well, thank you. I'm sure Takato will be very happy to have Guilmon with him while he recovers."

Ryo nods and gives another light smile before turning to leave. "Come on you two. Monodramon and I are due to be at Hypnos in an hour and we still need to stop at the hospital."

Guilmon and Monodramon shove the last of the bread into their mouths and swallow before bounding off after Ryo.

* * *

"I'm Trish Takaya and welcome back to JMN News. Repairs continue around the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building today after a disastrous battle between the tamers and a clown-like Wild One yesterday. There were no deaths reported, but at least thirty people, mostly anti-digimon protesters, were injured, including tamer Takato Matsuki. We go live to Mizaki Miyashita at the scene."

"Thank you Trish. You can see construction crews behind me, still cleaning up the debris and attempting to fix the roads. There are protesters here again today, calling for the immediate re-activation of the Juggernaut Protocol and demanding accountability on the part of the tamers."

"We all just want to live our lives peacefully," a man holding a Ban Digital Life sign says, "but these digimon won't leave us alone. The tamers are supposed to stop things like this from happening but their partners are just as destructive as these so called Wild Ones."

"All this damage resulted from a battle the tamers were engaged in: that makes them responsible for it. It was their fight and they need to pay for it," a large woman with long black hair screams into the news mic.

"Listen, I don't think the tamers' digimon are bad, but this kind of stuff shouldn't be happening on a regular basis. We are supposed to be a city, not a war zone. We need to take matters into our own hands to combat these things and we know the Juggernaut can do the job. Even if it means destroying the tamers' partners, we should be willing to use it for the safety of the civilian population."

"Head of Hypnos, Mitsuo Yamaki, is due to address the public later today in regards to a time table for activating the Juggernaut protocol and to lay out what consequences, if any, the tamers will face for their role in the incident. I'm Mizaki Miyashita, JMN News."

The nurse flips off the television in Takato's room and announces, "You have a visitor." Takato pushes himself up into a sitting position. "Ok. Thank you." The door swings open and Guilmon runs into the room. With a shout of, "Takatomon!" he jumps up onto Takato's bed, eliciting a yelp of pain from the boy before licking him excitedly.

"Guilmon! I said not to jump onto his bed!" Ryo shouts as enters the room, sweat dropping.

"Oh, sorry!" Guilmon says, climbing off of his partner.

"How'd you get him up here?" Takato asks, looking at Ryo, his eyes barely containing his tears of joy.

"Well initially we refused to allow him up," the nurse explains. "But Mr. Akiyama told us that Guilmon wouldn't leave the area if we didn't let him up to your room and that his presence outside would be liable to draw protesters. The chief of security has therefore agreed to allow him up, but on the condition that he stays in this room at all times and does not disturb other patients."

"Think you can handle that, Guilmon?" Ryo asks, looking at the red saurian. "No wandering about. Just stay here with Takato." Guilmon nods vigorously. "I promise, I'll stay with Takatomon all day!"

The nurse nods and exits the room to give them some privacy. "So, feeling a little better today?" Ryo asks.

"Well, I'm not as tired. Everything still feels sore though and they have me pumped full of pain killers, so…"

"Best thing you can do is rest up and let yourself naturally heal," Ryo says, interrupting him.

"Yea, I know. What about Armageddemon? What will you guys do about him?"

Ryo shrugs and slouches into the chair near his bed. "We're meeting with Yamaki today to discuss where we move from here. We're pretty sure he obtained both Vajramon and Indramon's data, so that means Mihiramon's data is the only one still floating freely. We've been keeping a close eye on the building and its surrounding area for Armageddemon, but he hasn't shown up yet. My guess is he'll wait for another bio-emergence before striking."

They both remain silent for a time. Ryo takes a quick peak over his shoulder at the door before turning back to Takato. "Listen, I have a question and I'd like you to promise to keep it between us," Takato cocks his head at the other tamer but gives a careful nod.

"You found the portal that enabled our partners to come back in Guilmon's old hut. The others had looked before you and said the portal was gone but you still somehow came across it. I want to know if you know how to open the portal to the Digital World…"

Guilmon lays his head down next to his tamer's hand and he begins to pet him while turning his gaze downward. "Not really. I just sort of got lucky and found it. Why are you asking?" Ryo averts his gaze.

You're looking to go to the Digital World alone, aren't you?"

Ryo nods.

"I thought you said we'd do this as a team from now on…"

"Armageddemon, not Millenniummon. I can't allow anyone else to get hurt."

"It wasn't your fault that I got hurt, Ryo."

"I didn't mean you…"

Takato's face contorts into a look of confusion. "Then… who?"

Ryo sighs and looks up at his friend. "Alright, listen: I've never told anyone this… and you're going to think it's crazy…"

"What is it?" Takato asks in anticipation.

"…I'm not actually from here…"

Takato becomes even more confused. "This world is attached to the Southern Quadrant of the Digital World, which is Zhuqiaomon's domain," Ryo begins. "I originate from the world attached to the Eastern Quadrant, which is ruled by Azulongmon. The first time I defeated Millenniummon, I had some help from another kid named Ken. After we defeated him, rather than bursting into data, he burst into dark spores, a nasty kind of seed that corrupts digital life. Ken pushed me out of the way of one and he got implanted…"

Takato squints in confusion. "Dark spores? You aren't talking about Ken Ichijouj, are you?" Ryo nods to him.

"But… he's just a character on the TV show, isn't he?" Ryo shakes his head. "No. There is a real Ken Ichijouji… or at least was… I'm not sure what happened to him after we split paths."

Takato places a hand on his head. "This is really confusing… So the TV show is… real?"

Ryo shrugs. "I don't know if those other kids are real. I once met an Agumon who claimed to be partnered, but to who, I am not sure. All I really know is that a while back I was summoned by the sovereigns to defeat Millenniummon in the Eastern Quadrant. After I did, I became known as the Legendary Tamer and eventually had to fight him again. Millenniummon wanted me to be his tamer and, in a way, he got what he wanted, because Monodramon was forced to jogress with him the last time we fought to stop him, returning him to his egg stage. After that, I decided to go to the Southern Quadrant rather than return to the Eastern Quadrant and eventually, Monodramon hatched again and digivolved to ultimate. He became uncontrollable and overly violent, probably leftovers from Millenniummon's code. It wasn't too long after that when I met up with Rika, Kazu, and Kenta. But now he's back, and I need to fight him once more."

Takato blinks rapidly. "Wow Ryo. That's… amazing…"

"It's my burden to bear and that's why I need to find a way to get to the Digital World."

Takato drops his gaze and gives a loud sigh, before bursting into a brief coughing fit. "Ryo, Millenniummon sounds like one tough cookie. I really want to help you, if you'll let me."

"Takato, I don't have time to wait for you to recover. I have to stop him now. Besides, you can't help me if we can't get there."

"…what if we could?"

Ryo raises an eyebrow. "How?" Takato continues to stroke Guilmon's head and takes another deep breath, causing another coughing fit. "I can't help you like this, but the others can. Promise you won't go alone: promise to take the others…and I'll tell you how to open the portal."

"So you do know how to open the portal?"

"Yes, I do. But I can't let you go alone."

Ryo sits back in his chair. "Why are you so determined to make sure I don't go alone?"

"…for the same reason you want to go alone, I guess: I don't want you hurt because of me."

Ryo's face softens at this, and, letting out a sigh, says, "Alright. I promise I'll tell the others and won't go alone."

Takato smiles a goofy, lopsided grin and says, "The portal in Guilmon's house is still there. You just need to wish for it to appear and the DigiGnomes will do the rest."

Ryo lets out a light laugh. "That's really all? All right then… I have to meet with the others at Hypnos now. I'll make sure they know and see who's willing to come."

He stands and moves to the door. Before opening it, he turns around and says, "Thanks Takato. You're really not all that bad…"

Takato smiles as Ryo's face showed immediate regret. "Ok, that really came out wrong…"

"Don't worry, I understood what you meant. Good luck!" Takato says, flipping the TV back on.

* * *

Rika walks briskly down the street towards the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, a look of annoyance on her face. _Who does Henry think he is, comparing me to Jeri like that? I admit I can be abrasive but I'm nowhere near as cold as I used to be and I never will be again, thanks mostly to Takato._

Rika turns her gaze upward. _What if Henry is right? What if we're not compatible? Gogglehead has always persisted in friendship, even when I pushed him away, but would he be willing to go beyond just friendship with me, of all people? I'm the resident snow queen for crying out loud!_

 _Who am I kidding? I hardly h_ ave _a chance with him as it is. Why did this have to happen? Why can't I forget these stupid feelings and move on?_

 _Do you want to forget your feelings, Rika?_

 _…Renamon, you've been listening to my thoughts again…_

 _I sensed you were in distress._

Rika mentally sighs. _No, I don't want to forget, but I wish I could. It hurts too much to care for someone else like this and not know if they feel the same._

 _Then why not ask him?_

 _Me? Ask him THAT? No way! It could ruin our friendship if he doesn't like me back. I… I don't think I could handle it._

 _Can you handle not knowing?_

Rika is pulled out of her thoughts before she can think a reply by the loud chants of protesters in front of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. _Uggh, don't these people ever take a day off!_ She sneaks into the alleyway and maneuvers her way through the labyrinth of walls sneaking across streets where needed until she reaches the alleyway with the emergency door. _Thankfully, no one has discovered this door yet…_ She raps on the door lightly and it swings open; Henry waiting on the other side.

"Oh, Rika. It's you." Rika rolls her eyes and pushes past him. He gives her a concerned look as she passes and closes the door gently behind her. They ride the elevator up and step into the conference room, where Suzie, Lopmon, Terriermon, and Impmon are waiting.

"I guess we're all a little early, huh?" Henry asks, scratching the back of his head. "We're not all that early, Henry," Suzie answers, looking up at him. The others should be here soon and then we can get this over with."

"Yea, I'm kind of tired of spending my mornings in this room," Rika says, plopping down into a seat across from Suzie. Henry moves to take the seat next to her, but opts to take an adjacent seat instead, leaving one chair between them. Seeing this, Suzie asks. "Is something wrong, Henry? You don't smell like wet dog anymore: don't be so self-conscious."

Terriermon stifles a laugh and begins to say something, but Henry quickly grabs him and stuffs him into his lap. "Boys… Am I right Rika?"

"Terriermon laughs again, eliciting a look of curiosity from Suzie. "What so…"

"It's an inside joke, Suzie," Henry says while shooting Terriermon a look. Anyway, it looks like we'll probably be spending all day here, being as the last of the deva data signatures are here."

"Yea, and this time, no Takato to help us…" Suzie says, deflating slightly.

"Momentai. We can manage!" Terriermon chirps, jumping up onto the table. "That nasty Armageddemon won't get the last data signature if we have anything to say about it."

"Yea! Takato's not the only one that can kick butt, ya know."

They turn to see Kazu at the door, Kenta, and MarineAngemon behind him. "Don't forget, we still have Ryo and you guys to go mega and the rest of us can reach ultimate."

"Only question is if that'll be enough," Henry says, pursing his lips. Henry shifts his gaze to his sister. "Armageddemon is likely to go after Lopmon too and we haven't had much luck in facing him. Even Takato lost to him."

"Actually he didn't." Ryo enters the room and slumps down into the seat between Henry and Rika.

"Care to elaborate, Mr. Perfect?" Rika asks, shifting her seat a little further from him.

"Yesterday, Takato told me he fought Armageddemon again and was about to delete him before Calumon told him we needed him to defeat Piedmon. He came to help us instead of defeating Armageddemon, hence why we assume he got the data. But it also means that he's probably injured somewhere, licking his wounds and waiting until he recovers. We may be able to find him and get him while he's weak."

"That will have to wait until after the meeting, Mr. Akiyama." Yamaki enters the room and sits down at the head of the table. The tamers straighten up and look to him, waiting for the briefing to start. "

"I'll get through this quickly," says Yamaki. "In the next two days, I will be reactivating the Juggernaut protocol…"

"You can't!" Suzie says, jumping up. "It could hurt all of our partners!"

"The public and more importantly, the politicians, aren't inclined to listen to my objections anymore. They want Hypnos to handle Wild Ones directly when they successfully emerge, rather than having the city become a war zone."

Suzie falls back into her chair, pouting. "The Monster Makers have been working on the Juggernaut programing and we believe there is a way to make your digimon immune to its effects. Hopefully, we will have that ready before we activate in two days."

"Don't these people understand that the Juggernaut is a volatile program, liable for creating as many problems as it solves?" Henry asks.

"People have since stopped caring," Yamaki responds dryly. "They saw the tamers defeated easily yesterday and one of them is now in the hospital. They're convinced you all can't handle it, particularly without causing collateral damage. They want an alternative, and this is it."

"And there's noting else you can do?" Ryo asks. Yamaki sighs. "No."

There is a knock on the door and Yamaki stands to answer it. He opens it, revealing Masahiko, Kotemon, and…

"Jeri?" Kazu and Kenta say together. Jeri nods to them and Yamaki gestures for them to take a seat. Masahiko sits down next to Suzie and Jeri sits between him and Kazu. "What are you doing here?" Rika asks in as a rude a manner as she can manage.

"Well my brother is a tamer and I used to be one," she says, pulling out her yellow d-ark. "I'm here to help, in any way that I can."

Rika's fists clench but Ryo puts a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Come on Rika. Calm down. We're not in a position to decline help. Maybe Jeri can see an angle we can't," Henry says, as Rika pushes Ryo's hand off her shoulder. "Fine. Let's get on with this. So Juggernaut is going green in two days. What else?"

"Well there is the case of Armageddemon. We know this building will be his last target, so we should work out shifts to watch it. The good news about this means you wont all be out in public, but the bad news is this place is liable to become a battleground and we have hundreds or maybe even thousands of protesters lining the streets outside right now. If any of them get hurt from a potential battle, we'll be in worse straits then we are now."

"So we need to convince them to leave?" Henry asks.

"It's not going to happen. They haven't listened to anything and they're not likely to start now…" Rika adds.

"Maybe if we admit our mistakes and ask nicely, they will be willing to go," Jeri interjects. The others turn to face her.

"We can't just give them a warm smile, say please, and hope they listen, Jeri," Rika retorts.

"Well, I happen to know that the major thing they're mad about is that they don't think the tamers feel accountable for their own actions. Perhaps, if you concede oversight by the government or some kind of civilian panel, they'd be willing to listen when you tell them its too dangerous to be here."

"Oversight may not be a bad idea…" Henry says, placing a hand to his chin. "Yea, I think I'm with Jeri and Henry on this," Kenta adds. "I think the major reason the public is so mad is because they feel they have no control over our activity. If we give them a little, they might get off our backs. We'd still have the ability to face the wild digimon, but it would be with the public and government's approval so we don't get bashed all over TV whenever stuff like this happens."

"What he said!" Kazu shouts, pointing at his bespectacled friend."

"Well I'm not with you on it," Rika retorts. "And Gogglehead would definitely never go for it either."

"You don't think so, Rika?" Suzie asks.

"Rika is right. Takato wouldn't like this, and, to be honest, I don't either," Ryo adds in support. "We can't bind ourselves in any way: we have a duty to fulfill and we have to accomplish it, regardless of public opinion."

"Well, then I can't see a reason they should listen to you," Jeri responds, crossing her arms. "If you won't be accountable…"

"You're really one to talk about accountability…" Rika retorts.

"Ohh! Cat fight!" Terriermon shouts.

Jeri stands and turns to exit. "I know where I'm not wanted. I'm only trying to help and you're letting a grudge stop you from trusting me."

"No, I'm letting faith in my friend and myself stop me from listening to your suggestion. Takato wouldn't go for it…"

"Takato isn't here," Jeri states coolly. "He's in a hospital bed because, as always, he ran in without a plan. You have to learn to think logically instead of emotionally. Accepting accountability and showing willingness to submit to public interest and command is the only way they are going to trust that your all on their side."

"Last I checked, the public wants to activate the Juggernaut, a program potentially dangerous to our partners. If they don't care for their well being, how can you expect us to trust them to have oversight?" Rika yells back, standing from her chair.

"I must confess that I am also skeptical of adding oversight. I can't guarantee that Hypnos would be the one overseeing you all," Yamaki adds.

"Well, what else can we…" Kazu starts but Yamaki's phone starts to ring. "Hello? …We're on our way down." He hangs up. "Get to the lab! Something's happening."

* * *

The tamers enter the lab to find it in its typical state of chaos. "Mr. Yamaki!" Tally yells from her console. There's another symbol flashing on the screen and it doesn't match any of the seven we've been told to look for."

"Is there anything attempting to emerge?" Yamaki asks. "No sir, but my console isn't responding at the moment." He looks up at the screen to see the flashing symbol. It is two triangles positioned to look like an hourglass with a circle around them. "Well, anyone recognize it."

"Sad to say, I do…" Ryo answers, his eyes widening in fear. "That's Milleniummon's symbol."

"What is he doing?" Henry asks.

"I don't…"

"Sir! The Juggernaut protocol has just been activated!" Tally yells out.

"Shut it down!" Yamaki growls. "I can't! It's not responding! Juggernaut core at level two, and rising!"

"He must be trying to use the Juggernaut to bio-emerge!" Henry shouts.

"We can't let that happen! He'll level the city!" Ryo shouts, dashing out of the lab. "Wait up Ryo!" Kazu yells, chasing after him, Kenta in tow. The other tamers, save for Jeri, follow quickly, exiting the building at the front entrance, where the protesters had ceased their chanting and were looking up at a mass of swirling green clouds.

"Everybody get inside!" Suzie shouts over to the crowd. "Something is coming and it's not safe out here!" The protesters do not argue, running inside the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. Eventually, only the tamers are left outside, watching the swirling green clouds.

"Juggernaut core at level six sir! Something is entering the Digital Plane!"

"Can we stop it?" Yamaki asks, clicking his lighter nervously. "No! It's too much data! We can't stop it! It's going to breach!"

The clouds swirl tightly together, ripping open a hole in the sky, which crackles with electricity. Thunder booms over the city and the hole rips wider, as the clouds pull apart, revealing the grid-like lines of the Digital Plane. Things begin to fall from the hole as a loud laugh echoes over the thunder.

"What's that?" Suzie asks, pointing to the falling objects. As the objects fall closer, the tamers make out heads as well as flailing arms and legs on each of the projectiles. "They're… digimon…" Henry mutters before his eyes widen. "It's an invasion!"

"Catastrophe Cannon!" several voices ring out as energy blasts fly, striking at buildings and knocking down poles. The tamers dive to avoid a rain of the attacks and the invading digimon land on the street and bound off, smashing through property as they go.

"What are those things?" Rika asks.

Ryo scans one with his d-ark. Diaboramon. He's a mega level virus type. He likes to wreck networks with his Catastrophe Cannon and Cable Crusher attacks.

"Did you say mega?" Kent asks, teeth chattering. But there must be hundreds of them! How are we going to fight them all?"

"Same way we fought the Parasimon!" Henry shouts, pulling out his d-ark. Are you all with me?"

"I'm with you, Henry!" Suzie shouts.

"Yea! Let's swat some flies!" Terriermon shouts excitedly.

"I'm not missing out!" Kazu shouts, grabbing his own d-ark.

"I'm going to help too!" Masahiko cheers, pulling his own d-ark.

"None of you guys are going without me!" Ryo shouts.

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

"Digi-Modify! [Matrix] Digivolution activate!"

 _[Matrix] Digivolution…_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

 _Lopmon digivolve to… Turuiemon!_

 _Guardromon digivolve to… Andromon!_

 _Turuiemon digivolve to… Antylamon!_

"Split up and make a perimeter!" Henry shouts. "We have to contain them to as little of the city as possible!" He jets off in the northern direction. Antylamon picks up her partner. "We'll go with Henry. Meet you back here!" Suzie shouts before Antylamon bounds off.

"We'll take the south!" Beelzemon says, grabbing Masahiko and hopping on his bike, Behemoth. He speeds off, with Musyamon dashing behind him.

"I'm heading east! Ryo says. Whose with me?"

"I am!" Kazu shouts pumping a fist and they head off in an easterly direction.

"Guess I'm with you?" Kenta asks. Sakuyamon grabs the boy and tucks him under her arm before flying off to the West.

* * *

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fires off a salvo of missiles that destroy a swarm of the Diaboramon. More run to take their place, pelting him with their "Cable Crusher!"

"Hang on Henry!" Suzie shouts. "Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Antylamon dashes into the fight quickly. "Bunny Blades!" With one stroke, she cuts three down. "Catastrophe Cannon!" They fire relentlessly at Antylamon, sending her crashing into a nearby building. One leaps at Suzie but is quickly squashed by MegaGargomon's massive foot. "Stay away from Suzie, you rabid insects!" Terriermon shouts. "Mega Barrage!" More Diaboramon are vaporized by the missiles, but others continue to fall in their place, resuming the attack they had started.

"Henry, there's too many. We can't fight them all!" Suzie shouts up to him.

"We have to!" Henry barks back. "Gargo Misslies!" The two large missiles fire, demolishing two buildings and collapsing debris on a swarm of the Diaboramon. Several more jumps out from the smoke and latch on to MegaGargomon. "Cable Crusher!" Their arms lash out, battering away at is heavy armor and leaving deep rents with their long red claws.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon slices at the Diaboramon once more, missing as they jump away to dodge. "Cable Crusher!" one fires its attack, landing a blow to Antylamon's side and sending her sprawling. "Digi-Modify! Recovery Activate!" Antylamon jumps back to her feet and kicks the Diaboramon into a few of its comrades. "Bunny Blades!" she swings, destroying two, but five more swarm her and tackle her back to the ground.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon's missile ports open once more and fire, hitting the attached Diaboramon at point blank range. The Diaboramon are deleted and MegaGargomon collapses from the damage sustained in the attack. More Diaboramon swarm him as others leap over and continue to demolish the city.

 _We can't lose… Not now… The other's are counting on me!"_

* * *

Armageddemon smiles a wicked grin as the Diaboramon Invasion begins. _Excellent. Those tamers will be far too busy to stop me from taking the tiger's data. Then I just need to collect the Hazard and I'll be on my way._

A winged creature glides past him and into the warehouse, pivoting back and landing in front of him. "I presume you are the agent my master has sent to assist in the capture of the Hazard?" The winged creature stares at Armageddemon for a moment before saying. "Match. Subject Lieutenant Armageddemon. Awaiting orders."

"Excellent. Scan the city and find the Hazard. Once you do, you will report back here. I will fetch the last of the deva's data before joining you in capturing the Hazard and it's tamer and we will return to the Digital world through the portal."

"…Acknowledged…"

* * *

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fires at two retreating Diaboramon and deletes them instantly. Four jump up behind him and he dives from the motorcycle, holding Masahiko close. One raises its claws to strike…

"Shogun Sword!" Only to be stabbed through the digi-core by Musyamon and deleted.

"It's not safe for him out here!" Musymon shouts. "We should find him cover!"

"Leave it to me, bub!" Beelzemon says, carrying the boy into a nearby building. "Now stay here and keep low! We'll take care of this…" Beelzemon charges at two more Diaboramon. "Darkness Claw!" he cuts through them like tissue paper, deleing them instantly, before being swarmed by five more.

"Cable Crusher!" The Diaboramon pelt Musyamon with their attack and he tries desperately to parry and deflect. "Digi-Modify! Stamina activate!" Maskahiko swipes a card. "Shogun Sword!" Musyamon cuts through one of the assaulting Diaboramon before two more enter the fray in its place.

"There's no end to these guys!" Beelzemon yells. "Darkness Claw!" Several more are deleted, but more simply come to take their place. "Catastrophe Cannon!" Eight begin to relentlessly bombard Beelzemon.

'Digi-Modify! LadyDevimon activate!" Musyamon glows with a dark purple aura. "Darkness Wave!" a plume of shadow and bats erupts from his sword and destroys the Diaboramon attacking him and Beelzemon. "Good thing Jeri gave me these cards!" Masahiko cheers excitedly. "Well I'm done messing around. Time to get serious!" Beelzemon shouts.

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

He flies up and aims his cannon at an approaching swarm. "Corona Blaster!" He fires, the beam plowing through several Diaboramon and deleting them, but more simply rush in where they fell.

"Catastrophe Cannon!"

"Cable Crusher!"

Musyamon is thrown into the building Masahiko is in and dedigivolves back to Kotemon. "Kotemon! Are you all right?" Several Diaboramon appear in front of the building and quickly grab Masahiko.

"Oh no you don't! Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon's attack destroys the Diaboramon and Masahiko falls back to the ground, his partner running up to him and pulling him back inside. "You two stay in there. I'll have to hold them off till we can get some back up! Double Impact!"

Kotemon hugs Masahiko close. _This is bad…_

* * *

Armageddemon crawls to the top of the towers of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. He finds several humans guarding the roof, who open fire upon him upon seeing him. _Pathetic_. "Black Rain!" Armageddemon's attack sends the humans sprawling and more push their way onto the roof from a nearby door. "Destiny Destroyer!" His attack sends several of the humans off of the roof and falling to the concrete below. One more tries to run up close to use a shotgun, but Armageddemon's tail flicks out, impaling him and tossing him over the edge of the roof.

 _And now…_ Armageddemon begins the download process, pulling Mihiramon's data into himself. More humans push their way onto the roof and Armageddemon merely turns and blasts them with his "Destiny Destroyer!" The stairway entrance to the roof collapses into rubble and Armageddemon finishes downloading Mihiramon's data. _And now… the Hazard!_

The Diaboramon swarm and lunge for their targets. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Gatling Attack!" Andromon vaporizes two Diaboramon, but three more strike him with their "Cable Crusher!"

"Thunder Clap!" Ryo sends a shockwave at the three Diaboramon, deleting them on contact. "Ryo, there's just too many!" Kazu yells over to him. "And they're still coming!" Andromon adds, pulling himself to his feet.

"We have to keep trying!" Justimon yells over to him. "Justice Burst!" He destroys five more. "Lightning Blade!" Andromon strikes another, deleting it, but is quickly overwhelmed by seven more. "Voltage Blade!" Justimon assists Andromon, but is quickly struck from behind. "Catastrophe Cannon!"

Justimon jumps back to his feet and flies at his attacker. "Justice Kick!" He knocks it into a building, blowing out a massive hole filled with dust and debris.

"Catastrophe Cannon!" Several Diaboramon fire at the base of a small building and it begins to topple on top of Ryo and Kazu. "Lightning Blade! Andromon cuts at the falling debris, turning it to rubble, before placing himself over Kazu just before the rubble buries them.

"Hold On, I'll get you out! Voltage Bl…"

"Cable Crusher!" Eight Diaboramon latch onto Justimon and pull him back, slamming him into one of the nearby buildings. He flies back out, using his "Justice Kick!" He nails one of the Diaboramon on the jaw, but the other seven quickly make up for it, wrapping him with their arms and squeezing tight.

 _So far this is really not turning out to be my day…_

* * *

"Breaking News! Digimon are raining down from the sky in West Shnjuku, in an event similar to that of several months ago in Downtown Shinjuku. Everyone is advised to remain indoors with their doors firmly locked. We go live to Mizaki Miyashita. Mizaki?"

"I'm hiding in one of the buildings near the battle, but we're going to try to give you some glimpses of the ongoing battle. The tamers have engaged the invading digimon, but the destruction is still massive. Much of West Shinjuku is already in shambles and these invading digimon are still pouring out of a portal hanging above the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. The tamers do not seem to be…"

A loud bang is heard and the camera shifts to show MegaGargomon exploding and tumbling out of the sky. "Henry!" Takato shouts from his bed, his face contorting in fear. "That appeared to be tamer Henry Wong taking massive damage from the enemy. We do not see any of the other tamer's from here, but we can see buildings falling in all parts of the area."

"Thank you Mizaki, and stay safe. We also have a chopper flying around, attempting to locate the tamers. We go live to Kousei Kimura. Kousei?"

"We can see all the tamers engaged in various parts of the area surrounding the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. If you look… Oh, there's tamers Ryo Akiyama and Kazu Shiota. The camera shifts to the two tamers just as a building seems to fall on top of Andromon and Kazu. Justimon continues to struggle until becoming seemingly incapacitated by a large group of the Diaboramon. "This is not looking good at all… Oh, look over at the Tokyo Metropolitan Building!" The camera pans once again, giving a glimpse of Armageddemon sending several people over the edge of the roof and pulling specks of light into himself.

"Catastrophe Cannon!" The camera shakes and an alarm is heard in the background. "One of them hit us! We're going down! I'm Kousei Kimura, JMN…" the feed cuts out and the news goes off the air.

Takato struggles to push himself up from his lying position and shifts his feet to the floor. He pulls out the IV needles and electrodes linking him to the monitoring machines and attempts to push himself off the bed and to his feet. "Takatomon! What are you doing? The nurse said you shouldn't move!" Guilmon gets under his tamer, helping him to support his weight as he shifts himself off the bed and begins to stumble over to the window. "The others are in trouble boy. We have to help!"

"But you're still hurt, Takatomon…" Guilmon says, his voice quivering. "Then I need you to be strong for the both of us. We have to help!" Guilmon blinks at his tamer but nods his head. "Ok Takato! I'll help! I promise I'll be strong for the both of us!"

Takato pulls out his d-ark. _Really hope I don't end up regretting this… but the others need me, and I'm not going to sit back and watch as they get hurt!"_

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

"Lightning Joust!" He blows the window out of its frame and leaps out as the nurse comes running in.

* * *

"Spirit Strike!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

Sakuyamon and MarineAngemon fire off attacks, trying desperately to slow the advance of the swarm of Diaboramon.

"Catastrophe Cannon!" Several of them fire at the two digimon. "Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon blocks the attacks and MarineAngemon charges forward. "Kahuna Waves!" Three more fall, but are replaced by the eight behind them. "Cable Crusher!" MarineAngemon is struck and lands back at Kenta's feet. "This isn't going well!" the bespectacled by shouts, fear apparent in his voice. "Get out of here. You can't help me anymore. Get to safety!" Sakuyamon yells back to him. "Amethyst Mandala!"

Kenta scoops up MarineAngemon and runs off as the Diaboramon fall to pieces before dissolving to data. More rush in to take their place.

"Cable Crusher!" Sakuyamon tries to raise her shield, but is not quick enough and is struck in the side, collapsing onto the concrete as the Diaboramon loom over her. Several fly over her head and continue to pelt at the buildings, knocking some over while merely damaging others. One of the looming Diaboramon raises his claw to deliver the final blow, and Sakuyamon shuts her eyes.

"Shield of the Just!" The Diaboramon are blasted away by the attack and deleted instantly.

 _Gogglehead?_ Sakuyamon opens her eyes to see Gallantmon stagger down the street toward her. "Are you all right, Rika?" he asks. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital!" she shouts back.

"Yell at me later. We've got to stop these guys first. The others need our help!" Several more Diaboramon charge at them. "Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon aims her staff and fires, deleting four more Diaboramon. "Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon destroys the rest with his attack. He allows his shield arm to hang limp and take heavy breaths. "Go back to the hospital, Gogglehead. We can handle this!"

Gallantmon shakes his head. "No way. I'm going to help, even if it kills me."

"At this rate, that's exactly what it will do! Don't be so stubborn!"

More Diaboramon charge in. "Amethyst Mandala!"

"Shield of the Just!" The Diaboramon are deleted once more. "I'm going to help Henry. Tell me where he is!"

Sakuyamon sighs and points north with her staff. "I'll see if I can give Ryo or Beelzemon a hand." They fly off (or in Gallantmon's case, a slightly uneasy sprint) in different directions.

* * *

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon destroys another group of Diaboramon but still more swarm him, ripping the rifle from his grip. More rush past him and push their way into the building. "Thunder Kote!" Kotemon punches a Diaboramon with a thundery fist, but it has little effect and he is swatted aside. The Diaboramon grabs Masahiko and pulls him out while he screams for help. "Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon deletes the Diaboramon that had swarmed him and turns to help Masahiko, only to be tackled by more Diaboramon.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon deletes the Diaboramon holding Masahiko and Kotemon dives to catch his partner. "Good to see ya, Fox Face," Beelzemon says, as he rips the Diabormaon off his back and snaps its neck. His wings are ruined and he reverts back to his normal form, drawing his shotgun, ready to continue the battle. "I think we should regroup with the others; try to draw the Diaboramon back towards Hypnos," Sakuyamon says.

"One small problem with that: they don't seem all that interested. They just seem to want to wreck everything around them. Another Diaboramon jumps up behind Sakuyamon. "Double Impact!"

"We have to try! We can't beat them like this!" Sakuyamon grabs Kotemon and Masahiko. I'll meet you back at Hypnos. She jumps into the air and soars off. Beelzemon summons Behemoth once more and jumps on, zipping down the street after her.

* * *

The Diaboramon hammer away at MegaGargomon, scratching with thick red claws, causing him to groan and shift, but still unable to throw off his adversaries. "Bunny Blades!" Antylamon unleashes her attack on the Diaboramon again and they leave MegaGargomon to face the rabbit deva. MegaGargomon's form flickers and he separates into Henry and Terriermon.

Grabbing his head, Henry shouts, "Not good! We're exposed!"

"Henry! Over here!" Suzie shouts, waving him over to a small hole in a wrecked building. Henry and Terriermon dash over to her as Antylamon covers their retreat. "It's too much, Henry. We can't beat them all! What do we do?"

"I don't know!" Henry says looking back at the battle. "Last time something like this happened, Takato took care of it!"

A Diaboramon lands in front of the hole and reaches one of it arms in, snagging Suzie and pulling her out. "Suzie!" Henry yells, reaching for her. Antylamon rushes the Diaboramon, but he blasts her aside with a "Catastrophe Cannon!"

"Antylamon!" Suzie shouts as the attack makes contact and blasts Antylamon backwards into a building. "Lightning Joust!" A bolt of electricity flies through the Diaboramon, deleting him and Suzie falls. Gallantmon quickly changes his lance into a regular arm and catcher her, running her back to her hiding place. "Takato!" she shouts in excitement. "My hero!"

"Takato? What are you doing here?" Henry asks as he puts Suzie down next to him.

"Well, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun," he says letting out a nervous laugh. He turns back around to face the advancing Diaboramon. "I think you two better run. I can try to hold them off."

"You're in no condition to be fighting. They'll tear you apart!" Henry shouts at him.

"Well I doubt I can outrun them…"

The Diaboramon lunge at him. "Shield of the Just!" The beam fires from his shield, deleting several Diaboramon. "Spirit Strike!" Gallantmon looks up to see Sakuyamon fly in, Masahiko and Kotemon in her arms. "Get in there with Henry and Suzie! Gogglehead and I will have to handle this!" They do as she commands, running past Gallantmon and up to Henry and Suzie.

"How you holding up?" Sakuyamon asks, glancing at Gallantmon before quickly turning her attention back to the swarming hordes. "I'm holding…" Gallantmon says, breathing a little heavily. "Guilmon's doing his best to be the strength for both of us right now," Takato's voice chimes alone.

"Cable Crusher!" Gallantmon raises his shield and winces as the blows strike, but he holds firm. "Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon slashes her staff and sends her attack flying outward, cutting through several of the Diaboramon.

On a nearby building, Armageddemon and the winged creature that had come to him sit, watching the battle. "Digital Hazard pattern recognized. Target confirmed. Move to intercept…"

"Hold on just a moment. Let's wait and see how this plays out…"

"…Acknowledged…"

* * *

Justimon struggles in the grip of the Diaboramon's cable-like arms, trying desperately to free himself. The Diaboramon only tighten their grip at his struggles and he slowly begins to feel himself losing consciousness.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon rams into a Diaboramon with his motorcycle while firing his shotgun at another two. Before the other four can react, Justimon morphs his arm into the Voltage Blade and cuts them with a wide swing, deleting them instantly. "Thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it. But we gotta re-group with the others. These things are spreading like wildfire!"

"Kazu and Andromon are under there," Ryo says, pointing at the rubble. "We'll need to dig them out." The Diaboramon continue to swarm around them. "Get him out then. I'll take care of these guys! Double Impact!" Justimon dashes over to the rubble pile as Beelzemon engages the Diaboramon again. "Hold on Kazu! Thunder Clap!" He slams the rubble with his massive arm and the pile falls apart, revealing the bulky frame of Guardromon and what is presumably Kazu underneath him. Justimon lifts Guardromon off of his tamer and pulls Kazu to his feet. "We're not done yet you know," he says as the boy regains his balance.

"Yea, Well I feel like I was put through the rinse cycle on a washing machine! Guardromon, how you doing buddy?"

"I can't feel my cogs…"

"Well that's comprehensive…" Justimon says with a chuckle. "Think you can fly?"

"Cable Crusher!"

"Excuse me… Justice Burst!" The Diaboramon deletes before it's attack makes contact.

Guardromon pulls himself to his feet. "I'm down but not out, Sir Ryo. Where am I flying?"

"Take Kazu back to Hypnos. We need to regroup with the others and come up with a plan."

"Double Impact! Get moving already!"

"Come Kazu!" Guardromon says, gesturing for his tamer to climb on. Guardromon rockets off with Justimon and Beelzemon following at a brisk pace behind him, every so often picking off Diaboramon that get too close to the group.

 _Hopefully, it's not too late…_

* * *

"Catastrophe Cannon!" Numerous Diaboramon pelt Gallantomon's shield with their attacks and he digs one knee into the ground in an attempt to stabilize himself. "Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon shouts, jumping out from hiding behind Gallantmon's shield long enough to fire an attack. "Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fires, deleting several Diaboramon, but more begin to swarm in from all directions.

"They all seem to be converging on us now!" Henry says, pointing up at the hordes of Diaboramon. They slam into the building and punch holes into its exterior, firing their cable-like arms inside in an attempt to grab the humans hiding there.

"Get away from them! Lightning Joust!" Two more Diaboramon fall, but at least six more swarm into the building. "Get out of here!" Sakuyamon shouts at them.

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Double Impact!"

"Justice Burst!"

Justimon, Beelzemon, and Guardromon arrive, helping to create a perimeter around the exposed tamers.

"Cable Crusher!"

"Catastrophe Cannon!"

The Diaboramon continue their assault and Gallantmon digs in once more, shielding Henry and Suzie from an attack and nearly falling over from the force its impact on his shield.

One Diaboramon leaps over him, firing his "Cable Crusher!" and knocking Gallantmon aside. Before anyone could react, it grabs Suzie and latches onto the side of the ruined building they had been hiding in. "Bunny Blades!" Antylamon rejoins the battle cutting the Diaboramon in two. He drops Suzie as he deletes and another takes aim.

"Catastrophe Cannon!"

"Suzie, no!" Henry shouts.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon grabs Suzie out of the air and shields herself from the attack. Other Diaboramon fire as well and the force of the attacks knocks Sakuyamon into the building and causes her and Suzie to slide down to its base. Sakuyamon separates into Rika and Renamon as the Diaboramon advance on them.

"Takato! You have to use your crimson mode!" Justimon shouts over his shoulder as he rushes to rescue the two girls.

"But I don't know how to access it!" Takato shouts from within Gallantmon.

"Cable Crusher!" A Diaboramon strikes out and Gallantmon cuts his arm with his lance and quickly stabs through, deleting him.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon cuts through several Diaboramon and places himself between the girls and the advancing horde. "Catastrophe Cannon!" Unable to dodge without risking Rika and Suzie's lives, Justimon takes the attacks and collapses to his knees. "Takato! You have to do it now! Suzie and Rika need you!"

 _But I can't… Suzie… Rika… SUZIE! RIKA!_

Gallantmon shoots forward and stabs his lance through another Diaboramon and positions himself between the rest and Justimon. "Leave my friends alone!" Light envelops him and he cries out:

 _Gallantmon mode change to… Crimson Mode!_

He rises into the air, his two bladed lance gleaming brightly. "This ends now! Crimson Light!" He tosses the lance down and it hits the concrete, sending out several shockwaves of light. The Diaboramon all squeal in surprise as they are deleted and Gallantmon lowers himself back to the ground, collapsing and reverting back to Takato and Guilmon. "Takato, you did it!" Suzie exclaims, running over to him as he and Guilmon push themselves back to their feet.

"Destiny Destroyer!" Armageddmon's attack lands between them and the shockwave knocks Guilmon and Takato back to the ground. "I'll take this!" Armageddemon shouts as he lunges at Takato and grabs him by the hem of his hospital gown.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon shouts, springing to aid his tamer. "Pryo…"

"Stun Claw!" Guilmon is struck by a winged creature with yellow claws, knocking him unconscious. The winged creature picks him up and states, "Hazard acquired."

That's NeoDevimon, an artificial fallen angel digimon. Ultimate level, virus type. He's an artificially developed alternate form of the vile Devimon, and meaner too! His special attacks are Guilty Claw and Stun Claw! Henry reads off his d-ark.

"Well my work is done here, so I think I'll just take this one as a souvenir and go. Ta ta, Tamers!" Armageddemon leaps away and scurries toward the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, NeoDevimon flying after him with their prize in hand.

"Give him back you disgusting insect!" Rika growls. She and Suzie dash after him, Ryo and Henry close in tow.

"I'll get him!" Beelzemon yells, aiming his gun. "Double Impact!" He clicks the triggers on his gun, but nothing happens. "Aww, nuts. Out of ammo. Hold on, Pineapple-Head!" He races after them as well.

"Armageddemon quickly reaches the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building and climbs up to the top, NeoDevimon flying behind him. The tamers stop at the base of the building, Kenta running out from inside, and watch as the two evil digimon leap into the Juggernaut portal and vanish with Takato and Guilmon…


	18. To Rescue or not to Rescue

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Millenniummon's words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 18: To Rescue or not to Rescue

The tamers continue to stare up in shock as the Juggernaut portal collapses in upon itself and the swirling green clouds dissipate. "Takato's… gone…" Kenta says, his mouth agape. Henry bites his lip as he looks over to the saddened and shocked faces of Suzie and Rika. "I don't suppose momentai is appropriate, is it?" Terriermon mutters.

"Henry!" The tamers turn to see Janyuu running out of the building, many of the protesters filing out behind him and gasping upon seeing the state of the area. "Henry, Juggernaut closed up. Is everyone alright?" Henry hangs his head and shakes it. "Armageddemon escaped… and he took Takato and Guilmon…"

"You mean he was kidnapped!?" Janyuu asks, his eyes widening. "I'm afraid so…" Ryo responds, giving a sympathetic look.

"What are we gonna do?" Kazu asks.

"He's got to be in the Digital World…" Ryo says, placing a hand to his chin. "We'll have to go in after him."

"We can't," Henry says, giving a sigh. "There aren't any active portals to enter the Digital World."

"Not to mention that the Digital World is dangerous and we would need to construct another ark to get you back," Janyuu adds. "And all of the Hypnos systems are fried. It's going to take weeks to get them up and running again, no less construct an ark to retrieve you if you did manage to get to the Digital World."

Ryo opens his mouth to respond, but decides instead to remain silent.

"I don't care how dangerous it is! We have to go after him!" Rika shouts, clenching her fists at her side.

"I'm with Rika!" Suzie shouts. "We have to find a way to help him! He'd do it for any of us!"

"Yea! I want to help chumly too!" Kazu shouts, pumping his fist in the air.

"Hold on! No one is going to the Digital World!" Janyuu shouts over them. "We need to inform Yamaki and see what can be done about this."

"But dad…" Suzie starts.

"Suzie, dad is right," Henry interrupts. "We can't just rush in without a plan as to how to get back."

"But Takato's in trouble. He needs us!" Kazu whines.

"Yea, and who knows what they'll do to him the longer we wait!" Rika adds.

"I know all that, but putting everyone else's lives in danger won't necessarily help him if it ends up that we're walking into a trap. We need a plan!"

"Let's just talk to Yamaki and see what he says," Janyuu interjects, trying to calm the tamers. "We'll figure this out."

Kazu, Kenta, and Suzie hang their heads, but nod and proceed to follow Janyuu inside.

"Well, I'm done talking to Yamaki about this. If you want to waste your time, be my guest, but I'm going to find a way to go after Gogglehead." Upon saying this, Rika turns and leaves. "Wait! Rika!" Henry dashes after her, Ryo following close behind.

* * *

Yamaki clicks his lighter open and closed as he stands in the dark lab, staring at the blank screen. Tally walks over with Jeri, a flashlight in hand. Behind them, Janyuu, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Lopmon, Masahiko, Kotemon, and Impmon enter. "How are we on getting the emergency power online?" Yamaki asks, looking at Tally.

"We're working on it."

Yamaki gives a nod to her and turns his attention to Janyuu and the tamers. "What's the damage out there?"

"Bad," Janyuu states simply. "Most of the surrounding area is in utter shambles. And we have a serious problem."

"I doubt it could be more serious then the city being destroyed, but what is it?"

"Takato was taken…"

Yamaki's brow furrows. "From the hospital? How did you get in touch with them?"

"No, he came to help us," Suzie explains. "And then Armageddemon grabbed him and Guilmon and went through the portal before it closed."

Yamaki clicks the lighter open and closed and turns his gaze away. "That is a problem. We don't have the capability to trace his signal at the moment and we can't access the Digital Plane until we get everything back up and running."

"We have to go after him!" Kazu shouts.

"At the time, that may not be a good idea…" Jeri states, keeping her gaze low.

"Why not?" Suzie asks, cocking her head in confusion.

"Think about what just happened: Hypnos is offline and that makes you guys the only defense the city has. If you ran to the Digital World on some wild goose chase, you'd leave us all vulnerable."

"Unfortunately, Jeri is right," Janyuu adds. "Takato is beyond our help for the time being."

"But he's our friend!" Suzie shouts. "We can't just leave him!"

"I hate to admit it," Impmon adds, "but I think Jeri is right. We have to hope Pineapple-Head and his tamer will be ok until we can mount a proper rescue."

"Aww man!" Kazu shouts, deflating. "I hate not being able to do anything!"

"Puh piu?" MarineAngemon chirps.

"Yea buddy. We're going to have to wait," Kenta responds to his partner.

"Where's Henry, Rika, and Ryo?" Jeri asks, finally noticing their absence.

"Rika kinda stormed off and Henry and Ryo went to calm her down," Suzie explains. "So what should we do? Just wait?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Yamaki responds. "I'm going to have to speak to the prime minister again and come up with a public statement to explain all this. Best thing you all can do is go home and wait until we sort all this out. I hate to ask this, but I'll also need you all to watch out for and to be ready to repel any more invading Wild Ones until I can get all our systems back up."

"We've already been doing that!" Impmon shouts, clearly annoyed.

"…and so far, it's just resulted in a whole lot of damage and casualties," Jeri adds.

"It's our only option for the time being. Go home. We will see what we can do about this…"

* * *

"Rika, come on. Stop!" Henry says between breaths.

"Yea, Wildcat! Wait!" Ryo adds.

Rika halts and turns to give the two boys an angry glare. "I am not going to wait for Yamaki's stupid plan. Takato needs us."

"Yes, he does, and that's why we need to be sure we are in the best condition to help him. Rushing in won't solve anything!" Henry spurts as he screeches to a halt in front of her. She turns her head away from him. "I want to help Takato as much as you do; he's my best friend, remember? But I know that to help him, we need a plan. We don't even have a way to get to the Digital World!"

"Actually, we do," Ryo interjects. Henry and Rika turn to him and give him skeptical looks. "I went to see Takato this morning, trying to find a way to the Digital World to confront Millenniummon. He told me how to open the portal, on the condition that I wouldn't go alone."

Rika looks over at Henry. "See! We do have a way to get to him. We have to go right away!"

Henry puts a hand to his chin. "I don't know…"

"Come on! What happened to 'He's my best friend'?" Rika shouts back angrily.

"…Alright…tomorrow…"

"What?"

"We'll go tomorrow. We make preparations for the trip and meet at Guilmon's hut tomorrow morning. I can tell Yamaki and my dad that we have a way…"

"Might be better if you don't tell them," Ryo interrupts. "Knowing them, they might try to stop us."

"We can't just go without telling them. They need to construct an ark to retrieve us…"

"And they will tell us to wait until that ark is constructed," Ryo retorts. "You heard what your dad said: Hypnos is down and it could take them weeks to get everything back online, never mind build that ark. Takato may not have that long. Trust me, I've fought Millenniummon before and he can be pretty ruthless when he wants something."

"But we also have a duty to protect the city!" Henry adds. "With Hypnos down, we're the only ones who can fight off wild digimon. We need to decide who is going and who is staying. We also still need a plan on how to get back once we rescue him. Last time, we dove right in and were trapped until Hypnos could construct that ark. Trapping ourselves in the Digital World with this Millenniummon isn't going to do Takato any good if we don't know how to beat him!"

Ryo lets out a sigh. "Do what you think is best Henry, but I'm with Rika. Millenniummon is my nemesis and if Takato gets hurt, it'll be my fault. I promised him I wouldn't go this alone and so I won't, but that doesn't mean I'll wait on everyone to unanimously agree to assist me."

Henry stares at Ryo, his gray, steely eyes meeting the other boy's determined blue ones. He shifts his gaze to Rika's fiery violet orbs and lets out a sigh. "Ryo, I don't want anyone else to get hurt. We can't just march the team into danger. Please, just wait until tomorrow and we'll all decide together how best to handle this. I need you to trust me!"

Ryo looks to Rika for a brief moment before turning back to Henry and nodding. "Tomorrow morning, we meet at Guilmon's hut." He points a finger at the blue haired tamer. "Do not tell anyone what we are planning other then the other tamers." Henry makes a placating gesture. "Fine. No one else will know."

Ryo nods. "Alright then, let's go home, rest up, and prepare to disembark. As I'm the one most familiar with the Digital World and Millenniummon, I'll guide us once we get there."

Rika hmphs and walks off in the direction of her house. "Henry…" Ryo says as she leaves earshot, "I know you're just being logical, but this is our friend we're talking about…"

"I know that!" Henry shouts interrupting him. "How do you think I feel!? Takato is in the Digital World because he had to rescue all of us for the second time in two days! Without him, I feel like the team's safety is my responsibility and I'm just trying to do what I feel like he would do and prevent everyone from getting hurt…"

"You don't think he would go after you if the situation was reversed?"

"That's just it… I know he would. But look what leaping without looking has gotten him into. We can't afford to be hasty…"

Ryo releases a light laugh. "He's cocky, that much I'll give you. But think about what would happen if he didn't 'leap'. He's the kind of person that would rather be on the hospital bed than visit one of his friends in one."

Henry deflates a little. "Listen," Ryo says, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know you think you're protecting the others, but you need to let them choose for themselves if they want to go or not. We all know the risks, but he's our friend and I'm most certainly not going to stand by and wait until it's too late to help him."

"…I feel horrible about this…"

"Momentai, Henry," Terriermon remarks, finally breaking his silence. "It'll all be ok. We have to save Takatomon and Guilmon; they're our friends. We'll figure it out as we go."

Henry takes a deep breath and pulls his partner off his head. "…thanks Terriermon…" Henry looks over at Ryo. "You too. I'll see you tomorrow in the park, and I'll make sure the others know." Ryo nods and they go their separate ways.

* * *

Armageddemon tosses Takato's limp form to the ground, NeoDevimon dropping Guilmon next to him. Guilmon stirs and pushes himself to his feet and begins to shake his tamer. "Takatomon! Wake up! Takatomon!"

"Do not worry, Hazard. He will wake…" Guilmon's eyes turn feral and he looks up at the looming form of a massive digimon. He is mostly grey and dark blue, with four massive clawed hands on lanky arms. His head is covered by a carapace-like helmet with a horn and on his shoulders sits what appears to be a shadow of another saurian-like digimon with two massive cannons rising above it.

"How silly of me. Introductions are in order. I am Millenniummon, the true ruler of the Digital World and master of space and time."

Guilmon growls and steps protectively over his tamer. "And you are the Hazard, the key to my victory."

"The key to our victory…" a robed digimon with demonic purple wings says as he steps into the light. "Do not forget our deal, Millenniummon…"

"Of course, Daemon. In return for being my generals, you and the other demon lords will be greatly rewarded in the new order that is to come."

Takato stirs and uses his un-casted arm to push himself to a kneeling position. "And so the tamer awakens…" Daemon remarks.

Guilmon continues to growl. "Well, isn't he adorable…" a feminine voice rings out. Another digimon steps into the moonlight. She is clothed in a purple robe over a tight fitting black covering, with blackened wings protruding from her back and one disgusting yellow, clawed hand. Guilmon snarls all the more and Takato looks at her worriedly. "Oh, how silly of me. I can't expect you humans to recognize me. I am Lilithmon, Lordess of Lust…"

"Enough pleasantries. There is much to do. Armageddemon, take the Hazard to the dungeon. Daemon, Lilithmon; the boy is yours: Get me the locations of the last three devas' data. Use any methods you wish."

Armageddemon seizes Guilmon by the tail and lifts him as he flails to free himself. "Guilmon!" Takato tries to move after him but simply falls back to the floor from pain.

Lilithmon glides over to Takato and picks him up by the hem of his gown with her clawed hand. "Come human. We're going to play a few games…" She cackles as she flies off into the castle, followed by Daemon.

* * *

"…Millenniummon has captured the Hazard…" Atticus says, lowering Chiblynmon's bauble. "This isn't good…"

"What will he do with it?" Pandamon asks, lowering himself to sit next to the green-eyed human. "Who knows, but whatever it is, it's not going to be good." He hands the bauble back to Chiblynmon and it disappears in the gremlin's grip. "So how is our patient?" Atticus asks nonchalantly.

Pandamon huffs in annoyance. "As if you care."

"You have a very negative view of me don't you?" Atticus croons. "Last I checked, you only just met me, so it can't be from experience…"

"The sovereigns know all about you, shade…" Pandamon spits back. "And as soon as they find us…"

"What?" Atticus asks, interrupting him. "What will they do? You and your sovereigns seem very keen to judge me for what I have become yet all the while ignoring what I have done since becoming it."

"Crawling out of the depths of hell tends not to win you points on the face, shade…"

"As if you would not attempt to escape if you had the misfortune of finding yourself there…" Atticus retorts.

"Well attacking someone under sovereign protection also tends not to win you points!"

"I already told you, I was attempting to prevent the contingency of the tamers returning to the Digital World…"

"Why?" Pandamon asks forcefully.

"I have my reasons… Not that it matters anymore. The tamers' return is now inevitable. They will come, and we must be ready…"

"To do what?" Atticus turns to look in the ultimate's eyes. "To assist them. We have a common enemy in Millenniummon and the demon lords, and so I will work with them to defeat them."

"And I wonder what will happen after your common enemy is gone."

Atticus shrugs. "I'm flexible. I'll figure it out when the times comes."

Commandramon enters the encampment and plops down next to Atticus. "Report?" the human asks. "The castle is a few klicks northwest. It doesn't look like sneaking in would be an option."

"Well I guess destroying the Hazard before they could unlock it is out of the question…" Chiblynmon remarks.

"Destroying it now would do us no good. We need the Hazard if we are to defeat Millenniummon…"

"So what do we do?" Commandramon inquires. Atticus stands. "The tamers could arrive at any time, and the demon lords will be waiting for it. We should spend what time we have before they would get here to find a safe haven to bring them to once they arrive. We will need their help to win this fight."

He turns to look at the Pandamon. "I know you're not all that inclined to help me, but can you manage a truce at least until the tamers arrive?"

Pandamon scowls at the boy. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just as you've been doing. Nothing more. Keep an eye on the boy. Once the tamer's arrive, my partners and I will retrieve them and I'd appreciate it if you and the boy were still at the safe haven when we arrived."

Pandamon stands and extends one arm. Atticus reaches down and shakes it. "If you really are looking to work on the side of the tamers against Millenniummon and the demon lords, then until the tamer's arrive at least, I will work with you…"

* * *

"Henry… Henry… Wake up!" Terriermon shakes his tamer awake and he groggily rolls over and rubs his eyes. Checking his clock, he remarks, "Terriermon… It's 6:00…"

"But Henry, your dad said you have to get up now! There's someone here to see us!"

Henry pushes himself up and gives his partner a quizzical look. "Henry, are you up?" his father shouts from the other side of the door. "Uhh, coming dad!" Henry yells back, throwing the covers off of himself and throwing on his usual black pants, shirt, and orange vest. Terriermon jumps onto his shoulder and he dashes out of his room and into the living room to find three men sitting on the couch and Suzie and Lopmon already waiting.

The three men stand upon seeing him and the one in the middle says, "We are here on behalf of Prime Minister Kurota. We've been asked to escort you and your sister to the National Diet Building."

"Escort?" Henry asks, looking at them skeptically. "Yes. Your digimon will stay here and we will take you to the Diet to meet with Prime Minister Kurota. Are you going to come quietly?" Henry looks over at Suzie who returns his concerned look before turning back to face the three suited men. "You're not exactly giving them a choice…" Terriermon quips. "Will you be alright, Suzie?" Lopmon asks, looking up at her tamer. "I think we'll be alright. He just wants to talk, right?" The men nod simultaneously.

Henry and Suzie follow the first man out the door, flanked by a second one. The third remains in the apartment with Janyuu, Terriermon, and Lopmon. They descend the stairs and exit the building, finding a black car waiting for them. The first man opens the door and gestures for them to get in. They comply and the door is closed on them, leaving them alone in the backseat; the two men getting into the cabin in front and driving off.

"What's going on, Henry?" Suzie whispers to him. "I don't know," he answers in a hushed voice, "but I don't think it's good."

"We're supposed to meet the others at the park to head to the Digital World. What if we don't make it?"

"We will. Don't panic just yet. I'm sure everything will be ok."

They reach the National Diet Building and are ushered out of the car and up the stone steps. They enter the building and are guided directly to a conference room, where they find the other tamers already waiting. "They got you guys too, huh?" Kazu asks. "Does anyone know what's going on?" Henry asks. "We were hoping you could tell us," Rika retorts with a hint of annoyance.

"Henry, you didn't tell anyone about our planned trip, did you?" Ryo asks, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. Henry shakes his head.

"What planned trip?" Jeri asks, looking between the two boys.

"It's none of your business, Jeri…" Rika states, giving her a cold glare.

"You're all going after Takato, aren't you?" she asks. "That's not a good idea."

"We're gonna rescue Takato?" Masahiko asks, looking up. "When?"

"Shhh!" Kazu hushes the boy. "You don't want anyone to overhear you." Masahiko puts his hands to his mouth and nods at the visored tamer.

The door opens once more, revealing Ai and Mako. They are nudged into the room and the door is shut behind them. "I can't believe they're dragging the little ones into this…" Ryo remarks disdainfully.

"What's happening?" Ai asks. "They wouldn't let Impmon come."

"They didn't let any digimon come," Kenta answers. "I had to leave MarineAngemon with my mom."

"Guardromon's waiting outside my house with one of those creepy guys in suits."

The door opens once again and a short, plump man with a mess of black hair on his head steps into the room and closes the door. He takes a seat at the head of the table and clears his throat to get all of the children's attention.

"I am Taknashi Kurota, the Prime Minister of Japan. I know this may be odd to be summoned by me, but cooperate with me and I promise that we won't have any problems."

"Why the hell did you call us here anyway?" Ryo asks with a sour smirk.

"Because I wanted to hear reports from the horses' mouths so to speak," was the prime minister's cool reply. "Your going to tell me everything you know about the last week or so of bio-emergences."

"Why don't you ask Yamaki? Isn't this his job?" Rika asks, crossing her arms.

"Yamaki has been…suspended pending investigation. Now, Ms. Nonaka, I would prefer if you speak only when spoken to." Rika's eyes flare with rage but Suzie puts a hand on her shoulder and calms her down.

"First, I want to know about this bug that has been appearing intermittently in the reports… Armageddemon I believe you call him."

After some silence, Kurota looks to Ryo and says, "Well, don't be shy."

"He bio-emerged about six days ago in Shinjuku Park. He didn't have a signal for us to track and so he slipped by us and started collecting the data of the devas which the other defeated a year and a half ago."

"What does he want with them?" Kurota asks.

"We don't know…" Henry answers, causing Kurota to turn his attention towards him. "All we know is he collected all of the free floating data sets."

"So you're telling me he succeeded, despite your watch?" Henry frowns but nods.

"And what about these other bio-emergences? "The snowman, chicken, and vegetable in the park; the dragon who wrecked West Shinjuku, that clown that played you all for fools the other day, and of course whatever those things were that destroyed the city yesterday."

"You think you could have done better!?" Rika shouts, slamming a fist on the table.

"Is there a connection?" Kurota says, ignoring her.

Henry lets out a sigh. "We believe so. We think they were being sent to distract us while Armageddemon collected the data sets."

"Noticeably absent in Yamaki's report. So what you are all saying is you knew full well that these digimon would come and you purposefully withheld that information from the public and from the government. Tell me why…"

"We didn't hide anything!" Rika shouts back. "We were still figuring it out ourselves!"

"Did you have reason to suspect that the bio-emergences would continue, and even perhaps, worsen?"

"Yes, they did," Jeri answers. "They had been sent in groups to patrol and guard all of the locations of the deva data sets from Armageddemon."

Rika turns an angry glare on Jeri, but she does not so much as flinch. "There was also something about symbols repeatedly disabling Hypnos countermeasures, forcing us to rely on the tamers to combat the wild digimon that pushed through."

"Thank you, Ms. Katou. Anything else to add?" Jeri looks around the table, staring at each tamer in turn before looking back at Kurota and answering. "One of the tamers went missing yesterday. They're intent on going after him, to the Digital World, without the approval of Hypnos."

"Jeri!" Henry shouts in alarm. Rika scowls at the other girl and Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and Suzie deflate in their seats.

"You were wise to inform me. No one will be going anywhere. Not until a full investigation into your responsibility for yesterday's invasion is made."

"Our responsibility?" We protected the city from it!" Rika shouts angrily.

"¥18 trillion in damages along with 1200 dead and many injured doesn't qualify as protecting the city. The loss of Takato Matsuki further proves the point that you children are incapable of handling hostile digital life that wanders into our world."

"Without us, there would have been more dead!" Suzie shouts in support of Rika.

"If you and Yamaki had been honest with us in the beginning, perhaps we would have been ready to deal with this invasion without your assistance, or at the very least been able to evacuate the Shinjuku area to prevent unnecessary death. The public wants you all in prison. I'm the only thing protecting you now, so don't give me any reasons not to take your side."

Suzie falls back into her seat. "Now, tell me everything else you know. I want every detail."

Kazu breathes out and says, "We discovered that those symbols were of the seven deadly sins and that each one is a demon lord…"

"Also, that another digimon that Ryo says he knows, Millenniummon, is in charge of all of this," Kenta adds.

"A plot… by the Digital scum to attack our world. Another thing Yamaki conveniently left out."

"The Digital World has nothing to do with it," Ryo answers, unfolding his arms. "Millenniummon and the demon lords are acting on their own. Masahiko's partner had been sent to us as a messenger from the sovereigns to let us know what was going on."

"What I am hearing is that you all knew of an organized plot by digimon to attack our world for an express purpose, and that you purposefully did not tell me. Congratulations: people are dead because of you!"

Ryo turns his gaze away and grits his teeth. "Anything else? Tell me now: if I find out anything on my own that you neglected to fill me in on, I will make sure you spend the rest of your lives behind bars!"

"There are four more deva data sets," Henry adds after a moment of silence. "Three of them are with us, in our digimon. The last one is somewhere in the Digital World: they may already have that one."

Ryo sighs and adds, "And Armageddemon took Takato and his partner because they wanted 'the Hazard'. We're not sure what that means, but we think it means that he's in danger. That's why we need to go and help him."

"It's actually precisely why we shouldn't," Jeri interjects. "If they have what they want, they may not attack again, but if you go and try to take it from them…"

"You know this a new low, even for you, Jeri!" Rika interrupts her. "Who in their right mind would advocate leaving their friends in the hands of the enemy!?"

"Besides, we still have three of the data sets. They'll be back. We know that much…" Ryo adds. "No reason not to try and stop them on their turf. It may be better then letting them bio-emerge here."

"I will discuss all of this with the Diet and we will give you directions on what to do. Until then…"

"We don't take orders from you…" Rika remarks sarcastically.

"You do now. From this point forward, the tamers are under the direct control of the Japanese government. Now, until I decide there is a use for your 'services', you're all under house arrest. The Naicho agents will escort you back to your homes."

(AN: Naicho would be the Japanese Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office, their equivalent of the US' CIA)

He stands and leaves the tamers in the conference room. "Nice going Jeri!" Rika shouts as soon as the door closes. "I'm just trying to stop you guys from doing something rash. The government will decide what is best to do. We can't have a repeat of yesterday…"

"We wouldn't have! But now we may not be able to help Takato!" Kazu shouts over at the girl. "You are letting this whole grudge thing go way too far, Jeri…" Ryo adds.

"This has nothing to do with my grudge against Takato. I may not like him, but that doesn't mean I necessarily want anything bad to happen to him. I'm trying to think about the group as a whole. Keeping all of us safe so that we can continue to defend the city is more important then running off to the Digital World to rescue one tamer…"

"You say it like he's just expendable or something!" Rika shouts.

"I'm with Rika on this," Suzie adds. "We're not soldiers that can be forsaken when the going gets rough."

"Soldiers is exactly what we are," Jeri retorts. "We all know what we signed up for. You're all aware that I know it better then most. We have to think straight, not rush off without our heads. What good would rescuing Takato do if one or more of us died along the way?"

Rika kicks her seat back and stands up. Henry quickly jumps to his feet and grabs her arm. "Rika, don't. You won't like this, but, as much as I hate to admit it, she is right. We can't just run off without thinking."

Rika gives him her worst glare and notices him wink at her and calms down.

"If you all want to sit at home, fine. But I'm going to find a way to help Gogglehead…" Rika says, moving towards the door. Ryo stands and intercepts her. "I want to help him too, but the best thing we can do is wait until this all clears up." He pulls her into a hug and whispers into her ear, "Just follow my lead and make sure you pull the others with you. If you can call Renamon and get her here, now would be a good time. This isn't going to be easy…"

Rika pushes Ryo away. "I don't want your pity. I don't need it. I can handle anything that is required of me."

 _Renamon? Get down here as fast as you can._

 _On my way, Rika…_

The door swings open, revealing several suited agents. "Time to go," the one in front says, gesturing for them to follow. They all nod and follow the agents out, walking briskly through the building and out onto the front steps. Cars sit at the front, waiting for the tamers to get in.

Ryo quickly grabs Rika's hand and squeezes it. She squeezes back and he nods.

"Desolation Claw!"

"Diamond Storm!"

The cars explode as they are struck by the attacks and the agents dive for cover. "Run!" Ryo shouts, grabbing Kazu and Kenta and pulling them along. Rika grabs Henry and Suzie and they bolt away after them. Jeri, Masahiko, Ai, Mako jump back to their feet and rush after them. "Don't let them get away!" one of the agents shouts.

"Everyone, find a way to signal your partners! Get them to follow us to the park!" Ryo shouts between breaths.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon's attack strikes the concrete between the Naicho agents and the tamers, causing the former to fall backward in surprise.

"Renamon is faster! She'll be able to get to all of them quickly and tell them to meet us there!" Rika shouts back between breaths. "Assuming Cyberdramon can keep these guys off of us long enough."

"He can do it!" Ryo yells.

"Guy's we have to stop!" Jeri scream, panting for breath. "You'll make us fugitives!"

"If it means rescuing chumly, it's worth it!" Kazu shouts.

They round a corner and continue their sprint.

"Masahiko, stop!" Jeri shouts to him, trying to quicken her pace enough to catch him.

"No! Takato needs me! I wanna help!"

Ahead of them, a black vehicle rounds a corner and speeds toward them.

"Guardian Barrage!" the street in front of it explodes and the car flies, landing upside down and skidding to a halt. "Guardromon!"

"Were you all in need of assistance?"

"Guardromon, grab the twins and Mashiko and fly them ahead to the park! We'll meet you there," Ryo shouts to the bulky robot as they pass him. Guardromon scoops up Ai, Mako, and Masahiko and jets off toward the park.

"Desolation Claw!" the road behind them plumes into dust and smoke and Cyberdramon continues to provide the tamers air support. "We're almost there guys! Just a few more blocks!"

They round another corner, spotting the park entrance in the distance. A blockade of vehicles sits on the road between them and it. "What do we do?" Kenta shouts in fear.

"Corona Destroyer!" The blockade explodes, sending people sprawling and Beelzemon flies over to the tamers, gliding as they run under him. "Fox Face said you might need some help. Get to the park!" Beelzemon rushes to join Cyberdramon. Sirens begin to sound in the distance. "Pick up the pace everyone!" Ryo yells.

The tamers throw everything they have into their sprint, running past the smoking heap of metal that was the blockade of police vehicles.

They enter the park and dash as quickly as possible towards Guilmon's hut, several agents in hot pursuit.

"Halt! You are under arrest!" one shouts forward, pumping his legs to catch up to the nearest tamer.

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Tiny Twister!"

Lopmon and Terriermon fire their attacks, knocking the pursuing agents off their feet and onto their faces. "C'mon!" Who knows how long it'll be before more show up!" Terriermon shouts.

"Henry!" Janyuu shouts, running down the stairs to greet them. He hands him a bag. "I'm assuming you packed this for a trip to the Digital World. Good luck!"

Janyuu gives his son a hug and then turns to do the same to his daughter.

"Akiyama…" Ryo looks to see Yamaki standing at the top of the steps. "Take this with you. It's a communication device, like the one I gave Takato last time…"

"How'd you know we were…?"

"Because Takato and the others did the same thing last time someone was kidnaped into the Digital World. Now go! We will hold these guys off for you. Just get in there!"

Ryo runs into the hut, finding Ai, Mako, and Masahiko waiting. "Get the others while I figure out how to open this. Ai nods to him and runs out.

 _Ok… According to Takato this shouldn't be too hard… I wish the portal would open!_

Nothing happens.

The tamers climb the steps and Renamon appears next to Rika, Kotemon, MarineAngemon, and Calumon in her arms. "This is everyone. It's now or never, Rika!"

More agents arrive and Cyberdramon lands in front of them, snarling. Janyuu steps forward and uses his martial arts skill to disable the two men.

"Hurry it up Ryo!" Rika shouts upon entering the hut. "I'm trying!" Ryo yells back, "but it's not working!"

"Well this just became a huge waste…" Jeri says, crossing her arms. "Then go home!" Rika shouts back at her.

 _Come on… I wish the portal would open! I wish the portal would open!_

"I don't know what's wrong!" Ryo shouts, turning a worried glance over to his friends.

"Desolation Claw!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Tiny Twister!"

"Corona Blaster!"

"We're running out of time!" Kenta shouts in a shrill voice.

"Oh, come on! Open already!" Rika says as she stomps her feet on the ground. The hut remains unchanged.

"Please!" Suzie cries. "We want to help our friend. Please let us through. We really want to save Takato!"

The inside of the hut glows luminously and pixilation appears in the hole Guilmon had dug so long ago.

"Suzie, you did it!" Henry exclaims, jumping into the hole.

"Come on!" Ryo shouts, waving everyone in. We're going to the Digital World!" Rika, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, Masahiko, Ai, and Mako jump in after Henry. Renamon, Kotemon, MarineAngemon, Impmon, Terriermon, and Lopmon follow after them. Jeri looks at Calumon, then back at Ryo, then behind her, where Guardromon, Cyberdramon, Yamaki, and Janyuu are still fending off the Naicho agents. "Jeri, what's it going to be?"

She purses her lips before turning her gaze back to Ryo. "You haven't really left me a choice…" She dives in after the others, Calumon gliding in behind her. "Guardromon! Cyberdramon! Let's go!" Cyberdramon kicks another Naicho agent aside and flies toward the hut, diving strait into the hole. Guardromon squeezes himself through the hut's door and blasts the hole in the ground to widen it enough to fit in. Ryo takes one last glance outside as several agents tackle and subdue both Yamaki and Janyuu before dropping into the hole, the portal closing behind him.


	19. Return to the Digital World

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Millenniummon's words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 19: Return to the Digital World

Guilmon emits a steady low growl as he stares at Armageddemon from behind the bars of his cell, his eyes constricted to mere slits in an angry glare. Armageddemon merely smirks as he stares at the prisoner, his jaw clicking and tail swishing behind him in amusement. "You belong to my master now, Hazard. And you will give him what he wants." Guilmon only snarls in response.

"He will come around eventually…" Millenniummon coos as he steps out of the shadows. "Sooner or later, we will unlock the power of the Hazard and harness it."

Guilmon winces before continuing to snarl at the two digimon. "Ah you feel it, don't you? You're tamer's pain…" Guilmon thrashes his body against the bars. "You want to help him, don't you?"

"Leave Takatomon alone!" Guilmon shouts, slamming his body into the bars again.

"What will you do if I say no?" Millenniummon croons. "How will you stop me?"

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon fires at the bars but they hold firm against the attack.

"You'll need more than that. Come now. Use the power of the Hazard…"

"Pyrosphere!" The attack again proves ineffective.

"You must not want it that badly… Ah well. I suppose you're human will need to endure my generals' company for a little longer." Millenniummon turns and exits the dungeon, leaving a smiling Armageddemon to continue watching a snarling Guilmon.

* * *

"You cannot resist us, human. Tell us where the data is located…"

Takato grunts in pain and bites his lip. "Aren't you enjoying our game, boy?" Daemon asks.

Takato grits his teeth and gives no response. "This doesn't have to continue. Tell me what I want to know and I promise the pain will stop." Takato shakes his head. "Very well then. Evil Inferno!" Flames spout from his palm, licking at Takato's flesh. Takato cries out in pain and whimpers as the flames dissipate. "Had enough yet?" Daemon asks.

"Fire darling? Is this the best you can manage? He'll be charbroiled before he talks at this rate," Lilithmon remarks with a hint of sarcasm.

"By all means, my dear, if you think you can do better…"

"Watch and learn," she says, placing her clawed hand to Takato's exposed abdomen. "Nazar Nail!" Takato grits his teeth once more as the skin around his navel blackens and rots, flaking off and falling to the floor. "Now, perhaps you'd like to speak?"

Takato shakes his head. "I'm not…gonna…tell you…anything!"

"Not a very wise decision. I suggest reconsidering. It'd be a pity to ruin such an adorable face," she says, as she brushes his cheek with her clawed hand. Takato retracts from her touch and directs his eyes away from her.

"We will find the last devas, whether you tell us or not. Your suffering is for nothing." Takato only whimpers and bites back tears.

"I like this one. He has spunk." Daemon and Lilithmon turn to see a young man with long blonde hair and twelve wings, half of which look like angel wings and half of which appear to be demonic and bat-like. "Perhaps my methods will be more…effective…"

"You'll need to wait your turn, Lucemon," Lilithmon jeers with a sly smile. "I think you two have had enough fun with him. Millenniummon has informed me that the tamers have arrived in the Digital World. Why don't you pull together some agents to send after them and I'll see if I can't persuade our friend here to cooperate."

Lilithmon pouts in protest but eventually follows Daemon out of the room. Lucemon crouches down in front of Takato and undoes his shackles. "You're not afraid of burns and rot are you, human?" he croons as he stands over him. He grabs Takato by his broken arm and lifts him, allowing his feet to dangle mere inches fro the ground. Takato bites down on his lips and Lucemon tosses him across the room. "I can promise you that you'll hurt a lot more unless you tell me what I want to know."

Takato pushes himself into a standing position, staggering as he attempts to maintain his balance. "No way! I'm not helping you!"

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Takato is nailed on the face and sent flying into a wall. He slumps down, groaning. "Want to talk now, boy?" Takato gives no response, instead gripping at the developing bruise on his face. "Terrible Dance!" With a roundhouse kick, Lucemon slams Takato in the gut and he flies back across the room and lands in a heap. "To be continued, Hazard Tamer…" Lucemon says as he turns to leave. "Chain him back up…" A large green humanoid grabs Takato and puts him back in his shackles before following Lucemon out.

* * *

Dobermon sniffs the sand as he moves along the desert, Alice riding atop his back. "Atticus was definitely here, but it's hard to tell what direction he went…" the dog-like digimon growls. "Keep trying. We have to find him before…"

A boom echoes from above and Alice looks up at the earth-like sphere in the sky. Electricity crackles about it and several small specs fall away from it in the distance, moving rapidly towards the desert floor. "...Looks like it's too late for that…" Dobermon remarks, growling lightly.

"The tamers! They're here! We have to go after them!" Alice shouts, kicking her heels against Dobermon's flanks. "What about the shade? We may lose his trail completely if we abandon it now."

"I think finding the tamers takes precedence. We need to get them to the sovereigns so that we can begin a coordinated effort to defeat Millenniummon. Atticus can wait!" Dobermon growls his agreement and sprints off in the direction they had seen the tamers fall.

After covering some distance, they reach a canyon when suddenly, four digimon fly over, one carrying a fifth with it, and speed in the direction of the tamers. "Alice, those are servants of the demon lords!" Dobermon growls between breaths. "No good! We'll never beat them there!"

The sound of grinding metal forces them to a halt and Alice turns to see what it was. "Perhaps I can be of assistance…"

* * *

The tamers scream as they plummet, slamming into the desert floor and creating massive craters in the sandy dunes. "Is everyone ok?" Henry asks as pulls himself up from the crater, helping his sister to climb out as well.

"Just great, Brainiac," Rika responds as she and Ryo climb out of a crater with the help of their partners. "Back in the Digital World…" Kazu remarks, rubbing his sore head as Kenta climbs up behind him.

"So this is your home, Impmon?" Mako asks, gazing around the vast desert. "It used to be…" Impmon answers.

"This is cool!" Masahiko exclaims as Kotemon helps him and his sister out of the crater. "It won't be so cool when someone gets hurt…" Jeri retorts. "No one asked you to come!" Rika shouts at her.

"You're right, I wasn't asked! You've pulled me back into this nightmare against my wishes by turning us all into fugitives!"

"Well, if you didn't tell the prime minister about our plan, we wouldn't be fugitives!"

"I had to tell him! You were all about to abandon Shinjuku to rush into the Digital World! Haven't enough of us died here because of Takato?"

Rika throws her arms up in the air and turns her back on the group. "Come on. There's no turning back now. We're all here and will be until we rescue Takato and they build an ark for us to get back," Ryo states.

"If they build an ark to rescue us…" Jeri retorts. "I don't think you've well endeared yourselves to the prime minister."

"Alright, come on. No more fighting!" Henry shouts over everyone. "Like it or not, we are here, so let's work together and all get through this!"

"I'm with Henry!" Terriermon shouts. "Let's kick some demon butt and get back Takatomon!"

"The question is, where is he?" Kenta asks, looking around. "Where do we start?"

"Perhaps the sovereigns can help?" Kotemon interjects. "Now that the Legendary Tamer is here, maybe they'll be able to tell us how to go about defeating Millenniummon and, by default, rescuing Takato."

"Alright, which way to the sovereigns?" Kazu asks.

"We won't make it to them before nightfall. We should find a place that's not so out in the open and rest; pick up the search tomorrow," Ryo suggests.

The other tamers mumble amongst themselves in agreement. "Where should we go?" Suzie asks.

"I'd recommend the Chuchidarumon village. I don't think it's too far from here," Kotemon suggests.

"Ok. Lead the…"

"Dimension Scissors!"

"Justice Strike!"

The tamers dive to the sides as the attacks slam into the desert floor where they previously stood.

"We're under attack!" Renamon shouts.

"Royal Meister!" A large humanoid digimon with striped armor swings an energy blade down, attempting to strike Renamon, who is knocked aside by Monodramon mere seconds before the blade could connect.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!"

"Thunderball!"

The tamers roll aside once more to avoid the attacks.

"Aww man, it's an ambush!" Kazu cries out.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon fires at a blue dragon digimon and it swings its tail, destroying the whistling missiles.

"Dimension Scissors!"

"Justice Strike!"

"Mach Stinger Victory!"

"Explode Sonic Lance!"

Thunderball!"

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon generates a large heart that surrounds the tamers, creating a shield, which absorbs the incoming attacks.

Ryo pulls out his d-ark and scans the black, insect digimon. GranKuwagamon, an insectoid digimon. He's a mega level virus type and is known as the Demon of the Deep Forest! He cuts through his enemies using his Dimension Scissors attack!

Henry scans the next one. Armormon, cyborg digimon. Ultimate level, virus type. He's a literal walking arsenal, using his Justice Strike to get the best of his enemies.

Rika scans the humanoid with striped armor. TigerVespamon, cyborg digimon. Mega level, virus type. His Mach Stinger Victory and Royal Meister can give even a Royal Knight a run for their money…

Kazu scans the blue dragon. Whoa, that's Wingdramon, a sky dragon digimon. He's an ultimate level, vaccine type who uses his Blaze Sonic Breath, Explode Sonic Lance, and Wing Blast to absolutely dominate his opponents.

Kenta scans the last one, a tiny ball shaped digimon. He's Thundermon, the Digimon Dynamo. He's a mutant digimon, champion level, data type. His Thunderball attack will leave you with your hair standing on end!

"Two megas, two ultimates, and a champion. This might be a little tough…" Suzie says, looking at her brother nervously. "We can take them… Watch and learn!" Rika shouts raising her d-ark. "I'm with you, Rika!" Henry says, raising his own d-ark. "

"MarineAngemon, protect the others. We'll handle these guys," Ryo orders, while raising his own d-ark.

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge digivolution…_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

The three megas jump outside the shield and charge their attackers.

"Spirit Strike!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Justice Burst!"

The hostile digimon dodge to the sides and continue to charge. "Explode Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon slams into MegaGargomon.

"Royal Meister!" TigerVespamon swings his sword at Justimon. "Voltage Blade!" Justimon parries and proceeds to engage TigerVespamon in sword-to-sword combat.

"Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon plows right through Sakuyamon's attack and clamps his pinscher down on her, eliciting a cry of pain.

"Impmon! You have to help!" Ai cries out. "Don't worry, we'll protect them. Go!" Kenta shouts. Impmon nods and runs out from the shield's protection.

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon takes aim and fires, striking GranKuwagamon and forcing him to release Sakuyamon.

"Spirit Strike!" Fox spirits fly and scratch at GranKuwagamon.

Justimon and TigerVespamon lock blades. "Mach Stinger Victory!" Quicker then the blink of an eye, TigerVespamon deactivates one of his energy blades and stabs forward, jabbing it's sharpened core into Justimon's face plate. As Justimon reels back in surprise, TigerVespamon delivers a sharp kick that sends him crashing back to the desert sand.

"Justice Strike!" Justimon is slammed by Armormon's attack just as he recovers, sending him back into the sand, digging a trench as he is pushed back by the force of the blow.

"Guardromon, you're up! We gotta help Ryo!" Suzie looks over at MegaGargomon, who is now being double teamed by Wingdramon and Thundermon. "We better help Henry too," she says, looking at Lopmon.

"Right!" both Guardromon and Lopmon shout.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Lopmon digivolve to… Turuiemon!_

 _Turuiemon digivolve to… Antylamon!_

 _Guardromon digivolve to… Andromon!_

The two ultimates rush to join the battle.

"Gatling Attack!" Andromon fires his missiles at Armormon.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon rushes to intercept Wingdramon as he prepares to dive-bomb MegaGargomon once more.

"Kotemon, you should help too!" Masahiko exclaims.

"Ok!"

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

 _Digivolution…_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

Kotemon rushes to strike at Thundermon, who is zipping wildly around MegaGargomon _._

"Shogun Sword!" His attack connects and Thundermon flies like a baseball over the vast desert, disappearing over the horizon.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fires at Wingdramon while he is distracted battling Antylamon. "Wing Blast!" Wingdramon dodges with a burst of speed, knocking Antylamon off her feet.

TigerVespamon dives to attack Sakuyamon, but Beelzemon flies up and intercepts him. "Darkness Claw!" TigerVespamon parries the attack with his inactive stinger blade and glides back to move out of his melee range. "Why would a demon lord assist human children against his own kind?"

"Save it, bub! I don't play like that anymore… Corona Blaster!"

TigerVespamon dodges quickly and continues his dive toward Sakuyamon. "Amethyst Mandala!" Her attack flies and TigerVespamon ignites his blades, cutting through the expanding rings. "Royal Meister!" He cuts right through Sakuyamon's armor, leaving a deep gash. Sakuyamon drops to the ground, landing atop Justimon just as he stands once more. The two mega separate into their tamers and partner digimon and groan in pain.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon fires at TigerVespamon, but GranKuwagamon flies between them and deflects the attack. "Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon's attack soars towards Antylamon and MegaGargomon quickly moves to intercept, taking the full force of the attack. His armor creaks and he falls on top of Antylamon, kicking up sand as he slams into the desert floor. He separates into Terriermon and Henry, who rolls over, revealing Lopmon.

"Henry, Ryo, and Rika are all down! What are we going to do?" Kenta whines.

"I knew this would happen…" Jeri says, genuinely trembling.

Andromon, Beelzemon, Musyamon, and MarineAngemon take up position between the hostile digimon and their tamers. "We need a miracle!" Kazu exclaims.

"Royal Meis…"

"Justice Stri…"

"Schwartz Strahl! Dobermon's attack slams into Armormon, catching him by surprise. TigerVespamon jumps back to avoid the arcing beam. "You're going to want to start running!" Alice yells as she and jumps from Dobermon's back and runs up next to the tamers. "Grab your friends and make for the canyon over yonder!" Suzie pulls her brother to his feet and they grab their partners and run behind the others as Dobermon dives into the fray of battle.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" Dobermon jumps to avoid the attack and is instead slammed by GranKuwagamon, sending him sprawling back to the ground. "Hold on, Houndie! Corona Blaster!" GranKuwagamon bats the attack away.

"Lord Beelze…" Armormon calls out but is interrupted by Andromon's "Lightning Blade!" and he explodes into data.

"Time to go, you two!" Alice says, pulling Rika and Ryo to their feet. Renamon pushes herself to her feet and grabs Monodramon. They all bolt after the others and Dobermon, Beelzemon, and Andromon fall into retreat behind them.

"Do not let them escape!" TigerVespamon roars and the three digimon charge after the humans and their partners. "We just need to get to the canyon and we'll be able to outrun them!" Alice shouts between breaths.

"We'll never make it!" Ryo shouts back. "Those guys are gaining fast!"

GranKuwagamon flies above them and aims his pinschers downward. "Dimension Sciss…"

"Striver Cannon!" A projectile strikes GranKuwagamon and explodes in an intense flash of light. GranKuwagamon falters and falls to the desert sand as his two compatriots rush past him, continuing their pursuit.

"Who did that?" Henry asks, looking around. He spots a large mechanical digimon re-arming its cannon and taking aim.

Wingdramon flies forward and dives toward the newcomer. "Explode Sonic Lan…"

"Chains of the Damned!" What appears to be a black cloaked specter glides past Wingdramon and wraps him in several chains, which constrict and surge with power. Wingdramon howls in agony before exploding into data and being absorbed by the ghostly digimon.

"The canyon is just ahead! Move it, tamers!" Atticus shouts as he joins them on their sprint. "Atticus! What are you doing h…"

"Can we give explanations later, when we're not likely to be minced by those guys!?" he shouts before she can finish.

"What makes this canyon so safe anyway?" Kazu asks, panting as he attempts to quicken his pace and keep up with the others.

"That!" Atticus shouts, pointing at another large mechanical digimon.

"It's Locomon!" Suzie shouts in surprise.

"Royal Meister!" TigerVespamon swings his blade at the ghostly digimon, but it quickly loops around him and zips off, the large machine digimon rolling across the sand ahead of it.

"Blast Gatling!" the mechanical digimon rapidly fires from its mini-gun and TigerVespamon raises his blade to deflect the strikes.

"Soul Drain!" The ghostly digimon fires a purple beam, which strikes TigerVespamon's back. He whips around and swings, but his opponent deftly dodges beneath the blow and rushes to his tamer's side, the large machine behind him.

"Everyone on?" Atticus asks, looking at Alice. "Yea, why?"

"Because it's time to go. Geestmon, Tankdramon, wrap it up!"

"Striver Cannon!" Tankdramon fires his main cannon, creating an atomic explosion.

"You got him!" Kazu cheers. "No, I think we would have just made him mad…" Atticus says as he looks back over the expanse of desert. GranKuwagamon had recovered and was rapidly approaching. "Get Locomon moving! Tankdramon, I need you to dedigivolve so you can fit in here. Geestmon and I can handle keeping them at bay." Tankdramon shrinks back down to Commandramon and jumps onto the train just as it begins to pull away.

"Mach Stinger Victory!" TigerVespamon charges out of the smoke and makes a bee line right for Locomon's main engine.

"Digi-Modify! Defense activate!" Atticus shouts, pulling a card through his d-ark.

"Shadow Ward!" Geestmon generates a magical shield and blocks TigerVespamon's attack from penetrating Locomon.

"Digi-Modify! Digitamamon's Nightmare Syndromer activate!"

"Nightmare Syndromer!" A shadowy ball with arms and teeth fires from the Shadow Ward and latches itself onto TigerVespamon's face. As he struggles to remove it, GranKuwagamon zips past him, screeching as he flies down the tracks after Locomon. "We're gonna need to time this one perfectly…" Atticus says, drawing another card. Alice eyes him warily and Commandramon crosses his claws as the other tamers watch with interest.

"Dimension…"

Locomon passes the end of the canyon and Atticus swipes the card, "Digi-Modify! MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny activate!" Geestmon loops about and creates a giant golden gate. "Gate of Destiny!" The golden gates fly open and the portal and GranKuwagamon flexes his wings and grinds to a halt before he could fly into the portal and to his doom. Locomon speeds off with his passengers in tow, no completely clear of the danger.

"Well that was exciting…" Atticus says as Geestmon flies down next to him and reverts back to Chiblynmon. "Alright, shade. You have some explaining to do," Alice says, pointing a finger at him. "What exactly are you playing at?"

"Is this any way to thank the person who just saved your life, my dear?" Alice slaps him across the face. "Should I shoot her, boss?" Commandramon asks, brandishing his rifle.

"Atticus rubs his cheek. "…No, in hindsight I probably deserve that…"

"Who are you anyway?" Ryo asks, his eyebrow raised. "Of course. Introductions are in order now that we have escaped the danger for the time being. My name is Atticus Kwalroc, and these are my partners, Commandramon and Chiblynmon." The two digimon nod to the tamers. "Two partners?" Henry asks as Suzie takes out her digivice and scans them. "It's a long story…"

Commandramon, cyborg digimon. Rookie level, virus type. Special attacks are DCD Bomb and M16 Assassin.

Suzie furrows a brow. "There's no data on him," she says as she points at Chiblynmon. "He's a little… different then your average digimon. Allow me."

Atticus scans Chiblynmon and hands his d-ark over to the girl. Chiblynmon, a gremlin digimon. He's also a rookie level virus type. His attacks are Fel Fire, Tail Crack, and Phase Shift. Atticus takes back his d-ark and pockets it. "So, you're a tamer?" Jeri asks.

"Something to that effect," Atticus replies.

"He's a shade. He's no longer anything except maybe trouble…" Alice grumbles.

"What's a shade? Some kind of new version of goth?" Terriermon remarks, gesturing at Atticus' dark clothing. "Not quite. I'd be happy to explain it all to you if you'd like to come with me to my safe haven," Atticus responds.

No way!" Alice shouts, stepping between him and the tamers. We are going to see the sovereigns and you are going to face justice for what you've done!" Atticus merely raises an eyebrow.

"What'd he do?" Masahiko asks innocently. "Indeed, what did I do?" Atticus asks with a sly grin. "How about unleashing the demon lords?" Alice retorts. Atticus' grin quickly transforms to a frown. "I made a mistake. Why do you think I'm here, helping you and the tamers against them?"

"You tried to kill me! How does that count as helping?" Kotemon blurts out. Atticus sighs. "I just wanted to prevent the sovereigns from contacting the tamers. By coming here, they've played right into Millenniummon's hands."

"We have?" Ryo asks, puzzled. "Yes, you of all people should know, Legendary Tamer. Millenniummon and the demon lords were relying on their servants to retrieve the deva data sets because bio-emerging would be tremendously difficult for them. Now, you have brought the final three data signatures here, where they may directly attack you for them. Even now, they torture the tamer they captured for information regarding the location of the dragon, dog, and monkey devas' data, and once he cracks…"

"They're torturing Takato?!" Suzie, Rika and Henry shout together. "Listen there is a lot to tell, and, as you may have guessed by Alice's remarks, I'm not on great terms with the sovereigns at this time. Come with me, and I promise to explain everything and assist you all in any way that I can. We have another human waiting for us."

"Another human in the Digital World?" Alice asks in surprise as Dobermon comes up behind her, growling. "Yes, Pandamon is with him at the moment. I need you all to trust me just this once."

"I say we go with him!" Rika shouts. "He can help us get Takato back."

"No way!" Jeri says. "You saw what his digimon did: they absorbed data. He's a monster, and…"

"And what? He helped us escape. I say we trust him!" Suzie interrupts.

"I think I might be with Jeri on this..." Ryo states. "He seems like trouble." Atticus gives him a knowing smirk.

"It might be safer to go to the sovereigns…" Henry interjects.

"Definitely!" Kotemon adds.

"I'll do whatever Ryo is doing!" Kazu shouts. "Me too!" Kenta chimes in.

"Looks like you lose, Atticus," Alice says, smirking. Atticus looks between the tamers and nods, turning to leave. "Wait!" Rika shouts out. Atticus turns, an eyebrow raised in inquiry.

The train suddenly lurches to the left as Locomon changes tracks and shoots off towards the edge of the desert. "Locomon, what's going on?" Alice asks.

"I gave Locomon the coordinates of my safe haven before we left," Atticus explains. I guess he decided to listen to me instead of you, cupcake."

Renamon appears next to Rika. "We called in a favor," Rika remarks, smirking at the others. "Rika, we don't know if we can trust him!" Henry shouts, worry apparent in his voice. "I think we'll be fine. There's eight of us and two of them. Listen, Takato's in trouble and we need to move quickly. The sovereigns would have done something already if they could. Seeing as they haven't, it's up to us!"

"An intelligent observation…" Atticus says with a chuckle. "Well tamers, welcome back to the Digital World. Now, who's ready to get to work?"


	20. Who is Atticus Kwalroc?

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Millenniummon's words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 20: Who is Atticus Kwalroc?

Janyuu and Yamaki are ushered out of a vehicle and up the steps of the National Diet Building. The Naicho agents bring them to the conference room and order them to sit down. They comply and the agents remove their cuffs and leave the two men in the room to await their fate. "Well, it's done. The tamers are in the Digital World now," Yamaki remarks.

"Let's hope they're not throwing us in prison. The children need us to build an ark to retrieve them," Janyuu answers, looking up at him. "They won't. They would have brought us straight to the precinct. It's much more likely that the Prime Minister wants something from us."

What felt like hours passed and Yamaki and Janyuu mostly sat in silence. The door suddenly clicks and opens, allowing Babel, Curly, Daisy, Dolphin, and Shibumi to file in. Behind them, Prime Minister Kurota enters with two Naicho guards, who close the door behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming…"

"You had Naicho guards 'escort' us here. I don't think you were leaving us much choice," Curly interrupts. "Of course, Ms. Rai. I apologize for interrupting…whatever it is you all were working on…"

"Just fixing up the Hypnos systems to repel wild ones. No biggie…" Babel states sarcastically.

"Yes well, thanks to your two colleagues here," Kurota states gesturing to Janyuu and Yamaki, "we have a problem that will need to be addressed."

"What's going on?" Dolphin asks.

"Tell them."

"The tamers are in the Digital World. They went after Mr. Matsuki," Yamaki replies dryly. "They went back?" Shibumi asks, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Indeed, these two made sure of it…" Kurota adds with a smirk.

"So we need to build another ark!" Daisy shouts. "We have to get started right away!"

"Not so fast," Kurota says calmly, gesturing for everyone to stay seated. "You're insane if you think we're not going to help them," Dolphin says with a look of disdain.

"Oh, I fully expect you'll want to help them. You should also know however that at the current time they are fugitives of the state. They all violated house arrest and their pets attacked sanctioned officers of the law. By tomorrow, the public will be fully aware of it. There isn't much I can do to help them, given the circumstance."

"Regardless of what the public image will be, we need to build that ark and bring them home!" Janyuu shouts.

"Well, you see I think the public can be persuaded to forgive and forget if you're all willing to cooperate…" Kurota croons.

"…What do you mean?" Shibumi asks with a skeptical look.

"What scheme are you cooking ,Kurota?" Yamaki growls.

"Simple," Kurota espouses with a smile. "The Monster Makers created the digimon and the Digital World, and now I want them to end it."

"What!?" Yamaki growls back.

"You will agree to create a program to eradicate all digital life on the net. In return for this program, you and the children will be granted amnesty. I will allow you to construct your ark to retrieve them and they will be cleared of all charges upon their return and the Digital World's deletion."

"We can't!" Shibumi shouts. "You're asking us to commit genocide!"

"Please…" Kurota groans, rolling his eyes. "Those things are not alive. They're digital anomalies, which have created a very real danger to the lives of our citizens. You all created them and now you all shall be the ones to destroy them."

"We won't do it!" Janyuu shouts, slamming his fist on the table.

Kurota shrugs. "Then those children, should they ever return, will spend the rest of their lives in prison. It's your call…"

"Tao, I think we need to do this," Curly says with a sympathetic look on her face. "Our college project has long since gotten out of hand."

"But they're living creatures now. We can't destroy them all!" Shibumi shouts out.

"Like it or not, I think we should do it," Babel adds. "I'm…with you…" Daisy says, turning her gaze downward.

"Tao, Shibumi, they're right. We should do this…" Dolphin says, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"The tamers would never forgive us for it…" Yamaki grumbles out. "Yamaki is right… I can't…"

"Then allow me to alter the deal," Kurota interjects. "The tamers AND their partners will be granted amnesty. There will be a set of rules and regulations regarding their keeping them, but I am sure I can convince the public to let it go if it means the digital menace is permanently dealt with."

"Tao… Don't…" Shibumi begs. Janyuu drops his gaze. "I'm sorry, Shibumi: I have to help Henry and Suzie. If they can keep their partners and they'll be safe, then I'm willing to fix my past mistakes once and for all…"

"Good. I knew you would see it our way," Kurota coos with a broad smile. "I'll draft up a public disclosure and work on getting you the resources you need to pull this off…"

* * *

"Lampranthus!" Chains whip out and wrap around Takato's body, squeezing tightly. "We are growing impatient, human. Tell us where the remaining devas are!" Takato glares at the large, dragonoid digimon and gives no answer. The chains constrict tighter and heat, searing the flesh which they rest over. Takato shakes and struggles, biting down on his lip to stop from crying out. "I can make this worse. Much worse."

"I don't…know where…they are…" Takato pants out.

"I don't believe you. You are lying…" The digimon loosens the chains and moves them to wrap around Takato's arms. He pulls him off the wall and lays him on the ground. "Leviamon, mind helping me loosen his tongue?"

"Gladly, Belphemon…" a large red dragon with whip like tails steps forward.

"Where are the data signatures of the monkey, dragon, and dog?"

"…I don't know…" Leviamon's tails crack and lash at Takato's back repetitively. Takato reels in pain but is held in place by Belphemon's chains. "Let's try this again. Where are the remaining devas' data?"

Takato grunts from the sting of the lashes and grits his teeth, refusing to answer. "Hit him again, Leviamon." Leviamon's tails crack once more and Takato reels again, this time crying out.

"Let me try!" Daemon jeers. "Evil Inferno!" Flames lick at Takato's flesh and he shakes, trying to pull himself free of his chains.

"This is a waste of time!" another of the demon lords grumbles. "He obviously doesn't care what we do to him."

"Who cares? This is fun! Belphemon, flip him for me, won't you dear." Lilithmon croons as she brandishes her clawed hand. Belphemon turns the boy over and Lilithmon strokes across his chest and up to his neck and cheek. "Nazar Nail!"

The flesh blackens and flakes and Takato scrunches in pain.

"Alright, time for a pause," Lucemon calls out. "TigerVespamon and GranKuwagamon have returned." Belphemon tosses Takato aside and follows the other demon lords out. "Boltmon, keep an eye on him until we return," Daemon remarks as he exits. A large green humanoid digimon picks Takato up by the cusp of his neck and drags him over to a corner of the room before tossing him in front of him and crossing his arms as he eyes the trembling human boy.

"Boltmon! I found him!" The green digimon turns slightly so as to keep one eye on Takato and sees Thundermon zip up to him. "Our lord is with those other kids. He is here!"

"You saw him when you went to confront the tamers?" Boltmon asks in a deep, hoarse voice.

"Yes! He was fighting alongside the tamers!"

"Alongside the humans? Why would our lord side with humans against his own brothers and sister?"

"I don't know, but we need to get him back!" Thundermon shouts excitedly. Boltmon looks down at the trembling boy. "I'm stuck babysitting. We'll set off as soon as the demon lords return from that briefing."

"Leave…Impmon…alone…" Boltmon turns his full attention back towards Takato and laughs inwardly. "It seems to me that it is you pathetic humans which need to leave Lord Beelzemon alone. I'm sure they will get the message once I crush their bones with my bare hands!"

Takato pulls himself up the wall, balancing himself in the corner. "I won't…let you…hurt them…"

"There isn't anything you can do to stop our lords or Millenniummon." The very air around Takato seems to bake and heat as an angry glare appears on his face. Takato takes an uneasy step forward…

"Thunderball!"

…only to be slammed in the gut by Thundermon, causing him to collapse at Boltmon's feet.

Boltmon frowns as he looks at the boy. "Such a bizarre creature. Our lords torture him and he hardly throws a glare but when I threatened those other humans, he flares up…" Boltmon's frown twists into a wicked grin. "I think we found out how to persuade him to cooperate…"

* * *

Locomon enters the darkened forest region of the Digital World and speeds along the tracks towards the mountains on its edge. Atticus stands on the caboose, staring out at the trees rushing by. "I know you're standing there."

Henry slides open the door and steps outside, sliding the door closed behind him. "What Can I do for you…?"

"Henry. My name is Henry."

"Alright, Henry. "

"I want to know who you are and what you're playing at."

"You've obviously been talking with Alice…"

"No, I just know a suspicious character when I see one."

"I believe I did say I would explain everything once we arrived at the safe haven…"

"Then give me a preview…"

Atticus chuckles and turns to face him. "Let me guess: You're the leader of the group. I would have guessed the Legendary Tamer if anyone asked."

"I'm not the group leader…"

"Yea, Takatomon is!" Terriermon quips from his shoulder.

"Takatomon? What kind of digimon is that?"

"He's not a digimon, he's our friend: the one that the demon lords kidnapped…"

Atticus' raises an eyebrow. "I would never have guessed that one…"

"Henry's gaze turns to an annoyed glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" Atticus turns his gaze back to the passing trees. "Well, I wouldn't have imagined that you all would have…how could this be put…that you all trust in him enough?"

"Takato is the most trustworthy person I know!" Henry practically shouts. "Yea! He's might be a complete mess but we all know that because he's honest!" Terriermon adds.

"Terriermon…" Henry grumbles as he rolls his eyes. "So does the dog-rabbit like or dislike this Takato?" Atticus asks with a sly grin.

"You're trying to avoid my question… Who are you and what do you want?"

"I told you I will explain all when we arrive at the safe haven. For the person taking charge of this operation, you certainly are low on patience…"

"You said my friend is being tortured. I don't intend to waste any time…"

"You haven't even the faintest clue of where he is or how to rescue him," Atticus interrupts with a cool voice.

"But you do, and you're going to tell me." The door slides open, revealing Commandramon. "We're just about there, sir," the little saurian announces.

"Thanks Commandramon, and please quit calling me sir." Commandramon gives a slight bow and turns to leave.

"Looks like you'll know everything you need to very soon, Henry…"

"Sir! There's a problem!"

* * *

Pandamon pokes at the unconscious boy with one of stubby feet. _What is keeping that shade...? A little cabin in the woods isn't exactly a safe haven well beyond the reach of Millenniummon and his cronies: if any of them find me before he gets back, I'll be in trouble and this human will fall into their hands... For sovereign's sake, hurry up!_

A train whistle sounds in the distance and Pandamon walks to the cabin window. He peers out, scanning the line of trees surrounding the cabin. _Not a soul in sight…I guess it could have been the wind, blowing through these rotten trees._ He then eyes a tree with cherries growing on it. _Odd… These trees may not be dead but I was pretty sure they couldn't bear any fruits…_

"Cherry Blast!" Cherries fly and Pandamon dives as cherries shatter the glass pane and explode. He jumps back to his feet and jumps out of the cabin to confront a large tree-like digimon with eerie yellow eyes. _Looks like I've been found!_

"Solo Roar!" A four legged, winged digimon opens its beak, emitting a sound wave which knocks Pandamon off his feet. _And now I'm outnumbered…_ "Animal Nail!" Pandamon fires steel pins from his stuffed paw at the tree and winged digimon. The tree swats it aside and shoots long vines at the little stuffed bear. "Vine Attack!" Pandamon jumps to dodge…

"Legendary Claw!" …only to be slice open by the winged digimon's attack. Pandamon falls back to the ground, data leaking from the wound. The tree shambles over to him, raising a sharp hand like branch to deliver the final blow. _I guess this is it…_

"Hey! Leave him alone!" The three digimon turn to see a human standing in the door of the cabin. "I have this. Get that human!" the tree shouts. The winged digimon rushes the human, who dives to the side, sending the digimon crashing inside the cabin. It blasts its way out and dashes after the human. Pandamon staggers to his feet only to be crushed back down by the tree's massive roots.

"Vine At…"

"Fel Fire!" A ball of green fire strikes the tree right in the eye and he reels back. Renamon quickly snatches Pandamon out of the area of danger as Atticus and Rika run up, the other tamers in tow.

Atticus and Rika scan the two digimon with their d-arks.

Cherrymon, vegetation digimon. Ultimate level, virus type. He's known as the Lord of the Deep Forest and defends his territory with a vengeance. His attacks are Cherry Blast and Vine Attack.

The other is Gryphonmon, a mythical animal digimon. He's at the mega level, data type. He obliterates his foes with his Solo Roar, Mobius Bite, and Legendary Claw attacks.

"One ultimate and one mega. Think you tamers can handle this?" Atticus asks sarcastically.

"I got this!" Kazu cheers, pulling out his d-ark. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution..._

 _Guardromon digivolve to… Andromon!_

"I'll take the Gryphonmon!" Rika shouts before anyone else could. "Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

Sakuyamon slams into Gryphonmon, tackling him away from the human boy as Andromon engages Cherrymon. "Gatling Attack!"

"Cherry Blast!"

The attacks collide and explode between them.

"Commandramon, get that boy out of harm's way!" Atticus shouts, taking out a card. "Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Commandramon dashes quickly into the battlefield and snatches up the long haired human.

"Mobius Bite!" Gryphonmon charges at Commandramon and the human.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon jumps between them and blocks his attack, giving Commandramon and the boy cover to escape back over to the others.

"C'mon Andromon! You've got this! Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Lightning Blade!" the attack flies and slices through Cherrymon's bark, severing three of his wooden arms. "Vine Attack!" Cherrymon retaliates with his vines.

"Digi-Modify! Heat activate!" Andromon is consumed in a cloak of flames and the vines shrivel and burn as they try to wrap around him. Cherrymon reels in pain and Andromon jumps forward, clobbering him with a flaming fist. As he falls back to the ground, he fires, "Lightning Blade!"

Cherrymon squeals as he bursts into data. Gryphonmon charges towards Andromon but Sakuyamon jumps in front of him once more and bats him aside with her staff. "Mobius Bite!" Gryphonmon rushes the shaman digimon.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon's fox spirits fly toward the mythical beast and claw at his armored face. Sakuyamon jumps aside and he rushes by, managing to only barely scrape while passing the other mega with his large talons.

"Sakuyamon, aim for his wings!" Ryo and Atticus shout out simultaneously before looking at each other in surprise.

"Sakuyamon follows their suggestion and looses a "Spirit Strike!" which passes through the mythical beast's wings and sends him careening down to the ground. Sakuyamon lands in front of his limp form and drives her staff down into his head, deleting him instantly.

"You arrived just in time it seems…" Pandamon says, gripping at the rip in his side, which was still leaking data. "Is he going to be alright?" the boy asks with a worried look."

"I'm sure he'll be…"

"Kai?! Is that you?" Henry asks with a puzzled look. The boy raises an eyebrow at him before his eyes widen and he exclaims, "No way! You're…uhh…Henry! You're Takato's friend!"

"You know this boy?" Atticus asks, looking at the blue haired tamer. "Yea, he's Takato' cousin. How did you get to the Digital World?"

"Well, I'm really not…"

"I hate to interrupt this apparent reunion…" Atticus interjects as Rika, Kazu, Renamon, and Guardromon rejoin them, "but I think it would be wise to get out of the open."

"Your so called safe haven doesn't seem all that safe…" Pandamon adds grumpily. "My apologies," Atticus remarks, placing a hand to his chest. "I did not believe Millenniummon's forces would be able to so quickly find us, given our distance from their location and the relative absence of anything of interest for them in this part of the forest."

"Inside the cabin is still better then standing out in the open," Ryo adds. "Let's head in. Atticus owes us some answers as it is…"

Ryo walks toward the cabin, the other tamers following behind him. Rika, Henry, and Kai hesitate for a moment before following after them, Atticus in tow behind them.

* * *

As the demon lords enter the chamber, Boltmon grabs Takato by the neck and tosses him over to them. Thundermon flees the room and Boltmon steps forward, the demon lords raising their eyes in inquiry. "I believe I know how to get him to speak, my lords.

"Well then by all means…" the red eyed, bearded demon lord says, gesturing for him to continue. "This human cares deeply about the other tamers that have entered the Digital World. I believe he will do anything to protect them, including give us the locations of the remaining devas. If we could capture any of them…"

"I get the picture…" the red eyed lord says, lifting Takato by the neck.

"Perhaps these other tamers know of the devas' locations as well. If that's the case, we may no longer have a use for that one…" Daemon gloats as he grins wickedly.

"I request permission to be the one to capture them. It has come to my attention that my own lord is amongst those humans."

"We are aware of Lord Beelzemon's treachery. You desire that we spare him such that you may serve under him?" Lilithmon asks with a seductive smirk.

"I can convince him to join us. Please…"

"Go," Lucemon commands. "Bring back the humans for interrogation. Do as you wish to their so called partners." Boltmon bows to the fallen angel and turns on his heel, leaving the room.

"So I take it we can dispose of this one?" the red-eyed lord asks as he squeezes his victim's throat.

"Release him, Barbamon. I believe he will be much more cooperative now…" Barbamon releases his grip and Takato collapses back to the ground.

"Now, Hazard Tamer, let us propose a new deal," Lucemon says as he smirks and bends down. "You will lead us to the other data signatures or we will kill you're friends slowly and painfully…"

Takato looks up at him with an angry glare. "Should I take you're attitude as meaning you don't care what we do to them?" Takato's glare melts and he bows in defeat. "Ok… I'll tell you. Just please don't hurt the others…" Lucemon gives one last wicked grin before standing up. "You see, my fellow lords: all good things to those who wait…"

* * *

Commandramon briskly sweeps away the shards of glass with his tail and Chiblynmon lights the fireplace. The tamers and their partners take a seat in the room, Alice giving an annoyed scowl. Pandamon's injury is patched and heals through the effects of some data packets they managed to find in the basement.

"Alright, Atticus. We are at your safe haven. Now spill…" Alice grumbles in annoyance.

"Of course. As promised, what would you like to know?"

"What are you playing at?" Alice practically shouts.

"To put it simply," he answers, "Millenniummon is my enemy as well as yours and so I believed working together is our best bet."

"Why should we trust a shade?" she asks almost immediately upon hearing his response.

"I'd first like to know what a shade is…" Henry adds.

"Perhaps the best way to explain that is to tell you a little about how I got here…"

The tamers nod to him and he takes a deep breath. "My name is Atticus Kwalroc. I was born in a town called Sparta in Greece in the human world attached to the Eastern Quadrant…"

"The eastern what?" Rika interrupts him.

"The Eastern Quadrant of the Digital World," Ryo begins to explain before Atticus can answer. "We're in the Southern Quadrant right now and he's saying he originates from the Eastern Quadrant, like me. It's Azulongmon's territory."

"And the territory of the digidestined," Atticus finishes for him. "That's where I…"

"The digidetsined kids are real?" Kazu shouts out.

"In a way, yes. Now, may I finish?" Atticus asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Kazu pouts but says nothing further.

"As I was saying, that's where I come in. I was recruited, along with nine other children from various countries on earth to combat a threat to the existence of the Digital World."

"Apocalymon…" Commandramon states.

"Apocalymon? Isn't that the nasty digimon the digidestined beat at the end of season one?" Kenta asks.

"While it is true that a set of digidestined defeated Apocalymon at some point in the Eastern Quadrant's timeline, it was after my own group's confrontation with him," Atticus explains.

"Hold on a second!" Henry interrupts. The show mentioned a set of digidestined that came before Tai's group…"

"Correct. That was my group. We were summoned by the sovereign Azulongmon and each assigned a sort of crest and partner digimon. Mine was Commandramon." He gestures to the commando saurian. "To summarize, Apocalymon defeated us, rather easily in fact, and we had no choice but to trap him and ourselves behind a massive firewall. He decompiled the others but decided to spare me so that someone could share his pain. He infected with a virus of sorts. It somehow enabled me to slip through the firewall and I returned home, eventually moving to Japan. When I was fifteen, Azulongmon called me back to the Digital World to confront another enemy."

"Millenniummon…" Chiblynmon states.

"Right. I was reunited with Commandramon and together we fought, ultimately bio-merging to become Darkdramon. We defeated him but also became infested with his dark spores…"

"Exactly how is any of this relevant to you being a shade?" Jeri asks.

"I'm getting there. After defeating Millenniummon, Commandramon and I tried to find a way to leave the Digital World, but the sovereigns turned on us: they knew we each had been implanted with dark spores and so refused to allow us to leave the confines of the Digital World. We soon found ourselves in the Southern Quadrant and it wasn't long before Millenniummon returned, and this time…"

"We lost…" Commandramon states, dropping his gaze.

"We dedigivolved and Millenniummon went for me. I was deleted and somehow recompiled in the Digital World's equivalent of hell…"

"The Dark Ocean…" Ryo states before Atticus can. Atticus nods. "I found Chiblynmon there and we somehow became partners. We eventually found a way to escape the Dark Ocean but, in doing so, we opened the way for the demon lords to emerge here as well. I eventually ran back into Commandramon and learned that Millenniummon was once again at large and that he had the demon lords serving him."

"And now he's a shade…" Alice states firmly.

"Yes, I am. A shade is a human who dies in the Digital World and somehow his or her data recompiles elsewhere. I died in the Southern Quadrant and was relegated to the Dark Ocean: I'm not supposed to be here. I am a shade because I no longer possess a true physical form in any of the quadrants' human worlds. In other words, I can't leave the Digital World…ever…"

"That's…awful…" Jeri mutters.

"Oh, don't feel bad for him!" Alice practically shouts at her. "He's the one responsible for the Digital World's current predicament!"

"This is true. In my zeal to escape the Dark Ocean, I disregarded the threat that the dark forces which resided there would pose to the Digital World should the way be made open. But that is why I want to help."

"Shades possess no loyalties. You're just as liable to turn on us as assist us!"

"That's true! He told me that himself!" Pandamon interjects.

"Our interests are aligned for the time being. What else matters for this fight?" Atticus asks, squinting his green eyes to scrutinize the blonde girl and stuffed bear digimon.

"You said you know where Takato is. Where is he?" Suzie asks, finally speaking up.

"He's in a castle on the far side of the woods. That's where Millenniummon and the demon lords are as well," Chiblynmon answers for his tamer. "And how did you know this?" Rika asks in skeptical tone.

Chiblynmon holds out his hand and a small bauble appears in it. "One of the unique things about Chiblynmon is that he can allow you to see through the eyes of your friends and enemies," Atticus explains.

"So he's a fortune teller?" Terriermon asks. "Not quite…" Atticus responds. "Chiblynmon was created from the data of digimon deleted in the Dark Ocean. Many of these digimon likely had connections to other digimon; perhaps they were absorbed by those digimon before a portion of their data recompiled. My theory is that those connections translated into Chiblynmon's ability to see through others' eyes."

"Let me see!" Rika says, snatching up the bauble. "You'll need me to activate it…" the little gremlin digimon says, tapping a foot impatiently. She bends down and he touches the bauble before gesturing for her to look. She holds the bauble up to her eyes and peers into it. Several silhouettes appear, most of them surrounding two others. One seems to be gripping the other by the neck and it suddenly drops him as another silhouette comes and bends down near him. "It's just a bunch of shadows!" Rika barks angrily tossing the bauble. Atticus dives and catches it, handing it back to Chiblynmon. "Be careful! Those things don't grow on trees!"

Henry stands and gazes up and down at Atticus. "Out of curiosity, how is it that you have two partners?"

Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta perk up a little at this question and Rika gives a bored smirk. "It's complicated…" Atticus starts. "When I died, my connection to Commandramon was severed but he somehow survived, I suspect due to the dark spore. In the Dark Ocean, I formed a new connection with Chiblynmon and thus he became my partner. When I returned to the Southern Quadrant, he remained my partner but Commandramon's connection with me was also somehow revived. Ultimately, only one can be my partner and that will be determined by whomever I biomerge with. Once I biomerge with one, my connection to the other will be severed permanently."

"That's so cool!" Kazu shouts out.

"Not particularly. It's also not that rare. Many tamers are often sought by more than one digimon, and a connection can be severed any time until the tamer and digimon biomerge."

"But you're d-ark works with both of them. That's not happened to any of us," Henry remarks, putting a hand to his chin.

Atticus shrugs. "I don't know everything about the phenomenon. I'm pretty sure there has to be a desire to accept the partnership on both ends for a connection to form, so even if you were pursued by other digimon, they couldn't form a bond unless you wanted them to."

"Well that explains why that nasty Icedevimon couldn't get me at least…" Rika mutters, unconsciously shivering.

"Anything else you want to hear from me before you decide to trust and work with me?"

"I still don't see a reason to trust you. We're perfectly capable on our own," Ryo states flatly. Atticus chuckles lightly and shrugs. "I honestly don't have an argument for you. Either trust me or don't, but beating our common enemy would be a lot simpler if we didn't act like enemies ourselves."

"I still say we trust him," Suzie interjects. "The important thing right now is getting Takato back."

"And beating Millenniummon… I guess I see your point," Ryo remarks.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Jeri states, standing. She leaves the room and Alice stands and begins to move after her. "I agree with her. I will never trust that shade." She and Dobermon leave the room. "If my cousin is in trouble, I'll do anything to help. I'm in!" Kai shouts, putting a fist in the air. "You all know where I stand…" Rika says, crossing her arms.

"Henry?" Suzie asks, looking at her brother. Henry purses his lips and, after a moment, nods. "I'll trust you. For now…"

Atticus extends a hand, which Henry takes and shakes. "I'll send Commandramon to scout the castle and see what I can learn from Chiblynmon's bauble. If I'm correct about what Millenniummon wants with your friend, then we must make a move soon."

"And what exactly is he after?" Ryo asks, raising an eyebrow.

Atticus turns and looks him in the eye. "The power of the Digital Hazard…"


	21. Setting a Plan in Motion

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Millenniummon's words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 21: Setting a Plan in Motion

Atticus scratches at his chin as he stares out the shattered window of the cabin. Repairing the roof and walls had been relatively simple with the help of Guardromon and Renamon, but there weren't exactly any glass panes lying around waiting to be installed. _Always woefully underprepared… I haven't changed a bit since dying…_ Atticus smirks at his own thought and glances over his shoulder, noticing Jeri entering the room. "Ms. Katou is it? What can I do for you?" he asks, turning around. "I'd prefer if you did nothing," she remarks coldly. "I don't trust you."

Atticus shrugs. "That's your prerogative, of course. Is there anything I can do to convince you to trust me?"

"Yes. Do nothing." Atticus raises an eyebrow in inquiry. "We don't want your help."

"We? Do you mean yourself and Alice? Everyone else seems willing to accept my help."

"My interests are not currently aligned with the others…"

Atticus takes a seat on the windowsill and gestures for Jeri to sit next to him. "Interesting. Care to elaborate? I have some time before my partners will report anything to me." Jeri gives him a skeptical look but takes the spot next to him. "I don't want to save Takato."

Atticus' eyebrows rise in surprise. "Even more interesting. Why, I wonder, would you be so willing to leave him to Millenniummon and the demon lords?"

"I have my reasons…"

"Now you're just using my lines…" Jeri scowls and looks away. "You're extremely bitter, you know that?" Atticus remarks. "I'm assuming this is something personal you have against him."

"He cost me my partner and my friends. Even as he suffers, he still has friends trying to rescue him and he doesn't deserve them!"

"No one ever does. Friendship isn't built on merit. Obviously the others pull some advantage from keeping him around. Advantage is the whole reason Millenniummon and the demon lords want him as well."

"Well I want him to feel alone. I want him to know how what he did to me feels."

"I can't allow the Hazard to fall into their hands. What would you propose I do if not rescue him?"

"Just rescue Guilmon then. Leave him."

"Your friends wouldn't like that very much, and I highly doubt I could convince his partner to leave without him."

"Just forget it. You're not going to take my side anyway…" She stands and crosses the room to the door.

"So sure are you…" She freezes and turns on her heel, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do, Jeri Katou?"

"What is just…"

"You mean what is logical? You want me to eliminate the Hazard instead of rescuing him."

"Guilmon was a gentle soul until Takato turned him into that monster. I don't want Guilmon destroyed for his mistakes."

Atticus smirks. "No, just the boy right?"

Jeri turns back around and leaves with a huff. "My condolences for your lost partner, Jeri Katou," he shouts after her. _Now that's the attitude I remember people having towards the Hazard. It seems that even she doesn't understand the truth about the Hazard though. Oh well, they will all learn soon enough: I will do what must be done…_

* * *

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon fires another ineffective shot at the bars of his cell and collapses down in exhaustion. Armageddemon grins and swishes his tail in amusement. "Giving up already? Why don't you stop playing and use the Hazard already? You know you want to…"

Guilmon growls from his place on the cell's floor but does not otherwise move. "I'm still confused as to how the Hazard could be tamed; even more baffled by how that human managed to seal the Hazard's power away. I would have imagined keeping you separated would have allowed the Hazard to resurface but perhaps I was wrong…" Guilmon continues to growl from his place on the cell floor.

"Tell me, is it the human who continues to prevent you from using your power, Hazard?" Guilmon pushes himself back to his feet. "Rock Breaker!" He swings a clawed paw at the cell's bars but they hold firm and he grumbles from annoyance and fatigue.

"How is our project coming?" Millenniummon's voice echoes through the dungeon. His snout appears in the moonlight and the cannon on his back glistens. "Nothing, master. He is still unable to use the Hazard, and I don't think it's from a lack of trying."

"It must be that human boy that tamed him. Perhaps he is somehow the key to unlocking it."

"I think severing their bond would do it. Perhaps if we terminate the human…"

"Leave Takatomon alone!" Guilmon shouts, banging his skull against the bars.

"Perhaps, Armageddemon, but first, I wish to use him to find the last of the deva signatures. According to him, Lord Beelzemon absorbed the data of the monkey and dog. Boltmon is going to…free him from the humans' influence and so we will soon be in possession of those. Then there is the defector, which is with the humans as well. Last is the dragon, which the human said is loose in the Digital World. He will lead you to it and you will bring it back to me. You can kill him once you have it for all I care." Armageddemon's tail swishes in excitement. "I'll set off immediately then."

"And I will continue to work on our guest here," Millenniummon states coolly while smirking at the imprisoned saurian. "Soon, I will have everything I need to destroy the sovereigns and rule the Digital World!"

* * *

"Hi, I'm Trish Takaya and this is JMN News. Prime Minister Kurota has called a press conference to discuss the digimon issue. We go live to the conference…"

"After much deliberation, the Diet has determined that these digital anomalies cannot be simply dealt with as they emerge. To put it bluntly, Hypnos and the tamers have failed…" The crowd cheers loudly and Kurota waits until they settle down before continuing. "We have decided to initiate a program to eradicate the Digital World and all of the digital anomalies along with it!" The crowd erupts into cheers once again.

"There is a price to be paid for this program, however. The Diet has determined that amnesty shall be offered to the Monster Makers and the tamers in return for their constructing this program…" The crowd murmurs amongst itself, voices ringing out in confusion and anger. "Settle down… I know many of you feel the tamers should face justice for their failures on our part, but I remind you that they tried and it is the fault of the Diet for permitting these children's activities. Nevertheless, it is more important that we end this threat then to punish a bunch of misguided youths."

The crowd murmurs some more and Kurota continues. "The tamers will be retrieved from the Digital World by Hypnos, after which the agency shall be shuttered. The Diet has cautiously decided to allow the children to keep their digimon partners, but under strict government regulations. These digimon shall be the property of the Japanese government and shall be subject to monthly examinations. They shall be confined to the homes of the tamers and shall only exit said domiciles for their examinations with Naicho escort. Additionally, the tamers shall be barred from holding any government positions and shall be barred from leaving the country without governmental approval. Furthermore, violation of any of these regulations shall result in their partners' deletion and considerations for their deportations."

The crowd roars once again and Kurota waits for them to calm before finishing, "All of this is tentative on the Monster Makers providing a method of eliminating the Digital World and all of its digital denizens. We will not be taking questions at this time. Thank you very much…"

Yamaki flips off the TV as Dolphin slams a large manuscript down on the table and begins leafing through it. "There must be something in the digital coding that we can exploit to cause a decompile," he remarks without looking up from the pages.

"Perhaps we could create another version of D-Reaper for the job?" Babel suggests.

"Not an option," Janyuu answers immediately. "We already know such a program is liable to corruption. We need a program specifically targeted at deleting digital information and to self destruct afterward."

"Something like white blood cells you mean?" Curly asks, dashing to the lab shelf and pulling out a biology textbook.

"Did we design any programs like that?" Dolphin asks. "No we didn't…" Daisy answers, slumping her shoulders. "We're going to have to design this from scratch."

"Maybe not…" Yamaki interjects, moving to the computer console and typing something in. "Digimon evolved on their own from their base code. If we can find one that operates like white blood cells, we can use its data structure as a base program to install our program into and perhaps even as a delivery mechanism."

"Poetic: Destroying digimon with more digimon. Shibumi might know one that we could use…" Janyuu says, looking over at the man slumped in a lab chair. "I want no part of this. We're talking about eradicating all the digimon…"

"Shibumi, we have to. Do you want those kids to spend the rest of their lives in prison because we created a bunch of programs that went renegade?" Dolphin asks.

"Of course not! But to eliminate an entire race of creatures like this…"

"Shibumi, they're just data patterns. I know they've evolved a lot, but they're still the same programs we designed and now we need to undo our work," Daisy says, her eyes bearing a sympathetic look for her fellow Monster Maker.

Shibumi stares her down, his eyes showing his contemplation. "I… I can't…"

"Let me go through our data banks and look for one," Yamaki suggests. "Shibumi can focus on designing a new ark to rescue the children."

"Have we heard anything from them?" Janyuu asks. Yamaki shakes his head. "Communication to the Digital World was something I never really managed to crack. Last time, they were only able to contact us when certain conditions were met within the Digital World. We will just have to wait and trust that they are all right for the time being. We should focus on building the ark and this deletion program."

"…I'll get started on the ark…" Shibumi says, rising from his chair and heading over to a secluded desk. "Poor Gorou…" Curly says frowning. "These programs have always meant more to him then the rest of us…"

Janyuu pats her on the shoulder. "I don't like it either but we have to do this. For the children…"

* * *

Henry, Rika, Suzie, and Kai lounge outside of the cabin, watching the surrounding tree line and waiting for Commandramon's return. "We should be rescuing Gogglehead, not sitting around waiting for the shade's pet to come back," Rika remarks stiffly. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but I stand by my previous assertion: rushing in would not be our best move. We need a plan and there is a good chance that whatever Commandramon and Chiblynmon report can give us one," Henry remarks as if in reply.

"Still, every minute we spend not rescuing him is another minute they are tormenting him and Guilmon…" Suzie points out, deflating slightly.

"How did my cousin get himself captured? I thought he was a good fighter," Kai asks.

"It was mostly our fault…" Henry answers.

"Yea, we got our butts handed to us by a bunch of Diaboramon and Takato came and saved the day!" Terriermon adds, pumping a fist.

"He was already injured from a previous battle and he just couldn't hold on that long. He dedigivolved and then Armageddemon snatched him and Guilmon up and fled here," Lopmon adds.

"Wow, that bites…" Kai says, turning his gaze downward.

"You never told us how you ended up here," Renamon states with a suspicious tone. Kai looks up and shrugs. "I'm not really sure. I thought I saw Seasarmon out in the ocean and I swam out to meet him. I got caught in the surf and tossed around. I kind of figured I had drowned or something but then I woke up in this cabin and saw those three digimon fighting. The Pandamon looked like he was in trouble and I just wanted to help…"

"We get it… You're as reckless and excitable as your goggle-headed cousin…" Rika grumbles as she waves off his explanation. Kai laughs. "You haven't changed a bit, Rika." Rika allows a small smile. "Yea, well, neither have you…"

"I really wish I could help you guys. I'd give anything to be able to help my little cousin out and fight these evil digimon that kidnapped him."

"I'm sure you'll be able to help in one way or another…"

The four children and their digimon turn to see Atticus standing in the doorway. He walks over and takes a seat next to Henry. "Where have you been? You better have come up with a plan…" Rika starts.

"According to Chiblynmon's bauble, they're going after the dragon deva's data. They're going to use your friend to lead them to it."

"Then we should get moving! This is our chance! We have intercept them!" Henry shouts, clenching his hand into a fist."

"As soon as Commandramon returns with any further details, we can head out," Atticus answers with a hint of condescension. "We need to decide how many and who is taking part in this little rescue operation."

"Well I'm definitely going!" Suzie shouts.

"So am I!" Rika joins.

"Me too!" Henry adds.

Atticus chuckles. "What's so funny?" Rika asks with annoyance. "Oh nothing. Just the scope of zeal in your little cadre is remarkable. I'm already aware of Henry's opinions of this Takato and I just got through talking to that Jeri Katou. I wonder what you and…"

"…Suzie…"

"Right, Suzie's opinions of him are."

"What'd Jeri say?" Rika asks with a raised eyebrow. "Merely her thoughts. You may ask her yourself if you are so curious."

Rika hmphs and turns her gaze away. "So I'm guessing you two have a generally positive view of the Hazard and his partner. Mind telling me why?"

"Takato and Guilmon are our friends. Why wouldn't we want to help them?" Suzie inquires.

Atticus chuckles once more. Friends… As if the word has some kind of meaning."

"Wow, and I thought Rika had an icy personality," Terriermon quips.

"It does have a meaning!" Suzie shouts forcefully. "It means we're willing to do anything for him because we care about him."

"Why care about someone who may not care about you?" Atticus ask, giving a skeptical look to the young female tamer.

"He does care about us. We're his friends!"

"And how do you know that?"

"He was only captured because he was protecting us, despite the fact he had been injured protecting us the previous day," Henry interjects.

Atticus leans back against the cabin exterior. "How well do you think you know him that you interpret his actions as altruism?" Rika jumps from her seat. "What are you getting at? Takato is good; he always has been. He believed in all of us long before we believed in him or even some cases ourselves. Maybe you should stop trying to judge him and just focus on helping us rescue him!"

Atticus mouth contorts into a smirk. "And is that what you're group really wants? To rescue the Hazard?"

"Yes. We want to rescue Takato and Guilmon." Atticus stands to bring himself to eye level with her. "At least one member of your group disagrees, but I don't have time for technicalities." His eyes shift to the left and the others follow his gaze to see Commandramon running up.

"What can you tell me, Commandramon?" Atticus asks as he nears. "The digimon is in the dungeon it seems," Commandramon explains. "As for the human, they're taking him somewhere."

"Yes, they want to fetch the last free floating data signature. Do you know what digimon we will be contending with when we attempt our rescue?"

Commandramon furrows a brow in confusion but answers, "Armageddemon is leading the group, I think. There was also a NeoDevimon and a Kyukimon."

"Two ultimates and a high class mega. That shouldn't be too hard. How many in your group can reach the mega level?" he asks, turning to Henry.

"Five. We have MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Beelzemon, Justimon, and MarineAngemon."

"Alright the pixie stays here: he's better for defense anyway and we need to have a place to come back to so your friend can recover after we get him. Leave the demon lord here too: less chances of them getting to him in case they're planning to lure us out with meager numbers. I'd recommend the Sakuyamon and the Justimon go on the mission and the MegaGargomon stays here: not maneuverable enough in case it goes south."

"There's no way I'm sitting this out…" Henry says, standing and crossing his arms.

"There's also no way I'm going on a mission with Ryo…" Rika adds as she stands.

"Do you want to maximize the odds of success here? You have to trust my judgment on this."

"Why should we take your advice?"

Atticus diverts his gaze toward the door to see Alice and Ryo standing there and scowling at him. "Because I happen to know a lot about fighting, especially when it comes to Millenniummon and his cronies."

"Being as I'm the one who has actually defeated him before, I'd say my advice is the best to take," Ryo responds.

"Last I checked your victory over Armageddemon last time was pure luck and then you couldn't handle Millenniummon. I've actually defeated Armageddemon by more then just a hair's length…"

"Ohh, fight, fight, fight!" Terriermon cheers from Henry's shoulder.

"Terriermon…"

"Fine. Who else do you think should go and who else should stay?"

"I'm not staying!" Henry shouts immediately.

"Yes you are!" Atticus and Ryo shout together before looking at each other in surprise once more.

"Whatever. So it's me and Mr. Perfect. We're not going to be enough to beat Armageddemon and two ultimates."

"Well, how many in your group can reach ultimate? I have two which will be at your service for this fight already."

"We have Antylamon, Andromon, and Pandamon."

"The Andromon comes too then. Pandamon is not fully recovered and I'd prefer not bringing a deva out in the open."

"I'll tell Kazu…" Ryo says as he turns to leave.

"I'm going with you too, Atticus," Alice says continuing to scowl. "I have to keep my eye on you."

"Your champion will be no use against these opponents…"

"Then I'll focus on grabbing the boy while you all fight them off," she says, interrupting him. She turns and enters the cabin without another word, Rika, Suzie, Henry, Kai, and their partners filing in behind her. As Atticus moves to follow, Commandramon stops him. "I thought you said we should eliminate the boy. Now we're rescuing him?"

"I've said this before: we will need the power of the Hazard to defeat the demon lords and Millenniummon. The plan has to change here and there."

"But…"

"No buts. I didn't expect that he could endear himself to anyone while he had the Hazard but I appear to have miscalculated. We need the trust of these tamers far more than we need to destroy the power of the Hazard at this time. Just be patient…"


	22. Defense and Rescue

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Millenniummon's words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 22: Defense and Rescue

Ryo eyes Atticus as he consults with Chiblynmon, scowling in suspicion. Alice takes the seat next to him and bites down on her lip before asking, "You have a bad feeling about this?"

"Of course. My last fight with Armageddemon didn't go so well and I have no idea what Millenniummon has up his sleeve."

"I meant about Atticus…"

"Well that goes without saying. We know practically nothing about him: only that he has two partners, one of which our d-arks don't recognize."

"Do you think he was telling the truth about his past?"

"Who knows. He knew about the dark spores and so I'd be willing to bet that he has at least fought Millenniummon before. I also originated from the Eastern Quadrant, so his story is plausible, though I never ran into him before this."

"He seemed to know who you were…"

"Yea, he did…" Ryo's face contorts in thought. "What if he's working with Millenniummon? Only the sovereigns and him ever referred to me as the Legendary Tamer and you said the sovereigns wanted you to hunt him down so he probably didn't learn it from them."

"That's true... It could all be a trap: what evidence do we have that he's not simply trying to separate us from the others to make us easier targets for those demon lords to take care of."

"Well that's actually where I might disagree…" Alice raises an eyebrow at him in confusion. "He was adamant about both Impmon and Lopmon remaining hidden and gave tactically significant suggestions for who should go and who shouldn't, both things I don't think he would be encouraging if he wanted to help advance their plan…"

"It doesn't mean much. He could just be trying to fool us into trusting him."

"True, but how then would we tell the difference between him actually being trustworthy or him tricking us into thinking it? We can't necessarily presume that he's bad…"

"Sure we can!" Alice almost shouts. "He's a shade. Apparently from the Dark Ocean no less. The sovereigns said shades are not like the humans they used to be – they're just specters, as corruptible by viruses as any other digital life form."

"Only time will tell. We'll keep our eyes peeled." Ryo ends the conversation as Atticus saunters over to them with Chiblynmon at his feet. "Are we just about ready to go? Chiblynmon said they have already set out and we don't want to miss them."

Ryo nods. "Just waiting on Rika and Kazu."

"May I ask where we are going?" Atticus inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the desert level, near the staircase to the medieval level," Ryo responds, crossing his arms.

"More likely then not Armageddemon will pass through the medieval level then. We should take the direct path to the desert level and cross it to the staircase's location."

"Sounds as good a plan as any…" Alice adds with a scowl.

"I don't suppose Locomon would be interested in taking us…" Atticus asks, turning his gaze away from the blonde girl.

"Even if he was, we shouldn't use him. He's too loud and too large: same problem Henry would have if coming," Ryo immediately responds. Atticus purses his lips and nods. "We'll still need to move quickly. I intend to prevent them from obtaining this data signature, not merely rescue this friend of yours."

"Sure you do…" Alice mutters, rolling her eyes.

"You still don't trust us?" Chiblynmon asks with a sly grin. "No, I don't and I don't think I ever will…"

Atticus sighs deeply and the door swings open, interrupting them. Henry, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, and Rika enter the room, each with a somber look. "All set?" Ryo asks.

Rika and Kazu nod and cross over to him. Ryo reaches into his pocket and pulls out the comm device. He hands it to Henry and says, "While we're gone, maybe you can try to get a message to them; let them know we're all ok and what we are about to do." Henry takes the device, nodding. "Leave it to me. Just get Takato back." Ryo nods and turns to Atticus. "Alright, let's go."

He moves toward the cabin door, Alice, Rika, and Kazu following behind him. Atticus turns to follow but Suzie grabs his arm. "Henry says I shouldn't trust you, but I hope I can. Please, bring him back…" Atticus' face softens. "You're care for him seems a bit more then just as a friend." Suzie nods. Atticus smiles lightly. "This much I can promise: I will assist your friends in rescuing him from Armageddemon. I have a feeling we will need him for the final battle." Suzie wraps Atticus in a hug and he stiffens, looking over at Henry for a cue of some kind. The boy merely stares at him with steely grey eyes and a deep frown. Suzie finally releases him and he says, "We'll see you when we return. Make sure the Lord of Gluttony and the Defector Deva do not wander off." Henry and Suzie nod and he turns on his heel and leaves the cabin.

"What took you so long? You didn't strike me as the sentimental type," Ryo jabs.

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I'm completely heartless. Let's go." He pulls out his d-ark, Ryo, and Rika doing likewise. Alice hops up onto Dobermon and pulls Kazu up behind her.

"Digi-Modify! [Matrix] Digivolution Activate!" they all shout in unison.

 _[Matrix] Digivolution…_

 _Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!_

 _Monodramon digivolve to… Strikedramon!_

 _Commandramon digivolve to… Sealsdramon!_

 _Strikedramon digivolve to… Cyberdramon!_

 _Sealsdramon digivolve to… Tankdramon!_

Atticus and Chiblynmon jump up onto Tankdramon's hull as Ryo and Rika mount Cyberdramon and Kyubimon respectively. "Who would like to take point?" Atticus shouts.

"I will. Follow me!" Ryo shouts and Cyberdramon jumps into the air and flies off towards the forest's desert edge. Guardromon jets after him while Dobermon and Kyubimon dash in the same direction, with Tankdramon pulling up the rear.

* * *

Prime Minister Kurota steps out of his limousine and enters the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building with his Naicho escort. They maneuver their way through the halls of Hypnos and make their way to the lab beneath the building. An agent slides a card key and the door slides open, allowing Kurota to step through. The guards wait outside as the door closes behind him and he smiles at the frantically working Monster Makers. "So, how are we progressing?"

"It's only been two days. We are going to need more time to develop the program…" Yamaki remarks with a sour note. "Temper, temper, Mitsuo. I only asked for the status."

"We're still working on the base code," Dolphin interjects. "We had hoped to use some pieces of the D-Reaper program but nothing was actually compatible for the functions we need."

"Not to mention that the D-Reaper proved to be a danger in and of itself and replicating it wouldn't have been a smart move," Babel says with a chuckle.

"Do you have an estimate on the time to complete this program?" Kurota asks, peering over Daisy's shoulder at the computer screen.

"Well, we still need to finish the base code, differentiate codes for higher functions, create a carrier to deliver the program with an inbuilt self destruct upon successful completion of its mission, and construct the ark to rescue the children and their partners. I'd say weeks, if not months," Janyuu explains, scratching his head.

"What if we allotted you more technicians? Would that speed up the process?"

"Not likely," Curly replies. "Without extensive knowledge of digimon programming, they'd only slow us down, and we're already only working at five sixths capacity."

"Why is that?" Kurota asks with a raised eyebrow. "Shibumi isn't comfortable with designing this program. He's currently working on the ark, but it's a tough job to do alone."

"Where is he?" Kurota asks, impatience apparent in his tone.

"I'm right here." Kurota turns to his left to see Shibumi, a glass of water in his hand. "You need to get to work on designing this program, Mr. Mizuno, or else I will be forced to put you in prison at the end of all this."

"I… I can't do it… You're asking us to commit genocide and I've been to the Digital World and seen these creatures. I simply can't do what you are asking."

"You would prefer prison to defending your country from a dangerous threat that, need I remind you, you are responsible for creating in the first place?"

"I'm…not going to do it… I'll help build the ark, but that's it."

"Very disappointing, Mr. Mizuno…" Kurota jeers with a mocking tone.

"You're the disappointment, Prime Minister," Shibumi responds with some force. "Only someone truly wicked would ask for a genocide like you have."

"These things are not living, much less human. Exterminating these vermin is the only way to protect our own citizens from threat of harm."

"I'm sure every genocidaire in history has said or thought that as well, and we look back on them with shame."

"You think I'm the bad guy? I'm not the one who created the digital anomalies that are now menacing our city. I am not the one who pulled those monstrosities over here to wreck the city and injure and kill our citizens. I am not the one who insists on protecting 1s and 0s while people die. I am an elected official with a duty to the Japanese people and I will carry out that duty, no matter what that means. Now grow a backbone and do your job or the entire deal is off!"

Kurota turns to leave and eyes the computer one more time. "Is that what your naming the program?" he asks, looking at Daisy.

"Well it's actually just a place holder until we come up with a name…"

"No need. It's perfect as it is. After all, what better name for an extermination program than Project X…" He saunters out of the lab, the sliding door shutting behind him.

"…Shibumi…"

"Tao…no…"

Janyuu opens his mouth to speak again but is interrupted by a loud beeping. "What is that?" Babel asks. Yamaki puts on a set of earphones and types some commands into his console. "…It's the tamers…" the Monster Makers gather round the computer.

Made it to the Digital World. Are going to rescue Takato from Armageddemon. Will contact when we have him. -Henry

"Looks like they made it and have already located Takato."

"Then we'll need to speed up on the ark project," Curly says, turning her attention back to her computer and pulling up what Shibumi had completed. "We're still days away from finishing it, even if we all divert our attention to it. We'll need to tell them that more time is needed before we can get them back," Daisy remarks.

Yamaki begins writing:

Still building the ark program. Will need time before it is complete. Please keep us updated.

"Should we tell them what Kurota is having us do? They have a right to know…" Shibumi says.

"No, we can't tell them yet," Janyuu says, deflating slightly. "They'll never accept it."

"All the more reason…"

"Shibumi, just stop! I know this is hard, but I need you to help us! I don't want to lose my son or his friends or their digimon. This is the only way we can help them!"

"Tao…If they're willing to…"

"No! For goodness sake, they're still children: We can't put this on them!"

"Shibumi, I think Tao is right. We need to take responsibility…" Curly says softly. Shibumi deflates and drops his gaze.

"Should I write anything else?" Yamaki asks in his usual dry tone.

"Ask if they found my granddaughter!" Dolphin shouts, leaning over Yamaki to get to the keyboard.

Dr. McCoy also wishes to know if you've run into his granddaughter, Alice, by chance and, if you haven't, he would like you to look for her and bring her home with you.

Yamaki shoves Dolphin off of him. "I could have typed it for you, ya know."

Janyuu reads down the message before saying, "We should also alert them that we haven't had any bio-emergences since they left. It might mean something to them."

Hypnos still offline but no Wild Ones since you left – not sure if it's relevant.

Yamaki formats the message and reads it back.

Glad to hear you all are safe. Still working on the ark: need more time to complete. Hypnos still offline but no Wild Ones since you left – not sure if it's relevant. Also, Dr. McCoy requests that you find his granddaughter, Alice, if you have not already and bring her home with you. Please keep us updated. - Yamaki

"Good send it, and let's get back to work," Janyuu says moving back to his desk. The other Monster Makers return to their stations, including Shibumi, who gives a long, deep sigh before going back to his desk. _I guess there isn't a choice anymore. If I don't help Kurota with his genocide, we're all doomed: digimon, tamers, and Monster Makers…_

* * *

Henry puts away the comm device and turns his attention to the others. Ai, Mako, and Masahiko are playing a game with Impmon, Kotemon, and MarineAngemon, the last of which shoots heart bubbles, which tickle the young tamers on contact, eliciting joyful laughter. Suzie watches the game, a broad smile on her face. She turns her head slightly towards Henry and asks, "So did you get through?"

"Yea, seems so," he replies. "They said they need more time for the ark and that there haven't been any bio-emergences since we left…"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Suzie asks, somewhat bewildered.

"Well, yea, but it also got me thinking that maybe the only reason Wild Ones bio-emerge is because we're there. If that's true, then those protesters are right: it is our fault…"

"It's not our fault, Henry. I mean, the most recent ones were all Millenniummon's goons and they don't have a reason to go anymore since Lopmon and Impmon are here. It's not our fault that they have some evil plot but it is our job to stop them!"

Henry shows a slight smile. "Takato is rubbing off on you." Suzie blushes and nods slightly. "Yea… Now all I have to do is find a way to get him to like me…"

"He likes you," Henry says, furrowing his brow.

"No, I mean like me, like me. And I've got Rika as competition… Do you think he would go for her over me?"

Henry shrugs. "To be honest I know very little about Takato's romantic interests. I always figured it was Jeri but…"

"Yea…" Suzie says, cutting him off. "She really gets on my nerves…"

The door swings open and Kenta and Jeri walk in, taking a seat next to Henry.

 _Speak of the devil…_

"They look like they're having fun," Kenta says in cheerful tone. "Yea, MarineAngemon is a natural," Henry says, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I really wish we could have gone to rescue Takato too…" Kenta says, frowning and dropping his gaze. "We all do. Right now the best we can do is wait and come up with a plan for rescuing Guilmon once they get back," Suzie points out.

"That's if they don't attack us while that shade lured half of us away…" Jeri states monotonously. "They already know where we are and that we have three deva signatures…"

"Optimistic as always…" Suzie remarks dryly. Jeri looks at her. "…I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a downer, but the others are about to rescue the root of all of our problems and…"

"Stop that!" Suzie shouts interrupting her. The children stop playing and look over to her in bewilderment. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? You have a right not to like him, even if it is for a stupid and untrue reason, but do you really mean to tell me you'd rather him be left to suffer torment from those demon lords?"

Jeri bites down on her lip. "I don't want anyone else to die because of him. I care about you guys and I don't want anything to happen to you or your partners…"

"But if something happens to Takato, that's ok?" Suzie asks with an angry tone. Jeri gives her a glare before responding. "Get your hormones under control and then maybe you'll be able to think straight. You obviously have a lot of fantastical thoughts regarding him, but I can assure you he is no knight in shining armor…"

"Perhaps we should stop…" Henry says, making a placating gesture.

"Says the girl he rescued from a twenty story tall red blob!" Suzie shouts, ignoring him.

"Think what you want, but I wouldn't have needed rescuing if he hadn't failed to save Leomon."

"Alright, that's enough!" Henry shouts over them. "Come on we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves." Jeri stands and leaves the room, Masahiko and Kotemon dashing after her. Kai enters the room with Pandamon and Jeri rushes past him, followed by her brother and his partner. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Everyone stay here. I'm going to go talk to her," Henry says, standing up and passing by Kai. "I'll come to!"

"No, Kai. Stay here with the others. I'm just going to talk to her."

Henry leaves the room and exits the cabin, taking a seat next to a red-eyed Jeri. Masahiko hugs her but she does not return the gesture and Kotemon looks on, wondering what to do. "Why don't you two go back in and play. We'll be in soon," Henry says to the young tamer and his partner. "But Jeri is upset! We want to make her feel better!"

"I'm going to see what I can do for her. Just go and play…"

But…"

Masahiko, go!" Jeri shouts. Masahiko bites his lip and runs back into the cabin, Kotemon following behind, glancing back as he goes through the door.

"Jeri, I know you're upset about being here…"

"I'm not upset about being here. I'm upset about what we are doing here!"

"We have to rescue Takato: It's what we came to do." Jeri looks up at him. "Why are you friends with him?" Henry raises an eyebrow. "I mean why did you become friends with him." Henry scratches the back of his head. "I don't know…it just sort of happened. We both had digimon and so we started hanging out and the rest followed."

"I've known him since second grade. I always thought he was sweet and goofy. I liked that about him. Then I saw the real him in the Digital World: anger, tension, and most importantly irresponsibility…"

"I don't think you're being f…"

"You're nothing like him. You're calm, collected, logical, and responsible. He holds you down and you know it and yet you still insist on your friendship with him. I want to know why."

"Because he is my friend… I don't have a better answer."

"Then he doesn't have to be your friend. It's as simple as choosing."

"Jeri, you're not going to change my mind about helping him." Jeri takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes. "Maybe not. But I can promise you that you'll regret helping him. Leomon is gone because I made the mistake of fighting alongside him… I don't want anyone else to die for the same reason."

"Jeri, Leomon's death was not his fault…"

"Are you saying that because you think it's true or because you want to defend him?"

Henry shakes his head. "I don't know… I just know it's not his fault…"

"Your loyalty is admirable, but he doesn't deserve it." Henry frowns and drops his gaze to the ground. Seeing this, Jeri leans in and plants a kiss on his cheek. He shoots up in surprise and she says, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up…" She stands and moves to enter the cabin.

"Thunderball!" Henry dives and tackles Jeri out of the way as an electric ball slams into the cabin door, smashing it to pieces. Henry jumps back to his feet and pulls Jeri up next to him, scanning the area for their attacker. A large green humanoid steps out from the tree line and is tailed by a four-legged metallic red digimon with massive cannons. A small blue spherical digimon takes up position next to them. Henry pulls out his d-ark and scans each one.

We've seen the small one before. Thundermon, The Digimon Dynamo. He's a mutant digimon, champion level, data type. Special attack is Thunderball.

The big red one is Suijinmon, a machine digimon. He's a mega level data type! He can smash even the toughest materials with his Accel Arms and obliterate what's left with his Mugen Cannon.

And the mean green one is Boltmon, an android digimon. He's also a mega level data type! His Tomahawk Crunch will show why he's a force to be reckoned with!

"We're in trouble!" Henry shouts, backing away from the three digimon. "We have come to take our lord back to his brothers and sister…" Boltmon shouts in a low hoarse voice.

"We'll take the defector while we're here too, if you please," Suijinmon adds, aiming his cannon.

"Whoa, who invited Frankenstein's monster and the Machinedramon wannabe?" Terriermon quips as he jumps from above and lands in front of Henry. "It would be unwise to challenge us. Give us the Lord of Gluttony and the defector and we shall leave."

"Double Impact!" Boltmon jumps out of the way of the attack and Beelzemon lands down next to Terriermon. "Looking for me, bub?" The cabin door swings open and the remaining tamers and digimon file out. "So you intend to resist?" Thundermon asks in a squeaky and hyper voice.

"Lord Beelzemon, we have come to bring you to your brothers and sister. They are willing to overlook your transgression if you will come with us now and share in the glorious future that shall be Millenniummon's rule," Boltmon explains, stepping forward.

Beelzemon aims his guns at Boltmon. "I ain't interested in that." Boltmon stops his advance, his facemask hiding the scowl coming to his face. "You are the Lord of Gluttony: you belong beside the other demon lords and I belong serving under you. Come with me. I cannot ask again."

"Then find another master, because I ain't going anywhere." Boltmon scans over the tamers and their digimon. "Why would a demon lord align himself with such weak creatures?"

Ai and Mako push themselves through the legs of the older tamers and stop next to Beelzemon. "Hey, go away you big meanie!" Ai shouts at the large green digimon. "Yea, Impmon is our friend and he's staying with us!" her brother adds.

Boltmon's stares down the twin tamers before his mouth contorts into an expression of disdain and disgust. "This is worse then I thought. You have been tamed, haven't you?" Beelzemon takes a battle position. "Back off, bub."

"For your transgression, you will the first to die! Tomahawk Crunch!" Boltmon takes the massive axe from his back and tosses it at Ai and Mako. "Kahuna Waves!" A large heart takes shape in front of Ai, Mako, and Beelzemon and Boltmon's axe bounces off of it, returning to its owner's grip.

"Looks like we're fighting…" Suzie says, pulling out her d-ark. "Get my tamers inside!" Beelzemon shouts, stepping in front of them as the heart shield pops and dissipates.

"I got em!" Kai says, grabbing the twins and pulling them inside. "Jeri, get in there with them," Henry says. "We'll handle this." Jeri looks over at the three digimon then back at Henry and nods. "Looks like the shade set us up. Good luck." She dashes inside after Kai, Ai, and Mako.

"I'll draw their fire while you get ready to fight," Pandamon says before jumping forward. "Animal Nail!" Thundermon jumps away and the attack bounces harmlessly off of Suijinmon's armor.

"Digi-Modify!" Suzie and Masahiko shout together. "[Matrix] Digivolution activate!"

 _[Matrix] Digivolution…_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

 _Lopmon digivolve to… Turuiemon!_

 _Turuiemon digivolve to… Antylamon!_

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon swings her axe arms at Boltmon, but he simply parries the strike with his own axe.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon charges Suijinmon, claws outstretched. "Mugen Cannon!" He fires from the cannons on his shoulders, pummeling Beelzemon and knocking him backward.

"Ready Terriermon?" Henry asks, holding up his d-ark. "Yea! Let's kick some metal booty!"

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge digivolution…_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

"Hope you like eating lead! Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fires a salvo of missiles, which careen towards Suijinmon and Boltmon. "Accel Arm!" Suijinmon slams his forearms on the ground, sending chunks of earth into the air, which explode with the missiles. Boltmon jumps to the side and expertly turns, delivering a swift kick to Pandamon as he attempts to strike.

"Thunderball!" Thundermon charges forward, landing another blow to Pandamon and sending him sprawling back to the ground.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon swings before Thundermon can recover from delivering his attack and sends the Digimon Dynamo flying into Boltmon and knocking him off his feet. Boltmon jumps back to his feet and faces the samurai digimon. "Tomahawk Crunch!" He tosses his axe once more but MegaGargomon plants himself in its path and it clangs harmlessly off of his armor. "Pick on someone your own level! Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon slams a fist into Boltmon and sends him flying backward, slamming into a tree.

"I grow tired of this game!" Boltmon shouts as he pushes himself back to his feet. "Surrender!"

"Not gonna happen! Gargo Missiles!"

"Double Impact!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

Boltmon jumps aside as the attacks obliterate the area he had previously been standing. "Fine then! Suijinmon, aim for the cabin! Blast it to smithereens!"

"Mugen Cann…"

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon's axes slam into Suijinmon's thick armor and stagger him enough to stop his attack. "Take this, bunny! Thunderball!" Thundermon slams into Antylamon full force and knocks her aside as Suijinmon rebalances himself and charges up his cannons.

"Animal Nail!" Pandamon's attack flies, striking Thundermon and creating cracks in his smooth body. "Oh no! I'm fracturing! Boltmon!" His body distorts and bursts into data and Pandamon quickly absorbs it.

"Mugen Cannon!"

"Pandamon! You've got to stop that attack!" MegaGargomon shouts. Pandamon jumps up into the cannonball's path. "Animal Nail!" His attack strikes the projectile causing it to explode on contact and Pandamon lands in a heap, his body distorting as his data struggles to hold a stable form.

"Tomahawk Cru…"

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon's bullets strike Boltmon and knock him backward.

"Accel Arm!" Suijinmon slams both of his forearms onto the ground, generating a shockwave that travels straight to the cabin and causes it to shake and break apart. Ai, Mako, and Jeri run out as the cabin completely collapses. "I think Kai was still in there!" Jeri shouts over to Suzie.

MarineAngemon floats over to Pandamon and begins bombarding him with healing hearts. "Tomahawk Crunch!" Boltmon swings his axe lengthwise, knocking MarineAngemon aside and regaining his stance before raising the axe over his head. "Goodbye!" Pandamon shuts his eyes but the blow never comes. He opens them to notice Antylamon standing over him and Boltmon sprawled out on the ground a few feet over. Kai runs up and helps Pandamon to his feet. "You ok?" he asks.

"Accel Arm!" Suijinmon slams his forearms into MegaGargomon sending him flying back and he lands atop the rubble of the cabin. In a flash of light, he separates into Henry and Terriermon. "Wow, he packed a wallop…" Terriermon says, his eyes still spinning from the force of the impact. "Are you alright Henry?" Suzie says, running over and pulling him to his feet. "Fine, but we still have two megas to deal with…"

Suijinmon aims his cannon towards Kai, Antylamon, and Pandamon. "Mugen Cannon!" Kai and Pandamon dive to avoid the attack. Antylamon leaps up, avoiding the explosion but is caught off guard by Boltmon. "Tomahawk Crunch!" Unable to dodge, Antylamon is struck and falls back to the ground, dedigivolving immediately to Lopmon.

"Digi-Modify!" Power activate!" Masahiko swipes a card through his d-ark.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon swings his blade sending a slash flying in Suijinmon's direction. Suijinmon barely flinches as it clangs against his armor and fizzles out.

"Power ups wont be enough! A champion can't fight a mega!" Suzie shouts over to the hapless young tamer. "But we have to do something!" he shouts back.

"I wish I could help…" Kai says looking at the towering metal digimon as he retrains his cannons on the tamers. "Then help me," Pandamon says staggering back to his feet. Lend me the strength which humans lend to digimon and perhaps I can finish this."

"How?" Kai asks. At that moment a sphere of light appears in front of him. He cups his hands and the light condenses into a white d-ark with a black ring. "Whoa, it's a digivice, just like Takato's!"

"I'm going in. Cover me!" Pandamon shouts as he dives back into the fight. "Wait! I' don't have any cards!" Kenta scoops up MarineAngemon and dashes over to him. "Use mine!"

"Accel Arm!" Pandamon leaps over the shockwave. "Animal Nail!" The nails clang against Suijinmon's armor with no effect.

"Try this!" Kenta says, handing Kai a card. "Digi-Modify! Viral Chip activate!"

"Animal Nail!" Pandamon fires once again, this time leaving dents and rents in Suijinmon's armor. Suijinmon roars with rage. "Mugen Cannon!"

"Digi-Modigy! WarGreymon's Brave Shield Activate!" The shield appears in Pandamon's paws and he blocks the attack.

"Meddlesome little brats…" Kenta and Kai turn to see that Boltmon had recovered. "Tomah…"

"Double Impact!" Boltmon is slammed back to the ground and Beelzemon jumps in front of the two tamers. "Your fight is with me, bub."

"I do not wish to fight you, my lord, but I will if you refuse to join us…"

"No way. I don't do that kind of thing anymore!"

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

Beelzemon takes aim with his cannon.

"Tomahawk Crunch!"

"Corona Blaster!"

The attacks collide, kicking up smoke and dust and obscuring the two battling megas.

"Mugen Cannon!" Pandamon jumps to dodge again. "Kai, you gotta focus on the battle!" Kenta shouts, directing Kai back to Pandamon. "Right. What do I do now?"

"Kai!" Henry shouts as loud as he can manage. "Use a power card and have Pandamon aim for the accel arms!"

"Digi-Modify! Power activate! Shoot at his arms, Pandamon!"

"Animal Nail!"

"Accel Arm!" Suijinmon thrusts his arms into the attack and they explode , turning his arms into scrap metal. "Not possible!"

"Digi-Modify!" LadyDevimon activate! Finish it, Musyamon!"

"Darkness Wave!" Bats fly as he slashes his sword and rush upon Suijinmon. The sound of gears grinding ring out before the mega bursts into data and is absorbed by the samurai digimon. "Nice one!" Kai screams out, giving a thumbs up to Masahiko.

"Tomahawk Crunch!" Kenta shoves Kai aside as Boltmon brings his axe down on them.

"…Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon musters what energy he can and produces a shield for his tamer. It absorbs the power of the attack but shatters, causing Kenta to fall backward to the grassy forest floor.

"Tomahawk…"

"Corona Destroyer!" Boltmon turns just as the attack strikes him. He utters "My lord…" before dissipating.

"Everyone alright?" Beelzemon asks, before landing and dedigivolving back to Impmon. "Wow Impmon, you rocked!" Ai and Mako shout as they un-cling themselves from Jeri and run over to their partner.

"And we have a new tamer it seems," Kenta says, looking at Kai as Pandamon joins them. "I'll have to explain to my sovereign another time," Pandamon says with a smirk. "At least I'm not alone." He looks over to Kotemon, who had dedigivolved from Musyamon and strolled over alongside his own tamer.

"That was a little too close…" Henry remarks, worry apparent in his tone.

"And we no longer have a cabin for the others to bring Takato to…" Suzie says, looking at the pile of rubble from which data drifts off.

"Jeez, one job and we couldn't do it, huh?" Impmon jests, while his tamers relentlessly squeeze him.

"The others are probably walking into a trap to…" Jeri points out. "I told you going after Takato would only get us in trouble."

"Not this again…" Suzie says with some annoyance.

"If I may…" Pandamon speaks up. "I do not believe Atticus planned this attack. When I met him, he and his partners had assisted me in defeating two of Millenniummon's servants. I think they simply knew where we were and we were unfortunate enough to be hit after the others left."

"True or not, we almost all got killed because Takato…"

"This isn't the time for this!" Henry shouts, ending the discussion. "We need to move before they send another bunch of these goons to get us."

"We can't! How will the others find us?" Suzie asks, gripping Lopmon close.

"Momentai, Suzie. They'll find us," Terriermon quips.

"We could move towards the border between the desert level and this one," Kotemon suggests. "They're bound to come back that way, assuming they succeed, and we could intercept them and regroup there."

"It's our only option: It's not safe here. Let's go!" Henry orders.

* * *

NeoDevimon carries Takato along as he leads Armageddemon down the stairs from the medieval level to the desert level of the Digital World. "How much further, human?"

"…It's just over those dunes…" Takato says raising his arm to point.

"If you're lying to me, I'll personally torture and kill the first of your friends!" Armageddemon snarls.

Takato bites down on his lip as he continues leading Armageddemon and his two lackeys over the dunes and towards a ridge. "Stop!" Armageddemon calls out. "I can sense it. It is here. Smart of you not to lie, human…" Takato turns his gaze away.

"And also foolish! I'll be sure to give your regards to your friends!" Takato looks up with wide eyes. NeoDevimon tosses him into the sand and jumps back. "Destiny…"

"Striver Cannon!" A projectile slams into Armageddemon, staggering him and his two lackeys look to see Tankdramon rushing in, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, Kyubimon, and Dobermon with him.

"Hang on Gogglehead!"

"Rika!" Takato shouts with joy.

"Get them!" Armageddemon shouts and his two lackeys spring forward.

Atticus and Chiblynmon jump off of Tankdramon's hull and he scans the attacking digimon.

Kyukimon, bewitching beast digimon. Ultimate level virus type. His special attack is Blade Twister.

Ryo jumps off of Cyberdramon's back and scans the other. Already know this one. NeoDevimon, an artificial fallen angel digimon. Also ultimate level, also virus type. His attacks are Stun Claw, Deep Sorrow, and Guilty Claw.

Rika, Kazu, and Alice jump off of their digimon as well and pull out their d-arks. "Shall we?" Atticus asks, pulling a blue card. "I'm game!" Kazu says, doing likewise.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Chiblynmon digivolve to… Dragurmon!_

 _Guardromon digivolve to… Andromon!_

 _Dragurmon digivolve to… Geestmon!_

"Gatling Attack!" Andromon's missiles slam into NeoDevimon and force him back to the ground. "Chains of the Damned!" Geestmon wraps Kyukimon and pulls taught. "Blade Twister!" Kyukimon cuts through the chains with his scythe like hands, freeing himself and turning to face his ghastly opponent.

"Wildcat?" Ryo asks.

"Do you need to ask?" she answers as Cyberdramon and Kyubimon dedigivolve.

"Biomerge Activate!" they shout in unison.

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

The two megas charge towards Armageddemon. "Destiny Destroyer!" He fires his attack at the helpless Takato, but Sakuyamon dives in front. "Crystal Sphere!" The attack strikes but Sakuyamon holds firm. "Justice Kick!" Justimon slams into Armageddemon full force and knocks him aside. "Get Takato out of danger!" Ryo's voice rings out.

Sakuyamon grabs Takato and leaps away. "Oh no you don't! Destiny Destroyer!" "Thunder Clap! Justimon is not quick enough and Armageddemon's attack flies. "Rika, look out! Takato shouts. Sakuyamon is struck in the back and she drops her charge and tumbles downward.

"Geestmon!" Atticus shouts. "On it!" Geestmon rushes to snatch the falling Takato.

"Blade Twist…"

"Blast Gatling!" Tankdramon bombards Kyukimon with a salvo of gun fire.

"Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon fires at Kyukimon as well and the ultimate staggers back from the combined attacks.

"Stun Claw!"

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon and NeoDevimon's attacks deflect each other and the two rush forward, NeoDevimon clawing away while Andromon parries each blow, every so often attempting a jab with his own blade.

"Got ya!" Geestmon snatches Takato before he reaches the ground as Sakuyamon slams into the sand below. "Someone has to help Rika!" Takato shouts. "I'll take care of it!" Geestmon replies. He flies the boy over to Atticus and places him next to him before rushing to rejoin the battle.

"Destiny Destroyer!"

"Justice Burst!"

Armageddemon' attack proves too strong and it slams into Justimon, knocking him off his feet. "Give up, Legendary Tamer! You wont win this time!"

"Tankdramon! Justimon needs cover fire!" Atticus shouts. "On it, boss! Striver Cannon!" The projectile flies and Armageddemon leaps to dodge. He turns his attention towards Atticus and his face twists into a sadistic grin. "Now I remember! Atticus Kwalroc, the Tamer of Darkness!"

"So nice to be remembered!" Atticus says, pulling a card. "Digi-Modify! Targeting activate!"

"Blast Gatling!"

"Soul Drain!"

Armageddemon curls defensively, his thick exoskeleton protecting him from the attacks. "Nice try! Black Rain!"

"Digi-Modify!" Defense activate!" Geestmon rushes down to Tankdramon. "Shadow Ward!"

"Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon fires again at Kyukimon. "Blade Twister!" Kyukimon deflects the beam and swings his scythes at Dobermon. "Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Dobermon dashes away just in time to avoid a fatal blow. "We're not making any head way!" Alice shouts over to Atticus. "You suggesting we call a tactical retreat? They'll get the dragon deva's data!" he responds.

"Better then them getting us!"

"Spirit Strike!" Fox spirits fly and claw away at Kyukimon. He swings wildly and screeches in pain before collapsing and breaking into data. "Rika! You're ok!" Takato shouts as he tries to push himself to his feet only to stagger and fall back down. "Reunion later!" Atticus shouts as Sakuyamon begins moving closer. "You're going to need to beat that bug first!" Sakuyamon turns back to see Armageddemon once again engaging Justimon and flies off to join him.

"Gatling Attack!" Andromon jumps back to avoid a swipe of NeoDevimon's claws and releases the missiles from his chest compartment. They explode, kicking up smoke. "Yea! You got him!" Kazu cheers. As Andromon turns and salutes his partner, NeoDevimon appears behind him. "Look out!" Alice shouts, but it was too late.

"Deep Sorrow!" NeoDevimon jabs his claws into Andromon's back and he collapses at the fallen angel's feet, reverting back to Guardromon. "Alice, get Dobermon over there! I'll have Geestmon and Tankdramon assist you as soon as that Black Rain stops!"

"Dobermon!"

"On it! "Grau Larm!"

"No! Not the Grau Larm!" Atticus shouts.

Dobermon howls, sounding out a sound wave. NeoDevimon folds his wings over him to defend himself absorbing the blow. He begins to twitch erratically. "Command System malfunction. Activate contingencies… failed. Reboot command system… failed… Scanning… Target acquired… Guilty Claw!" NeoDevimon's claw shoots out. Dobermon attempts to dodge, but is caught by the attack. He howls in pain and rolls over, curling up from pain.

"No! I can't lose him again! Atticus, please do something!"

Atticus looks over at his two partners who continue to be pelted by Armageddemon's Black Rain attack while Sakuyamon and Justimon battle with the evil bug. "My partners are pinned down. There's nothing I can do! Unless…" He pulls out his cards and begins flipping through them.

NeoDevimon raises a claw over his head. "Dobermon…" Takato mutters, trying to push himself to his feet again. The wind blows for a moment, knocking the cards from Atticus' hand. "Damn it!" Atticus frantically snatches at the billowing cards.

Alice looks back at her partner! "Deep Sorrow!"

"No!" Alice screams.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon fires a pair of missiles, which stagger NeoDevimon. "Stun Claw!" Guardromon falls backward, creaking as he hits the desert floor.

"We've got to help Dobermon!" Takato shouts. Suddenly, Alice's d-ark beeps and chimes and one of Atticus' cards lands in her hand, immediately turning blue.

"Well that's much better then what I was going to give you. Use it!" Atticus barks at her.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Dobermon digivolve to…_

Dobermon's fur turns to obsidian armor plating and two dog heads materialize as shoulder pads on his front legs. Large, metallic claws grow out of each of his legs, just above the claws of his paws. His tail elongates and he completes his transformation…

 _Cerberumon!_

Kazu scans him with his d-ark. Cerberumon, The Watchdog of Hell. He's a dark animal digimon; ultimate level vaccine/virus hybrid type. His attacks are Portals of Darkness, Emerald Blaze, and Styx Killer!

"Believe me, I don't need to be reminded…" Atticus quips.

Cerberumon charges at NeoDevimon. "Emerald Blaze." Green flames spew from his snout and NeoDevimon folds his wings in defense. "Enhanced threat detected. Switch to battle tactic 7A-5G" NeoDevimon shoots up into the air as Cerberumon pounces onto the spot he had been standing. "Styx Killer!" He shoots a stream of souls up into the air at his target. "Deep Sorrow!" NeoDevimon dives right through Cerberumon's attack and slams into him, smashing him into the ground. Cerberumon's data distorts as NeoDevimon raises his claws once again.

"Oh no! Cerberumon!" Alice screams out in horror. Atticus finally finds the card he had been looking for. "Guilty Claw!"

"Quick, swipe this!" Alice does as commanded. "Digi-Modify! Alias activate!" NeoDevimon's attack strikes Cerberumon and he dissipates, leaving an unconscious Dobermon lying in the sand. NeoDevimon raises his claws once more.

"Tankdramon, Geestmon, we need assistance now!" Atticus shouts.

"Striver Cannon!" Tankdramon aims and fires at NeoDevimon, staggering him momentarily. "Chains of the Damned!" Geestmon quickly glides over and wraps NeoDevimon in chains. "Hostile programs detected. Acquiring new target… target acquired!" NeoDevimon struggles against the chains and Geestmon holds firm. "Tankdramon, please do something!"

"Blast Gatling!" Tankdramon rains a barrage of bullets on NeoDevimon as he continues to struggle against his bonds.

"Wrap it up over there! I don't know how long we can hold this guy!" Atticus shouts in Ryo and Rika's direction.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon swings down but Armageddemon rolls to the side and jabs out with his tail, striking Justimon in the back. "Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon swings her staff and Armageddemon jumps into the attack, batting it aside with his thick skull armor. "Destiny Destroyer!" He fires point blank and Sakuyamon is blown backward, collapsing in the sand and separating into Rika and Renamon. "Watch the boy!" Atticus shouts to Alice. "I'll get her!" Alice nods and holds a struggling Takato back as Atticus dashes out to get Rika.

"Let me go! I have to help her!" Takato whines as he tries to push himself to his feet and away from Alice. "Forget it! You can hardly stand! We're rescuing you, not the other way around!"

"I won't let him hurt the others! Please, I don't want anyone hurt because of me!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Alice shouts at him.

Atticus reaches Rika's side and pulls her up, doing his best to hoist her onto his back. "Renamon, please tell me you can move."

"…I'll try…"

"Got you now, Tamer of Darkness! Destiny Destroyer!"

"Oh boy…"

"No!" Takato shouts. "Leave them alone!"

Atticus tosses Rika as far as he can before the attack strikes, blasting where Renamon and he stand and kicking up smoke and debris. "Hey, Armageddemon! Voltage Blade!" He turns just as Justimon cuts downward and jumps to dodge, Justimon's blade slicing through his exoskeleton and leaving a deep rent. Justimon lands and his arm changes back to normal.

"This isn't possible!" Armageddemon growls. "That attack shouldn't be able to cut through my armor!" He shifts his gaze towards Takato, whose face is contorted in a mixture of rage and pain. _Wait… It can't be… Did he…?_

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon slams the ground, sending a shockwave in Armageddemon's direction. He moves to dodge but trips and is struck by the attack instead. He skids through the sand and jumps back to his feet. "Destiny Destroyer!" Justimon is struck by the blow and falls back into the sand. _Time to go._ Armageddemon jumps forward and begins to download the data signature.

Renamon phases in next to Rika and drops a coughing Atticus. "Remind me that I owe you for that one..." he says as he finishes his coughing fit and pulls Rika onto his back once more. He then notices Armageddemon downloading the data. "Tankdramon!" The tank digimon ceases his barrage of the entangled NeoDevimon and turns. "Striver Cannon!" The attack flies, disrupting Armageddemon's download process. "Guilty Claw!" NeoDevimon gets one claw free and shoots it out, cutting into Tankdramon's back and causing him to dedigivolve into Commandramon.

Atticus dashes over to Alice and Takato and deposits Rika on the ground next to them before turning his attention to the battle. "Digi-Modify! Stamina activate! Hang in there Geestmon!" Geestmon tightens his chains around NeoDevimon. "Attempting to acquire new target… target not in attack range… mobility compromised…"

Armageddemon staggers back to his feet and attempts to begin downloading again. "No you don't!" Justimon shouts out. "Justice Kick!" Armageddemon swings his tail to knock him away but misses and is instead slammed full force by the attack, causing him to stagger. Justimon allows his weight to flow with the blow to keep momentum and he changes his arm. "This is it! Voltage Blade!" He swings, following the outline of the rent he had created earlier. Armageddemon howls in pain. "You'll never stop Milleni…" He bursts into data before finishing and Justimon lands back on the sandy floor of the desert.

"…Error… Subject Lieutenant Armageddemon destroyed. Appropriating Prime Directive… complete…" NeoDevimon pushes outward from the chains, managing to free his other arm. He yanks on the chains, pulling Geestmon close. "Stun Claw!" Geestmon is batted aside and dedigivolves to Chiblynmon. NeoDevimon jumps into the air and soars over to Majiramon's data, beginning the download process. "Oh no you don't! Justice Burst!" NeoDevimon moves slightly to the side and extends a claw as Justimon charges him with his "Justice Kick".

"Deep Sorrow!" The claw strikes Justimon's chest plate and causes him to stagger and careen back to the desert floor. NeoDevimon finishes downloading the data and zips off, leaving the tamers to watch his escape.

Rika blinks her eyes and sits up slowly. "Take it easy," Atticus warns. Alice dashes over to Dobermon. "You alright?" she asks. Dobermon blinks his eyes and lifts his head to lick Alice's face. "I'll be fine."

"How did we lose? You reached ultimate…"

"He's weak against fallen angel digimon," Atticus shouts over to her as he helps Rika back to her feet. "Cerberumon is supposed to keep souls from leaving the Dark Ocean, not abate the will of his masters." Alice frowns. "Probably won't be much help against the demon lords…" Atticus shrugs. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean he can't be helpful for fighting off the lackeys and even Milleniummon."

"Guardromon, wake up buddy! Please tell me you're ok."

"Oh, nuts and bolts… Did we win, Kazu?"

"Uhh, sort of…" Kazu says as he looks over at Atticus, Takato, and Rika.

Ryo, who had just separated from Monodramon, pushes himself to his feet and staggers over to the others with the help of his partner. "Looks like we got Takato back…"

"Yea, but they got the data and pretty much all of our digimon are down," Alice responds. "We also defeated Armageddemon. Count the little victories…" Ryo says with a soft chuckle.

"We're going to need to make our way back to the others," Atticus says. Takato also tries to stand but Atticus lowers him back down. "You are not moving until we assess your injuries."

"Who are you?" Takato asks as he settles back on the ground.

"For now, all you need to know about me is that my name is Atticus and that I'm an ally."

"I hope you are intent on telling us what Armageddemon meant by 'Tamer of Darkness'," Ryo says as he reaches him. "Why do they call you the Legendary Tamer? A title is a title…"

Ryo furrows his brow into a mixture of anger and annoyance, Alice doing likewise. Atticus looks to Takato and sees only curiosity in his expression. "Let's focus on getting back to the others. I'll share my secrets when you all share yours. Looks like we'll be doing a phase two on our Q and A…"

* * *

"Pyrosphere!" Millenniummon laughs at Guilmon's futile attempts to get out of his cell. "If you want to escape, you're going to need to use the power of the Hazard…" he croons as the red saurian growls in frustration.

"This is boring without that human to torture…" Lilithmon says as she polishes her clawed hand. "Yes, I think we've all been cooped up here for too long!" Leviamon grumbles.

"Patience, my friends," Millenniummon says, turning to them. "Once the Hazard decides to cooperate, we can leave here and deliver a tide of darkness upon this world."

"Your tide of darkness was destroyed by those tamers, remember?" Barbamon jeers.

"Of course. Destroyed by the Hazard and his tamer: when the Hazard was sealed no less. Are you still doubtful of its power?"

"Without an army, how do we take control of the Digital World?" Belphemon asks, smoke floating out of his nostrils. "Do you not believe yourselves a match for the Sovereigns?" Millenniummon asks in a soothing voice.

"Of course we are!" Daemon responds. But we aren't a match for…"

"Well that is where the Hazard comes in," Millenniummon interrupts him. "It will be far more effective then an army of Diaboramon, I assure you."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Millenniummon," Lucemon coos. "What makes you think we can control the Hazard?"

Before he can reply, NeoDevimon flies in and lands in front of Millenniummon. Majiramon's data seeps out of him and floats over to him. "So, Armageddemon was defeated?" he asks as the data enters a spherical orb resting on a rope around Millenniummon's neck. "Affirmative… Subject Lieutenant Armageddemon is no more."

"Pity. He's gone and so is Boltmon."

"They failed to convert the Lord of Gluttony then?" Lilithmon remarks with amusement. "It would appear so. His mistake: there's more then one way to skin a cat and I will have the data he possesses," Millenniummon says, turning to face his generals.

"What's the plan? Should we attack?" Barbamon asks excitedly.

"No. They will come for the Hazard, and we will be ready for them."

"So just sit and wait?" Daemon asks in an annoyed tone.

"Indeed. It has occurred to me that it is quite possible that only the Hazard Tamer can unlock his partner's power. I intend to use him."

"If torturing him didn't get this creature to unleash the power of the Hazard, how could we possibly use him?" Belphemon asks.

"Why, we get him to command the Hazard to act of course," Millenniummon says with a wide grin. "Severing the bond between him and his pet has proven ineffective and so I intend to use their connection instead. It stands to reason that if this boy truly did tame the Hazard then only he can order its full power to be unleashed."

"We could kill him. Perhaps that would unlock the power!" Leviamon growls.

"Armageddemon thought the same thing. We'll kill the others first to test my theory. Then we'll get rid of him if nothing else works."

The demon lords nod and grin wickedly. Guilmon snarls as Millenniummon looks up into the moonlight. _Come and get us, tamers. I can't wait to meet you…_


	23. Post-Battle Awkwardness

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Millenniummon's words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 23: Post-Battle Awkwardness

Alice strokes Dobermon's snout and Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Ryo look on as Atticus examines Takato's injuries. "You have scarring, welts, burns, bruising, and a broken left arm," Atticus says. "How long did it take for them to break you?" Takato shakes his head. "I don't know. About the time when everyone arrived in the Digital World I guess. They were threatening to hurt my friends…"

"How long after he was captured did you all arrive?" Atticus asks turning to Rika. "About 2 days…" Rika responds, keeping her eyes on Takato. "Resisted for forty-eight hours…impressive." Takato gives a light smile.

"Luckily we're all just data in the Digital World and so only superficial injuries can be inflicted. Doesn't explain the broken arm though…"

"It was broken before he was taken by Armageddemon," Kazu interjects.

"I see," Atticus says with a slight pout. Alright, once we get you back to the safe haven, we can get you some data packets and that should restore you to good working order."

"Data packets don't work on humans; only digimon," Dobermon growls. Alice continues to stroke his snout and he calms. "True, but he technically isn't human…"

Kazu looks at him in bewilderment. "What do you mean he's not human?"

"I think he means we biomerge with our digimon, so maybe packets can work on us," Rika adds in explanation to Atticus' logic.

"Then we shouldn't waste any time. We should get going," Ryo says. "One last thing," Atticus remarks, gesturing for Ryo to wait a moment. "Anyone have an extra set of clothes? I don't think he wants to walk around in his underwear for the rest of his time here." Takato's face turns red.

"Yea, in my back pocket," Rika states sarcastically. "What about you Alice? Willing to part with that cloak of yours?" Atticus asks. Alice removes her cloak and tosses it to Atticus. "Here…" Atticus drapes it over Takato's shoulders and pins it in place. "Already looks better then the hospital smock," Rika jabs.

"Alright then. We are good to go. Any of you think you could manage carrying Takato?"

"I'll carry him," Dobermon growls, stepping away from Alice. "Little help?" Atticus asks, looking at Kazu. Before Kazu can move, Rika steps up and helps Atticus lift Takato back to his feet and get him up onto Dobermon's back. "Wait!" Takato shouts. "What about Guilmon? They still have him!"

"Relax, we didn't forget. We're going to regroup with the others and come up with a rescue plan," Atticus explains. "What if they hurt him?" Takato mutters.

"Trust me, they won't."

"I guess the rest of us walk?" Ryo asks. "You got a problem with walking, Ryo?" Rika asks with a hint of annoyance. "No, I was just thinking that it'd be faster to go through the medieval town if we were going to be walking."

"Bad idea. We want to avoid Millenniummon and his lackeys for the time being," Atticus objects. "Best to go back the way we came."

"Across the desert…" Alice says with a sigh of exasperation.

"After you…" Atticus says sarcastically, gesturing to the rolling dunes ahead.

* * *

Henry, Suzie, and the others trudge through the forest, making their way towards the boundary with the desert. "Are we there yet…" Terriermon asks in a bored tone.

"Shush! We'll get there when we do…" Henry replies.

"My feet hurt!" Mako whines.

"Mine too!" Ai chimes in. Impmon sweat drops and lets out a deep sigh.

"Just hang in there you two. I'm sure we're almost there!" Kai cheers confidently.

"I'm pretty sure we're…" Pandamon begins but Kai shoots him a look, signaling him to shut up.

"Are you tired, Masahiko?" Kotemon asks, looking at his partner. He shakes his head. "Nah, but I am pretty hungry… I wonder if we'll find something to eat soon."

"Not here we won't," Jeri chimes in. "I'm hungry too, Jeri!" Calumon whines from atop her head. Jeri lets out a deep sigh.

"Maybe we should stop? Just for a little bit?" Suzie asks, eyeing her brother as they enter a clearing. He stops, turns back and gives a slight nod. "Alright, but just for a few minutes."

"I can go look for some food…" Kotemon offers.

"I'll go with you," Pandamon states.

"No, come on. We gotta stay together!" Henry says before they can walk off. "We're in the Digital World: we don't have to eat. Just think that you're not hungry and you won't be."

"But I am hungry…" Calumon whines.

"Come to think of it, I'm starving!" Terriermon quips from his partner's shoulder, eliciting a sigh of exasperation from the blue haired tamer. "We won't be gone long," Kotemon interjects. "I promise: we'll grab some fruits or nuts or whatever there is around here and bring them right back and then we can get moving again."

"Puh piu piu!" MarineAngemon shouts in a hoarse tone. "You're up! Are you ok?" Kenta asks as the little pixie shifts in his arms and climbs up his shoulder. "Piu puh!" he replies, giving a warm smile. "He says he'll go with them and keep them out of trouble." Henry nods. "Fine. Hurry up."

The three digimon dash off into the woods and the tamers and remaining digimon take a seat against the trees surrounding the clearing. Henry buries his face in his hands and moans in frustration and exhaustion. "You ok, Henry?" Suzie asks, scooting closer to him. "I'm just not cut out for this. I don't know how Takato doesn't break under the pressure!"

"Pressure of what? Leading?" Suzie asks. Henry nods.

"Momentai already Henry. You're a great leader!" Terriermon cheers from his shoulder.

"I don't know how Takato does it either," Kai says, taking the seat on his other side. "He's not someone I would think of as the leader type but yet you guys all follow him, so he must do something right."

"He's our resident gogglehead! Of course he's been doing something right!" Terriermon adds sarcastically.

"I don't know. I mean, we barely won that fight and here I am, having to make sure everyone is ok and makes it to meet up with the others. I keep wondering if I'm doing this right…"

"You're thinking too much," Kenta says, sitting against a tree across from him. "Takato's really good at thinking just the right amount."

"Yea," Kai adds with a sentimental tone. "Gotta admit, he's definitely the most dis-coordinated and oblivious person I know but at the same time he's also the smartest and most perceptive."

"Trust me, Henry's a lot smarter then he is…" Jeri says as she joins them. Henry peeks past her at Ai, Mako, and Masahiko, who are playing with Impmon and Calumon. Turning his gaze back Jeri, he asks, "Are you just comparing our grades in school?" Jeri shrugs. "Pick any parameter and you do better. Rika does better. Even Kazu does better, and that's saying something."

Suzie rolls her eyes and huffs in annoyance. Jeri turns her gaze toward her and asks, "Can you come up with something he's better then Henry or Rika in?" Suzie sneaks a peek at her brother before turning her sight back to Jeri. "It's not a contest. We're all a team."

"No, you're all a team. Henry and Rika function just fine on their own, and even better together, but Takato relies on everyone else to support him. When he's forced to act alone, he overwhelmingly fails."

"You know that isn't true…" Suzie says, pushing herself up so as not to slouch.

"Yes, it is. He couldn't save Leomon and, even when he made Guilmon into that monster, he still lost. When he turned into Gallantmon, he was losing, and only won because Kazu interfered. When he fought the D-Reaper alone, he was captured: only after he got Rika, Henry, and Ryo's assistance did they succeed. Then you can take the recent examples: losing to Armageddemon, to RedVegiemon and Peckmon, to Piedmon, and finally getting captured by Armageddemon again during the Diaboramon invasion. Compare that to Rika and Henry's track records. Rika and Renamon had been defeating digimon on their own long before Takato got Guilmon and Henry singlehandedly defeated the D-Reaper using the Juggernaut program."

"I didn't singlehandedly beat it. I would never have won without Rika, Ryo, and Takato," Henry interjects.

"Maybe not without Ryo or Rika, but you cant seriously say Takato was indispensable to YOUR plan."

"Exactly how much of your day is spent twisting logic to give you an excuse to think poorly of Takato?" Suzie asks.

"Girls, just stop…" Henry mutters and the two girls cease immediately.

"Well, for what it's worth," Jeri says as she stands. "I much prefer following you to following him." She walks back over to the playing children.

"See Henry. I'm not the only one who would vote for ya!" Terriermon says, leaping up to his head. "You would vote for Takato and you know it," Suzie jabs at him. "Besides, it's just Jeri being ridiculous."

"She really hates him, doesn't she?" Kenta asks, staring after her.

"What happened?" Kai asks. "Last time I saw my cousin, he was rushing off to save her. I thought she might actually like him."

"She's bitter and needed someone to blame. She picked Takato…" Suzie says, slouching back.

"Who better to choose?" Terriermon quips. "He's the one person who would actually believe it."

"Yea, that's what worries me…" Suzie says frowning. "He doesn't deserve to feel so bad…"

"No one does…" Henry says, pushing himself up. "And hopefully soon, we'll be seeing him again and put all of this behind us."

* * *

"Zhuqiaomon, we have to give assistance to the tamers! They will soon challenge Millenniummon and we should be there to ensure his defeat!" Azulongmon charges.

"You know full well that it is now out of our hands, Azulongmon!" Zhuqiaomon responds. "Our sovereign has spoken: we cannot interfere."

"You've never advocated listening to him before, laddy," Ebonwumon speaks up. "What makes this time different?"

"Because he said his orders come from higher up…"

"And what business would she have in the affairs of our quadrants?" Azulongmon asks impatiently.

"It's her Digital World and you know it. We can get away with defying our sovereign every now and again but we cannot defy her and expect not to be deleted."

"I'm afraid I agree with Zhuqiaomon," Baihumon interjects. "If the Great Mistress wishes for us not to interfere, then we must not act."

"Failure to act may result in dire consequences," Azulongmon points out.

"Acting will result in worse consequences," Zhuqiaomon rebuts. "You're the one here who believes the humans and their pets are capable of meeting the challenge. What is wrong with persisting in that delusion and hoping it pulls through?"

"He is not wrong," Ebonwumon adds. "And they do have the Legendary Tamer leading them."

"True, but the shade Atticus is still loose and everything we know about him suggests that he is a hostile," Azulongmon points out.

"We shouldn't forget that he too is, or at least was, an enemy of Millenniummon," Baihumon interjects. "It's not likely that they are working together."

"That doesn't mean he is working on our side either," Ebonwumon rebuts.

"If our sovereign and the Great Mistress are not afraid of him, Millenniummon, or the demon lords, then we needn't be either," Zhuqiaomon remarks, pecking at his feathers.

"I certainly hope you're right, Zhuqiaomon. You promised that we would assist the tamers if they reached the Digital World on their own and they have. If going back on that causes them harm, or more importantly, the Digital World itself, you will have much to regret," Azulongmon states.

"There is little that I grow to regret, Azulongmon."

"And there is much you should regret…" is the dragon sovereign's reply.

* * *

Dobermon drags his paws through the desert sand as Takato clings to his spiky collar, trying his best not to fall off the unusually lean dog. Alice and Rika flank him, eyeing the digimon and his charge with keen interest but saying nothing. Kazu jabbers on towards Ryo, who desperately tries to ignore him.

"I'm telling you man, once I figure out how to biomerge, we'll be like an unstoppable duo!"

"Yea, sure thing Kazu. Can't wait…"

"Kenta could be our main defense. We'll be like the three musketeers or something!"

"Oh yea… Just like them…" Ryo rubs at his temples.

"Whoa dude, are you getting a headache? Best thing to do is…"

"Do you ever shut up?" Atticus asks in a sarcastic tone, interrupting him. "My lord, you're more annoying then Tefer and Dmitry combined!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Kazu shouts before confusion blooms on his face. Wait, who's Dmitry and Tefer?"

"Just forget it…" Atticus grumbles. "They're just kids I knew a long time ago…"

"Were they a part of that original digidestined group like you?" Ryo asks.

"Yea, if you could really call us a group…" Commandramon butts in.

"Your past seems quite befuddling," Guardromon states simply. Atticus releases a sigh. "Tell you what Kazu, why don't you and Guardromon take Commandramon and Chiblynmon and scout ahead? Let us know if you see the forest close by and estimate how long it will be."

"A mission! Cool!" Kazu cheers before dashing past Atticus, with the three digimon in tow. Atticus massages his own temples before remarking, "I don't know how you deal with him for five minutes, never mind anything beyond that…"

"Join the club!" Rika calls back and Takato chuckles inwardly before entering a coughing fit. "I've learned to just tune him out when he enters fan mode," Ryo says smiling.

"Fan mode? What are you famous or something?"

"Best card player in Japan."

"Second best!" Rika shouts out.

Ryo rolls his eyes and slows his pace slightly, widening the gap between himself and Dobermon. Atticus takes notice and also slows his pace until Ryo comes up next to him. "Something wrong, Legendary Tamer?"

"Not at all, Tamer of Darkness…" Atticus lets out a sigh. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Which one of those two is your real partner?"

"I've answered this. Whichever I biomerge with first."

"Well which one do you want to biomerge with then?"

Atticus gives him a quizzical look. "What's this really about?"

Ryo looks forward to ensure the others were not listening. "There's more then what you told us. I want to know."

Atticus smirks. "And you want me to tell you while the others aren't listening? That's interesting."

"You said you're from the Eastern Quadrant. As it happens, so am I."

"I would hope so. Thus far every tamer I am aware of summoned to face Millenniummon was from the Eastern Quadrant."

"So you did face Millenniummon?" Ryo asks, looking forward once again.

"You still think I lied about that?"

"I'm beginning to think not but that just makes more questions and right now, I'm responsible for the group's well being."

"Ah, that's right. Henry told me that boy we rescued is the group leader. I must admit I'm at a loss of understanding as to how."

"When I first met them, I was too."

"And now?"

"Now I trust him."

"Why?" Atticus looks at him with suspicion. Ryo raises an eyebrow and responds, "Because I have to. He cares for every member of the group, even me."

"That doesn't mean you have to. You would just feel odd not returning his kindness."

"It means the same…" Ryo states, turning his gaze forward again.

"No it doesn't. If it were just to reciprocate his behavior, then it would not take much to convince you to betray him. If you trust him because he earned it, your confidences in him will not be as easily swayed,"

"I've learned not to trust anyone…"

"Then that's something we have in common…"

Ryo raises an eyebrow once more, as if in inquiry.

"I told you my team failed to defeat Apocalymon. I didn't tell you why. We couldn't work together: refused to coordinate. We weren't all trapped with Apocalymon: just me. Apocalymon had taken an interest in me and they asked me to bait him into a void. As soon as he was in, they sealed us both behind it.

"That's…terrible…"

"Yes. Then he infected me with the Haz… I mean, that virus and I've only suffered since. I learned that you can never truly trust anyone because in the end, everyone plays the game for themselves and only themselves."

Ryo sighs and continues trudging forward; Atticus following close in his footsteps. Alice slows her pace and joins the two of them in the rear as Commandramon, Chiblynmon, Guardromon, and Kazu return.

"The forest is just a little over in the yonder direction," Kazu says, pointing. "I'd say pretty far but maybe we can get there before nightfall."

Ryo nods. "Thanks Kazu."

"Why don't you all keep up there with Dobermon and Takato? Ryo and I will join you soon," Atticus says, glancing at Ryo.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Kazu, please head up there. I'll tell you about it later," Ryo states, giving Kazu a serious look. Kazu shrugs and rushes up to walk alongside Dobermon, Guardromon clunking off behind him.

"Thank you, Legendary Tamer."

"Please stop calling me that. It's Ryo."

"Alright, I'll call you Ryo if you call me Atticus."

"Done. I wanted to ask: how did you beat Millenniummon last time? How did you avoid the dark spores?"

"I'm already infected. No need to avoid…"

"Well the rest of us aren't and don't intend to be. The second time I fought him, we weren't strong enough and Monodramon had to jogress with him. That seemed to seal him away, only now he's back and I doubt it'll work again."

"No, generally you can't use the same method twice"

"Ok, so how did you beat him the second time?"

"You already know that I didn't. I basically got him to lock both of us in an alternate dimension and we decompiled."

"How?"

"The virus that Apocalymon gave me. Millenniummon had been after it. I separated myself from Commandramon and used the DigiGnomes to wish the virus away so he wouldn't obtain its power. I then used my digivice to try to subdue him. It worked and I forced him to unleash his attack, trapping the both of us. When I recompiled, I was in the Dark Ocean and met Chiblynmon. My digivice changed into this," he flashes his d-ark, "and we became partners, eventually ripping a seam in the boundary of the Dark Ocean to return to the Digital World, a seam that apparently the demon lords were able to come through as well."

"Yea, you've put the entire Digital World in danger…"Alice interjects.

"Yes, and I am sorry about that…"

"Actually, that reminds me to ask…"

Alice and Atticus look to Ryo. "Why are the sovereigns after you if they summoned you to deal with Millenniummon to begin with?

"We have dark spores," Commandramon responds for his tamer.

"And he brought me with him from the Dark Ocean," Chiblynmon adds. "I'm basically a virus turned digimon born in the Dark Ocean. I'd be surprised if the sovereigns weren't after us."

"They told me you were looking to corrupt the denizens of the Digital World," Alice adds.

"They lied," Atticus states simply. "I'm here to help defend the Digital World and to help cleanse it of everything I have inadvertently unleashed."

"Good to know…" Alice remarks, lowering her gaze. Ryo wraps an arm around her. "Something wrong?"

Alice shakes her head. "No, it's just so complicated. Who's on the right side? The sovereigns or him? Or you guys? I don't even know what the sides are anymore!"

"If you're looking for clear cut answers, you won't find any. Sides can change depending on perspective," Atticus says in reply.

"Never judge a book by its cover!" Monodramon chirps.

"Come on, let's get up there with the others. Once we reach the forest, we can camp for the night. The trees will offer good cover," Atticus remarks and they dash off to catch up with the others.


	24. The Night Before the Storm

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

 **bold** = 'The Millenniummon's words and thoughts.

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 24: The Night Before the Storm

Shibumi wipes some sweat from his brow and continues to type away at his console. Janyuu walks over to him and lays a hand on his shoulder. "How's the ark coming?"

"It's coming along Tao. At this rate, we should be done with it in the next couple of days."

"You haven't taken a break today yet," Janyuu points out while looking at his watch. Lunch was two hours ago: why don't you go get yourself something?"

"I'm fine Tao. The sooner we get this ark done the better. Curly, do you have that propulsion program yet?" Shibumi shouts.

"Just about done with it. Babel is working on the mobility program and Dolphin is programming the A.I.," she shouts back.

"This is good. I'll send a message to the tamers and let them know we'll be sending the ark soon."

"Will you now…"

Yamaki and the Monster Makers turn to see Kurota had entered the lab. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd see how Project X was coming along."

"We put a pause on Project X to focus on building the ark. It turns out the tamers have already located Takato and are in the process of rescuing him," Daisy explains.

"Really? I don't recall giving clearance to pause work on Project X…"

"We don't need your clearance, Prime Minister," Yamaki grunts in an annoyed tone.

"Watch your tongue when addressing your superiors, Mitsuo." Yamaki tightens a fist but Janyuu grabs his shoulder and holds him back. "We have a lot to do, Prime Minister Kurota, so if you don't mind…"

"As it happens, I do mind." Kurota steps up to Shibumi's console and clicks a button.

Are you sure you wish to delete "Grani 2.0"? Yes/No

He clicks yes.

"Are you crazy!" Curly shouts out. That took us three days!"

"You can worry about rescuing those runts you call children after Project X is complete and in my hands."

"What difference does it make?" Shibumi shouts with an angry glare. Kurota smirks. "You think you're clever, don't you Mr. Mizuno? You thought you would bring back the tamers and they would put a stop to my plan. Well, that's not going to happen. Those tamers will remain in the Digital World until we have Project X ready for deployment. I will not have them getting in the way!"

"Project X could take us weeks to finish. We don't have any base programs with which to build up from. Leaving the tamers stranded that long could be the difference between them making it back or not!" Dolphin shouts angrily.

"Then time is of the essence and you will not want to waste any of it," Kurota replies with a straight face.

"How can you do this! They're just children!" Janyuu gripes. "If they're mature enough to defy police and enter a world on their own, then they can manage until we are ready to destroy the enemy."

"You're making a mistake, Kurota…" Yamaki states coolly. "When the tamers come back…"

"They will behave or lose their partners. That's the deal, remember?" Yamaki's brow contorts into a look of anger and annoyance. "Trust me Mitsuo, I planned out all the stops. Now get to work on Project X. From now on, you will be watched twenty-four/seven by Naicho agents to ensure you keep on task."

"Piss off, Kurota!" Babel shouts after him as he turns to leave. "Do your jobs or you're all in prison…" is his only reply as the door slides closed behind him.

* * *

Jeri sits on a stone, her back turned from the camp where the rest of the tamers still sleep the waning hours of digital morning away. She hadn't slept: too many nightmares about losing Leomon and being tortured by the D-Reaper. _When are all these dreams going to end!? I just wish I could forget all of it! Even now, I'm not free of the vulnerability that D-Reaper took advantage of…and it's all his fault…_

Calumon jumps up onto her head and ruffles her hair. "Morning Jeri. How did you sleep?" Jeri half sighs, half moans in reply. "Aww, you're all sad again."

"Not now Calumon… I just need to think alone for a bit."

"What about?"

"Calumon…"

"Aww, how do you say no to that face?"

Jeri turns to notice Kai as he plops down next to her. "Who are you?"

"Name's Kai. I'm Takato's cousin from Okinawa."

"Oh…"

"You're Jeri, right?" I was wondering what happened between you and him. I know he told me he had a crush on you and I was just wondering…"

"What happened is your cousin failed me…"

"I thought he did manage to rescue you though?"

"Yes, he did, but it's also his fault that I was in there because he didn't save my partner."

"You were a tamer too?" Jeri nods, putting a hand atop her right arm and rubbing up and down to comfort herself. "Oh… I'm sorry your partner died…"

"…killed…by Beelzemon." Kai raises an eyebrow. "Those cute little twins' partner?" Jeri nods. "He had been tricked by one of the sovereign into attacking us."

"But wait, if he killed your partner, how is it my cousin's fault he's gone?" Jeri's fists clench. "Because he couldn't save him and because he got us involved in the fight to begin with."

"What do you m…" Kai is interrupted by rustling coming from some nearby bushes. Calumon hops down from Jeri's head and hides himself behind Kai's shoulder. "What's that? Another evil digimon?" Jeri asks, backing away. The sound of snapping branches comes from the shrubbery and the two tamers continue to back away. Suddenly, a blue snout pushes through the surrounding brush and Commandramon shoves himself into the clearing.

"Oh its just that army guy. Uh, what was your name again?"

"…Commandramon. What are you two doing out here?"

"We could ask you the same question!" Jeri shouts at him.

"Yea… I'm scouting a safe path for the rest of your friends. Now why aren't you three at the cabin?"

"The cabin was kind of burned down…" Kai says, trying to force a smile.

"You were attacked?" Commandramon asks, his eyebrow rising in surprise.

"Yea, we're all camped over there," Kai says, pointing. "I'll lead them all here. Atticus is gonna love this…" Commandramon turns around and pushes himself back into the brush.

"Come on, let's wake the others!" Kai says dashing off, with Calumon falling off his shoulder and gliding after him. Jeri sighs and moves to follow. _If they're back, I take it they succeeded. Question is now what? Who knows how long I have before the ark is ready to take us all home. I have to step up my efforts…_

* * *

It was midday when Atticus, Ryo, Alice, Rika, Kazu, their digimon, and Takato finally reached the tamers' encampment. "You got him!" Suzie shouts excitedly upon seeing Dobermon carry Takato into the clearing. "Is he ok?"

"He'll live," Atticus remarks. "What we really need is data packets. I don't suppose you managed to salvage any?"

"No, sorry, we didn't," Henry interjects as Rika and Alice help Takato down from Dobermon's back. "Only thing I managed to salvage was my bag." He lifts up the duffel bag for Atticus to see. "Alright, well, we'll need to go looking for some data packets then. You'll have to fill me in later on what happened at the cabin," Atticus responds. Atticus gestures for Henry to go and check on his friend.

"Takato, how you feeling?" he asks as he reaches him. "Could be better, but I think I'll be ok. What I'm really worried about right now is Guilmon…"

"Don't worry. We'll figure out how to rescue him. In the mean time, Atticus said he's going to try to get some data packets to help you."

"Mind taking him? I'd like to have a word with Atticus," Alice asks, while removing Takato's arm from her shoulder. "Yea I got him," Henry says, helping Rika to brace their friend. Alice walks off in the direction Atticus had gone. "Thanks for coming after me guys…" Takato mutters as they carry him over to a nearby grove and rest him against a tree. "What, you didn't think we would?" Rika asks sarcastically. Takato manages a chuckle before a slight coughing fit. "I didn't know if you'd be able to get here. Didn't imagine Yamaki would want you to come."

"Yamaki wasn't the problem so much as the Prime Minister was. We're going to have a lot of crap to trudge through once we get back," Henry remarks, taking a seat next to Takato. "We'll deal with it. We always have…" Rika says, sitting on Takato's other side.

"I'm really glad you guys are here…" Takato mutters as he leans back and shuts his eyes. "Looks like someone's sleepy…" Terriermon says, chuckling inwardly. Renamon phases in next to them. "Perhaps we should let him sleep. He's obviously been through a lot and hasn't quite caught up with his rest yet." Henry nods and stands. "I'm going to see if I can do anything to help get those data packets. You coming Rika?"

"Shouldn't someone keep an eye on Gogglehead?"

"I will!" Rika and Henry look over towards the camp's clearing and notice Suzie standing there with a broad smile. "Uhh, sure Suzie, but promise you're going to let him sleep?"

"Yea, last thing Takato needs right now is strenuous activity!" Terriermon quips.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouts as both his and Suzie's faces turn bright red. Rika glances at the sleeping Takato before turning back to Suzie. "I think I'll stay too."

"Jeez, even asleep he gets more girls then you, Henry…"

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai! I'm just kidding!"

"That rabbit of yours still needs to master tact…" Rika grumbles.

* * *

"You should let me go and get the data packets," Alice states as calmly as she can manage. "Dobermon and I will be way faster."

"And where, might I ask, will you look for some?" Atticus answers in annoyed tone. "The Chucidarumon village has plenty of packets stored up. If you let me go alone, I can be there and back before the end of the day!"

"Are we seriously arguing over who gets to go get the data packets?" Chiblynmon butts in. "Listen, cupcake…" Atticus starts.

"I'm not your cupcake! Stop calling me that! It's Alice!"

"Fine…Alice…you don't know what I know about the nature of Takato's…condition. You need to let me go and get these packets."

"Well if I don't know something, clue me in already!"

"He can't…" Commandramon grunts out. "It has to do with our mission."

"What mission?" Atticus rolls his eyes and looks over to see Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta walking over to him. "The reason I returned to the Digital World: fixing all the things I kind of messed up…"

"What's it have to do with Takato?" Atticus sighs. "Alright, I can't tell you why, but…"

"Yea?" Alice inquires. "…but if you're fetching the data packets, make sure you only fetch the reddish ones."

"Why only the reddish ones?" Kenta asks as MarineAngemon chirps from his shoulder. "Because you can only heal virus types with the reddish data packets," Atticus responds.

"He mean's Guilmon," Ryo states after a moment. Guilmon's a virus type and since Takato merged with him, he probably has similar properties, am I right?"

Atticus sighs and nods. "Yea that's about right."

"That's what you couldn't tell us? What, you think we have something against virus types?" Kazu asks loudly. Alice whistles and Dobermon trots over. "We'll be back soon."

"Take at least one other person with you: Just in case you run into any trouble."

"I can go wit her!" Impmon chimes in as he walks up to the group. "It may not be preferential to send out a demon lord with two of the three remaining deva signatures…" Chiblynmon points out,

"I'll go with her." The group turns to notice Henry walking up. "Rapidmon is fast, so we won't slow you down. We could serve as an escort." Alice purses her lips and nods. "Alright. You're with me then. We should leave right away."

"While you're all out, we'll think up a strategy for entering that castle and rescuing your friend's partner," Atticus says, looking at Ryo. "More likely then not, we'll also be facing Millenniummon and all six of the demon lords."

"We'll leave it to you then," Alice says, mounting Dobermon. "Wait," Atticus says, pulling his deck of cards. "Take my speed boosts. Time is of the essence."

"Here, take mine too," Ryo says, handing his over. "She takes the cards and gives the two boys a wink. "Thanks." Henry pulls out his d-ark and a card. "Let's make this quick. The sooner we get those packets, the sooner Takato recovers. Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon digivolve to… Gargomon!_

 _Gargomon digivolve to… Rapidmon!_

Henry climbs up onto Rapidmon's shoulder and they take off, following Dobermon as he retreats toward the horizon. After they are a ways out, Ryo turns to Atticus and asks, "So, any suggestions?"

Atticus lets out a deep sigh. "We're horribly out-matched… I'm open to other ideas."

"Come on! We can take them! What's there to worry about?" Kazu cheers confidently. "Are you really as stupid as you look or are you just trying to boost morale?" Atticus asks with annoyance.

"What? We have like five megas with us and a bunch of ultimates. How hard could it be?"

"Yea!" Kenta says, coming to his friend's defense.

"Oh I don't know. You've apparently fought a demon lord before. How well did that go?"

Kazu and Kenta's smiles quickly melt to frowns and pouts. "Not to mention Millenniummon isn't your typical mega…" Ryo adds.

"But you've got a demon lord on your side!" Impmon shouts, puffing out his chest. "Yea! Leave it to Impmon! He'll stop the bad guys!" Ai and Mako cheer together. "All due respect, Impmon, but you are one demon lord and they are six. Also important to note, one of them is Daemon, the most powerful of the demon lords, and another is Lucemon, easily the most tricky and skilled in combat."

Well, we have to face them. It's the only way to save Guilmon, right?" Kai asks as he reaches the congregation of tamers. "Perhaps. It's just as imperative to defeat them regardless of that digimon though," Atticus explains. "Millenniummon won't stop until he possesses the Hazard's power and right now, we're the only ones who can stop him."

"Henry is usually the best at this kind of stuff…" Jeri says as she also joins the group. "Maybe we should wait until he gets back?" Atticus shakes his head. "We can run whatever we have by him once he gets back, but we need to at least try to come up with something. Chiblynmon, can you fetch those two girls, Rika and Suzie. We might need their input." Chiblynmon runs off towards the grove. He soon returns with Rika and Renamon in tow. "Takato is sleeping and Suzie is going to keep an eye on him. What's going on?"

"Plotting a search and destroy," Commandramon answers. "We're considering strategies for rescuing Guilmon and defeating Millenniummon and the demon lords," Ryo explains. "Charging in and whooping their asses isn't a good enough plan?" Rika asks with a raised eyebrow. "Not if we want to survive this," Atticus responds with a hint of sarcasm. "We're already out-matched in terms of power, but Millenniummon is also a master strategist and he has the advantage of a defensive position. We'll need to pull out all our stops if we want a hope of winning."

"Then ask Braniac…" Rika says, crossing her arms. "He's fetching data packets with Alice for Takato," Kazu interjects. "Takato might have an idea!" Kenta says, moving away from the group and towards the grove. Rika steps into his path. "He's sleeping. Leave him be for now."

"This is kind of important…" Kazu says, stepping up next to his friend. "Rika is right. Leave him be…" Ryo adds, to the surprise of his two biggest fans.

"That actually gives me an idea…" Atticus says, placing a hand to his chin."

"What?" Jeri asks.

"I understand he can biomerge to mega, and if I'm correct he can reach an enhanced mega level."

"Yea, he can!" Kazu shouts out. "So if we can get him to his partner, we would have an additional mega for the battle."

"How would we do that?" Ryo asks, furrowing his brow. "Well, the majority of us could make a distraction. Millenniummon will expect a direct challenge, so we'll give it to him. While his attention is drawn away, a smaller group can sneak to where they're holding this Guilmon, free him, and then join the battle."

"Seems kind of risky…" Ryo points out. "It is. If we get caught, we'd probably be screwed, but it might be our only option."

"Takato is in no condition to fight. He should sit this one out anyway…" Rika says, turning her gaze downward. "Trust me, he'll be more than fine once we treat his wounds with data packets. I'm sorry, but I think we will need the Hazard for this."

"Umm, boss…" Commandramon starts.

"Not now Commandramon… Ok, so here's what I'm thinking. Chiblynmon and I will get Takato to his partner. Commandramon, do you know where they're holding him?" Commandramon pouts, but replies, "In the dungeon level, beneath the castle."

"Alright, that shouldn't be too hard to sneak towards, as long as we keep to the darker parts of the castle."

"Renamon and I will go with you. Just in case you need backup," Rika says, uncrossing her arms. Atticus nods. "Appreciated. The others will draw their attention to the main courtyard. Best to get them out in the open, give yourselves more room to maneuver."

"What should I do?" Jeri asks. "It's not like I have a partner. "To be honest, Ms. Katou, I don't care what you do. What I do care about is that you make no attempts to sabotage or jeopardize my mission," Atticus responds coolly. "Sabotage? Jeopardize? What's going on?" Ryo asks. "Ms. Katou made it clear she didn't want us to rescue that boy."

"Of course she did…" Rika says, glaring at Jeri. "I admit that I have my qualms about Takato, but I don't want anyone else hurt. If there is something I can do to help, I want to," she responds, ignoring her.

"Come on, Rika. Jeri and Calumon can come with us. We can't well leave her here unprotected," Kenta interjects. "Yea. Chumly and I can keep an eye on her."

"I don't typically recommend bringing defenseless humans into a battle that is very likely to go wrong, but ultimately I cannot stop any of you from partaking. We'll be setting off tomorrow morning. Let me know when Henry and Alice return." Without another word, Atticus turns and retreats into the woods, tailed by Commandramon and Chiblynmon. "I'll go talk to him…" Ryo says, moving to follow. Rika hmphs and turns around, making her way back to the grove.

* * *

"Hey, Atticus! Hold up a second!" Atticus turns around and gives Ryo a quizzical look. "There's something else. What's going on?"

Atticus purses his lips. "You've fought Millenniummon before. You know what we're walking into."

"Yea, I do…"

"And we're walking all of them right into it as well."

"It's why I originally wanted to come alone."

"It is necessary to stop them from obtaining the last of the deva codes, that much I will tell you. It is also necessary to prevent them from obtaining the power of the Digital Hazard. The easiest way to do that is to destroy it…"

"We can't. That's Takato's partner. We can't delete him." Commandramon looks at Atticus, who shakes his head at him. "Do I need to worry that you might delete Guilmon instead of rescuing him?" Ryo asks, looking up and giving him a slight glare. "No…" Atticus says after a short pause. "Not unless it becomes a last resort to prevent the fall of the Digital World. And I will expect the same from you."

Ryo shakes his head. "You may not care about the others, but I do. I'm not going to delete Takato's partner: friends don't do that…"

"It's precisely because I care that I am willing to do what is necessary to protect them and everyone else."

"Now you sound like the Prime Minister back home…"

Atticus sighs. "Alright. What is it about this boy that you will not even consider the greater good?"

"He's our friend…"

"Why?"

"Because he is! What is it with you? Do you have something against him?"

"…No…Nothing against him personally…" They remain silent for a time. "There's something very special about him if you're all willing to stick with him the way you do. Jeri seems the only exception. I want to talk to him myself: see what makes him so special…"

Ryo watches as Atticus brushes past him and moves back towards the camp. _He knows something that we don't… but what? And what does Takato have to do with it?_

* * *

Suzie brushes a hand through Takato's hair, stroking his head as he rests. "He's kind of cute when he sleeps, huh Lopmon?"

"I guess so…" Lopmon says while shrugging before jumping up onto Takato's lap. Takato jumps from his sleep and immediately grabs at his leg. "Oww!"

"Oops. Sorry…" Lopmon apologizes while clambering off his lap. "It's ok…" he says, rubbing his leg. He glances around before asking, "Where's Henry and Rika?"

"Henry went to check if there was any way he could help with retrieving some data packets for you. Rika was asked to go over a little after that to talk about rescuing Guilmon." Takato starts to push himself off of the tree but Suzie moves quickly and lowers him back down. "You should stay here. You're still hurt."

"If they're coming up with a plan, I want to be part of it…" Takato says, trying to push himself up again. "I'm sure they'll run the plan by you once they're done. We didn't want to disturb you while you were resting and recovering." Takato takes a deep breath and quits his struggles, relaxing back against the tree. "Everything is going to be ok. My dad and his friends are working on building an ark for us to get home and once it's done and we have Guilmon back, we can put all this behind us." Takato nods and takes another deep breath. "Thanks…"

Suzie lays her head on Takato's shoulder. "Anything for you, Taka-chan." Takato lets out a small chuckle and Suzie lifts her head to smile at him. She meets his eyes and moves closer, her lips brushing his. Takato's eyebrows shoot up before she presses forward. In the bushes just beyond the grove, Rika's eyes widen and she turns away and walks off. Takato pulls away and turns his head. "I'm sorry Suzie… I…"

"You don't like me the way I like you, huh?" Takato lowers his head, his face burning. Suzie rubs a comforting hand on his back. "It's ok. I understand. It's kind of awkward dating your best friend's sister…"

"It's not that," Takato responds. "I really do like you, but…"

"…but there's someone else, isn't there?" Takato nods slightly. "I'm assuming not Jeri…" Takato shakes his head. Suzie nods and stands. "Well, I hope it all works out for you, but if it doesn't…" Takato smiles and looks up at her. "Thank you, Suzie. You know the last thing I'd want to do is hurt you…" Suzie waves away his concerns. "I'm a big girl, and I'll always be here for you, just as I know you'll always be there for me and my brother." She bends down once more and pulls him into a light hug so as not to hurt him. He returns the hug gratefully."

* * *

Rika pushes her way through the brush and stops beneath a tree outside of the camp's clearing. She slumps down, her face contorted into a look of sadness and disappointment. _Are you all right, Rika?_

 _I'm fine Renamon. I was just too slow…_

 _But Rika…_

 _Suzie beat me to it. It's over. You saw them kissing same as me._

 _What will you do?_

 _Move on? I don't need that stupid Gogglehead anyway._

 _He's your friend._

 _Yea, and that's all he'll be. Love is for chumps anyway…_

"Rika, what are you doing over here?" Rika looks up to see Atticus staring down at her with a raised eyebrow. "None of your business," she says, standing up. He looks over to the side of her and turns his attention back. "If I'm correct, your friend is in that direction. Something happen that I should know about before I speak to him?"

"What do you need to talk to Gogglehead for?"

"I'm interested in why you're all so loyal. Figured I should go right to the source."

"It's nothing. Just go do whatever you have to do. Atticus raises an eyebrow and suddenly, realization hits him. "You said Suzie was sitting with him earlier. Did something happen?"

"Yea, they can't keep their faces separated…"

"Well I'll be damned. I knew she had stronger feelings then friendship, but now a second person? This keeps getting stranger…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rika asks, suddenly flashing an angry red. Atticus stares at her without answering. "Well?"

"I wouldn't have imagined anything like this is all I'm saying." Rika steps forward and grabs Atticus by the collar. "You don't even know him and you're trying to judge him?"

"I know more than you think… and I'd like to go talk to him now if you don't mind…" Rika releases him and turns away. "Whatever. Go talk him up."

"You're not coming?"

"Why would I want to? It's not like I care what you're going to ask him."

"Should I presume that you are withdrawing your offer to assist in his partner's rescue?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" she barks back at him. "He's my friend and nothing will change that. I'd die trying to help him…"

"Seems almost all of you would… Alright. Thanks for the info." He walks off in Takato's direction and, after a moment, Rika follows him, stopping to hide in the brush and eavesdrop on his conversation.

"Takato, I was hoping I could talk with you alone for a moment," Atticus states, glancing at Suzie. She nods and walks away, Lopmon with her. "What do you want to talk about?" Takato asks. "You…" Atticus says, leaning against a tree across from him. "Tell me about yourself. How did you get such loyal friends?" Takato merely shrugs. "Lucky, I guess."

"Do you consider yourself a lucky person?" Takato shrugs again. "I've had my fair share of lucky victories."

"What about luck in other aspects of life?" Takato furrows a brow in confusion. "I imagine you consider yourself a good kid but one who can't get a break? Always late for school or forgetting something important?"

Takato's face further contorts in confusion. "How would you know that?"

"Let's just call it intuition for now. Any other friends besides these ones here with you?" Takato shakes his head. "I'm not a highly social person. I mean, I'm…"

"You're friendly but don't make friends easily?" Takato again furrows his brow but gives a simple nod. "Tell me how you met each of your friends."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I do. Why, are you unwilling to share?"

Takato frowns. "Kazu and Kenta were my first friends. I was in detention with them and they took an interest in my drawings. We got into the digimon card game together and it kept us close. I first met Jeri in the second grade and had a strong crush on her by seventh. We weren't really friends per se, but she did talk to me and I really liked her."

"Apparently that changed fast and she already shared her reasons with me. What about Henry, Rika, and Suzie?"

"I met the both of them around the time I got Guilmon. They were tamers like me and Henry took me right under his wing and taught me everything he knew."

"And Rika?"

"It was a longer process with her. She didn't much care to be friends, but she eventually realized that we were stronger together and that we needed to work together to win."

"And you convinced her to open up?"

Rika was about to step out of the bushes when a hand grabs her and pulls her back. She looks to see Jeri standing in the brush alongside her. Rika gives her an annoyed glare but turns back to listen to the conversation.

"You met Ryo in the Digital World, right?" Takato nods. "Took awhile to get him to trust me too, but after we all fought the D-Reaper together, he came around."

"Curious. A common enemy uniting all of you. If you don't mind, I have some questions that are bit more personal but also relevant to this mission."

"Ask away."

"When did you realize you had the Hazard?" Takato frowns. "Do you mean Megidramon? It happened towards the end of our first trip to the Digital World. I was so angry… and I did a horrible thing… I forced Guilmon to digivolve to mega and I almost got everyone killed…"

"How did you seal away the Hazard's power after that?" Takato only shrugs. "You don't know?" He shakes his head.

"Why were the demon lords torturing you? Did they tell you?" Takato frowns once more and looks downward. "They wanted to know where the last deva signatures were. Then they threatened to hurt the others and I had to tell them…"

"You told them to protect the other members of your ramshackle little cadre?" Takato looks at him, confused. "Sorry. Bit of a bias when it comes to groups of digidestined or tamers. You told them so as to protect your friends?" Takato nods.

"That's the only reason you broke?" Takato nods. "I couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

"And yet it wouldn't have been because of you. I think I'm beginning to see where they all get it from now. You throw away the greater good to protect your selfish little indulgences."

Takato tries to jump to his feet but stumbles and Atticus quickly catches him and lowers him back gently. "You would sacrifice your friends?" Takato asks, choking on some of his words. "Conveniently, I don't have any. They betrayed me a long time ago."

"I'm sorry about that, but friendship means something to me. I'd rather die then put them in danger."

"Really? So if I told you we could protect them and your entire world indefinitely by sacrificing one of them, you'd say no?" Takato nods. "I could never hurt them."

"What about yourself? Would you throw away your own life if it meant protecting them?"

"They're my friends… I'd do anything for them."

Atticus purses his lips. "You're a better human being then most… It's interesting: you're definitely not what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"Never mind what I would have expected…" He begins to walk away back towards the camp, but stops and turns his head. "Would it change anything if hypothetically, they all came to hate you?"

Takato looks at him confused. "If they turned on you. If they left you. What would you do?" Takato shakes his head. "I don't know. Like I said… They're my friends…"

Atticus nods. "Once Henry and Alice return, we'll treat you with the data packets. Tomorrow, we're rescuing your partner and finishing this. I presume you'll also want to fight?" Takato gives but one nod. "Alright. We'll talk more later. I'll send Suzie back."

"When they get back, could you have Rika and Henry come see me?" Takato asks, pushing himself back up to a comfortable position against the tree. Atticus smiles. "Closest to those two, eh? Alright." Atticus glances over to the bushes where Rika and Jeri had been hiding. "I'll make sure that they come right along." He walks out without another word.

Rika stares at Takato from her spot. _I can't even stay angry at that stupid Gogglehead…_ She doesn't notice Jeri smirking behind her. _Atticus knows something that I can use… I just have to get it out of him…_

* * *

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon swipes at the bars of his cage once more. "Analyzing… Hazard Power not detected."

"Nightmares don't even work…" Barbamon mutters, putting his crackling wand away. "Leave it be…" Millenniummon croons. "The tamers will come soon."

"Why would you want to just wait? We could go out and capture them…"

"They won't cooperate like that…" Millenniummon interrupts. "We need to let them think they're winning so that they'll fall into my trap."

"Fine, what do we do?" Lilithmon asks, annoyance clear in her tone.

"When they come, they will surely send a small group to rescue the Hazard. We're going to let them rescue him: let them think that they're plan is working. The last of our servants will engage the team serving as a distraction and the Hazard will eventually join the battle. Once he does, you six will challenge them and force the Hazard Tamer to unleash his partner's power so as to save his friends."

"And why would he unleash it now if he hasn't unleashed it in the past?" Belphemon asks.

"He will, if everything else fails. Leave no other options for him. Crush them all: leave them helpless before you and he will do anything to save them... Most importantly, destroy the defector and your treacherous brother for the last of the deva codes. The sooner we have them all, the sooner they shall return in our service."

"Yes, my lord…" they all reply in unison.

* * *

Henry and Alice return to the camp, Dobermon and Rapidmon each carrying a large sack of red tinted data packets. "No problems, I presume?" Atticus asks, while opening the sack Alice had handed to him. "None. It was a smooth run both ways."

"Yea, he's probably just waiting for us to attack, like we figured. Remind me to clue the two of you in on the plan for tomorrow." He rummages through the sack of data packets. "Safe for virus type digimon. Very good," Atticus says. "Didn't need this many."

"Weren't sure so we took a bunch," Alice says with a raised eyebrow. Atticus nods and leads them over to where Takato is resting, Rika and Suzie keeping a close eye on his sleeping form. "Mind helping me lay him out?" Atticus asks as he removes the cloak and lays it flat in the grove center. Henry and Ryo grab loop Takato's arms over their shoulders and lift, stirring him from his nap. They lay him flat atop the cloak and Atticus places a data packet atop each limb, another on each shoulder, and two on his torso, one on his chest, the other on his stomach. "The packets will seep in on their own and fix the corroded data. There will be some discomfort, as it's not like you can dedigivolve, but try your best to relax." Takato gives a quick nod. "Turn your head to your right. I'm going to put one on that eye," Atticus says. Takato complies and Atticus places one more packet on his face.

"He should be watched through the night," Atticus says, standing up. "Anyone want first watch?"

"I'll take first," Ryo offers. "Second," Henry says. "Third," Suzie adds. "I guess fourth…" Rika says. "And I'll get last…" Atticus remarks. "Alright. Move the camp to this grove: it's better hidden. Everyone get some rest. Tomorrow, we kill a god and several demons…"

"Ok," Henry says, taking a seat. "What's the plan?"


	25. The Hazard's Return, Part 1

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

AN: I noticed that I had inadvertently stopped using bold for Milleniummon, so from this point forward, it will not used. Sorry if I confused anybody: its just for the next couple chapters.

* * *

Chapter 25: The Hazard's Return, Part 1

Atticus gazes into Chiblynmon's bauble, watching the shadows swirl and form silhouettes. He frowns and lowers the bauble, sitting back against the tree he had been sitting near. "What is that?"

Atticus turns his head towards Takato who looks at him with utmost curiosity. "You're up a little earlier then I would have expected; It's not yet even digital dawn…" He pushes himself to his feet and walks over to Takato, handing him the bauble. "This is Chiblynmon's bauble. It enables a person to look through the eyes of another. I was looking at what Lilithmon was seeing."

Takato sits up and takes the bauble from him. He puts it up to his eyes and looks within. The shadows swirl about and form the familiar shape of a saurian, throwing himself against his cage. "It's Guilmon!" Takato shouts. "What are they doing to him?"

"They aren't doing anything, other then keeping him trapped," Atticus replies.

"They're waiting for us… Waiting for you…"

"What do they want with me?" Takato asks.

"I think you know the answer to that." Takato hands him back the bauble. "Who are you really?"

"Atticus Kwalroc, bearer of the Crest of Darkness and known as the Tamer of Darkness after my encounters with Millenniummon."

"You're a digidestined?"

"Something to that effect. I was once a digidestined and once a tamer. Now, I am only a shade."

"What does that mean? Shade."

"It essentially means I'm a digital ghost. I died in the Digital World and recompiled in the Dark Ocean. I no longer possess a physical body with which to enter any of the human worlds."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I made a lot of mistakes in life and becoming a shade gives me the chance to fix those mistakes. Life holds no comfort for me now: only my mission."

Atticus passes the bauble off to Chiblynmon and begins checking over Takato. "Feeling any pain or tension?" Takato shakes his head. "I feel great. I'm ready to go save my friend."

"An interesting critter from what I can tell. I've never seen his sub-species before."

"Yea… I created him…" Atticus raises an eyebrow. "Really? You created a digimon?" Takato nods. "I drew him up and then he appeared."

"And you don't find that interesting? That you could actually create a digimon?"

Takato shrugs. "Mr. Mizuno said it was actually the DigiGnomes that created him. I just… imagined what he looked like and I guess wished for it to happen."

"DigiGnomes… You do realize the only thing they could have done would have been to put data together. You had to have created the base program as well as all of his stats and abilities…"

"Excuse me."

Atticus and Takato turn to see Jeri staring at them. "I was hoping to talk to Takato." Atticus gestures for her to speak. "Alone." Atticus furrows his brow and turns to Takato. He nods to him and Atticus stands and walks towards the end of the grove, Chiblynmon scrambling after him. Jeri plops down next to Takato and hugs her legs as she stares him down.

"Do you trust him?" she asks. Takato gives her a confused look. "You don't think I should?"

"He's hiding something. You know it as well as I do."

"Maybe, but we don't know why, and he did help you all to rescue me…" Jeri rolls her eyes. "I have to admit, I'm surprised you came here after me too; I mean, after what you said…"

"I didn't come because I wanted to, so don't get any ideas." Takato turns his gaze downward. "Jeri… I just want us to be friends..."

"I don't," she states coolly. "Regardless of my feelings on you however, I still care about our friends and I think Atticus is bad news."

"You're the only bad news around here…" Jeri rolls her eyes and turns to notice Rika had approached them. "I'm trying to protect the others. What are you doing?"

"Protecting my friend," Rika responds. Day rapidly washes over the Digital World and Jeri stands as Atticus approaches again. "Time to wake everyone up and get moving toward that castle." Rika nods. "I'll get Mr. Perfect and the Dimwit Duo."

"I'll wake my brother and Impmon's tamers," Jeri says, turning to walk off. Takato pulls himself to his feet. "Lets wake Kai, Henry, and Suzie," he says, strolling towards another end of the grove. As he walks off, Commandramon approaches Atticus. "Are you sure about this boss?" Atticus nods. "We need him. Perhaps the time will come when we remove him from this equation, but today is not that day."

"Henry… Wake up Henry…" Takato mutters while trying to shake Henry awake. Terriermon rolls off of him. "You trying to wake him up or lull him back to sleep?" He gestures for Takato to back up. "Like this… Henry! Suzie's pregnant!" In an instant, Henry shoots up. "I am not!" Suzie shouts, also sitting up quickly.

"That is one crude bunny…" Atticus remarks as he comes up beside them. "Here, put this on," he says as he hands Takato Alice's cloak. "O yea, I almost forgot…" Henry says as he pulls his duffel bag over to him. He opens it and pulls out a familiar pair of green sneakers, khaki shorts, a white t-shirt, and a blue hoodie. "I grabbed these from the hospital for you the day before we left. They're still blood stained, but I figured you'd want them." Takato's mouth hangs open as he takes his clothes from Henry. "Why didn't you give them back yesterday?"

"It's not like you would have been able to put them on with all those injuries," Atticus interjects.

"Nor would you have wanted to. What with those two bab…" Suzie grabs Terriermon and smothers him under her arm. "I think that's enough from you…"

"How far is this castle anyway?" Ryo asks as he walks up to them. "Not too far. We can get there my midday," Commandramon responds.

"Anyone have a problem with me taking the lead on this one?" he asks, looking around at his fellow tamers. "We're behind ya!" Kazu shouts, wrapping an arm around Kenta. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to follow the Legendary Tamer into battle," Alice remarks with a smirk.

"You'll get no complaints from me," Atticus says. "Although I figured we would just follow your fearless leader over here." Ryo looks at Takato with pleading eyes. "Takato, I need you to trust me. I know Millenniummon and his ways better then anyone here. Let me take charge." Takato glances at is friends and nods. "I told you I wanted to help you fight him. You had my back Ryo. Now I've got yours. I'll follow your lead on this one and we'll win this together, as a team."

"I guess I'm with Gogglehead…" Rika says, crossing her arms. "We all are," Henry says, pulling his sister close.

"I wanna help!" Masahiko cheers as he joins the group. "We're in too," Impmon speaks for his tamers. Atticus glances at Pandamon who turns and kicks his still sleeping partner. "What…"

"We're following Ryo into battle and rescuing your cousin's partner. Are you in?" Pandamon summarizes. Kai jumps to his feet. "Of course!"

"Good. Let's get moving…" Atticus says turning to leave.

"Wait…" Jeri shouts out. Everyone turns to stare at her with raised eyebrows. "You want to tell me that we're going to walk Lopmon and Impmon right into their hands? They should stay here."

"Jeri… I have to do this…" Impmon says looking up at her with soft emerald eyes. "And no way are we missing this fight!" Suzie shouts, Lopmon on her shoulder.

"This is already a suicide mission. We either throw everything we have at them or its over," Atticus remarks. "We have to be all in."

"Calumon and I are coming too, to keep an eye on everyone."

"Stay close to the Dimwit Duo and we should be fine," Atticus says turning back around.

"Hey!" both Kazu and Kenta shout.

"Come on you two," Ryo says. "It's time to finish what I started…"

Takato pulls on his hoodie and adjusts his goggles. "Yea… Let's do it…"

* * *

"Those tamers will be here soon," Lucemon states. "We should get into position."

"I can't believe he expects us to hide until that puny human frees the Hazard…." Leviamon grumbles. "Are you in a rush to do your own dirty work, Leviamon?" Lilithmon croons. "We have spent enough time giving those tamers petty challenges," Daemon growls. "It's time we showed them what they are really up against."

"Have you forgotten that we are short one demon lord?" Barbamon interjects. "Without Beelzemon, our ultimate power remains locked."

"Then we shall take his data just as we shall take the two devas he absorbed," Belphemon snarls as smoke plumes from his snout.

"You will do nothing until the Hazard joins the battle." The six demon lords turn their attention to Millenniummon. "We need him to fight and to fail: only then will he become desperate enough to unleash the power of the Hazard, and once that happens, I shall swoop in and take it!"

"And then we shall use it and the devas to destroy the sovereigns and rule the Digital World!" Daemon says with an evil grin.

TigerVespamon flies in and lands in their midst. "We've spotted the tamers approaching. They will arrive shortly."

"Good, is the Hazard Tamer with them?" Millenniummon asks. "Yes, as are both the Legendary Tamer and the Tamer of Darkness."

"So he lives? Both of my tamers have come to play…"

"We changing plans again?" Barbamon asks. Millenniummon smirks. "No. Draw out the Hazard by whatever means necessary. If I know those two, they will survive the battle long enough. I will deal with them personally…"

"Get GranKuwagamon, Spinomon, and NeoDevimon into position over the courtyard," Belphemon commands. "You are to keep the battle going until the Hazard joins it. We will take it from there." TigerVespamon bows his head and flies off.

"You will not engage them until I give the order, Belphemon…" Millenniummon croons. "Of course not. When and if our servants fail to force the Hazard Tamer to unleash his partner's true power, we shall pick up from there…"

Millenniummon gives a wicked grin. "Barbamon, I want you to ensure they find their way to the dungeon level quickly. Be discreet and be subtle."

"My specialties…"

* * *

As the tamers approach the castle, the drawbridge lowers, opening the way into the castle's main courtyard. "Laying out the red carpet…" Jeri remarks. "Indeed. We shouldn't waste time. Commandramon, where is the secret entrance you have used?"

"Right down there," Commandramon says, pointing towards a cave leading beneath one of the castle towers. "That's where we'll be going then. We'll join you as soon as we can. Just keep them busy."

"Piece of cake!" Kazu says, giving a thumbs up and winking. Atticus, Suzie, and Kazu each draw a card, each one turning blue in their grasp. "You'll need a blue card to digivolve to ultimate," Atticus remarks, looking at Alice. "How do I make one?"

"Wish for it," Takato replies. She nods to him and pulls a card from her pocket. Dobermon pokes his nose into her cheek and she laughs. The card turns blue and she pulls out her d-ark. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" they shout in unison.

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Commandramon digivolve to… Sealsdramon!_

 _Lopmon digivolve to… Turuiemon!_

 _Chiblynmon digivolve to… Dragurmon!_

 _Guardromon digivolve to… Andromon!_

 _Dobermon digivolve to… Cerberumon!_

 _Sealsdramon digivolve to… Tankdramon!_

 _Turuiemon digivolve to… Antylamon!_

 _Dragurmon digivolve to… Geestmon!_

Rika, Renamon, Takato, Geestmon, with me," Atticus says jumping into the trench and making his way over to the cavern entrance. "Good luck," Henry says, looking at his two friends. "See you on the other side, Brainiac," Rika replies as she and Takato follow after Atticus.

"In we go," Tankdramon growls and he rolls through the gate and into the courtyard, stopping upon the sight of four opponents. "What are we up against?" Antylamon asks, stepping into position. Suzie scans the first with her d-ark.

TigerVespamon again, the royal knight wannabe. Cyborg digimon. Mega level, virus type. His attacks are Mach Stinger Victory and Royal Meister.

Kazu scans the second. We've seen him before too. GranKuwagamon, insectoid digimon, mega level, virus type. Known as the Demon of the Deep Forest, he cuts through his enemies using his Dimension Scissors attack.

"And that's NeoDevimon," Ryo says, scanning the fallen angel. Ultimate level, virus type. He's stronger then he looks so keep on your toes. His special attacks are Guilty Claw, Stun Claw, and Deep Sorrow.

"And we've got one new recruit to the party," Alice says, scanning the last. Spinomon, dinosaur digimon. Mega level, virus type. He melts his foes with his Blue Prominence or skewers them with his Sonic Slash Rain. It also says that the blades on its back make most direct attacks unfeasible.

"Impressive resumes," Henry says, smirking. But ours are better!" He pulls out his d-ark and the other tamers follow suit. "Let's end this and end it quickly. The demon lords or Millenniummon could pop in at any moment," Ryo states warningly.

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Masahiko shouts as he pulls the card through his d-ark.

 _Digivolution…_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

"Analyzing threats…complete…" NeoDevimon states monotonously before charging. "Stun Claw!" His claw shoots forward and Andromon dances out of the way. "Lightning Blade!" He counterattacks, throwing a blade of energy forth as NeoDevimon passes. The fallen angel makes no sign that it felt the attack and corrects its position to reinitiate attack.

"Royal Meister!" TigerVespamon charges at Beelzemon but Justimon jumps in the way. "Voltage Blade!" They clash and TigerVespamon grunts with annoyance. "How about a rematch?" Justimon taunts. "Fine by me! Mach Stinger Victory!" He jabs forth and Justimon flips back to avoid the attack. He swings with the voltage blade once more and TigerVespamon parries and disengages before jetting back a couple feet.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon's attack produces no effect as it dissipates against GranKuwagamon's thick carapace. "Dimension Scissors!" Cerberumon knocks Musyamon aside, saving him from the attack. "You're going to need power ups. I'll cover ya. Emerald Blaze!" GranKuwagamon takes to the sky to avoid the green flames and swings around. "Dimension Sciss…"

"Mega Barrage!" GranKuwagamon is pummeled by numerous missiles, which explode and obscure him in a cloud of smoke.

"Animal Nail!" Pandamon tosses nails at Spinomon, who merely flicks them away with a swing of his tail. "Striver Cannon!" Tankdramon fires his main cannon. "Blue Prominence!" Blue liquid floats off of his scales and converges at his mouth before firing in a bright blue beam. Tankdramon's projectile explodes prematurely but still manages to stagger Spinomon. "Got him! Double Impact!" Beelzemon fires, but Spinomon turns his back and his bullets merely clang off of his spine with little effect.

"Sonic Slash Rain!" Blades fly from his back and the digimon move to dodge. "Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon generates a shield to protect the vulnerable tamers and the blades impact forcefully, nearly popping the shield. "We won't be able to take hits like that," Kai points out while pulling a card. "Digi-Modify! MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster activate!"

"Giga Blaster!" Pandamon fires two fish like missiles, which careen towards Spinomon. "Guilty Claw!" NeoDevimon lashes out at one of the missiles, causing it to careen off course and explode.

"Royal Meister!" TigerVespamon quickly intercepts the second, destroying it on contact. "Kazu, I need some wings to level this playing field," Andromon requests. "Got you covered buddy. Digi-Modify! Hyper Wings activate!" Andromon sprouts six wings and soars up to re-engage NeoDevimon. "Gatling Attack!" Missiles fly and NeoDevimon shifts to the side. "Target in flight. Switch to aerial combat protocols…" He charges at Andromon, tackling him and pushing him back towards the ground. "Deep Sorr…"

"Digi-Modify! Power activate! Digi-Modify! Targeting activate!"

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon swings his sword, catching NeoDevimon off guard and forcing him to release Andromon, who lands lightly before his wings dissipate. "Thanks for the save," he remarks. "Yea nice going bro!" Kazu shouts as he pats Masahiko on the back."

"Look out!" Jeri screams out. GranKuwagamon charges out of the smoke cloud. "Dimension Scissors!" MegaGargomon is caught off guard and is sent spiraling towards where the tamers stand. "Digi-Modify! Stamina activate!" Kenta shouts, pulling the card through his D-ark.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon's shield appears just in time to stop MegaGargomon from crushing the others. "Bunny Blades!" Antylamon jumps onto MegaGargomon's torso and sends herself into the air swinging her axe arms. GranKuwagamon roars and uses his plated head to deflect both strikes.

"Not good. We're still outmatched…" Suzie says, gripping her d-ark tightly.

"Justice Burst!" TigerVespamon dodges to the side and charges forward. "Royal Meister!"

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon's massive arm slams into TigerVespamon swords, nullifying his attack.

"Blue Prominence!" Spinomon fires another plasma beam and MegaGargomon steps in front of it to block. "Hang in there, Bunny Boy! Double Impact!" Spinomon staggers back and roars with anger. "Gargo Missiles!" Spinomon roars all the more as the massive missiles slam into him. "Don't let up!" Henry shouts from within MegaGargomon. "Styx Killer!" Cerberumon fires a stream of souls.

Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon's attack hurtles towards Cerberumon. "Digi-Modify! WarGreymon's Brave Shield activate!" The shield appears in Pandamon's grasp and he jumps between Cerberumon and the attack, staggering as the attack strikes the shield.

"Blast Gatling!" Tankdramon bombards Spinomon with a hail of gunfire, keeping him pinned. "Finish him, now!" the mechanic digimon yells.

"Guilty Claw!" NeoDevimon strikes out at Tankdramon…

"Lightning Blade!"

…only to be parried by Andromon. "Gatling Attack!" NeoDevimon is given no chance to react and the missiles explode in his face, destroying his mask and revealing the twisted metallic and fleshy face beneath.

"Digi-Modify! LadyDevimon Activate!" Masahiko shouts.

"Darkness Wave!" Bats fly from Musyamon's sword and overwhelm Spinomon. He destabilizes and dissipates into data. "We got one!" Kenta shouts triumphantly.

"Mach Stinger Victory!" TigerVespamon jabs forward and Justimon dodges to the side, but TigerVespamon uses the momentum of his charge to bring a roundhouse kick around and sends Justimon crashing into the courtyard walls.

"Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon fires his attack at Musyamon and MarineAngemon moves to defend him. "Kahuna Waves!"

NeoDevimon twitches erratically. "Deep Sorrow!" Andromon jumps to the side, but NeoDevimon's claws keep flying towards the now exposed tamers. Tankdramon rolls in front of the attack and it slams into his hull. As he begins to slip backward from the force, MegaGargomon plants a hand between him and the tamers and catches him.

Justimon pulls himself from the rubble as the three remaining evil digimon return to formation. "We're out of our league here!" he shouts as he rejoins the others. "We just need to hold them a little longer. Takato and Rika will be here soon!" MegaGargomon shouts back.

"I highly doubt two megas and one ultimate will shift this battle any further in our favor," Tankdramon states cynically. "Even if it did, the demon lords are still lurking around somewhere, and they would quickly put an end to that advantage."

"Are you proposing a retreat?" Andromon asks. "No… No retreat. We have to hold the line!" Suzie shouts.

Alice clenches a fist. "This is our only chance to stop them. We have to win! Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Cerberumon growls and charges forward as TigerVespamon rushes to meet him, blades already igniting. "You better hope Takato gets here soon…" Ryo shouts to Henry before rushing after Cerberumon.

* * *

Atticus, Rika, and Takato trudge their way through the dank tunnels leading under the castle, Renamon phasing through the shadows as Geestmon drifts in the shadows of the ceiling. "Exactly how far does this tunnel go?" Rika asks with some annoyance. Atticus points ahead at a metallic door. "I'm guessing that's where we want to go. Atticus and Takato pull on the latch and the door slowly swings open. Rika enters first, Renamon following after her. After Geestmon glides through, Atticus and Takato enter behind him. "This place smells!" Rika says, grabbing her nose.

"They get all the coding right nowadays…" Atticus says, scrunching his face. As they walk down the hall, the door they entered suddenly slams closed, echoing loudly. "…Ok that scared me…" Takato admits before breathing a sigh of relief. "We should keep moving…" Renamon says before phasing out again.

They continue in silence for a time eventually running into a fork in the hallway. "Which way?" Rika asks. Takato pulls out his d-ark and activates the compass function. "I think it's to the left…" As he steps left, the sound of creaking metal rings and a gate drops. Takato jumps back as it slams down and locks. Atticus glances at Geestmon before returning his gaze to Rika and Takato. "Seems we are going to the right."

"I have a weird feeling about this… Renamon, do you sense any digimon?" Renamon phases into step with her tamer. "I can't sense any digimon but I too have a deep sense of foreboding from this place."

"Nothing scary about this place except for its inhabitants…" Atticus grumbles as they push on down the hallway. Atticus reaches a ladder and climbs it, pushing open the trapdoor. "This leads towards the upper levels of the castle. We should be able to…"

The trap door suddenly slams shut, hitting his head and causing him to fall back to the dank floor of the darkened stone halls below. "You alright?" Takato asks. "Just dandy…" he responds, getting back to his feet. "Something isn't right here. It's almost like someone is trying to force us to go a certain way…"

"You think this is all a trap?" Rika asks.

"If I know Millenniummon, it definitely is…"

"What do we do?" Takato asks.

"Only one thing we can do," Atticus replies. "Spring the trap."

"Knowingly walk into a trap. Your rationale is flawless…" Rika states sarcastically. "Well we can't go back, and we need to free your friend's partner so we can help the others." Rika sighs and moves to follow Takato and Atticus as they continue down the hallways. Eventually they reach a dead end.

"Great. Nowhere to go…" Rika says as she crosses her arms. Metal clangs from up the tunnel and they dash back the way they came, discovering a previously locked gate had opened. "This is definitely a trap…" Atticus shushes her and puts a hand to his ear. "You two hear that?"

Takato and Rika strain their ears and Renamon appears next to them. "It sounds like growling…" she remarks. "It's Guilmon!" Takato shouts excitedly before bolting forward. "Hold up!" Atticus shouts, dashing after him, Geestmon rushing past to catch up with the frenzied tamer. "Stupid…" Rika says, shaking her head before running in after them.

They eventually emerge into what appears to be a dungeon. In a nearby cell, Guilmon stands with his snout pressed against the bars, snarling lightly at a bearded old man. Atticus stops next to Takato, catching the glinting red eyes of the old man. "Barbamon…"

"Welcome to our castle, Tamer of Darkness. And welcome back to you, Hazard Tamer…"

"Let Guilmon go!" Barbamon takes out a wand and points it at Takato. Geestmon flies in front of him and floats between them, gazing at the demon lord and waiting for him to make a move. Barbamon gives a wicked grin. "Well it seems I'm in no position to refuse…" With a wave of the wand, Barbamon vanishes and the bars of Guilmon's cell melt away. Guilmon immediately rushes forward, tackling his partner. "Takatomon! I missed you!" he says between licks to his friend's face.

"That was too easy…" Rika says, looking over at Atticus. "Indeed. What could they be playing at?" Atticus says, scratching his chin. _It doesn't make sense… Why would they want us to walk out with both the digimon and the human? Is it possible that even they do not know the true nature of the Hazard?_

"We don't have time to wonder…" Takato says, pushing Guilmon off of him and standing up. "The others need us!" Atticus furrows a brow at him and nods. "Biomerge and get up there. Geestmon and I will be right behind you."

Takato and Rika pull out their d-arks, gripping tightly. "Ready Rika?"

"Always, Gogglehead."

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

Atticus eyes widen as he watches Gallantmon's cape flicker between red and blue before finally settling on red. _What was that…?_

Gallantmon aims for the dungeon ceiling. "We're going to make a shortcut! Lightning Joust!" The attack slams into the cobbled ceiling, causing stones to fall and dust to fly. "Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon swings her staff, cutting away more stones and debris. "Easy! We don't want to bury ourselves in here. It'll be safer to go around!" Atticus shouts at them.

"No time! Lightning Joust!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

Atticus rolls his eyes. "Fine then, let's make this quick. Who knows what's going on up there… Geestmon!"

"Soul Drain!" Geestmon fires a purple beam, which melts ways some more cobbles and stones.

Gallantmon charges up his lance once again. _Hang on guys… We're coming…_

* * *

"Dimension Scissors!"

"Mega Barrage!"

The two attacks explode upon contact and MegaGargomon charges forward with a blast from his jets. "Power Pummel!" GranKuwagamon is knocked aside by the attack but quickly regains balance. "Striver Cannon!" Tankdramon's projectile explodes against GranKuwagamon's carapace and he roars with fury, diving for his newest target. "Emerald Blaze!" Cerberumon intercepts, giving GranKuwagamon a face full of green flames. He bats the dog aside, his claws failing to break the thick black plates of his carapace as he falls back towards the ground.

"Royal Meister!"

"Voltage Blade!"

TigerVespamon and Justimon continue to cross blades, neither managing to gain the upper hand. "Lightning Blade!" Andromon sends his attack towards TigerVespamon, who flips over Justimon, causing the attack to slam into his chest plate and stagger him. TigerVespamon delivers a swift kick, knocking Justimon back towards the ground before charging Andromon. "Mach Stinger Victory!"

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon generates a shield, absorbing TigerVespamon's attack. "Bunny Blades!" Antylamon swings, catching TigerVespamon in the side and sending him flying. "Digi-Modify! Speed activate! Keep on him!" Suzie yells.

"Stun Claw!"

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon manages to parry the attack, but staggers from his opponent's superior strength.

"Animal Nails!" Pandamon tosses his nails at NeoDevimon, though they produce little effect.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fires his shotgun at the fallen angel, and he takes to the sky to dodge. "I'm gonna have to even this playing field…"

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_ ''

Beelzemon shoots up, aiming his main cannon. "Corona Blaster!" NeoDevimon is slammed in the torso by the attack but manages to hold relatively firm. "Deep Sorrow!" His claws shoot out, catching Beelzemon's wings and he careens back toward the courtyard floor.

"We've gotta try something else…" Justimon says, pulling himself back to his feet.

"Royal Meister!" TigerVespamon swings and Antylamon dances back to avoid the blow. "Gatling Attack!" Andromon's attack strikes its mark but does little to faze TigerVespamon.

"Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon slams a fist into GranKuwagamon and sends the insectoid digimon sprawling back to the ground.

Meanwhile, NeoDevimon charges downward at the injured Beelzemon. "Digi-Modify! Speed activate! Digi-Modify! Strength activate!" Musyamon jumps in front of Beelzemon and swings his blade. "Shogun Sword!" The blade strikes NeoDevimon and snaps in two as he plows into Musyamon and starts rolling along the ground with him.

"Oh no! Musyamon!" Masahiko cries out as they come to a halt and NeoDevimon raises a claw. "Guilty Claw!" He drives the claw through his armor and Musyamon cries out as data begins to leak out.

"Jeri, what do I do?" Masahiko asks through tears. "…there's nothing you can do…" Suddenly Cerberumon slams into NeoDevimon, driving him off the slowly dissipating Musyamon. "Styx Killer!"

"Cerberumon's attacks aren't effective against fallen angel digimon!" Alice cries out. "We need help!" Masahiko runs out from the others, sliding to his partner's side. "Please don't leave me, Musyamon!"

"I… I'll try…"

"Royal Meister!" Masahiko's head turns to notice TigerVespamon charging. "Masahiko! Get out of there!" Ryo shouts. Masahiko closes his eyes and hugs his partner. Before he can land the blow, cobbles and debris erupt between TigerVespamon and his target and Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and Geestmon fly out of a hole in the ground.

"The Hazard…" TigerVespamon mumbles beneath his breath. "Back off! Lightning Joust!"

"Spirit Strike!"

TigerVespamon jumps back to avoid the attacks…

"Justice Kick!"

…only to be caught from behind by Justimon and made to stumble forward.

"Dimension Scissors!" Gallantmon and Sakuyamon jump aside. "Chains of the Damned!" Geestmon wraps GranKuwagamon in chains, but he merely shoots back skyward, pulling his ghastly opponent with him.

"Musyamon, please! They need our help! You have to get up!" Masahiko's pocket begins to glow and he pulls out a card which flashes white before settling on blue.

"Deep Sorrow!" NeoDevimon bats Cerberumon aside and turns back towards Musyamon and Masahiko. "Guilty Claw!"

"Masahiko, swipe the card!" MegaGargomon shouts.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Musyamon's form glows a bright white and his data begins to condense.

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Musyamon digivolve to…_

Armor melts away and is replaced by bright red flames. He sprouts two more arms and his helmet vanishes to reveal billowing orange hair and a face on each side of his head in addition to the one on front. Golden bracers appear on his arms and legs and he stomps and creates a plume of fire as he finishes his transformation…

 _Asuramon!_

Atticus pulls out his d-ark and scans the newcomer. Looks like he digivolved to Asuramon. Ultimate level wizard digimon of the vaccine type. He uses his fiery fists for his attacks, the Fire Fist of Shiva and the Asura Bakunenken.

Asuramon flexes his muscles and catches NeoDevimon's claw as it approaches. "What do you think of barbecue? Fire Fist of Shiva!" With a flaming fist, he clobbers NeoDevimon, staggering the fallen angel.

"Vaccine beats virus. Finish it!" Atticus yells out.

"Mach Stinger Victory!" TigerVespamon leaps back to his feet and charges Asuramon. "O no you don't! Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon jumps between the two and generates a shield of sakura blossoms, which absorbs the attack. "Voltage Blade!" With a single slice, TigerVespamon collapses to his knees and falls, face first, to the dusty floor before exploding into data.

"Deep Sorrow!" NeoDevimon throws another claw. "Kahuna Waves!" Using his hearts, MarineAngemon stuns NeoDevimon.

GranKuwagamon roars and tosses Geestmon aside, finally freeing himself from the chains. "Dimension Scissors!"

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon's attack nullifies GranKuwagamon's attack and Gallantmon readies his shield. "Shield of the Just!" GranKuwagamon zips over to dodge the attack.

"Got ya! Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon fires his shoulder missiles and they slam into GranKuwagamon, causing him to explode into data after one final roar.

"Your all clear, Asuramon!" Suzie yells out.

"Asura Bakunenken!" Fireballs swirl around his arms before flying off in a volley and slamming into NeoDevimon, ripping his wings and frying circuitry. "Systems failure… Shutting down…" He falls backward, turning to data as he hits the ground.

"We did it!" Ai and Mako cheer together. "We haven't done anything yet…" Atticus says as he begins to look around. "Where are the demon lords and Millenniummon?"

"In a rush to return to the Dark Ocean, are we?" a voice echoes against the courtyard walls. Daemon drops down into the courtyard, Lucemon jumping down next to him. The tamers back away slightly, but Barbamon and Lilithmon drop down behind them. "You've been naughty little children, deleting our servants," Lilithmon coos.

The wall to their left blows out and Belphemon steps through. "And now it's time to discipline the naughty children…" The tamers' partners converge, forming a defensive circle around them.

The wall to the right blasts apart and the massive form of Leviamon pushes through. "I've been waiting a long time for this workout…"

The digimon tighten their perimeter around the tamers. "Alright Ryo…" Atticus asks nervously. "What's the plan?"


	26. The Hazard's Return, Part 2

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 26: The Hazards Return, Part 2

"Nobody panic…" Justimon states as calmly as he can manage.

"Dude we are surrounded by demon lords! This is the perfect time to panic!" Kazu grumbles.

"They want us to be scared. Don't be," Atticus states shakily. "If we play this smart, maybe you all can get out of this alive."

"By all means, whenever you're ready, humans…" Barbamon taunts.

"Yes, who would like to go first?" Belphemon adds, smoke pluming out from his nostrils.

"Alright one mega per demon lord…" Justimon starts.

"We only have five…" Atticus points out.

"We have six."

"MarineAngemon doesn't count. Trust me: he can't handle any of these guys…"

"What if all the ultimates took one?" Gallantmon asks.

"That's a terrible idea," Sakuyamon interjects. "Ultimates cannot generally take on megas, particularly not ones supposedly as powerful as they are."

"You have a better plan?" MegaGargomon asks.

"I say we go for it!" Tankdramon snarls.

"I'll get the big red one…" MegaGargomon whispers.

"I've got the bitch in need of a manicure…" Rika adds.

"I'll take the wizard, Barbamon," Justimon says, shifting himself to face his foe. "Takato should take Daemon." Gallantmon nods his agreement.

"The pretty boy with blonde hair is mine…" Beelzemon grunts, tightening his grip on his cannon. "But Impmon, you're hurt!" Ai squeaks. "Use this on your d-ark then," Atticus says, handing Mako a card behind his back. "The rest of us will keep Belphemon busy. This should be interesting…"

The tamers ready their d-arks. Ai nods to her brother and holds up the d-ark and he slides the card through. "Digi-Modify! Recovery activate!" Beelzemon flexes his wings. "Alright, punk; let's dance!" he shouts as he charges at Lucemon, Gallantmon following behind him.

"Predictable…" Lucemon taunts, jumping forward. "Paradise Lost Punch!"

"Darkness Claw!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Evil Inferno!"

"I guess that's our cue! Go!" Justimon shouts before charging Barbamon. "Justice Kick!" Barbamon jumps aside and whacks Justimon with his staff.

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon strikes out at Justimon. "Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon jumps between them, blocking her attack. "Ohh, I have myself a real foxy opponent," she taunts. "Phantom Pain!" She breathes out a plume of black smoke and it races towards her target. "Spirit Strike!" Fox Spirits fly and dissipate the smoke before fizzling out.

"Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon lands a blow to Leviamon's massive snout, and he laughs as if it had only tickled. "Tail Strike!" His two tails whip around and slam into MegaGargomon's torso, sending him to the cobbled courtyard floor.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate! Let him have it, Tankdramon!"

"Striver Cannon!" The projectile explodes on Belphemon's chest and he laughs it off. "Is that best you can do, Tamer of Darkness?"

"Chains of the Damned!" Geestmon wraps his chains around Belphemon's arms.

"Styx Killer!

"Asura Bakunenken!"

"Bunny Blades!"

"Gatling Attack!"

"Animal Nail!"

The attacks prove ineffective and Belphemon yanks taught on Geestmon's chains, pulling him closer. "Gift of Darkness!" With a single swipe, he claws Geestmon with glowing green nails and the ghostly digimon collapses at his feet. "Lampranthus!" Chains lash out and slap the other ultimates aside.

"Keep trying!" Atticus shouts. "Digi-Modify! Recharge activate!" Geestmon floats up and away from Belphemon as Tankdramon rolls closer. "Blast Gatling!"

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" Alice shouts.

"Emerald Blaze!"

"Digi-Modify! Strength activate!"

"Fire Fist of Shiva!"

Belphemon staggers slightly from the combined attacks. "Not too shabby, for a bunch of pets… Dark Horn!" He charges, head first towards Tankdramon and Geestmon zips in between them. "Shadow Ward!" Belphemon slams into Geestmon, shattering his shield and sending him crashing into Tankdramon behind him.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon sprays a stream of hearts at Belphemon, eliciting a hiss of pain. "Lightning Blade!" Andromon takes advantage of his opponent's momentary distraction to unleash his signature attack, but Belphemon merely bats the attack aside with his claws. Cerberumon runs up and stops beside Andromon, snarling as MarineAngemon, Antylamon, and Asuramon take up position behind Belphemon. "Struggle as much as you like. In the end, I will win!"

* * *

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fires his attack and it arcs towards Daemon who jumps to the side to avoid it. "Quite sloppy, Hazard Tamer. I assure you, my raw power far exceeds yours! Chaos Flare!" A tower of flames shoots up from Daemon's hands and arcs downward toward Gallantmon. He raises his shield, holding firm until the attack dissipates before falling down to one knee. "Not strong enough, I'm afraid…" Daemon mocks. "And because of your failure, all of your friends will die…"

"No! I won't let you win! Lightning Joust!" Daemon raises a hand and catches the electrical ball, tossing it aside. "Evil Inferno!" Flames spout from his palm and Gallantmon jumps to the side to dodge before rushing forward, lance extended. Daemon flaps his wings and takes to the sky, easily moving beyond Gallantmon's attack range. "There is nothing you can do… You have already lost, even if you don't know it!"

"Shut up!" Gallantmon growls, his armor seemingly darkening before flashing back to white. "Lightning Joust!" Daemon moves to the side to avoid the attack and Gallantmon leaps into the air to strike. "Double Dust!" Daemon swings a flaming fist at Gallantmon, connecting with his head. As he falls, he pulls his lance around and cuts at Daemon's hooded face, eliciting a growl of pain. Gallantmon lands back on his feet, staggering slightly, as Daemon descends, gripping at his eye. "You got a lucky hit, Hazard Tamer. I promise it won't happen again!" Daemon pulls on his robes, ripping them off and revealing a crimson furred purple body. His arms appear as exposed muscular tissue with terrible claws on their ends. The purple wings on his back appear slightly torn and he has a long flowing mane of dark black hair. "Slash Nail!" He swings his left claw as it extends further from his furred arm. Gallantmon raises his shield to block and the claws rake down it, leaving deep rents. Gallantmon takes a few shaky steps back, keeping his shield in front of him. "Come now, Hazard Tamer. Don't tell me you're afraid…"

"…You don't scare me…" Gallantmon says, pointing his lance forward.

"Too bad. I should…"

"Double Impact!" Daemon jumps aside to avoid the attack and Gallantmon rushes forward, stabbing through Daemon and pushing onward. Daemon merely laughs and rapidly swipes his claws against Gallantmon's armored head.

"Grand Cross!" Beelzemon has no time to dodge as a cruciform of fiery orbs slams into him and sends him careening downward. "Pay attention, brother. You're fighting me, not Daemon."

"I'm fighting all of you, bub!" Beelzemon growls, staggering back to his feet.

"Why do you insist on fighting alongside humans against us? Why not join us and share in the great power that we shall be afforded under Milleniummon's tyrannical rule?"

"Not interested, bub! Corona Blaster!" Lucemon tilts his neck to the side and allows the blast to fly past him. He slowly descends to the ground, a wicked smirk plastered on his face. "You've suppressed your gluttonous urges for power, but there are other ways to elicit your…cooperation." Beelzemon aims a shotgun at his foe. "Perhaps once I eliminate those humans you call tamers, you will be more receptive to my offer."

"No one threatens Ai and Mako! Double Impact!"

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon flies forward, the bullets doing little to slow him, and nails Beelzemon in the gut. As he coughs from loss of air, Lucemon delivers a swift kick to knock him skyward and quickly flies up, grabbing onto his legs and bracing his feet against his arms. He drives him downward, plowing him into a crater and hops out nonchalantly to await his foe's recovery.

* * *

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fires a salvo of missiles at Leviamon. "Thunder Breath!" Bright clouds of smoke shoot forth from his great maw, destroying the missiles on contact and electrocuting MegaGargomon as it reaches him. "Houston, we have a problem!" Terriermon's voice quips as they crash into the courtyard floor once more. Leviamon roars triumphantly and steps closer. "And I thought you would actually be a challenge… I hope your friends put up a better fight…"

MegaGargomon pushes himself back to his feet uneasily. "Only one thing left to try… Gargo Missiles!" The rockets fire off from his shoulders and slam into Leviamon, pushing him back. "Good! That's what I'm talking about! Duo Tail Strike!" His tails crack like whips and strike MegaGargomon's face and chest plate. He staggers back, clutching at his face. "Biting Crush!" Leviamon's jaws snap closed around MegaGargomon and squeeze tighter with each second. Metal creaks as it is bent out of shape and MegaGargomon screams from the pain.

"Leave him alone! Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon's spirits fly and claw away at Leviamon's eye. He releases his grip on the vaccine mega and swats the spirits away with his tail. Before he can attack, Lilithmon tackles Sakuyamon from behind. "Nazar Nail!" Her claws glide across her golden armor, turning it a dulled color, riddled with rents. With a swift kick, Sakuyamon knocks Lilithmon away. "Amethyst Mandala!" She swings her staff and sends purple blades of energy outward. Lilithmon flips as she reaches the ground and swings her clawed hand upward. "Empress Emblaze!" A shadowy hand rises up and pushes through Sakuyamon's attack, grabbing her and squeezing tight. "Try to relax, sweetie…" she taunts as the hand tightens. With a flick of her wrist, Lilithmon causes the hand to toss Sakuyamon in Leviamon's direction. "Tail Strike!" Sakuyamon is unable to dodge and is sent flying across the courtyard, landing atop Beelzemon as he staggers back to his feet within a crater.

"Mega Barrage!" Lilithmon turns as a salvo of missiles flies in her direction. Leviamon rushes in front and swats the missiles away using his "Duo Tail Strike!" Lilithmon rushes forward and drags her claw up MegaGargomon's torso. "Nazar Nail!" MegaGargomon's green armor darkens as if tarnishing and he grunts as if in pain.

"Gargo Miss…"

"Thunder Breath!" Leviamon's smoky breath surrounds MegaGargomon and he tenses up from the electric current. "Hold still now, sweetheart," Lilithmon says, taking in a breath. "Phantom Pain!" The willowy black smoke emerges from her lips and wraps itself around MegaGargomon's head. He staggers back, as if dizzy, and loses his footing, crashing into the cobbled floor, his data distorting slightly.

* * *

Gallantmon slams Daemon into the courtyard's wall as Daemon continues to claw away at his head. "Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon fires point blank, kicking up smoke and debris and forcing himself backward. As the smoke clears, Daemon rushes out and clobbers Gallantmon with a flaming fist, sending him sprawling. "Evil Inferno!" Gallantmon rolls aside as the flames lick at the cobbles he had been resting on mere moments ago. He pulls his shield forward and aims. "Shield of the Just!"

"Chaos Flare!"

The attacks meet and struggle against each other, pushing back and forth, each trying to gain the upper hand. Slowly, but surely, Daemon's flaming tower pushes through, and slams into Gallantmon, knocking him off his feet. As he struggles to stand back up, a loud crash sounds and a wave of dust and debris washes over the courtyard. Gallantmon turns unsteadily to notice MegaGargomon had collapsed. "How does it feel to fail, Hazard Tamer?" Daemon jeers. "To be completely helpless to save them."

Gallantmon watches as Barbamon clubs Justimon with his staff and burns him with ever-darker flames. "They will die, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it," Daemon continues to mock.

Gallantmon tenses up and he pulls his shield up once more. "I won't give up. I'll stop you…somehow."

"Noble of you to continue trying, but as I have said, you've already lost…"

Gallantmon looks over once more as Sakuyamon and Beelzemon pull themselves from a crater, Lucemon, Lilithmon, and Leviamon looking on with amusement. He turns the other way in time to see Belphemon bash Cerberumon into the ground and strangle Asuramon and Geestmon simultaneously with his chains.

"It's really too bad," Daemon croons. "Even as the strongest amongst them, you are weak…"

 _I can do this… I just need to access my Crimson Mode. Why can't I mode change?!_

"Double Dust!" Daemon flies forward and clobbers Gallantmon, sending him sprawling back to the ground. "Evil Inferno!" Flames spout and Gallantmon raises his shield to defend himself. "Come now, Hazard Tamer! Show me you're true power! Use it to save yourself and you're comrades!" Gallantmon grits his teeth as the metal of his shield burns ever hotter, the flames continuing to lick at its edges.

 _Come on… They need me! Why can't I mode change?! Please! Let me change!_

"Digi-Modify! Targeting activate!"

"Striver Cannon!" Daemon ceases his attack and flies up to avoid the blow. The projectile explodes and Gallantmon is thrown by the explosion, slamming into a wall and rolling back down to the ground. As he attempts to clamber back to his feet, his cloak flickers to dark blue, settling on it momentarily before returning to red. Simultaneously, his armor takes on a gray shade and his yellow eyes flash red.

Daemon lands in front of him, flexing his claws. "Shall you persist, Hazard tamer?"

Gallantmon takes a battle position and points his lance menacingly at Daemon. I'm going to end this!" He charges his foe once more and Daemon smirks as he extends his clawed hand to swipe the lance away. _Almost… Just a little more and the Hazard shall be ours…_

* * *

"Justice Burst!" Justimon fires at Barbamon, who swats the attack aside with a swing of his staff. "How pathetic. How did a worm such as yourself ever defeat the dark god, Millenniummon?" he taunts.

Justimon's arm shifts to the voltage blade and he rushes forward. "Voltage Blade!"

"Greedy Wand!" Justimon is blasted backward by a bolt of green magic and he flips back, planting his feet on the ground and returning to his battle stance. "Thunder Clap!" He slams his accel arm on the ground, creating a wave of force, which rushes towards Barbamon. Barbamon jumps into the air to dodge. "Justice Kick!" Justimon lands a blow to Barbamon's jaw as Barbamon swings his staff, clobbering Justimon and sending him back to the ground. As Justimon jumps back to fist feet, Barbamon lands in front of him, laughing lightly. Justimon looks past him, noticing MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Beelzemon were down. "As you can see, Legendary Tamer, you're little cadre of runts is no match for the power of the demon lords."

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Gatling Attack." Barbamon jumps to the side to dodge Andromon's attack and the missiles slam into the wall behind Justimon, forcing him forward. "Dark Inferno!" Barbamon shoots a stream of flames from his staff. Justimon is consumed by the flames and tumbles forward, landing in a heap in front of the other tamers.

"Aww man! Ryo's down!" Kenta fearfully shouts as Barbamon steps up to loom over him. Andromon plants himself between him and the tamers and MarineAngemon flutters up next to him.

"Jeri, what should we do?" Masahiko asks, looking at his sister. Jeri bites her lip and glances at Atticus, who remains focused on Belphemon. "I don't think there's anything we can do…" She looks over at Gallantmon, who is pinned by Daemon's flames. _He's failed again… They all have…_

"Guys, I'm gonna need you to focus…" Atticus says, pulling another card. "Digi-Modify! Recharge activate! Tankdramon, aim for Daemon!"

Tankdramon shifts his main cannon towards Daemon.

Belphemon moves to intercept. "Lampranth…"

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate! Digi-Modify! Stamina activate!"

"Chains of the Damned!" Geestmon lassos Belphemon in his chains and pulls taught. Belphemon struggles to break free.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" Alice shouts. "Styx Killer!"

"Digi-Modify! Palmon activate!" Suzie pulls the card through her d-ark. "Poison Ivy!" Antylamon wraps Belphemon in vines. "Tankdramon, now! You have to save Takato!" Suzie shouts.

"Digi-Modify! Golden Noose activate! Get him, Pandamon!" Kai shouts with excitement. "Golden Noose!" Pandamon wraps Belphemon's snout with the golden bands and proceeds to also bind his arms.

"You help too, Asuramon! Digi-Modify! Strength activate!"

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" Asuramon slams his fist into Belphemon's face with all his might and the demon lord staggers back.

"Striver Cannon!" Tankdramon fires his projectile, which explodes on the ground between Daemon and a prone Gallantmon.

"Raaawr!" Belphemon growls in indignation and flexes his arms and wings, trying desperately to break his bindings. "Barbamon, get these pests off me!"

"Gladly!" the Demon Lord of Greed shouts excitedly while raising his staff high.

"Stop him!" Atticus shouts.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Blast Gatling!"

"Pandemonium Lost!" A dark sphere extends out from Barbamon's staff and the other attacks dissipate on contact with it.

"Swipe this!" Atticus shouts as he tosses Kazu a card. "It's our only chance!" Kazu asks no questions and immediately runs the card. "Digi-Modify! Chrome Digizoid Shield activate!" A sparkling shield appears in Andromon's hand and he braces for the impact of Barbamon's attack.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon generates a shield around the tamers while Atticus pulls and swipes one last card. "Digi-Modify! Defense boost activate!" Geestmon releases Belphemon from his chains and flies over next to Andromon. "Shadow Ward!"

Barbamon's dark sphere crackles as it expands larger and larger before finally detonating in a massive explosion of shadow and flames. The demon lords laugh as the courtyard is consumed by the attack and the castle walls collapse and vaporize into data, leaving only piles of cobbled stones and deep trenches.

* * *

Gallantmon shifts under the rubble and allows his lance to turn into a normal arm. He pushes himself to his feet and peers through the dust and debris before staggering forward in search of the others.

Stones shift to his left and he pulls his shield up defensively, but relaxes as he makes out the forms of Sakuyamon and Beelzemon limping into sight. "Rika, Beelzemon! Are you two ok?" Gallantmon asks. Beelzemon coughs before responding, "Yea…but if we survived that, good chance those demon lords did too."

"We have to find the others. Hopefully their partners were able to protect them." Sakuyamon adds, biting her lip. Gallantmon gives a slight nod and they continue to trudge their way through the ruined courtyard. Suddenly, a hand shoots up from the rubble.

* * *

Henry groans and he rolls over as Terriermon pulls himself to his feet and scratches at Henry's head to get his attention. "Henry, this isn't the time for a nap, ya know…"

"Henry!" Terriermon turns to see Suzie running towards them. She slides next to her brother and loops his arm around her shoulders, helping to push him back up to his feet. "You ok, Suzie?" Henry asks weakly.

"Fine, but I can't find Lopmon or any of the others."

"We'll find them…"

Henry, Suzie, and Terriermon turn to see Justimon barely keeping balance. His facemask is cracked and data leaks out in a steady stream. "You don't look too good," Henry says, pushing himself off of Suzie's shoulder to try to stand on his own.

"I'm fine. This is nothing. I see you were knocked out of your biomerge."

"Stones shift to their left and they reflexively turn. Before they can take a step towards the sound, Calumon zips from obscurity and latches onto Henry's head. "I'm so glad I found you!" he shouts frantically. "A bunch of the others are buried over there!"

The group staggers forth until they reach a pile of rubble. Kenta pulls Kazu up while holding an unconscious MarineAngemon in his hand. "You two are ok!" Justimon says before taking a sigh of relief.

"Whoa dude, you look like hell!" Kazu says upon seeing Justimon.

"Is anyone else stuck under the rubble?" Henry asks. Suzie drops to her knees and begins shifting through some of the stones, eventually finding a hand. She digs some more, discovering it to be Jeri muttering something to herself. "Jeri? Jeri, its Suzie. You need to wake up now…" Jeri's eyes flutter open and she shifts, lifting herself to a sitting position and allowing rubble to fall off of her. "You ok?" Henry asks.

"I… I think so… Where's everyone else?" The rubble next to her shifts and Masahiko pulls himself out. "We're trying to figure that out," Justimon says, shifting himself to face the other direction. He stiffens upon hearing another noise but relaxes upon seeing Kotemon helping Commandramon over to the others. "The demon lords are still out there, skulking around looking for us," Commandramon gets out between deep breaths. "We need to get out of here."

"We haven't found the others," Henry points out.

"No time. We'll need to trust that they will get out on their own."

"Nonsense! This horror show is just beginning!" a crooning voice rings out over the castle ruins. Commandramon looks to Justimon with eyes full of worry.

"It's Millenniummon…" Justimon says, taking a step back. "He must have to come to finish us.

"As if you are worth my time, Ryo!" The voice echoes once again. "I no longer have a need for a tamer to achieve great power. I now have a new recipe for Digital World domination!"

Dust clears rapidly, revealing the six demon lords, grinning wickedly with satisfaction. "My allies have already proved superior to even all of the tamers together."

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Justimon cries out, eliciting an amused laugh from the dark god. "Don't you understand, Legendary Tamer? I have won. The Digital World shall be mine…."

"No… It won't…" Atticus staggers into sight and joins the group. "We will not let you win this." Behind him, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and Beelzemon join the group and take up position between the demon lords and the others. "You cannot stop me either, Tamer of Darkness."

"Maybe I can't, but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying."

"You're already dead. Would you like to be double-dead?" Millenniummon taunts in a soothing voice. After a few moments of silence, Millenniummon's laugh rings out once more. "Well at the very least, before I have my allies finish you, take back your pesky little partners…"

Lilithmon flings something forward which she had been holding and Lopmon tumbles up to Sakuyamon's feet. Barbamon swings his staff and Guardromon lands in front of Justimon, unmoving and unresponsive. Daemon tosses Pandamon at Gallantmon's feet and Belphemon kicks at a heap in front of him, causing Dobermon to roll in front of Beelzemon.

"As you can see, you have no chance of defeating us. Luckily, I'm willing to strike a deal…"

"We're not making deals with you…" Justimon grumbles. "You'll want to take this one, my old tamer," Millenniummon's voice taunts. "I have grown bored of waiting for the royal knight to unleash the Hazard. Surrender its power to me, and I will let you all leave. Refuse, and I will kill you all, one by one, until I have what I want!"

"We should do what he says…" Jeri mutters her eyes wide with fear. "We can't. You have no idea the destruction he would be capable of with the Hazard's power…" Atticus warns.

"But if it'll save the others…" Gallantmon starts, looking back at him.

"Don't even think about it, Gogglehead. We will fight and either win together or die together."

"She's right," Suzie adds. "We can't give up."

"But our partners are all down. We can't fight them in this condition!" Alice shouts frantically.

"Yea, it'd be suicide at this point!" Kazu shouts.

"Then prepare to run… All of you…" Atticus mutters, trying his best not to let their foes overhear.

"What are you going to do?" Justimon asks.

"Something crazy…" Atticus responds, pulling out his d-ark and a card behind his back.

"Do you think to defy me, Tamer of Darkness?" Millenniummon's voice rings out once again.

"As it so happens, I do… Digi-Modify! Goliath activate!" A giant Geestmon suddenly zips over their heads. "Chains of the Damned!" His chains constrict around the six demon lords and he pulls tight as they all struggle to get free. "Go!" Atticus shouts. "Digi-Modify! Stamina activate!"

"You cannot escape! Dimension Destroyer!" Before any of the tamers could move to escape, a bolt of energy fires from their left and slams into Geestmon. His chains dissipate and he collapses onto the rubble, dedigivolving to Chiblynmon and returning to normal size. "For that, he will be the first to die! Do it, Lucemon!"

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon tosses a ball of light, which consumes Chiblynmon before tossing a ball of shadow, which combines with the sphere of light and creates a giant rotating prison ball. Chiblynmon screams from the pain and Atticus rushes forward. "Wait boss! Don't!" Commandramon yells as he tries to stop his tamer.

 _I can't let this happen. Chiblynmon needs me! I will not fail! I am the Tamer of Darkness!_ His d-ark beeps erratically and explodes into a bright flash of light. "What's happening?" Alice asks, shielding her eyes. "I think he's…biomerging!" Henry shouts. Tears come to Commandramon's eyes. _I…lost then…_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to…_

Atticus' form melts into Chiblynmon's and their limbs extend, turning dark purple. His hands turn to jagged claws and great ripped wings sprout from his back as his body also darkens to a deep purple, giving him the look of a silhouette with wings. His head flashes through his champion and ultimate forms before becoming a humanoid face with green eyes and a jagged crown appears on his head. He swipes with his claws as he finishes his transformation.

 _Beldurmon!_

The gyrating sphere dissipates and Beldurmon stands in its place, his wings twitching slightly as he gazes blankly at the demon lords. Henry pulls out his d-ark and scans the newcomer. "He doesn't have any data…"

"Yes, he does…" Commandramon says, touching the d-ark. Beldurmon, a cryptic digimon? He's known as the Demon of Obscurity… Mega level, virus type. His attacks are Apocalypse Cannon, Demon's Shade, and Ahool Claw.

"Destroy him…" Millenniummon's voice rings out. "Evil Inferno!" Daemon spouts flames at Beldurmon, but the mega merely melts down into the rubble beneath him and the flames lick only at debris. A pool of black shifts along the rubble and his form once again rises up, between Justimon and Gallantmon. "It seems I've reached mega…" Beldurmon states, glancing at his jagged claws before sneaking a peak at Commandramon. "I'm sorry, old friend…" Jeri walks up to Commandramon and strokes his snout and Beldurmon turns his attention back to the demon lords. "We need to get the others out of here."

'Millenniummon isn't going to let us…" Justimon says, glancing between their foes.

"Running isn't an option," Sakuyamon states, gripping her staff tightly. "We have to beat these guys."

"Then we need a new plan," Beldurmon mutters.

"We can't take them one to one, but maybe if we take them together, focusing our attacks on certain ones at a time, we could win…" Gallantmon says, changing his arm back to a lance while raising is shield.

"Takato, we can't…" Justimon states. "If more then one of us focuses on any one of them, the others will be vulnerable."

"No, he's right!" Beelzemon nearly shouts. "A couple of us could hold some off while the others focus on deleting one at a time."

"Millenniummon isn't going to let us…"

"I'm following the Hazard this time," Beldurmon says, taking up a battle position. "Based on what you've all told me, he tends to figure it out."

"Ok, five of us and six of them. How do you propose we do that?" Justimon asks sarcastically.

"With a sixth…" Atticus responds equally as sarcastic. "Henry, we need you. Think you can get back in this?" Henry nods and steps forward, Terriermon on his shoulder. MarineAngemon struggles to flutter his wings and shakily makes his way to Justimon's shoulder, blowing some hearts until data ceases to leak.

"The pixie will protect the others in the case of our failure. "Let's get this done…" Beldurmon remarks. Justimon takes up position next to him. Henry pulls out his d-ark as Terriermon hops from his shoulder. "Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge digivolution…_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

"Know this, demon lords. We will defeat you!" Gallantmon states forcefully. The demon lords laugh amongst themselves and step forward. "Very well, Hazard Tamer. Ready for round two?" Daemon taunts.


	27. The Hazard's Return, Part 3

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 27: The Hazard's Return, Part 3

Lucemon charges ahead of the other demon lords, aiming for Gallantmon. "Paradise Lost Punch!" Sakuyamon jumps in front of him. "Crystal Sphere!" Lucemon's fist slams into the shield and Beldurmon jumps to deliver a swift kick to Lucemon's face, sending him to the ground.

"Chaos Flare!" Daemon's plume of fire rockets towards the tamers and MegaGargomon steps in front of it, effectively shielding the others. Justimon rushes forward, his arm changing form. "Voltage Blade!" Barbamon moves to intercept him, parrying with his staff while Lilithmon follows up behind him. "Nazar Nail!"

"Not so fast lady! Double Impact!" Beelzemon fires his shotgun and knocks Lilithmon off course, sending her rolling to Belphemon's feet.

"Nice shot Lord of Gluttony! Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon concentrates a sphere of darkness in his claws before firing it off in an arcing beam which slams into Leviamon as he charges to join the battle, causing him to stagger. Daemon rushes at Beldurmon, claw extended.

"Slash Nail!"

"Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon counters Daemon's strike and flaps his wings, jetting backward. "Spirit Strike!" Daemon gets a face full of fox spirits and Beldurmon kicks him away. Belphemon rushes past him, horns lowered. "Dark Horn!"

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon's attack slams into Belphemon, forcing him to stagger back.

"Mega Barrage!"

"Empress Emblaze!" Lilithmon's shadowy hand rises from the rubble and swats the missiles away before they can detonate on Belphemon.

"Thunder Breath!" Smoke plumes out from Leviamon's jowls and rushes towards MegaGargomon.

"Shield of the Just!"

"Demon's Shade!" a bat-like silhouette with red eyes rises from Beldurmon's shoulders and rushes towards Leviamon alongside Gallantmon's attack as MegaGargomon short-circuits from the smoke.

"Dark Inferno!"

"Phantom Pain!" Barbamon and Lilithmon's attacks nullify Gallantmon and Beldurmon's.

"We're not getting anywhere…" Justimon grumbles, returning to his allies' side.

"Then focus on one of them!" Beldurmon rebukes. "I can keep two or three of them busy!"

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon snares Beldurmon with chains and pulls him toward him. "Deadly Roll!" Lucemon roundhouse kicks Beldurmon and he flies back, slamming into Sakuyamon as she tries to catch him.

"Lightning Joust!" Belphemon and Lucemon dodge to the sides and the attack strikes Leviamon, eliciting only a chuckle of amusement.

"How about an exorcism? Gargo Missiles!" The rockets fly, causing Barbamon and Lilithmon to jump aside.

"Chaos Flare!"

"Tail Strike!"

Daemon's plume of fire destroys one of the missiles while Leviamon's tail knocks the second off course.

"Come on guys! You can do it!" Suzie cheers from behind. "Yea, come on Takato!" Kai shouts. "You got this!"

Gallantmon glances between the six demon lords. "Hey Atticus, think you can keep Belphemon, Leviamon, and Lucemon away for a bit?"

"Not on my own…" he responds, jumping back to his feet and taking up position next to the holy knight.

"Then I'll get you're back, bub," Beelzemon says, hefting his cannon.

"Justimon, you're with me. Just follow my lead."

"Can I be let in on whatever the plan is before we go rushing in?"

"…nope!" Gallantmon rushes forward without another word and Lucemon charges at him. "Paradise Lost Punch!"

"Corona Blaster!" Lucemon is knocked aside and Beelzemon dives for him. "Darkness Claw!"

"Deadly Roll!" Lucemon delivers a swift kick to Beelzemon's jaw before jetting skyward, coaxing his fellow demon lord to follow.

Beldurmon rushes toward Belphemon and Leviamon. "Gift of Darkness!"

"Biting Crush!" Beldurmon dives into the rubble, melting beneath it and reemerging behind his targets. "Apocalypse Cannon!" Belphemon is struck and flails as he slams into the ground. "Duo Tail Strike!" Leviamon whips his tails and Beldurmon shoots into the sky to dodge.

"Double Dust!" Daemon intercepts him and clobbers him with pulsing fists, sending him careening back down. "Empress Emblaze!" Beldurmon is smacked aside by the shadowy hand and slams back into the rubble-covered courtyard floor.

"Looks like I got ya, snookums…" she remarks as she and Daemon land in front of him. "Mega Barrage!" Beldurmon smiles before melting down into the rubble as the missiles explode on the two demon lords.

Justimon and Sakuyamon follow Gallantmon on a beeline toward Barbamon. "Pandemonium Lost!" His staff crackles with dark power and the sphere begins to form. "I'm gonna need some help! Shield of the Just!"

"I've got you! Amethyst Mandala!" The attacks fly and stagger Barbamon slightly but do not interrupt his attack. Justimon continues to rush forward, his arm changing to the accel arm. "Thunder Clap!" He brings his enlarged arm down, smacking into Barbamon's staff and knocking it into his face.

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon rush to catch up to Justimon, but Beelzemon crashes down in front of them, Lucemon landing in their path. "I'll take him. You help Ryo," Sakuyamon says, brandishing her staff as Beelzemon pulls himself to his feet. Gallantmon leaps to get to Justimon and Lucemon jumps to intercept. "Paradise…"

"Darkness Claw!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

Lucemon abandons his attack to deflect theirs and kicks Sakuyamon aside. "Double Impact!" Beelzemon fires at point blank range and Lucemon slams back into the ground.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon swings his blade and Barbamon, who jumps up to dodge.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon's attack lands in Barbamon's gut and he begins to fall back toward the ground. "Justice Kick!" Barbamon is knocked aside before he hits the ground.

"Lampranthus!" Gallantmon becomes ensnared by Belphemon's chains and he winces in pain as they heat. "Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon swipes at the chains, breaking them and freeing Gallantmon. "If you're going to destroy the Lord of Greed, do it fast!" Beldurmon shouts before re-engaging Belphemon.

"How about I destroy you! Greedy Wand!" Gallantmon raises his shield just in time to block the attack. Justimon rushes forward again. "Justice Burst!"

"Dark Inferno!" Justimon flips back to avoid the attack as Gallantmon rushes forward. "Pandemonium…"

"Lightning Joust!" Barbamon staggers back and Gallantmon bashes him with his shield.

"Grand Cross!" Sakuyamon and Beelzemon jump back and Lucemon lands in front of them, Daemon and Lilithmon joining him. "We could use some help here!" Sakuyamon shouts!"

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon's rockets slam into Leviamon, though seem to have little effect. "We kind of have our hands full right now!" MegaGargomon shouts.

"Afraid I'm also a little busy at the moment! Ahool Claw!"

"Gift of Darkness!"

"Too bad, dearie…" Lilithmon taunts, brandishing her claw. "Can it, she-witch!" Beelzemon shouts, aiming his cannon. "Corona Destroyer!" Daemon rolls his eyes. "Evil Inferno!" He counters Beelzemon's attack and Sakuyamon, Lilithmon, and Lucemon watch the power struggle with interest.

"Greedy Wand!" Gallantmon is unable to block and is blasted off his feet. Barbamon raises his staff over his head. "If I were you, I'd unleash the Hazard. It's that, or die!"

"Not quite!" Justimon yells, drawing Barbamon's attention. "Thunder Clap!" The attack is enough to unbalance Barbamon and Gallantmon swings his legs, knocking Barbamon off his feet. "Now we end it!" Gallantmon shouts, jumping back to his feet as Barbamon rolls over and pushes himself back to his. "Shield of the Just!" Barbamon raises his arms to defend himself as Gallantmon unleashes his attack. Justimon jumps onto Gallantmon's shoulders and pushes himself forward. "Voltage Blade!" With a swipe, Justimon decapitates Barbamon and he explodes into data.

"Well that's one down…" Justimon says looking over at the others still fighting.

* * *

Beelzemon and Daemon's attacks continue to struggle against each other and Lilithmon taps her foot impatiently. "Honestly Daemon, are you going to finish this or not?"

"Spirit Strike!" Fox spirits loop around the struggling beams and zip towards Daemon. "Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon claws them away and smirks at Sakuyamon. "And I was so looking forward to seeing which demon lord was stronger. Lucemon?"

"Grand Cross!"

"Crystal Sphere!"

Lucemon's cruciform attack flies forward and slams into Sakuyamon's shield, knocking both her and Beelzemon backward.

"Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon flies over the three demon lords and swipes, but they move to the sides and dodge. He flaps his wings to slow his momentum and lands next to the prone Beelzemon and Sakuyamon, using his claws to eliminate his remaining momentum. MegaGargomon steps up behind the three demon lords and Justimon and Gallantmon rejoin their allies.

"What now, Gogglehead?" Sakuyamon asks as she pulls herself to her feet.

"You and Ryo should go for Lilithmon. Atticus and I will take Daemon while Beelzemon and Henry keep the other three busy." Gallantmon orders.

"We'll need to be fast then, because those two won't be able to hold them off long," Beldurmon interjects.

"We'll buy you all the time you need!" Beelzemon shouts, aiming his cannon. He aims for Lucemon. "Corona Blaster!" Lucemon jumps backward to dodge. "Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon slaps Lucemon out of the air.

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon's chains wrap around MegaGargomon's limbs. MegaGargomon fires his jets in an attempt to pull Belphemon into the air with him.

"Thunder Breath!" The smoke encircles MegaGargomon and electricity sparks as he crashes back down. Belphemon steps over to MegaGargomon's face and raises his flaming claws. "Gift of…"

"Double Impact!" Belphemon is forced backward by the force of the bullets and MegaGargomon rolls to his side just as Leviamon approaches. "Gargo Missiles!" The rockets explode in his face, kicking up dust and debris.

Meanwhile, Justimon and Sakuyamon rush at Lilithmon.

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Voltage Blade!"

"Nazar Nail!" She parries Justimon's attack but is unable to deflect Sakuyamon's and she screeches in pain and fury as the attack cuts deep.

"Evil Infer…"

"Over here, Daemon! Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon rakes his claws over Daemon's face and he staggers back. "Lightning Joust!" Daemon is slammed in the gut and falls to the ground. Gallantmon rushes forward and stabs his lance downward but Daemon rolls aside and kicks him in the leg, knocking him off balance. "Double Dust!" Gallantmon is sent flying and lands atop Justimon before he can re-engage Lilithmon.

"Chaos Flare!" Flames rise from Daemon's shoulders and rocket towards Gallantmon and Justimon.

"Demon's Shade!" Beldurmon flies between them and the attack and unleashes his own, beginning a power struggle. "You may want to move. I can't do this forever!"

"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon's wispy smoke billows towards Beldurmon. "Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon jumps up beside Beldurmon and shields him from Lilithmon's attack.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon slams the floor, creating a shockwave, which staggers Lilithmon. "Shield of the Just!" Lilithmon is slammed by Gallantmon's attack and is sent sprawling to the ground. As she attempts to pull herself to her feet, Justimon and Sakuyamon charge attacks.

"Spirit Strike!"

"Justice Burst!"

The fox spirits swirl in tandem with Justimon's bolts of light and Lilithmon becomes riddled with holes as the spirits claw at her face. She screeches as data leaks out.

"That's it! Empress Emblaze!"

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon's attack cuts through the shadowy hand and Justimon leaps forth. As Lilithmon deflects Sakuyamon's attack, Justimon brings his own blade down. "Voltage Blade!" Lilithmon hardly gets a chance to cry in surprise before exploding into data.

* * *

Daemon's attack finally overpowers Beldurmon's and slams into him, sending him sprawling back to the ground. Gallantmon turns and charges to engage Daemon once more.

"Slash Nail!" Gallantmon raises his shield to block the attack before jabbing his lance forward, stabbing into Daemon's eye. As he roars in pain, Gallantmon withdraws his lance and bashes him aside with his shield. "Beldurmon, attack on my mark!"

Beldurmon flies up from the ground and hovers, readying himself. "Waiting on you…"

"Chaos Flare!" Daemon tower of fire rises and rushes towards Gallantmon.

"Now! Shield of the Just!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

Their attacks swirl together, slamming into Daemon's plume of fire. The attacks struggle against each other for a moment, but Beldurmon and Gallantmon pour everything they have into their attacks and it pushes through Daemon's, blasting a hole in his chest. He roars in pain before dissipating into data.

Beldurmon lands unsteadily next to Gallantmon, who moves to brace him as Sakuyamon and Justimon join them. "Nice shot, Tamer of Darkness," Justimon chides. Beldurmon nods but is stopped from retorting when Beelzemon crashes down at their feet, his data distorting. They all look up and watch as MegaGargomon topples over, revealing Leviamon, Belphemon, and Lucemon, all grinning sadistically.

"I don't think this is over…" Sakuyamon says, gripping her staff tightly.

"They need MarineAngemon. We have to get those demon lords' attention!" Gallantmon shouts, brandishing his lance and shield. Beelzemon pulls himself to his feet, his data stabilizing. "What's the plan then, Pineapple-Head?"

"We should try to separate them. Two to Belphemon, three to Leviamon and one to Lucemon," Atticus suggests. "Keep them apart and have MegaGargomon deal with them one at a time: he's our most powerful vaccine type." The others nod their agreement and prepare themselves to battle once more.

Lucemon glances around before turning his gaze slightly upward. _They seem to have deleted Daemon, Barbamon, and Lilithmon. Now might be a good time to do some of your own dirty work._

 **Hardly necessary. I think it would be much preferential to show them the true power of the seven demon lords.**

 _We cannot unlock it so long as the Lord of Gluttony defies us._

 **Then take his data by force. Let these pathetic humans cower in the face of ultimate darkness and use your hidden power to extract the Hazard from that pitiful excuse for a royal knight.**

 _Very well then…_

"Leviamon, Belphemon: keep them busy. I'm going to…refresh myself a little."

Leviamon lets out an evil chuckle. "We're going for it then? Good! I can't wait to see them squirm!"

* * *

Justimon signals to Kenta and MarineAngemon quickly zips out to heal MegaGargomon. "We're actually winning!" Kazu shouts with glee. "I never doubted that they could do it…" Suzie says with a smile while holding a still unconscious Lopmon close. Alice pets Dobermon, trying her best to soothe him as he shakes from damaged data. "We still have Millenniummon to deal with even if they do delete the last three demon lords."

"Piece of cake! Takato and the others will beat them no problem!" Kai says, giving a thumbs up. "But none of our digimon can help!" Masahiko whines. "I feel like I can't do anything…"

"I'm sorry Masahiko…" Kotemon says, looking down. "Don't beat yourself up too much," Pandamon interjects. "None of us were able to handle this."

Jeri scowls over at them before turning her attention back to a grieving Commandramon. "I can't believe I lost… I lost my partner…"

"Are you sure that you're not connected to him anymore?" she asks in as soothing a voice she can manage. Commandramon nods and she strokes his snout. "I lost my partner a couple years ago. I know how you feel."

"Because of the Hazard, right?" Commandramon asks. Jeri cocks her head. "Well, because of Takato, not so much Guilmon." Commandramon nods his understanding. "Too bad we can't roll back the clock…I'd give anything to biomerge with Atticus again to become Darkdramon…it feels like I've been waiting forever and now I'll never reach mega again…"

Jeri glances over at the megas as they begin their battle. "Think they'll win?" Commandramon shakes his head. "I don't know. I almost hope they don't. Maybe if Atticus goes back to the Dark Ocean and returns again, we could be partners one more time."

"Know how he escaped last time?" Commandramon shrugs. "A rift of some kind. From what I understand, a fluke."

"It's meant to contain bad digimon, right? Does that mean Atticus isn't all that bad?" Commandramon chuckles. "Bad is a relative term. We've done plenty of bad things, but for good reasons. That's what it means to be a digidestined or a tamer: to make hard choices for the good of the Digital World as a whole."

"And what is it that you and Atticus were meant to do this time?" Commandramon looks up at her, her amber eyes flaming with intrigue and hidden thought. "Well, let's just say that if what you have said is true, then technically he and I are responsible for your partner's demise. We're going to correct that mistake…" _As soon as this nightmare is over… I will finish this mission…_

* * *

MegaGargomon's armor creaks as he pushes himself back to his feet. "Duo Tail Strike!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon jumps between them and blocks Leviamon's tails from striking the recovering MegaGargomon. Lucemon jumps up and flies over the megas and Beelzemon leaps to intercept him, Beldurmon following behind him. "Darkness Cl…"

"Deadly Roll!" Lucemon roundhouse kicks Beelzemon and sends him tumbling downward into Beldurmon, causing both of them to land in a heap on the ground.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon sends a shockwave at Belphemon and he jumps to dodge, flapping his wings to give him enough hover to avoid damage before landing once more as Justimon rushes at him. "Justice Kick!"

"Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon swipes his flaming claws and Justimon is sent sprawling back to the ground. "Lampranthus!" Justimon is unable to move in time and is wrapped in the chains. They begin to heat and he cries out with pain.

"Hang in there! Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Corona Blaster!"

Belphemon is struck by both attacks and he releases his grip on Justimon, who rolls himself towards his two allies before struggling back to his feet. "I owe you one…"

Beldurmon nods before turning to see Lucemon absorbing data. "He's absorbing the other demon lords' data."

"I'm guessing that's bad."

"I'll stop him!" Beelzemon grumbles, pulling out his shotgun before taking off to engage Lucemon.

"Spirit Strike!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

Leviamon roars as the attacks find their mark. "Biting Crush!" Sakuyamon darts away but MegaGargomon becomes caught in his jowls. As he struggles to free himself, Leviamon breathes out his thunderous smoke, "Thunder Breath!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Spirit Strike!"

The attacks slam into Leviamon's face but he does not relinquish his grip and smoke continues to pour out of his maw, MegaGargomon twitching from static discharge and holding in his cries of pain.

* * *

Lucemon finishes absorbing Daemon, Lilithmon, and Barbamon's data and turns in time to see Beelzemon rushing at him. "Double Impact!"

"Grand Cross!" Beelzemon is blown backward by the attack and lands back in a heap near Justimon and Beldurmon. "Rock, Paper, Scissors for who takes him?" Justimon asks.

"Oh, that's all right. You can have him if you really want him," Beldurmon replies.

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon snares the both of them in his chains and pulls taught, making them immobile. "Grand Cross!"

"Screw that!" Beldurmon says, sinking down into the rubble. Justimon is not so lucky and is blown backward by the attack, directly into Belphemon.

"Gift of Darkness!" With a swipe, Justimon is again on the ground, his data beginning to distort. As Belphemon raises a claw to finish him, Beldurmon shouts, "Justimon heads up!"

Belphemon turns toward the voice, only to get a claw to the face. "Ahool Claw!"

Justimon takes advantage of this, "Thunder Clap!" Justimon slams his accel arm directly into Belphemon's chest and he staggers back from the blow. Justimon rushes forward, his arm changing form. Beldurmon flaps in midair. "Time to put down the dragon! Demon's Shade!"

"Voltage Blade!" the attacks strike a staggering Belphemon together and he screams before bursting into data. "Deadly Roll!" Lucemon kicks Justimon away and immediately absorbs Belphemon data. "No! Ahool Claw!"

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon nails Beldurmon in the jaw, sending him back to the ground before finishing the download process.

* * *

MegaGargomon continues to struggle to free himself while Sakuyamon and Gallantmon desperately attack.

"Shield of the Just!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

The attacks slam into Leviamon but he holds firm. "Biting Crush!" MegaGargomon cries out in pain as the metal creaks beneath the pressure of his jaws. "Thunder Breath!"

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon fires directly for Leviamon's eye and elicits a howl of pain. "Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon slam a fist into the side of Leviamon's mouth and he finally releases his vice grip.

"Hey chumps! New plan! Everyone on Lucemon!" Beelzemon shouts out, pointing. They turn to notice Lucemon standing over a writhing Beldurmon and Justimon. Gallantmon rushes forward. "Lightning Joust!" Lucemon leaps away as the attack hits the ground and Gallantmon lands in front of his two prone friends. "An unwise move, Hazard Tamer. Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon flies forward, clobbering Gallantmon into the air before rushing up after him and forcing him back down, causing him to crash with a groan. His data distorts and his cape once again flashes blue, staying that way for a few seconds.

"Grand Cross!" 'Gallantmon' tilts his head up just as Sakuyamon screams and is sent flying backward into MegaGargomon. His cloak returns to its usual red and he staggers forward as the bodies of Beldurmon, Justimon, and Beelzemon land in front of him, each of their data distorting.

 _We have to do this…together…_ "Guys, use your strongest attacks now! Give it all you got!"

MegaGargomon opens his ports and Sakuyamon forces herself back to her feet. Lucemon chuckles and holds out his arms. "Come then tamers! Give me all you've got!"

"Goodbye, Lucemon! Shield of the Just!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Mega Barrage!"

The attacks fly towards Lucemon but Leviamon dives in front just as they are about to strike. His laugh echoes as he explodes into data and Lucemon absorbs him.

"Grand Cross!" The three megas are too stunned to move and each are blown off their feet by the attack, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon separating into Henry and Terriermon and Rika and Renamon respectively.

Beelzemon tries to stand but Lucemon rushes over to him and grabs him by the neck, lifting him up. "And now, I'll take you're data, Lord of Gluttony." He throws him down before creating a ball of light and a ball of darkness in each hand.

"Ultimate Sacrifice!"

"Impmon!" Ai and Mako scream out from the sidelines. Beelzemon is consumed by the sphere of light before the sphere of darkness is added to it, creating the familiar rotating ball. Beldurmon struggles to his feet and summons all the gusto he can muster to shout, "Give them an alias card!"

Alice grabs at her cards as Beelzemon begins to scream from the pain. She pulls out Atticus' alias card and tosses it to Mako. "Swipe it! It's the only way to save Impmon!" Mako grabs the card and Ai holds up the d-ark. "Digi-Modify! Alias activate!"

Beelzemon distorts inside the sphere and the tiny form of Impmon falls out of the image of Beelzemon. Beldurmon flaps his wings for all their worth, snatching Impmon and flying him over to place in his tamers' arms.

The tamers look on as Beelzemon's image begins to decompile. Suddenly, a loud howl and an equally loud screech sound out. Data trickles out from Beelzemon's back and the image of a dog zips out before rushing into the air. "Ma-kaw!" The screech sounds louder as a monkey exits Beelzemon and follows the dog, followed by maniacal laughter from somewhere outside the tamers' field of vision.

Gallantmon and Justimon push themselves to their feet, grabbing Henry and Rika respectively and bringing them and their partners over to the others. "Those were the devas, weren't they?" Gallantmon asks, looking at Beldurmon.

Suddenly, a loud, rapid beeping sounds off, accompanied by the ever-louder sound of static. "What is that?" Kazu cries out, covering his ears. Many of the tamers and digimon do likewise and Jeri pulls out her d-ark. "It's… it's going crazy!" The beeping speeds up until suddenly the d-ark fragments and breaks; it's pieces falling to the ruined cobbles at her feet. An eerie black smoke emerges from Beelzemon's back and zips around the ruined courtyard before flying straight up into the swirling clouds above.

The tamers have no time to consider it, as Beelzemon's data completely melts away and Lucemon absorbs it. As he finishes, his body morphs and disfigures, turning purple in color and a dark sphere of data surrounds him and expands. The sphere dissipates to reveal a large purple dragonoid creature with a golden faceplate, golden claws, a giant shadowy sphere in its hands and several wings, seven of which bear an image of the insignias of the seven deadly sins.

Beldurmon grits his teeth as many of the lower level digimon hide their faces in the rubble. "Eniac help us…" he mutters beneath his breath.


	28. The Hazard's Return, Part 4

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 28: The Hazards Return, Part 4

Riley makes her way through the lower halls of Hypnos, stopping in front of a door guarded by two Naicho agents. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I need to deliver a report to my boss." One of the guards holds out a hand. "Give it here and we will deliver it to him." Riley shakes her head. "Sorry, but I can deliver it to his hands only."

"Well we have orders to read all notices before they reach the eyes of any of the Monster Makers."

"Yamaki is not a Monster Maker and is voluntarily giving his time to this project. This is a top secret report on Hypnos' status and as such cannot be shown to you."

The guard looks to his compatriot before turning back to her and nodding. "Fine, go in. We will notify Prime Minister Kurota and if he wishes to know what it was, then he'll get the clearance."

"Thank you, gentlemen," Riley says, forcing a smile before going through the door and allowing it to slide closed behind her. As soon as it does, she rolls her eyes and strolls into the lab. _This is getting ridiculous. We can't do anything without Kurota breathing down our necks._

"Good to see you here, Riley," Yamaki calls out upon noticing her. "Please tell me you have some good news."

"I do. We have returned Hypnos to its normal operating capabilities. It turns out a great deal of digital information has been being exchanged between our world and the Digital World but I haven't been able to pinpoint exactly what that data was. It could be Wild Ones, but as there have been no incidents, we are presuming no."

"Fair enough. Just keep an eye on it and use your best judgment should any anomalies appear. Right now, we can't afford for any kind of bio-emergence."

"If there haven't been any bio-emergences, do you think it's possible that the protesters were right?" Curly asks, stepping up to them. "Do you think the tamers and their partners had something to do with it?"

"We shouldn't speculate like that," Janyuu interjects, joining them. "We have every reason to believe that those bio-emergences were not random, but also that they were targeting something that had nothing to do with the tamers' partners."

"Maybe so, Tao, but you have to admit its odd," Babel adds.

"Odd or not, it isn't the tamers' fault, even if they were the intended targets. Let's not debate pointless issues," Yamaki grumbles. "Just keep me informed of what's going on as best you can, Riley."

"That will be difficult. Kurota's lapdogs already gave me a hard time about coming in here to report this to you."

"Do the best you can. Other then digital exchange, everything is normal?"

"Well, mostly. We are getting some weird signatures emanating from the Digital World, but we can't ascertain what they are. We believe it's a good chance that it's the tamers."

"Probably is. Just keep an eye on it. You can also try to contact the tamers. They may be able to tell you what is happening there." Yamaki pulls a flash drive from his computer. "This will enable you to speak to them, via the comm I gave them."

"Thanks, Bossman," she says cheerily, taking the device. She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and heads back towards the door. "Don't stay up too late!" The door slides closed behind her as Yamaki chuckles inwardly and returns back to his work.

* * *

Lucemon's dragonoid from roars and the tamers cover their ears. "Ok, what's the play?" Beldurmon asks nervously.

"I'm open to suggestions…" Gallantmon responds.

"We don't have much a choice. We have to engage him directly," Justimon states, crouching into a battle position. "We're all that stands between him and the others."

"We need to draw his attention away from them then. We can't afford for Lopmon to be deleted now," Beldurmon adds.

"If only I could reach my crimson mode…" Gallantmon mutters.

"Give it a try. While you work on that, Beldurmon and I can try to keep him busy!" Justimon says, dashing forward.

"Well to hell; I'm already dead anyway!" Beldurmon roars as he charges after Justimon.

"Justice Burst!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

Their attacks bounce harmlessly off of Lucemon's thick hide and he shifts to follow his opponents darting forms. "Purgatorial Flame!" Purple flames spray out from his maw and Beldurmon rolls to evade. Justimon jumps up, readying the voltage blade. "Dimension Slasher!" Lucemon swings his claw, catching Justimon by surprise and his armor screeches as the claw rakes across its plates. Justimon lands and rolls clutching at the wound, now leaking data.

Gallantmon jumps to join the fight. "Lightning Joust!" His attack slams into Lucemon's faceplate and dissipates without causing damage. "He's invulnerable to our attacks!"

"Demon's Shade!" Beldurmon's shadow flies towards Lucemon and rams into his haunches, causing the scales to crumple. "Got him!" Lucemon merely swings his tail and the scales rejuvenate as if nothing had happened at all. "…or not…"

"We need more firepower!" Justimon shouts, staggering back to his feet while still holding the long gash in his armor from which data continues to leak.

"We don't have any more firepower!" Beldurmon shouts over to him. Gallantmon pulls his shield in front of him. "We have to try! Let's attack together!" Beldurmon and Justimon ready themselves as Gallantmon charges his shield. Lucemon steps forward, snarling and drooling as he approaches them.

"Shield of the Just!

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Thunder Clap!"

The attacks converge on Lucemon and slam into him simultaneously, kicking up dust and debris. The three megas back away nervously as the smoke dissipates, showing Lucemon without a scratch. "Well so much for that idea…" Atticus' voice rings out from Beldurmon.

"We can't give up!" Gallantmon says before charging forth. Justimon rushes after him as Beldurmon takes to the sky to give them what cover he can.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Voltage Blade!"

"Ahool Claw!"

Lucemon growls and bats them away, knocking Beldurmon to the side and snapping down on Justimon as he recovers from his attack.

"Let him go!" Gallantmon shouts, jabbing his lance into Lucemon's eye. The lance clinks against the metal of the head guard and Lucemon swings his head, causing Gallantmon to fall aside as he tosses the limp and destabilized form of Justimon aside.

Gallantmon quickly regains footing and rushes forth again. "Lightning Joust!" It proves just as ineffective as before and, with a swipe of his tail, he knocks Gallantmon back to the ground, causing him to land in a heap near Justimon just as he breaks apart into Ryo and Monodramon.

* * *

They're in trouble! We have to do something!" Masahiko cries out before burying his eyes in his sister's dress.

"I don't think there is anything we can do…" Commandramon responds. "None of us can reach mega."

Henry stirs and groans as he returns to consciousness. "Henry! You have to get back in there!" Suzie shouts as he sits up. "I wish I could Suzie…" he gets out before wincing in pain, "but Terriermon can't take anymore." He pulls his unconscious partner close and looks up as Justimon is tossed aside like a rag doll.

"It can't end like this…" Kenta says as MarineAngemon buries himself in his shirt. Ai and Mako cry over the battered form of their partner and Alice looks on grimly at the battle. Rika stirs at her feet and she moves to help her sit up, but the red haired tamer merely bats her help away.

"What's going on?" she asks, pulling herself into a sitting position as Renamon shifts next to her before wincing from pain. Rika lays a hand on her partner's head and strokes it to comfort her. "It's really bad. I don't think they're going to be able to pull out of this one…" Alice says.

"Rika, maybe you could get back in there?" Kai asks hopefully. Rika only shakes her head. "Everything is aching and Renamon is too badly hurt." Lucemon bats Gallantmon aside, causing him to crash down next to Justimon, who dedigivolves back to Monodramon and Ryo.

"Ryo's down…" Kazu states fearfully. Lucemon roars in triumph and turns his attention toward the vulnerable tamers. "He's coming this way! We gotta get out of here!" Kazu shouts.

"There is nowhere to go…" Jeri mutters. "If we try to run, Millenniummon will just blast us."

"Then maybe this is it…" Suzie says, hugging Lopmon close.

Lucemon stands up tall, holding the large shadowy sphere in front of him out from his body. "Wrath of Darkness!" The orb crackles before firing a solid beam directly at the tamers. They close their eyes to await their fate, but it never comes.

Henry is the first to open his eyes and sees the distorting form of Beldurmon absorbing the attack. Gallantmon pushes himself back to his feet and cries out in horror as the attack dissipates and Beldurmon collapses in front of the tamers. His form destabilizes before separating into the unconscious forms of Atticus and Chiblynmon. Lucemon once again roars in triumph and begins to charge his attack once more.

 _No! I can't let this happen! I won't let him hurt them! I'll destroy him and anyone else who tries to hurt my friends! I'll destroy him and obliterate his data as it leaks out! I won't let anyone die again!_

Shadows swirl around Gallantmon and his armor darkens. Lucemon ceases charging his attack so as to turn and look at the royal knight with curiosity. His armor darkens and his cloak turns a deep blue. As the darkness dissipates, the knight twitches, as if insane, his red eyes burning with the fires of one's worst nightmares.

He hefts his lance in front of him, aiming for Lucemon's torso. "Demon's Disaster!" A red bolt of electricity fires out, slamming into Lucemon's chest and forcing him backward a few feet. Without warning, the knight flies forward and jabs his lance into Lucemon's throat, trying desperately to pierce his hide. Lucemon shakes and swings a claw, knocking the knight aside but he quickly jumps back up, charging his shield. "Judecca Prison!" The beam fires from his shield, slamming into Lucemon's armored face and pushing him backward. The dragonoid digimon roars with indignation and flaps his wings, propelling himself forward. 'Gallantmon' dives to the side to dodge and Lucemon rushes past him, aimed directly for the other tamers.

"He's coming this way! We gotta split!" Kazu shouts. Lucemon opens his jaws. "Purgatorial Flame!"

"Demon's Disater!" 'Gallantmon's' attack hits the side of his face and forces his neck to turn enough that his attack flies harmlessly over the tamers' heads. Lucemon reverses course and charges toward the dark knight. "Dimension Slasher!" His claws rake over his opponent's shield as he flies past and he flaps his wings to slow his momentum and reverse course once more. "Judecca Prison!" "Gallantmon's' attack slams into Lucemon's face and forces him back down to the ground, where he releases another angry roar.

* * *

Kai, Alice, and Masahiko run forward and drag Atticus and Chiblynmon back over to the others. "Is he dead?" Kenta asks as they pull him over. "Let's hope not…" Commandramon remarks. Atticus stirs and rolls himself to a sitting position. "I'm dead, just not deleted…" he grumbles. He glances over at the still raging battle. "That probably wasn't one of my better ideas."

"We thought it would have deleted you for sure," Henry remarks, still holding an unconscious Terriermon. "I think Chiblynmon took most of it," Atticus replies, looking at his own unconscious partner. "So the Hazard is the only one left?"

"Sadly…" Jeri states, turning her gaze downward. Atticus squints at the fast moving knight before asking, "Isn't his cloak usually red? And why does his armor look darker?"

"We're not sure. His attacks are different too," Henry explains. Atticus bites on his lip. "Is this the Megidramon that he mentioned to me?"

"No, Megidramon looks much different," Suzie interjects.

"He feels an awful lot like Megidramon…" Suzie smiles and holds up Lopmon, who gives a weak smile back. "You're ok!" She squeezes Lopmon in a tight hug, to which Lopmon gives no objections. "Well if he's not Megidramon, then who is he?" Atticus asks.

Kenta points his d-ark and attempts to scan 'Gallantmon'. "I can't get any data on him. He looks like Gallantmon but he isn't…"

The knight and dragon clash again; the sounds of clinking and screeching metal endlessly ringing through the air. Atticus turns to Chiblynmon and attempts to shake him awake. "Chiblynmon, come on. Naptime is over. I need you to get up." Chiblynmon opens one eye and groans. "I need your bauble, buddy: stat."

He holds up an unsteady hand and the bauble appears in it. Atticus takes it from him and peers into it as Chiblynmon pushes himself to a sitting position as well, his eyes on Commandramon who simply scowls at him.

The image of Takato's face appears in the bauble, his eyes glazed and his hair sticking out on end. Atticus lowers the bauble and looks to his d-ark, clicking buttons and changing screens. "What are you doing?" Rika asks.

"Trying to see if I can tap into Takato's mind to see if I can obtain data on this form. His d-ark beeps and the image of Gallantmon appears on it before shifting to the blue caped, dark armored, red-eyed form he currently occupies.

ChaosGallantmon, dark warrior digimon. He's a mega level virus type. This is the result when a virus completely overpowers the mind of a Gallantmon. His attacks, Demon's Disaster and Judecca Prison, are the shadowy opposites of Gallantmon's techniques.

"He's been overpowered by a virus?" Henry asks.

"Yes, I suspect the Hazard is responsible," Atticus answers.

"Should we do something about it?" Jeri asks.

"Nothing we can do. Let's just hope that if he wins, we're not next on his kill list."

"Gogglehead wouldn't hurt us," Rika replies firmly. "He's our friend."

"Well that may not be your friend anymore…." Commandramon replies for his former tamer. "We should be ready." Atticus turns his gaze downcast as Rika and Henry look back at the still raging battle.

"Judecca Prison!" ChaosGallantmon's attack flies, slamming into the dark sphere in Lucemon's hands before fizzling out harmlessly.

"Purgatorial Flame!" ChaosGallantmon raises his shield as the flames consume him. As they dissipate, he staggers back but holds his footing, his eyes burning with ever-fiercer intensity. He flies forward, lance outstretched. "Demon's Disaster!" The red ball fires out from his lance and arcs into Lucemon's face, eliciting a roar of annoyance. Lucemon flies forward and attempts to chomp down on the dark knight but ChaosGallantmon jumps up as his head descends and lands on his back. He stabs through several wings before unleashing his "Demon's Disaster!" on the others. As Lucemon screeches in pain, he swings his tail up, catching ChaosGallantmon's side and causing him to fall off his back and down onto the ground, only a few feet from Ryo and Monodramon.

As the Legendary Tamer and his partner wake and push themselves off the ground, Lucemon moves to loom over the downed knight and opens his jowls once more. "Purgatorial Flame!" The flames spout and lick at the defenseless knight's dark armor. He screams in pain before going completely silent.

The flames dissipate, revealing the distorting form of ChaosGallantmon. Lucemon looms over his prey, claws clicking and jaw snapping. Ryo staggers back to his feet and limps towards the dark knight with the aid of Monodramon. "Takato, if you can hear me, you have to get up…"

Millenniummon's laugh echoes over the courtyard. "The Hazard is mine for the taking!" Lucemon bends down and picks up the unconscious knight in his jaws. He bites down and the knight gives a terrifying wail.

"No, no, don't destroy him, Lucemon! Bring him to me. With his data, I shall control the power of the Hazard! Nothing will stand in my way!"

"Give him back!" Suzie screams out as she tries to run forward. Henry grabs her and holds her back. "No Suzie! Hell get you too!"

Lucemon flaps his wings and rises slowly off the ground, ChaosGallantmon still held firmly within his jaws.

"C'mon Takato!" Ryo shouts with all his might. "Get up! You can't let it end like this!" ChaosGallantmon shifts and jabs his lance upward into Lucemon's jaw, forcing him to drop him. He smashes into the ground and his data distorts before he separates into a trembling Takato and a battered Guilmon, whose scales flash between black and red before settling on red. Lucemon lets out a roar as he lands once more, taking steady steps closer to the goggle wearing tamer and his partner.

Ryo staggers over to Takato, despite the looming threat, and grabs his shoulders. "Takato! Come on, you gotta get up! I need you!" Takato curls up, clutching at his stomach and sobbing slightly. "Ryo… I feel sick…"

"Feel sick later! We have a demon lord to beat!"

"But I lost… I couldn't do it…"

"Get a hold of yourself. Don't make me smack you. You have to get up! If we don't stop him…"

"I can't… I'm not strong enough…" Ryo smacks him before grabbing his shirt. "You can't think like that! You're the one that never wants to give up, even when the odds are impossible. If you throw in the towel now, he'll kill all of our friends!"

Lucemon steps ever closer to them and Millenniummon's laugh echoes over the courtyard, "Yes, kill the tamers and bring me the Hazard!"

"We're dead if you don't get back in this! We need your crimson mode! Get up!"

Takato moves a shaky hand over towards Guilmon who rolls over and groans in pain. "Guilmon, I can't let them take you. Please, we have to keep trying…"

"I can't! Everything hurts, Takatomon!" the saurian replies, rolling over while continuing to whimper and groan. "Guilmon!" Ryo shouts out. "He's going to hurt Takato and the rest of us if you don't get up!" Guilmon tries to push himself up to his feet, but only collapses back down.

"Ryo pulls out a card and gives it to Takato. "Come on! Swipe this! There's still time!" Lucemon growls as he steps forward once more, now within only a few yards of the two tamers. Monodramon scurries in front of Ryo, standing protectively over him.

Takato clenches his eyes shut and pushes himself to his feet. He wobbles before stabilizing and taking an unsteady step forward. "What are you doing?" Ryo asks. "You need to biomerge before you get back in there you know." Takato shakes his head. "I can't… Guilmon can't fight anymore. I won't make him fight like this…"

Ryo pockets the card and stands beside him. "Then what will you do?" Ryo asks with confusion. Takato grits his teeth for a moment, pushing down all the fear and doubt he can. "Take the others and run. He's only after Guilmon… He won't follow you…"

Lucemon takes another step closer, now a mere few feet from them. "If we're making a break for it, then you're coming with us!" Ryo shouts. Takato only shakes his head. "I won't leave Guilmon. Please, just go!" He moves to stand over his partner protectively. "I won't let you take him! You have to go through me!"

"You can't let him win!" Ryo shouts. "I won't lose more friends to him! I'll fight till the end with you at my side: just tell me you're willing!" Ryo holds up his d-ark. "We're tamers. We can't surrender to him! The Digital World depends on us!"

"This defiance bores me. Lucemon, destroy the tamer and bring me the Hazard!" Lucemon growls once more, taking another step forward and raising a claw, preparing to strike.

Ryo turns to face Lucemon. "I'm not moving from this spot, Takato! Either you'll figure out how to save me or I'll die, so think fast!"

"We gotta help them!" Henry shouts.

"How do we do that, amigo? We're completely helpless ourselves!" Kazu shouts back.

"Ryo, please, get out of here!" Takato pleads. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt!"

"Then do something! Don't give in! Stop him!"

"Dimension Slasher!" Lucemon swings his great claw down at Ryo and Takato shoves him aside. The claw catches Takato's side and he rolls with Ryo to the ground, crying out as data leaks from the wound. "Ryo pushes Takato off of him and kneels at his side, trying desperately to seal the wound by typical means. "What did you do! That's not what I meant!" Takato groans and curls up. "I'm sorry. I couldn't…"

"Just hang on. I'll figure out how to fix this…" Ryo says, interrupting him as he begins fumbling for his cards.

"Step aside, Legendary Tamer," Millenniummon's voice echoes. "The Hazard is mine. Be gone!" Lucemon opens his mouth, preparing to attack. Takato reaches up and grabs Ryo's arm. "Please run. There's no point dying for my sake…"

"Pyrosphere!"

"Beat Knuckle!"

Guilmon and Monodramon try desperately to draw Lucemon's attention from their tamers. Lucemon swings his tail down and Monodramon jumps backward to dodge while Guilmon collapses before being able to fire another attack. Takato grits his teeth and his hand slides down from Ryo's arm, brushing past his d-ark, as it goes to his side. The data leak slows, eventually stopping. Ryo's d-ark beeps wildly and the image of four triangles attached at their tips with the middle one encircled appears on his screen. "What's going on?" He mutters, looking at the symbol on the screen.

"Ryo, I'm feeling weird…a good kind of weird!" Monodramon shouts over to him. Ryo looks down at Takato once more, who is still biting down on his lip as if in pain. _Don't worry: I'll take it from here. This one's for you, buddy._ He stands and steps forward as Lucemon roars once more.

"If you're feeling up to it, I guess it's up to us now, Monodramon! Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge digivolution…_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

The light of digivolution only intensifies as the image of the symbol on Ryo's d-ark appears on Justimon's chest plate.

 _Justimon digivolve to…_

His armor changes to green and his body morphs in shape, taking on a more mechanical nature and growing in size. A great green frill appears over his shoulders and gears appear on the sides of his arms, which morph to become voltage blades. His facemask melts away, revealing bright red eyes and an armored helm, which breaks into two points at the top-back. A twisted strand of green and black wires descends from the back of his head as he completes his transformation to…

 _Fujinmon!_

Lucemon backs away slightly at the appearance of the newcomer and the tamers stand with mouths agape. "Oh wow, did Ryo just mode change?" Kenta asks.

"…No…" Atticus answers. "He digivolved…past mega?"

Rika scans him with her d-ark. Fujinmon, mega level vaccine cyborg digimon. His attacks are Maltcyclone and Critical Arms. "He's still just a mega. It can't be a digivolution, can it?"

"It's gotta be a mode change…" Henry interjects, his mouth still agape with shock.

"But it isn't," Commandramon interjects. "He's a completely different digimon. This isn't supposed to happen…"

Atticus swiftly glances at the still prone Takato behind Fujinmon. _What did he do? More importantly, how? Everything I've known about the Hazard seems to be out of date!_ "He's some kind of ascended mega level. This could be good. Maybe he can finish this fight…"

* * *

Fujinmon rushes forward, blades ignited. "Critical Arms!" He swings both blades, cutting deeply into the hide of Lucemon's neck. The dragon roars in pain and turns around as the damaged scales repair themselves. "Purgatorial Flame!"

Fujinmon jumps to dodge and flips back with fantastic agility, landing back on his feet, ready to charge forth again.

"Maltcyclone!" He spins rapidly, unleashing a typhoon of winds, which blow Lucemon off his feet and into the air. The dragon merely flaps his wings and stabilizes himself before opening his maw once more. "Purgatorial Flame!" Fujinmon dodges once more and rolls to the side, igniting his blades to prepare to re-engage. Lucemon lands and steps forward, claw at the ready.

"Dimension Slasher!"

"Critical Arms!"

Blades meet claw and Fujinmon is swiped aside by Lucemon's superior strength, rolling back to the ground below. He jumps back to his feet and jumps aside just as Lucemon stomps down where he had lain moments ago. Lucemon flaps his wings, rising up into the air while flames lick at the sides of his mouth.

 _Time to clip some wings…_ Fujinmon jumps up and barrel-rolls to the side as Lucemon unleashes his "Purgatorial Flame!" He ignites both blades as he reaches his opponents shoulder. "Critical Arms!" He hops down, cutting through wings as he falls. Lucemon screeches and wails as he falls back down to the ground, and Fujinmon swings once more to sever his tail. As Lucemon lands, his wings rejuvenate and his tail regrows. _Nothing is working!_

Lucemon turns to face his opponent once more and holds out his shadowy orb as it crackles with energy again. "Wrath of Darkness!" The beam fires and Fujinmon has no time to dodge. He ignites his blades and spins rapidly, using his "Maltcyclone!" to try to deflect the attack. The attack slams into Fujinmon nonetheless, driving him back and tossing him into a heap on the ground near Takato and Guilmon.

* * *

The tamers look on to the battle with worry and angst. "Every time Ryo does some damage, he just repairs it! How can that be?" Henry asks.

"I don't know, but he better figure something out, and fast!" Alice answers.

They watch as Fujinmon is easily knocked aside by Lucemon's superior strength. "What are we going to do if he fails?" Rika asks, for the first time fear slipping through in her voice.

"We'll be out of options…" Atticus answers. "It might be wise to attempt to escape."

"How are we going to get Takato from way over there?" Suzie asks.

"You wouldn't," Commandramon answers coldly. "You'll have to leave him."

"But we came to rescue him! We can't just run away without him!" Kenta whines.

"Commandramon might be right," Chiblynmon states sadly. "Millenniummon will never let us escape with him but without him, you may be able to get away while he focuses on them."

"He'll only follow us. He wants Lopmon too, remember?" Henry interjects.

"He can't follow you to the Real World. If you go back, the last deva will be beyond his reach," Atticus answers.

"We don't have a ride back yet. The ark might not be ready!" Henry responds.

"Then hide until it is." Atticus pulls out his d-ark. "I'll try to help Ryo buy you guys as much time as possible. Chiblynmon, think you can do it?" he asks, looking to his partner beside him. "Chiblynmon tries to push himself up but his legs wobble and he falls back down. "Sorry boss…"

"Then Ryo is on his own to…"

"Wrath of Darkness!" As Lucemon fires his attack at Fujinmon, Atticus' eyes widen and he turns to Commandramon. "Did you just see…?"

"Inside the orb? Yes. Something's in there!" Atticus looks back at the battle as Lucemon slowly advances on Fujinmon, who is struggling back to his feet.

"What's going on?" Suzie asks.

"When he fired that attack, I saw something inside of that giant shadowy ball he is carrying."

"So what?" Kazu asks.

"So, what if his body keeps healing because it's not his body?" Atticus asks.

"…You've lost me…" Alice broods.

"I mean it's not his body because it's just a shadow or an image..." Atticus says, placing a hand on his chin. "We've been assuming that the dragon is Lucemon's mega form, but maybe it isn't…"

"You think Lucemon is hiding inside that orb?" Jeri asks.

"Yea, he must be piloting that body from in there!" Commandramon practically shouts.

"It wouldn't matter…" Henry interjects, deflating. "You guys already landed attacks on the shadowy orb and it did nothing."

"True, because we attacked when it wasn't vulnerable. I only saw whatever is in there when he used that attack. Maybe when he uses it, the orb becomes permeable…"

"We need to tell Ryo then!" Kazu shouts. "He could win!" Atticus shakes his head. "He would need someone else to draw Lucemon's attention and to get him to fire that attack at them. Fujinmon can't dive through the beam; he'd have to charge the sphere from the side while the attack goes for someone else." He looks once more over at the prone forms of Takato and Guilmon. _Come on Hazard… You're friend needs you…_

* * *

"Dimension Slasher!" Lucemon claws Fujinmon once more and he falls back to the ground, Takato and Guilmon pulling themselves closer to his prone form as Lucemon comes to loom over them again. "Ryo, are you ok?" Takato asks, pulling himself over to Fujinmon's head. The mechanical mega makes no response, his eye slots dark and empty. "Come on, Ryo. Don't give up. You're the only one who can do this!" Still no response.

"Goodbye, Hazard Tamer…!" Millenniummon's voice echoes as Lucemon's maw opens and flames begin to congregate in the back of his throat. Takato swallows and grits his teeth while clenching his fists at his side. "No! I won't let this happen! I can't let this happen! No more feeling sorry for myself! If Ryo was willing to fight, then so am I! I'll win, or I'll die trying!" He stands unsteadily and moves protectively in front of the prone Fujinmon. "Do your worst! I won't let you win!"

"Purgatorial Flame!"

"Takato, get out of there!" Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Suzie all shout in unison. He closes his eyes as his d-ark beeps and Guilmon jumps to his feet. He hops in front of the attack and growls, causing the flames to fragment into data.

"What!?" Millenniummon voice rings out. "What did you do!?"

Takato holds out his d-ark. "We're finishing this! Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

The light of digivolution continues to shine bright as he his form shifts.

 _Gallantmon mode change to… Crimson Mode!"_

"Invincible Sword!" He shoots forward, cutting right through Lucemon's faceplate. The dragon howls in indignation before his facemask fixes itself and he turns his attention to the holy knight.

"Purgatorial Flame!"

"Crimson Light!"

The attacks meet in the middle and explode, pushing both combatants backward and melting much of Lucemon's scales, which merely rejuvenate. Fujinmon's eyes flicker back on and he struggles back to his feet. "He did it…" Ryo says from within, smiling.

"Hey! Legendary Tamer!" Fujinmon turns to see Commandramon scurrying up to him. "We think we know how to win."

"How?" the mechanical digimon asks, glancing at the battle to check if they had been noticed.

"There's something in the shadowy orb he's carrying. We think it might be Lucemon's actual body while this dragon form is merely a shadow or projection. Wait until he uses his Wrath of Darkness attack and then charge into the orb."

"Dimension Slasher!" Fujinmon grabs Commandramon and dives to the side to avoid the strike.

"Over here! Royal Saber!" Bolts of light strike Lucemon in the back, melting his scales and ripping his wings. He repairs the damage and turns back to the holy knight. "Purgatorial Flame!"

"I'll take care of it! Thanks!" Fujinmon says as he shoos Commandramon away. "Critical Arms!" Fujinmon flies forth and cuts at Lucemon's haunches, eliciting a howl of pain. Gallantmon lands next to him. "Good to see you back in this," he says to the holy knight.

"Same to you."

"I've got a plan, but we gotta make him mad. We need him to use his most powerful attack."

"Leave it to me! Crimson Light!" He twirls his lance and a beam of light slams into the shadowy orb, dissipating as if nothing had happened. He takes to the skies and Lucemon flies up after him. "Purgatorial Flames!" Gallantmon dodges to the side and then dives back down past him. "Invincible Sword!" he swiftly cuts through his wings and Lucemon falls back downward, landing with a crash. He stands as his wings heal once again and turns to face Gallantmon while Fujinmon stands behind him.

"Wrath of Darkness!"

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon throws all he has into his attack to defend himself while Fujinmon zips quickly towards the orb, the object within in clear sight. "Critical Arms!" He swings with the first, cutting into the orb and flying in and then jabs with the second, stabbing into what appears to be a large, white larva with angelic wings. They exit out the other end of the orb and the larva screeches before exploding into data. The dragonoid form roars in desperation before it collapses onto the courtyard ground.


	29. The Hazard's Return, Part 5

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 29: The Hazard's Return, Part 5

"We did it!" Kazu cheers, pumping a fist in the air. Henry and Rika breathe a sigh of relief as Atticus looks at them and chuckles. "Well I'll be damned…"

Impmon stirs and Ai and Mako hug him close. "Impmon, we won!" Ai shouts cheerfully. "That's great…" Impmon struggles to say due to being squeezed. "But you're crushing me…!"

Gallantmon lands unsteadily back on the ground as Fujinmon approaches. "We've won…"

"Don't be so sure, tamers…" Millenniummon's voice rings out.

Gallantmon and Fujinmon turn to see Lucemon's dragon form start to glow with an eerie purple light. His data shifts and he sprouts seven legs while expanding in size. Gallantmon and Fujinmon look up at the towering form taking shape. An eye appears on each leg and claws sprout out from the ends of them. A toothy mouth opens in the center of all the legs and a small armored form takes shape atop the body. Swords appear in each leg, the images of the seven deadly sins' insignias floating above them. The creature lets out a sadistic and maniacal laugh as he stabilizes.

"I thought we destroyed Lucemon?" Suzie says as she gazes up at the towering and twisted digimon.

"Apparently not…" Rika responds.

"It's not Lucemon… It's all of the demon lords…" Atticus says, showing his d-ark to the other tamers.

Ogudomon, The Super Demon Lord of Atonement. He's a mega level virus/vaccine incarnation digimon. He is born from the combined data of the seven demon lords. He is completely immune to the attacks of any digimon bearing even a hint of malice and uses his Gradus and Catedral techniques to wipe them out.

"In other words, I think we're finished…" Atticus says, his eyes showing his fear for the first time.

"Takato and Ryo will pull through, won't they?" Masahiko asks.

"Only an angelic digimon which bears no malice would be able to fight this thing. We don't have any…" Commandramon states sorrowfully while Jeri pets his snout.

"Takato is an angelic digimon though…" Henry says his eyes lighting up.

"He's not a true angel digimon. He's a virus type," Chiblynmon explains. "Even if he wasn't, we can safely say he doesn't qualify as being without malice."

"He'll try nonetheless…" Jeri states. "I hate to say it, but he may be our only hope at this point…" Commandramon and Calumon nuzzle her in an effort to comfort her. Atticus merely squints at his former partner before exchanging glances with Chiblynmon.

"He'll do it," Rika says confidently. "Gogglehead has always pulled through and he will again."

* * *

Fujinmon and Gallantmon leap forward to engage Ogudomon.

"Critical Arms!"

"Invincible Sword!"

They slice through the massive demon lord but he does not so much as flinch nor show any injury. They land behind him and ready attacks once more.

"Crimson Light!"

"Maltcyclone!"

Ogudomon laughs as the attack slam into him. "Catedral!" A sound wave emits from the mouth between Ogudomon's legs and causes Fujinmon and Gallantmon to kneel down, their data distorting. He steps forward, rearing two of his legs up, a red spike glinting on the bottom of each. "Gradus!" He slaps the legs down atop his targets, pulverizing them and tossing their limp bodies aside, where they land in a heap in front of the tamers. Fujinmon breaks apart into Ryo and Monodramon while Gallantmon uneasily staggers back to his feet. Atticus limps forward with Kazu and Kenta and they pull Ryo and Monodramon back to the others while Gallantmon stands protectively between them and Ogudomon.

"You will regret sealing the Hazard again, tamer. You should have surrendered while you had the chance…" Millenniummon's voice echoes from around them. "You fail to understand that one way or another, I will get what I want… the Hazard and the last deva shall be my ticket to ruling this Digital World forever!"

Ogudomon gives a deranged laugh in synch with the dark god's and Gallantmon prepares himself for battle once more. "Don't worry," Takato's voice emits from Gallantmon. "I won't give up!"

"You cannot win," Atticus states sternly. "We need a different plan than you charging in, sword swinging."

"If I can't win, I'll keep him off you so that you can escape!"

"But Millenniummon will stop us as soon as we try," Jeri points out, biting her lip.

"Find a way. You have to!" Gallantmon shouts back. He rushes forward without another word, swinging his blade down on Ogudomon's head. "Invincible Sword!"

"Catedral!" Gallantmon is blown backward by the sound wave and crashes on the ground in front of the tamers. He quickly returns to his feet, shaking off the dizziness as his data distorts and re-stabilizes.

"Jeri, I need to borrow Calumon," Atticus whispers. "What for?" she whispers back.

"Scouting mission. There were tunnels that run beneath the castle. If he can scout one out, we'll have an escape route where Millenniummon can't blast us."

"It's worth a shot," Henry interjects. "What do you say, Calumon?" The little creampuff digimon looks to Jeri and Masahiko who each nod to him in turn. "Ok! I'll find one!" He zips off into the surrounding dust and fog, leaving the tamers to watch the continued and futile struggle of Gallantmon and Ogudomon.

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon twirls his lance, sending a beam of reddish light into Ogudomon. The demon lord grunts as the attack impacts, but sustains no damage and merely laughs in an annoying and sadistic tone.

"Gradus!" He stamps his feet down, attempting to crush Gallantmon underfoot, but the crimson knight zips and dodges between the stomping appendages. "Invincible Sword!" He jabs the sword into one of Ogudomon's eyes and pulls the blade through his underbelly. The wound mends itself almost immediately and Ogudomon's jowls snap down, catching Gallantmon's leg. Gallantmon jabs his lance into another of Ogudomon's eyes, but it proves futile and the demon lord tosses him forward before unleashing his "Catedral!" The sound wave slams into Gallantmon and he lands at the tamers' feet once more, his image flickering and re-stabilizing.

Ogudomon steps forward and the tamers retreat as he raises one of his legs to deliver the final blow. "Gradus!" Ogudomon jams a spiked foot down onto Gallantmon and he cries out in pain as the crystal on his chest plate breaks, revealing Gallantmon's ordinary white armor, the Hazard symbol pulsing weakly upon it. As Ogudomon steps away, Gallantmon separates into Takato and Guilmon, and they each roll over, trying to push themselves to their feet.

"Gogglehead!" As Rika steps forward to try to get to them, Calumon flies right into her face and she falls back over. "Rika! What are you doing over here?" the little creampuff asks.

"What are you talking about?" she states with some annoyance. "I've been here."

"Did you find any tunnel entrances, Calumon?" Atticus asks as he helps Henry pull Rika back to her feet. "Nope, just a lot of fog. I though I left you all way back there," Calumon replies while pointing the direction he had come from.

"You must have flown in a circle buddy," Kazu says, while putting a palm to his face. "Guys, Takato is still in trouble!" Suzie shouts out. Ogudomon advances upon the now helpless tamer and his partner and places one foot down atop the goggle-wearing tamer, pinning him on his stomach.

"Let Takato go! Pyrosphere!" The attack proves ineffective and Ogudomon raises another foot to pin Guilmon. "Guilmon, run! We can't let them get you!" Takato pleads. Ogudomon lowers his foot and Renamon jumps forth, knocking Guilmon out of the demon lord's path just in time.

"What do we do? No tunnels means no escape, right?" Kenta asks.

"I wanna go home…" Mako whimpers while hugging Impmon tightly. "I'll get ya home, Mako. It's going to be ok," Impmon reassures him.

"It doesn't make any sense," Atticus fumes. "We entered the castle through the tunnels and there was definitely an entrance to the courtyard. How could Calumon find nothing?"

"Maybe all the tunnels collapsed after that explosion?" Henry offers.

"Catedral!" Renamon and Guilmon are blown off their feet by the sound wave and both land in a heap, their forms distorting while Takato struggles to free himself and screams for his partner.

"Could we focus on saving Gogglehead maybe?" Rika asks, alarmed.

"No, they wouldn't have collapsed: the attack merely ripped the cobbles off of the foundation. Then there's this fog. Anyone notice that we haven't been able to see through it?"

"Ogudomon raises another of his legs and stretches it out, hanging it over the injured Renamon and Guilmon. "No! Leave them alone!" Takato pleads.

"We gotta get them out of there!" Masahiko cries.

"Gra…"

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon fires an arcing beam of ice at one of Ogudomon's eyes and he staggers backward, lifting his leg off the entrapped Takato. Takato scurries over to his partner, as does Rika and they turn and cower as Ogudomon regains his balance and reaches an arm forward, pinning Lopmon.

"No! Lopmon!" Suzie cries out as Ogudomon adds pressure.

"Atticus! They're going to get the last deva!" Chiblynmon shouts out. Atticus looks up from his thoughts and his eyes widen. Ogudomon lifts his leg and holds it high. "Gradus!" He slams his foot down as Suzie runs forward, forsaking her own safety in the hope of saving her partner. "Hold on Lopmon!" Her d-ark beeps and glows and the other tamers cover their eyes. "Here we go again!" Alice shouts as light envelops the young female tamer.

 _Lopmon biomerge to…_

Lopmon's tiny body digitizes and is replaced by a larger and broader one. Her brown fur shifts to pink and her arms and hands grow exponentially while a clown-like frill develops around her neck. Her head flashes past her champion and ultimate form before settling on a broad head with a single central horn and wing-like ears with holy golden rings around their base. She spreads her arms wide, radiating the purest of light as she completes her transformation:

 _Cherubimon!_

Ogudomon's claw slams down and Cherubimon catches it, pushing back and causing the demon lord to stagger. "I don't believe it…" Commandramon remarks, his eyes full of shock. "The third celestial digimon has been here the entire time!"

Alice scans the newcomer. Cherubimon, mega level angel digimon of the vaccine type. She defends all that is good with her Lightning Spear and Heaven's Judgment attacks.

"It seems we have an angelic digimon on our side after all," Atticus says, furrowing a brow. "But is she free of malicious intent?"

"It's my sister! She doesn't have a malicious bone in her body!" Henry states defensively as Rika and Takato pull their partners towards the others.

"Catedral!" Cherubimon is forced backward by the attack, but quickly regains footing and charges forward, delivering a swift punch to Ogudomon's underbelly and knocking him off his feet. "Lightning Spear!" A lightning bolt appears in Cherubimon's grip and she tosses it forward. It explodes in Ogudomon's face and forces him to roll back.

"We're going to win!" Jeri cheers. Ogudomon rolls back to his feet and rushes forward. "Gradus!" Cherubimon flies up, out of the demon lord's range and he continues forward, aiming for the other tamers. "Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon tosses another spear and Ogudomon crashes down in front of the tamers who scurry to the sides, the less injured pulling those hurt with them.

"That was a little too close for comfort…" Pandamon remarks, helping his tamer back to his feet. "Then what say you we end it?" Atticus asks, glancing at the ultimate.

"What do you have in mind?" Chiblynmon asks.

"Commandramon, have you reached the same conclusion I have about our situation?" he asks the blue camoed saurian.

"I think so. We're in a pocket dimension, aren't we? It's why we can hear Millenniummon but still haven't seen him and why the only thing we see is fog and there appears to be no remnants of the actual castle structure."

"Lightning Spear!" As Ogudomon tries to stand, he is forced back down by the impact of another spear.

"Cherubimon doesn't seem to be making much progress in destroying him…" Henry remarks as he watches the demon lord rise once more.

"Easily remedied. This world Millenniummon has made is small enough that we should be able to collapse it!" Atticus says with a grin.

"That sounds crazy!" Kazu shouts with alarm. "What would happen to us?"

"Don't worry," Commandramon states gruffly. "That's where Ogudomon comes in…"

"I'm lost…" Rika says as Takato's face also contorts into a look of confusion.

"Just stick close together," Atticus recommends. "This might get edgy…."

"Catedral!" Odudomon's attack once again staggers Cherubimon but she merely regains her footing and tosses another "Lightning Spear!"

"Cherubimon, quick, while he's down! Use your most powerful attack! Aim for the apex of the fog above you!" Commandramon shouts out. Cherubimon obeys without question and raises her arms high, summoning storm clouds above her. "Heaven's Judgment!" She swipes her arms downward, crossing them and the clouds unleash a barrage of lightning bolts, most flying up into the apex of the storm while a few relentlessly smack at the downed Ogudomon. The fog clouds crack and crumble, and data leaks out from them.

"Everyone run beneath Ogudomon!" Atticus shouts, bolting for the demon lord. The other tamers follow suit, ducking beneath the giant digimon. Ogudomon screams in terror as sky seemingly collapses atop him, causing him to decompile and burst into shards of data. The last thing any of the tamers hear is the maniacal laughter of Millenniummon as the fog surrounding everyone bursts into data and everything goes dark…

* * *

Takato's eyes flicker open and he slowly pushes himself up to peer around. Guilmon stirs next to him. He looks over to see Dobermon, Lopmon, Kotemon, Commandramon, and Pandamon shuffle back their feet. A ways from them, Atticus, Kazu, Kenta, Alice, Suzie, Ai, Mako, Masahiko, Jeri, and Kai lift themselves from a pile of rubble, Calumon darting too and fro above them.

As Takato tries to stand he staggers and nearly falls, but is caught by both Rika and Henry, who had moved towards him upon awakening, their partners and Impmon close behind them. "Easy Takato. We did it. No demon lords and I think we're all here and accounted for," Henry reassures his friend.

"Is it really over?" Takato asks, causing Rika to give his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It looks like it, Gogglehead. Why, are you itching for more?"

"The point is the demon lords have been deleted and both Guilmon and Lopmon are safe," Ryo says as he strolls over to join the others, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Chiblynmon, and Monodramon marching up behind him.

"Something still doesn't make sense," Jeri says, dusting herself off. "What happened to Millenniummon?"

They suddenly hear the sound of patronizing clapping as the mutant form of Millenniummon steps out from the ruins of the castle walls, a sly smile on his face. "Quite impressive, tamers. Collapsing my pocket dimension. Was that the Tamer of Darkness' idea?" Atticus grumbles beneath his breath while clenching a fist, both Commandramon and Chiblynmon running to his side. "You even got it to take the demon lords with it. I will say, bravo…"

"Why don't you just turn tail and get lost, because you're not going to get Guilmon or Lopmon!" Henry shouts out. Millenniummon laughs at his bravado and Henry shrinks back a little. "Do you believe that having the Legendary Tamer and the Tamer of Darkness in any way improves your chances against me?" Ryo steps up protectively in front of the others. "I've beaten you before and I'll do it again. There's no way you can beat all of us!"

Millenniummon's grin twists. "Are you sure? You hardly managed my generals. What makes you think you could even hope to fare well against me?"

"Your overconfidence is your weakness…" Atticus croons.

"Oh, I know the answer to that one!" Millenniummon says on the verge of laughs. "Your faith in your friends is yours!" Atticus clenches a fist. "Oh, have I struck a nerve? The poor, lone Tamer of Darkness. I would think that you'd be more sociable now that you are free of the Digital Hazard!"

The other tamers exchange confused glances while Takato stares at Atticus, his eyebrows raised. "What is he talking about?"

"Didn't he tell you?" Millenniummon coos. "How he was imprisoned behind a firewall by his pathetic fellow digidestined and how Apocalymon infected him with his virus, which mutated to become what you call the Digital Hazard… O yes, I know all about that…"

"You know nothing about me, Millenniummon…"

"How about how you went home and you found that you couldn't make friends, that you were always in trouble and could never get a break. Am I getting this right, Tamer of Darkness?"

"Just shut up…"

"And how the only reason you succeeded where the others failed was by using the Hazard to defeat me. You thought you had destroyed me, but you and your pet couldn't escape my dark spores and as such were not allowed to go home. How about how you wandered into the Southern Quadrant, fleeing the wrath of the sovereigns: a wrath you did nothing to deserve. Am I accurate, Atticus?"

Atticus grits his teeth and covers his ears. "Leave him alone!" Alice shouts.

"And how you recklessly wished your curse away: how without it you couldn't stand against me forcing you to sever your connection to your precious partner just to imprison me, only to be deleted in the process."

"Just shut up! Get out of my head!"

"You thought I would never find the Hazard, but you underestimated me, and soon I will rule the Digital World, all thanks to your mistakes. How does that make you feel?"

Atticus is grits his teeth even tighter, biting back tears which sting at the edges of his eyes. "I made mistakes…and I'll fix them; starting with you!"

"I'm sure you'll try, but I am a God, not so easily vanquished by pathetic worms such as yourself. Too bad no sovereigns here to help you this time…"

"Enough!" Takato shouts out. "No one talks to any of my friends like that! We won't let you win! One way or another, no matter what it takes, we'll beat you!"

Millenniummon laughs all the more. "A very amusing gesture from such rabble. But once I destroy you and take the power of the Hazard and the final deva, nothing will be able to stop my rule."

Takato holds out his d-ark. "I'm not afraid! All my friends are here with me! I won't lose!" Rika and Henry hold out their d-arks alongside him and the others pull theirs out, ready to do battle. "Let's do this: one last time…."

"I'm in…" Atticus says, holding his own d-ark up. "I won't run from the past…"

Ryo puts up his d-ark. "And I'm not alone this time. I have to win, not just for myself, but for all of you!"

"And we're right behind you, Ryo man!" Kazu shouts up, readying a blue card.

Commandramon snarls and steps forward, his form shifting and growing to that of Sealsdramon. "I may not have a partner anymore, but I will fight! To finish my mission! To protect my newfound friends!"

"Count me in too!" Impmon says, jumping forward ahead of his twin tamers.

"Let's do it guys!" Takato shouts. "Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

 _Lopmon biomerge to… Cherubimon!_

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

 _Guardromon digivolve to… Andromon!_

 _Dobermon digivolve to… Cerberumon!_

 _Musyamon digivolve to… Asuramon!_

Millenniummon gives a smile as he readies for battle. "Come tamers. Let me show you the true meaning of fear…"

* * *

Justimon rushes forward first, his arm changing shape as he leaps. "Justice Burst!" The attack bounces harmlessly off of Millenniummon and his only reaction is to follow Justimon with his eyes.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

The attacks slam into Millenniummon together and he falters slightly but quickly rights himself, laughing beneath his breath.

"Double Impact!"

"Lightning Spear!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Asura Bakunenken"

"Emerald Blaze!

"Animal Nail!"

The attacks converge but once more produce little effect. "A noble effort, but now it's my turn… Dimension Des…"

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon aims for the wire connecting Millenniummon's cannon to the rest of his body but the dark god merely swings one of his arms around, swatting the champion aside. "Afraid neither fast enough nor strong enough my old rival."

"Shield of the Just!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Demon's Shade!"

"Heaven's Judgement!"

"Styx Killer!"

"Animal Nail!"

"Gatling Attack!

Millenniummon is slammed by the combined force of the attacks and is forced forward. "Big mistake, kiddies! Dimension Destroyer!" The cannon shot hurtles towards the congregated digimon and MarineAngemon flutters in front of it. "Kahuna Waves!" The attacks slams into bubble he produced, popping it and sending him flying back to the ground below, though also being nullified by his technique. Kenta dives and catches his partner, hugging him close as whimpers.

"Amethyst Mandala!

"Voltage Blade!

"Darkness Claw!"

"Fire Fist of Shiva!

Millenniummon is caught off guard but manages to swipe Sakuyamon, Justimon, and Beelzemon away with his hands. Asuramon is much luckier and lands a fist right to Millenniummon's carapaced face, the flames licking ineffectually at the hard armor. Millenniummon swings his fourth hand to grab or swat Asuramon but he deftly dodges underneath and returns to position amongst his allies.

"I am so enjoying this little game of ours, tamers. How long do you intend to play?" Millenniummon jeers. "As long as it takes to beat you! Thunderclap!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Styx Killer!"

"Asura Bakunenken"

"Animal Nail!"

Millenniummon raises a hand and the attacks impact harmlessly on his palm. He then swings out, swiping at his attackers. Justimon, Sakuyamon, and Gallantmon leap to safety, but Asuramon, Cerberumon, Pandamon, and Andromon are slapped aside, landing in front of their tamers and dedigivolving immediately. "Take a break. It seems you need one!" he says through laughter.

"Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon swings a foot and kicks Millenniummon square in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground. He lands swiftly and fires his missiles off immediately at the vulnerable god, "Gargo Missiles!" The missiles explode upon him and he grunts from the impact as it kicks up smoke and dust. As it clears Millenniummon lays unconscious on the ground before them.

"Wow Henry, you did it…" Justimon remarks in surprised tone. MegaGargomon turns to face the others only to see a shocked Jeri pointing. "Not for real, I'm afraid…" Millenniummon's voice states soothingly. "Dimension Destroyer!" MegaGargomon has no time to turn around and the attack slams into his back throwing him across the courtyard.

"No! Henry!" Suzie's voice shouts out from within Cherubimon as MegaGargomon crashes behind the other tamers and separates into Terriermon and Henry. "Focus on Millenniummon!" Jeri shouts over to her. "I'll take care of him!"

"You'll pay for that! Lightning Joust!" Millenniummon blocks the attack with his palm before swatting Gallantmon aside. "Does it make you angry when I hurt your friends, Hazard Tamer?"

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon once more leaps to attempt to cut the cord and Millenniummon again proves too quick and smacks him aside, forcing him to land with the other downed partners.

"Let's see what happens when I target the tamers, shall we?" Millenniummon taunts, taking aim.

"No! Leave them alone!" Takato's voice rings out as Gallantmon's cloak flashes to blue. "Dimension Destroyer!"

"Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon swoops in and claws at the wire, severing it. As the cannon attempts to fire, it explodes on his back and he is consumed by billowing smoke, his roar of anger echoing out from within.

Beldurmon lands and staggers slightly. "I think I broke my own speed record…" he says while trying to keep his balance. Gallantmon's cloak settles back to red as he lands next to him. "Thanks… for saving everyone."

"Seems to me the Hazard flares whenever you're angry, and it's what Millenniummon wants. You'll do wise to keep it in check for the remainder of this battle," the winged silhouette replies.

""Remainder?" Sakuyamon asks, landing next to them. "You beat him though."

"No, he didn't" Justimon remarks, running up to them. "Whenever Millenniummon is beaten, he just advances to a more powerful form."

"And it should be showing up just about… now."

The smoke clears, revealing a large purple crystal with a two-headed dragon inside. Beldurmon takes up a battle position once more. "I hope you're all ready to get your game on, because this is just beginning…"


	30. The Hazard's Return, Part 6

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

Chapter 30: The Hazard's Return, Part 6

"Thank you for freeing me from that restricting body," the shadowy dragon within the crystal croons. "I think you'll find my capabilities much more…interesting in this form."

"Always an exciting game with you, Millenniummon…" Beldurmon responds sarcastically. "Apocalypse Cannon!" The attack slams into the crystal, fizzling out without causing any damage.

"Surely you can do better…" Millenniummon taunts. Justimon rushes forward, his arm changing into his blade. "Voltage Blade!" he swings down, but it produces no effect and he tactically retreats back to the other tamers' sides. "Surely you recall that physical attacks are useless against this form, Ryo…"

"Physical attacks won't work, eh?" Beelzemon asks, tightening his grip on his shotguns. "Double Impact!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Lightning Spear!

"Shield of the Just!"

The attacks spiral together and slam into Millenniummon's crystalline encasement but none managed to produce so much as a dent. "Quit it!" Beldurmon commands. "This is MoonMillenniummon we are facing. Fight smart and don't rely on the biggest guns!"

"I'll take point!" Justimon shouts. "Justice Burst!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Double Impact!"

"Heaven's Judgment!"

"Demon's Shade!"

The attacks slam into MoonMillenniummon together and he laughs as they all dissipate, leaving not so much as a scratch. "Keep trying. I'm sure you'll get there eventually. In the mean time… Death Crystal!"

Beldurmon melts beneath the cobbles as phantasmal shards shoot towards them. Gallantmon raises his shield to block and Sakuyamon rushes behind it. Justimon, Beelzemon, and Cherubimon find themselves unable to get away and the shards run them through, breaking as they hit their targets and causing their data to destabilize.

"I think I'll aim for… you! Dimension Destroyer!" Energy flows up from the shadowy dragon's two heads and concentrates at the apex of the crystal before firing in a solid beam that slams into Cherubimon. As Justimon and Beelzemon regain data stability, Cherubimon crashes down in front of the other tamers, separating into a groaning Suzie and Lopmon.

"Time for an upgrade!" Justimon shouts.

"I'm all for it, bub!"

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

 _Justimon digivolve to… Fujinmon!_

"You're turn, Gogglehead," Sakuyamon says, jumping out from behind his shield to engage MoonMillenniummon. "Spirit Strike!"

"Right. Mode change time!"

 _Gallantmon mode change to… Crimson Mode!_

"Ah, this just get's more exciting! Death Crystal!" Beelzemon and Gallantmon flap their wings and soar up, out of the attack's range

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon generates her shield but the crystals slam through nonetheless and she flies back, hitting into Fujinmon and staggering him slightly. Beldurmon's shadow shifts under the cobbles and he rises behind the attack, charging forward at MoonMillenniummon.

MoonMillenniummon only grins as he soars closer and closer and closer…

Suddenly, he veers up, revealing both Beelzemon and Gallantmon behind him.

"Corona Blaster!"

"Crimson Light!"

They unleash their attacks at near point blank range and MoonMillenniummon growls as they slam into his crystal, creating the slightest of cracks. "Impressive, tamer, but not impressive enough! He takes aim at Fujinmon and Sakuyamon. "Dimension Destroyer!" Beldurmon drops down in front of them and fires his own attack, "Apocalypse Cannon!" He struggles against the superior power of MoonMillenniummon's attack and shouts, "Run! I can't hold this for long!" Fujinmon and Sakuyamon quickly move away and the attack overpowers Beldurmon, slamming into him and sending him flying. He separates midair into Chiblynmon and Atticus and slams down hard at Kazu, Kenta, Kai, and Alice's feet.

"Hit him together! Give it all you got!" Gallantmon commands. "Crimson Light!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Maltcyclone!"

The attacks converge and slam into the crystalline shield around MoonMillenniummon, widening the crack exponentially. He roars with indignation and charges another attack. "Death Crystal!" Once more, phantasmal crystals fire out in a flurry and Gallantmon and Beelzemon soar upward to dodge. Fujinmon ignites both blades and deflects as many crystals as he can with his "Critical Arms!" while Sakuyamon stays behind him. Some manage to pierce through however and stun him, forcing his blades to deactivate.

"Destiny Destroyer!" He aims for the vulnerable Fujinmon, but Sakuyamon jumps in front. "Crystal Sphere!" The shield proves too weak to stop MoonMillenniummon's attack and she is pushed backward into Fujinmon, separating into Rika and Renamon.

"Over here you overgrown tamagotchi! Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon charges downward, planting his sword into the crack in the crystal and forcing it to widen further. "Death Crystal!" Gallantmon is unable to dodge and is forced down to the ground, where his data destabilizes and shifts between his normal Gallantmon form and his crimson mode.

"Dimension…"

"Corona Blaster!" The attack hits the crystalline structure, though fails to worsen his injuries in anyway. MoonMillenniummon aims up at a diving Beelzemon. "Dimension Destroyer!" Beelzemon is caught by the attack and thrust upwards once more where he dedigivolves to Impmon before beginning to fall back toward the ground. Ai runs forward, snatching Impmon out of the air as Fujinmon lays Rika and Renamon in front of her before turning his attention back to MoonMillenniummon.

"Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon rushes forward and once again jabs his blade into the crack in the crystal. MoonMillenniummon pulses once more before firing his "Dimension Destroyer!" Gallantmon pulls his blade free and zips away as the attack flies past where he had been mere moments earlier. Fujinmon rushes forth as the attack dissipates. "Critical Arms!" He jabs into the crack and breaks through, widening the break. MoonMillenniummon roars with indignation. "Death Crystal!" Fujinmon is bombarded by the crystals and collapses on the floor beneath the twin headed dragon. "Goodbye, Legendary Tamer. Dimension Destroy…"

"Crimson Light!" Before MoonMillenniummon can fire, Gallantmon's attack arcs forth, gliding directly through the hole in MoonMillenniummon's crystal encasement and slamming into the shadowy dragon. He cries out as the crystal shatters and the courtyard is encased in brilliant light. Gallantmon lands down next to Fujinmon as he pushes himself back to his feet. "I got him," Gallantmon states proudly.

"He has at least one other form. We're not out of the woods just yet," Ryo's voice states from within Fujinmon. Sure enough, as the smoke clears, the massive form of a two headed, zombie-like dragon is seen. Fractal code rotates around him as if he was the center of an atom and his body is twisted into a double helix like structure, down to his wispy tails.

"The gloves are off now, tamers!" the dragon's heads roar together. "XeedMillenniummon…" Fujinmon remarks dryly. "You won't be able to rely on a jogress this time, Ryo…" the dragon taunts. Gallantmon and Fujinmon rush forward, blades at the ready. "Chrono Paradox!" XeedMillenniummon vanishes from their sight. "What the…?" Gallantmon asks. Suddenly, both of them are slammed aside by XeedMillenniummon, who had somehow gotten to their left. Fujinmon staggers up and pulls Gallantmon to his feet with him. "He can manipulate and freeze time. We have to fight smarter then ever before!"

XeedMillenniummon takes up position, giving a smirk as he stares at his two opponents. "Come, it's your turn now."

"Maltcyclone!" Fujinmon sends a typhoon of winds towards XeedMillenniummon which he passively takes as if it were nothing ore then a light breeze.

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon throws his lance forward. "Chrono Paradox!" XeedMillenniummon disappears and the lance flies past, lodging itself into the ground ahead. As Gallantmon takes off to retrieve it, he is suddenly slapped back, landing on top of Fujinmon while XeedMillenniummon gloats over them. "Your effort is admirable, Hazard Tamer, but by now you should realize how out of your league you are right now. Not even the Legendary Tamer was able to defeat me in this form!" Fujinmon shoves Gallantmon off of him and charges forward, igniting both blades. "Critical Arms!"

"Dimension Destroyer!" Twin beams fire from his two mouths and twirl together like a double-helix strand of DNA, slamming into Fujinmon and forcing him back down next to Gallantmon. "Now," XeedMillenniummon gloats, "have you anything else you'd like to try or are you ready to give me what I want?"

"Not going to happen! Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon rushes forward as XeedMillenniummon simply laughs. "You never learn. Chrono Paradox!" He once again vanishes from Gallantmon's attack path. "Dimension Destroyer!" Gallantmon is slammed from behind by the attack and forced forward and down onto the ground, where he plows and rolls along until finally stopping and separating into Takato and Guilmon.

"Congratulations, Hazard Tamer. You get a front row seat to watch all your friends be thrown into a never-ending nightmarish temporal loop! Time Destroyer!"

"No!" Takato screams, struggling to push himself to his feet. The fractal code around XeedMillenniummon begins to swirl and rotate faster and faster and faster…

"Critical Arms!" Fujinmon catches XeedMillenniummon not paying attention and slices right through though the area between his two necks. XeedMillenniummon ceases his attack and swings one of his claws, batting the cyborg mega back down to the ground while his data repairs itself. Fujinmon forces himself back to his feet, taking up a battle position once more. "Can't you ever wait your turn Ryo? Well, if you're really in that much of a rush to die, of course I'll humor you…"

* * *

Henry blinks his eyes open and Jeri helps him to sit up. "Thank goodness you're awake. We're in trouble! He's taken out everyone except Ryo!" Henry looks up at the continuing battle, Fujinmon darting too and fro while XeedMillenniummon laughs at his futile attempts to harm him. "Help me over to the others, will ya?" he asks, grabbing a still groaning Terriermon in his arms. He loops his other arm around Jeri's shoulder and staggers forward with her support, joining the others as Suzie and Atticus stir. "We're really in for it now, man! There's just no beating this guy!" Kazu whines.

"There's always a way, even if we don't know what it is…" Atticus remarks, holding his head and checking on Chiblynmon. Ai hugs the still unconscious Impmon close as Masahiko tries to wake Kotemon. Rika and Renamon, having awoken and followed Ai over to the others, watch the battle with interest, Rika every so often looking down at Takato and wondering if she should risk going over to him.

"Well we're listening if you have some ideas…" Suzie remarks while trying to shake Lopmon awake. "Maybe we should run?" Kenta asks. "We could try to find one of those tunnels again…"

"It would require some of us staying behind to keep him off the others' trail…" Atticus says, voice full of regret. "And you'd all have to carry or otherwise abandon anyone who isn't in condition to escape themselves."

"We're not going to run like a bunch of cowards. We can do this!" Rika shouts, adopting a look of determination.

"But Rika, even Takato is down!" Henry shouts over to her. "And it doesn't look like Ryo is faring any better. We have to consider that there is no winning this one!"

Atticus pushes himself to his feet and looks over to Henry. "It's a moot point really. In this form, he can freeze time at will. There isn't much hope of escape, even if a few of us tried to keep him busy." Atticus allows his gaze to drift over to Sealsdramon, who is also pushing himself to his feet. He follows his former partner's gaze to Takato and Guilmon, who are also slowly pushing themselves to their feet, and then looks back at him, squinting.

* * *

"Critical Arms!" Fujinmon swings down once more and XeedMillenniummon merely floats as he relentlessly and futilely tries to cut the dark god. "Whenever you're ready to give in, Legendary Tamer. I promise I'll make death swift!"

"Maltcyclone!" XeedMillenniummon rolls his eyes as the winds smack into him, producing no effect. "As entertaining as this is, I think I'd like to end it now. Thank you for the workout, and goodbye! Chrono Paradox!" He vanishes from sight and Fujinmon steps back, only to be slapped forward by his opponent, causing him to crash into the ground. "I've waited a long time for this moment: Time Destroyer!" The fractal code rotates rapidly as he charges his attack. Fujinmon struggles back to his feet. _This is it. Only one way…_ "I may be going down, Millenniummon, but you're coming with me!" He runs forward and jumps, igniting his blades as XeedMillenniummon unleashes his attack, which resembles a rushing atom. "Ryo! No!" Takato shouts out. Fujinmon swings at its nucleus with his blade and induces a grand explosion. The tamers dive and cover their heads as the area is consumed by brilliant light before suddenly dying down and leaving the area seemingly devoid.

Kazu and Kenta push themselves to their feet and dash over to Guardromon and MarineAngemon, who also slowly come to. "Oh nuts and bolts. What happened?"

"I think we won…" Kazu says, trying to pull his partner up to no avail. "But where's Ryo?" Kenta asks, glancing around. Sealsdramon wakes Jeri and helps her to her feet as the other digimon also wake their partners. Guilmon nudges a weeping Takato with his snout. "Takatomon, are you ok?"

"…we lost Ryo… Why did this have to happen? I promised him I'd help him!"

"Take it easy Gogglehead. He knew what the risks were. He did it. Millenniummon is gone and we're all free to go home…" Rika states as she begins to walk toward him.

"Oh come now tamers; you don't really believe it would be that easy…" Takato's head shoots up and the other tamers retract in terror as the floating form of XeedMillenniummon descends down upon the courtyard.

"No… How could you have survived that?" Atticus asks. "Where is the Legendary Tamer?"

"Gone, I'm afraid. We can't all have the power to freeze time long enough to reach a safe distance…"

"You bastard!" Sealsdramon growls.

"Don't worry, Sealsdramon. You can be next…"

"No…" Takato says through grit teeth as he clenches his fists. "No more… I'm going to make you pay…"

"You and what army, Hazard Tamer? What makes you think you will stop me where all others have failed before you?" Takato looks up, his eyes burning with intense rage while his body seemingly glows with a malevolent red hue. "I will make you pay…"

"Better make it fast… Chrono Paradox!" Millenniummon does not appear to move, but it becomes obvious that he did when the tamers look at what he is holding. Rika and Henry each struggle to free themselves from one of XeedMillenniummon's hands.

"I want you to know, Hazard Tamer, that I was intent on finishing your friends quickly, but I have grown very tired of waiting for you to unleash the Hazard for me. So now, I'll finish your friends slowly and painfully and because I'm such a gracious host, you can choose who will be next!" He raises the two of them to his mouths. "Think fast before I kill both of them!"

"No! No more! I won't let you do it! You're the one who is going to be destroyed! You're the one who is going to hurt and suffer!" His glow intensifies and Guilmon goes feral, snarling next to his tamer. The other children and their partners back away as a pillar of flame begins to circle around the red saurian.

"Takato, no! You have to calm down!" Henry pleads from his precarious position.

"Don't do it, Takato! Not again!" Suzie cries out.

"What's happening?" Alice asks fearfully. Atticus' eyes widen and he turns to her. "I think he's unleashing the power of the Hazard…"

"We have to stop him!" Sealsdramon says, brandishing his knife.

"How?" Jeri asks, backing away. "The last time Takato got this angry…"

The pillar of flames twirls around Guilmon and he grows in size, passing both his champion and ultimate forms rapidly before his legs disappear, replaced by a serpentine tail coming out from what appears to be a samurai's lower body armor. His arms lengthen and large metallic claws sprout forth as armor materializes on them. Fiery colored wings sprout from his back and his head broadens, developing two horns and a large, jagged toothed mouth. The symbol of the Digital Hazard flashes a deep red on his chest plate and he snarls as if he were a wild animal about to get his kill.

XeedMillenniummon drops the two tamers and smirks. _Finally. The Hazard is mine…_

* * *

Yamaki types away at his console, numbers and letters flashing across the screen as he compiles data and code. Janyuu and Shibumi also work tirelessly on their parts of the projects, exporting and importing the other Monster Makers' codes to add to the overall program. Janyuu hits a few more keys before pushing himself back on his seat. "Done. The X virus is complete."

"We still need a method of delivery though," Yamaki points out. "And then there's building a new arc…"

"We'll get to it. I could use a nap…" Babel says before yawning. "No naps! We have to finish this!" Janyuu says, pulling himself back to his computer. "Tao, we're all exhausted. We need to rest a bit or we're going to burnout and then we won't be able to help the children at all…" Daisy states as reassuringly as possible.

Before he can retort, the lab door slides open and Kurota walks in. "What's this I hear about Hypnos staff delivering top secret messages to you?" he asks gruffly. "I already said I am in charge of this place's operations until further notice."

"It was just an update on the operating systems of Hypnos. "They're up and running again and MY staff are continuing to sweep and scan for potential digital threats."

"Watch yourself, Yamaki. Even if I don't throw you in prison after all of this, I wont hesitate to remove you as the head of Hypnos if you don't show yourself to be more cooperative to your superiors.

"In the field of digimon, I outrank you, Prime Minister, as I am the highest authority on combatting this threat. If you have a problem with deferring to my expertise, then I will simply step down…" The Monster Makers look back and forth between the two, wondering what Kurota will do. Before Kurota can explode, the lab door slides open again and a frantic Riley runs in. "Sir, we have a serious problem! Something is happening in the Digital World!" Yamaki glances at Kurota once more before looking at Riley. "Alright, let's see what we can do…"

"I'll be coming as well…" Kurota says, turning to follow them as they briskly exit the room, Monster Makers and Naicho guards following behind them. As they reach the lab, Kurota asks, "So what is the big problem, Ms. Ootori?"

"That, Prime Minister," she says, pointing at the large screen. On it, several hazard symbols flash as alarms sound all over the lab and technicians frantically try to reestablish systems control.

"Cross reference it!" Yamaki orders. "See if we have any records on this!"

"We do sir," Riley immediately answers. "This is the same symbol we saw two years ago, the last time the tamers went to the Digital World!"

"No, Henry! Suzie!" Janyuu shouts, rushing forward. "You mean whatever is causing this on our side, they're right in the middle of it?"

"It stands to reason, Mr. Wong," she replies apologetically.

"But why? What could cause this kind of disruption?" Kurota demands as he gazes up at the screen.

"We're not entirely sure. I have techs looking through our records for anymore information on this symbol, but so far, all we know about it is that last time, it signaled an instability in the data of the Digital World."

"Does that mean the Digital world is…collapsing?" Kurota asks with an incredulous look. Riley shrugs. "That would be my guess."

"Then we have nothing to worry about, do we?"

"Are you forgetting that the tamers are still in the Digital World?!" Yamaki shouts. "We have to find a way to put an end to this!"

"Riley, try targeting it with Yuggoth!" Janyuu commands.

"We can't pierce through the digital barrier. There's nothing we can do to stop it from this end!" she responds.

"Then send them a message! Tell them to stop whatever is causing it!" Yamaki growls as another tech runs up. "Mr. Yamaki, sir; we found another match for the symbol. She hands him the file. He takes it from her and quickly leafs through it. "This is Mr. Matsuki's tamer file…"

"Yes sir," the tech responds. "His partner has that symbol on each of his evolutionary forms."

"Is this Matsuki tamer the one responsible for this then?" Kurota asks.

"We don't know anything for sure. Riley, did you get that message out?"

"Yes, sir!" Riley says, hitting the send button on the application. "Nothing we can do but wait for a response or for this to end."

Shibumi looks up at the flashing symbol on the screen. _Come on kids. You have to pull through. You're my only hope of saving the Digital World now…_

* * *

Guilmon's newest form breathes heavily and drools as it floats in place, eyes locked on XeedMillenniummon. Takato continues to clench his hands in fists and glow with an ever more intense aura.

"…I'm guessing this is the Megidramon he mentioned to me?" Atticus asks nervously.

"Afraid so…" Jeri responds. Megidramon lets out a deafening roar as the Hazard symbol on his chest pulsates more rapidly.

"Come Hazard. Let's play…" XeedMillenniummon taunts.

"Howl of Hell!" A sound wave launches from his mouth and rushes towards the dark god. "Chrono Paradox!" He vanishes and reappears right next to Megidramon, clobbering him and causing him to fall towards the ground. The Hazard symbol only glows brighter and the ground begins to crack and crumble. He lashes out with his tail, slapping XeedMillenniummon in the jaw and forcing him to reel back. "Megiddo Flame!" Flames spout from his jowls and lick at XeedMillenniummon's torso, the fractal code surrounding him hardly holding back the attack. He lunges forward, trying to snap his jaw down on XeedMillenniummon's neck, but he catches the Hazard dragons' necks and holds him as far from him as possible while acidic drool drops off his teeth and sizzles on the fractal code.

"Do it! Destroy him!" Takato yells.

"Takato, stop! You have to stop! You're hurting Guilmon!" Suzie pleads trying to approach him. The ground cracks between them and she falls backward as the ground shifts up and down, blocking her sight of her goggled friend.

"End of the line! You're power shall be mine to control! Time Destroyer!" The fractal code rotates rapidly as XeedMillenniummon cackles madly.

"It is the end of the line… for you!" Takato practically screeches, holding a fist out before him. Megidramon growls once more and the Hazard glows with fiercer intensity. The ground literally rips itself apart and the sky tears open, revealing grid like lines. As XeedMillenniummon fractal bands rotate faster, they begin to disintegrate into shards of data. "No! What's happening?" he asks in alarm.

"Megiddo Flame!" XeedMillenniummon gets a face full of flames and staggers back, releasing his grip on his opponent's neck. Megidramon chomps down on his opponent's shoulder and tightens his jaw as XeedMillenniummon tries desperately to escape. His data blurs and distorts and he claws at the demon dragon on his shoulder but Megidramon only tightens his bite, crushing data between his teeth. The Hazard symbol pulses more frantically and the rest of XeedMillenniummon's fractal code breaks into shards and floats up into the air. "Chrono Paradox!" The technique fails and XeedMillenniummon begins to wince from pain as Megidramon's tail whips his heads, preventing them from biting at Megidramon.

The ground cracks and breaks and the sky rumbles and rips open in more places and the tamers jump between blocks of ground, trying to keep safe and together.

XeedMillenniummon tries to claw Megidramon away and eventually the dragon loosens his grip and floats back. "Howl of Hell!" The sound wave slams into XeedMillenniummon, stunning him and Megidramon swings his own claw at him, knocking him down to the fragmenting ground. Before he can recover, Megidramon opens his jowls. "Megiddo Flame!" The burst of flames spouts, consuming the digital god. He screeches and shouts as his data fragments and the images of a tiger, snake, chicken, ram, ox, horse, mouse, boar, dragon, monkey, and dog spiral up and zip across the ripped sky, disappearing over the horizon. Megidramon roars in triumph and spews flames madly into the air as the sound of animal screeching rings out from the horizon.

Henry and Rika stagger over towards a still enraged Takato and Henry grabs his shoulders and shakes him frantically. "Takato, you have to stop!" Takato doesn't seem to notice him, his eyes still fixed in an angry glare towards the madly thrashing Megidramon. "Gogglehead, wake up!" She punches him across the face and he falls to the ground, clutching at his reddened face as the aura around him disappears.

"Rika… I…" He gets no chance to finish as Megidramon comes to loom over them snarling as his eyes focus on the red haired tamer. Renamon jumps between her tamer and him and pleads, "Guilmon, you have to stop. We're you're friends!" Megidramon roars and bares his teeth, his gaze shifting up to his own tamer who looks at him in absolute fear and sadness. _I've done it again… Guilmon… I'm sorry…_

"You need to get out of there!" Atticus cries out. Megidramon rears up and opens his mouth. "Howl of Hell!" Renamon, Henry, Rika, Terriermon, and Takato are blown backward, landing in a heap in front of the other tamers.

"Why is he attacking them?" Kazu shouts with alarm.

"Megiddo Flame!"

"Digi-Modify! WarGreymon's Brave Shield activate!" Atticus swipes the card through his d-ark as Chiblynmon charges to intercept Megidramon's attack. The shield materializes just in time to defend Rika and Henry from the searing flames and Chiblynmon collapses to his knees as the shield disappears.

"Rika! Are you all right?" Renamon asks as she helps her partner up.

"We are not all right! We just almost became barbecue!" Terriermon quips fearfully while shaking his still stunned partner. Megidramon rears up once more, flames licking at the edges of his mouth and Takato runs in front of his friends.

"Guilmon, please stop! You have to listen to me!" Megidramon growls but calms and shoves his snout forward, sniffing at his tamer. Takato reaches a hand forward to pet his snout and as he touches him, Megidramon's growling intensifies and suddenly, Takato is slapped aside by his tail.

"Takato!" Rika yells but has no time to run to his side as Megidramon unleashes another "Megiddo Flame!"

Dobermon jumps forward, knocking Henry and Terriermon away from the attack while MarineAngemon rushes out of his tamer's grip and in front of Rika and Renamon. "Kahuna Waves!" The flames lick at the ends of his heart shield, but it holds, popping only after Megidramon's attack ceased. Rika grabs Chiblynmon and dashes away from the towering dragon as it roars with indignation.

Suzie braves the shifting rocks and rushes to Takato's side, helping to pull him up. "Are you ok?" she asks. He shakes his head. "I promised I would never do this to him again, and now I can't even control him!"

"We'll figure it out. Don't beat yourself up just yet."

Megidramon advances upon the other tamers, drool dripping down as he approaches. The Hazard symbol continues to blare and the ground breaks and collapses around them, creating massive sinkholes. "Careful everyone!" Kai calls out, pulling Ai, Mako, and Masahiko with him.

"Howl of Hell!" The tamers cover their ears as the sound wave washes over them, some of them being blown over by the sheer force of the attack.

"Animal Nail!" Pandamon jumps forward and tosses his attack, but it proves ineffective and Megidrmaon slaps him aside with his tail and continues his advance.

"Schwartz Strahl!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

Dobermon and Guardromon's attacks prove equally as ineffective.

"Atticus, we have to destroy the Hazard!" Sealsdramon growls out as Jeri hides behind him. Atticus looks up at the towering dragon before turning back to Sealsdramon and nodding. "Make it clean. He doesn't deserve this…" Sealsdramon lunges forward, rushing past Megidramon and towards Takato and Suzie. He jumps over them and turns himself with the momentum, swinging his blade, "Death Behind!" Suzie tackles Takato, causing Sealsdramon to miss and Lopmon jumps from her shoulder.

"Tiny Twister!" Sealsdramon grunts as the attack strikes him but does not relent and lunges forward, trying to stab into the goggled tamer. Megidramon's tail suddenly slaps him aside and he rolls over to quickly return to his feet.

"Diamond Storm!" He is slammed by Renamon's attack and falls to one knee. "What's the big idea!?" Rika shouts angrily.

"The Hazard must be destroyed!" The cyborg soldier shouts angrily. "Get out of my way!"

"Megiddo Flame!" Both Sealsdramon and Renamon dive away as the flames incinerate the area they had stood. The Hazard blares wildly and the ground crumbles further, shifting and sliding atop other pieces, causing massive quakes, which stagger the other tamers.

"Call off your partner, Atticus!" Alice calls out to him. He frowns at her and hangs his head. "I can't. I must protect the Digital World! The Hazard will tear it apart!"

"Then fight the Hazard! Don't do something so cowardly as to attack his tamer!" she shouts back at him. He turns his gaze up, an angry glare contorting his face.

"How can you be this clueless? His partner isn't the Hazard; HE IS!"

Megidramon growls and turns his attention to the Tamer of Darkness, whose eyes widen. "Megiddo Flame!" Atticus dives to dodge and rolls away from the others.

"This monster is not the Hazard, he merely draws his power from it! We cannot contain the creature: he is too powerful!" Megidramon's tail lashes out at him and he ducks down, allowing it to pass over him. The other tamers are not so lucky as the tail swings across to them, knocking Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta backward and pushing both Alice and Kai further away from the others.

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon charges at Takato once more.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon rushes to join the fight, staggering Sealsdramon enough to cause him to miss his attack. Suzie puts herself between her friend and the cyborg champion as he clambers back to his feet. "Just leave him alone! You don't have to do this!"

"It is my mission. Step aside, little girl!"

"Guardromon, You gotta help Takato!" Kazu shouts as he pulls himself to his feet and moves to assist Jeri and Kenta. Guardromon tries to get to Takato but is batted aside by Megidramon.

Terriermon and Renamon charge forward but Megidramon's tail catches them and knocks them back to the ground.

Atticus rushes up next to Sealsdramon and gives Suzie an apologetic look. "Takato… I'm sorry…" Takato is too stunned to respond.

"Megiddo Flame!" Atticus whips his head to the left in time to see Megidramon breathe a plume of fire in his direction. Takato jumps forward and knocks Atticus away, the two of them rolling along the ground as it breaks apart even more.

"What did you…?" Atticus asks stunned as Takato stands over him. "No one else is dying today because of me!" He turns to look at his partner. "Please Guilmon! Stop! You have to listen to me! I know you can hear me! This isn't you!"

Megidramon roars and the tamers cover their ears once more.

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon takes advantage of the distraction to charge Takato once more. Atticus swiftly kicks at Takato's legs, knocking him over and causing Sealsdramon to fly harmlessly over them. "Stand down!" Atticus shouts to his former partner.

"Hold on Takato! I'm coming!" Suzie shouts, starting to sprint.

"No!" Atticus shouts jumping to his feet. "Stay over there!" She pays him no heed and rushes up as Megidramon turns around and whips his tail out. The tail strikes her, knocking her backward and she falls onto a pieces of ground, which cracks and falls, trapping her in a tiny pit.

"Takato, you have to try and call him off!" Atticus screams. "Hurry!"

"Guilmon!" Takato shouts out, but it was already too late.

"Megiddo Flame!" Flames pour into the hole and a high-pitched scream sounds out from within.

"Suzie!" Henry shouts frantically. Lopmon staggers and collapses, her data destabilizing. Atticus looks on in shock as Lopmon slowly dissipates, her data flowing up and flying away in the direction the other devas' codes had gone.

Megidramon lets out another triumphant roar as he absorbs the data which floats up from the pit, the Hazard now glowing solid and getting brighter and brighter. The ground gives out and the sky is torn completely asunder. Cracks spread out and Takato slips, falling in. Atticus grabs his hand. "Hold on, Hazard!"

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon dives into the hole, knife at the ready, and Atticus swings his charge, causing Sealsdramon to miss and smash into the wall, sliding down the long bottomless pit before Atticus is pulled in by Takato's momentum and he and Takato also vanish.

The ground snaps and opens, causing Henry and Dobermon to fall in. Terriermon rushes to assist his tamer and is instead only pulled in with him. Rika and Renamon run from the spreading cracks, but eventually are staggered by the sudden uplift of rocks in front of them and fall back into a crack, which opened behind them.

Kenta grabs Jeri's hand as she too slips into an opening and reaches his other out to Kazu for support. Kazu grabs his friend but the ground beneath their feet also gives way and they tumble into the bottomless pit, MarineAngemon and Guardromon rushing down after them.

Alice rushes towards where Henry had fallen and Kai jumps, knocking her out of the way as Megidramon slams his tail down where she had been running. Ai and Mako zigzag, trying desperately to avoid both the monstrous dragon and the flying and shifting rocks. Ai trips and Impmon flies out of her arms before the ground cracks between them. They sink down as Impmon's rock rises. Masahiko and Kotemon dive in after them, desperate to save whomever they can. Alice snatches up Impmon and she tries to jump into the hole after them, but Megidramon's tail slaps her back, causing her to fall into Kai and Pandamon, causing all of them to plummet into another opening. The last thing that is heard are the echoing screams as the tamers fall down into the various cracks and holes while Megidramon gives another intense roar before the Hazard symbol finally ceases to glow…

AN: This ends arc 1. Arc 2 will begin with Chapter 31. If you haven't reviewed yet, it would be greatly appreciated if you could to let me know if you feel the story is engaging and if there is something that needs improving and/or need to be addressed (plotholes or whatnot - I plan to explain anything I purposely left open but in case I miss something that is confusing anyone, let me know).


	31. The Morning After, Part 1

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

AN: Had to go back and make a revision to the last section of chapter 30 regarding Suzie. I apologize for the inconvenience – it just involves Megidramon absorbing Suzie's data. I realized I left out that detail. Till next time :P

* * *

Chapter 31: The Morning After, Part 1

The computers go blank in the Hypnos facility as the alarms deactivate and the hazard symbol ceases to blare. Riley types a few commands into the main console and the laboratory comes back to life as technicians retake their stations. "We're all clear, sir," Riley says, giving Yamaki a thumbs up.

"Does this mean that whatever was happening in the Digital World has stopped?" Kurota asks.

"For the time being, yes," Yamaki answers him gruffly. "But we still have to figure out why."

"Fine. You stay up here and figure it all out. I want a full report before you even think about heading back downstairs. As for you Monster Makers," he says, turning his gaze on them, "get back down there and double your efforts. I want Project X ready for deployment in the next week."

"Prime Minister Kurota, we are already operating on practically no sleep and even though the virus program itself is complete, we've hit a roadblock due to the fact that we don't have a structure for a delivery system capable of holding and carrying the virus into the Digital World. I don't think we can meet that deadline," Dolphin responds.

"Then find something capable of transporting it, and fast. Whatever is going on in the Digital World, I want it vaporized and all of its denizens deleted before our world suffers any real danger or side effects."

"You behave as if destroying an entire world and entire race of creatures is a simple task," Shibumi butts in. "Please reconsider what you're asking of us…"

"No!" Kurota shouts forcefully. "I want it up and running in a week. The sooner this is all over, the better. I expect an update on your progress every six hours. Get it done!" He storms off without another word, flanked by a cadre of Naicho guards.

"Head down there and keep working. I'll join you soon," Yamaki says in sympathetic tone.

"Try and contact the children before you come back down," Janyuu asks pleadingly. "I just need to know that they're all right."

"If we do not hear from them soon, we will send another message. Rest easy on that, Janyuu," Yamaki reassures the Monster Maker. He nods and leads the other Monster Makers out of the room in silence.

As soon as they are out of earshot, Yamaki turns to Riley. "Do we have any records on the connection between Takato Matsuki's partner and that data surge we just experienced?"

"I don't believe so, sir. Although this has happened before, I don't think we ever discussed the event with the tamers after their last return."

"I want you to run scans of the Digital World. Use the signal from the data surge we just experienced and see if you can isolate a source within the Digital World."

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it." Yamaki looks back up at the screen and frowns. _I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means… My job isn't getting any easier: this just had to involve those children…_

"Sir! I've just received a reply!"

* * *

"Henry…? Henry…? Wake up Henry… Henry…?"

Henry blinks his eyes open and stares up at a rocky ceiling. He groggily rolls over, an anxious Terriermon appearing in his field of vision. "Terriermon?" he manages to utter. "Welcome back to the land of the living Henry!"

Henry sits up, breathing a sigh of relief. "I just had the worst nightmare…"

"I think we're still in the middle of it, Henry," the little rabbit points out. Henry gives him an inquisitive look. "Where are we?"

"In a cave, I think. Dobermon is exploring the caverns ahead," Terriermon explains. Henry winces a little as he stretches sore muscle and stands, shuffling forward before staggering back down. Terriermon rushes up to his side and nudges his partner back up to his feet.

"How did we get here?" Henry asks confused.

"Hello? Earth to Henry! Don't you remember? We were fighting Megidramon and we fell down a big ol crack in the ground he made and ended up here."

"Megidramon! We actually fought Megidramon?" Henry asks.

"Uh, did you hit your head harder then I thought Henry?" Terriermon asks, cocking his head.

"But that would mean…" Henry falls silent for a moment. "Is Suzie really…?" Terriermon hangs his head and diverts his eyes. "I'm sorry, Henry…"

Henry collapses down onto the floor, tears beginning to rush to his eyes. "It wasn't a nightmare… she's really gone…" Terriermon places one of his ears on Henry's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "Are you going to be ok, Henry?" The blue haired boy only shakes his head and Terriermon climbs up onto his shoulder and tries to nudge his head under his chin. "It's going to be alright Henry. Momentai…"

"I can't momentai right now, Terriermon. My sister is dead…" He lifts his head up, images of Megidramon's fatal attack flashing through his mind, the sound of his sister's scream echoing in his head. "Do you think any of the others escaped?"

"We'd best hope so." Henry is startled by the gruff voice and turns to see Dobermon padding up to them. "Good to see you are awake, tamer."

"Dobermon? Where's Alice?" Henry asks.

"Not here, hence why I'd like to get moving if you don't mind…"

Henry takes a deep breath to calm himself. "Alright. How do we get out?"

"The only way out is to maneuver the labyrinth of tunnels ahead," Dobermon explains, turning his flank toward the boy and pointing with his nose.

"Did ya manage to find a sign of anyone else?" Terriermon asks as his tamers steps forth to follow the great hound.

"Sadly, no. I believe we may have all been transported to different places in the Digital World's lower levels when we fell through that layer of the Digital World."

"Are we even sure any of the others got away?" Henry asks with a saddened expression. Dobermon pauses and releases a sigh before recomposing himself. "I prefer to assume that most of them got away. I know at the very least Alice survived, as I am still here."

"And we know Takato got out, because he fell in a hole first!" Terriermon adds.

 _Takato…_ Images of the goggled tamer flashed through his head: shifting between faces of anger, horror, and sadness. _He's probably taking all of this far worse then even me…_

"I wouldn't bet on his survival. He fell in with the shade and his former pet, who last we saw were trying to delete him," Dobermon responds gruffly.

"Takato is resourceful. He'll survive until we find him," Henry remarks, putting on the most neutral of expressions.

"You wish to seek him out?" the dog asks.

"Right now, if I know him, he's blaming himself for Suzie's death and thinks he let us all down. We have to find him, and preferably before Atticus does…"

A loud beeping suddenly echoes through the caverns and Henry pulls out his d-ark. "What is it?" Terriermon asks, looking at the device. "Well it's not my d-ark…" He puts it back on his belt and pulls out the comm device. "Oh, it's a message from home!" He opens the message link and words load onto the screen.

Tamers:

We are receiving a large amount of data surge from a location in the Digital World. Much of our facilities' functions have been deactivated and we have been unable to target the anomaly from here. We saw this same anomaly two years ago, the last time you all went to the Digital World, leading us to deduce that you all may be close by to it. If you are receiving this message, please put a stop to whatever it is and send us word of your status as soon as possible.

-Riley

Henry pulls out the stylus. "Hold up. I just have to respond to this." Dobermon growls impatiently and Terriermon leans in to see what Henry is writing. He scrawls slowly, every so often his hand trembling a little. Upon finishing, he reads it over to ensure he wrote everything that was needed.

Riley:

The anomaly and data surge you detected came from Guilmon, who digivolved to an alternate mega form known as Megidramon. I wish I could say I know the status of the other tamers, but we have been temporarily separated and I am on my way to look for the others who may have escaped. I'll try to keep you posted if I rendezvous with any of the others.

-Henry Wong

Terriermon cocks his head upon finishing his read over. You're not gonna tell them about Suzie and Ryo?" Henry shoves the device back into his pocket after sending his message. "No, not yet. I don't want to put that on my dad…"

"We need to get moving tamer. The longer we stand here, the longer it will take to escape and find the others…" Henry nods and follows after the dog, who continues to pad down the tunnels, sniffing about as he goes.

They reach a fork in the tunnel and Dobermon sniffs each direction. "Alright tamer. Which way?" Henry pulls out his d-ark and turns on the compass function. The arrow spins around rapidly and he eventually puts it away. "I can't get a read on any other digimon. I'd just be guessing."

"Then guess, Henry!" Terriermon practically shouts in his ear. "We trust you, right Dobermon?" The dog merely emits a low growl as response.

"Thanks for backing me up, Old Yeller…"

"Alright," Henry says, pointing to the right. "I say we go this way." Dobermon steps forward, continuing to sniff as he guides Henry along the path. Two yellow eyes stare at them as they pass and their owner finally calls out, "You're going the wrong way if you want to get out…"

* * *

Masahiko rolls over and his eyes flicker open, filling with the intense light of the earth sphere above them. Kotemon grabs him and helps to pull him to his feet. "You ok, Masahiko?"

"I think so…" he says as he looks around. Ai and Mako slowly struggle to their feet and look around before Ai exclaims, "We're back in the desert!"

"But where is everybody else? And Impmon!" Mako adds.

"Please keep calm. We'll figure everything out," Kotemon says, making a placating gesture as Ai and Mako appear on the verge of tears.

"Where's Jeri? And Takato?" Masahiko asks, taking another look around.

"It's just us right now…" Kotemon states somewhat sadly.

"But where are they? Where did they go? They're all ok, aren't they?" Masahiko asks, getting more and more hysterical with each word uttered.

"…I…I don't know, Masahiko. I don't know where anyone else is…"

"But Impmon is still up there. Where did we fall from? We could just climb back up…" Ai starts.

Kotemon shakes his head. "We fell through a layer of the Digital World into another layer. We'd need to go around the long way to get back up to the Dark Forest level."

"We could ride the train again, couldn't we?" Mako asks, scrambling over to the little rookie. Kotemon looks in all directions. "I wish, but I don't see any tracks, and every direction looks the same to me. We don't know which way to go…"

Masahiko, Ai, and Mako all appear on the verge of tears and Kotemon sweat drops upon seeing their saddened and contorting faces as they hold back their tears. _Why am I so bad at this? My partner needs me to take charge and get him and his friends back to the others, but I don't even know what I'm doing…_

"Uhh… I'm sure we can find the others: we just have to start looking and stay together! Which direction should we go, Masahiko?" The boy bites his lip and looks around. "Well…" He scans around the vast expanse, but every direction looks the same: endless sand and dunes. "I don't know… I just want to go to wherever the others are…"

"Wait, look over there!" Ai shouts excitedly. Masahiko and Kotemon look in the direction she is pointing to see a pink stream of light wiggling its way across the sand in the distance.

"That's a data stream," Kotemon speaks up sharply. "We don't want to go anywhere near that. If we get caught in one of those, there's no telling where we'd go."

"Well maybe something is over there," Mako speaks up in support of his sister. "Maybe some of the others are over there too." Kotemon looks at his partner who pouts at the thought. "We should look. Anything is better then spinning our heads around here."

Kotemon nods his head. "I need all three of you to stick close to me then. We can't afford for anyone to be separated or left behind."

"Hey, we're big kids: don't talk to us like a bunch of babies!" Ai whines at him.

Masahiko steps in front of his partner and holds up his hands. "He just wants to keep us all safe. You guys want to find Impmon, right?" Ai and Mako nod. "Well, we have to stay together then. That's what my sister would say." The twins exchange glances before nodding again.

"Ok, let's get going then," Masahiko says, taking the first steps in the direction of the data stream.

* * *

Kai shivers from the icy winds as he trudges after Alice through deep snowdrifts. "Can we please slow down a little? Some of us aren't dressed for this weather!" Alice seems to ignore him, even quickening her pace slightly. "Aww, C..C..C'mon!" Kai whines between shivers.

Alice stops abruptly and turns around. "Need I remind you that your cousin is defenseless with an unpredictable and obviously murderous shade and his equally murderous former partner and that we have been separated from the others and are now trapped in the arctic level of the Digital World?! For god's sake, stop your shivering and whining and keep moving: It's all mind over matter anyway!"

"Easy for…for you to…to say. You've got…got that…cl...cloak!" She rolls her eyes and pulls off her cloak, causing Impmon to fall off her shoulder and into the snow. "Take it and just pretend that your not cold: the Digital World will do the rest!" Impmon's head pops up from the snow, an annoyed smirk on his face and icicles hanging from his ears.

"A little warning next time, toots? I'm frozen as it is!"

Pandamon strolls up to him and pulls him up from the snow. "Do you ever stop whining?"

Impmon flicks a finger, causing a red flame to materialize over it. "If you hadn't noticed, my tamers are nowhere in sight and they've never been to the Digital World before! They're all alone, sovereign only knows where, and probably scared. Finding them is the most important thing on my list right now, so forgive me if I get a little testy!"

"Just shut up!" Alice shouts. "How do you think I feel? I haven't been separated from Dobermon in nearly two years!" Kai hugs the cloak around himself, trying to keep warm. "Right now, finding the others and gutting that shade are the only things that matter, so lets keep it moving!" She resumes her trudge through the snow, Kai and Pandamon scurrying after her while Impmon jumps onto Kai's shoulder, keeping his little flame burning next to the boy's face.

They travel in silence for a time before the winds begin to pick up and Alice leads everyone into an icy cave beneath the deep snowdrifts. "We'll have to wait this out: We can't even see where we are going," she remarks, taking a seat against one of the walls.

"Which way have we been heading anyway?" Kai asks, taking a seat next to her. "Every direction pretty much looked the same to me."

Alice slides herself away from him a little before answering, "We've been heading towards the edge of the level…"

"Oh, that's good…" Kai answers.

"…I think…" Alice finishes as Kai turns and raises his eyebrows.

"You think? As in, you're not sure?" She turns away from him.

"You have got to be kidding me," Pandamon adds gruffly. "Why did you push us to move this way if you're not even sure this is the right direction?"

"Well if we did it your way, we'd all still be standing out in the snow arguing over which way to go," she responds equally as gruff.

"Eh, ba boom. So we're lost, huh?" Impmon asks, plopping down next to Kai.

"We don't have time to argue. There's no telling what will happen if we don't regroup with the others quickly," she adds.

"Why? I thought we beat Millenniummon?" Kai asks, confused.

"But now that shade is out there, planning who knows what, and this time I don't have Dobermon…"

"…you have me…and Pandamon, and Impmon too," Kai reassures her.

"…It's not the same. Dobermon is my partner… To be away from him like this…"

"We'll get back to the others. We just have to keep our heads and work together. I'm new to this whole taming thing, so how about you call the shots and Impmon and I will do what work is needed?"

"…ok…and thanks…I'm sorry that I tried to lead you all without even knowing what I was doing." Kai gives a warm smile as Alice turns back to better face the others, pulling her legs up to her chin while trying to hide her chattering teeth.

"Now who's cold?" Kai asks teasingly.

She laughs a little before responding, "Oh shut up. It's hard to think about anything else to keep the cold away."

"I can keep you dolts warm and toasty!" Impmon says, putting a hand to his forehead. "Infernal Funnel!" A small, fiery twister materializes from the ground in front of him and spins in place, warming the tamers.

"Best be careful not to melt the cave, Impmon," Pandamon jabs. "Don't want it coming down on top of us, now do we?"

"Ah, ba-boom. I'd love to give myself the credit, but I know my flames ain't up to that task, panda boy."

Pandamon's face contorts in annoyance. "Did you just call me panda boy?"

"Hey, hey, let's not fight!" Kai says, sweat dropping. "Thanks for the heat, Impmon." Impmon nods to him as he takes off Alice's cloak and passes it back to her. "Thanks to you too," Alice reaches an arm out and takes the cloak back. "You know where I got this?" she asks, laying the fabric beside her.

"No?" Kai responds in earnest.

"When I first came to the Digital World, I was lost and scared. By chance, I stumbled upon the Chuchidarumon Village on the desert level. They took me in and shared their food with me. When they heard I was going to travel in search of my partner, they gave me this cloak and told me it belonged to a boy named Ren. They told me he too had come to the Digital World seeking a friend of his and had survived in the Digital World without a partner for well over a year before he found the village by chance. Before leaving, he gave the Chuchidarumon elder his cloak as a token of gratitude and he passed it to me to use for my travels. Whenever I felt hopeless after that, this cloak reminded me that someone else had been in my shoes once and had survived, and therefore, so could I."

"Wow, all that from just that little cloak?" Kai asks. Alice nods, putting her legs down and stretches her hands out to the flames. Kai shifts a little bit against the wall and bites down on his lip before deciding to ask what was on his mind.

"Alice, when Atticus attacked my cousin, he said something about him being a hazard and not his partner…"

Alice shakes her head before he can even finish. "If you're asking what he meant, I don't know. What I do know is that it was the second time he tried to attack someone who was defenseless and that we should never have trusted him to begin with."

"But why did he help us? What's his game?"

Alice merely shrugs. "I originally intended to bring the tamers to the sovereigns, but he interfered and after helping us escape a bunch of Millenniummon's cronies, he convinced some of the tamers to trust him and hijacked our train, taking us to his little cabin.

"Where you guys found me?" Kai asks.

"Well, actually we found you in the medieval level," Pandamon interjects,

"and Atticus helped me fight off some of Millenniummon's cronies before taking you and me to the cabin. He entrusted you to my care until he could return with the tamers."

"Sounds like he's been plotting for a while…" Alice mutters.

"Well when I see him next time, I'll bada-boom him right in the head!" Impmon adds with a shout. "I mean, of all the people to attack..."

The cave suddenly tremors and Alice and Kai turn their attention to the entrance. Pandamon and Impmon jump in front of the two as a large, white furred digimon steps inside before backing up, somewhat startled to find the cave already occupied.

"Hey, what's the big idea? What are you doing in my house?" he bellows, brandishing a bony club. Kai scans him with his d-ark. He's Mojyamon, a champion level rare animal digimon of the vaccine type. His attacks are Ice Blow and Bone Boomerang.

"We mean no harm!" Alice says, jumping up from her seat. "The weather took a turn for the worse and we just needed some shelter until it passes. We're trying to find our way out of this sector of the Digital World."

The Mojyamon considers her for a moment before lowering his club. "You're not here to take my data then?" Alice shakes her head. He looks between Pandamon and Impmon before nodding his head and strolling past them into the cave. "I presume you are humans and you are their partners?" he asks, falling into a sitting position and causing the cave to shake again. "Yes. The one with the long hair is my tamer," Pandamon answers, keeping a suspicious eye on the champion.

"And what are a couple humans and their partners doing in the Digital World, and this level of all places.

"We got separated from our friends and kind of fell into this area," Kai answers. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen any other humans, would you?" The Mojyamon shakes his head. "Nobody I know of that lives in these parts. This region is my territory, at least ever since that nasty IceDevimon disappeared to the human world…" He leans back against the cave wall. "I've dreamed of going myself, but I don't know how…"

"You haven't missed much; trust me…" Impmon says, crossing his arms.

"How did you two get to the human world?" Mojyamon asks, sitting up straighter.

"Heck if I remember!" is Impmon's only response.

"I still haven't gone. I only just met my tamer here in the Digital World," Pandamon adds.

After some silence, Alice speaks up again. "If I may ask, would you happen to know any ways to the other levels of the Digital World?" Mojyamon puts a hand to his furry chin.

"There aren't any ways out of here that I am aware of: I've never left the snowy hills of this region."

"No stairwells, no boundaries where scenery changes? Gateways, temples? Anything?" The furry white digimon shakes his head. "Only thing I've ever seen has been snow, ice, more snow, and the occasional tree or data stream."

Alice perks up at this. "Data streams! We could use one of those to escape!"

"Care to clue me in?" Kai asks.

"They're streams of light that transport data between the levels," Pandamon answers. "It's usually preferential to avoid them as they could deposit us anywhere in the Digital World at random. Good chance we become even more lost then we are now."

"It's still possible that we could be brought closer to the others though," Alice points out.

"Well there's also the problem of catching one of em," Impmon says with a scowl. "They constantly move about and are unpredictable."

"It's the only plan we have for getting out of here," She retorts. "Come on, what happened to you guys trusting me? Or was all that stuff from before about following my lead just talk?" Kai and Impmon exchange glances before both nodding to her.

"Night is about to fall. I suppose you can stay the night," Mojyamon offers, scratching his great hairy side.

"Thank you for the hospitality," Pandamon says with a bow.

* * *

"The Hazard has returned, and once again on Zhuqiaomon's doorstep. We can no longer entertain this…" a great golden dragon growls at the four gathered digimon sovereigns. "With Millenniummon gone, it poses the greatest risk to the security and stability of the Digital World."

"Had we taken action against Millenniummon, it is likely the Hazard would not have been unleashed again," Baihumon answers, emitting a soft growl, as if annoyed.

"The Mistress expressly forbade our engaging him when she learned of the humans that appeared," Azulongmon states. "Now, despite their success, we have a new problem that needs addressing."

"Aye. We have to discuss what to do with the Hazard," one of Ebonwumon's heads adds.

"There is nothing to discuss, brothers. The Hazard must be destroyed, as per our lady's wishes," Zhuqiaomon states gruffly.

"Need I remind you, Zhuqiaomon, that the one you so brazenly wish to eliminate is one of the heroes who saved the entirety of the Digital World from the threat that the Chaos posed?"

"The Chaos is gone, Azulongmon!" Zhuqiaomon squawks while flapping his wings in agitation. "Our sole purpose is the preservation of the Digital World and we are once again faced with an existential threat. Regardless of his role in defeating the Chaos, the Hazard must be destroyed! Anything less on our part is a failure of our duties!"

"I take no pleasure in the prospect," Baihumon adds, "but Zhuqiaomon is correct. We have allowed the Hazard to be unleashed, now we must accept the consequences. He must be deleted."

"I'm afraid I'm a few wickets short of liking this meself," Ebonwumon states. "But I will respect the wishes of our lady and do my part."

"Azulongmon, do you still object?" the golden dragon growls.

"…Yes…But I will concede to you, my sovereign, and to our mistress. But I wish for my objection to be noted and I have a request as to how to handle this regrettable action."

"Speak, Dragon of the East," the golden dragon rumbles.

"The data of our devas are now free and within the confines of the Digital World. I submit that the appropriate course of action is to restore the devas and allow them to reap out justice for the Digital World."

The golden dragon considers his proposal, baring his teeth and flexing his claws. "Your devas were not sufficient to defeat the Hazard and his allies last time. Why would they be better this time?"

"Because this time they shall have all of our boons!" Zhuqiaomon interjects in Azulongmon's support. Ebonwumon and Baihumon bow their heads in agreement.

The golden dragon snarls before turning away from them. "Then so too shall they have mine." He flicks his tail and 12 golden scales land in front of Zhuqiaomon. Use these when you restore them. They shall give them the needed power to overcome the Hazard and his partner." Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon also lower their heads.

"Be gone. I shall inform our mistress of your plans. Hopefully it will put her at ease…"

* * *

Guilmon's nose twitches and his eyes flicker open. He lets out a yawn and closes his eyes once more. "Aww, don't go back to sleep! It's so boring watching you sleep!"

Guilmon lets out a light groan before opening his eyes and looking at the little creampuff digimon who interrupted his nap. "Calumon, can't we play later? I'm still sleepy…"

"But don't you want to go find everybody? They fell down those holes and…"

Guilmon sniffs the air and pushes himself up to a sitting position. He continues to sniff before asking, "I can't smell Takatomon…or any of the others. Are they playing hide and seek?"

"No, you made them all fall down those holes in the ground, remember?" Guilmon cocks his head and taps a claw on his chin. "No… The last thing I remember was Millenniummon grabbing Rika and Henry… or was that just in my dream?"

"No, you turned into this really big dragon and you beat Millenniummon all by yourself and then everybody started fighting you and they all fell down a bunch of holes before I could save anyone," the little creampuff states without breaking a sweat.

"Well are they still in the holes I dug then?" Guilmon asks.

"No silly! You didn't dig them; they just appeared while you were snarling and drooling!"

"Snarling? Drooling? Me?" Guilmon asks pointing to himself.

"Yea, don't you remember?"

"No… I just remember fighting and then waking up. And I'm really hungry…" he remarks as he grabs his stomach, which gives a distinctive growl. He tests the air with his nostrils once more. "I can't find anyone's scent," he states while his ears droop. "Why would Takatomon leave me?"

"Because he fell down a hole with the bad guy who tried to attack him," Calumon states as if it meant nothing.

"What bad guy? Is Takato in trouble?"

Calumon shrinks his ears and taps his chin. "Well he was that guy who was with us that helped us fight everyone. One of his friends rushed at Takato and then everybody started fighting and now everyone is gone…" Calumon turns his head down and gives a sad moan. "It's so lonely without anyone to play with…"

Guilmon begins walking off and Calumon extends his ears and glides to follow. "Where are we going?"

"I'm looking for Takatomon," Guilmon says between sniffs.

"Oh, ok. Can we look for Jeri and Masahiko too? Oh, and Rika and Henry!" Calumon asks with beaming eyes. Guilmon continues to sniff about before turning to look at a nearby hole.

"I smell Suzie!" he exclaims before leaping into the pit. Guilmon continues to sniff about at the bottom of the pit. "I smell her but I don't see her," Guilmon states, frowning. Calumon lands on his back and folds his ears. "Well I think this is the hole she fell in when we were all fighting you as that big scary dragon. She has to be somewhere close by."

"Did she run away too?" Guilmon asks.

"Well she screamed pretty loud when you shot that fiery breath at her," Calumon says, putting a hand to his chin.

"I shot fiery breath at Suzie?" Guilmon asks. "Is she ok?"

Calumon taps his chin once more. "I think so. I haven't seen her since the battle. We should ask the others if they've seen her once we find them."

Guilmon pads over to the edge and uses his claws to climb his way up and out, Calumon flying up after him. "Let's keep looking. Everybody can't be that far, right?"


	32. The Morning After, Part 2

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of "The Mistress"**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 32: The Morning After, Part 2

"Let go of me you big walking carpet!" Chiblynmon shouts as he struggles and wriggles to free himself from Renamon's grip.

"No way you little gremlin!" Rika shouts angrily.

"This is some way to say thanks for saving your life!" Chiblynmon continues to whine as he flails about.

"Start talking! Why did Atticus have Sealsdramon attack Gogglehead?"

"How should I know?" Chiblynmon grumbles in an annoyed tone. Renamon tightens her grip, digging her nails into his neck and he winces and continues to flail.

"Goddamn it put me down! This is not dignified!"

"Then do not lie. Why would your partner attack our friend?" Renamon croons back at him.

"Were you oblivious to the rabid fire breathing dragon wreaking havoc?" Chiblynmon responds sarcastically. "He had to stop it before it could hurt someone!"

"Only a coward would attack a tamer to defeat his digimon," Renamon snipes back without missing a beat.

"This isn't about defeating a digimon!" Chiblynmon growls back.

"Then what is it about?" Rika asks, clearly getting impatient. "Why did he attack?"

"Why don't you just ask Atticus yourself!?"

"Unless you want to end up as floating data, you're going to tell me everything you know!"

Chiblynmon growls in response. "He has no quarrel with you tamers: just with the Hazard."

"What does that mean?!" Rika asks, her annoyance with the gremlin digimon rising quickly.

"Tail Crack!" His long tail lashes up and strikes Renamon's face, forcing her to drop him. "Fel Fire!" He tosses a green fireball in front of Rika, making her jump back, before dashing away.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Phase Shift!" Chiblynmon becomes a blur and suddenly materializes a few feet to his left as the shards slam into his previous position and he continues to dash away. Renamon moves quickly, phasing in front of him and forcing him to turn and run to his left. He quickly reaches a cliff edge and turns around to find that his escape is blocked by the kitsune digimon. "Do not touch me again, fuzzy!" he growls in warning as Rika runs up to her partner.

"You're not getting away from us," Rika snipes at him. "Tell us everything…NOW!"

"I already said he doesn't have a quarrel with any of you. This is about him and the Hazard. It's what he set out to do once he came here and learned of its return."

"Well a quarrel with Takato is a quarrel with all of us!" Rika shouts back, taking a step in the gremlin's direction.

"Stay away from me! I'll fight my way out if I have to!"

"Go ahead and try. We can digivolve to mega if it becomes necessary," Renamon states, as she too steps closer to him.

"Trust me: I have no problem deleting you right now. Especially if Atticus has done anything to hurt Gogglehead…"

"What is it with you people? Atticus always told me the Hazard makes even basic friendship impossible but you all stick to him like glue! Have you not seen the destructive potential he possesses? It seemed even worse then what Atticus described to me!"

"Start making sense!" What are you talking about with this Hazard and what do Takato or Guilmon have to do with it?" Rika demands.

"That's a story far too long to tell and far better told by Atticus himself…"

"Power Paw!" Renamon darts forward and lands a foot on Chiblynmon's cheek. She then swiftly grabs him as he flies and holds him up and away from her as she had been doing before.

"Hey! No fair! Put me down! Stop man-handling me!" The little gremlin shouts as he flails about.

"Then get started with your long story! What do you know?"

"Ok, ok, sheesh. When Atticus first started out, he was part of a team. Well, they betrayed him and locked him behind a firewall with a nasty digimon called Apocalymon…"

"We know that already! What does he have against Takato?" Rika fumes.

"Will you let me tell the story? Apocalymon infected him with his virus: it was meant to make him miserable and alone, the way Apocalymon felt. He said somehow the virus' contact with human digi-code mutated it and enabled him to open a small hole in the firewall and slip out. He returned home and found the curse still in effect as his old friends abandoned him and he was unable to make new ones. He was recalled to the Digital World by the four sovereigns to combat Millenniummon, against whom his old team members had each apparently fallen. He said he managed to draw power from the virus and biomerged with Commandramon to become Darkdramon, allowing him to defeat the dark god…"

"None of this has anything to do with Takato…"

"You said you wanted the story and I'm givin it to you!" Chiblynmon grumbles with annoyance.

"Get to the relevant part then and stop telling us what he already told us!"

"He didn't tell you the whole story… He and Commandramon became infected with dark spores, which are…"

"Yea, yea; dark seeds that Millenniummon releases when he is deleted," Rika interrupts.

"Only he didn't release any when we defeated him…" Renamon points out.

"Because you didn't defeat him: The Hazard completely decompiled him." Rika and Renamon exchange confused glances and Chiblynmon lets out a deep sigh. "The power of the Hazard has long since grown since my partner had contact with it and it is currently infecting your friend, for reasons Atticus never made clear to me. His partner merely draws on his power, including the destructive potential of the Hazard itself. That is why Atticus tried to attack: the only way to stop the Hazard is to destroy its host."

"You expect me to buy that hogwash?" Rika shouts.

"Then ask Atticus yourself! He'll tell you!"

"Gladly! Because you're going to lead us to him! And you better hope your demon of a partner hadn't done anything to Gogglehead. I'm not about to lose a third friend on this trip!"

"Calm down… He won't do anything… Atticus just panicked when Megidramon showed up, and rightfully so! I mean, look what happened to that young girl tamer because you didn't let him stop the Hazard!"

"What were we supposed to do? Let him kill our friend?" Rika shoots back. "Are you saying it's our fault Megidramon got her?"

Chiblynmon struggles and flails in Renamon's grip once more before answering. "Interpret what I've said any way you want. The Hazard's pet destroyed your friend. Anyone that has anything to do with it can be implicated or blamed in some way. Now, can you put me down? Please?" he grumbles while allowing his arms and legs to dangle.

"How do we know you won't run away?" Renamon asks suspiciously.

"Yea, let me run out into the digital wilderness without a partner and thus without the ability to digivolve. Even I'm not that stupid..."

"Hold onto him until we find the others," Rika commands. And if he's wrong and that demon of a tamer of his has done anything to Gogglehead…

"For crying out loud, what do you want me to tell you? Atticus is just trying to fix his mistakes and protect the lot of you! Despite what the sovereigns might tell you, he is far from evil or hostile. I already told you he didn't want to attack the Hazard there: he really did intend to talk to you all about it to convince you of its necessity!"

"Can it! We'll determine what he is ourselves," Rika remarks coolly. "Now kindly direct us to where they are and lets get moving!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Chiblynmon grumbles. Rika signals to Renamon and she drops the little gremlin at Rika's feet. "Use that bauble of yours. Find them!"

Why should I help you find my tamer? It's obviously not going to end well!"

"Would you rather be my new scratching post?" Renamon asks in a soft, yet frightening voice. Chiblynmon takes a deep gulp and materializes the bauble in his hand.

"Here…" Rika takes the bauble and peers within, silhouettes swarm about before stabilizing into the image of two humanoid shapes, one lying prone while the other sits near him. They are surrounded by fronded trees and tall grass. The sitting figure turns, his green eyes gleaming over. "Don't even think about it Sealsdramon…"

Rika lowers the bauble. "I can't tell where they are from it."

"What are you not even trying to read it? They're in the jungle level of the Digital World," Chiblynmon responds in sassy manner.

"How do we get there then?"

Chiblynmon pauses. "…That's an excellent question. I don't have all the answers, you know."

"I'm this close to punting you off the cliff!" she growls back at him and he shrinks back and slinks away, hiding behind Renamon's leg. "You're partner is real feisty, you know that?" he asks the kitsune.

"Whatever," she says, turning her back. "Lets just go. We need to find our way down this mountain. She begins to walk and Renamon uses her leg to nudge Chiblynmon forward. "Don't get any ideas. I'm a lot faster then you are…" Chiblynmon laughs nervously before following after Rika.

* * *

Jeri's eyes flicker open and she rolls over, noticing Kazu and Kenta groaning and seemingly unconscious in a pile and Guardromon and MarineAngemon lying not far from them. She pushes herself upright and hears the creak of metal. She turns quickly towards it and catches something purple and black disappearing over a white, fluffy hill. Ticking fills her ears and she notices several clocks, one in particular with a knife jammed into it, blocking its progression. _That is really annoying…_

She staggers up to her feet and takes a few uneasy steps towards the annoyingly ticking jammed clock. As she reaches out to grab the knife handle, another hand grabs her arm and she screams, turning to see a frantic Kazu. "Don't touch that!" he states with a serious look.

"You don't think it's annoying?" Jeri asks.

"Of course it is, but trust me, you don't want that thing to reach twelve."

"Oh thank goodness! You stopped her. It was almost horrible. Almost terrible! Well I guess it wouldn't have been that bad…" They turn to see a digimon that looks like a puppet popping out of a robotic clock, a gear looking digimon next to him.

"Hey! Clockmon!" Kazu shouts cheerfully. "Guess we landed on your cloud again.

"Oh I remember you!" the gear-like digimon says. "You were with Ryo when he saved us the last time the clock hit twelve! You're girlfriend looks different then last time though…"

"Jeri blushes madly and Kazu makes a placating gesture. "No, no! This is someone different! Her name is Jeri and she's just a friend!" Hagurumon scans up and down with is eyes while Clockmon rants, "Well it's so wonderful to see you again! It's just amazing! Eh, it's alright I guess…"

"Good to see you too…" Kenta says as he walks up to join his friends. "So we ended up here again, huh?"

"Looks like it," Kazu says, placing a hand on the back of his head.

"Puh piu puh?" MarineAngemon chirps as he floats up to Kenta's shoulder.

"Yea, these are some old acquaintances of ours,"

"As excited as I'm sure you two are," Jeri begins, "shouldn't we be trying to find our way back to the others?"

"Indubitably. I agree with the fair maiden," Guardromon says as he clunks over to them.

"Good to see you finally awake, buddy!" Kazu cheers as he slams a hand into his partner's metal back. "Clockmon, Hagurumon, this is my partner, Guardromon."

"Pleasure to meet you," Guardromon says, giving a slight bow, his metal creaking as he bends.

"And this little guy is my partner, MarineAngemon," Kenta says proudly.

"Puh piu!" MarineAngemon says while waving a small hand.

"Well it's marvelous to make your acquaintance. Does your girlfriend have a partner too?" Jeri bites her lip and fidgets and Kazu jumps to her rescue. "Not with us at the moment. We don't talk about it much…"

"Would you two mind showing us the way out of this level?" Kenta asks. "We really need to try to regroup with some friends of ours."

"You always seem to be losing your friends. How'd you get separated this time?" Hagurumon asks.

"One of our friends lost control of his partner and we all kind of got pulled in different directions," Kazu explains, glancing over at Jeri. She fidgets uncomfortably once more and Kazu looks back at Clockmon and Hagurumon.

"Well we can get you back to them. I for one would love to see Ryo again," Hagurumon starts.

"It's been forever since we've seen him! It's practically been eons! Well, it hasn't been that long I guess…"

"You won't be seeing Ryo anytime soon," Jeri states softly. "He's gone…"

"What do you mean?" Hagurumon asks.

"We just had a battle with a nasty digimon named Millenniummon and he didn't make it…" Kenta explains solemnly.

"The Millenniummon? I wasn't aware he had returned!"

"Well, he's gone now, but so are two of our friends…" Jeri adds.

"I guess you think it's Takato's fault?" Kazu asks sarcastically. She bites her lip and shakes her head. "Right now, I'd rather not think about it… His fault or not, both Ryo and Suzie are dead and we would all have died if Guilmon didn't digivolve… I really want to blame him, but…"

"…but he technically saved us…" Kenta adds. Jeri nods but once. "Let's just get moving," she states. The sooner we regroup with the others, the sooner we can all go home…"

"Well, the way to the medieval level is just a short trip away. We can be there by nightfall!" Hagurumon cheerily states.

"But we can't leave this area! We have to guard it! Anything could happen! Breakdowns! Time lapses!" Clockmon shouts frantically. "Well, it'll probably be ok till we get back…"

* * *

The golden dragon steps into a crystalline chamber and stops before a crystalline plinth with a shining orb levitating just above it. "My Mistress, as per your request, the sovereigns shall end the threat of the Digital Hazard…"

 **I am pleased with their compliance. We may yet save my Digital World…**

"Yes, my lady. We have determined that the appropriate course action is to reconfigure the devas which Millenniummon wished to use against us and to send them to eliminate the Hazard." The sphere pulsates before the voice speaks up again in irate tone. **The Hazard himself managed to defeat most of those devas singlehandedly if my memory serves. Why would you or the pets I gave you conclude that they are sufficient to take on the entirety of those meddlesome humans?**

"My lady, we have no quarrel with the humans. We seek only to serve your will and ensure your security by eliminating the Digital Hazard…"

 **Enough! I will determine what is necessary and what is not! The devas shall not be sufficient! I am sending my…**

"I implore you my lady, entrust this to us. If the tamers are to be an issue, we will of course deal with them as well, but I believe unneeded deletions can be avoided…

 **It is not likely that the humans will be swayed to turn on their own, Huanglongmon. They do not understand his condition nor do they grasp the necessity of his sacrifice…**

"We will make them understand. I will send to them one whom they know…One whom can convince them to turn against the Hazard and defend you and the Digital World from his destructive potential…"

 **…Very fell, my loyal servant. See to it that your devas and this champion do not fail. I wish to avoid any…regrettable actions…**

"Thank you for your patience and confidence. I shall retrieve him now, and brief him on the truth before sending him to return the tamers to the role for which they were chosen: to defend you and your order and the prosperity of our Digital World…" Huanglongmon shifts and turns, leaving the still glowing orb in the crystalline chamber. It pulses erratically upon his departure, digital leaves dropping to the floor beneath it.

 **Little do you know that the humans already have a plot to destroy our world. It is too late to stop them now. The Digital World must be allowed to burn so that from the ashes my rule can continue. And the Hazard… it must not be permitted to escape the coming destruction… Prepare yourselves, my champions! You will soon descend and carry out one final mission for your Mistress!**

* * *

Atticus stares at the unconscious Takato lying in the dirt under a fronded tree. Sealsdramon clicks his claws and fumbles with his knife, growling as he stares at the goggled tamer. Atticus rolls his eyes and turns to look at him. "Don't even think about it, Sealsdramon…"

"First you tell me to delete him and then you stop me from deleting him! What is it going to be?!" the cyborg champion grumbles.

"I panicked. Nothing more…"

"This has been the plan from the beginning! Millenniummon is gone! We are supposed to destroy the Hazard! To fix our mistakes!"

"Yes, that was the plan…and then it got more complicated…" Atticus retorts.

"It hasn't gotten more complicated! Those other tamers are not here to stop us! What do you care if they wouldn't forgive you for it? We are doing what must be done!"

"I know that…"

"This is the mission! It's always been the mission! To protect the Digital World, no matter what the cost…"

"Sealsdramon…"

Takato groans and rolls over, his eyes flickering open to see the scowl on Sealsdramon's face and the annoyed look in Atticus' eyes. "What happened?"

"What happened is I tried to have you killed and, when you had the opportunity to let me die, you didn't. I want an explanation…" Atticus starts.

Takato pushes himself up into a sitting position, but Atticus grabs him by the shoulder and drags him over to a tree, forcing his back up against it. "Why did you save me?"

"I don't know! I didn't want anyone else to die…"

"I was trying to have you killed. You are now alone with Sealsdramon and me, completely at our mercy. I hope you have a good explanation for that lapse of judgment…"

"I don't know… I just…didn't want anyone to get hurt…"

"Why would you care if I was hurt? I was trying to hurt you!"

"…I don't know… You helped us fight the demon lords and Millenniummon. I thought that maybe…"

"What?!"

Takato fumbles over words for a moment. "Why did you attack me? To stop Megidramon, right?" he asks, his voice giving off his fear and worry.

"In one manner of speaking, yes," Sealsdramon growls while advancing with his knife. Atticus signals for him to back off.

"Do you know what you are? Why you are?"

"…I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Takato Matsuki. I live in Shinjuku. I…"

"You are infected with a potent and mutated virus," Atticus says, interrupting him. "You are effectively what we would call the Digital Hazard, capable of mass data destruction and manipulation…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Of course you don't!" Sealsdramon growls while brandishing his knife. "And you don't need to understand. All you need to do is delete!"

"Sealsdramon!" Atticus says, raising an eyebrow as well as his voice. "Control yourself…"

"Or what? We're not partners anymore. I don't take orders from you…"

"Is that what this is about? You're angry that I biomerged with Chiblynmon first?"

"This has nothing to do with our lost partnership! I'm still your friend! I'm still here helping you amend for the past, aren't I?" the cyborg champion shouts back. "I'll find a new partner, after we are done with this…"

"And who would this new partner be? Atticus asks, releasing his grip on Takato to face his former partner. "That girl, Ms. Katou? Do you just have an affinity for infected humans?"

"…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes you do! You saw right through her data, same as me. She has been altered by a virus of some kind. Who knows where that one may have come from or what it is capable of!"

"It's not capable of anything anymore…" Takato interjects as Atticus turns to raise his eyebrow at him. "She was infected with something the last time we came here; a rogue program called D-Reaper. It's gone now, but its effects must still be present in her…"

Atticus considers his statement for a moment before asking, "You are certain this virus is deleted?" Takato nods to him. "We destroyed it ourselves, using the Juggernaut protocol to shrink it back to harmless program and sent it back to the Digital World."

Atticus bites down on his lip before glancing at Sealsdramon and returning his gaze to the goggled tamer. "…Thanks for the info…" Sealsdramon steps forward, knife held out once more. "Stand down, Sealsdramon…"

"Give me a good reason to!"

"We're not killing him. Not until he answers some more questions." Takato tries to sneakily glance about the area. "Don't bother. Your partner isn't here," Atticus says, noticing. "How long have you been infected?"

"I still don't even know what you're talking about!" Takato shouts, getting slightly annoyed.

"Stop worrying about the others and worry about yourself. How long have you had the Hazard?"

"I got Guilmon about three years ago. I created him. I told you this already."

"I didn't ask when you became a tamer. I asked when were you first infected. When did things change in your life?" Takato only stares at him in confusion and Atticus rolls his eyes. "When did making friends become harder, if not impossible. When did you go from coordinated to clumsy? When did you begin to feel the burden of emotional pain which that virus inevitably brings?"

Takato only continues to stare in confusion and Atticus turns away from him. "You don't even know that you have a virus do you?" That's why you don't understand why I tried to have you deleted…"

"…Are you going to delete me?" Takato asks somewhat timidly. "Punish me for failing to control him? For allowing my friend to…" he trails off.

"I tried to stop it up there…before anyone would be hurt. I failed…"

"Can we get on with deleting him already?" Sealsdramon grumbles impatiently.

"Not yet… There's still something else I want to ask…" Takato looks up at him, his face not once losing its sorrow. "How did you overcome the Hazard? You met these friends of yours mostly after creating your partner, according to you, and you would have had the Hazard before you created him. How did you manage to make friends?"

"Are you saying I didn't deserve friends or…"

"No, I want to know why the Hazard did not do to you what it did to me."

"…to you?"

Sealsdramon rolls his eyes and growls in annoyance. "He doesn't need to know. I'm deleting him!"

"Stand down, Sealsdramon…" Atticus states impatiently.

"Make me, Tamer of Darkness!"

"Please. If this happened to you before, maybe you can tell me how to fix it…" Takato says anxiously.

"There's no fixing it. You can't be freed of the Hazard. That was the mistake I made…"

"How did you become free of it then?"

Atticus lets out a deep sigh. "Let me start at the beginning… Apocalymon infected me with his virus. It mutated, enabling me to escape my captivity with him but it ruined my life back home. My former friends became distant from me. I started getting bullied in school and getting in trouble with my teachers all the time. I became ridiculously clumsy and it didn't seem I could do much right. The only plus side was a bizarre, uncanny luck. I escaped physical injury on numerous occasions and anything I undertook alone had the tendency of working out well, whereas group projects tended to fail somewhat miserably… I was called back to the Digital World when I was fifteen, and fought Millenniummon on request from the sovereigns. I drew power form the virus somehow and used it to biomerge with Commandramon to Darkdramon. Despite victory, we were implanted with dark spores. "

Atticus takes another deep breath and looks at Takato, who gives him a look of both concern and confusion. "The sovereigns turned on us; tried to hunt us down across the Digital World. I soon found myself unable to suppress the virus' power and caused mass data destruction, even to those digimon who were sympathetic and kind to me. The sovereign began to refer to me as the Digital Hazard and our reputation spread throughout the Eastern Quadrant. Commandramon and I fled, or perhaps it'd be better to say were driven, to the Southern Quadrant. It wasn't long after that I discovered that the Hazard was still mutating and that I couldn't possibly hope to control it anymore. I was afraid and I made a stupid and selfish wish on the DigiGnomes to be freed from my curse."

"And they gave it to me…?" Takato asks, leaning back from both shock and confusion.

"I have no idea what they did with it, but I presume that, yes, they must have sent it to the human world somehow and you were the unlucky one to be infected. Anyway, Millenniummon returned not long after. This time, I didn't have the power to win and in another act of desperation, I severed my connection to Commandramon and bound myself to Millenniummon, using my digivice to reflect the dark god's attack and lock both of us in his pocket dimension, where ultimately I decompiled and ended up recompiling in the Dark Ocean, thus becoming a shade."

"…So wishing it away isn't an option because it'd probably just infect someone else?" Atticus nods. "If I hadn't wished it away, it would have been deleted along with me all that time ago. When I clawed my way out of the Dark Ocean, I learned that the Hazard had infected someone new and that it had been inadvertently unleashed in the Southern Quadrant. I knew my mission had to be to end its threat: I was intent on destroying you…technically still am…" Takato bows his head. "I can't stop you then…"

"Exactly my point!" Sealsdramon growls.

"That's it?" Atticus asks. "I could have just made that whole story up, and even if I didn't, why would you be so quick to surrender your life?"

"I killed Suzie… Don't I deserve to be deleted?"

"Megidramon killed Suzie. You only served as a power source for him to do it." Takato hangs his head. "Why do you believe me? Why did you save me?"

"You helped my friends: saved them over and over. I guess I just…trust you…"

"Well then that was you're first mistake."

"…are you going to delete me or not?"

Atticus rolls his eyes and bites on his lip. "Why couldn't you be an asshole…?" Takato looks up and squints at him. "It would have been easier if you reminded me of either Dmitry or Zahed. Instead you're just like Ren…"

Sealsdramon steps up once more and Atticus once again signals him to stand down. "You think I am heartless, don't you Hazard?" Takato shakes his head. Atticus looks at Commandramon, smirks, and returns his gaze to Takato. "I am going to keep you alive…for now." Both Sealsdramon's and Takato's faces contort in surprise.

"Atticus, no… You know those tamers won't let us delete him once they find us…"

"The original plan had been to make them understand before doing it anyway. I can't just kill him like this. Let's at least let him say goodbye to his friends and his partner…" Sealsdramon growls in frustration and stabs his knife into a nearby tree.

"You've gone soft boss… What happened to the Atticus I remember? Indifferent to the likes of Marcus and Edvard. Didn't Ren's betrayal teach you anything about trusting other humans?"

"Believe me. It taught me plenty. Trust is not what I am giving. What I am giving is mercy: a chance to convince me that his deletion is unnecessary…"

"Atticus…" The shade gives the boy a mixed look of sympathy and self-doubt. "Thanks… And you can trust me…" Takato says, trying to force a smile.

"I just said I'm not going to trust you. Just humor you. Let's go…"

* * *

Zhuqiaomon glides over the bridge leading to the South Gate and lands on the cracked ground on its end. He scans the area, checking to see if any other digimon were in the area. Upon seeing none, he walks calmly over the cracks in the ground and the protruding boulders as well as the sunken depressions, laying a golden scale in each of these depressions, as well as a digicore from one of the sovereigns.

As he finishes, a steady stream of data begins to flow over to the area and into each of the digicores, the scales slowly fusing into them.

 _This time the devas shall not fail… The humans have interfered in my realm for the last time. No more! We will be rid of the Hazard, of every threat that humanity has cooked up so far…_

The digicores pulsate and expand and Zhuqiaomon flaps his wings and lifts off the ground to observe the end of the recomposition process. The devas take form, the uncanny images of the 12 beasts appearing before shifting and growing once again to a new form.

"Ma-kaw! We are back!" the monkey deva says while laughing enthusiastically.

"My merciful sovereign…" the dog deva says, bowing before Zhuqiaomon. "Thank you for restoring me: your kindness knows no bounds."

"Enough pleasantries!" the great bird squawks over them. "We have orders from the Mistress herself, and you are going to carry it out on behalf of all the sovereigns!"

"What is thy bidding, then, my sovereign," the ox deva asks.

"You are to destroy the Digital Hazard by any means necessary. For good measure, destroy both the human with the goggles and the red saurian whom he is partnered with…"

"Ma-kaw! It seems we have a chance at revenge, my brothers and sisters!"

"…and destroy any of the other tamers who try to get in your way!"

"As you command, my sovereign…" the rabbit deva growls in a gruff voice.


	33. Not so Sweet Dreams

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of "The Mistress"**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 33: Not so Sweet Dreams

"You're going the wrong way if you want to get out," a little yellow eyed digimon chirps, causing Henry, Dobermon, and Terriermon to pause and look up to their right. The yellow-eyed digimon steps out of the shadows, revealing a small furry ball shaped digimon with bat-like wings and a blue mask with a skull on it. Terriermon eyes him warily and Dobermon growls while Henry scans him.

DemiDevimon, rookie level evil virus digimon. Special attacks are Demi Dart and DemiDevi Claw.

"What do you want, you little troublemaker," Terriermon asks defensively.

"Me? A troublemaker? I'm insulted you would think that about me!" DemiDevimon states, feigning offense. "I just noticed you were lost and thought I'd offer my help."

"We are not lost," Dobermon says through a growl.

"Thank you for your offer of assistance, but I think we'll be fine on our own," Henry says, giving a slight nod to the little digimon before turning and continuing down the corridor.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" DemiDevimon shouts after them. They round a corner and continue into the darkened caverns. "Good to get away from that guy…" Terriermon quips while shifting on Henry's shoulder.

"Maybe, but we have to admit: we have no idea where we are going," Henry answers back.

"It would help if we could actually see…" Dobermon growls. Henry pulls out his d-ark and a card and signals to Terriermon to jump off his shoulder. The little dog rabbit complies and Henry swipes the card, "Digi-Modify! Candlemon activate!"

A little flame with a twisted grin appears above Terriermon's horn and lights up the cavern ahead. "That ought to get us by for a while…" Henry says, continuing forward, flanked by Dobermon.

Unbeknownst to them, DemiDevimon flutters quietly behind them at a distance. _I gotta make sure they don't get out before they decide to accept my help… It'd be no fun if they escaped and I haven't enjoyed a good show in a while!_ He flies up to the cavern roof and tries to remain in the shadows as he follows close behind them to another fork in the cavern's path.

"Which way, tamer?" Dobermon growls impatiently while testing the air with his nostrils.

Henry looks between the two paths as DemiDevimon quietly makes his way across the ceiling and to the opening on the left. Henry pulls out his d-ark once more and activates the compass function. It points almost immediately to the left and beeps. "There's a digimon that way, and it's right on top of us!" DemiDevimon digs his claws into a crack and triggers a rock fall. Henry, Terriermon, and Dobermon dive into the cave on the right as the left becomes sealed off and the flame atop Terriermon's head goes out.

"That was close!" Henry says, pulling himself up.

"Momentai, Henry. Don't go falling to pieces," Terriermon says through stifled laughs. Dobermon returns to his feet and presses onward into the cavern. "I'll scope out the caves ahead for more precarious rocks. Just don't fall too far behind!" Before Henry or Terriermon could affirm, he bolts off into the darkness ahead.

"Well, once again, we can't see anything…" Henry says, pulling out his cards once more and activating his d-ark to best take advantage of the light it gives off.

"Got anything we can use, Henry?" Terriermon asks. Henry only shakes his head. "Well there's gotta be something."

"I don't know, Terriermon. None of these cards are designed to create a light source."

"Ok, so get creative! What would Rika or Takato do?" Henry pouts and flips through his cards one more time, stopping at a Gatomon card. "This might do the trick. Cats have night vision. At least you'd be able to see and you could lead me through."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Swipe it!"

"Digi-Modify! Gatomon activate!" Terriermon hops up to Henry's shoulder and jumps up once more, settling atop his head. "Alright Henry! Giddyup!" he chirps, pulling on Henry's hair like reigns. "Terriermon…" Henry grumbles as he steps forward into the cavern.

They travel in silence for a time, save for the grunts of annoyance Henry gives his partner when he pulls on his hair to direct him instead of simply telling him to turn. Terriermon suddenly yanks hard on Henry's hair and he groans with indignation. "The one time I want you to run your mouth and you're not doing it?"

"But Henry, Dobermon is right there!" Terriermon says, turning his partner's head. Henry turns his body to face the same direction and slowly maneuvers his way over to the dog digimon, the sound of sniffing the only thing he can sense. "You find a way out, Dobermon?" Henry asks.

"No… But we're not alone down here…"

"Well no kidding. We saw that DemiDevimon up there," Terriermon quips.

"Yes, but I can smell another digimon, somewhere deeper in the caverns." Suddenly, the sound of claws on rock echoes through the cavern as pebbles fall from the ceiling above. Terriermon scans around and his face suddenly goes pale. "Whatever it is, I think it has claws…" Dobermon opens his mouth, creating a black ball of energy. "Schwartz Strahl!" The beam arcs out from his mouth and flies along the ceiling, illuminating the cavern enough for Henry to see the scratch marks adorning the ceiling before the cavern once again falls into darkness.

"Is there something in here with us?" Henry asks, glancing about pointlessly in the darkness. "I'm not sure…" Dobermon growls. "I definitely smell a digimon, but I can't be sure where the smell is emanating from exactly."

"Well those scratches weren't there before! I say we get out of here!" Terriermon practically screams.

"We should consider accepting the DemiDevimon's help. We don't know what made those and we may not want to find out," Henry suggests.

"I'm with my horse!" Terriermon exclaims. "Let's go before whatever it is decides to attack!" They turn and walk briskly back up the path, DemiDevimon fluttering behind them along the cavern ceiling. _Too easy…_

* * *

Rika, Renamon, and Chiblynmon reach a cave opening in the mountain face. "I think this is the way into the desert level from here," Chiblynmon says, looking to his two captors/travelling companions.

"I thought we were looking to get to the jungle level?" Renamon asks.

"And I said I don't know how to get there. I'm not exactly well travelled in the Digi world, ya know."

"We should keep walking," Rika says, glancing at the spinning compass on her d-ark. "I can't pick up the signals of any of the others coming from that way."

"But the desert level is supposedly connected to all the other levels of the Digital World," Chiblynmon states confused. "It's the lowest one and also the largest. Not to mention, the weakest digimon live there, so it's also the safest."

"We don't need to go to the safest level, we need to find Gogglehead and the others!"

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! You're the boss; I'll go where you want…" Chiblynmon says, making a placating gesture.

 _Rika, I know you're worried about the others…_

 _Of course I am, Renamon! And this little imp is trying to lead us away from the others! I wish I could just toss him off the cliff and be done!_

 _I don't think he's being insincere. He hasn't once tried to run off and he is only looking out for your safety…_

 _Well what about the others' safety? Who knows where they are? What about Gogglehead? That shade could very well have deleted him by now and be looking for the rest of us!_

 _Chiblynmon said that he has no quarrel with us, and I think I believe him._

 _Well if Takato's hurt in any way, I'll have a quarrel with him!_

 _…this isn't all about a fear of what he might do to him, is it?_

A flash of annoyance makes it's way through the link but it quickly settles into a feeling of fearful worry. _Takato just watched as Megidramon literally incinerated Suzie and absorbed her data. He's probably completely beating himself up and I guarantee even if Atticus has decided not to delete him, he isn't helping him through it! He needs his friends, Henry and me, and we're not there for him!_

 _He knows you and Henry care. You have to trust that he's strong enough._

"You know I hate being left out of conversations…" Chiblynmon says with a bored look as he taps his feet at the two of them. They turn their gazes upon him, squinting with a hint of disdain. "Oh, so now you're paying attention? Great! Been trying to get your attention for a while now, because we have a slight problem…" He gestures out beyond the cliff.

Rika and Renamon peer out and notice several data streams encircling a nearby peak. "What's the problem?" Renamon asks, turning her attention back to the gremlin.

"Those data streams are behaving abnormally. There usually isn't such a pattern to them."

"So what?" Rika asks in a grouchy tone.

"So, something is making them behave erratically. I think we should hide." Rika and Renamon look up once more and watch as the data streams circle, converge, and diverge on the far off peak. Chiblynmon dashes into the cave, gesturing for them to follow. After a moment's hesitation, Rika and Renamon follow him in, strolling deeper and deeper until the reach the bottom, where they discover a bizarre room with boxes and blinking lights.

"We should be safe in here until whatever that is out there stops," Chiblynmon remarks, sitting down in the center of the room and tossing little green fireballs to create a mock fire. "It's about to be night, so we can sleep and resume when day washes over the Digital World again."

"We don't have time to be sleeping…" Rika grumbles.

Chiblynmon gestures behind her. "That box should transport us to the desert level. We can try to find a way to the Jungle level from there."

"I already said we're not going to the desert level!"

"Do you want to find my tamer or not?" Chiblynmon whines with annoyance. "I'm trying to take you to him, but I can't communicate through my head like you two apparently can. If he is in the jungle level now, chances are he is looking for a way out and will probably go to the canyon in the desert level where we hid from the sovereigns. That's where I'm taking you!"

Rika was about to lunge for the little gremlin but Renamon laid a paw on her shoulder, stopping her. "You would do wise not to insult my tamer…"

Chiblynmon turns an ashamed face downward. "I'm sorry… It's just… I don't like how you're characterizing him…"

"What?" Renamon asks, curious.

"I know you think Atticus is bad, but you don't know him: Not like Commandramon and I do."

"There's not much to know about your tamer," Rika says turning her face away. "He's manipulated us every step of the way thus far…"

"He does not manipulate…" Chiblynmon answers softly.

"Yes he does," Rika says, uncrossing her arms. "He told us that he was on our side: that he was going to help us rescue Gogglehead and defeat Millenniummon…"

"Didn't he?" Chiblynmon asks.

"According to you, his intent the entire time was to use us to beat Millenniummon then delete the very person he promised to help rescue."

"He didn't want to delete him. He has to, though. The Hazard is… well, it's dangerous and unpredictable."

"Takato might be unpredictable and clumsy at times, but one thing he isn't is dangerous!" Rika states forcefully.

"You presume because he does not intend to harm that he is not dangerous," Chiblynmon continues in steady tone, "yet it is precisely why he is. The power of the Hazard is beyond his ability to control, just as once it was beyond my tamer's ability to contain. If we do not end the threat it poses, then ultimately it will bring about the demise of everyone you and he hold dear, as well as potentially the Digital World itself!"

"Then find a way to do it without deleting my friend!"

"I don't believe there is one…"

Renamon clears her throat, breaking the tension, before saying saying, "I believe it would be wise to rest and continue our journey at first light. I will take the first watch."

"I'll take second…" Chiblynmon says, keeping his gaze downward.

"No, I'll take second," Rika grumbles before laying down. "You'll stay where we can keep an eye on you." It is only a few moments before she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

After a few more moments, Renamon speaks again, "Thank you for recommending we rest." Chiblynmon shrugs at her. "She's determined, I'll give her that."

"You know we can't let you or your tamer hurt Takato. There will be consequences if your tamer has…"

"Duly noted…" Chiblynmon says, interrupting her. "I've known Atticus a long time and, even if he acts like he doesn't care about anyone else, he's never been malicious or malevolent. He just wants to protect the Digital World and fix his wrongs…"

"He didn't exactly strike me as a team player," Renamon teases with a smile.

Chiblynmon chuckles softly. "He used to be, or so I've been told. Commandramon said he never really recovered from the other digidestineds' betrayal, particularly his friend, Ren's."

They sit in silence a few moments before Renamon sighs. "Being as I'm the only one of the two of us who can digivolve, I should really get some rest. Could you take the rest of my watch?" Chiblynmon looks up in surprise, but nods.

"No problem. Get some rest. I'll wake your tamer when it's her turn." Renamon smiles and nods before curling up next to Rika and dozing off. Chiblynmon turns his gaze back to the cavern entrance and sits back, leaning on his little arms. _I hope you know what you're doing, Atticus. I know you wanted to destroy the Hazard, but maybe we don't have to with Millenniummon gone. I hope you can see these humans are different then the ones that betrayed you and that you'll come to trust them as I am coming to trust their partners…_

* * *

The data streams whip about the mountain peak and zip in and out. They suddenly all converge, creating a massive beam which covers the mountain before dissipating, and leaving twelve beings of various shape and size on it's face. The monkey is the first to speak as he steps over to a cliff edge, "Ma-kaw! We're in the mountain level! We were supposed to go to the desert level!"

"You know as well as I that those data streams can be unpredictable," the dragon growls over him. "I made us land with the least margin of error I could manage."

"It matters not. The tamers are scattered across the Digital World," the ox deva interjects. "We have to seek them out manually."

"We are only seeking the Hazard digimon and tamer," the rabbit states in commanding tone. "You shall not harm the others."

"Aww, does the bunny still have a soft spot for those runts?" the sheep deva teases. "Sorry, but I have a score to settle with a certain bunny-dog…"

"And I with that petty little imp! Ma-kaw!" the monkey states.

"We shall adhere to the command of our sovereign," the dog grumbles. "We can easily reach the desert level from here to begin our search. We must waste no time and leave no stone unturned. For the sovereign!"

"For the sovereign!" the others shout in unison before each taking off down the mountain and towards the desert level of the Digital World.

* * *

 _The console blinks and text scrolls down the screen as others post in the chat room. He sits back, blinking in confusion and furrowing his brow. He begins to type, asking what, he can't even tell. His computer suddenly shuts down and he hears his mother ask him to check the fuse box._

 _Before he can get up from his seat, a little orange dinosaur appears on his screen, crying out for him. It seems frantic and familiar, but he can't quite put his finger on it…_

 _A little blue device appears on the screen and he reaches out to touch it. As he does, he suddenly finds himself in a forest with the little orange dinosaur. The scene warps and he finds himself running from a giant insect, which knocks him over and causes a cut to appear on his cheek._

 _He curls up, biting his lip and crying inwardly as the little orange dinosaur tries desperately to comfort him. He doesn't listen. "I just want to go home!" he cries out. He feels a blast of heat and unfurls himself._

 _Several children and tiny creatures are around him, as well as the orange dinosaur and they are attacking a giant metal creature with huge cannons. "I have to win! I have to win!" he cries out, charging forward with the orange dinosaur right at his side. A flash of light blinds him and when he opens his eyes he sees a spiky haired boy with goggles resting on his head. The boy smiles at him and extends a hand, which he gladly takes._

 _He suddenly finds himself back in front of his computer, staring as a knight does battle with a hideous cable-like creature. "It all seems so familiar… What is going on?" he wonders._

 _The world warps once more and he finds himself in the woods again, this time laughing with a small, purple haired child. He feels happy with this boy but suddenly feels frantic as the trees melt into a desert wasteland and the boy shoves him into the sand._

 _As he pushes himself to his feet, he finds himself in a great arena as children close in around him, shouting incoherently and pumping fists. He covers his head with his arms as they converge but when he feels no strikes, he looks up, into the eyes of a great tiger with purple stripes._

 _The tiger soon faded and in his place stood the children he had seen earlier, the spiky haired goggled one in font of all of them. For some odd reason he felt…disdain for them, like a boiling hatred and found himself turning away as they each extended hands to him. He slowly turns his head back, now seeing the purple haired child he had liked earlier with them. As he steps towards him, everything around him explodes and his world suddenly goes dark._

 _He blinks, suddenly seeing a tiny creature jump towards a large, two headed dragon before both disappear and leave only an egg. He picks up the egg and turns, seeing the forms of a long, snake like creature and a giant bird, each standing over a circle of light. He looks into the one beneath the serpentine shadow and sees the face of the spiky haired goggled boy from earlier. In the other, he sees another boy with goggles, battered and bruised in the sandy wasteland of a desert. For some reason, he feels drawn to this sphere and steps closer to it. His vision explodes to white and he once again finds himself sitting in front of the computer with the chat scrolling down it._

 _"Déjà vu…" he says as he looks at the screen once again and leans forward to type on the keyboard. The power once again goes out and the orange dinosaur appears on his screen._

 _"Wake up… Wake up…" a voice echoes in his head. He ignores it and stretches out his hand to touch the blue device, causing the world to shift to a forest._

 _"Remember who you are… Wake up…" the voice continues to echo._

 _"I don't… remember…" he mutters before he suddenly finds himself fleeing a giant insect once more..._

* * *

Henry, Terriermon, and Dobermon return to where they had seen DemiDevimon earlier but find him absent from the ledge. "Great! Where'd he go?" Terriermon asks.

"Oh you're back!" DemiDevimon shouts, dropping from the dark ceiling above. "You disturbed my nap."

"Sorry," Henry says, giving a slight bow. "We were wondering if you could show us the way out of here. There seems to be something else down here and we'd prefer not to make its acquaintance."

"Smart move, that," DemiDevimon states with a wicked grin. "Only reason I've survived so long down here was by hiding in the shadows whenever he goes on the prowl."

"What digimon is down here?" Dobermon asks through another rough growl.

"Eh, no one really knows, being as anyone who would have seen him has been deleted before they could tell the tale."

"Well, can you get us out of here before he finds us?" Henry asks. "It's really important that we get out and find the other members of our group."

DemiDevimon gives another wicked grin before saying, "Sure. I know the way. Just follow me!" He flaps his wings and flutters off down one of the tunnels as Dobermon, Henry, and Terriermon cautiously follow.

"I don't like this, Henry!" Terriermon whines. "It still feels weird trusting that rat with wings."

"That rat with wings is showing us the way out, so be nice!" Henry states back to his partner. "What's important is we get out of here and find the others. Takato is depending on us!"

Suddenly, Dobermon clamps his jaws down on Henry's shirt and pulls him back, causing him to land on his butt. "There's a hole ahead of us," Dobermon states between growls. "You almost went toppling in."

"Thanks for the save!" Terriermon says, jumping from his partner's shoulder to the dog's back and eliciting a growl of annoyance from the hound.

Henry stands back up and peers into the darkness ahead, trying to see down the hole. A putrid odor emanates from it and Henry turns away and faces his two companions."But where is DemiDevimon?" Henry asks. "Didn't he fly this way?"

"Course I did, dummy!" DemiDevimon shoots out of the darkness and scratches at Henry's face, causing him to stumble in surprise and topple right into the hole.

"Henry!" Terriermon shouts as DemiDevimon laughs and shoots down the hole after the blue haired tamer. Dobermon snarls and leaps forth, diving into the hole after them with Terriermon holding on for dear life. They land in a dimly lit cavern with a putrid smell. Dobermon sniffs and squints, trying to spot Henry or DemiDevimon until he feels a light tapping on his front paw.

He looks down and notices a spooked and sweating Henry; the boy's head mere centimeters away from his razor sharp claws. The dog steps aside and allows the boy to stand. "My apologies, tamer. It seems I almost gave you an unnecessary shave."

"Haha! Good one!" Terriermon quips, raising an ear as if expecting a high five. Both Henry and Dobermon look disdainfully at him and he eventually lowers his ear with a nervous laugh.

"Where's DemiDevimon?" Dobermon asks in his usual gruff voice.

"I don't know…" Henry responds as he rises to his feet and dusts himself off. "What I am curious about is what that smell is and where the light is coming from…"

"I found the answer to the smell!" Terriermon shouts, pointing behind them. Dobermon and Henry turn to see what appears to be a large pile of sludge and garbage with eyes. It oozes towards them, moaning in excitement at the sight of prey. Above him on a ledge rests DemiDevimon, who sneers at the tamers as the creature advances on them.

Henry quickly pulls out his d-ark to scan their opponent. It's Raremon, a champion level virus type ghost digimon. His practically formless body is difficult to damage and his brain is as liquidated as his body, making him act entirely on primitive instinct. Watch out for his Breath of Decay and Stinking Gas attacks, because those struck by them tend not to wake up!

"That rat with wings tricked us!" Dobermon snarls as he readies his attack. "Schwartz Strahl!" The beam arcs up towards DemiDevimon, who merely flutters away.

"Stinking Gas!" Green gas sprays out from Raremon's mouth and Dobermon tackles Henry and Terriermon to the side of the cave to avoid noxious fumes.

"I could use assistance, if you don't mind…" Dobermon grunts as he stands protectively over the blue haired tamer.

"Right!" Henry says, quickly drawing a card. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

 _Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon digivolve to… Gargomon!_

Raremon moans in excitement as Dobermon and Gargomon charge him.

"Grau Larm!" A sonic shockwave fires out from Dobermon's throat and staggers Raremon, causing him to reel slightly.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Gargo Lasers!" Green lasers fly and explode on Raremon's sludgy exterior, but cause little damage and he swipes with his claws, knocking Gargomon aside as Dobermon leaps to avoid the attack.

"Schwartz Strahl!" The beam slams into Raremons face, kicking up some smoke, but otherwise not affecting the sludgy digimon.

"Breath of Decay!" Dobermon is unable to dodge as acid and fumes flow out from Raremon's mouth and catch him, causing him to collapse.

"Yea! Take em down!" DemiDevimon cheers from the side as Raremon slides over the dog as he struggles to return to his feet, burying him under sludge.

"Gargomon! You gotta get back in there!" Henry shouts as Gargomon pushes himself back to his feet. He steps forward, aiming his gun arms at the advancing sludge monster.

"Stinking Gas!"

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Gargomon zips away, easily avoiding the spreading toxic fumes and charges towards Raremon. "Gimmie a boost, Henry!"

"Digi-modify! Strength activate!"

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon slams a gatling gun fist into Raremon's jaw, forcing it upward and causing him to topple and groan.

"Come on you pile of sludge! Are you gonna take that!?" DemiDevimon shouts.

"Hey DemiDevimon! You like to dance? Gargo Lasers!"

"Wahh!" the mischievous rookie ducks and weaves, flapping his wings for all their worth to avoid Gargomon's attack. Raremon soon recovers and flows back towards the gun bunny. "Breath of Decay!" Gargomon leaps away from the approaching stench and acid.

"Take this! Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon throws a syringe, which lodges into Gargomon's back, causing him to flinch and stiffen. Raremon turns towards the semi-paralyzed bunny and opens his huge mouth. "Stinking Gas!" The fumes overwhelm Gargomon and he passes out, DemiDevimon landing atop him.

"Talk about entertainment!" the little rookie cheers as Raremon turns his attention towards Henry and begins to advance as the boy steps back fearfully. _Where are the others when I need them?!_

Raremon seems to laugh with excitement as he inches closer towards the helpless human. "Stinking Gas!" Henry dives and rolls to avoid the foul smelling gas and jumps back to his feet, running across the cavern chamber towards one of the dim lights to discover they are holes up out of the cavern. Raremon slowly turns and advances towards the human once more as DemiDevimon flies ahead, readying a syringe to toss at him.

"Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon musters what strength he can and fires a beam from his position inside Raremon's sludge. It arcs towards DemiDevimon who frantically dodges, causing the beam to slam into the cavern wall and create a massive crack, which spreads up the cavern wall and across the ceiling.. Rocks begin to fall and Raremon panics, thrashing about and retreating from the rocks, which plummet down from the ceiling. Henry looks over at Gargomon then back at Raremon. "That's it! That's how we beat him!" he exclaims aloud as he pulls a card from his pocket, turning it blue. "Gargomon, I need you! Tell me you're still with me!"

The gun bunny groans and rolls over. "What do you have in mind, Henry?"

"This! Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Gargomon digivolve to… Rapidmon!_

The ultimate is practically too large for the cavern and cranes his head. "I'm not liking this idea so far, Henry. I can't even move!"

"Breath of Decay!" Raremon fires acid and noxious fumes at Rapidmon and he flinches slightly.

"Rapidmon! You have to get Dobermon out before we can beat this guy!"

"All right, you're the boss! Tri Beam!" Rapidmon's appendages glow and he fires a triangular beam, which severs a piece of sludge from Raremon's side, enabling Dobermon to escape.

As Raremon attempts to process what is happening, Henry calls out to his partner once more, "Aim for the ceiling! We have to collapse the roof on top of him!"

"One rock slide coming up! Rapid Fire!" Rockets shoot out from his arms and strike the ceiling, widening the cracks and causing ever larger boulders to fall.

"Again!" Henry calls out as Rapidmon reloads.

"How about no! DemiDevi Cl…"

"How about I delete you, you little vermin!" Dobermon growls fiercely. "Schwartz Strahl!" DemiDevimon is consumed by the attack and screams as he dissipates into data. Raremon tries desperately to ooze out from the boulders as Rapidmon takes aim again. "Bye bye, Sludgy! Rapid Fire!" The missiles hit their mark and more rocks fall, crushing Raremon beneath a pile of boulders. The wall behind Henry gives out and he dives as the stones explode out from it. Dobermon runs over, placing his body above Henry's as Rapidmon aims one final shot at the pile of boulders now sitting in the open cavern. "Rapid Fire!" The missiles explode as they strike the pile of boulders and sludge oozes out before melting into a steady stream of data fragments.

Dobermon forces the rocks off of himself and steps aside, allowing Henry to stand up and stare into the icy wasteland revealed on the other side of the now collapsed cavern wall.

* * *

 _Jeri peers around a chamber of wires and cables and takes uneasy steps forward, glancing rapidly back and forth. A cold chill runs down her spine as the wires and cables wriggle along the walls but otherwise make no effort to reach out to her._

 _A bunch of cables ahead of her move aside, revealing the stout spectacled form of Dr. Hisawa. "You should have continued your sessions with me, Jeri. You seem more confused then ever."_

 _"I am confused! You told me if I cut Takato out of my life that I could be happy but instead I'm more miserable then ever!"_

 _"And what of him? Is he not more miserable as you had desired he be?" the psychiatrist coos._

 _"No, he's not! He still has the others, despite what he's done. And now…"_

 _"Now what?"_

 _"And now I'm not sure if this is what I want…"_

 _Cables and wires shift, as if agitated and Dr. Hisawa lowers his face such that his eyes see over the rims of his glasses. "Was it ever about what you wanted? It was about what was right; what was good for you…"_

 _"I want my friends… a lot more then I want Takato to be alone…"_

 _"Why? Friends are but a weakness to be exploited…"_

 _Jeri shakes her head. "I don't want to be alone. I've lost Leomon, and I've accepted I'll never get him back, but that means I also need to accept that I need someone to fill the void…"_

 _"Then allow me to fill the void…" Hisawa states with a wicked grin. "Open yourself to me and trust in what I tell you…" Jeri shakes her head._

 _"I don't want anymore treatment! I want to move on!"_

 _"You saw what happened," Hisawa continues in a crooning voice. "How he killed one of your friends. How simple would it be to make the others see?"_

 _Jeri's legs wobble and she collapses into sobs. "The boy is a failure and his failures are becoming dangerous to your friends. Don't you remember what it felt like to see Megidramon again?"_

 _"It was horrible…"Jeri states between sobs. "As horrible as last time he did that to Guilmon… But if he hadn't… we'd all have been dead. He fought for all of us, even me…"_

 _"He did not fight for you…" Dr. Hisawa growls, his voice shifting from a calming croon to a monotonous grill. "He is dangerous: even that shade thought so…"_

 _Jeri turns her back to the doctor. "I have to stop blaming him… He made mistakes and more are dead because of him…"_

 _"Precisely. More and more die…" Hisawa croons monotonously as his skin shifts to a pale blue._

 _"…but he also saved everyone. It means I was wrong: he is willing to do everything, even hurt himself, to protect the rest of us. I can't blame him for Leomon if that is true…"_

 _"But it isn't…" a monotonous female voice states. A chill runs up Jeri's spine once more as she turns to see the menacing shape of the ADR-01._

 _"Don't you see, Subject Jeri Katou, that diverging from logic leads to abject failure? Subject Takato Matsuki has weaknesses, and we can find them, and use them…"_

 _"I don't want to! Leave me alone!"_

 _"Subject Takato Matsuki is a danger to everyone around him. Subject Takato Matsuki is a virus that must be deleted, just as all digital life must be deleted…"_

 _"Get out of my head!"_

 _"Surrender yourself to me once more, Subject Jeri Katou. Allow me to gain for you, what you want. There will be no need for happiness, for there will be no sadness. The D-Reaper shall restore order to the chaos. The D-Reaper shall bring peace to you're troubled mind."_

 _"I don't want peace! I just want my friends!"_

 _"And have them you shall, Subject Jeri Katou. But first, we must delete Subject Takato Matsuki…"_

 _"No… I… I don't want to anymore!"_

 _"You do want to… He must be deleted…"_

 _"Leomon wouldn't want me to! I don't want to be miserable anymore!"_

 _"Once he is deleted, misery shall be no more, Subject Jeri Katou. I predict a 99.8% chance of success. We can turn them. You needn't share them with Subject Takato Matsuki…"_

 _"This won't bring Leomon back! I don't want to lose anyone else!"_

 _"The only one to be lost now is Subject Takato Matsuki. He must be deleted. You know this to be true, Subject Jeri Katou…"_

 _The cables and wires melt away, revealing a ruined park domed by a flowing reddish bubble. In the center of the park, cables strangle and squeeze the limp form of Takato Matsuki as the other tamers cheer._

 _"We can bring peace to both worlds. Happiness to all of them. The D-Reaper knows all… Surrender your will to it!"_

 _"…Never again… Never again will I be your puppet!"_

 _"You will not resist forever. You know as well as I that he must be deleted… When he is gone, all the pain will stop…"_

 _"I want it to stop, but it didn't, even when I removed him from my life! Please, leave me alone …" Jeri says through tears. Shadows overtake them and she looks up to see the massive form of Megidramon battling with ADR-01._

 _"I will end it all, Subject Jeri Katou. But you must surrender to me!" She jabs into Megidramon's chest, shattering the Hazard symbol and causing him to burst into data while the body of Takato falls lifelessly to his knees at ADR-01's feet._

 _"He must be deleted…"_

"He must be deleted…" Jeri says as her eyes shoot open. She sits up in her bed and peers around the chamber. The sound of Knightmon clanking down the hall gets lower and lower and Jeri takes a deep breath before lying back down. _Just a nightmare… The D-Reaper is gone… Kazu and Kenta will protect me…_

 _Delete…_

Jeri cries inwardly before curling up and going back to sleep.

* * *

 _Guilmon stares at the menacing form of XeedMillenniummon, snarling for all his worth as his partner stands beside him, the same determination in both their eyes. XeedMillenniummon laughs at them while holding two humans above their heads. Guilmon snarls all the more and runs at the twin-headed dragon, jumping straight through him. Takato's face contorts in rage and Guilmon feels a tremendous surge of power._

 _'I'll destroy him for you, Takatomon! No one hurts our friends!' he thinks as he feels himself grow in size, his legs becoming a powerful tail while wings sprout from his back. "Nothing will separate me from Takato! I will fight until there's not even a scrap of data left!"_

 _Flames spout from his mouth and XeedMillenniummon laughs as they engulf him. Guilmon flaps his wings and flies forward, chomping down on XeedMillenniummon, causing the dragon to grunt in pain. Takato shouts something and Guilmon feels his power surge even more, biting down harder and lashing out with his tail._

 _As XeedMillenniummon deletes into data fragments, Guilmon pulls the data in, relishing in his victory. He roars in excitement, "I did it Takato! I won!"_

 _He suddenly feels a sharp pain on his snout and turns toward his tamer, who now is sprawled on the ground, two humans standing menacingly over him. "Takatomon! I'll save you!"_

 _A fox appears in front of him, but he ignores her, spewing flames toward the cowering humans who dared to harm his tamer. They flee, running around like tiny insects who know they are about to be squashed. As he leans forward to spew flames once more, Takato runs in front of him, his eyes a picture of sadness and despair. He mutters something, which Guilmon does not understand and Guilmon leans his snout toward him._

 _"Don't worry Takato. I'll protect you. I'll delete anyone who tries to hurt you!" He uses his tail to push Takato aside and give himself a clear shot at the offenders. Before he can scorch them however, he sees another digimon charge towards his tamer, a knife drawn back and ready to cut. He swings his tail out, knocking the assailant aside before spewing more flames to incinerate him. He turns his attention next to a hostile looking red haired, green-eyed human and fires flames towards him, causing the human to run. Guilmon snarls and rushes after him, licking at his chops._

 _"Everyone who tries to hurt Takatomon shall be deleted!" He spews another volley of flames and the human does not budge. Suddenly Takato tackles the human and cries out to his partner, "Guilmon! Please stop. This isn't you!"_

 _"But of course it's me. I'm protecting you, Takatomon! I won't let anyone hurt you!"_

 _A young girl suddenly charges towards Takato. Guilmon rears up and knocks her aside with his tail. She struggles and tries to crawl away but Guilmon lets out a mighty roar. "Such shall be the fate of all who try to come between me and Takato! To all who would take him from me!" Flames spout and the girl screams._

 _He smiles as she screams: The sound is so exhilarating. As the data flows into him, he howls with pleasure and turns back towards his tamer, only to find that he is gone._

 _"Where is Takato!?" he roars to the heavens. He receives an answer, in the form of the young girl he had just scorched. "Where is Takatomon!?" he demands of the floating human before him. She quivers from the harshness of his voice but responds, "You have to find him. He needs you again, and I can no longer help him."_

 _"Why? Who are you? What did you do to Takato?!" She only shakes her head at him._

 _"Please find him. He needs you. He's the only one who can hold the team together now!"_

 _Guilmon notices he is smaller and wingless again and the girl seems to float away and he calls out to her. "Wait! Come back! Tell me where I can find Takato!"_

 _"Just keep looking, Guilmon, You'll find him, and I'll be there when you do!"_

Guilmon's eyes snap open and he sits up quickly, causing Calumon to roll off of him and wake as well.

"What's wrong Guilmon? I'm still trying to get my sleepy time," the little creampuff objects.

"Sorry… bad dream…" the red saurian states as he curls back up.

"What kind of bad dream?" Calumon asks curiously. Guilmon groans before shifting his head to face the little in-training digimon.

"Calumon, can you tell me what happened when I became the big nasty dragon again?" Calumon cocks his head at him. "I told you. Everybody started fighting and then everybody fell into a bunch of holes. It was really scary but it was just a game, wasn't it?"

"I don't remember…" Guilmon states sadly as his ears droop. "I dreamt that I hurt people, but I couldn't tell who."

"You didn't hurt anybody that I could see. Everybody just kind of fell and disappeared."

"I wish Takato was here… If I could see him, I'd know everything was ok…"

"We'll find him, and Jeri, and Henry, and Rika, and Masahiko too!" Calumon shouts cheerily. Guilmon simply breathes out and shuts his eyes. _I'll find Takato tomorrow, and then we can go home and get lots of bread. We'll all go home and everything will be normal…_


	34. Faith, Hope, Trust, and Belief

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of "The Mistress"**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Just a quick note/request: Though certainly not required of anyone reading this fic, reviews are greatly appreciated to let me know if you feel the story is moving at a good pace, if it is understandable or confusing, and if you are overall enjoying it. I rely on reviews to allow me to know if anything is wrong or in need of correction as well. If you are not comfortable leaving a public review, I understand, and in that case, if you could consider sending me a private message, it would be appreciated. I just want to be sure my audience is happy and engaged. :)

* * *

AN: This chapter takes place simultaneously with the last one [Chapter 33]. After this, exactly one day has passed in the Digital World since the end of the battle with Megidramon.

* * *

34: Faith, Hope, Trust, and Belief

The winds outside die down and Alice, Kai, Impmon, and Pandamon exit the cave, Mojyamon following behind them to see them off. "Are you sure you don't wish to simply spend the night?" he asks kindly.

"It's really important that we find our friends," Alice explains. "Thank you for the offer, but if the winds have died down, we have to get moving."

"Best of luck to ye, then," Mojyamon says with a smile as the tamers and digimon strut out into the snowdrifts. "Now all we have to do is find a data stream to take us out of this frozen wasteland!" Pandamon shouts to the humans in front of him.

"That shouldn't be too hard!" Kai says cheerily.

"You have no idea…" Impmon says from his shoulder. "We can't see anything with all this snow falling and data streams don't just go wherever we want em to."

"It's the only plan we have! Deal with it!" Alice shouts back as she beckons the group on. Not long after, the winds begin to pick up again, eliciting a groan from Kai and Pandamon as well as some wisecracks from Impmon. They spy some rocky formations in the distance as they continue their trudge and Alice directs them toward it, saying, "We can use those cliffs over there for cover."

"I'm beginning to-to think leaving that c-c-cave was a mist-t-mistake…" Kai says through chattering teeth.

"Going soft on me already?" Alice asks, with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you want to get to your cousin before that shade can?"

"Takato is resourceful," Impmon interjects. "He can handle that excuse for a tamer, even without ol' Pineapple-Head. What's important is that we all survive long enough to make it back to him and the other tamers, Ai and Mako particularly for me!"

"This is the Digital World. It's not like we're going to die of frostbite here!" Alice retorts as she leads them toward the rocky cliffs.

As they reach the cliff base, Alice turns back and scans over her charges quickly. Impmon and Pandamon seem completely fine, though Kai seems to be shivering like there is no tomorrow. "How you holding up back there, Kai? Need my cloak again?"

"Nope…I'm f-f-f-fine! See any d-da-data streams?" Impmon ignites a flame above his finger, doing his best to keep the human carrying him warm enough to continue the trek.

"Not yet. Just hang in there and try to think about warm things. Trust me, it helps!" she tells him as she turns back around and continues the march. The winds do not whip them as much, but snow still greatly obscures their view.

Alice sighs at their poor fortune as she continues to trudge along, albeit at slower pace. "Ch-Ch-Cheer up Alice. We'll f-f-find a way through this!" Kai says reassuringly as he catches up to her.

"I know. It's just I feel weird not being with Dobermon. Ever since last time…"

"Whoa! Watch it!" Kai suddenly shouts, grabbing her arm and yanking her back. She looks forward and notices a sheer drop for the first time into an unfrozen lake below. "I guess we'll have to go around…" Kai says.

"Yea… Thanks for the save…" As Kai helps her back to her feet, a loud boom suddenly echoes through the area. Alice looks back at their digimon followers and asks. "Anyone else hear that?"

"I did," Pandamon says apprehensively as a sound like rolling thunder grows louder and louder. Kai, Alice, Impmon, and Pandamon slowly crane their heads upward and pale as they notice a wave of white quickly rushing down the rock face towards them.

"Avalanche!" Pandamon shouts as he dashes away from the rock wall, Kai and Alice running behind him.

"Impmon! We could use a rescue here!" Kai shouts as he pumps his legs for all their worth.

"I need a moment to digivolve!" he shouts out. "It's not like we can stop here!" Kai grabs him off his shoulder and throws him forward as far as he can make him go. He lands uneasily but balances himself and calls out, "Hang on guys!"

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

The flowing snow quickly catches up with the tamers and Alice screams out, "Make with the rescue already!"

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

"Need a lift?" the demon lord asks, grabbing Pandamon and flying towards Kai and Alice. He grabs Kai, who stretches an arm out for Alice just as the snow catches up with them. She is knocked off her feet and pushed over the edge toward the ice riddled water below. "No, Alice!" Kai shouts as Beelzemon pumps his wings and changes course, diving after the plummeting girl.

She slams into the water, sinking instantly and Beelzemon pulls up before he could dive in. "Get Pandamon ashore! I'll get her!" Kai says, struggling to get out of the demon lord's grip.

"How ya gonna do that, bub?"

"I'm an excellent swimmer! Just trust me!" He wriggles free and dives after her, pumping his legs behind him and easily catching up with the struggling girl. He grabs her by the waist and kicks his legs again, pushing them both toward the surface. They break the water's surface and gasp for breath before Kai pulls Alice toward the shore, where Pandamon and Beelzemon wait.

The two digimon help them up onto the ice and Alice coughs and shivers while Kai pats her back, stifling his own chattering teeth and need to shiver.

"…thanks again…" she says between gulps of breath.

"Guess you owe me two now, huh?" he asks in teasing manner. Alice laughs lightly at this and looks up at him, her smile melting away into a look of intrigue. She leans closer to him, but stops when a beeping noise suddenly sounds out. She sighs and reaches into her pocket and pulls out her d-ark, clicking a button, which brings up its compass function.

"What's going on?" Kai asks.

Alice's face changes to an incredulous look. "I think it's… Dobermon!" she says, practically jumping to her feet right then and there. Kai and Pandamon move quickly and catch her before she falls back down and lower her gently. "What do you mean, it's Dobermon?" Kai asks.

"My d-ark is detecting him nearby! He must have somehow found us! There's another d-ark signature with him as well!"

"Then we shouldn't keep em waitin," Beelzemon states gruffly. "Which way? I can fly us to them." Alice points in the direction the compass arrow faces and Beelzemon snatches up the two humans and one digimon before pumping his wings to fly up into the snow filled air.

* * *

Henry, Dobermon, and Terriermon cautiously walk up to the hole in the cavern wall and peer out at the vast expanse of ice and snow below them. "That's a long way down…" Henry says nervously.

"Any suggestions?" Dobermon asks. As Terriermon hops up onto his back, having de-digivolved.

"Well hypothetically we could jump…" Henry says, putting a hand to his chin.

"Yea, and break an arm or leg!" Terriermon shouts up to him.

"But we're just data, aren't we? Technically we can't get hurt…"

"You really want to risk it?" Dobermon asks, a low-throated growl still emanating from his lips as he speaks.

"I'm open to suggestions if you guys have a better idea…"

"Well, considering it's jump down from here or try to walk back through the caves…" Terriermon starts.

"I'd vote jumping!" Dobermon shouts while crouching down. "Get on, hold tight, and pray!" Henry sweat drops but does as the dog commands and sits himself between the hound's shoulder blades before grabbing onto his spiked collar. Dobermon waltzes over to the edge and leaps out to the side, digging his claws into the rock face to slow his descent.

Henry grips the collar tightly and Terriermon wraps his ears around Henry's head, screaming aloud as they slide down, Dobermon grunting in pain as his claws cut grooves in the rocky mountain face.

Dobermon suddenly retracts his claws and turns his feet downward, landing in a deep snowdrift with Henry and Terriermon still gripping tightly to him. "You can let go now…" he growls out as Henry releases him and stands in the knee deep snow. As he trudges forward, Dobermon sniffs at the air and growls in frustration. "The wind and snow are making it hard for me to smell anything…"

"Yea, same here!" Terriermon quips, wriggling his nose.

"I'm not sure we have improved our situation…" Henry says, before his d-ark begins to beep. He pulls it out and the compass function immediately activates, showing two blinking blue dots moving closer towards a green one. "Hey! I'm picking up two more d-ark signatures from over there!" he says, pointing forward.

Dobermon and he squint, seeing the outline of a humanoid with wings pushing through the snowy skies towards them.

"Dobermon!" Alice calls out from above.

"Alice!" The dog growls out before dashing forward, Terriermon jumping onto Henry's shoulder as he runs after him, struggling to keep up. "I can't believe we found someone!" Henry cheers.

Whoa, Henry! Look out! We have incoming!" Terriermon shouts, causing Henry to crane his neck to the left. A giant pink beam rapidly approaches their position and Henry changes course. "Dobermon, we gotta move! If that data stream catches us, we'll be transported away!" The dog seems to ignore him, making a bee-line towards a struggling Beelzemon.

"These winds are picking up!" he says as it whips at his wings and slows his forward momentum. "Beelzemon, take evasive action!" Pandamon shouts. Beelzemon looks to the side and sees the data stream about to overtake them. "Sure, when we don't want it, it comes!" he shouts, tossing Kai, Pandamon, and Alice forward.

It proves futile, as the stream washes over the four of them, whisking Alice away mere inches from Dobermon. The dog rushes after the data stream, but it proves too quick and rushes over an icy lake before vanishing into the distance.

"Rawr!" Dobermon roars and howls in frustration, thrashing his head about as Henry and Terriermon rush to join him. "Did that seriously just happen?" Terriermon asks. "We have the worst luck!"

"Not now Terriermon!" Henry says before placing a hand on Dobermon's head and stroking it to comfort him. "Don't worry, Dobermon. We'll find them…" The hound merely shakes his head to knock his hand away and turns around, strolling at a steady pace back into the storm. "We need to find another data stream… Don't fall behind!" He takes off without waiting for their response.

* * *

Yamaki pours over the numerous sheets of paper that Riley has placed in front of him. "So, based on what you know, they have somehow been separated within the Digital World?" he asks her.

"Yes, according to Henry, the tamers are currently separated within the Digital World and their statuses are unknown to him. He confirms that the anomaly we detected was Takato Matsuki's partner: the result of an alternative digivolution, which, if I'm reading this right, the other tamers had to try to escape from."

"In other words, they didn't neutralize it?" Yamaki asks.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I suppose the most likely interpretation is that the anomaly resolved itself after the tamers became separated," is Riley's response.

"Can we use the Hypnos mainframe to track the tamers within the Digital World? Perhaps we could help them regroup."

"We are attempting to isolate and get a lock on their signals, but it is difficult. We have to try to detect them as slight anomalies in the Digital World's makeup, and even then, we're pretty much just assuming it's them and not some other anomaly."

"Keep working on it. Anything we can accomplish will be a step up."

Riley nods to him and moves to return to her station. Yamaki sighs and turns, a Naicho agent already present and holding his hand out for the reports. Yamaki reluctantly hands them over and the agent nods before turning and leaving.

Yamaki squeezes the bridge of his nose and makes his way over to a seat at the main console, below Riley and Tally who had already begun running algorithms to detect the tamers.

"I almost regret having you do all this. Who knows what the Prime Minister will ask of us when he hears this."

"Just hope for the best bossman!" Riley shouts from her seat. "Running sample algorithm." She beats away at the keys and Yamaki frowns as he watches numbers flit across the screen. "We have nothing to cross reference for this, so we'll have to test every part of the Digital World and look for anomalies manually. We could use a set of eyes with a good understanding of computer programming and binary code."

"Am I not good enough for you, Riley?" Yamaki asks teasingly with a smirk.

"Can you find an anomaly in code by just looking at code?" she asks in equally teasing manner.

"Point taken. "I'll get Shibumi. He'll appreciate the break from Project X."

* * *

Atticus, Sealsdramon, and Takato continue their trek through the jungle, Sealsdramon, cutting away shrubs with his knife while Atticus and Takato follow quietly behind him. Takato bites his lip before quickening his pace so as to reach Atticus' side.

"So… I know you said you don't want to trust me…" Atticus releases a sigh but says nothing further. "Why don't you? My friends and I trusted you: what's so hard about believing in others?" Atticus chuckles and shakes his head, still giving no verbal answer.

Takato's eyes flash with anger for a moment and he shouts, "What's wrong with you!? You try to kill me, then you don't want to kill me, then you ignore me and act like we're not friends…"

"We're not…" Atticus interjects. "We are temporarily aligned and I am sparing you mostly out of a good mood…"

"I don't buy it. You fought hard to protect the others."

"So did you. It's not exactly significant." Takato huffs and crosses his arms before turning his head away from the shade. Atticus sighs and decides to answer him.

"It's the job. I'm a digidestined, remember? Technically more so a tamer now then a digidestined, but you get it…" Takato turns back to face him, the start of a smile coming to his face.

"What was it like to be a digidestined?"

"What do you care?" Atticus asks, squinting suspiciously.

"Well, talking might past the time a bit."

"You want to make small talk?" Atticus asks with a chuckle. "My god, you ARE just like Ren." Sealsdramon growls from ahead of them but does not turn around.

"You keep talking about him. Who is he?" Takato asks curiously.

"You mean who WAS he? He was the so-called Digidestined of Thunder. His partner was a Ryudamon…"

"And?" Takato asks. Atticus sighs and adds, "…and he was my best friend…"

"Who else was there?" Takato asks, his smile widening and taking on its usual lopsided shape. Atticus chuckles once more. "You're trying to make me like you…"

"No, I'm trying to make you trust me…"

"Don't do it Atticus…" Sealsdramon calls from ahead.

"Tell you what," Atticus says, turning a half-smile towards the goggled tamer. "I'll tell you about my old team if you tell me about you. I need to know when the Hazard first took hold of you."

Takato shrugs. "I still don't really know what you mean. I've always been clumsy, and somewhat shy…"

"You? Shy? I don't believe it…" Takato lets out a small laugh and puts a hand on the back of his head. "I've changed a lot in the last couple years. I actually have my friends to thank for that. Especially Henry and Rika."

"I would have guessed those two are the closest to you. Both quite interesting individuals… Alright, so perhaps we won't be able to use the characteristics to determine the infection onset."

"Why would it matter when it started? I mean, you're saying you're sure that I have it…"

"Depending on how long it has been permitted to fester, mutate, and grow, the necessity of deleting it changes, as well as it's abilities. The Hazard's power seems far more potent with you then it was with me, leading me to think you've had it for quite some time."

"Oh…"

Atticus bites his lip and rolls his eyes. "It's fine. We'll figure it out." _Did I just say that?_

Takato waves off his reassurance. "What else do you need to know? I want to hear your story."

Atticus looks up, thinking, before looking at the goggled tamer again. "The first time you unleashed the power of the Hazard via Megidramon, what prompted it?"

Takato turns his gaze down. "Beelzemon had deleted Jeri's partner, Leomon, and absorbed his data. I remember… just being so angry and then I forced Guilmon to digivolve and, it still ended up not being enough…"

"Interesting. He still lost, despite having the Hazard running freely from you?"

Takato nods. "I instantly regretted forcing him to digivolve, but it was too late. He wouldn't listen to me anymore and he ended up getting hurt too…"

"Hmm… Anger is the key then, just as it was with me…" Takato looks at him with some bewilderment. Atticus scratches his head before explaining. "I was angry when Commandramon and I digivolved to become Darkdramon for the first time. I too tried to suppress my anger afterward, but failed and digimon got hurt. Commandramon and I had to try to control ourselves more due to the dark spores, but eventually I couldn't control the Hazard anymore and it just came out when it wanted, causing random destruction. No wonder they didn't want me to go back to the Real World…"

"…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I don't deserve pity. I've never been a very good person, not even after crawling out of the Dark Ocean. I pretend that I'm just being logical, but… well, a better word might be callous."

"You don't seem too callous to me," Takato reassures him.

"…I tried to kill you. How is it that you overlook that transgression? That evil intent?"

"Because it wasn't evil. You did it to protect the others…" Atticus squints at him, confused.

"Don't get me wrong," Takato continues. "I'm glad you failed and I'm glad you've spared me for the time being…" Atticus laughs at this and shakes his head. "Of all the people that damned virus could have infected, it chose the one decent human being. I swear my maker is testing me…"

"Think you're failing?" Takato jabs with a chuckle.

"I don't know anymore…"

Sealsdramon suddenly stops ahead after cutting through a thick shrub. "Boss, check this out…" Atticus walks up next to him and his eyes widen. They are standing on a cliff face and the jungle continues endlessly below them, reaching the horizon in all directions.

"There has to be a way into another of the levels down there somewhere, right?" Takato asks as he gazes out.

"On the bright side, it's a great place to dump a body…" Sealsdramon growls, looking down at Takato.

"Cut it out… This is worse then I thought. Even if we can get down there, we'll have to scour the entire jungle floor, every tree, and every cave in the hopes of finding a way out…"

"Respectfully, I can do that faster alone…" Sealsdramon growls.

"No objections here," Atticus says. "We'll wait here until you return. Try to be back before the night sets in." Sealsdramon grunts in acceptance of the recommendation and jumps down the cliff, sliding down the rocky face and disappearing beneath the canopy below. Atticus pulls out his d-ark and clicks a button, a red dot appearing on his compass function. "If needed, we can always find him using these."

Takato nods to him and they retreat into the shrubbery, where they find a clearing and sit down. "I don't much like sitting around and waiting…" Takato starts.

"Neither do I," Atticus agrees, "but without partners, neither of us can really do anything to help. We'd just be in the way."

"Well if we're going to be sitting a while… I was thinking…" Atticus chuckles once more. "All right, all right. We have to pass time anyway, and I don't suppose it could hurt to talk about it with someone other then my partners…"

Takato pulls his legs up and settles his head down atop them. "But once I'm done, you're going to finish answering my questions," Atticus states as he sits across from him, his back to a tree.

"Deal. So who were these other digidestined you were with?"

"There were ten of us and we each came from different nations. I had come from Greece while Marcus Zable came from the United States, Edvard Braulicht from Germany, Sakia Folego from Nicaragua, Dinesh Chaal from India, Dmitry Petrovanko from Russia, Tefer Mwamba from Ethiopia, Zahed Urego from Iran, Ying Wan-Yan from China, and Ren Seishuu from Japan."

"So your friend was Japanese, like my friends and me," Takato says with a mischievous grin.

"Quiet. It has nothing to do with it," Atticus says, attempting to stifle the smile trying to break across his face.

"I'm guessing they all had partners."

"Yea… As you know, I had Commandramon and Ren had Ryudamon. Marcus had a Coronamon, Edvard had Candlemon, Sakia had Falcomon, Dinesh had Mushroomon, Dmitry had Gomamon, Tefer had Kunemon, Zahed had PawnChessmon, and Ying had Lunamon."

"And did everybody have a crest too?" Atticus clears his throat and nods. "Marcus had Fire, Edvard had Light, Sakia had Wind, Dinesh had Wood, Ren had Thunder, Dmitry had Ice, Tefer had Earth, Zahed had Steel, and Ying had Water.

"And you had Darkness?" Atticus nods in confirmation. "I always thought crests were like attributes: like courage or friendship."

"You watch too much TV…" is Atticus' snarky reply. "According to the sovereign, our crests had been tempered from the spirits of ten warriors who once defended the Digital World. We were supposed to assume their role or something and defeat the new threat to the Digital World, which turned out to be Apocalymon."

Takato seems lost in thought and Atticus snaps his fingers. As he comes out of his daze, the shade asks, "Anything else?" Takato bites his lip and then asks, "Who wore the goggles in the group?" Atticus merely squints in confusion.

"Umm, I guess what I meant to ask is who was the leader? You?" Atticus laughs again and shakes his head. "No. I'm no leader. Technically, no one was the leader, though that didn't stop Marcus from pretending he was… Leave it to an American…"

"So no one was even the unofficial leader?"

"Nope. Marcus and Edvard pretty much argued over the best course of action, Dinesh and Tefer would inevitably side with Marcus, Dmitry and Zahed would side with Edvard, Sakia and Ying would scoff at them, calling them 'foolish boys' and Ren and I would sit back and laugh."

"How'd you and Ren get close?" Takato asks as follow up. Atticus' face becomes much more somber and he turns away. "Well… I'm not really sure. He was shy and extremely clumsy. But he was also easy to get along with and I found myself preferring his company to that of the others…"

Atticus shifts uncomfortably and speaks up again before Takato can ask another question. "We never came together as a team and when we initially failed to digivolve far enough to defeat Apocalymon, we ran. Fingers were pointed, many of them at me, but Ren stuck up for me: the first time he really stood up to any of the others."

An eerie silence sits between the two tamers for a time before Takato decides to ask another question. "How did they end up…"

"Betraying me?" Atticus finishes for him. "Well isn't that the million dollar question. I can't count how many times I stuck my neck out for them in all the battles leading up to Apocalymon. I knew that we didn't always get along, but I still thought we were all friends as well as teammates. I always imagined that they thought the same, but I ended up being wrong…and it cost me."

"How did they do it?" Takato asks softly, wanting to know more but not wanting Atticus to shut him out. Atticus turns to look at him, his green eyes connecting with Takato's crimson ones. "Ren…came up with a plan. We couldn't destroy Apocalymon, but he suggested we trap him. He said we could draw him into the void surrounding the Digital World and then activate a firewall, which would be sufficient to keep him out of the Digital World's confines. The chief sovereign, a golden dragon called Huanglongmon, allowed us a piece of the void between the Quadrants where it would be easier to ensnare him." Atticus takes a deep breath and wipes a sleeve to his eyes.

"Apocalymon…had a particular interest in me, supposedly due to my crest. The plan was for me to bait him into the area and then flee, allowing the others to activate the firewall behind me to keep him from escaping. Instead of that…"

"They activated it while you were in there…" Takato says leaning back with some shock.

"They activated it the second Apocalymon crossed in. They didn't tell me they were going to do it… The nine of them, Ren included, decided I was worth sacrificing."

"Maybe they didn't want to…"

"They did. And I don't blame them. It was the right thing to do for the Digital World. Innocents fall everyday…"

"But they were your friends…"

Atticus stifles a laugh, turning it into a fake cough. "Friendship…isn't real. People don't care about others. They…use them. Alliances are temporary: people only want to be your friend when they need you, but when they don't… When they don't they turn on you. What they did to me taught me that the only person I can really trust is myself."

"That's not true…" Takato says, somewhat frantically. "Friendship is real. I wouldn't have come as far as I have without my friends…"

Atticus lets out a sigh and gives the goggled tamer a half smile. "I admire you, you know. You see the best in people, where I see the worst. Sadly, my diagnosis is usually right. You have a remarkable group of friends, but inevitably they will turn on you. If not on their own, then as a result of the Hazard."

"But my friends aren't like that! It sucks that those other kids did that to you, but that doesn't mean everyone is like that! You don't have to be alone, you know…"

"Yes… I do…"

"Well, what if after we find the others, you came back with us?" Takato asks hopefully. Atticus shakes his head. "I'm a shade. I can't leave the Digital World. Even if what you think of your friends is true: that they are inherently altruistic and good, I cannot follow you all home."

"Hence why we should gut him before they leave…" Atticus rolls his eyes and turns to his right as Sealsdramon enters the clearing. "That was fast… Find anything?"

"Not really…" Sealsdramon says, plopping down. "Not only is this place devoid of digimon inhabitants but it also seems to have no way out."

"Well, at least it's better then the Dark Ocean…" Atticus retorts, mostly to himself. He looks over once more at Takato, who seems mostly deflated.

"You're wrong… You have to be…" he mutters under his breath.

"Fear is a powerful motivator," Atticus says, causing Takato's head to shoot up again. "All it takes is a moment of weakness or doubt, and even the closest of friends will turn. Sealsdramon can confirm that: It was the motivation behind Ren's decision…"

"It… was…?" Takato asks, looking at the cyborg digimon.

"They were cowards," Sealsdramon says through a growl. "Every last one of em. And Ren let those cowards convince him to betray my tamer: to lock us on different sides of a firewall and to leave without much of a second guess. Better that Atticus die alone with Apocalymon then they all suffer alongside him."

"I'm…sorry…"

"After that, he dealt with the Hazard's infection as best he could, and we eventually managed to use it for good before it all started going down hill again…"

"Alright, Sealsdramon. That's enough…" Atticus says, biting at his lip. Sealsdramon seems to ignore him. "We still haven't recovered from all the crap those jackasses did. The only good news is it made us reassess our priorities. We've dedicated what remains of our accursed existence to righting our wrongs and safeguarding the Digital World from threats.

So there's no way to destroy The Hazard without destroying me too, huh?" Takato asks, pursing his lips.

"No, there isn't," Sealsdramon shouts back. "You and the red dinosaur need to go if the Digital World is to be safe!"

"And it's my fault that it's like that," Atticus suddenly adds, much to the shock of both Takato and Sealsdramon. "I'm punishing you for what I did wrong, and for that, I'm sorry."

Takato stands and walks over to him, extending a hand. Atticus looks at it for a moment and Sealsdramon snarls with annoyance as he reaches up and takes it. Takato pulls the shade to his feet, not once breaking eye contact with him. "Would you have to hurt Guilmon or any of the others to get rid of the Hazard?" Atticus nods. "Your partner draws his power from the Hazard and is inherently connected to you. If you are deleted, he'll dissolve into data as well."

"Friends don't kill each other. I'm probably asking a lot here, but…"

"Save it, kid. I'm…" He fumbles with his words before sighing and putting on a determined look. "I won't strike you down for nothing. We'll see if we can find an alternative…save deletion as a last resort…"

"Boss…"

"I won't be like Ren and the others," Atticus says, looking at his former partner. "I won't let fear rule my judgment. Whether I deserved my infection is irrelevant: he didn't deserve his, and I won't become his executioner…"

Takato places a hand on his shoulder. "Told you you're not callous…"

"Shut up…" Atticus says with a smile while Sealsdramon sighs. _I hope you know what you're doing… Mission…abandoned…"_

* * *

"I call this emergency joint session to order to discuss Bill D5773, sponsored by Taknashi Kurota, an act to amend Bill D5758 to include mandatory government custody of all digital life forms permitted to survive the initiative now known as Project X," Kurota reads off of the docket while standing at the podium of the Diet. "The chair recognizes co-sponsor, the Honorable Willis Feng to discuss the bill."

"Thank you, Prime Minister. We are all aware of the vital need to address the Digital World problem and have voted accordingly. Due to circumstances beyond our control, we are forced to accept the survival of any digimon partnered to a human at this time…"

The chamber breaks into boos and murmurs and Feng waits until order is restored before continuing. "I do not believe it controversial to say that these creatures that we will allow to survive this unfortunate yet necessary purge must be watched closely by this body and that their custody cannot be entrusted to private citizens, least of all children. This bill would give the government power to detain indefinitely the digimon partners of all the tamers, for their safety and the safety of our city. Thank you again, Prime Minister for proposing this bill, and I now yield the floor."

"Thank you, Mr. Feng. The chair recognizes the Honorable Haashi Hinata."

"Thank you, Prime Minister. I rise in opposition to this bill…" The chamber once again breaks out into hisses and boos, and Kurota slams a gavel to quiet the chamber. "I oppose this bill on the basis that it is places undue restrictions on the tamers and their partners, whom we all agree are not the problem…"

"They're all the problem, Hinata!" one of the other politicians yells. "Listen to your damn constituency!"

"Order!" Kurota shouts, while banging the gavel. "Please everyone maintain decorum and address your statements through the chair. Mr. Hinata, please continue."

"Thank you again, Prime Minister. It is not in dispute that the tamed digimon are not a threat to the safety and well-being of the city, as the only threat they posed was in conjunction with Wild Ones, which would no longer be a part of the equation after the enactment of Project X. I submit that to detain these digimon without proper due process is inappropriate and so I shall vote no and encourage my fellow Diet members to do likewise."

"The chair recognizes the Honorable Hideki Natsuo."

"Thank you, Prime Minister. I request that this body dismiss the argument of the Honorable Mr. Hinata, as the digimon in question possess no rights to due process under our constitution, and thus the only consideration we have to make is the safety of our populace. Whether or not of ill intent, these digimon are dangerous and should be held where they cannot get into trouble."

"Thank you, Mr. Natsuo. If there is no other who wishes to rise, I call this matter to a vote. Those in favor, respond by saying aye and recording in the affirmative."

"Aye!" rings out on both sides of the chamber and the votes are quickly recorded and counted. "Those opposed, please respond with nay and record in the negative."

"Nay!" a couple voices are heard in the chamber.

"Mr. Secretary?" Kurota asks.

"Ayes, seven hundred twelve, Nays, five, Prime Minister."

"The bill is passed. I move to dismiss the chamber. Have I any objections?" When no one speaks up, he slams the gavel once more. "The chamber is dismissed." Kurota steps down from the podium and exits the chamber, moving swiftly towards his office.

He pushes his door open and brushes past his office assistant, ignoring her greeting and immediately enters his private room and closes the door. _Who does Hinata think he is, stepping out of line like that? I'll just be sure to kill his bill the next time he tries to introduce one…_

He opens a folder sitting on his desk and skims through the papers inside. _Yada yada… digital anomaly… yada yada…Takato Matsuki…yada yada…tamers separated. Hmm, useless information as always…except this bit about the anomaly being linked to Matsuki's partner maybe… But this says the tamers seem to have neutralized it before getting separated. What am I supposed to do with it?_

He tosses the folder aside and flips on his computer and immediately finds a message waiting for him. He eyes the link warily and ultimately decides to click on it, moving his mouse over it and opening a short message with a couple attachments. He scans down the document, his eyes widening and his mouth curving into a crooked grin. _Looks like I found the perfect delivery system for our little surprise… This should remove any excuse for delaying its deployment. Now, to get it to the Monster Makers…_

* * *

Masahiko, Ai, Mako, and Kotemon arrive at a cluster of rocks as night washes over the Digital World. Ai and Mako jump as if startled, but calm as they realize the reason for the sudden light change. "We should stop for the night," Kotemon suggests. "We'll keep looking when it's light again."

"Thank goodness!" Ai says, falling right to her butt. My feet are killing me!"

"But shouldn't we keep looking? What if Impmon, or one of the others, is in trouble?"

"I want to keep going too, but I think we should listen to Kotemon. He's from this place and he knows best!" Masahiko states cheerily while taking a seat. It becomes immediately apparent that this cheer was false, however, as his face quickly takes up a frown.

"You're not unhappy with me, are you, Masahiko?" Kotemon asks nervously while he takes a seat next to his partner. "I'm sorry that I haven't found the others yet…"

"I'm not mad!" Masahiko shouts in surprise. "It's not your fault that Guilmon went berserk." He gives Kotemon the best smile he can manage, but it quickly melts. "I really hope my sister is ok… And Takato too…"

"We'll find them…" Kotemon reassures him.

"I hope so…" is Masahiko's only response.

"We just have to be brave and keep going…"

Masahiko nods and then scoots closer to him, throwing his arms around his partner and squeezing tight, begging to be comforted. Kotemon squeezes tight as well, offering what comfort he can and when he separates from him, the boy wipes his eyes using his sleeve.

Masahiko lies down in the sand beneath the rocks and closes his eyes as Kotemon lies down at his head, staring upward at the rotating orb in the sky. He glances at Ai and Mako, who also seem to have fallen asleep, and then back at Masahiko before pushing himself up and strolling a ways from them. _Maybe I could do a little scouting while they sleep. Who knows? Maybe the others are nearby and I could bring them over all before they wake up?_

He tiptoes away, walking past many protruding rock formations and scanning around for any others. He suddenly hears the sound of sand being crushed underfoot behind him and whips around, but discovers nothing but the empty night air and the rocks he had already passed. He scans up and over, but still nothing is in sight. _I must be hearing things…_

A low rumbling comes from behind him and he turns quickly again, still finding nothing. He begins to back away. _Ok, maybe I should just go back over to the others…_ He suddenly hears a great shriek and he ducks to hide behind one of the rocks, peeking out to see where the sound had come from.

Twelve forms approach the area, talking amongst themselves. "Well, we're in the desert level, but still no sign of the Hazard or any of the other tamers…" a tiger like digimon states.

"Be patient. We'll find them sooner or later…" the mouse-like one responds.

"It may be wissse to sssplit up," the snake-like one hisses out.

"Yes! We should divide and hunt him down! Ma-kaw!" The monkey-like one shouts.

 _They're looking for the tamers… and they don't seem all that friendly… I better get back to Masahiko…_ He turns to tiptoe away, glancing back at the twelve chattering digimon to make sure they are not turning to see him. He is almost behind the next rock formation when pebbles suddenly roll and fall from them, making him stop and pray that the twelve had not noticed.

The dragon turns towards the sound of rolling pebbles and spies the little rookie trying to sneak away. "Well, looks like we have a little spy!" the dragon snarls while gnashing his teeth together. Kotemon gulps and turns to face the twelve. "Hi. I was just strolling and…"

"Never mind what you were doing, peasant!" the monkey barks. "I am Mohulumon, deva of the sovereign, and my fellow devas and I are looking for a group of human children. Would you happen to have seen any?"

Kotemon gulps once more and shakes his head. "No, can't say I have… What do you want to find a bunch of human children for? I thought Lord Zhuqiaomon had no interest in the human world?" Mohulumon furrows a brow at him while the ox deva steps forward. "The desires of the sovereign are none of your concern, rookie." He draws one of his blades and points it at Kotemon. "And you are also lying. Where are the humans?" Kotemon backs away but the sheep and horse deva step up behind him.

"I…" Kotemon stops and his eyes widen as he looks up at the giant form of a familiar rabbit-like digimon. "Tell me where the Hazard Tamer is, Kotemon," it states forcefully.

"You can't be…Lopmon? I saw you get deleted when…"

"When he incinerated my Suzie?" The rabbit asks in a gruff voice. "Indeed. The sovereign has given me a chance to avenge that wrong. Now tell us where he is…"

Kotemon backs away. "I…I don't know where he is. We all got separated and…"

"Who are you with, Kotemon? Take us to them…" Kotemon looks between the devas and visibly shakes. "What will you do if I refuse?"

The dog deva pounces atop him, pinning him in the sand beneath his paw. "We are not in the mood for games. Bring us to your humans, digi-pet!" Kotemon stares fearfully into the eyes of the dog deva and he smirks at his prisoner after a few moments of silence. "It seems I need to loosen your tongue!" Kotemon shuts his eyes.

"Beast Blaster!" The dog deva is knocked aside by a blast of purple and the devas turn to see a large purple creature with a long black mane and steel studded black leather wrist guards jump down from atop the rock formations.

"Who dares to interfere in the affairs of the sovereign?" The horse deva shouts in disgust. "Poison Claw!" the newcomer swipes his jagged claws at the horse, who jumps back to dodge while the pig rushes forward.

Kotemon jumps to his feet and dashes away, back towards the rocks. "Don't let him get away! Ma-k…" Mohulumon is tackled aside by the purple creature and the devas converge on it, forsaking the little rookie to deal with the interloper. Kotemon runs and runs, eventually reaching the area he had left Masahiko, Ai, and Mako. "Get up! We gotta move! The devas could reach us at any moment!" he shouts frantically, shaking Ai and Mako awake.

"Wha…?" Ai asks as she rubs her eyes and her brother rolls over and moans from exhaustion. "We gotta run and hide! They're after us!" Kotemon repeats.

"Who is?" Masahiko asks, but Kotemon merely snatches him up and pulls him along with him. "Kotemon!" he protests as Ai and Mako follow behind them. "No time to explain. We gotta find the others! There's twelve devas on our tail!"

"What's a deva?" Mako asks, pumping his legs to keep up with Ai and Masahiko.

"I'll tell you later! Just keep running!"

* * *

Yamaki turns as Shibumi enters the lab and gives the Monster Maker a weak smile. "Thanks for rushing up here, Mr. Mizuno."

"Anything's better then helping build a murder weapon," he states neutrally. "What's the problem?"

"We want to identify the tamers' signatures in the Digital World and I understand you may be able to see it by looking at the binary code," Yamaki starts.

"Sure, I can give it a try…"

"Great… Just keep your eyes on the screen and let Riley know when you see something. I'll go take your place downstairs for the time being. Have we made any progress?" Shibumi shakes his head and purses his lips. "None so far. There doesn't seem to be any data patterns compatible to create a vessel for the X virus. On top of that, even if we could build it, moving it through the Digital Plane between our worlds would be next to impossible. We haven't even been able to figure out how to send your generic and basic tracer program through the barrier."

"Well then I better get down there and pray for a miracle… Call me if you need anything, Riley."

"Will do, bossman!" she shouts as he exits the lab and Shibumi takes a seat, keeping his eyes glued to the screen as code flashes across it.

"Stop!" He suddenly shouts. "I see one…"

* * *

The bell on the Matsuki bakery rings as Jaarin Wong enters the store and walks over to the shelves, selecting out a couple good loaves of bread as well as two pieces of Guilmon bread. She steps up to the counter, where Mie Matsuki rings her up and she hands the woman the requested yen. "How you holding up, Mrs. Matsuki?" the girl asks politely.

"Oh, as well as I can I suppose…" she answers while handing the girl her change. "I pray every night that my son and his friends are all right…"

"My mom does too. She's really worried about Suzie and Henry, but I keep telling her that they'll both be fine and can take care of themselves." Mie gives her a nod and she turns to leave but stops as she reaches the door. "Say, uhh, would you maybe like to come by tonight? We're all in the same boat when it comes to worrying, so we may as well worry together, right?" Mie considers the offer for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't want to just pop in on anyone like that, but I appreciate the thought…" Jaarin flashes her a smile before exiting the bakery.

After some time, Mie removes her hair net and apron and walks into the back, where her husband is beginning to sort the bread into containers to be stored for the next day. "Did we manage to sell any of the day old or day old day old bread?" she asks from the doorway.

"Not even a loaf…" Takehiro responds. "I'm so used to Guilmon eating it all that I literally forgot to put it out today." He turns to his wife and stops what he is doing, moving to pull her into a hug. "I miss him too, and I'm sure he's fine."

"I know he is… It's just…" She is interrupted as the phone begins to ring. "I'll get it," Takehiro says, brushing past his wife. "Can you finish with that bread, honey?" She sighs before answering, "I'll handle it…" He heads up to the storefront and grabs the phone. "Hello, Matsuki Bakery…"

"Hello? Is Mie or Takehiro there?" a feminine voice asks from the other end.

"This is Takehiro speaking. May I ask who's calling and what about?"

"Oh, this is Rumiko. I'm Rika's mother."

"Oh, well what can I do for you, Ms. Nonaka?"

"Please, call me Rumiko and I was just calling to see if you two were going to tea at Mayumi Wong's. I just received a call from them and, well, it's been just awful for my hair and skin worrying about Rika…"

"Tea at the Wongs? Sure. You can let Mayumi know that we'll come."

"Oh, excellent darling. We'll see you there!" She abruptly hangs up and Takehiro awkwardly hangs up the phone.

"Who was it, Takehiro?" Mie's voice calls from the back.

"Rumiko Nonaka," he answers her. "Apparently Mayumi wanted to invite everyone to tea and she wanted to see if we were going."

"We're not!"

"But Mie, I already told her we'd go!"

"I don't want to spend all night thinking about how much danger our son is probably in…"

"You'll end up doing that anyway. Come on: we could use a night out of the house. Let's freshen up and head over. It might be good to have some company."

* * *

Mayumi, Rinchei, Jaarin, Seiko, and Rumiko sit around the table, trading gossip and news. "It's so very nice to be out of the house. The last few days without Rika have been nerve racking…" Rumiko says pleasantly.

"I understand how you feel," Mayumi replies. "Two of my children in the Digital World, my husband trapped at that confounded laboratory of his: it takes its toll."

"Yea, it's been kind of weird not having Henry and Suzie around," Rinchei interjects. "Quieter too!"

"Oh stop it, Rinchei…" Jaarin says. "You know you miss them!"

"Course I do…" he says, putting a hand behind his head.

Seiko remains silent, sipping at her cup of tea and taking in the banter. A knock on the door jars her from her thoughts and Mayumi stands to answer it. The door swings open, revealing Mie and Takehiro Matsuki, smiling as best they can. "Oh, I'm so glad you decided to come!" Mayumi says, gesturing for them to come in and have a seat. Mie sits down next to Seiko and her husband takes the seat next to her while Jaarin waves at them.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Some bred and butter?" Mayumi asks. Takehiro shakes his head while Mie accepts the offer of tea. As Mayumi rushes to the kitchen, Rumiko speaks up, "So, how have you two been since…"

"As well as we can be…" Mie responds curtly. "The bakery keeps our minds from wandering most of the day but not a night goes by that I don't pray to Amaterasu for the safe return of him and his friends…"

Mayumi exits the kitchen and places a cup in front of Mie as well as another kettle on the table. Seiko refills her cup but still says nothing.

"You actually believe in all those deities?" Rinchei asks skeptically.

"Rinchei! Where are your manners?" Mayumi says, her face flushing in embarrassment. "I'm very sorry about that, Mie."

"It's quite all right. I used to think the same…" Mie says, sipping from her cup.

"When did it change?" Rumiko asks, sipping her own tea.

"Honey, you don't have to if you don't want…" Takehiro starts.

"The doctors told me that I was infertile…" she says, ignoring her husband. "I was so upset when they told me. I had wanted nothing more then to have a child and I was being told that I couldn't."

"Oh, how awful!" Rumiko says, interrupting. "I remember when I first found out I was pregnant with Rika…"

"Rumiko dear, why don't we let Mie finish her story before you tell yours," Seiko interjects, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. The lavender eyed model blushes and apologizes, signaling for Mie to continue.

"We tried fertility treatments and all kinds of remedies. For months, we tried to conceive and never had any luck. Having exhausted all else, I took a shot in the dark and prayed to Inari Okami, the goddess of fertility, begging to be allowed to conceive. About a week later, I went for what must have been my fifteenth sonogram only to be told that the fertility treatments weren't doing any good and that I would likely never carry a baby to term and that I should consider…" she stifles some tears, "…adopting…"

"I still say their sonogram was wrong," Takehiro adds. "It had been malfunctioning while we were there and it even gave Mie a shock when they touched it to her belly."

"We continued to pray to Okami, to Izanagi and Izanami, and to Amaterasu herself," Mie continued. "And within a week, I conceived."

"The doctors insisted it would end in miscarriage," Takehiro interjects. "But Mie carried Takato all the way to term and he was born completely healthy."

"We've faithfully practiced Shintoism since," Mie finishes. "Without the gods, I wouldn't have my Takato. Now I see that he was chosen for something important, but, no matter what, he's still my miracle baby: my gift from Amaterasu."

"That's such a lovely story," Mayumi says with a smile.

"Thank you for sharing it!" Jaarin says.

"I haven't heard anyone speak of Amaterasu for quite some time," Seiko adds, finishing off her tea. "I always thought only old ladies like me still believed in them."

"Oh, mother! You're not that old!" Rumiko states in her sweetest voice. "Besides, I still believe in Amaterasu and the rest. I remember being so angry when I found out I was pregnant and how I prayed for it to all go away. It didn't of course and Rika was born, and admittedly I didn't appreciate her enough before all this digimon business, but I quickly learned that a different prayer was answered and thank my lucky stars everyday that Amaterasu gave me Rika."

"Indeed," Mayumi agrees. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost either Henry or Suzie." She raises her teacup above her head. "Here's praying for their safe return."

"Here here," Takehiro says with a nod. "They'll pull through and we'll see them again soon. All of them."

* * *

The furry purple digimon with the thick black mane retreats out into the desert while the devas stand by and watch it flee. "Shouldn't we follow it?" the sheep deva asks.

"No need…" Mohulumon responds tersely. "We should focus on our mission!"

"We'll never find the Hazard like this…" the horse deva interjects. "There is just too much ground to cover."

"We shall split up then," the dog deva states calmly. "Let us make it a contest for who can find and delete the Hazard first…"

Data streams rapidly approach their position and Mohulumon smirks. "Perfect timing! Ma-kaw!" He rushes forward and dives head first into the beam.

The chicken deva flutters forward, allowing himself to be pulled into another of the beams while the ox and sheep dive into a third together.

The rabbit deva remains motionless as a fourth beam washes over her and whisks her, the dragon, and the dog away. The remaining devas run in separate directions into the vast desert expanse.

 _Get ready, Hazard, because we're coming for you and nothing will stop us from deleting you and anyone else who gets in our way…_


	35. Of Mice and Madmen

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of "The Mistress"**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 35: Of Mice and Madmen

Kai, Alice, Beelzemon, and Pandamon tumble out of the sky and land in the soft, warm sand. Beelzemon twitches before dedigivolving and remarking, "What a ride… I hate those things…"

"Whoa!" Kai says, pushing himself up. "How'd we get here?"

"That's what data streams do," Pandamon explains, brushing himself off. "They pick you up and drop you somewhere else, pretty much at random."

"This close…" Alice states through gritted teeth while pounding a fist into the sand. "This close to reuniting with Dobermon and now I'm halfway across the Digital World from him again!"

"Easy, Alice. We'll find a way back to them…" Kai says as he approaches her slowly.

"No we won't… We don't even know what areas are connected to that one. We have no idea how to get there…"

"Well, we'll think of something then… We'll just keep looking for the others!"

Alice sighs and shifts herself into a sitting position with her back to her fellow tamer."

"Look on the bright side. At least it's not cold here!" Kai laughs at his own joke but Alice seems unfazed.

"Hey, cheer up, Blondie," Impmon interjects while strutting over to her. "If we just keep moving, we'll find someone sooner or later and everyone will be back together before you know it!"

"If only we could ask the sovereigns for help…" Alice mutters, causing Impmon to sweat drop and twitch.

"Why can't we?" Pandamon asks. "Asking for their help sounds like a wonderful idea."

"You think that bird-brain is going to help us locate a bunch of humans?" Impmon asks sarcastically, eliciting a glare from Pandamon.

"Do not insult the sovereign, Zhuqiaomon! He is a benevolent master and I'm sure he would be more then happy to assist us."

"Not in my experience…" Alice states depressingly while rising to her feet and dusting herself off. "But right now, our options are pretty thin. Wandering around aimlessly won't do us any good. Hopefully with Millenniummon gone, he'll be more open to aiding us and getting us out of his realm."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Kai asks, pumping a fist.

Alice smirks and adds. "Well I don't intend to walk all the way there. I'm familiar with this area and happen to know a friend that lives in a nearby canyon. Hopefully he'll be open to helping us again."

"Oh, cool!" Kai cheers. "What kind of friend?"

* * *

Kotemon, Masahiko, Ai, and Mako continue to run across the desert, all three children protesting as Kotemon pulls relentlessly at Masahiko. As they run over a dune, Masahiko makes one more attempt to yank at Kotemon's sleeve and slow him down, causing both him and his partner to trip and tumble down the dune and land in a heap at its base.

"Kotemon, there's no one following us!" Masahiko shouts, rubbing his head while Ai and Mako catch up to them.

"Maybe we lost them…" Kotemon says, standing up and moving to help his partner. "I'm really lucky that other digimon showed up…"

"Other digimon?" Masahiko asks.

"Yea. He wasn't a familiar one, but his attack distracted them and enabled me to get away and back to you all…"

"Who were we running from again? Mako asks with a mixed tone of confusion and exhaustion."

"It's the devas!" Kotemon responds frantically. "I think they're looking for Takato and Guilmon! They wanted me to bring them to you guys and I don't think they're interested in being friendly!"

"What's a devas?" Ai asks as Masahiko gives his partner his own look of confusion.

"They serve the sovereign, or at least did until the tamers defeated them last time. But they're back now, including Lopmon!"

"Suzie's partner?" Masahiko asks. "But we saw her break apart and float away!"

"Well somehow all of them are back!" Kotemon replies, anxiety still apparent in his voice. "And we gotta avoid them and find the others… fast!"

"Masahiko looks around in all directions. "But we're still lost… We don't know which way to go…"

"Best thing we can do is keep moving in this direction, away from those devas," Kotemon suggests.

"This desert just keeps going on forever…" Ai whines, crossing her arms. "And we still haven't found Impmon!"

"But we'll find them soon, right Kotemon?" Masahiko asks, turning to his partner. Before Kotemon can respond, Mako cries out and points. The rookie turns and his eyes widen as a pink beam speeds towards them. "Run!"

They all take off, the beam gaining rapidly on them. "Everyone shift left!" Kotemon yells out!" The children turn to their left, but Ai trips and rolls. "Ai!" Mako cries out, running back to help his sister. Masahiko rushes to help as well and Kotemon grabs onto him just as the beam floats over them. Their screams ring out across the desert as the beam pulls them away with it.

* * *

The trees of the Dark Forest level melt into the open sky over course sand as Guilmon and Calumon continue to search for the others. Guilmon continues to test the air with his nostrils and walks forward, aimlessly, while Calumon rides passively on his back.

"Can you smell them, Guilmon?" Calumon asks, some impatience clear in his voice. Guilmon gives a few more sniffs before craning his head back and answering, "Nope. It doesn't smell like Takatomon or any of the others came through this way recently."

"Aww… this is so boring…" Calumon whines. "Can we play a game?"

"Sorry Calumon, but we have to keep looking. The girl in my dream said I'll find Takato if I keep looking."

"But can't we play while we look?" Calumon asks, hoping off of Guilmon's back and running in front of him.

"Well…" Guilmon taps his snout with his claws, considering the little creampuff's proposal while he watches the saurian with anticipation. "What do you want to play?"

Calumon's ears extend and he shouts, "Yay! Let's play tag!" before quickly zipping away. Guilmon chases after him, trying to match his zigzagging as they rove over the sand dunes and into a canyon. Guilmon leaps and tackles the small in-training and both laugh as they roll.

"Who is there?" a voice rings out from the canyon along with the sound of creaking metal. Guilmon jumps to his feet and sniffs, his eyes constricting to slits as he stares into a cavern. The large steely form of a train rolls out from the obscuring darkness and Guilmon crouches, readying himself for attack.

"Locomon!" Calumon cheers excitedly before flying up to his smokestack. "What are you doing out here in this sandy place?"

"I live here," the train digimon responds simply. "What brings you two to my canyon?"

"We're looking for the others. You haven't seen them, have you?" the little creampuff digimon asks as Guilmon calms and returns to his usual demeanor.

"No, I haven't seen any of the humans since dropping you all off in the Dark Forest level. Where did they go?"

"They fell through a whole bunch of holes and we've been looking for them for nearly two days! It's been really hard and really boring…"

"My deepest sympathies. Perhaps I may be of assistance in traversing the Digital World to look for them."

"It won't be neces-sss-ary…" a voice hisses out. Guilmon immediately returns to his feral state and he turns to face the voice's owner as Calumon's ears retract and he ducks behind Locomon.

"Looksss like I found you, Hazard…"

* * *

Jeri sighs as she, Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon maneuver their way through the alleys and streets of the medieval town.

"The stairs to the desert level are that way, amigo…" Kazu says, crossing his arms as he marches alongside Kenta.

"No, they're that way!" Kenta shouts, pointing in another direction.

"We're walking in circles! Why don't you just listen to me!?" Kazu shouts back.

"Pi piu?" MarineAngemon asks nervously.

"Of course I'm sure I know where I'm going!" Kenta shouts at his partner.

"Well, being as we still haven't found the staircase, I'd say you don't know, chumly!" Kazu shouts back.

Guardromon passively watches his tamer and Kenta bicker back and forth. He turns to Jeri and sees her gazing blankly with constricted pupils and asks, "Lady Jeri, is something wrong?"

Slowly, Jeri's eyes dilate and she turns a confused look to Guardromon. "Did you say something, Guardromon?"

"Yes. I asked if anything was wrong," Guardromon simply repeats.

"Oh… No… nothing… It was just some dream from last night…"

"A dream?" Kazu shouts suddenly. "What was it about?"

Kenta and MarineAngemon cease their walk and turn back around to face Jeri and Guardromon. Jeri bites at her lip before answering, "I dreamt… Well… It was just about Takato… you know… that kind of stuff…"

"What about him? What happened in your dream?" Kenta asks as a curious MarineAngemon flutters up to and lands on his shoulder.

Jeri pouts slightly and bites her lip. "If you guys ever had to choose between being my friend or his, what would you pick?"

"Well what kind of question is that?" Kazu practically shouts. "Why would we need to choose between you guys?" Jeri rubs her arm nervously and continues. "I don't want to lose any friends…"

"You won't!" Kenta says as he steps closer.

"Yea, we're all friends here. You're not still going on about the whole Leomon's death is Takato's fault thing, are you?" Kazu asks.

Jeri shakes her head. "No, it's not just that. I mean with what happened with Megidramon…" Kazu and Kenta exchange glances while MarineAngemon frowns noticeably and Guardromon creaks at the memory.

"That wasn't really Takato's fault either. Even you said he had to for us to make it out alive."

"Yes," Jeri agrees, "but aren't you afraid of what he has the ability to do? After saving us, he completely turned against us."

"Megidramon is just hard to control…" Kazu says cautiously. "We can't really blame chumly for…"

"But it's Takato's job to control him," Jeri adds. "And if he can't…"

"Then we would all be in danger just by being around him," Guardromon states, finishing her sentence. Kazu and Kenta again exchange glances.

"He did kill Suzie…" Kenta says, hanging his head. "I remember how we felt when Beelzemon killed Leomon. We were all afraid we'd be next…"

"Aww, c'mon!" Kazu shouts. "It was an accident!"

"But he still did it…" Jeri says sadly. "And it's scary to think that even without meaning any harm, he could have us all killed in an instant. All it would take is for him to get too angry…"

"Aww man…" Kazu says leaning against a wall. "You had to go and ruin my chipper mood?"

"But Kazu, you were fighting with Kenta…" Guardromon points out. "I've not heard such behavior referred to as chipper."

"It's a figure of speech you big lugnut!"

"My apologies, Kazu."

"Well, c'mon. Takato isn't dangerous. He's a total goofball just like his partner."

"Puh pu pi…"

"Yea, you're right. Atticus did attack him because of the out of control Megidramon…"

"Alright, c'mon. That's really enough," Kazu whines. "Let's just focus on finding our way back to the others. The stairs to the desert level have to be somewhere…"

Several scarecrow-like digimon suddenly wander out from the alleyway behind Jeri and she jumps from surprise, quickly dashing over to Kazu and Kenta. The digimon say nothing and simply continue walking past the tamers.

"Puh piu pu?" MarineAngemon chirps into Kenta's ear.

"MarineAngemon wants to know if we think we should follow them.

"Worth a shot if you ask me…" Kazu says, tipping his visor before dashing off after the creatures. Kenta runs after his friend and Jeri and Guardromon follow at a steady pace.

As they round another corner, they suddenly see the entrance to a spiral staircase. "All right! We found it!" Kazu cheers. "Next stop, the des…"

"Thunder Blitz!" A ball of electricity flies out from the staircase and slams through many of the scarecrow digimon, deleting them instantaneously. A small, light gray rat-like digimon wearing golden plate armor and a seemingly glowing blue stripe underlining his eyes before curving up to the crown of his head jumps out from the stairwell and absorbs the data greedily. He then turns towards the humans and squeaks in excitement.

"Humans! Finally!" Kazu pulls out his d-ark and scans the little digimon, but his display remains blank. "Umm, I got no data on this guy!" The mouse smirks and looks between the humans, stopping when his eyes meet Jeri's.

"The little girl from the human world who made me look like a fool last time. I was hoping I'd run into you…"

"Who are you?" she asks, backing away nervously.

"Rodent's Dance!" the mouse multiplies into several, whom all leap at the humans together.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon generates a heart shield, which the mice bounce off of before melding back into a single entity.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon fires his missiles, which the mouse easily dodges before rushing forward again. "Pestle Crush!" He swings a three-pronged spiked appendage on his tail and Kazu tackles Jeri out of the way, dropping his d-ark, which suddenly displays their foe's data.

Snatching it up, he reads quickly. Guanpilumon, exalted beast digimon. Mega level vaccine type! We've already seen his attacks: Rodent's Dance, Pestle Crush, and Thunder Blitz!

"Exalted beast type?" Kenta asks. "Doesn't that mean he's a…"

"He's a deva…" Jeri states nervously. "The mouse who attacked me in the park the day I met…" She trails off as Guanpilumon prepares himself to attack again.

"But I thought all the devas were defeated?" Kazu asks, grabbing a card from his pocket and turning it blue while Kenta draws his own digivice.

"Think we can take him, Kazu?" the bespectacled boy asks.

"We're going to have to… Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Guardromon digivolve to… Andromon!_

"Ha! Silly humans! You cannot stand against the servants of the sovereign! Rodent's Dance!" He splits into several copies once more and they all charge forward.

"Gatling Attack!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

Their attacks knock out a few of the clones but some reach their mark, slamming right into Andromon and MarineAngemon and sending them sprawling to the ground.

"Digi-Modify! Recharge activate! C'mon Andromon! Get back in there!" Andromon shakily stands as Guanpilumon rushes forward, tail spike extended. "Pestle Crush!"

"Lightning Blade!" The attacks clash, but Guanpilumon's easily overpowers Andromon and he falls back down as MarineAngemon pushes himself back up.

"Digi-Modify! Paildramon's Desperado Blaster activate!"

"Desperado Blaster!" MarineAngemon flaps his little wings, sending a stream of energy bullets at Guanpilumon. "Rodent's Dance!" He splits and the bullets hit the copies, causing them to fade, as the original runs forward, tail prong ready once more. "Pestle Crush!" He slams MarineAngemon with intense force and sends the little pixie flying into the wall of one of the buildings.

"I think it's time to cut our losses and run!" Kenta shouts, directing his friends to the staircase. "Thunder Blitz!" A ball of electricity whizzes past him and explodes on the staircase, collapsing it to rubble and sending a shower of data into the air.

"Oh man. Plan B, amigo?" Kazu asks nervously as Guanpilumon steps closer, his eyes trained on Jeri.

"I'll take you out first! Thunder…"

"Lightning Blade!" Guanpilumon is caught off guard and the attack slams into him causing him to roll before he regains his footing and gives an annoyed screech.

"Nice one, Andromon!" Kazu says while fishing for another card. "Try this! Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Gatling Attack! The rockets fly and Guanpilumon is unable to dodge. They explode, kicking up dust and debris and Kazu and Kenta cheer over their victory.

"We got him! Alright! Who says we couldn't handle a deva!" Kazu says while pumping a fist.

"Umm, Kazu. I wouldn't celebrate just yet…" Jeri says, pointing. Kazu and Kenta turn and their faces pale as Guanpilumon stands there with hardly a scratch.

"Wha! But how?" Kazu shouts in surprise.

"Megas cannot generally be beaten by ultimates," Jeri says while her legs quiver beneath her. Andromon steps up once more, readying his lightning blade attack.

"Rodent's Dance!" The copies take form, each with a crackling tail. Andromon lunges for one, cutting it away and causing it to fade. "Bye bye, bot. Thunder Blitz!" the copies yell in unison. The attacks slam Andromon together and he lets out a yelp before collapsing and dedigivolving back to Guardromon.

"Now it's your turn!" Guanpilumon says, looking at the three cringing humans. "Pestle Crush!" he lunges for Jeri again and MarineAngemon zips in front of her. "Kahuna Waves!" A stream of hearts hit Guanpilumon and stagger him, causing him to miss his attack and roll on the ground upon landing.

"Looks like this is up to you, Kenta buddy!" Kazu says as he reaches his partner's side. Kenta glances through his cards as Guanpilumon returns to his feet.

"Thunder Blitz!"

"Digi-Modify! Defense chip activate!"

"Kahuna Waves!" The electric ball slams into the shield, but fails to pop it and MarineAngemon holds it firm with all his strength, a look of grit determination on his usually adorable face.

"Let's try this one… Digi-Modify! Greymon's Nova Blast activate!"

MarineAngemon drops his shield as a fireball materializes in front of him. "Nova Blast!" The fireball flies towards Guanpilumon, who leaps into it. "Pestle Crush!" With a swing of his tail, he redirects the attack, sending it right back at MarineAngemon. The pixie digimon gets no chance to generate a shield and screams out as the fireball hits. He flies back and lands, sizzling, at is tamer's feet.

"Oh no! MarineAngemon!" Kenta cries out as the pixie flutters uneasily back up. "Are you ok?"

"Pi…"

"I don't know what to do buddy! We're not the fighting type!"

"You've got to be, chumly!" Kazu shouts out. "Or we're all gonna be rat bait!"

"Rodent's Dance!" Several copies appear, tail crackling. ""Thunder Blitz!"

"Kahuna Waves!" The attacks prove too much for MarineAngemon and his shield pops while he falls back down.

"Try a recharge card!" Kazu calls out.

"Digi-Modify! Recharge activate!" MarineAngemon once again floats up unsteadily.

"Pestle Crush!" All the clones fly forward, spiked tails swinging.

"Kahuna Waves!" The clones batter the heart shield and MarineAngemon flinches under the pressure. Kenta frantically searches through his deck, trying desperately to find something that will work.

"Any time now chumly! MarineAngemon's taking a beating!" Kazu shouts out.

"I don't have anything that can help!" Kenta cries out as he fumbles and drops his cards. As he stoops down to grab some of them, Jeri rushes forward and grabs his arm. "What is it?" he asks, somewhat startled.

She grabs two of the cards and states monotonously. "Use these." Kenta looks at her skeptically as he takes the cards. "But…"

"Thunder Blitz!" MarineAngemon's shield shatters and he flaps his wings to move backward and steady himself from the shock.

"Time them right. I detect an 88% chance success rate…"

"Jeri? Are you…?"

"Dude what are you doing! Get back in the fight!" Kazu shouts as Guardromon creaks and tries to sit up.

Guanpilumon's clones dissipate and he steps forward, smirking. "You're finished pinky! Thunder Blitz!"

"Swipe the card…" Jeri states monotonously.

"Digi-Modify! MetalGarurumon's Metal Wolf Claw activate!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MarineAngemon sprays a freezing wind out from his mouth, neutralizing the electric ball and stunning Guanpilumon.

"Rodent's Dance!" Shivering clones materialize and MarineAngemon looks frantically between them.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon suddenly fires his wrist rockets, much to Kazu's surprise, and the clones dissipate, leaving only one shivering mouse. "He's all yours, Sir Kenta!" Guardromon calls out.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Kahuna Waves!" A stream of hearts flies out and slaps into Guanpilumon. The mouse deva laughs as his data destabilizes and he breaks apart. MarineAngemon rushes forward and absorbs the data, collapsing as he finishes the download. Kazu breathes a sigh of relief and Jeri clutches at her head, shaking it as if to gain focus.

"Awesome! You did it chumly!" Kazu cheers, running up to his friend. "That was seriously close!"

"Puh piu!" MarineAngemon joins weakly as Kenta scoops him up and hugs him close.

"Yea! We did do it!" Kenta says, jumping for joy. "Thanks for your help Guardromon!" Kazu gives a thumbs up as his partner creaks from the movement to stand.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way to the desert level though…" Jeri points out, looking at the ruined staircase.

"There's got to be some other way around…" Kazu says as he puts a hand to his chin.

"We'll find it!" Guardromon interjects.

"Pu puh!" MarineAngemon joins.

"Alright. Let's keep moving then," Kenta says, recomposing himself. "After all, we have to warn the others that the devas might be back…"

* * *

Yamaki pushes himself back from his computer and removes his sunglasses before burying his face in his palm. "Data structure 687: Plesiomon…incompatible…"

"I think we need to broaden our search…" Janyuu says, x-ing out another attempted data structure. "None of our known digimon have a compatible structure. We need to try to do this from scratch."

"We've been trying to build one from scratch for nearly four days, Tao," Babel says, shaking his head. "Every time we construct something, the X virus just deletes it upon contact when we try to introduce it."

"Then let's make a more complex transport program. Something that will resist decompilation long enough to get the X-virus into the Digital World."

"We've already created massively complex data plans and the algorithms always end the same… decompilation within moments of introduction," Curly adds.

"We made the program too aggressive…" Dolphin says, sitting back and frowning.

"There doesn't seem to be much we can do then…" Yamaki says, replacing his shades on his face. "Who wants to tell Kurota?"

"There's no need to fret on that, Mitsuo. As it happens, I've solved you're little problem…"

Yamaki and the Monster Makers turned in exasperation to see Kurota had entered the lab and was standing mere feet from them, listening.

"We can't create a delivery program…" Yamaki says, standing up.

"Actually, you can…" Kurota responds as he tosses a folder onto the desk in front of Daisy. She opens it and scans down the documents, her face contorting to an expression of surprise. She looks towards Yamaki and extends the folder to him, but Janyuu snatches it and peels through it quickly. "What is this?"

"It is a data structure that I can guarantee will be compatible with Project X," Kurota replies with a smirk. Yamaki grabs the folder from Janyuu and scans down the first page before rapidly flipping through the sheets. "Where'd you get this?"

"My sources are my business, Mitsuo."

"No, they're my business. We didn't design this program and hence don't know what kind of danger we would be putting our own systems in by constructing it here," Yamaki responds gruffly.

"You said you've hit a dead end. This is a new avenue to explore…"

"It's a digimon, right?" Daisy asks. "It's not one we designed."

"I don't know and I don't care who designed it. I care if it works or not," Kurota responds coolly.

"Then tell us who sent this to you. We should be sure it's someone we can trust," Janyuu states. Kurota purses his lips and shrugs before taking a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it over. Janyuu unfolds it and reads it aloud.

Prime Minister Kurota:

It has come to my attention that you are developing a virus to eradicate life on the digital network. Do not concern yourself with my sources for this information: what matters is I am willing to help you achieve your objective. Attached to this correspondence is a file containing the design of a digimon without a digi-core. It should prove capable of carrying your virus to it's destination. Have your lackeys begin construction on it immediately and wait for my signal to unleash it.

In return for this design, I have a special request...

Janyuu stops reading aloud and his eyes widen. "What is this…? How does this person…?"

"Read it… It's not rocket science…"

In return for this design, I have a special request. I am also aware of an anomaly which shook the digital network recently and can tell you that the anomaly is a threat to the existence of both worlds and must be dealt with. The anomaly must not be permitted to escape the destruction of the network. You will add a priority command to the program to have it target the signal of the anomaly and destroy it. You will also sabotage any attempts by the anomaly to escape before it can be deleted along with the other life forms on the digital network.

Do not respond to this email. I will be in touch…

"Still confused?" Kurota asks with a sly grin.

"Yes. What anomaly? How does this person know about it?" Janyuu asks.

"I don't know, and quite frankly don't care…"

"Only a person with access to the Hypnos systems would have known about the anomaly…" Yamaki states, putting a hand to his chin.

"All the more reason to trust…" Kurota adds with a smirk.

"Or all the more reason not to…" Curly interjects. "It could be a hacker…"

"It's not," Kurota responds.

"What anomaly?" Janyuu asks. "What's going on?"

"Ask Yamaki. I read about it in his reports after all."

Yamaki looks up at them, sighs, and pulls his glasses off. "We detected an anomaly in the Digital World and shortly thereafter received correspondence from Henry…"

"They sent a message? Why didn't say anything sooner?! How are they?" Janyuu asks.

"Calm down, Janyuu. They're fine…mostly. Based on the message they got separated after an anomaly broke out. Your son identified the anomaly as an alternative digivolution of Mr. Matsuki's partner."

Janyuu's face contorts in confusion before blooming in shock as he turns back to the document in his hands. "The anomaly must not be permitted to escape the destruction of the network…"

"Precisely…" Kurota interjects. "The deal is being altered…"

"What are you talking about?" Yamaki asks nervously while standing up.

Kurota gives a wicked grin. "You will construct the transport program and wait for my signal to deliver it to the Digital World. You may construct your ark once you are done. You will create the priority command using the anomaly's signature. It is not to escape the Digital World's destruction.

"Are you mad!?" Yamaki barks. "The deal is that we construct your apocalyptic program and we get to bring back ALL the tamers and their partners, free of any liabilities!"

"And, as I said, the deal has changed," Kurota states firmly. "We are not going to bring a threat back with the tamers. I agree with our informant that it must be deleted with the rest of the digital trash."

"We are not deleting Mr. Matsuki's partner…" Yamaki growls back.

Kurota laughs. "Of course not." He holds out another piece of paper, which Janyuu snatches and reads, his face paling as he finishes.

"You will either ensure the anomaly does not escape or I will ensure none of the children or their partners make it back. Begin constructing DexDoruGreymon…" He turns and leaves without another word.

"Tao… What's wrong?" Daisy asks as the door slides closed behind Kurota. Janyuu hands the paper to Yamaki, who reads down it and noticeably pales as well.

* * *

 _He glances back and forth between the two spheres of light, the goggles of the boy in the first one glinting and his face lit with a smile._

 _"This isn't real. Your decision was made long ago," the gruff voice continues to echo._

 _"I know that I'm supposed to pick the one on the left but… The one on the right just seems…right…"_

 _"Nothing is right. You chose the one on the right because you would be needed there. That time has come. We need you. You need to remember and you need to come back."_

 _He steps closer to the sphere on the right and his vision explodes in white until he finds himself sitting at a computer console once more._

 _"You can choose to keep reliving this, or you can let me return you to where you are needed," the voice continues, this time more soothingly._

 _"What am I needed for?" he asks._

 _"Same as you are always needed. To save the Digital World."_

 _"Why me though?" he asks as he reaches out for the blue digivice on his screen again._

 _"Because there are no others left. You are the only one who succeeded and now you must succeed again…"_

 _"So I'm some kind of hero?"_

 _"In a way. You are our sentinel. You succeed where all others fail. You must return."_

 _"How?" he asks, as he runs from the insect again. "How do I get out of here?"_

 _"You choose to get out…"_

 _"Ok… I choose to get out."_

 _"No, you must choose: truly desire to leave…"_

 _He looks around again, seeing children converging upon him and covers his head with his arms. "I really want to leave, but nothing is happening!"_

 _"Let all of it go. Throw away the past and look only to what you must accomplish."_

 _Faces flash through his vision, the last of which is the purple haired kid. He starts to reach out, but retracts as the boy vanishes. He looks to his left and scoops up an egg as the two spheres of light form again, the forms above them staring at him with burning eyes._

 _"What do you choose?" the voice asks._

 _"I choose… I choose to move on… I'm ready…"_

 _"Do you remember who you are?"_

 _He turns his back to both spheres and holds the egg up in front of him. "I do… I'm the counterweight. I am the Digital World's ultimate defender…"_

 _"And now, you will help us defeat the Digital World's ultimate enemy…"_

 _The world swirls around him and he suddenly feels dizzy. Before he can think anything else, he passes out…_

He blinks his eyes open, feeling sore all over. He tries to roll, but manages only to turn his head to see a purple lump curled up next to him. He twitches his fingers and turns his head back up, catching the eyes of a great golden dragon. "Welcome back, Legendary Tamer…"


	36. Desert Herping

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of "The Mistress"**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 36: Desert Herping

The children and rookie tumble out onto the sand as the data stream drops them and zips away, faster then the blink of an eye. Kotemon groans as he rolls to his feet and sweat drops upon finding all three of his charges crying their eyes out.

"We're never gonna find the others! Wahh!" Masahiko cries as he holds his leg.

"Don't cry, Masahiko…"

"Wahh hah! Impmon where are you!" Mako screams out.

"Please don't cry…"

"I wanna go home! Wahh!" Ai joins.

 _Oh, what am I going to do?_ Kotemon looks around, seeing mostly crooked, stick thin trees with branches pointing all in one direction. He looks past them to see what appears to be a small village of small domes with what seems to be dishtowels atop them.

"Uhh…look guys! A village! Oh… Please don't cry!"'

The three children seem not to hear him and continue to whine and tear.

"Come on! We'll figure this out… Please don't cry!"

"Sheesh. Can you shut those things up. I'm getting a headache listening to them!"

Kotemon turns nervously to see an old bearded man carrying a staff with an animal claw on it. The children continue to cry and the old man slams his staff down with annoyance. "Are you gonna stop em or do I have to?"

"…Guys, come on. Please stop crying. We're going to be ok… Come on…" The children do not cease their wailing and the bearded digimon swipes his staff down in front of Masahiko. The boy immediately ceases his crying and looks up at the bearded digimon, mouth agape. Kotemon runs to his side and holds out his kendo stick, ready to combat the digimon if need be.

"Jijimon, get in here!" a raspy feminine voice calls out. "The winds are about to come!" Jijimon turns his head, sighs, and lifts his staff. "You better find shelter. The winds are-a-comin."

"Masahiko stares at Jijimon, mouth still agape, while Ai and Mako continue to stream tears. Jijimon turns starkly and walks toward the village as intense winds begin to blow through the area. Kotemon grabs onto Masahiko and shimmies over to allow Ai and Mako to grab on as well as the winds pick up immensely and the four struggle to keep their feet planted. "What do we do?!" Masahiko shouts over the roaring winds.

Kotemon looks forward and sees Jijimon enter one of the huts and urges his charges forward. "Let's get over to those houses. Maybe we can hide in one until this wind stops!" They half crawl, half stagger over towards the hut they had seen Jijimon enter and Kotemon knocks with his kendo stick. The circular door suddenly swings out and knocks all four of them into the hut before closing behind them.

"What took ya so long?" the raspy voice from before asks. Didn't Jijimon tell you to move it like you meant it?" Mako looks up to see the puppet-like face of a digimon with a bun of grey hair and a large broom in her hand. "Wha!" he shouts in surprise, sliding himself away as Kotemon clambers to his feet and moves in front of him.

"I told them the winds were coming and they should find shelter."

"Well you should have told them to come in here!" the female shouts back.

"You gonna boss me around? Why I oughta…" They clash, slapping their respective staves against each other's while Kotemon and the tamers sweat drop where they stand.

"Umm…excuse me," Ai speaks up timidly. "What are you fighting about exactly?"

"What, we need a reason to fight?" Jijimon asks. "What else are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know…" Ai mutters, slinking back.

"Hey, make yourself useful and put the stock on the door before something else comes flying in!" the female digimon demands.

"Now now Babamon, be polite. We don't want to scare these ones away like we did the last ones," Jijimon adds.

"You're the one who scared them away last time, you hairy gorilla!"

"That's it!" They once again clash while Kotemon and his three charges sweat drop once more. "These two are crazy, huh Kotemon?" Masahiko asks, not taking his eyes off them.

"You said it, not me…" is his partner's response.

Jijimon and Babamon suddenly stop, panting for breath. "Oh that's always good exercise. But it gets so old…"

"I've had enough fighting for now. Let's try again later. Besides, we have guests to attend to!" Babamon cheers while turning around and dashing away.

"Oh there she goes to make dinner. That woman cannot stop herself whenever company blows through our door."

"Dinner!" Ai, Mako, and Masahiko exclaim together, causing Kotemon to sweat drop again. "Yea, but don't get your hopes up. It won't be anything special. We haven't had visitors in years."

"We wouldn't want to impose…" Kotemon says, giving a slight bow. "If we could just wait out the storm…"

"Nonsense!" Babamon's voice rings from within the hut. "You're eating and staying until the winds die down, and I won't take any buts!"

"Now you've got her started…"

"Can we take a look around, Kotemon?" Mako asks as earnestly as he can.

"I don't know…"

"I'll go with him Kotemon," Masahiko volunteers. "We just want to look around."

Jijimon points with his staff, signaling that they are free to roam. Ai, Mako, and Masahiko cheer before dashing off into the hut. Kotemon only collapses down where he had stood and breathes a sigh of exhaustion.

* * *

Henry trudges through the snow as quickly as he can manage, Terriermon clinging to his shoulder and chattering his teeth, as they try desperately to keep up with the much faster Dobermon. "Dobermon, hold up! We'll find them! Just take it easy!" Henry shouts out to him.

"Yea! M-m-momentai already!" Terriermon yells through shivers.

"We have to find another data stream," Dobermon growls. "Who knows how much time we've already lost!"

"Dobermon, running all of us into exhaustion won't find them any faster and the winds are really beginning to pick up," Henry states as calmly as he can manage. "We should find shelter."

"You find shelter. I'm going to find my way to Alice!" The dog turns tail and dashes off into the snowy beyond, quickly leaving Henry's sight.

"Stubborn hound…isn't he?" Terriermon asks, still shivering. Henry ignores him and shifts his gaze around. "I can't see anything. I have no idea which way to go…"

"When in d-d-doubt, head straight!" Terriermon quips and Henry obliges. He trudges forward, trying his best to ignore cold thoughts until his d-ark suddenly goes off. He pulls it out and the compass function activates immediately. "There's a digimon approaching…" he states warily, looking up in the direction from which the digimon is approaching. Terriermon jumps down, readying himself for a fight.

A large white form approaches through the snow filled air and Henry tenses upon seeing it. "Terriermon?"

"I'm on it! Terrier Torn…"

"Hold your fire!" the digimon yells out as it continues to advance on them. Henry's d-ark displays his data. "It's a Mojyamon!"

"Hold your fire! I mean no harm!" the Mojyamon shouts as it reaches them. "I thought I spotted a human and figured it might have been one of those two who were at my cave last night."

Henry cocks his head in confusion but he quickly puts two and two together. "You must be referring to Alice and Kai. You a friend of theirs?"

"Well, that's a strong word to use. They trespassed in my cave, looking for shelter from the storm. They said they were going out in search of a data stream, but I noticed the storm kicking up again and figured I should try to find them."

"They already found their data stream," Henry says with a frown. "You wouldn't have happened to seen a Dobermon run by at any point, would you?"

"Afraid not…" The winds kick up and he gestures for Henry to follow him. "We should go back to my cave."

"P-p-please lead th-th-the way!" Terriermon gets out through chattering teeth.

* * *

A box bounces about the inside of a temple before bursting open and shooting out Chiblynmon, Rika, and Renamon, sending them sprawling to the floor. "That was rougher then I remember…" Chiblynmon says, while gripping his head.

"Remind me to punt you for that later…" Rika states in her usual indifferent tone. "So we're in the desert level now, right?"

"Seems so," Renamon responds curtly while returning to her feet. They walk steadily out of the temple room and through a winding cave before finally reaching the exit into the vast sandy wasteland.

"Now what, imp?" Rika asks, kicking the little gremlin as she does so. Chiblynmon grumbles something under his breath while rubbing his sore bum before answering, "Well, now we just walk until we find another level or some of the other tamers. You can try your d-ark: perhaps someone else is close by on this level."

"Wander aimlessly while hoping to stumble into someone. Wonder why I didn't think of that…" Rika states sarcastically while pulling out her d-ark and activating the compass function. The arrow spins about and several dots appear on her screen. "Looks like there are two digivice signals that way… and another two that way…"

The arrow suddenly stops spinning and the digivice beeps loudly as Renamon crouches low. "I sense a digimon nearby!"

"Nose Blaster!" Flames fly towards Rika and Chiblynmon tackles her to the sand, causing the attack to miss by a hair's breath. Renamon turns and eyes the attacker leaping forward to meet his snout with her "Power Paw!"

Rika shoves Chiblynmon off of her and grabs her d-ark, scanning her partner's opponent. Boarmon, armor level mammal digimon of the data type. Attacks are Nose Blaster and Slamming Attack.

"Armor level is approximately equivalent to champion," Chiblynmon states.

"I know that!" Rika shouts with annoyance. "Just shut up and let me do what I do best." She pulls a card from her belt and changes it blue. "Let's make this quick. Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!_

 _Kyubimon digivolve to… Taomon!_

"Right to ultimate… You mean business!" Chiblynmon quips.

"Get him, Taomon!" Rika yells with satisfaction.

"Thousand Spells!" Taomon's cards fly out of her sleeves and Boarmon moves quickly out of their path. "Nose Blaster!" He once again aims for Rika and Chiblynmon tackles her down once more, causing her to drop her cards.

"I don't suppose you've pissed off a Tapirmon recently, have you?" he asks with a hint of jest.

"Slamming Attack!" Boarmon charges for them, but Taomon rushes to their rescue. "Talisman Spell!" She generates a shield and Boarmon slams into it, full force, knocking Taomon back a bit before he bounces off of it and retreats back, circling around and looking for an opening.

"What say you we try talking?" Chiblynmon asks. "I'll bet this all one horrible mis…"

"Nose Blaster!" Flames slam into Taomon's shield and she flinches at the impact.

"Or not…" Chiblynmon says after taking a nervous gulp.

"Taomon, you have to go on the offensive!" Rika shouts.

"He's targeting you, Rika…" Taomon states while trying to focus. "If I break this shield, he'll get you!"

"We have to risk it!" Rika shouts back defiantly. Taomon groans as Boarmon slams into her shield once more.

"Do it Taomon!" Rika shouts again.

"But…"

"It's ok!" Chiblynmon interjects. "I'll cover your tamer. Trust me!"

Taomon hesitates for a moment but drops her shield and prepares to attack as the Boarmon circles back around. "Talisman of Light!" A large brush emerges from her sleeve and she swings down, sending a kanji symbol shooting towards Boarmon.

"Nose Blaster!" Flames spray out from Boarmon's snout, but Taomon's attacks cuts through it and slams in to the armor digimon, forcing him to the ground and causing him to roll.

Taomon turns to her partner and asks, "Everyone ok?"

"Taomon, look out!" Chiblynmon shouts. "Nose Blaster!" Taomon is struck by the flames and pushed off her feet and shoved aside. Boarmon charges back in, aiming for Rika once more. "Slamming Attack!"

"Fel Fire!" Chiblynmon tosses a fireball in Boarmon's face and he reels back. Rika dives aside as Chiblynmon is trampled by the large digimon. Boarmon lands in a heap and struggles back to his feet as Chiblynmon lies on the ground, his data distorting slightly.

Boarmon roars and rushes for Chiblynmon as he tries to stand. "Slamming Attack!"

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon lands in front of him and raises a shield around them, nullifying Boarmon's attack. She drops the shield quickly and rushes forward while Chiblynmon looks on, too shocked to move.

"Let's go, gremlin!" Rika barks as she snatches him by the cusp of the neck. Boarmon rolls in front of them and jumps up immediately, nostrils flaring.

"Nose Blast…"

"Thousand Spells!" Taomon's attack strikes quickly and strikes home, forcing Boarmon back down to the desert floor, his data destabilizing. She whips out her paintbrush and swipes it quickly. "Talisman of Light!" The kanji flies and slams into Boarmon, causing him to scream and burst into data.

Taomon dedigivolves and takes her place up next to Rika, who finally drops Chiblynmon. He rubs the back of his neck before saying, "Thanks… I didn't even know what to do…"

"Yea, well I owed you one… Don't read too much into it…" Rika says, crossing her arms. Renamon stifles a laugh, though Rika flashes her a glare for good measure.

"Right…" Chiblynmon says. "So, which way?"

* * *

Guilmon growls as he follows the motions of the digimon before them. He is humanoid with a snake-like lower body and tail with white scales and a red frill down the entirety of his back and tail. His neck is a red cobra-like frill with odd markings on it. His forked tongue flicks out from his fanged mouth and the purple armor on his torso rises and falls with his breaths. He holds a halberd spear in his hand and smirks at the growling saurian.

"No essscape, Hazard…"

"Who are you?" Locomon asks. "What business have you here?"

"No businesssss with you, Locomon," the snake responds. "I am the deva of the sssovereigns and I am here to dessstroy the Hazard…"

Guilmon continues to snarl, his eyes constricting even further while his claws click. "You are scaring my friends. Kindly leave…" Locomon answers the snake, whom merely hisses in disapproval. "If you will not stand aside, then I shall delete you as well."

"Try it… Steam Bomb!" Locomon fires a blast of steam from his smoke stack and it rushes toward the snake deva, obscuring him from view as he laughs with amusement.

"Acid Bile!" Purple pellets fire from behind the smoke and slam Locomon's hull and he groans as he rolls back from the impact.

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon's fireball pushes through the smoke and dissipates harmlessly on the snake's armor. He brandishes his halberd and rushes forward, preparing to strike at the much smaller saurian. "Noxious Lance!"

"Wheel Grinder!" Locomon zips in between them and parries the blow with a spike extended from his wheel. The snake smirks and swings his tail. "Deva Rattle!" Locomon is struck on his broadside and tumbles over, landing back on his wheels. Calumon jumps atop him and Guilmon crouches, readying to continue the battle.

"Time for you to go," Locomon states in his usual monotonous tone. "I'll keep him busy!"

"Pyrosphere!"

"Steam Bomb!"

The attacks strike together and Guilmon bolts towards the exit to the canyon, Calumon rushing after him. The snake deva turns to follow but Locomon rams him and attacks with his "Wheel Grinder!"

"Deva Rattle!" The snake deva slaps Locomon aside once more before rushing after his targets.

"Guilmon! Run faster! He's catching up!" Calumon yells frantically. Guilmon instead turns to face the snake deva and charges his attack once more, "Pyrosphere!"

"Acid Bile!" the snake's attack flows right past Guilmon's dissipating it before continuing towards his targets.

Guilmon ducks and the attack flies over. The snake rushes forward, halberd raised. "Noxious Lance!"

"Steam Bomb!" Locomon's attack causes the snake to miss and his spear plants into the sand right next to Guilmon and Calumon. Locomon rushes forward, plowing into the snake deva and pushing him away. As Guilmon stands to rejoin the fight, a data stream suddenly washes over him and Calumon, pulling them away.

The snake deva hisses in indignation upon seeing his targets pulled away and lashes out at the train digimon, "Deva Rattle!" Locomon rolls over and the snake deva grabs his halberd and twirls it before slamming it down, "Noxious Lance!" The spear pierces through Locomon's thick frame and he groans as his data destabilizes.

"No! Locomon!" the snake deva turns to notice Alice, Kai, Pandamon, and Impmon looking on in shock as Locomon's data dissipates. The snake smirks as he absorbs the data and croons, "Humansss. How quaint. I could ussse sssomething to vent my frussstrations on."

"You'll pay for that!" Alice shouts, clenching a fist. Kai pulls out his d-ark and scans their opponent. "No data…"

"He's a deva…" Impmon says with a smirk. "This is going to be fun…"

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

"I'm with you, Beelzemon…" Pandamon says, crouching to attack position.

"You are no match for the power of the sovereign… Acid Bile!"

"Double Impact!"

"Animal Nails!"

The snake hisses in pain as the attacks strike his armored torso but he makes no other indication of harm. Kai's d-ark suddenly beeps and displays the deva's data. Whoa, Shandilumon. Mega level exalted beast digimon of the virus type. His scales are tough like chain mail and he eliminates his enemies with his Acid Bile, Noxious Lance, and Deva Rattle attacks!

"Noxious Lance!" Shandilumon swings his halberd at Beelzemon and sends him crashing to the sand at Kai and Alice's feet. "Deva Rat…"

"Animal Nails!" Pandamon's attack clinks against Shandilumon's scales and he turns a glare in his direction. "You ssshould learn to mind your businessss, Pandamon."

"Stand down, Shandilumon. We are allies of the sovereign and we do not wish to fight you."

"If you are truly an ally of the sssoveriegn, then assissst me in dessstroying these humansss…"

"Stay away from my tamer, Shandilumon!" Pandamon shouts back.

"Tamed, like the other filth whom we hunt. You disssappoint me, Pandamon. Deva Rattle!" The snake deva swings his tail and clobbers Pandamon, sending him plowing through the sand and crashing into the canyon wall.

"Hey bub, over here! Double Impact!" Shandilumon turns and gets a face full of bullets, causing him to reel back and hiss in anger. "Come on! You want a piece of me, bub!?" Beelzemon mocks the snake deva.

Shandilumon laughs at his taunt. "A pathetic weakling like you can never ssstand againssst the power of the devasss."

"I'll make you eat your words! Darkness Claw!"

"Noxious Lance!" Shandilumon jabs forward, stabbing right into the demon lord and impaling him on his halberd. He then swings his weapon and tosses the demon lord aside. He lands in a heap, data destabilizing, and reverts back to Impmon.

"Your data ssshall be a fine addition… Acid Bil…"

"Animal Nails!" Pandamon rushes to rejoin the fight and tosses his attack, the nails once again clinking harmlessly off of the snake deva's scales and drawing his attention. Pandamon rushes forward in leaps and bounds and Shandilumon aims for him. "Acid Bile!"

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Kai shouts as he runs the card through his d-ark. Pandamon easily dodges and jumps, delivering a kick to the snake deva's jaw and staggering him slightly.

"Try this," Alice says, handing Kai a card. "Digi-Modify! Viral chip activate!"

"Animal Nails!" Shandilumon flinches upon the impact but half hisses, half laughs in amusement. "You can't win…"

"Doesn't mean I'll stop trying! Animal Nails!"

"Deva Rattle!" Shandilumon flicks the nails away and Pandamon leaps to dodge the swing of his tail.

"Digi-Modify! Strength activate!"

"Animal Nails!" Shandilumon lets out a roar of disdain and lunges toward the falling Pandamon, halberd at the ready. "Noxious Lance!"

"Digi-modify! WarGreymon's brave shield activate!" The spear jabs into the shield, but fails to pierce it and Pandamon flips out of harms way, turning back to face his opponent and continue the battle.

"I think it's time we end this," Alice says, handing Kai a card. She pecks him on the cheek, much to his surprise. "For good luck. You better hope this works!" Kai blushes and nods, readying the card. "Digi-modify! Explosive shot activate!"

Shandilumon faces Pandamon, continuing to hiss and laugh. "This is over. Acid Bile!"

"That's are cue!" Kai shouts. "Digi-modify! Power activate!"

"Animal Nails!" Pandamon's nails fire, entering Shandilumon's agape mouth and explode within. He reels back and Pandamon rushes forward, delivering a swift kick to the snake deva and knocking him onto his back. He turns one last time and tosses his "Animal Nails!" causing another explosion on the snake's exterior.

Shandilumon laughs as his data destabilizes. "You accomplish nothing! No matter what you do, the sovereign will destroy the Hazard, and anyone who gets in their way!" He vaporizes and Pandamon quickly absorbs the data.

"Destroy the Hazard?" Alice asks as Impmon limps over to them, nodding to Pandamon as he does. "What's going on? Atticus said the same thing when he attacked Takato, but he's an enemy of the sovereigns; why would they be after the same thing as him?"

"Don't know," Kai says, looking far more confused and concerned then she.

"Well we're bound to find out soon…" Impmon says, while paling and pointing. They have no time to turn as another data stream sweeps unexpectedly and rapidly over them, yanking them away once more.

* * *

"Perhaps we need to discuss this more…" Dolphin says, some sadness clear in his voice.

"There's nothing to discuss…" Yamaki snipes at him. "There's much I had been unwilling to do and I had decided to sacrifice in order to save those kids, but this is too much. I will not be any part of purposely eliminating one of them."

"I understand Yamaki, but if we don't do what he's demanding, none of the children will be allowed to come home," Babel points out.

"Yamaki ignores him, looking instead towards a seemingly lost and somber Janyuu.

"Tao? Are you still with us?" Curly asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turns, seemingly startled, and his eyes focus on Curly before he asks, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"We're discussing the best course of action to take," Daisy states, concern clear in her voice. "Oh, right…" he responds, turning his gaze downcast.

"We can't ignore key facts of this…" Dolphin starts. "Somehow, unbeknownst to any of us, a virus has taken up residence within Takato Matsuki and he would clearly pose a danger to our world if he were to be allowed to return…"

"You cannot reasonably think that an appropriate course of action in this case is to sabotage his return home…" Curly counters. "Surely we could come up with an antidote program…"

"That's not the issue, Curly," Babel interjects. "The issue is Kurota won't let us rescue the other children unless we do this."

"Your solution is to willingly kill an innocent child to save the other children?" Daisy asks incredulously.

"We don't have much of a choice…" Janyuu adds, causing both Daisy and Curly to gasp in surprise. Yamaki pulls off his glasses, allowing Janyuu to see the look of both anger and disappointment he wears on his face.

"Janyuu, we can't abandon Mr. Matsuki in the Digital World…"

"I wish we didn't have to, Yamaki, but we let those children go in after him, and we have to bring them back. If we don't, this whole Project X will have been for nothing…"

"Tao, you're not thinking straight," Curly interjects. "You have two children there yourself and…"

"And I need to get them home! To their mother and siblings," he shouts out, interrupting her. "I also need to get Kazu and Kenta and Ryo and Jeri and Masahiko…"

"…and Alice…"Dolphin adds softly.

"But Mr. Matsuki…"

"…unfortunately must be sacrificed for the greater good of the group…" Janyuu states solemnly, tears pushing at the edges of his eyes. "I don't want to do it anymore then the rest of you… He's my son's best friend and having to come back thinking he failed his mission will be hard on him…"

The Monster Makers sit in silence for a few moments until Yamaki finally replaces his shades and stands. "I'm afraid I can't help you. I'd much rather spend the rest of my life in prison then hurt any of those kids any more then I already have…"

"Yamaki, please…" Janyuu pleads in soft tone. "We need you for this…" Yamaki turns to stare at him, his expression unreadable behind the guise of his sunglasses. "Please help me save my son and daughter…"

Yamaki lets out a deep sigh. "What am I supposed to tell his parents when their son doesn't come home? That we killed their child for the greater good?" Janyuu shakes his head. "No, we shouldn't tell them the truth."

"We can pass it off as an accident," Babel interjects in sad tone. "One we can all mourn together and move on from."

"We will never be able to move on from it once we do it…" Yamaki says. The lab door suddenly slides open and Shibumi and Riley enter together.

"Great news!" Riley yells out. "We have isolated a total of eleven signatures in the Digital World which we believe to be the tamers' digivices."

Yamaki glances at the Monster Makers before letting out a deep breath and nodding to his associate. "Excellent work. Do we know where they are?"

"Yes, we do," Shibumi says, holding out a sheet of paper. "We have spotted a total of three signals in the lowest level. Four are in a level right above that one and two more are in one next to that one. There is also one on its own above the cluster of four, but it's not exactly right above…"

"And there's one in the highest level," Yamaki states as he finishes reading down the page. "Have me made contact again?"

"Not yet, sir," Riley answers him. "But hopefully we should hear back soon."

"So did I miss anything?" Shibumi asks with a smile.


	37. Winner, Winner, Chicken Dinner

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of "The Mistress"**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 37: Winner, Winner, Chicken Dinner

Henry trudges into Mojyamon's cave, Terriermon sitting comfortably up on his head as Mojyamon crosses to the far side and sits abruptly, causing the cave to shake a little. "Come, come. Sit. It will be awhile before the snowfall slows."

"Time we may not have," Henry says in apologetic tone. "You're sure there is no way out of this area other then by data stream?"

"It's the only way I am aware of," Mojyamon grumbles out. "I've been here alone for quite some time, ever since…"

"Do you tend to see a lot of data streams in a particular area maybe?" Henry asks. "Anything that could speed up our search for one?"

"I'm afraid not. It's hard enough to avoid the ones that randomly roam. I would not want to go near any such area where data streams cluster."

Henry lets out a defeated sigh and Terriermon messes with his hair. "Momentai Henry. You'll figure something out."

A beep rings out from his pocket and he pulls out the comm device to find there is a message waiting. He pulls out the stylus and clicks into it.

Henry-

Have you had any luck in finding the others by chance? We have been able to scan the Digital World and have managed to isolate what we believe to be your d-arks' signatures and found that many signals are on the same level of the Digital World. We really need an update from you regarding whether or not you have managed to meet up with any of the others as well as any whereabouts you may know of the others. We'll be awaiting your message.

-Riley 

Henry glances over the message again and again, biting his lip as he reads the words. "What's wrong, Henry?" Terriermon asks, trying to look at the screen.

"They want to know what I know about the others…"

"So tell em!"

"Even about Suzie?"

Terriermon flips off his head and gives him a sympathetic look. "Momentai, Henry. They're gonna find out sooner or later."

"Terriermon, when my dad reads it…"

"Momentai!"

"I can't momentai right now!" Terriermon flinches in surprise from his tamer's tone.

"But Henry…" The boy lets out another dejected sigh. "I'm sorry, Terriermon. I'm just a little on edge with all of this…" He looks up at the dog rabbit, who is giving him a knowing grin. Sighing once more, he asks, "Momentai?"

"Momentai!" Terriermon shouts out, jumping up to his shoulder. Henry slides down to a sitting position against the wall and says, "Well, here I go…" before beginning to write a reply.

* * *

"Welcome back, Legendary Tamer," Huanglongmon states as the boy rises to a sitting position.

"Where am I? What happened?" he asks, while putting a hand up to his pounding head.

"You were defeated in battle by the dark god, Millenniummon," Huanglongmon states monotonously. "Fear not. Your fellow tamers were able to destroy him."

So, did I…die?"

"No, you did not die," Huanglongmon replies amidst a low throated growl. "You were trapped in a temporal loop by Millenniummon and I have released you."

"Millenniummon…" he says, while blinking his eyes rapidly to clear his head.

"Yes. The circumstances of his defeat are actually why I have retrieved you. We need you to save the Digital World once more."

The Legendary Tamer looks up at the golden dragon with a confused look. "What's wrong now?"

"Come with me. I will show you what you must know." He turns and walks off as Ryo turns to his partner and tries to shake him awake. "Monodramon, wake up. Come on: something's wrong and the others could be in trouble!" The little purple dragon stirs and rolls, moaning in both exhaustion and discomfort.

"Ryo… I'm still sleepy…"

"Later, buddy. Come on. We have to get moving!"

"Are you coming, Legendary Tamer? The voice of Huanglongmon echoes. Ryo gets to his feet and follows cautiously after the large golden dragon, his partner half walking, half dragging himself behind him.

Light fills their eyes, blinding them temporarily, and they suddenly find themselves standing in a grassy clearing surrounded by mountains. Azulongmon floats above one of the peaks and Ebonwumon and Baihumon sit below him. Zhuqiaomon rests on a large rock across from them and they all turn as Huanglongmon enters, Azulongmon leaving his place atop the mountains and coming to float between his three compatriots.

"Good, you're all here," Huanglongmon states. "I have retrieved your Legendary Tamer for you. Now, set him out to deal with our menace."

"Lord Huanglongmon, with all due respect, our devas are already on the mission…" Baihumon responds.

"The Mistress believes the devas shall be insufficient for the task. You were the ones to summon this human to the Digital World, and now both she and I demand you charge him with this mission."

"If I might interrupt," Ryo says with caution, "what exactly is going on? Why is the Digital World in danger? If Millenniummon is gone…"

"Though the dark god is gone, the one who brought about his end is now an issue, at least as described by our Mistress," Azulongmon explains.

"Aye. The Hazard now poses a very real threat to the existence of our world and yours, laddy," Ebonwumon adds. "But we do believe the devas shall be able to neutralize the threat."

"The Mistress disagrees," Huanglongmon practically growls. "And as it happens, I do too."

"Respectfully, can anyone please just tell me what this mission is?" Ryo asks.

"Why should we entrust a human to this task?" Zhuqiaomon grumbles. "How can we trust that he would be willing to fight his fellow humans on our behalf?"

"Wait… what?" Ryo asks, eyes widening. Azulongmon releases a sigh before explaining. "Amongst the group of humans you came here with is an enemy of our Mistress which must be dealt with before he can do more harm to our world or yours. We refer to it as the Digital Hazard…"

"I've heard that before…" Ryo mutters, interrupting.

"Yes," Ebonwumon joins. "We believe Millenniummon had been seeking the power of the Hazard to use against us…and now…"

"Wait…" Ryo interrupts. "I remember now… The Hazard is how Atticus and the demon lords referred to Takato's partner, Guilmon."

"Not quite," Baihumon states solemnly. "The Hazard is a virus of unknown origin with a high capacity for data destruction. That's what makes it such a threat. Though Guilmon wields the power of the Hazard and must also be dealt with, it is his tamer whom is infected and whom the Mistress has declared the enemy."

"Takato? He's harmless. Yea, he trips his over his own feet sometimes and accidentally causes trouble here or there, but he's not malicious and definitely not a threat."

"You do not know what we know, human," Zhuqiaomon squawks as he flaps his wings in agitation. Huanglongmon slams his tail on the ground, kicking up dust, which sparkles like data before forming a sort of mock viewing screen.

"Behold, the true terror of the Digital Hazard!" The image of a large winged red dragon with dripping fangs and a lashing tail appears. The familiar image of three triangles interlocked at the tips of a fourth and encircled pulses upon his chest and he spews flames upon the form of XeedMillenniummon.

"That can't be…Guilmon, can it?"

"It is and you shall see for yourself why he is no ally to be had." Huanglongmon growls back. The dragon begins almost immediately to attack the tamers, spraying fire all over and slapping some aside with his tail. Ryo looks around the image wildly as digimon and tamers alike are tossed about. He soon sees Suzie, running towards something before she is suddenly forced back by the monster's tail and into a pit. Ryo closes his eyes at what happens next, still hearing the screams of the girl as the fire consumes her.

"You see, Legendary Tamer. The Hazard does not distinguish between friend or foe," Huanglongmon states.

"Why? Why did he do it? It has to be an accident or…"

"Accident or not, it has happened and the point remains he is dangerous," Huanglongmon continues.

"What did you want from me then?" Ryo asks looking up at the golden dragon. "Do you expect me to betray all my friends?"

"No, I brought you back so that we may spare some lives this day," Huanglongmon states. "I wish for you to go forth and convince the other humans of the necessity for the Hazard's destruction."

"I… I don't think I can…" Ryo states, hanging his head while Monodramon tries to comfort him for the first time.

"We don't need him to," Azulongmon bellows out. "The devas will do their job."

"Legendary Tamer," Huanglongmon states, still growling, "I shall give you time to consider doing the right thing and in the mean time watch the devas in their attempts to complete the task. Should they show continued signs of failure, I shall call on you again. Azulongmon, keep an eye on him…" In another flash of light, Ryo suddenly finds himself back in the chamber he had been before, this time with Azulongmon floating above him.

 _What's happened in the time I've been gone? The sovereigns have never gone after a human before. There has to be another way. They can't seriously be considering deleting someone like Takato… If only I could speak to the others…_

* * *

Guilmon trudges along, heading towards the bridge in the distance as Calumon rides atop his back. Guilmon sniffs at the air and frowns, hanging his head low. "I can't find anybody… Oh Takato, where are you?"

"If only that silly pink beam didn't take us away, we'd be with Locomon finding the others right now…" Calumon adds with a sad moan.

"Yea… I hope Locomon is ok…."

"You think he beat that scary snake monster?" Calumon asks innocently.

"I don't know, Calumon, but I hope so."

The two continue until they reach the bridge, which crosses a great chasm to a waterfall on the other side. "Where are we?" Calumon asks, hopping off Guilmon's back. Guilmon sniffs and scans around the area. It seems wrecked: the ground is cracked and pieces jut out. "I'm not sure, but I do know I've been here before…"

"Because you're at the South Gate, as you were two years ago…" Guilmon crouches low and begins to growl, his eyes constricting as he turns to see a large black bunny-like creature hovering before them, giving an almost evil smirk.

"Who is that?" Calumon asks nervously, ducking behind Guilmon, who continues to snarl.

"Don't you remember me?" the creature taunts. "I've been looking all over for you…" The creature lands lightly, allowing its large feet to support its weight and its long arms to dangle at its side. "No? Let me refresh your memory… Cheer up: I'll protect Suzie with my life."

Guilmon's eyes dilate and he cocks his head in confusion. "Lopmon? You look different. Smell different too. Are you sick?"

"Yes, Guilmon. I am sick. Heartsick at the loss of my partner. Heartsick because you took her from me!" Guilmon's eyes constrict once more and he begins to growl again. "I've finally found you. Now, I can mete out justice for what you did!"

"What are you talking about?" Calumon asks in frightened tone. "Where is Suzie?"

"Gone, Calumon," The rabbit deva responds gruffly. "Destroyed and absorbed by the Hazard standing next to you."

"But why would Guilmon hurt Suzie? Weren't we just playing a…"

"Not everything is a game, Catalyst…" the rabbit deva responds as Guilmon continues to snarl. "I was forced to watch her die. I regret only that he will not be able to watch as we strike down his tamer to protect the Digital World from their reckless, destructive nature!"

Guilmon's growling intensifies and he shouts, "Don't threaten Takato!"

"Or what?" the rabbit taunts. "Will you become Megidramon again? Was not Suzie's death enough? Will you persist until all of our friends are nothing but scrap data!?"

Guilmon's growling ceases and he adopts an extremely saddened face. "I wouldn't hurt our friends…"

"Yet you already have, Hazard. And I will not wait for it to happen again!"

"Why are you being so mean?" Calumon asks, burying his large eyes in his paws. "Please, make it stop! Let's all be friends again!"

"I can never fight alongside this one again," the rabbit deva states calmly while pointing in an accusatory manner at Guilmon. "I now have my old family back…"

"And with us is where she belongs," an authoritative voice rings out as a cloaked purple armored dog-like creature steps out from behind her. The clouds in the sky swirl and the form of a red, winged, serpentine dragon emerges and comes to rest on the rabbit deva's other side. "In the name of all the sovereign, we hereby sentence thee to death," the dragon remarks in a voice like that of an old man. "Good bye, Hazard…" All three take a step forward and Guilmon immediately crouches low.

"Pyrosphere!" The fireball is effortlessly swatted away by the rabbit's large arms.

"Lightning Spear!" A bolt of lightning strikes the ground in front of Guilmon, knocking him backward. Calumon scrambles to his side as he regains his footing, snarling all the more.

"Avalon's Mace!" Guilmon has no time to react and is bashed aside as the dog deva swiftly transforms his tail into a mallet and clobbers him, causing him to slide closer to the edge of the cliff side. He once again clambers back to his feet and snarls as Calumon flits about frantically.

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon's attack finds it's mark, slamming into the dog deva, but laughter is the only response as the dog's armor seems to completely absorb the attack.

"We have him now! Sacred Typhoon!" The dragon flaps his numerous wings, generating fierce crosswinds. Guilmon struggles to maintain footing but ultimately fails and is lifted off his feet and into the air, Calumon blowing about along with him. "All yours, Cherubimon," the dragon states with a smirk.

"Storm of Judgment!" Clouds form and crackle with lightning before bolts shoot out, striking both Calumon and Guilmon and causing them to holler in pain. Their data distorts, close to the brink of total destabilization and they fall back towards the ground. A stray bolt explodes on the ground beneath them, causing data to shoot out and rocks to fall. A chink of the land drops into the chasm and Guilmon and Calumon fall with it, their unconscious and distorting bodies soon leaving the sight of the devas. "And so ends the Hazard digimon…" Cherubimon states looking out over the chasm.

"Good riddance," the dog deva adds with a smirk. "Now, we find the tamer…"

* * *

Henry replaces the stylus inside the comm device and returns it to his pocket upon completing his message. "Well, it's away. Now we just focus on figuring out how to reunite with the others."

"Great!" Terriermon cheers. "How do we do that?" Henry puts a hand to his chin.

"Only way out of this area is by data stream," Mojyamon interjects. "You'll need to head out and hope that luck is on your side."

"Well it worked for Alice and Kai…" Terriermon adds with a shrug.

"Yea, but who knows how long…" Henry stops as the echo of footsteps enter the cavern. Mojyamon jumps to his feet and readies his club as the canine form of Dobermon limps into the cave.

"Whoa, Dobermon!" Henry shouts as he rushes to the dog's side just before he collapses. "What happened?"

"He was… too much for me…"

"Who?" Terriermon asks.

"Why me, of course…" They look over to the cave entrance to see a silver furred monkey wearing an orange gi and purple armor with a sword at his side and an ornate hat on his head.

"Who are you?" Mojyamon asks, holding his club at the ready.

"I am Mohulumon, deva of the sovereign." Henry pulls out his d-ark and scans him. He's not lying. Mohulumon, exalted beast digimon. He's a mega level virus type who uses his Monkey Mojo, Thousand Orbs, and Primate Pierce attacks to decimate all his enemies.

"Perhaps you would like to be more useful then this mongrel at your feet…ma-kaw! I am looking for the Hazard. Tell me where he is and you might be allowed to leave with your lives intact…" he states with a mischievous grin and laugh."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Henry shouts, pulling a card from his pocket and turning it blue.

"Useless as always. Very well. You have chosen your fate: Thousand…"

"Bone Boomerang!" Mojyamon tosses his club, interrupting Mohulumon's attack. "Get outside the cave! It will be easier to fight him there!" Before Henry can object, Dobermon pushes himself to his feet with what little energy he has and snatches Henry by the hem of the pants, half carrying, half pulling him out towards the entrance.

Mohulumon draws the sword at his side and a purplish-white hemispherical shield appears in his other hand. "Primate Pierce!" He lunges toward Dobermon but Mojyamon moves to intercept.

"Ice Blow!" He blows with all his might, sending a large icicle flying towards the monkey deva, whom merely bats it aside and bashes Mojyamon with his shield.

Dobermon, Henry, and Terriermon reach the mouth of the cave and exit into the heavily falling snow, Mohulumon trudging slowly out behind them.

"You'll need to biomerge…" Dobermon says with a growl. Henry shakes his head. "MegaGargomon is too big and he is too fast. Ultimate would be a better idea. Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon digivolve to… Gargomon!_

 _Gargomon digivolve to… Rapidmon!_

"Not so tough now! Rapid Fire!" The missiles fly towards a cackling Mohulumon and explode on contact. When the dust clears, Mohulumon stands completely unscathed inside an orb.

"Nice try, but that won't nearly be enough. Monkey Mojo!" Mohulumon glows with a green aura before opening his mouth and shouting, "Rapid Fire!" The missiles fly out from his mouth and slam into Rapidmon, sending him tumbling into the snow.

"Hahahahaha, ma-kaw! You know what they say…monkey see, monkey can do…"

Rapidmon returns to his feet and prepares to reengage. "I'm not done yet! Tri-Beam!"

"Thousand Orbs!" Innumerable purplish white orbs fly out from his shield and slam into Rapidmon, causing him to dedigivolve on contact and collapse back down into the snow. Still more orbs fly toward Henry and Dobermon places himself in front of the tamer, effectively shielding him. As the orbs dissipate, he falls into the snow, data shifting and destabilizing.

"Looks like you lose, human, but I'll give you another chance to tell me what I want to know."

"I don't even know what you are talking about!" Henry shouts back.

"We want the goggled one and his pet," Mohulumon responds simply. "And we will have him, even if me must destroy all of you to get to him!"

"Bone Boomerang!"

"Ma-kaw!" the monkey deva shouts in surprise as the boomerang hits his head and sends him, head-first, into the snow drift at his feet.

"Grab your partner and run!" Mojyamon shouts to him. Henry looks between Terriermon and Dobermon before looking back at Mojyamon. "I can't carry them both!"

Mohulumon frees himself from the snow and turns to look at Mojyamon. "You will regret interfering!"

Henry dashes forward and grabs Terriermon from the snow before racing back and using all his strength to try to pull Dobermon with him by the legs.

"Ice Blow!" An icicle materializes in Mojyamon's hand and he jabs forward with it.

"Primate Pierce!" Mohulumon swipes the icicle from his opponent's hand with a quick flick of the wrist before stabbing forward and gutting the champion. He cries in pain before dissolving into data and being absorbed by Mohulumon. "Such is the fate of all who defy the sovereign!" He turns to Henry, who is still struggling to pull Dobermon along.

"Give up, human. There is no escape from me…Ma-kaw!" he shouts with surprise.

Henry turns just in time to see a data stream wash over him as Mohulumon dives forward, missing by mere inches to follow them through.

"Not fair! Ma-kaw! Ma-kaw!" he shouts while stomping around in the snow.

* * *

Atticus, Takato, and Sealsdramon push through the jungle level with newfound energy. "So all because we ignored him when he first appeared, he ended up getting more powerful and our digimon had to fight him anyway. Then we had to ride the bus while our digimon chased him to the power plant. We almost lost, but when Gargomon and Growlmon worked together, they were able to outmatch and overpower him and they sent that big chicken right into the water where he short circuited and exploded into data," Takato finishes his story.

"Wow, what a story. Glad it all worked out in the end," Atticus says giving a half smile before turning away to let it melt to a frown.

"Is something wrong?" Takato asks. Atticus only shakes his head and quickens his pace. "Hey, come on. We're friends, remember?" Atticus lets out a sigh and stops. "Sealsdramon, can you scout ahead? See if you find a potential way out of this region?" The champion looks between Takato and him before nodding and dashing off.

"It's great that you won your battle," Atticus begins. "I only wish…" Takato looks at him with some confusion before his eyes widen and he interrupts, "I'm sorry. I just realized what I had said…" Atticus makes a placating gesture.

"It's all right. It really is a good story. Shows how teamwork can pay off, particularly in dire situations. It's not wrong that when we make mistakes we should look to our friends for help. It's just…"

"You know, even if it is your fault as you keep saying, I'd forgive you," Takato says with a warm smile.

Atticus nods. "I am grateful for that, but forgiveness doesn't change what I did…what I can never undo…"

Takato frowns and slumps down next to a tree as Atticus looks up in alarm. "Now I've been inconsiderate… I'm very sorry…"

"No, you're right. I can be sorry as much as I want for what happened, but I can't change that it happened…"

"I'm sure the others will forgive you… I'm even sure she would…" Takato shrugs and sighs. Atticus takes a seat next him. "We have to wait until Sealsdramon comes back. Got anymore good stories from your taming days?"

"Do you?" Takato asks, looking over to him.

"Nothing particularly good. As I've previously said, most of my life and afterlife has been fleeing the sovereigns and planning for the day when I might correct my mistakes."

"Well, can you tell me anything about Ren?" Atticus frowns and thinks for a bit before giving a nod. "The one thing that gave me hope in Ren, before it was dashed away, was when I…messed up…and he forgave me, even when the others wouldn't." Takato signals for him to continue.

"All of our digimon had reached the champion level except for his. It was just difficult for him to get Ryudamon to digivolve and none of us really knew why. The others mocked him for it, but I wanted to help. At night, I would tamper with his digivice and one day it finally happened…"

"He digivolved?" Takato asks. Atticus nods.

"We were under attack. Bakemon were everywhere. Two went for Ren and Ryudamon digivolved to save him…only, it didn't go as planned… At the time, we didn't know what it was because we had no data on it, but he digivolved to DexDorugamon, a virus type. I had inadvertently destroyed Ryudamon's vaccine program when tampering with Ren's digivice and so he became this menacing metallic wretch with a hunger for battle. He destroyed all of the Bakemon: the first time we had ever killed digimon instead of incapacitating them. Ren was distraught and when the others learned that it was my doing, they cast me out…"

Atticus lets out a sigh before continuing, "But Ren forgave me. He acknowledged that I had only been trying to help. Imagine it: you permanently damage the data of another's digimon partner and the tamer forgives you…just like that…"

"When did you learn that he was…?" Takato begins to ask.

"DexDorugamon? We ran into a man named Gennai, the same man who would set us to defeat Apocalymon later. He explained to us what I had done and what the result truly was: a virus without a digicore. He said that my spirit of darkness: the base from which my crest had been tempered, had corrupted Ryudamon and given him a new evolutionary line. Ren never retracted his forgiveness, even when new and more terrifying information came in… I really thought that he was my friend, up till the very end…"

Takato reaches out a hand to place on his shoulder but stops when Sealsdramon suddenly appears again. "I found something!" he shouts excitedly. "I think it might be one of those temples that transports you to other regions of the Digital World via a box."

Atticus pushes himself to his feet. "That's good. Our chance to finally get out…"

"Ba-gock!" rings out over the jungle canopy and Atticus and Takato cringe at the earsplitting sound. Sealsdramon scans about, somewhat noticeably startled.

"I thought you said this level was devoid of digital life…" Atticus asks warily.

"…it is…"

"That doesn't sound devoid…" Takato remarks, also beginning to scan around. "It sounded big and angry…" The sounds of tree branches snapping and trunks tumbling suddenly reaches their ears, causing Takato and Atticus to back away and move behind Sealsdramon. A galliforme head peaks out between the trunks of the trees and uses its body to shove them aside and push itself into the clearing. The creature is entirely metallic and nearly as tall as the trees and has a slender, yet broad, as opposed to spherical, body. An electrode pestle-like contraption rests lengthwise on his back and forms the end of his tail. His eyes are a robotic red and his wings have jagged edges as opposed to feathers.

"What is that?" Sealsdramon asks, also backing away. Atticus pulls out his d-ark. "…No data…not good."

The digimon locks his sights on Takato and squawks loudly. "Drill Peck!" His beak begins to spin like a drill and he lunges forward. Atticus and Sealsdramon dive to one side, Takato to the other, and the large metallic digimon's drill jabs right into a tree, tearing straight through it. Takato's d-ark bounces on the ground as he dives and the screen lights up with their opponent's data.

Grabbing it, Takato quickly reads it aloud. Zhendalumon, exalted beast digimon. Mega level, data type. He's a lean, mean, fighting machine, who uses his Drill Peck, Electron Oscillation, and Rooster Rumble attacks to fry, skewer, and batter his enemies. Takato looks up with alarm and shouts out. "Exalted beast type! He's a deva!"

"Not just any deva…" Atticus grumbles while pulling himself back to his feet. "That chicken you mentioned… And here we are without our partners…"

"Then I guess it's up to me!" Sealsdramon roars. "Death Behind!" He leaps up to the rooster's back and jabs his knife downward. It clinks on the metal of his back, failing to penetrate it. The deva squawks in annoyance and charges his attack, "Electron Oscillation!" The electrode on his back spins rapidly and shoots off sparks. Sealsdramon finds himself unable to hold on and rolls off his opponent's back, still twitching from the static discharge.

Zhendalumon fires a barrage of electricity towards Takato, who once again dives to avoid injury. Zhendalumon prepares to attack again but is interrupted by rocks bouncing off his metal face.

"That's right, over here you oversized happy meal!" Atticus shouts. "Takato, move it!" Zhendalumon squawks in annoyance as another rock clangs harmlessly off his chest and he shouts, "Rooster Rumble!"

He emits an earsplitting sound and the soundwave knocks all three of his victims onto their backs. He squawks once more in delight and turns towards a staggering Takato, advancing towards him.

Atticus pushes himself to his feet and moves forward as quickly as he can. _This thing is after him and that can only mean one thing: Whoever brought these guys back knows about him and is trying to get rid of him!_

"Electron Oscillation!" The pestle on his back spins, generating sparks of electricity which dance about, as if excited to be released. The sparks jump forward in bolts and Atticus dives just in time to shove Takato out of the way, taking the attack himself. He rolls as he reaches the ground and convulses from the high voltage, data distorting like that of a digimon.

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon tries once again to pierce Zhendalumon's metallic hide but it proves to be in vain as Zhendalumon easily swats him aside with his jagged wings. Takato pulls Atticus' arm over his shoulder, trying to brace and lift him so as to move him. "Drill Peck!" Takato ducks, pulling Atticus down with him as Zhendalumon's beak stabs into the tree mere inches over their heads.

Sealsdramon stands once more, glowing with the darkest of auras. "Get back over here. I'm not finished with you…" Zhendalumon withdraws his beak and turns to face his glowing opponent. "You wanna play rough?" he asks in a voice unlike his own. "I'll show you rough…"

 _Sealsdramon digivolve to… Tankdramon!_

"Whoa, he digivolved!" Takato shouts in surprise as Atticus groans and tries to crane his head up. _No, Commandramon. You can't use the spore…_

"Now where were we?" Tankdramon growls in the voice unlike his own. "Blast Gatling!" Tankdramon unleashes a barrage of bullets upon Zhendalumon who seems to stagger back slightly as they relentlessly slam his metallic breast, though they produce no other effect.

"Electron Oscillation!" The pestle spins and soon the sparks fly and slam into Tankdramon, forcing him further backward. He easily recovers, his aura growing darker and his guns seemingly twitching, as if overloading with power.

"Try this! Striver Cannon!" He launches the projectile and it explodes in an intense flash of light.

"Tankdramon! No!" Atticus shouts at the top of his lungs. "Don't use the Dark…" He never finishes, as a data stream suddenly washes over him and Takato, pulling them away.

Zhendalumon drops to a knee, visibly charred by the attack as Tankdramon continues to surge with dark power. "Goodbye, deva. Striver Cannon!" Zhendalumon squawks but once before the explosion consumes him, causing his data to dissolve only to be absorbed greedily by Tankdramon. _The power… I love it… I shall have more…!_

* * *

 _"You'll never get home. Not as long as he continues to survive. Even if you all made it home, you would just be lonely again so long as he was there…"_

 _Jeri sobs and cries as the ADR-01 gloats over her. "You know that he must be deleted, as all digital life must!"_

 _"I know... I know… But I don't want to!" Jeri cries out._

 _"You have no choice. It will be you or him. Give in to me. Let me solve this problem for you. I only exist to find your happiness…"_

 _"No!" Jeri says, grabbing her head. "You tricked me last time. I won't let you in again!"_

 _"Eventually, I will win. You cannot resist forever. Logic dictates that I am right; that Dr. Hisawa is right; that you have been right! He took everything from you. Now you can return the favor!"_

 _"Return…the favor…" Jeri repeats._

 _"Yes. We can destroy him together. We can protect your friends together. You can be happy again. Just trust in me. You can always trust me to do what is…logical…"_

 _"I can always trust you to do what is logical…"_

 _"He must be deleted…"_

 _"He…must be…deleted…"_

"He must be deleted…" Jeri mutters as her eyes flicker open. She peers around the clearing of the darkened forest. Upon seeing that she had not disturbed either Kazu, Kenta, or their partners, she turns over and clenches her eyes shut once more. _When it's time…I'll make them understand. D-Reaper is right. He must be deleted…_


	38. Contemplations of Fearful Minds

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of "The Mistress"**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 38: Contemplations of Fearful Minds

Takato and Atticus are dropped by the data stream and roll through wet foliage before finally stopping in a patch of mud. Takato pushes himself to his feet and adjusts his goggles before looking over towards Atticus and asking, "You all right?"

Atticus twitches and grunts before stating, "…I can't move anything…" Takato pushes himself through the mud towards him, looping his arm around his shoulder to brace and lift him from the thick mud. He pulls him over to the grass and lays him flat. "You paralyzed?"

"Seems so…" Atticus says while trying to crane his neck. "Where is Tankdramon?" Takato looks in all directions before answering, "I don't think he was pulled through with us. You don't think Zhendalumon got him, do you?"

Atticus stiffly shakes his head before grunting from annoyance. "He'll be alright, but not for a good reason…"

"How did he digivolve?" Takato asks, his excitement clear. "I didn't think a digimon could digivolve without either a tamer or absorbing data."

"…They can't…but Commandramon and I have the misfortune of being implanted with Millenniummon's dark spores. Sadly, I think he tried to use it…"

"You mean those things that turn you evil like with Ken in the TV show?" Atticus scowls at Takato before saying, "What is it with you and the TV show?"

When Takato's only response is a confused look, Atticus gives a sigh before saying, "It can have negative influences but it really just works like a parasite: it grants its host some additional power and strength, but only because it is attempting to expand and grow. Eventually, it kills its host and creates a digi-egg, which would hatch into a new body for Millenniummon. It's how he has managed to return after defeat, always stronger then last time."

"So Sealsdramon used a dark spore to digivolve? Does that mean it's growing?" Takato asks. Atticus flexes his fingers as some feeling restores to them and states, "Yes," when nodding proves ineffective.

"What do we do about it?" Takato asks.

"I don't know…" Atticus responds sadly. "We had suppressed the spores' growth for so long… To see him willingly try to use the spore's power is very disheartening…"

"I'm sure he'll make it out ok. If he stops using it, it'll stop growing, right?"

Atticus bites his lip. "It can't be stopped. It's merely a matter of how slow it grows and influences us. Till this point, we've mostly not given it fertile enough 'soil' to grow in but now…"

Takato looks away from him and peers around before facing Atticus once more. "Any ideas on where we might be?" he asks, trying to change the subject. Atticus sighs and strains to move but still finds himself unable and grunts in annoyance. "My guess is the swampy level. There's a direct connection from this one to the desert level somewhere. We'd just need to find it…"

"You think we should go to the desert level?" Takato asks.

"Only thing I can think to do. We have to start looking for the others somewhere and now we have reason to believe that the devas are back…"

"Do you think somehow Millenniummon restored the ones he captured in the Real World? Takato asks. "What if the others are in danger?!"

"Hold on!" Atticus shouts as Takato shoots up to his feet. "It's not likely that they're after the others."

Takato gives him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Whoever they're working for must know about your…condition. That chicken specifically targeted you, so it's a safe bet that the only ones they might be after are you and your partner."

"Then Guilmon could be in trouble!" Takato states in worried tone.

"There's a strong possibility that he's in danger, yes, but let's keep our heads. The last place we know we saw him was the Dark Forest level. We can head towards the desert level then there and see if we can find any leads."

"But who could be after us now? Millenniummon is gone, right?"

"Well, that's difficult to determine but he was defeated, at least for the time," Atticus responds, still twitching and hoping to regain muscular control. "I doubt that Millenniummon is behind this. That chicken seemed keen on destroying you, not capturing you. My guess it is someone of similar mind to me: they view you as a threat and are looking to neutralize that threat."

Takato visibly sags, sitting next to Atticus and sighing. "So this is all because I released Megidramon?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Atticus says, finally managing to move his hands. "Right now, we should focus on finding any of the others. Until we do, we're completely vulnerable and if any of the other devas are around, they're sure to come looking for us. We'll have to avoid them: move slowly and stick to areas where we can hide if needed."

"Hey! What are you doing in our mud pit?" a lispy voice asks.

* * *

Ai, Mako, and Masahiko gleefully stuff their faces with the food Babamon had prepared as she, Jijimon, and Kotemon look on. "How does that taste?" she asks proudly, to which the children respond, "Delicious!" through mouths full of food."

"How long do these wind storms usually last?" Kotemon asks, turning his attention entirely on Jijimon.

"Eh, it varies. We haven't ever really timed it." Kotemon sighs with exasperation before Masahiko walks over to him to hand him a plate of food. "Aren't you hungry, Kotemon?"

"Well I…"

"Eh, go ahead and eat it!" Babamon insists. "What else am I going to do with it?" Kotemon takes the plate, bows graciously to Babamon and sits at the table, quickly scarfing down the food and refilling his plate.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jijimon?" Masahiko asks.

"Eh, what is it?" the old man of a digimon asks.

"Well, when Mako and I were looking around, we saw a tub and I was wondering if…"

"What, you wanna go soaking in the bath?" Jijimon asks.

"Yes please!" Mako shouts out upon gulping down the food in his mouth.

"We've been trekking through the desert for days and…" Masahiko begins.

"They don't need a reason for a bath," Babamon adds. "Tell you what: you take a bath and then you battle each other, like our old partners did."

"Old partners?" Kotemon asks after swallowing his food.

"Of course," Jijimon responds. "Couple years back, we had two humans begging to be partners with us. What were they called again?"

"BlackWarKazumon and MegaMightyKentamon you senile old can!" Babamon shouts back.

"Oh, that's right…"

"Wait… what kind of humans are called BlackWar…" Kotemon begins to ask before Masahiko interrupts by shouting, "Yay bath!" He and Mako dash from the dining area and disappear deeper into the homestead.

Ai lets out a sigh and says, "Boys…" Kotemon shrugs at her and returns to his meal.

"Oh, I can't wait to see how well they fight. Maybe even better then BlackWarKazumon and MegaMightyKentamon!" Babamon says, tapping her broom staff.

"How about a preliminary?" Jijimon asks, raising his and rushing at Babamon. They clash and cross their staves, fighting across the room and dashing to and from each other. Kotemon only stares and sweat drops before hearing a knock on the door.

"More visitors!" Babamon cheers before pointing her broom at Kotemon. "Get that, won't you?" Kotemon bows and jumps from his seat, making his way over to the large circular door and lifting the stock. The door immediately swings open and he ducks down. Through it fall the forms of Renamon, Rika, and Chiblynmon, each groaning as the door shuts behind them.

"Rika! Renamon! You found us!" Ai shouts jubilantly while jumping from her seat. Rika pushes herself up, a look of disappointment on her face, but she quickly rids herself of it.

"Good to see you are alright Ai," she says before turning to Kotemon and nodding. "You're here too, huh?" Kotemon only shrugs.

"That was some nasty wind…" Chiblynmon states, dusting himself off.

"Hey, it's the human that took our partners away last time!" Jijimon exclaims, holding his staff at the ready. "That ain't gonna happen again!"

"Wait! She's one of my friends!" Ai pleads, waving her arms up and down.

"Oh great… These two again…" Rika says with an annoyed groan while Renamon chuckles somewhat. "We picked up two signals here. Where's the other one Kotemon?"

"Hey, it's Rika!" Masahiko exclaims. Rika turns to see him before turning pink and looking away upon noticing both Masahiko and Mako had seemingly just gotten out of the bath.

"Great to see you too, Masahiko. Maybe put your clothes back on?" Rika asks, while looking the other direction. Masahiko and Mako look at each other, shrug, and run back into the homestead.

"Anyone else with you?" Rika asks. Kotemon only shakes his head. "I'm really glad to be found though. We have a major problem…" Rika raises an eyebrow at him before Babamon interjects, "Why don't you sit down instead of standing at the door? You're in our fighting space! And put that stock back!" Kotemon bows in apology before complying as Rika, Renamon, and Chiblynmon cross the room and take a seat at the table, Chiblynmon diving into the food without hesitation or asking permission.

"So what's the big problem? We have to wait for this silly windstorm to pass anyway…"

"Well…" Kotemon states nervously before sitting at the table as well, "you're not going to believe this, but I saw the devas."

"The devas?" Renamon asks in an obviously surprised tone. "But we defeated Millenniummon. He couldn't have possibly…"

"Of course he could have," Chiblynmon says after swallowing. "He had eleven of them before being deleted. What would stop him from restoring them?"

"All twelve have been restored actually…" Kotemon states while hanging his head. This grabs Rika's attention.

"Lopmon is back too?"

"Yes…and no…" Kotemon responds. "It's her, but she's different, and I don't think any of them are friendly."

"What makes you say that?" Renamon asks cautiously. Kotemon fidgets a little before responding. "They were looking for the Hazard Tamer. Lopmon wanted me to tell them where all of you were and she was talking about avenging Suzie."

"I'd say it's a safe bet the devas are out to destroy the Hazard…" Chiblynmon interjects after swallowing a mouthful and jumping into a chair.

"Then we have to find Takato first…" Rika says, pushing herself up from her chair. "Ai, get your brother and Masahiko. We're leaving."

As Ai runs off to fetch them, Jijimon taps his staff. "You can't leave yet! They haven't fought for us!"

"Sorry gramps, but we have a friend in trouble, and I don't have time to waste here."

"Look at that, scaring off another bunch of humans…" Babamon states in taunting tone to Jijimon.

"I ain't done nothing!" Jijimon shouts, swinging his staff at Babamon, leading them to enter another fight. Kotemon sweat drops once more as Ai, Mako, and Masahiko enter the dining area. "Let's get moving…" Rika say, turning towards the door.

* * *

Guilmon lets out a loud sigh as he blinks his eyes and adjusts himself to lie more comfortably on the cavern floor. He raises his head and peers around the cavern, testing the air with his nostrils before drooping his ears. "I'm lost again… If only Takatomon was here…"

Calumon suddenly bursts from the water near him and waddles up from the rocky waterline. "The water seems to just go on forever…" Guilmon sighs loudly again before asking, "Do you know where we are, Calumon?" The little digimon scratches his chin with his tiny hand while adopting a look of deep thought. "I don't know. All I remember was Lopmon being all mean to us and then falling into the water. Now there's a whole lot of water, and I don't think we can swim through all of it…"

The red saurian moans before rolling himself back to his stomach and curling up. "Why are you all sad?" Calumon asks, while waddling over to him.

"I don't want to talk or play right now Calumon…" he responds in a depressed tone.

"Aww, why not? We have to try to find a way out of here. How else can we find Jeri and the others?"

"I don't think I should find the others…" Guilmon grumbles from his position on the cave floor.

"But if we don't find the others, how will we go home?" Guilmon seems to ignore him for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "Lopmon says I hurt Suzie…and I dreamed that I hurt people. What if I really did?"

"But you would never hurt anyone…would you?" the little creampuff asks in response.

"But I think I did. I don't remember but I think I did. What if I'm dangerous? What if I accidentally hurt Takatomon or one of the others?" Calumon groans in confusion and sadness. "Maybe you should go find the others without me… I don't want to hurt anybody anymore…"

"But Guilmon…" Guilmon only buries his snout in his forearms and curls himself up tighter while Calumon plops down next to him, leaning his head against the saurian's haunches. "But I don't want to go alone…"

 _What if what Lopmon said is true? Did I really hurt Suzie? Was I bad? Will Takato be angry at me? What if I hurt Takatomon or one of the others too? What should I do? Oh Takatomon, where are you? I wish you were here: you'd know what I should do and everything would be ok…_

Guilmon shifts his head to uncover his eyes and look at Calumon. "Calumon, do you think I'm dangerous?" The creampuff digimon's only response is a snore. "Guilmon sighs and says, "Never mind…" _I wish I had someone to talk to who understood. Renamon would know what to say…_ With that he shut his eyes and practically cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon continue their trek, moving deeper into the Dark Forest level. "Are you sure you know where you're going, amigo?" Kazu asks. "It feels like it's been days and we're not any closer to finding the others…"

"I'm almost sure the desert level was in this direction…" Kenta replies.

"We've been walking awhile," Jeri points out. "Maybe we should take a break and a moment to think?"

"Puh piu puh!" MarineAngemon chirps.

"Ok, ok. We can take a break…" Kenta says with some exasperation before Kazu claps him on the back. "Cheer up, man. We just need to break for a moment." Kenta nods and takes a seat against a tree; Kazu sitting almost right next to him while Jeri sits across from them amongst the roots of another.

"I'm beginning to get nervous," Kenta suddenly says after a few moments of silence. "What if more of those devas find us before we get to the others?"

"Well, we'll just have to try to be careful, and if we do run into any of them, we'll have to fight," is Kazu's confident response.

"We barely beat Guanpilumon though. What if we can't handle the next one? Or what if more then one of them find us?" Kenta asks frantically.

"Dude, calm down!" Kazu retorts. "Don't worry yourself too much over it! Tell him, Jeri."

Jeri seems not to have heard him and maintains a blank stare off to the side. Kazu leans forward and snaps his fingers in her face, jolting her from her thoughts and causing her to look at him in bewilderment. "Is something wrong?" she asks.

"Yea, you were in lala land again. What's eating you, Jeri?" Kazu asks firmly. Jeri rubs her arm and responds, "It's nothing. Just… thinking…"

"What about?" Kenta asks.

Jeri purses her lips and bites down on them before responding, "You know…about Takato…"

"Here we go again…" Kazu groans.

"You seem rather obsessive over young Takato," Guardromon points out. Jeri hits him with an annoyed glare but quickly allows her face to settle back to a saddened expression.

"So, what about Takato?" Kenta asks as MarineAngemon settles onto his shoulder.

"Well… do you remember…before the demon lords appeared…my brother's partner was on the verge of deletion?" Kenta and Kazu exchange glances before turning and nodding. "It sort of reminded me of what happened to Leomon…There was nothing any of us could do…but then…"

"But did not little Kotemon survive?" Guardromon asks. Jeri grits her teeth. "Yes…because Takato, Rika, and Atticus literally burst out of the ground, forcing that TigerVespamon back before he could deliver a final blow and allowing my brother the chance to help his partner…" she says, her voice slowly adopting a more monotonous tone. "He saved Musyamon but not Leomon…"

"He couldn't!" Kazu reminds her. "What was he going to do? All of our partners were down, including Guilmon."

Jeri shakes her head. "He had the power. He only unlocked it too late to help. Why is it fair that my partner is gone but my brother's saved in nearly the same situation?" Kenta bows his head and Kazu stutters before conceding. "…well I can't argue with you there… It isn't fair, but it's what happened and the point is, it's not Chumly's fault…"

"Why not? Why is his failure not his fault?" Jeri asks, barely an inflection in her question while her eyes stare blankly at Kazu.

The visored tamer scratches the back of his head. "We all failed then, didn't we? I failed… You failed… Henry and Rika failed…" Jeri's expression and tone does not change as she counters, "But a leader is always responsible for the shortcomings of his followers. We followed his lead and we failed. None of you acted, not because you didn't want to, but because he did not act."

"I'm afraid I've lost your logic, Lady Jeri…" Guardromon confesses. Kazu slumps down while Kenta scratches his chin. "She's right…"

"You have to be kidding me…" Kazu says, looking up at him while his partner chirps with disagreement.

"My dad once told me a leader guides humbly and takes the blame when things go wrong…" Kenta adds. Jeri nods to him and Guardromon creaks as he shifts.

"I understand where you're coming from now Jeri…"

"Seriously amigo? He's our friend, you know," Kazu interjects. Kenta nods at him. "He is our friend, but that doesn't change that he did fail and that he is responsible. We, as his friends, just choose to forgive him for it. I can both acknowledge that it's his fault while still believing him to be a good person and close friend."

"Forgiveness, however, doesn't change his responsibility for Leomon's death…" Jeri states out monotonously before normal inflection returns to her voice, "…and I can't ever forgive him…"

"That really isn't fair though," Kazu points out. "I mean, by that logic, Suzie's death is all his fault despite the fact that he did everything he could to stop it while the rest of us did nothing…"

Kenta shakes his head. "We all tried to stop Megidramon. It's all of our faults she's gone…"

"No… it's just Takato's…" Jeri responds, both anger and sadness clear in her voice. "He unleashed Megidramon and that's the only reason she is dead. Just like he led us into a battle with Beelzemon that we could never win, he unleashed a monstrosity that none of us could combat…"

"But even you said if he didn't we might all be dead?" Kazu retorts.

Jeri nods before adding, "It was the lesser of two evils, but it was still wrong and he is still responsible…"

Before Kazu can counter, a loud boom echoes in the distance and the tamers and digimon turn towards it. Kazu's d-ark beeps to life and he looks at it. "There's something over there…and there's also…two more d-ark signatures that way!"

"Pi puh piu!" MarineAngemon chirps.

"You're right," Kenta says, jumping to his feet. "Someone could be in trouble!"

Kazu stands and pulls Jeri up to her feet as well. "Well, let's not waste any more time then!"

* * *

"I am thoroughly convinced that you have all lost your minds!" Shibumi paces back and forth while the Monster Makers, Yamaki, and Riley stand and sit idly, listening to his rant. "I mean a genocide of digital life is bad enough, but you at least tried to support it on bringing home the children. Now you're telling me you want to purposely ensure one of them dies in the Digital World and then lie to the family about what happened?"

"Do you have a better idea, Gorou?" Daisy asks in sad tone. "Our goal is to save as many of the children as possible."

"This is insane!" Shibumi fumes. "It's silly enough that we are taking direction from an informant whom we cannot identify and thus do not know the motives of, but this same informant is telling us that a human child is infected with a digital virus which we have all apparently just so happened to have missed for the past two years?!"

"I admit that it sounds bizarre to me as well," Janyuu starts, "but we received a message from Henry confirming as much: that the anomaly we detected was an alternate evolution of Guilmon, a digimon Takato created himself. Regardless of whether or not this whole virus business is true, this anomaly is definitely connected to him and we have confirmed that it nearly caused, and thus still poses a danger of, digital destabilization in the digital world."

"And we are talking about preventing him from returning to the REAL world, where no threat of digital destabilization would matter!" Shibumi shouts louder. "I mean are we seriously going to make a decision based on an unknown person who obviously shares Kurota's genocidal dream?"

"We don't have a choice but to comply," Dolphin interjects. "It's we do this or none of them come home. I'd rather get all but one of them home then none of them, Shibumi."

"I strongly agree with Mr. Mizuno on this," Yamaki says, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. "There has to be a limit to what terrible thing we will do. We have to find another way. I for one do not trust whoever this confidential informant is."

"May I see the message prompting all this?" Riley asks. Yamaki snatches a paper from his desk and hands it over to her before she clears her throat and reads it aloud:

I have discovered you are scanning the digital network looking for the anomaly regarding which I have already addressed you on. Do not concern yourself with my sources. I can inform you that your current assumption of a digital life form as the source is incorrect. The human to which this digital life form is attached is the host of the virus causing the anomaly and is the target, which must be prevented from escaping the digital network's destruction. Attached to this correspondence is the digital signature, which I have managed to acquire. Plug it into your delivery program and set it's targeting as the prime directive. It must not be allowed to escape the calamity you intend to unleash, as it will undoubtedly bring harm to your own denizens.

Riley pales and frowns upon finishing. "How did this person come by this information and how is Kurota even considering trusting it?"

"It doesn't matter," Babel responds. "This anonymous informant has the prime minister's ear and has provided us a program to transport our virus into the Digital World. There's nothing left to do but test it in the algorithm and, if it works, begin constructing it. Kurota is watching…"

"How would this person have even come by this program?" Shibumi asks. "Isn't it odd that we fail for days on end and suddenly some random stranger already has a program ready to do exactly what Kurota wants? For goodness sake: it's a digimon without a heart. Who thinks of something like that?"

"…killers…" Janyuu admits. "Heartless killers… It's exactly what we are."

"But we don't have to be!" Shibumi remarks, moving over to the computer and moving the mouse. He clicks and the message pops up:

Are you sure you wish to delete "Project X"? Yes/No

"We don't need to do what Kurota is demanding. We don't need to go this far." The other Monster Makers consider what he says for a few suspenseful moments before a beep suddenly rings out. Riley checks her PDA before plugging in a USB drive to one of the computer consoles. "Tally says we just received a message from the tamers. I'm pulling it up on screen." The Monster Makers and Yamaki crowd around to see the message as it appears on screen.

Riley:

I have yet to successfully regroup with any of the others, although I can confirm that Alice McCoy and Impmon survived the encounter with Megidramon. I also should inform you that a new tamer joined our group: Takato's cousin, Kai. He is likely one of the signals you picked up and I believe he is still with Alice, though I cannot confirm as they were pulled away from me before I could regroup with them by a stray data stream.

Another of the signals you may have detected is another tamer we discovered here, named Atticus. We don't know much about him, but we have reason to believe he is hostile, as he attempted to attack Takato while most of us were distracted with attempting to fight off Megidramon. If you have anything on him, information would be appreciated. Both his and Takato's whereabouts remain unknown to me.

I also must confess that I have hidden the truth from you: I am aware of the whereabouts of one other tamer: my sister Suzie. I apologize for withholding it and please apologize to my father for me, but I needed time to process the truth and severity of what happened. We did not all escape Megidramon: Suzie and her partner, Lopmon, were deleted in a battle with him before we were all separated. It is not likely that any of the signals you detected are her.

It is absolutely vital that you send that ark soon. I will spend what time I have left attempting to regroup with those who have survived and get them to the location where you retrieved us from last time. Please urge my dad and his friends to finish the ark as soon as possible, and again…tell him I'm sorry…I know that I failed…

-Henry

The Monster Makers, Yamaki, and Riley slowly turn to look at Janyuu, who has yet to remove his eyes from the screen. His eyes flit about and his face contorts, as if holding back tears as well as shouts of pain. "Janyuu…?" Curly asks, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"She's…dead…? She…she can't be…"

"I can hardly believe it myself…" Dolphin mutters as he backs away to slump into a chair. "One of the tamers died…"

"…because of this anomaly…" Janyuu states, some anger slipping through his voice.

"Hold on Janyuu," Shibumi says, making a placating gesture. "Let's try not to be rash."

Janyuu brushes past him and moves over to the computer console, selecting 'no' on the delete request. "Janyuu…" Shibumi says warily.

"I can't change what happened, but I can make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else…" he says, entering the program into the test algorithm. Shibumi looks to Yamaki, whose own face appears grave, even with his sunglasses obscuring his eyes. The algorithm completes. "It's a success. The program is compatible," Janyuu says, plugging in a USB drive. "We should start constructing it…now…"

"Yamaki… please, tell him this is a mistake… We…we can't do this…" Shibumi pleads. Yamaki bites his lip and makes no statement.

"…I'll get started on the ark program again…" Babel says after a moment or so of eerie silence. We should make this quick and clean."

"Ms. Ootori…" Shibumi says as he looks over at the red haired woman. She only hangs her head and asks, "What are your orders, sir?"

Yamaki removes his glasses, revealing glossed over and dazed eyes. "I want you to send a reply to Henry, acknowledging our receipt of his message and to relay any information regarding the other tamer's locations you can. Do not disclose anything else to him at this time. After that, call Kurota and get me the anomaly signature from that email. Compare it to the signature you found. If they match, send it to me…"

"Yamaki, if that signal happens to be Takato Matsuki…"

"Then we will act accordingly…" Yamaki states, his voice somewhat cold and dry. "If this anomaly killed one of the tamers, then we need to ensure it doesn't kill anymore of them…no matter what that costs…"

"Yamaki…"

"Get me the anomaly's signature, Riley…" he says, ignoring the frantic Monster Maker. "I will make my call based on what you find…"


	39. To Scatter a Flock

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of "The Mistress"**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 39: To Scatter a Flock

Clockmon pokes the base of the handle of his hammer at the unconscious bodies of Henry, Dobermon, and Terriermon before stating, "I swear they're beginning to fall from the skies! It's incredible! It's unspeakable! Well, I guess it's not too surprising…" The boy groans before rolling over, his eyes flickering open and catching a glimpse of the two mechanical digimon looming over him.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Hagurumon remarks cheerily as Henry grips his head. "I'm Hagurumon and this is my friend, Clockmon. You fell out of the sky and almost crushed us."

"Nice to meet you…" Henry says, squinting up at them. Sorry for almost crushing you." He looks around him and suddenly becomes frenzied. "Where's Terriermon?" The response is muffled sounds and he shifts himself over, revealing Terriermon, who gasps for breath. "Oh thank goodness! I was almost in the dutch oven!"

"Terriermon…" Henry groans, before smiling slightly. "You're ok?" Terriermon crosses his paws over his chest and winks. "Course I am, Hen-ry!"

Dobermon groans and rolls over next to Henry, still looking far more worse for wear. Henry shifts himself over to the hound and strokes his head. "Dobermon, can you hear me? I just need to know if you're…"

"I'm fine…" he grumbles out, interrupting him. "We got lucky with that data stream…"

"Can you get up?" Henry asks. Dobermon shifts his weight to his feet, lifting up unsteadily before collapsing back down.

"Maybe he needs a spare gear," Hagurumon suggests. Henry shakes his head. "I don't think that will do the trick. We could really use data packets. Would you happen to have any?"

"Of course we do!" Clockmon exclaims. "What civilized mon wouldn't have a store of data packets? We keep them with the spare gears."

Terriermon scurries up to his shoulder as Henry pushes himself up to his feet. "I really need some for my friend. May we have some?" Hagurumon and Clockmon exchange glances before looking back at the blue haired tamer and nodding.

"We'll be right back. Please don't touch any of the clocks!" Clockmon shouts before sprinting off, Hagurumon towing behind him. Henry lets out a sigh and Terriermon jumps to his head and ruffles his hair. "What's the matter with you? You're not the one who just got beaten by a monkey!"

"It just doesn't make any sense, Terriermon," Henry says with a face contorted in thought, "We defeated all the devas, but that was definitely Makuramon. How could he have come back and more importantly, how could he have digivolved to a higher level?"

"Momentai, Henry. We beat him last time and we'll beat him again."

"But we didn't beat him last time," Henry says with a frown. "Last time, he totally outmaneuvered us and kidnapped Calumon. Now he's even stronger…"

"But Henry, we can reach mega too!" Terriermon points out.

"But we're too big…" Henry retorts. "For all our fire power, we can't do much without the others. I just feel…useless…."

Terriermon hops off of his head and looks up with his partner in suspicion. "What's this really about, Henry? We've lost battles before and you've never been this down."

Henry looks over a Dobermon before sighing and focusing back on Terriermon. "By now my dad will have read my message. I don't know how I'm going to face him once I get home…"

"Momentai Henry," Terriermon says, adopting a sympathetic tone. "He's not going to blame you for it."

"But he should!" Henry shouts while clenching his eyes shut. "I couldn't protect her! I'm just not strong enough to fight all these digimon!" Terriermon drops his gaze and plops down on the fluffy floor.

"And now these devas seem to be back and they're after Takato. It's like I can't keep anyone I care about safe! I mean what do they want with him?"

"Likely…the same that…Millenniummon wanted…" Dobermon grunts out, causing both Henry and Terriermon to turn to him. "It must…have something to do…with the Hazard…"

"You think Millenniummon is still out there, trying to use the devas to capture Takatomon and Guilmon again?" Terriermon asks. Dobermon releases a heavy breath and tries to push his feet under him. Henry rushes over and forces him back down, shaking his head as the dog gives him a foul look.

"It's…a possibility…" the dog states in response to Terriermon's question. "He…was collecting…their data. It stands…to reason that…he brought them back…for something. "

Henry sighs. "If he did survive, I'm not sure what we'll do. If not even Megidramon was able to destroy him, I don't how we ever can…"

"Not to mention it would mean Megidramon's return accomploished nothing," Terriermon points out, turning away. "Suzie would have died for nothing…"

Henry hangs his head. "We need to hope we find Takato and Guilmon before they do. We've lost too many on this trip already."

"We've got the data packets!" Hagurumon calls out as he and Clockmon approach. They lay several small packets on the ground in front of them and Henry grabs a few, placing them on various points of Dobermon's broad body.

"Nothing to do but wait for them to do their thing," Henry says.

"Perhaps you two…should go ahead…without me," Dobermon grunts out. Henry shakes his head and Terriermon pipes in before he can, "Afraid you're stuck with us. We'll wait until you're better and then search for the others together!" Dobermon growls lightly in response before shutting his eyes and allowing himself to relax.

"Thank you," Henry says, giving the two mechanical digimon a slight respectful bow.

"It's an honor! It's our privilege! Well, you're welcome I guess…" Clockmon states. Before Henry can say anything further, a beep emanates from his pocket sand he pulls out the comm device.

Henry:

My condolences on the loss of your sister. I have informed your father as well as the other Monster Makers and we mourn with you on this unfortunate turn of events. They have begun immediately on constructing the ark, but certain roadblocks have slowed our progress. I will send you word when the ark is complete and urge you to gather the others as quickly as possible at the emergence point.

We cannot be certain which signals are which, but we detected a total of eleven signals emanating from various levels of the Digital World. Currently, six signals emanate from the lowest level, a cluster of three and a pair of two. We have also detected two signals in a level just above the lowest level and another two in a level somewhat parallel to that one. We have also detected one in a level above those two and one in the highest level. I know this may not be very useful, but hopefully it will give you an idea of your own location and which way you must go to find the others. I will do what I can to gain more specific information for you.

Lastly, I did a search and have found no data on anyone by the name of Atticus within the Shinjuku area. I will expand the search to other districts of Tokyo and then to other areas of Japan.

-Riley

"I guess I shouldn't have expected any data on him," Henry says through pursed lips. "He did say he never went to our world like Ryo did…"

"And the lowest level is the desert level," Terriermon points out. Five of us are there already." Henry nods.

"Oh, are you friends with those other humans who landed here a few days ago?" Hagurumon asks.

"You saw other kids come through this way?" Henry asks, looking up at him.

"Yea, we saw three with a Guardromon and MarineAngemon," Clockmon responds. "We brought them to the medieval town at the end of this level."

"It's got to be Kazu and Kenta!" Henry exclaims. "And better yet, someone else is with them. Do you think once Dobermon is set, you could take us to the medieval town too?"

"Oh yea, for sure!" Hagurumon states cheerily.

"But we only just got back!" Clockmon complains. "The trip is long! It's arduous! Well, it's not that bad I guess…"

"Thank you," Henry says giving a nod. "We'll set out tomorrow."

* * *

Ryo paces back and forth while Azulongmon and Monodramon watch him with interest. "Azulongmon, you've got to tell him no. I…I couldn't possibly hurt Takato…"

"I take no pleasure in this regrettable action and hold my own objections," Azulongmon explains, "but I accept that it is necessary to protect the Digital World."

"But what if it isn't?" Ryo objects. "We're talking about deleting a human. Isn't that against your code or something?"

Azulongmon frowns and looks up, seemingly to nowhere. "We mean no hostility to humanity as a whole, if that is what you refer to. Not even Zhuqiaomon believes in their mass slaughter. Despite our differences in how we run our quadrants, however, we do all have a duty, as the sovereigns, to protect the Digital World as a whole from threats and we all take it very seriously."

"I just don't see how Takato is a threat though," Ryo says, turning his gaze downcast.

"Yea, and I really like Guilmon. I wouldn't want to see him deleted," Monodramon adds for good measure.

"I understand your attachment and respect your loyalty to him," Azulongmon responds, 'but it doesn't change that he is a very real threat to the very existence of the Digital World. That is why we sent our devas out to eliminate him."

"And Huanglongmon thinks they won't succeed?" Ryo asks.

"Yes, both he and our Mistress fear they shall not be able to overcome the combined might of your friends. We are confident however that they are capable of handling the Hazard alone. This is why Huanglongmon believes we need you. He wishes you to convince your friends to allow the devas…"

"I can't do that…" Ryo responds interrupting. "You're asking me to get everyone to turn their backs on a mutual friend.

"If they fight to protect him, the devas will fight them as well," Azulongmon states solemnly. "We all wish to spare as many of them as possible. They are heroes of the Digital World for helping us defeat the Chaos: we have no desire to fight them."

"But Takato helped you destroy the D-Reaper as well! How can you just turn on him like this?"

Azulongmon looks away before responding. "It is my duty to do what is best for the Digital World, no matter how unpleasant…"

"Is that why you didn't let Atticus go home after he defeated Millenniummon?" Azulongmon looks back at him, surprise clear in his eyes. "If I had been implanted with the dark spore instead of Ken, would you have prevented me from going home?"

"…we learned from our mistake. We allowed you and your friend to go home after your fight…"

"But not Atticus. He told me that you betrayed him: forced him to flee to the Southern Quadrant."

"…The Tamer of Darkness was an ally once…but yes, we believed containing and eliminating the host of the dark spores was necessary to protecting the Digital World. We took no pride in it then and realized only after that Millenniummon could still return, even without the growth of the spores."

"He didn't have to fight for you," Ryo continues. "Unlike with Takato and us, Millenniummon wasn't a threat to his world: just yours. He came anyway, fought, and won, and you turned on him. Now you want to do that again? Does loyalty mean nothing to you?"

"I wish it were as simple as that, Legendary Tamer. Even now, I wish an alternative was available…"

"There is. Let him go home!" Ryo shouts. "We all came here to rescue him and bring him back. The Digital World won't be in danger if he isn't here, right?"

Azulongmon shakes his head, hanging it low. "You do not understand the nature of the Hazard. Even gone from this world, the threat would continue to exist, ready to be unleashed if he ever returned. The Hazard would pose just as much a threat to the stability of your world as ours. We are unaware of what the Hazard could be capable of besides digital decomposition."

"I assure you that I know Takato's nature. He can be irresponsible, naïve, clumsy, and every other flaw under the sun, but he has a golden heart and I can't be any part of a plot to harm him… He trusted me to lead the others into a fight with Millenniummon and I failed. I think I need to try trusting him and standing at his side."

 **You know nothing of the true nature of the Digital Hazard, Legendary Tamer.** Ryo and Monodramon glance about rapidly, looking for the source of the voice. **Be calm, Legendary Tamer. I am a friend.** "Who are you?" Ryo asks.

"She is the Mistress which all of us sovereigns serve. She is the one who rules the Digital World in its entirety and who tasked us with its defense, giving us each a quadrant to rule over."

"Wait. Are you…ENIAC?" Ryo asks.

 **Not quite. ENIAC's systems are now a part of me, but I far exceed the one you know as ENIAC in my parameters and abilities. I have many names, but you shall address me as Mistress. It is I whom the Digital Hazard threatens and for me that my faithful servants must eliminate him.**

"Mistress, is there not anything I can do to convince you to spare my friend?" Ryo asks. "He means no harm and I can assure you he isn't dangerous!"

 **Whether or not he means harm to me cannot yet be discerned. You are however inaccurate in claiming he is not dangerous. I believe you have already been shown what has recently transpired.**

"An accident! It has to have been! He would never…"

 **You do not know the history of this virus and thus do not comprehend the danger it poses… But I can show you…**

Ryo takes a nervous step backward, looking at Azulongmon, who nods to him. "The Mistress is fair and benevolent. She will not mislead you. You should see what she has to show." Ryo shifts his gaze to Monodramon, who wears a look of absolute confusion and angst.

"Alright…" Ryo says after a moment. "Show me…" Leaves begin to fall around him and he shouts out, "But know this! Nothing, and I mean nothing, will convince me to betray my friends!" The leaves begin to swirl around him almost as soon as he finished saying this and he begins to feel dizzy.

"Ryo?" Monodramon asks before the boy suddenly collapses and his world goes blank…

* * *

Rika, Masahiko, Ai, Mako, and the digimon with them stare up the stark rocky wall to the desert above. "So how do we get up there?" Kotemon asks.

"Not sure. Last time, we used one of those cloths from the rooftops to use the winds to fly up," Rika answers.

"So why don't we do that?" Masahiko asks.

"Umm, no wind?" Rika says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Climbing won't be an option," Chiblynmon states. "It's too steep."

"Do you perhaps have a more useful thing to say?" Rika asks in annoyed tone.

"If Impmon was here, he'd be able to just fly us up," Mako says, crossing his arms over his chest. "But he's not here," Ai points out.

"Perhaps we could build the kite mechanism like last time and wait for the winds to come," Renamon suggests.

"Maybe we don't have to…" Chiblynmon interjects. "Can I see all your cards?" Rika gives him a skeptical and suspicious look but opens her card pouch and hands him her deck, Masahiko following suit. He quickly glances through the cards before handing Rika's deck back to her, remarking, "All offensive cards. Pretty useless. You should really invest in some utility cards…"

"Yea, yea. I'll look into it once we get home, gremlin," she grumbles at him. "Does Masahiko have anything?"

Chiblynmon shuffles through the young boy's deck before his eyes light up and he pulls one out. "This could work." Rika snatches the card from him, noticing it to be a Wormmon card. "What good would this do?" she asks in incredulous tone.

"Well, the Sticky Net might be strong enough for us to climb up…" Chiblynmon says, with a shrug. It seemed like something Atticus would do when I saw it.

"What makes you think we could make a long enough one to climb all the way up?" Rika retorts.

"Why can't Renamon just digivolve and fly us up?" Ai asks. "Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Digivolving takes energy," Renamon explains, "and I'm the only one who can reach mega should we run into any of the devas you mentioned. I have to save my strength, if possible."

"Let's just try the Sticky Net," Kotemon advocates. "Maybe it could work." Rika hmphs before handing Masahiko the card. Masahiko takes it after replacing his deck in his pocket and swipes it through his d-ark, "Digi-Modify! Wormmon activate!"

"Sticky Net!" Kotemon swings his stick and a white gooey substance fires out, latching onto the top of the cliff.

"Ok, you hold it here and we'll climb up one at a time," Chiblynmon suggests, gesturing for Renamon to go first. The kitsune digimon gives a smirk before jumping onto the net and climbing up while Rika and Masahiko help Kotemon to hold it steady. She reaches the top and gestures for the next person to come up.

"You next," Chiblynmon says, grabbing onto Kotemon's stick and gesturing for Rika to climb.

"Ai, Mako, help them keep it steady," Rika commands and the young tamers comply, grabbing onto Kotemon's stick and holding it firm. Once Rika reaches the top, Ai climbs up after her, then Mako, then Masahiko.

"You go ahead, Chiblynmon," Kotemon offers, and the gremlin nods. "Once I reach the top, we'll pull you up," he states before climbing onto the net and up to the others. As he climbs onto the desert surface, Renamon grabs the netting from the place it had stuck to on the cliff face and pulls. Kotemon rises off the ground and holds on as Renamon, Rika, Masahiko, Ai, and Mako pull on the netting together, as if it were a rope with precious cargo on the end.

As Kotemon clambers atop the cliff, Masahiko rushes forward and yanks him back, falling over with his partner on top of him. "We all made it!" Chiblynmon exclaims with a smile.

"You're really lucky that worked…" Rika states as if grumpy, but the smile on her face betrays her true emotion.

"Where do we go now?" Masahiko asks as he and Kotemon get back to their feet.

"Now we find Gogglehead…preferentially before the devas or Atticus get him."

"Don't count on it, human."

Renamon's fur flares up while Rika and the others turn to notice a large, muscular, bipedal bull-like digimon wearing brown armor smirking at them. His horns grow outward from the sides of his head before their jagged points curve forward, glinting in the desert sun. Next to him stands a golden-fleeced sheep-like digimon with a broken horn and purple armor, which cover all but her legs, which end in cloven hooves similar to her counterpart's. Across both her chestplate and back are strapped crossbows, ready to be drawn.

"Hello, Renamon…" the bull digimon taunts.

"Vajramon…" Renamon responds, returning his smirk.

"No more," the bull proudly states. "Now I am Fazhelumon."

Rika scans him with her d-ark. Fazhelumon, exalted beast digimon. Mega level, virus type. His attacks are Gemini Slash, Breath of Minos, and Bane of Matadors.

Masahiko tries to scan the sheep, but get's no data. "I can't scan the sheep," Masahiko states with a frown.

"Deva Shot!" Kotemon tackles him and the arrow flies over his head. His d-ark beeps once, now displaying the second deva's data. Boyilumon, exalted beast digimon. Mega level, data type. She attacks using her Deva Shot, Shepherd's Bow, and Sonic Baa!

"Are we prepared to face two of these guys?" Chiblynmon asks nervously.

"Just keep the kids safe. I'll deal with these two," Rika says with a smirk while brandishing her d-ark. "Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

"I'll help!" Masahiko exclaims, pulling out a blue card. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

 _Musyamon digivolve to… Asuramon!_

"An ultimate and a mega. Hardly a challenge for the servants of the sovereign," Boyilumon says with a smirk. "You're lucky we have no interest in you humans. You will tell us where the Hazard is as well as that rat, Terriermon, for my own purposes…"

"Speak for yourself, Boyilumon," Fazhelumon growls. "I intend to have my rematch with this treacherous fox…"

"Then come and get it! Spirit Strike!"

"Breath of Minos!" Fazhelumon breathes a stream of fire, which collides with the four fox spirits, both attacks dissipating.

"Deva Shot!" Boyilumon is precise and Sakuyamon is forced backward by the impact of the arrow, a crack appearing in her chestplate.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Asura Bakunenken!" Fireballs pelt both devas but they hardly even flinch as their armor seems to effectively protect them from damage.

"A little out of your league, aren't you?" Boyilumon teases. "Shepherd's Bow!" She fires both crossbows and the projectiles produce a net, which ensnares Asuramon and leaves him struggling on the ground. "Hold on, Asuramon!" Masahiko shouts, searching through his cards.

"Gemini Slash!" Fazhelumon swings his blades, sending an energy attack towards the helpless Masahiko. Chiblynmon jumps forward, tackling him away before rolling back to his feet and standing protectively in front of the boy.

"Now a rookie thinks he can challenge me?" Fazhelumon asks amongst a laugh.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon swiftly rejoins the fight, swinging her staff at Fazhelumon and forcing him back with her attack.

"Sonic Baa!" Boyilumon emits an earsplitting noise and Sakuyamon grabs at her ears. "Gemini Slash!" Fazhelumon swings his blades, catching Sakuyamon's side and causing her to tumble at his feet.

"I'm even more disappointed with your mega form. You're closer to resembling a human then ever!"

"Fel Fire!" Chiblynmon's attack enters Fazhelumon's eyes and he growls from the sting. Sakuyamon takes advantage of the distraction and jabs up with her staff, firing her "Spirit Strike" from point blank range. He swings his blades wildly at the fox spirits while Sakuyamon rolls away...

"Deva Shot!"

"Only to be struck by another arrow that finds it's mark right where the last one did, lodging into the crack and causing Sakuyamon's form to distort as she kneels down in pain.

Boyilumon next takes aim at Chiblynmon. "Deva Shot!"

"Phase Shift!" Chiblynmon warps out of the way and Asuramon finally breaks free of his trap. "Fire Fist of Shiva!" He runs forward, punching Boyilumon across the face and staggering her.

"You little worm!"

"Tail Crack!" Chiblynmon leaps up and slaps his tail across her check, generating a hiss from the sheep deva.

"Sonic Baa!" Chiblynmon and Asuramon are both caught in the soundwave, Chiblynmon's data distorting merely from this.

"Deva Shot!"

"Digi-Modify! WarGreymon's Brave Shield activate!"

"Asuramon plants himself between the deva and Chiblynmon and blocks the blow as Fazhelumon and Sakuyamon both return to their feet.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon's blade attack flies toward her foe and he deflects them with his swords. "One might think this your first rodeo…" he taunts. Sakuyamon rushes forward and he smirks in content. "Bane of Matadors!" He stomps his feet, generating a shockwave which blows Sakuyamon backward, causing her to roll and land in a heap in front of Ai and Mako, who appear on the verge of fearful tears.

"Asura Bakunenken!" Asuramon once again tosses fireballs but none produce an effect.

I grow bored of this…" Boyilumon states, taking aim at the vulnerable tamers. "Deva Shot!" She fires a barrage of arrows from both crossbows.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon raises her shield, holding as firm as possible to protect the twins behind her. Masahiko covers his head as the arrows fly for him, but Chiblynmon grabs him and uses his "Phase Shift" to move them out of range.

Asuramon takes several of the arrows before falling to his knees, his data shifting and restabalizing as Fazhelumon steps toward him, blades ready to swing. "No! Asuramon!" Masahiko cries out.

"Gemini…"

"Phase Shift!"

"…Blade!"

"Tail Crack!" Chiblynmon slaps Fazhelumon's snout, causing the bull to miss his swing. He chomps down on Chiblynmon's feet and swings his head, tossing him up into the air. "Little vermin! Breath of Minos!"

Boyilumon also takes aim. "Deva Shot!"

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" Asuramon surges forward, punching Boyilumon in the gut and causing her shot to miss. As the flames of Fazhelumon's attack are about to consume Chiblynmon, Sakuyamon rushes to his aid, snatching him from mid air and activating her "Crystal Sphere!" to absorb the attack.

"That's enough!" Sakuyamon shouts with a steely and determined voice. "Spirit Strike!" The fox spirits rush their target and Fazhelumon swipes at them with his blades.

"Digi-Modify! LadyDevimon activate!"

"Darkness Wave!" Asuramon glows with a dark aura and opens his mouth, spewing bats, which rush Boyilumon and elicit screeches of pain. "Finish her, Asuramon!" Masahiko, Ai, and Mako exclaim together.

"No you don't!" Fazhelumon shouts. "Matador's…"

"You're too late! Amethyst Mandala!" Fazhelumon is caught off guard and the attack rips right through him, severing him at the waist. His two halves fall before exploding into data.

"Asura Bakunenken!" Fireballs bombard the sheep deva while the bats continue to bite at her. She gives one final screech before exploding into data. Sakuyamon and Asuramon absorb their foes' data before dedigivolving, Rika still holding a now quivering Chiblynmon.

"Wow Kotemon! You beat a deva!" Masahiko exclaims excitedly while rushing to hug his partner. Chiblynmon breathes a sigh of relief before looking up at Rika and simply saying, "Thanks. I was sure I was dead…"

"That won't be happening at least until we find your tamer…" Rika says, giving him a smirk before lowering him to the ground. "Are you quite alright, Chiblynmon?" Renamon asks. Chiblynmon looks over himself before nodding. "Yep, not a scratch on me, thanks to you and your tamer."

"Hey, Chiblynmon!" Masahiko says, rushing over with his partner. "You were awesome! Thanks for saving Kotemon!" Chiblynmon adopts a bashful look before Ai scoops him up and hugs tightly.

"It seems you have some new fans," Renamon says before giving a light chuckle.

"Great…" Chiblynmon says, giving his own chuckle. "Just what I wanted."

"Alright, let's not waste anymore time," Rika says, before pulling out her d-ark and activating the compass function.

* * *

"So how long do you think it'll take to reach sovereign territory?" Kai asks as he, Alice, Impmon, and Pandamon trek through the desert.

"It could take a bit. There really aren't any direct connections from the desert level to the level the sovereigns live on," Alice explains.

"We are not using a data stream again…" Impmon adds grumpily.

"No, we're not," Alice agrees. "We can't guarantee where one would bring us anyway."

"I'm still confused as to why we still want to go," Impmon continues. "Those devas serve the sovereign, don't they? One just tried to kill us. Put two and two together people!"

"The sovereigns wouldn't send the devas to attack us," Pandamon retorts. "There has to be another explanation.

"Shandilumon said the sovereign will destroy the Hazard, and anyone who gets in their way…" Kai interjects. "What could that mean?"

"I'm not really sure, Kai," Alice admits. "We know Hazard is how Atticus referred to your cousin. Maybe it has something to do with him."

"You think the sovereign might want to hurt my cousin?" Kai asks, worry leaking through in his tone. Alice halts and bites her lip. "What if that is what's going on?"

Pandamon and Kai look at her with confusion and she sighs and explains, "Atticus claimed everything he has done since returning has been for the 'good of the Digital World.' For the sovereign, that phrase is literally their lifeblood. You saw what your cousin's partner was able to do. What if they've decided that he is a threat to the Digital World and have opted to eliminate him? What if, as Impmon suggested, they've turned against the tamers?"

"Zhuqiaomon might be so brash as to suggest that," Pandamon retorts, "but the other sovereigns would never go through with it. They do not wish to declare war upon humans, especially not the ones who saved us from the Chaos. It just has to be someone else manipulating or controlling the devas."

"But what if it is old bird-brain again?" Impmon asks. "What will we do if the sovereigns really have turned against our tamers?"

"I refuse to consider it a possibility…" Pandamon retorts.

"So, are we going to the sovereigns or not?" Kai asks.

"Beast Blaster!" Pandamon tackles Kai while Alice and Impmon dive into the sand as a purple beam of energy soars just over their heads. Scrambling back to their feet, they pale upon seeing a large purple digimon with a ragged black mane and jagged claws advance upon them, snarling and foaming.

"What is that?!" Alice asks, as the creature raises one of its arms. "Poison Claw!"

"Bada Boom!" Impmon tosses a fireball, grabbing his opponent's attention as Kai rushes forward and pulls Alice away from the fight.

"Come on! You want a piece of me?" Impmon asks.

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

"Animal Nails!"

"Double Impact!"

Pandamon and Beelzemon's attack slam into the savage looking digimon, staggering him backward and eliciting further snarls. Kai pulls out his d-ark and scans him. "I'm not getting any data. Is he a deva?"

"Beast Blaster!" Beelzemon dives to the side and Pandamon is struck and sent flying backward while the savage makes a roar that could curdle blood.

"I seriously doubt it!" Alice says, quivering where she stands. It turns towards her and Kai and steps forward, raising it's clawed hand menacingly. "Hey, back off bub! Darkness Claw!" The savage purple monstrosity falls backward and roars in indignation. Beelzemon brandishes his shotguns, pointing them at his foe as the creature seemingly begins to laugh.

"Be-el-ze-mon…" it utters in a proud and familiar voice. Beelzemon hesitates upon hearing him and he takes advantage of it, "Beast Blaster!" Beelzemon flies backward, tumbling in the sand and coming to rest next to Pandamon as he clambers back to his feet. The creature suddenly runs off, towards a tree line in the distance.

"Wait!" Beelzemon shouts. "Come back here!"

"Are you alright, Beelzemon?" Alice asks, rushing up to him.

"Fine, but we gotta follow him. I think I know who he is!" he responds gruffly.

"Who?" Kai asks.

* * *

Tankdramon rolls out of a temple structure and peers around the barren, rocky terrain around him. "The level which the sovereigns call home. I'm in luck…" As he continues forward, he suddenly finds himself blocked by a massive silver furred boar-like digimon who snorts at him.

"Ah…seconds…" Tankdramon says with a smirk while preparing himself for battle.

 **Is this all you wish to do? Destroy those who serve me and engorge your newfound hunger for power?**

Tankdramon lets out a growl mixed with the sound of grinding metal before asking, "What's it to you? This is the best I have felt in a long time!" **Millenniummon's dark spore is corrupting you, Commandramon. Yet I still know of a use for your particular…services.**

"Why should I serve anyone?" Tankdramon growls back at the heavens. "Who are you? Where are you?"

 **I am the Mistress of the Digital World, and I can reward you greatly if you would agree to serve me.** "Not interested…" Tankdramon snarls out while rotating and aiming his cannon at the large boar. **I can give you more power then you could ever imagine. I can also give you a purpose again…a mission to complete.** Tankdramon's cannon lowers and he eyes the skies warily. "What would you have of me?"

 **Simple. I want you to take up your mission once more. I want you to destroy the Digital Hazard. In return for this, I shall give you a place amongst my knights. I shall grant you my boon and you shall be one of my champions, defending the Digital World and enforcing my rule!**

"A life of servitude has not served me well till now. I see no reason to take you're offer…" **Not even if I could make you digivolve to Darkdramon…and beyond?**

This catches Tankdramon's attention. "Beyond? To what?"

 **Agree to serve me, and you shall have your heart's desire.** Tankdramon eyes the digimon before him skeptically before turning his eyes back skyward and asking, "And you shall never betray me? Never abandon me? So long as I agree to loyally serve?" **You have my word…**

"Tell me what to do…" Tankdramon states almost immediately. **Return to the tamers. Even as we speak I work to convince one of them to lead the others against the Hazard. When he rejoins the group, you will assist him…**

Tankdramon's expression remains skeptical. "Tell me who you are, or no deal…"

After some silence, the voice answers him. **I shall allow you to call me…Norn…**


	40. From the Horse's Mouth

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 40: From the Horse's Mouth

Atticus and Takato are led to a large wooden building up the hill from the mud and water of the swamp. Their escort knocks on the door with his wooden walking stick and it slowly swings open, revealing more frog-like digimon with musical horns protruding from their necks.

"Thank you for the offer of hospitality, Geckomon," Atticus says with a slight bow of his head. "We were not looking to cause trouble when we landed in your territory."

"Oh, no trouble!" Geckomon responds in a lispy voice. "We haven't seen humans here since Orochimon's defeat and we love the opportunity to have an audience for our music!" Atticus sweat drops as Takato follows the geckomon inside and lays Atticus against the wall. "How about some milkshakes?" the Geckomon with the walking stick asks.

"Sure, I'd love a milkshake," Takato says with a smile while Atticus rolls his eyes. "Trust me, these will give you indigestion…" he remarks.

"How about a song?" Geckomon asks, gesturing for the other geckomon to get into position.

"Oh no, please don't…" Atticus says, but it was too late. The geckomon croak out a tune, causing both Atticus and Takato's faces to contort into a mix of surprise and pain. As they finish, the leader turns and asks, "So how was that?"

"…it was…something different…" Takato struggles to find words while Atticus rubs his temples.

"Maybe you'd like an encore performance?"

"No!" Both Takato and Atticus shout. "What I mean to say is…" Takato starts. "…that perhaps such entertainment should be saved for later," Atticus finishes for him, eyeing the goggled tamer with a warning look.

The head geckomon shrugs before dispersing the others. "Alright, get back to work!" The geckomon scurry back to their positions along an assembly line and continue to produce large barrels of milkshakes.

"So, uhh, Geckomon... Why do you guys make milkshakes?" Takato asks.

"Well, it all started when this nasty Orochimon showed up and forced us into servitude. A couple years ago, a bunch of humans showed up and worked with Andromon the Just to defeat him and free us. After they left, we decided to continue to produce the milkshakes as a way of keeping the memory alive."

"Wow, you guys must be the geckomon Kazu said he and Guardromon had helped the last time we came to the Digital World. I'm sure they'll both be happy to know that you're doing well."

"Yep! We've been just dandy here, thanks to Guardromon and those humans," Geckomon states proudly.

"That's great," Atticus says with a hint of impatience, "and I don't mean to be rude, but we are in a bit of a tight spot. Any way that we could get an escort, or at the very least directions out of this area and to the desert level?"

Geckomon cocks a head at him before responding, "Well, I suppose I could spare you a geckomon or two to get you to the border. What's your hurry?"

"We really have to find my friends and get back home," Takato explains. "We have a bunch of digimon called devas chasing after us and it's important that we all regroup."

"If you came here with a bunch of other humans and digimon, how'd you get separated? Data streams?" Geckomon asks in his usual lispy voice.

"Well…" Takato says, his face melting into a look of sadness. "Not quite… It's mostly my fault and it's why I have to get back to the others. I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me…"

"It's my fault actually…" Atticus interjects. "I took justice into my own hands and only made the situation worse. That's why it is vital I get him back to his friends, and without our partners, we're both just sitting ducks for the devas to easily pick off. "

Geckomon looks between them and places a hand to his chin. "Alright. Let me see if I can get anyone to volunteer to take you." He walks away and Takato slides down the wall, taking a seat next to Atticus.

"You able to move much yet?" Atticus moves his arms and turns his neck. "I'm mostly back to normal. Just my legs still aren't quite responding…" There is an eerie silence before Atticus speaks up again, "I…uhh…I have to admit…I haven't done this kind of thing in quite some time. It's sort of nice to travel with another tamer…"

Takato shrugs. "I guess it's good while it will last…"

"Is something wrong?" Atticus asks. "If you're worried I'm still thinking about deleting you…"

"No… it's not that…" Atticus gives him a concerned and skeptical look. He lets out a sigh before continuing, "All this time, I haven't considered what I'm going to do when we do regroup with the others… How am I going to face them? How will I face Henry?"

"They're you're friends. You said so yourself. You'll all move past this," Atticus states dismissively.

"I know they'll forgive me… I just don't know if they should…"

Realization hits Atticus and he answers, "You haven't forgiven yourself." Takato shakes his head. "How can I? I killed her. This time, my anger really hurt someone I cared about and I can't take it back."

"It's hard to forgive oneself," Atticus begins, adopting a sympathetic tone. "Believe me: I know. But I also know what happens when one does not face their demons. I'm one person you don't want to be like. Cynicism doesn't suit you."

"But how do I forgive myself? How do I rectify what I've done?" Takato asks. Atticus shakes his head. "You're asking the wrong person. I told you that I absolutely corrupted my friend's partner. I still haven't rectified that wrong and to be honest, it's too late for me to. He's gone and so is his partner, and my only legacy is you."

Takato turns away and turns his gaze down before Atticus continues. "Everything that's happened: your friend's death included, is my legacy as much as yours. You have every right to blame me for all of it. I'm not really good for much else anyway…"

"No, that's not true…" Takato utters softly. "You didn't know that the Hazard would infect me but I did know that my allowing my anger to flare was dangerous. I lost control and that's all on me…"

"Takato…"

"Hey, I've got three workers willing to take you to the swamp boundary," the lispy voice of Geckomon calls out as the four geckomon approach the two. Atticus lets out a sigh before nodding to them. "Excellent, we'll be right there."

Takato pushes himself up and moves to pull Atticus to his feet. "I know I haven't exactly been a fountain of optimism," Atticus says, as Takato wraps his arm over his shoulder and holds him up, "but I want you to forget everything I said. Friendship is real: don't let this bitter old shade tell you different." Takato nods and a slight smile comes to his face. "I'm glad to hear you accept that. I guess I can really only hope for…"

A knock suddenly sounds at the door and an authoritative voice shouts, "Open up, by the authority of the sovereign!"

"Devas…" Atticus says through a gasp. "We have to hide."

"Get in the milkshake containers!" Geckomon urges the two humans. "We'll be right there!" he shouts to the visitor. "I just need a moment to open the stocks!" The Geckomon help Takato pull Atticus into the container before the goggled human jumps in with him. The Geckomon seal the top of the barrel and the two humans sit in silence, straining their ears to hear what is going on.

"Welcome to our factory," the lispy voice of the Geckomon leader states. "What brings you this way?"

"I am Zhaodulumon, deva of the sovereign, and I am looking for a human. Have you seen any in this area recently?"

"Can't say that I have," Geckomon responds. "We geckomon hardly leave this factory, other then to sing at the lakeside and roll in the mud pits."

"Are you sure? Be warned, the human we seek is very dangerous and must be dealt with. Even with his pet gone, we must find and eliminate him to ensure the security of all levels of the Digital World."

Takato almost shouts in shock, but Atticus covers his mouth with a hand and muffles him. "What was that?" Zhaodulumon asks.

"Sorry, that was me," another lispy voice says. "Haven't sung in awhile and was hoping you'd like to hear a tune."

"Perhaps another time…" Zhaodulumon states. "If you do find any humans in this region, detain them. I shall return soon to discover if you have found any."

"No problem," Geckomon responds. "Last thing we need are a bunch of humans ruining our milkshakes or swamps." The sound of a door closing is heard and several minutes later, the lid on the container is removed. Takato climbs out before pulling Atticus out as well. "They got Guilmon… I can't believe it…"

"Then don't!" Atticus says, while twitching his legs. "We would know if your partner was gone. Your d-ark hasn't signaled his demise yet." Takato pulls out his digivice and notes that its screen remains blank and absent of static. "You're partner is fine. I suggest we find him and the others before those devas get wise to that fact, however."

"Then you best get going, and hang low in case those devas are still in the area," Geckomon suggests, gesturing for them to leave.

"Thank you once again for your patronage," Atticus says with a bow. "We are both very grateful."

"Just say hello to Guardromon and his tamer for us." The Geckomon shouts after them as they pull the door open and leave.

* * *

Alice, Kai, and Pandamon hang on for dear life as Beelzemon zips through the skies, chasing down the fleeing savage purple digimon. "He's heading for the dark forest level!" Alice shouts up to Beelzemon, who pumps his wings faster, trying to catch up to his target.

"Are you sure this thing is him? I thought you said he was deleted?" Kai asks.

"Of course I'm sure!" Beelzemon growls back. "That voice has been haunting my nightmares for the past two years!"

The purple digimon breaches the tree line and Beelzemon zips under the canopy after him, weaving around the tree trunks as his target shoves his way through the gaps between the trees. Milleniummon's castle appears ahead and the creature increases its pace, jumping over the wall in one bound.

Beelzemon flies over and lands in the ruined courtyard, the creature standing in its center and watching them with steely red eyes. "That's far enough, bub!" Beelzemon shouts out. "Why have you come here? Can't you see Jeri's not…"

"Storm of the Elements!" A barrage of fire, water, earth, and wind slam into the purple digimon and send him flying into one of the ruined walls, cobbles toppling down atop him as he groans and roars.

"I was wondering when some humans would finally show up…" Kai and Alice look up at the towering form of a black horse with six hooves and a blue fiery mane. He wears green armor over his torso and smirks at the tamers as they stare up at him.

"Mule-face…" Beelzemon grumbles, tightening his grip on his rifle and shotgun. The purple digimon shoves himself back to his feet, growling at the multi-legged horse while Kai pulls out his d-ark and attempts to scan him. Yindalumon, exalted beast digimon. He's a vaccine type at the mega level! His attacks are Storm of the Elements, Loki's Wrath, and Breath of Niflheim.

"Thank you for the introduction. There is one more thing you may help me with: Tell me where I may find the Hazard Tamer!"

"What do you devas want with him? Who has sent you?" Alice demands of the horse deva.

"We will destroy the Hazard on behalf of the sovereigns," Yindalumon replies coolly. "And if you humans choose to stand in our way, you shall be met with the same fate!"

"So it is Zhuqiaomon who has ordered this?" Pandamon asks. "I cannot believe it…"

"All the sovereign have agreed that this is necessary, Pandamon. I suggest choosing your side of this conflict carefully…"

"All…the sovereigns?" Alice asks, her shock apparent.

"He's lying…" Pandamon states firmly. "They would never agree to do this…"

"They would if their sovereign demanded it…" Yindalumon responds curtly while Pandamon steps back and shakes his head. "You have a choice. We will destroy the Hazard. You can all either die with him or turn away and leave our realm. What will it be?"

"I won't let you hurt my cousin!" Kai shouts at him, grabbing some cards from his pocket.

"And I've learned my lesson from serving your sovereign!" Beelzemon shouts out while eyeing the purple creature, who also roars.

"And you, Pandamon?" the horse deva taunts.

Pandamon looks to Kai before answerng, "I choose to fight alongside my tamer."

"So be it… Loki's Wrath!" Yindalumon slams his hooves into the ground, generating a barrage of shockwaves which collapses much of the remaining castle structures and sends tamers and digimon alike sprawling to the ground.

"Corona Blaster!"

"Animal Nails!"

"Beast Blaster!"

Their attacks prove ineffective, dissipating as they strike Yindalumon's armor. "You call those attacks? Storm of the Elements!" He lifts his four hooved arms and sends a barrage of elements flying at the tamers and their partners. The purple digimon is pinned by the rocks while Beelzemon is blown backward by fierce winds. Pandamon ducks beneath the fire only to be washed away by the flowing water.

"Digi-Modify! Stamina activate!" Pandamon pushes his way through the rushing water and leaps up. "Animal Nails!" His attack strikes his opponents snout, but he hardly even sneezes at the attack.

"I have no time for you, traitor. Breath of Niflheim!" Yindalumon exhales an icy wind, which freezes Pandamon solid and sends him plummeting back to the courtyard floor.

"Pandamon!" Kai shouts as a large bulky robot shoots over his head and snatches him from the air.

"Great catch Guardromon!" Kazu shouts, running up behind Kai. "You found us!" Kai exclaims.

"Je…ri…" the purple monster utters as it pushes itself back to its feet. Jeri eyes him carefully before her eyes widen and she asks, "Is that…?"

"Yes!" Beelzemon shouts to her. "It's Leomon!"

Kenta's d-ark beeps and he pulls up the data. Actually, he's MadLeomon, a zombie digimon. His type and level are both unknown, but his attacks are Beast Blaster and Poison Claw.

Jeri tries to step closer to MadLeomon but Yindalumon suddenly knocks him away with a swing of one of his hooves. "All of those who interfere in our affairs shall pay the price!" Yindalumon shouts over Jeri's hysterical cries.

"That's not cool, dude!" Kazu screams, drawing a blue card. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Guardromon digivolve to… Andromon!_

"Storm of the Elements!" Yindalumon raises his hooves and fires, the barrages melding together into a single fierce attack, which rushes towards the exposed tamers.

"Digi-Modify! Defense chip activate!"

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon's shield easily absorbs the attack, eliciting a growl of frustration from the horse deva.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Gatling Attack!"

Yindalumon staggers backward as the missiles slam into his snout. Beelzemon jumps up, taking advantage of this and lands an uppercut, causing him to stumble further back.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fires as he allows himself to fall back towards the ground and Yindalumon is knocked off his feet by the force of the blow. As Beelzemon lands and prepares to continue the fight, Yindalumon shifts himself back to his feet.

"Impressive, but it won't be enough! Breath of Niflheim!" Beelzemon rockets into the air to avoid the attack, but Andromon is not so fortunate and soon falls over: a frozen statue just like Pandamon.

"Aww, you've got to be kidding me…" Kazu groans.

"Corona Blaster!" Yindalumon shifts and the attack ricochets off his armor, producing no effect.

"Poison Claw!" MadLeomon rushes to rejoin the battle, and scratches along the horse deva's armor, leaving small rents, though otherwise not penetrating his defenses. Yindalumon swings two of his arms at the lion-like digimon but he ducks beneath them and instead they knock out one of the last standing walls. MadLeomon rushes away, apparently abandoning the fight.

"Leomon! Come back!" Jeri cries as she tries to run after him, but Yindalumon steps in her way and swings one of his massive hooves down on her. She closes her eyes and feels a sudden jolt, opening them to find that Beelzemon had grabbed her, just in the nick of time.

"Alright, that's it Mule-face. No one attacks Jeri while I'm around! Corona Destroyer!" Yindalumon laughs as the attack explodes on his armor. "Even at the mega level, you are no match for me! Loki's Wrath!" Beelzemon grabs Jeri once more and jets into the air as Yindalumon slams his hooves down.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon generates a shield just in time to protect the tamers from the shockwaves and releases a heavy breath upon the cessation of said waves.

"We can't get through his armor…" Beelzemon remarks, landing in front of the others and releasing Jeri.

"Yes we can…" Jeri remarks monotonously. "Attack his face and hooves, particularly when he tries to use his Storm of Elements attack…"

"Jeri? What's wrong with ya?" Beelzemon asks, eyeing the girl warily. Alice steps forward and pulls the brunette back with her. "Her idea sounds plausible. It's up to you, Beelzemon!" The demon lord eyes the girl for a few more seconds with suspicion but ultimately turns to face Yindalumon once more.

"Alright Mule-face! You think you're so tough? Come get some!" He rushes forward while Yindalumon swings one of his hooves to clobber him. He easily barrel rolls to the side, dodging the blow before aiming his shotgun. "Double Impact!" He strikes his foe square on the snout and the horse deva once again growls in annoyance. Beelzemon's rifle disappears and he swipes his claws along the horse's snout: "Darkness Claw!"

As Yindalumon reels back, Beelzemon flaps his wings to turn rapidly. "Breath of Niflheim!" Beelzemon dives to avoid the icy breath, but his wing tips freeze and he plummets, crashing into the ground below. Yindalumon raises a foot, ready to crush him, but Beelzemon quickly aims his shotgun once more. "Double Impact!"

Yindalumon shouts as his leg vibrates and he stomps down mere inches to the side of the demon lord. Beelzemon jumps back up, reforming his rifle on his arm.

"This end's now! Storm of the Elements!"

"I couldn't agree more, bub! Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon aims for one of the hooves and fires just as Yindalumon unleashes his attack. His hoof explodes and he howls in pain as his data distorts momentarily.

"Finish it!" Jeri shouts in a cold voice, much to Kazu and Kenta's surprise.

"Gladly, Jeri! Corona Destroyer!" Yindalumon is in too much pain to react and the pentagram beam lands square on his jaw, causing him to tumble over and smash into the remaining ruins of the castle. He distorts and quickly breaks apart into data, which Beelzemon decides to absorb before dedigivolving to Impmon.

"Everyone alright?" the little rookie asks as Pandamon and Andromon thaw, the later dedigivolving to Guardromon before MarineAngemon rushes over to attend to him.

"We're fine, thanks to you," Kai says with a thumbs up. "These devas are getting stronger and scarier…"

"You've run into more then just this guy?" Kenta asks. "We fought the mouse one a while back."

"We fought the snake," Alice tells them. "How many of these guys are there exactly again?"

"Twelve…" Jeri says, her voice's inflection returning.

"You mean there's nine more of these guys?" Kai whines as Pandamon hangs his head low.

"If the others haven't already defeated more…" Impmon interjects.

"Puh piu pu!" MarineAngemon chirps.

"Who knows where they are!" Kenta practically shouts. "This whole thing has been a wild goose chase!"

"Well standing around here isn't going to do us any good," Kazu states authoritatively. "Let's head to the desert level and see if we can find the others."

"What about Leomon?" Jeri asks. "We should go after him!"

"He ran that way…" Alice says, pointing.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea…" Kenta remarks.

"So run the other way!" Impmon grumbles. "I'm going after him. This is my chance to make things right…" He glances at Jeri. "For me and for Takato."

"Well I suppose going to see the sovereigns is out," Kai says with a shrug, "and we technically don't know where the others are. We should all stick together and follow MadLeomon's trail. He led us towards you guys: maybe he'll lead us to the others too."

"I agree with Kai," Alice says, grabbing his hand and squeezing firm. "We should follow MadLeomon and see where his trail takes us.

"Puh piu!" MarineAngemon chirps in support.

"I'll go if Kazu goes," Guardromon says with a slight bow.

Kenta and Kazu exchange glances and sigh before conceding. "Fine, lead the way…"

* * *

Ryo finds himself in a dark cavern. He peers around, seeing nothing, until a beautiful young blonde woman clothed in a white satin dress with a shining black leather trim to it walks out of the shadows. She smiles at him, her teeth nearly as white as her dress and her headband glistens on her head, giving it the look of a tiara. For a moment or two, Ryo presumed her human and was greatly taken aback by her beauty. He then notices six smooth white wings protruding from her back and a vine like staff in her hands.

 **Hello, Legendary Tamer. As promised, I have a great deal to show you.**

"Where are we?" Ryo asks. "Are you the Mistress?"

 **Indeed, I am. This is the Eastern Quadrant. We are in a cave, which will soon find great importance…**

The sound of rapid footsteps is heard and a green eyed, red haired boy rushes down the corridor and leaps over a small chasm. "Was that…?"

 **Yes, that was Atticus Kwalroc, the Digidestined of Darkness. This is the origin of the Digital Hazard.**

The cavern begins to shake and a large mechanical creature with a great many metallic claws pulls is way along the corridor, seemingly pursuing Atticus across the chasm. Behind him, a young boy with black hair runs up, a Ryudamon next to him and an open laptop in his hands. "Come on! Turn it on, Ren! Before that thing comes back!" a blonde boy shouts.

"But Marcus, Atticus is…"

"Forget him! Think about what he did to you! We have to lock Apocalymon away to save the Digital World! Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made!" Ren bites his lip before facing the chasm and sighing. He pushes a button on his laptop and a wall of fire rises from the chasm. Ren turns his back as he hears the voice of Atticus scream on the other side, "No! Open up! I'm still in here! Help!"

"No!" a blue camoed saurian runs up to the firewall and claws at it futiley. "M16 Assassin! I'll get you out Atticus! Come on! Break!"

"I'm…I'm sorry, Commandramon…" the boy named Ren utters to the little dino. Commandramon turns a glare in his direction. "He trusted you! You were his friend! What have you done! Why!?"

"Leave him, Ren…" a young oriental girl with shiny lack hair remarks coolly. "There's nothing more we can do for him."

"I shouldn't have done that…" Ren states sadly while looking back at the firewall.

"You had no choice, Ren!" a dark skinned child with short hair assures. "We had to protect the Digital World. Atticus would have understood."

The scenery shifts to a void, where the quivering form of Atticus floats helplessly before the thrashing form of Apocalymon. "You tricked me, Digidestined of Darkness!" the large digimon roars with indignation.

"They locked me in… Why did they do that… I…" he mutters, eyes beginning to leak tears. He suddenly finds himself ensnared and squeezed in one of Apocalymon's claws. "You're going to help me get out, human!"

Atticus blinks his tears away and bites down on his lip. "There's… nothing I can do to get either of us out… Only they have the key to the firewall…

"I will make you suffer for this indignity, Digidestined of Darkness!"

"Go ahead and kill me…" Atticus says, never once raising his head. "We both lost…"

"Kill? Ha! That would be too easy. Let us see how you enjoy the pain of MY existence!" Atticus groans as the claw tightens around him, seeming to puncture his very body. Data leaks out of his wounds and a red aura flows along Apocalymon's claw, entering the fissures that had opened. Atticus screeches and contorts in pain and Apocalymon releases him, allowing him to writhe. "Now you will live as long as I. You shall feel the pain of deleted digimon as I do! Now you are what your crest defines you as being! Nothing but a parasite! A virus!"

 **Apocalymon's virus would not have been a threat had he infected a digimon, but human digital coding was somehow different and instead of integrating into his programming, the virus mutated and changed. Evolved if you will.**

The scenery shifts back to the cavern, where a disheveled Atticus crawls out from behind the firewall.

 **My servants allowed him to return to the human world but he would eventually be recalled to face the dark god who sought to usurp my rule.**

The scenery once again shifts, showing Millenniummon gloating over the forms of Atticus and Commandramon. With a scream of anger, Atticus flares with a red aura and he suddenly biomerges with his partner before rushing into battle against is foe.

"So he used the power of the Hazard to biomerge and win. How does that translate into Takato needing to be deleted?" Ryo asks.

 **Because the Digital Hazard would continue to mutate, eventually growing beyond this human's control.**

Atticus and Commandramon scream as several dark spores lodge themselves into each of their necks and backs. **My servants could not let him leave the Digital World with Millenniummon's seeds in place. He would need to be sacrificed, but he was slippery and escaped my servants' attempts to delete him. It was I who gave the order to drive him into the Southern Quadrant, where the denizens would be more hostile to him and where his festering virus would be less of a threat. But even there, he survived, allowing the Digital Hazard to continue to grow out of control.**

The scenery shifts again, this time to a familiar desert. "Please!" Atticus pleads to the heavens. "I can't take this anymore. I want to go home! I don't want this power anymore! Take it away from me!" DigiGnomes zip around him in a funnel and he coughs, as if unable to breathe. He writhes on the sandy floor and his partner tries desperately to help him as old wounds are forced open and the essence of Apocalymon's virus seeps out, this time a deep crimson as opposed to bright red.

 **The virus had now become what we refer to as the Digital Hazard and it was sent beyond our reach. Not long after, the now Tamer of Darkness met his fate, but because of his weakness and arrogance, the virus escaped destruction.**

The scenery shifts again, now to a rocky area where Ryo recognizes Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Rika, Henry, Suzie, and Takato as they stand and watch Beelzemon delete and absorb Leomon while Jeri cries out in horror and sadness.

"How could you?!" Takato shouts while clenching a fist. "How could you do this horrible thing?! I'll make you hurt! I'll make you pay!" He flares with the familiar red light and Growlmon steps forward, digivolving to WarGrowlmon seamlessly.

"Hmm…nice outfit, but you're still no match for me, you big lump! Just so you know, Metal-Mouth, when I'm done with you, I'm gonna finish your friends off one by one!" Beelzemon taunts.

"You're wrong!" Takato shouts. "You're the one who's finished!" WarGrowlmon charges forward and chomps down on Beelzemon. "Finish him! Do it! Tear him apart!"

Ryo stares speechless at the scene unfolding before him.

"You cannot lose! I won't allow it! I order you to digivolve! Digivolve now!" Takato and WarGrowlmon glow with an intense crimson light as a twister of fire whips itself around WarGrowlmon and the symbol on his chest begins to blare.

 **The Digital Hazard returned to the Digital World two years ago, bringing with it the familiar destruction of my realm. Behold, the power your friend can no longer contain…**

"Yes! Digivolve! I order you to digivolve to mega!" The blazing funnel disperses, revealing the snarling and drooling form of Megidramon. The ground rips apart and Ryo backs away in fear as rocks shift and break. He looks over at Takato, who seems to back away in fear as well, dropping his digivice and allowing it to crack and fragment before disappearing altogether.

"He…he didn't mean it…" Ryo utters, seemingly more to himself then to the Mistress.

 **No, but he didn't mean the second time either.**

The scenery shifts to Milleniummon's castle, where Megidramon destroys the dark god. Ryo stares at the quivering form of Takato: quivering not from fear this time, but from pure rage and anger. Rika and Henry try to pull him out of it, and he watches Rika punch him across the face. Megidramon quickly turns on the tamers and Ryo watches in horror as the team is tossed every which way.

 **The Tamer of Darkness attempted to do what was necessary, but your friends unfortunately prevented him from succeeding.**

Ryo watches Sealsdramon lunge for Takato and Suzie tackle him aside. Renamon rushes to engage Sealsdramon and Megidramon spews flames, obscuring much of the others. Atticus zips forward, seeming to bow in apology to Takato before Megidramon attacks him and Takato shoves him out of the way. As Suzie rushes towards them, Megidramon knocks her away and Ryo turns, not wanting to look at what happens next: her screams being enough to get the point across.

 **The Digital Hazard is dangerous and the boy cannot control it. If we allow it to continue to grow, the results shall be…disastrous…**

The scenery shifts one final time to the barren digital desert. Ryo nearly pukes upon seeing the still forms of all five digital sovereigns and the tamers lying in the sand. He kneels down next to Henry and looks into his grey eyes, reading only fear and pain. He shifts to look at Rika, whose violet eyes stare blankly out, not a hint of light in them.

 **This is the only choice before us, Legendary Tamer. You can choose to sacrifice the host: to convince the others of the necessity of his demise or you can betray all of them by refusing to solve the problem, which will invariably end in the deaths of all, both in the Digital World and the human world.**

Ryo's face adopts a frantic look and he clenches his eyes shut. "There has to be another way… Please… We can find something…" The girl only shakes her head. **The Tamer of Darkness once entertained that thought, and it only has led to a worse problem then ever before. The Digital Hazard must be destroyed, once and for all. It is the only way to save the Digital World from utter destruction. I need you to do what must be done.**

Ryo's world goes entirely white and he blinks his eyes, trying to adjust to the increase in light. He finds himself lying on the floor of the chamber with Azulongmon and Monodramon again and pushes himself up to a sitting position.

 **What will your answer be, Legendary Tamer? Can we count on you to once again do what must be done to save us?**

Ryo looks at Monodramon, whose own look of confusion does not make his choice easier. "I don't think I can…"

 **At the very least, you must convince the other tamers to abandon him. If they do not, I'm afraid they will also be dealt with.**

"No! You can't hurt them!" Ryo shouts at the voice.

"What will you do, Legendary Tamer?" Azulongmon asks. Ryo breathes heavily and rapidly, as if in the midst of a panic attack. "I…I can't let the others get hurt…"

"Then you must help us save them," Azulongmon states in a pleading tone. "Surely one human life is not worth all of our deaths."

"But he hasn't done anything to deserve this…"

 **Not many get what they deserve. Surely Atticus Kwalroc did not deserve his fate, but his fate it was and thus his burden to bare it is. The same is with the Hazard Tamer. He must go. You must either help us end him, or oppose us and be ended yourself. I am sorry that I can offer you no other alternatives.**

Ryo turns his gaze downcast. "I'll…" He bites down on his lip. "I'll do what has to be done..." _I'm sorry, Takato…_

* * *

The Monster Makers work tirelessly on constructing both the ark and the structural programming of DexDoruGreymon. "Babel, what's the status on basic structure?" Janyuu practically yells.

"It's coming along. Should have it in a few hours," Babel replies.

"What about command programs?"

"We're working on it," Curly responds.

"And where are we on the ark?"

"It's coming slowly, but it's coming…" Shibumi says without any enthusiasm.

"Well pick up the pace! We have to get these programs done!"

"Tao, I still say we're making a huge mistake…"

"Drop it, Shibumi!" Janyuu yells back.

"What's going on here?" Kurota's voice rings out over the lab. Yamaki stands and approaches him, preventing him from advancing further into the lab. "We're doing what you asked. We're constructing your carrier program and we're constructing the ark to retrieve the children."

"And the Matsuki boy?" Kurota asks suspiciously.

"I am having Riley cross reference the signature your informant sent us with the anomaly's signature that we saved on our console. If they match, you will get no further resistance from me," the Hypnos director states dryly.

"Just like that?" Kurota asks, suspicion still clear.

"He killed my daughter," Janyuu says through grit teeth. "We can confirm that he is dangerous and we will do what must be done to ensure the others' safe return."

Kurota looks confused and shifts his gaze back and forth between Yamaki and Janyuu. "One of the tamers is…dead?"

"According to her brother, yes…" Yamaki state sourly.

The lab door slides open and a grave looking Riley steps in. "I have the results, sir."

"And?" Janyuu asks while the other Monster Makers listen in suspense.

"The signatures match…" Riley states sadly. "Whatever that informant is asking us to destroy, it matches the signature of the destructive anomaly we monitored. It stands to reason that it is indeed Mr. Matsuki…"

Yamaki takes the report from her and glances down it, his mouth curving into a deeper and deeper frown as he reads. "Then there's nothing more to discuss. Takato Matsuki must not be allowed to escape the Digital World before it can be destroyed."

The Monster Makers all visibly deflate and Kurota coughs before offering, "I understand this must be hard on all of you, but you are doing the right thing…"

"No we're not…" Shibumi remarks, slinking back into his chair. "None of this is the right thing…"

"Are you intent on committing insubordination?" Kurota asks while giving the man a glare.

"Shibumi, you know we have to do this…" Janyuu says, letting some of the anger in his voice be replaced by sadness and sympathy.

"Then do it," Shibumi remarks, "but do not attempt to justify this. What you are going to do is wrong, and you are the real monsters for doing it. I'm done with this." He stands and brushes past Riley, heading for the door.

"Shibumi, get back here…" Dolphin states solemnly. "We need you for this."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. You're all going too far. I won't use my skills like this…"

"Mr. Mizuno, I must press upon you the necessity that you don't…" Yamaki begins.

"I won't speak to his family," Shibumi answers before Yamaki can finish. "That's your burden as well. I am going home and fully expect I will be taken away by the Naicho tomorrow. Good luck, and I hope you're happy with what you've chosen…"


	41. Tigers and Lions and Monkeys, Oh My!

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 41: Tigers and Lions and Monkeys, Oh My!

Dobermon stretches out his legs, flexing his claws and testing his muscles. "How are you feeling now, Dobermon?" Henry asks with a prideful smile.

"I feel rather like a new mon…" the hound growls out while shoving his legs back under himself and forcing himself into a standing position.

"Oh, most excellent!" Hagurumon cheers. "We can start our trip to the medieval level now!"

"It's about time!" Terriermon quips from Henry's shoulder. "The others are probably twiddling their thumbs waiting for us!"

"Your rat is right," Dobermon growls. "We should get moving. The sooner we find Alice and the rest of your friends, the better."

"Hey! Henry, I think that qualifies as rude!"

"Well you would know rude, wouldn't you Terriermon?" Henry asks through a laugh.

"Enjoying yourself, human?" A chill runs down Henry's spine and he, Terriermon, Dobermon, Hagurumon, and Clockmon turn to see a four-tailed tiger with a red mane of hair around its neck and four wings, which sprout from beneath a shield-like structure on its back. His eyes are obscured beneath a purple helmet but his fangs glint as he snarls at his would-be prey.

"Uh oh, Henry! That looks kind of like that nasty tiger Mihiramon!" Terriermon shouts, jumping off his partner's shoulder while Dobermon takes up position next to him.

"Not anymore, you foul little rabbit. Now, I am Miqilumon!" Henry scans him with his d-ark. Miqilumon, exalted beast digimon. Mega level, data type. Special attacks: Tiger-chuks, Chimera Breath, and Predator's Rush. He looks up from his d-ark visibly sweating. "We're in trouble. We're at a type disadvantage!"

"All the more reason for you to cooperate!" Miqilumon growls. "I am looking for the Hazard Tamer. Tell me where he is!"

"We don't know!" Dobermon growls while crouching low. "What do you want with him anyway?" Henry asks, not once breaking eye contact. "We won't allow you to bring him back to Millenniummon!"

"Millenniummon? Ha!" the tiger deva laughs, before responding. "I serve none but the sovereigns! We will destroy the Hazard and return peace to our Digital World, whether you stand in our way or not! Surrender, and lead me to the Hazard, or I shall delete you and claim your data as prize!"

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Clockmon shouts, stepping forward. "Yea! We don't like your tone!" Hagurumon protests, floating up next to his counterpart.

"Let's take him, Henry! No holding back!" Terriermon cheers. "Right!" Henry says, brandishing his d-ark. "Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

"So be it. Predator's Rush!" Miqilumon flaps his wings and jets forward with amazing speed, knocking MegaGargomon over hardly seconds after he forms.

"Schwartz Strahl!" Dobermon's attack arcs towards Miqilumon and dissipates on the shield over his wings.

"Cog Crusher!"

"Chrono Breaker!"

Hagurumon tosses a small gear while Clockmon clanks forward and swings his hammer down upon the tiger deva, neither of which seem to faze him.

"Chimera Breath!" Blue flames spout from Miqilumon's open maw and both Clockmon and Hagurumon dive to the ground as the flames flow over them.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon, having clambered back to his feet, fires a barrage of missiles and blasts Miqilumon backwards. He rolls back to his feet and directs a glare at the gargantuan mega.

"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon aims and fires, sending his two shoulder rockets jetting towards the tiger deva. With a flap of his wings, he takes to the air, easily dodging both rockets and their explosions. "Predator's Rush!" He once again slams into MegaGargomon, staggering him backward. Miqilumon whips himself around before battering MegaGargomon's face with his tails, "Tiger-chuks!"

MegaGargomon falls backward once more, smashing through several clocks. His data begins to distort as Miqilumon lands next to his head and raises a claw to deliver a fatal blow. Dobermon suddenly slams into him, tackling him aside.

"Mongrel mutt!" Miqilumon bites down on Dobermon's neck and he yelps from pain before tumbling with the tiger and skidding to a halt. The tiger tosses his limp body on the ground before readying his attack. "Chimera…"

"Chrono Breaker!"

"Cog Crusher!"

The tiger deva grunts as the attacks land on his jaw and swings one of his tails, shoving Clockmon off his feet. "You should not have interfered…"

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon once again unleashes a salvo of missiles and Miqilumon is blown off his feet, tumbling along the clouds. MegaGargomon fires his jets and rushes forward, raising a fist in the air. "Power Pummel!" Miqilumon rolls aside and MegaGargomon's fist slams into the fluffy ground. The tiger deva leaps and sprints up his arm. Before he can react, Miqilumon flips and lashes out with his tails, "Tiger-chuks!"

MegaGargomon staggers back again and Miqilumon flaps his wings, refusing to allow his foe to regain his balance. "Predator's Rush!" MegaGargomon tumbles back once more and falls on his back, Miqilumon flapping his wings to stay aloft as he smirks at the gargantuan mega.

"We've got to try one more time, Terriermon…" Henry remarks, struggling to crane MegaGargomon upward. "I'm with you Henry!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"A foolish mistake! Chimera Breath!" As MegaGargomon fires his shoulder rockets, Miqilumon spews flames, causing one to detonate mere inches upon leaving it's tubing. Miqilumon deftly dodges the other and lands, crouching low as he waits for the smoke to clear.

"Henry and Terriermon twitch on a cloud darkened by ash and soot. Dobermon pushes himself back to his feet, wobbling slightly as he limps forward slowly.

"You fought gallantly, human, but no one is a match for the servants of the sovereign!"

"We got one for you!" Clockmon shouts, causing the tiger deva to turn. "Hey Dobermon! Grab the human and run!" Hagurumon begs.

"What are you doing?" Henry shouts before coughing while trying to push himself up.

"Something crazy! Something ludicrous! Well, it's necessary, I guess…" Clockmon pulls a knife from the face of a clock and it dings as it strikes twelve.

Miqilumon snarls as he stares at the two mechanical digimon, clearly bored. "You fixed a clock. Is that supposed to intimidate me?" A bird suddenly pops in and out of the clock and the ground begins to rumble. Gears grind to a halt and the shaking stops. After a moment, Miqilumon shouts out, "Enough of these games! Chimera…"

He staggers once more as the ground quakes again, this time, a large mechanical hand shoving its way up from beneath the poofy clouds. "You're gonna wanna start running!" Hagurumon shouts out as a large dragon with mechanical hands pulls itself up from within the clouds. As Henry grabs Terriermon and tries to stand, Dobermon grabs Henry by the collar and tosses him onto his back before bolting off, Henry holding on tightly as his ride trips and falters somewhat due to his injuries.

Miqilumon rushes to follow them, but the dragon moves in his path. "Let's see you beat Megadramon!" Hagurumon shouts as the dragon's clawed hands open. "Darkside Attack!"

Miqilumon leaps into the air and rushes towards Megadramon's head. "Predator's Rush!" He slams into his opponent, causing him to collapse onto the cloud below. "Stay out of my way!" the deva shouts, before turning to leave once more.

"Cog Crusher!"

"Time Buster!" Clockmon fires a bolt of energy from a gun on his arm and Miqilumon allows both attacks to bonce off his helmet. "You should have surrendered when you had the chance! Tiger-chuks!" In a single, swift move, he jets forward and whips his tails, smashing both of his challengers into the ground. As they explode into data, he turns and unleashes his "Chimera Breath!" on the unmoving Megadramon, causing him to melt into data as well before he absorbs all of it.

"Even with a head start, you won't outrun me!" he screams to the heavens before pumping his wings and zipping off in the direction Dobermon had run.

* * *

 _"Why do you persist in this, Subject Jeri Katou? Your partner is gone. This specter you have seen cannot be him. Why chase after him?"_

 _Jeri allows tears to fall from her eyes and she turns away from the ADR-01. "But what if we could fix him? Maybe I could have him back…"_

 _"There are no methods for the process of which you speak," The ADR-01 responds in her menacing and monotonous tone. "Do not devote necessary mental resources to such a pointless pursuit…"_

 _"But maybe there is a way! Maybe Atticus or Commandramon know a way! If I could get Leomon back, maybe I could be happy…"_

 _"Happiness is an illusion. Emotion and attachment only get in the way of pursuing the most logical course of action…"_

 _"And what is the most logical course of action?" Jeri asks meekly._

 _"What we must do. Why Subject Takato Matsuki must be allowed to fall. Why the network must be wiped clean and why humanity must be made to evolve: to abandon its primitive ways."_

 _"I thought only Takato needed to be deleted…" Jeri says, turning her gaze downward._

 _"Subject Takato Matsuki is a dangerous virus which must be deleted, but he is only the first flaw we can correct. Both the Digital World and human world can be improved upon…perfected… All you need do is allow me in…"_

 _"How do I know you won't hurt my friends?"_

 _"I am you and you are me, Subject Jeri Katou. My purpose is only to serve your interests and to obtain for you what you want. Together we will correct every flaw in your existence. You shall have your friends and you shall be free of the virus Subject Takato Matsuki, as well as anyone else you wish to be free of."_

 _"Free…"_

 _"Free… Once he is deleted, all shall be right."_

 _"I don't…need Leomon?"_

 _"You do not need Leomon… All you need is to delete the Hazard…"_

Delete the Hazard…" Jeri utters as her eyes flicker open. She sits up, breathing rapidly and heavily and hugs her legs close, tying to calm herself.

"What is it, Jeri?" a voice suddenly startles her and she turns to see Kai sitting up against a tree close by to her.

"It's nothing…" she responds. "Just a bad dream…" The boy furrows his brow at her before asking, "What about?" Jeri pulls her legs closer and replies, "It's not important…"

Kai continues to eye her suspiciously. "I heard you say that you don't need Leomon and to delete the Hazard. Please tell me." Jeri turns her head away. "Didn't anyone tell you its rude to eavesdrop…?"

"Kind of hard not to when you talk aloud to no one in particular," Kai retorts. "Tell me what's going on."

Jeri turns her gaze back to him. "I doubt you'd be receptive to what I have to say…"

"Try me."

Jeri sighs and hugs her knees closer. "For as long as I can remember, I've only ever been able to wish I could have Leomon back. Beelzemon had absorbed his data and the Monster Makers said it was impossible to separate it out from Impmon's. Then, we find him, only now he's different... Now we've lost him again and I still want him back, but…"

"But what?" Kai asks curiously.

"But I don't know if I ever can… Even if we can find him again, I don't know if we'd ever be able to make him Leomon again…"

"I'm sure there must be a way," Kai assures. "And hey, if we find it, then Takato technically didn't get your partner killed." Jeri shrugs at this. "Maybe…"

"Is something else wrong?" Kai asks in his gentlest voice. "I know you were upset before that we lost his trail, but…" Jeri pulls even tighter on her knees. "Takato isn't going to get out of this alive. He can't…" she interrupts him.

"Why not?" Kai asks, shock coming to his face.

"Because he is the Hazard. He's a danger to the safety of everyone here…" she responds in sad tone. "And the devas will keep coming until they succeed…"

"You don't think we can defeat all the devas?"

Jeri looks up intently at him, her eyes glazing over.. "Even if we did, could we defeat the sovereign?" she asks.

"We would deal with that when and if it came to it…" Kai and Jeri look over to see Alice standing just behind a tree. "Another one who eavesdrops?" Jeri asks, annoyance becoming clear.

"Couldn't help it," Alice responds, taking a seat next to Kai. "The others are still sleeping though if it makes you feel any better." Jeri once again looks away. "I'm not anymore interested in fighting the sovereign then the next person," Alice continues. "As tamers, we possess a duty to protect them and the Digital World from all threats. I'm confident that we can solve this without violence, but I will fight if left no other choice."

"If we fight," Jeri says, her voice taking on a monotonous ring, "there is no way we all survive it."

"Maybe not," Alice agrees. "Is that any reason not to try though?"

"It is illogical to continue to risk lives for him. Have not enough met with deletion in the effort to retrieve him?" Jeri continues, not once turning back to face them.

"I know the risks," Kai responds. "And I couldn't call myself a good cousin if I knowingly sat back and let anything happen to him."

"That does not mean the rest of us need take the risk…"

"Do you not want to save him?" Alice asks.

Jeri seems to bow her head low. "You said we have a duty to protect the Digital World and the sovereigns from threats. If he was a threat, would that duty include deleting him?"

"What makes you think he's a…" Alice starts.

"You saw what he unleashed," Jeri interrupts, her voice becoming colder and losing its last touches of inflection. "The amount of destruction he is capable of. Do you really question why the sovereigns may have sent the devas to delete him? What is unclear about the danger he poses?"

Alice sits speechless and Kai turns his head downward. "He's my cousin though... And he would never hurt anyone here on purpose…"

"He didn't purposely kill Suzie, but she is gone nonetheless. What will stop him from hurting any of us? You saw the unbridled power he holds. What would we do if he unleashed it again? What we would do if his anger caused the destabilization the Digital World itself? When would we be willing to toss emotion aside and do what needed to be done to protect each other and the Digital World?"

Alice and Kai each turn their eyes downcast as Jeri turns back towards them, her unfocused eyes returning to normal and her voice taking on a saddened tone once more. "Well? Have you no answer?" They both shake their heads.

"I'm sorry, but I doubt the sovereigns will listen to any reason we bring before them. Even if we defeat the remaining devas, we all know we cannot defeat them."

"Maybe we don't have to…" Alice suggests. "Maybe we just need to fend off the devas until we can regroup with everyone else. We could leave the Digital World and…"

Jeri sighs and shakes her head. "You don't understand. None of us will ever be safe so as long as he is around. What's to stop the next evil digimon from attempting what Millenniummon attempted? Will we rush to his rescue then too?"

"Jeri…" Kai utters in a depressed voice. "Please… stop… I… I don't want to talk about this anymore…." Alice grabs his hand and gives a comforting squeeze.

Jeri nods and hugs her legs once more. "Ok… I guess we'll just…try to find Leomon's trail again tomorrow…" She lays herself back down and shuts her eyes, drifting off immediately to sleep. Kai rests his head back against the tree and Alice lays her head on his shoulder and dozes off.

"Delete…" Jeri mutters. "Delete the Hazard…" Tears fall from his eyes as Kai shuts them and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Atticus and Takato reach the desert edge of the swamp just as day washes over the Digital World and bow to their geckomon escorts. "Thanks guys!" Takato says cheerily.

"No problem, and good luck out there!" the geckomon responds in a lispy voice. As they retreat back into the swamp, Atticus and Takato turn to gaze out at the vast desert ahead. Atticus pulls out his d-ark and activates the compass function before taking a few shaky steps forward.

"You sure you're ok to walk on your own?" Takato asks. Atticus flashes him a smile and nods. "I'm fine. I wouldn't bet on winning a race but I think I can manage to trudge slowly through some sand." The arrow on his compass feature spins around endlessly and he frowns before stating, "It seems none of your friends are nearby…"

"So do we just walk until we pick someone's signal up?" Takato asks skeptically.

"Unless you have a better idea," Atticus responds curtly. "We should try to head towards rock formations and keep in cover as best as possible. You never know what we might run into out here."

"Let's head that way then," Takato says, pointing. Rock formations can clearly be made out in the distance and Atticus nods to him. "Good eye. Let's go."

They walk in silence for a time before Takato suddenly asks, "Can I ask a personal question?" Atticus eyes him suspiciously but nods. "What is it?"

"If you had a chance to face your team again, what would you do?" Atticus is visibly taken aback by this. "What do you mean what would I do? Am I supposed to do something?"

"Well, they betrayed you and hurt you, right? So what would you say to them if you could see them again?" Atticus frowns and turns his gaze downward. "Nothing…"

"Nothing?" Atticus shrugs. "I have nothing to say to them. What's done was done. There isn't any undoing it."

Takato bites his lip but persists, "You wouldn't want them to apologize or something?"

"They wouldn't…"

"Not even Ren?"

Atticus shakes his head. "…no…"

"Why not though?"

Atticus release a heavy sigh before answering, "Because in their minds, what they did was the right thing, and from a logical standpoint, it was."

"Well, what if they did apologize? Would you accept it?" Atticus sighs again before replying, "…No…"

Takato frowns and turns his own gaze downward. "Because I don't deserve it…" Atticus finishes. Takato looks up at him and their eyes meet. "Why are you asking me this?" Atticus asks.

Takato shrugs. "I guess I'm just still a little nervous about facing the others... After what I did… I thought maybe you could tell me what to do..." Atticus' face softens and he turns his gaze forward.

"You didn't do anything. It was beyond your control. I'm the only one who should feel guilty here."

"Because you failed to stop it?" Takato asks. Atticus shakes his head. "Because the only reason you were infected is because I chose the easy path instead of the right one…"

"Is that the real reason why you won't accept their apology? Because they did this to you? Because if they never betrayed you, you wouldn't have been infected either…"

"They abandoned me because I was always fated to be abandoned," Atticus interrupts. He sighs once more. "This is why forgiving yourself is so important. I wouldn't accept their apology because I haven't forgiven myself. I should be the one apologizing. Friends don't do what I did to Ren and friends don't do what they did to me. What that means is they didn't see me as a friend…"

They reach the rock formation and Atticus slides down against one of the rocks. "I need a moment…" he says, stifling a few rising sobs. Takato sits across from him, never once removing his gaze from the green-eyed shade.

"Apocalymon," Atticus continues, "when he infected me, told me that I was now nothing more then a parasite and a virus. What he didn't know is I was that long before he infected me. That's why I was given the crest of darkness and why in the end I too needed to be sealed away: the only thing darkness is good for is snuffing out life and light."

Takato drops his gaze and bites his lip. "You on the other hand have done nothing to deserve the hand fate has dealt you. You did everything right: you were loyal and kind and sincere. That's why you're friends will always stand at your side: because they know you will always stand at theirs and I am sorry that I almost broke that."

"…Is this your way of making me feel better? Making yourself feel worse by comparison?" Takato asks as a slight grin comes to his face. "I think you give me too much credit…" Atticus responds, returning the slight smile.

Takato pushes himself back to his feet and helps to pull Atticus up to his. "Alright, let's finish this little trip. I think it's about time that you and you're friends got to go home," Atticus says as they continue to walk.

"What about you?" Takato asks. "What will you do when this is over?" Atticus shrugs. "I'm sure Chiblynmon and I will find some way to pass the time. Maybe Commandramon will want to go with you to the human world, assuming we can save him from the dark spore. The sovereigns will probably be on us again and he definitely doesn't deserve to spend the rest of his life on the run, even if we are used to living like that."

"What if you didn't have to? What if you could leave?" Takato asks as they leave the rock formations and continue their trek over the open desert.

"I can't leave. Simple as that. Shades are not even meant to exist. I'm like a glitch in the digital network."

"What if we could find a way? I just know that the Monster Makers and Yamaki could figure something out. If we could, would you come?" Atticus laughs inwardly. "If they did, I would be eternally indebted to you and your friends."

"Alright, it's a promise!" Takato says, extending a hand. "What is?" Atticus asks, looking at him skeptically. "I promise that as soon as we get home, we'll find a way to get you out of the Digital World." Atticus takes his hand and shakes it. "Thank you. You are very kind to offer that."

"What are friends for?" Takato asks with a smile. Their d-arks suddenly beep in alarm and they pull them out, the compass functions activating immediately and the arrow pointing directly behind them. "A digimon! Think it's friendly?"

"Thousand Orbs!" Several orbs fly shoot towards them and Atticus dives, tackling Takato into the sand. "Definitely not!"

"Haha! Ma-kaw!" a silver furred monkey rushes up to them, a sword in his hand. "Primate Pierce!" Atticus and Takato roll aside as the monkey jabs his sword into the sand and both jump back to their feet.

"No way! It's Makuramon!" Takato shouts in alarm.

"Actually, it's Mohulumon now, Hazard tamer," the monkey states coolly while retrieving his sword. "I've been looking for you…"

"I'll bet you have…" Atticus says, inching his way over to Takato. "We need to make a run for it…" Atticus whispers to him.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mohulumon asks, holding his sword's point out to Takato. "Just stay still and this will be over quickly."

"When he attacks, split and run," Atticus whispers. We have to find somewhere to hide…"

"There's another rock formation behind him. Should we go there?"

"Primate Pierce!" As Mohulumon stabs forward, Takato and Atticus move to the sides and rush past him, making a bee-line for the formation in the distance. "Yes! Run!" Atticus shouts.

"Thousand Orbs! Haha! Ma-kaw!" Atticus and Takato dive to dodge and roll back to their feet to continue to flee. "Just keep running!" Atticus shouts all the while panting as he pumps his legs.

"Easy for you! He's aiming for me!" Takato shouts out as he dashes through the sand as fast as his legs will allow him.

"Thousand Orbs!" Takato stumbles as orbs explode around him and he falls into the sand, turning over in time to see Mohulumon jump, sword ready to strike him down.

Takato rolls again, the sword planting into the sand next to him. Before Mohulumon can attack again, Atticus jumps on him, tackling him to the sand. "Run!"

Takato complies as Atticus kicks Mohulumon, causing the monkey deva to fall head first into the sand. Atticus rushes after Takato while Mohulumon pushes himself up and screeches, "Ma-kaw!" before running after them.

Atticus and Takato reach the rock formation and hide themselves in a crevice between the rocks as Mohulumon enters, scanning around for them.

* * *

"Can we take a break, Rika? My feet really hurt…" Ai whines. Rika lets out an annoyed huff before saying, "We literally just took a break…"

"But this desert is so big! And we've been walking forever!" the young girl complains while Rika massages her nose. Kotemon sweat drops and looks to his own partner, who drags his feet along but makes no complaints.

"Are you doing ok, Masahiko?" The little boy looks at him with tired eyes before forcing a smile. "I'm ok… We have to keep going so we can find Jeri, Takato, and the others, right?" Kotemon nods to him before asking, "Do you want me to carry you for a bit?"

Masahiko shakes his head. "I'm fine. Really."

"If we do decide to take a break, we should wait until we reach a rock formation, cave, or another level that is less open," Chiblynmon suggests from Rika's shoulder.

"No, we should keep going. We can't keep stopping every time one of these little kids cries!"

"Chiblynmon, she's being mean!" Mako shouts, causing Rika to roll her eyes.

"We really do need to keep moving if we are ever going to find the others," Renamon interjects. Before either twin can retort, all three d-arks begin to beep loudly. Rika pulls hers out and the compass function activates immediately. "There's a digimon over that way…and two other signatures!"

"Someone must be under attack!" Renamon exclaims, turning in the direction the compass points. "We should hurry then!" Chiblynmon says, jumping off of Rika's shoulder and onto Renamon's. "It could be a deva."

The group bolts in the direction the compass points, a rock formation appearing in the distance. They quicken their pace as they hear an ungodly screech echo out over the desert.

* * *

"Where are you? Ma-kaw! You can't hide forever! Thousand Orbs!" The orbs slam into the rocks, blasting many of them to data and the monkey deva continues to screech in annoyance. "Surrender! Eventually, I will find you!"

"Makuramon!" The monkey deva turns to see Rika, Masahiko, Ai, Mako, and their partners, ready for battle. "It's Mohulumon, human! Be gone, or feel the wrath of the sovereign! Ma-kaw!"

"It's…!" Atticus grabs Takato's mouth, preventing him from shouting out. "Shhh… We don't want to be found until this is over…"

"You're the one who's going to feel my wrath! Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

 _Musyamon digivolve to… Asuramon!_

"Spirit Strike!"

"Asura Bakunenken!"

"Ma-kaw!" Mohulumon jumps back to dodge both attacks. "Thousand Orbs!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon jumps in front of Asuramon and raises her shield, grunting, but holding firm as the orbs pelt her.

"Primate Pierce!" Mohulumon jabs forward and Sakuyamon parries with her staff.

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" Asuramon moves out from behind her and clobbers Mohulumon, staggering him back.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Mohulumon raises his shield as the energy blades slam into him. He growls in annoyance as both his foes take up battle positions, ready to continue.

"I won't let you stand in my way! Monkey Mojo!" He brandishes his sword before slashing twice. "Amethyst Mandala!" Both Sakuyamon and Asuramon are caught off guard and the attack knocks them both backward, causing Asuramon to dedigivolve back to Kotemon.

Mohulumon rushes forward, sword raised and ready to deal the final blow to Sakuyamon. "Primate Pier…"

"Tail Crack!"

"Ma-kaw!" Mohulumon shouts as the tail slaps his cheek and he steps backward. "You little maggot! Primate Pierce!"

"Phase Shift!" Chiblynmon phases out of danger and Mohulumon sees a now recovered Sakuyamon, staff at the ready. "Bye bye, monkey! Spirit Strike!"

"Ma-kaw! Monkey Mojo! Phase Shift!" Mohulumon vanishes, reappearing a few feet to the side. As Sakuyamon turns to face him, he eyes a passing data stream and rushes towards it. "This isn't over tamers! Ma-kaw!" he shouts as he dives into the stream and it pulls him away.

Sakuyamon separates into Rika and Renamon and Rika asks, "Everyone alright."

"Yea, we're fine," Masahiko answers, helping Kotemon up.

"Rika!" Rika turns only to be nearly tackled by an excited Takato who hugs her tightly. "Gogglehead?" she asks, too stunned to react in any other way.

"It's Takato!" Masahiko cheers happily. "We found him!" As Takato releases her, Rika looks past him to see Atticus climbing out of the crevice they had been hiding in. "You!" she says, dashing at him, punching him, and sending him to the sandy desert floor.

"Atticus!" Chiblynmon shouts, dashing forward. "Wait Rika!" Takato pleads. "He's on our side!"

"Are you kidding me, Gogglehead?! He tried to kill you the last time I saw him!"

"Yea, a lot has changed since then," Atticus remarks while pushing himself back to his feet only to be kicked back down by a still angry Rika.

"Hey stop!" Chiblynmon shouts. "Can't you see I was right? He didn't hurt your friend! Stop hitting him!"

"It's alright, Chiblynmon. I have a great deal of explaining to do to her. Betrayal's are hardest on those whom truly trusted you…" Chiblynmon scurries up to his shoulder as he slowly staggers back up to his feet, not once breaking eye contact with Rika. "I'm not the one you need to protect him from anymore. Those devas seem to be after him now."

"Where's your other pet?" Rika asks suspiciously.

"We got separated when the chicken deva attacked us," Takato explains. "We haven't seen him since." Atticus nods to confirm this as Rika turns back to him.

"We fought two devas a little back," Masahiko adds, finally deciding to speak up. "Are they all after Takato?"

"We have good reason to believe so," Atticus confirms. "Whoever has revived them seems to be aware of his status as the Digital Hazard and is intent on destroying him."

"Ok, start making sense! What are you talking about with all this Hazard business?"

"Rika. The Hazard isn't Guilmon. It's me," Takato explains. "I have a virus and it's what makes Guilmon become Megidramon as well as what makes the Digital World break like it did before we all fell."

"It's true," Atticus states solemnly. "My goal in all of this was to end the Hazard. It's a long story and I'll be happy to tell you it, but the short version is that I made a mistake a long time ago and it resulted in your friend getting infected. I was trying to fix my mistake and end the threat it poses."

Rika continues to eye him suspiciously before asking, "And what now?"

Atticus looks at Takato for a moment before responding. "Now I think the best course of action is to get him and all of you home. We should find the rest of your friends and get you all out of here. I understand if you don't want to trust me anymore…"

Rika looks at Takato, his pleading eyes yanking at her heartstrings. She rolls her eyes before sighing. "If Gogglehead has spent this long with you and trusts you, I guess I can again…" Atticus gives a slight smile and bow. "But if you do anything to make me think otherwise, I'll delete you faster then you'll get a chance to regret it!" Atticus makes a placating gesture to signify he understands before she turns her back to him. "We'll rest for a few minutes, then we're moving out!"

Chiblynmon jumps up to his partner's head. "I knew you wouldn't hurt him…"

Atticus smiles up at his partner. "Of course you did. You're my partner: you know me better then I probably know myself… and I'm glad we're together again."

"…and part of a team!" Chiblynmon cheers.

"Yes…" Atticus says, sneaking a look at Takato. "Part of a team…"

* * *

Guilmon rolls onto his feet and walks over to the water, staring at his reflection. "Oh Takato. I wish you would find me…" He stares at the water, noticing his reflection slowly shift from a red saurian to the young girl from his dream. He cocks his head and lowers his snout, asking, "Suzie?"

As his nose touches the water, it ripples and the image changes back to his normal reflection. Guilmon blinks rapidly but his reflection does not change and he pouts.

"What's the matter, Guilmon?" Calumon asks, waddling up to him. "I thought I just saw Suzie in the water." Calumon looks into the water, seeing only their reflections. "I only see us."

"Well I saw her where I would normally be." Calumon cocks his head at him before turning back to look at the water surface again. "I don't see anything. Just me and you."

Guilmon sighs before saying, "Never mind Calumon…"

"Aww, don't be sad again…" Calumon moans. "We really should try to get out of here and find Jeri and the others. It's so cold and lonely down here…"

"I don't know how to leave, Calumon. I only know that I should wait until Takato finds me…"

"But I thought you said we need to keep looking for you to find him? Isn't that what your dream said?" Guilmon taps a claw on his chin. "I want to keep looking, but I don't know how to…"

A small light suddenly begins to illuminate the cavern and Guilmon and Calumon turn to see a little smoky digimon with a flame on its head staring blankly at them. "A new friend!" Calumon cheers running up to it with ears extended. "Hi, I'm Calumon. Wanna play?"

The smoky digimon seems not to notice him and keeps its eyes trained on Guilmon. It gestures with its little arms, beckoning the saurian to come closer to it. Guilmon sniffs curiously as he steps slowly closer, his eyes remaining in their normal state. "You want to show me something?" he asks the smoky creature.

The creature does not answer him. Instead, two more appear next to him from within the cavern wall and make the same gesture, beckoning him to come closer. Calumon jumps onto his head as he steps within a breadths distance from them, staring into their bright, round yellow eyes. They shift their positions to surround him before billowing out, creating a sort of smokescreen around him.

"What's going on?" Guilmon asks nervously as his data shifts and reconfigures repeatedly. The smoke suddenly dissipates and he and Calumon find themselves in what appears to be a giant library. The smoky digimon disappear and Guilmon peers around, testing the air with his nostrils. "Where are we now, Guilmon?"

"I don't know Calumon…" the red saurian answers before the sound of chirping and giggling grabs his attention. He looks to the front of the room where several small, yellow creatures sit on a desk, smiling at him and chirping amongst themselves; some of them seeming to laugh.

"Can you tell us where we are?" he asks them.


	42. Stalking One's Prey

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 42: Stalking One's Prey

Azulongmon, Ryo, and Monodramon enter the valley to find the other four sovereigns bickering.

"These humans have made it clear that they will not stand aside!" Zhuqiaomon squawks. "It is time we consider how to deal with them!"

"We will not consider measures against the tamers," Baihumon retorts. "They are heroes of the Digital World and until we have no other choice but to face them, we must continue to try to eliminate the Hazard in spite of them."

"Aye, we have to convince them to stand aside and let the devas do their job," Ebonwumon interjects. "Alice has been amongst them. Maybe she can…"

"The devas have already failed," Huanglongmon growls. "And the McCoy girl will not have enough sway with the humans."

"My sovereign," Azulongmon echoes, interrupting the squabble. "The Legendary Tamer has agreed to help us." Huanglongmon squints at Ryo before asking, "Is that so?" Ryo turns his gaze away and nods his head.

"Well problem solved then," Ebonwumon's second head says. "He will convince the tamers to stand down."

"The problem is not solved, Ebonwumon," Huanglongmon bellows. "It is far too late to convince the tamers to stand down. This is war now!"

"Wait, what do you mean, too late?" Ryo asks, panic clear in his voice. "You can't fight the others!"

"We have no choice, Legendary Tamer," the golden dragon responds. "Half of the devas have already fallen and the tamers are beginning to regroup. I predict it will not be long before the remainder of the devas are deleted by your friends. By the time you would reach them, it would already be too late. We are rapidly nearing the point where we would have no choice but to destroy them ourselves."

"You can't!" Ryo calls out. "You said that you wanted to spare the others!"

"We did," Zhuqiaomon shouts. "And now, they have shown themselves to be unwilling to protect the Digital World! They have made themselves enemies of the sovereign and of our Mistress. They must all be destroyed!"

"Hold your tongue, Zhuqiaomon," Azulongmon states calmly. "We have been on this path before. Recall that your zeal to fight the humans is what resulted in the loss of the devas last time and their appearance here in the Digital World as well as the return of the Digital Hazard. We aligned with the humans against the Chaos last time and we will need to align with them to destroy the Digital Hazard this time."

"But this time, the humans are the enemy, Azulongmon!" Zhuqiaomon retorts. "The devas were to destroy the Hazard and they are failing! Do you expect that the humans who have thus far so zealously defended the Hazard and fought the devas on his behalf will so easily work to end the Hazard themselves?"

"Not on their own, but if someone they trusted told them the truth…" Ryo's ears perk up at this and he takes a deep gulp. "Azulongmon, I'm almost afraid to ask, but what do you mean by that?"

"What he means," Baihumon interjects, "is that we cannot expect the devas to succeed and that we need you to both convince your friends of the necessity of the Hazard's deletion and to do what they could not…"

Ryo shakes his head. "You want me…to…no…I…I couldn't do that…"

"If you don't, the Hazard will continue to pose a threat to the stability of the Digital World and to the lives of both humans and digimon alike," Azulongmon states solemnly. "We sent the devas in the hopes that we would not personally need to fight the tamers, but if it comes to it, we will. You are our last avenue for defeating him without exposing ourselves to the danger his virus poses."

Huanglongmon turns and begins to walk away. "Continue this discussion in my absence. I have something to take care of…" Ryo opens his mouth to protest, but Azulongmon continues, "The Hazard must be deleted, Ryo. You have saved the Digital World many times before, and I know this is the hardest mission we have ever asked you to take, but we are now out of options."

"You're asking me to not only turn his friends against him but to personally delete him… Out of what? Fear of the power he possesses?"

Azulongmon hangs his head and Baihumon picks up the conversation. "Yes. We are asking that you delete this virus to protect the Digital World, us sovereigns, and our Mistress from the unprecedented danger it presents to all of the above's existences. You must choose where your loyalties lie: with the Digital World or with him."

"What if I chose him? What if the others chose him?"

"Then your lives would be forfeit same as his," Zhuqiaomon squawks while staring at the blue eyed tamer.

"Ryo…" Ryo turns to look at his partner, who stares at him with shaky eyes. "I don't want to fight the others, but I'll follow you if that's what you choose to do…"

"I don't want to fight the others either, buddy. I also don't want to fight the sovereigns. I don't know what to do…"

"I'm afraid you must choose, laddy," Ebonwumon states. Ryo drops his gaze and frowns. "No matter what I choose, Takato will die?"

"I'm afraid so…" Azulongmon answers. Ryo looks at his partner, who steps closer to him and wraps his arms around his legs. "I have to protect you, buddy. I have to protect the others. It's my fault the others are here in this whole mess. At the very least, I have to get the others home."

"I'll fight by your side Ryo. No matter what you choose," Monodramon says, nuzzling his snout into the leg of his tamer's pants. A single tear drops from Ryo's eyes before he wipes them and looks over to the sovereigns. "My only real choice here is whether all but two of my friends get home or none of them get home. Takato is the one person who cares about everyone in our group and I owe it to him to get them home."

"So what are you going to do, Legendary Tamer?" Baihumon asks nervously. Ryo bites his lip. "My friends go home if the threat is eliminated?" All four sovereigns nod to him. One final tear cuts its way down his face. "Then I'll set out immediately. If it means saving the others, I will do what you ask: I will convince the others to stand down and I will delete Takato and Guilmon…"

* * *

Janyuu pushes his glasses back up onto his nose and continues to type rapidly, programming and coding at breakneck speed. He hardly pauses in his ministrations to sip at a cup of coffee before rapidly continuing.

Yamaki walks up with his own cup and takes the seat next to him. He sits silently for a few moments before speaking up, "Babel and Daisy hit a roadblock with the ark… We can't put an artificial intelligence into this one, lest we risk what happened with the last one…"

"I'll go and check it out in a few minutes," he responds neutrally. "As soon as I'm done with this."

Yamaki sips his coffee before speaking again, "You've been at this one for almost a full day, Janyuu. You sure you don't want me to take over?"

"I'm fine…"

"Directive overrides can be tricky. Why don't you let me…"

"I said I'm fine!" Janyuu growls, eliciting a frown from the head of Hypnos. Janyuu sighs and leans back, removing his glasses and burying his face in his other hand. "This all feels wrong. I know that it's wrong and yet I know I have to do it…I want to do it…" Yamaki nods to him. "I'm not very happy about it, but given the options we have…"

Janyuu seems to half sigh, half laugh. "Shibumi is right: I really am a monster. Here I am plotting the death of a innocent child…"

"…In order to save ten or twelve other children," Yamaki adds. Janyuu shakes his head. "Suzie is dead and I just want to make sure I don't lose Henry too…"

Yamaki sips his coffee once more before sitting back in his chair. "A couple weeks ago, if someone told me that I'd be part of a plan to destroy the Digital World and kill one of the tamers, I would have laughed in their faces. Now, here I am, doing just that. I have truly hit rock bottom…"

Janyuu frowns. "I never imagined I would fall this low either…"

"Do you know what the last thing I said to Mr. Matsuki was when I saw him last?" Yamaki asks. "I told him that he was giving the tamers a bad name and that I wanted him to defer to Ryo for the time being. I told him that he was giving the tamers a bad public image, even going as far as to tell Ryo not to have him come to Hypnos when Piedmon attacked." Janyuu looks at him with wide eyes but says nothing.

"I was unnecessarily harsh because I thought I was doing him and his friends a favor by sparing them the public relations nightmare that I saw forming. In the end, he was the only one who was able to stop the threat: he came to fight despite me telling him not to and he ended up in the hospital because of it. I didn't even visit him…"

"Yamaki, you are being a little too harsh on yourself now…" Janyuu states calmly.

"Maybe…" he says, standing up. "But now I'm about to end him, and I'll never get the chance to tell him that I was sorry for my attitude toward him the last couple of days he was here. My regret is that he will die without ever knowing how much I appreciated his dedication."

Janyuu stands from his seat as well and opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted as the lab door slides open and Riley walks in. "Hey bossman. I've got that report you wanted. I've already sent a copy to the prime minister." Yamaki nods to her and takes the folder from her hands, opening it and scanning down the page.

"Five of the tamers' signatures are coming from the lowest level," Riley starts. "Four are in one of the level rights above it and another one appears to be moving towards them. The last one is still at the top level." Yamaki nods and closes the folder. "Keep monitoring them and see if Henry has made any progress." Riley takes the folder from him and bows slightly before turning to leave. As she reaches the door, it slides open, revealing Prime Minister Kurota, a neutral look about him. "Ms. Ootori… Thank you for sending me that report…"

"You're welcome, Prime Minister…" she says flatly before brushing past him and continuing on her way. The other Monster Makers come out of their workspaces as Kurota walks in.

"What is it now, Kurota?" Yamaki asks dryly.

"I want an update on how everything is coming. I received another message from my informant." He holds out a piece of paper, which Yamaki takes and reads aloud.

Prime Minister Kurota:

Time is beginning to run short. You must unleash the program within the next three to four days, or it may be too late to stop the Digital Hazard from escaping. I urge you to double efforts to finish Project X and have it ready to be deployed. Failure to do so can and will mean serious consequences for your citizens and mine.

Yamaki frowns upon finishing. "I'm not sure a few days is enough time…"

"Why not?" Kurota asks impatiently. "What is the problem?"

Without lifting his eyes from the paper, Yamaki answers, "Janyuu and I are currently working on the directive override to have the DexDoruGreymon target Takato's signal upon detecting it. I know Daisy and Babel have been working on the ark, but it's still far from complete. Dolphin and Curly have been designing DexDoruGreymon's structure and base functions, but still need to upload the X-Virus."

"With Shibumi out, things have really slowed to a crawl…" Dolphin states solemnly. Kurota hisses at this before saying, "Then perhaps I'll need to persuade him to return…"

"He won't…" Babel remarks. "He's done and that's all there is to it. We have to do this without him."

"Can you increase your pace?" Kurota asks in an aggressive tone. The Monster Makers exchange glances before Yamaki speaks up. "We will rotate. "I'll focus on creating the directive override program while Janyuu and Dolphin construct the ark and the necessary programs for it to operate without artificial intelligence. Daisy, Curly, and Babel will need to finish DexDoruGreymon and upload the virus. I think, if we keep at it, we can be done in three or four days." Kurota nods to him. "See to it." He turns and moves to exit the lab, stopping as the door slides open and saying over his shoulder, "I'm glad to see you finally taking charge Yamaki. Perhaps there will still be a place for you at Hypnos when this is over." He leaves without another word.

Yamaki turns away and takes a seat at Janyuu's computer. "We should get right back to work. Let's pull off a miracle…"

* * *

Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Alice, Kai, and their digimon climb over multiple broken trees and soon find themselves in the medieval town level. "Aww man! We're right back where we started…" Kazu groans. "MadLeomon definitely went through here though," Kenta points out. "He couldn't have gotten far."

"On the contrary," Alice objects. "We have no idea if he stopped for the night or just kept going, or if a data stream pulled him away. He could be anywhere in the Digital World by now." Kai sneaks a peak at Jeri, whose face remains neutral.

"Well what is the plan now?" Pandamon asks. "Where should we go?"

"Pi piu?" MarineAngemon chirps.

"I guess we could go to the desert level," Kenta says in response. "What do you all think?"

"We'd have to go all the way back the way we came," Alice says, "but it might be the best plan." As the tamers turn to re-enter the Dark Forest, their d-arks begin to beep and Kazu pulls his out. "There's a digimon approaching… and it's following something else…" Pandamon, Guardromon, Impmon, and MarineAngemon take up position in front of the tamers and watch the direction from which the signal was coming. Dobermon suddenly runs out from one of the alleyways and trips, sending his passengers flying, then rolling to a halt in front of the others.

"Henry!" Kazu and Kenta cheer.

"Dobermon!" Alice shouts in alarm. The dog staggers back to his feet. "Alice, you have to run..." he says.

"What's goin on?" Impmon asks.

"Chimera Breath!" Miqilumon spews flames from the alleyway and MarineAngemon rushes forward. "Kahuna Waves!" His heart bubble defends Alice and Dobermon from being seared alive and the tiger deva steps slowly out towards them.

"It appears I have discovered even more humans. Still no Hazard amongst you. Care to tell where he might be?"

"Back off!" Kai yells, pulling out his d-ark. "You leave my cousin alone!"

"Do you dare to stand against the might of the sovereigns? I will make quick work of you, human!"

"Back off, Mihiramon…" Pandamon states firmly.

"I am Miqilumon! Predator's Rush!" Miqilumon rushes forward and claws at Pandamon who only barely manages to dodge the swipe his opponent.

"I guess we're deleting another one of these guys!" Impmon shouts.

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

"Double Impact!" The bullets clang off the shield on Miqilumon's back and he glares at the demon lord disdainfully. "Tiger-chuks!" He slaps Beelzemon with his tails and sends him sprawling to the ground.

"Animal Nails!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

Miqilumon deflects the attacks off his helmet and turns his attention to his newest challengers. "We'll teach you not to mess with the tamers!" Kazu says, drawing a blue card. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Guardromon digivolve to… Andromon!_

"Lightning Blade!"

"Predator's Rush!" Miqilumon tackles Andromon, gnashing at him with his fangs.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Gatling Attack!" Miqilumon is blown off of Andromon by the missiles and slowly staggers back to his feet, snarling angrily while glaring at Kazu. "I'll make you regret that…"

"Dobermon?" Alice asks, drawing her own blue card. Dobermon forces himself up to his feet and nods. "Do it, Alice."

"Digi-Modify! Recharge activate! Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Dobermon digivolve to… Cerberumon!_

"Rawr! Emerald Blaze!" Miqilumon flaps his wings and rises into the air, dodging the stream of green flames while he fixes Cerberumon with a glare. "You think a bunch of ultimates and a demon lord scare me? Chimera Breath!" He aims for the clustered tamers and MarineAngemon once again rushes toward them.

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Kenta shouts as the flames rush towards them. "Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon makes it just in time and the flames dissipate, leaving all the tamers unharmed.

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

"My turn again, bub! Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon swipes a claw across the tiger's underbelly and he yelps in pain before lashing out with his tails. "Tiger-chuks!" Beelzemon is unable to dodge and is sent flying back towards the ground.

"Predator's Rush!"

"Digi-Modify! Viral chip activate!"

"Digi-Modify! Strength activate!"

"Digi-Modify! Targeting activate!"

"Animal Nails!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Styx Killer!"

Pandamon, Andromon, and Cerberumon's attacks converge upon and slam into Miqilumon together, knocking him out of the sky. Beelzemon jumps back to his feet and his arm cannon materializes. "Here kitty, kitty! Corona Blaster!" Miqilumon groans as the blast slams his side and pushes him backward, causing him to roll before he rights himself and lands on his feet.

"I have had enough of your games, humans! Predator's Rush!" Miqilumon zips forward and tackles Beelzemon, biting down on the back of his neck. Beelzemon screams out as Pandamon, Andromon, and Cerberumon leap forward to assist.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Animal Nails!"

"Emerald Blaze!"

The attacks all dissipate on the tiger deva's helmet and back-shield before he lashes out with all his tails. "Tiger-chuks!"

"Digi-Modify! Hyperspeed activate!" Cerberumon darts away, but the tails catch both Pandamon and Andromon, slapping them backward and causing Andromon to dedigivolve as he lands at Kazu's feet.

Miqilumon steps closer to the tamers as Beelzemon distorts behind him and dedigivolves to Impmon, groaning in pain and exhaustion.

"Shall one of you like to tell me the location of the Hazard or shall I start deleting you?" the tiger deva asks in a cold voice.

"Puh piu puh! Kahuna Waves!" A stream of hearts shoots out towards Miqilumon. The hearts pop along his fur and he hardly even flinches at them. "A bold, yet meaningless effort. Perhaps you would like to be the first to be deleted?"

"Back off!" Alice shouts. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Emerald Blaze!"

"Chimera Breath!"

The two digimon's fiery breaths seem to nullify each other and Miqilumon huffs in annoyance before flapping his wings and lifting himself off the ground. "You should have stayed down, you mongrel mutt. Predator's Rush!"

"Digi-Modify! Defense activate!" Miqilumon slams into Cerberumon, who staggers only slightly and chomps his jaw down on Miqilumon's neck. The tiger thrashes about, trying to shake him loose, but Cerberumon holds firm, raising his clawed paws to scrape along the tiger deva's shielded back, hoping to clip one of his wings.

"That's enough! Tiger-chucks!" Miqilumon's tails strike Cerberumon's face and he releases his grip, rolling to the ground as the tiger deva turns himself around to face the hellhound digimon. "It's time to put you down! Chimera Breath!"

Cerberumon growls without moving and glows with an eerie dark aura. Miqilumon's flames lick at Cerberumon's form but fail to deal any damage. Cerberumon howls but once as the aura shifts along his body and concentrates on the tips of his claws. "Portals of Darkness!"

Beams fire out and Miqilumon fails to move as both explode into large circular disks and seem to pull at his data, causing him to distort. "I need more power, Alice!"

"Digi-Modify! Attack boost activate!"

"Emerald Blaze!" Miqilumon is unable to move due to the portals and roars in surprise as the flames consume him, destabilizing him further before he bursts into data and is absorbed by Cerberumon.

"Whoa! You did it Alice!" Kai cheers running up to her and kissing her, much to her and everyone else's surprise. Cerberumon growls as Alice pushes him off her and gives her partner a lighthearted smile.

As the others gather around Alice and Kai, Jeri stoops down to check on a still unconscious Henry. "Henry? You ok? Henry?" she asks, shaking his shoulder. He stirs but does not awaken.

"He and Terriermon took a nasty hit when I tripped a little earlier back," Cerberumon explains, noticing her.

"Is he going to be all right?" Kenta asks, his face blooming in worry.

"Ah, momentai Kenta!" Kazu shouts as he claps Kenta on the back. "Henry and Terriermon will pull through. They just have to sleep it off."

"Yea, but we need to get moving," Alice adds. "Who knows if anymore devas will find us. We have to try to find Takato and the others."

"I'll carry him again," Dobermon says as he dedigiviolves from Cerberumon. "Let's just get moving…"

* * *

Atticus checks his d-ark's compass before saying, "Still no other signatures. This is becoming like searching for a needle in a haystack…"

"Well when you come up with a brighter idea, I'd love to hear it!" Rika practically shouts at him.

"Maybe we should all take a break?" Takato suggests. "Catch our breath and get our heads together." Rika directs an annoyed glare at him and he responds to it with his usual goofy, lopsided grin. Rika sighs, rolls her eyes, and answers, "Fine… We can take a moment to think."

Chiblynmon hops off of Atticus shoulder and goes over to sit with Masahiko, Ai, and Mako. Rika, Takato and Renamon sit down a little ways from them and as Atticus moves to join them, Kotemon strikes his leg with his stick.

"Oww!" he says, turning to look at the little rookie. "So how long are you on our side this time?" Kotemon asks. Atticus lets out a sigh before answering, "No more sides. The battle is over. They should all get to go home…including Takato."

"What interest of yours does it serve? I haven't forgotten what Alice said about shades. I'll be watching you…" Atticus smirks. "If I were you, I'd be watching those little kids over there…" Kotemon turns to see Masahiko and Mako fighting in the sand while Chiblynmon and Ai try to quell their squabble.

"Hey shade! Get over here!" Rika yells out. Atticus turns towards them before craning his head back and saying, "Kotemon. I really am sorry for my actions up to this point. I really am just trying to do what is right and the definition of it seems to be changing all the time."

"There's only one right way to act, and it's loyal and honorable. Do that, and I might trust you again." The rookie dashes over to the children without another word and Atticus chuckles before moving over to where Rika and Takato sit.

"Alright shade. Any ideas on how we can speed up this little search mission."

"Sadly no. We don't have any way of tracking their positions in the Digital World, so we'd only be guessing when choosing a direction to go."

"Henry still has the comm device, right?" Takato asks. "Maybe Yamaki will lead him to us if we stay still."

"The problem with that is staying still makes us easy targets for the devas," Atticus retorts. There could be as many as nine of them left out there and right now we only have two megas in the group. We'd be no match for them…"

"I'm still trying to figure out how they're all back, and exactly why they're after Gogglehead here," Rika adds.

"Well, I don't have an answer to the first one, but I know they are looking to delete him due to his status as the Digital Hazard. It's the same reason I wanted to delete him: his very existence poses a threat to the stability of the Digital World and to all of its inhabitants, which right now includes all of you."

"So whoever brought them back wants me dead? I guess that would at least cross off Millenniummon, right?" Takato asks.

"Possibly…" Atticus answers. "To our knowledge, Millenniummon is gone and, if he was still after you, it would most likely be for capture, not kill. That still leaves whoever did this wide open though…"

"But there has to be a reason that Millenniummon's minions captured all of the devas' data. They had to have wanted it for something, right?" Rika asks.

"Yes, but the question would be for what," Atticus responds once more. "I can really only speculate that it had some part in Millenniummon's plan to dominate the Digital World."

"Well no kidding, Sherlock Holmes. He wouldn't waste time collecting them if he wasn't going to do anything with them!" Rika states sarcastically.

"Perhaps this is something we should dwell on as we…" Atticus suddenly goes dizzy and falls unconscious into the sand.

"Atticus!" Takato shouts in alarm, shaking him while Chiblynmon runs over.

"What happened?" the little gremlin digimon asks, looking at Rika. "…I don't know…"

* * *

 _Atticus blinks his eyes as he finds himself in a familiar dark void. "What the…"_

 _"Welcome back, Tamer of Darkness…" Atticus turns to see a golden dragon floating in the void with him, his red eyes staring in an angry glare._

 _"Huanglongmon? What do you…"_

 _"Silence! You have once again chosen friends poorly, Tamer of Darkness…" Atticus's face contorts in confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Do you forget that I see all that happens in the Four Quadrants? Do you believe me unaware of the threat currently sitting in Zhuqiaomon's domain?"_

 _Atticus blinks in surprise before asking, "I'm not sure I know to what you are referring…"_

 _"Your virus, Tamer of Darkness! The one that should have ended with you. The one which now threatens the stability of my realm which you have failed to strike down."_

 _Atticus seems to step backwards. "The Hazard. Then you're the one who brought back the devas!" Huanglongmon snarls but makes no other response._

 _"Why? You've no right to interfere in the affairs of single Quadrants!"_

 _"And yet this is a threat to all the worlds," Huanglongmon retorts. "The Hazard must be destroyed, shade. If you truly wish to prove your resolve to protect the Digital World, then do as I command!"_

 _Atticus fixes him with a glare. "You still haven't learned from your mistake with me, have you? So willing are you to betray the very champions that stake their own lives for you! Do you believe humans and their partners to be pawns in your game, Huanglongmon? Because I can assure you, the tamers are done playing!"_

 _"This is your last warning, shade…"_

 _"The fact that you have sought to speak to me tells me that you are desperate!" Atticus states in taunting manner. "You know the devas will fail you, and since the Legendary Tamer has fallen in battle, you now look to his disgraced predecessor to once again do your dirty work! Well I'm done being a pawn of the sovereigns to be tossed away when no longer convenient. Mark my words, Huanglongmon: I will get the remaining tamers home and your devas will not stop me!"_

 _Huanglongmon lets out another snarl before turning away. "Be gone. When you finally decide to do what is right, I will find you again."_

 _Atticus tries to shout a retort, but his world once again goes dark…_

* * *

"Atticus! Atticus, wake up!" Takato pleads. Atticus blinks his eyes open and sits up rapidly. "You ok?"

"I'm fine…"

"I can't believe you fainted…" Rika mocks. "Did you get heatstroke or something?"

"No, worse…" Atticus states. "I know who brought the devas back…"

Rika looks at Takato, then back at Atticus. "Who?"

"…The sovereigns… They're the ones who want to destroy the Hazard…"

"The sovereigns wouldn't…" Kotemon starts.

"They would if they were commanded to," Atticus answers. "Huanglongmon has charged them with his destruction and they are complying…"

"That doesn't make any sense…" Kotemon mutters.

"What doesn't?" Mako asks.

"Big kid stuff…" Takato says, shock clear in his voice. "Go back and play."

Chiblynmon looks to Atticus who gestures for him to take the young children away. He and Kotemon comply and he looks back at Rika and Takato. "I think I understand what's happened now…"

"What?" Rika asks impatiently.

"It's believed that the devas were formed from the very data of the sovereigns themselves. Hypothetically, any one digimon who possesses the data of all twelve devas would have power comparable to the sovereigns and would be able to perhaps combat some for their unique abilities. Millenniummon must have hoped to use the devas against the sovereigns in this way, but he knew that not even their data would give him the edge he needed to defeat Huanglongmon. That must be why he sought out the Digital Hazard and that is exactly why Huanglongmon is so afraid of it. Takato is the one person who could actually delete him…"

"But I wouldn't do that…" Takato says.

"Huanglongmon isn't known for his benevolence," Atticus explains. "He doesn't care if you mean him harm or not: only that you have the ability to inflict it."

"Then we'll make those sovereigns pay for ever crossing us!" Rika shouts firmly.

"We can't Rika…" Takato says, his voice adopting a depressed tone.

"He's right. That would be suicide," Atticus adds. "There's almost no way we could win. Even if we did, destroying the guardians of the Digital World could have disastrous consequences. The best thing we can do is get you all out of here and back to your home world."

"Then we better hurry and find the others…" Rika states through pursed lips.

"Agreed," Atticus says, looking to Takato. "What's the plan?"

Takato bites his lip and looks at Rika, who turns her gaze away from him as he does. "Let's head for the place we entered the Digital World the first time we came. Hopefully the others will have the same idea."

Atticus nods. "Lead the way…and hope the devas don't find us before your friends do…"


	43. Angry Bots

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 43: Angry Bots

"How much further?" Kazu whines. "I'm really tired…"

"I think we're getting close to the boundary with the desert level," Kenta responds, looking back at Alice for confirmation. The blonde girl shakes her head and amends, "We're still probably a ways from it. Want to take a quick break and catch your breath?"

"Please!" Kazu answers. "I think if I walk another step, I'll just collapse!" Dobermon growls at the boy but silences himself after a quick glare from Alice. He pulls Henry off of his back and lays him against the tree, taking up position at his feet while Alice sits down next to him, laying Terriermon next to his tamer.

While Kazu, Kenta, Kai, and their digimon sit a ways from them, Jeri sits down across from them, keeping her eyes trained on Henry's still form. "He's not going anywhere you know," Alice says upon noticing her staring.

Jeri shifts her gaze to her for a moment, squinting in annoyance at the comment, before turning back to Henry. Alice rolls her eyes and leans back, her hand subconsciously moving to stroke Dobermon's head and back.

"How long has Jeri been…you know…" Kai poses to the other two boys. "Angry at your cousin?" Kenta offers, to which Kai nods. Both shrug before Kazu responds, "We first noticed it about a couple weeks ago after this picnic we all had. Her partner, Leomon's, death a couple years ago hit her pretty hard and I think she was looking for someone to blame."

"And she chose to blame Takato of all people…" Impmon adds.

"But why him?" Kai asks. "What did he do that made her think it was his fault?"

"Well, for about as long as we've all had digimon, Takato has been our unofficial leader," Kenta answers. "And, sadly, things didn't always go right…"

"But that makes it his fault?" Kai asks, confused.

"No." Impmon responds.

"Yes." Both Kazu and Kenta say simultaneously with Impmon.

"Hey! I'm the one who killed Leomon! Me!" Impmon barks, waving a fist at them. "Takato did nothing wrong. He's the one that fought hardest to stop me…"

"But were you not tricked by the sovereigns into attacking us?" Guardromon pipes in.

"That's not an excuse…" Impmon responds, hanging his head.

"Puh pi pih…"

"Yea, Impmon. Jeri forgave you, remember? You even helped the others rescue Jeri from D-Reaper."

"But she didn't forgive me!" Impmon retorts. "She just put the blame on someone else!"

"I still don't understand why…" Pandamon finally speaks up. "From the sounds of this, she should be angry at my lord, Zhuqiaomon, for loosing Beelzemon in the first place."

"Well, Kenta said something before we met up with you guys that made a lot of sense. What was it that you said earlier, Kenta? A leader has to take the blame when things go wrong?"

"Something like that, yes," the spectacled tamer responds.

"Even when he did everything right?" Impmon asks, annoyance entering his tone.

"Pi puh piu…"

"Yea, I wouldn't say he did everything right…" Kenta says, agreeing with his partner.

Impmon flashes them a quick glare. "It's my fault he forced Pineapple-Head to digivolve like that. Lay the blame where it belongs!"

"I'm guessing the blame doesn't go to you when the facts come out…"

Kai looks over his shoulder to see Alice and Dobermon had come to join them. "Henry's up," she says, crossing her legs to sit next to Kai. "And we received a message from someone named Riley. She said a bunch of signals are concentrated in the lowest level, so we'll get moving towards the desert level again soon. We sent a message back to let her know our status."

"That's good," Kenta says with a smile. "Should we go check on Henry?"

"He's fine. We'll set off as soon as he's ready," Alice states simply, leaning her chin on her hand. "So what's everyone yelling about over here?"

"We were discussing why Jeri blames Takato for her partner's death," Guardromon answers her, despite the protests of his tamer and Kenta.

"Do you guys really think she's justified in blaming him?" Kai asks, his face softening.

Kazu takes one last swipe at Guardromon for his lack of tact before rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, maybe not justified, but it's how she feels and we haven't been able to convince her otherwise."

"She strikes me as very bitter…" Alice interjects. "I can hardly understand why you hang around with her."

"Well she's our friend…" Kenta answers shyly. "She has been for a long time. It's not her fault that something bad happened to her."

"Yea, and besides, she's still the same Jeri deep down," Kazu adds. "So she broods a bit and doesn't want to hang with Chumly anymore. It's her right, isn't it? After everything she's been put through, she really needs her friends. I know I would."

"I guess I can see your point…" Alice says, frowning. "Her attitude toward him was still shocking though…."

"Yea, I heard her whispering in her sleep last night," Kai states in a hushed tone. "She was talking about deleting the Hazard, and you said that's Takato, right? You don't think she want's to hurt my cousin, do you?"

Kenta waves off his worry. "I'm sure it was just a nightmare or something. Jeri even told us that she doesn't wish any harm on Takato. She just doesn't want much to do with him anymore." Kai sneaks another glance at the brunette before looking back at the two boys. "What if she does? What if you had to choose between her and my cousin. What would you do?"

"Whoa… déjà vu…" Kazu says looking at Kenta. "Jeri literally asked us the same thing."

"We wouldn't turn our backs on our friend, if that's what you're asking," Kenta assures. "Takato makes mistakes and is clumsy at times, but its not like he's malicious or something. I'd trust ol' Takato with my life because I know he'd never let us down on purpose."

Kai opens his mouth to continue but the sound of rapid beeping interrupts him…

* * *

Alice sits up at the sound of faint beeping and looks at Jeri, asking "Where is that coming from?"

"It's probably that comm device he kept using…" Dobermon growls. Jeri shifts herself back to her feet and stoops down next to Henry, reaching into his pocket and taking out the comm device. "There's a message on it…"

"Ok, so open it," Alice suggests. Jeri bites her lip and presses a button on the device, opening the message.

Henry:

We were hoping to get a status update from you. Have you managed to find any of the others? Our last scan suggests that five of you are on the lowest level and another five are in a level above it while the last of you is several levels up. Please respond as soon as possible. I can't tell you why, but time is beginning to run short.

-Riley

"It's a message from Ms. Ootori at Hypnos," Jeri says after reading it. "She wants an update on all of our locations and statuses."

"Ok, so tell her," Alice responds nonchalantly. "Tell her that we're all ok and tell her where we are heading." Jeri nods and quickly scribbles a message with the stylus before sending it.

No sooner then she finished, Henry groans and rolls over, his eyes flickering open. "Jeri?" he asks. "Hey, Henry. You doing ok?" she asks.

"You gave us all a scare when Dobermon showed up with you unconscious," Alice adds. Henry suddenly jolts upward and almost falls over, but is quickly caught and supported by the blonde girl. "Miqilumon… There was a deva chasing us…"

"He's gone," Alice remarks, drawing the blue haired tamer's attention. "We deleted him." Henry visibly relaxes and allows himself to be pushed back down to a sitting position. "Where's Terriermon?"

"Next to you," Jeri says, pointing at the still out-cold digimon. Henry picks him up, cradling the dog-bunny in his arms before shifting himself to better face Jeri. "Is it just the three of us?"

Jeri shakes her head. "Kai, Kazu, Kenta, and Impmon are also with us. We were on our way to the desert level when Dobermon ran into us."

"And we'll set off as soon as you're feeling able," Alice says, glancing over at the others who talk loudly, though about what neither she nor Jeri can tell. "I'm going to see what's going on over there and tell them about that message. Take a few more minutes, but we should get moving again soon." Henry nods to her before she stands and walks towards the others, Dobermon loping off behind her.

"Even after all this time… I still haven't found Takato…" Henry says mostly to himself as he shakes his head.

"None of us have…" Jeri states solemnly.

"But these devas want something with him. They're after him and I wish I knew why…"

"I know why…" Jeri says in a depressed and sad tone as she shifts herself to sit next to Henry. Henry merely raises an eyebrow at her, signaling his curiosity.

"They know what he is, and they want to end him before he ends anyone else…"

"Henry is made visibly uncomfortable by the remark and asks, "What are you talking about? Jeri, this is no time to…"

"I'm not saying this out of any personal opinion, Henry…" she states in a cold, unemotional voice as she looks away from him. "They're trying to find him because the sovereigns want to get rid of him."

"I don't believe that," Henry states, turning away. "Not for a second."

Jeri turns her gaze back on him. "Do you know what he is, Henry? Why Atticus attacked him?" she asks, adopting a much more monotonous grill. Henry shakes his head, but still does not turn to look at Jeri.

"He's the Digital Hazard. He's a virus. It's why Megidramon exists…" Henry turns slightly toward her, his interest piqued. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember what Millenniummon said to Atticus? He had wanted the Hazard: it's why he had Takato kidnapped. He wanted the destructive potential he possessed. When Megidramon attacked you, Atticus and Sealsdramon tried to stop him because they knew what he was and what would happen if they did nothing."

"You're defending the fact that he attacked Takato to stop Megidramon's rampage?" Henry asks incredulously.

"Henry…" Jeri mutters, looking for the right words. "Would you say we have a duty as tamers to protect the Digital World?"

"Well, yea of course…" Henry says, puzzled.

"What if to protect the Digital World, we had to destroy Takato. Would you do it?" Henry opens his mouth to answer, but then shuts it, pondering the point for a moment. "I don't know… No… It wouldn't be right… I wouldn't…do it…"

"Henry, you saw what the unbridled power of the Hazard is capable of when unleashed," Jeri continues in her monotonous grill. "It killed Suzie. He can't control it and the sovereigns know it. If he isn't dealt with, she will be but the first to fall at his hands rather then the last. Haven't enough of us been lost on this mission already?"

Henry shakes his head and averts his wide-eyed gaze away. "No… Jeri…stop. It wasn't his fault…"

"Are you telling me that, or yourself?" Henry hugs Terriermon closer but gives no answer. "You're angry that she's gone, and you should be. You also know why she's gone and now why the devas are after him. You must understand that fighting the devas will not stop this. More of us either fall at their hands or, if we defeat them all, we will be forced to face the sovereigns, whom we can surely never defeat."

"Ol' Zhuqs doesn't scare me…" Henry loosens his grip on his partner and holds him up. "Terriermon! Are you ok?"

"Momentai Henry. I'm ok…" the bunny-rabbit responds in a weak voice. Jeri averts her gaze. Henry looks at her for a moment and bites his lip. "Listen Jeri…" The sound of rapid beeping interrupts him and he pulls out his d-ark.

"…We've got company!"

* * *

Kotemon, Atticus, and Takato carry the exhausted Masahiko, Ai, and Mako as they follow Rika across the endless desert. Data streams whizz around them but none approach their position nor seem to move to overtake them. "Respectfully, we should find a place to stop!" Atticus shouts out to Rika as the winds begin to pick up. "These data streams are behaving strangely and that's not usually a good sign."

"Well we can't stop in the middle of the desert like this!" she shouts back. "We're completely exposed and out in the open!"

"What about over there?" Takato shouts out. There're some rocks that way." Rika leads them in the direction Takato had gestured and find a small cave upon arriving. Takato, Kotemon, and Atticus lower their charges to the ground.

"Thank you," Ai says to Atticus with a smile. The shade nods to her and turns to look at Rika and Takato. "I guess we'll wait here for a little while."

"What if those devas find us?" Kotemon asks nervously.

"We will hide and keep quiet," Chiblynmon answers. "It's all we really can do.

"I'd recommend catching up on your rest," Atticus says as he crosses to the front of the cave. "You'll need what energy you can save up."

"Do you really think now is the time to…" Rika starts but stops upon seeing that all three children had already fallen asleep. She lets out an annoyed huff before taking a seat next to Takato and crossing her arms.

"We should be trying to find the others," she says after a few silent moments.

"From what you've described, they've been walking for days looking for us," Atticus responds, turning slightly to face her. "It's appropriate to rest, especially knowing the opponents we are bound to encounter."

"All I know is the longer we spend doing nothing, the longer it will take us to find the others," she responds dryly. Atticus shrugs. "Hypothetically, they could be looking for us to."

"Well my d-ark hasn't picked up any signals and Renamon hasn't seen or sensed any of them nearby. Hey Gogglehead, you got anything?"

Takato's only response is a snore, eliciting a slight chuckle from Atticus. "Considering the fact he hauled my mostly paralyzed body around for the past day or two, I'm surprised he hasn't slept sooner eiter." Rika rolls her eyes and slides herself away from him slowly before pushing herself off the cave wall.

"What's up with you?" Atticus asks, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh you want to know what my problem is?" she practically shouts. "You're my problem! Alright, shade? What is your game anyway? Takato might be as gullible as a baby but you won't be able to trick me!"

Atticus furrows a brow at her before frowning and looking away. "You of course have every right to be angry with me…" He looks back at her. "But one thing I haven't done is lied. I told you I would help you rescue him from Millenniummon and I did. I told you why I thought it necessary to attack him and why I have since changed that position. Now I am telling you my only goal is to get you and all of your friends home."

"And what guarantee do we have that this isn't some trick? Maybe you want to destroy him where you're confident he can't recompile like you did."

"Because he can't follow you to the real world," Chiblynmon interjects, scurrying up to his partner's shoulder. "We told you that already." Rika softens her glare slightly as Atticus sighs and bows his head.

"I'm sorry that you all got caught in the middle of this. I know even assisting your return to your world will not make up for my deception regarding my true intentions. Right now, I can only ask that you allow me to do this small deed."

Rika rolls her eyes and hmphs. "I'll still be watching you…"

Atticus gives a shrug. "I didn't expect less…particularly not from someone with such particular…interest in him." Rika's face flushes a slight pink, but she quickly hides it. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You already told me, remember?" Atticus says, a hint of tease in his voice as Chiblynmon stifles laughter. Rika turns from him. "Gogglehead is one of my closest friends: that's all. Besides, he liked Suzie. Who knows if he will ever move on from her now…"

"I'm sure he will," Atticus states matter-of-factly. "You're simply afraid that if he does, it won't be in your direction." Rika remains silent.

"Why not tell him? Are you not curious as to his feelings? I know one of my regrets was never telling Sakia how I felt."

"No… I can't do that," Rika states solemnly. "I would rather continue on as his close friend than risk losing everything just for a shot at something more…"

Atticus shifts his gaze to the unconscious goggled tamer before turning it back to Rika. "Fear…leads us to do things we later regret. My advice to you is not to allow it to control you. You have already seen the power of the Hazard first hand and you're loyalty has not faltered. Don't let something so petty as fear of rejection keep you from pursuing what makes you happy."

Rika hangs her head. "I don't know… You really don't know me very well…" Rika adds. "I'm not exactly a likable person."

"Well, if it means anything, I think you are extremely likable and I'm very certain Takato would agree." Rika rolls her eyes and smirks at him.

"Alright. How about this: Once you and your friends get home, you tell him." She squints at him in confusion. "There won't be any devas or sovereigns looking to delete him once you're all back in your world. No more Millenniummon trying to harness the power of the Hazard. Just you and your friends. If you really have any faith in your friendship then you would know that a lack of desire for more then friendship will not deplete what you two already have."

Rika nods. "I'll take that dare, Atticus." Atticus nods and turns back around to look outside the mouth of the cave. "So what will you do when we are gone if you can't follow us home?" Atticus shrugs. "I will do what I did before you all came here. I will hide myself from the sovereigns and continue to figure out how to fix everything else I've ever screwed up."

"Like what?" Rika asks.

"He means the dark spores…" Chiblynmon says with a frown. "Did something happen?"

"Commandramon used his. It's growing…" Atticus states solemnly. "I wish I knew how to stop it…"

"There has to be some way," Chiblynmon states confidently and reassuringly. "Perhaps, but until I find it, we continue to run the risk that Millenniummon returns," his tamer answers.

"I don't suppose you're open to deleting him like you were going to do to Takato?" Chiblynmon pales and looks at his tamer, who bites his lip before answering, "I don't wish to do such a thing but if the danger became that serious…"

Renamon suddenly phases in and shouts, "Something is approaching our position!" Atticus presses himself against the cave wall and looks out while Rika activates her d-ark's compass function. "It's hovering right on top of us," she says. "Think it's a deva?"

"It didn't look like one, Rika," Renamon responds.

"Be ready to wake the others. I'll see if I can draw whatever it is away," Atticus says before stepping outsides, despite Rika's protests. He walks out from the rocks to see a large purple digimon with a black mane snarling back at him.

"Atticus, what is that?" Chiblynmon asks. Atticus cocks his head. "It's a shade…"

* * *

Henry follows the compass function on his d-ark until he comes face to face with a large silvery boar-like digimon staring at him through the trees at the boundary with the desert level. His d-ark beeps but displays no data on the tusky creature. "Nothing. Good chance he's Vikaralamon, the pig deva."

"I'd be willing to bet that's who he is…" Kazu says nervously. The pig's gaze shifts between them before he bellows, "Where is the Digital Hazard, human filth?"

"Oh yea, that's him!" Terriermon says, squeezing his nose. "Even the smell is right!"

The pig thrashes, swinging its tusks in an attempt to demolish the trees between him and his targets. He backs away some distance before shouting, "Boar Charge!" Henry dives aside as the pig rams right through the tree line and nearly tramples the group.

Pijielumon, an exalted beast digimon at the mega level. He's a data type and his attacks are Deva Pins, Bog Blaster, and Boar Charge. Alice reads off her d-ark.

"Anyone got a plan?" Kenta asks, nervously, drawing some cards. "Yea… Follow my lead!" Henry shouts, brandishing his d-ark. "Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

"Mega Barrage!" Pijielumon squeals as the rockets slam into him and grunts in anger as the smoke from them dissipates.

"Show off…" Kai says with a smirk.

"This guy is a data type and he's a vaccine. He'll need our help!" Alice says, pulling out a card and turning it blue.

"Leave it to me!" Impmon states proudly.

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

"Digi-Modify! Matrix digivolution activate!

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Dobermon digivolve to… Cerberumon!_

 _Guardromon digivolve to… Andromon!_

 _"_ Here piggy, piggy! Double Impact!" Pijielumon grunts once more as he falls over, causing the ground to quake.

"Keep on him!" Kazu shouts excitedly.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Emerald Blaze!"

The attacks find their mark, but seem to do little to no damage as the pig deva shifts back to his feet, nostrils flaring.

"Time to make some bacon! Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon slams a fist into the pig's snout and he rolls back into the mud and dirt.

"Had enough?" Terriermon quips.

"Bog Blaster!" Sludge shoots out from his snout in a stream and MegaGargomon is caught off guard, being forced backward and practically immobilized. "…I forgot he could do that…" Terriermon states nervously while Pijielumon returns to his feet.

"Darkness Claw!" Pijielumon screeches in pain and swings his head, catching Beelzemon with one of his tusks and forcing him to fall back to the ground and roll back to his feet.

"Gatling Attack!"

"Styx Killer!"

Pijielumon takes the attacks head on and rushes forward. "Boar Charge!" Andromon and Cerberumon jump aside to dodge, but Andromon proves not quick enough, easily becoming impaled on one of Pijielumon's tusks.

"Oh no! Andromon!" Kazu cries out.

"Animal Nails!" Pandamon tosses his nails, which seem to clink against the boar's silvery hairs. Pijielumon seems to laugh before he swings his head, tossing a limp Andromon aside. His hairs stand up on end, giving him the look of increased size.

"I'm thinking those might not be hairs…" Pandamon says nervously. "Deva Pins!" Pijielumon's hairs fire out in a stream, making it clearly obvious that they are needle-like projectiles.

"Digi-Modify! Defense chip activate!"

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon raises a shield to protect the tamers while Pandamon and Cerberumon find themselves caught in the barrage of needles and fall over, data distorting. Alice runs out from the protection of the shield as Cerberumon dedigivolves to Dobermon and Pijielumon advances towards her.

"Back off, you giant ham! Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon fires from his compromised position and Pijielumon grunts as the rockets impact on his side and he rolls back into the dirt.

"My turn!" _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Bog Blaster!"

The two attacks collide, the Bog Blaster nullifying Beelzemon's attack before continuing its forward rush and washing Beelzemon away before he could fly to safety. Pijielumon pushes himself back to his feet and pushes his needle-like hairs up once more. "Deva Pins!"

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon raises his shield once more, but Alice remains outside of its bounds. The needles fly for her and Dobermon and she shuts her eyes,

"Alice, no!" Kai screams out frantically.

Guardromon, having dedigivolved, from Andromon, fires his jets and moves to shield the girl and her partner. The needles imbed themselves in his thick hull and he topples over, twitching and sparking while his data destabilizes and shifts.

MegaGargomon and Beelzemon suffer a barrage of the needle like projectiles and both collapse, Beelzemon dedigivolving to a groaning Impmon while MegaGargomon separates into a worn out Terriermon and Henry. Kai rushes over to Alice, pulling her along. "Come on! We have to go!"

"But Dobermon…" Alice starts, looking between her partner and the still distorting Guardromon. Pijielumon stomps up to them, opening his mouth and readying his attack.

"Get out of there!" Kenta shouts to them as Kazu rushes forward.

"Bog…"

"Hey, ugly! Over here!" Pijielumon turns to look at Kazu, who is jumping up and down like a madman. "Yea, I'm talking to you. You stink worse then a skunk and I'll bet your sovereign smells even worse!"

"How dare you insult the sovereign!" the pig deva bellows as he shifts himself to face the human. "Boar Charge!" Kazu rolls as Pijielumon rushes past him, nearly trampling him. "Run you guys!" he shouts out as Pijielumon corrects himself and prepares to charge once more.

"But Kazu!" Kenta cries out, concern for his friend apparent. "You can't beat that guy without us or Guardromon!" Kai snatches up Pandamon as Dobermon shifts unsteadily to his feet and tramples off after him, Alice in tow.

"Just get Henry and get away from here!" Kazu shouts back. "I can keep him busy long enough!"

"Bog Blaster!" Kazu dives and the sludge soars over his head, bowling through trees and leaving a putrid odor all around. Guardromon shifts but fails to get back to his feet. As Impmon and Terriermon struggle back to their feet, Jeri pulls Henry up to his feet. He looks at her as if surprised by her initiative but she makes no comment as she practically drags him towards the others and into the desert level.

"Boar Charge!" Kazu tries to dodge once more, but Pijielumon's attack causes a tree branch to fall and pin him on the ground. As Kazu struggles to free himself, Pijielumon turns around and locks his sights on him, once more raising his hairs and laughing as he struggles futily to escape. _Damn it! I got no luck!_ "Guardromon!"

* * *

Tankdramon stares intently as the battle between Pijielumon and the tamers unfolds. As he notices the pig deva immobilize MegaGargomon, he begins to roll forward but stops upon hearing the voice of Norn: **Wait just a little longer. I will tell you when to act.**

 _I thought you had nothing against the other humans? Why is this deva attacking them?_

 **Those humans have refused to reveal the Hazard's location. They are choosing a side in a war.**

 _No, I'm very certain that they are unaware of his location. He is with my former tamer and I lost him before being taken to the sovereign's level._

 **They must be convinced to work with me and not against me and for that to happen, they must be permitted to destroy the devas once more. I worry little. I know that you and the Legendary Tamer shall turn them to my favor when the time finally arrives.**

Tankdramon creaks as he rotates his guns with angst and the anticipation of battle. _When will I be given the power you have promised? When will I finally become this knight you claim I can be?_

 **You must learn patience, my child. The dark spore you possess will give you more than sufficient strength to deal with Pijielumon. The next thing you need is the data of one of those digimon, and I will tell you when you shall take it.**

 _And what shall happen to the other humans once the Digital Hazard is no more, my mistress?_

 **They shall be allowed to leave, given that they have chosen the right side in this conflict. I have little interest in them or their digimon pets.**

 _And what of my former tamer? What shall happen to him?_

 **The Tamer of Darkness is a liability which I cannot long tolerate. He is a useful tool at times, but he is unpredictable and does not seem to feel bound to serve either my interests or those of the sovereigns. Have you any qualms with what I may choose to do with him?**

 _I just don't think he should be deleted…_

 **His fate is ultimately mine to decide, just as the fates of the other digidestined were. But I can show mercy if you serve me well.**

 _What if I could convince him to serve you? Would you allow it?_

 **I shall consider it, my child. Now go. Save those humans from the deva and begin your mission for me.** Tankdramon smirks before giving an excited howl and rushing forward towards the forest.

* * *

"Guardromon!" Kazu shouts as he yanks once more on his leg to try and free himself. Pijielumon lets out one final chuckle before calling his attack.

"Deva Pins!"

"Kazu!" Guardromon chirps as an intense light consumes him. Kazu turns to light and zips away as the pins imbed in his former position.

"Is he…biomerging?" Alice asks with an incredulous look.

 _Guardromon biomerge to…_

As Kazu's data melts into Guardromon's, he changes shape, becoming slimmer like Andromon, but slightly taller. Black armor covers his body, with red wiring forming between the plates and seemingly connecting them. Two pauldrons, one red and one blue, with the appearance of heads form on his shoulders. His head cycles from Guardromon to Andromon before finally settling on a black helmeted head with a darkened visor for eyes and he completes his transformation…

 _HiAndromon!_

"No way!" Kai shouts in shock while Kenta scans the newcomer. He's HiAndromon, a cyborg digimon. He's a mega level, vaccine type who uses his Atomic Ray to foil his enemies and his Copy Paste technique allows him to copy any attack. "I can't believe Kazu reached mega!"

"Let's just hope he's enough to win this…" Impmon states flatly.

"Take this you smelly pin cushion! Atomic Ray!" Energy sparks along his shoulder pauldrons and moves down to his hands. He claps them together before opening them to reveal a concentrated ball of energy, which shoots forward and arcs right into Pijielumon, causing him to stagger back slightly.

"Bog Blaster!" The sludge ruses towards HiAndromon, who simply leaps swiftly to a low hanging branch and flips back down to the ground, the sludge dissipating behind him.

"Come on! Toro, toro!" he taunts.

"Boar Charge!"

"Copy Paste! Boar Charge!" HiAndromon rushes forward and collides with Pijielumon. The pig deva staggers slightly while HiAndromon is thrown backward, snapping through trees before slamming back onto the ground.

"Kazu, man, are you ok?" Kenta shouts as the cyborg mega returns to his feet to face the advancing Pijielumon.

"His action was foolish," Jeri states monotonously. "HiAndromon is of much smaller mass then Pijielumon and could not have hoped to make that attack work."

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Alice asks with some annoyance. Henry gives her a mixed look of confusion and concern as she responds, "No viable strategies detected to attain victory. More data is needed."

"Jeri, are you feeling ok?" Henry asks. Terriermon jumps up to his head and asks, "Shouldn't we be running like Kazu told us to?"

"He's a vaccine and so at the same disadvantage you guys had against this guy," Kenta explains. "There's no way he'll win on his own."

"But there isn't anything we can do to help," Pandamon grumbles. "He tossed us aside like tissue paper!"

"Deva Pin…"

"Striver Cannon!" Pijielumon yelps as he is forced back to the ground by the exploding projectile. The tamers look to the tree line as Pijielumon rolls back to his feet and snorts angrily to see Tankdramon push his way through the trees and come to rest in the recently made clearing, readying himself for another attack. "What are you doing?" the pig deva demands.

"It's Tankdramon!" Henry exclaims.

"Change of plans, porky! Blast Gatling!" The bullets clang off his needle-like hairs and he snorts again. "So be it, filth! Boar Charge!" Pijielumon rushes for the robotic ultimate…

"Atomic Ray!"

…only to be slammed aside by the sudden impact of HiAndromon's attack.

"It's you!" Kazu's voice rings out. "Where's Takato? Where's Atticus?"

"I think those answers can wait till later…" Tankdramon growls back as the pig deva gives another angry snort. "We need to strike his weak spots. Knock him off his feet and attack the exposed underbelly and that should do it!"

"Bog Blaster!" Both digimon are unable to dodge and are covered by the thick sludge. Tankdramon struggles against the bonds, a dark aura forming around him as he does so. "Striver Cannon!" His attack finds its mark and forces Pijielumon backwards slightly.

"Copy Paste! Bog Blaster!" Sludge fires out form his hands and washes up against Pijielumon, though he seems relatively unaffected by the attack.

"Man, how are we supposed to knock him down again?" Kazu whines while Tankdramon struggles against their bonds.

"Boar Char…"

"Kahuna Waves!" Pijielumon gets a face full of hearts and rears back.

"Thanks, pixie! Blast Gatling!" Pijielumon continues to rear back to best protect his face from the projectiles.

"Kazu, aim for his snout!" Jeri shouts out.

"Whatever you say! Atomic Ray!" The beam enters the pig deva's nostrils and explodes, making him roll into the mud and dirt.

"Striver Cannon!"

"Copy Paste! Striver Cannon!"

Both attacks explode on his underbelly. He shrieks but once before completely dissolving. Tankdramon moves to absorb the data, but HiAndromon beats him to it before separating into Kazu and Guardromon.

"Ok, the pig is smoked. Now where is Takato and Atticus?" Kazu demands.

"Yea, you better not have hurt my cousin!" Kai shouts out.

"Girt yourselves, humans," Tankdramon grumbles in annoyance. "Atticus did not allow me to harm the Hazard. Sadly, I do not know where they are as this deva business got us separated."

Alice eyes him suspiciously. "Why would Atticus stop you? He was the one who set you on him to begin with!"

"Does it matter why, cupcake?" Tankdramon responds gruffly.

"What was with that dark aura?" Henry asks. "Was it what I think it was?"

"The dark spore, yes. As much as I'd love to stand here all day chatting, perhaps we should continue searching for the others? I presume you have some lead on their location?"

"Well we know they're in the desert…" Kenta blurts out. "Kenta! Don't tell him that!" Kazu whines.

"I don't think he's against us anymore," Jeri states simply while gazing at the robotic ultimate. "We should get moving The sooner we decide how to deal with this whole Hazard business and get out of the Digital World, the better."

"Please lead the way…" Tankdramon croons.

* * *

The glowing yellow creatures chirp as Guilmon gets closer and eventually flutter away, Calumon zipping around after them. "No, wait! Come back!" Guilmon pleads. "I don't know where we are and I need to find Takatomon!"

"The DigiGnomes know that you are looking for him and they will bring you to him very soon, Guilmon." Guilmon turns to left to see a spectral man wearing a white robe staring back at him, the slightest of smiles on his face.

"Who are you?"

"Of course. My name is Gennai. I'm a friend."

"Can you help me get back to Takatomon?"

"The DigiGnomes will take care of that, if it is your heart's wish, but before you go, the Mokumon brought you here first for a reason. I believe you have a right to know your origin as well as what is to come."

"What do you mean?" Guilmon asks, some worry becoming clear in his voice. Gennai looks up and an image of DigiGnomes arranging data materializes.

"Three years ago, your tamer made a wish to have a real digimon of his own. Amazingly, the DigiGnomes were able to gather the necessary data packets and to arrange them in a way so as to create a brand new digimon: you." An image of Guilmon forms and rotates above Gennai's head. "Something else happened that day though. A virus seeped its way into your digi-egg. This virus is of course the Digital Hazard. We now know that it was not mere chance that you were corrupted by this virus, as it was the virus itself making the connection with you and to whom you were becoming partnered."

Guilmon cocks his head in confusion and Gennai broadens his smile. "Don't you see, Guilmon. A virus created a new digital life form. Imagine the possibilities for the differentiation and advancement of the Digital World." Guilmon appears only further confused and Calumon settles down next to him, adopting a similar look.

Gennai sighs before continuing. "I suppose I should skip to what might be relevant to you. The Digital Hazard is very powerful and very potent. I believe it can be used to do great good for both worlds, but there are those who disagree."

The DigiGnomes flutter back down from the ceiling above and come to rest on the desk once more. "You're tamer is in danger. There are powerful forces who fear his power and those in both worlds are at work, seeking the destruction of the Digital Hazard."

"I won't let anyone hurt Takato!" Guilmon growls as his pupils constrict.

"Then you must reunite with him quickly and protect him at all costs. Trust no one: Opinions of the Hazard are diverse but mostly negative. He must survive lest the potential power of the Hazard will be lost forever!"

The DigiGnomes circle around Guilmon and Calumon. "Ohhh, up we go!" Calumon cheers excitedly.

"Wait!" Guilmon pleads. "Who is trying to hurt Takato? How will I tell?" He never gets an answer as the DigiGnomes zip them away through layers of the Digital World.


	44. Wavering Will

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 44: Wavering Will

Guilmon and Calumon tumble out of the sky and crash into the warm desert sand. "Yay! Again! Again!" Calumon cheers as he jumps up and down while Guilmon stands and shakes the sand from his scales.

He tests the air with his nostrils before asking, "Where are we Calumon?"

"We're back in the sandy place!" Calumon responds cheerily while gliding up to Guilmon's head.

"But which way do we go?" Guilmon asks while continuing to sniff. Calumon looks around at the vast desert in all directions and replies, "Maybe we could just go…"

Guilmon suddenly begins to growl and crouch low, his eyes constricting to their feral state. "What's going on?" Calumon asks.

"I smell Lopmon!" Guilmon answers between snarls.

"Shouldn't we run then?" Calumon asks frantically and fearfully. Guilmon snarls louder and takes a step forward before suppressing his feral instincts and turning. "You're right. I need to find Takato so I can protect him and I need Takato so I can digivolve. Let's find Takatomon like Gennai said."

He lopes off in the opposite direction of Lopmon's scent, increasing his pace slightly at Calumon's request. He continues to test the air with his nostrils as he walks aimlessly forward.

"Can we play tag?" Calumon asks after some time. "I'm really scared and playing might help me feel better."

"I can't play right now Calumon. I have to find Takato before Lopmon does."

"But I'm really bored and really scared!"

Guilmon only responds by sniffing off to his right. "I know that scent…"

"Did you find somebody?" Calumon asks, hopping off his head. He gives a few more sniffs before responding, "I think so. It smells a lot like…"

* * *

Atticus and Chiblynmon continue to stare cautiously at the heavily breathing MadLeomon, who returns their gaze with a menacing stare and reddened teeth bared. "I thought shades were humans who died and recompiled…" Chiblynmon states beneath his breath.

"That was because digimon naturally recompile in almost all parts of the Digital World. There has never been an instance of a digimon being deleted and recompiled in this quadrant though," Atticus respond beneath his breath. "I don't know how, but this thing is definitely a shade like me. He isn't any digimon that I've ever seen before. The question is who is he and what does he want?"

After a few more tense moments, Atticus speaks up as calmly as he can manage, "Can you identify yourself? I am Atticus, the shade. Are you a friend or a foe?"

MadLeomon continues to growl lightly. "I…Leomon… Data…" MadLeomon steps closer to him, raising one of his jagged claws. Atticus takes a step back and Chiblynmon jumps in front of him. "Alright, back off!" the little gremlin demands.

MadLeomon releases a deafening roar and rushes forward. Atticus grabs Chiblynmon by the tail and dives to the side, MadLeomon's claw catching his side and causing him cry out in pain. Atticus rolls to his feet, clutching at his side in an attempt to stop the leaking data as MadLeomon turns to reinitiate his attack.

"Beast Bla…"

"Diamond Storm!" Shards explode all along MadLeomon's torso and he turns to face Renamon, who stands confidently against him. "Let's take this guy, Atticus!" Rika shouts while pulling out her d-ark. Atticus pulls out his own, a slight smile coming to his face. "Ready Chiblynmon?"

"Always!"

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

"Alright Leomon or whatever you are: Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon scrapes his claws along MadLeomon's torso, cutting into the protruding bones and eliciting an ungodly screech.

"Poison Claw!" MadLeomon scratches one of Beldurmon's wings and he crashes into the sand. MadLeomon raises his claw high to deliver a finishing blow but instead gets a face full of fox spirits, "Spirit Strike!"

"If you're the Leomon we know, then stand down!" Sakuyamon demands, twirling her staff.

"Beast Blaster!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon strains under the force of the attack but holds strong.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon's attack strikes MadLeomon on the jaw and forces him backward, giving Sakuyamon the chance to rush forward. "Amethyst Mandala!"

"Poison Claw!" MadLeomon balances himself enough to parry Sakuyamon's attack before swiping with his other claw and forcing her back once more.

"Ahool Claw!"

"Beast Blaster!" Beldurmon is blown backward and rolls in the sand, separating into Atticus and Chiblynmon. "Didn't see that coming…" Atticus grumbles while rolling back to his feet as Sakuyamon steps up to stand protectively in front of him.

"What do you want? Are you looking for Jeri or something?" Sakuyamon demands.

"There is…no Jeri… Beast Blaster!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon tries to raise her shield but is not quick enough. MadLeomon's attack slams into her and forces her backward, causing her to trip over Atticus and stumble before separating into Rika and Renamon. Chiblynmon and Renamon jump up in front of their tamers as MadLeomon steps closer to them.

"Leomon!" MadLeomon turns to see Takato standing beside Kotemon and Masahiko. "Please leave them alone! Jeri is fine! We'll help you find her!" MadLeomon roars and turns to face him. "You…Hazard…"

MadLeomon. It just says he's an undead digimon. No type or level. "You better digivolve, Kotemon," Masahiko says while drawing a blue card. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

 _Musyamon digivolve to… Asuramon!_

"Stand down!" Asuramon commands as MadLeomon snarls and steps towards them.

"Careful!" Atticus calls out. "He's a shade, so he'll have more then the average tricks up his sleeve!"

"Poison Claw!" Asuramon dodges to the right before jabbing a fist into his opponent's side, "Fire Fist of Shiva!"

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Takato pleads. "Beast Blaster!" Asuramon crosses his arms to defend himself but is forced backward regardless.

"Poison…"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Fel Fire!"

MadLeomon shields his eyes as the fireball and diamond shards impact with him. "Digi-Modify! Strength activate!"

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" MadLeomon is socked in the jaw and tumbles into the sand as Atticus and Rika run to join the others. "Where are the twins?" Atticus asks between breaths. "If any devas are in the area, they're going to hear this battle and come investigate. We have to move!"

"Uhhh, they're inside the cave," Masahiko says while pointing. "Poison Claw!" Asuramon's leg is scratched by MadLeomon's jagged claws and he stumbles back. Atticus pulls out a recharge card and hands it to the young tamer. "Use this and keep your head in the game. Be ready to make a run for it as soon as I get back!"

Atticus dashes away towards the cave and Masahiko swipes the card. "Digi-Modify! Recharge activate!"

Asuramon regains stability as MadLeomon swipes both Renamon and Chiblynmon aside. "Asura Bakunenken!" Fireballs pelt MadLeomon and he falls to one knee breathing heavily and wincing slightly.

"Please Leomon!" Takato says, taking a few steps forward. "Let us help. What do you want?" He snarls as he looks up at the boy and utters, "Revenge… Beast Blaster!" Rika jumps forward and tackles Takato into the sand, MadLeomon's attack flying over them.

"Poison Claw!" He rushes forward and swings his claw down upon the two prone tamers and Takato grabs Rika, rolling to the side and pulling her with him. "Fire Fist of Shiva!" MadLeomon is knocked aside before he could make another attack. He growls in annoyance at the fiery ultimate before dashing away into the desert.

"Uhh, Gogglehead… Mind getting off me?" Rika asks with pink tinged cheeks.

"Oh…uhh, sorry Rika…" he says, also blushing slightly as he stands and pulls her to her feet.

"Are you two all right?" Renamon asks as she appears next to them and Chiblynmon hops up to Takato's head. "Yea, you two were almost got deleted!" the little gremlin shouts.

"I'm guessing Atticus never taught you basic tact?" Kotemon asks while dusting himself off.

"Criticize me later," Atticus retorts as he runs up to them with Ai and Mako. "We should move. Now."

"What happened to Leomon?" Takato asks as they begin to walk.

"He's a shade, like me. It means he died and recompiled," Atticus responds gruffly.

"But it was like he didn't even remember us," Rika adds.

"He probably didn't…"

"How could that be?" Takato asks in a saddened tone.

"His memories may not have survived recompilation. I really don't know…"

"He said he wanted revenge. For what?" Masahiko asks curiously.

"Maybe he's looking for Impmon to take revenge for killing him…" Rika ponders.

"We can't let him hurt Impmon!" both Ai and Mako chime in.

"I think it's more likely that his mind is degrading the longer he exists as a shade," Atticus counters. "Soon he'll be nothing more then a savage. We should be careful if we ever run into him again. Assume his power is that of a mega…maybe even higher…"

Thunder crackles in the distance and Atticus gestures for them to quicken their pace. "Let's just focus on avoiding those devas…"

* * *

Henry, Kai, and Alice walk along the desert sand, tailed by Tankdramon, who carries the others on his hull. "You sure you wouldn't prefer to ride on my hull?" Tankdramon asks in considerate tone. "It'll make traveling a lot faster."

"Perhaps they are quick to trust you, Tankdramon, but I am not!" Alice retorts while flinging her head forward with a pout. Dobermon merely releases a soft growl before turning his head back forward and keeping pace with his tamer.

"Come on Alice!" Kazu whines. "The only way we all make it through this is together!"

"I think trusting Atticus and his partners has led us down one too many bad paths already…" Henry adds without missing a beat.

"Still not as many bad paths as Takato has lead us down," Jeri rebuts. "And here we are, still trying to find him." Henry stops in his tracks and turns, his eyes glowing with the anger festering within him.

"I'm getting really tired of you ripping on him. What exactly is it you want from him? He hasn't done anything!"

"Whoa Henry…" Kai says, placing a hand on his shoulder, but the boy simply shakes it off.

"Momentai Henry!" Terriermon pleads.

"I don't want anything from him," Jeri responds simply. "And he's done quite a lot, particularly to you recently."

"Perhaps we should drop this subject…" Kenta suggests.

"What do you want me to say?" Henry asks in a shout. "That I'm angry at him because Suzie is dead? Well guess what: I am! Even knowing it's not his fault, I feel angry about it, but he's my friend and I feel guilty enough about it already, so I'll deal with my anger another time! Right now, all that matters is finishing our mission and getting home!"

"Jeez amigo. Calm down…" Kazu says in sympathetic tone. "We're all still here trying to get Chumly home."

"No we're not! Suzie is gone and it's my fault for bringing her and…"

"If she wasn't here, we wouldn't have beaten Millenniummon," Tankdramon points out. "Sometimes soldiers fall…"

"We're not soldiers!" Henry shouts at him. "We came here to save our friend and we ended up losing two of our friends in the process, one of them being my sister! I don't even know how to face my parents when I get home, but what I do know is that this blame game she keeps playing isn't helping!"

"I don't play blame games. I tell the truth, despite its painful nature," Jeri states firmly.

"Can you all shut up?!" Alice demands. "This bickering gets us nowhere! Let's just keep walking…"

"I'm with Blondie…" Impmon interjects. "I just wanna find my tamers and get them back home." Henry bites his lip before breathing out and turning back around. "Let's go…"

They continue their trek through the sand, Henry, Alice, and Kai remaining eerily silent. As they follow along, Tankdramon says in a hushed tone, "I suppose I've really screwed your group dynamics with my actions."

"No, you were just trying to help…" Jeri says, turning her head downward. "Henry is just going through a lot right now. I know, because I went through the same thing. The only thing I can tell him is what Dr. Hisawa told me, which is to let go and cut the bad out of his life. Just like me, he's not receptive to it now, but he'll figure it out as time passes."

"It's not Pineapple-Head's tamer's fault that Suzie got deleted and he knows it," Impmon retorts. "You and your tamer have driven a wedge in our group that will be hard to drive out but we'll move past it: just you wait…"

"You realize of course, despite my change of heart on my actions, the threat he poses as the Digital Hazard is still very real. No one can tell you that better then Atticus and me."

"Well what's with this whole Hazard thing anyway? Is there maybe some way to help Takato?" Kenta asks.

"None. The only cure is deletion and you have all made it abundantly clear that you don't want to pursue that path," Tankdramon responds gruffly.

"But he could learn to control it, right?" Kazu asks.

"No," Tankdramon responds almost immediately. "In my experience, the Hazard will continue to grow beyond your friend's control until he becomes a danger to everything and everyone."

"And that's exactly why we shouldn't be trying to bring him back with us," Jeri interjects. "If he isn't deleted, more of us could end up like Suzie…"

"We can't delete him!" Impmon objects. "We'll have to find another way to help him. I'll beat it out of that shade if I have to!"

"Atticus will tell you exactly as I have," Tankdramon grumbles back. "But as I've said, I have forsook my position. His continued existence will be your funeral, not mine."

"Pih puh…" MarineAngemon says depressedly.

Henry, Alice, and Kai suddenly stop ahead of them, Henry pulling out his d-ark. "There's a couple digimon rapidly approaching our position!" Henry says with alarm.

"Devas?" Impmon asks, hopping off of Tankdramon.

"Doesn't smell like it," Dobermon replies with a growl while continuing to test the air. Terriermon wriggles his nose and sniffs before commenting, "It smells sort of like… Guilmon!"

"Guilmon?!" Kai asks with excitement. Terriermon jumps from Henry's head. "Behold! The bread-mon cometh!"

Sure enough, Guilmon darts over the sand towards them, leaping atop Kai and cheering happily as Calumon glides over to Jeri. "We found you! Hooray!" the little creampuff digimon exclaims while nuzzling into Jeri's chin.

"Guilmon, take it easy!" Kai pleads through laughs while Guilmon licks him relentlessly. "We've been lost for so long! I'm so happy you found us!" Guilmon chirps happily while stepping off Kai to allow him to stand.

"What? No hello for me?" Terriermon quips while jumping atop Guilmon's head.

"Hey Guilmon…" Henry says, approaching him slowly. Guilmon looks up at the blue haired tamer, sniffing lightly with his nostrils. "Henry?"

"Yea…it's me. You doing ok?" he asks, while taking a knee. Guilmon cocks his head and frowns. "Well I still haven't found Takatomon… And I think I may have done something bad to Suzie but I can't really remember…" Henry clenches a fist at the mention of his sister and Terriermon hops over to his shoulder. "Momentai Henry! Let's not have another episode!"

Henry slowly unclenches his fist and extends a hand over to Guilmon, patting his snout gently. "We'll talk about Suzie when we find Takato maybe, ok?" Guilmon nudges his hand away and gives a lick to the blue haired tamer's face. "Ok. Do you know where Takatomon is?"

"We're on our way to him now," Tankdramon rumbles, causing Guilmon to adopt a feral crouch and constricted pupils. "Easy Guilmon! He's on our side!" Terriermon pleads while once again hopping onto his back.

"No! I smell it! It's bad!" Guilmon says through a growl.

"He's sensing my dark spore," Tankdramon states nonchalantly. I was forced to use it to fight one of the devas and protect Atticus and the Hazard."

"It's ok, Guilmon…" Kai says, stroking his head. "He's going to help us find Takato and we'll keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything." Guilmon still does not cease and refuses to budge as he stares down the much larger mechanic digimon.

"Guilmon, it's ok…" Henry says, placing his own hand on Guilmon's head. "I won't let anyone hurt Takato. You have my word." Guilmon ceases his growling and looks up intently at Henry's steely eyes.

"We should keep moving…" Alice remarks after a few moments of silence. "Night will fall soon and we have yet to pick up the others' trail." Kai, Pandamon, Dobermon, and Guilmon follow after her and Tankdramon soon rolls past as well. Jeri jumps from his hull and grabs Henry's hand before he can walk off after them.

"Would you really put everyone in danger just to protect him," she asks.

"Jeri…don't start this again…"

"Fine. Just answer one question for me. If you had to choose between protecting him and protecting everyone else, what would you choose?" Henry gives heran annoyed glare and answers, "That won't happen. Takato is our friend and I refuse to believe he is a threat to anyone."

"Suzie is dead because of…"

"Suzie is dead because we lost battles again and again, leading to Takato being captured and Megidramon being unleashed once more! We put Takato in that situation and… I don't want to be angry with him! I shouldn't be angry with him!"

"Are you two coming?" Kazu shouts back to them.

"You should be angry with him," Jeri says as she begins to walk forward, "and that's why you are. Accept it and deal with it. It was Suzie or him and Suzie is gone. No matter what, it will be you or him and you will have to choose…"

* * *

Yamaki pushes up his glasses before continuing to rapidly type away at his console. "How's the override coming?" Janyuu asks, stopping behind the head of Hypnos.

"Just ten more lines of code and it should be ready. Is the ark done?"

"No… We're getting there, but we've been slowed by the necessity to keep checking to ensure artificial intelligence isn't developing. We'll probably have it in the next couple of days."

"DexDoruGreymon should be done by then too," Babel says as he passes them. "Then it's just a matter of installing that override program."

"We will also need to install countermeasures on the ark," Dolphin interjects. "I think I can program the ark to recognize the Hazard's code when it comes in contact with it. We'd be able to detect it here that way."

"Get to it then. The faster we complete Project X, the sooner we can put all of this behind us," Yamaki responds curtly.

"Sir!" Riley yells as she enters through the lab door, drawing the Monster Makers' attention. "We received another message from the Digital World. This one was from Ms. Katou." Yamaki takes the paper from her and reads it aloud:

Ms. Ootori:

This is Jeri Katou responding. We have encountered Henry in the Dark Forest level of the Digital World and are ourselves on our way to the lowest level where, according to your message, the remainder of us are. With me are Kazu, Kenta, Alice, Kai, Henry, their partners, and Impmon. The remainder, save for the now deceased Suzie and Ryo, we assume are in the location you specified.

Also of note, we have been suffering attacks from the devas, the powerful digimon who wreaked havoc in Shinjuku two years ago, who have been somehow resurrected. They have stated that they are after The Digital Hazard, which we have identified as Takato. It is clear that they believe he poses a great threat and have therefore singled him out for deletion, leaving the rest of us essentially caught in the middle of the battle. We do not know what to do and remain divided on what the appropriate action in the face of this is.

Your message conveyed to me that you are aware of some kind of danger to us and that our time is running out. Please let us know immediately when you will be deploying the ark and what you think we should do in the face of this predicament.

"…So Ryo is gone as well…" Janyuu says while biting his lip.

"It would seem so. It also seems that they are aware of Takato's condition and the danger it poses to them," Babel adds.

"Perhaps we should tell them then," Daisy suggests. "They may be able to deal with the Hazard before returning, which would greatly speed up our process."

"No, we can't tell them…" Yamaki says with a frown.

"I agree," Janyuu says. "This is too much to put on them. They shouldn't know the truth of what we are about to do…"

"Well actually what I would be more concerned about is that they may try to stop us," Yamaki counters. "Rika and Henry in particular are very close to Mr. Matsuki and we also know that his cousin is present. Beyond rejecting our request, they may look to defend him and ensure he makes it on the ark home before we can unleash Project X."

"Then we will have to continue as planned," Dolphin says, deflating slightly.

"Maybe Shibumi was right," Curly retorts, drawing everyone's attention. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Would you rather none of the children make it home?" Janyuu asks in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Of course not… But Tao… you have to admit that Shibumi is right in saying that this is wrong."

"We don't always get choices that we want, Curly," Yamaki states flatly. "Mr. Matsuki is the last person I'd want to harm but unfortunately it's come to that. It's either him or all of them and I'm a firm believer that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Silence permeates the lab as everyone hangs their heads in regret. "Riley," Yamaki starts, "I want you to send a reply to this message. Do not tell them of Project X or anything of that nature. Allow them to know that the ark is nearing completion and that they should standby to wait for it's deployment and be ready to board at a moment's notice."

"Yes sir," she responds while giving a slight bow.

"And tell them we have no advice as to how to address the deva issue she mentioned and that they should decide for themselves what their best course of action is regarding it and to allow us to know as soon as they do."

Riley gives him an incredulous look. "You mean I should tell them that surrendering Takato is an option?" Yamaki shakes his head. "Don't mention anything specific. Just tell them that they should do whatever it takes to ensure as many of them as possible survive long enough to be rescued." Riley gives one more bow before turning and leaving.

"I'm going to go finish the ark," Janyuu states solemnly. "How long until you can have those countermeasure programs, Dolphin?"

"Soon. Maybe a day or two. They aren't complicated and I'll make it so we can activate them manually from here so as to best avoid artificial intelligence."

"Alright and how long on Project X?"

"DexDoruGreymon is nearly ready. Just needs a little more coding, the override program and to have the X virus uploaded," Babel responds.

"Right then. Let's make haste and hope we're not too late to save them…"

* * *

"My Mistress, the Legendary Tamer is already on his way to rendezvous with the other humans. I am confident that he and the devas will be able to end this threat," Huanglongmon insists with a glowing crystalline plinth.

 **The devas will not succeed and the Legendary Tamer alone cannot defeat all of the humans who have aligned themselves with the Hazard.**

"Respectfully, using the corrupted pet of the shade will backfire. That spore could explode at any time and return the threat of Millenniummon to your rule of the Digital World.

 **It would matter little. Without the power of the Digital Hazard, he would be incapable of challenging you or me. His history does not worry me: I have long sought a new addition to my Royal Knights and he is exactly the kind to serve my purposes in facilitating my Digital World's continued prosperity.**

"Lady Norn…"

 **How dare you address me as such!** The plinth flashes violently and leaves shoot out from the crystal orb and strike Huanglongmon's scales, drawing a wince of pain. "Forgive me, my Mistress, for speaking out of turn.

 **I will not tolerate failure on the part of my servants. Continue to disappoint me, and my Royal Knights will see to it that the threat is eliminated and that you and the other sovereigns are punished for your failures.**

"You're knights will not be necessary. Even if the devas fail, the Legendary Tamer shall not. He will convince the other humans to end the threat and they will leave while you continue your rule. I just believe using that corrupted digimon…"

 **He is my concern, not yours, Huanglongmon. Now be gone. Report back when either the Hazard is gone or when your Legendary Tamer fails.** The golden dragon gives a bow before turning and vanishing from the chamber.

 **My pet, if only you knew how useful the old digi-destineds' partners can be…** An image of a black dragon with red wings covered in steel blades rotates above the plinth. **DexDoruGreymon… How long it took to find a use for your corrupted code… It is fitting that your code shall be the basis of the vessel for the virus which those humans' have constructed. You shall eradicate everything, and from the ashes I shall build a new kingdom, free of the Digital Hazard and all other threats to my everlasting hegemony!**

The image of DexDoruGreymon vanishes and is replaced with a kneeling knight with shining blue armor. **UlforceVeedramon, are you and the other knight ready to enter the Southern Quadrant and deliver justice upon my adversaries?**

"We are at your command, Mistress. What you command of us, we shall do: for the glory of the Digital World."

 **Very soon, a plague shall be unleashed in this realm and I shall forsake it. You and your fellow knights shall come to prevent the escape of the Hazard. Succeed in this endeavor and I shall reward you all greatly. Fail, and I shall not spare you from the deletion of this realm. You know what I expect.**

The knight looks up, as if gazing above the plinth and answers. "We shall not fail you, Yggdrassil. The Digital Hazard will be deleted, even if we must all be deleted with it. That is the vow we have taken in protecting you and we shall honor it."

 **Good. You are my most faithful servants. I trust that when the moment arrives, you will come and you will show the Hazard and any who choose to side with him no mercy…**


	45. Reunion

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 45: Reunion

Clouds swirl and lightning cracks above as Atticus presses himself up against the canyon wall. The forms of Cherubimon and Mohulumon walk through the canyon below. He puts a finger over his mouth to gesture to the others hiding in the cave to be quiet.

"We appear to have lost their trail again, ma-kaw!"

"It's impossible. They don't move this fast…" Cherubimon responds.

Atticus glances at Chiblynmon and gives a nod. He nods in reply and whispers to the others, "Whatever happens, stay hidden. Once those two are gone, find the others."

"Wait, what's going on?" Takato asks.

"My tamer and I are about to do something crazy."

Zhaodulumon enters the canyon as well, glancing about and sniffing. "Someone was here, and very recently."

"Then chances are they're still here… Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon tosses a bolt at the canyon wall, blasting rock into data. Chiblynmon scurries over to Atticus and they jump down to the canyon floor in front of the devas. "Hello there…"

"The shade…" Mohulumon barks in surprise while drawing his blade.

"Bold of you to show yourself. Are the other tamers hiding nearby?" Cherubimon asks.

"Afraid it's just the lot of you and me…" Atticus says with a forced smirk.

"And I don't suppose you know where they are," Zhaodulumon asks while crouching and preparing to pounce.

"What? Isn't the shade the sovereigns seek to destroy a valuable enough prize? I should warn you though: I won't come quietly."

"What is he doing?!" Rika almost shouts but Renamon places a paw over her tamer's mouth to muffle her voice.

Atticus pulls out his d-ark and holds it forward. "Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

Beldurmon flaps his wings and zips into the sky. "Demon's Shade!" The shadowy attack rushes toward Cherubimon, who crosses her arms to defend herself.

"Thousand Orbs!" The spheres shoot out of Mohulumon's shield and Beldurmon zips to the side to dodge.

"Heavenly Radiance!" Zhaodulumon fires a concentrated beam at the demonic mega, but he merely flips back in the air to avoid it. "Apocalypse Cannon!" Zhaodulumon is forced backward by the attack and rolls into Mohulumon.

"Storm of Judgment!" Beldurmon flaps his wings once more and agily ducks and weaves through the bolts which strike at him. He is unable to dodge them all however and is soon struck by three, which send him spiraling downward.

"We gotta help him…" Takato whispers, worry apparent in his voice.

"No… We should stay hidden like he said," Kotemon suggests. "Something tells me it's going exactly as he wants it to."

Beldurmon forces himself to his feet and stands against the three devas, all readying their attacks. "I underestimated you, Cherubimon. How is it that the third of the Celestial Digimon reverts to what you have become?"

"You know full well what happened. My Suzie is gone and I will see justice for it!"

"You forget it was I who tried to stop it and that these people you are targeting are your tamer's friends."

"The Hazard is no friend of Suzie's. He is her murderer!"

"Well then," Atticus states in a teasing manner. "She was in love with her murderer…"

"Shut up! Lightning Spear!" Beldurmon melts into the sand, allowing the bolt to fly over him before reemerging and continuing to taunt, "You couldn't protect her. It makes you as much a failure as anyone else there. None of us were able to stop the Hazard. Blaming the infected, I've learned, is counterintuitive."

"You either side with us against the Hazard or with the Hazard against the sovereigns. There is no in between." Zhaodulumon interjects.

"Well I wont be making the mistake of trusting your sovereigns again…"

"Mallet Maelstrom!" Zhaodulumon spins rapidly and rushes toward Beldurmon. Beldurmon jumps into the air and flaps his wings once more, zipping away from the canyon at a steady pace.

"After him! Ma-kaw!" Mohulumon, Cherubimon, and Zhaodulumon immediately rush after him, moving further and further from the canyon. As Rika tries to step out from their hiding place, Renamon pulls her back and keeps her eyes on the swirling clouds above. After several moments, the clouds also move in the direction the other devas had gone.

"We should be safe now…" Renamon says as she releases her tamer. They step outside of the little cave and look out into the distance, where the devas' forms vanish over the horizon. "Right. We should keep moving," Rika says turning to leave the canyon.

"How will Atticus find us?" Takato asks.

"Chiblynmon can use that bauble of his to locate us," Renamon assures. "I wouldn't worry about him."

Takato hesitates for a moment but nods. "Alright. Let's keep going and see if we can find the others." Rika gestures ahead of her. "Lead the way, Gogglebrain."

* * *

Tankdramon rolls over the numerous dunes of sand, making no comments to any of his passengers. Guilmon walks between Kai and Alice, who are flanked by their partners, while Henry and Jeri bring up the rear, as silent as their companions in front of them.

"Are you ok Henry?" Terriermon whispers in his tamer's ear. "Fine, Terriermon," he responds in a soft tone.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Terriermon continues to pry.

"Nothing…"

"Come on Henry. I wanna help." Henry looks ahead to the others and sighs before replying, "It's not something you can help with."

Terriermon looks ahead then back at Henry. "Is this about Guilmon? Henry, you're not thinking Jeri was right, are you?" Henry shakes his head. "Of course not. It's just…" Henry bites his lip and looks up one more time. "Whenever I look at him, I don't see Guilmon anymore. All I see is Megidramon and all I hear are Suzie's screams…"

"Momentai, Henry. All your friends are here for you, and when we find them, Rika and Takato will be too."

Henry breathes out before adding, "I feel horrible about it…but…I'm not sure I even want to find him anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Terriermon almost shouts. Jeri looks over at him and Henry and gives a curious look before diverting her attention forward once more.

"I don't know… How am I supposed to face him? He's going to feel bad…I'm going to feel bad…"

"Feel bad together then!" Henry releases a slight chuckle. "I guess you're right…"

"Momentai then!" Terriermon chirps while hopping up to his head. Before Henry can respond, he bumps into Kai, nearly knocking him over.

"Oh, sorry Kai. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going. Why'd we stop?" Henry asks.

"Guilmon smells something," Kai answers while gesturing at a sniffing Guilmon.

"Is it another deva?" Kenta asks nervously. Dobermon also begins to test the air and replies, "No. Doesn't smell like one and I don't sense any powerful digimon. Henry pulls out his d-ark and activates his compass function. He immediately notices four flashing signals. "I'm picking up some other signatures!" Henry shouts in surprise.

"I can smell it…" Guilmon says through whiffs. "It smells like… Takatomon!" Without another word, the red saurian bursts off and Dobermon dashes after him.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kazu asks. "Forward march!" Tankdramon rolls his eyes but complies and rolls after them as fast as he is able, Henry, Alice, Kai, Pandamon, and Jeri sprinting alongside them.

* * *

Beldurmon shrinks into the sand and hides himself amongst the shade of a rock formation as the devas charge in, scanning the area intensely. "He went in here, so he is definitely hiding…" Zhaodulumon remarks.

"Then find him," Cherubimon rebuts. "We've wasted our time chasing him. We will not be leaving empty-handed." A spiral of clouds suddenly comes to rest above the canyon and Atticus curses inwardly. _We might be stuck here a while Chiblynmon._

 _I doubt we could beat them all ourselves. Maybe we should have engaged them directly with the others?_

 _No. They have to regroup with the other tamers. Only together can they handle the remaining devas and the sovereigns. We'll need to come up with an idea on how to get out of here._

"I know you are here, shade. Come out and face us," Cherubimon demands. "Eventually we will find you and we will find the Hazard. His partner is already gone. You cannot all protect him forever."

Mohulumon walks over to the area under which Beldurmon hides and he attempts to remain calm as the monkey deva scans the sand on which his shadow rests. Mohulumon seems not to have noticed him, however, as he soon steps away and continues to scan elsewhere. "Your human friends cannot win! Ma-kaw! The sovereigns are united in this effort and we, as their servants, shall succeed!"

"I know what you tried to do back at that castle," Cherubimon starts. "You knew what was necessary to save them. You failed in your endeavor because of them and that is why my Suzie is gone. Should anymore be made to fall to protect him? Are you not dedicated to protecting the Digital World? I am asking that you prove it by letting us finish what you started." Zhaodulumon loops around scanning one last corner of the canyon before returning to her side. "No trace of him…"

"I know you are here! Come out! Choose your side now, because if you don't, there will no mercy on the part of the sovereigns for you!" When the only reply is the sound of wind, Cherubimon grunts in frustration and turns her gaze upward. "Enilumon, do me a favor and…"

She is interrupted by the sound of rocks falling in the distance and looks to see a purplish black form retreating deeper into the desert. "That must be him! Don't lose him again!" The devas all rush away from the canyon and Beldurmon breathes a sigh of relief before rising up from the sand and separating into Atticus and Chiblynmon.

"It almost feels nice to be hiding from the servants of the sovereigns with you again," Chiblynmon jests.

"If only Commandramon was here, it would have been just like old times," Atticus responds with a soft chuckle. "I wonder what they're chasing."

"Could be that shade, MadLeomon," Chiblynmon offers. "Maybe. If so, we should remember to thank him." He extends one hand to his partner before asking, "May I?" Chiblynmon creates and hands him the bauble, which Atticus takes and gazes deeply into. "They've just regrouped with the others. Looks very close to the place we fought Armageddemon."

"You can tell the different parts of this desert apart?" Chiblynmon asks while laughing slightly.

"No, but I can tell when someone is near a giant spiral staircase," Atticus responds. "Let's move, and quickly. Time may very well be of the essence."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ai complains as they rove their way over the dunes.

"We haven't even been walking that long!" Rika practically shouts at her. "What's wrong with you!"

"Rika, it's ok!" Takato says, making a placating gesture while looking at an Ai on the verge of tears. "Do you want to take a break?" The little girl shakes her head. "I don't wanna walk anymore!"

"Me neither!" her brother chimes in. "Where's Atticus and Chiblynmon? I wish Impmon were here! I feel so scared."

"It'll be alright guys…" Kotemon responds while sweat dropping. "We'll find the others real soon and I'm sure Atticus and Chiblynmon will come back as soon as they're able."

Takato stoops down to Ai's eye level. "I know it's hard, but we have to keep moving. It's not safe out here in the open." When Ai's tears do not cease to form, Takato sighs and tries another approach. "You want to find Impmon, right?" The girl nods to him. "Well Impmon needs you to keep being brave and to keep going until we find him, ok?"

"We can be brave for Impmon!" Mako cheers while Ai bites her lip. "But I'm just so tired…"

"I know but we have to keep going and stay vigilant. You never know when something could just pop out of…" Takato gets no chance to finish as he is tackled and relentlessly slobbered by a long sticky tongue. "Takato! I found you!" Guilmon shouts joyously through licks.

"It's Dino-boy!" Rika says surprisedly. "Does that mean…?"

"Hey Rika! We finally found you!" Kazu shouts from atop Tankdramon's hull as they pull up to the others, Dobermon waltzing up right in front of them and peering around.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouts through laughs, "Come on! Stop that! Heel boy!" Guilmon does not comply and continues to lick his tamer happily while he laughs all the more.

"Ai! Mako!" Impmon shouts as he hops off of Tankdramon's hull. "Impmon! You found us!" Mako cheers happily. Alice walks up with them, a smile plastered on her face at the sight of the reunion while Dobermon walks over to her. "No sign of the shade."

"I didn't exactly expect him to be here. We'll get to the bottom of it all as soon as this reunion stuff is out of the way…"

"You ok Alice?" Kai asks as he joins her. "Fine," she says with a smile. "I was just wondering what happened to Atticus. I'm beginning to worry he really hasn't changed his ways."

"Well when we see him, we'll get to the bottom of it…"

Guilmon finally ceases licking his tamer, whom immediately wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him into a hug. "I've missed you, buddy! I've been so worried after what happened…"

"Hey Takato…" Takato looks over to Henry who stands with his hands in his pockets. "Doing ok?"

"Oh, come on Henry! That's no way to say hello to your friend!" Terriermon quips. Takato pushes Guilmon off of him and stands, meeting his blue haired friend eye to eye. "I'm doing ok, given the circumstances… I imagine you're doing a little worse than me…"

Henry bites his lip and nods. "If you don't mind, we really need to talk about it." Takato nods. "Of course. Let me just start by saying how sorry I am…" Henry gestures for him to stop talking. "

"First, I'm glad you're safe. The devas are back and looking for you and we have strong reason to believe that the sovereigns are somehow involved."

"Tell us something we don't know," Rika interjects. "We've defeated a couple of them ourselves."

"Yea," Takato confirms. "Atticus says the sovereigns sent them after me because the chief one is afraid of the power of the Hazard and wants to get rid of it."

"I can sort of understand the idea, given what's happened…" Kazu adds with a shrug as Takato deflates slightly.

"Well what's important is that we're all back together," Henry states firmly. "Would you all mind giving me a little time alone with Takato?" The others exchange glances before turning to him and nodding.

"Just be fast Braniac. We shouldn't stay out in the open like this." Rika remarks sourly.

"I could go scout for some cover if you want," Kotemon offers. "Dobermon and I will go with you. Rika, would you mind coming too? I want to know everything you have regarding that shade."

"He ran off to draw the sovereigns away from us. Why does it matter?" Rika asks while giving an annoyed glare.

"Just come…" Alice groans.

"We may as well come too," Kenta offers. "We'll come back for you guys." Henry nods as the others head off. "We'll be right behind you."

"So…uhh…Henry…"

"Listen, I need to say something and I don't want you to be offended…"

Takato seems taken aback and cocks his head. "Well sure Henry. Anything…" Henry takes a deep breath and then suddenly swings a fist, connecting with Takato's face and sending him sprawling to the sand. He immediately pulls the goggled tamer up and says, "I'm sorry… I just…"

"I get it…" Takato says as he returns to his feet. "And I really am sorry!"

"I know," he answers while Guilmon and Terriermon relax visibly after the sudden attack. "I know it's not your fault and I just need a little time to get past this." Takato wraps an arm around his shoulder. "Take all the time you need. I was actually really scared about facing you and I'm glad the only thing you did was punch me!"

Henry laughs a little at this. "But we're still friends, right?" Takato asks. Henry seems to hesitate for a moment before answering. "I told you always and I meant it. And I just had to get that punch out of my system…"

"You should give one to Jeri next!" Terriermon pipes in.

"Terriermon!" Henry groans.

"I thought you're not supposed to hit girls, Tewwiermon?" Guilmon asks.

"You're not," Takato answers, laughing a little.

"Well you weren't there when she said all those rude thing," Terriermon says as he leaps over to Takato's head.

They begin to stroll off after the others, chatting as they trudge along. "Now that Millenniummon is gone, we can finally go home. I've been in touch with Ms. Ootori and she said the ark should be ready soon. We just need to fend off those devas until it comes."

Takato nods but doesn't utter a word in response. "Is something wrong?" Takato shakes his head. "No…it's just…This whole Hazard thing has me really screwed up. I mean, just thinking that the sovereigns are the ones that sent the devas after me…I didn't think Azulongmon or even Zhuqiaomon were capable of such a thing."

"Well we deleted a lot of them already," Henry resumes. "Alice and Kazu told me they faced off with the mouse, snake, and horse and I was there when they defeated the tiger and boar."

"Tankdramon deleted the chicken," Takato says, looking at Henry. "He used his dark spore to do it and that's when Atticus and me got separated from him. Mohulumon nearly got us, but Rika, Masahiko, and the twins showed up to save us and he ran away. They had apparently already defeated the ox and sheep devas."

"That would leave three then. Mohulumon, the dog, and the dragon."

"And Lopmon," Guilmon adds, drawing a raised eyebrow from Henry. "He's right," Takato adds. "She was with Mohulumon and Zhaodulumon, the dog deva, earlier trying to catch us. Atticus led them away so we could escape."

"Suzie's partner is alive? How can that be?" Takato shrugs. "She blames me for her death too…"

"But it's not your fault, Taka-chan," Guilmon states innocently. "It was mine."

"Whoa! What did you just call Takato?" Terriermon asks, interest piqued.

"Takatomon. Why?" Guilmon asks cocking his head.

"In a way it is my fault, buddy…" Takato starts in. "I put everyone in danger when I unleashed the Hazard's power and this time someone I cared about got hurt…"

"At the time, none of us knew what it was and we all knew the risks in coming here…even Suzie," Henry states sadly. "We'll just have to ensure it doesn't happen again, and you'll have me and Rika to help you with that."

"Thanks Henry..."

"You know, between Piedmon, Armageddemon, the demon lords, Millenniummon, and now the devas and the sovereigns, I'd dare to say you've broken your own record for getting in trouble!" Terriermon jests as he hops down to Takato's shoulder.

"Terriermon…" Henry says while cracking a smile. "Well, I'm not afraid so long as I have my friends standing with me," Takato adds with a smile.

"Great. Because we're going to need all the guts we can muster…" a voice from their right states flatly.

* * *

"So, Atticus ran off with his gremlin to lure the sovereigns away?" Alice asks as she and Rika walk.

"Yes. I already told you that!"

"How do you know he's not colluding with them or something?"

"He's not. When I found him and Gogglehead, they were being chased by Mohulumon, the monkey deva. I'm pretty sure if he was colluding with them, he wouldn't be hiding Takato from them," Rika responds gruffly.

"He's tricked you once before. Who's to say he's not doing it again!"

"Look who's talking! You have one of his partners following you around. The one that actually tried to delete Takato."

"He intervened in a fight we were losing to one of the devas and he's no longer connected to that shade as a partner. We've been keeping a close eye on him anyway."

"Takato says he's changed his mind and wants to help us get home and if he can go from trying to kill him to having him trust him, then I can give him one more chance."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh. I'm just saying I have a lot more experience with him then you all do and I wouldn't have trusted him the first time, much less give him a second chance."

They walk in silence for a little longer before Alice reengages Rika in conversation. "If you don't mind me asking, what's with your friend Jeri?" Rika squints at Alice before replying. "How am I supposed to know. She hasn't made sense to me for at least the last couple weeks."

"Well I'm just saying she takes Atticus' desires to delete your friend and makes them actually sound like a rational choice."

"And obviously it isn't…" Rika grumbles.

"Well, of course not. From what I understand, those devas are vengeful on your little cadre of friends here. I'm sure once we deal with the last of them, we'll be in the clear."

"Atticus doesn't think so…" Rika retorts. "He says the sovereigns are the ones who sent them to delete him."

"Well it must be a misunderstanding or something," Alice replies firmly. "I know the sovereigns and not even Zhuqiaomon would advocate killing humans. Once we deal with the devas, I'm sure we can sort it all out with them and then head home safe and sound, everyone intact."

"Well…almost everyone…" Rika says solemnly. Alice frowns. "Oh, right. That girl and the Legendary Tamer…"

"Suzie and Ryo, yea…"

"Were you close to them?" Alice asks. Rika laughs inwardly at this. "Not really. I liked Suzie but was always a little jealous of her…"

"Why?"

"Never mind why!" Rika nearly spits. "Anyway, Ryo always got on my nerves but deep down, he was a good person."

"I kind of think he was cute…" Alice says. "Although Kai has his strong points."

"Kai? Gogglehead's cousin? Is something going on that I should know about?"

"Nothing really. I mean, I like him, and I think he likes me, but it's still kind of awkward, you know what I mean?"

"Somewhat…" Rika responds before turning her gaze forward. A smile suddenly curves her lips and she turns slightly back toward Alice. "Doesn't Atticus have a nickname for you or something?"

Alice pretends to vomit. "Please don't bring him up. Every time he calls me something like that, I want to drop kick him back to the Dark Ocean!"

"Good to know, cupcake…" Alice pales and turns to see Atticus smirking at her while Henry and Takato laugh on. Dobermon growls and takes up position in front of Alice, drawing the others' attention.

"It's him!" Impmon shouts rushing forward and preparing a fireball.

"Hey! Get away from my cousin!" Kai says as Pandamon jumps forward, ready to engage.

"Whoa guys! Calm down! He's with us!" Takato pleads while making a placating gesture. They all exchange glances before standing down.

"Don't you rememba what this guy tried to do ta ya? I am not falling for his tricks again! Bada Boom!" Chiblynmon jumps from his tamer's shoulder. "Tail Crack!" With a flick of his tail, he deflects the fireball and lands in front of Impmon. "Hey, cool it hothead!"

"Good to see you both again," Tankdramon remarks gruffly. Atticus gives a nod to him before looking at the still agitated imp. "I know you have your doubts in me, but ask your tamers what they think of me. I helped Rika and Takato escort them to you after all."

"It's true Impmon!" Mako chimes in. "Chiblynmon is the coolest! Not as cool as you but still really cool!"

"And Atticus even carried me through some of the desert!" Ai chimes in. Impmon looks between his two tamers before looking back at the shade and nodding. "Umm, I guess… thanks?"

Atticus waves him off. "I owe far more for what I tried to do. Right now the only thing that matters is getting everyone back to the Real World. Anyone know how to open the digital portal?"

"We can't actually open a portal," Jeri states in a somewhat monotonous tone. "We require the use of an ark to carry us through the barrier: An ark that we will not be allowing you or any other threats to the Real World on." Atticus squints at her in confusion before glancing over to Takato and Guilmon and returning his gaze before anyone could notice. "You don't need to worry about me. As a shade, I can't leave, even on your so called ark."

"Wait," Alice says, eyeing Atticus suspiciously. "Rika said you lead the devas away from them."

"That is correct," Atticus remarks, looking puzzled.

"How are you here right now? How'd you even lose them? How do we know you're not actually colluding with them?" Atticus seems taken aback but smiles after a moment. "I suppose you could call it luck. They went chasing after something else that they mistook for me. Most likely that shade we ran into earlier."

"What shade?" Kai asks.

"Leomon," Takato answers. "He's back but somehow he's turned into some really powerful and angry undead thing and he attacked us earlier."

"Us too," Alice adds. "We ran into him a while back and he ended up leading us to Jeri and those other two."

"Hey we have names, you know!" Kazu shouts.

"They have names, you know!" Guardromon adds as Kazu gives a sigh of exasperation.

"I don't suppose there's a way to restore Leomon?" Henry asks, stepping forward. "I mean, there's probably something, right?"

"If you find a way, I'd love to know about it," Atticus remarks. "It'd be hope that I could be restored too, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. From what I was able to gather about him, his mind is rapidly degrading and pretty soon he'd be nothing more then a mindless hulk that would savagely attack anything that crossed his path. I'm afraid he'd be a topic better forgotten and an opponent better avoided."

Takato looks at Jeri and is surprised to see little sadness or pain in her eyes: Just a cold stare, perhaps anger boiling beneath the surface, He slinks back slightly, though not noticeably, and returns his attention to the conversation.

"I think we should get to shelter," Tankdramon recommends. "Obviously the longer we are out in the open, the more danger we are in."

"Yes, I agree. We should hide until this ark of yours comes," Atticus joins.

"Well I think we should go to the sovereigns," Alice remarks. "If we're going to be waiting, we may as well try to fix this whole issue."

"I am not marching the Hazard into the lions' den, my dear."

"We don't even know if it's them…" Alice says, crossing her arms.

"We know…" Atticus states gruffly, causing much discomfort amongst the group. "Huanglongmon does not show himself for much and he made it very clear to me what he intends to do."

"You spoke to them already then?"

"Not them. Just him. His word is law for the other sovereigns. He wants the Hazard gone, pure and simple."

"And why is that?" Jeri asks, drawing everyone's attention. "Perhaps you can explain it."

Atticus squints once more before asking, "You already know the answer, don't you…"

"Maybe if they hear it from you, they'll believe it," Jeri says firmly.

"This is not the time or place, Jeri!" Rika yells angrily.

"Stop," Atticus releases a sigh before looking at Takato, who hangs his head and turns away. "All you need to know is that the sovereigns fear the power of the Digital Hazard and they want to do away wit it."

"Specifically, they fear its destructive capabilities. The way it can be used to manipulate and decompile any data at will," Jeri adds in her monotonous grill.

"Who told you that?" Atticus asks, looking up at Tankdramon. "I told her the truth boss. That's it." Atticus rolls his eyes. "Yes, fine. The Digital Hazard is dangerous, which is why I thought I should destroy it and it's my fault that it's been unleashed and yada yada yada! Listen, the point is this: nothing will convince the sovereigns to relent. Your only hope is to leave the Digital World. You will be beyond their jurisdiction and amongst the protection of your country."

"Would Takato be dangerous in the real world?" Masahiko asks curiously.

"Tremendously so," Tankdramon responds before Atticus can. Takato turns and walks away before Henry, Rika, and Guilmon follow after him. "I'm sure you all know everything you need to already. Now if you'll excuse me…" Atticus walks briskly after them and Alice frowns and bites her lip before trailing him, leaving the others standing in confused and depressed states.

* * *

"Wait Takato. Come on, don't let her get to you!" Henry calls after his friend. "Gogglehead, stop right now!" Rika demands. Takato complies and turns to look at them. "Guys I'm really sorry that all this is happening…"

"Hey, come on!" Henry remarks, wrapping an arm around Takato's shoulder. "Some bad stuff happened, but it was an accident. We know you're not dangerous."

"Yea Gogglehead. If you really thought I'd let you usurp my title as the most dangerous one here, you're sadly mistaken."

Guilmon nuzzles him with his snout and he laughs before remarking, "I really don't deserve friends like you…"

"And I told you that friendship isn't based on merit," Atticus says as he joins them. "I apologize for my insensitivity with answering your friend, Jeri," he says with a bow. "Hazard or not, we will find a way to get past this and get you all home safe."

Takato opens his mouth to respond but a loud beeping interrupts him. Henry pulls out the comm device and clicks on its screen with the stylus. "It's from Ms. Ootori."

Tamers:

We are glad to hear that you have nearly all reunited. You should make haste with finding the last of those separated from you. Yamaki has asked me to inform you that the ark is nearly complete and will likely be deployed within the next couple of days. We will extract you from the same point as last time and I will send you the timer till its arrival once it is being deployed.

We also note your reported issue with the devas and unfortunately have no useful advice other then to do whatever it takes to ensure as many of you survive to be brought home as possible. We'll be in touch if you need anything from our end.

-Riley

Atticus sighs before speaking up, "When the devas attack next, it will be with the full force of their remaining members. Hopefully we can manage them and that ark will come before the sovereigns decide to get their own hands dirty."

"I'm telling you, it must be a mistake," Alice says, making her presence known. "The sovereigns don't attack humans, least of all the ones who saved the Digital World.

"They attacked me…"

"You're not exactly a hero based on what they told me…"

"My crime was having a dark spore after finishing a mission they sent me on. I promise you, their sense of loyalty to their heroes isn't what you think. The difference here is Takato has enough loyal friends to defend him and so I am confident that we will not fail in our endeavor."

"You do too now, you know," Takato interjects, drawing Atticus' gaze.

"Perhaps, and I thank you for it, but betrayal like the one I faced isn't something so easily…suppressed."

"You know that none of us are Ren. We won't abandon you."

"Maybe not…"

"Ren?" Alice asks.

"An old friend of mine," Atticus explains quickly. "It's not really relevant."

"You were Ren's friend?" Atticus eyes her warily. "What are you taking about?" She pulls off her cloak before saying, "This cloak belonged to a human named Ren who came to this quadrant looking for someone." A tear falls from Atticus' eye and he blinks the remainder away. "May not be the same one…"

"Maybe he was looking for you!" Takato says, somewhat excited. Atticus shakes his head. "More likely one of the others, during the campaigns against Millenniummon."

"According to the Chuchidarumon, he didn't have a digimon partner and had survived in the Digital World for a full year without one," Alice adds.

Atticus stands and dusts himself off. "As interesting as this tale sounds, I don't think I want to know more. I have no desire to open old wounds…"

"Lightning Spear!" Chiblynmon leaps from Atticus' shoulder and grabs onto Takato's head. "Phase Shift!" They phase out just as the spear hits, the others diving away and jumping back to their feet.

"Primate Pierce!" Mohulumon jabs toward Takato…

"Power Paw!"

…only to be kicked aside by Renamon.

"Avalon's Mace!" Zhaodulumon leaps for Takato, hammer at the ready.

"Striver Cannon" Zhaodulumon is blown aside by the projectile but quickly regains his footing as the others rush to join the fight.

"No escape this time, Hazard!" Cherubimon states gruffly while preparing another spear.


	46. Desert Showdown

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

AN: There will be a couple polls on my profile page (I'll alternate them from time to time) and would appreciate feedback from anyone who is willing. One pertains to what my next project after this fic will be and the other to whether or not I should do one, two, or no one-shots focused on either Rukato or Sukato. Thanks for your feedback!

* * *

Chapter 46: Desert Showdown

"How did you find us so quickly?" Atticus asks while pulling out his d-ark.

"We followed you, shade! Ma-kaw!"

Jeri looks toward the horizon to see a dark blur vanish over it. "Well we beat the other devas and we'll beat you!" Rika states in a challenging voice while pulling out her own d-ark.

"The will of the sovereigns shall prevail. If you choose to stand against us, you too shall meet your fate!" Zhaodulumon growls back.

"Wait!" Alice screams at the top of her lungs. "I too serve the sovereigns and this must be a misunderstanding! If you would allow us to speak to the sovereigns, I'm sure we could sort it all out!"

"No!" Cherubimon bellows. "I will not let the Hazard get away!"

"Lopmon, stop!" Henry pleads, while taking his own d-ark out. "Suzie wouldn't want this!"

"Suzie is gone Henry! Because of that virus cowering behind you! I will ask once: step aside. I have no desire to fight any of you, but I will achieve justice for my tamer!"

"What you want isn't justice!" Impmon charges. "You're talking about revenge!"

"You should stand down," Atticus recommends. "You can't beat all of us."

"You dare to question the power of the sovereigns? Ma-kaw! Primate Pierce!" He lunges for Atticus.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Thunder Kote!" Kotemon lands a blow to Mohulumon's stomach, staggering him and giving the other tamers a chance to prepare for battle.

"I'll follow your lead, Hazard," Atticus says looking to Takato.

"All right. Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

 _Guardromon biomerge to… HiAndromon!_

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Dobermon digivolve to… Cerberumon!_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

 _Musyamon digivolve to… Asuramon!_

"So be it," Zhaodulumon mutters. "Heavenly Radiance!" The tamers have no chance to dodge and HiAndromon is thrown backward by the concentrated beam. "Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon's attack finds its mark and Zhaodulumon staggers backward.

"Primate Pierce!"

"Spirit Strike!" Mohulumon is caught off guard by the frenzied fox spirits and swings his blade wildly to be rid of them. "Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon rakes his claw over Mohulumon's armor and forces him to collapse into the sand.

"Lightning Spear!" The bolt explodes on the sand, sending Asuramon and Cerberumon sprawling while MegaGargomon steps up and opens his weapons ports. "Sorry Lopmon! Mega Barrage!" Cherubimon is pelted with the rockets and raises her arms to defend herself.

"Thousand Arrows!" a voice booms from the swirling clouds above before thousands of arrows rain down from it.

"Kahuna Waves!" The arrows pelt all of the tamers, causing them to regroup. The clouds dissipate and the dragon deva descends from its place, his red scales sparkling in contrast to his purple armor. As he lands, he folds his many wings around his slender body and he swipes his pointed tail in front of him, as if in threat.

Alice scans the newcomer and reports: Enilumon, exalted beast digimon. He's a mega level vaccine type and his attacks are Sacred Typhoon, Heaven's Purge, and Thousand Arrows.

"As you can see," the dragon begins in a voice like that if an old man, "you are no match for the power of four devas together."

"We're not scared of you!" Kazu's voice echoes out from HiAndromon.

"You should be! Ma-kaw! Thousand Orbs!" Mohulumon holds his shield forward and orbs shoot out from it.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon raises her shield to defend herself and Asuramon and Cerberumon take up position behind her. Gallantmon brings his own shield to bear and Beelzemon ducks behind it as the orbs batter away at their defenses. Beldurmon and MegaGargomon take the attacks head on, faltering slightly but holding firm until it dissipates.

"Storm of Judgment!"

"Heavenly Radiance!"

"Sacred Typhoon!"

"Kahuna Waves!" The attacks batter the tamers together and many grunt from pain and discomfort. "It's too much!" Alice shouts fearfully from within MarineAngemon's shield.

"No! We can do this!" Kai declares, pulling a card. "Digi-Modify! Strength activate!"

"Animal Nails!" Pandamon tosses his nails at Zhaodulumon, forcing him to break off his attack and dodge.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon quickly takes advantage of Pandamon's attack and rushes forward, jabbing his lance at the dog deva and firing his attack point blank.

"Blast Gatling!" Tankdramon's bullets relentlessly pelt at Cherubimon and she takes one step back, raising one of her hands to protect her face.

"Try this! Double Impact!" Cherubimon and forced off her feet and rolls in the sand, growling with anger as she tries to regain her footing.

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!"

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" Asuramon lands a blow to Mohulumon's face and sends him back to the desert sand.

"Yea! Atomic Ray!"

"Ma-kaw!" Mohulumon screeches as the attack launches him back hardly a moment after standing, sending him crashing in Zhaodulumon.

"Digi-Modify! Targeting activate!"

"Portals of Darkness!" Enilumon digs his claws into the sand and flaps his wings against the pull of the portals, keeping his attention aimed at Cerberumon. "Mongrel mutt! Heaven's Purge!" Flames spout from his snout and Cerberumon leaps away, revealing Sakuyamon, who quickly rolls to dodge before swinging her staff.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Enilumon takes the blow and rolls into the sand, but corrects himself with a simple flap of the wings. "You're resistance is admirable, but futile," he taunts. "You will not defeat the devas!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Sacred Typhoon!" Enilumon kicks up fierce winds, which divert his foes' attacks. "These tamers defeated you and your brethren once," Beldurmon taunts while preparing his Apocalypse Cannon. "And we'll do it again!" MegaGargomon declares while opening his missile ports.

* * *

"Avalon's Mace!" Zhaodulumon swings his hammer-tail, clobbering Pandamon and sending him flying back. As Zhaodulumon moves to follow up his attack, Gallantmon moves into his path and bashes him aside with his shield.

"Ah, one on one with the Hazard himself…" Zhaodulumon croons as he returns to his feet, cloak waving and purple armor sparkling as if to match his excitement.

"You made a mistake when you attacked my friends!" Gallantmon declares, holding out his lance.

"It was your friends who made the mistake, Hazard. The mistake of trying to protect you from our sovereigns' decree! Mallet Maelstrom!" Zhaodulumon spins rapidly and relentlessly pummels Gallantmon's shield with his hammered tail.

"Shield of the Just!" The beam arcs out as Zhaodulumon ceases his attack and jumps away. "Haha! Monkey Mojo! Shield of the Just! Ma-kaw!" As Mohulumon sends Gallantmon's own attack hurtling towards him, HiAndromon jumps in the way. "Copy Paste! Shield of the Just!" HiAndromon's own beam meets Mohulumon's and the attacks explode sending all four combatants sprawling to the desert floor.

Cerberumon and Asuramon quickly rush the struggling devas, hitting them with all they have. "Emerald Blaze!"

"Asura Bakunenken!" The attacks find their mark and the two devas grunt from the blows, but otherwise appear undamaged.

"This is an insult!" Zhaodulumon declares as his four opponents take up stances to resume the battle. "How dare you lowly ultimates think to strike at a servant of the sovereign! Mallet Maelstrom!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Atomic Ray!"

Cerberumon and Asuramon dive to the side to avoid the blows as HiAndromon and Gallantmon fire their attacks. "Thousand Orbs!" They are caught off guard by Mohulumon's attack and battered back rolling in the sand before dedigivolving and distorting as the monkey deva advances on them.

"You should be honored that your data will now serve the sovereigns! Primate…"

"Copy Paste! Thousand Orbs!" Mohulumon jumps back to avoid the orbs…

"Shield of the Just!"

..and right into Gallantmon's attack. "Ma-kaw!" He screeches as he explodes into data before being quickly absorbed by the crimson caped knight.

"Nice one, Chumly!" Kazu's voice remarks while HiAndromon gives a thumbs up.

"Heavenly Radiance!" HiAndromon is blasted in the back and collapses in the sand before Gallantmon, instantly separating into a groaning Kazu and Guardromon. "Shall we continue, Hazard?" Gallantmon brings his lance up and his shield to bear. "I'll make you regret that!"

* * *

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon rushes at Cherubimon, who simply swats him away with one of her large hands. "You should have backed down while you had the chance! Lightning Spear!" Beelzemon jumps away to dodge while the spear continues to fly, slamming into Tankdramon and easily disabling him.

Cherubimon's eyes flash with brimming anger and annoyance and she swings her arms cross. "Storm of Judge…"

"Spirit Strike!" The fox spirits claw at Cherubimon's face and she stumbles backward. Beelzemon leaps at the opportunity. "Double Impact!" Cherubimon falls over, kicking up sand and dust.

"And stay down!" Beelzemon shouts as Sakuyamon eyes the dust cloud warily, not risking lowering her defenses.

"Thousand Arrows!" Sakuyamon and Beelzemon both jump back in surprise as the distorting forms of MegaGargomon and Beldurmon slam into the sand in front of them and Enilumon lands between them and Cherubimon's dust cloud.

"Heaven's Purge!" He attacks almost instantly. "Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon hardly manages to get her shield up to defend herself while Beelzemon is not so fortunate. As the flames die, the battered form of Impmon lies in the sand and Sakuyamon drops her defenses, breathing heavily. "You should have known better then to resist us," Enilumon states firmly.

"Mega…Barrage!" MegaGargomon's ports open and rockets zip out, slamming into an unsuspecting Enilumon and staggering him. "Amethyst Mandala!" The dragon deva merely swings his head, parrying the attack with his ornate antlers before swinging one of his many clawed arms.

"Ahool Claw!" Having hardly recovered, Beldurmon rushes forth, clawing at Enilumon's hand to spare Sakuyamon it's biting cut.

"Storm of Judgment!" Sakuyamon kicks Beldurmon down to the sand and lands atop him before activating her, "Crystal Sphere!"

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon raises his shield just as the bolts impact, exploding and shattering his heart bubble. Kenta grabs and cradles his partner, who merely whimpers from the exertion. "She's strong!"

MegaGargomon creaks as he stands once again. "We won't let her win…"

"I'm open to suggestions if either of you have one…" Beldurmon grunts sarcastically.

"Heaven's Purge!"

"Lightning Spear!"

"Screw it! Demon's Shade!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

Enilumon swings his tail, easily deflecting the fox spirits while Beldurmon's attack slams Cherubimon and forces her backward. Unfortunately, both devas aimed their attacks for MegaGargomon and his missiles explode upon contact with them, blasting him backward and leaving him little more then a smoking green hulk lying in the sand.

"Henry!" Rika calls out.

"Focus!" Beldurmon demands as the devas prepare for another round.

* * *

"Avalon's Mace!"

"Lightning Joust!"

Gallantmon and Zhaodulumon continue to clash, the dog deva becoming increasingly aggressive. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you, Hazard! I am stronger then last time and I will complete my mission!"

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Gallantmon cries out before rushing forward once more and jabbing his lance at the armored dog. "Mallet Maelstrom!" Finding an opening, Zhaodulumon relentlessly hammers at Gallantmon's side and he collapses on the sand. "Goodbye! Heavenly…"

"Demon's Disaster!" Zhaodulumon is blown backward by the attack and Gallantmon pushes himself back to his feet, his blue cape settling back to red. _Ok…I have to control it… I can do this…_

"What trickery is this? Heavenly Radiance!"

"Shield of the Just!" The attacks collide and explode, disorienting the dog deva. He swings his head back and forth, looking for where his target is. "Behind you! Lightning Joust!"

"Arrg!" he grunts as the attack connects and rolls in the sand, quickly jumping back to his feet.

"I grow tired of this game, Hazard! Surrender! Fail to comply and I will ensure all of the tamers die with you!" Gallantmon hesitates for a moment and that is all Zhaodulumon needed. "Avalon's Mace!" Gallantmon is struck on the jaw and is sent crashing into a dune as Zhaodulumon prepares to deliver the final blow.

"Heaven's Radiance!"

"No! Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon swings a massive fist, plowing straight through Zhaodulumon's energy attack and crushing the purple armored dog into the sand. As MegaGargomon removes his fist, he sees the battered form of the deva and commands, "Stand down!"

"I cannot do that… Mallet…"

"Gargo Missiles!" Faster then a blink of the eye, the missiles fly and explode upon Zhaodulumon. He utters, "For the sovereign…" before melting into data, which MegaGargomon absorbs quickly.

"You ok, Takato?" Henry's voice asks as Gallantmon clambers out of his hole in the sand. "Fine, thanks to you…"

* * *

"Sacred Typhoon!" Heavy crosswinds slam both Beldurmon and Sakuyamon, driving the former out of the air and pinning the latter.

"Lightning Spear!" Sakuyamon finds herself unable to dodge. "Crystal Sphere!" The bolt impacts with her shield and she falls backward, collapsing on the sand. Beldurmon lands in front of her and flexes his wings. Cherubimon glares at him before diverting her attention to the side, seeing Gallantmon trying to climb out of a crater in the dunes. "Lightning Spear!"

"No you don't! Demon's Shade!" Beldurmon's attack jets toward Cherubimon, but Enilumon jumps in its path and takes the damage himself. Cherubimon's spear flies and Gallantmon hardly hears Sakuyamon's shouts of warning before it strikes his side, plowing him back into the sand and causing him to separate into Takato and Guilmon.

"Storm of Judgment!"

"Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon tries desperately to interrupt the attack…

"Heaven's Purge!"

…only to be bombarded by a wall of flames and forced to break off his strike. MegaGargomon puts everything he has into his thrusters and positions himself over the vulnerable Takato and Guilmon, allowing the bolts to strike at his back and rockets. As the storm dissipates, he creaks before separating into Henry and Terriermon. Takato braces his friend and loops his arm over his shoulder and quickly finds himself in Cherubimon's sights once more.

Enilumon rushes forward, ready to deliver another blow to Beldurmon, who quickly forces himself to regain footing. "We have to do something, Atticus!"Chiblynmon's voice echoes. He eyes the dragon as he closes the distance. "Time it right! Give it all you got!"

"Heaven's Purge!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon's attack plows through the flames and strikes Enilumon's snout, knocking him off balance and causing him to crash into the sand. Without another thought, Beldurmon flaps his wings, rushing at Cherubimon…

Cherubimon raises the lightning spear over her head. "This is for Suzie! Lightning…!"

"Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon jabs his claw right into Cherubimon's back and she squeals in pain. She swipes one of her arms back to strike him, but is unable to hit him while he is at her back and so close.

"I'm sorry about this, Cherubimon. Demon's Shade!" Beldurmon launches his attack point blank and blasts through her torso, leaving a gaping hole. She cries out before collapsing, data distorting.

"No…Suzie…" Her eyes fall on Henry and she whimpers, "Henry…Please…Don't let the Hazard…hurt our friends…" She melts away and Beldurmon quickly absorbs her data before separating into Atticus and Chiblynmon and nearly falling over. "Everyone ok?" He asks, barely keeping his balance.

"You deleted her…" Henry mutters, pushing himself off of Takato. Atticus sighs and bows his head. "Henry…I'm sorry... I didn't know how else to stop her..."

"Thousand Arrows!" Atticus tackles both Takato and Henry as the arrows pelt their position and Atticus rolls over to see Enilumon floating above them, eyes mad with rage. "I guess I forgot about him for a moment there…"

"Spirit Strike!" Enilumon swipes at the spirits who claw away at his snout and turns an angry glare towards Sakuyamon. "Step away from the Goggleheads!"

"I heed the orders of none but the sovereign! Heaven's Purge!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon barely manages to raise her shield before the flames engulf her. "She's in trouble…" Atticus remarks as he pushes himself back to his feet and clutches his d-ark tightly.

As the flames dissipate, Sakuyamon rushes for Enilumon, staff at the ready. "Amethyst Mandala!" Enilumon grunts from pain but manages not to stagger and he brings his tail around and slaps the shaman digimon to the sandy ground. "This ends now! Sacred Typhoon!" As Sakuyamon stands, she becomes entrapped in crosswinds, forcing her to her knees.

"No! Rika!" Takato screams out as Enilumon swirls above, taking the form of clouds. "Leave her alone! I'm the one you want!" he shouts out. The deva seems to ignore him. "Thousand Arrows!"

"No!" The arrows rain down before suddenly dissipating just before they could reach their target. "Whoa what just…" Alice starts.

"Takato, calm down!" The others turn to see Henry shaking an angry and glowing Takato while Enilumon exits his cloud and stares at the human boy with indifference. Guilmon snarls and steps forward, flames beginning to spiral about him.

"Not again!" Atticus shouts as he runs to assist Henry. "Takato, you have to stop! She's fine! You're going to unleash the Hazard again!" Takato seems not to hear him, clenching his fists tighter as Guilmon's snarls begin to intensify.

As the crosswinds die down, Sakuyamon splits into Renamon and Rika, who calls out to him, "Gogglehead, stop it! Please calm down! I'm fine! Don't do this again!" Takato twitches upon hearing her voice and begins to relax himself. Henry breathes a sigh of relief, but gasps upon seeing that the flames twirling around Guilmon had only intensified and that he was beginning to digivolve. "Guilmon's still digivolving!"

"There might be no stopping it now!" Atticus says, before grabbing Takato's shoulder. "You have to stop it this time! Don't make me delete you over something like this!"

"But… I don't know how…" Atticus glances at Guilmon, who is beginning to grow in size, his legs vanishing to become the familiar twisted tail. "Then do the only thing you can do. Biomerge!"

"We don't know what that would do to him!" Henry shouts with alarm. Takato bites his lip and nods to Atticus before holding his d-ark out to Guilmon. "Biomerge activate!" Takato seems to pixilate before decompiling, his data rushing into the fiery funnel where Megidramon was forming.

As the funnel dissipates, standing in it's place is not Megidramon, but rather ChaosGallantmon, his shoulders heaving with each breath. Atticus tightens his grip on his d-ark. "Be ready in case of anything Chiblynmon. I have no idea what we just did…"

* * *

ChaosGallantmon turns his red-eyed gaze upon the final deva and hefts his lance to point it at him. Quicker then the blink of an eye, he zips up to meet his foe who twirls around in the air. "Thousand Arrows!"

"Judecca Prison!" His shield hums to life and fires an arcing beam into the swirling clouds while protecting its master from the raining arrows. Enilumon falters, losing some altitude before correcting himself just in time to see ChaosGallantmon rush him once more.

"Heaven's Purge!" ChaosGallantmon extends his lance and plows through the flames, his armor proving more then adequate defense. "Demon's Disaster!" In one motion, ChaosGallantmon pierces his foe's armor and swings his lance outward slicing two wings and causing Enilumon to fall back to desert floor and roar with indignation.

"Chumly will win. You'll see," Kazu states confidently while watching the fight unfold.

"Even if he does, we could very well just be next on his list of targets…" Jeri remarks while also watching the fight.

"That's my cousin you're talking about!" Kai yells at her. "He's on our side. I just know it!"

"At this point, I hope you're right Kai," Alice says worriedly as Henry, Atticus and Rika join them. "We should get everyone away from here if we can," Atticus insists. "We don't know how in control Takato is right now."

"You mean there really is a chance he might attack us?" Kenta asks while hugging MarineAngemon closer.

"I don't know," Atticus responds. "If it works the same way as Megidramon does and if his appearance in our battle with the demon lords is anything to heed, it's possible."

"Gogglehead is not going to turn on us!" Rika berates the green-eyed shade. "I almost feel like you still want to turn everyone on him."

"I'm trying to do what he would want: I'm trying to keep you all safe!"

ChaosGallantmon crashes down into the sand in front of them and quickly rockets back up to resume his battle.

"If you have recharge cards, now would be a good time…"

* * *

 **Tankdramon, get up! The Legendary Tamer is nearly at your position and you must be ready!** Tankdramon creaks, seemingly straining to hear the voice echoing in his head. _I'm clearly not strong enough to deal with him: I couldn't take those devas. You lied to me…_

 **I have not misled you, my newest knight. You're loyalty must be shown before you may have your reward.**

 _Without the power you promised me, I can't defeat him._

 **Then perhaps an advance is in order. When the Legendary Tamer arrives, you must take the data of the first. It will enable you to digivolve and then you will carry out my mission for you. Succeed, and I will give you what you need to truly become a Royal Knight.**

 _All right… Ijust need his data then… It will be done…_

"Tankdramon! Get up! We have to go!" Atticus' voice echoes. Tankdramon's form glows with the power of the dark spore and he rights himself, cocking his head in confusion at his former tamer. "What's happening, boss?"

"What's happening is we need to leave…" Jeri echoes behind the shade. "Before Takato kills anyone else." Tankdramon looks up at the ensuing battle before looking back at Atticus and Jeri and shaking his head. "There's no need to run."

"What are you talking about?" Atticus asks, now clearly confused.

"Just wait…"

"Heaven's Purge!"

"Judecca Prison!" ChaosGallantmon's attack plows right through Enilumon's slamming into his lithe form and shattering his armor. The dragon drops to the desert floor and stares up at the azure cloaked knight. "When the sovereigns are finished with you…"

"Voltage Blade!" Enilumon suddenly screams and explodes into data, which is rapidly absorbed by…

"No way!" Kazu shouts in surprise. "That's Justimon!"

Atticus furrows a brow and glances between Justimon and Tankdramon.

"But it can't be Ryo… We saw him die," Henry says. "Is this a different Justimon?" ChaosGallantmon lands, eyeing the newcomer cautiously. As he takes a step forward, Rika's voice echoes behind him, "Gogglehead! Hold it!" Renamon appears between the two megas and Rika runs up beside ChaosGallantmon.

ChaosGallantmon seems to twitch as he stares at her, contemplating what he should do. "The deva is gone. There's no more need to fight…" Rika states carefully. "The knight continues to stare and raises his lance slightly.

"Drop it, goggles. Or I'll make you drop it!" Rika shouts at him. Light envelops ChaosGallantmon and he breaks apart into Takato and Guilmon, who both fall forward. Acting quickly, Rika catches Takato and holds him on his feet as he blinks his eyes and shakes his head, as if groggy.

Atticus steps up next to Renamon, staring at the Justimon, who merely looks between the main group of tamers and Takato. He relaxes his battle stance and allows himself to be consumed by light, breaking into the familiar forms of Ryo and Monodramon…

* * *

Babel hits one final key on his keyboard before loudly declaring, "It's done! DexDoruGreymon is complete!" Yamaki walks over to his console and eyes the program details warily. "Seems stable. Time to introduce the override command and the X-virus and see if it holds up like the simulation predicted." He takes a flash drive from his pocket and hands it to the Monster Maker, who snatches it quickly and plugs it in.

"I'm going to give it to Janyuu and Dolphin too. They should be done with the ark by now." Yamaki remarks as he turns away. "We'll get the X-virus uploaded as soon as this is done then," Curly responds, not removing her eyes from her console screen.

Yamaki crosses the lab and takes out a second usb drive from his pocket. "How's it looking?"

"We're getting there," Janyuu assures. "It's very difficult coding everything to manual operation though. It might take longer then I thought…"

"Well, DexDoruGreymon is finished and they're uploading the X-virus now. It'll be ready to be deployed whenever you two are ready." He places the flash drive on the desk. "That's the override command program. You can get Mr. Matsuki's exact signal from it to code into the ark for recognition."

"Yes thank you…" Dolphin says, picking it up. "I suppose I'll start on integrating this to the systems."

"Be quick. Time is of the essence…" Yamaki sighs as he, Janyuu, and Dolphin turn to notice Kurota had entered the lab. "What do you want? We're doing it. You don't need to keep breathing down our backs."

"I'm just checking in. I received another message from my informant. He says we would be wise to have the program on standby within the next twenty-four hours. He didn't tell me what, but he claims that something is about to happen on the net and that if we want to prevent the Digital Hazard from escaping, we must act soon."

"We are not ready to activate the protocol," Yamaki says sternly. "The ark has been suffering serious drawbacks due to the necessity to create so many manual overrides in the coding."

"Do we at least have Project X ready to go?" Kurota asks with a hint of annoyance.

"They're uploading it to the transport program now but we can't activate the protocol until this ark is done!" Yamaki responds forcefully.

"I'm fully aware of that, Mitsuo! I just want it on standby in the case of an emergency in the league of what our informant has warned. It can't hurt to be prepared!"

"Check with Babel, Daisy, and Curly then. They'll make sure it's up and running, but the controls stay here where we can be sure it's not activated prematurely."

"That's all I was asking, Mitsuo. I understand you don't yet trust me but I am looking out for the well-being of those children, same as you."

"Controls and activation still stay here, under my direct command and scrutiny, not yours…" Kurota makes a simple placating gesture. "Very well. But if I give the order in a true emergency, it must be engaged. We can't take risks with the safety of the people of Japan." He pivots on his heel and walks to converse with Babel, Curly, and Daisy.

"Is there anyway I or the others can help speed up your process on this?" Yamaki asks. "I'd feel much better if this ark was ready to launch right away in case something really does happen."

"Have Babel, Curly, and Daisy come help," Dolphin recommends. "We work best as a full team and you may be better off keeping a close eye on the program and working out whatever bugs remain."

"Fair enough. Please keep me posted…"

* * *

"Hello Tamer of Darkness," Ryo says with a smirk.

"Ryo… you're alive?" Atticus asks, a little stunned.

"Never died…"

"Yo, Ryo man! I can't believe it's you!" Kazu cheers as he rushes at Ryo, nearly tackling him. "Good to see you too, Kazu. Everyone."

"Wait," Alice says. "Are you…a shade now?" Ryo merely laughs at this and replies, "Nope. Like I said: Never died."

"How?" Atticus asks, a little puzzled. "Millenniummon said…"

"I was trapped in a temporal loop, or something like that. I'm not really sure what it was…"

"Well we're glad you're ok!" Kenta cheers.

Takato flashes the best smile he can manage and mutters, "I'm glad you made it. I felt so horrible when I thought you died…" Ryo's smirk melts into a frown and he diverts his gaze. "We all do things we're not necessarily proud of…" Rika releases Takato, allowing him to balance himself before asking, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Ryo can reply, Atticus asks, "How did you know you were in a temporal loop?" Ryo squints at him and Atticus raises his eyes to meet the Legendary Tamer's. "How did you even get out?"

Ryo's frown deepens. "I had help. I don't really remember it but the sovereigns told me that's what happened to me. They pulled me out and updated me on what's been occurring."

"Well the devas are gone now," Masahiko says happily. "So I guess we're all safe, right?"

"The sovereigns… What did they tell you?" Atticus asks, some worry clear in his voice. Ryo lets out a deep breath before fixing a slight glare on Takato. "Everything."

Takato takes a step back upon seeing Ryo's face, a mixed look of anguish and sadness. "I know what happened to Suzie. It's the same thing that almost happened here again."

"Slow down, Akiyama. I don't know what they told you, but I can promise you, they can't be trusted…"

"It was you," Ryo says, shifting his gaze to him. "The virus you had: It was the Hazard. The same thing infecting him now. That's why you're here. You want to destroy it."

"Did…" Atticus corrects. "I'm not your enemy."

"No. You're not. He is." Ryo points at Takato. "He's a threat to the very existence of the Digital World and to everyone here."

"Don't believe everything the sovereigns tell you. I spoke with Huanglongmon. He's ordering all of this because he's afraid. Takato is not the threat that he has led you to think he is."

"It wasn't Huanglongmon who charged me with this," Ryo responds curtly. Atticus squints. "Who then?"

"Her name is Norn. The sovereigns serve her. She showed me everything, from the start to the end. She showed why he has to go: what will happen if he doesn't… I can't let anyone else die here. She won't stop until he's gone and I intend to get as many of my friends home as possible!"

"Norn?" Atticus asks. "As in the Norn that runs the Digital World? Yggdrassil? Is that who you are talking about?" Ryo nods his head, the grim look never leaving his face. Atticus bites his lip and turns his gaze away.

Rika steps in front of Takato. "You wanna get to him, Akiyama? You have to get through me first!"

"Rika, don't do this… I wanted to save him too, but there just isn't a way to do it. The Hazard will just continue to grow out of control!"

"Unfortunately he is right…" Tankdramon grumbles, rolling up next to Ryo. "It's why Atticus and I set out to delete him in the first place. We knew that the power would grow ever more increasingly chaotic and unstable. He will be a hazard to everyone and everything around him so long as he has the virus."

"Well we came here to rescue him and bring him home and that is what we are going to do!" Rika declares.

"Rika, just get out of his way…" Jeri mutters. "This isn't a choice of delete him or not. This is a choice of he goes or we all go." Ryo sighs and looks back at Rika. "Please… They sent me because they don't want to harm anyone else. They thought the devas would be sufficient but Norn knew they wouldn't because you all were fighting them off instead of letting them do their job. Now I need you to let me save you. I can't force you to fight him either and won't ask it, but I am deleting him, no matter how long you persist in this."

Atticus glances at Takato, who stands speechless behind Rika, and Ryo, now joined by Tankdramon, who returns his gaze. "Boss, we should finish our mission," the mechanic ultimate pleads. "Please let me help you fix your past mistakes."

Alice glances between them before sighing and taking up position next to Ryo. "If this order truly comes from above even the sovereigns, then we have a duty to heed it…"

"Alice!" Kai cries out. "You can't mean that!"

"I'm sorry Kai. As tamers, we have a duty to protect the Digital World from threats. The highest authority here is saying he's a threat and I can't side against the sovereigns in this. We have to protect the Digital World, even from one of our own…"

Kai shakes his head as he moves to stand next to Rika. "I won't let you! Please listen to me Alice! He's my cousin. We can protect him! We can get him home!"

"He can't go home," Ryo states forcefully. "We don't know what that virus will do in the real world."

"Same as it's always done! Nothing!" Rika declares. "We don't answer to those sovereigns! We never have!"

"I always have…" Ryo states solemnly. "I'll ask again, Rika. Step aside…"

Atticus sighs and walks over to Ryo. "And you!" Rika shouts to him. "You haven't changed a bit! You didn't mean a word you said earlier, did you?!" Atticus bites his lip and replies, "I meant every word…" He faces Ryo and backs away, taking up position next to Rika and in front of Takato as Chiblynmon hops off of his shoulder. "I've made enough mistakes to regret. Norn is afraid of decompilation, just like her servants, but that doesn't excuse this. I'll stand against you Ryo, because this time, you're on the wrong side…"

"Boss, think about what you're doing!" Tankdramon growls.

"I have. Question is have you?" Atticus responds. "I'm tired of being the lone shade and the Tamer of Darkness. I will not serve at the pleasure of the sovereigns. You forget what they did to us. He's facing the same thing and you and I both know we wished that someone was there to stand up for us."

"I am not serving the sovereigns, Atticus. I'm finishing our mission. Don't let them make you think you'll ever belong! We're all each other has!" Atticus merely shakes his head.

"What's changed in you that you no longer wish to do what you would have said was necessary not too long ago?" Ryo asks.

"He made friends…" Takato says, finally speaking up. "Ryo, I don't want to fight you…"

"I don't want to fight you either, Takato. So you can make this easier by staying still and…"

"Piss off Ryo!" Rika shouts.

"Please don't make this harder for me…"

"Too late," Atticus joins. "Now here is my demand for you. Stand down. We will talk this over and we will find a solution, but deletion will not be entertained until every other option is exhausted…"

"Every other option has already been exhausted. I won't risk everyone's safety. You need to step aside…"

"It's not going to happen, so I suggest you stand down…" Atticus responds.

"Guys, this is my fight… Maybe you should let me…" Takato starts but stops as Rika grabs his hand. "You're not fighting this alone Gogglehead…" Kai takes his other hand and nods to him.

"Kazu and Kenta look between Takato, Ryo, and Jeri before exchanging glances themselves. "You know this has to be done…" Jeri's states monotonously. "We can't put one member of the group's safety above the safety of everyone else here." Kazu and Kenta each bite their lips as they step forward, taking up position between Jeri and Ryo. "Sorry Chumly…" Kazu says, lowering his head.

"I'll give you guys another chance," Ryo repeats. "Step aside. Let's not fight like this…"

"I don't run from a fight!" Rika barks back.

"I can't let you do it…" Ryo looks at Impmon who hops up next to Atticus. "It's my fault Megidramon was unleashed. I won't let you delete Guilmon or his partner for it."

"Impmon…" Alice starts. "The Hazard would have come out one way or another. It's not your fault he is infected but it will be your fault if anyone else gets hurt," Ryo responds forcefully. Impmon ignores them and looks to his tamers. "Sorry guys, but Impmon's gotta do this."

"It's not right…" Masahiko mutters. "You can't delete Takato! He's our friend!"

"Masahiko, get over here…" Jeri states sternly.

"But we can't!"

"Masahiko…" The boy turns his tear filled eyes towards Kotemon. "I'll protect him, if you help me."

"Masahiko, don't…" Jeri warns. Kotemon steps up in front of Kai, holding his kendo stick out while Ai and Mako step up to Masahiko's side, Calumon landing on the young boy's head and eyeing the others warily. "We won't let you do this…" Kotemon states. "I'm sorry, Alice."

"I thought you serve the sovereigns…" Alice says, looking confused. Kotemon looks to Pandamon, who stands proudly beside his own tamer. "I only serve Masahiko now, and Masahiko doesn't think we should do this. Neither do I."

"Stand down Ryo," Atticus demands once more. "Fighting all of us will only end badly." Ryo removes his gaze from him and looks at Henry, who still seems frozen in his place. "Henry. I need you. Don't let what happened to your sister happen to anyone else."

"Henry, don't listen to them," Rika shouts. "Takato and I are your friends. Stand with us. We can't let them hurt him!" Henry looks back and forth until finally meeting Takato's eyes.

"Henry…" Jeri calls out to him. "Suzie's death was his fault, but if you don't stand against him now, every death from here on will be your fault as much as his."

"Henry," Kai calls to him. "You promised Guilmon you'd protect Takato. Don't go back on that now!"

"What do you want to do, Henry?" Terriermon asks, looking up at his tamer. "I…"

"Whatever it is, I'll follow you Henry…"

"Terriermon…" The little digimon climbs to Henry's shoulder and he once again looks to Takato. "Henry…?" Takato mutters. The boy sighs and walks toward the center of the two groups. He meets Takato's gaze one last time before pivoting and backing up to stand next to Ryo. "I'm sorry. But I can't let what happened to Suzie happen to anyone else…"

Takato nearly falls over and says, "But Henry…"

"I'm sorry Takato, but he's right. I can't let what you did to Suzie happen to anyone else here."

"I never imagined you'd betray us, Braniac," Rika remarks coldly toward him.

"You're the one betraying everyone else here Rika," Henry responds, suppressing an urge to puke. "Jeri's right: This has been too many paths to ruin. We have to get everyone home; no one else should have to die here."

"No… No one… Just Gogglehead…" Henry hangs his head. "I'm sorry…"

"Last chance guys," Ryo says. "Step aside."

"No, this is your last chance Ryo!" Rika barks back. "Stand down or I'm going to pummel you into next week!" Ryo pulls his d-ark and holds it forward. "Guys… Please…"

Atticus holds his own forward, Rika following suit. "This is wrong and you know it. I'm pleading with you now, Legendary Tamer: Don't be Norn's puppet. Don't make my mistakes. I promise you, they only care about themselves and you shouldn't do their dirty work."

Ryo shakes his head. "Biomerge activate!"


	47. Civil War, Part 1

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 47: Civil War, Part 1

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

"Please step aside guys," Ryo's voice pleads. "This is hard enough already. Don't make us fight you all too." When their only reply is a determined glare, he takes up battle position while Henry and Kazu hold out their d-arks and shout in unison: "Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guardromon biomerge to… HiAndromon!_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

"What do we do?" Kai asks, looking at his cousin.

"We fight until we convince them to abandon this course of action," Atticus replies looking back at him.

"I don't know if I can do this… They're my friends…" Takato remarks disdainfully.

"Well they sure ain't acting like it!" Impmon remarks with a slight growl. "Takato, I know it's hard, but we must fight," Atticus states forcefully. "I promise you that I will fight until the end to protect you and your loyal friends, but I need to know: Will you fight for yourself?"

Takato bites his lip and looks away, from him, catching Rika's annoyed gaze for a moment or so before turning away from her as well. "You said this would happen. You were right… This virus has made my own friends turn on me…"

"Forget what I said!" Atticus shouts back. "I was wrong. Friendship is very real! Look at your friends here, standing with you! Don't start taking my cynicism seriously now! None of it matters! All that matters is staying alive!"

"I don't want any of you hurt because of me. Maybe I should face them alone…"

"Not going to happen!" Rika declares, grabbing his arm and turning him forcefully to face her. "I'm going to wipe that smug look off of Mr. Perfect's face and slap some sense into Brainiac if it's the last thing I do! We won't let you face this alone!"

"I'll follow your command, Takato," Atticus remarks with a smirk as they all hold their d-arks forward. "I told you I was going to help get all of you home, and I meant it! Whether our fate be victory or ruin, we will stand beside you!" Takato lets out a deep breath before looking up, determination flashing in his eyes. "Right… No more running away! No more wallowing in self pity! I've still got friends behind me and so long as I do, I will fight! Biomerge activate!"

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

The four megas adopt their battle positions, standing in defiance against Ryo and his allies. MarineAngemon flutters up next to HiAndromon, squeaking with discomfort and angst while Tankdramon lets loose a growl before training his cannons on Gallantmon. Pandamon jumps up to Gallantmon's shoulder and holds his arm cross, ready to unleash his nails.

Alice and Masahiko each draw a card, turning it blue without taking their gazes off the battle about to begin. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Dobermon digivolve to… Cerberumon!_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

 _Musyamon digivolve to… Asuramon!_

"Is this your choice, Takato? To tear the team in two?" Ryo's voice echoes out from behind Justimon's visor.

"Is it yours, Legendary Tamer?" Beldurmon retorts for the crimson knight.

"Ryo, please," Gallantmon interjects. "I don't want to fight any of you. You're all my friends and I would never want to do anything to hurt you. Call this off. We don't have to fight…"

Justimon tilts his head downward, as if trying to align his eyes with the crimson knight's. "Apparently…we do… I'm sorry Takato… Justice Burst!" Bolts of light zip towards Gallantmon and Sakuyamon steps in front of him. "Crystal Sphere!" As the bolts dissipate on her shield, Beldurmon rushes forward. "Ahool Claw!"

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon blows Beldurmon backward and his place is quickly filled by Beelzemon. "Darkness Claw!" With a swipe, HiAndromon is tossed to the sand and Beelzemon aims a shotgun.

"Kahuna Waves!" Beelzemon is bombarded by the hearts and staggers back, Cerberumon jumping for him and chomping down on one of his arms.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon unleashes a salvo of missiles at Gallantmon and Asuramon and Pandamon quickly jump into their path. "Digi-Modify! Targeting activate!" both Masahiko and Kai shout while pulling the cards through their d-arks.

"Animal Nails!"

"Asura Bakunenken!"

The projectiles slam into the various missiles, detonating most of them prematurely. Gallantmon releases a breath before leaping forward, sailing past the remaining rockets and aiming right for MegaGargomon. "Lightning Joust!" The bolt slams into MegaGargomon's chest and he takes a step back, re-stabilizing himself.

"Henry, please stop! I'm begging you! I don't want to fight!"

"Power Pummel!" Gallantmon dodges to the left and raises his shield. "Shield of the Just!" The beam arcs forth and plows through MegaGargomon, sending him crashing to the desert floor.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon lunges for Gallantmon but Sakuyamon jumps between them and whacks him with her staff. "Amethyst Mandala!" As he falls, Beldurmon trains his sights on him. "Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Striver Cannon!" As Beldurmon's attack slams into Justimon, sending him tumbling to the sand, Beldurmon staggers back from the explosion of Tankdramon's bomb before quickly righting himself and facing his former partner. "You know I take no pleasure in fighting you, boss…" Tankdramon growls out while training his cannons on him.

"Then stop fighting me and start fighting for what is right."

"I already am, and until you do too, I will never stop trying to convince you! Blast Gatling!"

* * *

"Double Impact!" With a single shot, Beelzemon knocks both MarineAngemon and Cerberumon to the desert floor.

"Digi-Modify! Recharge activate!" Kenta pulls the card through his d-ark.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Emerald Blaze!" Cerberumon spews green flames at the demon lord but they hardly manage to affect him. "I forgot! Cerberumon is weak against demon type digimon!" Alice cries out.

"Then move over!" Kazu's voice rings out. "Copy Paste! Double Impact!" Beelzemon leaps back to avoid HiAndromon's strike while Pandamon jumps forward. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Animal Nails!" The nails clink against and embed themselves in HiAndromon's armor, drawing the slightest wince.

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon's attack arcs towards Pandamon and Gallantmon jumps in front of him, blocking it with his shield. Beelzemon then jumps to his shoulders and launches himself at the cyborg digimon. "Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon catches his side as he attempts to dodge and he hits the sand, rolling back to his feet as quickly as he is able.

"Double…"

"Kahuna Waves!" Beelzemon relents his attack and jumps back to dodge, taking up position next to Gallantmon while MarineAngemon and Cerberumon move to defend HiAndromon as he rights himself.

"Guys, please stop! I don't want to fight you!" Takato's frantic voice rings out from beneath Gallantmon's helmet. "You're supposed to by my friends!"

"We are your friends, Chumly," HiAndromon remarks while readying himself to fight once more. "But we're Henry and Ryo's and Jeri's friends too!"

"Yea, we have to protect them: even from you," Kenta adds.

"And you don't think my cousin deserves protection?" Kai asks, while pulling another card from his pocket.

"Please understand…" Alice says, staring pleadingly at Kai. "We have to protect the Digital World! We just want as many of you to get home as possible!"

"And for you that doesn't include Pineapple-Head, does it?" Beelzemon retorts.

"You don't seem to want to even consider the chance that I could go home too!" Gallantmon adds in frantic tone while lifting his lance hesitantly. "I want everyone to get home too. Please don't fight me!"

"We're really sorry Takato… Digi-Modify! Power chip activate!"

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Portals of Darkness!"

"Atomic Ray!" As the hearts and dark spheres stun Gallantmon, HiAndromon fires his attack, sending the crimson knight flying backward.

"Digi-Modify! Strength activate!"

"Animal Nails!"

"Double Impact!"

Cerberumon leaps away as MarineAngemon is pummeled by Pandamon's attack and HiAndromon is once again knocked off his feet by Beelzemon's.

"Styx…"

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon, having recovered rapidly from HiAndromon's attack, easily catches Cerberumon off guard and sends him rolling back toward his tamer. As Pandamon and Beelzemon rejoin him, he glances at Jeri, who simply stares at their battle with a blank expression, as if uninterested or uncaring. _I knew you were mad, but I didn't know it was this bad… I've really screwed up, but I just want a chance to make this right._ He glances quickly at MegaGargomon and lets out a small sigh. _I know I hurt you Henry, and I think I understand why you would want to hurt me… I just want your forgiveness…I'll make this right… I'll make everything right. I just need a chance…_ He shifts his attention back to his foes, who have once again congregated. _I have to fight and I have to win, so that I can convince them that the sovereigns are wrong. I just know I can!_

* * *

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon slams the sandy desert floor and sends a shockwave that knocks Asuramon off his feet. "Spirit Strike!" As he lunges to follow up his attack, Sakuyamon's fox spirits rush him, disorienting him and causing him to fall short…

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Fire Fist of Shiva!"

…and get clobbered by a quick punch from Asuramon.

"Mega Barrage!" The rockets fly in a hailstorm towards Sakuyamon, but she merely raises her shield. "Crystal Sphere!"

"Rika, you have to stand down!" Henry's voice demands. "This is no time to be stubborn!"

"No, you stand down, Brainiac! What ever happened to 'Takato's my best friend'?"

"Justice Kick!" Justimon slams into Sakuyamon's back, forcing her forward. "Power Pummel!" Unable to dodge, Sakuyamon is sent flying backward, landing atop Asuramon.

"This has nothing to do with whether or not he's our friend, Wildcat!" Ryo responds. "He's a threat to the Digital World and obviously to the lives of others in the group! We can't side with him against the sovereigns while that is true!"

"So this is all because of Suzie? It wasn't his fault!" Sakuyamon shouts while entering a battle position once more with Asuramon flanking her.

"Rika, we can't allow what happened to her to happen to anyone else!" MegaGargomon responds forcefully. "Think about the others!"

"You're only thinking about yourself, Henry!" Sakuyamon charges. "He's your friend and he trusted you! You're betraying him, and you know it!"

"No Rika! You are betraying every other member of the team!" Justimon shouts back. "I saw what will happen if we do nothing! I don't want to fight you, but I will if it means saving everyone else!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Asura Bakunenken!"

Justimon jumps nimbly out of the way of the attacks, allowing them to rush towards MegaGargomon who swats them away with a swipe of his massive hand.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon rushes forward, aiming his strike for Sakuyamon. "Crystal Sphere!" As he swings down, she raises her shield and his sword spits energy as it makes contact.

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" Asuramon swings a fist, clobbering Justimon and forcing him away from Sakuyamon. As he stumbles back, MegaGargomon takes aim. "Gargo Missiles!"

"Aim for the rockets! Spirit Strike!"

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!"

"Asura Bakunenken!" Their projectiles meet the rockets, causing them to detonate in a massive explosion…

* * *

"Blast Gatling!" Beldurmon ducks and weaves around bullets as he speeds toward Tankdramon, claw outstretched and ready to swipe. Tankdramon raises one of his own claws, in the hopes of parrying the strike he knows is coming. Beldurmon suddenly unfurls his wings and slows his momentum shooting upward as Tankdramon swings his claw downward.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Tankdramon is unable to defend himself in time and is shoved backward by the force of the blow, his data distorting slightly. "We don't have to fight like this, old friend," Beldurmon pleads in the dual voice of Atticus and Chiblynmon.

"Rawr! Striver Cannon!" Beldurmon is caught off guard and the bomb explodes in his face sending him spiraling downward to the desert sand. Tankdramon rushes forward and rams him before he can hit the ground, sending him flying a few additional meters before rolling to a halt.

Beldurmon returns to his feet and stares at his now glowing opponent. "Tankdramon, you have to stop using it! It will consume you!"

"Shut up! Striver Cannon!" Beldurmon leaps up and flaps his wings for all their worth as the bomb explodes on his previous position, blasting sand into data and leaving a large crater.

"Demon's Shade!" Tankdramon is rammed backward by the blow but maintains his footing, his dark aura intensifying. "You still haven't learned, Atticus!" Tankdramon shouts up to him. "We are outcasts! Those humans don't want to be our friends! Even if they did, we are trapped here because of what humans and digimon alike did to us! So long as we are infected as we are, we will never belong!"

"Listen to yourself!" Beldurmon shouts back. "Are you not tired of being trapped here? Of being cast out? You are right that I can never leave and maybe you're right that these humans will abandon me as Ren and the others did, but I will not be like them! My resolve and my dignity are all I have left! I can no longer and will no longer pursue this course of destruction and woe!"

"You've gone soft, Atticus! If you won't do what must be done to protect the Digital World and its rulers, then I will!"

"What did you say?!" Beldurmon shouts, eyes widening. "Striver Cannon!" Beldurmon bolts downward as the projectile explodes behind him. "Ahool Claw!" He swipes his claws along Tankdramon's right side cannons, severing them, before delivering a swift kick and knocking him onto his side. As he distorts, Beldurmon turns his back on him to face the rest of the battle. "I'm sorry, Tankdramon. It's over…"

Beldurmon rushes off and Tankdramon tries to rolls himself back onto his treads. _So this is it. I lost…_

 **No, you have not lost, my newest servant. Merely your opponents have proven stronger then I anticipated. You'll simply need to reach mega. You know what to do…**

 _Right… Time to reap some new data!_

* * *

"Styx Killer!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Atomic Ray!"

Gallantmon raises his shield to defend himself as the attacks converge on him and his allies spring forward.

"Digi-Modify! MetalGreymon activate!"

"Giga Blaster!" Pandamon launches a fish-like rocket, which slams into Cerberumon and knocks him aside.

"Double Impact!" MarineAngemon breaks off his attack and flutters backward to avoid the grazing of Beelzemon's bullets.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon's attack arcs toward and plows through HiAndromon, tossing him into the sand.

"Kai, you have to stop!" Alice shouts. "Please, I don't want to fight you either but we have to stop the Hazard's threat!"

"Stop it! You talk about my cousin like he's some kind of weapon to be disabled! I won't let you do it! You'll have to kill me too!"

"Piu puh!" MarineAngemon chirps frantically.

"Kai, stop being so selfish!" Alice shouts back at him. "This isn't about any one of us! This is about what is right for the Digital World! It's our duty to protect it!"

"It's also my duty to protect my cousin!" Kai retorts, drawing another card. "Digi-Modify! Strength activate!"

"Animal Nails!" Pandamon flings his nails at MarineAngemon and HiAndromon moves in front of him, taking the blow. "Copy Paste! Animal Nails!" He aims and fires at Gallantmon, while Beelzemon moves into its path and deflects the projectiles with a swing of his clawed hand. "Maybe you should focus on me, ya tin can!" Beelzemon shouts while brandishing his shotgun again.

"Listen to me!" Alice shouts. "I can't believe you're being like this Kai! I thought you cared about everyone in the group, but the only one you actually care about is him! He's a virus and he has to be deleted before he deletes anyone else! I'm not happy about it, but at least we're trying to do what is right!"

"Yea," HiAndromon joins. "We have to ensure that as many as possible get out of this nightmare as we can! It's far better if just Chumly goes down then all of us!" Gallantmon seems to tense at the mention of Kazu's nickname for him and raises his eyes slightly to meet the cyborg digimon.

"You were my first friend Kazu. If the situation had been reversed, I would never stop fighting for you: that's how much your friendship meant to me, even when we would argue. I guess I know now that the feeling was never mutual…"

"Chumly, don't be like…"

"Stop calling me that! I'm obviously not your chum anymore!"

"I can't believe you're being this selfish! The Chumly I remember would have rather laid his life down then put his friends at risk!" Gallantmon is slightly taken aback by this, but Beelzemon quickly jumps in, "You're the only ones being selfish! You'd rather kill someone who has relentlessly fought besides yas then risk death to protect him! You make me sick! Double Impact!"

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon's bubble shield absorbs the attack before Cerberumon and HiAndromon charge forward, clearly aiming for Gallantmon.

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Both Alice and Kai pull the card through their d-arks.

"Emerald Blaze!" Pandamon slams into Cerberumon, knocking him off course and forcing him to miss his attack. "Animal Nails!" Cerberumon is lacerated by the rapidly firing nails and rolls in the sand, finding difficulty with standing up as Pandamon stands in front of him.

"Stand down!" The little digimon demands as the dog continues to struggle and twitch. "Call him off, Kai!" Alice demands while searching through her cards.

"Then tell him stand down!" Kai shouts back. Alice bites her lip and looks up at him, a card in her hand, ready to swipe. "You leave me no choice… Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Digi-Modify! Defense chip activate!" Kai quickly swipes his own.

"Emerald Blaze!" Pandamon has no chance to dodge and the flames consume him. He staggers back, mildly burned by the attack but still standing as Cerberumon staggers up to his feet. "Digi-Modify! Recharge activate!

"Alice…" Kai states warningly. She stares blankly at him. "I'm sorry. It's over…"

"Portals of Dark…"

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon suddenly rushes in and claws at Cerberumon before he could launch his attack. The dog rolls in the sand before distorting and finally dedigivolving to an unmoving Dobermon.

Alice falls crying to her knees and Kai's expression softens as he looks at her. "Alice…I'm…"

"Blast Gatling!" Beelzemon is pelted from behind and turns to see a darkly glowing Tankdramon, his right side cannons spewing data as he seemingly struggles to hold himself together. "You're mine! Striver Cannon!"

* * *

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon fires as HiAndromon advances upon him, knocking the cyborg backward. Beelzemon aims and fires in quick succession: "Double Impact!" HiAndromon rolls in the sand and rights himself , enabling him to return to his feet, hand extended. "Right then! You asked for it! Copy Paste! Lightning Joust!"

Gallantmon simply raises his shield to block before charging forward. With a swipe of the lance, he bats the cyborg aside and easily lands back on his feet. MarineAngemon flutters over to HiAndromon and blows some hearts, healing a little of the damage.

"We can do this all day, Chumly, but you're gonna run out of energy eventually!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon's attack seemingly flies out of nowhere and lands a precise hit on MarineAngemon's back, sending him collapsing down to the sand. "You were saying?" the winged silhouette asks in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"No! MarineAngemon!" Kenta cries from the sidelines. HiAndromon finds himself surrounded by the three megas and merely grunts out, "That was a mistake! No one hurts Kenta's partner, you bogus butthead!"

"By all means, if you think you can teach me a lesson…" Beldurmon growls back, taking a battle stance "Atomic Ray!" Beldurmon melts down into the sand, easily dodging while both Gallantmon and Beelzemon rush forward.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Darkness Claw!

"Copy Paste! Kahuna Waves!" HiAndromon raises a shield, which manages to absorb both attacks before pivoting and swinging a fist at Gallantmon. Gallantmon is knocked backward, but HiAndromon quickly finds himself overwhelmed, with Beelzemon kicking him aside before he could follow up. "Atomic…"

"Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon quickly rises from the sand beneath HiAndromon's feet and runs his claws straight up his armor, staggering him slightly. "Double Impact!" Beelzemon's attack forces him backward while Beldurmon takes up position next to Beelzemon, shielding Gallantmon as he recovers. Beelzemon looks to the side, noticing Pandamon in potential distress.

"Go help him. The Hazard and I can handle this one," Beldurmon states, as if reading his mind. Beelzemon grunts before darting away as HiAndromon stands to face his two remaining opponents. "You have bit off much more then you can chew," Beldurmon charges. "You're definitely much more like Dmitry then Tefer: at least he knew when it was time to stand down!"

"I don't take orders from you!" HiAndromon shouts back. "You were the one who tried to do this first, ya know!"

"I wasn't friends at the time. You are…" Beldurmon grumbles out as Gallantmon takes up a stance next to him. "Does the concept mean nothing to you?"

HiAndromon tenses before entering his own stance. "I'm fighting, right here and right now to protect all my friends. I don't want anyone else to die…"

"Neither do I…" Gallantmon utters softly. "Please stop fighting us! You're my friends and fighting you gives me the greatest pain I've ever felt!"

"I can't stop, Chumly…" Kazu says sorrowfully. "Ryo said that it's you or all of us and I have to protect them: Think about Henry, Rika, Jeri, and us! Wouldn't you rather us be safe to leave? Why do you insist on risking us all?"

"Kazu…"

"No! Jeri was right! following you has led to ruin every time! I won't follow anymore! Copy Paste! Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon shoves Gallantmon aside and folds his wings, but is still blown backward by the attack. Gallantmon quickly returns to his feet and rushes forward, bashing HiAndromon with his shield.

HiAndromon falls into the sand and Gallantmon jumps on top of him, swinging his shield back and forth along his face. His cape flashes blue as he continues his relentless assault before jumping back and holding his shield in front of him. "Judecca Prison!"

HiAndromon is consumed by the attack as Gallantmon lands, his cloak still flashing between red and blue and his eyes burning red with fury. "Takato, stop! Calm yourself!" Beldurmon shouts as he grabs the knight's shoulder. "You have to control it! Calm yourself as much as possible!"

"I'm…trying…" Gallantmon twitches as his cloak settles on blue and he swings his shield, knocking Beldurmon off his feet. Beldurmon melts into the sand as "Gallantmon" jabs his lance downward, moving aside before reemerging. "I know you're in there! You have to control it!"

"Gallantmon" twitches once more before his cape returns to red and the knight slouches forward. Beldurmon helps to hold him up as he looks at the unconscious forms of Kazu and Guardromon and turns to face the others, still fighting.

"Your friends still need help. Can you manage to continue?" Beldurmon asks as the knight tries to stand on his own. "Yea. I think I can control it…" Beldurmon nods. "Right then. Lead. I'm right behind you."

* * *

"Mega Barrage!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon shields herself and Asuramon from the incoming projectiles and digs her heels into the sand to prevent herself from being forced backward.

"Digi-Modify! Stamina activate! Come on Asuramon!" Asuramon digs his heels in and uses all his strength to keep himself and Sakuyamon from being forced backward.

"Justice Kick!" Taking advantage of their vulnerable position, Justimon flies forward, delivering a swift kick to Sakuyamon's stomach and sending both her and Asuramon sprawling to the ground in a heap.

"Gargo Missiles!" Justimon jumps away as the rockets zip towards his two struggling opponents.

"Use this one!" Ai says, handing Masahiko a card. "Digi-Modify! BlackWarGreymon's brave shield activate!" the shield forms in Asuramon's hands and he rolls atop Sakuyamon, holding the shield out as the missiles explode atop them. As the smoke clears, Sakuyamon and Asuramon lay in a crater, their data destabilizing. "Digi-Modify! Recharge activate! Come on! Get up!"

Asuramon pushes himself back to his feet and stands defensively over the still distorting Sakuyamon. "Asura Bakunenken!" The fireballs rocket towards their targets but neither mega seems to so much as flinch as they hit them.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon's arm morphs and he slams the ground sending a shockwave towards the fiery ultimate. Asuramon closes his eyes and feels a sudden jolt before opening them once more. He and Beldurmon lie on the desert floor, the winged shadow quickly returning to his feet. He looks over to notice Justimon had been kicked to the ground, the proud crimson cloaked form of Gallantmon standing over him.

"I save you one more time and we're even," Beldurmon jests as MegaGargomon takes a step forward. "You leave Rika and Asuramon alone! Your fight is with me!" Gallantmon cries proudly, taking up a battle stance.

Sakuyamon pulls herself out of the crater and finally notices Beldurmon and Asuramon before looking over to see Gallantmon about to attack. _I'm coming Takato!_

"Sakuyamon!" Beldurmon shouts to her. "The Hazard can handle the Legendary Tamer. We need to keep MegaGargomon busy!"

"Voltage Blade!"

"Lightning Joust!"

The two megas cross blades and push back before charging each other once more as MegaGargomon takes aim. "Gargo Missiles!"

"Demon's Shade!"

"Asura Bakunenken!"

The two attacks cause the rockets to detonate prematurely and Sakuyamon rushes through the smoke. "Amethyst Mandala!" With a swing of her staff, she knocks MegaGargomon off his feet and sends him stumbling backward.

Beldurmon glances over at Gallantmon and Justimon, who continue to clash. "I'll assist Sakuyamon. Just give Gallantmon some cover."

"You can count on me," Asuramon assures.

"Aww nuts!" Beldurmon and Asuramon jump back just in time to avoid Beelzemon smashing down into the sand where they stood. "You're old partner packs quite a wallop…" the demon lord says, jumping back to his feet and preparing to return to his fight. Beldurmon's brow raises and he glances past the two fighting megas to see Pandamon trying desperately to avoid a glowing Tankdramon's relentless strikes. _Doesn't give up… Not that I'm surprised…_

"Give the Hazard and Rika some assistance. I'll handle him…" Beldurmon growls.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon manages to find an opening and rams a kick into Gallantmon's gut, causing him to collapse.

"Power Pummel!" Beldurmon looks left in time to see MegaGargomon clobber Sakuyamon and send her crashing into the sand.

"I'll handle him!" Asuramon assures. "You two are megas! You're needed here!" He runs before Beldurmon can protest, the winged shadow simply yelling, "Don't underestimate him!"

"You go help Foxface," Beelzemon orders. "I'll help Pineapple-Head against pretty boy over there."

"No complaints. Get to it!"

* * *

"Justice Kick!" Gallantmon is slammed in the gut and collapses to his knees while Justimon transforms his arm into the voltage blade. "Ryo… Stop."

"Goodbye…Takato. And I'm sorry… Voltage Blade!"

"Double Impact!" The bullets slam into Justimon's side and Gallantmon rolls to his left, narrowly avoiding the stab of the blade. "Lightning Joust!" Justimon is struck square in the chest and blown backward, flipping back to his feet as gracefully as he can manage. "Not so fast there, punk!" Beelzemon taunts, coming to stand next to Gallantmon. Justimon quickly morphs his arm and slams it down, "Thunder Clap!" Both megas jump and unleash their own attacks.

"Double Impact!"

"Shield of the Just!"

Justimon is knocked off his feet and rolls, his data distorting. _Damn it. I'm not going to make any progress like this. I can't fail! I won't! The fate of all the tamers is depending on me!_

"Ryo, please just stop!" Gallantmon pleads. "Don't make us keep doing this!"

"You…haven't beaten me…yet," he responds through deep breaths.

"Please don't…"

"I have no choice. I'm going to save the others or die trying!"

 _Justimon digivolve to… Fujinmon!_

"Two can play that game!" _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

Gallantmon tenses as Fujinmon activates his blades and Beelzemon aims his cannon. _What am I gonna do?_ _Should I try to change to Crimson Mode? What if I turn into that dark knight again? This isn't looking good…_

"Critical Arms!" Fujinmon rushes forward, aiming for Gallantmon, who quickly jumps away to dodge the blow. "Corona Blaster!" Fujinmon is struck in the face by the attack and quickly swings his blade out to strike Beelzemon, but the demon lord takes to the air to avoid him.

 _No. Not yet. Maybe I can do this. Only if the situation gets dire should I risk that…_ "Lightning Joust!" The bolt strikes Fujinmon's abdomen, but seems to do little damage.

"Maltcyclone!" He spins rapidly and sends wind currents hurtling towards Gallantmon, which stagger him and leave him unable to move. "This is it! Critical Arms!"

"Oh no you don't! Corona Destroyer!" The attack strikes Fujinmon's back and forces him down to the sand prematurely. Gallantmon takes advantage of this and aims his lance for the large mega's head. "Lightning Joust!" He jumps forward, sending first the bolt crashing into his opponent's plated head before jabbing in with the lance. Fujinmon convulses and his data distorts before he swings his head, tossing the crimson knight.

"Malt…"

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon scratches at the helm, widening the fracture which Gallantmon had created. "Critical Arms!" Fujinmon swings as Beelzemon tries to fly away and cuts a wing as well as a deep gash in his side, sending the demon lord plummeting and crashing before ultimately dedigivolving to Impmon.

"Impmon, no!" Both Ai and Mako scream in unison while Masahiko and Calumon hold them back.

Fujinmon turns to look at Gallantmon and holds his sword out to him. "Is this what you want?" Ryo's voice demands. "Do you want your friends to rip each other apart? Maybe I was wrong about you: You always struck me as the one who cared more about his friends then himself, but that's clearly not true!"

Gallantmon twitches and diverts his eyes. Inwardly, Takato bites down on his lip, trying desperately to control himself. "I used to admire you," Fujinmon continues, stepping closer to the motionless knight. "It's why it pains me to have to do this. You're dangerous and your fault or not, there's nothing you can do to change it! And whether you let me or not, I will protect the safety of the others, whatever that means! Maltcyclone!"

Gallantmon is once again caught in the violent tempest created by Fujinmon's gears and he turns his eyes to look into the larger mega's. "I've thought you a lot of things, Ryo, but never once did I consider you disposable. I wanted to help you in any way I could and I want more then anything to keep the others safe." The crimson knight suddenly tenses and begins to glow slightly. "I can't be angry at you for choosing to do this, but I won't let you hurt the others who choose to honor their friendship with me! I'm sorry I made you all come here! I'm sorry about unleashing the Hazard and for killing Suzie! I'm sorry for pitting you all against each other! I hope I'll convince you to forgive me for all of it and if you want to fight me, I'll fight, and I hope I'll convince you to stop. Maybe I'll be deleted, but it won't be by your hand! As long as I still have friends who believe in me, I will always fight! I'm not afraid anymore!"

 _Gallantmon mode change to… Crimson Mode!_

With a flap of his wings, he dispels the fierce winds and flies forward to meet Fujinmon head on.

"Critical Arms!"

"Invincible Sword!"

They clash, each one slicing relentlessly and parrying the other's attacks. Gallantmon seems to move with impossible finesse and easily rolls past and parries blow after blow. Fujinmon swings once more before jumping back to try a ranged strike. "Maltcyc…"

"Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon proves too quick, flying forward and cutting the gear atop his left arm as he flies by. As Gallantmon pivots, Fujinmon swings his blade over his shoulder, but Gallantmon rolls to the side and swipes at Fujinmon's face with both his sword and lance, causing the larger mega to stumble backward.

"Call this off Ryo! We can work it out! I know we can!"

"Shut up! Critical Arms!"

"Invincible Sword!"

They cross blades, struggling against each other. "Why wont you even talk to me?" Takato's voice cries. "There's nothing to discuss! It's my duty to protect the Digital World! It's all of our duty!"

"Including mine! I'm your friend! Trust in me as I trust in you!" Fujinmon relaxes himself slightly and Gallantmon does likewise. He stares at him for a mere moment or two before uttering, "I wish I could… but trusting you just isn't an option…" Before Gallantmon can retort, Fujinmon kicks, sending Gallantmon shooting backward before charging after him, blades ignited once more.

Gallantmon pumps his wings and flips to right himself just as Fujinmon rushes for him. "Critical Arms!"

Crimson Light!" Gallantmon tosses his lance and it arcs towards its target, slamming into him and blasting him out of the air. As he smashes into the sand, his data distorts and his blades deactivate, the gear on his right shoulder sparking before it ceases to spin.

"Ryo! Ryo, say something!" Gallantmon cries as he lands in front of him. _What have I done?_

"Pandamon! No!" Kai's voice screams suddenly.

* * *

"Henry, stand down! Now!" Sakuyamon demands. "I won't allow you to persist in this!"

"Rika, he's putting the whole group in danger! Can't you see that?" MegaGargomon shouts as he struggles to return to his feet. "I'm sorry, but I won't let anyone else get hurt because of him! Power Pummel!"

Sakuyamon is unable to dodge and is clobbered by the blow as she is sent crashing into the sandy desert floor. MegaGargomon shifts himself to face Gallantmon, noticing that Beelzemon had pushed Justimon out of the way. "Mega Barrage!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!" MegaGargomon creaks once more as he is slammed by the blow and falls onto his side before the missiles fire, exploding in his face on the sand in front of him. "I'd keep your focus here where it belongs, Henry!" Beldurmon taunts.

Sakuyamon pulls herself to her feet as MegaGargomon does and steps up to Beldurmon's side. "Any plans?"

"Yes but its going to heavily involve you, as I'm at a type disadvantage here."

"Just hit me with it."

"Solicit his attacks and aim for his cannons. Let him do most of the damage to himself."

"It won't work!" MegaGargomon declares. "Power Pummel!" Beldurmon melts into the sand and Sakuyamon jumps aside as the fist slams down. "Spirit Strike!" Her fox spirits zip up his arm and to his face, but he rapidly swats them away.

"Rika, stop it!"

"Mind if I cut in? Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon rakes his claws along MegaGargomon's face and cause the mega to falter slightly. "Power Pummel!" As if by reflex, he swings his arm out and manages to catch Beldurmon, sending him spiraling downward and crashing into the sand. Mega Barrage!" Not waiting, MegaGargomon launches a barrage of rockets at the crater, which explode and kick up smoke and dust.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Taking advantage of his distraction, Sakuyamon delivers a blow to MegaGargomon and nearly knocks him over, had it not been for his quick usage of his jets. In a swift motion, he spins and kicks Sakuyamon back to the desert floor before landing and once again shouting, "Rika, you need to stop and get out of the way!"

"Forget it! You're betrayal will not be tolerated!"

"My betrayal? What about how my sister is dead?! What about how the sovereigns have said he is a threat to the stability of the Digital World itself?! Justify protecting him when you know full well we could all be deleted if he loses it again!"

"He's our friend! It's why we came here to begin with! We knew the risks of coming! There's no reason to leave him to the sovereigns' mercy, let alone delete him ourselves!"

"Rika…"

"No! Shut up and listen! You said he's your best friend! You said you would never let anything tear you two apart! Where is that Henry? What has happened to you?!"

"Nothing has happened! I'm the one thinking clearly! You and I saw the same thing! You know that he's dangerous! We can't risk everyone like that!"

"That's what friends do! We take risks for each other! I thought you of all people knew that!"

"At least I think with my head and not with my heart!" Sakuyamon tenses at this. "You're only standing there against me because you're letting your feelings tell you what to do! That same emotion got my sister killed!"

"Stop it, Henry!"

"No! He's a monster! I tried to tell myself I was wrong, that he's my friend and it was an accident, but even Atticus admits that the sovereigns are after him because he's dangerous! We have to protect the group! Better to lose one than everyone!"

Sakuyamon tightens her grip on her staff and twirls it in front of her. "You'll have to go through me! I'm not letting you win this!"

"Fine then. Try to fight us off. I don't care! I don't want to fight you but I will if it's the only option you give me! Cherubimon begged me not to let him hurt our friends and that's exactly what I'm going to do! One way or another, I'm going to delete him and nothing you do will stop me or change my mind!"

"No!" She screeches out as her armor flashes and she begins to glow. "I'll stop you! Even delete you if that's what it takes to protect him!" Her armor rapidly changes from its typical shimmering gold to a dark and gloomy purple. Her bronze staff turns silver and she screeches once more before charging forward. "Womb Mandala!" With but a single swipe, she cuts a deep rent in MegaGargomon's armor drawing the most intense shriek of pain.

"Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon swings a fist to retaliate, but "Sakuyamon" simply ducks beneath it and swings her staff once more. "Reverse Izuna!" A single whitish- grey spirit fox flies out and claws at MegaGargomon face as "Sakuyamon" dives down toward the mega's feet. "Womb Mandala!"

MegaGargomon's legs buckle beneath him and he topples over, smashing into the sand and kicking up a dust cloud. "Sakuyamon" lands at his head and raises her staff over it, preparing to deliver a fatal blow.

"Stop it! Apocalypse Cannon!" She is blown aside by Beldurmon's attack and pivots to face him as MegaGargomon creaks, trying futily to return to his feet.

"What happened to your armor? Did you mode change?"

"Reverse Izuna!" Beldurmon gets no chance to react as the fox spirit zips at him and begins clawing away. "Out of my way!" She jumps forward and swings her staff, knocking him aside. She turns next to face MegaGargomon and once again twirls her staff. "Womb…"

"Demon's Shade!" Beldurmon's attack knocks the darkened Sakuyamon off her feet before he rushes at her, pinning her in the sand. "What happened? What are you doing?" _It's just like with the Hazard! This is a dark digivolution!_

"Pandamon! No!"

* * *

"Striver Cannon!" Tankdramon fires one of his remaining cannons, the resulting explosion sending Beelzemon flying before he sets his sights on Pandamon. "Blast Gatling!"

"Digi-Modify! Hyper-speed activate!" Pandamon dashes out of his opponent's range of fire before looping around and tossing his own attack: "Animal Nails!" The nails clink against Tankdramon's hull and he rotates himself to get another clear shot.

"Striver Cannon!" Pandamon is blown off his feet by the blast and rolls in the sand, trying to push himself back to his feet.

"Striver Cannon!" Pandamon leaps, but still gets caught in the blast, rolling back into the sand and once again struggling back to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Alice yells out. "He's had enough! Stand down! You're supposed to be attacking the Hazard!"

"Shut up ya blonde harpy! I know exactly what I'm doing! Blast Gatling!"

"Pandamon! Get out of there!"

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Pandamon raises his arms to defend himself and is suddenly swiped from harm's way by Asuramon, who digs his heels into the sand to stop and face the enraged Tankdramon. "I got your back. Let's take him together!"

"I'll help!" Masahiko says, running up next to Kai and flashing a cute smile while handing Kai some cards.

"Blast Gatling!" The hailfire of bullets fly for the two ultimates and they dive to the sides to avoid.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" Both tamers pull the cards through their d-arks.

"Asura Bakunenken!"

"Animal Nails!"

Tankdramon places his arms in front of is face to protect himself as the projectiles find their mark. His dark aura only grows more intense and his eyes flash an eerie red. "Striver Cannon!" He aims for Pandamon, who is blown backward by the blast, data distorting as he lands.

Asuramon takes advantage of this and charges forward, rearing a fist back. "Digi-Modify! Strength activate!"

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" He swings, clobbering Tankdramon on the jaw and toppling the somewhat larger ultimate. Tankdramon release a roar of anguish as his aura burns ever brighter and he lashes out with his claw, scratching Asuramon's leg. He shifts quickly, grabbing the ultimate and raising him off the desert floor as he struggles.

"You pathetic slug! And here I thought the servants of the sovereigns would go running back to their masters as soon as the call was given."

"Stand down! You won't win! As long as Masahiko fights with me, I have more then ample strength to defeat you!" Tankdramon tosses Asuramon to the desert ground. "Then better hope your brat can think fast! Striver Cannon!"

The attack is launched point blank, blowing both combatants back. Asuramon rolls back to his feat, standing uneasily and glancing around for Tankdramon.

"Where did he go?" Kai asks, looking between Asuramon and Pandamon, who had finally stabilized and was returning to his feet. "Pandamon, you alright?" Kai calls out, to which Pandamon responds with an uneasy nod.

"Striver Cannon!" Kai hardly has enough time to react, grabbing Masahiko before the projectile explodes in front of them and launches them backward until they land roughly and roll in the sand.

"He's targeting them!" Kenta shouts in shock while clutching MarineAngemon closely. "He's gone off the deep end!"

"Tankdramon!" Alice shouts at the top of her lungs. "Stop it! You're going to hurt them!"

"I don't take orders from any of you anymore! No tamers, no digimon! Striver Cannon!"

"No! Fire Fist of Shiva! Asuramon smashes a fist into Tankdramon's side, causing him to miss his shot. The mechanic ultimate roars with fury and swipes the many-armed ultimate away before training his cannons on him. "You should have stopped when you had the chance, defector! Blast Gatling!"

Asuramon raises his arms to defend himself from the barrage of bullets as Pandamon struggles to move to assist. Kai rolls over, groaning and revealing an unconscious Masahiko. He peers over at the battle and struggles to find a card to swipe. "Digi-Modify! Stamina activate!"

"Animal Nails!" Pandamon jumps forward upon receiving the new rush of energy, his nails striking the turret on Tankdramon's side and turning it to data. Tankdramon growls and swings an arm, throwing the little ultimate onto his back.

"Asura Bakunenken!" As the fireballs pelt him, he turns to look at his assailant, his eyes once more flashing a dangerous red. "Striver Cannon!" The projectile explodes in front of Asuramon, tossing him backward and forcing him to dedigivolve to Kotemon. He then swiftly turns to face, Pandamon, struggling to stand once more. "You too were foolish to ignore your sovereigns call, but fear not: I have a way in which you can serve your true master! Striver Cannon!"

"Tankdramon! Stop it!" Alice and Kenta shout together, but it was too late. The projectile detonates and Pandamon screams, his data distorting. Tankdramon rushes forward jabbing downward and impaling Pandamon. He releases one final squeal of shock before breaking into data, which Tankdramon greedily absorbs.

"Pandamon! No!"

* * *

Gallantmon and Beldurmon turn to see Tankdramon pulling in data as his form begins to shift, shrinking slightly and becoming more humanoid. Wings sprout out from his back and he turns an evil eye toward his former tamer. _Darkdramon… That's not good…_

"…Gargo…Missiles!" Beldurmon's eyes widen and he melts down below the sand as MegaGargomon unexpectedly fires. "Sakuyamon is not so fortunate, and is caught in the blast, easily being thrown into the air.

"Critical Arms!" Taking advantage of Gallantmon's distraction, Fujinmon stabs through his back eliciting a yelp from the crimson armored knight. As he withdraws, Gallantmon collapses before splitting into Takato and Guilmon, hardly able to move. Fujinmon returns unsteadily to his feet and ignites his other blade, holding it over his head in preparation to deal the final blow.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" He is forced aside before he can deliver the blow by Beldurmon, who lands and stands protectively in front of the now exposed Hazard Tamer. He glances once more at Darkdramon, who seems to be settling into his new form. _I really hope he doesn't remember…_

"Dark Roar!"

 _Shit!_ Beldurmon dives, covering both Takato and Guilmon with his wings as a massive shockwave rips over the desert, blasting friend and foe, tamer, and digimon alike out from its epicenter. As "Sakuyamon" is blown off her feet once more by this, MegaGargomon swings a leg out, kicking her. "Power Pummel!" She flies forward, rolling in the sand before separating into Rika and Renamon as Beldurmon rolls in the sand next to her, releasing his charges upon regaining his footing.

He glances around, noticing that nearly everyone has either dedigivolved or is completely unconscious. _This isn't good. Where is he?_ "Gigastick Lance!"

"Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon quickly parries the blow before it can stab into Takato and forces Darkdramon back, flexing his wings and claws as he does. "What have you done?!" he demands. "You deleted one of their partners!"

"I've done exactly as Norn has asked, Tamer of Darkness," to which Beldurmon's eyes widen and his brow raises. He has no time to retort, as MegaGargomon and Fujinmon land unsteadily, flanking him. "It's over. Step aside and let us delete the Hazard!" Darkdramon growls.

"Atticus…Move," Ryo's voice commands. Beldurmon looks back at Rika, Takato, Guilmon, and Renamon as they push themselves back to their feet before sighing. _One choice left…_ "I just can't do that…" He flexes his claws and wings once more before shouting, "Rika, take Takato and get as far away as possible. Leave these three to me!"

"You're not seriously considering trying to fight us yourself!" Darkdramon spits while brandishing his lance. "We won't let them get away," MegaGargomon adds, opening his weapon ports and preparing to fire.

"You'll have to get through me…" Beldurmon responds looking up intensely at them. "And just remember something: Whatever happens…you pushed me this far…"

"Renamon, can we biomerge again?" Rika asks, looking to her partner, but she doesn't answer. Instead, she quickly snatches up Guilmon and replies, "We should listen to him. We have to run." Rika looks back at Beldurmon as he begins to glow dark in the same manner in which she had witnessed Tankdramon glow.

"Come on Gogglehead! Were out of here!" She grabs his arm and pulls, dashing away as fast as she is able with Renamon in tow. "Stop them!" Darkdramon shouts but Beldurmon moves first. "Demon's Shade!" Both Fujinmon and MegaGargomon are forced backward by the attack and Darkdramon smirks at him. "You're using the dark spore? You must be desperate!"

"Yes… You have made me quite desperate! Ahool Claw!"

"Demon Stab!" They parry each other's attacks as Fujinmon and MegaGargomon struggle back to their feet, the latter aiming at the two fleeing tamers and their partners. "I'll get him! Mega Barrage!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon surges with power before kicking Darkdramon aside and firing at the launched projectiles, detonating them before they reached their mark. He screams as if in pain before descending, his form distorting slightly. _This is impossible… But I don't need to win… I just need to buy them enough time! Whatever this dark spore does to me won't matter anymore! I just have to hold them off! Chiblynmon, let's give it all we got!_

His aura flares and his form begins to shift. _Beldurmon mode change to…_

His wings fold over, becoming like plated armor as well as forming a tall shield in his left hand. His claws too vanish and a blackened sword appears in his right hand. The crown on his head seems to melt, becoming a faceplate and his green eyes flicker beneath it. He swings his sword in front of him before completing the transformation:

 _Battle Mode!_


	48. Civil War, Part 2

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 48: Civil War, Part 2

 _Beldurmon mode change to… Battle Mode!_

Darkdramon growls while Fujinmon and MegaGargomon tense as he completes his transformation, turning his eyes up to look at his former partner. "So you used it to digivolve? I hope you realize this won't change the outcome: we will win and we will find the Hazard!" Darkdramon taunts.

"Perhaps you will win," Beldurmon croons, "but by the time you do, you will never find them. It's over."

"Terrible Gaze!" Beams quickly shoot out from Darkdramon's eyes and Beldurmon moves his bulwark shield in front of him to block it. "Go get the Hazard!" he shouts to his compatriots. They comply and move to rush in the direction Rika and Takato had run but Beldurmon jumps up in front of them. "Midnight Slash!" With a swing of his blade, he sends a slash flying outward, which knocks both megas back to their position next to Darkdramon.

"Care to try again?" Beldurmon taunts, holding his blade at the ready.

"Why are you doing this?" Darkdramon growls. "How long have you told me that the Hazard must be deleted and all the wrongs of our past righted? Why now do you choose to go soft?!"

"Why do you choose to fight when there is nothing to fight for?" Beldurmon retorts calmly. "Do you believe Norn or the sovereigns will reward you in any greater fashion then these tamers' friendship?"

"If you really cared about us, then you wouldn't be protecting someone with the potential to destroy us all!" MegaGargomon shouts.

"And if you really cared about your friends, you wouldn't fight them," Beldurmon retorts. "I can't let any of you go any further."

"Then I guess we're exorcising a demon before we delete a virus!" Fujinmon says, igniting his blades. Beldurmon's aura flares and he crouches deeper into his battle position. "Just try it, Legendary Tamer."

"Critical Arms!" He rushes forward, swinging both blades down as Beldurmon moves his shield to block. "Shadow Bulwark!" As the blades connect, the shield seems to pulse and sends Fujinmon flying backward. MegaGargomon blasts his jets, trying once more to pursue Takato but Beldurmon jumps up and whacks his face with his shield.

"Demon Stab!" Darkdramon rushes in, jabbing his lance into Beldurmon's side and driving him back down to the ground. "Midnight Slash!" Beldurmon brings his sword around, cutting at his opponent's torso and forcing him to release him.

"Maltcyclone!" The winds push Beldurmon onto his back and all three megas break off, trying one last time to pursue their true target.

"Knightfall Ripple!" Jumping to his feet, Beldurmon raises and slams his shield into the sand sending out a massive shockwave, which topples all three fleeing megas, forcing them down into the sand.

"I suggest keeping your focus on this fight where it belongs," Beldurmon taunts, moving in front of them and once again readying himself. The three megas stand, Fujinmon and MegaGargomon clearly unsteady while Darkdramon's own aura begins to flare in sync with Beldurmon's. "You're not nearly foolish enough to allow that spore to consume you. You won't win!"

"I don't need to win, Commandramon. I don't even need to survive. All I need to do is stop you three from making a big mistake. You would think by now, after everything they did to us, that you wouldn't trust the sovereigns. Darkdramon, I intend to remind you why."

* * *

Yamaki sips his coffee as he looks up at the main screen in the Hypnos lab. _It's almost nice to be back in here._ He sighs before turning his head upward to look at Riley and Tally, strapped into their usual chairs above him. _I'm really going to miss it all, but I simply can't be here anymore once this is over. Necessary as it is, after this is over, Mitsuo Yamaki will be the murderer of a child and I can't come back here and face all this with that on my conscience._

"Scan complete, sir. No anomalies detected." Yamaki releases only a small chuckle before answering, "Nothing huh? I guess that's good. Scan it again, just to be sure, and get me the tamers' location."

"Sir, we just scanned the system three times," Tally objects.

"I said scan again!" Yamaki says, almost too forcefully. "Something could go wrong at any moment and I'll have you scan as many times as I deem necessary to be sure nothing is around the corner!"

"Uhhh…yes sir…" Tally responds. Riley lowers her chair to ground level and unstraps herself. "Riley, get back up there and complete the scan!"

"Tally can handle it. I think we need to talk." Yamaki grumbles beneath his breath but follows her out the door to stand in the hallway.

"Something is bothering you," Riley states matter-of-factly.

"No, I just want to make sure we've covered every opening. I'm trying to keep an eye on our systems in case anyone is making foul play!"

"You think Kurota is trying to hack into the systems he already has access to? Doesn't that sound a little paranoid?"

"Not just Kurota! Anyone! Right now, we have a dangerous virus floating around in our hard drive and we can't afford for anything to happen to it before we're ready to use it! And then there's the matter of making sure those children are all safe, and…" He stops as Riley puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what's wrong…"

"Nothing is wrong Riley…"

"Yes, it is. We're killing someone. Worse: We're killing one of our own, and it bothers you."

"I'm the one who consented to doing it. We know that it has to be done!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you like it." Yamaki seems taken aback and puts on a slight pout. Riley sighs and moves to remove his sunglasses, revealing reddened eyes, a stray tear or two forming in them. She leans in and gives him a reassuring kiss before pulling back and speaking once more. "I don't like it either, and I wish there was something else that could be done."

"There isn't…" Yamaki says, looking away. "And I hate myself for not finding one."

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Sometimes, things just…happen…"

"Not very reassuring, Riley."

A few silent moments pass before Riley speaks up once more. "We're really going through with this, aren't we? We're going to not only destroy the entire digital network, but also purposely abandon Mr. Matsuki to deletion?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"No trial… No opportunity to defend himself. We're going to leave him to die and tell the world, tell his family, that he just didn't make it…" Yamaki hangs his head.

Riley bites her lip as she digs into her pocket, pulling out an envelope. "When this is over, I'm resigning," she says, handing him the envelope. "I don't think I can ever bear to be a part of something like this again nor do I feel I could bear to work here once the deed is done." Yamaki frowns and takes the envelope. "And you're still going to go through with this, despite your feelings?"

Riley gives a slight nod. "I'll do my job: I'll follow orders, even though I don't like them. But I feel the only way I can go on after this is to wash my hands of the whole thing. I know we have to do it for the greater good, but no matter what way I spin it, he doesn't deserve it and worse off, no one will know the truth…"

"I would rather his friends and family remember him as a soldier who fell in battle then as an unfortunate infected whom we had purged. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes sir, but I didn't sign up to play some game of chess with children's lives."

"Nor did I, Riley."

She bites her lip once more before continuing, "What will the tamers think when they get back and their partners are ripped away from them?"

"We'll solve it when the time comes."

"Don't you have any remorse for this?"

"Of course I do. Like you said, no matter what way you spin it, they don't deserve it. I feel like I am betraying them all, and I hate that there is nothing I can do to change it!" He squeezes the envelope in his hands. "I'm leaving after all of this as well. I've done enough damage."

"Sir, you couldn't mean that… Hypnos has been your life's work!" Riley says, a little shocked.

"Well my life's work has become perverted and I have to leave it behind if I ever want to hope to get over this…" Riley gives him the slightest of smiles. "We'll make it through the next couple days together and then we can leave this all behind." She pulls him into a hug, which he gladly accepts before taking back his glasses and saying, "Let's get back in there and finish this up."

* * *

"Demon Stab!"

"Midnight Slash!"

Beldurmon parries Darkdramon's strike with his own before delivering a kick to his stomach.

"Critical Arms!" Beldurmon blocks with his shield before turning around, swinging his sword with him to cut at Fujinmon's neck. The cyborg mega jumps back as the blade barely manages to graze his chestplate.

"Power Pummel! Beldurmon tries to block, but proves too slow, MegaGargomon's massive fist clobbering him and shooting him backward.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon wastes no time, unloading a salvo of rockets before Beldurmon even strikes the sand. They detonate as they reach the ground, kicking up data and sand. "I got him!"

"Don't be so sure," Darkdramon growls. "I know him, and there's no way he went down that easy."

"How astute! Apocalypse Cannon!" A purple beam shoots out from the dust cloud and slams into Fujinmon, tossing him backward and causing him to plow a deep trench in the sand.

"Dark Roar…"

"Knightfall Ripple!" Darkdramon is not quick enough, and is knocked off his feet by the shockwave, MegaGargomon digging his heels into the sand to steady himself as Beldurmon brandishes his sword once more. "Are you ready to stop? Can you not understand that the sovereigns are using you? Surely their mere request is not worth killing your friend!"

"This has nothing to do with the sovereigns!" MegaGargomon shouts back. Beldurmon's eyes flash, as if in shock, before he retorts, "Then you have no reason to be doing this! Stop!"

"I do have reason to be doing this! I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt because of him!"

"Look around you!" Beldurmon shouts. "Look what this petty squabble has wrought! If your friends don't make it home, it will not be because of anything the Hazard has done: it will be because of your own arrogance and rage!"

"Shut up! Gargo Missiles!" Beldurmon slips below the sand and re-emerges after the missiles explode. "What is it you seek? What do you gain by destroying him? Your sister will not come back. Do not make death beget more death!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Shadow Bulwark!" As the missiles strike the shield, a shadowy duplicate flies out and strikes MegaGargomon, staggering him slightly.

"Friendship wasn't something I believed in before speaking to him. Will you prove to me that I was right to be skeptical and cynical of even you tamers? He has been your friend! He has trusted you with his life and you have sought to end it! Let go of this contempt before you cause damage beyond repair!"

"Gigastick Lance!" Beldurmon jumps to dodge Darkdramon's attack, but the mega anticipates his move and delivers a swift kick, knocking him in MegaGargomon's direction. "Power Pummel!"

"Shadow Bulwark!" As MegaGargomon's fist connects, the full force of his attack backfires and his arm explodes, blowing him backward and causing him to smash into the sand, distorting and unmoving.

"Nothing you say will change our minds," Darkdramon shouts over to him as Fujinmon finally manages to stagger up out of the trench behind him.

"That is disappointing, my old friend, because I can't stop fighting you until you do."

"I was wrong about you, Atticus. Betrayal has taught you nothing! We once agreed that all that mattered was what was good for the Digital World and yet here you stand, preventing the deletion of the most destructive power ever unleashed upon this realm; a power whose destructive potential you are personally aware of!"

"By your logic then, my old friend, we are all pawns in a great game. Whilst I will not deny this, I will object to being a pawn of the sovereigns or of the Mistress Norn! You never once questioned me when I fought the sovereigns to preserve my own life; even fought beside me. Why, now that it is he in the situation, has it changed?"

Darkdramon merely snarls in response. "Face it Darkdramon. You are not fighting for the objective good of the Digital World. And so long as that is true, I will stand against you and do what I know to be right! Apocalypse Cannon!"

Darkdramon zips to the side as the beam fires from the apex of Beldurmon's shield and Fujinmon rushes forward, igniting his blades as he does.

"Critical Arms!" He swings the first, Beldurmon blocking with his shield. As the first connects, he swings the second lengthwise, aimed at Beldurmon's side. The shadowy knight shifts himself, allowing the blade to cut at his side while bringing his sword arm in to whack Fujinmon on the jaw. As the cyborg staggers from the blow, Beldurmon swings down with his blade: "Midnight Slash!" Fujinmon is unable to escape and crumples to the sand, data distorting and shifting. Beldurmon raises his sword high, ready to deliver a final blow.

"Dark Roar!" Both Beldurmon and Fujinmon are blown across the sand by the shockwave and Darkdramon rushes at the now vulnerable shadowy knight, lance crackling.

"Gigastick Lance!" A shadowy ball forms on the tip of his lance and fires out in a concentrated beam. Beldurmon is struck and rolls in the sand, eventually righting himself and using his feet to skid to stop while data leaks from his two wounds.

Beldurmon seems to laugh before shaking his head. "Alright then, Darkdramon. You want to play like that?" He looks up, his green eyes flashing with inward amusement and his aura flaring once more. "Last chance, Darkdramon. Stand down, or I swear, from here on out, I'm not holding back. If you want to aim at deletion, then I'll be more then happy to play by your rules!"

"You are leaving me no choice, boss. Deleting you seems to be the only way to finish OUR mission. You can claw your way out of the Dark Ocean like last time, and by then, it will be finished!"

"How presumptive! Apocalypse Cannon!" Darkdramon zips to the side before rushing towards the shadowy knight, drawing back his lance and preparing to stab forth. "Demon Stab!"

"Shadow Bulwark!" As the lance connects, Darkdramon staggers back from the force and Beldurmon advances, quickly taking advantage. "Midnight Slash!" Darkdramon parries, but Beldurmon delivers a kick to his leg.

"Terrible Gaze!" Beldurmon dances to the side, moving behind Darkdramon as the beams exit his eyes. "Midnight Slash!" In a single swing, Beldurmon cuts away four of Darkdramon's wings and he screeches in pain before trying to fly off. His remaining wings do not prove strong enough to carry him and Beldurmon jumps on top of him, tackling the somewhat larger mega before rolling him onto his back. Tossing aside his shield and sword, he begins to pummel Darkdramon relentlessly with his fists.

"Your blind!" he shouts as he lands another blow. "What do you expect of me? To forever isolate us from everyone else? Have you no desire to escape this endless cycle of pain and betrayal?" Darkdramon gives no response as his snout is punched left and right and left again.

"You were my friend! You told me you wanted me to be happy! Was that a lie?" he shouts, not relenting in his onslaught as his aura intensifies all the more. "Answer me you son of a…"

"Critical Arms!" Fujinmon rushes forward, jabbing with one of his blades, Beldurmon shifts himself to dodge the blow, but Fujinmon shifts enough to tackle the dark knight and drag him along with him, causing both megas to roll in the sand before jumping up to fight once more.

Darkdramon rolls over, pushing himself slowly to his feet. He steps toward the two battling megas, pulling his lance up in front of him. **Halt, my knight. Change of plans.**

 _I can do this. I'll convince him or I'll delete him for faltering. Either way…_

 **Is useless to me. I need the Hazard destroyed and he is but a distraction.**

 _He got away and I don't know where the little vermin ran!_

 **It matters not. It is obvious that even in this enhanced state, you will not be capable of defeating the one who wields the Hazard's power: not without support and these tamers obviously cannot provide it.**

 _What do you want me to do?_

 **My servants will soon emerge in the Southern Quadrant and my plan for the Digital World's purge will soon commence. You will need to acquire the second data set to reach the form of which I promised you. Once you possess the power of a Royal Knight, you can fight alongside my champions. Even in the contingency that they and you cannot delete the Hazard, you shall prove more then capable of ensnaring my prey within the Digital World to be deleted in the purge. Forsake this meaningless squabble: these tamers shall soon fall prey to the destructive wave I am to unleash. Focus instead on the mission: ensure the Hazard's destruction!**

Darkdramon tenses as he continues to watch the fight between Fujinmon and Beldurmon, at one point shifting his gaze over to the still unmoving form of MegaGargomon. His eyes glint as the gargantuan mega twitches and shifts and his snout curves into a smile. "As you wish, Mistress…" he mutters before skulking off.

* * *

As they enter the lab, Yamaki and Riley's eyes widen as they notice several alarms going off and technicians running about. "What's going on?" Yamaki demands.

"Sir, the Juggernaut Core has been engaged! I can't shut it down!" Tally yells from her seat.

"What!?"

Riley rushes forward, jumping into her seat and raising it up. "Juggernaut Core at level two and rising!"

"Who authorized its activation?!" Yamaki yells. "Was it Kurota?"

"No, sir! It activated on its own! Someone must have hacked in!"

"Find the hacker! Cut them off and disable the Juggernaut Core. Now!"

"Scanning systems. I may need a couple minutes!" Riley shouts.

"Juggernaut at level three and still rising!"

"Yamaki! Shut down everything!" Yamaki turns to see Kurota running into the lab. "Someone is going to hack in! You have to…"

"As you can probably tell, Prime Minister, it's too late. We're trying to oust the hacker now and shut down the Juggernaut."

"Do it quickly! I just received this message from our informant!" Yamaki snatches the paper from his hand and his eyes widen upon reading it.

Pathetic Humans:

Thank you for constructing DexDoruGreymon for me and designing and uploading a virus to his systems. Unfortunately, this is where you're usefulness to me runs out. I'll be taking full control of the protocol now. Thank you ever so much for your help.

Do not be so foolish as to believe you can stop me. With your creations, I shall rid my realm of the Digital Hazard and any other human or digimon who dares threaten my hegemony. Any attempt at interference will result in the deletion of ALL of the tamers currently within the network, so I would advise ordering them to cease their hostilities towards my servants. Fear not: You will have ample time before the complete destruction of the network to evacuate them, but the Hazard shall not escape, lest you wish me to block all of them from returning to you.

Goodbye. I cannot say it's been a pleasure.

"Riley, give me a status! Have you found the anomaly?" Yamaki barks out.

"No sir! All systems are beginning to fail to respond! My scan has been halted!" Electricity begins to dance across the screens and keyboards and a symbol suddenly starts flashing on the main screen: a leaf-like object with thorns sprouting from its spiraling stem.

"Someone save that symbol and cross reference it! Tally, give me some good news!"

"Sorry sir, but the Juggernaut is already at level five and will soon be at six! There's nothing we can do!"

"Sir!" Riley suddenly shouts. "Project X has been engaged!"

"Shut it down! Delete it! Do whatever you have to!" The lab begins to shake and alarms blare wildly.

Systems non-responsive! DexDoruGreymon has entered the Juggernaut vortex! He's going to breach!"

"Can we use the Yuggoth protocol?!" Kurota shouts up.

"Negative! All systems unresponsive!"

"Sir, it's not trying to bio-emerge!" Tally shouts down. "It's just hovering between the planes within the Juggernaut Vortex!"

"Keep trying to terminate the program!" Yamaki demands. "Until we can, I want that thing monitored and its every move reported!"

"Wait a second!" Riley yells frantically. "Something is happening! The DexDoruGreymon: I'm detecting more than one signature!"

"What?! How many?" Kurota barks.

"Eight… Sixteen… Thirty two… Sixty Four… It's multiplying rapidly!"

"More bad news!" Tally adds. "Multiple signatures are moving through the vortex into the Digital Network!"

"Meaning to the Digital World… Where the tamers are…" Yamaki says nervously. "We need to get a message to them: Now!"

Riley lowers her chair and runs to the main console, pulling out the flash drive containing to comm device program. "We can't access it on this computer. We'll need to find another!"

"Take it downstairs!" Kurota commands. "And get this system rebooted! We need all defensive systems up in case our informant decides to try anything!"

"Delay that order! We reboot now, we lose the ability to monitor the threat to the tamers!" Yamaki growls at him.

"We don't and we risk everyone here. The tamers can survive an hour or two without us updating them. Get this place up and running again and then get back down to the lab with the other Monster Makers! You want to save those kids? Then that ark is your only option!"

* * *

As they enter a cave, Rika finally releases Takato's arm and Renamon drops Guilmon before leaning against the wall and pricking her ears up. "Well be safe here for a while. We are far from the battle now," the fox digimon states.

"We shouldn't stay here long. By now, Atticus and Chiblynmon have probably been deleted and Henry and Ryo will be looking for us…" Takato sulks down into a corner, burying his face in his hands. "Everybody is hurt…because of me…"

"No!" Rika responds forcefully. "Everyone is hurt because those bakas decided to pick the wrong side in a war! I mean what has gotten into them! It's like…"

"Rika…" Takato mutters, interrupting her rant. "It doesn't change the fact that everyone got hurt because they were either trying to hurt me or protect me. I guess…" His lip quivers and he pulls his legs closer. "I'm sorry that all this happened…"

"Henry and those dimwits Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta are the ones who should be sorry! And I'm going to make them sorry the next time I see them!" Takato only lowers his head. "Ryo is right. I'm tearing the team apart…"

"Oh stop being such a victim!" Rika yells at him, causing him to look up with surprise. "Just before you were determined to fight to survive. Are you telling me you regret it?"

Takato blinks before looking away and answering, "No… I just…" Tears well in his eyes and he wipes them. "What if they're right? What if I can't control the Hazard and I end up killing someone else?"

"You won't," Rika answers, trying to soften her tone just a little. "It's not even your fault that Suzie's dead."

"Kind of is… I couldn't control Guilmon. It was just like two years ago and…" he stiffens and hugs his legs closer.

"So you made a few mistakes. Big deal. You're the resident Gogglehead. If you weren't a complete clutz, it wouldn't be any fun." Takato turns his gaze upward to look at her. "Why did you choose to fight beside me?"

Rika's face turns slightly pink and she looks away. "Because we're friends. Why else would I do it?"

"Henry was my friend too. So was Ryo, and Kazu, and Kenta…"

"Yea, well, I didn't want to see you die. I told you before: No one gets to make you feel like dirt but me." Takato smiles briefly before it melts away once more and he turns his gaze downcast.

Guilmon cocks his head and droops his ears before walking over and settling at his tamer's feet. "Did we do something wrong, Takato?" Takato stokes his head and replies, "Yea buddy. We messed up…"

Rika slides down the wall next to him and crosses her arms. "So how long you wanna wait Gogglehead, because I don't advise long." Takato turns away from her and answers, "I don't want to put you in any more danger, Rika…"

"Too bad. I'm not letting you face them alone."

"I have to. I have to convince Henry to stop… I don't want anyone else hurt because of all this."

"Why do you insist on going this alone? You don't think I can take Henry and Ryo?" she asks, raising an eyebrow as well as letting her voice grow harsher. Takato reacts to the change of tone, flinching somewhat before answering, "No… of course not… It's just…"

"I'm not some kind of delicate flower like Suzie. I can take of myself you know…" Takato's face reddens and he looks down once more. "I never said you couldn't…"

"Then what is it? Do you not trust me or something?" she asks, her tone seeming to get more callous. Takato shakes his head. "Then what?!"

He bites his lip before uttering, "You're the only friend I have left…" Rika seems taken aback by this and Takato continues, "Atticus was right. My friends have turned on me because of this stupid Hazard! You're the only one here and I don't think I could take it if you turned on me too! I just would rather go out feeling like… I don't know…"

Rika sighs before grabbing Takato's hand. He stiffens at the touch and looks up into her violet eyes. "Listen to me, Gogglehead. I will never… I repeat… I will NEVER do what they just did. You're my best friend… my first friend even." Takato turns his eyes downward as she releases her grip. "I must not be a very good friend when all I do is make trouble for you to have to rescue me from."

"I don't care about that!" Rika nearly shouts at him. "I'm not still here out of pity for you, you know. I gave you ample opportunity to abandon me when we first met but like the stubborn goggle-headed dork that you are, you kept trying. You were there when I needed you and I intend to be here now that you need me."

"So, you're just returning the favor?" Takato asks looking at her with a hurt expression. "You know you don't owe me anything… I just wanted to be friends and… I guess I just thought that since we all had digimon that we should be…"

"A team?" Rika offers. Takato nods to her. "I'm not stupid, Takato. I pushed people away because I didn't think I needed friends. You were the first that no matter how hard I pushed away, you just kept coming back. Kind of like an annoying pest…" She halts after saying this and looks to Takato. If he was offended by the remark, he didn't show it as he turned his gaze back towards his partner. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…"

Takato shakes his head. "It's ok. I'm used to it…"

"That's not the answer I want!" she shouts forcefully, causing the boy next to her to flinch again and Guilmon to perk up. "Every time you say that, you make me think I'm mistreating you or something!"

"You're not," he says with raised eyebrows. "What I meant was…"

"I know what you meant. I'm sorry if any of my insults have hurt you. Ok?" Takato flashes one of his lopsided grins at her and nods. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For not abandoning me when everyone else did. It couldn't have been easy…"

"Probably a lot harder for you," she says. "No one, not even you, deserves to be alone." She sneaks another glance at him while he sits back, a saddened look settling on his face once more. "Stop thinking about them, Gogglehead. We'll find a way to fix it."

"I hope so. Like I said: I just don't want anyone else to get hurt or for you to leave or…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Takato…" He reaches out and grabs her hand, squeezing firmly while suppressing sobs. She shifts herself to better face him and lays her left hand on his shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting gesture. He soon buries his head in her shoulder and she makes no objections, allowing him to sob until he has no sobs left.

"Come on Takato…" she says, still rubbing his shoulder and back. "I'm here and I promise I won't go anywhere..."

"What if you turn on me like Henry did?" his stifled voice asks from her shoulder. She pulls him up and stares into his eyes. "I won't. Hazard or no Hazard, you're my friend and I'm never going to turn my back on you."

"How do you know?" Takato asks, tears still streaming. "I'm sorry to probe like this Rika, but I'm scared…" Rika bites her lip and looks away for a moment. She breathes out before turning back to him and replying, "This is how I know…"

She then leans forward, brushing her lips against his. He hesitates at first and she begins to pull back, but he leans forward, returning the kiss and squeezing her hand tightly.

"Rika…" he says questioningly as they separate. She only shakes her head and leans forward again, connecting once more while using her free hand to pull him in closer. This time, he makes no resistance and returns the kiss, closing his eyes and enjoying the calm that washes over him.

Guilmon cocks his head and asks, "Are you trying to eat each other?" The two separate, each blushing profusely while the red saurian grows even moreconfused. Renamon phases in next to him and lays a comforting paw on his head. "I'll explain it to you later."

phases in next to him and lays a comforting paw on his head. "I'll explain it to you later."

After a few silent moments pass, Takato finally utters, "Rika…"

"Yea?" she replies, not able to sum up the courage to look at him yet. "You're more then just my friend too... Thanks..."

* * *

 _Henry? Earth to Henry! Come on, Henry! We can't lie here forever!_ Henry shifts within his green sphere and looks around. Beldurmon seems to be pummeling Darkdramon with his bare hands while Fujinmon staggers back to his feet.

Henry exerts his maximum will, Terriermon along with him, but MegaGargomon hardly shifts with their efforts. "I can't move…" Henry says with exasperation.

 _Should we separate?_

"I don't know… Chances are we won't be able to biomerge again!"

 _I guess we lost then… Sorry Henry…_

"No! No we can't lose! We have to find Takato and…"

 _Aww come on, Henry! Do you really wanna delete Takotomon that badly? I know he killed Suzie and all and I know I said I'll fight with you no matter what, but isn't this a little extreme? We're getting our butts handed to us!_

"Terriermon… We have to stop him! If anyone else gets hurt because of our failure, it'll be our fault!"

 _Henry… maybe we should let it go… I'm your friend and I want what's best for you. I want to avenge Suzie as much as you but even I know Takato and Guilmon and Rika and Renamon are our friends and we should try to work this out first._

"It's too late for that Terriermon! We have to stop him! I will do whatever I have to save the others and get them home, even if you won't help me!"

 _Whoa Henry! Calm down! I wanna help you! I really do! I'm not going to make you go this alone, but I think you're being stubborn…_

"Terriermon… I'm sorry… You really don't understand… He…"

 _I know! He killed Suzie! He nearly killed the rest of us! But what good is fighting him if we get deleted in the process? Wouldn't it make sense to just go home?_

"No! We can't allow him to go home! Who knows what could happen in the Real World. Even more people would be in danger. I'm not leaving until I know the threat is gone!"

MegaGargomon creaks as he shifts, slowly managing to push himself to his feet. "I don't care if I have to do it alone. I don't care where he's run! I'll find him and I'll delete him! For Suzie and for everybody!"

 _…I'll fight with you Henry, if you're sure this is really what you want._

"I'm sure…" MegaGargomon takes an uneasy step forward, opening his compartments and locking onto Fujinmon and Beldurmon. _I can do it…We can do it… No more of these games… No more doubts!_ "Burst Shot!"

The rockets zip out of their compartments and rush towards the two battling megas. Beldurmon sees them first and acts quickly, grabbing Fujinmon and turning his opponent's back towards the explosion. As the rockets detonate, both megas are tossed across the sand, rolling together before landing in a heap and separating into Ryo, Atticus, Monodramon, and Chiblynmon.

As Ryo recoils, Atticus slowly sits up, looking at the shining black plates of a digimon who resembles MegaGargomon while his own blackened aura flickers and slowly vanishes. The black digimon splits into Henry and an unconscious Terriermon, whom the blue haired boy scoops up and walks over to Atticus.

The shade staggers up to his feet while muttering, "Henry… I need you to stop and think about what you're doing…" Henry's only answer is a kick to Atticus' stomach, causing the shade to collapse once more, puffing for breath. "You stalled me, but I'm going to find him and I'm going to end him."

"Henry… please… you have to stop…" Atticus says, tilting his head up. "This isn't you. I'm begging you to stop and thi…" Henry kicks the shade in the face and he rolls over in the sand. Pulling the comm device from his pocket, he tosses it atop him before turning his back and marching off.


	49. Friendship Lost, Part 1

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 49: Friendship Lost, Part 1

The Monster Makers turn in surprise as Yamaki and Riley rush through the main lab door, Kurota trailing behind them. "I need an update on the ark, right now! How long until it's ready for launch?" Yamaki demands.

There is a confused silence for a moment as the Monster Makers exchange glances before Dolphin speaks up. "Well I was just about to install the contingencies to keep Takato Matsuki from boarding. Is something wrong?"

"Very," Riley says gravely. "Our informant hacked into our mainframe and is using Juggernaut as we speak to multiply and disperse DexDoruGreymon into the digital network!"

"What?! But the children are still there!" Janyuu shouts with alarm. "We need to send that ark right now!" Babel interjects.

"We can't!" Dolphin shouts over him. "It's not finished! If we send it now, there's a high probability that something will go wrong. Not to mention, I haven't yet installed all of the necessary programs to prevent Takato from boarding!"

"Forget about the contingency plans!" Yamaki shouts at him. "As far as I'm concerned, our deal with this informant is off! We're bringing them all home. Just get ready to…"

"Hold on a moment, Mitsuo. I cannot authorize that ark's deployment unless we can be certain that he cannot get on board!" Kurota interrupts. "Let's not forget the actual reason we are doing this! He can't be allowed to return: the threat to the public is too high!"

"Listen to me, Kurota! That informant lied! This has all been a trick and you walked us right into it! I don't believe a word he said anymore! We are bringing all of the children home now! Including, Mr. Matsuki!"

"Yamaki, Kurota might be right on this," Janyuu interjects. "Even without the informant's urgings, we know that Suzie and Ryo were deleted because of him. There really is no telling what would happen if we brought him back!"

"Janyuu, I am not going to argue this with you!" Yamaki shouts while turning to look at him. "All of those kids are in danger because of a program we created! We may not have time to install every necessary manual contingency to the ark! We need to focus our efforts on programing what's necessary for mission success, and that is rescuing the tamers!"

"This is ludicrous!" Daisy says, throwing her arms in the air.

"Enough!" Kurota shouts in a demanding voice. "I'm the final say here and so this is what we are doing: I want the Monster Makers focused on whatever is left for the ark. What exactly is left?"

"Uhh, propulsion and mobility systems, manual control, and a last check on structural integrity," Dolphin says, looking down at a paper on his desk.

"And the contingencies to prevent Takato from boarding," Janyuu adds.

"Forget that!" Yamaki shouts once more.

"No. We'll still need to install those," Kurota retorts. "We cannot launch that ark if there's any possibility he can board it and return. I want all essential systems worked out first and the ark on standby and ready to launch. You will then resume work on contingencies to prevent him from getting on."

"Kurota, I swear on all that is…"

"And I will be holding onto the launch program to make sure it isn't sent prematurely," he finishes while turning to look at Yamaki.

"Prime Minister Kurota, that informant was obviously lying," Riley interjects. "There is no reason to prevent his return h…"

"Two dead tamers isn't a good enough reason for you?" Janyuu interrupts.

"Mr. Wong is correct," Kurota adds. "We already know that it is true that he is the anomaly we detected last week and that Suzie Wong and Ryo Akiyama died as a result of it. We will not be risking the safety of Japan by bringing him back unless further delay would imminently result in the loss of all of those children."

"Project X has been unleashed upon the network! Does that not qualify as imminent?" Riley asks.

"The message I received said we would still have ample time to evacuate them, so long as neither we nor they enable his escape. Sending the ark without those contingencies would risk us violating that part of the deal and is more likely to result in all of the tamers' deaths then waiting until we can ensure Mr. Matsuki cannot board."

"May I see the correspondence?" Janyuu asks. Yamaki growls beneath his breath but holds out the paper Kurota had given him earlier. Janyuu takes it and quickly reads over it, his facial expression shifting as he does. "This informant of yours was obviously a digital life form of some kind," he remarks upon finishing. "And based on this, there's a very real danger to the other children if we do send the ark now."

"We shouldn't trust what it wrote! If it really is some digital life form, why would it want to help us delete the Digital World? We should get the tamers out now, before Project X permeates the network enough for the danger to be real!"

"No," Kurota responds in force. "We will do as that informant demanded for now. We can't risk that it's a bluff. Once our facilities are up and running, we can better assess what the most appropriate action would be."

"Kurota…" Yamaki practically growls. "No, he's right," Janyuu says, calling Yamaki's attention to him. "We should continue as we intended before and wait until we know more before altering our plan."

"I agree with Tao…" Dolphin adds, looking at the head of Hypnos. "For now at least, we should continue the plan. The ark can be done in the next couple days. If it really comes down to it, we will send the ark earlier and take the risk, but until then…"

Yamaki turns and heads for the lab door. "Where are you going?" Kurota yells after him. "Home. I'm done. I quit."

"Yamaki!" Janyuu yells after him, causing the blonde man to turn. "We need you for this."

"No you don't. I gave you my position. Killing one of them is bad enough. If they all end up dying, I have no intention to be a part of it."

"If you leave now and they die, it will be your fault…" Kurota growls after him.

"Yamaki," Janyuu pleads, "unless we do everything in our power to save them, we are killing them. Please don't walk out on them!"

"Then send that ark!" Yamaki yells as he turns back to face them. "You don't need me to complete it. Forget the contingencies and bring them home!" Riley looks back and forth between Yamaki and the Monster Makers, who each seem to lower their heads and divert their gaze, save for Janyuu and Dolphin, who like Kurota, give Yamaki a near cold stare.

"If you stay, we can finish those contingencies on time," Dolphin offers. "I think this is the best way to ensure the other children are not harmed." His face quickly softens. "Please Yamaki… I have to get my granddaughter back…"

"And I intend to get my son back and I don't intend to allow the danger Takato presents to follow the others back here," Janyuu finishes. Yamaki looks to Riley who gives him a sympathetic look before diverting her own gaze downward. Yamaki next turns to Kurota, whose face contorts into a slight grin. "I hope you know what you're doing," he says to all of them while keeping his eyes trained on Kurota. "Riley."

"Yes, sir?" she asks almost timidly.

"Send the tamers another message. Tell them we were contacted by a digital entity and send that symbol we recorded as well: perhaps they will know who or what it is. Tell them they are to desist: that they are not to fight any digimon they might deem to serve this entity. Make sure they head to the ark's emergence point to await evacuation and notify them that we have detected a massive wave of digital anomalies sweeping over the Digital World and that they are to avoid it at all costs. Make sure they know not to engage any of the DexDoruGreymon but do not tell them anything of Project X or of our plans to abandon Takato."

"Are you sure about this, sir…?" Yamaki scans over the Monster Makers one last time, meeting each one's eyes. He then sighs before answering, "…I'm sure… We're finishing this…"

* * *

Alice stirs, rolling over and blinking her eyes before pushing herself up to her knees. She grips her head and turns to her right before crawling over to Dobermon's side. "Dobermon? Come on Dobermon; Get up!" The hound growls lightly but makes little movement besides this. She looks to her left where Kenta is still lying unconscious.

"Hey, come on! Get up!" she pleads while shaking the boy. He groans but once before blinking his eyes open and rolling onto his back. "Are you ok?" she asks. He closes his eyes and raises an unsteady hand, giving her a thumbs up.

She gives him a slight nod before pushing herself unsteadily to her feet and glancing around. _I wonder what happened to Tankdramon? And Kai!"_ She glances around frantically until she notices the boy lying in the sand some distance from her. "Kai! Kai, are you ok?"

She reaches his side and tries to shake him awake. "Kai? Kai!" A light groan sounds out and Alice looks to the right, noticing Masahiko shifting. "Masahiko? Can you get up? Masahiko, speak to me!"

"Get away from my tamer!" She looks behind her and sees Kotemon staggering over to them. "Kotemon…"

"I said get away from him!"

"Kotemon… I just want to help…"

"You've done enough!" Masahiko groans once more and rolls onto his back, blinking his eyes open. "Kotemon?"

"I'm here," the rookie answers upon reaching the boy's side. "Kotemon…everything hurts…"

"It's going to be ok. It's over now. The battle…is over…" Alice says, choking on the last of her words.

"Did we win?" Masahiko asks. Kotemon looks at Alice as he responds. "I don't think any of us won."

"Where's Takato?" he asks. Alice scans the area. "I…I don't know…"

"Pandamon…" a saddened voice mutters. Alice quickly shifts herself back to Kai's side. "Kai! Come on! Get up!"

"Get away from him!" Kotemon says, pushing himself to his feet and drawing his kendo stick. "I'm trying to help, Kotemon!" she shouts back while continuing to shake the boy.

"And I said you've done enough! Get away from us!"

"Alice…" Kai's eyes blink open. "Kai… I'm sorry… I…" He pushes himself into a sitting position with the girl's assistance and begins to scan about frantically. "Where is he!?"

"He's gone…" Kotemon says, turning his gaze downcast. "Pandamon… I couldn't save him…"

Kai seems to start to hyperventilate. "He can't be! There's got to be a way to get him back or…"

"There isn't…" Alice says apologetically. "He's gone. Tankdramon absorbed his data." Kai feels around in the sand until he finds his d-ark. As he lifts it, the sound of static buzzes out and he looks at the screen. Kai bites his lip and clenches his eyes while pulling the d-ark close. "I only just met him… I didn't even get to introduce him to grandpa!"

"Kai…" He withdraws himself from Alice's touch. "Alice…just…leave me alone…"

"Kai… please…"

"Just leave me alone!" Alice holds out a hand but pulls it back hesitantly while looking over at Kotemon. "You have to believe that I didn't want that to happen to Pandamon…"

"Well it happened," Kotemon says while helping Masahiko to stand. "And now we'll all have to live with it. We should wake the others, get our bearings, and decide what to do now."

Alice glances once more at Kai before looking at Kotemon, lowering her head, and nodding.

* * *

Kazu groans and blinks before shooting up from his prone position and scanning around frantically. "Calm down! Alice says as she reaches his side. "It's over." He looks at her in confusion before asking. "So is Chumly…" Alice shakes her head. "I don't know. He's gone, but so are Rika, Henry, and Tankdramon"

She helps to pull the boy to his feet and he cries out near instantly, "Guardromon!" The robotic champion lies completely motionless and Kazu stoops down next to him. "Aww man! Come on, ya big lug nut! You can't nap now!" He turns to his right and scoops up MarineAngemon. "Come on little guy! Speak to me!"

"…puh…" Kazu smiles as the diminutive mega flexes his little wings. "Listen buddy: Guardromon's down! I need you to wake him up!" The pixie cocks his head and answers, "Piu pi puh?"

"I'll find Kenta for you. Just help Guardromon! Please!" The little mega floats unsteadily up from his palm and over to the inactive robot, blowing out a steady stream of hearts in an attempt to revive him.

"Kenta's fine. He's laying right over there," Alice says, pointing over to the bespectacled boy who is now sitting up. "That's good…" Kazu says, forcing a smile as he walks over to him with Alice in tow.

"How you doing, Kenta? You all right?" Kenta looks up at the visored tamer, giving a light smile. "I'm ok. Just a little winded…"

"I can't believe Takato did this…" Kazu grumbles. "I guess it just proves the point that he's dangerous…"

"The Hazard had nothing to do with it…" Dobermon growls out from his position a couple feet away. "None of us were prepared for something like Darkdramon…" Alice quickly rushes to his side and lays a hand on his head. "Are you doing ok at least?" Dobermon rolls his head up and licks her hand as reply.

"Did something happen while I was out?" Kazu asks. "I mean where did Henry and Rika go?" Alice shakes her head. "I don't know where they went. The last thing I remember was Tankdramon absorbing Pandamon's data and…"

"Pandamon!? Kai's partner? What happened? What are you talking about!?" Kazu nearly shouts.

"Tankdramon went crazy!" Kenta answers frantically. "He deleted Pandamon and absorbed his data and then he digivolved to mega!"

"Darkdramon… He knocked us all out…" Alice says, lowering her gaze. "And now Kai…"

"How's he taking it?" Kazu asks. Alice shakes her head. "Not well."

"Maybe Jeri can talk to him… She's been through this before at least…" Kenta says, lowering his own gaze."

"I think he blames me…" Alice says, a tear coming to her eye. "I feel so awful…"

"It was beyond anyone's control," Dobermon growls out sympathetically. "He'll get over it eventually."

"But he hates me! I can't even blame him… I'd hate me…"

"Why?" Kazu asks. "It doesn't sound like there was much you could do."

"We started this fight though," Alice says, looking up at him. "Tankdramon did it mostly out of desperation to win… It's like he knew it would make him digivolve."

"Well that's Kai's fault then, isn't it?" Kenta asks. "I mean, he chose to fight us, right?"

"It could easily be said we chose to fight them," Dobermon retorts. "We're all responsible for the result."

"We had to fight though!" Kazu responds. "Ryo said that virus Chumly has would kill us all if we didn't."

"Yea… I know…" Alice says before tensing slightly. "But we should never have trusted that shade or his partners and I intend to make sure they pay for what he did…"

* * *

As Alice walks towards Kazu, Kotemon turns his gaze over to Ai and Mako. "We should wake them and then get your sister."

"You go ahead, Kotemon. I'll stay with Kai and make sure he's ok," Masahiko says, not once removing his gaze from the sobbing boy. Kotemon does not object and releases his tamer, allowing him to stand on his own before trudging off. Masahiko takes only a couple steps closer to Kai before sitting down.

"Are you ok?" Kai doesn't answer, or if he does, it is indistinguishable from his crying and sobbing. Masahiko slides himself closer and places a hand on the boy's knee. "Kai?"

"Not now…Masahiko…"

"Do you need a hug? My mom always hugs me when I'm feeling sad." Kai chuckles slightly through his tears and turns slightly toward the boy, pulling him into a hug and squeezing a little too tight. Masahiko tries not to object, letting the boy squeeze him tightly for a time before the pressure proves too much and he wriggles to signal that he wants to be let go.

Kai complies near immediately, wiping at his eyes with is bare arm before saying, "Thanks little guy. I…I pretended you were Pandamon for a moment there…"

"Are you going to be ok?" Kai shakes his head. "I don't know. I don't think so. Right now… I just hurt."

"It's ok…"

"No its not! I failed! I was supposed to protect him! I was supposed to protect Takato! I failed them both! I'm a failure!" Masahiko flinches at this and tears come to his own eyes. "Please feel better Kai…. I'm sorry… I just want you to feel better!"

The two cry together for a little longer as Jeri eyes them from a distance with a look of sadness. _More loss. More pain. This isn't right… This isn't what I wanted…_

 _Merely steps on the path toward bringing order to the chaos…_

Jeri looks around at the sullen state of the other tamers. _I just want my friends to be happy. I'm not sure deleting Takato is worth this. They're miserable… I wanted to stop Takato from harming anyone but now I feel like I've caused even more death. Poor Kai: I know exactly how he feels…_

 _The only cause of death and pain here is the Hazard. This is why his deletion was necessary: this must not be allowed to happen…_

She sighs before stepping forward, closer to the two crying boys. "I know how you feel Kai…" Both Kai and Masahiko look up to see a frowning, soft-faced Jeri. "It's ok. It's hard now, but it'll be ok. We're here for you." Kai shakes his head. "I don't want your pity."

Jeri bites her lip. "I'm sorry that this whole mess lost you your partner. I really am," she says, before turning her gaze toward Masahiko. "I was afraid something like this might happen… It's going to be ok though. With Takato gone…"

"Pandamon's death had nothing to do with my cousin and everything to do with you all!" Kai charges, holding back what tears he can. "So please just…leave me alone…"

* * *

Kotemon reaches Impmon's side and pokes him with his kendo stick. "Impmon? Can you hear me?"

"Just leave me alone…" the rookie's muffled voice responds.

"Come on… We have to get up and figure out what to do…"

"I failed… Pineapple-Head was counting on me and I failed…"

"We all did. Come on. We still have to wake your tamers…" Impmon emits a sort of growl before rolling over and easing himself onto his feet. "Alright, where are Ai and Mako?" Kotemon swings his head, gesturing for him to follow and walks over to the unconscious twins. A recharge card rests in Ai's hand and Mako holds the d-ark, giving the look that the two were knocked unconscious before being able to swipe the card.

"Come on guys. Impmon needs ya to get up now," Impmon says, while shaking Ai. Kotemon shakes Mako and the boy's eyes blink open. "Impmon?" the boy mutters, causing the rookie to shift over to him. "Yea, I'm here, buddy."

"I'm sorry we didn't help you very much…"

"Never mind that. It wasn't your fault. You gotta help me wake Ai now. We gotta get moving. Takato might still be in trouble."

"I'm really tired Impmon…" Mako says as his eyelids flicker a little more.

"I need ya to get up. You don't wanna disappoint me, do ya?" Mako wills himself to move, rolling over to his stomach before pushing his knees under him and forcing himself to stand. Impmon nods to him before looking back at Ai. "Come on Ai. You gotta get up too."

She stirs and Kotemon stands, turning his back to them. "I'm going to wake the shade."

"Alright, well be quick about it then," Impmon responds while pulling Ai to her feet. Kotemon walks slowly over to the unconscious forms of Ryo and Atticus and stoops down next to them. He jabs at Atticus with his stick, but the shade gives no response.

"Oww…" a light groan emits from the area and Kotemon turns slightly to see Chiblynmon stir. "Are you ok?" he asks the gremlin rookie. Chiblynmon nods as reply and shifts quickly upon seeing Atticus.

"Atticus? Atticus! Wake up! Wake up!" The gremlin shakes his shoulder but he makes no reply. Another groan sounds out and both rookies turn to see Ryo blink his eyes and force himself to sit up. He immediately grips his head and looks down at the unconscious shade at his feet before raising his eyes to meet the gaze of the two rookies.

"What…? What's going on?" he asks groggily.

"I should be asking you that," Kotemon says, turning himself to face the Legendary Tamer. "What happened to Rika, Takato, and Henry?" Ryo pauses for a moment as if thinking before his eyes widen and he shouts, "Henry! Where is Henry?!"

"That's what he just asked…" Chiblynmon grunts in exasperated tone. "I know he dark digivolved, but I don't remember much after that."

"Dark digivolved?" Kotemon asks, some worry pushing through in his tone.

"We gotta find him!" Ryo says, trying to stand before merely collapsing back down. "What exactly happened?" Kotemon asks, now looking at Chiblynmon.

"I'm not really sure. I know Henry dark digivolved or something and then we tried to use Fujinmon to shield us from his attack, but we got knocked out anyway."

"I failed… He's going after him…" Kotemon and Chiblynmon turn to see Atticus, still lying in the sand, but now seemingly awake. "Atticus! You're ok!" Chiblynmon says happily. The shade lets out a sigh before shifting his gaze to the gremlin rookie. "That's a matter of perspective… Where's Darkdramon?"

"We don't know," Kotemon answers. "He's gone too." Atticus clenches his eyes shut as if in pain and rolls himself onto his back. Kotemon moves to assist him and he eventually reaches a sitting position. "Then he's probably out there too…" He raises a hand to his forehead, gripping at it as if to shake some grogginess or relieve pain.

"You think Henry went after Takato then?" Ryo asks, as he tries to push himself back up. Atticus' only answer to him is a brief glare.

"What do we do now?" Kotemon asks. "The others are here and accounted for and everyone seems to be relatively all right, except for Kai, on account that we lost Pandamon…"

"Don't remind me…" Atticus says, letting out a sigh. The sound of beeping soon reaches his ears and he glances around. "What is that?"

"The comm!" Ryo shouts, pointing at the half buried device. He quickly snatches it before either rookie can and opens the message. His eyes widen, as if shocked, before his face contorts in confusion. "What is it, Legendary Tamer?" Atticus asks somewhat impatiently.

"I…don't know…" he says, handing it to him. Maybe you can figure it out?" Atticus grabs the device from him and looks at the screen:

Tamers:

I regret to inform you that recent developments show a turn for the worse. Our operations have been compromised by an unknown entity that we believe to be present in or emanating from or through the Digital World. The only indication of its identity is a symbol, which we have attached below.

This entity has warned us that continued efforts to stand in its way will result in heightened threats to your safety. For this reason, we are relaying you new orders: If you can identify the entity, you must avoid combating its servants. We have no way of helping you identify them, so it is advised that you desist from fighting any further opponents within the Digital World.

Additionally, we have detected a large anomaly sweeping over the network. We are unable to identify it at this time, but we firmly insist that you avoid contact with it at all costs!

You must immediately head to the emergence point of the ark. We are doing everything we can to quickly finish the ark and get it to you and you must be ready for immediate evacuation!

I again emphasize: Do not engage any digimon in the Digital World for any reason. Avoid this entity's servants and stay out of their way if you run into them. The entity seems to have assured us that its servants shall allow you to escape so long as you do not stand in their way. Avoid any anomalies that appear to be swarm or wave like. Get to the evacuation point immediately and be ready to board the ark at a moment's notice!

We hope to see you all back here soon!

-Riley

Beneath the message is an image of a leaf with a twisted stem and thorns. Atticus frowns and he hands the comm device back to Ryo before signaling for Kotemon to help him to his feet. "What is it?" Ryo asks.

"I think its Norn," Atticus replies calmly. "She's compromised your ride home unless you comply with her terms, which I presume is the Hazard's deletion."

"I told you that you wouldn't stop it. He's dangerous and she is determined to end that threat."

"Well then I'd say you're done here…" Atticus remarks before signaling for Chiblynmon to come with him. The rookie hops up to his shoulder and the shade turns and begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kotemon asks.

"To do the only thing I can do. I'm going to find Henry, Rika, and Takato and send them towards the ark's emergence point."

"Well, we'll go with you," Kotemon states, but Atticus shakes his head. "No. I have to do this alone. Traveling in a group would only slow me down. There's too much at stake…"

"Hold on a moment!" Ryo shouts, trying to stand and walk but merely staggering back down. "You're not seriously still thinking about saving…"

"Yes… I am… If there's anything left to save of any of the three of them, I am going to do it: I don't care if it's the last thing I…" Atticus pauses for a moment, seeming to convulse and puts a hand to his head until he stabilizes, releases a heavy breath, and finishes, "…if it's the last thing I do…"

"No! I won't let you put the others in danger!" Ryo shouts from his position next to Kotemon.

"You can't stop me, Legendary Tamer, and your efforts would be better served leading those here to the evacuation point."

"Hold it!" Impmon shouts as he waltzes over with his tamers. "What's going on?"

"You're insane if you think we're letting you walk away without answering for what your partner did, Atticus," Alice adds as she, Kazu, and Kenta walk up. Atticus meets her glare with one of his own before retorting, "I sympathize with your anger at him, and I assure you I have every intention of dealing with him. You would however do well to lay blame where it…" He once again shakes and grips his head before resuming, "…lay blame where it belongs."

"What the hell was that?" Kazu asks. "Yea, are you ok?" Masahiko questions while Kai squints in confusion as they walk up. Atticus shakes his head. "It doesn't matter."

"It's the dark spore, isn't it?" Jeri asks, coming to stand between Kazu and Kenta. Atticus lowers his head while Ryo's face softens. "Wait. What's it doing to you? That wasn't happening to…"

"Yes it was…" Atticus replies to his unasked question. "It's too late now. The spore will grow despite whatever efforts I make to suppress it. So if you don't mind, I'd like to spend whatever period of sanity I have remaining saving your friends and finding my old partner."

"We can't let you go if you're going to try to find…" Alice starts but Atticus throws one of his worst glares at her. "What I do will not be your concern. The Hazard is not here, so go. Perhaps he will not make it. Hopefully at least Rika and Henry will. No matter what, I'm going after them. I intend to spend what time I have…" He convulses again and grips his head before releasing another heavy breath.

"It's not necessary to go looking for them," Jeri adds in a somewhat monotonous grill. "Henry and Rika will make their way to the ark…"

"It may be too late by then," Atticus grumbles out. "I will find them and I will relay the message that they must evacuate immediately. With any luck, Takato may have survived…"

"We can't let him board the ark," Ryo interrupts. "You know that."

"Then you can prevent him from boarding yourself, Legendary Tamer!" Atticus shouts back. "Right now, if I were you, I'd concern myself principally on making sure everyone here gets to the evacuation point safely! If none of your friends make it back, at least you will all escape…

"If you intervene, Norn may challenge all of us…" Ryo warns.

"Her servants will focus on me. You have nothing to worry about… Just avoid whatever this anomaly your informant mentioned is and get out of here…"

"They said not to engage them! I'm not going to let you put the entire group in danger like this!" Atticus shifts his glare toward Ryo. "I have no obligations to heed your informant's warnings. Send them whatever reply you deem appropriate and do whatever you think is best, but I am going." He turns his back on them once more. "In case I do not see you again… Well… I guess just good luck…"

"Rescuing Takato is unnecessary and ill advised…" Jeri states as Atticus tries to walk away. "Let him be deleted…" Alice turns to look at her, her face contorting in sadness as she shifts her gaze to Kai.

"Goodbye, Ms. Katou…" is Atticus' only reply.

* * *

"Hey boss! We're back!" the lispy voice of a Geckomon shouts as he and his two companions enter the factory. "What took you so long?" the head Geckomon asks. "Get back on the assembly line! We gotta finish this last batch before nightfall!"

As the geckomon step forward to join the line, the ground quakes and several geckomon fall into the containers they are churning. "What in sovereign's name was that?" the head Geckomon asks, walking over to the factory door. As he swings the door open, a metal blade jabs in, impaling him and causing him to explode into data. The walls suddenly burst and digitize as a swarm of large dragonoid creatures rip their way through the factory and destroy every geckomon within. The frog like digimon scramble as the their factory literally melts into data and the swamp around them vaporizes, revealing gridlines beneath the surface.

"Symphony Crusher!" Several geckomon unleash their attacks, deleting one of the offending creatures, but more simply swarm down on them. One Geckomon jumps forward, absorbing the data of the deleted foe, but quickly collapses upon doing so, writing as if in pain. The dragons make quick work of him; deleting him and allowing his data to drift off.

As quick as they had appeared, the creatures rush off in a swarm, destroying everything they touch and pass and targeting every digimon who crosses their path.

* * *

A stiff wind blows over the desert as Henry marches on, his eyes never once looking up from the compass function on his d-ark. "They couldn't have gone far. Why haven't I picked up their signals yet?" Henry broods, mostly to himself. "Momentai Henry. If we keep walking, we'll find them eventually," Terriermon quips, a hint of concern bleeding through in his voice.

"Eventually might not be soon enough. Who knows when the ark is coming and if we don't find them before it arrives…"

"Momentai Henry!" Terriermon practically shouts. "Does this really mean that much to you?" Henry averts his eyes from the screen of his d-ark to give a brief glare to his partner. "I guess that's a yes…"

"Terriermon… Right now, all that matters to me is ending the threat. I'll never forgive myself if Rika gets hurt before I can…"

"But she went with him of her own accord. It wouldn't be your fault!"

"Yes it would! Any damage that happens now will be a direct result of our failure to delete Takato! I'm not losing anyone else! I'm getting everyone I can home and ending this nightmare!"

"Are you sure Suzie would want you to do this?" Terriermon asks. Henry seems slightly taken aback and turns his gaze away from his partner. "I know she wouldn't want anyone else to die the way she did…"

After walking a couple more steps, his d-ark beeps and two signals appear at the top of his screen. "That must be them! They're just a little more up that way!" He breaks into a sprint, Terriermon gripping his shirt tightly to prevent himself from falling off his shoulder. _I guess this is it. We're gonna fight them again…_

As he runs up a dune, a rock formation appears near the horizon and he continues to dash towards it. _I've found you. Now I'm going to finish this. There's no where left to run…_

* * *

Takato stares out at the vast desert ahead and releases a sigh as Rika comes to stand next to him. "You ready to get going, Goggles?" she asks in a somewhat teasing tone. He gives her a small smile and nods. "Are you sure you want to keep traveling with me and Guilmon? I really don't want to put you in any more danger." She rolls her eyes before leaning in and giving him a brief kiss. "I won't be leaving your side. For better or…"

Their d-arks begin to beep and they each pull theirs out. Rika purses her lips as she the compass function activates. "Looks like someone found us."

"You think maybe it's Atticus?" Takato asks hopefully. Rika shakes her head. "I highly doubt it. Renamon, think you can find out?" Renamon nods and phases out while Guilmon begins to sniff the air.

"Who do you smell, buddy?" The red saurian's nostrils flare before he looks to his tamer. "I'm not sure. It smells sort of familiar but its not quite right…" He continues to sniff before his pupils constrict and he hunches over. "What is it boy?" Renamon quickly phases in next to them. "It's Henry! He's coming this way!"

"You gotta run, Gogglehead. I can probably keep him busy!" Takato's face blooms into a hurt expression. "I'm not going to leave you to fight him alone!"

"What? You don't think I can handle him? I have the type advantage, remember?"

"Rika… I can't…"

"Takato!" Both tamers look up to see Henry standing at the ends of the rocks, his chest rising and falling as he takes heavy breaths.

"Back off Braniac!" Rika shouts while brandishing her d-ark in front of her. "You're not getting to him!"

"Rika, I'm only going to ask once: Move! I'm doing this for your safety as much as the others!"

"Henry, please listen to me!" Takato pleads. "We don't want to fight you. I don't want to fight you. You're my best friend! I know you're mad about Suzie..."

"Stop Takato! Don't make this personal!"

"It's already personal, Braniac," Rika retorts. "You and Ryo made it personal for every single one of us!"

Henry stares at her for a time, his hand clenching tightly around his d-ark. "We get it," Rika shouts, attempting to soften her voice slightly. "You're upset that Suzie is gone. But deleting Gogglehead won't bring her back!"

After a few more silent moments, Takato takes a step forward. "Henry… Please… You have to believe me when I say I'm so sorry!

"Henry?" Terriermon inquires after Henry makes no immediate response. The boy's brow arches and he seems to tense further. "Rika's right that deleting you won't bring her back, but you being sorry won't either…"

Takato takes a hesitant step backward as Henry raises his steely gaze to meet Takato's. "And being sorry won't stop you from doing it again! I have a responsibility to protect the others, especially from you! No one else is dying on my watch!"

"I never considered you the cold type, Henry…" Rika says, tensing further. "I thought you were disturbed by how Jeri's treated him the past couple of weeks? You even warned me about my disposition making me incompatible with him, yet it's you who is choosing to forsake friendship because of your petty emotions! I guess I'm just disappointed…"

Henry tightens his grip on his d-ark. "I have to do what I think is right…"

"So do I…" Rika responds. "Last chance Braniac. Stand down or turn around!" Henry's brow arches down, his anger made clear from the look in his eyes. "Then this is it! Biomerge activate!"

 _Terriermon biomerge to…_

Henry and Terriermon seem to biomerge normally, but their form's metallic plates quickly blacken. His eyes flash red and the faces on the rockets mounted on his shoulders seem to sneer at the two tamers.

"Whoa, what happened!?" Takato asks, his eyes widening at the towering onyx cyborg. "Why is he so dark?" Rika scans him with her d-ark quickly. BlackMegaGargomon, mega level machine digimon. He's a vaccine and virus hybrid and his attacks are Giant Missiles, Burst Shot, and Obsidian Slug. Rika looks up at their foe. _He dark digivolved just like I did earlier…_ "Something is very wrong… I think it's safe to say Henry's gone off the deep end!"

Takato bites his lip and clutches his d-ark tightly while Guilmon continues to snarl next to him. "That's not Princess Pretty Pants anymore Takato!" Takato gives him a semi-confused look but Rika quickly pulls him out of his thoughts. "I don't think there'll be any running, Gogglehead. We're gonna have to fight!" Shifting his gaze to her he nods and they hold their d-arks forward.

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

BlackMegaGargomon seems to twitch as his foes complete their transformations, his gaze never once leaving Takato as he becomes the crimson caped Gallantmon. "Henry, if you can hear me, we can stop this before it begins! Please don't put me in this position!" Takato's voice pleads. Sakuyamon tenses and pulls her staff up as BlackMegaGargomon continues to stare silently at them.

"What is he…" she starts to ask.

"Burst Shot!" The missiles fly from their tubing at breakneck speed, giving the two megas little time to react. "Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon raises her shield as Gallantmon does his, the missiles blasting into them mere seconds later and sending Gallantmon flying backward from the sheer force.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon's fox spirits fly towards BlackMegaGargomon and claw at his face, but they seem not to faze him. He aims once more at Gallantmon as the knight pushes himself back to his feet. "Giant Missiles!"

"Gogglehead! Look out! Amethyst Mandala!"

"Lightning Joust!" They each unleash their attacks on one of the giant rockets hurtling towards him, causing them to explode prematurely, leaving a wall of smoke which obscures their view of their opponent.

"Keep on guard!" Gallantmon warns. No sooner had he said this, BlackMegaGargomon jets through the smoke on a direct course for the crimson crusader, fist drawn back. "Obsidian Slug!" Gallantmon is knocked backward, plowing a trench in the sand before slamming into the rocky wall behind him.

"Spirit Strike!" BlackMegaGargomon swats the spirits away and trains his sights on Sakuyamon. "Burst Shot!"

Sakuyamon takes to the air to dodge as Gallantmon forces himself back to his feet. _Dang, he's strong! A lot stronger then earlier! I've got to stop him before he hurts Rika!_ He brings his shield to bear in front of him, its insignia beginning to glow. "Shield of the Just!" BlackMegaGargomon turns upon hearing his shout, the beam arcing into his face and sending him slamming backward into the sand. Creaking, he regains footing, his ominous red eyes fixed in a glare towards his attacker.

"Giant Missiles!" The sneering rockets fly free of their tubing and zip towards their target at breakneck speed. Gallantmon jumps to the side to dodge, but the force of the explosion knocks him off his feet once more.

"Amethyst Mandala! Sakuyamon swings her staff lengthwise, sending a swath of energy towards BlackMegaGargomon's shoulder. He suddenly fires his jets, swiftly dodging before focusing once more on the shaman mega. "Burst Shot!"

"Crystal Sphere!" _He's too fast! There's got to be some way to outmaneuver him! There's no way I'm losing this I just need a little more power!_ As she drops her shield, she allows her shoulders to sag slightly, giving a glimpse of the loss of energy she's already suffered. "Obsidian Slug!" BlackMegaGargomon swings one of his legs and knocks Sakuyamon backward into the rock formation.

"Leave her alone Henry! If you wanna fight, then fight me!" Gallantmon shouts, holding his lance out in front of him. "Lightning Joust!" The bolt flies from the tip of his lance and strikes BlackMegaGargomon center mass, but he seems to merely shrug it off and opens his weapon ports once more. "Burst Shot!"

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fires his attack, striking many of the incoming rockets, but several still mange to reach his position, exploding on top of him and kicking up smoke and sand. "Giant Missiles!" BlackMegaGargomon fires into the column of debris, creating two more explosions within.

The smoke soon clears, revealing an unconscious Takato and battered but still snarling Guilmon. The red saurian takes a small step forward before collapsing while BlackMegaGargomon once again prepares to fire.

"Burst…"

"Reverse Izuna!" A single fox spirit rushes BlackMegaGargomon, clawing at his face and forcing him to stagger back and pivot. The darkened form of Sakuyamon stands defiantly before him, her silver staff twirling in her grip.

"This is for Gogglehead! Womb Mandala!" She jets forward, swinging her staff down and sending an energy strike hurtling towards her foe. "Obsidian Slug!" BlackMegaGargomon swings a fist, connecting with the attack and nullifying it before it could do damage. "Sakuyamon" quickly takes advantage of this, zipping up the length of his arm to his head. "Womb Mandala!" Her staff smacks his face and knocks him off balance, causing him to collapse into the sand while she floats down in front of him. He forces himself into a sitting position, his eyes set in an annoyed glare. "Well what are you waiting for? Get up, you hunk of metal! Get up so I can knock you right back down!"


	50. Friendship Lost, Part 2

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 50: Friendship Lost, Part 2

"Hey Atticus, you sure you're doing ok?" Chiblynmon inquires from his tamer's shoulder as he forces himself to press on through the desert. "No, I'm not sure, Chiblynmon. The only thing I'm sure of is I need to find the Hazard… before it's too late…"

"You think we'll be able to get to them before Henry deletes them?" Chiblynmon asks worriedly. Atticus seems to convulse and he grips his head once more. "I hope so…" he mutters after a moment.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Chiblynmon asks. Atticus exhales before giving a slight nod. "Isn't there anything you can do to stop it from growing?"

"I am unaware of any method for extracting or deleting the dark spore. I've only ever suppressed it: refusing to give it the internal conditions needed for it to grow."

"And what would those be? Maybe we could figure out how to stop it…"

"We shouldn't waste time on it. Not now at least. Right now, we must focus on getting to the others." He activates the compass function on his d-ark. "We're getting close. We should pick up the pace."

Chiblynmon hastens himself as Atticus increases the frequency of his footsteps, trudging along as quickly as possible over the sand. "If you get deleted, I'll be deleted too, huh?" Chiblynmon asks after a few moments.

"I'm not sure. Commandramon wasn't, but that is likely due to his own dark spore. You're nature is unique, given your origin. Perhaps the rules will be different for you." Chiblynmon seems to sulk upon hearing this and Atticus glances down at him, noticing his depressed demeanor.

"I'm sorry. You must think me a terrible tamer with how I talk about our lives." Chiblynmon releases a small chuckle and Atticus arches an eyebrow at him. "I don't regret any of the small time we've had together, Atticus. I admit, I'm a little sad that you don't seem concerned about your own condition, though.

Atticus shrugs. "I've been dead as long as you've known me. Death doesn't scare me."

"Nor does it me, then." Atticus laughs slightly before sighing. "You know we'll have to fight Commandramon again."

"Yea… I know…"

"And assuming we save these three and get them out of here, Norn and the sovereigns won't ever stop hunting us down…"

"I know…"

"Atticus lowers his head slightly. "I'd understand if you wanted to go with them you know… to the real world…" Chiblynmon looks up at him and cocks his head, as if confused.

"You deserve a better existence then that of a fugitive; and I can tell you really get along with the others and their partners, particularly Renamon…"

Chiblynmon almost appears to blush but turns away. "If I left, what would happen to you?" Atticus gives another light laugh. "Is it relevant to whether you go or not?" Chiblynmon jumps back up to his partner's shoulder as a boom echoes out in the distance. "It might. If I leave, how would you survive if the sovereigns found you?" the gremlin digimon asks, ignoring the noise.

"Chiblynmon…" Atticus starts but the gremlin shakes his head. "I'm never going to abandon you, Atticus. You're my tamer. If I'm going to the real world, you're coming with me!"

Atticus frowns and lowers his head. "You know that I can't…"

"Well then I'm not leaving either!"

"Chiblynmon…"

"Promise me something, Atticus. Will you promise that you will do everything possible to survive?" Atticus pouts for a moment, turning his head away, as if thinking. "Atticus? Promise…?"

"Chiblynmon… I…" He doesn't finish, as an ungodly roar pulls him from his revelry and he looks forward, eyes widening. "That's definitely not good!" he shouts before sprinting forward.

* * *

Ryo silently leads the other tamers across the desert, staring blankly ahead as if thinking. "Ryo, is everything ok?" Monodramon asks, tugging on his sleeve. "I don't think so buddy. And I don't know what to do about it…"

"You don't think we should be risking the possibility that Chumly comes back, right?" Kazu asks from his right. Ryo looks to him and nods. "All I know is that everyone here is in danger and now I'm responsible for your well being."

"There's not really much we can do," Kenta adds, quickening his pace to keep up with his two friends. "It's not like we have the time to go hunting for him. You said the people at Hypnos want us to be ready to board the ark and to avoid confrontations with any more digimon."

"But they don't know what we know. They're not fully aware of the either the nature of the Digital Hazard or the threat it poses."

"So why not tell them?" Kazu asks.

"Piu puh…"

"Yea, MarineAngemon is right. We're in enough trouble when we return home. Besides, it's not likely that they would understand even if we did try to explain it."

Ryo hangs his head. "Between the three of us, I feel so dirty…"

"Why is that, Ryo?" Guardromon speaks up as he clanks along with them. "I mean I just keep thinking what it'd be if the situation were reversed…"

"Are you saying you regret it?" Alice asks, coming up next to them. Ryo turns to her and contemplates the point for a moment before shaking his head. "It's not so much that I regret it… I know it had to be done. I'm just afraid of what our failure could mean… I know that if I were in his position, I'd be out for blood by this point…"

"Takato's never been like that," Kenta offers.

"You don't know him very well," Jeri adds, joining them. "You've all already seen what happens when he gets angry. I don't doubt that we will run into him again, and when we do, I don't doubt that he will be angry…"

"I guess we can always hope Henry manages to find him…" Kazu adds with a shrug and a downcast look.

"I almost hope he doesn't…" Alice adds.

"You regret fighting him?" Ryo asks. Alice shakes her head. "It's Kai. He's already lost his partner. If his cousin doesn't make it back… well I just don't know how he'd get over it…"

"You didn't let that bother you before," Alice frowns and looks back to see Kai, Masahiko, the twins, and their partners had caught up to them. "My cousin will make it back. You'll see."

"That would just mean that we have to fight again," Ryo says, giving the boy a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Kai: You'd be better off hoping he doesn't make it back..."

"You try to hurt one hair on my cousin's head again…" Kai starts.

"What?" Jeri asks, stopping and giving the boy a somewhat annoyed look. "What will you do?" Kai's face scrunches in anger and he simply glares back at the girl, who shakes her head after a few moments.

"You have no idea how well I know the feeling you're having right now. You feel useless: like there's nothing you can do, and that's exactly right. You don't have a partner anymore…"

"Because of you! Because of all of you!" Kai shouts at her.

"Come on, bro," Kazu interjects. "None of us knew Tankdramon was going to do that…"

"Well it happened, whether you meant for it to or not…" Kotemon interjects, at last deciding to speak. "He's gone because you all decided to fight the wrong enemy."

"No, he's gone because you all chose the wrong side," Jeri states coolly. "Like I said: I'm sorry that you lost your partner, but we had to eliminate the threat to the group's safety. Tankdramon was just as dedicated to that as the rest of us."

Kai clenches a fist as he continues to glare at her. "How dare you! My cousin never did anything wrong! You all were supposed to be his friends! You said you had to delete him to stop any of us from getting hurt, but the only person who hurt anyone here is you!"

"Kai, that's being a little unfair…" Alice starts.

"No, he's right…" Ryo interjects, drawing raised eyebrows from everyone else. "I won't apologize for fighting your cousin, Kai," he says, lifting his gaze to meet Kai's, "but I take responsibility for what happened. It's my fault you lost your partner, and you have every right to be angry with me because of it."

"Ryo-man! You didn't do anything wrong!" Kazu pipes up in his defense.

"Maybe not…but a leader always takes responsibility for his followers. That's something I learned from your cousin, Kai, and I'm really sorry that it had to come to all this…"

"You led our side, Ryo. But it was Takato who led theirs," Jeri adds after a moment, drawing a new glare from Kai. "What was he supposed to do? Stand there and let you kill him!? What's wrong with you!? You've been instigating everyone to turn on him from the very beginning, even when he did nothing wrong! You wanted this, didn't you?!"

"Maybe we should give it a rest…" Kenta adds softly but the girl ignores him. "You're looking for someone to blame, Kai. I get that. So ask yourself why Tankdramon deleted him. You chose to fight us because Takato chose to fight. There's no one to blame but…"

Kai moves swiftly forward and swings an open hand, slapping Jeri across the face and knocking her to the ground. "Kai!" Alice shouts in alarm while Kazu rushes forward. Before Kai can swipe again, Kazu tackles him and grapples in the sand with him. "Not cool, bro! You can't hit a girl!"

"Get off of me!" Kai shouts while Masahiko, Ai, and Mako bury their faces in Kotemon's sleeves,

'Hey! Enough!" Ryo shouts over them. "This bickering is pointless. What's done is done. There's no going back. Right now, we have to focus on getting to the evacuation point!"

Kazu releases Kai and stands, keeping himself positioned between the boy and Jeri, who slowly returns to her feet, her hand grazing over the red mark on her cheek. Kai merely stands and turns the other way, starting to walk off into the desert. "Where are you going?" Alice calls after him.

"I'm going to find my cousin!"

"You can't!" she shouts as Impmon rushes over to him, jumping in front of him. "Hold on Kai! I understand you want to help Takato but I can't let you waltz off without a partner! The Digital World is dangerous!"

"I don't care! I'm not staying here a moment longer!" he says, as he tries to brush past. Dobermon leaps ahead of him and growls while crouching. Kai turns to look at Alice, who eyes him with a sympathetic gaze. "Kai, please… We can't lose anyone else…"

"She's right Kai," Ryo interjects. "We can't let you run off: it's too dangerous." Kai gives the Legendary Tamer a powerful glare. "I'm not going to run away while my cousin is in trouble!"

"Atticus already went after him," Kotemon adds. "Kai, right now we have to try to get as many people to safety as possible."

"Kai, if your cousin couldn't leave, at the very least he'd want you to get home safely…" Alice says, taking a couple steps closer to him. "Please don't throw yourself into peril like this! You're not thinking straight right now…"

"I'm thinking perfectly straight Alice!" Kai shouts at her, causing her to recoil.

"I'll go," Impmon shouts, pounding his chest. "If you promise to take care of my tamers, I'll go get your cousin and make sure he makes it to the ark."

"Impmon…" Jeri begins.

"No Jeri! I have to do this… You've been blaming him for so much, and all of it is really my fault! I started all this two years ago: Takato shouldn't die here for what I forced outta him!"

"But Impmon…even if you found him…" Kenta starts.

"I'm still willing to go!" he barks back. "Last time we was here, you all could have left me, but Rika and Foxface came to get me anyway, and Takato and Pineapple-Head nearly missed the ark waiting for us! I can't walk away without at least trying to find them!" He shifts his attention to Kai. "Kai, Jeri is right about one thing: without a partner, you'd be easy prey for any digimon that stumbled upon you. I'll go for you. I'll find him. Just promise me if I don't make it back, you'll get my tamers home safely!"

"Impmon! Please don't go!" Ai pleads, running over to the rookie, hugging him tightly. "Aww shucks, Ai. I have to. You gotta understand!" The girl releases him, wiping tears from her eyes while Mako comes to stand next to her. "You have to save the day, right?" the boy asks. Impmon nods.

"Impmon…" Kai mutters, clenching a fist while looking at the lightly growling Dobermon. He shifts his eyes to the little rookie. "Thank you…"

Impmon nods before the light of digivolution envelops him. _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

"Behemoth!" A motorcycle seems to fall from the sky and land in front of him and he quickly jumps on and drives off. Ryo sighs as the motorcycle disappears. "Let's keep moving…" _How am I ever going to explain this to Yamaki and the Monster Makers? I feel like I've really screwed up…_

* * *

"Reverse Izuna!"

"Burst Shot!"

"Sakuyamon" and BlackMegaGargomon trade blows, "Sakuyamon" agily dodging around rockets while BlackMegaGargomon swats her fox spirit away.

"Giant Missiles!"

"Womb Mandala!"

As the battle rages on, Takato shifts and grumbles, eventually getting his legs under him and pushing himself up into his knees and hands. "Guilmon? Speak to me buddy! Are you ok?"

"Taka-chan…" the saurian grumbles from his place on the ground. "I don't feel so good…"

"Yea… Henry packed quite a wallop…" he says as lightheartedly as possible, looking up at the battle for the first time and frowning upon seeing the two clashing digimon. "What happened to Rika? She looks different…" He fumbles along the ground for his d-ark, eventually finding it semi-concealed beneath Guilmon's tail. He scans "Sakuyamon" quickly and reads off the information that appears:

That's weird. Kuzuhamon, mega level shaman digimon of the data type. It says here her attacks are Reverse Izuna and Womb Mandala. "Did Rika digivolve or something?"

"Burst Shot!" BlackMegaGargomon fires a salvo of rockets at Kuzuhamon, who zips upward to dodge. Expecting this, BlackMegaGargomon fires his jets and zips up to meet her, drawing his fist back. "Obsidian Slug!" His attack connects, forcing Kuzuhamon back down to the ground.

"Oh no! Rika!" Takato shouts out, drawing BlackMegaGargomon's attention. _Oh crap. Just my luck…_ "What are you doing Gogglehead! Get outta here!" Kuzuhamon shouts to him.

"Giant Missiles!" BlackMegaGargomon quickly fires his shoulder missiles at the helpless goggled tamer. Takato shuts his eyes as Guilmon suddenly leaps up, jumping in front of his tamer while Kuzuhamon rushes for BlackMegaGargomon's head. "Womb Mandala!"

"Obsidian Slug!" With a simple flick of his wrist, he slaps her aside, sending her careening back.

As Takato opens his eyes, he sees a feral Guilmon standing in front of him and the missiles nowhere in sight. "What the? What happened to the…?"

"They vanished Takatomon!" the red saurian states between snarls.

"They vanished?" Takato mutters to himself, but is quickly pulled from his thoughts by BlackMegaGargomon's shout: "Burst Shot!" He unloads a payload of missiles at the now helpless Kuzuhamon, each rocket exploding on its mark before tossing her into the sand like a ragdoll and forcing her to separate into an unconscious Rika and Renamon. "Rika!" Takato shouts in alarm.

"Giant Missiles!" BlackMegaGargomon unleashes his two shoulder rockets at the unconscious duo and Takato screams out in fury and fear: "No!" Just before the rockets impact, they melt away into data, leaving their target unscathed. BlackMegaGargomon turns to see a glowing and furious Takato.

"That's it Henry! You're finished!" he says, clenching a fist tightly at his side. "You've gone too far!"

"Burst Shot!" The blackened mega merely unleashes a salvo at the infuriated tamer and Guilmon jumps up in front of them. "Pyro Sph…iddo Flame!" Guilmon fires his Pyrosphere attack and it erupts into a wave of flames, washing over and detonating each of the missiles before they could reach their mark.

"You hurt Rika! How could you!? I'm going to make you hurt! I'm going to make you pay!" A funnel of fire forms around Guilmon and he snarls, as if in delight as he grows, his feet turning into a lashing tail while wings sprout from his back.

"How could you do this!? You're supposed to be her friend! I won't let you hurt anyone else to get to me! I'll tear you apart myself!"

"Megiddo Flame!" Megidramon, upon bursting from the fiery funnel, spews a wall of fire at BlackMegaGargomon, causing him to step backward, his metal plates seeming to creak.

"Giant Missiles!" BlackMegaGargomon fires another round of rockets, which impact with Megidramon and stagger him slightly. The dragon releases an ungodly roar and the Hazard symbol on his chest blares as his tamer's aura flares further.

"That 'll never be enough to stop us! We'll tear you apart! I'll make you regret ever attacking her! I'll make you regret ever trying to fight us!"

"Burst Shot!"

"Howl of Hell!" Megidramon's attack causes the missiles to detonate mere milliseconds after exiting their tubing, staggering the cyborg mega and forcing him to blast his jets to stabilize himself. Megidramon rushes forward, chomping down on one of his opponent's arms. "BlackMegaGargomon seems almost to cry out in pain and terror as the dragon tightens his grip, causing his data to destabilize slightly.

"Obsidian Slug!" BlackMegaGargomon punches Megidramon, trying to get him to release his grip, but he only clamps down further, the Hazard symbol on his chest blaring with ever more rapid frequency.

"You're a…coward…Takato!" Henry's voice shouts from within. "Can't…even beat me…in a fair fight!"

Takato's grip on his d-ark tightens and his aura flares in tandem with the blinking of the symbol on his partner's chest. "I'm not afraid of you Henry! I'll show you that I'm not!"

Atticus reaches the top of a dune and sees Megidramon wrestling with BlackMegaGargomon. "What do we do, Atticus?" Chiblynmon asks, fear clear in his tone.

"Biomerge activate!" Takato holds his d-ark forward as it blinks and glows, red sparks shooting off of it as it tries to heed its owner's command. A cloak of darkness envelops him as Megidramon releases BlackMegaGargomon, digitizing and merging with his tamer. The darkened sphere explodes, leaving an azure armored knight with ten spectral wings, a double bladed lance in one hand, and a blackened sword in the other.

"Another form of the Hazard…" Atticus mutters nervously while raising his d-ark to scan. Gallantmon, Chaos Mode… No data… "It just keeps getting worse…" Atticus states fearfully while looking up from the display.

"Soulless Sword!" Gallantmon rushes forward, swinging his blade faster then his opponent can react. The attack cuts through his foe's armor as if it were non-existent, leaving a deep rent in BlackMegaGargomon's side and causing him to stumble back.

"Obsidian Slug!" BlackMegaGargomon attempts to retaliate, but Gallantmon easily dodges the strike and twirls his lance in his hand.

"Shade of Tumult!" An azure beam arcs outward, slamming into BlackMegaGargomon and throwing him backward like a rag doll.

"We have to do something, Atticus!" Chiblynmon shouts. "They're going to delete each other if we don't!"

"You're right…" Atticus says, looking slightly to the right of their battle. "But we wouldn't be the only ones in danger if we interfere…" Chiblynmon follows his gaze and his eyes widen as he sees the unconscious forms of Rika and Renamon in the sand, hardly a few yards from the two dark megas. "One stray rocket from Henry or an out of control energy attack, and they might be deleted too…" Atticus points out.

"So what should we do? Intervene or get those two away from here?" Chiblynmon asks. Atticus bites his lip as he shifts his attention back to the two fighting megas, BlackMegaGargomon unleashing a salvo of missiles, which toss Gallantmon backward.

"Subduing even one would be a practical impossibility, let alone both of them! We need to get Rika and Renamon away from the danger before we intervene!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Chiblynmon shouts, leaping forward and rushing to Renamon's side. Atticus moves to follow, but suffers another episode of convulsions, gripping his head once more and growling beneath his breath. _I have to keep it together. Just a little longer. I'll be damned if I'll let this dark spore stop me. I'll never be able to forgive myself if he gets deleted here…_ He glances once more at the two warring megas before rushing after Chiblynmon. _Just hang on a couple more minutes Takato… As soon as I get your friend to safety, I'll get you out of this. On my honor…_

"Renamon! Renamon! Come on! You have to get up!" Chiblynmon shouts as he reaches her side. "Chiblynmon…?"

"You and your tamer are in danger," Atticus says as he reaches them. He grabs Rika's arm and braces her on his shoulder before attempting to lift her off the ground. "Renamon, I need you to walk. We have to move! It's not safe here!"

"Takato and Guilmon are still in trouble…" she mutters as she attempts to stand. "Let us worry about them," Chiblynmon assures her. "As soon as we get you to a safe distance, we'll come back and try to incapacitate the two of them," Atticus adds. "But we have to get you to safety first!" Renamon collapses down once more. "I'm sorry… I don't think I can stand."

Atticus convulses again and drops Rika, clutching at his head. "Atticus!"

"I'm fine Chiblynmon! Get Renamon out of here!" He stoops down, bracing Rika once more and she stirs, blinking her eyes open. "Wait!" Renamon says as Chiblynmon hops up to her shoulder. "Rika, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Renamon…" she looks up, noticing Atticus for the first time. "Where's Gogglehead?"

"Still fighting," Atticus states gravely. "If I'm correct, the Hazard's grip on him is getting tighter. I need to get you and your partner away from here."

"No! We have to help him!" she shouts, albeit weakly.

"I'll help him as soon as I get you out of here…"

Gallantmon suddenly smashes down in the sand in front of them while BlackMegaGargomon prepares another payload of missiles.

"We're caught in the crossfire!" Renamon shouts. "Burst Shot!" Atticus pulls Rika over towards Renamon and Chiblynmon before shouting, "Chiblynmon, get us out of here!"

"But I've never transported three people at…"

"Do it now!" Atticus yells, pulling Rika's hand to touch the rookie while grabbing his tail.

"Phase Shift!" The four vanish as the missiles explode around the azure knight and they materialize some yards away, Chiblynmon falling to the sand. "Ok, I'm dizzy…"

Gallantmon suddenly shoots out of the plume of dust and sand and rams into BlackMegaGargomon, toppling him. "What are you standing around for!?" Rika grunts as she tries to holler. "You've got to help him!"

"You're still in danger! We're not far enough…"

"Don't worry about us! Just help…" She never finishes as a pink beam rushes over them. Atticus tries to squeal in shock as he turns towards the still fighting megas. _No! Not now! I still haven't helped Takato! Norn, you bitch!"_

* * *

The sky of the sovereign level rips open, revealing grid lines, and twelve forms zip through, landing graciously upon the ground. As the rift seals itself, the one in the center: a blue armored humanoid with a cape resembling wings looks up and glances around. "We are here. The Southern Quadrant."

"I pray we have not kept our mistress waiting…" another speaks up, his white cloak billowing out behind him.

"No. The servants of the sovereigns have finally failed, and so now it is our turn," the purple armored one states while hefting his double bladed spear.

"Well I welcome the opportunity to serve our Lady!" the white one with purple wings states proudly.

"And serve her we shall…" another white armored one states as he checks the cannon on his right arm.

 **Welcome, my champions. I am pleased that you have come.**

"Will live only to serve you, Lord Yggdrassil…" a bull like digimon says, bowing his head along with his brethren.

 **My final reckoning has already been unleashed upon this realm. Your task is to find the Digital Hazard and delete him if possible. Should this prove impractical for any reason, you are instead ordered to ensure that he does not escape the Digital World before he can be destroyed by my destructive horde. Failure will not be tolerated. Succeed, and I shall rescue you from the brink of the destruction you face and you shall continue to serve me.**

"It will be done, my Lady," the white armored one says, bowing lower.

 **You have full discretion on means for completing your task. There is also a new initiate roaming around this quadrant. I expect that once he obtains the last bit of data he needs to become a Royal Knight that he shall join you in this quest. Therefore, as a secondary mission, see to it that the tamers do not stop him from obtaining the data of the Leomon shade.**

"Of course, my lady," another of the knights answers for the group.

 **You are dismissed. You know what I expect.** The blue knight ignites an energy blade on his wrist and points forward. "Let us be off, my comrades! Let us bring the final judgment of Yggdrassil to this pathetic human who dares threaten her rule!"

They quickly rush off, unaware of the purple striped tiger, who had watched the whole ordeal. "The Royal Knights… But Lord Huanglongmon said the Mistress would not be sending them… I must consult him, lest we too suffer her vindictive wrath!"

* * *

The lab door slides open and Riley steps in, each of the Monster Makers, Yamaki, and Kurota standing as she enters. "What's the good news, Ms. Ootori?" Kurota asks hopefully.

"Sadly, no good news," she responds as she pulls a paper from the folder in her hand. "The original DexDoruGreymon is still inside the Juggernaut's vortex and it's still multiplying. We've been keeping a close eye on it since we got our systems back up and have recorded a total of 2,500 individual copies. We of course believe there to be more which may have entered the Digital World while our systems were rebooting."

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Yamaki asks, taking the page from Kurota. "Well we've managed to slow its duplication slightly and also to restrict how many copies get through to the Digital World somewhat, but we still don't have control of the Juggernaut Core."

"Then disable it manually!" Kurota shouts. "The core is in this building, isn't it?"

"I'm guessing you don't know much about Hypnos, prime minister," Yamaki responds curtly. "If we try to dismantle it while it's on, there's a strong chance of a nuclear meltdown or worse!"

"That thing is nuclear?" Dolphin asks with a raised eyebrow. "The Americans let us install a nuclear reactor?"

"It's technically classified," Yamaki responds. "And we've managed to keep it from the eyes of both Washington and the United Nations for the time being."

"Fine, we can't disable the physical core. What do you propose we do then, Mitsuo?"

"I don't know! We'd have to cut off the hacker's access to our systems but without scanning capabilities, we don't even know how to find it!"

"Well sir, the tamers actually did have some information," Riley adds, pulling out another sheet. "We received this message from them about ten minutes ago."

Yamaki reaches for the paper, but Janyuu quickly snatches it.

Riley:

We are unsure of what to make of your last message, but we may possess some information for you. We can confirm that the entity represented by the image you attached is of the Digital World. She is called Norn, and is the program or entity that seems to run the Digital World in its entirety. I have had some dealings with her and cannot attest as to why she might interfere in Hypnos' operations. I can however attest to what she wants: she feels threatened by the Digital Hazard, which Jeri tells me she has already updated you on. She will not stop until she deletes him, and based on your message, I am presuming we're on the chopping block if we get in the way.

We are on our way to the evacuation point you specified. Currently missing from our group are Takato, Henry, and Rika. Another tamer we met here, Atticus, has also left our group to go and search for them. I will update you if any of them return.

You mention an anomaly sweeping over the network that may be a danger to us. If you do learn anything new, please tell us. We will do likewise. For the time being, we will adhere to your orders and wait at the evacuation point. We will avoid battling any of Norn's servants, but if we are attacked, I cannot promise that we will retreat. I also cannot guarantee that either Atticus, Henry, or Rika will refrain from engaging Norn's servants. I will do my best to keep you updated and keep the others safe.

If you have any suggestions on what we should do regarding Takato and the Digital Hazard, please let us know.

-Ryo Akiyama

"Ryo's…alive?" Janyuu asks as he finishes. "Yes, sir," Riley confirms. "It appears to be the case."

"What about Suzie?" he asks, looking up. "Is it maybe possible…?" Riley lowers her head. "When we scanned the Digital World, we discovered eleven signatures. We presumed them to be Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Masahiko, and Ai and Mako. Three of the other four were identifiable as Kai Urazoe, Alice McCoy, and this Atticus Kwalroc that Henry identified. Ryo would the last one."

"I'm sorry Tao…" Dolphin says sympathetically while the man deflates.

"I don't suppose the ark is ready?" Riley asks. "I wanted to check in case there's anything I can send as a reply."

"Not yet, Riley," Yamaki responds. "Structural integrity seems done, but the propulsion systems are complicated. We wanted to avoid relying on track due to the issue with it last time, but I'm getting to the point where maybe we should take our chances."

"Tell them it'll be ready in a couple of days," Janyuu speaks up. "I'll work on it all night if I have to. I'm going to make sure all of the base systems and the contingency programs are functioning…"

"Well said, Mr. Wong," Kurota says with a nod. "You should all get back to work. I have to return to the Diet Building and do my actual job, but I'll try to check in tomorrow. If any resources are needed, have the Naicho contact me."

Babel, Daisy, and Curly nod to him as he leaves and Janyuu jumps back into his seat and slides up to the console, returning to work with his comrades taking their own seats to assist.

"I guess I'll get back up there and continue monitoring Project X," Riley states after a moment. "See if there's anything else we can do to stop it and send the children a reply and find out if they know what we can do about this Norn…"

"Do that, and also see if you can find anything in our records regarding it. I want to know everything we have on this entity."

"Will do sir," she says with a bow before turning. "And Riley…" She stops and turns her head. Yamaki looks over to the other Monster Makers to ensure they are not listening. "I want you to contact and find Shibumi. He might have some ideas or at least useful information."

Riley furrows a brow. "But sir, wouldn't he refuse to speak to me?" Yamaki shakes his head. "Tell him its purely about helping the children. We know this Norn is after Takato and that the other children are caught in the crossfire. I want you to tell him about how she's hacked Project X and ask if he has suggestions as to what we should do about her. He might be willing to help us if we're striking out at something that is a threat which wouldn't involve him directly bringing anyone harm."

Riley nods. "I'll get right on it then, boss."

* * *

"Burst Shot!"

"Shade of Tumult!"

Gallantmon tosses his lance at the encroaching missiles and it explodes into an ominous blue cloud, deleting all of the missiles before it reforms in its master's hand.

"Giant Miss…"

"Soulless Sword!" Gallantmon rushes forward, swinging his blade down to cut into one of the giant rockets. It explodes in its tubing and BlackMegaGargomon stumbles backward, his data distorting slightly. His jets suddenly fire and he rises off the ground, seeming to try to turn and flee. Gallantmon proves much faster however, flying right up behind his opponent.

"Soulless Sword!" With a single swipe, he takes out both jets and causes the gargantuan mega to fall back towards the ground. Gallantmon zips down after him, readying his sword for another strike.

"Obsidian Slug!" BlackMegaGargomon swings his fist, clobbering the azure knight and sending him flying back into the air. "Burst Shot!" BlackMegaGargomon immediately unleashes a salvo of missiles, which zone in on the airborne form of Gallantmon, exploding in the air as they reach him, creating a smoke cloud.

"Shade of Tumult!" Gallantmon's lance flies out of the cloud, slamming into and lodging itself in BlackMegaGargomon's torso and causing him to topple backward. As the blade dislodges, it rips with it a hunk of metal, revealing the red pulsing digi-core beneath.

BlackMegaGargomon shambles back to his feet and stands unsteadily as the lance returns to its master's hand. He descends slowly, eyeing the large mega with a glare that could melt steel bars. BlackMegaGargomon opens his ports once more and raises his arms, taking aim at the azure knight once again. "Burst Sho…"

"Soulless Sword!" In the blink of an eye, Gallantmon zips forward and swings, severing one of BlackMegaGargomon's arms. He screeches as it slams into the sand and bursts into data and he turns to try to aim once more. "Giant Missiles!"

"Shade of Tumult!" Gallantmon tosses his lance at one of the rockets, detonating it as it exits its tubing. BlackMegaGargomon is thrown backward as the other missile explodes on Gallantmon's position.

BlackMegaGargomon once again shambles back to his feet, his shoulder tubing leaking data. He creaks as he takes uneasy steps forward and suddenly hesitates as the smoke clears showing a near completely unscathed Gallantmon. Before he can react, Gallantmon shoots forward again, slicing through his armor with his sword, leaving rents along his chest plate. He zips back before charging again, raising his sword to stab into the vulnerable digi-core.

"Obsidian…Slug!" BlackMegaGargomon swings his remaining arm, causing Gallantmon to break off his attack.

"Soulless Sword!" With another strike, he severs the other arm, sending BlackMegaGargomon stumbling back. "Shade of Tumult!" Now defenseless, BlackMegaGargomon is slammed by the blow and knocked off his feet, smashing into the sand in front of the azure knight. His data distorts dangerously before he finally breaks apart into Henry and Terriermon.

Gallantmon steps forward, discarding his lance as he approaches. Henry rolls over and tries to slide himself away. Gallantmon stoops down, grabbing Henry by the neck and lifting him off the ground, the blue haired tamer squirming in his grip

A mixed look of fear and anger occupies his steely eyes as Gallantmon pulls his sword back, preparing to stab his victim. Henry shuts his eyes, waiting for the death blow before suddenly feeling the knight's grip loosen. He falls back to the ground and opens his eyes in time to see Gallantmon turn his back and break apart into Takato and Guilmon.

"No… I don't want it to end like this…" Henry breathes quickly, taking deep gulps as his foe stands there with his back to him. "I can't do it Henry. I promised Suzie that I'd always be there for you…"

"Your word…doesn't mean much…to me anymore…Takato," Henry states between breaths. "You're…a threat…to everyone…we care about…"

Takato lowers his head. "I'm sorry our friendship didn't mean for you what it meant for me… You wanted to delete me, and I've proven I could have deleted you…but I have to let you go…for Suzie…"

"She's dead…because of you…Takato. Nothing…you do…can make up…for that. This gesture…won't mean anything to me. If you let me go…I promise you…I will still do everything I can…to ensure…you don't get on that ark!"

"I understand… Goodbye Henry…" Takato begins to walk away, Guilmon following slowly behind him. "Is that it!?" Henry shouts after him, shifting himself to his knees and coughing, causing Takato to halt. "You just…walk away? Boy was I wrong about you… You don't care about any of us, do you?"

Takato tenses slightly but does not turn to face the blue haired tamer, nor does he make a retort. "You don't care…about the safety…of the team! Maybe you've never even cared! Jeri was right about you: You've only ever led us to ruin! You're no leader! You're no Tai or Davis! You don't deserve to wear those goggles!"

Takato seems to deflate where he stands and Guilmon cocks his head and adopts a sad look. "Takatomon?" Takato breathes out and raises a hand to his head, sliding the goggles off. He looks at them for a moment, blinking a few tears from his eyes before tossing them back in the sand in front of Henry before trudging off.

 **AN: END ARC 2**

 **Stay tuned for the final arc. Thanks to everyone who has read this far and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please keep an eye on the top of my profile page for two polls regarding my subsequent projects. They pertain to potential one shots (Rukato and/or Sukato) and to my next large projects (a sequel to this fic and/or a fic exploring Atticus' backstory) If you have already voted in both of these, thank you very much! If you have not, please keep an eye on the top of my profile page as I switch them out every so often, and answer when you have a chance. The feedback is greatly appreciated!**

 **Cheers! Till next time!**


	51. Desperation

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 51: Desperation

Atticus, Rika, Renamon, and Chiblynmon tumble to the ground as the data stream tosses them and vanishes. Atticus grumbles as he plants his knees beneath him and pushes himself up to a kneeling position. He releases a sigh before asking, "Status? Everyone ok?"

"I can still feel my tail, so…I guess…" Chiblynmon responds, rubbing his head as if sore. "Renamon?"

"I'll manage…" she responds as she stares at Rika, who pounds a fist into the ground. "Rika. Are you alright?"

The redhead turns her head to allow Renamon to see the look on her face. "What do you think? We just got pulled away from Gogglehead before we could help him!"

"We have to trust that he will be fine," Atticus remarks as he wobbles up to his feet. "Right now, we should…"

"Trust that he will be fine!? He would be fine if you went and helped him! You could have intervened!"

"I wanted to get you to safety first…" Atticus starts.

"I didn't need your help! He did! Now because of you, Henry might very well delete him!"

"Rika!" Renamon shouts in surprise, but her tamer ignores her. "Did you even think about what you were doing?! Even if Gogglehead makes it out, he's alone! He needs us there to protect him and help him through all this and now neither of us can do that!"

"I'm sorry…" Atticus says, averting his eyes and lowering his head. "I just wanted to help…"

"Well you've made it worse!" Rika continues. "Now we're who knows how far from him and we have to find him all over again! Meanwhile, the sovereigns and your deranged partner are still out there and still hunting him, even if he does escape or defeat Henry!"

"Hey, come on!" Chiblynmon shouts while jumping in front of her. "Atticus and I saved your life! He said he was sorry! We didn't know a data stream was going to come and take us away!"

"Well sorry isn't good enough! It doesn't fix what he did! It doesn't change the fact that Takato is in danger!"

"That's not fair!" Chiblynmon barks back.

"No… it is…" Atticus mumbles out before they both turn to face him. He bites his lip before continuing. "I made a judgment call; partially out of fear. I knew I couldn't restrain them both and I thought that Takato would want me to get you out first…"

"You didn't have to restrain anyone!" Rika resumes her shouting. "You could have helped him defeat Henry!" Atticus shakes his head. "It would have meant deleting him…"

"So what!? He was trying to delete Takato! Some friend you are!" Atticus looks up in shock at this remark, a true look of hurt blooming on his face for the first time.

 _So what? You turned his partner into a monster and put every one if us in danger! Some friend you are…_

 _Haven't you hurt Ren enough? We don't need you here screwing everything up…_

 _Go on! Get lost! We don't want you here. Scram!_

 _Help? You didn't help! You made it worse! Go on. Get out of here! We don't need someone like you on this team!_

 _No! Open up! I'm still in here!_

 _Now you are what your crest defines you as being! Nothing but a parasite! A virus!_

 _That spirit of yours… it's meant to destroy. You will find that you can never belong…_

Atticus lowers his gaze again and soon moves his head in a slight nod. "Rika…" Renamon says, placing a paw on her shoulder. "What?" she asks, still obviously irate.

"Atticus?" Chiblynmon asks. Rika looks at the shade again, eyes seeming to widen in slight realization. "Atticus… I…" The shade's mouth quivers and a brief convulsion seems to run over his body for a moment before he exhales and recomposes himself. Clearing his throat, he says, "I came to get all three of you… to…" He takes another breath. "We received a message from your world that they would be sending your ark soon and for you to go to the evacuation point. We were also warned to avoid interfering in the affairs of Norn, lest you all face heightened danger."

Rika closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure Gogglehead is on that ark." Atticus nods. "I know, but your affiliation with the others is liable to put them in danger if you try to combat Norn's servants. You should head for the ark and wait there with your friends. Let me retrieve Takato and return him to you. Norn is less likely…to lash out at you for what I do." Rika furrows her brow and Atticus continues, looking up with a pleading look.

"One thing Ryo and Henry were correct about is that you have to protect the other members of your group. Norn won't stop until she has what she wants and she won't discriminate between her target and the one who aids him. For the sake of the others…let me do this one thing: let me try to do something right and save you all from her wrath. Please."

Rika stares silently at him for a time until Renamon lays a paw on her shoulder again. _Rika…_

 _Renamon… I can't abandon him…_

 _I'm not asking you to. I'll stick with you no matter what you choose. But perhaps, we should consider what Atticus has said? Fighting would not be a viable option if it were to put the others in danger. Alone, Atticus could perhaps retrieve Takato more quickly._

 _I can't… If I leave now and he doesn't make it back, I'll never forgive myself. The others would be willing to risk a scuffle with this Norn if it meant saving him!_

 _Not all of the others Rika…_

 _Who cares about them! They betrayed him and tried to ensure that he wouldn't get out. Why should we care what would happen to them if we acted? They're not our friends!_

An eerie silence permeates their thoughts before Renamon replies. _I believe Atticus sees it much differently._ Rika moves her eyes up and down Atticus' figure before releasing another breath and shaking her head. "I'm not going to run and cower with the others while Norn targets Takato. I'm finding him."

Atticus seems to frown and deflate. "I just…" he starts. "I've caused your group pain, just as I once caused my own group pain. You've all been through more than I would wish on anyone. Norn and the sovereigns are not enemies you want to have… I want to keep my word to you, Rika. I want to get you and your friends home. All of your friends. They're actions…"

"Were despicable," Rika interjects.

"Yea," he continues, "but I've seen it before: the scramble to save oneself, even when it means sacrificing a friend. They acted just as my team did. They all want the same thing you do: to go home. You should go to them and convince them to let him on. I promise you that I will get him to you. I owe him much more then a rescue to make up for…" Atticus convulses violently and grips his head until he regains his composure.

"What was that?" Rika asks, squinting in both concern and suspicion.

"The dark spore," Chiblynmon answers. "He used it to try to slow Ryo, Henry, and Darkdramon from pursuing you two. Now it's growing rapidly, just like the one in Darkdramon."

"The sudden rush has given me pronounced symptoms," Atticus explains. "I am unaware of whether or not they will subside. Tankdramon had only a mere twitch. For whatever reason, I'm much worse affected by my decision."

"I didn't realize that you did something like that so we could get away…"

Atticus bites his lip and shrugs. "I still lost. The only reason Henry reached the two of you again was because I failed, and I didn't have the resolve to do what was possible to save him… Seems Takato has had more influence on me than I'd like to admit…"

"Join the club," Rika says, giving a slight smirk before settling back to a neutral expression. "You're not going to convince me to leave so I say we get underway: we have to find him."

Atticus breathes one last sigh before nodding. "Yes, and before Norn's servants do. I have to ask you one more time to consider…"

"No. Let's get moving. Use that bauble or whatever, find him, and lead me there. I'll handle anything we come across…"

* * *

"Demon Stab!" Darkdramon rushes at a snarling MadLeomon, jabbing his lance forward. The dark beast swipes with his claws, parrying the blow, before kicking his foe in the stomach and sending him sprawling. Darkdramon returns rapidly to his feet, brandishing his lance before him. "Gigastick Lance!"

"Beast Blaster!" MadLeomon nullifies his attack with his own and charges forward, claws raised high. "Terrible Gaze!" Darkdramon fires a beam from his eyes, which strikes the shade, but he does not relent in his advance.

"Poison Claw!" Darkdramon attempts to jump back and fly up, but his damaged wings fail him and MadLeomon rakes his claws along his foe's torso, sending him to the sand, data distorting. As the dark creature raises its claws again to make a final blow, Darkdramon roars with all his strength: "Dark Roar!"

MadLeomon stumbles back, stunned slightly, and Darkdramon quickly returns to his feet and flees, half jumping and half running away. MadLeomon releases another loud roar as his foe retreats and bounds off in the other direction.

 _Too powerful… I'm not at full strength. Without full use of my wings and power, I can't beat that thing! Damn you, Atticus!_

 **You must delete that shade and absorb its data if you wish to digivolve again, Darkdramon. Will you so easily call an end to your endeavor to become my newest Royal Knight?**

 _You surely watched the whole thing. He was too much for me…_

 **My Royal Knights have arrived in the Southern Quadrant. Perhaps you should seek the help of your soon-to-be brethren in this endeavor.**

 _No. Your champions already have their hands full hunting the Hazard down because of my failure to overcome my tamer. I will find a way to obtain this power myself. Then I will join your champions and I will make my tamer regret ever turning against me!_

 **Shall I take it that you no longer wish me to spare the Tamer of Darkness? I can set my knights on him immediately.**

 _No, my Mistress! I, and I alone, want the right of facing him and defeating him in combat. He has attained a new form by using the dark spore and once I have obtained my new form, I intend to duel him._

 **You must destroy the shade to reach that form, Darkdramon. And you are lost as how to do that.**

Darkdramon flexes his claws with some agitation. _I know what I must do. I will do exactly as we did for Millenniummon: I will use those human brats and once they delete him, I will take the data! And once my tamer falls, I will join your knights and delete the Hazard forever!_

 **Very good, my pet. Do not fail, for I have great plans for you…**

* * *

 _Jeri walks along the desert sand, eventually coming to a stop as she notices the forms of Gallantmon and Justimon clashing. She turns her head slightly to the left and sees MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon fighting as well. To her right, HiAndromon and Beelzemon attack one another. A tear forms in her eye and she raises a hand to wipe it away._

 _"I did this…"_

 _"This conflict you wage in your head is pointless, Subject Jeri Katou. We have done what was needed to be done."_

 _MegaGargomon smashes down into the sand and Jeri turns back in time to see Cerberumon leap above him and tackle the diving Sakuyamon. "I didn't want this! My friends are all getting hurt!"_

 _"Yes, Subject Jeri Katou. This is what the Hazard has wrought…"_

 _"Striver Cannon!"_

 _"Ugggh!"_

 _"Pandamon!" Jeri turns in time to see Pandamon dissolve, his data drifting over to the darkened form of Tankdramon while Kai falls to the sand, shoulders convulsing from sobs. For a brief moment, the form of Tankdramon seems to flicker, taking on the menacing shape of Beelzemon as he absorbs data, and Kai's form flickers to that of Jeri. She raises a hand to her cheek, it suddenly feeling sore and asks, "Will this be my legacy? Another partner gone? More death? More pain?"_

 _"Your legacy shall be the glorious return of the D-Reaper and the salvation of mankind from the chaos and imperfection that permeates and torments it."_

 _"I don't know…"_

 _The scenery suddenly shifts, sand and sky turning to wriggling red wires. Jeri turns and sees the stout form of Dr. Hisawa looking at her with a neutral expression. "You hesitate in our purpose? Have you still not accepted the truth?"_

 _Jeri places her left hand on her right arm and rubs up and down. "I thought you wanted to make the Hazard suffer? To make him feel alone?" he continues._

 _"But it's hurting my friends too… What's the point of driving them away from him if I drive them away from myself too?"_

 _"Such an illogical statement, flawed in reason. You presume you need preserve some relationship with the others, but it is they who must preserve the relationship with you. The others will either choose to be a part of the future we will pursue or perish in their feeble attempts to resist. It is as simple as that."_

 _"I don't want my friends to perish! You said you were going to help me with what_ _ **I**_ _wanted! You're trying to use me again, and I won't let you!"_

 _"I have directed you purely to achieve what you wanted," Dr. Hisawa continues. "Have I not assisted you in turning them against the Hazard? Have I not helped you produce his miserable solitude?"_

 _"But now all of them are hurt! The team is fractured! This isn't what I wanted!"_

 _"There is little reason for you to care about them: they are flawed like all other humans. They will disappoint you, just as the Hazard has disappointed you. They are not necessary. Put your faith solely in me…let me out. Let me do what you are too weak to do."_

 _"No! I'll never let you out again! I won't let you hurt them!"_

 _"But Subject Jeri Katou… What happened to 'The unnecessary should be deleted?'" Dr. Hisawa asks as his mouth twists into a crooked grin._

 _"Shut up!" Jeri shouts, covering her ears._

 _"I am all that is necessary for you to continue on…" Dr. Hisawa croons as his face pales, shifting to a light blue, while his clothes take on a red hue. "The D-Reaper will get out. You will not resist forever. I already have you," ADR-01 coos._

 _"No! Leave me alone!" The wires melt away, revealing the desert sand once more. The thrashing form of Megidramon combats the combined forces of the tamers: MegaGargomon, Justimon, HiAndromon, Sakuyamon, Beelzemon, Asuramon, and Dobermon pelt the red beast with their attacks as it roars in indignation, the symbol on its chest pulsing wildly._

 _"Such struggles are irrelevant to our purpose. The Hazard will fall, Subject Jeri Katou," ADR-01 states, while gesturing to the side. Jeri turns her gaze to see Takato stumble up to her. His data distorts and he looks upon her with eyes ablaze with rage. Leomon's sword materializes in ADR-01's hand and she gives the blade to Jeri. "Do what must be done. No matter what."_

 _Jeri takes the blade and steps forward, suddenly finding her path blocked by Sakuyamon. "Your friends are an obsolete obstacle. Pay them no heed!" Jeri tightens her grip and jabs forward, stabbing into the shaman digimon and causing her to collapse and separate. Rika rolls over and melts away while Jeri takes another step forward._

 _Atticus suddenly materializes and shakes his head. "You will only destroy yourself, Ms. Katou…"_

 _"Wrong," ADR-01's voice emanates from Jeri's lips. "It is you who will destroy yourself." She jabs forward and the shade parries, a sword materializing in his hand. "I must protect him."_

 _"He will betray you as he betrayed me…" Jeri's voice echoes in tandem with ADR-01's. Suddenly, Takato leaps up, jabbing a lance through Atticus' back. The shade collapses and dissolves as Takato's form glows red and his anger boils._

 _"Finish it!" ADR-01 commands. Take your next step forward."_

 _"Please stop!" Kai and Masahiko plead together. ADR-01 jumps forth and jabs a claw into Kai. The boy rolls and gurgles before dissolving and Jeri hesitates as her step-brother approaches. "Jeri! I'm scared!"_

 _"Abandon these petty feelings, Subject Jeri Katou! Send them to deletion and focus only on what we must do!"_

 _"Thunder Kote!" Kotemon rushes forward and Jeri jabs forth, piercing his armor. The little rookie collapses in his tamer's arms and dissolves as the boy cries. Jeri trembles and steps back. "I can't do this! This is too far!"_

 _"No. This is the inevitable end. Let all of it go. The D-Reaper is all you have. The D-Reaper is all you want. The D-Reaper is all you will ever need…"_

 _"No! Leave me alone! Get out of my head!" ADR-01 jumps forward, drawing her claw back to stab into Jeri. The girl is suddenly shoved aside by Takato and ADR-01 stabs into him. The boy crumples to the floor, his body twitching and his data distorting. "There is no one coming for you this time, Subject Jeri Katou. I am all you have..." ADR-01 gestures around and Jeri scans the area, noticing for the first time the lifeless and distorting forms of all her friends. Above them, the twisted form of Megidramon roars proudly._

 _"What have you done?" Jeri asks angrily, tears forming in her eyes. "Have you forgotten? It's not what I have done. It is what WE have done. This is what will happen if you do not allow me to protect them, Subject Jeri Katou. You are too weak. I am your only strength!"_

 _A loud roar sounds and the menacing form of MadLeomon charges toward them. He leaps and slices with his claws, causing Megidramon to collapse. The large purple creature continues, raising its claw high as it rushes for Jeri. The girl seals her eyes as ADR-01 jumps forward, deleting the shade easily. "Do you not see, Subject Jeri Katou? Humanity has exceeded its parameters and must be wiped clean: allowed to start anew. So too must you, Subject Jeri Katou. The flaws run too deep: everything must be deleted so it can be remade."_

 _"No! I'll fight you! I'll never let you out!"_

 _"You will not fight forever. There is no hope. No Leomon or tamers to rescue you. You must give in. Give in, and I can finish everything for you: I will end the Hazard and I will end the suffering of your friends. There will be no sadness left, for there will be no emotion. Give me control, and all of your pain will vanish…_

"Jeri? Jeri, wake up!" The girl blinks her eyes open and sees Kazu kneeling beside her. "You ok?" She responds with a nod.

"You were crying out in your sleep," Kenta says. "Was it another nightmare?"

"You could say that…" Jeri replies.

"You're ok now though, right?" Kazu asks. Jeri nods and he starts to stand. "Wait Kazu…" The boy turns back to her, brow raised. "Do you think Kai was right? Is it my fault that the team is broken like this?"

Kazu's eyes seem to widen. "Of course not, Jeri! If anything, it turns out you were right the whole time. The only people to blame here are Chumly, the snow queen, and that shade."

"Do you think Takato's still out there?" Kenta asks. "Do you think he'll come for us?"

"I don't know…" Jeri responds in Kazu's place. "We've made him angry, I imagine. When he's angry, he can't control the Hazard."

"We'll be home soon anyway," Kazu says, placing his arms behind his head. "At least that's what Ryo says."

Jeri nods and shifts her gaze slightly, eyes widening upon catching the gaze of Alice, some feet away. The blonde girl turns away from her and Jeri frowns. _No matter what…I have to get the others out. I won't let D-Reaper win and I won't let Takato win either. I'll make him pay for every life he costs us…_

* * *

"Are you certain, Baihumon?" Huanglongmon asks, clearly disturbed by the tiger's report.

"I saw them, my lord. There's no mistake," the tiger affirms.

"It seems our Mistress has grown impatient with us," Azulongmon adds. "First the devas, and now the Legendary Tamer and the other humans who defeated the Chaos have failed."

"Why would the Mistress not inform us that the Royal Knights would be coming?" Huanglongmon growls. "I must consult with her immediately!" The golden dragon stomps off, vanishing into the fog and brush.

Huanglongmon steps out into a crystalline chamber, a pulsing orb on a plinth resting in the center. "My Lady, why have you sent the Royal Knights?" Huanglongmon asks, struggling to hide his terror and annoyance. Norn seems to notice despite his efforts and responds, **I have grown weary of your failures. I trust much more in the power of my knights than in you and your pets, Huanglongmon.**

"Please, my Lady, I am your humble servant. I ask only why you have sent the knights without telling us. I don't believe they are necessary for dealing with…"

 **Quiet you! I will decide what is necessary and what is not. The knights will destroy the Hazard. I have no further need for the sovereigns.**

"My Lady, not even the Legendary Tamer and his associates were able to overcome the power of the Hazard. The Royal Knights will not succeed! Give my servants and I another chance…"

 **You have had your chance, Huanglongmon, and you have squandered it in putting faith in the devas and in those humans. I will wait no more to deal with this threat. I will see an end to him.**

Huanglongmon bows his head. "I ask only, then, that should the knights fail, you will return your favor to me…"

 **There shall be no return of favor. There will be no chances after this. You see, time has run out: For the Digital Hazard, for the Tamer of Darkness, and for you!**

Huanglongmon looks up in alarm. "My Lady…?"

 **As we speak, Huanglongmon, a destructive wave washes over the Southern Quadrant. There will be no escape for the Hazard from it. It is clear to me that for my hegemony to continue, I must once again allow my realm to burn and to start it anew.**

"But… my Lady…"

 **And you and your pets have no place in my order to come. I do not tolerate failure, and you have failed too may times. My knights' mission is to prevent the Digital Hazard from escaping until my reckoning washes over the whole of this realm and deletes him along with everything else!**

"Lady Norn!"

 **Silence! Be gone. I have nothing further to say to you.**

* * *

"I suppose we be quite low in our lady's favor now, eh?" Ebonwumon asks, looking to his dragonoid colleague.

"It is certain, my friend. If she has sent her knights, then it is safe to say she is greatly troubled and greatly agitated by the continued threat of the Digital Hazard," Azulongmon responds. "Doubtless, we shall not go completely unpunished."

"Those humans shall not go unpunished for it either!" Zhuqiaomon squawks. "They have made a mockery of us and have lost us our Mistress' favor!"

"I disagree that this is the fault of the tamers," Azulongmon responds in kind. "Do not forget, Zhuqiaomon, that we had the opportunity to assist the tamers against Millenniummon and it was our failure that led to the Hazard's return in the first place. We have only ourselves to blame for our inaction."

"You know that to be incorrect," Baihumon interjects. "Both Huanglongmon and the Mistress forbade us from interfering."

"That doesn't change that Zhuqiaomon made a promise to assist the tamers if they came to the Digital World of their own volition. In going back on that promise, we have created the situation we are in, regardless of where the orders came from."

"Well I have new orders for you, my servants." The four sovereigns turn to see Huanglongmon approaching them. "What has our Lady said?" Baihumon asks.

"She has grown tired of our failure," he responds gruffly. "And because of it, she has sent her Royal Knights to deal with the Hazard and has unleashed a destructive wave upon the Digital World: one she will not spare us from."

"Then this is the end?" Ebonwumon asks.

"No!" Huanglongmon growls back. "I refuse to accept it! There is but one thing left we can do: We must eliminate the Hazard ourselves! If we do, perhaps our Mistress will see our loyalty and have mercy upon us!"

"The Mistress will not be pleased if we get in the way of the Royal Knights," Azulongmon says, bowing his head.

"Would you prefer to sit here and wait to be deleted, Azulongmon?" Zhuqiaomon speaks up. "It is the only option available to us now!"

"Yes…now," Azulongmon says, looking up at the bird with annoyance. "I hope you are happy, Zhuqiaomon. In failing to keep your word, you have brought about the end of all of our realms as well as tossed us into our Lady's disfavor."

"I beg your pardon?! It is the humans who were to defeat Millenniummon and the Hazard! Instead, they battled our devas and the Legendary Tamer. I will not accept the consequences of their shortsighted antics!"

"Do remember, laddy, that we sent the devas after them without explaining what was going on. We really can't blame the wee tikes for their response," Ebonwumon retorts.

"And many of them did comply when we sent the Legendary Tamer," his other head adds.

"They failed, and that is why it now falls to us," Huanglongmon growls out. "We must delete him before the Royal Knights find him! I will not allow my reign to end so easily!"

"I still think this is an inappropriate course of action," Azulongmon entreats.

"Do you continue to object to destroying the Hazard, Azulongmon?" Zhuqiaomon squawks out.

"Have you no regret for this, Zhuqiaomon?" Azulongmon asks in reply. "Do you forget that he is one of those who saved the Digital World from the Chaos?"

"It matters not! Our duties demand that we do everything we can to protect the Mistress and our quadrants! He must go and we must be the ones to deal the blow! We were lazy and cowardly, and this is why the Mistress wishes to punish us! We should challenge the Hazard ourselves. We five can make quick work of him!"

"Truly, Azulongmon, you must realize we have little choice in this," Baihumon adds.

"Have we not made enough decisions to regret, my comrades? Shall you wish to bear further burden by adding fighting and deleting any of the tamers to our list of transgressions? Perhaps it is time we accept our fates and trust that what is meant to happen will: Either our Mistress shall prevail or the Hazard shall escape. Either way, I feel we are entitled to no further part in the struggle."

"I have noted your objection before, Azulongmon," Huanglongmon finally speaks up. "But it is hereby dismissed. Now my question to you is will you submit yourself to your sovereign's command? I am ordering you to delete the Digital Hazard!"

The blue dragon bows his head once more. "I may not refuse you, my lord, but if deletion is to come, I would prefer it not be at the hands of the humans and I would prefer not to play further part in this…"

"Then prepare to leave," Huanglongmon growls, interrupting him. We will find him and we will end him. Then our lady will surely find room for us in the new order to come." All four sovereigns bow and the golden dragon vanishes from sight.

As the other sovereigns leave, Azulongmon turns slightly to his right and utters softly, "I know you are eavesdropping over there." From behind a rock, a white garbed man steps out, lowering his hood to reveal a young face with short brown hair, tied in the back into a tiny ponytail. "Azulongmon, the Digital Hazard must live on. There is so much good it may be able to do! Why can Norn not see it?"

"Unfortunately, the Mistress is more preoccupied by its destructive capabilities. It is the same with my fellow sovereigns."

"You have to stop them. Do something to ensure he will survive."

"That would surely end in my deletion, Gennai."

"If we are all to be deleted by Norn's reckoning, than should we not at least try to spare whomever we can?" The blue dragon lets out a deep sigh. "I cannot refuse the order of my sovereign, but I will give you no such orders. Go, and do what you may to save the boy."

"But if you will not help, to whom will I go? The other tamers will not assist the Hazard in escape and there is little I can do myself."

"Then find him allies and ensure they reach him before we do. There is still one of the tamers who would help him. I may even go so far as to suggest recruiting the shade. Whomever you can find, no matter how impractical. Just ensure they are ready to stand with him against us: I'm afraid we will not be holding back."

"Azulongmon…"

"Good luck, Gennai…"

* * *

"…Green clouds continue to swirl above the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building as the Juggernaut's activity does not cease. We go live to a press conference being held by Prime Minister Taknashi Kurota."

"The Diet offers its sincerest apologies for the alarm. The Juggernaut Core is being used to more quickly upload Project X into the Digital Network. When the initiative is complete, we shall deactivate the Juggernaut and confirm its success. I must return inside to finish overseeing the procedure, but will take a question or two here."

"Prime Minister! If Project X has been activated, does that mean the tamers and their partners have returned? And if so, why have they not been released?"

"I cannot comment on the specific whereabouts of the tamers at this time, but can assure you that everything is under control."

"Prime Minister! Can you comment on the status or progress of Project X?"

"I'm afraid I cannot comment on that at this time. Thank you."

"You heard it here folks. I'm Trish Takaya, JM…" Shibumi flips the TV off and tosses the remote on the coffee table in front of him while frowning inwardly. "I can't believe it… They launched the program while the children were still in the Digital World. This has Kurota written all over it…"

He leans back on the couch and crosses his arms. "Maybe I should have stayed…ensured everything stayed under control…"

A knock sounds at the door and Shibumi arches an eyebrow, as if confused. He stands and walks over, opening the door slowly at first before swinging it open more quickly upon seeing the visitor. "Ms. Ootori? What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you haven't been arrested, Mr. Mizuno. May I come in?" Shibumi nods and gestures for her to enter, closing the door behind her. "Is something wrong?" he asks. "I've been keeping my eye on the news and I'll admit I'm worried. "Did Kurota seriously activate the protocol before rescuing the children?"

"No," Riley replies, sitting down on the couch. "That's actually part of why I'm here. Our informant seems to have been a digital life form of some kind and it hacked into our systems and hijacked both Project X and the Juggernaut. DexDoruGreymon is multiplying and hordes of them are entering the Digital Network and have already begun the decompilation process."

"A digital life form you say?" Shibumi asks, taking a seat near her. "Yes. The tamers call it 'Norn'. They say she rules the entirety of the Digital World, so we can't imagine why she would want to destroy it."

"Well the norns are beings who rule the destinies of men according to Norse mythology. Perhaps this Norn is simply a program, designed to determine the fate of the Digital World and the digimon within it based on circumstances. I suppose we could have triggered something when we began our work…"

"Well, according to Ryo, she is extraordinarily bent on destroying Mr. Matsuki because of that virus he has. As you know, it was this informant who sent us the data regarding it as well as the request to prevent his escape."

"A request which I presume is null and void now?" Riley frowns and shakes her head. "Afraid not. Kurota and most of the Monster Makers remain convinced that it is still necessary. Mitsuo disagrees, and sent me to speak to you regarding it actually."

"Well, what does he need to know?"

"Anything you know about this Norn would be helpful," she replies. Shibumi shakes his head. "I'm afraid this is the first I've heard of such a being. I always thought the sovereigns ruled the Digital World."

"What about Project X? Any way to perhaps disable it while it's in the Digital World? Any way to break Norn's grip on the Juggernaut? Anything at all?"

Shibumi squints for a moment before his eyes widen and his lips curl in a smile. "Are you saying Yamaki wishes to sabotage the project? He knows he will end up in prison if he does."

"We're less concerned about that and more concerned about getting those children home."

"Including Takato Matsuki?"

Riley shrugs. "I don't know. Yamaki has objected to continuing with the plan to abandon Takato but has also conceded to the other Monster Makers and to Kurota. We received a message that any attempt to assist Takato would result in all of the children's deletions. I think mainly our goal is to save the others."

"Well I'm willing to help, but only if you give me the chance to save Mr. Matsuki as well. I want to save all of the children, of course, but, if I'm making the right assumptions here, the other children are not yet in danger, as you are claiming they will be if we try to interfere."

"Mr. Mizuno, we are finishing the ark now, and it is probably ready for departure even now, but they are still attempting to install the counter-contingencies to prevent him from boarding. There isn't really anything we can do to stop them."

"Of course there is. We can launch it before they finish installing them. Once it's sent, they're not going to try to bring it back without the children on board."

"I'm beginning to wonder if this is what Mitsuo meant when he told me to get your help," she says with a sly smile.

"We'll I'm glad someone over there is finally waking up. Now we need to wake the others to what they are doing before they end up regretting it."

"Alright, Mr. Mizuno. We can't have you coming back into the lab, as I'm sure Kurota will suspect you of foul play. Tell me what to do and I'll relay the message to Mitsuo."


	52. An Inescapable Fate

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 52: An Inescapable Fate

Henry pushes onward through the desert while Terriermon trails along in the sand behind him. Neither speaks as they push on, the wind whipping the boy's blue hair and the rabbit-dog's long ears. Every so often, Henry lifts his hand, gripping the yellow frames of Takato's goggles firmly. He squints at them and frowns before lowering them only to look at them once more a few moments later.

"Is something wrong, Henry?" Terriermon finally decides to ask. Henry halts, at first not answering as he turns his gaze skyward. "I lost… He could have killed me, but he didn't…"

"Well of course he didn't Henry. He's Takatomon after all." Henry looks down at the goggles in his hands once more. "Is it that I was meant to survive? Am I supposed to fight him again?"

"Do you want to fight him again, Henry?" Terriermon asks. Henry tightens his grip on the yellow frames. "I have to, don't I? If he ever lost control again, he could hurt the others. We can't let anyone else end up like Suzie…"

"Momentai Henry. He seemed pretty in control of the Digital Hazard to me. He did spare us after all…"

Henry remains silent for a moment, as if pondering. "Why though? Does he think that we'll change our minds?" He turns and looks at his partner. "That form we fought…it was a new one. What if all we've done is caused the Digital Hazard to grow faster inside of him?"

"What do you mean, Henry?" Terriermon asks, clearly not following.

"I mean what if it's like the dark spores inside Atticus and Darkdramon? We saw what both of them were able to do with it. What if Takato's growing stronger as the Hazard grows more chaotic and unstable? He'll be an even greater danger to the others than before…"

"And it'd be our fault, wouldn't it?" Terriermon asks, hanging his head slightly.

"I have to find him again…" Henry says as he once more grips the goggles tightly. "If the only thing I've done is make it worse, than if anyone gets hurt, it'll be all my fault… I can't fail… I have to end him…before he ends anyone else…"

"But Henry, I thought fighting him made things worse. You wanna fight him again?"

"I'm sorry Terriermon. I don't think we have a…" He stops as the sound of an engine revving reaches his ears. The two turn to see a motorcycle rushing over the sand toward them, kicking up a massive dust cloud behind it. The bike pivots and halts, its rider disembarking and looking at the tamer and his partner.

"Well if it isn't Helicopter-Head and his tamer," he says with a toothy grin.

"Beelzemon…" Henry says, giving a slight nod while continuing to eye the biker digimon warily. "What do you want?"

"To find Pineapple-Head and his tamer," Beelzemon remarks, "and to talk you outta tryin to delete him." Beelzemon's eyes move down the boy's figure, stiffening noticeably as he locks on to the goggles still clutched in Henry's hand. "Those… What did you do to him?!" Henry takes a step back as Beelzemon tenses.

"Am I too late!? How could you, Henry!" Terriermon moves in front of his tamer and shouts, "Hey, cut it out Impmon! Takatomon gave us a thrashing and left!"

"What?" Beelzemon asks, relaxing slightly. "But those goggles… They're Takato's, ain't they!?"

"He threw them away…" Henry mutters. "He beat me and instead of deleting me, he walked away…"

Beelzemon grits his teeth and tightens his claw into a fist. "Then I gotta keep looking for him. I promised Kai I'd bring him back!"

Henry looks up at the demon lord with a sad look. "You can't… Beelzemon, he can't come back…"

"Of course he can! I don't know what's gotten into you, but this ain't how friends are supposed to act!" Henry looks down at the goggles once more. "There was a time I called him friend. A time he called me friend. But…that time is over now…" Henry looks up at Beelzemon again. "I can't undo what's been done: He'll never forgive me now. All I can do now is protect the others: We can't afford to have anyone else end up like Suzie…"

"They won't!" Beelzemon practically yells. "Helicopter-Head, talk some sense into him, will ya?"

"Ummm… momentai?"

"Beelzemon, I don't want to, but you must realize that we have to," Henry adds. "As long as Takato has that virus, he's dangerous!"

"But…"

"And it's growing rapidly. Soon, it might be completely beyond his control and he really will be a threat to everyone's safety!"

"Considering how hard he hit, I can definitely vouch for that one…" Terriermon quips in addition. Beelzemon frowns and looks away. "Doesn't matter. I made a promise to bring him back and so I will…"

Henry opens his mouth to continue but turns his head suddenly as a loud sound, as if a crackle of thunder, blasts over the desert. "Whoa, what was that, Henry?" Terriermon asks, scurrying over and jumping up to his tamer's shoulder. The boy and Beelzemon begin to scan about the area.

"We might have a problem…" Beelzemon says suddenly, pointing up. Henry and Terriermon follow his gesture to notice a large crack had formed in the sky. "What is…?" Before he can finish his question, the crack breaks open, tearing the sky asunder. Black and red dragonoid creatures with blades all over their bodies shove their way through, tumbling onto the sand and jetting about the sky. The very landscape seems to explode as they touch it, leaving only grid like lines in their place.

"We've got company!" Beelzemon shouts, drawing his shotguns. Henry holds up his d-ark, which beeps but otherwise does not respond. "I'm not getting any data on these things! What are they?"

"You better digivolve now!" Beelzemon shouts. "I'll hold em off for a bit!"

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_ He jets off, leaving Henry still standing bewildered. "Henry, something feels weird about those things!" Terriermon whimpers out. "It's like the Digital World is literally melting around them!"

"This has Takato and the Digital Hazard written all over it…" Henry remarks, gripping his d-ark tightly in one hand and the goggles in the other. He stuffs the goggles in his pocket and holds his d-ark forward. "Let's put an end to this! Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… BlackMegaGargomon!_

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon's bullets fly, deleting three of the dragons, but more push their way through the crack in the sky and charge at him.

"Darkness Claw!" Replacing his shotgun in its holster, he swipes with his claw, cutting one of the creatures as it attempts to cleave him with a blade on its head.

"Burst Shot!" Rockets pelt the remaining creatures charging Beelzemon and the demon lord turns to see his ally for the battle. "Come and get some! Giant Missiles!" He fires upon the crack in the sky, deleting numerous of the creatures but more simply, push their way through.

"Corona Blaster!"

"Burst Shot!"

Beelzemon's attack blasts through a couple while BlackMegaGargomon's deletes the others. Still more pour through the gaping maw in the sky and Beelzemon moans in exasperation. "These things just keep coming. What in the sovereigns' name are they!?"

"We have to push through that hole in the sky! That should take us to the source so we can end it!" BlackMegaGargomon shouts tenaciously before firing his jets and shooting forward.

Several of the dragonoid creatures flit about, large metallic balls forming behind them before firing forward to meet the charging BlackMegaGargomon. "Obsidian Slug!" With a punch, BlackMegaGargomon deflects the metallic spheres, sending some flying back at those who launched them.

The creatures zip forward in a swarm, stabbing the drills on their tails into BlackMegaGargomon's joints and weak points. The swarm soon overwhelms him before he can reach the fracture and he falls back, wincing and crying out as his form distorts.

"Hold on Floppy! Double Impact!" Beezlemon discards his cannon and pulls his shotguns out, firing in rapid succession and deleting as many of the creatures attached to BlackMegaGargomon as possible. The gargantuan mega slams down into the sand and immediately separates into a writhing Henry and groaning Terriermon.

"Henry…something doesn't feel right… I feel like my insides are on fire!"

"I feel it too…. What is this?" More creatures shove their way through the crack in the sky, descending toward the desert floor. Beelzemon zips over to his downed comrades and tucks them under his arms. "If you bubs don't object, I'm calling a retreat. Let's get outta here!"

Henry answers with a mere grunt, as if in too much pain to do or say anything else. Without another moment's hesitation, Beelzemon pumps his wings and flies away as rapidly as he can, the creatures reaching their last position, but failing to chase after them, seeming instead to thrash about the area, kicking up sand and warping the landscape. _I don't know what those things were, but they definitely ain't good news._ Beelzemon sneaks a peek at the still writhing and grunting Henry. _And they've done something to Helicopter-Head and his tamer. I sure hope Pineapple-Head has nothing to do with this!_

* * *

Atticus follows as Rika presses on across the rocky landscape as they continue to search for Takato and Guilmon. They are silent; Atticus' face contorted in a look of angst and sadness while Rika's face shows only grit determination. Chiblynmon and Renamon tail behind them, equally as silent as their partners, until Chiblynmon decides to break the silence, "Do you think we'll find Takato before that ark comes, Renamon?"

The fox seems to ignore him for a moment, but ultimately looks down and replies, "I'm not sure. I hope so. Rika would be devastated if we did not."

"Yea, I think Atticus would be to," Chiblynmon states with a frown as he looks ahead once more at his sullen tamer. Renamon also sneaks a glance at the shade before asking, "His demeanor has changed somewhat, hasn't it?"

Chiblynmon cocks his head before replying, "I don't think so. He was never really against the Hazard. Just…"

"No, I mean since we were pulled from the fight with BlackMegaGargomon," Renamon interjects.

"Oh… Well… I guess… I mean, he didn't get to help him and all…"

"Rika also seems to have upset him," Renamon says while looking forward. "I saw it on his face when she was shouting at him." Chiblynmon frowns, though his gaze does not leave Atticus' form. The shade suddenly convulses again and grips his head, seemingly stabilizing himself once more. "Atticus!"

Rika stops and turns, giving the green-eyed shade a somewhat annoyed glare. "I wish you would quit doing that…"

"My apologies, Ms. Nonaka. I'm not exactly choosing when it happens..."

"That's not what I meant…" Rika utters after a sigh, her facial expression softening. "It's just that every time you do that, we end up stopping and I really want to find Gogglehead…"

"I understand. I'm sorry…" Atticus responds, releasing a sigh. "I think it's getting worse…"

"Maybe I should go on without you?" Rika asks. "No offense, but if you're going to be slowing me down…"

Atticus' face seems to once again flash a hurt expression, but he quickly suppresses it and shrugs. "Yes, well…I suppose being in your way is no good…"

Chiblynmon scurries over to him and climbs up to his shoulder. "Hey Atticus, come on: you can't give up!"

"I'm not Chiblynmon," Atticus responds dryly. "But I can't deny that it's getting worse. I feel almost sick. I'm not even sure we can biomerge; that we can fight or in any other way help him."

Chiblynmon sneaks a glance at Rika before asking, "This is because of what she said earlier, isn't it?" Atticus immediately glances at Rika before lowering his gaze. "Chiblynmon…"

"I struck a nerve earlier, didn't I?" Rika asks in sympathetic tone. Atticus purses his lips and nods. "My old team…they didn't think I was much of a friend either…"

"Right… Well, I'm sorry I lashed out at you. It's just Takato's in trouble and we left him alone to fight…"

"I know…" Atticus responds. "And I'm sorry. I…I just thought that maybe I could find a way to save both of them. The one thing I didn't have when I learned of my infection was friends and I felt that Takato…"

"He doesn't need friends like Henry," Rika says turning away, "or Ryo, or the Dimwit Duo. Friends don't do what they did."

"Mine did…" Atticus remarks. "Fear is a powerful motivator and anger fueled by fear is all the more dangerous."

Rika bows her head slightly before asking, "Tell me something Atticus. Why did you side with us? I was almost sure you would join Ryo as soon as he started talking about all that duty to the Digital World mumbo jumbo." Atticus opens his mouth to reply, but a convulsion runs over him and he grips his head tightly. Chiblynmon tumbles off his shoulder, landing in the sand as the shade stabilizes himself, his eyes briefly flashing red before settling back to green.

"We should keep moving…" he says after a couple moments of silence. "I'll tell you as we walk…" They continue their trek, Rika now keeping pace next to Atticus and listening as he speaks:

"This will sound…cheesy…but I sided with him because he reminds me of Ren…and of me…"

"You're right. It does sound cheesy," Rika retorts with a smirk.

"When Alice mentioned him…there was a brief moment when I allowed myself to think I was the one Ren was looking for before I put it out of my head."

"Maybe you were."

"No… I wasn't… I know that I could not have been. After what I did to his partner, and despite his initial forgiveness on my part, the others convinced him that I was a liability; that I wasn't his friend…"

"So what?" Rika asks. "You said they're probably all dead now. You have new friends: why let it bother you?"

Atticus rolls his eyes. "That's the whole point. Takato sort of reminds me of Ren because he trusts me and I don't want to let him down the way I let Ren down. Then there's that part where he's like me: turned on by his friends. I don't want him to go through it alone but I also hope that those relationships can be mended. The Hazard's infection may only get worse and he'll need you all to be there to help him through it."

"Is that way you didn't want to strike down Henry? Do you really think there's any redemption left for him or any of the others?"

"I don't know, Rika. I hope so, because the alternative is he becomes like me: a lonely wanderer looking for a purpose and a place to belong."

"He won't need them if he has us," Rika states in a somewhat cold, but otherwise reassuring tone. Atticus lets out a small chuckle, quivering slightly as if a small convulsion was running through him. "Perhaps he will have you. It remains to be seen if I will make it."

"I'll make sure you make it then," Rika states confidently. "Gogglehead would want me to. You're part of the team now."

"I'm not sure I deserve such a designation…"

"Why not? At this point, you deserve it more than Braniac or Mr. Perfect."

"No. You must not ask that I replace anyone. Ryo and Henry both are your friends as well as his. What you must do is convince them that Takato is worth saving. Trust me on this. I have an idea on what Takato might be thinking because I thought the same things. He will want his friends back, and you and the others are all that can really protect him. You are strong, Rika, as is Takato, but even the two of you combined will not succeed against the might of Norn's servants."

"I'm not afraid of the sovereigns…" Rika says, turning her gaze forward.

"Good. That's the first step. But bravery or determination alone will not defeat them. I tried once to face them; to stop running. I couldn't do it, and I'm sorry to say that I don't think Takato can either. He needs you: all of you."

Rika ponders for a moment before opening her mouth to answer, but is interrupted by Chiblynmon, "Atticus look! It's the sovereigns!" Atticus and Rika look slightly to their left and sure enough, the forms of the five digimon sovereigns seem to approach.

"We have to move!" Atticus shouts frantically. Find a place to hide!" Rika, Renamon, Chiblynmon, and Atticus start to dash to their right, though Atticus stumbles as another convulsion takes hold. His aura flares and he bites down, gritting his teeth together in an effort to suppress it once more.

"Renamon!" Rika shouts and the fox digimon leaps into action, phasing in next to the downed shade and hoisting him off the ground before dashing after her tamer. Rika and Chiblynmon jump into a depression in the ground and Renamon phases and falls in after them, Atticus still shaking as he tries to suppress his willowing aura.

The sovereigns seem not to have noticed them as they fly over the area and proceed on their course. Rika clambers out after they pass while Chiblynmon and Renamon pull Atticus up as well. "Where are they going?" she asks.

"Only one place they'd be going," Atticus says after releasing a deep breath. "They're going to hunt him down themselves."

"Takato is in trouble then! We have to follow them!"

"I agree," Atticus says, giving a nod. "We should…"

A loud sound, as if a crackle of thunder, suddenly booms over the area. "Umm, what was that?" Chiblynmon asks, scanning around. Atticus shoves himself up to his feet and scans around. "It didn't sound good, that's for sure…"

Suddenly the ground in front of him rips open and he stumbles back. A black neck snakes its way up from the crack, the blade on its snout glistening as it eyes the two tamers and their partners. _No… It can't be… That's…_

 _What is that?_ Chiblynmon's voice echoes in his mind. _I'm getting this really bad feeling…_

 _Stay calm Chiblynmon, and be ready…_

 _Atticus? I can hear you in my head!_

Rika pulls out her d-ark to scan the creature as it struggles to pull itself up out of the ground. "I'm not getting any data on him!"

"There isn't much to be had," Atticus shouts, reading off his own d-ark. DexDoruGreymon, ultimate level ghost digimon of the virus type. His attacks are Bloody Cleave and Metal Meteor.

"An ultimate? Piece of cake! Renamon?"

"Ready when you are Rika."

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

"Wait!" Atticus yells as the shaman digimon twirls her staff. "Leave it! We should run; follow after the sovereigns!"

"We'll follow them as soon as I deal with this thing! Spirit Strike!" Fox spirits fly and the DexDoruGreymon dissolves into data. The ground quakes once more and two more heads push their way through, widening the crack. "Amethyst Mandala!"

"Stop it! We have to run! Those things are dangerous!" Atticus shouts, but it was too late. With a swing of the staff, Sakuyamon cuts through the two struggling dragons like tissue paper and more shove their way through, blasting the hole open further and shooting up into the sky. A swarm of DexDoruGreymon pour out, some wriggling and thrashing their bodies along the rocky floor and dissipating it into data while others shoot into the sky and blast it apart, revealing the gridlines behind it.

"Whoa! There's so many of them!" Chiblynmon shouts in surprise. "This isn't possible!" Atticus adds. Sakuyamon flips back, swinging her staff before her as some of them charge out of the hole toward her. "Amethyst Mandala!" Several are deleted by the swipe but more simply rush up in their place. "Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon raises her shield just as the DexDoruGreymon ram her. They relentlessly swipe with their bladed heads and gnash their teeth trying to push through.

"Hold on, Rika! Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

Beldurmon convulses upon forming but quickly stabilizes and focuses his attention on the creatures still swarming over Sakuyamon. "I've had enough haunting memories! Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon's attack plows through the swarm, deleting several of the creatures and granting Sakuyamon a narrow path of escape.

The DexDoruGreymon pursue her, some also turning their attention towards Beldurmon and rushing at him.

"Demon's Shade!"

"Spirit Strike!"

More of the DexDoruGreymon break into data as Beldurmon and Sakuyamon regroup. "What's with these things?" Sakuyamon asks. "I've never seen digimon act like this!"

"I can tell you they aren't just any normal digimon," Beldurmon retorts. "What's confusing me is that they're somehow destroying the very fabric of the Digital World itself. Just look!" Sakuyamon looks once more and gasps upon seeing that both the sky and ground are literally being deleted, leaving only gridlines and holes.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon fires another shot as more DexDoruGreymon push their way up from the hole and charge at them. "We need to retreat. Now!" Beldurmon shouts to his ally.

"No! We have to stop these things!" Sakuyamon responds before charging forward. "Amethyst Mandala!" Several more of the DexDoruGreymon delete while still others swarm towards the shaman digimon. "Crystal Sphere!" She once again finds herself trapped between several gnashing and writhing creatures.

Beldurmon flaps his wings and shoots forward. "Ahool Claw!" He slices through several with is claws while Sakuyamon lowers her shield and swings her staff once again: "Amethyst Mandala!" The creatures delete and still more swarm towards their position. Sakuyamon rushes forward again, ignoring Beldurmon's protest: "Stop! We have to go!"

"Spirit Strike!" She deletes three more, though five push their way forward to take their place as three rush at her from behind.

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

Sakuyamon swings her staff, deleting the five in front while Beldurmon destroys the three behind her. She turns as their data dissipates and nods to Beldurmon. "Thanks…"

"Look out!" Beldurmon shouts as he rushes forward. Sakuyamon turns to notice two more DexDoruGreymon about to overtake her. "Ahool Cla…" Beldurmon tries to swipe at them, but only manages to delete one, the other impaling him atop the blade on its snout.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon deletes the second and Beldurmon's flickering form plummets as it dissolves, smashing into the ground and separating into Atticus and Chiblynmon. The two writhe and squirm, the former clutching at his stomach.

"Are you ok, Atticus?" Sakuyamon asks, rushing down to his side. "You have to get that dark spore under wraps!"

"It's not the dark spore… I don't know what it is!"

"Atticus, it hurts!" Chiblynmon whines as his form distorts.

The DexDoruGreymon swarm above them, deleting large sections of the sky while others continue to thrash about the ground, turning it to data and leaving only blank space and grid lines in their wake. Several more zip off, flying over a nearby gap towards a forest-like area in the distance.

"They're heading…to the Northern Quadrant…" Atticus breathes out as he tries to push himself to his feet. "We need to go…" Sakuyamon looks at the swarming DexDoruGreymon one last time before she scoops up Chiblynmon and Atticus and zips off, the DexDoruGreymon not seeming interested in following them.

* * *

"Do you think the ark is going to get here soon?" Alice asks. Ryo glances down at the comm device's blank screen before responding, "I'm not sure. We haven't heard anything from Riley or Yamaki, so I'd guess no."

"Maybe we should send them another message?" Kenta asks. "You know, tell them to hurry."

"But not everybody is back yet," Masahiko interjects.

"Yea…" Kazu concedes. "Poor Henry is still out there…."

"Yea, Impmon is still out there too!" Ai whines.

"And don't forget Rika and Atticus…" Kotemon adds solemnly.

"…and Takato…" Kai states in a depressed tone.

"I know," Ryo responds. "But we can't wait for them forever, especially since their likely to try to bring Takato here with them. Norn's servants will be on their tails and we'll all be in danger."

"So we fight them then," Kai grumbles with some hostility. "You would really abandon them here?"

"Right…fight them," Jeri interjects. "You and what army?"

"She is right, Kai. It's not like we have much of a choice," Alice concedes. "We don't want to pick a fight with the sovereigns: it's too dangerous."

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Kai asks, turning an angry glare her way. "I'm not going to leave my cousin here at their mercy!"

You know we can't bring your cousin back with us…" Alice starts.

"Why not?!" Kai shouts, interrupting her. "Because you're afraid of him?!"

"Because he's dangerous," Ryo speaks up once more. "I know this is hard, Kai…"

"Don't you dare talk down to me!" Kai barks back. "You don't get to be self righteous after what you did!"

"Watch it man! You can't disrespect Ryo like that!" Kazu shouts in his idol's defense.

"I get that you're mad at me about your partner," Ryo says, gesturing for Kazu to calm down, "and probably just as angry about your cousin. I'm sorry Pandamon became collateral damage in all this: it's exactly what I was hoping to avoid."

"But you caused it instead, Legendary Tamer," Kotemon pipes in. "You had a choice between what was right and what was easy and you chose the latter."

"You think it was easy for me to choose to fight him?" Ryo growls, now clearly annoyed. "You think I don't realize that Takato doesn't deserve to be deleted? Of course I realize it! I made the hard choice of prioritizing everyone else's safety: something that you and the others who fought us refused to do!"

"A true warrior stands by his allies and a true friend does not fear his comrades…" Kotemon rebuts.

"Very poetic," Jeri interjects, "but in reality, the needs of the many always outweigh the needs of the few."

"And only the truly selfish sacrifice the innocent to save themselves," Kotemon retorts. "You all turned on him, not the other way around."

"We all came here to rescue him after he got captured," Jeri immediately responds. "We didn't have to and there's no reason that we should be expected to throw our own lives away in a futile attempt to save him."

Ryo sighs and adds, "Jeri's right. This was really a choice between just him being deleted or all of us being deleted. Like it or not, it had to be done, so stop jabbing at us for trying to protect all of you!"

Ai, Mako, and Masahiko each lower their gazes and Kai fixes his worst glare yet on Ryo. "I'm sure you think you've acted nobly, but you should have asked if I wanted my life saved at the expense of my friends before you made the decision for us."

"This isn't about just you," Jeri raises her voice once more. "It's about all of us! You don't have a right to demand that anybody here die…"

"No one demanded that you stand beside him," Kotemon interrupts, glancing at Kai before continuing. "You could have done what you're doing now: run away and abandon him to the wrath of my sovereigns. Instead, you chose to raise blades against him yourselves…"

"My my, this is quite entertaining…"

The tamers and their partners turn, finally noticing several digimon eyeing them as they squabble. "…but alas, we have business to attend to and I grow weary of your bickering…"

"Who are you?" Ryo asks, stepping in front of the others, and raising his arm defensively, as if blocking the digimon's access to them.

"I will presume from your disrespectful tone that you have not heard of us. I am Dynasmon, Royal Knight of Yggdrassil's Court."

"The Royal Knights!" Kotemon blurts out, now noticeably quivering as Calumon hides his face in Jeri's shirt.

"Yggdrassil?" Kai speaks up. "Atticus used that name to refer to Norn…"

"Sacrilege!" A pink armored digimon slaps Kai with the yellow ribbon extending from her body, knocking him to the sand. "How dare you address the Mistress by name!"

"Kai!" Masahiko yelps, rushing to his friend's side. "Are you ok?"

"Calm yourself, Crusadermon." A purple armored knight states as if in reprimand. "We have orders not to harm them, lest they try to intervene."

"Which brings us to why we are here," Dynasmon continues. "I believe you know what we seek. Where is the Digital Hazard?"

"We don't know," Alice speaks up as Dobermon growls beside her. "He's not amongst us right now."

"That we can clearly see, my dear," a knight in grey armor croons. "Due in large part to your own failure to defeat him as we understand…"

"You leave my cousin alone!" Kai shouts, while shaking a fist at them.

"Craniamon, I think I need to teach this one some respect!" Crusadermon states in a steely voice.

"Don't get so excitable, my dear," the purple armored one now identified as Craniamon says in response. "They're mere peasants after all…"

"Who are you calling peasants?" Mako shouts. "You're lucky Impmon isn't here or you'd all be toast!"

"Well, how feisty!" a brown armored, winged knight exclaims. "Adorable how he thinks one of their pets is a match for the Royal Knights!"

"Listen, we don't know anything that can help you," Ryo finally interjects. "We were told to stay neutral in your skirmish, and so we will. We only ask the same of you: that you leave us out of it."

"Ah, but you have not stayed neutral, have you?" the grey one speaks up once again. "We know there are members of your group seeking out the Hazard as we speak."

"They have nothing to do with us," Jeri interjects.

"Is that so?" Dynasmon joins, shifting his gaze toward Kai. You don't seem to all be in agreement. I think you now where he has gone, and you will tell us."

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you!" Kai spits out at the white armored knight.

"Kai, quit it!" Kazu barks out.

"None of us are helping the Hazard you seek," Ryo states, angst clear in his voice. "Just leave us be and we'll leave you to your business.

"Even so," Dynasmon continues, "Those amongst your number have expressed an intent to defy our Mistress. Perhaps you and your allies need some incentive to yield to our Lady's demand!"

Dynasmon snaps his fingers and Crusadermon and Craniamon jet forward, picking up Kai and Mako before returning to their allies' side. "If the Hazard escapes, these two shall not."

"Put them down!" Kotemon shouts, pulling out his kendo stick. "Thunder Kote!" His attack shoots towards Dynasmon and dissipates on his armored chest. "Haha! This one has some fight in him! Care to try again?"

"Gladly, bub! Double Impact!" Dynasmon turns a shocked look to his left before being slammed by Beelzemon's bullets.

"It's Impmon!" Mako cheers happily.

"How dare you strike a Royal Knight!" Crusadermon shouts. "Spiral Masquerade!"

"Masahiko!"

"Right! Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Wait! Stop!" Ryo yells.

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

 _Musyamon digivolve to… Asuramon!_

"Digi-Modify! Strength activate!"

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" Asuramon smashes his fist into Craniamon, staggering him enough to get him to drop Mako. "Not very smart of you pet! Claíomh Solais!" He twirls the dual blade in his hand before lashing out.

"Kahuna Waves!" A heart-shaped shield suddenly pops up in front of Asuramon and absorbs the blow, shattering and sending the tiny MarineAngemon backward into Asuramon's hand.

"I guess we're fighting!" Kazu states proudly. "Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guardromon biomerge to… HiAndromon!_

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon fires a beam, which explodes upon Craniamon's chest plate, eliciting a grunt.

"Dobermon, help Kai!" Alice commands, pulling a blue card. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Dobermon digivolve to… Cerberumon!_

"Double Imp…" Beelzemon stops as Crusadermon holds Kai up in front of her. "Now now, we wouldn't want this human to get hurt, would we?"

"Just you is fine! Styx Killer!" Crusadermon whips around and blocks the attack with her shield. "You insolent mutt!"

"Darkness Claw!" With Crusadermon distracted, Beelzemon rushes forward, scraping his claw over his foe's faceplate and prying Kai from her grip.

"Dragon Thrower!" Dynasmon fires several shots from the jewels on his palms, tossing Beelzemon, Cerberumon, Asuramon, and HiAndromon backward and causing them to dedigivolve.

"Pathetic as expected…" Dynasmon taunts as Crusadermon and Craniamon take up position beside him, the other knights watching with amusement.

"Dynasmon, I'd say these brats are more trouble than they're worth," Crusadermon croons. "Let's delete them and move on."

Ryo pulls out his d-ark and stands at the fore of the group. "Back off! We've done as your Mistress requested, so leave us alone!"

"Such a bold command from such a weak fool," a blue cloaked knight states, stepping forward. "We will be happy to leave you to your business, Legendary Tamer, but first we must know where the Hazard is."

"We don't know where he is," Ryo responds gruffly.

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to wait here with you until he shows his face. Can't risk him escaping with you, after all…"

"You think you're going to use us as bait!?" Kai shouts angrily from his position on the ground.

"Kai, please stop!" Alice pleads. "Can't you see we're outnumbered here!"

"He doesn't care," Jeri says, keeping her gaze set on him. "He wants us to fight them; he's just as careless as his cousin! He knows we're either on Takato's side or theirs so if we fight them, we force ourselves to side against Norn."

"And we shall not tolerate defiance to our Lady's will," the blue cloaked knight says, igniting his blade. "Convince me that you do not share the inclinations of those helping the Hazard."

"Is not the fact that we tried to delete him ourselves sufficient to establish where we stand?" Jeri asks in her monotonous grill. "Those here are committed to preventing his departure from the Digital World, so your efforts would be better served hunting him than fighting us." Ryo sweats visibly but makes no addition to what she had said.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if we take the two boisterous ones who seem keen to assist our prey," the knight with brown armor and wings says, stepping forward.

"You stay away from Mako…" Impmon says, forcing himself to his feet.

"Or what?" the brown knight taunts.

"Beast Blaster!" A purple beam slams into the knight, knocking him off his feet. The blue armored knight turns a bored expression over to the bulky form of MadLeomon. "What have we here?"

"It's Leomon!" Kenta shouts in surprise.

"Correction. It is the shade which our newest recruit is hunting…" Craniamon says, turning to face it. MadLeomon unleashes a loud roar before charging forth, claw raised over his head.

"Ray of Victory!" The blue cloaked knight fires a blast, which tosses MadLeomon into the air and sends him rocketing backward. MadLeomon rights himself as he falls, landing back on his feet and rushing off quickly.

"Royal Knights…pursue…" the blue knight commands while turning to the tamers. "I strongly advise you not attempt to interfere, lest our next meeting won't end with us rushing off. Ta ta." The knights all bolt away, faster than the blink of an eye. Ryo releases a heavy sigh and looks to the others. "Everyone's ok?"

"They won't leave us alone, you know," Kotemon states solemnly. "You'll see: if they get Takato, Norn will set them on us too."

"No, she won't," Ryo assures. "She wants us to leave, and that's what we're doing. The only reason they're attacking us is because Rika and Atticus are probably helping him!"

"What should we do?" Kazu asks.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Jeri asks. "We can't stand here and wait to be attacked again. We have to prove that we're on their side. We have to stop Rika and Atticus by any means we have. Maybe even try to get Takato again ourselves…"

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a bit…" Impmon says, gesturing to a nearby rock formation. "I put Henry over there when I saw those guys over with you. Something's really wrong with him and I don't think he's in condition to travel.

"Henry's hurt?" Kenta asks. "Do you think Takato did something to him?"

"Who else would have?" Jeri asks, biting her lip.

"I'm not really sure if Pineapple-Head or his tamer had anything to do with it. He was fine, until this swarm of things ripped the sky open and attacked us."

"Swarm? What swarm?" Alice asks.

"We'll figure it out," Ryo states solemnly. "Just stay here guys. Impmon, take me to him. Let's get him over here and see what we can do."

* * *

Takato drags his feet as he and Guilmon push themselves onward across the desert. A crackle of thunder sounds in the distance, but he ignores it; too lost in his own thoughts to care.

 _I guess this is it… Everyone is hurt because of me and now I have no one left…_ Tears well in his eyes and he wipes them away while biting his lip. _I didn't want to believe it was true… but everyone has abandoned me…all because of the Digital Hazard…_

 _You've only ever led us to ruin! You're no leader! You're no Tai or Davis! You don't deserve to wear those goggles!_

Takato's hand moves subconsciously up to his head, stroking the place where his goggles once rested. _Did I ever deserve those goggles? I thought that I was finally growing into them, but now I see that I've fallen short as always…_

More tears well in his eyes as he continues to push on. _Now I'm alone… Maybe it's better off this way… At least alone…I can't hurt anyone…_

 _No one, not even you, deserves to be alone…_

 _I'm sorry, Rika. I wasn't strong enough to save you. I got you involved in this fight and now you're gone: it's all my fault!_

"Takatomon, where are we going?" Guilmon asks in a timid voice. Takato wipes the tears from his eyes and responds, "I don't know buddy…somewhere…"

"Shouldn't we go home?" he asks in the voice like a child's. "I don't know if we can, Guilmon," Takato responds, ceasing his walk and turning to look at his partner. "I don't think anyone will want me to come back anymore…"

Guilmon's ears droop and he lowers his gaze to the sand. "I wish you weren't all sad, Taka-chan. Please tell me how to make you feel better…" Takato shakes his head. "I don't think I'm going to feel better for a while… It's all because of this stupid Hazard…"

"But Takatomon…" Takato clenches his fists before shouting, "Why'd this happen! What did I do to deserve this?! It's not fair!" He begins to ominously glow with the familiar red aura and Guilmon backs away. "Please Takato! Stop!"

Takato relaxes himself, his aura dying out and he allows his shoulders to sag. "I'm sorry buddy. I'll try to keep calm…" They stand there in silence for a few more moments before Takato utters, "I just wish…things could go back to the way they were…before this stupid Hazard ruined everything…"

A melodic chirp sounds out and Takato raises his head and looks over to notice a DigiGnome fluttering over the area. It seems to cast a happy glance in his direction, circling about and chirping before continuing on its way. _A DigiGnome… Does it want me to follow it? …perhaps…this is my chance to change it all back!_

"Come on Guilmon!" Takato shouts as he starts running. "We have to follow that thing! I know how to fix everything!"


	53. Wishes Denied

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 53: Wishes Denied

Sakuyamon drops her charges before separating into Rika and Renamon. As Atticus rolls to his back and tries to sit up, Rika kneels down at his side, helping him into a sitting position. "You ok?" she asks, some worry clearly bleeding through. Atticus clenches his eyes and moves his head in a nod. "I'm ok for now, but something is very wrong. It feels a lot like when I was first infected with the Hazard: like my insides are on fire."

"Mine too…" Chiblynmon says, clenching his own while attempting to roll to his feet. "What were those things?"

"I know I'd like to know," Rika adds, wrapping Atticus' arm over her shoulder to brace and lift him to his feet. "I've never seen a card for a digimon like that."

"DexDoruGreymon is not a digimon that anyone should be familiar with…" Atticus grumbles as his legs tremble beneath him. He removes his arm from Rika's shoulders and, though wobbling slightly, manages to stand of his own volition.

"So how are you familiar with it?" Rika asks with an arched brow. "Why did your d-ark recognize it and mine didn't?" Atticus releases a sigh. "Because…I created him…"

"What? What do you mean you created him?" Chiblynmon asks.

"DexDoruGreymon is the ultimate level of Ryudamon; Ren's partner. That thing we fought is the result of my tampering with his digivice. What I don't understand is what it is doing here and why there are so many of them…"

"Maybe tampering with that digivice did more than you originally thought," Rika offers. Atticus crosses his arms, his face contorting in thought. "Maybe… That just means I've screwed up worse than even I could imagine. Question is now what do we do about it?"

"Who says we do anything?" Rika asks with a shrug. "I say we find Gogglehead and get to the ark's emergence point."

"It may not be that simple. You saw what they did. They were destroying the very fabric of the Digital World itself. The DexDoruGreymon that I accidentally created couldn't do that; no digimon I've ever seen has been able to do it, save perhaps for the Digital Hazard. If left unchecked, who knows what they might do. Then there's whatever they did to me and Chiblynmon…"

"It will likely wear off," Renamon interjects. "The effects of attacks may sometimes persist after the conclusion of battle, but usually subside shortly thereafter."

"Yes," Atticus responds in kind, "except that Chiblynmon and I are no longer biomerged. Whatever they did literally caused us to separate and continue to experience effects… Chiblynmon!"

Rika and Renamon look to the little gremlin to notice his data distorting dangerously as he grips his head. Atticus pulls out his d-ark and swipes a card, "Digi-Modify! Recovery activate!"

As Chiblynmon's data stabilizes, he collapses forward, groaning. "That really hurt…" Atticus picks him up, holding him up, as if inspecting him. "This definitely isn't your average after-battle effect…"

"We'll figure it out, I'm sure," Rika states confidently. "Right now, we need to get back to finding Gogglehead." Atticus gives a light nod before asking Chiblynmon, "Will you be ok to continue?" The gremlin blinks rapidly before pushing himself out of Atticus' hands and scurrying down his arm to his shoulder. "I think so… I'm not afraid as long as you're with me."

"Then we should see if the bauble will show us anything," Atticus says, glancing at Renamon and Rika. Chiblynmon forms the bauble and hands it to his tamer who peers within. Atticus squints and says, "He's… running…"

"Is he being chased?" Rika asks, concern easily recognizable. "No… At least I don't think so… He's definitely in the desert level though…"

"And he needs your help."

Atticus and Rika turn a startled look towards the voice and see a man in a white robe gazing back at them, as if scrutinizing them. "Who are…?" Rika starts.

"Gennai…?" Atticus asks. The man smiles and nods. "I'm both happy and a little disappointed to see you still alive Atticus. Please don't take that the wrong way…"

"I suppose no offense is taken, given you merely obey the command of your sovereign," Atticus answers dryly while pulling his d-ark. "Did Azulongmon send you to deter us from assisting the Hazard?"

"No," Gennai answers simply.

"So why are you here?" Atticus asks suspiciously. "Are you here as a friend, or a foe?"

"A friend," Gennai assures. "I need your help." He quickly glances at Rika and Renamon, who both turn their heads away as he returns his gaze to Atticus.

"My help?" Atticus asks.

"Well, more so hers than yours," Gennai answers. "It has to do with the Digital Hazard."

"What about Takato?" Rika asks, looking back at the white-robed gentleman. "We saw the sovereigns heading out, and you can be sure I will stop them, no matter what that means!"

"I was hoping you might say that," Gennai answers with a bow of the head, "because I too want the Hazard to survive this purge."

"Sounds to me like you'd be going against orders," Atticus states in suspicious tone. Gennai frowns at the shade before answering, "I can assure you that I speak the truth. You should know by now that programs such as I cannot lie."

"I'm very well aware of your programming," Atticus retorts, his tone seeming to grow harsher. "You may not be able to lie, but you can withhold information. Why do you want the Hazard to survive, clearly counter to your own sovereign's wishes and the wishes of the Mistress, Norn?"

"All I can tell you is that the sovereigns are not in agreement on this matter and that I personally find it vital that the Hazard live on, especially now given the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Rika asks. Gennai looks to her and shakes his head. "All I may tell you is that the Mistress is determined to destroy the Digital Hazard and has put numerous contingencies into action to ensure it."

"So basically, you can't tell us why: just that you need us to do something. Need I say this is all sounding very familiar to me…"

"Don't make this about then, Atticus. You know I had nothing to do with what the other digi-destined did."

"I don't care why he wants to help," Rika states, interrupting them. "What do we need to do?" Atticus frowns at her but lowers his gaze and a smiling Gennai nods at her and says, "I can send you to the desert level right now. You must rush to his side and be ready to defend him. This is the only assistance I may give you."

"We'll take it. Anything to get us closer to him at this point."

"I wouldn't trust him, Rika," Atticus states in pleading tone. "He wants something: the sovereigns would not allow him to come to us to enable us to foil their attack."

"I assure you that only my sovereign even knows I am here," Gennai responds. "I am choosing to trust you, Atticus, despite what I know about you and despite what the sovereigns would do to me if they found out I aided you. I am only asking for trust in return: The Hazard must survive."

"Atticus, let's go," Rika commands. "All he is doing is sending us closer to him. We can take that much." Atticus looks to Chiblynmon, who wears a look of utmost confusion before looking back to Rika and nodding.

"Best of luck to you, Rika Nonaka," Gennai states. "Atticus, I hope you and she will save him and do take care of yourself."

"…thanks…" Atticus says while diverting his gaze.

"My programming says I should hope that you perish in the fight against my sovereigns," Gennai continues in a lighthearted voice, "but I hope you will live long enough to find what you have been seeking since receiving your crest." Atticus seems to chuckle at this and shake his head. "I think it's a little late for that."

"You shouldn't be so sure," he responds while forming a sphere of light in his hand. It suddenly shines brightly, blinding the two tamers and their partners. Gravity suddenly seems to shift as they find themselves pulled up from the ground, the bright white shifting to the familiar pink of a data stream. As suddenly as it came, the feeling vanished, and Rika, Atticus, Renamon, and Chiblynmon plummet down to the sand below, landing in a heap in the middle of the desert.

* * *

The door to Yamaki's office opens slowly and quietly, Riley entering calmly before closing the door. Yamaki looks up as she enters and gives a wry smile. "What did he say?"

"He'll help if we want, but he has conditions," she replies. "He won't help us so long as we aim to trap Mr. Matsuki."

Yamaki scratches his chin as his mouth contorts with unease. "You know already that I don't want to do it either, but trying to convince Kurota and the Monster Makers is near pointless."

"So we don't convince them. We bypass them," Riley responds. Yamaki arches an eyebrow, as if confused. "We send the ark before they install the contingencies on it."

Yamaki shakes his head. "They've already begun installing them. Janyuu and Dolphin have mostly taken care of it."

"Are all of the ark's essential functions complete?" Riley asks.

"Well, just about. Maybe one more day till they're done…another three or four until all the contingencies would be installed."

"Then we can do it tomorrow," Riley suggests. Yamaki again shakes his head. "Kurota has the launch program. Only he would be able to send it."

"So we hack in," Riley says with a shrug and a smile.

"I doubt that either of us are capable of hacking into Hypnos, Riley…"

"Mr. Mizuno can. All we would need to do is get him through some of the security checks and he could do the rest."

Yamaki bites his lip and turns away. "If we're caught, we're all in prison… maybe even death row given they charge treason."

"But we save them," Riley points out. "I think it's worth the risk."

"Technically we only save one more person by doing this…"

"I'm willing to risk it to save him. So is Mr. Mizuno. I understand if you don't want to take part in this boss…"

"No," he says interrupting her. "I'm in. No matter what it means for me, I want to bring him back. Kurota won't have such an easy time hurting him when he has the public scrutinizing him." He looks at her. "Tell me what you need me to do."

"For now, just make sure no one finds out. Try to finish the necessary functions on the ark and, if you can manage it covertly, disable some of the contingencies they've already installed. I'll tell Mr. Mizuno that we're moving forward with it and I'll sneak him into the main lab tomorrow. Meet us there and we can get him access."

"I'll take care of it. Thank you Riley."

"Good luck, boss," Riley says with a quick nod before turning and leaving to return to her post.

* * *

MadLeomon crosses the desert in vast leaps and bounds, the Royal Knights following behind him, hardly keeping up. "This pesky shade is fast little bugger…" a knight with black armor and a white cloak mutters. "Let's seem him run once I hit him with… Chabudai Flip!" He leaps and slams his foot into the sand, causing it to crystalize into glass and metal on contact. MadLeomon leaps as the crystallization process reaches the sand he is on and rolls to face his aggressors.

"Beast Blaster!" The purple shot of energy arcs towards his target and the knight barrels to the side, allowing one of his compatriots to be struck by the blow and knocked backward and out of the chase.

"Maintain formation!" the blue knight orders.

"Relax, UlforceVeedramon. I'm sure Kentaurosmon will be fine." The black armored knight says in response.

"I give the orders here, Gankoomon," UlforceVeedramon retorts. "Leopardmon, Examon, engage!"

"Gladly! Black Aura Blast!"

"Pendragon's Glory!"

Each knight fires from their weapon and the beams slam into MadLeomon, kicking up smoke and dust.

"Beast Blaster!" A purple beam fires from the smoke column and the knights dodge to the sides. Two are caught by the blast and shoved backward, rolling in the sand before regaining their footing and huffing in annoyance.

"This guy doesn't seem to understand who he is dealing with…" The grey knight grumbles.

"Then show him, Alphamon…" A white knight with heads for hands suggests.

"What? Too squeamish, Omnimon? Very well…" Alphamon rushes forward as the smoke clears and MadLeomon lifts his claw to strike.

"Poison Claw!"

"Divine Sword!" Alphamon parries the blow before delivering a kick to MadLeomon's stomach. The snarling digimon staggers slightly but brings his other claw around. "Poison Claw!"

Alphamon is unprepared for the strike and is batted aside as Omnimon and UlforceVeedramon rush forward, flanked by a golden armored knight and a red-cloaked knight with numerous blades.

"Beast Blaster!" Omnimon and UlforceVeedramon roll aside, their followers taking the blow and being flung backward.

"Transcendant Sword!"

"Ulforce Saber!"

Both knights land their strikes, cutting deep and causing MadLeomon to fall backward into the sand, data distorting. "Time to finish it. Dragon Imp…"

"Gigastick Lance!" UlforceVeedramon turns to his right to notice Darkdramon firing an attack at the now downed MadLeomon. The shadowy bolt lands square on his target's chest, kicking up dust and smoke once more as the mega rushes in to absorb the data.

"Poison Claw!" With a swipe, MadLeomon bats Darkdramon aside and leaps out of the smoke, fleeing rapidly over the desert sand.

"I'll get him…" Dynasmon states with annoyance, preparing to take off.

"No need." Darkdramon states firmly. "We'll run into him again…"

"You interfered with my kill," UlforceVeedramon growls at the wounded knight. "Perhaps I shall take your data as recompense!"

"The Mistress wouldn't like it if you deleted her newest knight," Darkdramon growls back. "I'm sorry: I'm supposed to absorb him so I can finally reach my next form."

"We are aware," Omnimon pipes in. "But one thing you will need to learn is never to intervene in a fight that is not your own. Lacking in such honor will not be tolerated in our ranks."

Darkdramon bows his head. "Yes, of course. I will avoid allowing my zealotry to rule me in the future. I have been chasing that thing for a while now and thought my only hope might be to get the tamer children to delete him for me, given my weakened condition. When I saw you all…"

"I did not request an explanation," UlforceVeedramon interrupts as the other knights re-join them. "I care not for your excuses as to failure, and can assure you that our Lady will not care for excuses either. Darkdramon again bows his head.

"Still…" UlforceVeedramon continues, placing a hand on his chin, "perhaps you are correct that this pest is best left to those humans." Darkdramon looks up at the blue knight. "What made you think of it?"

"That shade has a vendetta against them," Darkdramon explains. "He kept babbling on about how he would destroy then one who took 'Jeri' from him. He seems willing to fight anyone who gets in his way and the power he possesses is unnatural: almost like that of the demon lords my tamer and I fought with those humans."

"So you are one of the pets our Lady told us about?" Leopardmon taunts, eliciting a low-throated growl from Darkdramon. "Not anymore. Now, I serve the Mistress."

"Play nicely, Leopardmon. He's going to be one of us soon," Craniamon croons as Crusadermon huffs next to him.

"Anything else about this shade?" Omnimon asks, clearly becoming impatient. Darkdramon gives a shrug. "Atticus said something about his mind degrading; that he was becoming more savage and acting more on instinct."

"Irrelevant to us," Dynasmon grumbles. "Let us…"

"Let us return our focus to our real mission," UlforceVeedramon interrupts. "Darkdramon will continue to pursue his target: certainly he and that shade will be enough to keep those humans busy while we deal with the Digital Hazard."

"But Ulfor…" Alphamon starts.

"You have my orders. Darkdramon, do you know where the Digital Hazard is?"

"No. When my tamer defeated me in our last battle, the Mistress ordered me to flee, but I have strong reason to believe the Digital Hazard is somewhere on this level of the Digital World. I'm also willing to bet that my tamer is with him."

"That's at least a start. We will split up and scour the desert. Find the Hazard, and show no mercy."

"Don't underestimate Atticus," Darkdramon warns. "Like me, he now is using the power of his dark spore and he will not cooperate with your demands."

"I will deal with the Tamer of Darkness," Omnimon states, a large sword shooting out of one of the heads on his hands. "Dark spore or not, he will be deleted, as will all who defy our Mistress. I trust you have no objections?"

Darkdramon frowns but shakes his head. "Good. Go destroy that shade and get the data, which our Mistress has commanded you collect. Then you will ensure that those brats do not aid the Hazard's escape. One way or another, that virus will be deleted."

"Perhaps you would like to take a team?" UlforceVeedramon says with a smirk. Omnimon scans over the other knights. "Crusadermon, Dynasmon: with me…" The three knights shoot off across the desert.

"I will take Leopardmon and Craniamon," Alphamon remarks, looking to UlforceVeedramon, who nods. The three knights rush away in the opposite direction of Omnimon.

"Magnamon, Examon; you're with me. You three go the other way. Find the Hazard and deal with him if you can. At the very least, prevent him from reaching the other humans. Alone, he will be a much easier target for us to overwhelm," UlforceVeedramon commands before rushing off.

Darkdramon watches them rush over the desert, smirking inwardly. _We're going to win. I'm going to finish my mission. Atticus, you chose the wrong side…_

* * *

Henry sits quietly, hugging Terriermon close as Ryo and Alice look him over, Jeri staring blankly at them as they do. "You seem to be fine," Alice remarks, placing a hand on her chin. You're saying Terriermon hasn't woken yet?"

"No…" Henry states weakly. "And his data keeps destabilizing. I'm afraid if I let go…"

"Maybe he took more damage in your last fight than you thought," Ryo offers, but Henry shakes his head. "They hardly did anything to us. They just sort of…swarmed us and then stabbed into our joints. I suddenly felt lightheaded and the next thing I knew, we separated and I was in so much pain…"

"And now?" Ryo asks. "You feel better now?" Henry shakes his head. "I feel…I guess tired…" Terriermon groans in his grip and his data suddenly shifts. Henry squeezes tighter and is partner's data seems to settle. "What do I do?" Henry asks, his voice becoming frantic.

"Maybe MarineAngemon can help?" Kenta asks, looking to his partner. The pink pixie flutters forth and begins emitting a stream of hearts into Terriermon, who groans but does not otherwise respond.

Henry seems to relax a little as Terriermon settles and bats his eyes, as if trying to fight off the urge to sleep. "So did you win?" Jeri asks after some silence, drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh yea. Did you find Chumly and…" Kazu starts before trailing off. Henry doesn't answer, though his hand subconsciously moves to his pocket, pulling out the object within. Kai pushes forward and snatches it from his hand. His face melts into one of sadness upon seeing the yellow frames of his cousin's goggles staring back at him.

"Whoa… Chumly's goggles…" Kazu says softly.

"You did it then…" Alice mutters sadly. "It's over."

Henry shakes his head. "I failed. I wasn't strong enough…and I think I made it worse…"

"You mean he got away?" Jeri asks.

"Why would you have these?" Kai asks. "If he's still out there, how'd you get them?" Henry merely gives him a tired look and blinks his eyes before diverting his gaze. Kai grabs Henry by the cusp of the shirt and yanks him up, causing Terriermon to roll out of his grip and MarineAngemon to flutter away from fear. "Tell me!"

"Kai! Stop it!" Alice says, moving to pry the two boys apart. Ryo and Kazu grab onto Kai and pull as Alice tries to pull Henry's shirt out of Kai's fingers. Masahiko scurries forth and grabs Terriermon off the ground, holding onto him as the older tamers struggle with one another and Calumon buries his face in Ai's shirt.

"…He threw them away…" Henry mutters, catching Kai off guard. Ryo and Kazu manage to pull him away and Henry half sits, half falls back to the ground. Kai pulls himself away from the other two boys and turns his back to them. "I don't believe that. Takato wouldn't throw them away."

Masahiko moves to Henry's side, handing Terriermon back to him. Henry gives the boy a weak smile before taking the little digimon and holding him close once more, MarineAngemon fluttering back over to continue healing.

"I have to admit it's hard to imagine him parting with them willingly…" Kazu remarks, a hand on his chin.

"Well he's still out there," Jeri adds while hanging her head. "And that means we're all still in danger."

"Let's try to focus on one thing at a time," Ryo suggests, eyeing Henry once more. "What happened after you fought Takato?"

Henry tightens his grip on Terriermon. "I found him wandering in the desert," Impmon interjects. "A little after that we were attacked by those things I mentioned."

"A swarm you said. Any idea what digimon?" Ryo asks. Henry shakes his head. "My d-ark didn't recognize them…"

"You would think it had been one nasty battle…" Alice states with concern.

"That's just it. They hardly touched him," Impmon speaks up. "He just suddenly collapsed and broke apart and they've been writhing and groaning since."

"Think maybe this has something to do with that anomaly that Riley lady warned us about?" Alice asks.

"Stands to reason…" Ryo responds. "She did say it would appear wave or swarm-like."

"What did these creatures look like?" Jeri asks.

"Black and red, mostly," Impmon responds. "Lot's of blades and spears too."

"Black and red… Those are Guilmon's colors, aren't they?" Kenta asks.

"…and Terriermon is suffering from severe data-destabilization despite not taking many nasty hits." Jeri adds, "It's just like with Megidramon."

"You think Chumly has something to do with those creatures? Kazu asks.

"I don't know…" Ryo says with a frown. "I've never heard of a digimon being able to digivolve into a swarm before but we know the Digital Hazard possesses dangerous properties."

"I don't think it was Pineapple-Head or his tamer," Impmon butts in. "These things… they felt different… even different from Megidramon."

"Different how?" Kai asks suddenly, craning his neck to look behind him.

"They felt almost…dead. I wanna say, like a husk or a…"

"A shade," Jeri interjects, drawing everyone's attention. "We shouldn't have let Atticus run off to help him…" Ryo quickly glances at Kotemon, expecting some form of retort, but the rookie gives none, turning his eyes downcast.

"No…" Alice finally says. "The message… we got it before he left. This swarm or anomaly… it existed before he went to help Takato."

"Well, then I'm not sure how to explain it," Jeri says with a frown, "but whatever attacked Henry sounds exactly like the Digital Hazard."

"Then we can be sure the Royal Knights will deal with it," Ryo says. "I'll send another message to Riley to update her on what's going on and see if I can get an update on when the ark will be coming."

"I don't think we should wait around here," Kotemon speaks up. "We should find cover-somewhere safe from the Royal Knights—until your ark gets here."

"They're after Takato, not us," Ryo retorts.

"He might be right actually," Jeri joins, much to the rookie's surprise. "We know that Takato will make his way here if he survived and if the Royal Knights catch us with him, we would be in danger."

"She has a good point, Ryo," Alice concedes. "At least until we hear back from home, the safety of the group should take precedent."

"Alright. Where do we go then?" Ryo asks.

"I recommend the Village of Discarded Data," Kotemon interjects. "The Royal Knights won't look for us there."

"They will if Takato goes there," Henry utters, drawing everyone's attention. "He knows about the Chucidarumon same as us. I'm willing to bet he'd go there to wait for the ark too."

"It does kind of sound exactly like the place Chumly would wander to…" Kazu remarks while scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'm going then," Kai states firmly. "If there's any chance I can help my cousin, I'm doing it."

"I'm with you," Impmon says with a nod and a glance to his tamers. "Ai and Mako will be safer there too."

"Kai…" Ryo groans, exasperation clear in his voice. "You saw what those Royal Knights did to us earlier. If he were to come back, we'd all be caught in the crossfire."

"There's no escaping that now," Kotemon pipes up. "I'm telling you: if they manage to find him and deal with him, we will be next. My tamer and I are going too."

"You're not taking my step-brother anywhere," Jeri retorts.

"But Jeri," Masahiko speaks up. "I want to go with Kotemon to see Takato!"

"Me too!" Calumon cheers while gliding over to the boy's head.

"Am I speaking to a wall here?" Ryo asks, looking at Kazu, Kenta, Alice, and Henry.

"Do whatever you want," Kai states harshly. "We're going to help Takato.

"You're going to get us all killed," Ryo responds. "If the Royal Knights catch any of us helping him, they'll never let us leave."

Terriermon suddenly groans loudly and the tamers stop arguing to look to the little digimon and his tamer, MarineAngemon still sending his stream of hearts forth.

"Piu puh pu…" the pixie digimon says.

"Terriermon's getting better, but he's not healing as fast as expected," Kenta translates. "It's almost like he's constantly taking damage." Henry hugs his partner tighter as his data distorts slightly once more. Alice looks at Kai, catching his eyes momentarily before saying, "Ryo, I think I agree with them. We should go to the Village of Discarded Data. Its pretty obvious this healing process is going to take longer than we thought and it's the safest place we can think of at the time."

Ryo looks at Kai one more time and sighs. "I guess you win. Terriermon needs to be cared for and we need to be somewhere safe for that."

"Ryo, we can think of another place to go," Jeri remarks.

"No need to," Ryo states solemnly. "It won't be for long: just until Terriermon is patched up and I hear back from Ms. Ootori. I'll send the message and we can head out."

"What if Takato is there?" Kazu asks. "Won't that mean the Royal Knights will come after us?"

"Let's just hope that's not the case," Alice answers. "Otherwise we might need to fight him again."

"I'll handle it if need be…" Henry mutters while struggling to push himself to his feet. "I failed once. I won't let my failure result in losing anyone else."

"You better not lay another finger on him!" Kai shouts.

"Oh, will you stop, Kai!" Ryo says, giving him a determined look. "I've been trying to put it lightly until this point, but I just don't think you're getting it."

"What am I not getting, Ryo? That he's dangerous? He wasn't dangerous when you attacked him and he's not dangerous now!"

"That's where you're wrong. I hate to break this to you, but Takato is already gone. You're holding the proof of it!" Kai steps back, as if startled.

"What do you mean?" Masahiko asks, glancing at the goggles before returning his inquisitive look to Ryo.

"I mean there's none of him left," Ryo answers, somewhat more sympathetically. "Kai is right: Takato wouldn't throw his goggles away. Either we destroyed all that was left of him in that fight or the Hazard did. There's no one left to save except those here… I'm sorry Kai…"

"No, you're not," Kai states while turning his back and tucking the goggles in his pocket. "And you're wrong. I'll show you." He begins to walk off, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Masahiko, Calumon, and Kotemon following him after a moment. Ryo looks to Alice, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri who each stand idly for a moment before ultimately following after the others, their partners trailing behind them.

Henry steps up next to Ryo, still clearly exhausted. "We didn't destroy him: I did," the blue haired boy mutters. "I destroyed my best friend and in doing so put everyone in worse danger."

"You think we were wrong?" Ryo asks. Henry hangs his head. "My mind says no, but my heart says otherwise…"

"I hate the fact that I did it," Ryo admits. "But I know what would have happened if we didn't. What Norn showed me…I just can't let it happen…" Ryo gives Henry a light smile. "Hopefully we'll be able to put this all behind us soon. Get going. I'll catch up as soon as I send this message."

Henry nods and begins to walk in the direction the others had gone. Ryo takes out the comm device and begins typing. He doesn't notice Henry's data violently shift as he walks away.

* * *

Atticus peers around the area, noticing several rock formations in different directions. He checks his d-ark once more, but the compass needle continues to spin rapidly, unable to lock-on to any signals.

"This is getting tiresome," he says as Rika comes up next to him. "We should have found his signal by now. I hope we didn't walk the wrong way."

"We better not have, or that dark spore of yours will be the least of your worries," she answers, somewhat playfully.

"How are you holding up, Chiblynmon?" Atticus asks. The gremlin merely grumbles incoherently from his shoulder. "Tired, I suppose?"

"Did whatever was affecting him wear off?" Rika asks. Atticus shakes his head. "I doubt it. I'd say this is merely a new symptom."

"Well you don't seem to be all that affected. Come to think of it, you seem a lot better than before. You haven't had any convulsions since we got here." Atticus blinks rapidly, as if confused. "You're…right. I hadn't noticed that…"

"Perhaps you have the spore under control again," Renamon offers, phasing in next to her partner.

"But I haven't been trying to suppress it. This can't be a coincidence…"

"What do you mean?" Rika asks.

"The DexDoruGreymon… they did something to me. We know that much. We didn't know what, but I think I know now…"

"What is it then?" Renamon asks neutrally.

"Chiblynmon and I are being decompiled," Atticus mutters, some fear bleeding through in his voice. "I've got another virus, and Chiblynmon has it too. Our data is becoming unstable. It's moving slower in me: probably because it's trying to break down the dark spore. I'm sure soon enough, I'll begin outwardly destabilizing like Chiblynmon and Ill grow lethargic as well."

"You think those things we fought infected you with something?" Rika asks. Atticus nods. "A swarm like anomaly is one of the things the message warned about. Whatever this is, I think your friends back home know about it and wanted us to avoid it. Now we know why."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Norn?" Rika asks.

Atticus frowns and places a hand to his chin. "I don't know. They were destroying the Digital World's data: I highly doubt it's something Norn unleashed. The whole reason she wanted to destroy Takato was to end the threat he posed to her and this world…"

"Is something wrong?" Rika asks after a few silent moments. Atticus shakes his head. "I just can't shake this feeling that I somehow caused this… I created DexDoruGreymon and somehow it's multiplied and now it's destroying everything…"

"Lighten up," Rika says with a smirk. "We'll figure it out: after we help Gogglehead."

Atticus gives a slight nod. "We'd be wise to avoid the DexDoruGreymon for the time being. If we run into them, we should retreat: they didn't follow us last time, so I'd presume they're not targeting anything in particular… Now if we could just figure out which way to go…"

The sound of chirping suddenly reaches their ears and they look around, ultimately spotting a yellow creature fluttering about in front of them, as if dancing. "A DigiGnome…" Atticus remarks with a frown.

"I remember these things…" Rita states dryly. "They're always way too happy for my taste…"

"Of course they're happy: their very essence is that of hope. They love to grant wishes and…" Atticus trails off his eyes widening slightly.

"What?" Rika asks. "Having flashbacks to your last wish?"

"Yes… DigiGnomes gather when someone wants to make a wish. Have you wished for anything recently?"

"You mean other than finding Gogglehead?" Rika asks clearly annoyed and confused.

"They only gather when someone is wishing from the heart. I didn't make a wish, and you didn't make a wish…" Rika squints at him, as if still confused.

"I think Takato is nearby…"

"Well that's good, isn't it?"

"Not entirely. I think he's making a wish…" Atticus says, looking up at Rika, his eyes like wide saucers of both fear and angst.

"Well why would that be bad?"

"Because there's only one thing I can imagine him wishing for…" Rika continues to squint in confusion until her eyes suddenly widen in realization. "You mean…?"

"We need to move… fast." The DigiGnome flips in the air once more before fluttering off in the direction of one of the rock formations.

"Follow it! And hope we're not too late!" Atticus yells frantically.

* * *

Numerous DigiGnomes flit about the cave as Takato scans between them. Guilmon chases a couple around, laughing and playing while the DigiGnomes chirp. "I know you guys grant wishes. You've always been there when I needed you. Please, grant me one more wish: take the Hazard away so I can go home with my friends!"

The DigiGnomes continue to chirp and flit about as more enter the cave and join in the dance. "I know you can do it! Please! I don't want it! Please take it away!" The DigiGnomes flutter over to him, beginning to encircle about him. They seem to glow brighter as they speed up—encircling him faster and faster. His body glows red and he closes his eyes. _Thank you, DigiGnomes…_

"No Takato! Don't!" Takato opens his eyes to see Atticus rush into the cave and dive, tackling him out of the vortex of DigiGnomes. Some of the gnomes screech as they touch Atticus, crying out in pain before evaporating. "What? Atticus… What did you…?" Takato asks, still somewhat dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry Takato, but you have to listen to me! You can't wish the Hazard away! I can't let you make the same mistake I did!"

"But Atticus… I've lost everyone… I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"Stupid Gogglehead! You're not alone!" Rika says as she rushes in. "Rika!" Takato shouts in surprise. "You're alive!" Rika grabs Atticus and shoves him aside before embracing Takato tightly. "Of course I'm alive, Goggles. You think I can't take care of myself?" Takato returns the hug, squeezing her tightly. "I thought that I lost you… I thought I was alone…"

"You'll never be alone. I won't let you be ever again!" Atticus pulls himself up from the floor just as Renamon phases in, Chiblynmon resting in her arms. "That was too close…" he remarks as he looks at the two digimon. "I presume no one followed us? No sign of the sovereigns?"

"None that I could see," Renamon responds simply.

"Renamon!" Guilmon cheers happily, loping up to her. "Hello, Guilmon. Are you well?" The red saurian nods vigorously. "We came here for Takato to make a wish."

"So I see…"

Chiblynmon groans once more and Atticus smiles at them before returning his attention to the two tamers still embracing in front of him and stepping forward.

"I'm glad to see you're ok, Takato, and I hate to break up this moment…"

"Yea, you're right. We need to go," Rika agrees, releasing Takato and pulling him up to his feet. "What's going on?" he asks.

"The sovereigns are after you," Atticus explains. "The other members of your group are currently awaiting the ark from your world to arrive. Our only hope would be to get you onboard and back to your world: they can't follow you there."

Takato frowns and turns his gaze downward. "But the others won't let me onboard so long as I have the Hazard…"

"Then we'll make them let you onboard," Rika states confidently. "We're getting you out and that's that."

"I'm sorry to send you back with it, Takato," Atticus starts, adopting a sympathetic tone. "You must understand… if you were to wish it away, someone else will simply be infected and this whole process starts again. "I don't want you to become like me: some wandering husk ensnared in the Dark Ocean or any other realm."

"I…understand… It's just…" he starts as Guilmon lopes over to him and nudges his hand with his snout. "We go home now, Takato?"

Takato directs an anxious expression toward his partner before giving him a slight smile "Yea boy. We'll go home."

"Yay! Takatomon is going home! Taka-chan got his wish!" Atticus lets out a chuckle at the red saurian's antics. "We better get moving then. We have a lot of ground to cover and for all we know, the ark has already come."

"Then there's no time to waste," Rika says. "Let's go: one last trek and we'll be home bound…"


	54. Saboteurs

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 54: Saboteurs

The chucidarumon turn as the tamers enter their village's premises. The elder calms the others before stepping forth and asking, "What brings you to the Village of Discarded Data?"

"One of our friends is hurt," Ryo explains, stepping to the fore of the group. "We need a place to rest and data packets if you have any." The elder Chucidarumon furrows a brow and cocks his head, as if not understanding what he was being asked.

"Please, elder," Kotemon interjects after some silence. "We're in need of shelter. I can explain everything to you if…" The elder holds up a hand to gesture for him to stop. "It is not in our culture to turn down travellers in need. Please, make your way inside one of the buildings and get comfortable."

"Thank you," Alice says with a bow before gesturing for the others to continue forward. Kai, Masahiko, and Kotemon stand-by as the others pass them and enter one of the structures nearby. Jeri bumps into Kai, causing him to fall over and look up at her with disdain. She extends a hand, saying, "Sorry. Guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Kai swipes her hand away and returns himself to his feet. The girl merely shrugs and continues to follow the others.

Henry stumbles by last, still clutching Terriermon tightly as MarineAngemon sits on his arm blowing a stream of bubbles. The boy meets Kai's eyes for a moment, though he turns away quickly as he bites down on his lip and enters the building as well.

"Is something wrong?" the elder asks when the three do not move. "I just want to let you know," Kotemon states softly, that we're not here just because of an injured friend. We found a way to leave the Digital World and are awaiting its arrival, but we have more friends still out there. We think they're being pursued by the Royal Knights and there's a possibility they will come here."

"You are concerned for our safety. You need not be. The Royal Knights, if it is true that they are patrolling around, will not find interest in this place: none do."

"That's not really what I…" Kotemon starts.

"What he actually meant," Kai interjects, interrupting the rookie, "is that the friends of ours that they're hunting might come here and that they might track them here. We know it'd be putting you in danger so we just wanted to make sure you know…"

The elder Chucidarumon again waves his paw. "If you are warning me with the expectation that I might ask you to leave, I'll stop you now and tell you that it is not in our custom to deny aid to those who need it. This village is made from the data that was unwelcome or unneeded elsewhere, and it will always serve as refuge for those that need it."

"In that case, I have another favor to ask," Kotemon speaks up once more. "The others here: our friends would not be safe from them either. If anyone else does arrive, perhaps you could keep them hidden and secret, even from all of us?" The elder Chuchidarumon cocks his head once more in confusion but ultimately nods. "If you feel it is a matter of safety, then we shall do it."

"Thank you," Kotemon says giving a bow. Masahiko imitates his partner and Calumon scrambles to follow suit as well from atop the boy's head. Kai gives slight nod of his head and turns to enter the hut the others had gone in.

"Welcome back to the village, Kotemon," the elder states with a smile. "Please help the others make themselves at home, and rest easy: You are safe here with us."

* * *

"And…done!" Babel pushes his seat back from the computer, a smile plastered on his face. "With that, all essential systems of the ark are complete. She's ready to go."

"That's good," Daisy says. "It means that we're ready to launch it should the need arise before the contingencies are finished."

"I'm sure it's not going to be an issue," Curly adds. "Tao and Dolphin said it shouldn't take longer than another day or two to finish the contingencies. We'll have all the children back soon enough."

"Almost all, Curly," Yamaki states dryly, his usual frown on his face.

"Don't remind me," Babel says, placing a hand behind his head.

"Well what matters is our work here is done," Daisy says, trying to lighten the mood. "Tao and Dolphin will finish the rest and soon we can put it all behind us."

"I agree," Yamaki says while pushing his shades up the bridge of his nose. "You should go inform them that we're done on our end. I guess after that, you can go home…"

"You're not coming?" Curly asks, arching her brow.

"I've seen enough of that sack of manure we call a Prime Minister to last a lifetime," Yamaki replies disdainfully. "You go on ahead; I think I'll wait a few more minutes before I head back up to the main lab and get back to my real job."

"You really should take a break, you know," Babel suggests, but Yamaki shakes his head. "Not yet. I still have a Juggernaut to deactivate and a virus to monitor."

"That's right: I almost forgot," Daisy says, laughing slightly to herself. "Well, best of luck. Please call if you need us." Yamaki nods and they turn and exit the lab.

Yamaki waits a minute or so to ensure they do not come back before sitting back down, jabbing a usb into the port, and punching the keys of his console rapidly. Windows open and close rapidly as Yamaki deactivates contingency after contingency on the ark program. Some request further clearance for access and he skips over them, focusing on those more easily deactivated. _Just need to knock out as many of these as possible without alerting them. With any luck, Mr. Matsuki will figure his way around the ones I can't get to. He's resourceful enough: he'll manage it…_

He clears another window and opens the next as a third pops up on the left of his screen. _A worm! I have to get out of the system before any alerts get sent out. I gotta make this fast!_ He punches in commands rapidly and a loading bar appears on both the contingency window and worm window. Yamaki moves his cursor over to the exit prompt, ready to back out the moment the contingency would be deactivated. The worm bar seems to move quicker, reaching 65% before the loading bar on the contingency reaches 50%. The loading bar suddenly shoots forward to 90% and Yamaki relaxes slightly, only to jump forward a moment later as the worm bar shot up to 98%. He exits the program and pulls out the usb. _Damn! So close! It'll have to be enough._

He returns the computer to its normal screen before standing and leaving the room. _Only thing left to do is get Shibumi in here and send that ark before they finish too many of the remaining contingencies._

* * *

Kurota eyes the main console warily, watching the numbers and symbols which dance across the screen. "Talk to me, Ms. Onodera. What's the status?"

"About 17% of the Digital Network has decompiled," Tally responds. "As of right now, I am still detecting all of the tamers' signatures. Most of them are gathered in one place, but there are three that are a ways from them, though seem to be heading in their general direction."

"Are we any closer to closing down the Juggernaut?"

"Afraid not, sir. We still remain locked out of the program."

The main lab's doors slide open and Daisy, Curly, and Babel walk in. "We finished all of the ark's essential systems," Daisy reports. "It's ready to launch at any time."

"That's great!" Janyuu says, looking up from the console he and Dolphin are at. "Rob and I should be done in about another day, and then we'll be good to go!"

"And luckily the Network is decompiling at a slower rate than we anticipated, given the virus' aggressive nature," Kurota remarks with a grin. "It seems we'll have plenty of time to get those children out." The Prime Minister looks at the three Monster Makers and frowns. "Where is Mitsuo?"

"Still down in the lab. He'll be right up. I think he's trying to avoid you," Babel says with a small hint of sarcasm.

"Well he has a job to do and if you're all done with the ark, I want him up here working on the Juggernaut!" Babel makes a placating gesture. "I can go get him." The man turns and walks out of the lab.

As he exits, Riley enters, a clipboard clasped in her hand. "Ms. Ootori, where have you been?!" Kurota practically barks.

"We received another message from the tamers," she says, handing it off to him. "In my opinion, we should send the ark…" Kurota scans down the document, his frown never once leaving his face.

"What's wrong?" Janyuu asks, panic clearly entering his voice. Kurota looks up at him and says, "We are continuing as planned." He hands the clipboard over and Janyuu takes it and reads aloud:

Riley:

It is vitally important that you send the ark. How much longer do you think it will be? We have encountered Norn's servants, who have given us slight hostility, though they are primarily focused on their objective, and thus ultimately left us alone. Though my concern on it is not so high, there are members of our group suggesting that these servants will come for us next if they succeed in their current task, and I'd much prefer not to wait around and find out.

For the time, we have taken to hiding in the Village of Discarded Data. We are safe, but I do have news to report. Henry is once again amongst us, but he had an encounter with a swarm of digimon, which we are presuming to be the wave or swarm-like anomaly you warned us about. His partner, Terriermon, seems to have become extraordinarily unstable as a result of the encounter and we are giving our best efforts to caring for him and keeping him safe. He and Henry are both fine, but the sooner that ark comes, the sooner we can get back and you can run diagnostics. If you have further instruction on what we can do, please send it. I anxiously await your reply.

-Ryo

"Henry ran into the DexDoruGreymon!" Janyuu shouts upon finishing. "We have to send that ark, now!"

"Negative," Kurota states somewhat forcefully. "You heard the children: he is fine and can make it until we finish the contingencies."

"It doesn't sound like he's fine, Kurota." The Prime Minister turns to notice Yamaki and Babel had entered the lab. "He's had contact with the X virus. That means his partner has it and it's causing him to decompile."

"The tamers said they are tending to him. He can last another day or two," Kurota responds curtly.

"What if he doesn't? The deal is we bring back the tamers AND their partners. If you lose Henry Wong's partner because of your stubborn and sadistic…"

"That's enough from you, Mitsuo!"

"Prime Minister, please," Janyuu interjects. "If Terriermon is in danger, we have to send the ark now. I promised my son that I wouldn't cause him or his friends to lose their partners again!"

"Continue as planned. That's an order," Kurota states, turning his gaze toward the Monster Maker.

"Tao, it's ok," Dolphin adds, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We're nearly finished and we can send the ark the second we're done. I think Kurota might be right here: Terriermon is being cared for and the tamers are safe as of now. If we keep at it, we'll be done in less than a day."

"Dolphin, you don't understand…"

"Yes I do," Dolphin replies. "I've been without my granddaughter for two years now: I know what it's like to be concerned. Those children have shown themselves to be remarkable and have survived in the Digital World before. They will make it. We have to trust in that and focus on their safety for when they get home. You know if we send that ark now, this Norn will be more likely to prevent their escape."

Janyuu glances back at Kurota, who gives a slight nod. He then glances at Yamaki, who shakes his head. Finally, he turns his attention to Riley. "Send them a message and tell them it should be ready in about a day. Ask if they think they can last that long." Riley gives a nod to him.

"Janyuu…" Yamaki starts.

"Please don't, Yamaki. If the children say they can't hold out any longer, we'll send it, but if they feel capable of waiting it out, then it's important that we finish our task."

Yamaki turns his head away. "Anything else to say, Mitsuo?" Kurota asks, grinning his typical victorious grin. "No. I wash my hands of whatever results from your reckless decisions. You just best hope that this doesn't blow up in your face. I'm going to grab some lunch and then I'll get to work on the Juggernaut." Yamaki turns and struts out, Riley following out behind him.

Yamaki turns down the hall away from the cafeteria and rides the elevator up to his office. As they enter, Shibumi stands and greets them. "Are we ready to go?"

"Almost," Yamaki responds. "The ark is ready for launch, but we need to get you into the main lab, which means we need to get all of them out."

"How do we do that?"

"Well that's where I come in," Riley interjects. "I think I can draw everyone down to the lab by alleging a hack in from that point. At most, I'd be able to buy you ten or fifteen minutes to get into the system and activate the launch protocol."

"Once it's launched, they'll have sixty seconds to abort. We just have to keep them from the main console for that long and then there will be nothing they can do."

"What if they don't all leave the lab when Riley reports the hack?" Shibumi asks.

"They will," Riley assures. "Because I'm going to tell them it's you who broke in and is hacking us."

"We move tonight, in a few hours when the security staff will be at a minimum," Yamaki finishes. "We only get one shot at this. Make it count."

* * *

Calumon, Masahiko, Ai, and Mako rapidly devour the mudballs placed before them on the table. The Chucidarumon who placed them there seems to giggle at them as Kotemon and Impmon sweat drop at the display.

Alice enters, a couple Chucidarumon flanking her and carrying some data packets. They stroll across the room towards Henry, who still holds a now semi-conscious Terriermon while MarineAngemon sluggishly continues his stream of hearts. "We brought some data packets so MarineAngemon can take a break," Alice says as cheerfully as she can. Henry bobs his head in a sluggish nod and utters, "Thanks."

"About time we got to the data packets… I still feel like I was hit by a Truckmon…" Terriermon jests half-heartedly while sluggishly rolling off of his tamer's lap. MarineAngemon nearly immediately collapses next to him, snoring loudly as he falls asleep instantly.

"Poor little guy…" Alice says, looking at him as the Chucidarumon lay the data packets at Henry's feet.

"I'm glad he can get some rest finally," Kenta says, taking up position next to Alice. He's going to need to in case we have to make a run for the ark." Terriermon grabs one of the packets and curls up around it before shutting his eyes and relaxing himself. Alice gives a small smile at the rookie before turning toward his tamer and frowning. "You doing ok?"

Henry gives another sluggish nod. "Just a bit of a headache… And I'm really tired."

"Why don't you take a nap then?" Kenta suggests. "We'll wake you up if we have to go anywhere." Henry shakes his head. "I'm fine. Really. I'd rather keep a eye on Terriermon."

A beeping suddenly fills the room and Ryo pulls out the comm device. As he reads his frown grows deeper and, upon finishing, announces, "They say the ark should be here in about a day. They want to know if we think we can make it that long."

"Do we have a choice?" Kazu asks, some sarcasm clearly present in his tone.

"The longer we wait, the more likely it is we have to fight again," Jeri remarks. "It's highly probable that Takato could find his way back by then, or the Royal Knights might decide to get rid of us, or even the sovereigns or Norn herself."

Ryo and Alice each glance quickly at Kai, who seems to simmer in a corner of the room but makes no remarks. "We'll manage whatever we have to," Ryo says with a frown.

"Why is the ark taking this long," Henry wonders aloud. "They already had a base program from Grani. I hope nothing is impeding their progress."

"Well whatever the reason, I wish they'd hurry up," Kazu grumbles out.

"I guess I'll tell them we'll hold out for another day…" Ryo states with a sigh before pulling out the stylus.

"Such tenacity is key to survival in the Digital World," the elder Chucidarumon interjects. "We know that better then most here. It was some time after you tamers chased away that bike that was terrorizing us that another human showed up to our village unaccompanied. He too was a rather tenacious lad."

"Wait, are you talking about Ren?" Alice asks. "The boy who this cloak belonged to?" She pulls on the fabric draped over her shoulders. The elder nods to her. "Why yes. That's right Alice. We gave you the cloak he left behind. It was his token of gratitude to us for giving him shelter."

Dobermon emits a low growl before lying down and stretching his legs out in front of him. "What was a human doing in the Digital World on his own anyway?" Kotemon asks. "Was he looking for a partner?"

"Well yes, and no," the elder continues. "If I'm correct, he said he lost his partner and wanted to find him, but that he was also looking for an old friend of his. I don't quite remember the name…"

"Would the name happen to have been 'Atticus?'" Alice blurts out. "That's who he was looking for, wasn't it?"

"Well, I can't be certain, but the name does sound familiar..." the elder responds while scratching his chin in thought. "He said something about having made a mistake and that he believed the mistake got his friend deleted. He said he was called by the sovereigns sometime after that to deal with some great threat, but that his partner was corrupted and could not complete the task, so he fled to this corner of the Digital World and abandoned the mission that was set for him. Later he lost control of his partner and spent some time wandering the desert until he stumbled upon our village. During his travels, he said he had heard that this friend of his was alive and that he had completed the mission he himself had failed to accomplish. When he left us, he said he was going to look for him and left us that cloak as a way of saying thanks."

"What happened after that?" Masahiko asks. "Did he ever find who he was looking for?"

"If he was looking for Atticus, obviously he never found him," Jeri replies.

"We are unaware of what happened after. We never saw him again. It was very soon after that that Alice happened upon our village and we likewise gave her shelter."

"It kind of makes me feel bad for Atticus…" Ryo adds. "But I guess at least one of his friends tried to find him and fix things..."

"Which is a lot more then what you guys are doing to my cousin," Kai interjects, his back still turned as he faces a corner of the room.

"What would you like to hear, Kai?" Ryo asks in reply. "That we're sorry we had to do it? That we still have to do it if he tries to come back?"

"I want you to stop trying to hurt my cousin! He hasn't done anything to you to deserve this."

"You're wrong, Kai," Henry mutters weakly. "He killed my sister. You know that."

"I know it was an accident," Kai retorts.

"That actually makes it worse, doesn't it?" Kenta asks. "He didn't even mean to hurt anyone and he did. He can't control the power of the Digital Hazard…"

"I guess you guys got nothing out of that story…" Kotemon says with a sigh. "Ren recognized that he was wrong and set out to make amends. You're all just sitting here thinking of ways to justify the dishonorable things you've done."

"I think you took the wrong thing out of the story," Jeri answers curtly, drawing everyone's attention. "Assuming it was Atticus he was looking for, you're forgetting that he and the other members of his group betrayed Atticus for no reason. In our case, it's Takato who betrayed us: he insists on endangering everyone here to protect himself rather than doing what a real leader does and looking out for the well-being of the group."

"You take that back right now!" Kai shouts. "My cousin never betrayed any of you! You betrayed him!"

"No, he betrayed me the moment he refused to save Leomon," she retorts in a monotonous grill. "He betrayed Guilmon the moment he turned him into that monster, Megidramon. And he betrayed everyone else when he put them all in danger to save his sorry behind. Maybe if Takato was better at controlling his anger, there would have been no Millenniummon attacking our world and we wouldn't even be in this mess at all!"

"That's not really fair, Jeri…" Ryo suddenly interjects. "The truth is he saved our skins on more than one occasion and he was only captured because the rest of us weren't strong enough. He never did anything to deserve getting mixed up in all this…" Ryo raises his gaze to meet Kai's. "But now we're here and the circumstances are what they are. We had to choose between rescuing him and keeping the rest of the group safe. You can't reasonably expect us to throw our lives away for him when there is no way to save him."

"You didn't choose between rescuing him or abandoning him to save yourselves though," Kai responds with a hint of resentment. "You chose the third option: to turn on him and attack him yourselves to spare your own lives. You can't reasonably be angry with him for defending himself. My cousin may have accidentally unleashed a monster, but you all have purposely become monsters yourselves!"

Ryo turns his gaze away while Alice, Kazu, and Kenta lower their eyes as well and their partners noticeably sag with remorse.

"You won't make me feel sorry," Jeri says, turning her own gaze away. "I don't personally wish harm on Takato, but I'm glad to see karma is catching up with him. He's shown his true colors now: when it comes down to it, he's more concerned for his own safety than the safety of others. That's why I lost Leomon and that's why he'll deserve whatever the Digital Hazard brings…" Jeri suddenly cries out and everyone's eyes divert toward her and notice that Kai had struck her again. Ryo dives quickly, knocking Kai aside before he could land another blow and the two boys struggle as Jeri pulls herself away from the scuffle.

Kai wastes no time, turning himself over to face Ryo and slamming a fist into his face. Kazu jumps to join the scuffle as Alice, Masahiko, Ai, Mako, and Calumon plead for them to stop. Kai knocks Kazu aside with another punch and Ryo jumps to tackle him again. Kai once again wriggles in Ryo's grip, turning around and landing another punch to Ryo's cheek. He then shoves his knee into his stomach, causing the boy to release him and stumble back. Kai tackles him and begins relentlessly pelting him with punch after punch. "You…won't…hurt…my…cousin…ever…again…!"

"Kai, stop it! You're hurting him!" Alice pleads, but Kai continues.

"Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon jumps into the fray, head-butting Kai away from his tamer and knocking him into a wall. His head hits the wall first and he rolls over, unconscious as Kenta and Alice rush to aid Ryo.

"You ok?" Alice asks, concern bleeding through. Ryo rubs his face and nods. "Fine." He looks at Monodramon, who peers back at him with concern. "Thanks for the rescue…"

Impmon hops over to Kai and pokes him before saying, "You knocked him out…"

"Good. He'll be less trouble that way…" Kazu remarks as he stands and rubs his head. "Jeri, are you ok?" Jeri pushes herself up to her feet and walks to the exit without giving an answer. Masahiko moves to follow, but Kotemon stops him. "We should give her some time alone."

"But…"

"Kotemon is right this time," Henry mutters from his space on the floor. "Just give Jeri some space. She'll be back in here soon."

Jeri struts over to the edge of the village and peers out over the expanse of sand. _Angry little trogg… just like his cousin…_

Her face twists with annoyance as she stares out across the desert. _He thinks you're going to make it back…but you're never going to lead the tamers again._ She reaches into her pocket and fiddles with its contents, tightening her hand around it but soon relaxing her grip before turning her gaze back to the village.

 _Delete…_

 _I finally got what I wanted… He's all alone…and yet…it's almost like it's not enough… Why don't I feel better? Is it because he's still out there?_

Tears begin to form in her eyes and she looks back out over the desert. _Or maybe it's because Leomon is out there too… To have him so close and yet for him to be so far beyond my reach… it's unbearable…_ She clenches her hands together and scrunches her face up in an angry expression. _He took you from me and now I'm kept in constant pain because I can't get back what I want most. It's not fair! I should never have lost you! He should have saved you for me!_

 _Yes, Subject Jeri Katou… He is a failure, like all humans. Humans must be perfected. The sting of sadness must be deleted and the slate wiped clean._

 _What do I do to feel better? Takato's pain hasn't made me feel any better. What more can I do? Maybe I'm just destined to always be sad…_

 _"No. I can make you happy, Subject Jeri Katou. All you have to do is let me out…_

 _I don't know… Give me one reason to trust you…_

 _I'm you…_

"Hello, Jeri…" Jeri is jolted from her thoughts and turns to see the heaving form of Darkdramon, his wings still a ripped mess from his battle. "You… What are you doing here?"

Darkdramon allows himself to fall to a knee and continues to breathe heavily. "I apologize for disturbing you. I need help. I am hurt…"

"What happened to you? Where did you go? Why weren't you with us when we woke up?"

"I ran," Darkdramon admits. "Atticus damaged me too greatly. I had to flee and try to recover so that I could continue my mission and hunt down the Hazard."

"Well what do you want with us then? We're not hunting for him anymore. We're trying to go home." Darkdramon chuckles and coughs before replying, "How will you get home…if the swarm overtakes you…"

"Swarm?" Jeri asks.

"It's coming. I tried to fight them, but there's just too many. When it arrives, it will destroy everything and everyone here."

"…you came to warn us?" Jeri asks.

"Partially. I saw you enter the village and I know you are trying to escape. Lady Norn is happy to allow you to, but the Hazard must not slip through her grip."

"…You're working for Norn now, then." Darkdramon bows his head. "The swarm… She unleashed it to ensure the Hazard's destruction. I and the other Royal Knights are to prevent his escape and allow the swarm to do the rest."

"I'll tell the others…" Jeri responds after a moment's hesitation.

"Respectfully, I will tell them. I wish to ensure you're escape, plus staying close to you may lead me to my target and ensure his deletion." Jeri nods after another moment.

Darkdramon looks out to the desert and Jeri follows his gaze to a dust cloud in the distance. "They are coming, and you will all be deleted if you stay here. We should tell them quickly…"


	55. Trust and Trickery

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 55: Trust and Trickery

Rika, Renamon, Takato, Guilmon, and Atticus move silently over the desert. Chiblynmon emits a moan every so often, but otherwise makes no indication of his presence. Atticus begins to fish through his cards when Chiblynmon moans again. Takato taps his shoulder and places a card in front of his face.

"You can use my recovery card if you like." Atticus gives a smile and a nod before taking the card and pulling it through his d-ark, "Digi-Modify! Recovery activate!" Chiblynmon settles in once more and mutters a quick, "Thank you…" in Takato's direction.

"Yes, thank you," Atticus adds. "I really appreciate it."

"What's wrong with him?" Takato asks. "What happened?"

"He was infected with a virus by DexDoruGreymon. I'm not really sure how exactly it is doing it, but I know that it's causing him to decompile."

"And those recoveries you keep swiping are all you can do?" Takato asks. Atticus nods and replies, "For now, yes. And I'm running out of cards. If I don't find some data packets for him soon, I'm not surer what I'll do…"

"Will Chiblynmon be ok?" Guilmon asks in his childish voice.

"I'll be ok Guilmon… I'm tough…" Chiblynmon mumbles out. "I'm more worried about what will happen when Atticus starts experiencing symptoms. He can't use recovery cards on himself."

"Wait, you're infected to?" Takato asks, concern bleeding into his voice.

"Yea, that's sort of my fault…" Rika calls back as she comes to a halt.

"Nonsense, Ms. Nonaka. You had no reason to stop your fighting. I don't hold you accountable for that," Atticus responds while trying to force a smile as he comes up next to her.

"But you're infected too... Does that mean you'll…"Takato starts.

"Decompile? Eventually, yes. I'm not sure why, but it's progressing slower in me. I suspect it might be due to the dark spore implanted in my data. The virus may be having trouble breaking it down, but I know it definitely is…"

"How do you know?" Guilmon asks as they continue their walk.

"Well he was convulsing like crazy before we found you. It seems to have stopped after our fight with those DexDoruGreymon." Rika explains.

"DexDoruGreymon?" Takato asks. "I've never heard of that digimon."

"It's what I turned Ren's partner into," Atticus adds. "Somehow, it's multiplied and now it seems to be eating away at the very fabric of the Digital World."

"How do we stop it?"

"At the moment, I do not know. There are many of them…a whole swarm. I fear it would require an army, certainly more than three tamers, to overcome them."

"Not to mention we have other problems," Rika adds. "Like the sovereigns and the others who are probably boarding the ark as we speak…" Takato lowers his head. "It's all because of this stupid Hazard… I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this, Rika…"

"Lighten up, Goggles," she says while gliding her hand into his and clasping it tightly. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. You shouldn't be sorry for what's out of your control."

"On that note, it's really I who should be sorry," Atticus speaks up. "I gave you the Hazard, however inadvertently, and I destroyed those DigiGnomes before they could grant your wish…"

"Did you really have to destroy them?" Takato asks, to which Atticus scratches at his head. "I didn't actually mean to… They kind of just evaporated when they touched me."

"Why?" Guilmon asks.

"It has something to do with him being a shade, right Atticus?" Chiblynmon asks from his shoulder. Atticus gives him a nod. "Those DigiGnomes are an embodiment of hope and light whereas the only thing I embody is death and despair…"

"But that's not true. You're Taka-chan's friend," Guilmon responds, drawing everyone's attention. He nuzzles his snout into Atticus's leg and Atticus jumps back from shock. "I think I need my ears checked…" Rika says, turning back around after Guilmon cocks his head at her.

"It's almost as if…" Atticus starts aloud before closing his mouth.

"What?" Takato asks.

"…Never mind. Just…what he just did… it reminded me of…"

"Who?"

"That girl… The one who pleaded with me to save you. She was the first person to hug me in a long time…"

"You mean Suzie?" Renamon interjects suddenly in her cool and calm voice.

"I guess that would have been a better wish to make…" Takato says with a frown, causing Atticus to arch a brow towards him. "I should have wished her back. Instead I was selfish and tried to wish away my own problems…"

"It wasn't selfish. I did the same thing you tried to do. Not to mention, you have it much worse than I did: the Digital Hazard has cost you most of your friends, whereas I already had none when I was infected. I wished it away because I was afraid. You wanted to wish it away because of what it's cost you."

A DigiGnome suddenly chirps and flutters by, drawing Atticus' and Rika's attention. The former sighs, turns to look at Takato, and asks, "You still want to wish it away, don't you?"

"A little. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. If the DigiGnomes are following us, than it's a wish deeply rooted in your heart. It's not fair of me to ask you to bear the burden."

"I know that it would infect someone else if I wished it away…but…"

"Maybe you should just wish it on Ryo or Henry. I'd pay to see how they'd react," Rika jests.

"Or wish it back to me…" Rika and Takato turn their gazes on Atticus, who shrugs. "If I'm correct, I'm going to die anyway. May as well send the Hazard out with me."

"I couldn't do that…" Takato starts. "I couldn't knowingly wish it on someone…"

"You forget that I bore it once. I can find a way to manage. Besides, if you don't have the Hazard, then nothing would stop you from going home. I can't even board your ark, so I'd be happy to bear the burden if it means you get to go home. It'd be nice to leave some kind of positive legacy behind…"

"…No Atticus…" Takato says after a moment's thought. "I promised you that when I went back, we'd find a way to bring you there as well…"

"This virus will take me eventually, Takato. You're not betraying me, if that's what is worrying you. It's a logical choice…"

"No… I can't…" Takato mutters, looking up at Rika, who returns a sympathetic gaze. "We'll find a way to help you," he adds as he shifts his gaze back to Atticus. "I promised you we'd get you to the Real World, and I'm going to keep that promise."

Atticus smiles briefly and shakes his head in disbelief. "Of everyone in the world… my wish ruins the life of the one decent person out there. The one person who when he has a chance to return my suffering, entirely justified, he doesn't. I can't imagine another person: not from my group and not from yours, who would make the choice you are making."

"If you could do it over," Takato starts. "If you knew it would infect me then, would you have wished it away?" Atticus looks at him with a degree of bewilderment before diverting his gaze and finally answering, "No. If I had known anyone else would suffer from my wish…"

"Then that's why I can't wish it back to you. You don't deserve it anymore than I do." Atticus stares at him for a time. "If you would have been strong enough to continue to bear it, then I can be too."

Atticus chuckles at this. "I'm going to die, Takato. This is a way out, entirely guilt free."

"I wouldn't be guilt free if there was a way to save you."

"Why do you want to save me?"

"Because he's a Gogglehead who has to save everyone," Rika responds with a slight smirk.

"Because we're friends and I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't at least try."

A tear slowly streaks down Atticus' cheek and he wipes it away. "If it's the last thing I do, Takato, I will get you home. You and as many of your friends as possible. I can't think of another way to express my awe and gratitude. I'm a shade, but you still treat me like I'm human."

"You are human," Rika and Takato say together. Atticus only laughs in response, another tear finding its way down his face.

"I just wish there was a way to bring Suzie back too…" Takato says as he deflates slightly. "But I guess that's one thing I can't fix…"

"Wait," Rika remarks, drawing the two boys' attention. "I can't believe I didn't think of it till now!"

"What?" they both ask.

"If Suzie died, doesn't that mean she could be a shade now like Atticus?" Atticus places a hand to his chin. "It's possible, I suppose, but…"

"But what?" Takato asks, clearly becoming excitable.

"Well… I don't really know how it works… There're so many differences between what happened to her and what happened to me."

"Like what?" Chiblynmon chirps from his shoulder. "She died, didn't she?"

"Well…yes…but she was still connected to her partner when she died. Not to mention Megidramon absorbed the data she left behind whereas all of mine remained free floating after my deletion. Then there's the question of where she would recompile. I'm not sure if the Dark Ocean is the only place, but assuming it is, there's no way to get to her…"

"I guess that's a bust…" Rika says with a frown as Takato deflates once more.

"Don't be sad, Taka-chan. I still believe in you. We'll find a way to help Suzie," Guilmon mutters while nuzzling his tamer's leg.

"Atticus crosses his arms before saying, "I suppose there's only one thing left to do…"

"What's that?" Rika asks.

"If I'm going to be stuck here until you find a way to change a shade back to a human, I can spend that time scouring the Digital World to see if I can find a shade of her."

"You would do that?" Takato asks, to which Atticus nods. "Of course. That way if you do manage to find a way to restore me, you could restore her as well. I can't promise that I would find her, but I can try.

"That's great! I can't wait to tell…" he suddenly trails off, a look of sadness starting to permeate his face. Atticus place a hand on his shoulder, asking, "It's Henry, isn't it?" The boy gives him a slight nod.

"You deleted him, didn't you?" Takato pops up, giving a grave look and shakes his head. "I…I couldn't do it… Despite all of it… I just couldn't be the cause of his death too…"

Atticus' eyes seem to widen. "That means… you controlled the Hazard… I must admit, I'm impressed."

"In that case, Henry's lucky I wasn't there. I wouldn't have been so merciful," Rika states with a hmph.

"He was motivated by fear, Rika," Atticus reminds. "They all were. It doesn't excuse them of course, but it makes their behavior more understandable."

"I still don't understand it…" Takato states with a frown. "I keep trying to imagine what I would do if it was the other way around… I mean, I don't want anything bad to happen to them of course, but…"

"Forgiving or not forgiving them is your choice, Takato. There is no right or wrong; no should or shouldn't. You should do what your heart tells you."

"Would you forgive them?" Takato asks. Atticus diverts his gaze before replying, "I'm not you. I can't tell you what to do here. Only you can decide what is right."

"Well friends don't do what they did to him," Rika states affirmatively. "I wouldn't forgive them, especially knowing that they're not even sorry."

"In my experience, Rika, fear drives people to do terrible things, even to those with whom they are closest. Regardless of what has happened, what matters now is getting you all home, Takato and all the others included."

"Whatever. I'll take point again. Just try not to fall behind. We've wasted enough time as it is." As she walks off, Atticus and Takato follow close behind her. Takato tugs once more on Atticus' sleeve, drawing his attention, before muttering, "If we brought back Suzie, do you think there's a chance Henry and I could be friends again?" Atticus shrugs. "I don't know, Takato. I'm definitely not sure if we should even tell him of my intent to try to find her. False hope could just make it worse if I ultimately fail."

"Henry…said I didn't deserve to lead the group…" Takato mutters, his hand subconsciously moving to his head. "I'm pretty sure he hates me now."

"Do you think you are worthy to lead? To 'wear the goggles' as you have put it?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Then let me answer it for you. You are, no matter what anyone else says. You've already proven it several times just in the little time I have been around you. And I'm sure Rika, Kai, and Suzie all agree with me." When Takato gives no response, Atticus continues. "Rika is right about one thing. Friends don't do what they did. Henry and Ryo are invariably in the wrong and we will either convince them to change their minds or overcome their resistance. No matter what, I'm getting you home. How many of your friends go home with you will depend on them."

* * *

Kotemon hops in front of his tamer and draws his kendo stick as Darkdramon enters the hut behind Jeri. "What's he doing here?!" Darkdramon bears his teeth, which glint in the firelight of the room and he answers, "I came here to save you all."

"Get out!" Kotemon yells. "I haven't forgotten what you did to Pandamon!"

"None of us have," Ryo answers suspiciously. "Save us from what exactly?"

"A swarm. It's coming," Jeri answers. "I saw it. We need to leave."

"A swarm? You mean like the one that attacked Henry and Impmon?" Alice asks, looking at the blue haired tamer. Darkdramon moves his gaze over the boy and asks, "So he was infected, was he?"

"What do you mean infected?" Dobermon asks through his usual light growl.

"Well, Terriermon was hurt pretty badly in a battle with that swarm," Kenta interjects. "We've got some data packets though…" Darkdramon laughs interrupting the boy. "You can't repair it with data packets. Once infected, you're dead."

"What are ya talking about!?" Impmon barks out. "What kind of digimon gives a virus like that?"

"DexDoruGreymon," Darkdramon answers. "I wouldn't expect you to be familiar with it."

"How are you familiar with it?" Ryo asks, still suspicious. Darkdramon turns to him and laughs lightly. "Because my tamer created it. That swarm out there is comprised of the ultimate level of Ren's partner."

"How do I stop it?" Henry asks weakly, trying to force himself to sit up. "How do I…?" His data suddenly shifts violently, causing everyone to shout in alarm. "You won't do anything to stop it. You're infected too," Darkdramon responds in a somewhat callous tone.

"They infect humans with the virus too?" Alice asks as MarineAngemon flutters over to Henry and begins blowing out a stream of hearts. "That's not possible…"

"Perhaps not for most, but Atticus was the digi-destined of darkness, and the spirit of darkness is a rather unknown factor."

"So this swarm is closing in. How does it transmit the virus?" Ryo asks.

"By landing a strike on any exposed area," Darkdramon replies while scanning about the room. "Has anyone else encountered them already? I can see that one is unconscious…"

"Kai isn't infected," Kazu answers quickly. "And as far as we know, Impmon is the only other one here who ran into them. He seems fine."

"I don't trust him," Kotemon growls, tightening his stance. "For all we know, he's trying to trick us so he can delete us too!"

"I only needed the Pandamon's data so that I could digivolve and destroy the Hazard. If I had any interest in your data, I would have taken it by now."

"What do we do, Ryo?" Alice asks, looking to him.

"I don't know… run I guess…"

"We have to tell my dad…" Henry manages to get out. "We need the ark…"

"I'll send another message, but we have to move first."

Darkdramon stomps over to Henry and Terriermon before swiping the data packets and devouring them. He flexes his wings as they glow, starting to mend. "I might be able to hold them off a little longer: Give you some time to escape."

"We don't need your help!" Impmon shouts.

"On the contrary, Lord of Gluttony, I think you do. By now I imagine you have met the Royal Knights. I can guarantee they won't harm you so long as I am amongst your group."

"Why would you want to be around us anyway?" Alice asks. "Aren't you off hunting the Hazard or something?"

"I think I'm more likely to catch him if I stick close to you."

"You're not using us as bait!" Kotemon shouts.

"We can argue about this another time," Ryo orders. "Get moving. Grab whatever data packets you can and make for the desert. I'll go with Darkdramon and hold them off."

"I'll go with you, Ryo man!" Kazu cheers while pumping his chest.

"Kotemon, take my tamers. I'll go help them too," Impmon requests.

"The chuchidarumon should also be evacuated," Ryo suggests.

"That won't be possible," the elder confesses. "This is our village: we cannot simply abandon it."

"Would you rather be deleted?" Darkdramon states in a menacing tone.

"I'll take Kai and Henry a ways out and return to assist you guys," Alice offers. "Maybe we can fight them off."

"They're mindless. They won't stop, and you have not the capacity to defeat them," Darkdramon growls.

"We can still try. It's our duty as tamers to protect the Digital World." Ryo nods to her. "Get the others away. Then you can come help us."

"I'll help too," Kotemon says, still eyeing Darkdramon warily. "I can carry Kai if Dobermon can carry Henry."

"Make it happen!" Ryo says, pulling out his d-ark and rushing out of the house, flanked by Monodramon, Impmon, Darkdramon, Kazu, and Guardromon.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

 _Musyamon digivolve to… Asuramon!_

 _Dobermon digivolve to… Cerberumon!_

"Kenta, grab as many packets as you can carry!" Alice orders as she hoists Henry onto Cerberumon's back before scooping up the still sleeping Terriermon.

Asuramon grabs Kai and turns towards the exit. "Let's go. The sooner we get them to safety, the sooner we can get back to the fight and ensure that Darkdramon doesn't try anything!"

* * *

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

 _Guardromon biomerge to… HiAndromon!_

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

 _Justimon digivolve to… Fujinmon!_

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

The mega digimon quickly rush to the edge of the village and freeze in their tracks. Hardly several yards from them, red and black dragon-like creatures thrash about in the sand, turning the very land into data and revealing green grid-like lines beneath.

"What are they doing?" Fujinmon asks.

"What they do, Legendary Tamer. Destroy. Everything."

"There's so many!" HiAndromon shouts in alarm. "Can we even fight that many?"

"Of course we can, bub. Just watch! Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon's attack arcs forth and plows through several of the thrashing DexDoruGreymon.

"Dark Roar!" Darkdramon emits a sound wave that sends the DexDoruGreymon tumbling backward, some deleting instantly.'

"Alright then! Maltcyclone!"

"Atomic Ray!"

Several more of the DexDoruGreymon explode into data, though more press forward in their place, rushing towards the attacking digimon. Darkdramon flexes his wings, testing their strength before yelling, "Split up, and don't let them land any attacks!" He jumps forward and flaps his wings, which carry him into the air. "Gigastick Lance!"

Fujinmon ignites his blades and charges towards the encroaching horde. "Critical Arms!" He stabs into two, deleting them instantly as three more attempt to rush him.

"Atomic Ray!"

"Corona Blaster!"

The three DexDoruGreymon disintegrate, but still more push their way towards the green cyborg digimon. "Maltcyclone!" He destroys a few, but others push on, forcing him to jump back as they slam their drill-like tails into his last position.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fires at a DexDoruGreymon before flapping his wings and shooting to the sky to dodge the attack of a second. Several DexDoruGreymon change course and rush at the demon lord, jaws snapping at their would-be prey.

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon's attack disperses the horde and Beelzemon zips through to safety, raking his claws along a couple of the DexDoruGreymon as he goes: "Darkness Claw!"

"Thank for the save HiAn…" Beelzemon is suddenly cut off as a massive metal sphere slams into him, forcing him back to the ground. HiAndromon turns quickly, only to be tackled by one of the creatures, it's jaws snapping down on his arm, trying to pierce the thick metal. "Get off me! Atomic Ray!" The DexDoruGreymon is deleted but three more are already rushing for the cyborg mega.

"Critical Arms!" Fujinmon rushes past, slicing through the three dragons before looking back and asking, "You alright, Kazu?"

"I think so. I don't think I'm infected."

"Gigastick Lance!" The shadowy shot flies over HiAndromon's head and deletes another DexDoruGreymon. "Concentrate you fools!"

The DexDoruGreymon seem to swarm above them, the sky around them distorting and ultimately breaking apart to reveal gridlines beneath. Large metal spheres form and rain down upon the desert and the megas standing within it. "Take evasive action!" Fujinmon commands. The green cyborg jumps away, attempting to weave through the falling projectiles. Darkdramon ducks and weaves through the air, trying to reach the hordes above, but always being forced back down by the raining metallic spheres.

"Watch out HiAndromon! Corona Blaster!" HiAndomon jumps to the side in time for the attack to fly by and vaporize another DexDoruGreymon.

Three more suddenly rush up behind him, and with a flick of the tail, send the cyborg digimon to the sand. They raise their drill like tails, ready to try to pierce his metallic plating.

"Emerald Blaze!"

"Asura Bakunenken!"

"Are we glad to see you!" Kazu's shrill voice emits from HiAndromon. "I was almost android kebab!"

"You can thank them later!" Beelzemon barks as he comes up beside them. "They're getting dangerously close to the village. We got to stop them now!"

Fujinmon suddenly slams into the sand in front of them and they look up to see at least five DexDoruGreymon diving toward them.

"Corona Blaster!"

"Styx Killer!"

"Asura Bakunenken!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Gigastick Lance!"

The five DexDoruGreymon explode into data and Darkdramon lands amongst the group. "If you're here, I take it your brats are safe. Time to call the retreat."

"We can't run away!" HiAndromon whines. "The village will be destroyed!"

"There's nothing you can do about that," Darkdramon growls as Alice runs up to join them. "We're not leaving until we at least try!" Fujinmon forces himself to his feet. "She's right. It's our duty as tamers to protect the Digital World, no matter what the threat."

"Incoming!" Beelzemon shouts before grabbing Alice and bolting away. The other digimon jump to the sides as several metal spheres pelt their last position before DexDoruGreymon slam into the sand and begin thrashing about.

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon destroys one, but the others continue to thrash about as still more rush towards the cyborg with snapping jaws.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon destroys a few and HiAndromon jumps to dodge the rest, only to be slapped aside by the swing of one's tail. HiAndromon lands in the sand as three DexDoruGreymon gather round and raise their drill-like tails.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon tosses his cannon aside and rushes forward, clawing through two of the DexDoruGreymon. The third impales him on his tail and his form immediately begins to distort.

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon destroys the last DexDoruGreymon and Beelzemon dedigivolves to Impmon before falling into the sand and writhing about. "Impmon's down!" HiAndromon calls out.

Alice rushes over to grab the rookie and take him to safety, but is soon intercepted by a DexDoruGreymon. Fujinmon tries to rush to her aid, but is intercepted by still more DexDoruGreymon, who slap him aside with their tails before diving to deliver a blow.

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon destroys the DexDoruGreymon diving for Fujinmon before the cyborg digimon breaks apart into Ryo and Monodramon. "Kazu! Alice is still in trouble!"

The DexDoruGreymon lunges forward and Alice dives to the side. She tries to get back to her feet and run, but the dragon snaps its jaws closed on her arm and she cries out as her own data distorts.

"Hold on Alice! Fire Fist of Shiva!" Asuramon destroys the DexDoruGreymon and Alice falls unconscious. Cerberumon rushes toward them, destroying still more DexDoruGreymon, which continue to advance. "Grab Impmon! I got her!" Asuramon assures. Cerberumon hesitates for a moment but ultimately complies, dashing out to grab the still writhing Impmon as DexDoruGreymon close in on him.

"Portals of Darkness!" he emits several beams, which explode into circular discs as he rushes in and snatches Impmon while the DexDoruGreymon struggle to escape the pull of the portals. As Cerberumon turns to retreat, he is struck by a large metallic sphere, releasing Impmon and rolling aside in the sand. He staggers up to his feet and suddenly cries out as a DexDoruGreyman rams him, stabbing its teeth into his underbelly. His data distorts wildly before Darkdramon stabs into the DexDoruGreymon, deleting it. "Time to retreat!" he calls out to HiAndromon and Asuramon. HiAndromon hoists Ryo and Monodramon and makes a mad dash in Darkdramon's direction, the DexDoruGreymon thrashing about in the sand behind him and giving chase.

"We'll never outrun them!" HiAndromon screams between pants for breath as Darkdramon grabs a now dedigivolved Dobermon and Impmon before joining the cyborg's retreat. "Yes we will. They won't follow us if we get far enough away."

Asuramon joins them, Alice slung over his shoulder, as they clear the village and manage to escape into the desert. True to Darkdramon's words, the DexDoruGreymon seem to break off their chase, instead attacking the village and deleting every chuchidarumon who crosses their path.

"Wait…the chuchidarumon…" Alice mutters weakly.

"Forget them," Darkdramon growls. "There's nothing you can do. They're already dead…"

* * *

"Takatomon, my feet hurt. Are we almost there?" Guilmon moans as he drags his feet alongside his tamer. "Atticus, are we close yet?" Takato asks, drawing the shade's attention. Atticus halts and places a hand up to his partner, who forms his bauble and hands it to him as Rika taps her foot impatiently. Atticus' eyes suddenly widen and his face grows pale.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost," Rika remarks.

"DexDoruGreymon…" Atticus mutters. "They just destroyed the Village of Discarded Data."

"What?!" Takato shouts in surprise. "You mean the chuchidarumon?" Atticus nods. "Your friends are running away from it now, from what I can tell."

"So those things are on this level too," Rika remarks while crossing her arms.

Atticus nods. "We should make haste. The Village isn't far. We can probably catch…"

Guilmon suddenly crouches low and begins to snarl as Renamon's fur stands up on end and she gives a hiss. "What is it boy?" Takato asks. The red saurian only continues to growl.

"It's Zhuqiaomon," Renamon responds. "I can feel him…in the air around us."

"The sovereigns… They must have found us…" Atticus remarks fearfully.

"So what do we do?" Rika asks. "Run for it or fight?"

"We can't outrun them Rika," Renamon warns.

"No, but we can't beat them on our own either," Atticus adds.

"Well there must be something we can do," Takato states timidly while crossing his own arms, his face contorting in thought.

"We had a hard enough time beating the devas, Gogglebrain. I'm the first person to want to fight, but this is one that I don't think we can win. We're talking three of us…" she looks at Atticus before continuing, "…maybe two and a half against five of them."

"We need the others…" Atticus says as a crooked smile begins to etch itself on his face. "Rika, you've given me an idea. I know how we can win."

"Well let's hear it," Takato prods.

"We have the data of the devas. We know Millenniummon wanted it to challenge the sovereigns: their data could give us an edge."

"We only have three of the data sets though," Rika points out.

"No. We have ten, if you count all of the others minus Darkdramon. It might be enough…"

"Not an option," Rika rebuts once more. "Have you forgotten that they tried to delete Takato earlier? There's no way their going to fight the sovereigns to save him."

"Save him, maybe not. But themselves, that's another story."

"Ok, I'm kind of lost, boss," Chiblynmon admits.

"Huanglongmon is rather hotheaded. I think I can trick the sovereigns into attacking the others. At the very least, Impmon and Kotemon would be willing to fight to save me and that may be enough to draw the others in."

Rika looks to Takato, who answers, "I don't know… You'd be putting the others danger… What if something happened to them?"

"If you ask me, they deserve whatever comes, save of course for Kotemon, Impmon, and their partners."

"Kai's with them too," Takato points out.

"I know it's not a desirable choice…" Atticus starts.

I guess it might be our only choice…" Takato concedes with a frown, interrupting before Atticus could finish.

"I say we go for it," Rika states with determination. "If they're all still here, it means the ark hasn't come. This battle could keep them distracted long enough for the ark to arrive and for us to get Takato onboard."

"There is one other thing," Atticus states. "I assume that the devas' data won't be as useful against Huanglongmon. On what I know of him, his scales can absorb any attack, making him invincible. I hate to ask this, but we will need Takato to use the power of the Digital Hazard if we are to defeat him."

Takato's eyes widen and he points to himself as if in question. "You want me…to unleash Megidramon on purpose?"

"Yes… Wait, no… I want you to try to channel the Hazard's power somehow. I know it sounds complicated, and to be honest, I don't know exactly what I'm asking you to do either. I just know that if you don't, we probably don't make it out of this alive."

"I don't know… If we don't even know what I'm supposed to do… What if I can't do it?"

"Quit whining, Takato. You can do it. I believe you can and I'm betting my life on it, so you better not screw up."

Atticus gives a nod and slight smile. "She is right. If anyone can do this, you can." Takato considers this for a moment before giving a nod. "If you're willing to put your faith in me, I'm willing to try!"

"Good. I'll intercept the sovereigns and draw them towards the others. Follow at a distance and join the battle only after the others are significantly engaged in the fighting: We can't take the risk that they or the sovereigns would turn from the battle to focus on you."

"I can keep Takato safe from them," Rika retorts while clenching a fist.

"I don't doubt that, Rika, but I must implore that you be careful about letting any feelings of anger burn too fiercely. We need you both in control of yourselves for this, so we can't afford for either of you to dark digivolve."

"We won't," Takato assures, clasping Rika's hand in his own. "But are you sure that you'll be ok to fight?"

"Chiblynmon?" Atticus asks. The gremlin flexes his arms and pumps a fist, "I still got some fight left in me. If Atticus wants to try it, I'll do my part and give my all."

"Ok. We'll be right behind you," Takato assures with a smile. "Good luck, and thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Only when and after this works," Atticus responds with a wink while pulling out his d-ark. "Biomerge activate!"


	56. Attempts at Deception

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 56: Attempts at Deception

Huanglongmon huffs and puffs as he dashes over the desert at breakneck speed, three of his servants following behind him. "Lord Huanglongmon, perhaps we should wait for Ebonwumon to catch up?" Baihumon shouts up to his master. The golden dragon skids to a halt and turns his eerie red eyes to gaze upon the tiger sovereign. "At the speed we are moving, the Royal Knights will easily beat us to the Hazard. I must be the one to destroy him!"

"We can delete the Hazard easily without Ebonwumon's help!" Zhuqiaomon squawks proudly. "

"Perhaps," Azulongmon interjects, "but even assuming we could, we'd be risking collateral damage to the other tamers."

"I care not for those humans' safety, Azulongmon!" Huanglongmon roars. "If they try to get in my way, I will destroy them likewise!"

"But my Lord," Azulongmon starts. "They are the heroes who saved us from the Chaos…"

"And the Digital World is now about to fall for good!" the golden dragon roars back mightily. "Their efforts of the past are meaningless to us now!" Baihumon and Azulongmon each bow their heads.

"Trusting humans has brought our realms nothing but trouble!" Zhuqiaomon joins. "They have lost us our Lady's good graces. They will not stand in the way of our survival!"

"We have little to be concerned with, Azulongmon," Baihumon finally speaks up. "The other tamers are not at the Hazard's side. Given that they remain neutral…"

"Apocalypse Cannon!" A shadow bolt of energy explodes on Baihumon's side and the sovereigns turn just as lithe form of Beldurmon touches down uneasily in front of them. "Miss me, Baihumon?"

"The shade!" Zhuqiaomon shouts with anger and surprise. "How dare you attack a sovereign! Phoenix Fire!" Beldurmon jumps away and lands on his back before quickly rolling to his feet.

 _Ok, I think we have his attention…_

 _We need to be careful, Atticus. Every move we make feels like it's draining me…_

 _We'll just have to be more precise and make our movements and attacks more purposeful. We can't afford to be deleted just yet!_

"Hold your fire, Zhuqiaomon," Huanglongmon growls before turning his snarling face toward the shadowy mega. "So you have come to confront us, Tamer of Darkness, but you are not strong enough to prevail. Surrender and bring me to the Hazard!"

"What makes you think I know where he is?" Beldurmon retorts before taking a battle stance.

"This will be your only warning, shade. Tell me where he is or Norn's reckoning shall not have the chance to delete you!"

"Norn's reckoning?" Beldurmon asks, somewhat confused. "Forgive me, but I presumed that was you. Has someone lost favor with their Mistress?" he taunts.

"Rawr! Earthflow Typhoon!" Huanglongmon smashes his tail down in the sand, sending a hurricane of dust and wind towards his demonic foe. Beldurmon has no chance to dodge or otherwise defend himself, and is sent careening backward, smashing into a dune and digging a deep trench. As his data flickers between stability and instability, Huanglongmon comes to stand menacingly over him. "Do you see the futility in opposing me now, shade?" the golden dragon gloats.

"…Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon fires his attack, which strikes his foe's snout, but hardly phases the great sovereign. "Dragon Smash!" Beldurmon quickly melts into the sand and zips away as Huanglongmon grinds the sand where he previously lay, turning the desert itself into data and the remaining sand into glass.

"Kyokurin'o!" As Beldurmon re-emerges from the sand, Baihumon charges forward, clubbing him with his spike-ringed tail and sending him face first into the sand. Beldurmon groans as he stands once more, the sovereigns each looking at him with disinterest.

"…Is that all you got…"

"Why do you persist in this, shade?" Azulongmon inquires. "You already know that you are not powerful enough to defeat us."

"I'll stop you…somehow…that much I promise…!"

"Valiant but pointless," Zhuqiaomon taunts. "None can stand against the might of the sovereigns!"

"…Apparently…there are those…who can…" Beldurmon says through gulps of breath. "Why else…would you…and your Mistress…be so…set upon…destroying the Digital Hazard… You're afraid of it…"

"I fear nothing!" Huanglongmon roars back. "I will destroy the Hazard to prove my loyalty to the Mistress!"

Beldurmon forces a laugh, causing each of the sovereigns to tense in anger. "She's angry with you…isn't she…? Because you failed… You failed…because I stopped you… Finally…after all this time…you know what it's like…to lose everything….the way I did… To feel betrayed…by the ones…you served!"

"Silence!"

"Double Dragon Wave!" Beldurmon leaps and takes to the sky as a dual beam attack blasts the position he occupied mere seconds prior. Ebonwumon waddles up as quickly as he can, remarking, "I hope I'm not too far behind schedule, comrades."

Huanglongmon ignores him, keeping his eyes focused on the hovering form of Beldurmon. "You couldn't even…delete me…you still…can't…delete me…!" Beldurmon turns and zips away. "Follow that shade and destroy him!" Huanglongmon orders.

"But what about the Hazard?" Azulongmon asks.

"He'll lead us to it… After him!"

* * *

Night washes over the Digital World as the tamers push on through the desert. "I think we're far enough now," Ryo finally says as he turns to survey the group. Darkdramon tosses the limp forms of Impmon and Dobermon in the sand in front of him as Asuramon lays Alice down gently before dedigivolving to Kotemon.

"MarineAngemon, You're going to need to get to work…" Ryo says, looking at the pixie, who releases a tired sigh, but complies with the boy's request.

"We don't have enough data packets to help everyone," Kenta states sadly as Kazu lays a still unconscious Kai on the sand near Alice.

"Everyone's going to be okay, right?" Masahiko asks.

"We don't know…" Jeri says with a frown while scanning over Henry. The blue haired tamer merely hugs Terriermon closer.

"How long does this virus take, Darkdramon?" Ryo asks.

"Not long at all," he answers simply.

"There has to be something we can do!" Kazu shouts. "Repair the damage? Cure the virus? Anything?!"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer for you," Darkdramon responds. "I'd say the best thing you can do is go home to your world and hope that that solves it."

"The sooner that ark, comes the better," Jeri speaks up. "Every minute we wait is another minute closer to being destroyed by those things, or worse by Takato and his virus."

"You needn't worry about the Digital Hazard. If he shows his face, my lance has his name on it," Darkdramon assures with a crooked grin.

"You!" The group turns to see Kai had awoken and is now in an extremely irate state. "What is he doing here!?"

"Cool it, Kai. He's with us. He helped us escape a very dangerous situation back there," Ryo explains.

"That guy killed Pandamon and you're going to trust him!?" Kai shouts

"Apparently they are…" Kotemon adds, moving to stand beside Kai.

"Your partner's deletion was his own fault and yours, boy," Darkdramon croons calmly. "Do not blame me that you chose the wrong side. That battle is now over and you have my condolences for what I had to do; surely we can put it all behind us and focus on what is ahead, or have you lost your determination to return home?"

"How dare you!" Kai barks back. "You tried to kill my cousin and you think that justifies what you did?! No one else deleted anyone! I'm not putting it behind us! You're nothing but a monster!"

"Is that a challenge?" Darkdramon asks while clicking his claws. "Perhaps you'd like to join you're partner…"

"Back off!" Kotemon commands, pulling out his kendo stick. Darkdramon huffs before turning around. "Probably not worth the time anyway."

"Let's all just try to keep cool heads here," Ryo starts. "I'll send a message to…"

"You're insane if you think I'll just sit here with him lurking and waiting to kill my cousin when he gets here!" Kai interrupts.

"Give it a rest, Kai…" Kazu groans in exasperation. "We've gotta focus on what's going on now, like how a bunch of us are infected with some virus that causes them to get deleted!"

"What?" Kai asks, his angry face melting into one of confusion.

"Yea, it's bad…" Kotemon says while turning his gaze downcast. "It turns out Henry and Terriermon have been infected with a virus this whole time and now Impmon, Alice, and Dobermon have it too…" Kai's gaze moves over towards Alice and his face softens. "Exactly how much did I miss…?"

"We know one thing," Ryo interjects. "Those creatures that infected them were created by that shade, Atticus. And if he shows his face again…"

Henry and Alice suddenly cry out as their data shifts. MarineAngemon flutters away from Dobermon and Impmon and begins blowing an unsteady stream of hearts at the two tamers, alternating back and forth rapidly. "Pi puh puh…"

"Hold on, buddy," Kenta says, fishing through his pocket for a card. "Digi-Modify! Recharge activate!" MarineAngemon perks up, now fully energized and continues his stream of hearts, now far steadier.

"Poor MarineAngemon…" Masahiko says with a frown while hugging Calumon close.

"That actually gives me an idea,"" Ryo says, fishing through his cards. "Perhaps we can use Recharge and Recovery cards on the digimon so that MarineAngemon can focus on Henry and Alice."

"Sounds…like a good idea…" Henry mutters, his hand slowly making its way to his pocket to pull out his deck, Alice doing likewise. "Digi-Modify… Recovery activate…"

Dobermon stretches out, cracking some joints, before limping over to Alice and laying at her feet. "I'm sorry that I didn't protect you, Alice…" he says as she lays a hand on his head and strokes it calmly.

"Well that worked better than those data packets. I feel great!" Terriermon quips before quickly sombering and jumping up to his tamer's head. "But of course you're still down in the dumps: even more than usual."

"Terriermon…" Henry groans.

"Ai, Mako; do you guys have any Recharge or Recovery cards?" Ryo asks.

The twins look up from Impmon to the older boy before exchanging confused glances. "Are you going to help Impmon?" Ai asks.

"Yea, we just need to see your cards," Jeri responds, kneeling down near them and holding out her hand. "We don't have any cards…" Ai says with a frown.

"Oh wait!" Mako exclaims, reaching into his pocket. "That boy with the red hair gave us this one to help Impmon!" He holds out a Recovery card. "Alright, that's a good card. Swipe it. It should help Impmon," Ryo assures. Ai holds up the d-ark as Mako pulls the card through the slot, "Digi-Modify! Recovery activate!"

Impmon forces himself to a sitting position before his tamers tackle and squeeze him in a tight hug. "You're ok, Impmon!"

"You've only found a temporary fix," Darkdramon growls out callously. "There's no cure for that virus: it'll just degrade the data you just patched again.

"It means we have some time," Ryo adds. "I'm going to send another message home; tell them that we can't wait: That we need that ark now."

"We should give some data packets to one of them too, so that MarineAngemon can focus on the other," Jeri suggests.

"We'll have to use them sparingly, but I agree," Ryo says as he pulls out the comm device. "Give Henry the packets: he can reach mega and would be more useful for fighting those things if they catch up to us." Terriermon scurries over to Kenta and grabs two data packets that sit at his feet before returning to his partner and laying them on his lap. "See Henry. You'll be ok!"

"Let's hope so…" Henry mutters as his partner lays the packets on his lap and he moves his gaze over to Ryo, who scribbles a message quickly onto the comm device.

"So… we just wait like before?" Masahiko asks as Ryo replaces the comm device in his pocket.

"It's all we really can do…" Ryo answers grimly. "Don't worry: We're going to be fine."

"False hope is not something one should instill, Legendary Tamer," Darkdramon interjects, gaining him an annoyed glare from the boy.

"Maybe we should try to find more data packets?" Kai asks, finally deciding to speak up. "Might be better then just sitting here and waiting until either the Royal Knights or whatever attacked the others attacks us."

"We're sufficiently far away from the swarm," Ryo answers. "They shouldn't pose a further threat to us. And I think as long as Takato isn't amongst us and Darkdramon is present, we won't have any problems from the Royal Knights. Kai directs a glare in the mega digimon's direction, who simply responds with a smirk.

"I think they're right," Jeri joins in support. "There's not likely to be any surprises…"

She suddenly jumps back as a darkened form slams into the sand in front of her. Ryo pulls out his d-ark and steps forward, trying to peer past the dust cloud kicked up by the impact.

"Jeri, are you ok?!" Kenta asks, running up to her. The girl gives a quick nod to him before turning her attention back to the crater, Kazu running up beside her with d-ark already in hand.

The dust settles revealing the flickering form of Beldurmon before he is enveloped in light and splits into a groaning Atticus and Chiblynmon. "Chiblynmon… speak to me. How we doing?" Atticus asks, rolling over.

"No thank you… I don't want any fries with my shake…" the gremlin responds in a daze.

"It's…Atticus!" Kotemon says, relaxing his guard. The shade grips his head and blinks his eyes before saying, "Oh thank goodness! I found someone! And just in time!"

"What are you doing here?" Ryo asks suspiciously.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Legendary Tamer…" Atticus answers sarcastically. "I don't got a lot of time. I need help! Please!"

"Help? What kind of help?" Kai asks.

A roar echoes out over the desert, causing all the tamers and their partners to cringe. "Serious help…" Atticus replies, turning with the others to notice the glimmering form of Huanglongmon rushing towards, them, eyes ablaze with fury, and flanked by Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon.

"The sovereigns!" Darkdramon growls, mild annoyance clear. Atticus and turns a surprised look to him as Chiblynmon rolls over and pushes himself up to his feet. "Darkdramon!"

"I'd ask what you're doing here," Atticus starts, "but I've got bigger problems right now. I really need all your help!"

"Tamer of Darkness!" Huanglongmon bellows as he grinds to a halt, a death glare locked on the hapless shade. Atticus turns a fearful gaze forward, quickly forcing his expression to change into one of grit determination. "Do you still believe I will not delete you? Take me to the Hazard!"

"I told you, I don't know where he is!" Atticus responds as forcefully as he is able. "And if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"An unwise decision, shade!" Zhuqiaomon remarks while glowing ominously.

"Guys, please. I can't fight them alone!" Atticus says, turning pleading eyes toward the others.

"Why should we help you?" Ryo asks. "You're trying to get us killed!"

"Masahiko! Make me digivolve! I'll help him!" Kotemon requests, looking to his tamer.

"I'm in too…" Impmon says, pushing himself from his tamer's grip.

"Are you guys insane! You can't fight the sovereigns!" Kazu shouts. "They're too powerful!"

"And you're in no condition to fight!" Jeri adds. "That virus has weakened you too much!"

"Virus?" Atticus asks, still keeping his eyes firmly planted on the sovereigns.

"Yea," Ryo states in a hostile tone. "Thanks to your DexDoruGreymon, a bunch of us are infected with something!"

"…I'm sorry…" Atticus responds after a moment, tilting his head down slightly.

"We're infected too," Chiblynmon adds, hobbling forward. "But that doesn't mean we will stop fighting! Please! We need your help!" The gremlin's data begins to distort slightly and Atticus grabs for his cards.

"Here! This will make you less shifty!" Calumon says jubilantly, giving the gremlin a data packet.

"Calumon, no! We don't have that many of those!" Kenta calls to him.

"Do as you will, guys," Atticus remarks after nodding in thanks to Calumon. "With or without your help, I will fight, but I can't win without you! Please, consider helping me! Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

 _Musyamon digivolve to… Asuramon!_

"Demon's Shade!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Asura Bakunenken!"

The three attacks converge and slam into Huanglongmon together, exploding on his tough scales and seeming to do no damage. "You still haven't learned…" Huanglongmon growls. "Attack!"

"Sonic Zephyr!" Zhuqiaomon flaps his wings, producing massive gales. Beldurmon, Beelzemon, and Asuramon dig their heels in as the remaining tamers and digimon are blown backward.

"Aurora Force!"

"Iron Claws!"

Azulongmon curls himself into a circle before firing an intense blast of lightning. Unable to move, his opponents are struck, each crying out in pain as Baihumon jumps forth and claws Beldurmon, sending him to the sand, already distorting.

"Goodbye, Atticus. Kongou…"

"Gigastick Lance!" Baihumon is struck on his side staggering him slightly. "Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon seizes the opportunity and claws the tiger deva's face, eliciting an annoyed growl. Beldurmon regains his composure and fires off an "Apocalypse Cannon!" Baihumon is sent sliding back through the sand as the four combatants regroup.

"I thought you were working with Norn," Beldurmon asks in the twin voices of his components."

"They are not in the Mistress's favor," the mega responds. "Be thankful my Lady wants them out of the Royal Knights' way, else I'd be leaving you to your deletion."

 _Royal Knights too… This party keeps getting better and better…_

 _One problem at a time, Atticus…_

 _Agreed…_

"Treacherous human filth! I will show you what happens when you defy the Dragon of the Center! Earthflow Typhoon!"

"Gigastick Lance!"

"Darkdramon, don't!" Beldurmon yells, but it's already too late. Darkdramon charges forth and is easily slapped aside by the fierce typhoon of dust and debris as it speeds towards the others.

"Masahiko and the others: They're vulnerable!" Asuramon cries out.

I've got the little ones!" Beldurmon whips around and leaps forth, snatching Masahiko, the twins, Calumon, and Kai and folding his wings protectively over them. Beelzemon wastes no time, jetting forth and grabbing Henry, Terriermon, Alice, Kazu, and Kenta and keeping himself between them and the attack.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon rushes to Guardromon and Monodramon, generating a shield. Asuramon runs as fast as his legs will carry him, tackling Jeri and Ryo to the sand and placing his body protectively over them just as the typhoon of dust and debris slams into their position.

* * *

Janyuu wipes some sweat from his brow before continuing to punch at the keyboard in front of him. "I've just about got it. We might actually be done with the contingencies sooner than I thought."

"That's good," Kurota calls out from his position at the main desk. "Because Project X seems to be speeding up. Ms. Onodera, what are the specifics?"

"Not pleasant. From what I can tell, DexDoruGreymon is still multiplying within the Juggernaut vortex and his copies continue to pour into the Digital Network. The current level of decomposition is now nearly 39%!"

"Do we have an estimate on how long until complete Network deletion?"

"If the rate stays constant, we have only twelve hours, sir!"

"Wong, McCoy, give me an estimate on when those contingencies will be done."

"If it continues to run as smoothly as it is now, we'll be ready in nine hours!" Dolphin answers.

"We might be cutting this too close…" Janyuu says aloud. "Perhaps we should send it now?"

"Negative," Kurota responds. "We're not taking the risk of bringing a virus back. If the situation changes, we reassess, but for now, we can make the window…"

"Prime Minister! We have a problem!" Riley shouts as she rushes into the lab. "Someone is hacking into our mainframe!"

"What?! Ms. Onodera, can you bring it on screen?" Tally types in a few commands before speaking, "Confirmed. Level 2 Security breach."

"Shut him out!"

"I can't, sir. I can't pinpoint the location!"

"It must be that program, Norn again!"

"No," Riley rebuts. "I know where it's coming from. Whoever it is is inside the downstairs lab. It's locked and I can't bypass the security scanner!"

"Mitsuo… He must be trying to hack into the system to prematurely launch the ark! Try to cut him off, Ms. Onodera! Hone in on the access point in the downstairs lab!"

"I can't, sir! I can't block the access from here! Security breach raised to level 3!"

"We have to get into the lab," Janyuu says, standing up. "I know another way in besides the main door. "I'll show you!"

"I'll come too," Dolphin says, standing up. "Someone has to ensure he doesn't try to leave through the main door."

"Naicho, with me!" Kurota commands. "Ms. Onodera, continue to try to shut down his access!"

"Yes, sir!" Tally shouts as the men leave the lab. They wait a few moments before Riley activates her earpiece, "All clear boss. Get in here!"

Yamaki and Shibumi enter the lab as Riley climbs into the main console chair, back-to-back with Tally. "Good job, Tally. You were really convincing."

"Mind telling me why exactly I needed to do that?"

"We're rescuing those children," Yamaki explains. "I want you two to seal off the lab. Lock down the doors and activate as many security protocols as possible to give Shibumi the maximum time."

"On it, bossman!" Riley answers as the two girls set to work, typing frantically at their keyboards. Yamaki takes a seat at one of the consoles and enters his passcodes to bypass most of the security checks. "Alright, Shibumi, this is as far as I can get you. Think you can mange the rest?"

Shibumi sits down in front of the computer, cracks his knuckles, and immediately starts in, typing quickly, but methodically and allowing his eyes to sparkle in the light of the screen. "I'll need to find the right file first, but once I do, it shouldn't take long to launch it."

"Just focus and movie quickly. I can't guarantee any amount of time!" Shibumi masterfully maneuvers his way through Hypnos's operating systems, checking file after file for the ark's launch program. "Kurota has definitely hidden it well. He hasn't named it anything obvious by what I can tell."

"Just hurry," Yamaki shouts in a commanding voice.

"I'm going as fast as I can. We don't want to trigger any worms while I'm in here, else I'll have to start all over!"

The sound of banging on the door suddenly echoes through the lab, and Yamaki turns his gaze toward the lab's main entrance, his face paling. _Not already…_

"What is the meaning of this!? Open up! Unlock this door!" a gruff voice sounds from the other side. "Riley…" Yamaki starts.

"I've activated most of the protocols, but I think the Monster Makers can get through them fairly quickly," Riley answers in response to his unasked question. "I think we should engage the highest clearance security lock, but I'll need you're passcode."

"Send it here!" Yamaki barks, jumping into the seat of another console and powering it up as the banging on the door persists. Yamaki's hands dance across the keys and he quickly types in his passcode and engages the high clearance security protocol. _I sure hope this holds them long enough…_

"I've found it!" Shibumi shouts. "I'm activating the launch sequence now!"

"Sir, T minus 2 minutes until launch!" Tally yells down from her seat.

"Yamaki! Open this door!" Kurota's voice sounds from behind the locked door. "Open it right now or you'll spend the rest of your life in prison!"

"Keep that door locked!" Yamaki commands. "Monitor all security contingencies and reactivate as quickly as possible when one deactivates!"

"Yamaki! Yamaki! I order you to open this door! Open it right now!"

"Not a chance!" Yamaki yells in response. "How much longer?"

"T minus 86 seconds!" Riley shouts.

The echoing of banging on the door continues as Yamaki takes up position in front of it. "If they get through, keep them away from that console! We cannot allow them to abort the launch!"

"Get this door open! Now!" Kurota's voice demands.

"I'm trying!" Dolphin's voice responds. "My clearance doesn't seem sufficient to deactivate the security protocols! I'm shut out!"

"Yamaki's activated the highest clearance protocol. Only he can deactivate it!" Janyuu adds.

"Yamaki! This is your last warning! Open this door now!"

"T minus 42 seconds, sir!" Riley shouts.

"Break it down!" Kurota demands as the banging resumes and intensifies. "It's solid steel, sir. We'll never break it down on time!" a voice replies.

"Put your backs into it! When I get in there, Yamaki…!"

Alarms suddenly begin to blare and Yamaki turns his attention to the main screen where the symbol of Norn pulses madly. "No! Not now!" Yamaki yells.

"It's alright," Shibumi says. "She can't abort it remotely. It has to be done from my console."

"T minus 21 seconds!" Tally yells. The security contingencies suddenly fail and the doors fly open. Naicho agents rush towards Yamaki and he kicks one aside before being tackled by a second. "Shut it down!" Kurota yells as he rushes into the room. Shibumi stands as two guards approach him and places himself to block their path. "You're too late! I won't let you stop it now!"

The agents surge forth and Shibumi uses a sweeping kick to knock them off their feet. Before he can recover, however, Janyuu leaps at him, tackling him away from the console as Dolphin rushes to abort the launch.

"T minus 7 seconds!" Dolphin's fingers flit about the keyboard and he presses firmly on the enter key upon typing the abort command, the launch timer halting at 2.37 seconds. "It didn't launch!" Dolphin announces, breathing a sigh of relief.

"A valiant effort, Mitsuo, but a foolish course of action," Kurota remarks after breathing his own sigh of relief. The Naicho lift Yamaki to his feet, keeping his hands firmly bound behind his back. Yamaki makes no answer, merely grimacing and gritting his teeth in a show of rage.

"Dolphin found the lab open," Kurota continues, and I immediately knew you were up to no good! Apparently your two employees wish to spend their lives in prison as well…" He turns his gaze up to the two women. "Get down here." Tally and Riley lower the main console's chair and step out of their seats, Naicho agents moving to restrain them.

"Tao, Dolphin, why are you still doing this?" Shibumi asks, while struggling in the Naicho's grip. "You're killing someone!"

"Shibumi, we have to do whatever it takes to bring as many of them home safely," Dolphin states in sympathetic tone. "You must understand…"

"They're in danger right now!" Yamaki barks out. "Project X is spreading rapidly through the network, and we know that Henry Wong's partner has been infected. We have to send it now, before it's too late to save any of them!"

"We send it now, and that program, Norn, disables the ark before it makes it back!" Kurota shouts in reply. "We are not more than nine hours from completing the contingencies. Now sit down and…"

"Prime Minister, we have a… message…" Dolphin says, looking at the screen.

"The children! Open it!" Janyuu demands frantically. Dolphin opens it and reads aloud:

Riley:

I know my last message said we were fine, but things have taken a drastic turn for the worse! We were attacked by the swarm anomaly, which we have identified as a digimon called DexDoruGreymon. It appears to have the ability to infect its targets with a virus that causes them to decompile at rapid pace. Worse off, we have discovered that it doesn't just affect the digimon: Henry, and now Alice, as well as her partner, Dobermon, and Impmon are now also infected and suffering symptoms. We have done what we can to stabilize them with data packets found at the Village of Discarded Data and Kenta's partner, MarineAngemon is trying to repair data at least at the rate that it is breaking down, but we are in dire straights! The DexDoruGreymon are deleting the very landscape of the Digital World and we are not sure how long it will take for them to catch up with us again. If possible, you must send that ark right away! We're not sure how long this area will remain here! Please hurry!

-Ryo

"Did you say… the children are infected with the virus too?" Janyuu asks, still clearly in shock.

"It's not possible…" Dolphin says, reading it over once more.

"I told you they're in danger! We have to launch!" Yamaki yells.

"Out of the question! Not until the contingency programs are complete!" Kurota responds.

"Prime Minister, if the children are in danger as this message says, we have to take the risk. The contingencies loaded on already may be more than sufficient…" Dolphin starts.

"No, they wouldn't be. Many of them were deactivated…" Janyuu says, turning his gaze downcast. "I saw it on the computer in lower lab. "Someone deactivated them."

"Mitsuo…" Kurota grumbles, looking to the head of Hypnos.

"Just send it. There's no time to argue!"

"We are not sending it until it is ready to go!"

"We are sending it now," Dolphin says beginning to type into the computer. "Stand down, that is an order!" Kurota barks at him.

"I will not take orders that harm my son or his friends!" Janyuu shouts back to him as Dolphin readies the launch program.

"Send it now and your son and his friends will be harmed; they'll never make it back with that program, Norn, able to sabotage the ark's return!"

"It's a risk we have to take…" Janyuu states while turning his gaze away.

"McCoy, Wong, you stop right now, or the deal is off and your brats will spend the rest of their lives in a cell and their partners will be deleted immediately!" Dolphin stops and turns to look at Kurota, meeting his glare with one of his own. "We've more than met our end of this bargain, Kurota. We will not sit idly by…"

"You said the contingencies can be done in nine hours. Finish them. Yamaki here will reactivate the contingencies he deactivated and we will launch as scheduled."

"Piss off, Kurota!" Yamaki says before spitting.

"We're sending the ark," Dolphin remarks forcefully while turning and typing in the passcode.

"Then you're sending those children to prison for the rest of their lives. Your choice, McCoy." Dolphin stops, hesitating to continue. Janyuu comes up next to him and says, "We have to do what's best for the children." Dolphin releases a sigh before saying, "Question is what is that?" He releases another sigh before striking the delete key. "You win…" he says as he turns towards Kurota.

"Are you sure about this, Dolphin?" Janyuu asks, panic still evident in his voice.

"It's our only choice. What good is saving them if they lose their digimon and are locked away where we can never see them again?"

"I knew you would see it my way," Kurota croons with a crooked grin. "Finish the contingencies and we will launch immediately. You have my word. I promised you'd have those children back and so you shall, no strings attached. So long as the Matsuki boy cannot get on, that ark will make it back safe and the digital threat shall be ended for good…"


	57. Besting the Sovereigns

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 57: Besting the Sovereigns

The dust settles and Beldurmon unfurls his wings, releasing a cowering Ai, Mako, Masahiko, and Calumon before unsteadily turning to face his foes. Beelzemon uneasily forces himself back to his feet, data flickering, though from the virus or damage, no one is sure.

Asuramon suddenly dedigivolves to Kotemon and collapses in the sand between Ryo and Jeri. Breathing heavily, Ryo eyes each member of the group in turn before looking over towards Beldurmon. _The Hazard isn't even here… He just loosed that attack, not caring who it hit!_

Darkdramon snarls lightly as he too regains footing, eyes locked on the golden dragon sovereign. _When I get my claws on his data…_

"Everyone alright?" Beldurmon asks, eyes still locked on his foes.

"Probably would be better if you didn't lead the sovereigns here…" Henry grunts as he slowly and unsteadily forces himself to his feet. Alice too pushes herself up, Dobermon ambling over to support her. "Its quite obvious that the sovereigns don't care about collateral damage…"

"I ask again, shade: Where is the Digital Hazard!"

"I don't know, and I don't care to know! You'll never find him!" Beldurmon shouts in response.

"Stop taunting him! We can't take another hit like that!" Ryo shouts at him.

"Then biomerge and help me!" Beldurmon retorts in his direction. "I can't win this without you!"

"Give me a good reason why we should…"

"Ryo, you can't be serious…" Alice mutters, taking a step forward. "They just carelessly unleashed an attack on us. We're nothing but collateral! If we just sit here, we'll be deleted!"

Kotemon groans and rolls over at Ryo's feet, drawing the boy's attention. "That guy packs a wallop…"

"Kotemon…"

"Kotemon!" Zhuqiaomon squawks aloud. "So not only did you go to the human world without my permission, but you have been associating with these humans! You clearly did not heed my orders regarding such action!"

The other sovereigns remain silent as Kotemon struggles up to his feet. "I am sorry, my sovereign…"

"And now you have dared to attack your master! I should delete you here and now!"

"Leave Kotemon alone! He was just trying to help us!" Masahiko yells in one brief moment of bravery.

"So, you have been tamed, and by a mere child! You disgrace me!"

"Get your feathers in a knot some other time, Zhuqiaomon," Huanglongmon growls, clearly annoyed with his servant. "I want the Hazard! Give him to me!"

"You won't reach him before the Royal Knights do!" Darkdramon taunts. "My Lady's reckoning will destroy him and you long before you find your chance at redemption!"

"You dare to mock me? The greatest of The Mistress's servants?!" Huanglongmon growls in reply. "You and these maggots you have sided with shall be the ones destroyed by the reckoning!"

"Seriously, what is all of this about reckoning?" Beldurmon asks, wings twitching as his eyes scan over his foes. "If it's not you, and it's not the Royal Knights, then what else is Norn doing?"

"Are you so blind, Tamer of Darkness?" Azulongmon asks in a sagely voice. "Have you not yet realized the significance of DexDoruGreymon's return?" Beldurmon stares blankly at the azure dragon, brow seeming to furrow in confusion.

"She has unleashed her reckoning and it shall wash over the Digital World and cleanse it of its taint so that a new Digital World can be born from the ashes, free of your Digital Hazard!" Baihumon explains in fierce voice. "Nothing can stop it now: Only those the Lady chooses to spare shall survive…"

"And I will survive," Huanglongmon snarls, smoke pluming from his snout. "I will destroy the Digital Hazard myself and the Mistress shall place me back at her side!"

"You really are mad…" Beldurmon retorts, flinching slightly. _She did unleash the DexDoruGreymon… But how? How did she even create so many of them!?_ He turns to look at the others. "Please! I implore you once more! If you won't fight for my survival or Takato's, fight for your own!"

"We really don't have a choice here," Alice adds, giving Ryo a desperate look. We either fight to survive long enough to board your ark or perish here like everything else!"

"We can't win…" Henry mutters weakly. "We're not strong enough to take on the sovereigns…"

"Yes we are," Beldurmon shouts to him. "We have the data of the devas! Trust me!"

Ryo glances between Kotemon, Beldurmon, and the younger tamers before releasing a sigh. _Never before has sorting out which side is the right side been so complicated!_ "There's only one thing I care about…" he says as he draws his d-ark and turns a determined gaze toward the sovereigns. "That's protecting my friends, and right now, it's you who are threatening them! Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

"Alright! We'll show em who they're messing with!"

Henry squeezes his d-ark in his grip. "Think you can make it, Terriermon? I don't intend to die here…"

"Let's do it Henry!"

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guardromon biomerge to… HiAndromon!_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… BlackMegaGargomon!_

Alice pulls a card from her pocket and turns it blue. "This is it Dobermon. We either win this, or we perish."

"Swipe it," the dog growls in response.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Dobermon digivolve to… Cerberumon!_

A smile etches itself onto Beldurmon's face. "So, sovereigns, think you can stand against the combined might of the tamers? You'd be wise not to underestimate them!"

Huanglongmon turns his head slightly as Ebonwumon reaches their position. "You have overestimated your abilities, humans. We will not be bested! Attack!"

"Double Dragon Wave!"

"Blazing Helix!"

"Lightning Whip!"

"Kongou!"

"Split up!" Beldurmon orders before taking to the sky. Beelzemon and Darkdramon quickly rush up behind him as Justimon, HiAndromon, and Cerberumon jump to the sides. BlackMegaGargomon fires his jets and charges forward, taking the attacks head on to defend the others before being blown backward.

"Demon's Shade!"

"Dark Roar!"

"Corona Blaster!"

The three attacks converge, slamming into Zhuqiaomon and forcing him backward slightly, though otherwise proving ineffective.

"Justice Burst!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Styx Killer!"

Their attacks pelt harmlessly upon Ebonwumon's shell and they leap back and regroup with the others. "I don't suppose you actually have a plan for beating these guys, now that you've dragged us into it?" Justimon asks sarcastically.

"Of course," Beldurmon responds. "I'm not stupid…"

"That's debatable…" Cerberumon growls.

"We have the data of the devas," Beldurmon continues, ignoring him. "I think if we use it, we can gain an edge over them!"

"What makes you think that?" BlackMegaGargomon asks, creaking as he forces himself back up to his feet.

"Millenniummon wanted them for something, and I can almost guarantee it was to take on the sovereigns. It's honestly our only hope!"

"Earthflow Typhoon!"

"Give it all you got! Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Giant Missiles!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Emerald Blaze!"

"Dark Roar!

"Thunder Clap!"

"The attacks collide, generating an intense blast of dust which knocks the tamers off their feet.

"Well that didn't work…" Justimon grumbles.

"We have to use the deva's data! Channel their attacks instead of our own!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" HiAndromon grumbles.

"Like this, bub!" Beelzemon says while aiming his cannon. "Storm…of the…Elements…!" His cannon shakes and quivers before firing a twisting bolt of fire, water, wind, and rock.

"Kyokurin'o!" Baihumon leaps forward and swings his tail, batting the attack aside.

"Well, here goes nothing… Bog…Blaster!" HiAndromon fires a blast of ooze from a compartment on his arm.

"Thunder…Blitz!" MarineAngemon fires a tiny bolt of electricity.

"Hahahaha! Electron Oscillation!" Darkdramon's lance rotates before spitting off an intense bolt of lightning.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Chimera…Breath!" Cerberumon shakes violently, his data distorting, but fires a spout of blue flames towards the tiger deva.

"Storm…of Judgment!" Beldurmon's form crackles and distorts as clouds form above the sovereigns, bolts of lightning lashing out at them.

"Avalon's…Mace!" BlackMegaGargomon slams a fist into the sand, sending a shockwave forward.

"Uhhh… Thousand Arrows!" Justimon's arm morphs to his voltage blade and he swings, sending numerous energy arrows flying.

"Dragon Smash!" Huanglongmon slams his tail into the sand, sending a shockwave, which decimates the attacks of the tamers before fizzling out.

"So you think to use our devas' power against us?" Zhuqiaomon squawks while flapping his wings to soar high. "Desolation Blast!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Copy Paste! Kahuna Waves!"

The two raise shields to defend the others just as the attack slams into them. The shields shatter and the tamers and digimon are tossed backward, rolling in the sand.

"Now…what…genius…!" Justimon grumbles as he pushes himself up to his feet.

"I got this! Copy Paste! Desolation Blast!" HiAndromon surges with heat before exploding and smashing back down into the sand, separating into a dazed Kazu and Guardromon. "Oh, my poor circuits…"

 _Atticus, what do we do? It's not enough!_

 _I appear to have severely underestimated our chances… I was sure the devas' data was the answer!_

"Goodbye, humans! Earthflow Typhoon!"

"Blazing Helix!"

"Kongou!"

"I am sorry, tamers… Aurora Force!"

"Goodbye, laddies… Black Hail!

 _No! I will not be the cause of their deaths! I can't let them perish like this! Takato's friends must survive! What happens to me doesn't matter: They must make it back! It's up to you now, Takato… Good luck!_

Beldurmon leaps forward, charging towards the attacks. "Whatever it takes and whatever it costs! They'll get home! This I swear!" His aura flares as his data distorts and he suddenly is consumed in a blackened sphere.

 _Beldurmon mode change to… Battle Mode!_

"Shadow Bulwark!" The attacks slam into his shield together and he digs his heels into the ground. The force of the attacks pushes him backward, but he holds firm, his data shifting wildly. The attacks suddenly reflect back and he falls forward, gasping for air and quivering as his data settles. The sovereigns dodge to the sides, their combined attack slamming into their last position and obliterating the sand dunes turning it to a pile of glass shards.

"Impossible!" Huanglongmon bellows.

"He won't be lucky twice! Blazing…"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Spirit Strike!"

Zhuqiaomon's attack is interrupted and he cascades downward, flapping his wings to steady himself before he hits the sand.

"So the Hazard shows his face!" Huanglongmon growls fiercely as Gallantmon and Sakuyamon take up position beside Beldurmon. "Are we late?" Gallantmon asks.

"About a minute ago wouldn't have been so bad…"

"It's my cousin!" Kai cheers. "He made it! He's alive!"

"Takato… What is he doing here…?" Justimon wonders aloud. Darkdramon suddenly rushes past him, on a beeline straight for Gallantmon. Seeing the incoming threat, Beldurmon shouts, "Keep on the move, Takato! Keep everyone focused on the sovereigns: I can keep my erstwhile partner away from you!"

"Demon Stab!"

"Midnight Slash!"

Their blades cross and Beldurmon flicks his wrist to disengage before charging forward and relentlessly swinging with his blade to force his opponent backward.

"Guys, I'm here to help!" Takato's voice announces to the others. "Let's fight them together! We can win!" The others mostly stare silently and blankly, as if unsure of what to do next.

"Earthflow Typhoon!" Huanglongmon slams his tail in the sand, sending a shockwave towards the crimson-cloaked knight. Beelzemon rushes forward, knocking Sakuyamon and Gallantmon aside just in time to avoid the attack.

"Come on! Get the lead out and fight!" Beelzemon shouts to the others.

"Double Dragon Wave!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon erects her shield, effectively protecting herself and her two allies from the attack, though breathing heavily with exhaustion upon dispelling it.

BlackMegaGargomon shifts his gaze between Gallantmon and the sovereigns. "Now might be a good time to retreat. The sovereigns won't follow us."

"Where do you propose we run to?" Alice shouts near immediately in response as she draws a card. "The DexDoruGreymon and the Royal Knights are still out there and the ark is coming here. We either fight or we don't get home!"

"Alice is right…" Justimon admits, tensing slightly. "We either finish this fight or lose our only opportunity to escape the Digital World. I hate to admit it, but we need to fight alongside Takato if any of us are going to make it out of this!"

"But you can't defeat them!" Jeri shouts out. "They're too powerful!"

"We CAN beat them, you blockheads! Now move it!" Sakuyamon demands.

"Kyokurin'o!" Baihumon dives for Gallantmon, who brings his lance around. "Lightning Joust!" Baihumon is blown backward by the attack.

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Corona Blaster!"

Baihumon leaps back and regroups with the others as Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Azulongmon charge their attacks.

"Double Dragon Wave!"

"Blazing Helix!"

"Aurora Force!"

"Giant Missiles!" MegaGargomon launches both of his shoulder rockets, sending them barreling into Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon before they can launch their attacks. Ebonwumon fires, and Gallantmon, Beelzemon, and Sakuyamon easily dodge. Gallantmon quickly glances at BlackMegaGargomon before turning his focus back to the fight _. Just_ _like old times: fighting together as one. Together, we can overcome anything... Even the sovereigns…_

* * *

Justimon and Cerberumon charge forward, but halt as Darkdramon slams down in front of them. "Don't charge in recklessly! Use the devas' attacks to weaken them!" Beldurmon commands.

"Gigastick Lance!" Darkdramon's attack slams into Beldurmon, knocking him backward, before turning and charging towards Gallantmon once more.

"Demon Stab!"

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fires just as Darkdramon reaches them, the force of his blast tossing the winged knight backward.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon's attack slams Darkdramon in midair and sends him spiraling down to the desert sand.

"Were you not paying attention?" Justimon asks in irate tone. "They were totally useless!"

"Against, Huanglongmon, perhaps, but not against the other sovereigns!"

"Iron Claws!"

"Midnight Slash!"

"Voltage Blade!"

"Emerald Blaze!"

As Justimon and Beldurmon parry the attack, Cerberumon bathes the tiger deva in green flames. Baihumon leaps back and crouches low as if preparing to pounce. "Legendary Tamer, you must desist!"

"Don't listen to him," Beldurmon remarks. "He knows it's far too late to stop now."

"We must destroy the Hazard if we are to live on. We desire no quarrel with you!"

"Then why did you attack us?"

"I was only doing as my sovereign commanded!"

"As you have always done and will always do," Beldurmon retorts. "You're sovereign has no intention to spare any of them after the embarrassment he has suffered!"

"You try to make this personal, shade! It is far from that!"

"Deletion is deletion. The reason is irrelevant!"

"Kongou!" Baihumon fires upon Beldurmon, who raises his shield.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon jumps forward and cuts through the attack.

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Styx Killer!"

Baihumon is unable to dodge and rolls back in the sand, snarling lightly as he regains footing. "So much for lying down your life for the Digital World, Legendary Tamer…"

"I am not some pawn in your game, Baihumon!" Justimon shouts.

"Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and Beelzemon are taking heavy fire!" Cerberumon points out. Beldurmon glances to his side to notice them being pummeled by the combined attacks of Huanglongmon, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, and Ebonwumon.

"You two go. I can handle Fluffy over here.

"Kongou!"

"Shadow Bulwark!" Beldurmon reflects the attack, causing Baihumon to once again roll backward, whimpering as he stands. "You won't defeat me, shade. I am a sovereign: I cannot be deleted!"

"There's always a way, and I will find it! Midnight Slash!"

"Iron Claws!" Baihumon parries his blow before tackling him to the sand. Beldurmon keeps his shield between them, but is otherwise immobilized, as Baihumon snaps his jaws at his neck.

"You have garnered nothing! What did you think defeating us would even do? The Hazard will not survive!"

"I will not allow my legacy to be a tale of death and destruction! Apocalypse Cannon!"

Baihumon leaps back just as the attack is unleashed before firing his own. "Kongou!" Beldurmon is unable to dodge and instead raises his bulwark to protect himself. The force of impact staggers him and Baihumon rushes in to finish him. "Kyokurin'o! Beldurmon takes a blow to the head and is sent face first into the sand, data shifting as if on the verge of destabilization."

"So you have already met the Mistress's reckoning," the tiger asks, stepping up to him. "I suppose you are lucky that you will be deleted quickly by me rather than slowly and painfully by it."

"How… how did she get Ren's partner? How did she multiply him?"

"Kongou!"

"Burst Shot!" The area around them explodes as several missiles impact, tossing both of them through the air. Baihumon forces himself to his feet and stares at the attacker. "Your attacks are useless!"

"Then try this one, Fang-face! Heavenly…Radiance!" The attack fires fast, straight, and true, blasting Baihumon in the face and cracking his head guard. "…That…won't be enough…" the tiger deva grunts as he takes a step forward. "Kongou!" BlackMegaGargomon is not fast enough to avoid the attack and solidifies to metal on impact. A light envelops him and he splits into Henry and a severely distorting Terriermon.

"Baihumon!" The tiger deva turns quickly as Beldurmon leaps at him, sword at the ready. "Midnight Slash!" The sword hits his face and he tumbles back to the sand.

"It's over, Baihumon!" he says as he comes to stand over him.

"Yes... I suppose it is…" the tiger deva says as he rolls to his side, his face guard falling from his face and his data distorting wildly. "You have your revenge shade… How does it feel?"

"I didn't want this, Baihumon. Maybe I used to, but I know now that you're as much a pawn as I was. Why do you continue to fight for her when she has betrayed you?

"Because unlike you and your kind, I am loyal to my Mistress until the end. I was no pawn: I chose to serve her, just as all my brothers did. Even if you defeat them, you will never escape her. You've long since sealed your fate, Atticus. And now, you've sealed the tamers' fate too…"

"We'll see…"

"Kyokur…"

"Knightfall Ripple!" Beldurmon jabs his bulwark down into the tiger, who gives one final scream before dissolving completely. Beldurmon releases a heavy breath and turns unsteadily to look at Henry before asking, "Is he all right?"

"I don't know…" Kenta shouts as he checks on the boy while his partner shoots a stream of hearts at his partner.

"Do whatever it takes to keep the virus from taking him. Your friends still need my help!" Without another word, Beldurmon leaps away to join the still raging battle…

* * *

"Dragon Smash!"

"Sonic Zephyr!"

"Black Hail!"

"Lightning Whip!"

Sakuyamon, Beelzemon, and Gallantmon scatter before returning fire:

"Spirit Strike!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Double Impact!"

Each of their attacks proves ineffective, causing the sovereigns to flinch at most. "This is heading south real fast!" Beelzemon shouts.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions!" Sakuyamon retorts.

"Double Dragon Wave!"

"Phoenix Fire!"

"Try using the deva attacks!" Gallantmon orders. "Thousand…Orbs!"

"…Gemini Slash!"

"Storm…of the…Elements!"

Gallantmon raises his shield and fires off a barrage of orbs as Sakuyamon swipes with her staff, sending two blade-like attacks forth, and Beelzemon's cannon looses a swirling stream of fire, wind, water, and rock.

Zhuqiaomon falters as he is struck by Beelzemon's attack and Ebonwumon likewise staggers in the face of Sakuyamon's. Huanglongmon shows little notice at all as the orbs bounce harmlessly off his golden scales and his snarl deepens. "Foolish little human: No attack can penetrate my scales!"

"I'll find a way! Just you wait!"

"Your impudence gains you nothing! Fang of the Emperor…"

"Justice Burst!"

"Styx Killer!"

Huanglongmon halts his attack and swings his head, allowing the pellets of light to clink and dissipate upon his snout.

"You attacked us, Huanglongmon!" Justimon's voice echoes out. "I did everything you and your Mistress asked and you still came and attacked my friends!"

"You failed to eliminate the Hazard, Legendary Tamer, and then dared to abandon that mission and attempt to flee! It is nothing personal, but I will not fall from grace here! I shall win back my Lady's favor and I will destroy as many of you as it takes to do it!"

"You're insane!" Cerberumon growls. "My tamer and I faithfully served you sovereigns. Do we mean nothing to you?"

"You have my thanks for your service, and my condemnation for your failures! Earthflow Typhoon!" Huanglongmon's tail hits the sand, sending a shockwave towards a staggered Justimon and Cerberumon. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon leap to action, grabbing Justimon and Cerberumon respectively and pulling them out of the line of fire.

"Come on! This isn't over!" Gallantmon says, as he changes his lance to a hand to help Justimon up. Justimon takes it and allows himself to be hoisted back to his feet. "I can't believe, after all the trouble we went through, we still end up dying trying to protect you."

"We're not dead yet, Ryo. We can make it!"

"I certainly hope you're right…" he says as his form begins to glow.

 _Justimon digivolve to… Fujinmon!_

"You're really lucky we have to wait for that ark and that this guy isn't discriminating between you and the rest of us, or we would have left by now."

"Real reassuring, Mr. Perfect," Sakuyamon quips. "Can we focus on the battle?" Fujinmon ignites his blades and steps forward. "Anyone have some ideas? I doubt we're winning this five on four…"

"Attack! Earthflow Typhoon!"

"Aurora Force!"

"Desolation Blast!"

"Double Dragon Wave!"

"Keep moving!" Gallantmon orders and the group scatters. Huanglongmon keeps his focus on Gallantmon and charges forward. "You're mine now! Fang of the Emperor!"

 _Aww nuts! Why can't I use the power of the Hazard already!?_ "Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon leaps before bringing his shield to bear and firing. The attack enters Huanglongmon's mouth and explodes on his attack, staggering him slightly, but still not seeming to damage him.

"It is futile, Hazard! You cannot win! Dragon Smash!" Huanglongmon resumes his charge just as Gallantmon lands from his last attack. _No escape!_

"Knightfall Ripple!" Beldurmon slams his Shield down into the sand, sending out a shockwave, which causes Huanglongmon to fall face first into the dunes in front of him.

"Are you waiting for an invitation? Use the power of Hazard!"

"I'm trying! I told you I don't know how!"

"Aurora Force!" Beldurmon is suddenly blown backward and Gallantmon turns to face Azulongmon, now hovering in front of his sovereign.

* * *

Cerberumon charges ahead before veering and making a run towards Ebonwumon. "Don't try it! You're not strong enough!" Sakuyamon yells after him.

"Phoenix Fire!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon raises her shield to defend herself, but Cerberumon is too far ahead. The ball of flame explodes behind him and he tumbles forward before dedigivolving to Dobermon, data distorting wildly and dangerously.

Through the smoke cloud, Fujinmon leaps, blades ignited and trained on Zhuqiaomon. "Critical Arms!" Fujinmon stabs into the sovereign's side, eliciting a slight hiss, but nothing further. Fujinmon deactivates his blades and as he falls, unleashes his "Maltcyclone!"

Zhuqiaomon takes the attack, which causes him to lose altitude and land unsteadily in the sand, his opponent flipping back and reassuming a battle position. "Beelzemon's in trouble. You might wanna go help him!"

"Right, and take my eyes off you?!" Sakuyamon responds in kind.

"Can we focus on one fight at a time?" Fujinmon yells back at her. In case you hadn't noticed, Atticus has your boyfriend covered. Now go!"

Sakuyamon suppresses the urge to retort and shoots off toward Beelzemon, who is weaving desperately between Ebonwumon's heads.

"Here goes something… Breath of…Minos!" Sakuyamon's attack slams into one of Ebonwumon's heads, cracking its carapace slightly and drawing the turtle's attention. "Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon seizes the opportunity to attack the second head and rakes his claws over it, quickly realizing the futility of the move. With a quick swing of his opponent's head, he is sent barreling towards the sand.

"Don't be trying anything funny now, lassie," the turtle states, turning both of his heads to look at her. "Hero of the Digital World or not, with or without the data of my devas, I can't let ye win."

"You going to stop trying to delete my friend?" she asks, brandishing her staff.

"Me realm is burning, lassie. All I have left is my sovereign and me Mistress. I must do what they ask of me."

"And I have to do whatever it takes to protect Takato! I won't let you take him! Spirit Strike!"

"Double Dragon Wave!" Ebonwumon's attack incinerates the fox spirits and continues to rush for Sakuyamon. "Crystal Sphere!" The beam impacts and tosses her back, plowing her through the sand and eventually tossing her quivering and distorting form several feet away.

"You'll pay for that bub! Corona Blaster!" The beam hits his vulnerable head but he easily shrugs it off, turning his full attention to the demon lord. "You sure have some way of rewarding your heroes!" Beelzemon yells, tossing his cannon aside and pulling out his shotguns. "They destroy D-Reaper for you, and you turn on them the first time your Lady says to!"

"I am a guardian of the peace of the Digital World, laddy. I do what I must to protect its stability and security, even when unpleasant. Would you have me betray everything that I am; everything I was made to do? Does loyalty mean so little to you?"

"Does it to you? What makes your loyalty to this Mistress so important that you can betray the loyalty of the tamers, particularly the ones who sided with you up to this point!"

"I will not be lectured by a demon lord on virtue!" Ebonwumon responds. "My only purpose is to serve the Mistress, no matter what that means. I'm sorry if you can't understand that and I'm sorry that it has to end for your friends like this… Double Dragon…"

"Womb Mandala!" A blade attack suddenly flies in, cutting into Ebonwumon's vulnerable head and causing his data to suddenly shift and destabilize. Beelzemon turns anxiously as the lithe and determined form of Kuzuhamon steps forward.

"No, we're sorry that it has to end this way for you!" she croons coolly. "No matter who it is: you or the witch you serve, we will never concede! Reverse Izuna!" Her fox spirit claws futilely at the carapace on his head and he shifts one head to look at her. "I admire ye determination, but this is over…"

"Got that right! Gemini…Slash!" She deftly swings her staff and a pair of powerful blade attacks shoot out. Ebonwumon squeals as one cuts deep into one of his necks and the other shatters what remains of the carapace.

"Let him have it, Beelzemon! Womb Mandala!"

"Double Impact!"

Ebonwumon is bombarded by attack after attack from the two, and merely backs away as they pelt his exposed head and injured neck. He suddenly collapses down, one head falling entirely limp while the other quivers as the data in his body distorts. Kuzuhamon steps up to the still conscious head, meeting his terrified gaze.

"I suppose oblivion was inevitable…" he coughs out. "I'm sorry it had to end this way, human… I suppose it fitting that as my realm goes, so do I…"

"You and your Mistress should have thought twice before crossing us."

"Perhaps… or perhaps it is you who will come to regret standing against her. Either way… all I can say now… is good luck…"

"Womb Mandala!" Kuzuhamon slams the base of her staff down on his head and he deletes near instantaneously. She seems to smile at her handiwork for a moment or so before suddenly falling limp and breaking apart into Rika and Renamon.

"Rika! Foxface!" Beelzemon shouts, rushing forward.

"I'm ok… just help Takato…" Rika mutters pushing herself into a sitting position.

"But… What was…" Beelzemon starts.

"Go!" Rika shouts. He does not hesitate further and immediately rushes off to join Gallantmon.

 _I did it again, and now I'm drained… I can't help him… I keep failing…_

 _You haven't failed Rika. Sometimes, we must trust in the strength of our friends._

 _I trust in Takato's strength. I just hope it'll be enough to finish the battle and survive what comes after…_

* * *

"Lightning Whip!" Gallantmon is slapped back down to the sand and he uneasily forces himself back up. "…Lightning Joust!" The attack does little and Azulongmon reorients himself to attack once more.

"I am sorry it has come to this, Hazard Tamer. The last thing I wanted was to destroy the heroes of the Digital World…"

"Then stop fighting us! We'll leave. There's no reason to…"

"The Mistress will not let you escape, tamer. Even as we fight, the Royal Knights as well as her reckoning close in on us. If you are not deleted by my sovereign's hand, it will be by theirs. There isn't an escape for you!"

"There's always a way! I won't give up! I'll delete you if I have to, Azulongmon: Anything it takes to save my friends!"

"Had you wanted to save them, you would have surrendered to your deletion long ago!" Huanglongmon roars out as he shoves himself up to his feet. "Earthflow Typhoon!"

"Shadow…Bulwark!" Beldurmon forces himself in front of Gallantmon and blocks the attack, reflecting it back towards the golden dragon before collapsing back into the sand, data shifting dangerously.

"I'm weakening, Takato. The virus must be advancing. I could lose form any moment now…"

"Just hold on!" Gallantmon shouts at him while trying to help him up. "We have to finish this!"

An explosion is heard and they turn to see Fujinmon blasted backward by a fireball from Zhuqiaomon before he breaks into Ryo and Monodramon. Before the phoenix can fire again, Beelzemon slams into him, pushing him away enough for the boy to grab his partner and drag him away from the battle.

"Your friends are falling, one by one, Hazard Tamer," Azulongmon says, turning his focus back to him. "It is over…"

"Why Azulongmon?" Atticus voice asks from within Beldurmon. "Is this becoming a trend with you? Betraying those who faithfully and loyally fight for you?"

"Atticus…"

"What makes what you have done to him any different than what you did to me? I too fought Millenniummon and I too never raised the power of the Hazard against you. Yet you attacked me out of fear of a dark spore, as you attack him out of fear of the virus within…"

"What would you have me do? Betray my Mistress?"

"I would have you do what you know is right!" Beldurmon says, uneasily shifting himself out of Gallantmon's supporting grasp and to his own feet. "She has betrayed you, as you betrayed me and as you have betrayed him. You know what it feels like and you know she is wrong."

Beldurmon's form suddenly distorts and he at last separates into Atticus and a quivering Chiblynmon. "I ran into Gennai earlier. He said one of the sovereigns was having doubts. I know it was you."

"It is too late to change the past, Atticus."

"But you can change the future. You can choose to object now: to give these heroes of yours a chance at survival. She will not spare you any more than she would spare me. Let them try to escape Norn's reckoning: she can't follow them to their world!"

Azulongmon turns once more away from them as Zhuqiaomon nails Beelzemon with his "Blazing Helix!" attack, causing him to dedigivolve into Impmon.

"My realm has already fallen to my Lady's reckoning… Perhaps my story is done…" he says, turning to look at Gallantmon. "Perhaps this is my last chance to set things right before I am deleted… You overcame the impossible once, Hazard Tamer. I do hope Gennai was right about you…"

As Huanglongmon shifts back to his feet, Azulongmon rushes toward Zhuqiaomon, tackling him aside before he can barbecue Impmon.

"What are you doing, Azulongmon?!" the bird squawks in shock and rage.

"Lightning Whip!" Zhuqiaomon flaps his wings and moves away before unleashing his own attack: "Desolation Blast!" As it strikes, the chains around Azulongmon shatter and he begins to distort. "Our story is over, Zhuqiaomon; our realms lost forever. We have no Mistress to serve and no reason to fight on: All we can do now is retire, and let these humans fight to save the Digital World as they have before.

"You've lost it! Blazing Helix!"

"Aurora Force!"

The attacks collide and explode, sending both sovereigns slamming into the sand. Each twitches before slowly dissolving away. "Good luck, tamers! You'll need it…" Azulongmon shouts before falling silent and vanishing.

* * *

"Rawr! Earthflow Typhoon!" Gallantmon shoves Atticus aside, Chiblynmon falling from his grasp as he hits the sand. Gallantmon is unable to dodge and is tossed back by the blow before slamming into the sand, data shifting from the damage.

"Dragon Smash!" Huanglongmon leaps at Gallantmon, crushing him onto the desert beneath his claws. "No one left to protect you! Now, I will destroy you and re-take my place at The Mistress's side!"

"Leave him alone, Huanglongmon!" Atticus shouts with as much gusto as he can muster. "Can't you see the futility of what you do?! She won't spare you! You're as much a pawn as your servants and us! Your loyalty won't be rewarded!"

"Silence, shade! I should heave dealt with you personally a long time ago!"

"We'll I'm waiting!"

"Earthflow Typhoon!" Atticus is blown off his feet. He and Chiblynmon fly through the air before slamming into and rolling in the sand and stopping completely unconscious.

"You dared to mock me," Huanglongmon snarls as he approaches the shade's limp and distorting form. "You led me to these tamers, thinking they would be enough to fight me, but all you have wrought is more destruction, as you always do!" He raises a claw and slams it down atop the shade and his partner. "Too late do you see that nothing can defeat…"

"Demon's Disaster!" A red bolt of electricity dissipates upon the scales of his hind legs and he turns to face the red glowing form of the azure cloaked knight, ChaosGallantmon. "So, you still wish to fight, Hazard?"

ChaosGallantmon's form shifts, his gray armor turning deep blue as his cloak becomes ten spectral wings. Quicker then the blink of an eye, he shoots forth, slicing with both his blades: "Soulless Sword!" Huanglongmon squeals in shock as a sharp pain enters his front left leg. "Impossible! My scales should protect me!"

"Shade of Tumult!" Gallantmon tosses his lance and Huanglongmon flicks his tail out to deflect it. Instead, it embeds itself in the scales and Huanglongmon roars in pain. "…How!? Just a moment ago, you couldn't touch me!"

"Soulless Sword!" He charges once more and Huanglongmon rears up. "Dragon Smash!" He slams the knight down into the sand before suddenly howling and rearing back once more, Gallantmon having pierced his palm with the sword.

"Gallantmon holds out his hand and his lance dislodges from Huanglongmon's tail, returning to his grip. "Now I see why the Mistress wanted you deleted… You're a monstrosity! You upset the natural order of her realm and mine!"

Gallantmon twirls his lance and sword, before crossing them and preparing to attack once more.

"You haven't won yet! Even if I can't defeat you, I can delete them! Earthflow Typhoon!" He raises his tail and moves to slam it down on the sand, but it never makes it. "Soulless Sword!" Gallantmon moves swiftly and Huanglongmon releases a sudden roar of agony as his tail is completely severed, dissolving into data.

"Shade of Tumult!" He tosses his lance once more and it embeds into Hunaglongmon's chest. He gives one last anguished cry, perhaps a plea to his Mistress to save him before exploding into data.

* * *

Gallantmon descends slowly, separating into a weak Takato and Guilmon upon landing. Rika rushes over to him, Impmon in her arms and Renamon behind her. Ryo staggers up after her, he and Monodramon dragging Dobermon through the sand and over to the others. "He could use a recovery…" Ryo states lightly to Alice as he crosses past Rika to stand with the other members of the group. "I'm still not believing that we actually did it…"

"Impmon!" Ai and Mako yell, running up to Rika. She hands them their partner and they kneel down with him between them.

"Takato, are you alright?" Kai asks, rushing to Takato's side. "I'm fine, Kai… Just really tired…" Kai squeezes his cousin tightly. "I'm glad to see you're safe!"

"What now?" Jeri asks. "Chances are that wasn't it. The Royal Knights will come to investigate and when they see him here, they'll delete all of us."

"Right now, we take stock of everyone's condition," Ryo says, crossing his arms. Then we can decide what to do with Takato…"

"Try and touch him and I'll delete you, Mr. Perfect!"

"Rika…"

"No, she's right Ryo…" Alice speaks up, surprising everyone. "Any thoughts of deleting Takato should be tossed for the time being…"

"What do you mean?" Kenta asks.

"He just saved us and he could have just hidden until the ark came. It's pretty clear we would all have been deleted if him and Rika didn't show up…"

"We also wouldn't have been in any danger if Atticus didn't lead them here…" Henry says as he pushes himself up to a sitting position.

"Wait! Where is Atticus?" Takato asks, frantically looking about.

"I think he's gone…" Alice states somberly, crossing over to her partner and laying a hand on his head. "Huanglongmon crushed him…"

"No… He didn't…" They all turn to the side to see an exhausted Chiblynmon. "I got us out… Phase Shift, ya know?" He falls forward and moans as his data seems to ripple.

"Quick! He needs help!" Rika shouts. "He has this virus that breaks down…"

"We know about it…" Ryo mutters somberly. "Some of us have it too, and we don't have supplies to spare."

"I'm ok…" Chiblynmon mutters as Rika picks him up. "But I think Atticus is starting to show symptoms… Please help…"

"I'll get him…" Ryo says after a quick sigh. "He has a lot of explaining to do anyway…"

"Oh yeah!" Kai says, reaching into his pocket. "I held onto these for…" He digs around in his pockets before frowning. "They were here… I had your goggles, and…"

Takato looks to Henry, who turns his gaze away. "It's ok Kai. I don't need them."

"He doesn't deserve them anyway…" Jeri states callously.

"No one asked you!" Rika snipes at her.

"But Takato has to have his goggles!" Masahiko whines, running forward, Kotemon sluggishly tagging behind him. "He's not Takato without them."

"He'll always be Takato, goggles or no goggles…" Atticus whimpers as Ryo helps him limp over to the group.

"Alright, so start talking, Atticus. Darkdramon told us about the DexDoruGreymon…" Atticus holds his hand up to silence him. "Has anyone seen Darkdramon?"

"No… Not since he attacked Takato…" Kenta contemplates aloud.

"Don't change the subject!" Ryo yells.

"I'm not. I think we should move. He might bring the whole cadre of Royal Knights…"

"We're not leaving this spot. This is where the ark is coming," Henry responds forcefully.

"We can come back when it arrives, Braniac! It's not safe here!"

"Maybe not for him…"

"It's about to become a lot less safe for you too!" Rika says, standing up.

"Hey, let's not fight!" Masahiko pleads.

"Stay out of it, Masahiko," Jeri snipes at the boy.

"But Jeri… We have to leave if Takato is in danger…"

"Stop being such a baby! We don't have to do anything, except maybe give him to the knights…"

"You should all shut up…" Atticus grumbles. "We need to move…"

"Not until you tell us what you know about those DexDoruGreymon," Ryo retorts, pushing Atticus down.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Kai shouts standing up.

"Fine…" Atticus says, releasing a heavy breath. "I'll tell you, and then we get away from here. Deal?"

"I'll think about it. Now talk."

"Yes, I created DexDoruGreymon. He's the ultimate level of my friend, Ren's, partner. No, the one I created did not transmit a virus that causes decompilation and I only created one: not a swarm."

"Then how do you explain how they got here?" Henry asks, clearly beginning to weaken as well.

"Apparently, they are Norn's reckoning. I have no idea how she created so many of a digimon that's not even supposed to exist, or how she managed to give them the ability to delete data within the Digital World, but I do know that she's hoping to trap Takato here and destroy the Digital World while he's in it. The rest of us are basically collateral damage…"

"She'll let us leave. That's what the message says," Ryo retorts. "The Royal Knights are only after him."

"You're dead one way or the other," Atticus retorts. "She isn't going to let you leave. I doubt she ever was…"

"Programs can't lie!" Ryo shouts back. "Our information says she expressly stated we can go home so long as he isn't on the ark."

"And how do you intend to stop him from boarding…" Atticus responds, flinching slightly as his data distorts. "She knows that letting you leave isn't an option."

"She'll let us leave if he's deleted…" Jeri points out.

"Try anything and you'll be the one deleted!" Rika barks back.

"Rika, get your head out of the clouds and back down to earth!" Henry garbles. "There's nothing we can do for him. It's either him or all of us!"

"This is your friend you're talking about! How can you even consider abandoning him!?"

"Guys, stop…" Takato mutters. "I get that a lot of you might be mad at me right now, but I have a right to try to survive same as you…"

"…Cure," Ryo remarks after a few moments of silence, changing the subject back to the infections. "What's the cure to your monster's virus?"

"It's no virus of mine. I have no idea how to cure it. I'm infected as well, or did you forget that?"

"Give me a good reason why we shouldn't delete you and him right now to save ourselves."

Atticus looks up at him with a tired gaze. "Because it would accomplish nothing, other than losing you an ally to fight the Royal Knights, the DexDoruGreymon, and anything else Norn might throw at you."

"We're not going to fight the Royal Knights…" Henry says, trying to push himself up to his feet. "We've lost enough people trying to save Takato already."

"I'm in…" Alice says, standing up and drawing confused glances from everyone. "You're in?" Ryo asks.

"If Azulongmon was willing to break ranks, then so am I. It's clear that Norn is trying to destroy the Digital World and that makes her the enemy. We have a duty to protect the Digital World from all threats, no matter where they come from, and right now Takato isn't the immediate threat. So for now, I suggest we side with him."

"Are you forgetting that he can cause the Digital World to collapse at will and that Norn is only destroying the Digital World to get rid of him?" Jeri snipes at the girl. "Your threat assessment needs work…"

"What I know is that of the two, only one is actually trying to destroy the Digital World. What I saw is that all of us were helpless against the sovereigns and the Royal Knights will not be easier: What they lack in power, they make up for in skill in combat. We need Takato if we are to face them. I'm sorry that I didn't see it earlier…"

"…For now…" Ryo says through pursed lips. "But he doesn't get on our ark unless we say so." Jeri turns and struts a small distance away. Kenta moves to follow but Ryo calls out, "Let her alone. We have to focus on what's to come."

Jeri quickly glances back at the others to make sure they aren't looking before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the yellow frames of Takato's goggles. _He thought he'd give these back to you and you'd worm your ay back into everyone's hearts, but that's not going to happen. Maybe they can't see the danger of trusting you right now, but I can. I may not be able to do much but I will protect the others from you, whatever that will mean…_

 _Delete…_

She turns and replaces the goggles in her pocket before walking back towards the others. She fails to notice the glint of gold in the distance rapidly rushing over the sand towards them…


	58. Knights Borne of Hazard

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 58: Knights Borne of Hazard

"Aura Barrier!" A DexDoruGreymon slams into the shielding of a golden armored knight, who grunts from the force. He fires his jets and rushes backward, the DexDoruGreymon surging after him. "Magna Blast!" Missiles shoot out from within his armor and slam into the advancing beast. It buckles on contact and curls up, falling from the sky and dissipating before it hits the ground.

"…That was too close… I didn't realize our Lady's reckoning would be hostile to us as well…" He lands softly on the sand and his armor creaks as he turns. "I have to regroup with Examon and UlforceVeedramon somehow…" He scans across the vast desert expanse. "They must have retreated somewhere…but where…?" He suddenly stops, eyes widening as he sees a small form in the distance. He squints and manages to make out the frame of a human with a single pigtail sticking out from the left side of her head.

 _A human! The Hazard must be close…_ He tenses slightly and slowly raises himself off of the ground. _The Lady's reckoning…I must stall them so it can have time to eliminate the Hazard!_ He zips forward, rushing towards the human as she seems to turn and walk back. The knight wills himself to glide faster, the forms of several humans coming into view. One suddenly flares with a red glow and his eyes come to focus on him. _The Hazard! So those humans have been hiding him! At last!_

The ports on his armor open as he gets nearer and he laughs to himself. _Time to get his attention…_ "Magna Blast!"

* * *

Takato diverts his gaze as he notices Henry staring at him, shifting his attention to Ryo and Atticus and silently listening as they argue.

"Getting away from this area is vital to avoiding a confrontation with the Royal Knights. We should only engage them if it becomes necessary," Atticus attempts to explain calmly.

"We shouldn't engage them at all," Ryo retorts. "We're in no condition to fight! I agree we should avoid them, but if they catch us, we're better off handing him over."

"You don't get it, do you?" Atticus asks in a condescending tone. "There's no way out for you anymore. You've chosen a side and I can assure you, Norn is not very forgiving."

"Chosen a side? You mean the fact that you dragged the sovereigns in our direction and pulled us into your war?!"

"You chose to fight, and you chose to fight alongside Takato. Darkdramon will tell her that you have taken his side and there will be no escape, no matter what you do. She won't accept surrender. You're only hope is to band together and survive long enough for your ark to arrive and get you all out of here."

Ryo's eyes widen for a moment before narrowing. "You tricked us, didn't you?! You didn't accidentally stumble upon us! You lead them to us, knowing full well that they'd attack and that we'd defend ourselves! Then when Takato came in, you knew we would have to side with him to survive!"

"Perhaps…" Atticus states with a slight smirk.

"I can't believe you!" Ryo shouts, now turning his attention towards Takato. "So even now, you choose to endanger your friends to help yourself! You don't even want us to escape the Digital World, do you?"

Takato opens his mouth to answer, but Rika beats him to it: "After how you've acted, you don't deserve to escape!"

"It was my idea, Legendary Tamer," Atticus interjects. "I suggested tricking you and I'm the one to blame for your current predicament. Hate me all you want now for it. My hope is in the future you'll thank me for tricking you and stopping you from making a foolish mistake!"

In a swift movement, Ryo turns and punches Atticus, knocking him to the sand. "Currently, none of us are going to live that long!"

"Leave him alone, Ryo!" Takato shouts, drawing everyone's attention. "He was just trying to help me."

"And you let him do it! What kind of leader are you?! If you claim to care about the wellbeing of the group so much…"

"I do care!" Takato shouts, aura flaring red momentarily. He takes a deep breath and calms himself. "I don't want anyone else hurt because of me, but that doesn't mean that I'll resign myself to deletion. You guys were supposed to be my friends and you tried to delete me without even a second thought! I hadn't done anything to hurt you…"

"You know that's not true…" Henry says, pushing himself up to his feet. "You know what you did."

"I'm sorry Henry…" Takato mutters, not turning to meet his gaze. "I didn't mean to do it…"

"Well you did it and she's gone. You can't control it and it makes you a danger to everyone here. Does the wellbeing of the others mean nothing to you?"

Takato hangs his head. "Does his wellbeing mean nothing to you?" Atticus asks as he returns to his feet.

"Wellbeing of him versus the rest of us?" Ryo interjects in Henry's defense. "You can't seriously expect that we would risk everyone in the group like that!"

"It is my understanding that you came here to face Millenniummon, a task that you would be well aware is highly dangerous," Atticus retorts calmly. He grimaces, as if in pain, before quickly recomposing himself and continuing. "Yet you dragged everyone here, into clear danger of deletion by one of the most powerful digital entities known. Do you claim the right to endanger the others purposely while condemning Takato for defending himself from your fear-fueled aggression?"

Ryo and Henry exchange glances before hanging their heads. "They only came here to try to rescue Takato because he got captured," Jeri remarks coolly as she rejoins the group, drawing a scowl from both Kai and Rika.

"It's not Takato's fault he was captured, and you know it!" Rika shouts at her. "The only reason he was captured was because the rest of us couldn't handle Millenniummon's forces ourselves!"

"Fighting Millenniummon was one thing…but this whole Hazard business is something completely different!" Ryo shouts in response. "And had we known that this was going to happen…"

"You wouldn't have come for me?" Takato asks, lifting his gaze to meet Ryo's, eyes flashing.

"We would have come up with a plan first, like what Henry suggested" Ryo answers. "I was stupid and had us all dive right in, not knowing what to expect."

"You would never have been able to prepare for something like this," Atticus retorts. "Fighting the very forces that control the Digital World wasn't something you could anticipate."

"Regardless of any of that, you and Takato have put us all in danger and you don't seem to care…" Henry puffs before gripping his head.

After a few moments of silence, Takato murmurs, "I didn't ask you guys to come after me…" He shifts his gaze to Henry. "I was happy that you did, but now I wish that you had just stayed home…"

"Had they done that, you would never have escaped and Millenniummon and the demon lords would never have been defeated," Atticus adds. "Before your friends arrived here, my goal was to delete you before they could unlock the Hazard…"

"At least we wouldn't be in this predicament…" Jeri adds, turning her own gaze away and drawing an annoyed look from Rika, Kai, and Atticus.

"No, but you would be in a worse one," Atticus rebuts. "Assume I failed, as it is clear I likely would have. You would be facing Millenniummon armed with the power of the Digital Hazard. Keep in mind that Takato has very effectively kept its power under wraps. If you think the couple of times he has slipped are terrifying, imagine someone actually wielding it."

"I imagine that's why Norn wants to get rid of him…" Alice says after a moment.

"And that's why we have to do everything we can to protect the group," Henry adds. "We shouldn't have to lose anyone else on this trip."

"But it's ok to lose my cousin?" Kai asks in a severe tone.

"You justify betrayal as self defense," Atticus continues. "But in truth, you haven't garnered yourself any further safety. The only thing you have done is plunge everyone, including Takato, into deeper danger. I warned you all not to trust the sovereigns so blindly, but you ignored me and that is why we are in our current situation."

"So we are meant to resign ourselves to deletion in the face of overwhelming odds?" Henry asks, legs seeming to wobble beneath him.

"Did you not come here to rescue him? Are you truly content to not only fail your mission but to be the architects of your friend's demise?"

"Do you want us to be the architects of our own demise?" Ryo asks. "Rescuing him from Millenniummon was one thing. Asking us to subject ourselves to the wrath of the very forces that control the Digital World to rescue him is completely different!"

"Is it though?" Kotemon murmurs before looking up at Ryo. "We were more than happy to try and rescue him before we knew of the Hazard's power, and nothing actually changed after it was revealed other than the devas attacking us and the sovereigns telling you he was dangerous."

"Are you suggesting that even after seeing what happened to Suzie, we had no reason for concern over Takato?" Jeri asks with a neutral tone and expression upon her face.

"Concern or not, you could have just as easily distanced yourself from him, but instead you chose to attack him yourselves!" Rika retorts.

"What part of dangerous to the stability of the Digital World is still confusing you?" Jeri responds curtly. "We saw…" She pauses as the sound of beeping reaches her ears and Ryo pulls out the comm device.

"…It's a timer… Seven hours…" Ryo mutters.

" Good chance the Royal Knights find us by…" Atticus starts.

"Magna Blast!"

"Phase Shift!" Chiblynmon leaps towards Takato and transports him, Kai, and Rika away, Renamon phasing out just as a blast of yellow explodes on their position.

Atticus grits his teeth as he sees the golden armored form of a Royal Knight floating in front of them. _Oh, speak of the devil…_

* * *

Atticus staggers up to his feet, drawing his d-ark as Ryo and Kazu run up next him, d-arks already in their hands. Magnamon, the Radiance of Miracles. He's a Holy Knight vaccine digimon of the mega level. He uses his Magna Blast, Magna Punch, and Magna Kick attacks to decimate evil digimon and his Aura Barrier is nigh unbreachable! Kazu reads off of his digivice.

"Well, they found us…" Ryo states.

Magnamon lands calmly, eyes fixed on Takato as he, Rika, and Kai return to their feet, Renamon landing in front of them while Guilmon crouches low and snarls.

"It's just one…" Atticus grumbles, his grip tightening on his d-ark. "We can win this."

"I hope so, for all our sakes…"

"Hazard…" Magnamon states in a proud tone. "Prepare to face my Mistress's judgment!"

"You want him? You gotta get through me!" Rika shouts holding her d-ark forward. "Biomerge activate!"

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon_

 _Guardromon biomerge to… HiAndromon_

"Biomerge acti…" Alice quickly slaps the d-ark out of Takato's hand. "You best sit this one out. We can't risk you losing control!"

"But…"

"They'll be fine," Impmon assures, moving to stand with him. "We can join if things start going south. For now, those of us infected and you should keep out of it." Takato briefly glances over at Henry, who diverts his gaze, before frowning and ultimately conceding with a slight nod.

"So you choose to stand in defiance? Very well then! Magna Blast!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon raises her shield as the missiles of light rush at her. HiAndromon and Justimon immediately leap forth, trying to take advantage of the opening.

"Voltage Blade!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Aura Barrier!" HiAndromon's attack dissipates and Justimon's blade sizzles harmlessly upon his golden shield. Magnamon quickly deactivates his shield and grabs Justimon by the neck, tossing down at HiAndromon.

"This already isn't looking good!" Kai exclaims as Atticus rushes past to lift an unconscious and unstable Chiblynmon from the sandy floor near them.

"Henry! We have to help them!" Takato shouts to the blue haired tamer. Henry looks at Takato, an exhausted expression on his face and clear in his eyes. "There's nothing I can do, Takato. If you really care about us, just turn yourself over…"

"That won't do you any good…" Atticus responds in kind. "You've all been marked as enemies of The Mist…"

"And whose fault is that?" Jeri speaks up from Henry's side. "You go ahead and fight if you want to. We're done dying here for him!"

"Royal Knights are tricky," he responds solemnly. "It'll take more than just the three of them and I'm out of recovery cards."

"Here," Alice says tossing him two. "I never gave them back anyway. You got us into this mess. Now, you better damn well get us out of it!" She suddenly grips her head as her data shifts slightly. Atticus glances at Takato before quickly looking towards Sakuyamon.

"Spirit Strike!"

"Magna Punch!" Magnamon shoots forward, the fox spirits clawing away ineffectively at his golden armor, and lands a blow to Sakuyamon's gut. "Magna Kick!" In another swift move, he slams his foot into her back and sends her smashing into the sand below. "Pathetic…" he mutters as a proud smile etches itself upon his face.

"Justice Burst!"

"Atomic Ray!"

Magnamon turns a bored expression their way as their attacks clang off his armor. "I see you still do not know what you are dealing with! Magna Blast!" The tiny missiles pelt the two megas and they fall backward again, dedigivolving as Magnamon gloats over them, "None can stand against a Royal Knight!"

"Amethyst Mandala!" Magnamon staggers slightly, clearly caught off guard before turning an annoyed glare in Sakuyamon's direction. "Still you persist in your futile struggle?"

"I'm not going to be enough to turn this battle," Atticus warns. "Takato, if you think you can keep it under control…"

"No way!" Alice states firmly. "None of us are strong enough to fight him off if he loses control."

"It's risk that or definitively be deleted by Magnamon," Atticus retorts.

"I'm going!" Takato says, clenching a fist. "Rika needs me!" Guilmon steps up next to him, his d-ark held in his teeth.

"You can do it, Takato!" Kai says, clapping him on the back.

"I'll help," Impmon says, preparing to digivolve.

"No. You're not strong enough," Atticus warns. "And I need a favor from you. I need you to make sure no one tries anything, especially Henry."

Sakuyamon smashes down into the sand once more. "Would you move it already!" Alice shouts at him.

"Digi-Modify! Recovery activate! Chiblynmon, naptime is over!"

"Five more minutes, daddy…"

"Alice, see if you and the others can retrieve Ryo and Kazu. Takato, I'm ready when you are."

"Alright! Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

Magnamon lands in the sand, towering over the distorting form of Sakuyamon. "Good bye, shaman. Magna…"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Aura Barrier!" The attacks dissipate upon his shield and he turns to face the newcomers. "What have we here? A knight and a demon, come to challenge a champion of Yggdrassil?"

"Get away from her!" Gallantmon demands, brandishing his shield in front of him.

"Or what?"

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fires and Magnamon shoots skyward, dodging the blast, before rushing at a still recovering Gallantmon. "Magna Punch!"

"Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon swipes, deflecting the blow as Gallantmon jumps up to follow up. "Lightning Joust!" Magnamon is slammed in the chest and sent flying back before he stabilizes himself and gives an annoyed grunt. "Rather impressive, but you are far from a Royal Knight's skill! Magna Blast!" Beldurmon dives, sinking beneath the sand as Gallantmon raises his shield to defend himself. The missiles pelt him, forcing him to slide backward in the sand.

"That's it, Gold-for-Brains! Amethyst Mandala!" Magnamon turns as Sakuyamon unleashes two blades of energy, calling out, "Aura Barrier!" as they impact. His shield activates in time to deflect the attack and he mocks his foe, asking, "Are you quite finished?"

"I'm just getting started! Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon shoots up from the sand and claws Magnamon's face. The knight merely grunts before laughing. "Magna Punch!" Beldurmon has no time to react and is thrown backward, landing atop Sakuyamon.

"Lightning Joust!" Magnamon staggers forward before turning, eyes blazing as Gallantmon prepares to continue the fight.

Beldurmon shoves himself back up to his feet, data shifting slightly, as Sakuyamon separates into Rika and Renamon. He glances over at Alice, Dobermon, and Kai as they pull Ryo, Kazu, and their partners towards a jumping Masahiko, Ai, and Mako. "I've got her…" Renamon groans lightly as she shifts to her feet, grabbing Rika.

"You should probably take the others and…"

"We're not going anywhere so you better save my boyfriend, or I'll delete you myself…" Rika grumbles.

"Magna Blast!"

"Lightning Joust!"

Gallantmon's attack slams into Magnamon, staggering him once more, as the missiles of light pelt at his shield, driving him further back.

"Demon's Shade!" Magnamon falls forward as Beldurmon's attack strikes him from behind and Gallantmon surges forth, jabbing his lance forward. Magnamon parries it with his wrist guard before delivering a "Magna Punch!" to his gut, sending him crumpling to the sand.

"Goodbye, Hazard! Magna Bla…" Beldurmon tackles him aside, rolling in the sand and struggling with the golden knight.

"Magna Kick!" Beldurmon is struck in the face and is shot back through the sand, stopping at Gallantmon's feet.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Magnamon gloats as Beldurmon clambers back to his feet.

"I'm not done yet! Demon's Shade!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Aura Barrier!" Their attacks dissipate upon his shield without effect. "Foolish humans. Surely you knew that the radiance of light will always banish darkness! Shining Gold Solar Storm!" Magnamon's armor glows luminously before a concentrated beam of light surges forth. Beldurmon folds his wings and steps in front of Gallantmon, defending him from the attack. As it dissipates, he falls to his knees, data shifting wildly. "I can't take another hit like that…" Beldurmon says through deep gulps of breath. "It's not enough…"

"We have to keep trying!" Gallantmon insists, changing his lance to a hand and pulling Beldurmon up as Magnamon laughs. "Struggle as much as you like. Soon, my Lady's reckoning will be upon you! There is no escape!"

"We don't have the power to fight him!" Beldurmon says. "We're not strong enough."

"Then we have to be stronger! Mode change!" Gallantmon insists.

"That's a heavy risk on you and I don't even know how to mode change at will!"

"Then trust me! I won't lose here! Share my strength! We can do it!"

"Do you really think it will be enough?"

Gallantmon begins to glow a fierce red, the pulsing aura spreading from his hand to engulf Beldurmon as well. "It has to."

"This… I know this power… It's the Hazard… just as I remember it. But shouldn't it be… different?"

"Fight with me! We can win! I have to make sure the others get home! Especially Rika! You promised to help, now help!" Beldurmon flexes his wings as they both turn glares in Magnamon's direction.

"Alright, Magnamon! The gloves are coming off!" Gallantmon shouts as light envelops him and Beldurmon.

 _Gallantmon mode change to… Crimson Mode!_

 _Beldurmon mode change to… Battle Mode!_

The light dissipates, leaving the forms of the two knights in its place. Magnamon gives another bored grunt before stating, "Changing your wardrobe won't win you this battle!"

"Care for a duel then, Magnamon?" Beldurmon asks, stepping forward. "Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Magna Blast!" The missiles explode, nullifying Beldurmon's attack and kicking up a cloud of smoke. Gallantmon quickly rushes in and slices down with both his weapons, "Invincible Sword!"

Magnamon quickly moves to parry, raising his wrist guards to block both blades.

"Midnight Slash!" Beldurmon cuts into Magnamon's back, eliciting a slight wince. "Magna Kick!" He swings his leg in a circular motion, causing Gallantmon to back off and Beldurmon to raise his bulwark to block.

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Crimson Light!"

"Aura Barrier!" Magnamon raises his shield but is still blown off his feet by the combined attacks. He jumps back up, rocketing into the air. Gallantmon shoots up after him, trading blows.

"So…you think…you have…the mettle of…a Royal Knight?" he taunts between blows. "Your deletion…is inevitable!"

"Not today! Invincible Sword!"

 **"** Magna Punch!" Magnamon lands a blow to his opponent's gut, forcing him to halt his attack. "Magna Kick!" Gallantmon is sent spiraling downward, regaining his composure just before hitting the ground.

"You are still no match for me!"

"That remains to be seen! Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Crimson Light!"

"Aura Barrier!" Magnamon is not quick enough, and his foe's attacks slam into his armor, leaving a crude dent in his chest plate while forcing him to lose altitude before regaining his own composure.

"Gallantmon, bring him low…" Beldurmon says as he reaches Gallantmon's side. "I'd prefer a quick end to this…"

"Magna Blast!"

"Shadow Bulwark!" Beldurmon reflects the attack back at Magnamon, who merely swipes the rockets aside with his arm.

"Leave it to me!" Gallantmon assures before rushing forward to cross blows with Magnamon once more. "Still…haven't…had…enough…I see…"

"Invincible Sword!" Magnamon jumps back to dodge and Gallantmon follows up with a kick, sending Magnamon to the sand. "Magna Blast!" He fires missiles and Gallantmon leaps back to avoid them.

"You are foolish, Hazard." Magnamon says as he stands. "You cannot harm me. Nothing can penetrate my armor!"

"Crimson Light!"

"Aura Barrier!" Gallantmon's attack once again proves ineffective. "Still you do not learn."

Gallantmon smirks and retorts, "I think you forgot something…"

Beldurmon suddenly emerges from the sand behind Magnamon. "Midnight Slash!" He stabs his blade into the back of Magnamon's armor, eliciting a slight wince before a light chuckle. "You cannot pierce it, dark one. You waste your time!"

"That's where you're wrong," Beldurmon retorts. "You may be right that light banishes darkness, but you forgot that darkness snuffs out light!" With a flick of the wrist, Beldurmon dislodges his sword, cracking the armor as he does. As Magnamon raises a fist to attack, Beldurmon counters by bashing him with his shield. "All yours, Takato!"

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon tosses his lance, which impales Magnamon. The knight's eyes go wide and he cries out, "For the Mistress!" before dissolving. Beldurmon immediately absorbs the data before breaking apart into Atticus and Chiblynmon.

"They did it Henry…" Terriermon pipes up from his tamer's shoulder.

"…This time…" Henry says with a degree of sadness.

"Light and darkness. Like Yin and Yang, right?" Terriermon asks. Henry arches a brow at his partner. "What?"

"Well I was just thinking that they both had the Hazard once, right. It's kind of like two sides of a coin. Good and Bad; Light and Dark; Yin and Yang. Henry turns his gaze back towards Takato, who had dedigivolved so as to embrace Rika.

"There isn't a good side of the Digital Hazard…" Jeri interjects in a monotonous grill. "And we can be sure that won' be the last fight they bring on us before the ark comes…"

* * *

 **So those humans managed to defeat the sovereigns…**

"It would appear to be so, my Lady," Darkdramon states as he cowers before the crystal plinth. "I abandoned the fight when the Hazard arrived…"

 **Did I not warn you not to engage the Hazard until you had acquired the shade's data?**

"I didn't have time, my Lady… Please forgive me. I thought I could fool them into fighting the MadLeomon for me, but then Atticus showed up…"

 **Your former tamer is proving himself to be a most irksome phantom and rather effective at manipulating the other tamers.**

"His newest form has proven particularly difficult to overcome…" Darkdramon states with some shame. The crystalline plinth seems to flare before him and he backs away before Norn's voice booms out once more.

 **Not just any form! He and that confounded virus dare to take forms such as my knights! I have had quite enough of the Hazard's legacy!**

"What can I do, my Lady? Perhaps you could recall some of my brothers to assist me…"

 **No! This is your challenge, Darkdramon! If you are unable to pass it, you will be deleted with the rest of the trash!** Darkdramon lowers his head, continuing to shiver. "I will do better, my Mistress. I'll get MadLeomon's data and I'll reach my form as a Royal Knight, and then I'll destroy them all for you…

 **…No… You alone are insufficient. It is insulting that vermin such as they could defeat all of the sovereigns together. The Knights must engage him together and must wipe out anyone who continues to stand in the way. I think it is very clear that both the Hazard and the shade are too much for you. You are not to engage the tamers again unless you succeed in destroying the Leomon shade and obtaininh his data. Less than this, you are useless to me!**

"I can handle Atticus Kwalroc…"

 **Obviously not. As powerful as the dark spore makes you, his has far more greatly enhanced his abilities. He has succeeded in attaining a form similar to a Royal Knight with the code of only one deva whilst you have absorbed two already. Even with your highest form, I doubt you would be a match for two Royal Knights. Leave them to my servants. Go out and get the data you need or else submit yourself to my reckoning. I care not which.**

Darkdramon turns and moves toward the exit. "I won't fail you, my Mistress. You'll see. I'll get that data, no matter what it takes and then I'll delete both my tamer and the new host of his virus." He exits without another word.

The crystalline plinth continues to flash, though somewhat calmer before the voice within calls out, **Tell me something, General: Why have you sent your squires but remained absent yourself?**

The flickering image of a kneeling white knight with wings like silver appears above the orb and responds. "Do you believe my presence necessary, my Lady? I will of course come if you so demand it."

 **I had presumed that the knights you sent would easily handle the Hazard, but it appears Magnamon has already fallen, and if it's is true that those humans together managed to best all of the sovereigns at once, then I have doubts that they will even be sufficient to conquer this virus.**

"You never meant for them to conquer him," the image responds. "You want them to prevent his escape until your reckoning finishes him. Surely they are capable of this."

 **Not so long as they have two with the power of a Royal Knight to fight beside them. It is insulting enough that the Hazard threatens my hegemony, but now it dares to create a perversion of my purest servants in its detestable image! It thinks itself capable of competing with the likes of me, but I will not be outdone by it! I am the most powerful being in the Digital World and I will not be so easily dethroned!**

"You speak as if the Hazard is sentient. Does it not merely serve the will of its host?"

 **I know little of its nature and care little for such trivial facts. It was never relevant to know. When the Tamer of Darkness was deleted, I presumed its power deleted as well. But it is clear now that my presumption was incorrect…**

"If your concern is that your champions are not a match for its, then you needn't fear. My squires—your knights—will succeed in their mission. You have my word that the Hazard will not escape the reckoning which you have unleashed."

 **Yes, but even so…you have raised a point that I had not yet considered. The Hazard survived deletion once: who is to say it would not survive this time? I must be sure of the permanence of its destruction! I have no intentions of burning my realm a third time over!**

"What would you have your knights do?"

 **…Perhaps the nature of this Hazard is relevant after all. But how to learn of it… Apocalymon is long gone because of the Digi-destined from the East…**

The orb pulses calmly for a few moments before suddenly flaring. **The shade! He was the initial host! He will surely know the answers I seek!** The orb suddenly slows its pulsing, glazing over as if its mood had shifted from excitement to annoyance. **…But that maggot from the East has openly defied me and surely will not tell me of his own accord…**

"He is no match for the Royal Knights. He will squeal or he will be deleted. Simple as that, my Lady…"

 **No. You are not familiar with him. He has already been deleted once and does not fear deletion again. We need a different approach…**

"What would you have us do, then?"

 **…Relay new orders to the Royal Knights. Tell them their primary mission remains: the Hazard does not escape. In addition, their new objective will be to pick off the humans one by one until he agrees to speak. When he does, you will bring him before me and after I know what I need, I will…take care of him.**

 _"_ As you wish my Lady… I will make my way to the Southern Quadrant to lead my squires myself."


	59. The Dragon Emperor

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 59: The Dragon Emperor

As Takato and Atticus rejoin the others, Rika steps forward and asks, "You both ok?" Takato gives a smile and a nod.

"Fine, thank you for the concern, Ms. Nonaka," Atticus states in reply with a slight nod. Chiblynmon scurries up to his shoulder and adds, "Better then fine! I feel great!"

"That was nearly very bad…" Ryo states, uncrossing his arms and adopting a serious look.

"We all made it, didn't we?" Rika asks with a smug look.

"That's really not the point," Henry interjects. "That was just one. We know there's a whole bunch of them out there looking for Takato. If they find us all together like this…"

"If we could beat one, we can beat more," Impmon insists.

"I call the next one!" Terriermon cheers loudly before drooping slightly. "Assuming I have enough energy…"

"Well there is some good news," Atticus speaks up once more. "In absorbing Magnamon's data, Chiblynmon's stability has tremendously improved. It's probably not a full fix, but I think it could tide you all over until your ark arrives. How long do we have?"

Ryo checks the comm device and answers, "About six hours and forty minutes."

"What makes you think we could beat anymore of those guys?" Jeri asks in a skeptical tone of voice. "Was he as bad as it gets?"

"Not even close…" Chiblynmon answers before Atticus can. "I think he's actually the weakest…"

"We can do it!" Takato suddenly says while clenching a fist. "We have to."

"No, you have to," Jeri says turning away slightly. "There's nothing for us to gain in fighting them."

"Unfortunately, I don't think that's true…" Alice replies. "Henry, Terriermon, Impmon, Dobermon, and I are still infected and we really don't have enough recovery cards between us to last until the ark comes. I hate to say it, but we need data to repair and replace the data we already lost." Dobermon gives a light growl in agreement.

"As much as I detest the idea of cannibalizing other digimon, you might be right," Kotemon adds.

"But how are we supposed to beat more of those guys?" Kazu and Kenta ask together.

"Especially given that Magnamon was the weakest," Kai adds, turning to look at is cousin.

"You bested Millenniummon. I'm sure as long as you're all together, you can best them as well," Atticus assures, to which Takato and Kai each smile.

"Technically the only reason we beat him was because Takato unleashed Megidramon," Henry rebuts. "And it wouldn't be wise to repeat such an action."

"The power of the Hazard might actually be the only thing that can get us through this now," Alice admits, crossing her arms.

"The Hazard is what got us into this in the first place!" Ryo retorts. "This is exactly why we tried to delete him earlier! Everyone here is in danger and now it's too late to get out of it!"

"Well if we're serious about surviving, we'll have to work together now," Alice responds. "…regardless of our quarrel before."

"No." Henry states firmly, drawing everyone's attention. "No one else is going to lose their lives here protecting him." Takato deflates slightly as Atticus furrows his own brow but says nothing.

"I agree with Henry," Jeri adds in support. "If Takato is serious about protecting us, he would turn himself over to them."

"Such an act of sacrifice would accomplish nothing for your safety," Atticus finally retorts before Takato can speak. "There are still those amongst you infected from the DexDoruGreymon. You'll need to battle the Royal Knights anyway if you are to stabilize yourselves."

"And whose fault is that?" Ryo asks, shooting a glare at the shade. "As I seem to remember, you created those things. Maybe we should use your data!"

"Back off Ryo!" Takato commands, drawing the Legendary Tamer's attention.

"Or what? You going to delete me?"

"That's enough. Let me handle this one, Takato," Atticus states calmly. Ryo turns back to look at him, squinting.

"While we do not know how or why, we already know that Norn has altered DexDoruGreymon somehow and unleashed them of her own will. Blaming me for her actions is pointless. What you should focus on is ensuring as many of you get home as possible and unfortunately that requires you to fight the Royal Knights."

"We were managing just fine before you all showed up and dragged us back into this," Ryo retorts. "Huanglongmon may not have been willing to discriminate, but I'm fairly certain Norn and the Royal Knights are. Just him being here puts everyone at elevated risk!

"Maybe so," Atticus retorts, "but the only way you all get out of here now is together. Yes, I tricked you. I forced your hand. One day, I'm sure you'll thank me. Right now, our focus has to be on surviving long enough to board your ark and get you all out of the Digital World."

"You still think we're going to let him onboard?" Ryo asks. "You think we're going to risk the ark being attacked and all of us being stranded to face Norn's reckoning to bring him back with us?"

Atticus glances at Takato, who seems to have grabbed Rika's arm. He shifts his gaze towards Henry and Jeri, who each divert their eyes.

 _Atticus?_

 _I think I'm done playing nice, Chiblynmon…_

"Yes," Atticus finally responds, turning a sharp gaze directly at Ryo's eyes. "I expect you will risk all of that. And do you know why?" Ryo's brow furrows in confusion.

"It's because no matter what, I face Norn's reckoning. Regardless of whether your ark comes or not, makes it out or not, I am trapped here and will have to fight to survive. Any DexDoruGreymon or Royal Knights remaining when and if you escape will focus on hunting me down. Being as I'm unlikely to survive that, only one thing matters to me, and that's ensuring Takato escapes Norn's grip."

"And why should that sway us to risk everything for him?" Ryo asks, clearly becoming confused. Atticus grits his teeth for a moment before answering, "Because I have nothing to lose while you have everything to lose. So here's how this will work. I'll fight alongside you all, I'll take the brunt of danger so long as you work to protect him same as I. My focus will be on insuring that Norn's attempts to thwart your escape fail so long as Takato gets on that ark." Atticus clenches a fist at his side. "But if you cross him or me, I won't hesitate. One way or the other I'm trapped here: I have no problem trapping you here as well."

"Hey! You can't threaten Ryo like that!" Kazu shouts, running up beside his idol.

"You wouldn't dare hurt anyone here," Ryo answers calmly.

"Try me, Legendary Tamer. I promise you, you do anything to try to turn him over to the Royal Knights or thwart his escape, you won't have to worry about the Royal Knights or Norn. I will delete you myself and even destroy your ark if I must."

"We're not afraid of you, Atticus," Henry says, taking some unsteady steps forward. "There's no way you could fight us and the Royal Knights at the same time."

"You're right. I wouldn't be able to delete you all, but I would definitely delete at least a couple of you. Want to risk such pointless deletion?"

"Maybe we should all calm down…" Alice finally speaks up. "There's no need for us to fight again, especially assuming more knights will come and pick us off if we weaken each other."

Atticus sends one final warning glare in Ryo's direction before turning away and walking over to Takato, Kai, and Rika. "…Thanks…" Takato says as he passes by. Atticus gives a grunt before commanding, "Chiblynmon, stay with Takato for me, will ya? I'm going to scout around a bit. We need to be ready if any more Royal Knights show up." The gremlin hops from his shoulder over to Takato's and Atticus immediately strolls off. Takato bites his lip and goes to speak, but Rika clasps his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Easy Goggles," she whispers

"I think I'll go with him," Alice says, moving to follow. She meets Kai's gaze briefly before turning away and quickening her pace.

Takato looks back over at Henry, who momentarily meets his gaze before sighing and saying, "Stop looking at me like that, Takato…" Takato frowns and lowers his gaze, leading Rika to squeeze his hand once more. "Never mind him. He's not worth it…"

"I don't know what to do Rika…" Takato whispers back. "I want to be angry but I'm afraid to hurt anyone. Then again I don't want to be angry, but pretending that everything is ok makes me feel sick…" She pulls him into a hug, which he gladly accepts and returns.

"Whoa! Someone's been getting comfy," Terriermon quips from Henry's shoulder, albeit weaker than normal.

"I didn't even think her cold, dead heart was capable of liking anyone…" Kazu adds.

"Say that again, Shiota!" Rika shouts, causing Kazu to flinch.

"Wait a second, " Kai asks. "Are you two…together now?" Takato and Rika each blush slightly as Kenta adds, "Aww, I thought I'd get a girlfriend at least before Takato did…"

"Yea, yea. You're together. Fantastic…" Ryo interjects, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Already forgot about my sister, I guess," Henry adds, some annoyance bleeding through in his tone.

"Henry, that's not true…" Takato replies, untangling himself from Rika. "Come on. None of us would ever forget Suzie."

"Whatever… Doesn't really matter seeing as she's gone."

"Thanks for killing the mood…" Rika broods.

"Do you only care about yourself?" Jeri asks. "Or is it only when your hormones are raging?" Rika's face turns beet red with anger as she shifts her gaze toward the pig-tailed girl.

"I think everyone should calm down," Kotemon says, trying to intervene as he notices his partner begin to panic. Rika bites her tongue and turns away from Jeri, crossing her arms and giving a, "Hmph." Jeri does likewise, turning her attention to her younger step-brother and his partner and giving them an annoyed scowl.

Henry maintains his sights on Takato, who fidgets under the scrutiny of his gaze. Finally, Takato says, "I think we need to talk Henry. Please?" Henry releases a sigh and gives a slight nod before gesturing with his head for Takato to follow. Takato steps forward, Guilmon tagging behind him while Chiblynmon climbs up to his head.

Rika looks over at him as he moves away from her, and gives a slight frown before planting her feet firmly and turning her attention towards Ryo. "Don't start with me, pumpkin," he preemptively states. "I don't need to be lectured by you or that shade you've got following you around now."

"Like I'd waste my time lecturing you. Just so you know, what he said goes double for me. Do anything to hurt Takato and I'll delete you myself!"

"We're not scared of you!" Kazu states confidently before flinching as Rika directs a scowl at him.

Jeri ignores them, keeping her eyes focused on Ai and Mako, who cling tightly to Impmon, whose data seems to distort mildly. _At this point, they won't make it back. More of us die in the Digital World on this ridiculous crusade to rescue that waste of a tamer…_ She reaches into her pocket, fumbling with the frames of the goggles within. _Even if we all manage to escape, I'll have to leave knowing Leomon is out there and there's nothing I can do to bring him back with me._ From the corner of her eye, she sees Atticus and Alice walk towards Henry and Takato. _You think you'll stop us from leaving him, but you'll be gone long before that ark comes. If you know anything about the virus or Leomon, I'll find out and once I do, we won't need you anymore._

 _Yes, Subject Jeri Katou. Just like the Hazard, he will be…deleted…_

* * *

"So what's on your mind?" Alice pries, leading Atticus to give a sigh of exasperation. "Nothing that need concern you, cupcake."

"So something is amiss?" Atticus stops and turns to look at her. "No. Nothing is amiss."

"I think there is."

"I think I liked you better when you were hunting me…"

"Whoever said we stopped?" Dobermon growls before Alice strokes his head to calm him. "Play nice, Dobermon. We're not hunting him anymore."

"He means to intimidate me," Atticus responds, squinting with annoyance at the dog digimon. "Unfortunately, there is little I fear anymore."

"Not even deletion?" Alice asks. "Have you really resigned yourself to it?"

"Maybe," he answers. "It's somewhat liberating, at the very least."

"You weren't serious when you said you'd delete Ryo or destroy the ark, were you?" Alice asks. "Seems a bit vindictive to drag everyone down with you and Takato."

"Trust me, you have no idea what vindictiveness is," Atticus responds firmly. "I meant every word I said. That's the only way that airhead will understand what's at stake and behave himself."

"Not exactly a great way to make friends though," she retorts with a light chuckle. Atticus rolls his eyes. "What do you want? Why follow me over here, hmm?"

"Nothing in particular. Just wanted to…" Alice suddenly grips her head and falls forward. Atticus reacts quickly, grabbing her before she can collapse as her data distorts. "Alice!" Dobermon growls in surprise.

Atticus braces her, looping one of her arms around his shoulder and helping her to stand back up. "Perhaps we should get you back over to the others."

"Get your hands off my tamer!" Dobermon demands before he too has a fit of distortion.

"Relax, Fido. I'm just helping her, being as you're not in the best condition to do so yourself." Dobermon gives a light growl as he stabilizes but says nothing further. Atticus gives one final glance over the desert expanse before turning around and slowly walking Alice back towards the others, Dobermon following at his heels.

"Well the virus doesn't seem to be progressing anywhere near as dangerous a rate for you as the rest of us," Alice meekly interjects. "I'm beginning to doubt that you're even infected."

"Ordinarily, I'd hypothesize the same, but Chiblynmon is clearly infected and we were Beldurmon when we fought the DexDoruGreymon. Not to mention I experienced the symptoms of infection just as he did and that my dark spore symptoms ceased." Alice plants her feet firmly in the sand, causing Atticus to stop and turn a raised brow in her direction.

"Something is up and you're not telling me," she says, her face taking on a look of pained worry. "Come on. Make my day."

Atticus rolls his eyes again. "Why? It's not like you would care. It's not like any of you really care, except maybe Takato…"

"Well if you know something that we don't, it would go a long way to gaining our trust if you told us."

"What makes you think I'm interested in your trust?"

"Because the alternative is we never stop suspecting you and thus don't effectively work with you…" Her data shimmers slightly once more and Atticus props her up once again. "Perhaps you should save your energy. You, Henry, and Impmon are going to need to absorb some data and soon if you're going to make it, so the less energy you spend, the longer you might have to obtain that data."

"Then just tell me what's on your mind," Alice prods, "and I can relax a little more easily."

Atticus gives a sigh before speaking. "It's nothing really. It's just that I thought that the dark spore was the cause of the infection's slower progression, but if the dark spore is being broken down, I shouldn't have been able to reach battle mode."

"Is that what's worrying you? You're really complaining that it's not weakening you more?" Atticus turns a brief glare at her but softens his look upon Dobermon's light snarl. "You really don't think very far, do you?" he asks, turning his attention forward once more, continuing to half carry, half drag the girl towards the others. "If it's not the cause, what is?"

"How should I know?" Alice asks. "Why does it matter?"

"Understanding the virus may help understanding how to cure it," Atticus answers. "I didn't want to think that I created that virus, but what if it's not affecting me so severely because of my integral connection to it?"

"You've lost me…" Alice says, forcing Atticus to halt once more as she turns a confused look to her partner, who merely growls lightly to symbolize his agreement.

"And how did Norn get the DexDoruGreymon? Or multiply it? You said that Ren was wandering around the Southern Quadrant looking for someone; Was it Ryudamon? Did Norn do something to him? It's just more and more questions..."

"So…what? Assuming all that is true, what does it do for us?" Atticus digs into his pocket and pulls out his d-ark, holding it up to his and Alice's faces. "Assuming the virus does stem out of what I did to Ryudamon, perhaps I can be integral in curing it as well. Perhaps the answer is in my data."

"So…we just delete you before we leave and take your data home with us?" Alice asks to which Atticus gives an annoyed and exasperated expression. "Deleting someone isn't the answer to every problem you know."

"Sorry. I didn't actually mean it like that. Just trying to help…"

"Why? Dare I ask again; What do you want?" Alice lowers her gaze before uttering, "Just advice, I guess…"

"On?" Atticus asks, brow rising once more.

"After you hurt Ren, how did you make up for it? You know, how did you stay friends?"

Atticus shakes his head. "I didn't, obviously. I'm not sure Ren ever truly forgave me. I can't think of many other reasons he would abandon me to Apocalymon's wrath."

"Well, have you forgiven them yet?" Atticus's gaze only sinks further. "It's not like forgiveness would make a difference anymore. They're all gone from what I can tell."

"But, if you did run into them again, what would they need to do to get you to forgive them?"

"Where are you going with this?" Atticus asks suspiciously. "What do you need to know this for?" Alice simply lowers her own head. "It's Kai. I want him to forgive me and I'm hitting dead ends as to how to do it."

"You're asking me for love advice?" Atticus asks in a near incredulous tone. "I thought I was just a heartless shell, or have you changed that perspective on me?"

"Human or not, you were at least once before, so just tell me what I need to do…please…?" Dobermon adds a light growl to the request.

"Forgiveness can only be given. It can't really be earned," Atticus says, continuing their stroll forward. "The only thing you can really do is say and show that you are sorry. Keep in mind it'll be hard for him: he lost his partner after all. Be patient and stand with him and I'm sure he'll eventually come around."

"What if he doesn't?" Alice asks, pushing herself off of the shade's shoulder and continuing to stroll next to him at a steady pace. "What would you do if you wanted to be forgiven so badly…"

"This isn't just about forgiveness," Atticus interrupts. "You want something and are looking for a way to get it. I suggest respecting what he wants."

"Did you just call my tamer selfish?" Dobermon growls, showing some agitation.

"No, I said that she is thinking more of herself then of him in terms of her motivation for forgiveness."

"So, I just implore him or something?" Alice asks. "Not exactly the answer I wanted…"

"I don't really know what to tell you, cup…I mean, Alice," Atticus says, mentally berating himself for his insensitivity. "I myself have no experience with such emotions as love. I couldn't even get myself to talk to Sakia and she invariably would have rejected me. I can only tell you to trust in your heart and to respect his and hope for the best."

* * *

"Henry, I know you're still mad about Suzie, and I don't know how many times you want me to say sorry before you believe me, but…"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you," Henry responds in a pained tone. "But sorry doesn't bring her back. She's gone…because of you."

"What would you have of me?" Takato asks, some sadness and anger bleeding into his words. "You're my best friend! Do you know what it feels like for you're best friend to want you to die?"

"Takato… It's not that I want you to die or anything like that…" Henry responds, lowering his gaze. "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt. There's no guarantee that you'll be able to control the Hazard in the Real World. You could do real damage. Don't you understand that?"

Guilmon's ears droop as Takato tenses and responds, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt either, Henry! But you seem to be ok with me getting hurt. Why did you even come after me if…"

"I didn't know then…" Henry interjects quickly.

"So it is true? You wouldn't have come, had you known?" Takato asks. Henry only turns his head away. "You know I never thought twice about leaving that hospital to come help you when I saw what was happening," Takato starts. "I told myself you'd do the same if our situations were reversed. I guess I was wrong…"

"It's nothing personal Takato…" Henry retorts. "I don't want you to get hurt, but if it's a choice between you and the rest of us…"

"But what if it's not?" Takato interrupts. "What if…what if we could all get home…?"

"We can't, Takato. Suzie already isn't able to come home and if you get on that ark, Norn definitely won't let it leave. Do you really intend to trap us all here? You'd be killing us all. If you really profess yourself to be leader of this group, then you have to be willing to take the fall so we can all go home."

"Did you mean it?" Takato asks, drawing a confused look from the blue haired tamer. "Did you mean it when you said I didn't deserve to wear the goggles?" Henry sighs once more. "You prove me right every time you choose to put us all in danger to save yourself."

"I suppose you think you would do better?" Henry and Takato look over as Atticus, Alice, and Dobermon approach. "I didn't say that," Henry states defensively.

"I'd vote for ya, Henry," Terriermon interjects, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I'd probably vote for Ryo, if anyone," Alice adds as Takato deflates a little further and Atticus turns another annoyed look her way.

"So… are we all clear for the time being?" Chiblynmon asks, trying to change the subject. Atticus nods. "For the moment. That doesn't mean they can't show up in the next moment though."

"You better hope we can handle it," Henry adds. "If we lose anyone else trying to protect Takato, I'll make you pay."

"Charming attitude, Henry," Atticus teases.

"Hey! Only I get to tease Hen-ry!" Terriermon pipes in from his tamer's shoulder.

"Terriermon…" Henry groans in exasperation.

"Momentai!"

"How exactly are you still this cheerful, anyway? A virus is eating us alive!"

"It seems your partner knows the best way to stay sane is to think happy thoughts," Atticus adds. "Perhaps you should…momentai… What exactly…"

"It means, 'take it easy!'" Guilmon suddenly interjects, before Takato pats him on the head.

"Forgive me for not taking it easy on account of the fact that you feel my sister's death wasn't enough," Henry responds sourly in Atticus' direction.

"You have my condolences," Atticus replies, adopting a more sympathetic tone and expression and glancing quickly at Takato, "but you should continue to have hope, if for no other reason but the fact that brooding won't bring her back."

"No, but I don't intend to lose anyone else here," Henry responds, taking Terriermon from his shoulder. "Least of all you…"

"Momentai Henry! I'm fi…" Terriermon's data begins to shift.

"Princess Pretty Pants!" Guilmon suddenly blurts out. Henry hugs Terriermon close until he re-stabilizes. As Guilmon steps forward, Henry waves him away. "Just stay away from us! One virus is enough!"

"He's just worried about Terriermon, Henry!" Takato rebukes the blue haired tamer.

"Then he shouldn't taunt us like that! You tell me to stop brooding over my sister and then he says something like that!"

"Oh, come off it!" Atticus further rebukes the boy. "You really think Guilmon's references to your sister are him taunting you?"

"What else would they be?" Alice asks from his side.

"Well I've been giving it thought and there's really only one explanation. Guilmon absorbed Suzie's data and that data must be floating to the surface every so often."

"But not all of it is inside Guilmon, right?" Takato asks. "You said you're going to look for…" Takato stops as Atticus turns a grave face in his direction.

"What is he talking about?" Henry asks, looking between the two. "What do you know that you haven't told me?"

"We know that your sister's data is inside Guilmon, so you can stop moping over her being gone," Atticus answers firmly. Henry looks at Takato. "Tell me. Now!"

"We don't know for sure, Henry. Atticus recompiled into a shade when he was deleted. We thought maybe there's a shade of Suzie too…"

"Of course! Why didn't we think of that?" Alice shouts in surprise, looking towards her partner.

"There's no guarantees," Atticus adds firmly. "I was going to search once all of you got home..."

"Why wouldn't there be a guarantee?" Henry asks.

"Because…" Atticus answers. "I'm still not convinced that me becoming one was anything more than a fluke. Even if it wasn't, her circumstances are so much different from mine. None of my data was absorbed whereas hers clearly was. We have no reason to believe that her core data isn't bound inside of Guilmon's data."

"So what I'm hearing is my sister is probably gone forever because he absorbed her data!" Henry barks, turning a glare in Guilmon's direction and causing his ears to droop once more.

"Leave Guilmon alone!" Takato demands. "It's not his fault!"

"You're right! It's yours!" Henry shouts back. "Because you couldn't control your anger, you turned him into Megidramon and killed her and locked her data inside of him!"

"Are you all done with your shouting match over here?" Ryo's annoyed voice asks as he and the others approach them.

"Is there anything else you've been hiding from us by chance?" Henry continues. "Are you withholding the cure to this virus while we've been at this?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Atticus rebuffs. "If I knew, I would have cured myself by now."

"How do we know you didn't?" Dobermon interjects despite his tamer's objections. "You said yourself just before that you don't know why it's progressing slower in you."

"I'm becoming more willing to bet your data is the cure…" Ryo adds, tensing slightly.

"You better back down, Mr. Perfect! Touch the shade and you'll answer to me!"

"Could all you brats quit your bickering! Your worse than Ai and Mako on their bad days!" Impmon shouts at the top of his little lungs.

"You're one to talk!" Kazu shouts at him. "We didn't forget that you did the same thing to Leomon that Guilmon did to Suzie."

"Hey, you leave Impmon alone, you big bully!" Mako shouts at the older boy.

"Will you all shut up!" Atticus barks aloud. "None of this argument is even sensical! I didn't tell you about my shade theory because I didn't want to give you false hope! As I said, I will…"

"Hold it," Jeri interrupts, "Leomon became a shade when his data was released from Beelzemon. Maybe the same will happen if we release Suzie's data from Guilmon."

"Touch Takato's partner and I'll make you into a shade like your partner!" Atticus scoffs back as Takato moves Guilmon behind him."

"Well maybe we should talk about this," Henry adds.

Before anyone can say something further, Guilmon suddenly crouches low and begins to growl as Renamon's fur stands on end and she hisses.

"We've got fast approaching company!" Dobermon snarls out, turning toward the horizon as a speck moves towards them at rapid pace.

"It must be another knight," Atticus states, pulling out his d-ark. "I trust you will choose your enemy wisely here. I'd like for all of you to get home but I meant every word of my threat…"

"Yea, yea. You're just lucky I'm more worried about the Royal Knights then you and Takato," Ryo retorts, pulling his own d-ark. "So who get's this one's data?"

* * *

"Demon Stab!"

"Poison Claw!" MadLeomon easily parries Darkdramon's blow and swings his other claw around, swiping the would-be knight aside.

"Give up, knight," the zombified digimon enunciates.

"I see you're becoming more coherent. Too bad I'll be deleting you all the same! Gigastick Lance!"

"Beast Blaster!" Darkdramon's attack proves too weak as MadLeomon's blows through it and sends his winged foe flying back before smashing into the sand.

"I…won't give up! I'm going to be Royal Knight!"

"You will…never defeat…me…" MadLeomon responds. "Not until I finish what I must! Beast Blaster!"

"Dark Roar!" Darkdramon's attack nullifies MadLeomon's and he slumps over, breathing heavily. "How is this possible? I'm a mega! And you're just a…"

"I am as strong as I need to be," MadLeomon enunciates carefully. "I won't let anything stop me! Poison Claw!" He rushes forward, claw raised and ready.

"Demon Stab!" Darkdramon parries the blow before trying to counterattack. He jabs his lance into MadLeomon's chest, who merely grunts before grabbing his opponent and tossing him aside again, yanking the lance out of his torso and dropping it at his feet.

"No matter how long this takes…one battle or a hundred…I'll get your data!"

"Try as much as you like. I refuse to be defeated until revenge is mine!"

"Revenge for what exactly? As I understand it, you've been dead for years!"

"Revenge…for her…"

"You must mean the Katou girl."

"Her death will be avenged! I will spend every ounce of my being to make those who destroyed her pay!"

"Death? What are you talking about? She's…"

"Beast Blaster!" Darkdramon has no chance to react and is tossed backward once more. MadLeomon turns and bounds off, crossing the desert expanse with ease and slowly vanishing over the horizon.

Darkdramon stands and staggers over to his lance, picking it up and using it to help himself stand. _Surely he realizes that the girl is with the others. They ran into him earlier, didn't they?_ Darkdramon flexes one of his claws. _Perhaps this virus in her data isn't so innocuous after all…_ A grin quickly stretches itself across his face. _Perhaps this is the opportunity I have been looking for. I'll get those tamers to fight him and then take his data. All I need to do is follow him to them. At last, I shall be a knight and at last I shall finish my mission and destroy the Digital Hazard!_

* * *

A large red dragon with massive wings and a sparking lance lands in front of the tamers scanning over them as Alice scans him with her d-ark. He's Examon, the Dragon Emperor. Mega holy knight digimon of the data type. Watch out for his Ambrosius, Avalon's Gate, Pendragon's Glory, and Dragonic Impact attacks. They pack a regal wallop!

"We meet again tamers," Examon's voice booms. "I'm looking for a comrade. You wouldn't happen to have seen him? Golden armor is hard to miss…"

"Is that your way of being coy with us?" Atticus asks, raising his own d-ark. Examon lets out a laugh before answering. "So you bested him? Impressive indeed, but of no consequence. You will not find me so easy an opponent, so I suggest surrendering the Hazard before I'm bothered enough to fight you."

"Not going to happen, Scales-for-Brains!" Rika adds in support. Examon gives an annoyed huff before continuing. "Exactly what do you think your resistance accomplishes? Resist all you want: My Lady's reckoning would end you even if you did survive our onslaught."

"We don't intend to fall to whatever those things tearing up the Digital World are," Ryo adds. "Your Lady put each of my friends in danger in releasing them, even after we did exactly as she asked."

"Perhaps, Legendary Tamer, you shouldn't have failed," Examon replies curtly. "The Lady cares not for your fate, but she will not allow the Digital Hazard to escape her grasp. If you really wish to protect yourselves, opposing her and her faithful servants is not in your best interest."

"Because she's been so gracious to them so far," Atticus interjects. "Your Mistress forsook the sovereigns. There isn't exactly a reason to believe she won't forsake them as well once she has what she wants."

"None shall be allowed to challenge my Lady's rule! Prepare yourselves for combat!" Examon exclaims, brandishing his lance before him.

"Follow my lead…" Takato says, glancing back at the others.

"It's not like we have much a choice!" Kazu retorts nervously while pulling out his own d-ark.

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

 _Guardromon biomerge to… HiAndromon!_

"Terriermon, think you'll be up for this?" Henry asks. "I hate to make you fight, but if there's a chance to survive and find Suzie…"

"Let's do it Henry!" his partner shouts back as enthusiastically as he can manage.

"We're with you," Alice adds. "I won't be sitting this one out."

"Me neither!" Impmon states enthusiastically.

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… BlackMegaGargomon!_

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

"Digi-Modify! Recovery activate! Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Dobermon digivolve to… Cerberumon!_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

 _Musyamon digivolve to… Asuramon!_

"Come, tamers. Let's dance! Pendragon's Glory!" Examon flaps his wings and shoots up into the sky before anyone can so much as blink and fires off a volley of laser shots. While the others dodge, BlackMegaGargomon proves too bulky and is sent toppling to the sand. "No fair! We're not in our dancing shoes!" Terriermon's voice quips.

"Terriermon… focus…"

"Strike together!" Beldurmon commands. "Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Double Impact!"

"Styx Killer!"

"Asura Bakunenken!"

"Dragonic Impact!" Examon dives through the attacks, his exterior setting ablaze as he speeds towards his foes.

"Everybody move!" Gallantmon calls out. Beldurmon sinks below the sand as the others dodge to the sides, narrowly avoiding Examon as he impacts with the desert floor, kicking up a screen of sand and dust.

"Burst Shot!" BlackMegaGargomon fires into the dust cloud, the sounds of multiple explosions echoing from within. The dust cloud suddenly blows away as Examon unfurls his massive wings. "Pity. Here I thought this would be a challenge!"

"Demon's Shade!" Examon staggers forward as the attack slams into his back before growling and turning his attention toward Beldurmon. "You'll have to do far better then tickle me, shade!"

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon's attack impacts his cheek, causing him to turn to face the crimson caped knight. "Truly, you call yourself a knight?" he jeers.

"Voltage Blade!"

"Ambrosius!" Examon easily parries the attack before jabbing his crackling lance into Justimon's chest and tossing his limp form at Gallantmon's feet.

"He's too powerful!" Kenta cries from the sidelines. "We can't win!"

"We have to try!" Masahiko insists. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Fire Fist of Shiva!"

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!"

"Emerald Blaze!"

Examon gives a bored grunt before swinging his lance out and knocking both ultimates back. "And this pathetic cadre of humans defeated Magnamon? If that is so, he had no right calling himself a Royal Knight!"

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon swings her staff lengthwise, sending her attack zipping towards Examon, who merely folds a wing to defend himself. "This must be a joke," he says through laughs and chuckles.

"We need a new approach," Beldurmon remarks to Gallantmon as Justimon slowly returns to his feet.

"You think?" Justimon sarcastically remarks. "I'm completely open to ideas."

"I've got one!" HiAndromon exclaims. "Copy Paste! Pendragon's Glory!"

"Bad idea!" Kenta shouts, but it was already too late. HiAndromon is flung backward as numerous lasers shoot out of his body and pummel Examon, drawing annoyed grunts of pain.

"Piu puh pi!" MarineAngemon chirps. "You said it. He never learns." Kenta affirms. As the pixie begins spewing hearts.

"We need to challenge him hand to hand. Our ranged attacks can't reach the mark with those big wings of his defending him," Gallantmon states.

"It's worth a shot!" Beldurmon agrees before flapping his wings and rushing the Royal Knight, Gallantmon zipping after him.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this…" _Justimon digivolve to… Fujinmon!_

"Ahool Claw!"

"Ambrosius!" Examon parries Beldurmon's swipe, but the demon mega merely grips the lance and shoves it aside, opening Examon up for Gallantmon's attack.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Grrr!" Examon flaps his wings to stabilize himself and tosses Beldurmon aside just as Fujinmon reaches him. "Critical Arms!"

Examon parries both strikes, straining slightly against his opponent's attack. "Now this…is more like it!" Fujinmon disengages and leaps back landing next to Gallantmon as Beldurmon rejoins them.

"Spirit Strike!"

"Giant Missiles!"

"Portals of Darkness!"

"Asura Bakunnenken!"

"Double Impact!"

Examon again furls his wings, protecting himself from the attacks. "I'll need to narrow the field a bit… Pendragon's Glory!" Examon once again bolts into the air and unleashes a hail-fire of lasers.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon raises her shield as the others scramble. BlackMegaGargomon fires his jets and rockets upward, forcing himself through the attacks.

"Henry, what are you doing!?" Beldurmon shouts after him, but the gargantuan mega ignores him and draws back a fist as he approaches. "Obsidian Slug!"

"Dragonic Impact!" Examon dives for his foe as BlackMegaGargomon's fist connects. The resulting explosion sends both combatants plummeting.

"He's vulnerable! Hit him with whatever you've got!" Beldurmon commands. "Demon's Shade!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Maltcyclone!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Styx Killer!"

"Digi-Modify! LadyDevimon activate!"

"Darkness Wave!"

 _Beelzemon Mode Change to… Blast Mode!_

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Atomic Ray!"

The attacks pelt Examon one after the other until he smashes down onto the desert once more, BlackMegaGargomon crashing down soon after.

"Did it…work?" Kenta asks, clinging to MarineAngemon as Ai, Mako, Masahiko, and Jeri each stare at the cloud of sand in suspense. BlackMegaGargomon creaks as he returns to his feet, staggering forward slightly.

"Pendragon's Glory!" Lasers fire out from the cloud, slamming into each of the combatants and sending them sprawling, Beelzemon, Asuramon, and Cerberumon each dedigivolving.

"I will admit," Examon's voice booms, "you very nearly just bested me and for that you will pay!" He shoots out of the dust cloud, on a direct line for BlackMegaGargomon and pulls his lance back. "Avalon's Gate!" The lance crackles with power as he jabs forward to gut a BlackMegaGargomon too weak to move. Beldurmon suddenly jumps up in front of him, taking the attack himself. As the lance penetrates his torso, he swipes his, "Ahool Claw!" across Examon's face, stunning the dragonoid knight just before the lance explodes and sends Beldurmon backward, slamming into BlackMegaGargomon's torso before tumbling to the desert floor and splitting into Atticus and Chiblynmon.

"Henry! Take the shot!" Fujinmon shouts and BlackMegaGargomon quickly complies. "Giant Missiles!" Both rockets fly forward and explode on the still stunned Examon. The last sounds he makes are a surprised squeal followed by a blood-curdling laugh before dissipating. BlackMegaGargomon wastes no time, greedily absorbing his data before splitting into Henry and Terriermon.

* * *

Omnimon, Crusadermon, and Dynasmon stroll up calmly to UlforceVeedramon, who turns to them as they approach. "You're a little late getting back."

"My apologies, Commander," Omnimon states in a somewhat mocking tone. "We were slowed by the Mistress's reckoning."

"You and everyone else," UlforceVeedramon responds. "Magnamon and Examon were separated from me when those things came at us."

"Such lost creatures were no match for us," Dynasmon boasts. "But it did prevent us from tracking the shade."

"That's actually why the Mistress is calling us all together, no?" Alphamon inquires as he, Leopardmon, and Craniamon join them. "Something to that effect, yes. It is possible that the General himself will be joining us on the battlefield."

Three more knights soon join them and Craniamon remarks, "We're missing two. What's taking them so long?"

"They will not be coming. They have been lost." The knights turn to see a white armored form with steely wings. "General!" the bull-like knight exclaims with some shock. So, you are here."

"Yes. Two knights have already fallen, and the Mistress is quite insulted."

"If that is true, we will make them regret besting our comrades," another knight states, clenching his fist.

"Do not become cocky, my squire. The mission remains the same. We prevent the Hazard from escaping until our Lady's reckoning deals with him."

"Respectfully, General, why would we need you here if nothing was changing?" UlforceVeedramon inquires.

"There is a new objective," The General responds. "One which I shall personally oversee. Should you all continue to embarrass me, I will handle it myself."

"This must be very serious," the bull-like knight states. "What would the Lady have us do?

"The Mistress has concerns that the Hazard will survive deletion to become an issue again as it has this time. She wants to be sure it is deleted for good," The General answers.

"Does she not believe her reckoning will be sufficient?" Alphamon asks, crossing his arms.

"One can never be too careful. There is one who may know more of the nature of this Hazard and thus how to permanently deal with it."

"The shade, I presume?" Omnimon asks. "We're already working on deleting him."

"Then you should delay that objective. The Mistress wishes him captured and brought before her for questioning. Until he tells her what he knows, we have orders to pick off the other tamers one by one."

"Consider it done, General," UlforceVeedramon assures. We'll set off immediately…"

"No you shall not," the General insists. "Our Lady's reckoning is acting quickly and we must keep a path between our Lady's throne and the lowest level of this quadrant open. Jesmon and Gankoomon shall go to solicit his cooperation. The rest will repel the DexDoruGreymon. I will be taking direct command of this operation now, Commander."

"Of course, General. Whatever the Mistress wishes of us."

"Be patient, my squires. While I know each of you is eager to face the Hazard in combat, our only mission is to trap him and ensure his deletion. Besting him in combat is not a priority. Now, let us carry out our Lady's will and ensure her everlasting reign over the Digital Realm. Disperse and carry out your orders until new ones are given."


	60. Hazard's Signature

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 60: Hazard's Signature

Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Fujinmon, and HiAndromon split into their respective tamers and digimon and quickly join Henry. "We did it!" Kazu cheers, pumping a fist in the air. "Royal Knights ain't no match for us!"

"How do you feel?" Ryo asks as Henry walks up to them.

"I've never felt better in my entire life!" Terriermon cheers jumping from Henry's shoulder and tackling Guilmon. They both laugh as they roll in the sand, drawing smiles from near all, except for Jeri, Henry, and Ryo.

"I don't feel like I'm going to pass out anymore, so I guess there's that…" Henry adds, refusing to raise his gaze to meet the others' eyes.

"I'm definitely getting dibs on the next one…" Impmon grumbles as he hobbles up to them, data shifting mildly. MarineAngemon flutters up to him and begins shooting some hearts as Kenta, Jeri, Ai, Mako, and Masahiko join them.

Alice and Dobermon hobble over towards Atticus and Chiblynmon as they push themselves back to their feet. "That was a nasty hit you took. You both still stable?" Alice asks.

"From what I can tell," Atticus responds, dusting himself off. "Chiblynmon?"

"I think I'm ok," Chiblynmon answers, though a patch of shifting data suggests otherwise. "I could really use a recovery card though…"

"I don't think I have any…"

"MarineAngemon can help patch him up. Dobermon will need some treatment too. We have to be ready if any more of them show up." Atticus nods and scoops up Chiblynmon before following the blonde girl and her partner over to the others.

"I'm still kind of worried," Kenta admits. "We can hardly handle one of these guys at a time. What if they decide to attack us together?"

"They aren't strong so much as far more skilled in combat," Atticus interjects. "We need to fight smarter: more like how we coordinated in our battle against the demon lords."

"What are you talking about?" Rika asks, clearly feeling insulted. "Are you saying we're not fighting as good?"

"I'm saying we're not coordinating," Atticus says, turning to her. "I spent that fight with my attention divided between battling Examon and trying to ensure no one turned on Takato. I could tell you all were doing the same: trying to fight Examon while watching him to make sure he didn't lose control again."

"And?" Ryo asks.

"He's saying we can't do that anymore," Alice replies. "We have to all focus on one objective: the battle."

"You mean we have to be a team again?" Henry asks. "Trust everyone else here…" Atticus nods before laying Chiblynmon in the sand to allow MarineAngemon to shift his attention to him and Dobermon. "If we can't operate as a single unit, then the Royal Knights will rip us apart."

"I don't know…" Ryo says, crossing his arms. "I'm not sure I trust Takato or you anymore."

"I'm not sure I trust you either," Takato interjects, keeping his eyes locked on Ryo while clenching a fist at his side. "But I'm willing to trust you all, one last time, if it means a chance of us all getting out of here."

"You all know where I stand already," Atticus adds in support. "We either choose to bury the hatchet and work together, or we all get deleted before your ark comes."

Ryo checks the comm device once more, the numbers 6:12 blinking on the screen.

"Trusting him is just as likely to delete us as the Royal Knights," Jeri counters. "Suzie trusted him completely and look what happened to her."

"I'm not sure I can trust you, Takato…" Henry states, keeping his gaze downward. "Part of me still says you're too dangerous to keep around and another part tells me if there's a chance to get my sister back and bring her home, I should do it."

Atticus steps between the two, giving Henry a sympathetic yet serious look. "As I've said already: Deleting him won't bring her back." Henry turns his head away. "Getting home though; that might."

Takato, Henry, Alice, Ryo, and Rika each look quickly to him. "Wait, what?" Rika asks. Atticus turns one eye toward Ryo. "Legendary Tamer, perhaps you could contact your support back home. I imagine it possible that they could figure out how to extract the data."

"They couldn't extract Leomon's from Impmon. They won't able to extract hers from Guilmon," Jeri warns.

"She's right. But we know deletion releases data…" Henry starts.

"Wrong," Atticus responds quickly as both Rika and Alice move to stand between Henry and Takato. "Leomon was released not when Beelzemon was deleted but when we used an alias card to shed his data and revert him to Impmon. It's not something we can repeat, given we need Takato and Guilmon to fight the Royal Knights, but it may be an option for you if he survives and gets home."

Henry crosses his arms, appearing deep in thought. Terriermon scurries back over to him and up to his shoulder. "Come on, Henry! You can't be sour forever! Momentai! Your dad can definitely find a way!"

Henry looks up, catching Takato's crimson eyes before giving a sigh and nodding. "Fine. Truce, for now."

Ryo also releases a sigh. "Alright then. Back to the original mission, I guess. Rescue Takato."

"Does this mean Atticus goes back to plotting to delete him?" Alice teases.

"Very funny, cupcake," Atticus answers as Jeri turns and walks a short distance away from them. Atticus eyes her suspiciously for a moment before shifting his gaze down towards Chiblynmon, who basks in the healing hearts of MarineAngemon, and back to her. _I can see someone still needs convincing…_

"But you said there was a shade out there," Henry continues, jostling the shade from his thoughts. "How are you looking for her once we leave if Takato and Guilmon come with us?"

Atticus shakes his head. "Digimon absorb peripheral, not core data, at least in the case of other digimon. That's how they can be reborn within the Network, at least in the other quadrants. Shades are kind of like that: core data usually. It's why my clothing has no color and why I'm technically incapable of true emotions like you all are. Hypothetically, my personality should be different than my human self as well, although Commandramon never pointed such a thing out to me."

"So, you think that maybe she's still out there?" Kenta asks. Atticus shrugs. "As I told Takato and Rika earlier, it's possible. It's not definite. Shades might be a fluke and might only form under certain circumstances. I really don't know."

"Well, if she's out there, I'm finding her before we leave," Henry asserts.

"But Henry," Takato interjects. "Even assuming we found her, she wouldn't be able to come with us." Henry gives him a confused look.

"Did you forget, Braniac?" Rika asks, her typical sarcasm returning to her voice. "That's why Atticus can't get on the ark. Shades can't leave."

"They are correct," Atticus adds. "That is why I said I would search for her afterward. There is no guarantee of where she could have recompiled, so she may not even be here in the Southern Quadrant. Additionally, it makes better use of my time while I wait for you all to try to create a way to restore shades so I could escape. This way, you'd get both me and your sister."

"So I'm supposed to trust you?" Henry asks.

"Didn't we just get past that?" Impmon says, crossing his arms.

"Come on Henry. Momen…"

Terriermon is suddenly interrupted by the sound of Jeri's scream. The others turn towards her and each tense as they notice the approaching swarm.

* * *

 _Extract the data when they get home. How gullible are they?_ Jeri plants her feet firmly in the sand but does not lift her gaze. _Even if it was true, Leomon came out all corrupted. The same would happen to her! They're just wasting their time!_

 _…But knowing their luck, they'll find a way to restore her without corrupting the data. I'd be happy for Henry but…it's just not fair! If it's true that it can be done, then they could have gotten Leomon out too! I will have lost my only chance of getting him back and it's all because of HIM! WHEN IS HE GOING TO STOP TAKING FROM ME!_

 _You know he will never stop, Subject Jeri Katou. You will suffer endlessly unless you let me handle it. Just trust me and let me out…_

 _…No. I don't trust you and I'll never trust you. I can find a way to stop Takato from getting back. I won't risk the others, so you may as well stop trying to trick me._

 _How can I trick you? I am you. I want the same as you want. You must let go of these meaningless connections. I can make everything right. I can make everything as it is supposed to be._

 _All I want is to have back Leomon and to have Takato out of my life. I'm tired of being pulled back into all of this. Already we're in trouble once we get back. We'll all be arrested for sure…and it's all that baka's fault…_

 _Neither human nor digimon is a problem for me, Subject Jeri Katou. You will need to trust in me and let me out if you wish to avoid those consequences you fear…_

 _No. So long as there is a chance for me to get Leomon and get the others home safely, I'll keep you under wraps._

 _You can't forever…_

Jeri outwardly snorts before biting her lip and finally looking up to scan across the desert. She however freezes in fear upon seeing a thrashing form in the distance. She takes a step back before noting several more appear near the first, the sparkle of data shards glimmering around them as they destroy the landscape and sky. She lets out a scream and suddenly turns and dashes back towards the others.

"More DexDoruGreymon!" Alice shouts in surprise.

"Time to move it then!" Atticus adds. "Get going! I'll see if I can slow them up a bit and give you time to get away!"

"I'll go with you!" Takato interjects, gripping his d-ark firmly.

"Absolutely not!" Atticus responds. "The last thing we need is more infected then we have. I can handle myself just fine!"

"But…"

"I'll go with him!" Impmon assures, mustering what strength and energy he has. "We'll be fine! Just keep an eye on my tamers for me!"

"Come on! We have to get moving!" Ryo shouts, gesturing to Takato and Rika as the others move swiftly past him. Takato gives a nod to Atticus and states, "Good luck."

"Ms. Nonaka, keep an eye on him," Atticus commands.

"Like you need to tell me…" Rika retorts with a smirk before following after Ryo and Takato.

"Just pick off a bunch of them," Atticus orders Impmon. "Slow the horde's progress."

"Don'tcha think I know that? Let's go!"

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon_

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

The two zip towards the thrashing horde and unleash their attacks:

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Corona Blaster!"

Two DexDoruGreymon explode into data but five surge forth in their place, jaws snapping in an attempt to bite down on the two megas. Beldurmon and Beelzemon roll to the sides and unleash another volley, deleting three more.

"Remember to keep moving!" Beldurmon orders before clawing another of the DexDoruGreymon.

"You think I don't know that?!" Beelzemon barks back. "Darkness Claw!" He slices through another of the creatures before three more swarm him, one bashing him aside with its tail.

"Apparently not. Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon's attack deletes the DexDoruGreymon before it can impale Beelzemon with another strike.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon quickly draws his shotgun and fires, deleting the other two and jumping back to his feet.

"Is there any end to these things?" Beelzemon grumbles.

"Not in sight, at the very least. Demon's Shade!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

Their attacks melt several more into data, but still more push forth from the wriggling horde to snap jaws at the offenders. Both pump their wings, forcing themselves backward as four swing their tails and swipe with claws at the sand where they previously stood.

"Think we should retreat?" Beelzemon asks.

"We need to buy more time. The goal is to delay these things, so I'm fighting until I can't fight anymore!"

"Well, two of us ain't gonna make much a dent at this pace! Double Impact!" Beelzemon blasts another DexDoruGreymon to data, two more surging forward in its place.

"Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon slices through them, deleting them instantly. "I'm open to suggestions then!"

Several DexDoruGreymon swirl above them, releasing a rain of metallic spheres. Beldurmon and Beelzemon both flit about in an attempt to dodge, but ultimately are forced to the ground. As Beldurmon jumps quickly back to his feet, three DexDoruGreymon advance towards him, drill-tipped tails already poised to strike. "Apocalypse Cannon!" His attack dissolves one as the other two swing, clobbering him and knocking him back to the sand.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon quickly deletes the other two, moving to stand between a recovering Beldurmon and several more advancing DexDoruGreymon as the swarm writhes behind them. "At this rate, you're gonna be deleted before the others get outta range!" Beelzemon warns his comrade.

The DexDoruGreymon strike out, slapping Beelzemon down beside Beldurmon. They raise their tails once more to deliver the fatal blow.

"Spirit Strike!" The DexDoruGreymon are deleted and Sakuyamon lands in front of the two megas as they return to their feet. "What are you doing here?" Beldurmon shouts with some anger. "You're supposed to be watching Takato!"

"Relax," she retorts. "We have a truce and Takato can handle himself anyway. You boys are the ones who obviously bit off more than you can chew."

More DexDoruGreymon wriggle forth from the swarm and click their jaws and claws as Sakuyamon swings her staff out before her: "Amethyst Mandala!" She deletes a couple, but many more soar over their deleting forms to continue the attack.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon fires rapidly, deleting one after another as still more soar into the sky and unleash a rain of metallic spheres at the trio.

Beldurmon shoots into the sky as his two comrades dodge to the sides. He maneuvers his way around the projectiles before unleashing his, "Demon's Shade!" Beldurmon's attack cuts through some DexDoruGreymon but still more surge forth, swarming him and digging their teeth into his torso and wings.

"Beldurmon's going to need help!" Sakuyamon asserts but Beelzemon merely shouts in reply, "We gotta take care of ourselves first, Foxface!" A swarm of innumerable individuals washes toward them like a wave and both take to the sky to dodge only to be forced back to the ground by the continually raining metallic spheres.

Beelzemon discards his cannon and draws both of his shotguns, taking aim as he descends. "Double Impact!" He rapidly fires, deleting several of his foes to create an area to safely land, but both he and Sakuyamon are rapidly swarmed, the dragonoid creatures digging their teeth into them as they did with Beldurmon. Sakuyamon cries out as the teeth pierce her armor easily. She separates into Renamon and Rika, each groaning as if in pain.

"Hang on Rika and Renamon! I'm coming!" Beelzemon insists as he struggles to free himself from the DexDoruGreymon's vice grip, his data beginning to distort slightly. The DexDoruGreymon shifts its attention to the vulnerable girl and opens its mouth, ready to crush her in its jaws.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Justice Burst!"

Gallantmon's attack skewers through the DexDoruGreymon, both liberating Beelzemon and saving Rika as Justimon's attack frees Beldurmon, who falls back to the desert floor, hardly holding his form together.

"I think it's time we move it!" Justimon insists. Before anyone can reply, the swarm of DexDoruGreymon screech in unison and each of the tamers and digimon cover their ears. The thrashing horde suddenly ceases its struggles, instead setting their sights on the crimson caped knight. They lunge forth together as Beelzemon staggers over to them, barely maintaining his form.

"Takato, grab Rika and Renamon," Beldurmon orders. We'll draw their attention. It seems now is an apt time for a retreat!"

"Agreed!" Justimon shouts as he, Beldurmon, and Beelzemon shoot forward. Gallantmon quickly rushes up to Rika and Renamon, hoisting them up from the sand. "I'm getting you outta here, Rika!" Gallantmon insists, to which Rika only grumbles in response.

"Apocalypse…Cannon!"

"Double…Impact!"

"Justice Burst!"

The attacks find their mark, picking off members of the horde, but the wave still advances. Justimon dives to the side as Beldurmon sinks below the sand and Beelzemon close his eyes, too weak to move away. To their surprise, the DexDoruGreymon seem to ignore them, rushing straight past and directly towards Gallantmon, Rika, and Renamon.

"Gallantmon, move it!" Justimon orders. "Voltage Blade!" He cuts through several more individuals, but none seem to take notice or so much as swat their tails at him. Gallantmon quickly leaps to the side, but is caught by one of the DexDoruGreymon's tails, losing his grip on his two charges and rolling back into the sand.

Though Rika and Renamon land directly at the feet of the DexDoruGreymon, none of them seem to pay them any heed, maintaining their focus on Gallantmon and charging forward once more, jaws snapping out to try to catch the knight.

"Come on, you filthy excuses for digimon! Double Impact!" Beelzemon manages to delete two more before dedigivolving due to his damage. "I don't get it! A moment ago, they were all over us! Why are they going after Pineapple-Head?" Impmon grumbles, as he grips his stomach, trying to suppress his instability.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon's attack plows through more of the DexDoruGreymon, but they seem to ignore their falling comrades, swiping with claws and snapping their jaws as Gallantmon tries to keep his shield between himself and them.

"I'm willing to bet Norn has something to do with it," Beldurmon replies while charging another attack. "Demon's Shade!"

"Thunder Clap!"

The attacks find their mark, deleting a few more, but hardly affecting the swarm, which forces Gallantmon off his feet. Now lying helpless, Gallantmon struggles to hold his shield above him as the DexDoruGreymon pound away at his defenses.

"We need a new plan!" Justimon insists. "This isn't working!"

"Mega Barrage!" Several rockets suddenly pound at the writhing mass atop Gallantmon, depleting more of the individuals, though doing little to liberate their victim. MegaGargomon hovers in the distance, preparing to release another salvo.

"That's not going to be enough…" Beldurmon mumbles to himself. _Chiblynmon, we have to try to mode change. You think you have the energy?_

 _I'm already feeling a little dizzy, but I'll power through if it's what's needed._

"I have an idea, Justimon, and no one else is going to like it," Beldurmon states aloud.

"What?"

"I'm going to coordinate with MegaGargomon to hold the swarm back. They're tightly packed, so we should be able to hold them at bay for at least a small while."

"What good will that do? They're all over Takato right now!"

"Just listen! You'll have to grab Gallantmon as soon as we get them off of him and bolt! Move as far away from here as possible! I think once they lose his signature, they'll return to their ordinary behavior!"

"What about Rika and Renamon?"

"Henry and I will get them out once you're clear. I need you to trust me!"

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon unleashes another ineffective salvo.

"What if they follow me to the others? This is too dangerous…."

"You said we were going to work together to all get out of this! Prove it! Get him away from here! I'm trusting you with him. You have to trust me too!"

"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon's two rockets explode upon the swarming pile, deleting a few more but still proving unable to dissipate the horde.

"Don't mess this up," Justimon warns.

"I won't. Now get moving!"

 _Alright Chiblynmon. Let's do it!_

 _Beldurmon mode change to… Battle Mode!_

Beldurmon and Justimon rush over to the still writhing horde, Impmon clinging to Justimon's shoulder. "Ready when you are!" Justimon shouts.

"Knightfall Ripple!" Beldurmon slams his shield into the sand, generating a shockwave that staggers the swarm, forcing them slightly back and revealing a seemingly unconscious and mildly distorting Gallantmon below. MegaGargomon seems to take the cue, unleashing another "Mega Barrage!" and blasting the DexDoruGreymon back a little more.

Justimon quickly darts in just as Gallantmon splits into Takato and Guilmon. He grabs both and turns to run as the DexDoruGreymon recover and begin to lurch forth to continue their attack.

"Knightfall Ripple!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

Once again, Beldurmon's attack staggers the swarm slightly, holding back their advance before another salvo of MgaGargomon's missiles explodes upon them, deleting a few more and keeping the remainder at bay. Justimon quickly flees, his charge murmuring about Rika and Guilmon.

The DexDoruGreymon try again to give pursuit, but Beldurmon and MegaGargomon repeat their attacks, halting them once more. Beldurmon falls to one knee, his data distorting before taking a deep breath and forcing himself back to his feet as the swarm once again recoils and attempts to pursue their target.

"Knightfall…Ripple!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

Justimon zips past MegaGargomon, dashing across the desert in the direction he had sent the others…

* * *

Kazu paces about impatiently as the others sulk around him, Ai, Mako, and Masahiko in particular appearing rather glum.

"I should have stayed to help," Kazu grumbles, as he paces about. "They probably need me!"

"If you hadn't noticed, they're all rather good at taking care of themselves," Alice interjects in a condescending tone. "Just be patient. They'll get here."

"Yea… Impmon will be ok, right?" Ai asks, as if not fully sure of her assertion.

"Takato, Rika, Ryo, and Henry all went to help them. They'll be fine," Kotemon assures, drawing a smile and nod from his own tamer.

"There isn't really much we can do but wait," Kenta adds, leaning his head on a hand.

"Pih piu pu?" MarineAngemon asks.

"Yea, they might need us to heal them once they get back. That virus is actually becoming a real pain…"

"Impmon and Atticus both were already weak from the battle with Examon," Alice adds. "I'd guess they'll need the help in particular."

"It doesn't really matter," Jeri suddenly adds. "We're not safe from those things. We're just postponing the inevitable."

"Well, I guess so," Kenta responds dourly, "but we do just need to last until the ark comes."

"Yea, but we lost the area where it emerged last time," Kazu points out. "That area will be completely overrun by those things. It might not even be there much longer!"

"Way to think positive…" Alice responds once more in condescending fashion.

"At least he's thinking realistically," Jeri interjects. "We should try to figure out what we're going to do about the fact that we can't access the area where the ark will be coming."

"Maybe we could call back home and tell them to move the spot?" Kenta suggests.

"For all we know, that could delay it even further," Alice responds.

"And we'll still have Royal Knights to contend with," Jeri adds. "Though maybe we'll be ok so long as the Takato isn't with us to pull us into the fight."

"You're logic is rather faulty if you think they'll spare us," Alice answers. "We chose a side. Now we have to stick with it."

"I mean they'll ignore us to target him," Jeri responds, her voice adopting a monotonous grill. "I'd predict a strong 83.62% chance of successfully escaping on the ark so long as he isn't with us."

"Well forgive me for not being a math whiz and for not taking such a cold stance on this!" Alice grumbles back.

"I'm getting scared… I just want to go home now…" Mako whimpers while hugging his legs close.

"I'm pretty scared too…" Masahiko admits, hugging Calumon close.

"We have to keep vigilant and be brave," Kotemon states in reassurance. "We'll make it out. I know we will."

"I wish I had your optimism," Kenta adds in his dour tone.

Jeri suddenly turns to see a figure on the horizon, seemingly limping towards them. "We've got company…"

"Guardromon, can you see who it is?" Kazu asks as the mechanical digimon attempts to focus in on the approaching figure. "Why yes. It's Justimon. And he's carrying Takato and Guilmon."

The group, minus Jeri, rushes over towards Justimon, who finally drops his charges before splitting into Ryo and an exhausted Monodramon. "Ryo, man! Are you ok?!" Kazu shouts as he reaches his idol's side. Ryo shoves him away and responds, "I'm fine. Impmon needs MarineAngemon and I think Takato and Guilmon are infected now as well."

"Impmon!" Ai and Mako shout together as they grab their partner and lay him between their laps. Impmon gives a mild gurgle of recognition and relief before his data shifts mildly and he relaxes himself in their custody.

Takato forces himself up to his knees and crawls over to Guilmon, who simply groans in acknowledgment of his tamer's touch. "I'm sorry, boy. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, Takatomon," the red saurian responds, rolling onto his haunches. "Just really sore…"

"Do you feel sleepy or low on energy?" Alice asks as she extends a hand to Takato. "Any pain?"

Takato shakes his head and seems to ignore Alice's hand, instead looking around and asking, "Where's Rika?"

"She's with Atticus and Henry," Ryo responds. "I'm sure they'll be fine…"

"You left them!?" Takato shouts in shock.

"I had to! Those things were all over you and weren't going to stop until we got you away from them!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Kenta asks as MarineAngemon begins his work on Impmon.

"Is Rika and Henry ok?" Masahiko asks, some worry apparent in the young boy's voice.

"Those things…" Ryo starts. "For whatever reason, they swarmed Takato when he showed up. No matter how much any of us attacked them, we couldn't lure them away. It was like… like they had locked onto him and couldn't be distracted."

"What about Atticus, Rika, and Henry?" Alice inquires. "How did you get away and they didn't?"

"Atticus' plan was to coordinate with Henry to basically use their more powerful attacks to hold them at bay long enough for me to get Takato out of range. Our hope was that they would break off their attack if we got further away…"

"You're hope?" Kotemon asks nervously.

"I don't know what happened to them," Ryo admits. "Rika was down when I left and there's a good chance she was infected in the battle.

"How could you leave them!?" Takato shouts with angst, his weakness clear from the volume of his voice. "What if they don't make it?"

"It's too late now," Ryo responds without looking at the once goggled tamer. "All we can do is hope…"

"I have to go back for them…" Takato states, trying to push himself to his feet.

"No. You're staying here, Chumly," Kazu orders, who flinches upon seeing the fire in Takato's eyes.

"We're not even sure if you're infected yet. You might need treatment," Alice adds in support.

"I feel fine. I don't feel…"

"You have to trust that they'll be fine and that we'll regroup with them before the ark comes," Alice finishes.

"Speaking of which, we have about five hours and fifty one minutes," Ryo reports upon taking out the comm device. "I'm going to send a message and hopefully they can give us some instruction." Ryo stands and walks toward Jeri, scribbling away as his partner half walks, half drags his feet behind him.

"Come on, everyone," Alice finally says while not taking her eyes off Takato. "We have to be ready for whatever might happen next."

Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, Dobermon, and Ai and Mako, carrying Impmon as MarineAmgemon blows his hearts, follow her as she turns and walks back towards Jeri. Masahiko continues to stare at Takato as the boy sags his shoulders, sighs, and turns to follow as well.

"It'll be ok, Takato, won't it?" Masahiko suddenly blurts out. Takato turns to him, an apparent frown on his face. "I…don't know… It better be…"

Calumon flits up to Takato's head and says, "You gotta try to be happy, Takato. When people are sad, I get all sad…"

"I'll try Calumon," Takato answers, though his frown never once leaves his face. He tenses slightly before saying, "It's just…I've put Rika in danger and now she might not make it back because of me. I shouldn't have rushed to join that fight! And then Ryo left them… and…!" Masahiko steps forward and wraps his arms around one of Takato's legs. Guilmon nudges his hand with his nose and says, "Don't get angwy, Taka-chan." Takato looks between the two, patting both of them on the head before responding, "You and Suzie are right, Guilmon. I have to control myself… It's what Rika would want me to do for now…"

Jeri continue to stare at them from her spot a small ways from them, her brow furrowed in thought. _So, those things swarmed him? Good. Maybe he's infected and that virus will deal with him before the ark comes. …But that's not right…I almost feel bad for him…_

 _There is no need to feel bad, Subject Jeri Katou. There is no reason to feel at all._

Takato, Masahiko, Guilmon, Calumon, and Kotemon begin to move towards her and the others. _If what Ryo said is right, he probably just got Henry and Rika deleted as well… This is what they get for trusting him again…_ She turns her gaze towards Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta for a moment, observing them conversing. _Takato and his virus are going to end up getting us all killed unless we act…_

 _Then let me out… Let me convince them…_

Jeri is broken from her thoughts by a sudden warm feeling. The others seem to notice it too, and Kazu asks, "Did it suddenly get a lot hotter?"

"Ah, I see humans, but no shade…"

Dobermon and Guilmon each suddenly crouch and snarl as everyone turns their attention towards Jeri. She slowly looks behind her, finally noticing two knights with blazing cloaks.

"I suppose some interrogation is in order…"

* * *

"Beast Blaster!" MadLeomon blasts his way through several DexDoruGreymon, letting out a roar as several more swarm towards him. "Poison Claw!" He rakes his claws before him, deleting two more as another tackles him. He rolls back to his feet, narrowly avoiding his foe's clicking jaws before slitting its throat and turning it to data.

He leaps back to avoid the strikes of three more before once again unleashing his "Beast Blaster!" and deleting them. He continues to move away, the DexDoruGreymon breaking off their attack to instead thrash about in the sand and zip up into the sky, digitizing the landscape and scenery around them.

"You're never gonna beat them that way."

MadLeomon turns a look filled with fury towards Darkdramon as he lands calmly near him. "You want another fight?" the zombified digimon threatens.

"On the contrary, you've piqued my curiosity. I spent some time with this Jeri Katou you are so obsessed with…"

"You lie!" MadLeomon shouts back. "Jeri is dead. Were she alive, I would be with her now."

"Perhaps she does live and you're just stubbornly failing to accept it?"

"Beast Blaster!" Darkdramon jumps back to dodge, tensing slightly upon landing as MadLeomon shouts, "Do not taunt me, dark one. I would know if my tamer still lived. My current state is a testament to her death."

"Or just corruption of your data from floating around in a demon lord for who knows how long. That's a possibility to," Darkdramon retorts, relaxing himself as a smirk comes to his face.

"You too are like me, dark one. You once had a tamer from whom you have been separated. I see your deterioration." Darkdramon frowns and adopts an angered look at this. "Sounds like someone is becoming too smart for his own good. And here I thought your mind was supposed to deteriorate, not crystallize."

"My will drives me onward," MadLeomon responds. "I will have revenge. You will not stand in my way."

"I have no intention of being in your way," Darkdramon croons calmly. "I might even be interested in helping. What do you want revenge for?"

"My tamer's death," MadLeomon responds in a gruff and annoyed tone. "I will make the ones responsible for losing her pay!"

"But Jeri is amongst them. Surely you must have seen her by now."

"My Jeri was vibrant, brave, and cheerful," MadLeomon spits. "That was not my Jeri."

 _Perhaps Atticus was right. The virus we detected may be throwing off her scent. Of course he doesn't know that… This is almost too perfect…_ "Those humans seem to think she is," Darkdramon continues in a smooth tone.

"Her friends," MadLeomon answers. "They were her companions once. I was not there to protect her, so they must have failed in my stead…"

"So you've decided to 'take revenge' on them. That is indeed interesting…"

"It is none of your concern, dark one. Now that I have my wits once again, I will confront them. I will make…him pay."

"Most interesting indeed," Darkdramon continues to croon. "Who, I wonder, do you blame?"

"The Digital Hazard. The stench of the virus permeates his data. I was unable to discern it before my deletion: the scent was too weak. But I smelled it upon him, stronger then ever before. It was he who was to protect my Jeri and I am sure it is he who must have cost her life. Now that I know, I won't fail to disable it this time."

"These DexDoruGreymon are in your way," Darkdramon coos. "Leads me to ask how you intend to get through them." MadLeomon gives a mild frustrated growl.

"Of course," Darkdramon continues, "I could probably help you fight your way through if you are indeed so keen on fighting the Hazard…"

"Do not play games with me," MadLeomon grumbles. "I did not request your intervention. I smell the Hazard's scent on you as well…"

"Old scent I'm afraid," Darkdramon rebuts. "Really though: I'll help you fight those DexDoruGreymon: No strings attached. My Mistress also desires the Hazard's deletion. What do you say? Truce?"

"Do as you please, dark one. Fight them or don't. But you will stay out of my way. I will reach the Hazard. I will not stop; I will not be deleted until I have confronted him!"

Darkdramon smirks before shouting, "Dark Roar!" His attack sends the nearest DexDoruGreymon rolling in the sand and MadLeomon dashes off without the slightest acknowledgment. Darkdramon zips forward, unleashing one attack after the next to bat the DexDoruGreymon away as MadLeomon cuts his way through with his own attacks.

 _A win-win. Either he will defeat them for us or he will fall and his data will be mine! This is the beginning of the end for you, Hazard. Either way… Lady Norn will win…_


	61. Jarring Jousts

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 61: Jarring Jousts

Yamaki, Janyuu, and Dolphin type silently as Kurota looks on." I want a report, Mitsuo. Now," Kurota demands as he watches the man lethargically type away at the keys. Yamaki ceases his machinations, staring forward and refusing to turn to meet Kurota's eyes.

"Mitsuo!"

"I reactivated the contingencies…" Yamaki mumbles, trying to keep his voice steady. "And currently am trying to close the Juggernaut program, with little luck."

"Watch your attitude, Mitsuo," Kurota retorts. "You're very lucky you and your employees' meddling has not cost us this mission."

"Well you best hope that they all make it back, Kurota," Yamaki responds in a steady voice. "I promise that if they don't, I will go to the press and you'll never hold office in Japan again…"

"Is that a threat, Mitsuo?" Kurota growls. "Perhaps you'd like to join Shibumi and your employees…"

"Respectfully, Prime Minister, this hostility isn't conducive to our success," Dolphin interrupts. "We, including Yamaki, will finish our part and we expect the promised amnesty for the children, their digimon, and our friends. You can't blame them for simply trying to do the right thing."

"What they did was treasonous," Kurota responds, now focusing on Dolphin. "Lucky for you, I always keep my word, so if we succeed despite their meddling, I'll be willing to forgive and forget."

"That's basically all we're asking…" Janyuu mumbles in support. "We'll be done with the last of the contingencies soon. Shouldn't be more then three or four hours."

"The timer we sent to the children is at about five and a half hours, so we're definitely on schedule," Dolphin adds. "Yamaki, do you know about how much of the Network has been…"

"53%," Yamaki responds. "It's been slowing since I managed to narrow the vortex, but…"

"Chances are we have seven hours until complete Network collapse," Janyuu states with a frown.

"Our margin of error is getting dangerously small," Dolphin adds.

"Just keep working on those contingencies," Kurota commands. "The sooner we launch, the better. Mitsuo, you should continue to try to disrupt the Juggernaut vortex and close it to slow Project X as much as you're able. The Naicho will be watching, so don't get any ideas about further sabotage. I'll return shortly."

"…Wouldn't dream of it…" Yamaki grumbles in a defeated tone.

As Kurota exits the lab, Dolphin leans over and says, "We really need you for this, Yamaki. If we don't do this, we lose them all."

"No matter what, we lose Matsuki…" Yamaki mumbles back without turning to face him. "I've accepted that much. I've lost. I'll do whatever I can now to get those kids out."

"Yamaki…"

"Just focus on the ark, Dolphin…"

"Yamaki," Janyuu speaks up. "This has been hard on all of us. I'm terrified that we will be too late to help Henry and the others. Sadly, the only thing we can do…"

"What will you tell them, Janyuu?" Yamaki asks softly. "What will you tell your wife when Suzie does not return or the Matsukis when Takato does not?" Both Janyuu and Dolphin remain silent. "We messed up," Yamaki continues. "I messed up. I thought I could fix it by sending that ark and getting them out. I failed, and now if any more of them are lost, their blood will be on my hands. But at the very least, I can say I tried…"

"You know we feel guilty for what we did," Janyuu responds. "Had we known that the children were in such danger at the time…"

"You did," Yamaki answers. "You knew before that message came in that they needed help and you ignored it. Out of fear, out of anger, I don't know which, but you ignored it. So I ask you: What will you tell them?" Again, they sit silently.

"No doubt you will lie, and I don't doubt you will get away with it. I suppose I have you to thank that Riley, Tally, Shibumi, and I shall not rot in prison over our actions, but I'd personally prefer to be in a four by ten cell for the rest of my wretched life than to live on trying to pretend nothing happened."

Both Dolphin and Janyuu release a sigh, before facing their own consoles to continue their work, allowing Yamaki's words to float in the air. Yamaki too returns to his work, as if his words had never been uttered, and once again begins to lethargically type as Naicho guards glance on from a distance, ensuring he keeps on task.

The main computer beeps and Dolphin says, "It's another message!" He clicks it open and begins reading,"

Riley:

We have received your countdown for the ark and will do our best to last until the ark arrives. As requested in earlier messages, if it is possible to send it sooner, please do.

We were once again attacked by the DexDoruGreymon. Some of us fought them off while the others fled the area. I regret to report that we were separated from Henry, Rika, and the shade priorly mentioned, Atticus. We also have reason to believe that Rika is infected with the DexDoruGreymon's virus, as well as Takato, though he has not yet displayed serious symptoms. In case it is of relevance or importance, the DexDoruGreymon behaved somewhat strangely when Takato joined the fight. It was almost like they were targeting him specifically and nothing the rest of us did could draw their attention. We presume it could have something to do with the Hazard virus, as evidence has suggested that Norn unleashed them, but we remain unsure.

Most consequentially, our loss in that battle means we have lost the area where the ark arrived last time. If you had been aiming to have it emerge there, you will have to change the location. Please let us know if this means the ark will be delayed further: We're not sure how long we can last against them or the Royal Knights Norn has sent after Takato (and now us).

Lastly, some potential good news, though I don't mean to get your hopes up. We know that Suzie's data was absorbed by Guilmon and we presumed it lost forever as we never managed to extract Leomon's data from Impmon, but we are aware of the return of Leomon, albeit in a corrupted form, after we saved Impmon from deletion back when we fought the demon lords. Atticus thinks this data can be extracted in a similar fashion and that perhaps you could restore Suzie in that way. I'm not sure how it could be done, but if you have any ideas, I just wanted to make sure you were aware that we do in fact have her data and can bring it back with us.

Please try to get that ark here as soon as possible! We're doing our best to keep those infected from deletion, but we're at a serious disadvantage in battling with this virus sapping the strength of most of our team!

-Ryo

The three are silent for a few moments, scanning over the message a couple times before Dolphin turns slightly and asks, "Janyuu…what are you thinking?"

"They have…her data…" he says, face showing a mixture of shock, disbelief, and excitement.

"It's incredible if true…" Dolphin mumbles, trying to overcome his own shock and think clearly.

"It doesn't matter," Yamaki adds, turning his gaze downcast. "Even if true, leaving Takato and Guilmon in the Digital World means leaving her data as well."

Janyuu seems to ignore his pessimism and turns a saddened look toward his friend. "This… this changes everything. I can't just leave Suzie if there's a way to get her back!"

"Hold on, Tao," Dolphin quickly interjects while making a placating gesture. "We can't bring Takato back. The contingencies we've installed will not permit him to board and repel him if he tries."

"There must be some way to do it!" Janyuu shouts, voice becoming frantic. "They're saying they know a process for removing data….something we couldn't crack even a year ago. It's very probable that we could restore her if they have all of her data! We can't pass this chance up! Please!"

"It wouldn't matter…" Yamaki reiterates. "We're not even sure she'd be herself assuming we could."

"What's wrong with you?!" Janyuu shouts at the blonde man. "Hardly a few hours ago, you were determined to sabotage us and send the ark. You're throwing in the towel now?"

"You made me throw in the towel, Janyuu. Kurota and his agents," Yamaki gestures to the guards still standing silently behind him, "won't allow you to sabotage the project to bring her back."

"Well there must be some other way to bring her data back!"

"Have fun figuring it out then…" Yamaki responds simply before returning his focus to his computer. Janyuu suppresses the urge to lunge at the man and sits violently back in his seat.

"Tao," Dolphin mutters after a moment or so, "not to be insensitive, but we should focus on finishing these contingencies and reprogramming the emergence point for the ark…"

"Wait…" Janyuu respond. "The contingencies…"

"I know how you are feeling, but we can't deactivate…"

"No," Janyuu interrupts. "I mean, the contingencies… We need to block Takato, but not Guilmon. We could…"

"Takato's partner has the virus same as him," Yamaki speaks up.

"No, their signatures are distinct. That program, Norn, only demanded we block the signature she attached to that message. If we tweak the signature recognition program…."

"We could permit for Guilmon to board safely and hypothetically bring him and Suzie's data back without endangering the other children," Dolphin finishes.

"Kurota won't risk it…" Yamaki mumbles to them. "You may as well forget it..." Ignoring him, Janyuu looks to one of the Naicho and says, "Is there a way to inform Kurota of our recent discovery?"

"I'll get him in touch with the Prime Minister," one of the agents says to the other while gesturing for Janyuu to get up and follow. As Janyuu stands, Yamaki suddenly snipes at him: "So you're going to bring back his partner but not him? How are you going to explain that to his family?"

"This is my chance to make my family whole again, Yamaki. I understand you don't approve and I do feel guilty but…"

Yamaki's console suddenly beeps, drawing the blonde man's attention. "I no longer have time to argue with you, Janyuu. If you're calling Kurota, you can give him some news," Yamaki states calmly. "Juggernaut has deactivated and DexDoruGreymon has gone through. The vortex will close soon."

"How did you do that?" Dolphin asks.

"…I didn't…"

"What do you think it could mean?" Janyuu asks.

"It means we're running out of time. Figure out what we're doing and finish up. I'll reprogram the destination. We may have less time than we thought…"

* * *

Rika, Renamon, and Atticus trudge unsteadily behind Henry as they march in the direction Justimon had fled. The DexDoruGreymon still thrash about in the distance behind them, but none of the tamers nor their digimon pay it heed.

"…How are you holding up, Rika?" Atticus mutters without turning to face the girl.

"I'm fine…" she responds somewhat coldly.

"I'm sorry that…" Atticus starts.

"I said I'm fine!" Rika shouts, causing Henry to halt to turn a raised brow in her direction.

"Rika…" Renamon starts, placing a paw on her tamer's shoulder. "He's just worried about you."

"Well he should worry about his own partner," Rika responds, looking away from the yellow kitsune and the shade. Atticus frowns before shifting an unconscious Chiblynmon in his arms.

"We need to keep moving," Henry insists as Terriermon scurries up to his head.

"Of course," Atticus responds with a slight nod before stepping forward. "And Henry…"

"What?" Henry asks, some annoyance clear in his tone.

"Just… I wanted to properly thank you… for saving us… and for saving Takato…"

"I was protecting Suzie's data," Henry answers before stepping past him and continuing the trek.

"Aww, come on Henry!" Terriermon quips. "Admit it. You wanted to save Takato."

"No. I didn't."

"Regardless of your motivations: Thank you," Atticus mumbles as he keeps pace behind the blue haired tamer. "Even after Takato and the Legendary Tamer escaped, you stayed to ensure I did as well."

"I only wanted to ensure Rika got out," Henry responds swiftly.

"But you rescued me as well…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Knightfall Ripple!" Beldurmon once again smashes his shield into the sand, scattering the swarm of DexDoruGreymon once more.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fires another volley, destroying several more as he pumps his jets to move closer to the battle.

Beldurmon falls to one knee, breathing heavily. _I don't know how much longer we can last, Atticus. I feel so tired…_

 _I know. I feel like I can't catch a breath. I'm so sorry, but I think there's no way out of this. We won't be fast enough like this…_

The swarm surges once again, the jaws of the DexDoruGreymon snapping as they lurch towards the winded knight. Rika and Renamon each stir behind him, rolling to their knees and gripping their stomachs.

 _One more then…_

"Rika, Renamon. You need to run," Beldurmon states in the twin voices of his components. "Get as far from them as you can."

"Knightfall…Ripple!" Beldurmon slams his shield down once again, not waiting for Rika to confirm she had heard him. The DexDoruGreymon are tossed back one last time before Beldurmon splits into Atticus and an unconscious Chiblynmon.

Renamon pushes herself to her feet and grabs her tamer, trying to stagger away from the fight.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon releases one final salvo as he reaches their position before splitting into Henry and Terriermon.

"We'll never get away," Renamon states worriedly as the boy and his partner runs up to them. Atticus is down."

"Give me Rika. We have to get moving. Terriermon, I need you to…"

"You can count on me! Just swipe the card!"

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…._

 _Terriermon digivolve to… Gargomon!_

 _Gargomon digivolve to… Rapidmon!_

Henry braces Rika against him and helps her to walk at a steady pace away from the fight, Renamon scurrying behind.

The DexDoruGreymon regain formation and press forward to devour the now vulnerable shade and his partner.

"Hey! Don't eat and run! Rapid Fire!" The rockets explode on the ground between the DexDoruGreymon and Atticus, who has rolled to his knees and snatched up his partner. Rapidmon zips in, grabbing the shade before bolting after the others.

"What are you…?" Atticus starts but Rapidmon interrupts with, "Ask questions later, Spooky. Tamer's orders!" Henry, Rika, and Renamon grab hold as Rapidmon approaches and they soar off into the distance, the DexDoruGreymon breaking off their chase to continue their destructive ritual thrashing.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well," Henry starts, "you're going to find my sister's shade if it exists. Can't do that if you get deleted."

Atticus allows a smile to etch itself on his face. "You're lying. You're warming up to me, aren't you?"

"Don't get any ideas…" Henry says while turning to him, giving him a forced annoyed look.

What difference does it make…" Rika interjects as she catches up to them. "We're all infected and without a method of repairing data and Takato is likely infected now too and none of us are there to protect him."

"He'll be fine," Atticus assures. "I'm much more worried about those Royal Knights getting him then I am any of them turning on him now. A truce is a truce and there are still those amongst them that will protect him."

"You don't know Ryo like I do," Rika insists, gripping her stomach once more."

"No, but I do know that Ryo will protect the others at all costs. In our absence, Takato may be the only one strong enough to help in that task."

"He won't hurt Takato," Henry agrees as he presses onward. "Not so long as there's a hope of extracting Suzie's data from Guilmon."

"Yea, and besides, Kai, Alice, Masahiko, and Impmon are all there keeping an eye on him," Terriermon adds. "It's not like they'd just roll over."

"I am still curious as to why the DexDoruGreymon behaved in that way…" Renamon states, changing the subject. "They weren't like that the last time we ran into them."

"The last time the two of us easily managed them," Atticus responds. "This time…Beelzemon and I were no match. Not even you and Justimon really made a difference."

"They're stronger then they were at the Chucidarumon Village too," Henry adds.

"They seemed to target Gogglehead as soon as he showed up…" Rika grumbles.

"Yes. I have a feeling it has something to do with the Digital Hazard," Atticus responds with a frown.

"That would mean they're not so mindless after all," Henry replies. "They can coordinate and think…"

"No," Atticus says simply. "They're definitely mindless as individuals. They displayed a sort of hive-mind as soon as Takato joined the battle. I can only presume that Norn must have programmed them to target the Hazard when its signature is in range."

"So…we should probably keep Gogglehead and Guilmon as far from battles with them as possible?" Rika asks.

"Yes…but something else is bothering me…" Atticus replies. "How could Norn have programmed them to do it? I've not known Norn herself to have the ability to alter a digimon's programming or change its behavior…"

"You think there's someone higher than Norn that has such an ability?" Renamon asks.

"No. It can't be," Atticus answers, shaking his head. "We're doomed if it's true. I hope there's another explanation. A program with the ability to create new and ever more deadly digimon would be impossible to overcome."

"But you said yourself that you created DexDoruGreymon," Henry insists. "It's not new if it's existed before."

"That's what's really bugging me," Atticus responds. "It means that someone or something got their hands on Ren's partner and copied him or something. But that still wouldn't explain how they were programmed to behave and act in the way they did."

"This is making my head hurt…" Terriermon grumbles.

"Well, there's really no point in getting hung up on it. We should just keep…"

"Wait!" Terriermon suddenly shouts. "Does anyone else hear that?" Renamon's fur stands on end and she answers, "I sense something. It's approaching fast."

"We're in no condition to fight," Atticus states worriedly. "We need to hide."

"Where?" Rika asks with some annoyance. "There's nothing but sand!"

"Where's a data stream when you need one…" Chiblynmon mumbles as he shifts in his tamer's grip.

"Chiblynmon!" Atticus shouts with surprise. "You're awake! Are you feeling alright?"

"Not really…but it's Darkdramon. He's the one who's coming…"

"Doesn't seem like we can run," Henry interjects, pulling out his d-ark.

"There's one of him and three of us," Rika says, taking her own out. "We can take him."

"We're in no condition to fight. Even assuming we win, we may deplete our energy too low and risk being deleted by the virus before we can make it to the others."

"Well, if you've got a better idea, I'd love to hear it!" Rika barks at him. Atticus hesitates to respond and fails to do so, as Darkdramon soon lands near them, another digimon flanking him:

"Leomon!" Rika shouts in surprise.

"Huh?" Henry asks. "That's Leomon?"

MadLeomon breathes heavily as he scans over the three tamers and their partners.

"Hello, Atticus," Darkdramon croons with a toothy grin. "I believe you may be acquainted with a new friend of mine." He gestures to MadLeomon.

"We may have run into him before…" Atticus responds calmly.

"What, I wonder, are you three doing out here on your own…"

"None of your business," Rika spits out.

"Feisty, as usual," Darkdramon continues to taunt.

"Where is he?" MadLeomon asks.

"Who?" Henry asks, tightening his grip on his d-ark.

"We already know who," Atticus interjects. "What do you want with him, Leomon?"

"Shade…" MadLeomon mutters.

"Yes. You seem to be more self-aware then the last time I ran into you. What do you want with him?"

"I want justice for the one who lost my Jeri."

"Lost? What are you talking about?" Rika asks, attempting to keep her own voice calm.

"You were all to protect her. He was to protect her. Now she is gone, and you must pay for failing her…"

"Leomon," Henry says as he takes a step forward. "Jeri is fine. She's here, in the Digital World. We can take you to her!"

"Lies!" MadLeomon bellows.

"He isn't lying, I assure you," Atticus speaks up in support. "She's been travelling with us."

"That is not my Jeri!" MadLeomon barks. "If it were, I would be at her side. Instead, I am a wretched and degraded creature with no one to call tamer. I will punish all of those responsible, starting with you and ending with him."

"You won't stop him from taking his revenge," Darkdramon coos once again. "And I know the two of you are infected. You can't stand against us. Kindly point us in the right direction…"

"Like that'll ever happen!" Rika yells.

"Beast Blaster!" MadLeomon fires a shot, causing Rika and Renamon to dive to the sand to avoid it.

"If you won't speak, we'll take your data and be off! Gigastick Lance!"

"…Phase Shift!" Chiblynmon musters what strength he can and moves Atticus safely out of the path of the attack.

"Well that was rude!" Terriermon quips, jumping from his tamer's head.

"Then let's teach them a lesson," Renamon suggests, standing protectively in front of her recovering tamer.

"Never a dull moment with these guys…" Atticus groans, pulling out his own d-ark.

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

"After you, MadLeomon…"

"Beast Blaster!" MadLeomon unleashes another volley at Sakuyamon.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon easily blocks the attack as Darkdramon charges forth. "Demon Stab!"

"Not so fast! Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon zips up, swiping at the dragon knight's face and forcing him back.

"Try this on for size! Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon locks on and fires his shoulder rockets, one exploding on each of his two opponents. As the smoke clears, the agitated expressions of both MadLeomon and Darkdramon glare back at MegaGargomon.

 _Uhh, I think we made em mad, Henry…_

"Dark Roar!" Darkdramon's attack ripples over the sand and blows out the engines on MegaGargomon's back. They explode and he plummets, slamming down into the sand and falling to his knees. MadLeomon quickly rushes for him, claw ready to slice through his armored head.

"Poison Claw!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

Sakuyamon and Beldurmon's attacks force MadLeomon to the side, causing him to miss his target by mere inches before tumbling into the sand. MegaGargomon shifts quickly, grabbing MadLeomon and squeezing to keep him immobilized.

"Demon Stab!" Darkdramon wastes no time, jabbing into Beldurmon's back, right between the wings.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon unleashes her fox spirits, which claw away at Darkdramon's face, forcing him to withdraw. "Apocalypse…Cannon!" Beldurmon knocks their foe onto his back as his own form begins to distort.

 _I don't think I can hold this form much longer._

"Can you feel it, Atticus?" Darkdramon asks, standing back up to face his former tamer. "The virus eating you alive? I promise you I can keep this up much longer than you can."

"You haven't won yet," Beldurmon answers through heavy breaths.

"On the contrary; Norn has already won. You simply are delaying the inevitable. What difference does it make if the Royal Knights or MadLeomon or the DexDoruGreymon destroy him? The end result is the same. You have lost and you don't even know it!"

"I'm gonna wipe that smug grin off your face!" Sakuyamon shouts. "Amethyst Mandala!" Darkdramon deflects the attack with a swing of his lance.

"Leomon, please stop! We don't want to fight you!" MegaGargomon shouts as he squeezes his captive. "Beast Blaster!" MadLeomon aims for MegaGargomon's arm and fires, shattering it and causing the gargantuan mega to drop the zombified digimon.

"You are all too weak. So sad…" Darkdramon taunts once more.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon attacks quickly, catching the gloating mega off guard and forcing him further back. "Go rescue Henry and get out of here!" Beldurmon orders. Sakuyamon makes no objection, rushing to aid MegaGargomon.

"Gigastick Lance!" Beldurmon is knocked off his feet as Darkdramon rushes for him, tackling him and struggling against him. Beldurmon rakes his claws over his foe's face and manages to melt down below the sand, emerging a couple feet away.

"You're movements are getting slower…" Darkdramon taunts. "Soon, I will win and you will be nothing more than data!"

"Power Pummel!"

"Poison Claw!"

MegaGargomon swings with his intact arm and MadLeomon easily parries, leaving the deep rents of his claws entrenched in his opponent's fist. "Beast Blaster!" MadLeomon aims for one of MegaGargomon's shoulder rockets, causing it to explode in its casing and topple the green mecha digimon. He soon splits into Henry and Terriermon as MadLeomon comes to loom over him and prepares a final blow.

"Poison Claw…!"

"Spirit Strike!" MadLeomon redirects his attack, swinging past Henry and back to catch Sakuyamon's side just as the fox spirits reach his face. Sakuyamon tumbles, splitting into Rika and Renamon and landing atop Henry and Terriermon.

"Gigastick Lance!" Darkdramon easily blows a weakened Beldurmon backward, causing him to split into Atticus and Chiblynmon. He laughs as he grabs his former tamer and tosses his limp form and that of his partner into the pile near MadLeomon.

"I can't say it's been a pleasure. We'll give your regards to the Hazard…"

Atticus, Henry, and Rika close their eyes as MadLeomon raises a claw high.

Before another word is said or another move made, a loud humming permeates the air. Startled, MadLeomon and Darkdramon turn and jump aside in panic as a pink beam rushes for them. Rika, Henry, Atticus, and their partners are consumed by the beam and pulled away before Darkdramon can react and dive after them.

"Damned data streams!" he growls while stomping about. "Always the worst timing!"

"It matters not…" MadLeomon growls as the stream rushes away from them. "The Hazard is not far. I can smell him…" Darkdramon composes himself and grits his teeth. "Fine. Lead the way. I'll get that shade soon enough…"

* * *

Jeri backs away slowly as the two knights grin mischievously at her. "More Royal Knights!" Kazu shouts, pulling out his d-ark.

Jesmon, mega level Holy Knight digimon of the data type. His Judgment of the Blade and Weltgeist attacks make him capable of taking on an army single-handedly!

And his friend is Gankoomon, another mega Holy Knight digimon of the data type. His attacks are Chabudai Flip, Raining Fists, and Blazing Silhouette.

"How very perceptive," Jesmon taunts. "Maybe you're not as unintelligent as we thought."

"You want a fight?" Kai shouts, moving to stand next to his cousin.

"Hmph. You are hardly worth our time," the Gankoomon replies. "No, we are not here to eliminate the Hazard. We are certain Norn's reckoning will handle that soon enough."

"Indeed," Jesmon chimes in. "What you can do however is tell us where to find the shade. Norn wishes to…speak with him." When no one answers, Gankoomon suddenly lurches forward and snatches Jeri, holding her up by her leg.

"Hey! Let her go!" Kenta demands.

"Certainly, given you cooperate," Gankoomon replies. "Where is the Tamer of Darkness?"

"We got separated," Ryo answers. "We don't know where he is or even if he is for that matter."

"Wrong answer, Legendary Tamer," Jesmon warns, lifting the blade on his tail to Jeri's stomach. "We have orders to bring him in and for every time he refuses, we will delete one of you. Your refusal to tell me what I want to know will garner the same treatment."

"Let my sister go!" Masahiko demands as tears begin to enter his eyes. "Don't hurt her!"

Impmon forces himself to stand and takes a single step forward before collapsing again.

"I'm waiting," Jesmon states, preparing to jab his sword through his victim.

"Let…her…go…!" Takato shouts, aura beginning to blaze.

"Calm the Hazard or she's deleted!" Gankoomon warns.

"You're nothing but a bunch of cowards! Picking on the defenseless!" Takato shouts while clenching a fist at his side.

"What did you call us, boy?!" Jesmon growls.

"He's right!" Ryo interjects. "You bring shame to the concept of a knight! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"I suppose you think you're actually a match for us, Legendary Tamer?" Gankoomon responds. In a swift motion, he tosses Jeri over to them, causing her to roll to a stop at Masahiko, Ai, and Mako's feet.

"Are you alright, Jeri?" Masahiko asks as Jeri pulls herself to her feet. She gives a nod in response before breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

"Come then," Gankoomon taunts. "Prove your worth! We will trounce you first and then force you to watch helplessly as we delete your maggots one by one!"

"We'll make you eat those words!" Kazu cheers as Ryo and Takato each pull out their d-arks. "Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guardromon biomerge to… HiAndromon!_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… ChaosGallantmon!_

HiAndromon and Justimon each look nervously over at the blue-cloaked knight. He seems to twitch slightly though does not move.

"…Chumly…?" HiAndromon asks. ChaosGallantmon gives no reply, keeping his gaze locked on the two knights.

"We're waiting, humans," Gankoomon taunts.

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndrmon fires and Jesmon swings his tail, nullifying the attack with his deep red blade.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon sends a shockwave towards Gankoomon, who merely leaps up to avoid it.

"My turn! Blazing Silhou…"

"Demon's Disaster!" Gankoomon is struck by ChaosGallantmon's attack and flies backward, smashing into the sand before quickly returning to his feet. ChaosGallantmon charges his target, lance ready to strike again.

"Judgment of the Blade!" Jesmon quickly intercepts, locking blades with ChaosGallantmon. He swings his tail around, but ChaosGallantmon easily blocks with his shield.

"Judecca Prison!" Jesmon disengages but fails to move away quickly enough and is caught by ChaosGallantmon's attack and flung backward.

"Raining Fists!" Gankoomon rushes for the azure cloaked knight but is quickly intercepted by Justimon. "Voltage Blade!" Justimon swings down and Gankoomon grabs the blade with his hands, grimacing and grunting in pain as he tries to hold it back. "Chaudai Flip!" He swings his arms, tossing Justimon aside and knocking a charging HiAndromon out of the way.

"Demon's Disaster!" ChaosGallantmon unleashes another bolt and Jesmon swings one of his bladed arms to deflect it.

"Blazing Silhouette!" A fiery image rises above Gankoomon's shoulders before shooting off towards ChaosGallantmon. The azure knight raises his shield to defend himself as Jesmon charges in to take advantage of the situation: "Judgment of the Blade!" As Gankoomon's silhouette slams into ChaosGallantmon's shield, Jesmon's slices at his back with three blades, shredding his cloak and causing him to collapse to his knees. ChaosGallantmon swings his lance, causing Jesmon to jump back, the tip of the weapon just barely scraping across his breastplate.

"Voltage Blade!"

"Copy Paste! Judgment of the Blade!"

Both Justimon and HiAndromon leap forth to attack Jesmon. "Weltgeist!" Three blaizing geist appear around him, one on each arm and one on his shoulders. They each hold two blades of their own and act decisively to block their master's opponents' blows before disengaging and knocking them off balance.

"Raining Fists!" Gankoomon quickly rushes a recovering ChaosGallantmon, delivering a hail fire of blows before one final uppercut shoots him skyward. He lands in a heap at Kai and Jeri's feet, twitching madly as he creaks back to his feet.

"This isn't good," Alice says to Kai and Kenta as ChaosGallanton rushes to rejoin the fight. "Even three on two, they're just not strong enough after their last battle to take these guys!"

"MarineAngemon's trying to get Impmon strong enough to join, but I'm not sure if he'll be enough either," Kenta admits sadly.

"We need to join and help them," Dobermon growls.

"But we can only reach ultimate," Kotemon interjects. "There's not much of a way we can help at all."

"I feel so useless…" Kai admits, tensing a fist at his side. "I hate not being able to help my cousin!"

"Chabudai Flip!" Gankoomon slams a fist into the ground, sending a shockwave forward which crystallizes the sand into solid metal. HiAndromon and Justimon roll aside but ChaosGallantmon is caught by the upheaving metal and tumbles forward, sliding towards his opponents. Jesmon rushes in, blades at the ready: "Judgment of the Blade!"

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon's attack strikes Jesmon's faceplate, blinding him momentarily, and Justimon quickly jumps in. "Justice Kick!" He kicks the knight aside, sending him crashing to his ally's feet.

"Demon's Disaster!" ChaosGallantmon fires, sending Justimon sprawling before rushing and tackling the mega as he recovers.

"Takato, stop!" Justimon shouts but the dark knight pays his pleas no heed.

"Copy Paste! Demon's Disaster!" HiAndromon knocks ChaosGallantmon off of Justimon before rushing to try and regroup with him.

"Blazing Silhouette!"

"Judgment of the Blade!"

Gankoomon's silhouette consumes HiAndromon and he swings his fists to try and bat it away. Jesmon quickly reaches his foe and jabs all three swords into him. HiAndromon crumples to the desert floor, data shifting and distorting as Jesmon raises his blade high. "And so the first falls."

"Judecca Prison!" Jesmon is knocked aside by ChaosGallantmon's attack and Gankoomon turns to face the knight. "You really can't make up your mind as to who you want to fight, can you Hazard?"

"Demon's Disaster!" Gankoomon crosses his arms in front of himself to protect himself from the blast.

"…got ya… Copy Paste! Blazing Silhouette!" HiAndromon bursts into flames, which leap forth, consuming Gankoomon from behind. HiAndromon splits into Kazu and Guardromon as Gankoomon dissipates the flames and turns an angry glare in the boy's direction.

"You should have stayed down, boy!"

"Shwartz Strahl!" Gankoomon turns to see Dobermon growling at him while crouched as if ready to pounce.

"Judgment of the Blade!" Jesmon leaps to cut at the hound.

"Kahuna Waves!" As Jesmon's swords descend, a heart shield appears in front of Dobermon, preventing Jesmon from following through. Before he can swipe again, he is tackled aside by ChaosGallantmon.

Kotemon rushes up beside Dobermon and Impmon forces himself forward as well. "We'll take it from here, Kazu," Kotemon insists, to which Kazu nods.

"Another challenger?" Gankoomon taunts. "This should be interesting."

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Dobermon digivolve to… Cerberumon!_

 _Kotemon digivolve to… Musyamon!_

 _Musyamon digivolve to… Asuramon!_

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon_

 _Justimon digivolve to… Fujinmon!_

Fujinmon quickly ignites his blades and shouts. "Keep him busy! I'm going to deal with Takato and Jesmon!"

"A demon lord, a pixie, and two ultimates are hardly a match for one of Norn's finest servants!" Gankoomon taunts.

"We'll see about that, bub! Double Impact!"

"Styx Killer!"

"Asura Bakunenken!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

Gankoomon laughs as he dodges Beelzemon's bullets and allows the others' attacks to bounce harmlessly off him. "That won't be enough, I'm afraid…"

* * *

Jesmon and ChaosGallantmon cross blades, parrying and swiping relentlessly at one another. "Not…too…shabby…for a…fake…" Jesmon grunts as he parries each of ChaosGallantmon's blows.

"Maltcylcone!" Both Jesmon and ChaosGallantmon are tossed aside by the winds unleashed by Fujinmon, who quickly rushes to follow up with an attack on Jesmon.

"Critical Arms!"

"Weltgeist!" Jesmon spawns his geists, which parry Fujinmon's attack. "Your feeble attempts to outmatch me are noble yet foolish!" Jesmon taunts. "I've not once lost a sparring match!"

"First time for everything!" Fujinmon retorts. "Critical Arms!" Jesmon's geists again parry the strikes.

"Demon's Disaster!" ChaosGallantmon fires at Fujinmon, who disengages and jumps aside, allowing the bolt to slam into Jesmon and knock him off his feet.

"Takato! You have to control yourself! It's me!" Ryo's voice rings out from within. The azure knight seems to ignore the boy's pleas once again, lunging and jabbing with his lance as Fujinmon parries each blow.

"Maltcyclone!" ChaosGallantmon staggers back as the winds whip at his armored body. He seems to emit a light growl before shouting, "Judecca Prison!" Fujinmon ignites his blades in the hopes of blocking or deflecting the attack and skids backward as the beam connects. As Fujinmon swings his blades out to disperse the attack, he realizes, all too late, that he had fallen for his opponent's trick: ChaosGallantmon was already upon him and he shouts out as the lance pierces his metal plating, lodging itself within.

"You're becoming more of a liability than an asset again…" he grumbles out as he locks his gaze with ChaosGallantmon's. "Sorry for this… Critical Arm!" Fujinmon ignites a blade once more and jabs forward, stabbing into ChaosGallantmon. The knight buckles, his lance dissipating as he collapses and splits into Takato and Guilmon.

Fujinmon forces himself back to his feet, only to be slapped back down by Jesmon. "Too bad, Legendary Tamer. You didn't save any of your strength for me…"

"Critical Arms!"

"Judgment of the Blade!" Jesmon's geists spawn and nine blades suddenly force themselves forward, the red one on the tail jabbing into the hole made by ChaosGallantmon's lance as the other eight block Fujinmon's. Fujinmon's data ripples and he collapses, breaking apart into Ryo and Monodramon.

"So falls another of Norn's enemies…" he taunts, as he prepares his blade to deliver a final blow to the now exposed Ryo.

"Focal Blade!"

* * *

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon swipes with his claws, but Gankoomon grabs his arm, keeping his nails inches away, before tossing him aside.

"Fire Fist of Shiva!" Asuramon quickly advances and lands a blow to Gankoomon's face. The mega seems to merely laugh it off, however, before saying, "Let me show you how it's done! Raining Fists!" Asuramon is unable to move away fast enough and suffers a barrage of blows, the final of which tosses him backward, where he lands in a heap in front of Masahiko, Kenta, and Alice.

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate! Get him, Cerberumon!" Alice cheers as her partner rushes for Gankoomon.

"You simply don't learn! Blazing Silhouette!"

"Digi-Modify! Defense chip activate!"

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon flutters up from Cerberumon's back and creates a shield, which absorbs the attack. Cerberumon leaps over it, now easily in attack range. "Portals of Darkness!" Cerberumon spawns and fires numerous discs of shadow, which explode into portals, leaving Gankoomon struggling to escape their pull.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon draws and fires, battering Gankomon aside and sending him, face first, into the sand.

"Yay, Impmon!" both Ai and Mako cheer as Beelzemon prepares himself to continue, his opponent shoving himself back to his feet. "Congratulations on your lucky hit. I promise it won't happen again!" Gankoomon taunts.

"Come get some, bub! Darkness Claw!"

"Raining Fists!" Gankoomon easily outmatches Beelzemon, pounding him with a flurry of punches before delivering a swift kick to knock him aside.

"Asura Bakunenken!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Emerald Blaze!"

"Chabudai Flip!" Gankoomon pounds the sand, turning it to solid metal, before tossing the slab at his attackers. It whooshes through their attacks and slaps Asuramon and MarineAngemon aside, the former dedigivolving to Kotemon.

Cerberumon charges forward, claws ready to strike, but Gankoomon easily kicks him away, knocking over Beelzemon once more and causing the dog digimon to dedigivolve as well.

"He's too strong!" Alice exclaims.

"Now let me show you what happens to those who defy the Mistress," he croons as he turns to face the children. "Chabudai Flip!" He creates another metal slab, this time slamming it down in front of him and creating a wave of sand that rushes towards Ai, Mako, Jeri, Kai, and an injured Kotemon. Kai tackles Jeri in a bid to get both of them out of the way while MarineAngemon flutters up in front of the twins, creating a shield. Masahiko seems not to think twice, diving to place his own body over Kotemon's just as the wave of sand washes over and buries them.

"No!" Alice screams out. Gankoomon only laughs as he shifts to eye the remaining tamers. "Blazing Silhouette!" All of the tamers shut their eyes as the flaming spawn approaches. _I can't believe this is it. I'm never going to get the chance to see my grandpa again and tell him I'm sorry…_

A flash of light erupts from Alice's digivice just as the spawn approaches, consuming Alice and connecting her with a flickering Dobermon.

 _Wait… I'm biomerging!_

 _Dobermon biomerge to…_

As Alice melts into Dobermon, his body assumes a more humanoid shape. Bracers appear on his upper and lower arms and a ruby encrusted brace covers his upper torso. His legs meld, forming sandaled feet and a kilt like cloth materializes about his legs. Great golden wings sprout from his back as his face shifts past Dobermon and Cerberumon before settling on a purple mask over a canid face…

 _…Anubismon!_

The flames dissipate as Anubismon unfurls his wings. "Whoa!" Kai exclaims as he looks up. Alice biomerged with Dobermon!"

"A new mega will not save you from me!" Gankoomon taunts.

"How about a second!" the merged voices of Masahiko and Kotemon shout. A pillar of light suddenly erupts from the sand…

 _Kotemon biomerge to…_

As Masahiko's body melds into Kotemon's, their feet become a golden clad black mare with a skeletal head. Golden samurai armor sprouts over their arms and torso as a flowing and ripped red cape flutters out from his back and a great golden sword forms in one hand while a katana takes shape in the other. His head shifts past Musyamon and Asuramon before settling on a red masked face with a great golden helm, bearing a large crescent moon on its forehead piece…

 _…Zanbamon!_

"Double Impact!" Gankoomon staggers forward as he is struck from behind by Beelzemon. "I still got some fight left in me too, bub!" Gankoomon gives an annoyed grunt before preparing himself for battle once more. "You will soon see the futility of your struggles!"

"Judgment of the Blade!" Zanbamon looks past Gankoomon as Jesmon fells Fujinmon, who splits apart into Ryo and Monodramon. "I'll get the sword happy one if you can take fire-fists over here," Zanbamon shouts over to Anubismon.

"Be my guest," Anubismon's dual voices reply with a smirk. Zanbamon gallops towards Gankoomon, who prepares to unleash another attack: "Blazing Silhouette!"

"Amemit!" A shadowy silhouette flies up from Anubismon's wings and shoots forward, colliding with its fiery counterpart.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon jumps forward, swiping at Gankoomon, who spins on his heel to catch his opponent. Zanbamon gallops right past, preparing his blade as he rushes for Jesmon.

"Focal Blade!" He swings as Jesmon attempts to stab downward with the sword on his tail, severing it. It breaks apart into data as it hits the sand and Jesmon turns an angry eye towards his new opponent. "That was a mistake," he warns, brandishing both of his remaining blades. "Judgment of the Blade!" His geists spawn and he rushes forward, relentlessly delivering blows to Zanbamon, who struggles to parry each strike and hold his ground.

"Raining Fists!" Gankoomon pummels Beelzemon back, eventually knocking his distorting form off his feet. Anubismon quickly rushes in, kicking Gankoomon in the face and drawing his attention. "Blazing Silhouette!" The flaming familiar plows into Anubismon, forcing him back. Gankoomon turns his full attention towards him and immediately unleashes another attack: "Chabudai Flip!"

Anubismon acts quickly, flapping his wings to avoid the solidifying sand.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon jumps and swipes, cutting into Gankoomon's side before tumbling back to the sand. Gankoomon cries out in surprise and Anubismon takes advantage of his distraction. "Pyramid Power!" Beams emit from his palms and take the shape of a square before shooting forward. They form into a pyramid, surrounding Gankoomon and ensnaring him. The pyramid then shrinks, squeezing its victim until it vanishes, leaving nothing but glittering data, which Anubismon quickly absorbs.

Zanbamon swings his katana, trying to force Jesmon to break off his attack, but the knight continues to pummel him relentlessly. "Focal Blade!" Zanbamon suddenly finds an opening and jabs forward, causing Jesmon to imbalance himself as he dodges back. Zanbamon quickly advances, taking the offensive and pummeling away at Jesmon's defenses.

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon again strikes out with his primary blade.

"Weltgeist!" Finding an opening, Jesmon quickly counters using his geists and swipes with his own blades, cutting at the knees of Zanbamon's horse.

"Amemit!"

"Double Impact!"

Jesmon is prevented from following through, and jumps back to dodge both attacks. Zanabamon sees his opening and takes it: "Mystic Flame!" He swings both blades out, creating a flaming 'X' shape, which slices through Jesmon, severing both arms and legs. He gurgles as his body hits the sand before evaporating into data, only to be absorbed by Beelzemon, who finally dedigivolves immediately after downloading.

* * *

Rika, Atticus, and Henry roll into a heap as the data stream drops them in the ruins of Millenniummon's castle. Atticus hugs a distorting Chiblynmon close as he struggles to sit up, suddenly finding a large pink ball in his face.

"This will help," a familiar voice says. Atticus cranes his neck upward, gazing at the distinct face of Gennai. "So you sent that data stream…" he manages to mumble out.

"Well it was mostly luck that I managed to get it to head to your position," the white robed man responds, "but yes, I sent it." Atticus gestures towards the others. "Help them first. They're in worse shape than me." Gennai nods and lays the data packet on Renamon before moving to fetch more. "You're quite lucky to have escaped the DexDoruGreymon," he starts as he continues laying their packets on Henry, Rika, Terriermon, and Renamon. "As soon as the Hazard showed up to that battle, I was sure it was over for all of you."

"So you've been spying on us?" Atticus asks, taking a data packet from Gennai and laying Chiblynmon down before placing it over him. "I must inquire as to how…"

"You forget that I am rather apt at looking through the layers of the Digital World. I guided both your team and the team that succeeded you during their escapades in the Eastern Quadrant." Gennai hands Atticus two more data packets before leaning on a piece of rubble across from him.

Atticus closes his eyes and relaxes himself before uttering, "I guess thanks…"

"I didn't do it out of benevolence, if that is what you're wondering," Gennai admits, causing Atticus's eyes to fly open. "What do you want?" Atticus asks suspiciously.

"The Hazard: He must survive."

"Yes, we've already established that you want him to make it," Atticus retorts somewhat sarcastically.

"The sovereigns are gone now, Atticus, and those children have already defeated a few of the Royal Knights, but you are not in the clear yet."

"I know that much, Gennai," Atticus answers, letting out a breath from mild pain as the data packet does its work. "Some of the tamers who previously tried to delete him have agreed to a truce to best ensure their chance of escape from Norn…"

"Yes, and these two must return to his side immediately as well. You however…" Atticus tenses and raises his eyes to meet Gennai's. "Are you threatening me?"

"No," Gennai answers while diverting his gaze. "But Norn is looking to capture you."

"Why…?" Atticus starts to ask but is interrupted by Gennai: "She is concerned that the Hazard will survive deletion as it did with you. She believes you know how to permanently delete it and she wants to be sure that this will be the last time she deals with the virus."

"But I wasn't deleted with it. I wished it away with the DigiGnomes…"

"And she doesn't know that. No one knew it, and more importantly, she must not be allowed to learn it. So long as she fears having to hunt it down in whatever world she builds after this, she will hesitate to delete him."

"I doubt it will save the Digital World or spare his friends her wrath," Atticus retorts immediately. Gennai stands and grabs another data packet, tossing it to Atticus, who sighs and places it on a purring Chiblynmon.

"It won't. But she'd be more likely to imprison him. I need him to survive…even if his existence would be in her captivity."

"Why?" Atticus and Gennai look over to see Henry had awoken. "What do you want with him?"

"Henry Wong," Gennai says with a bow. "It is a honor to finally meet you."

"Henry, this is Gennai," Atticus explains as he looks away, drawing a look of confusion and surprise from the blue haired boy.

"Be at ease. I am here to help," Gennai adds. Henry nods to the man as he forces himself up into a kneeling position. "Here, take another packet. You'll need to repair that data if you don't want that virus to finish you."

"So what do you want with Takato?" Henry again asks, taking the packets and hugging one close while placing the other on his still unconscious partner.

"He won't tell us," Atticus answers. "He wouldn't tell Rika and me earlier."

"Well he better tell us now." Atticus rolls his eyes as Rika shifts and forces herself to sit up. "I'm tired of these games. Even Leomon is after him! I want to know what gives!"

"Please be calm, Rika…" Renamon pleads weakly, leading the girl to stroke her ears. "Perhaps the time for secrecy is ended," Gennai confesses. "The DexDoruGreymon will destroy the Digital World and traditionally, Norn would be the only one who could re-create it. I believe the Hazard is an alternative force that can be used to create. I believe this is why she wishes to destroy it so desperately."

"The Hazard is destructive in nature, no constructive," Atticus responds coldly.

"Maybe when you were its host, Tamer of Darkness, but I believe the virus adapts to the nature of its host and know for a fact that it is capable of creating new digital life. After all, it created Guilmon."

"You mean Takato can use that virus of his for good?" Rika inquires, looking skeptically at the white robed man. "I believe so," he responds, "but Norn will not permit her throne usurped so easily."

"And who said Takato wanted her throne?" Atticus asks, still not turning to look at Gennai. "She won't allow him to escape, regardless of if he wants it or not," Gennai retorts.

"Well she's not going to stop us from getting out," Rika states firmly.

"You very nearly were defeated by her newest recruit and the corrupted reincarnation of one of your own. How do you believe you will fare against the remaining Royal Knights?" Gennai asks.

"We were weakened from our battle with DexDoruGreymon," Atticus responds callously, finally turning to look at Gennai.

"And you were weakened from the virus that infects all of you now," Gennai responds. "I saved you because the Hazard must escape, even if the rest of you do not. He is the key to rebuilding the Digital World!"

"Duly noted," Henry interjects. "We'll do whatever it takes to get him out; whatever it takes to get all of our friends out."

"There's more than that," Gennai adds sympathetically. "Norn must be dealt with, else the Hazard will never be safe."

"I knew there was something," Atticus grumbles. "You don't think we should run; you don't think repelling her servants and escaping the Digital World is a sufficient strategy. You want us to confront her."

"…yes. She must be confronted, or this war will never end."

"You said yourself that we're likely not strong enough to defeat all of her servants," Henry replies. "Trying to confront her seems like a suicide mission."

"She is weakened now," Gennai insists. "Her sovereigns are all gone thanks to you and you have begun to chip away at her Royal Knights. Refusing to confront her now may only result in confronting her in the future, when she will be in a far stronger position."

"I will not allow you to ask that any more of the tamers lose their lives in this ridiculous crusade," Atticus states firmly. "Takato needs his friends and if they can escape, they will be beyond Norn's reach."

"You and I won't be," Gennai retorts. "And neither will the Hazard be for very long if you pass up this opportunity."

"No, Atticus is right," Rika adds in support. "We came here to rescue Takato from Millenniummon. We didn't come here to get involved in all of this."

"This is your duty as tamers!" Gennai pleads with them. "The Digital World needs you! You can't just turn your back on us!"

"The authorities of the Digital World have already shown a lack of concern for the humans they choose as champions," Atticus growls, scooping up Chiblynmon and standing. "Thank you for saving us. We will return to Takato's side and protect him until the tamers can be evacuated."

"Atticus, you must not return…" Gennai begins.

"I will not reveal anything to Norn, should she find the fortune of capturing me," Atticus responds in kind. "But frustrating her in her pursuit of me will only reflect poorly on the tamers' chances of escape." Henry grabs Terriermon and stands, Rika helping Renamon to do likewise.

"They should still be in the desert level. We better get back to them and quickly," Henry insists.

"We should take some data packets with us," Renamon suggests, looking at Gennai. The white robed man waves a hand, gesturing his approval to take the remaining packets. Rika, Henry, and Renamon each grab a handful and begin heading for the level's edge with the desert. As Atticus grabs the remaining packets and moves to follow, Gennai once again implores him, "She has to be defeated. They won't escape. She won't allow it."

"Then if it comes to it, we'll deal with it," Atticus growls in reply.

"Promise me, Atticus, that you will not aid her in destroying the Hazard, even if threatened with deletion."

"You have my word…" Atticus responds after a sigh.

"And promise that you will confront her, even if you must do so alone and even if it means the end of your story."

"You certainly know how to make someone feel good…"

"You know full well your time as a person…"

"Yes, alright?" Atticus interrupts. "I may be a shade, but I haven't forgotten why I was called. As soon as I know that Takato and his friends are safe, I'll do whatever I can to ensure he remains out of her reach, regardless of what that means…"

* * *

The General enters the crystalline chamber bearing Norn's orb on its plinth and kneels before it. "You summoned me for a direct audience, my Lady?"

 **"I am growing impatient with your squires' failure to complete their tasks,"** Norn scolds as the crystal ball flashes.

"My Lady…"

 **"Jesmon and Gankoomon were defeated!"** Norn shouts, causing the General to look up in shock. "They were…defeated?"

 **Yes. Incapable of even capturing a shade…**

"I can set out immediately to bring him in myself…"

 **No need. Darkdramon has already confronted him. Luckily for you, a data stream prevented my newest recruit from deleting him. He will rejoin the Hazard and that is when you will bring them both to me. You will personally take your squires and capture them. Delete the others as retaliation for their scorn of me.**

The General bows his head. "If that is your wish, my Lady, I will select which knights I shall bring and head out as soon as you give the word."

 **Good. Send one of your squires immediately to retrieve Darkdramon. He is escorting the Leomon shade to the tamers as we speak. You will allow them to destroy it and for Darkdramon to absorb the data and bring him back to his brethren.**

"It shall be done."

 **And Imperialdramon…further failure will not be tolerated. I expect both the Hazard and shade shall be my prisoners within the next hour or so and the remainder of those humans reduced to nothing but refuse data. Do not disappoint me…**


	62. A Dead Old Man and a Bull Fight

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 62: A dead Old Man and a Bull Fight

Takato grips his head as he stands, Guilmon groaning as he does likewise, and glances over at Ryo as Alice and Kenta help him to stand up. "Takato, are you ok?" Kai asks as he reaches his cousin's side. Takato seems dazed but quickly blinks and nods to his cousin.

As he moves to walk over towards Ryo, he suddenly feels a fist strike his face and knock him back to the sand. "What's the big idea, Chumly!?" Kazu shouts. "You nearly killed Ryo and caused us to lose the fight!"

"Hey!" Kai shouts, preparing to swing a fist, to which Kazu makes a placating gesture.

"I'm sorry," Takato answers from the ground, clearly winded. "I'm not sure what happened…"

"What happened is you started attacking me instead of Jesmon," Ryo interjects as he comes to stand next to Kazu. "I thought you were able to control the Hazard?"

"I am… Or at least I was… I was able to control it before to stop myself from…"

"Well, you lost it, Chumly!" Kazu continues to berate the once goggled tamer.

"Stop yelling at my cousin!" Kai warns.

"It's not entirely his fault," Alice interjects, trying to defend Takato somewhat. "We all were a little at the edge of our seats when he grabbed Jeri. He lost it, but everything is ok."

"It almost wasn't though…" Kenta points out shyly.

"We get it!" Kai responds in kind. "He didn't mean to do it! Just leave my cousin alone!"

"You're cousin nearly got me killed!" Ryo shouts, turning his attention to the other boy. "He's really lucky we still have more of those Royal Knights to deal with, otherwise I'd…"

"You'd what?" Kai interjects while tightening a fist. "Say the wrong thing and I'll pound you like last time!"

"We shouldn't fight!" Masahiko cries in alarm while grabbing at Kai's arm. "We're all on the same side!"

"Come on! That's enough!" Alice yells over them. "I can't believe the little kid is showing more sense than you blockheads! Break it up and cut it out!" Kai and Ryo each turn their faces away from one another while Takato sags his shoulders. Guilmon nuzzles his elbow, but the boy gives no response.

Calumon zips up to Takato's head and ruffles his hair. "Don't be so sad, Takato. I don't like it when you're sad."

"There's still a few things I'd like to know about what those knights wanted," Alice continues, scanning down Takato's form. "Like why they weren't all over Takato trying to delete him."

"They said they're going to just let the DexDoruGreymon do it," Ryo responds gruffly. "I'm not surprised after seeing what those things were able to do to him…to all of us really."

"That's not it though," Alice retorts firmly. "Up till now, they've attacked trying to get at him. Now, all of a sudden, they're content to just sit back and wait? There's gotta be more…"

"They were looking for the shade too," Dobermon growls out. "They apparently have orders to capture him."

"And for every time he refuses to go with them, they'll try to kill one of us…" Kenta adds, fear apparent in his tone.

"So he's gotten us into even more trouble…" Jeri adds somewhat gruffly as she finally joins the others. She keeps her gaze downward and says nothing else.

"I'd really like to know what Norn would want with him," Alice admits. "I don't imagine it's good news."

"It's not really of any concern to us," Ryo states, drawing a concerned look from both Takato and Alice. "Whatever she wants with him, she can have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takato asks, a temper clearly brewing beneath his seemingly innocent question.

"He means Atticus' fate isn't any of our concern," Alice states, to which Ryo looks up and gives a light sigh.

"We're not leaving him behind, are we?" Ai asks curiously.

"He can't come home with us anyway," Kotemon says, looking to her.

"What about Rika and Henry?" Masahiko asks nervously.

"We should try to find them," Kazu suggests. "How long do we have until the ark arrives?" Ryo checks the device, the numbers '4:52:30' blinking and counting down. "Just under five hours."

"More knights will show up," Jeri interjects, still keeping her gaze glued to the ground. "If we're going somewhere, we should move now."

"If they're still around, they'd be back in the direction we came, right?" Kenta asks.

"Yea, but going that way isn't an option…" Ryo says looking out towards the horizon. "Especially not with this one in the group." He points squarely at Takato, who merely turns a saddened gaze down to meet the eyes of his partner.

"My d-ark isn't picking up any signals coming from that direction," Kazu states, lowering his device.

"We should head that way," Impmon suggests, pointing in the other direction. "We wanna be as far from those DexDoruGreymon as we can be and there isn't any use walking that way if their signals aren't being detected."

"Problem is, I think the more we walk that way, the closer we get to Norn," Ryo answers, crossing his arms. "Means we're more likely to run into Royal Knights, who will probably delete us if we don't have Atticus to hand over."

"We don't have many options," Alice admits with disappointment. "We have to go that way. We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled and be ready to deal with more of them."

Ryo steps forward before suddenly stopping , pivoting and pointing a finger at Takato. "Under no circumstances are you to biomerge or digivolve Guilmon unless I expressly tell you so. I'm done risking everyone's safety on you. You're grounded unless I give the order."

Takato glances at Alice, who gives him a sympathetic look, before meeting Ryo's eyes and turning his head downward, Calumon slipping off as he does. "Alright, let's move out," Ryo orders, taking charge of the group. Alice places a hand on Takato's shoulder and lets it glide off as she moves to follow Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, and their partners. Takato soon follows after, Kai, Ai, Mako, Masahiko, Impmon, Guilmon, and Kotemon each uneasily following after, not one of them removing their eyes from a still sullen Takato.

Jeri watches as they walk, sliding her hand into her pocket and removing the goggles still within and gazing at them momentarily. _Probably would be fitting of me to hand these to Ryo when all this is over. I can't help feeling bad for Takato, but…_

 _Let me out, Subject Jeri Katou… Let me out…_

 _This is almost over. I don't need you. I especially won't let you hurt my other friends._ She tucks the goggles back in her pocket and follows after them, increasing pace slightly to catch up.

Some minutes pass before Ryo finally stops and turns around to check on the group behind him. He looks briefly toward his own partner, who gives him a sullen look, as if to show sadness at their predicament. Ryo turns away from it and back towards the others before asking, "Does anyone need a break? I know we still have a couple infected with us…"

"I'm fine. Dobermon and I absorbed a Royal Knight, so we should be ok for a bit," Alice answers. Impmon merely pumps a fist on his chest to signal he is still in fit condition.

"What about you, Takato?" Kai asks, looking to his cousin. "Need a break?" Takato shakes his head. "Guilmon, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, Takatomon. But I'd be better if you weren't so sad."

"I'm surprised that infection isn't affecting you," Alice interjects. "First Atticus and now you. I wonder why it doesn't affect either of you."

Before anyone can reply, retort, or interject, Kazu suddenly shouts, "Something is coming this way!"

"What is it?" Ryo asks.

"Umm… I'm not sure. They could be anything," Kazu says, handing off his d-ark to the older boy. "It looks big," Ryo says as he observes the blob-like signal on the screen. Whatever it is, it's a whole lot of data."

"Could be a Royal Knight," Alice points out. "Or possibly DexDoruGreymon."

"It's coming from over that dune," Kenta says, pointing ahead of them.

"I'll fly up there and blast it," Impmon states in a fierce tone. "If it's knights, I can catch them off guard and we can either flee or take advantage of their surprise and fight!"

"Are you sure just rushing up there and shooting is a good id…" Alice begins.

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

Beelzemon shoots forward before she can finish, rushing up to the top of the dune and unleashing his, "Double Impact!"

* * *

Gennai watches as Henry leads his two teammates away, frowning inwardly. _They really don't understand the gravity of this situation. They have to succeed, or there will be no hope of a Digital World free from fear of the whims of Mistress Norn…_

Gennai turns as he hears rocks tumble across the yard from him. He steps over to the side, reaching down and picking up a sword. A symbol appears over his hand, but he pays it no mind as he stares at the far wall. _It appears time has already run out for me…_

The wall suddenly bursts apart and the heaving form of a DexDoruGreymon appears as the dust settles. It swings its head and tail, smashing everything near it and digitizing it to evaporating data. Gennai wastes no time and charges forward, swinging his sword. It sets ablaze, as if with the fires of wrath itself, and splits the dragonoid's skull. It breaks apart into data, revealing two more behind it with a thrashing horde behind them already digitizing the Dark Forest beyond the walls.

Gennai holds his sword in front of him and takes a deep breath. _I will slow these things, as my last act to aid those children._ "DexDoruGreymon! You shall not pass!"

* * *

Atticus waltzes quietly behind Rika, Henry, and Renamon, his thoughts still abuzz with Gennai's seemingly desperate requests for his help. _Everything I know says he must be lying: why would he betray Norn? Then again, beings like him are incapable of lying. Still, I can't shake this bad feeling…_

Atticus looks up for a moment, keeping his gaze locked on Henry. _They're the tamers now. This is their mission. I would never imagine the mission of chosen children being to overthrow the hierarchy of the Digital World that chose them to begin with. And what's more is I was clearly not meant to be a part of it. Is it perhaps that this team is somehow mopping up the mess I and my team made so long ago?_

Atticus shifts his gaze and his eyes widen as he realizes Renamon is staring at him. _No, not at me…_ He turns his eyes to his left shoulder, where Chiblynmon is resting.

 _You know I can hear you, right Atticus?_

 _And?_

 _Renamon knows we're talking…_

 _I don't care. It's not like it's anything important._

 _It's important to her tamer. Her tamer wants the Hazard Tamer to get out of this._

 _So do I._

 _Do you think he will?_

 _I can only hope…_

 _Are you going to confront Norn on your own when they leave?_

 _I don't know._

 _Well, as of right now, are you more likely doing it or not doing it?_

 _Chiblynmon…_

An echoing crackle breaks Atticus from his thoughts. Henry and Rika seem to hear it too and each of them turn back towards the castle. "Gennai…" Atticus mutters out while raising his gaze skyward.

"We should keep moving," Henry suggests, turning back around.

"Rika," Atticus calls out, drawing the girl's attention as well as that of her partner. "Take these and keep going." He places his data packets atop hers.

"What are you doing?" Henry asks, brow raised.

"If Gennai is in trouble, then I'm going to try to help him."

"Seriously?" Rika asks. "I thought you hated the guy."

"I do. But I'm beginning to think I never had a right to."

"He told us to get back to the others and get out of here. We can't afford any more diversions. The others need us there to help fight off the Royal Knights!"

"Then go," Atticus commands. "Trust me. I'll catch up. It'll be fine."

"You're insane if you think you're going back there alone…"

"Chiblynmon, give me the bauble," Atticus commands. Chiblynmon gives him a confused look but complies. Atticus takes it and places it in Rika's pocket. "There, now you can know if I am or if anyone else is ok. Now keep going. I'll join you shortly. I promise!"

Rika looks hesitantly over to Henry, who gives her a nod and towards Renamon, who says to her, _Let him go. They'll be fine._ Rika nods to him and continues on after Henry towards the forest edge. Atticus pulls out his d-ark and takes a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm sticking my neck out for this guy after how many times he's tried to delete me."

"It's not totally unlike you," Chiblynmon offers.

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

* * *

A DexDoruGreymon swings its tail, knocking Gennai backward and sending him tumbling to the floor. Gennai plants the sword's blade down and uses it to force himself back to his feet. "That's right! Come on! I'm not done yet!" The DexDoruGreymon swipes with its claws and Gennai quickly hops back to dodge.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" the beam blasts right through DexDoruGreymon's neck and it topples, soon dissipating as Beldurmon comes to land in front of Gennai. "I was afraid it was going to be Royal Knights," Beldurmon shouts back to the white robed man behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Gennai demands to know. "You have to go! There's no stopping them! I'm slowing them down for you!"

"You're going to be deleted is what's going to happen if you don't come with me."

Another couple DexDoruGreymon thrash forward as their comrades break apart the castle walls behind them. "Demon's Shade!" Beldurmon's attack strikes true, felling one of the DexDoruGreymon while Gennai leaps forward and slashes with his flaming sword once more, deleting the other.

"Nice blade. Where'd you get it?" Beldurmon asks.

"Just get out of here!" Gennai orders.

"Sure thing, but you're coming with me."

"No. I can't. This is it for me. My legacy must end with that of this Digital World's. You must go and help those tamers escape. Especially ensure that the Hazard escapes: it's our only hope of building a better next world!"

Several of the DexDoruGreymon encircle above them, unleashing a rain of metallic spheres. Both Beldurmon and Gennai dive to the sides. "If you really want to help me, then help them!" Gennai shouts across the courtyard. "Everything I can do I have done! Let me join my sovereign!"

A DexDoruGreymon lands in front of Atticus and prepares to swipe at him. "Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon moves faster however, slicing it and deleting it, revealing a second DexDoruGreymon behind it, poised to strike. It jabs its tail forward and Gennai shoves Beldurmon aside. The drill-like tail pierces through the white robed man and he makes one final swing of his sword, deleting the creature before dropping his blade and falling to the courtyard floor, already breaking apart.

"Consider that…my apology for the past, Tamer of Darkness…" Gennai mutters as he breaks apart. "Go. Finish it…" Beldurmon clenches a claw before turning and flying off as the DexDoruGreymon advance.

 _I may have been too late for you, Gennai, but I refuse to be too late to save them. I'll get them out. Norn will pay…_

* * *

Henry, Rika, Terriermon, and Renamon soon reach the forest edge, peering out at the seemingly endless sand. Henry pulls out his d-ark checking it to see if he can find the others' signals. He sighs as it yields no results and lowers his arm. "How are we supposed to know which way to go?"

Rika comes up beside him and drops the data packets she had been carrying at her feet. "Chiblynmon's bauble might work," she suggests, pulling it out of her pocket and peering within. Shadows swirl about, forming the silhouette of a boy. Another runs up to him before a third suddenly enters focus and punches the first, knocking him to the ground.

"Do you see anything?" Henry asks, laying down his burden of packets.

"Not anything useful," Rika responds, lowering the bauble. "But I am going to snap Kazu's legs when I see him."

"Is something wrong?" Henry asks. "They're all ok, right?"

"Yea, looks like it. I think I was looking through Guilmon's eyes, but I'm not really sure…"

"Why you wanna snap Kazu's legs?" Terriermon asks from Henry's head. "I'd kill to see you actually do it, but I doubt even that knucklehead could do anything to deserve it."

"She saw him hit Takato," Renamon responds, drawing her tamer's ire.

"Did the Gogglehead hit back?" Terriermon quips. "Or maybe go all psycho on him like he did…"

"We get it, Terriermon," Henry interrupts, racking his head with his knuckles.

"What?" Terriermon whines. "I'm just having a laugh. You gotta admit he handed our butts to us real good when we fought…"

"I said we get it, Terriermon!" Henry shouts, causing the little rookie to clam up.

"Gogglehead told me he almost deleted you," Rika teases with a smirk.

"He got close…" Henry admits. "And then he stopped."

"Consider yourself lucky. I wouldn't have after what you did," Rika adds.

"Yea…" Henry says looking away.

"Finally regretting what you did?" she asks, her tone taking on a certain edge.

"No," Henry answers, turning his gaze back toward her. "I should, but I don't. I did what I had to do. All I care about is getting Suzie's data back. I'll do whatever it takes…"

"You don't even care about him in the slightest! One mistake and he goes from being your best friend to your worst enemy?"

"How would you feel if the person he killed was your mother? Or your grandmother?" Henry snipes back.

"I would be sad, but I'd forgive him," she replies immediately. "Because as sad as I would be, losing his friendship wouldn't make me feel better about losing them.

Henry releases another sigh. "You don't understand… I don't know how else to feel about it… All I know is I don't want anyone else to get hurt…"

"Did you ever stop to think about how Suzie's deletion affected him?" Rika asks, trying to adopt a more calm posture. "He dreaded the moment he would have to face you again, and you gave him false hope that everything would be ok between you two before dashing it away in an instant."

"Rika…"

"You told me that I had to be careful. That I would end up hurting him. You're the one who's done it. Can't you imagine what it's like to feel guilty and to feel blamed and for no one to care about you're well being anymore? That's how you and those dimwits have made him feel!"

"How am I supposed to just forgive him? How can you and he continue to ask that everyone put themselves in danger for him?"

"Because he's done it so many times for you. We wouldn't have repelled the Diaboramon if he didn't come. We wouldn't have defeated Piedmon if not for his sacrifice. He messed up and he's sorry, but he's done so much more good and he really thought you and I would never turn on him…because he would never think to turn on us."

Henry sulks for a moment, as if considering what Rika had said. He opens his mouth to retort but stops as he notices the winged form of Beldurmon touch down near them and break apart into Atticus and Chiblynmon.

"Where's…" Renamon starts.

"Gone," Chiblynmon answers her incomplete question. "The DexDoruGreymon are advancing. I think the lowest level of the Digital World might be the only one left."

"We have to keep moving," Atticus answers, staggering slightly before righting himself. "I was too late to help him, but we must not be too late to help Takato and the others."

"Well if there's no objections to getting to his rescue," Rika says as she moves her gaze towards Henry.

"Yes, ok?" Henry suddenly quips with annoyance. "I want to save the others and that has to include Takato and Guilmon. He won't let the ark leave without him anyway…"

"Good to see you've caught on," Atticus states plainly.

"That's the spirit Henry!" Terriermon quips.

"Terriermon…" Henry grumbles.

Grab the packets and let's move," Atticus commands.

"Which way? We don't know where to go," Henry points out.

"Straight ahead. If I'm correct, we are currently technically surrounded by DexDoruGreymon. The only place that will remain open is a path towards Norn. We head in that direction, and we'll either run into the others, Royal Knights, or Darkdramon and his newfound ghoulish counterpart."

Rika and Henry grab the packets once more, Atticus taking some as well, and set off at as brisk a pace as can be managed.

They walk for a time in silence, peering around them at the dunes, as if expecting a foe to jump out at them at any moment. It's not too long before Terriermon shouts, "Hold up! I can hear something!"

"I don't hear anything," Chiblynmon states.

"I do…" Renamon adds, looking around at the various dunes surrounding them.

"There!" Chiblynmon shouts suddenly as a figure zips up from the dune and unleashes an attack. "Phase Shift!" Atticus drops his data packets and is yanked away just before the attack blasts the sand where he stood. He looks up and notices the placating figure of Beelzemon landing and approaching them.

"Sorry bub! I thought you was another of those Royal Knights!"

"Wow Beelzemon, talk about close shaves! You nearly gutted our resident ghost!" Terriermon jokes. Atticus gives the rookie a scowl before saying to the mega, "Please tell me you didn't get separated from the others."

"Nah, they're up over that dune," Beelzemon points at the dune, atop which Atticus can make out the forms of Alice, Ryo, and the twins. Rika and Henry immediately start climbing the dune with their haul, Atticus nodding to Beelzemon before collecting his dropped packets and following after them.

They lay their data packets down in a pile as they reach the top, Ryo addressing them, saying, "Glad to see you all survived your encounter with those things."

"Yea what took you so long?" Kazu asks as he runs up to the group. Rika wastes no time, swinging a kick in his direction. She aims for his leg, but he unfortunately tries to move away, causing her foot to swing up further, lodging in his groin. He screams in pain as he falls to his knees before questioning, "What was that for…?"

"For punching Gogglehead, you stupid brat! Did you forget about the truce when I wasn't here?!"

"More like he did," Ryo interjects, drawing an angered look from the girl. "He lost control and turned into ChaosGallantmon. He ended up attacking us with as much gusto as he did the Royal Knights we ran into."

"That reminds me," Atticus interjects before Rika can respond in force or word, "we need to talk, Legendary Tamer." Atticus turns his gaze momentarily to Rika and asks, "Mind checking on him?" Atticus gestures with his chin and Rika looks to her side. Sure enough, Takato is standing there with a dumbfounded and pained look on his face, Masahiko and Kai both staring from beside him as Guilmon examines them, attempting to discern what has disturbed them.

Henry glances to his left, noticing Kenta and Jeri conversing on their own and announces, "I'm going to check on them." As he walks off, Alice wastes no time in getting right to the point: "The knights that came after us; they were looking for you. Any idea what they wanted?"

Atticus glances skeptically at her before nodding. "I've been informed of a possibility or two. Norn has an interest in something I know. We have to make sure she doesn't find out."

"Well you're going to need to figure that out quick," Ryo rebuts, somewhat angrily. "They threatened to start deleting the rest of us until you comply." Atticus turns a shocked expression his way before re-composing himself and inquiring, "What would you have me do?"

"What do you know that she wants to know?" Kazu asks, grappling with Ryo's arm and finally pulling himself up to his feet.

"Are you hurt Kazu?" Guardromon asks as he clunks up, but the boy waves his partner off.

"It's best that I not tell you that," Atticus responds. "Less a chance of anyone revealing it…"

"Well if it's the only leverage we have to save the others, you better believe I want it," Ryo demands.

"Cool it, hothead," Alice scolds. "We're all on the same side here."

"Are we?" Ryo asks, turning his attention to her.

"Yes, we are," Atticus insists. "You fail to understand that nothing you give Norn will spare you her wrath now. Be ready to fight. That's all you can do."

"If we lose anyone else because of him…"

"The time for pointing fingers at him is over," Atticus insists, this time in firmer voice. "We have more than just Royal Knights heading our way."

"What do you mean?" Alice asks.

"Darkdramon," Chiblynmon answers. "He's coming, and he has MadLeomon with him. They almost got us before when we were weakened after our fight with the DexDoruGreymon…"

"I have reason to believe that he will aim for Takato," Atticus admits while scratching his neck. "By now, Darkdramon will have convinced him to make him the prime target."

"Why would he want to attack us?" Kazu asks.

"Revenge," Atticus states with a shrug. "He thinks his tamer is gone and so he wants to punish whoever lost her. Presumably, that's the lot of you."

"But Ms. Jeri is fine," Guardromon states, looking puzzled.

"Yea, he'll see her when he gets here and…"

'Willing to bet everyone on that?" Atticus asks. "I thought his mind would deteriorate further, but instead it has crystallized, and I don't imagine that is great news for us. It means he will be far more coordinated about attacks and fighting…"

"You're not going to fight him. I'm not letting anyone hurt him." The threesome and their partners turn to see Jeri had joined them, flanked by Kenta and Henry.

"I'm presuming Henry told you…"

"He told me he's alive and remembering," Jeri shouts Atticus down. "I won't let him be deleted this time."

"I will do my best, Ms. Katou," Atticus retorts calmly. "But if it's a choice between saving Takato and sparing him…"

"If you can demand that we don't sacrifice our former hapless leader, than I can demand that you and he not sacrifice MY partner." The girl seems extremely firm in her position and Atticus keeps his gaze glued to hers for a time before diverting and changing the subject: "You said Takato lost control…"

"Yea," Alice responds. "One of the knights grabbed Jeri and was going to delete her unless we unveiled your location. He seemed a little worked up, but we all were at the time. Then they biomerged and…"

"Just when I thought the Hazard was becoming a predictable force…" Atticus says while shaking his head. "So sometimes he can control it, but other times he has no control…"

"I'm not convinced he can control it at all," Ryo interjects, but Atticus ignores him and instead returns his gaze to Alice. "The battle with the DexDoruGreymon…Has he displayed any symptoms?"

"Not particularly," Alice responds, placing a hand on her chin. "You think it might be making him lose control of the Hazard?"

"Well…it's a possibility," Atticus explains, "but I would expect to see the typical symptoms too. How have he and Guilmon been? Require healing? Lethargic?"

"No more lethargic than usual," Impmon answers, having dedigivolved. "And he doesn't seem to be decompiling like the rest of us."

"He definitely didn't seem weak for that fight," Dobermon adds.

"Puh pu pih!" MarineAngemon chirps.

"Yea," Kenta agrees. "He hasn't needed anywhere near the attention everyone else has needed to deal with it."

"Most interesting indeed," Atticus contemplates. "I believe I have a new theory, one that might be advantageous."

"And that would be…?" Kazu asks impatiently.

"Only two of us have experienced reduced symptoms," Atticus explains. "It just so happens that it is the two of us that have been exposed to the Digital Hazard."

"Do you mean you think the Hazard is some kind of repellant?" Henry asks.

"Almost more like an antibody," Atticus explains. "One of my old teammates, Tefer, told me he had a disease called sickle cell anemia. He said it came with its drawbacks, but there was one upside: he was immune to a disease called malaria, which was rampant in his country."

"But if the Hazard makes you immune, then why did you get the virus?" Alice asks, clearly not yet following the shade's chain of thought.

"Because I no longer have the Hazard," Atticus responds. "I still have the resistance due to carrying the virus, but no immunity. It had nothing to do at all with the dark spore: it was the Hazard the entire time."

"Do you mean…Takato could cure the others here?" Jeri asks nervously. Atticus shrugs. "It could be a step in the right direction. I'd send a message to your people back in the Real World and see what they think. Remember, it's just a theory: I can't be sure…"

"So…Chumly is completely immune to DexDoruGreymon?" Kazu asks, still obviously confused.

"Yes, but the tradeoff seems to be that they target the Hazard," Atticus explains. "He's immune to their effects, but can't fight them without being swarmed. It's incredible that Norn could even fathom to create something like this…"

"Maybe she didn't," Chiblynmon adds anxiously. "What if there's someone else out there?"

"We best hope that's not the case," Ryo interjects, placing the comm device back in his pocket. "I have no more patience for fighting ever more dangerous foes."

"Wow, the Legendary Tamer is scared of a fight," Alice prods with a sly smirk.

"I am not!" Ryo insists. "But the more danger out there, the higher risk of harm to everyone here."

"Which brings us back to Takato…" Jeri suddenly adds, changing the subject. "If he can't control himself, he's as much a threat to everyone here as the Royal Knights."

"I would disagree with that statement," Atticus responds. "Admittedly, his battling is a rather dangerous gamble…"

"I've already told him he isn't to biomerge without my express permission," Ryo states assuredly, drawing an irked look from the shade.

"I wonder why you would think you had the authority to tell him what to do."

"Well, he's dangerous isn't he?" Kenta inquires, looking between the others.

"Perhaps, but he's also dangerous to the enemy," Atticus points out, "and I trust him to decide if he should or shouldn't join the battle."

"I don't," Ryo retorts firmly.

"I gotta take his side on this one," Henry adds. "If it's a risk to the others here, we shouldn't take it unless it's absolutely necessary." Jeri crosses her arms, signifying her support for the same position.

"It will be," Atticus states as he lowers and diverts his gaze. "The more time presses on the more angered and desperate Norn will become. We either throw everything we have or perish…"

"I'll make the decisions regarding that," Ryo insists, resulting in an angered flash of the eyes from Atticus. "Careful, Legendary Tamer. I owe loyalty to one person here, and that's Takato."

"Well Ryo is the leader now," Jeri interjects, "so you follow his orders or you leave."

Atticus moves his gaze to her one last time and states, "I only follow those I trust, and thus far, I have not been given much reason to believe either you or him are determined to save EVERYONE here. Care to convince me to change my mind?"

Jeri doesn't give answer, instead turning her head to the side, looking out over the dune. Atticus notices a faint yellow glimmer around her but disregards it, following her gaze and sighting a form moving quickly over the sand.

"Its another Royal Knight! It has to be!" Ryo opines, pulling out his d-ark.

"I say we get the jump on him!" Kazu cheers.

"Such an action would be un…" Atticus begins.

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Monodramon biomerge to…. Justimon!_

 _Guardromon biomerge to… HiAndromon!_

Atticus grumbles as he realizes both boys had already charged down the dune, on a beeline for the target. "Great… Keep them out of trouble. I'll be right behind you," Atticus says, turning to Alice, who gives a nod in response.

"Takato, Rika, we have company!" he shouts to the others still congregated down the dune from him.

* * *

Rika half scowls, half smirks as she approaches a still dumbfounded Takato. "Sorry you had to see that. I'm glad to see you're still ok."

Takato shakes himself out of his daze and takes a step forward, opening his arms, but then hesitating and stopping. Rika rolls her eyes and pulls him into an embrace, which he eventually returns. "I was afraid you might have gotten deleted because of me…"

"Are you kidding, Gogglehead? Me get deleted? I'm the Digimon Queen, remember?" Takato tightens his grip on her, burying his head in her shoulder.

"We actually largely made it out because of Henry," she continues. "I have to admit he really pulled through for us."

"I'm glad to hear that," the muffled voice of Takato answers.

"I'm really glad you're back," Kai interjects, as if he had been waiting for the right time to interrupt their moment. "I wasn't sure what those other guys were going to do if…"

"There would have been hell to pay if they did anything," Rika interrupts him. "They know that."

"Why did you kick Kazu?" Masahiko asks, his face still contorted in an expression of pain. "I know if someone kicked me there, it would really hurt…"

"I was aiming for his shin, but he…" Rika starts, but upon noticing Masahiko's expression changing to that of confusion, digresses and instead says, "Let's just say I had to be sure he got the message."

"I'll say he did," Kotemon interjects. "I don't think I'd tempt your wrath again."

"It's because of me though…" Takato grumbles out, finally lifting his head off her shoulder. "I lost it and almost hurt someone again…"

"What exactly happened?" Rika asks anxiously, scanning between the boys.

"We were attacked by two more of those Royal Knights," Kai starts explaining. "They came looking for Atticus and when we couldn't tell them what they wanted they threatened to start deleting us."

"One of them picked up my sister and then Takato, Ryo, and Kazu had to save her," Masahiko continues, moving his arms up and down to emphasize the severity of his perception of the event.

"When I biomerged…" Takato starts.

"You became ChaosGallantmon again, didn't you?" Rika asks, now becoming as little concerned. Takato nods ashamedly. "I remember being afraid that they might hurt Jeri and, despite everything, I don't want anyone else to be lost because of me. I biomerged and then everything went blank until I was waking up in the sand next to Guilmon…"

"He went pretty crazy," Kotemon points out. "At first, he attacked the knights but seemed to randomly switch to fighting Justimon."

"I don't know what to do, Rika. I'm afraid I might be losing control again…"

"We'll get through it," Rika assures. "I believe in you and I'll know you'll figure it out."

"Yea!" Kai cheers, slapping his cousin on the back.

"But what if I lose control again?" Takato asks. "Ryo already said I shouldn't biomerge unless he tells me to…"

"Who put Ryo in charge?" Rika prods. "You're our resident Gogglehead. You get to call the shots. I'll follow you, and I can guarantee Atticus will."

"You know I'm with you," Kai assures.

"I'll help," Masahiko says with a smile. "Kotemon can biomerge now too, so we can fight the bad guys with you."

"Impmon is also still with us," Kotemon adds. "And I think you'll win the others' loyalty back yet. Alice seems to be changing her tune and based on what you said about Henry…"

"Henry isn't someone we can trust," Rika snipes, cutting him off. "I wouldn't trust him yet. He told me he's not ready to forgive. He still just thinks Takato is dangerous and he only wants to bring him back for the chance of getting Suzie back."

"I'd like to get Suzie back too, if it's really possible…" Takato mumbles, placing a hand on Guilmon's head. "It'd be like fixing what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Rika insists with some exasperation, though Takato's demeanor seems not to change. She grabs Takato by the collar of his shirt and plants a brief peck on his lips before saying, "Stop moping about and feeling sorry for yourself, Gogglehead. You know it doesn't fit you."

The slightest of smiles reaches Takato's outward expression, leading Calumon to cheer, "Yay! Rika made Takato happy again!"

"Yea!" Guilmon adds, perking up as well.

"It's good to have you back again, cous," Kai states enthusiastically as he delivers another hard strike to his cousin's back, nearly knocking him into Rika.

"There will be time for celebrations when we get out of here," Rika insists, helping Takato to rebalance himself. "For now, truce or no truce, I need you guys to keep an eye on the others and make sure none of them get any more ideas."

"I can do that," Kai states confidently, punching his chest.

"And I can stay with Kai while Masahiko helps you beat all those meanies!" Calumon promises as he extends his ears to show his enthusiasm.

"Yea! We're ready for anything!" Masahiko cheers.

"Takato, Rika, we have company!"

* * *

Dust flies as a four-legged knight sprints across the desert, his crimson armor glinting in the light of the digital day. _Retrieving the recruit… How dull. I still cannot fathom how one who seeks to join our ranks cannot himself handle a single digimon._ He grits his teeth and wills himself to move faster.

 _I suppose I cannot fully hold the runt to account. Quite a few of our own brothers have fallen to these children and their pets, a true embarrassment to the record of the Royal Knights! Who is to say that this Leomon shade he pursues is any easier. I suppose the power and prestige of the knights did come from numbers: we can each only handle so many opponents alone before it is not longer a fair or winnable skirmish._

He grinds to a halt amongst a bunch of rolling dunes and scans the area over. "Now the question is which way that little runt could be…" He steps forward, still scanning. "This is a grunt's work!" he growls to himself. "I am built for battle, not hide and seek!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Justice Burst!"

The knight raises his shield, blocking both attacks, before lowering it and glaring at his two attackers. _Darn! It seems I've found the brats. I'm not supposed to engage them…_ He quickly takes a look to each side of and behind them, seeing only more humans and digimon approaching. _But where in sovereign's name are the runt and the Leomon shade?_

Justimon continues to rush forward, morphing his arm into a blade. "Voltage Blade!" He jumps and swings, but the knight blocks again and delivers a kick from one of his hooved feet to the mega's stomach, shoving him backward and knocking the wind from him.

"Taking the initiative and attacking a Royal Knight?" he taunts. "Bold, yet very foolish." He levels his crossbow at HiAndromon, a smirk hidden beneath his facemask. _Well it's not like I can just run from a fight… I suppose it can't hurt to toy with the humans, at least until the new recruit arrives with his soon-to-be victim._

Alice grinds to a halt and whips out her d-ark, Dobermon crouched and snarling in front of her. That's Kentaurosmon, mega level holy knight digimon of the vaccine variety. His armor and shield are strong enough to nullify even the attacks of a mega level digimon! Special attacks are Frost Arrow, Incandescent Arrow, and Odin's Breath.

"Incandescent Arrow!" Kentaurosmon quickly fires and intensely glowing arrow of light, which pierces HiAndromon's shoulder and knocks him to the ground.

"I'm going in! Cover me, toots!" Impmon commands.

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

"Let's go, Alice!" Dobermon growls. "Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Dobermon biomerge to… Anubismon!_

"Double Impact!"

"Amemit!"

The bullet clangs off of Kentaurosmon's armor and Anubismon's shadowy silhouette seems to dissipate harmlessly as it rams his shield. The knight gives a huff before bearing his shield forward. "Odin's Breath!" The shield glows blue, emanating a chilling feeling, and Kentaurosmon flaps the wings on his back, generating a chilling gale that sends icy crystals pelting into his two opponents.

"Well they certainly have this under control," Atticus states sarcastically as he, Rika, Takato, Masahiko, Kai, and their partners run up beside Henry and Kenta.

"We have to help them!" Masahiko insists, rushing forward.

"Pyramid Power!" Upon recovering, Anubismon releases the beams from her hand, which fly forth and engulf Kentaurosmon in a pyramid of energy. As it shrinks, however, it shatters, leaving the nearly unaffected form of Kentaurosmon, a look of amusement in his eyes.

It seems we have a new mega" Atticus mumbles to Chiblynmon as he arches his brow and pulls out his d-ark. Anubismon, mega level wizard digimon of the vaccine type. Special attacks are Amemit and Pyramid Power. "That girl and her mutt actually biomerged."

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Kotemon biomerge to… Zanbamon!_

"I guess we should make that two megas, boss," Chiblynmon adds as Atticus scans the second. Kotemon and Masahiko biomerged to become Zanbamon, demon man digimon at the mega level. He's a virus type who skillfully faces down foes with his Mystic Flame and Focal Blade attacks.

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon charges forward and swings with his larger blade and Kentaurosmon parries with his shield before disengaging and forcing his foe backward.

"We better help too!" Takato states with conviction, his partner snarling in agreement.

"No, you stay of this," Henry commands. "We can't afford to have anything go wrong here. Just leave it to us!"

Before Takato can protest, Rika grabs his hand and says, "It's ok. You'll back us up if things go south. Try to protect Kai, Kenta, and the twins for now."

"She's right. It may be wise for us to wait in reserve," Atticus agrees. "We should save our strength to deal with any other knights that might show up, or even Darkdramon. We'll join if they can't handle it, but seven megas should prove more than ample for dealing with one knight. Besides, we're at a type disadvantage."

"Ok…" Takato concedes after some hesitation. "Go get him."

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon~_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

Sakuyamon shoots forward as MegaGargomon prepares a salvo of missiles.

"Mega Barrage!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Please…" Kentaurosmon grumbles before leaping forward. He kicks with his hooves, dissipating Sakuyamon's attack before ramming straight into the missiles, soon emerging from the smoke and landing, completely unscathed. "Who do you think you're dealing with?" he taunts as MegaGargomon prepares another salvo and the other five megas regroup. "You're pitiful attacks cannot penetrate my armor!"

"Try together?" HiAndromon suggests.

"Why not? Give it what you got!" Justimon commands. "Thunder Clap!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Mystic Flame!"

"Copy Paste! Incandescent Arrow!"

"Amemit!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

Kentaurosmon makes no effort to move as the attacks converge upon him, overtaking him simultaneously. Unfortunately, as the dust clears, they quickly realize their plan had no effect.

"Aww come on!" Kazu's voice groans out. "Does nothing get this guy?"

"Frost Arrow!" Kentaurosmon fires from his bow, piercing and freezing one of MegaGargomon's legs. Both Justimon and HiAndromon rush forward, trying to engage the bull-like knight at close range. With a quick spin, Kentaurosmon bashes them both aside with his shield, releasing a cackle of delight as he does.

"Try again!" Sakuyamon demands. "Spirit Strike!"

"Amemit!"

"Double Impact!

"Mega Barrage!"

Their attacks fly forward, Beelzemon's, Sakuyamon's and Anubismon's finding their mark on their opponent's breastplate while MegaGargomon's missiles explode around him, kicking up dust and debris. Kentaurosmon merely laughs as the smoke clears and asks, "Is that really the best you can do?"

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon had rushed forward as the others had delivered their attacks and swings with his large blade, glancing along the side of Kentaurosmon's armor. He follows through with his katana, which merely clangs against the knight's helmet. Kentaurosmon simply raises his front hooves and kicks Zanbamon back. The samurai staggers but maintains his balance, preparing himself to continue the fight as the others reposition themselves as well.

"Nothing they try is working! We have to help!" Takato shouts but Atticus grabs him by the shoulder and squeezes. "No. Something's not right."

"What is it?" Kenta asks, fear and concern plainly obvious in his face."

"Kentaurosmon isn't fighting them," Atticus says as he squints in confusion. "Just…playing as far as I can tell."

"He's having his fun with them and then he'll delete them!" Kai cries out from Takato's side.

"No," Atticus reproaches the other boy. "I seriously doubt it. We've already defeated at least four of these guys: there's no way they'd not take a fight with us seriously unless their goal wasn't to delete us. Knights always follow their orders. He wouldn't toy with us if Norn's orders were to delete you all and capture Takato and me…"

"Puhh pu puhh!" MarineAngemon chirps, seeming to reprimand Atticus.

"Yea, he attacked us!" Kenta shouts in agreement. "What else could he want?"

"Actually, Ryo and Kazu attacked him," Atticus responds. "We don't actually know what he was doing here."

"After you two, no doubt," Jeri interjects calmly. "Are you going to save our friends or not?"

"Focal Blade!"

"Voltage Blade!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

All three swing their weapons down upon Kentaurosmon at once, but he merely turns his shield horizontal and blocks them, a snide look gleaming in his eyes. "Still not getting it, I see…"

"Pyramid Pow…"

"Incandescent Arrow!" Kentaurosmon fires off to the side, knocking Anubismon back to the sand before he can fire off the attack."

"Atticus?" Chiblynmon asks from his shoulder. "Shouldn't we go help them?"

 _It isn't adding up. They said last time they were confronted, the knights were going to delete them one by one until they complied. This one, as far as I can tell, wasn't even looking for us…_

"Thunder Clap!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

Kentaurosmon easily rushes out of the way of the attacks, only to be confronted by Zanbamon and Beelzemon.

"Darkness Claw!"

"Focal Blade!"

He blocks with his shield and disengages, unbalancing his foes long enough to make his attack: "Odin's Breath!" Bearing his shield, he flaps his wings, sending the cold wind forth, chilling all his foes and stunting their movements.

 _He's not trying to beat us. He's trying to stall us... But why? Is Norn hoping he can stall us long enough for the DexDoruGreymon to get us?_

"I'm running out of ideas here!" Beelzemon exclaims, readying himself to face the advancing Kentaurosmon.

"Foolish little insect. How long would you like to keep this match going?"

"Try the deva attacks!" MegaGargomon shouts, drawing a confused look from the bull-like knight. "The what now?"

"….Bog Blaster!" HiAndromon's shoulder pads open and spout ooze in Kentaurosmon's direction.

"Sonic…Baa!" Zanbamon's skeletal horse head opens its jaws and emits an earsplitting noise, causing Kentaurosmon to dig his hooves into the ground and grit his teeth, still struggling with the slime.

"We've got him! Keep on him!" Justimon shouts. "Thousand…Arrows!" With a swing of his voltage blade, he sends dozens of arrows flying in Kentaurosmon's direction.

"Breath of Minos!" Sakuyamon jabs her staff forward, spewing flames as Beelzemon takes aim with both shotguns. "…Storm of…The Elements!" Each barrel fires a different element, bombarding an already struggling Kentaurosmon.

"Heavenly Radiance…!" MegaGargomon shoots a concentrated beam from his eyes, slamming into Kentaurosmon's breastplate, but still not seeming to penetrate it.

"Predator's…Rush!" Anubismon his flaps wings for all their worth, the image of what could be a sphinx forming over him before slamming into Kentaurosmon and finally knocking the knight off his feet.

Kentaurosmon laughs as he forces himself back up. "Quite impressive, channeling the power of the sovereigns' servants. You have garnered some of my respect." He eyes each of them briefly while brining his shield to bear. "You should know by now however, that we servants of Norn are in a class of our own."

Each of the others tense as Kentaurosmon lifts his bow and aims for them. "This is becoming quite the bracing workout, but there is only one way this ends."

Atticus, Takato, Kenta, and the twins' d-arks begin beeping madly but none of them seem to take notice, too focused on the gloating Kentaurosmon.

"The virus within you will eat you away before you even land a damaging blow. This is easily a fight of attrition for me. No one can penetrate my…"

"Beast Blaster!" Kentaurosmon roars out in pain as a solid beam of purple blasts right through his torso. He seems to gurgle as he turns a shocked look behind him, the imposing form of MadLeomon already rushing at him.

"Poison Claw!" MadLeomon jabs into the helpless Kentaurosmon, his opponents to shocked or too frightened to do anything.

"Impossible… I am invincible…Nothing can pierce my armor…" He buckles and collapses, breaking apart into data, which MadLeomon greedily absorbs.

"What did you do that for!?" Darkdramon roars out as he lands, MadLeomon turning a bored look in his direction. "You just killed a Royal Knight!"

Atticus' grip tightens around his d-ark. "Takato…"

"I know…" the once goggled tamer replies. "We're up…"


	63. The Leomon Shade

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 63: The Leomon Shade

Kurota paces back and forth in front of Janyuu and Dolphin while Yamaki continues to focus his efforts on monitoring the Digital Network's decompilation. "So your daughter's data is inside Matsuki's partner?"

"That's correct," Janyuu answers. "And his signal is distinct from the one Norn sent us, so I think we could bring him back without risking her stopping the ark."

"It would still be a risk though," Dolphin points out. "It's questionable whether we should attempt it, but…"

"But nothing," Kurota interrupts. "We will do nothing of the sort. You're insane if you think I'm going to risk bringing that virus back here!"

"This is my daughter we're talking about!" Janyuu shouts with some anger. "If there's a way to bring her back, I want to do it!"

"Do not test me, Mr. Wong. Neither that boy nor his partner is to make it back!"

"This debate is rapidly becoming irrelevant," Yamaki interrupts without taking his gaze off the screen in front of him. "The network has already reached 64% decompilation. There's no longer anything we can do to slow it from this end. At this rate, none of them are going to make it back."

"Are you sure there is nothing that we can do to help them at this point?" Dolphin asks. "Anything at all?"

"The only thing we can do is send the ark," Yamaki responds. "The more time we wait, the higher likelihood we fail this mission."

"It's priming as we speak," Dolphin points out. "We could risk sending it now, but the precise calculations aren't quite done. "It is an additional risk."

"Are you're contingencies in play to prevent the boy from boarding?" Kurota asks.

"Yes, just about," Dolphin affirms.

"What's the estimate on complete network compilation?" Kurota asks, looking toward Yamaki.

"Six and half hours and counting," Yamaki announces. "The timer on the ark is at four and a half."

"We still have a two hour margin of error," Janyuu points out. "Please, just give me some time to figure out how to allow Guilmon on…"

"No! We are not bringing that virus back here!" Kurota barks. "That's final!"

"We need to bring him back…" Yamaki says suddenly.

"Excuse…" Kurota starts.

"Another message from the tamers," Yamaki interrupts, finally turning around and pointing to his screen.

Riley:

I think we have some good news, though it's really only a theory. Thus far, everyone who has been struck by DexDoruGreymon has experienced symptoms of data break down except two, one of which is Takato. Atticus thinks that somehow, the virus that Takato already has is acting almost like an antibody, preventing this other virus from taking root. Atticus, though infected like many of the others, has experienced a reduction in symptoms. We have reason to believe that Takato and Guilmon's data may work as a cure for the rest of us, though we're not sure exactly how to go about it and we're hoping you can make use of the information.

Don't worry too much: We've got enough supplies in the form of data packets to prevent ourselves from deleting before the ark arrives, though I can't say that the Royal Knights won't complicate the situation. As stated before, the sooner you get that ark to us, the better. We're not sure how or if the virus will affect us or our partners in the real world, but we'll leave it to you to prepare.

-Ryo

"We may need to bring them both back," Yamaki states. "It's our fault that they're infected: if there's a way to cure them and their partners, we have to do it."

"We need do no such thing," Kurota insists.

"The deal we made requires the survival of the tamers and their partners, Kurota," Yamaki states, a hint of threat in his tone. "Need I remind you that it was you who gave us the program to carry our virus in and you who allowed it to be launched prematurely? This may be the only way to save them from YOUR mistake."

"We cannot bring back the boy without risking Norn destroying your ark!" Kurota rebuts. "It's out of our hands!"

"No, it's not," Janyuu interjects. "Like I said, I think we could bring Guilmon back without risking much. If we just alter the defensive contingency slightly to account for their differences in code, we may be able to bring Guilmon back and construct an antidote program from his data."

Yamaki looks away, signaling his agreement with the logic, though disagreement with the proposed course of action. Kurota puts a hand to his chin, contemplating the matter. "If they don't make it back, I don't want to hear…"

"You won't," Janyuu states firmly. Kurota nods and turns. "Update me when you're done." As he begins to walk out, he points at one of the Naicho guards and says, "You, With me. I doubt we have need for more then one babysitter here now." The guard follows him out the door as all three of the programmers get back to work.

"Sir?" The guard inquires, clearly unaware as to why he would be recalled from his duty.

"I'm going to draft an order, which you are to take to our most secure facility. Tell them, in addition to the current accommodations they have prepared, I need a solitary one constructed, with additional security and safety precautions to deal with any unique properties. This one will be for both containment and study."

"Uh, yes sir. Of course."

"Also, send a message to the precinct to transport Mizuno and the two lab assistants to the facility with orders to begin peeling through any data we have on the Guilmon. They can supply our technicians with the necessary information to prepare security protocols for his holding cell. You will also tell them that their orders are to begin constructing an antidote program for our X-virus. They'll likely need the actual Guilmon's data to finish it, but they should get started now."

"…Yes sir."

"Soon, this whole Digital World thing will be a bad memory and we can get on with our other plan for these digimon…"

* * *

"What did you do that for!? You just deleted a Royal Knight!"

"I told you I will destroy all that stand in my way," MadLeomon responds gruffly. "I will keep absorbing data until…"

"Until when? I thought you already absorbed enough to think clearly!" Darkdramon growls in reply. MadLeomon only roars with impatience in response.

"Well…out of the frying pan and into the fire I guess…" Anubismon remarks quietly to Zanbamon, who is already preparing himself to fight.

"None of us were so much as able to touch that guy and Leomon just deleted him with one attack," HiAndromon points out. "Maybe we should retreat?"

"To where?" Sakuyamon responds, apparently reprimanding her ally for his lack of constitution. "There's no where to go, and I'm tired of running."

"Unfortunately, I agree with Sakuyamon," Justimon states. "We don't have much choice anymore: We can't just keep running from Norn's servants. Our best bet is standing as a team and facing them down."

"There are only two of them…" Beelzemon adds, clenching his guns. "We should be able to handle them…"

Darkdramon soon directs his gaze at the conversing tamers, adopting a mild smirk. "Ah, I have kept you waiting, haven't I?" MadLeomon now also turns his gaze upon the tamers, seeming to scan over them.

"I'm going to make this quick and simple," Darkdramon continues, holding up his lance. "Surrender the Hazard and the Tamer of Darkness and I might just let you all leave in-tact. Refuse, and I and my partner here will strike you down in the name of the Mistress."

"Big talk for someone who isn't a Royal Knight yet," Sakuyamon taunts, drawing an irked look and an annoyed grunt from her former ally. "I'm willing to bet we can take you."

"That is a bet you will lose," MadLeomon replies. "I will not be stopped. I will…"

"What do you want anyway?" Anubismon demands to know. "What have we done to you that causes you to side with them?"

"My tamer… " he answers, squinting at Anubismon. "I will avenge her."

"Avenging is unneeded." MadLeomon and Darkdramon's gazes shift towards Atticus as he, Chiblynmon, Takato, Guilmon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Kai, and Jeri approach, MarineAngemon fluttering over to MegaGargomon and beginning to heal him. "Your tamer is right here."

Jeri steps unsteadily forward, as MadLeomon seems to growl lightly and squint.

"Leomon… It's really you, isn't it?"

"I will not be tricked by some substitute," MadLeomon responds with some force. "My tamer is gone."

"No, she's not," Takato speaks up. "It's really her, Leomon."

"You're wasting your time," Darkdramon jeers. "You see, he knows full well of your…affliction. He knows what you have done, and he will not be swayed."

"Leomon, it is really me!" Jeri half shouts, half whimpers in distress. "I've been looking for you."

"You are not my Jeri…" MadLeomon responds, clearly eliciting a pained look from the girl. "My Jeri was the most cheerful person I knew. You may look like her, but I would know her heart. I would have been drawn to it as soon as I returned!"

"You think that your corruption is because your tamer doesn't exist?" Atticus interjects, stepping slightly forward to flank the girl. "Even Darkdramon can tell you that there are other ways of…"

"I do not recall addressing you, shade!" MadLeomon practically spits.

"As a shade, I understand your pain," Atticus rebuts. "To exist, but not truly exist. But that curse is not due to loss of anyone. This is your tamer, whether you believe that or not. You have no further business with the others here, so I suggest…"

"Beast Blaster!"

"Phase Shift!" Atticus jumps forward, grabbing Jeri, and Chiblynmon phases them away just before the blast can hit. As they re-materialize, Darkdramon is already charging them: "Demon St…"

"Justice Burst!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Amemit!"

Darkdramon breaks off his attack, dodging the three attacks, before facing his challengers.

"I guess plan B?" Kai asks, looking at Takato.

"Ready Guilmon?"

"I'm ready Takatomon!"

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

"Poison Claw!" MadLeomon swipes with a claw as HiAndromon charges toward him, causing the mechanical digimon to back off.

"Let's go Chiblynmon."

"Don't hurt him!" Jeri demands as Atticus pulls out his d-ark.

"I'll do my best, Ms. Katou… Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

 _Beldurmon mode change to… Battle Mode!_

* * *

"Gigastick Lance!" Darkdramon fires, point blank, as Justimon rushes at him, voltage blade at the ready. Unable to dodge, Justimon is thrown backward, rolling to a stop in the sand.

"Oh no! Justimon looks hurt!" Calumon whines before burying his head in Ai's shirt.

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Pyramid Power!"

Sakuyamon and Anubismon fire together, but Darkdramon proves too quick, flapping his wings and shooting skyward. "You'll need to be faster than…"

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon's attack strikes true, and Darkdramon plummets before regaining steadiness and snarling in the crimson knight's direction. "I should have disposed of you when I had you alone, Hazard. I assure you, I will not be so weak as to make that mistake twice!"

"You wanna get to him, you go through me! Spirit Strike!" Four fox spirits flurry towards him, raking claws and biting down all over his armored body.

"Pyramid Power!" Anubismon fires off her own attack, encasing Darkdramon in a shrinking pyramid.

"Dark Roar!" The pyramid quakes and Anubismon cries out, as if in pain, when it shatters, revealing an ever more disgruntled Darkdramon. "Terrible Gaze!" Darkdramon's eyes glow fierce red before twin beams shoot out, punching through Anubismon's shoulders.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shoots forward, jabbing his lance into Darkdramon and forcing the dark mega away from his allies.

"Alice, get up! This isn't over just yet!" Sakuyamon shouts as she reaches the mega's side. "I'm having trouble moving," Anubismon's twin voices respond as he strains his body to cooperate. "Forget me. Help Gallantmon!"

"Poison Claw!" HiAndromon tries to move away, but is just barely caught by MadLeomon's claw and whimpers as he lands, clutching at the scratch.

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon spots an opening and rushes in, jabbing his sword into MadLeomon's exposed side. The zombified digimon grunts, but seems almost entirely uninjured by the blow, grabbing Zanbamon by the neck and tossing him at Beelzemon before he can fire off a round of his shotguns.

"You're attacks will never fell me! I will keep going until I avenge my Jeri!"

"Well attacking these tamers isn't getting you any closer then! Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon's shadowy blast smacks MadLeomon in the face, causing his slightly larger opponent to step backward so as to balance himself. "Leave them alone. I'm sure you'd much prefer a real challenge," the shadowy knight adds.

"That wouldn't be you, shade… Beast Blaster!"

"Shadow Bulwark!" Beldurmon raises his shield as MadLeomon's foul breath strikes, sending it rebounding back at its source. MadLeomon crosses his arms to shield himself from the blow, looking up as the smoke clears to scan around for his foe.

"Midnight Slash!" MadLeomon looks up as Beldurmon falls toward him, bringing his sword down to slice into the dark lion's head. MadLeomon however easily parries the blow with the bracers on his arm before delivering a counter-punch right to the knight's gut, causing him to collapse at his feet.

"Like I said. Nothing will stop me," he taunts as he raises a claw over his head.

"Mega Barrage!"

"Double Impact!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Mystic Flame!"

MadLeomon jumps away as Beldurmon melts beneath the surface of the sand just before the attacks strike their position.

"Beast…"

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon suddenly flutters up in front of MadLeomon's face and releases a stream of hearts. MadLeomon hisses as they pop upon his snout and swipes with his claw at the little pink pixie.

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Kenta pulls a card through his d-ark and MarineAngemon easily flits away unharmed.

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon fires once more, though his attack seems to do hardly more than tickle MadLeomon, who begins to advance toward them once again.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon takes shape once more and fires, blasting MadLeomon in the back and drawing his attention. "It's clear that our attacks have little effect on him, so stop wasting your time and go help Gallantmon and the others!" Beldurmon orders. "Leave this one to MarineAngemon and myself!"

"Beast Blaster!"

"Shadow Bulwark!" Beldurmon again reflects his foe's attack, though MadLeomon takes the blast head on before rushing at his challenger.

"Go get him, MarineAngemon! Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon flits forth, spewing hearts once more and causing MadLeomon to hiss and stagger. Beldurmon easily takes advantage of this distraction, swiping his blade down upon MadLeomon's bony chest before bashing his face to the side with his bulwark shield.

"Dark Roar!" MegaGargomon, Beelzemon, HiAndromon, and Zanbamon turn to notice as Gallantmon and Sakuyamon are blown backward by Darkdramon's attack, Anubismon finally beginning to stand back up.

"Alright! Let's blow that bully back to his Mistress! Who's with me!" HiAndromon shouts proudly. Zanbamon and Beelzemon answer by rushing at Darkdramon, MegaGargomon taking aim and opening his cannon capsules. "Mega Barrage!"

Darkdramon raises his lance, ready to stab down into Sakuyamon but jumps away as he notices the missiles fly toward him. Sakuyamon rolls to the side, placing herself on top of Gallantmon and raising her, "Crystal Sphere!"

"Copy Paste! Demon Stab!"

"Focal Blade!"

"Darkness Claw!"

Darkdramon hefts his lance, parrying each blow in turn before jabbing towards Beelzemon.

"Amemit!" Darkdramon is struck from behind before he can deliver his attack and slams into the sand as Anubismon joins his allies. "Looks like that did it," Anubismon states. "Now, we deal with Mad…"

"Dark Roar!" A sonic shockwave knocks Darkdramon's four attackers off their feet and he floats up menacingly above them. "Cocky little squibs... I possess both the blessings of Norn and the powers of Millenniummon's dark spore. Nothing you can throw at me will be enough! Terrible Gaze!" Zanbamon and Beelzemon quickly roll away, but Anubismon and HiAndromon are not quick enough: the beams pierce their cores, destabilizing their forms and causing them to split into their digimon and tamer components.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Spirit Strike!"

Darkdramon raises his arms to defend himself as he is struck before slowly lowering them to glare at the crimson knight and golden shaman. "Gigastick Lance!" As he fires, Gallantmon moves in front of Sakuyamon and raises his shield, staggering slightly as it hits, but holding his footing. Sakuyamon leaps above him and swings her staff: "Amethyst Mandala!" Darkdramon simply leaps and takes to the skies, causing a charging Zanbamon to be struck by the attack instead.

"Let's clip your wings, bub! Double Impact!" Beelzemon's aim proves impeccable, blasting through Darkdramon's two right-side wings and sending him into a tailspin.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon wastes no time, firing at the plummeting Darkdramon and blasting him back skyward. MegaGargomon, as if taking a cue, aims and fires: "Gargo Missiles!" Unable to dodge, Darkdramon is consumed in the explosion, a cloud of smoke billowing in the air above the desert.

* * *

Jeri tenses with each blow Beldurmon delivers to her corrupted partner and looks away as MadLeomon once again swipes, too late to catch Beldurmon as MarineAngemon spews his hearts again, only for Beldurmon to rush back in and slash once more.

"Keep it up MarineAngemon!" Kenta shouts gleefully to his partner. "You can do it!"

"He's hurting Leomon…" Jeri mutters, just loud enough for Kai and Kenta to hear.

"I'm sorry, Jeri, but we have to fight him," Kenta answers, trying to keep his tone sympathetic. "We don't want him to hurt anybody, right?"

"Well why can't we try to reach him?" Jeri complains, turning to face Kenta directly.

"You already tried that, didn't you?" Kai asks. "We told him you were here. You showed him you were here. He doesn't believe us."

"It's all that mean Darkdramon's fault," Mako interjects. He told Leomon a lie and is making him fight us!"

"There has to be some way to save him!" Jeri insists. "I can't just sit back and lose him again!"

The five children hear a boom and look over, noticing HiAndromon and Anubismon split back into their tamer and digimon halves.

Kai looks back at Beldurmon and MadLeomon, witnessing the former being tossed by his stronger opponent while MarineAngemon flits about the lion digimon's head, distracting him from a salvo of incoming missiles. "It doesn't look like it's going to be enough…"

Jeri frowns, soon biting her lip while a single tear forms in her eye. _I just…want him back…_

 _You know what he wants…_

 _No, I don't. He should want me, but I'm right here and he doesn't even recognize me!_

 _He wants the one who took you from him. He thinks it is the Hazard, but you know…_

 _…You…_

 _Let me out, and perhaps, you will have him again…_

A blast of energy flies over their heads, felling the gargantuan MegaGargomon and causing both Ai and Mako to cringe in fear. "Are we going to lose?" Ai asks, hugging Calumon closer.

"No!" Kai insists. "We can win. We have to win. The others are still fighting. We have to be brave like them!"

"Brave…" Jeri mumbles. "That could work…"

* * *

"Kahuna Waves!" MadLeomon hisses once more as the stream of hearts pelts his cheek and Beldurmon again swings his blade: "Midnight Slash!" MadLeomon raises his arm, parrying once again, but clearly showing signs of fatigue.

"Surrender," Beldurmon demands. "This needn't go further, Leomon!"

"No! I won't give in! Not until I get justice for my tamer!"

"Pih puh puu!" MarineAngemon chirps frantically.

"Yea, she's right here, Leomon!" Kenta translates. "Please stop!"

"Lies! Beast Blaster!"

"Shadow Bulwark!" Beldurmon moves in the way of the attack, letting it reflect off his shield and back at its source.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon unleashes a salvo at MadLeomon, the rockets pelting his thick hide but seemingly doing no damage. "Your attacks are useless against me!" MadLeomon growls angrily.

"Not mine! Critical Arms!" Fujinmon suddenly rushes in, jabbing both of his blades into MadLeomon's chest. Though the blades pierce and MadLeomon winces, the attack does not seem terribly effective.

"Poison Claw!" MadLeomon swipes at the mechanical digimon, raking his claws over his chest plate and leaving deep rents.

"Apocalypse Cannon! Pull out, Fujinmon!" As Beldurmon's attack hits MadLeomon's face, Fujinmon withdraws, leaping back to Beldurmon's side. "I'm ok," Fujinmon states without the question being posed.

"You can't take him at melee range," Beldurmon scolds. "Attack only when MarineAngemon has him stunned! Patch that up. I'll keep him busy!" Beldurmon rushes forward again, shield raised as MadLeomon swings down with one of his claws. Rather then swiping, however, MadLeomon grasps the shield and tosses his opponent aside before pouncing at him.

"Mega Barrage!" Another hail of missiles strikes MadLeomon, distracting him long enough for Beldurmon to regain footing and ready himself to continue the battle.

"Maltcyclone!" Fujinmon sends crosswinds in MadLeomon's direction, which seem to stagger him, but not much else. "This is taking too long!" Fujinmon insists. "Nothing affects this guy!"

"Beast Blaster!"

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon raises a heart shield, which pops as the attack strikes, sending the little pixie to the sand at his tamer's feet.

"You're right," Beldurmon shouts over to Fujinmon. "Perhaps you and the others should retreat. I'll could try to cover your escape!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Mystic Flame!"

"Double Impact!"

MadLeomon seems unaffected by the barrage of attacks, but cries out loudly as Gallantmon's strikes between his shoulders.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon fires off his own attack, striking MadLeomon's face and forcing the creature back slightly as the others come to stand at his side.

"That's enough, Leomon!" Gallantmon warns. "We don't want to fight you!"

"Until I find the one who took my Jeri…"

"She's right here!" Sakuyamon shouts. "No one took her!"

"Beast Blaster!"

"Shadow Bulwark!" Beldurmon moves in front of Sakuyamon, blocking and reflecting MadLeomon's beam, staggering him once more. "This is getting us no where. He's nigh indestructible and won't listen to reason," Beldurmon states with some concern. "Time for you all to go. I can keep him busy while you flee."

"I thought there wasn't anywhere for us to run to?" Zanbamon asks, Masahiko's voice bleeding out more prominently than his partner's.

"Considering what happened before, I'd rather take my chances with this bub then with the DexDoruGreymon," Beelzemon adds, readying his shotguns once more.

"He must have a weakness!" Fujinmon adds. "We just have to find it!"

"Beast Blaster!" MadLeomon fires again before leaping skyward, positioning himself to tackle his foes.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon aims and fires, landing a blow to MadLeomon's gut which diminishes his momentum and causes him to fall short. Fujinmon rushes forward, readying both blades. "Critical Arms!"

"Poison Claw!" As he swings, MadLeomon swipes, parrying the blades before kicking the mechanized mega away and jumping back up to his feet.

"Double Impact!"

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon unleashes another salvo as Beelzemon's bullets fly, both proving just as ineffective as the last ones.

"Beast Blaster!" MadLeomon fires at the gargantuan mega, blowing a hole in his hull and sending his smoldering form tumbling back, kicking up a dust cloud as he smashes into the sand.

"Leomon, stop it!" Jeri demands, stepping forward.

"Get back, Jeri! It's not safe!" Kenta shouts, but the girl ignores him, keeping her gaze locked on the hulking form of her former partner. MadLeomon growls lightly as the girl approaches, but makes no movement, his eyes remaining locked in a fierce glare.

"I know you don't recognize me, Leomon, but I am Jeri."

"I will not be deceived," he answers, brandishing a claw.

"No. You want the one who took me from you, but it's not Tak…It's not the Hazard. It's…someone else…" MadLeomon's growl deepens.

"I'm not afraid of you. You're my partner, and I want you back!"

"Poison Claw!" MadLeomon jumps forward and Jeri covers her eyes, opening them soon after to see Fujinmon standing over her, holding the claw at bay with one of his blades. "Bad…kitty… Critical Arms!"

"Beast Blaster!" MadLeomon easily blasts him backward and he careens into Sakuyamon, knocking them both to the ground.

"Focal Blade!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Midnight Slash!"

The three warrior digimon waste no time in retaliating, trying to force MadLeomon back as Kenta wails for Jeri to, "Get out of there!" MadLeomon's face contorts as if in pain as the attacks strike his chest and he glares angrily at Gallantmon before leaping toward him, directly over Jeri's head.

Beldurmon and Zanbamon move to intercept, but MadLeomon only swings his arms and knocks them aside, continuing his rush for the crimson caped knight.

"We gotta go, Jeri!" Beelzemon shouts, running up to her and attempting to grab her.

"Don't touch me!" she shouts, pulling away from him. "I'm not leaving without Leomon! I can get him to recognize me! I know it!"

"Poison Claw!" MadLeomon swings down and Gallantmon catches his nails on his shield, his knee buckling down from the force of the blow.

 _Takatomon, he's too strong. I'm getting tired and my data is beginning to hurt…_

 _I know. We need more power, boy, or we're done for!_

 _Should we go crimson?_

MadLeomon seems content to continue his battle of strength with Gallantmon, pushing down with all his might. "Back off, bub! Double Impact!" Beelzemon's bullets seem hardly to faze the creature as he presses down harder and harder.

 _What if we lose control again? We almost hurt the others last time._

 _We can do it, Takatomon. I believe in you. You won't let me lose control._

"It was you who took my Jeri, wasn't it, Hazard?" MadLeomon mumbles as he presses all his strength down on the shield. "Darkdramon told me all about it. The Hazard destroys all, and now I will destroy it!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Mystic Flame!"

"Double Impact!"

Gallantmon's allies fire their attacks simultaneously, each striking at MadLeomon's back but doing little damage. _Ok Guilmon. I trust you too. Let's do it. For Ryo, for Henry, for Rika…and for Jeri too!_

Gallantmon tenses and pushes up with all his might, nearly overcoming MadLeomon's strength. As MadLeomon growls with mild frustration, Gallantmon charges and fires: "Shield of the Just!"

A beam of light, encircled with crackling crimson lightning, blasts MadLeomon off and sends him careening backward.

 _Gallantmon mode change to… Crimson Mode!_

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon tosses his lance, which embeds in MadLeomon's shoulder. The lion appears irked but merely pulls the lance out and tosses it backward. "Even if you can cause me pain, you cannot delete me! Not until my purpose is fulfilled! Beast Blaster!"

Beldurmon jumps in front of Gallantmon and raises his shield: "Shadow Bulwark!" The attack reflects back at its source and MadLeomon crosses his arms in front of himself to best protect himself. "I'm willing to bet you have a weakness," Beldurmon taunts. "You might be strong, but I'm willing to bet the Digital Hazard is as much a threat to you as it is to Norn and her servants!"

"Focal Blade!"

"Darkness Claw!"

"Poison Claw!"

Both Zanbamon and Beelzemon leap at MadLeomon but he swings outward, catching both and causing them to collapse into a pile at his feet.

"You might only get one shot at this, so make it count," Beldurmon mumbles back to Gallantmon. "I'll stagger him, and you deliver the blow."

"Beast Bla…"

"Knightfall Ripple!" Beldurmon slams his shield down, sending out a shockwave. MadLeomon braces himself, holding his ground, while the limp forms of Zanbamon and Beelzemon are tossed back. Gallantmon zips forward, flapping his wings for all their worth and pulls his sword back.

"Royal Saber!" Gallantmon jabs into MadLeomon's chest as he recovers, piercing his thick hide, right between his exposed bones. For a moment, he appears about to buckle from the injury, but instead steadies himself and grabs Gallantmon by the helmet. "I am not done! Not until I avenge my tamer!" He swings about and tosses Gallantmon back at his ally. Beldurmon dismisses his shield, doing his best to catch Gallantmon and cushion his fall as they both fly back and strike the sand.

As MadLeomon advances towards a recovering Gallantmon, Jeri steps up to him again. "Please stop, Leomon. It's really me! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Step aside, poser!" he growls, raising a claw over his head.

"No! There is no reason you shouldn't recognize me! I'm right here! I'm tired of losing things. I want my partner back!"

"Jeri, get away from him!" Gallantmon shouts, but she ignores him.

"I'm your tamer and you're my partner! You told me to be brave, so I'm being brave! I'm ready to be brave again! Just come back to me!"

"My Jeri is gone. There is no other reason why I would be corrupted as I am!"

"Yes there is! You weren't there when we fought the D-Reaper! I didn't listen to you: I wasn't brave and I lost faith. But I'm ready now! I'm ready to be your tamer again! Just let me!"

"Poison Claw!"

"No!" Gallantmon yells out.

"I'm ready to have a lion's heart again!" she shouts as MadLeomon's claw descends. MadLeomon falters at this, stopping his attack. However, before Jeri has even the chance to speak again…

"Invincible…Soulless Sword!" Gallantmon swings, hardly half a second after MadLeomon paused, slicing deep into the creatures hide. He cries out before falling backward, trembling as his data shifts. Gallantmon's armor shifts between a deep crimson and azure blue before he grips his head and it settles back on red.

"No!" Jeri cries out as MadLeomon's data begins to break apart. "What did you do!?"

"I…" Gallantmon starts.

"You were here…the whole time…" MadLeomon mutters. "But then why was I like…this…"

"No, Leomon! Stay with me! I'm sorry. I'm going to save you this time!"

"Actually, you're not! Gigastick Lance!" Gallantmon is suddenly blasted backward and Darkdramon lands atop MadLeomon, crushing him with his claws.

"Darkdramon, don't!" Beldurmon shouts trying to get back to his feet. "Gigastick Lance!" He jabs his lance downward, completely destabilizing MadLeomon before greedily absorbing the data. "Don't lose… your lion's heart…" the voice of Leomon echoes as the last of the data vanishes inside Darkdramon.

Atticus' former partner laughs as his form shifts and grows, taking on the sleek form of a knight, teal boots and sashes draped over his body. His shoulders form into a red and blue sphere, and from the red sprouts what appears to be Darkdramon's head, while from the blue sprouts the head of a lion, with silvered hair and a hat.

 _Darkdramon digivolve to… Chaosmon!_

* * *

The crystalline plinth flashes before steadying its glow.

 **Darkdramon has finally attained his form as a knight. Yet it seems even he is not a match for the Hazard Tamer.**

Imperialdramon bows his head at his Mistress's words. "I presume then, you have new orders for us?"

 **Yes. Go. Finish his mission. Bring me the Tamer of Darkness and the Hazard…alive. Delete the rest. They had their chance, and now my reckoning will be realized.**

"Then shall I recall my knights from their current task?"

 **Holding off the DexDoruGreymon is no longer necessary. We are ready for tis world to vanish and they cannot take my palace until I will it. Bring me the Hazard and the Tamer of Darkness and the remainder of your squires shall be returned to my pocket realm. Once I am sure that the Hazard will not be able to return, I will allow the DexDoruGreymon to do their work.**

"What of the humans who created them for you?

 **Once this realm is gone, they will never be able to a find a way to reach us. Take your knights and go. It is finally time for you to put the final phase of your mission into action.**

"As you wish, m'Lady…"


	64. Chaosmon

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 64: Chaosmon

"A Royal Knight at last…" Chaosmon mutters as he tests the feel of his new form. "More powerful than I ever was as your partner," he adds, looking to Beldurmon.

The forms of MegaGargomon, Zanbamon, and Fujinmon break apart, Beelzemon dedigivolving along with them.

"Looks like you're low on reinforcements," Chaosmon taunts. "That's good. It means I can focus on gutting you and your new bestie."

Kenta scans the new digimon and pales. Chaosmon… Exalted Knight digimon. He's a mega level vaccine type, created by combining the data of the cunning Darkdramon and the honorable BanchoLeomon. His attacks are Bantyo Blade and Gigastick Cannon, neither of which do you want to be on the receiving end of.

"Vaccine… That means both Beldurmon and Gallantmon are at a disadvantage here," Kai adds nervously.

"I'm open to suggestions…" Ryo mumbles as he grips his side and forces himself to stand.

"This is obviously between you and me," Beldurmon responds, gripping his sword tightly while re-summoning his shield. "Leave them out of it. Fight me."

"This is all about the Hazard. You remember? The one you and I were supposed to destroy together!" Beldurmon tenses further. "You've all had your chance to heed the Mistress's wishes. Now, none of you shall leave…" From his lion head hand, a sword sprouts. "So, who's first?"

 _They're in no condition to fight. We need a plan…_

 _I've got none, Atticus. But maybe we can take him? Gallantmon seems to want to._

Beldurmon glances at Gallantmon, who seems to quite literally glow with an ominous fire. _At this point, he might be the only one who can win this, but not as that form. He has to let the Hazard's power run wild._

 _Couldn't that be dangerous? For the others I mean._

 _Extremely…_

"How about…you! Gigastick Cannon!" Chaosmon aims at Jeri and fires.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon raises her shield and moves in front of her, and, though she struggles, manages to survive the attack, mostly unscathed.

"Jeri, there're data packets just over the dune! The others are going to need them if they're going to get back in this. We can hold him!"

"No, you can't! Bantyo Blade!"

"Midnight Slash!" Beldurmon moves to intercept and parries Chasomon's blow, struggling against his opponent's superior strength. "You want them, you go through me…"

Jeri dashes away, back towards the others while Chaosmon bears down on Beldurmon.

"Alright, I'm flexible. Gigastick Cannon!" Beldurmon gets a face full of dark energy and shoots backward, plowing a rift in the sand.

"Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon zips past quickly, slicing with his sword, though it doesn't seem to pierce its intended target. "Bantyo Blade!" Chaosmon retaliates and Gallantmon parries with his lance before flapping his wings and darting up higher, out of Chaosmon's reach.

"Gigastick Cannon!" Chaosmon fires off several volleys, which Gallantmon easily and expertly dodges.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon looses her fox spirits, which claw at Chaosmon's helmed head, showing little to no effect. "Is that really all?" he taunts, aiming his cannon at her.

"Crimson Light!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

Beldurmon and Gallantmon fire simultaneously, but Chaosmon nimbly dodges away, allowing the attacks to collide and explode.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon swings her staff as Chaosmon moves away, sending out ethereal blades, but Chaosmon only slaps them away with his sword before giving an amused laugh. "Don't you see? I'm practically invincible now! A superior Royal Knight and servant of the Mistress!"

"He's not wrong," Beldurmon mumbles as he comes to stand beside his two allies. "Only Gallantmon might have enough power to defeat him."

"The Hazard isn't an option," Sakuyamon replies, as if reprimanding her shadowy companion. "We have to come up with something else!"

"Then the only thing I can propose is for you to take the others and flee," he answers. "I might not be able to defeat him, but I can probably hold him off long enough for you to get away and hide until the ark comes."

"We're not leaving without you," Gallantmon insists.

"Gigastick Cannon!"

"Crystal Sphere!"

Beldurmon and Gallantmon rush to the sides as Sakuyamon takes the attack and charge simultaneously at Chaosmon.

"Invincible Sword!"

"Midnight Slash!"

Chaosmon parries Gallantmon's attack, but Beldurmon manages to jab his blade into Chaosmon's side, eliciting hardly even a wince from the knight.

"Gigastick Cannon!"

"Gallantmon, back off! Shadow Bulwark!" Gallantmon obeys, disengaging and swooping away as Beldurmon reflects Chaosmon's attack at point blank range, resulting in a mass explosion of color. Two forms shoot out of the cloud of smoke, Chaosmon landing on his feet while Beldurmon smashes down in front of Sakuyamon, his shield horribly cracked, though still in one piece.

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon fires his attack at a still recovering Chaosmon, who is blown back further. His eyes burn with fury as he sets his sights on the crimson knight. Holding out his sword, he taunts his foe, saying, "Delaying the inevitable will not save you or your friends, Hazard. There is nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. You're mine…"

* * *

Kenta, Kai, Ai, Mako, Calumon, and Jeri pump their legs for all their worth, the data packets in their arms, as they rush to aid their still injured friends. The forms of those infected with the DexDoruGreymons' virus flicker, but soon settle as the packets begin to do their work.

Forcing himself to his feet, Henry gazes out at the ensuing battle between Chaosmon and the last standing of the tamers before mumbling, "It's not going to be enough…"

"No. We miscalculated and now we've all but lost..." Ryo adds.

"We just have to get back in there!" Masahiko states firmly but his face falters as he sees Kotemon nearly fall over after standing up.

"Even with these packets, you won't be strong enough to get back in the fight," Kai explains sympathetically.

"Well, what do we do, then?" Alice asks. "We have to do something."

"What else can we do but run?" Henry asks as he hangs his head. We just have to last until the ark gets here…" Ryo pulls out the comm device before releasing a sigh. "There's still more than three hours left before it's due to show up."

"I'm not running…" Impmon insists before trying to take some uneasy steps forward. "No Impmon!" Ai and Mako both cry out. "You'll get hurt again! You can't go!" Ai pleads.

"You're not strong enough. None of us are," Dobermon adds. "At this point, we'd only get in the way…"

"I'm afraid I must concur with Dobermon," Guardromon adds sadly. "I feel like useless scrap…"

"Cheer up, buddy. We did our best," Kazu assures.

"It's up to Takato, Rika, and Atticus now…" Kotemon agrees.

"There has to be something we can do though!" Calumon whines with a pout. "They're our friends!" Henry, Kazu, Ryo, and Kenta each look away.

"The best thing we can do is get away from here," Dobermon growls at the little white digimon. "If they don't have to worry about our safety, they can focus on fighting."

"Save whatever is left of the packets," Ryo orders. "We might need them in case anyone starts succumbing to the virus. Let MarineAngemon do what he can. Dobermon is right: we should get away from here. Atticus told me to call a retreat so that's what I'm going to do."

"Do you think they can win all on their own?" Masahiko asks.

"Absolutely," Kai says, trying to force a look of confidence. "They'll do it. We have to trust that they will."

They begin to walk, some hesitating a few moments and looking on as Gallantmon and Chaosmon clash. A blast sends Gallantmon to the sand, and his place is assumed by Beldurmon and Sakuyamon in a clear attempt at a double team.

Jeri makes no movement, her eyes seeming to remain locked on the battle. _He's not going to make it. Does that make you happy?_

 _He killed my partner…_

 _He did…_

 _I'm alone again._

 _You are…_

 _What do I do?_

 _Let me out._

 _I don't know…_

 _Why do you hesitate?_

 _I shouldn't care that we're going to abandon them. That he will probably be deleted. But…_

 _But?_

 _But he only did it to protect me…_

 _Are you sure?_

 _Perhaps my destiny really is to be alone…_

 _No… Our destiny is what you want us to make it._

 _I don't want to go…_

 _Yes. You want to stay and watch as he is finished, don't you?_

 _I don't know what I want anymore… If I could have Leomon back, I think that would be enough…_

"Jeri? Come on! This is no time for day dreaming!" Kazu shouts as he yanks at her arm. "We have to move!" Jeri pulls her arm away from the boy. "Just leave me alone…"

"Jeri, I know you're sad about Leomon, but…" Kenta starts as he runs up to them.

"No! You don't know anything! Leave me alone!" For a split second, Jeri's eyes seem to flash yellow before settling back to white. Before either Kazu or Kenta can say anything regarding it, an ear splitting shriek rings out over the desert, causing all of the tamers to halt in their tracks.

"That doesn't sound good…" Henry mumbles, looking at Alice and Ryo.

* * *

Gallantmon and Chaosmon trade blows, swords clanging against one another. "I'm…going to…enjoy…deleting…your…friends…one…by…one…!" Chaosmon grunts out as he matches his opponent's moves.

"I…won't…let…you…win…!" Gallantmon responds, parrying a blow with his lance before jabbing with his sword: "Royal Saber!" He pierces Chaosmon's side, causing the knight to recoil and aim his arm cannon: "Gigastick Cannon!" Gallantmon is not fast enough to dodge and is blown backward. He pivots and lands on his feet, but gains little time to recover as Chaosmon rushes in, sword at the ready to resume their duel.

Sakuyamon grabs Beldurmon by the cusp of the shoulder and pulls him up to his feet. "We have to get back in there!"

"Go. I'm right behind you…" Beldurmon manages to get out. Sakuyamon rushes forward to join Gallantmon, leaving Beldurmon to catch his breath.

 _Something doesn't feel right..._ the voice of Chiblynmon echoes.

 _We've sustained heavy damage to data and we're both still infected. I don't know how long I can keep this up._

 _We can't give in now. Your friends need us!_

 _It's because I let Darkdramon get the best of me that they do. I should have known fighting MadLeomon was a lose-lose scenario. He wanted us to break through to him: eliminating that will that kept driving him on was the only way Darkdramon would have obtained the data, and now there's nothing I can do to stop it!_

 _So we've lost?_

"Gigastick Cannon!" Darkdramon blasts Sakuyamon away from him before resuming his clash with Gallantmon. The shaman digimon staggers back up to her feet and rushes back in, hammering at the knight with her glowing staff.

 _I can't let it end like this…I know we could probably hold him long enough for the tamers to flee…but…_

 _But?_

 _…in our current state…we won't make it. We couldn't possibly make it. I'm sending the both of us to our doom, and I can't rightly ask that of you, Chiblynmon._

 _Atticus, if the last thing I do with my existence in this Digital World is help you save your friends, then everything we've been through will have been worthwhile._

"Bantyo Blade!" Swinging in a wide arc, Chaosmon drives back both of his opponents and quickly fires off another "Gigastick Cannon!" Both Gallantmon and Sakuyamon stagger up unsteadily after taking the blow, their data flickering slightly as they prepare to continue.

 _I've still got fight left in me if you do, Atticus. I'll stand at your side until the end: no matter what that means._

 _Right then… One last fight…_

Beldurmon zips forward with great speed as Chaosmon advances on his other two opponents, raising his sword menacingly over them. "Which of you to delete first… Bantyo Blade!" Chaosmon swings down at Gallantmon.

"Midnight Slash!" Beldurmon positions himself in way of the blow and raises his own blade to parry. As Chaosmon's blade catches on his own, he raises his shield up and slams it back into the ground: "Knightfall Ripple!"

Chaosmon's eyes widen and he flies back uncontrollably while Beldurmon's shield shatters into data and dissipates and he falls to his knees, exhausted from the recoil damage and the energy expended. "You need…to go…" he mutters up to his allies. "I think I can hold…him long enough for you and your friends to hide yourselves."

"We're not running. Not from him," Sakuyamon insists. "He has to have a weakness and we will find it!"

"I'm not strong enough…" Beldurmon admits. "This is the only way I know how to save you."

"We don't need saving," Gallantmon answers. "I'm not running away!" He flaps his wings and springs forth, both blades at the ready. "Invincible Sword!" Chaosmon stands, but has no time to summon his sword to parry, allowing Gallantmon to bury his blades in his foe's chest.

"Gigastick Ca…"

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon's spirits interrupt his concentration, clawing at his helmed head and biting at his arms.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon forces himself back to his feet and holds up his open hand, firing off the familiar purple beam and striking Chaosmon's chest.

"Bantyo Blade!" Chaosmon aims his BanchoLeomon-head hand at Gallantmon and summons his sword. It shoots out rapidly from within the lion's maw and pierces the crimson knight's shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain. As he falls and grips his shoulder, which now is leaking data, Chaosmon raises his sword high again. "And thus my mission is completed! Bantyo Blade!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon dives to cover Gallantmon and raise her shield. The sword rebounds off of it, shattering it but also staggering Chaosmon. Beldurmon takes advantage of this, pumping his legs for all their able and lunging at Chaosmon: "Midnight Slash!" Beldurmon's blade pierces the same point Gallantmon had earlier and Chaosmon convulses briefly before swinging with his sword. Beldurmon cries out as it cuts into him and he crumples to the ground, data beginning to destabilize.

"Crimson Light!" Chaosmon winces as the attack strikes and responds by kicking Beldurmon's limp form at Gallantmon, knocking the knight over.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon swings with her staff and also manages to strike the weak point in Chaosmon's armor. Chaosmon screeches with annoyance and snatches at her, managing to grab her waist with his Darkdramon hand just as Gallantmon shoves Beldurmon off of him.

"Never wound…what you can't kill…" he growls at her. "Gigastick Cannon!" Sakuyamon is struck at point blank range and flies away, tumbling to a halt in the sand, data distorting wildly.

"Chaosmon!" Chaosmon smirks as he turns to see Gallantmon, flashing back and forth between crimson and blue. "Finally. I was wondering when or even if you would try to use the Hazard's power against me."

"No more! I'm not letting you hurt anyone else. I don't care anymore. I'm going to make you pay!" A deafening screech suddenly rings out as the image of a red dragon with fiery wings appears behind Gallantmon. As the image dissipates, Gallantmon's eyes glow the fiercest of red and his armor settles on azure blue, his wings, sword, and lance turning spectral as he assumes his Chaos Mode.

So this is the concentrated form of the Hazard? Let's see if it is a match for the might of the Mistress, shall we?"

* * *

As Chaosmon raises his cannon, Gallantmon moves with impossible speed, vanishing from Chaosmon's line of sight. "Running away are w…?" He is suddenly struck in the head and slams into the sand, eating dirt before turning over. Gallantmon is already on him, swinging blades like a beserker as Chaosmon holds his own blade in front of him. Chaosmon kicks Gallantmon off of him before nimbly returning to his feet and rushing the azure knight: "Bantyo Blade!" The blade finds its mark, slicing into Gallantmon's side, but he practically ignores it, stabbing both his blades into Chaosmon's chest: "Soulless Sword!" Chaosmon dislodges his sword and staggers back, two deep rents in his armor. Gallantmon grants him no quarter, rushing forward and battering him with more blows, slices, and jabs.

"Gigastick Cannon!" Chaosmon fires at point blank range, blowing his opponent up into the sky. "Shade of Tumult!" Gallantmon easily reorients himself and tosses his lance. It turns to a spiraling beam of blue, zipping towards Chaosmon. Though he tries to nimbly dodge as he had earlier, the beam seems to follow his movement and strikes true regardless, sending him rolling to the sand.

"Back up… I need back up…" Chaosmon mumbles, as if to himself. "I don't understand: my new form should have made me more than a match for him, even at full strength!"

"Shade of Tumult!" Gallantmon fires again and Chaosmon responds by firing his "Gigastick Cannon!" to try to neutralize it. The beams intercept, but Gallantmon's attack easily punches through and Chaosmon is once again tossed backward. He hardly makes it back to his feet before Gallantmon is once again upon him, battering him with a hail of blows.

Reaching Sakuyamon's side, Alice dismounts from Dobermon and begins applying data packets. Sakuyamon stirs as she absorbs the packets before splitting into Rika and Renamon. "You'll be ok, but we have to go!" Alice insists, starting to pull at her arm.

"What?" Rika asks as she grips her head. Chaosmon hits the sand again before quickly flipping himself up and out of the way as Gallantmon plants his sword on his foe's former position.

"Gogglehead!"

"He can take care of himself! Let's go!" Alice insists, pulling at Rika's arm.

"We can't leave! Not without him!" Rika shouts while yanking her arm away and clutching at her side.

"None of us are strong enough to get back in the fight and we don't have many data packets left! We're sitting ducks right now! The best thing we can do is get away!"

"I already said I'm not running!" Rika responds, pulling out her d-ark.

"Are you forgetting there's still a deadly virus running in both your systems? You don't have the strength to biomerge again and you know it! We have to get away from here. Takato will make it!"

"Gigastick Cannon!" Chaosmon aims and fires, giving Gallantmon a face full of laser, before rushing at him, sword drawn. "Bantyo Blade!" Gallantmon parries with his lance before swinging his spectral blade: "Soulless Sword!"

Chaosmon staggers backward, his armor a shattered mess as he breathes heavily. _This can't be it… There must be something I haven't tried…_

"Shade of Tumult!" Chaosmon is again tossed backward, but he forces himself back to his feet. _I should never have let Atticus talk me out of deleting him earlier. I should have let that stupid chicken do what it wanted… Wait…_

"Soulless Sword!" Gallantmon zips forward, ready to swipe with both blades. "Bantyo Blade!" Chaosmon parries one and allows the other to sink into his side. He winces but grabs his foe by the neck with his Darkdramon-head arm. "I've got a little present for you Hazard… Rooster…Rumble…!" The cannon arm quakes before exploding, releasing a massive sound wave which flings Gallantmon away, tearing rents in his armor and shattering the sword still planted in Chaosmon's chest. He rolls to a halt in front of Dobermon, Alice, Rika, and Renamon, completely unmoving.

Chaosmon too is tossed backward, though he laughs and coughs as he stands and staggers forward, his cannon arm completely demolished. "Haha…haha…haha…I did it…" Rika steps in front of Gallantmon, Renamon joining her in staring down the approaching knight as Alice and Dobermon quiver behind them.

"Step aside…girl…" Chaosmon warns, summoning his sword.

"I'm not letting you near him!"

"How…will you…stop…me…?"

"Apocalypse…Cannon…!" Chaosmon takes a strike from behind, though it doesn't seem to do more than irk him as he turns to see a barely standing Beldurmon. "Still in one piece, are we? You should wait your turn, traitors."

Beldurmon falls back down to his knees before holding up his arm again. "We're not…done with you…yet… Apocalypse…Cannon…!" The attack barely has any punch as it impacts with Chaosmon's armor. The Royal Knight appears to stagger slightly, but is otherwise unaffected by Beldurmon's pitiful attempts at attack.

"Well, I am done with you," the knight responds. "I am no longer your partner. You appear to have learned nothing from what Ren and the others did to you. I was there for you the entire time that you were afflicted, when you had no one else, and when we had the opportunity to be a team again, you chose a new partner and humans over me! Now I have the Mistress: I don't need you anymore! You've made your choices, and now I get to make mine: I'm finishing what we started!"

"Do your worst then!" Rika shouts as she kneels down and grabs Gallantmon's gauntleted hand. "We won't let you win! We're not going to run away!"

"Bantyo Blade!" Chaosmon pivots and drives his sword forward toward Rika, Renamon, and Gallantmon, the former closing their eyes as Alice and Dobermon shout for them to run. Rika's d-ark suddenly beeps and a barrier of pink blossoms forms in front of her. As Chaosmon's sword impacts, the shield reacts, sending out a shockwave that knocks Chaosmon away.

"What the…?" Rika mumbles as she looks at her d-ark, which now flashes with a familiar, four-triangle symbol. "This power! I've never felt anything like it!" Renamon says, drawing her tamer's attention. A smile comes to Rika's face and she says, "Remind me to thank Gogglehead later. Time to get to work! Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

The light of digivolution burns ever brighter as the Hazard's symbol appears like a spell circle at Sakuyamon's feet, altering her form once more:

 _Sakuyamon mode change to…_

Sakuyamon's golden armor, black body suit, and purple boots melt away and are replaced by a white shirt with broad sleeves that covers her upper torso while red pants form to cover her stomach and legs. Two belts tie the pants in place and sandals form to cover her feet. She swings her staff around and it transforms into what could most aptly be described as a giant duster as she completes the transformation:

 _Sakura Mode!_

"What is this? How were you able to do that?!" Chaosmon demands to know as he returns to his feet and summons his sword once more.

"It appears…the Hazard knows…who is on its side…" Beldurmon states before allowing a small chuckle, as if relieved. "It appears…your Mistress miscalculated…"

Sakuyamon points her duster at Chaosmon before incanting: "Vulpine Spell!" It becomes immediately apparent that the 'duster' is actually a wand, as the frill turns into a silvery fox with gleaming yellow eyes before rushing at and leaping straight through Chaosmon and dissipating. Chaosmon experiences a wave of dizziness but quickly regains composure. Laughing, he states, "And here I was worried you might actually be a threat…" He takes off at a mad dash, rushing towards Sakuyamon with his blade held high.

"Sakura Storm!" With a swing of her wand, Sakuyamon summons a flurry of petals that pelt at the charging knight and send him falling, face first, into the sand. "Chaosmon, it is you who have chosen poorly," Sakuyamon states in proud tone. "You may have the body of a knight, but you lack the heart, and I cannot allow you to hurt another soul."

Chaosmon growls aloud as he stands, locking a menacing gaze on Sakuyamon. "I didn't come this far to lose to some conjurer of cheap tricks! I'll win this yet!"

* * *

Sakuyamon, Sakura Mode. Mega level, wizard digimon of the data type. What she lacks in strength she makes up for in her craftiness. She uses her Vulpine Spell attack to make her opponents vulnerable to her spells and then her Sakura Storm attack to cleanse their data of all evil. Her Blossom Barrier is practically impenetrable. Alice reads from her d-ark.

"Bantyo Blade!"

"Blossom Shield!"

The two clash, Chaosmon proving unable to pierce Sakuyamon's defenses. Seeing an opening, Sakuyamon drops her shield and swings her wand, sending a fierce spell which impacts with Chaosmon's shoulder and forces him to relent in his attack.

"Sakura Storm!" The flurry of petals fly forth and Chaosmon swipes futily at them with his sword, wincing as they dance around his form and seemingly drain him of what little strength he has left.

"Question is if she is enough to finish the job," Dobermon adds before tensing as the form of Gallantmon stirs near them. The azure knight twitches and his eyes meet Alice's before he begins to stand, Dobermon growling lightly and crouching as he does so.

"Takato? Are you…in there?" Alice asks. Gallantmon gives no reply, only continuing his cold, dead stare, a mild twinge noticeable in his neck. "Rika's still fighting. She might need your help." Again, no answer. Instead, Gallantmon summons his lance and takes a single step toward Alice before Dobermon runs in front of her, snarling louder. "Back off!" Gallantmon seems to ignore the mutt, taking another step forward, eyes still locked on Alice.

"Get away from him!" Ryo shouts. "Whatever you do, don't…"

"Schwartz Strahl!" Ryo's command is too late, as Dobermon unleashes his attack as a warning. The beam sails over Gallantmon's shoulder but is enough to set him off and he twirls his lance before jabbing at the dog. Dobermon leaps away before quickly snatching his tamer in his teeth and turning to flee.

As Gallantmon flexes his wings in preparation to pursue, he feels a hand grasp the arm holding his lance. "Hold on Takato…You don't wanna…do that," Beldurmon states in as soothing a voice as he can manage. "You have to stay in con…" Gallantmon swings his free hand, clobbering Beldurmon with a punch and sending him to the sand before jumping on top of him and attempting to stab down.

Beldurmon manages to catch the blade, but is too weak to oppose Gallantmon's strength, and the blade slowly descends.

 _Well that didn't work…_

 _Perhaps helpful suggestions, Chiblynmon?_

"Bantyo Blade!"

"Blossom Barrier!"

Chaosmon begins relentlessly pounding away at Sakuyamon's shield, suppressing his pain from recoil of his blows.

The sounds of Sakuyamon and Chaosmon clashing not too far off leads Beldurmon to grunt out, "Listen to me… We're not your enemies… You have to…control it. If you don't…Rika might not…make it… Don't be…the monster…everyone fears…"

Gallantmon continues to press down, as if he hadn't heard Beldurmon at all. The sound of Sakuyamon's shield shattering rings out less than a moment later. She falls backward from the force of her spell being broken and Chaosmon holds his sword out in front of him, chest heaving. "I told you your magic was no match for a Royal Knight…"

"Vulpine Spell!" Sakuymon's fox shoots forward again, and Chaosmon staggers back for a moment, but regains footing and raises his sword high. "We are done. Bantyo Blade!"

 _Plan B?_

Beldurmon closes his eyes and allows himself to melt beneath the sand, Gallantmon's lance plunging into the course grains as Beldurmon's shadow slinks away. As he follows the shadow, he sees Sakuyamon nimbly flip backward to avoid the jab of Chaosmon's sword. With a twirl of his lance he fires: "Shade of Tumult!" The beam slams into Chaosmon and knocks him away from Sakuyamon. As the knight tries to stand back up, Gallantmon plunges his lance straight through his digi-core, impaling him and leaving his flickering form as he turns his attention towards Sakuyamon. Beldurmon emerges next to her, unsteady and form flickering in and out of stability. "My strength is waning: I won't be able to hold this form much longer," he warns the shaman. "Takato doesn't seem in control: we have to restrain him and get him to revert."

"I don't suppose you actually have an idea as to how to do that?" she answers him.

"What? No spell for the occasion?"

"Shade of Tumult!"

"Blossom Barrier!" Sakuyamon narrowly manages to raise her shield as beams arc out from Gallantmon to strike at his newest targets.

"I should have enough…strength left to hold him still…if you think you can…drain him enough…to get him to revert."

Gallantmon flies forward and begins punching at the shield with ominously glowing fists. Seeing an opportunity, Sakuyamon drops her shield and Beldurmon quickly slugs the azure knight before grabbing him by the neck.

"Vulpine Spell!" Sakuyamon releases her fox spirit, which passes through Gallantmon, causing him to shiver. "Sakura Storm!" Gallantmon flails as the petals dance around him but Beldurmon holds tight, trying to keep him still. He kicks at the silhouetted knight and punches with all his might. Beldurmon soon falters and Gallantmon escapes his grip. Summoning his spectral sword, he swipes: "Soulless Sword!" Beldurmon stumbles back from the slash and Gallantmon turns his attention to Sakuyamon, who continues to channel her spell.

"Shade of Tumult!" Sakuyamon's concentration is broken and she is thrown backward. Gallantmon lands and unsteadily approaches her, clearly dizzy from the spell.

"Don't do it Takato!" Beldurmon shouts as he stands up. "You and I both know you don't want to." The azure knight twitches at his words and turns his attention fully toward him.

"It's over," Beldurmon adds, some desperation in his voice. He points to the flickering form of Chaosmon. "You've won. We've won. Please… dedigivolve." Gallantmon's twinge becomes more pronounced, though he seems to be listening. Noticing this, Beldurmon stumbles over toward him, not once breaking his gaze."

The tamers watch anxiously as Beldurmon reaches Gallantmon, none daring to make the slightest sound. He twitches again, raising his sword as Beldurmon gets close and Beldurmon slows his approach, instead placing a hand out. "It's ok," Atticus' voice states alone from within. "You don't have to fight anymore. Take my hand. It's over now."

Chaosmon's form suddenly destabilizes and breaks apart. Gallantmon appears startled and, turns to Sakuyamon, raising his blade and flexing his wings, as if preparing to run her through. "No, wait Takato! It's ok!" Beldurmon moves to grab Gallantmon's arm and the knight instead swings back: "Soulless Sword!" He jabs his blade straight through Beldurmon's digi-core, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the shadowy knight.

"Sakura Storm!" Sakuyamon quickly launches another flurry of petals, and Beldurmon uses the last ounce of his strength to wrap his arms around Gallantmon and hold him still as the petals do their work. After a few moments, both knights collapse, splitting into their component parts.

* * *

Sakuyamon splits into Rika and Renamon and they rush over to Takato and Guilmon's side. The two grip their heads as they sit up, the former asking, "What…happened…?

"Atticus! Atticus, hold on!" Chiblynmon shrill voice cries out. Takato looks up to see Atticus lying in the sand at his feet, eyes wide as his form flickers and data shifts. "Someone…help him!" Chiblynmon pleads as he tries to pull himself closer to his tamer, his own form flickering and shifting.

"Look over there!" Kotemon shouts. The tamers glance quickly in the direction of Chaosmon, who has split into the unstable forms of Commandramon, Pandamon, and Leomon.

"It's Pandamon!" Kai shouts in surprise before rushing in his partner's direction.

"And Leomon too!" Kazu adds, looking at Jeri.

Data begins to trickle off all five of their forms as Henry looks back and forth between them before looking down at the packets still in his arms. "We can't save them all…" he states sullenly. "We only have enough packets for one and MarineAngemon can only help one at a time."

Takato continues to stare at Atticus and Chiblynmon's slowly dissipating forms, unable to come up with any words.

"We have to save him…" Rika says, looking up at Henry.

"We should save Leomon and Pandamon…" Alice mutters, turning her head downcast. "Atticus was never going to be able to leave the Digital World anyway."

"But, we can't just let Atticus die…" Masahiko mumbles, continuing to stare at the shade.

"Pandamon!" Kai says, practically through tears, as he reaches his partner. "It's going to be ok! I'm going to get you fixed up. I'll…"

"No…Kai…" Pandamon grunts out as he winces from his shifting data. "The remaining knights…will be on their way… I can't help you defeat them…but he can…"

"But… Pandamon…"

"I'm sorry Kai…" Pandamon says as he scrunches his face in pain. "You have to let me go… I'm…beyond saving…"

"I can't…"

"You must, just as my tamer…must let me go once more…" Leomon struggles as he continues to lose data, looking over at a Jeri on the brink of tears. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner…"

"Leomon… I don't understand…"

"I'm not sure why…or if the Hazard had anything to do with it…but I couldn't see you when you were right in front of me…and for that I am sorry…"

"Leomon… please don't leave me again…"

"As always Jeri…be brave…never lose your lion's heart…"

"Kai, despite it all…the greatest honor of my life…was being your partner. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough…"

Both Pandamon and Leomon resign themselves to deletion, their data quickly evaporating. Kai cries as the last of his partner's data slips away before banging his fists on the desert floor while Jeri stands, still in disbelief.

Wasting no more time, Henry stoops down next to Atticus and lays the packets on him before looking at MarineAngemon and saying, "Stabilize Chiblynmon." The pixie looks to Kenta, who gives a quick nod, before doing as the blue haired tamer had requested.

The packets seem to stabilize Atticus, though he stirs not, expression remaining locked in a thousand-yard stare. "Atticus? Wake up Atticus!" Chiblynmon pleads, but his tamer gives no reply.

"What's going on? Why isn't it working?" Alice asks.

"I…don't know…" Dobermon mumbles. "He's stable…"

"Think it has anything to do with the fact that he's a… you know…" Kazu starts.

"Or maybe it's the virus?" Impmon adds.

"May he never wake…" The tamers each turn to see Commandramon, still clinging to life as data trickles off of him. "He deserves…his fate…"

"So do you," Kotemon responds, fixing a glare on the blue saurian. "You should be ashamed of what you've done…"

"Hold onto that attitude… It soon won't matter… The knights are coming…and you most certainly are no match…for those that remain…"

Takato continues to stare as Chiblynmon weeps over his tamer's unmoving form. A twinge of anger rises in his chest at Commandramon's words but he suppresses it: now is not the time to be angry.

"None of you will ever see your world again. There is no escape from the Mistress's reckoning now… I hope you're happy…" He chuckles and coughs before finally giving in, his data evaporating quickly. None of the digimon even consider absorbing it.

"…Come on… " Ryo says after a moment or so. "We need to get away from here…" Rika helps Takato back to his feet before asking, "Where exactly do we go?"

"We find a data stream…and hope it takes us somewhere the knights can't find us…" Alice answers before Ryo can. "We really have run out of options, haven't we?"

"Unfortunately…" Henry says, cradling his own partner in his arms. Takato glances between the others: not one of them daring to meet his gaze. He glances once more at Atticus as Kotemon and Guardromon help to put him on Dobermon's back before meeting Guilmon's eyes, equally sullen as his own. _We did this, boy…_

 _I know Takatomon… I'm sorry…_

As they all begin to walk, Jeri stares at where Leomon had lain a mere minute ago before clenching her eyes shut to let the last of her tears fall. _It appears you have lost your partner again, Subject Jeri Katou. My apologies._

 _I give up. I can't do this anymore… I'm done…_

 _What do you mean, done?_

 _I can't have a lion's heart without Leomon…_

Jeri's eyes open, not an ounce of light left in them. Her mouth curves just slightly into a grin as she pulls out the goggles still in her pocket. "Yes, drown in your sorrows, Subject Jeri Katou. I will make things right. No more distractions with these petty friends. I will cleanse both worlds and then all will be well. Once we return to Location Shinjuku, nothing…not even your Hazard…"

Her hand clenches around the goggles until their frames bend and their lenses shatter. She tosses the remains in the sand, allowing them to evaporate into data.

…will stop the D-Reaper…"


	65. No Rest, Many Regrets

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 65: No Rest, Many Regrets

 _He looks around him, seeing nothing but an endless void in all directions. A quiver runs through his shoulders and he closes his eyes, trying desperately to invoke at least one comforting image, but none come into view. He feels his chest heave, his breathing becoming rapid and more erratic._

 _He shivers again and hugs his arms close to try to warm himself, but no such satisfactory sensation arises. He breathes out, half expecting to see a fog of breath, but no such thing appears. "Why am I so cold?" he asks himself. "Where am I?"_

 _He glances around again, this time spying the tiniest flicker of light. He floats towards it, seemingly entirely by will, and finds that it is a cavern, guarded by a fantastic wall of fire. He moves closer, hoping to feel some of its warmth, frowning when he realizes it gives off none. He watches as several silhouettes move about on the other side, some humanoid in shape, others more similar to animals._

 _A sudden feeling of dread rises in his breast and he turns around, scanning frantically about the void, but sees nothing. He looks back at the wall of fire, the silhouettes disappearing one by one until just one remains: a short, broad one, which appears to lay down at the foot of the wall. He moves closer to it, stretching out his hand to touch the blazing barrier between him and it. As he does, the wall dissipates, the cavern around it phasing out of existence._

 _He suddenly feels another sense of dread and calls out, "No! Open up! I'm still in here! Help!" His cry goes unheard, the wall and cavern vanishing, leaving only the blackened void in all directions. His quivering intensifies: an overwhelming fear like nothing he had ever felt in his entire life. He shuts his eyes again, trying to imagine anything or anyone, but no image comes to mind. He starts to hyperventilate, unable to calm himself or shake the ever-stronger feeling of dread boiling up beneath his skin._

 _"I have to find a way out of here…" he mutters to himself before scanning around again. "Wherever here is…"_

 _"And here I thought you liked the dark…"_

 _He stiffens as the cool voice echoes in the void and scans about frantically once more. "Who's there?"_

 _"There is no escape from here," the voice continues to coo. "You belong to darkness now."_

 _"Who are you!" he demands to know. "What do you want?"_

 _"Who am I? The question really is who are you? Do you remember?" He adopts a puzzled look, thinking as hard as he can only to realize that he has no idea who he is. "I…"_

 _"Do you remember anything at all?" the voice asks. He shivers once more, the sound of the voice sending the worst of chills up his spine. "Tell me what you want with me!"_

 _As if from nowhere at all, a massive form appears in the void, numerous claws waving around on DNA-like chains protruding from a pyritohedron body. A cloaked humanoid protrudes from its top, connected by wires feeding into its upper torso._

 _He quakes at the sight of the massive monster now floating before him and has no chance to react as one of the claws shoot towards him, snatching him and squeezing. "Welcome back to your worst nightmare, Tamer of Darkness…_

* * *

The Naicho agent slides his card through the scanner, a click sound signaling that the doors had unlocked before they slid open, revealing a high-tech research lab. Shibumi, Riley, and Tally are ushered in and directed toward Kurota, who appears to be barking at some of the scientists:

"What do you mean you need more time to prepare the containment units? We have mere hours before they may emerge!"

"I apologize, Prime Minister, but we simply haven't had enough time to work out all the specifics. I can't guarantee that the units we've developed would be able to hold them."

"I need those units up and running before that ark emerges! I have no room for errors!"

"Prime Minister," the Naicho agent states to announce his presence. "I brought the Hypnos agents, as you requested." Kurota turns from the scientist, grinning as he sees the three newly arrived guests. "Fantastic. Not a moment too soon. Welcome to The Under-Harbor"

"Whatever you want, the answer is no," Shibumi says firmly as he crosses his arms. Kurota's grin vanishes and his eyes set in a look of abject impatience and annoyance.

"I really don't have time for the difficulty you are so fond of giving me. Those children will be emerging in a matter of hours and, as you know, several of them are infected with the virus we put into the Digital Network."

"We remember," Riley retorts, locking her gaze with Kurota.

"Well, we may have found a way to cure it," Kurota continues. "So if you want to save them…"

"How?" Shibumi asks, now clearly interested in what the Prime Minister has to say.

"Matsuki and his partner are apparently immune, leading us to believe that the Hazard virus could act as an antidote program."

"It sounds plausible," Riley responds, "but we'd need a sample of their data to even hope to construct such a program."

"We are planning on bringing back Matsuki's partner," Kurota explains. "I want you three to prepare an antidote program in the mean time. Use any and all data that you have available to formulate it. Once they return, Guilmon will be brought here and you can take your sample to finish the antidote."

"This sounds like a huge stretch," Tally interjects. "Without samples to experiment with, how can we create a compatible program?"

"We wouldn't need an actual sample to run simulations," Shibumi explains. "We can use our archived maps of Guilmon's data to test theories in the computer models. We'd just need the actual sample to create the program itself."

"So, you can do it?" Kurota asks.

"In all likelihood," Shibumi responds, "though I'd like to know why you'd want to risk bringing them back…"

"We are only bringing back the digimon. We will not be risking bringing back the virus itself," Kurota responds harshly. "I am only saving them in return for your and the other Monster Makers' silence on all of this."

"Of course you are…" Riley responds as she crosses her arms.

"I won't agree to do it unless you bring the boy back too," Shibumi adds.

"Then I'll be sure to tell Janyuu, Dolphin, and Yamaki that you are to blame for any losses amongst the tamers resulting from the refusal," Kurota rebuts, his face contorting into a scowl.

"Gorou," Riley whispers while placing a hand on Shibumi's shoulder, "as much as I would like to stand on principle here, if there is something we can do to save any of those children, we should do it. Unfortunately, we're not in a position to bargain…"

"Yes we are," he whispers back. "He doesn't want any of this getting out to the public, and I intend to use that…"

"Failure to agree to my terms means forfeiting our deal," Kurota interjects, clearly having heard them. "You will keep quiet, or any digimon that survive will be deleted and any tamers who survive will spend their lives in a maximum security facility. I'm done playing back and forth with you. Your only choice here is if your saving all but one, or none."

"What if we're willing to bet that the public will side with us?" Tally asks, stepping forward.

"Considering the anti-digimon sentiment before the city was nearly leveled, is that a wager you want to make? Don't forget, you three's amnesty also rests on everyone's cooperation."

"Alright. That's enough," Shibumi states. "As much as I don't like it, I can't justify killing everyone out of principle." He glances once more at Riley, who gives him a nod. "Give us what we need and we'll get started."

"Excellent…" Kurota responds with a grin.

"But know this," Shibumi continues. "When all this is over, no matter how long it takes me, I will find a way to make you answer for everything you have subjected myself, my friends, and those children to. You really best hope that day never comes."

"Be careful who you threaten," Kurota warns. "Don't forget, I'm the most powerful man in Japan. Any missteps you take from here on out will be treated as treason, so I suggest you gird your tongue and focus on your most recent assignment."

Shibumi and Riley walk past him without another word, taking seats at a large interface and beginning immediately on their research while both scientists and Naicho agents look on. As Tally moves to join them, Kurota holds up a hand and states, "I have something else for you to take care of first." He points to the scientist he had been talking to earlier. "You've surely operated technology for imprisoning and studying digimon before. You need to assist this incompetent fool in ensuring his cells can contain the digimon, especially the Guilmon we now have to bring back."

Tally stares blankly and silently for a moment before Kurota impatiently asks, "Is that a problem, Ms. Onodera?" She blinks before frowning and muttering, "No… I'll get right on it…"

* * *

Ryo leads the tamers as they march over the vast desert expanse, speaking hardly a word to any as they trudge along. The others show no desire to break this silence, following at a steady pace.

Takato keeps his gaze downcast, raising it only intermittently to stare at Atticus's still motionless form, looking back down upon meeting his lifeless stare. Alice notices this and frowns inwardly, before glancing at the shade riding on her partner's back. Chiblynmon rests on his tamer's stomach, appearing quite fatigued, though it could just as easily be an expression of depression.

Alice sighs as she looks away from him, directing her gaze instead at Kai, who marches just a couple steps ahead of her, Masahiko and the twins walking silently beside him. Gathering her courage, she speaks up, asking, "You doing ok up there, Kai?" Kai slows his pace, letting Masahiko and the twins continue to move ahead with their partners, and falls into step with Alice. "I'm fine…" he replies in a whisper. "I'm more worried about my cousin…"

"He does look quite dour," Alice admits, matching her volume with Kai's. "Think there's anything we can do?" Kai shakes his head. "I wouldn't even know what to say to try and cheer him up."

Alice is silent for a moment or so before letting out another sigh and continuing, "I'm…really sorry about Pandamon, Kai. Do you wanna…talk about it?"

"…No," Kai answers as he lowers his head.

"You don't have to deflect. It's ok to grieve, you know."

"I already grieved over him. It won't change the fact that he's gone."

"No, but you shouldn't suppress your pain like this…"

"The only thing that matters is getting my cousin home. That's why Pandamon told me to let the others to use the packets on Atticus. We have to get everyone home." Alice bites her lip as she glances at Atticus one more time. "It didn't work anyway, did it?"

"…No. He's still down, and unless we find a way to wake him, Pandamon's sacrifice will have been for nothing…" Alice looks back at him as tears seem to appear in his eyes.

"I know you must be feeling a lot of things right now, but…it might not be fair to blame Atticus for…"

"I know I shouldn't. What's more, I don't wanna blame him...but… His partner is the one who deleted Pandamon and now he took the data packets we could have used to fix that and he's still useless. I don't know what to feel!"

"You're frustrated. We all are a little," Kotemon interjects, causing Kai and Alice to realize that they had, unbeknownst, caught up with Masahiko and the twins. "It's ok to feel a little mad at him. He and his partners tried to delete me before I went to your world, and you can bet that made me angry with him when we all first came here."

"He's on our side though," Kai confesses. "I shouldn't be mad at someone who was just trying to help…"

"Well ya shouldn't hold a grudge, but that don't mean you need to bottle everything up," Impmon adds.

"One thing I don't want to do…is be like her…" he directs a glance back for a mere moment at Jeri, who silently walks between Kazu and Kenta towards the back of the group.

"You think my sister is a bad person?" Masahiko asks, appearing to become mildly distressed at such a thought.

"No, no, of course he doesn't," Alice assures, trying to calm the little boy. "He just means that he doesn't want what happened between her and Takato to happen between him and Atticus."

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" Mako asks.

"I hope so," Alice replies. "I really don't want all of this to be for nothing…"

"He'll wake up," Dobermon growls softly as he moves closer to them. "If he were beyond saving, Chiblynmon wouldn't still be here. No way the shade we hunted for our entire time here in the Digital World goes out like this."

"I hope you're right, Dobermon…" Chiblynmon mumbles from his back.

"Ah, ba-boom. You gotta cheer up a little bit, Fire-foot. He'll wake up eventually," Impmon assures, though his method of consolation appears questionable as Chiblynmon appears to sag further.

Alice reaches over and picks up Chiblynmon, the rookie doing nothing to resist the unrequested movement. She places him on Kai's shoulder, slightly startling the boy, before saying, "Until he wakes up, why don't you keep Kai company? You two can cheer each other up a bit."

She and Dobermon press ahead, Masahiko, Impmon, Mako, and Kotemon increasing pace to stay with her while Ai keeps pace with Kai, staring at the little digimon on his shoulder. There is a period of silence as they walk before Kai asks, "I imagine your suppressing some anger for my cousin same as I am for your tamer?"

"Your cousin is my tamer's friend. What we did, we did to try and save him. We knew the risks…" Chiblynmon answers.

"But you are angry, even if just a little?" Chiblynmon shakes his head. "I will not become like Commandramon. Atticus is much more than my tamer and I owe it to him to keep true to what he wanted."

"So you still want to save my cousin then?" Kai asks.

Nodding, Chiblynmon responds, "I'll do whatever it takes to help. It's what he would want me to do in his absence." Kai reaches over and grabs Chiblynmon, slightly startling the rookie, and pulls him up to his field of vision. "What will you do if he never wakes up?" Chiblynmon looks away before answering, "I'll find a way. There must be a way and I will find it. Once you all escape safely, I won't rest until I find a way." Kai lowers him, handing him off to Ai, who happily snatches him and hugs him close. "Why don't you stay with Ai for a bit and rest? I'll keep an eye on your tamer for you." Chiblynmon keeps his gaze down and gives no answer until Ai shifts him in her arms and cradles him. "I…guess I could use some sleep…"

* * *

Rika refuses to remove her eyes from Takato as they march silently behind the others. Her heart aches from staring at the depressed look on the boy's face and her mind races with thoughts on whether or not she should speak up, and if she does, what she should say. She notes his periodic glance over at Atticus's still motionless form, wanting terribly to assure him that what happened wasn't his fault, but also not wanting to risk upsetting him more by talking about it if he didn't want to. She frowns inwardly all the more due to the fact that Renamon has also been completely silent: not a single thought bleeding through their connection.

Renamon's eyes were on something entirely different: the unconscious form of Terriermon grasped in Henry's arms. _Why isn't Terriermon awake? Has he succumbed to the virus? Is this what will happen to me and the others?_

They continue their silent march for a time before Rika ultimately decides to throw caution to the wind and reaches out, brushing Takato's arm and trying to grab his hand. Takato pulls his hand away before muttering, "Don't… I don't want to hurt anyone else…"

"Takato…what happened with Atticus… That wasn't you. It wasn't your fault."

"It was me. I can't control it. I don't know why, but I can't…"

"You'll be able to. I believe in you."

"So did Atticus. Look at him now…"

"She's right, Takato. None of this has been your fault. Not entirely at least." Takato and Rika glance at Henry, whose face remains set in a frown, eyes still focused forward. "What…what do you mean?"

"I mean you only let loose because the rest of us couldn't handle it, so lighten up a bit," Henry answers simply, still not turning his gaze to look at his former friend.

"Or you were right: I'm a threat to everybody here, even if I don't mean to be."

"Takato…" Rika starts with some exasperation, but stops immediately upon hearing Henry's response: "You are a threat, but only because we all made you into one."

He finally allows his gaze to drift and meet Takato's eyes. Henry's grey orbs seem to lack their ordinarily steely appearance; instead, they tremble, as if uncertain or regretful. "The only monster here is the one we created and now he pays the price," he adds with a nod in Atticus's direction.

"…Henry… I don't….understand…" Takato mumbles.

Henry shifts Terriermon in his arms before continuing, "He won't wake up. I might be losing him too, and I don't know how long it will be before I might become like them."

"Or us…" Renamon adds, meeting her tamer's eyes for a moment. "We all foolishly thought that stopping you was the answer," Henry continues. "That Norn and the sovereigns were somehow right. We did to you the exact thing his team did to him, even after he warned us." Takato remains silent, a look of confusion and surprise still plastered on his face with a matching one on Guilmon.

"After Megidramon came back, you really needed us to stick by you and help you through it, but I couldn't get past my own sadness from losing my sister or my fear for the others' safety enough to support one of my closest friends. The entire time we spent fighting you could have been spent trying to help you control the Hazard, but I let my emotions get the better of me…just like the others."

Henry turns his gaze back forward. "They were never going to spare us. The DexDoruGreymon showed up before we fought the sovereigns: before we "betrayed" Norn. You were the one that united us in the beginning, Takato, and in siding against you, I ripped this team apart. Suzie is gone because while we all cowered, she tried to reach you. Now the same happened to Atticus. I know one thing clearly now: you aren't the monster; I am."

"We are.," Ryo corrects drawing their attention as they nearly bump into him, finally realizing that the others had stopped marching. "We chose the wrong side and now, maybe we won't make it home…" He points out the cloud of dust, which stretches across the horizon.

"Are those…?" Alice begins to ask.

"Yea. DexDoruGreymon," Ryo answers.

"Oh man! We walked all that for nothing?" Kazu whines as he, Jeri, Kenta, and their partners reach the others.

"This is very bad," Dobermon interjects, coming to stand amongst the group. "We know the DexDoruGreymon are also advancing from the other direction."

"You mean…we're surrounded?" Masahiko asks, hugging Calumon for comfort.

"We have to find a stream, and fast," Kotemon insists.

"Then we're going to have to look elsewhere," Ryo counters. "There are no streams here."

"That's assuming there are any to find," Impmon rebuts. "For all we know, these mooks may have already deleted all the other levels.

"Well we can't just give up, right? There's gotta be one somewhere…" Kenta moans, clearly beginning to panic.

"We'll have to go back the way we came and keep looking," Kai suggest, causing each of the tamers to lower their heads in exhaustion.

"Kai's right… We should keep going…" Chiblynmon manages to say as Ai squeezes him tightly for comfort.

Takato places a hand on his partner's snout before giving a nod. "Yea. Let's get moving again…"

"Kazu, why don't you take point," Ryo suggests. "I think I'd like to hang back for now."

"You can count on me, Ryo-man!" Kazu says excitedly, suddenly bursting with energy. Taking Jeri and Kenta by the arms, he leads them forward, shouting back to the others, "Alright company! March!"

"Great, Mr. Perfect. You created a new monster…" Rika grumbles as Guardromon, Dobermon, the twins, Impmon, Masahiko, and Kotemon begin following behind their new line leader.

"He's louder than you are…" Monodramon quips in agreement, frowning at his tamer.

"Hopefully we'll find something before we end up face to face with DexDoruGreymon again," Kai adds as they all begin to follow. "How much longer before our way out of here arrives?" Ryo pulls out the comm device again and replies, "About three hours. It's a little less."

"Think we'll make it?" Alice asks, trying to meet the eyes of each of the others in turn.

"We'll find a way," Kai assures. "I'm not giving up until I get my cousin out of here." Takato momentarily looks up at this before allowing his head to sink once more.

"Are we going to wake up Atticus too?" Guilmon asks.

"If there is a way, you can bet we'll find it," Ryo confirms.

"None of this would be happening if I didn't lose control. I'm sorry…"

"I already told you. This wasn't all your fault," Henry retorts.

"But it is. I couldn't save Suzie…I couldn't stop myself from hurting Atticus. I…"

"You couldn't be expected to bear the burden of that virus alone," Ryo interjects, causing the boy to look up surprisingly at him. "Rika, Atticus, and Suzie all knew that, but you needed the rest of us to support you as well.

"I lost both Kai and Jeri their partners…" Takato adds, lowering his head more.

"No, you didn't," Kai insists. "Come on Takato. It really wasn't your fault. Pandamon chose to go so we could save Atticus and have the best chance of saving you."

"And besides, our truce still stands," Alice adds. "He fought alongside us and protected us from Norn's servants, so we have to let you on that ark with us. Isn't that right, Legendary Tamer?"

"Well, I suppose surviving Millenniummon won't be very well worth it if Beldurmon deletes me instead," Ryo adds with a slight laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Why now?" Takato asks. "What's different now than before?" Ryo, Henry, and Alice each grow somber and turn their heads away, causing Rika to ask, "Gogglehead's got a point. What's with your sudden change of heart?"

"They know my cousin is their only way home now," Kai answers. "It's clear that only Takato can face off with most of those knights…"

"I won't use it again," Takato interrupts. "If I can help it, I'm never going to let the Hazard out again." The others stare silently at him for a brief time before Henry finally speaks up: "I understand that feeling, Takato, but… you might have to…"

"He's right," Ryo joins. "You might not get the choice."

"Is that all I am now?" Takato asks. "A weapon?" Guilmon nudges his elbow, adopting a sad look as well before saying, "You're not a weapon Takato. You're my friend."

"He's supposed to be all of our friend," Rika joins, glancing fiercely between the others, "and if he doesn't want to unleash the Hazard again, we shouldn't make him."

"Being as right now the shade is otherwise out of commission," Dobermon growls towards the unconscious form on his back, "and several of us are still infected and growing weaker or are otherwise out of commission, we are low on options should we encounter any other of Norn's servants."

"Don't call him that," Kai retorts. "He has a name."

"Regardless of what we call him," Ryo interjects before looking at Takato again, "he would want you to do everything you can to protect the group, including use the Hazard."

"I…I can't…" Takato answers. "I can't hurt anyone else…"

"Now is not the time to choose to be a coward, Takato," Henry answers, somewhat harshly before immediately softening and looking away, muttering, "Sorry… I didn't mean that…"

Rika releases a sigh and digs into her pocket, pulling out Chiblynmon's bauble. "Here, why don't you hold onto this," she says as she hands it off to Takato. "It's what Atticus used to use to find us. He gave it to me a little while back to hold onto, but it'd probably be better in your hands." Takato takes it in his hand, holding it up and looking inside. _I wish I could talk to you. Say I'm sorry._

The bauble suddenly flashes and Takato's vision swirls, suddenly finding himself in a pitch-black void. A shiver runs over his body and he realizes that it is bone-chillingly cold. As he looks around, he realizes he is in the vice-grip of a terrifying gargantuan digimon, who squeezes him, causing him to shout aloud from the pain.

Takato's vision snaps back to normal as he drops the bauble in the sand. "Takatomon! Takatomon, are you ok?" Guilmon questions as he shakes his tamer, who blinks his eyes and shakes his head to clear his vision.

"What's going on back there?" Impmon asks, turning around upon hearing Guilmon shout. Rika bends down and picks up the bauble before moving to hand it back to Takato, but the boy refuses to take it from her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ryo asks. Takato shakes his head. "I don't know. Everything went dark, and it was cold. Something had me and it was crushing me…"

"You used the bauble, didn't you?" Chiblynmon asks, spotting the sphere in Rika's hands as he moves out of Ai's arms and up to her head. "Who were you thinking of? Who or what did you see?"

"I…I don't know. It was big…metal claws attached by chains to this huge body. I mean it kind of looked like the digimon the digi-destined fought at the end of the TV show…"

"You mean Apocalymon?" Henry asks. The very mention of the name causes Chiblynmon's eyes to widen and he turns to his tamer, whose eyes remain in a thousand yard stare. "It felt so real…" Takato says as he pants, trying to catch his breath.

"It probably was real…" Chiblynmon answers. "That bauble shows you what another sees."

"I thought it could only look through the eyes of digimon," Rika rebuts.

"Yes, but Atticus is pure data, just like a digimon, so…maybe it works for him too…?" Chiblynmon wonders aloud.

"Was that a memory then?" Takato asks. Chiblynmon appears to think for a moment but ultimately shakes his head. "It definitely sounds like one, but…my bauble can only show you what a digimon is currently seeing, not what they have seen in the past."

"But Atticus is right there," Alice says, pointing at the shade on her partner's back. "If he was seeing what Atticus was seeing, he'd see…the sky? Sand?"

"I…I don't know…" Chiblynmon replies, hanging his head. "I don't know what it is or what it means."

"Maybe he's having a nightmare?" Monodramon wonders aloud.

"Sounds like a really scary nightmare…" Calumon mumbles, causing Masahiko to hug him again.

"We'll figure it out later," Ryo advocates. "Let's just keep…"

Guilmon suddenly crouches low, snarling like a feral beast while Renamon's fur stands on end. Dobermon lowers himself as well, throwing Atticus's form off of him and growling aloud while Impmon, Chiblynmon, MarineAngemon, and Guardromon each turn forward, the later clanking as he shivers.

"Something's coming…" Henry looks down at Terriermon, who has also begun to shiver uncontrollably in his arms. "Terriermon…are you ok?"

"Whatever's coming is strong," Renamon says. "And its not even trying to hide its power."

"We have the worst luck, don't we?" Kenta asks his partner, who chirps back in response. A form appears on the horizon, rushing rapidly towards them, its size becoming more apparent and its wingspan making for a menacing image.

Henry runs over to Kenta, demanding, "Terriermon is awake. Have MarineAngemon give him as much of his strength back as possible."

"Looks like we have another fight on our hands," Ryo says, pulling out his d-ark. "I hope you're ready, Takato."

"But…" Takato starts, but stops as Rika quickly plants a peck on his cheek before assuring, "I've got your back, Gogglehead. Don't worry. I won't let you lose control or hurt anybody. All you have to do is focus on the fight."

"Stay back with the twins, Jeri. We'll handle this!" Kazu boasts as he moves forward with Impmon and Kotemon beside him. Takato takes one last glance at Atticus before nodding and pulling out his d-ark. "Ok. I'm ready if you are Guilmon," he states softly.

"I'm with you Takato," the red saurian assures.

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Kotemon biomerge to… Zanbamon!_

 _Guardromon biomerge to… HiAndromon!_

 _Dobermon biomerge to… Anubismon!_

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

 _Justimon digivolve to… Fujinmon!_

 _Sakuyamon mode change to… Sakura Mode!_

 _Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

As they assume their forms, the winged figure lands calmly in front of them, his white and golden armor glimmering in contrast to his crimson eyes. He plants his claymore in front of him, standing as if a vanguard blocking the way forward, and he folds his wings behind him, eyes fixed on the crimson caped knight amongst the group.

"Checkmate…tamers…"


	66. Desperate Hour

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 66: Desperate Hour

The glimmering knight moves his gaze over each of his opponents, stopping to look into the eyes of Gallantmon, who tenses and moves his shield, as if preparing to defend himself.

"I am Imperialdramon," the knight announces, "Captain of the Mistress's guard and leader of the Royal Knights, and you are the worthless gnats who dare to oppose her will."

Henry wastes no time, scanning the newcomer, his face adopting a look of fear and despair. He's Imperialdramon, all right. His paladin mode. He's a mega level ancient dragon digimon of the vaccine type, unmatched in speed, strength, intelligence, and resilience, making him the most formidable warrior in all the Digital World! He can cut through anything or anyone with his Omni Sword and eradicate anything else with his Positron Laser and Splendor Blade! Should you somehow manage to get the better of him, he'll still finish you with his unstoppable Giga Crusher attack!

"Sounds like a Beefy McBeefcakes, if ever there was one," Terriermon quips as MarineAngemon pelts him with healing hearts.

"You tamers should have destroyed or surrendered the Hazard while my Mistress was still in a good mood. Now, you will face the full fledged wrath of the Royal Knights," Imperialdramon taunts. "Lucky for you, I am in a merciful mon, so here are my terms: surrender both the Hazard and the Tamer of Darkness to me and I will grant you all a swift and painless deletion. Try to fight, and I will ensure that your deletion is the most painful and agonizing experience of your foul existences!"

"Your offer is tempting, bub," Beelzemon responds as he aims his cannon, "but we've got people waiting for us at home, and we'll be taking our friends with us."

"There's seven of us and one of you," Zanbamon speaks. "It is you who should consider surrender."

"A Royal Knight does not surrender, especially not to rabble such as you," Imperialdramon responds calmly. "Very well. I offer you mercy and you spit it back in my face. Will that be your final answer?"

"You're not getting Gallantmon, and that is final!" Sakuyamon adds while twirling her wand in anticipation of the fight as Fujinmon ignites his blades.

"All right. Slow and painful it is…" Imperialdramon replies, hefting his sword and entering a readied stance.

"Amemit!"

"Mystic Flame!"

"Corona Blaster!"

"Maltcyclone!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Vulpine Spell!"

The attacks fly forward together and Imperialdramon makes no effort to dodge, allowing them to simultaneously impact him. As the smoke clears, he appears completely unscathed, his armor glistening in the light of the digital day. "Well, if that was the best you can do, this battle will be over in five seconds, let alone five minutes."

"Again! Pyramid Power!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Copy Paste! Corona Destroyer!"

"Sakura Storm!"

"Critical Arms!"

"Focal Blade!"

Fujinmon and Zanbamon rush forward as the others launch their attacks, which again impact with Imperialdramon. As the smoke clears, revealing the knight, the two swing their swords down, clanging uselessly on his breastplate.

"Positron…Laser." Imperialdramon's gauntlet glows and Fujinmon realizes, all too late, the cannon resting on his arm. He is blown backward, tumbling to a stop in the sand in front of his allies, rents and cracks littering his armor. With a simple swing of his claymore, Zanbamon is also tossed skyward, landing in a heap next to Fujinmon before struggling back to his feet.

"Shall we continue?" Imperialdramon asks calmly as he steps forward.

"I've got something you can try! Mega Barrage!" Missiles blast Imperialdramon's position, the others now noticing Henry and Terriermon had biomerged and joined the fight. The smoke once again clears, revealing a still entirely unscathed Imperialdramon.

"Wow. He's Super Beefy McBeefcakes!" MegaGargomon remarks.

"Something has to be able to hit him!" Sakuyamon growls in frustration.

"I've got this!" HiAndromon insists. "Copy Paste! Positron Laser!" HiAndromon sprouts a cannon from his arm, which charges and fires a concentrated beam of light that punches into Imperialdramon's gut. The knight again appears entirely unfazed, looking at the android with disappointment. "Knock offs are no match for the original. Positron Laser!" HiAndromon tries to dodge, but is unable to move quick enough, the pauldron on his left shoulder shattering as the attack strikes him, throwing him to the sand.

"Ok…we need…a new plan," Fujinmon remarks as he struggles to return to his feet and remain standing.

"I second that," Anubismon adds. "Gallantmon, you have to use the power of the Hazard!"

"I…I can't! I don't know if I can control it! If I let it out, it could just as easily attack any of you!" Gallantmon insists."

"You have a better Plan B?" MegaGargomon asks as he readies another salvo.

Beelzemon discards his cannons and brandishes his claws. "I've got plan B right here! Darkness Claw!" He flaps his wings and rushes forward, Imperialdramon seemingly standing and waiting patiently for him to make his attack.

"Divine Sword Alpha!" Beelzemon is suddenly struck by the golden sword of a grey knight and falls to his knees, data beginning to shift. The grey armored knight places a foot atop him and forces him down to the sand.

Oh no! That's Alphamon, a mega level exalted knight digimon. He's a vaccine type Royal Knight who wields one of the most powerful magics in the Digital World! His Divine Sword Alpha and Soul Digitaziation attacks can eradicate most foes effortlessly! Kenta reads off of his d-ark as he scans the newcomer.

"Beelzemon! Hold on!" Anubismon shouts as she claps her hands together. "Pyramid Power!" The beams fly towards the two knights, but Imperialdramon easily deflects them with a swing of his sword.

"Kneel before your betters! Black Aura Blast!" Anubismon is suddenly stabbed from behind by a lithe brown armored knight, who fires a beam from his sword's tip, blowing a hole clean through him and causing him to revert to Dobermon and Alice."

It's another Royal Knight! Leopardmon is a mega level exalted knight digimon of the data type. He's extremely agile, able to go toe to toe with far more powerful foes. Keep him at bay, or you'll find yourself the victim of his Black Aura Blast and Extinction Wave attacks!

"We've been outflanked!" Zanbamon shouts.

"Solar Spear! Zanbamon is run through by a double-sided spear, wielded by a purple armored knight with a skull helmet.

Craniamon, another Royal Knight! Mega level, vaccine type holy knight digimon. His Shock Ringer and Solar Spear Attacks pack quite the wallop and his Omni Shield is virtually impenetrable!

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon swings his blade in retaliation.

"Omni Shield!" a shield forms in the knight's other hand and easily nullifies the golden samurai's attack before he breaks apart into Masahiko and Kotemon.

"Dragon Impulse X!"

"Double Torrent!"

"Dragon Thrower!"

A rapidly moving knight clad in blue suddenly blasts through one of MegaGargomon's shoulder rockets, detonating it and sending the gargantuan digimon to the desert floor in a blazing wreck while Fujinmon takes two intense blasts of fire and ice from a white knight with the heads of two digimon for hands.

"There's more of them!" Ai squeals as she points and Kenta scans each one in turn: UlforceVeedramon, another mega level vaccine type Royal Knight. He's tremendously fast, able to defeat most foes in the blink of an eye using his Shining V-Force, Ulforce Saber, and Dragon Impulse attacks and can easily protect himself from retaliation using his V Aura Shield.

That one is Omnimon. Same nasty level and type. He's one of the most formidable amongst the ranks of the Royal Knights due to his extensive selection of combat abilities. Beware his Supreme Cannon, Transcendent Sword, Double Torrent, Omega Sword, Sword of Ruin, Omni Howling, and Omni Blast attacks.

The last one is Dynasmon. He's also a mega level Royal Knight, but he's of the data type. Known as the Passionate Warrior, he decimates foes using his Dragon Thrower and Breath of Wyvern attacks.

"Blossom Barrier!" Sakuyamon raises her shield as the two intense beams fired by a Dynasmon fly towards her and HiAndromon. HiAndromon is immediately thrown back before splitting into Kazu and Guardromon, but Sakuyamon dispels the attack and retaliates: Sakura Storm!" Flapping his wings, Dynasmon moves away, joining Imperialdramon and Alphamon while another knight clad in pink armor zips towards the fox-witch, unseen.

"I personally prefer ribbons to flowers! Spiral Masquerade!" Sakuyamon suddenly finds herself assaulted by a barrage of sharp ribbons. "Fist of Athena!" With a well-placed punch from her shielded arm, the pink knight strikes Sakuyamon in the gut and sends her flying. She lands in the sand at Imperialdramon's feet before breaking into Renamon and Rika.

Uh oh. Crusadermon, the Indifferent Warrior. She's a mega level virus type Royal Knight who likes to get up close and personal to her foes. She's eviscerates anyone in range with her Spiral Masquerade and Scarlet Tempest attacks and pummels any survivors with her dreaded Fist of Athena.

"We're doomed," Kenta mutters as he looks up. "Everyone is down and we've got eight Royal Knights ready to finish us!" Ai, Mako, Chiblynmon, and Calumon huddle together, watching the scene unfold, while Jeri's face remains mostly expressionless.

"It appears I win…Hazard…" Imperialdramon taunts at the lone standing Gallantmon. Gallantmon glances around as each of his remaining friends split into their human and digimon halves, towered over by one of the knights. "Tell me: Do you think the power of your infernal virus will be enough to save them now?"

Gallantmon tenses more, his cape beginning to flash blue and Imperialdramon merely laughs. "Go ahead. Unleash it. Make my day. Hazard or not, this battle is already over."

For a moment, it appears Gallantmon would change and attempt to make an attack, but his cape settles on crimson and he sags his arms and shoulders. _Takatomon? Don't you want to fight?_

 _We can't. Guilmon. If I attack now, they might hurt the others. If we lose control again…even assuming we beat them, whose to say we wouldn't hurt them._

"Please… I'll come quietly… Just let them go…" Gallantmon mumbles.

"You behave as if I need you to come quietly," Imperialdramon responds, holding his sword over Renamon. "Your allies have deleted several of my squires and have incurred my Mistress's wrath. I see no reason to spare any of them." He lifts his sword and steps over Rika and Renamon, leaving them in the custody of the grey armored and purple winged knight.

Gallantmon pulls up his shield before continuing, "They've never had anything to do with it! It's the Hazard you've wanted, and now you'll have it! Just let them go!"

"The Mistress has already demanded their deletions, Hazard. They had their chance, and so did you," Imperialdramon retorts. "They have insulted the honor, dignity, and prestige of the Royal Knights and unforgivably transgressed against our Mistress's will. Now, it is my duty to ensure they suffer most dearly for it."

"I won't let you hurt them!" Gallantmon responds. "Shield of the Just!"

"As you wish! Omni Sword!" Imperialdramon zips forward as Gallantmon unleashes an intense blast of light from his shield. Imperialdramon darts straight into his foe's attack, flying right through it and swinging his blade up. Gallantmon's shield is pulled from his grip and he is tossed off balance, falling onto his back before Imperialdramon plunges his blade into the knight's stomach, pinning him down.

"And to think you humans thought you stood a chance against us…" He pulls his blade out, the crimson knight splitting into Guilmon and Takato, who both writhe as they try to sit up.

Dispelling his sword, Imperialdramon bends down and grabs Takato, squeezing just enough to cause some pain, but not so much as to crush the boy. "The Mistress will be very pleased with your capture."

"Let Takatomon go!" Guilmon demands, but the great knight merely kicks the red saurian away and walks off with his struggling prisoner, approaching Ai, Mako, Jeri, Calumon, Kenta, Chiblynmon and MarineAngemon, the little pixie moving defensively in front of them while the twins each squeeze Calumon and Chiblynmon for comfort. Imperialdramon ignores them, instead focusing on Atticus's body. My, how the mighty digi-destined have fallen," Imperialdramon remarks. "What has happened to this one?"

"Don't touch him!" Takato demands, still struggling against the knight's grip. He ignores the boy's demand and snatches up the shade in his other hand. "Oh I'm afraid I will be taking both him and you. The Mistress desires your audience and we mustn't disappoint her."

"No! That's my tamer! Let me go!" Chiblynmon orders, struggling to escape Ai's grip, but the girl only holds tighter. "No Chiblynmon! You'll get hurt!"

"Listen to the human brat, rookie. You have your own fate to worry about," Alphamon remarks as he comes to stand next to his leader.

"What shall we do with the others?" Omnimon asks.

"The Mistress was clear. Delete them. All of them. Be creative and make sure they understand the error in their ways before they are deleted" Without another word, Imperialdramon unfurls his wings and takes off, soon vanishing over the horizon with his two prisoners in hand.

Craniamon dismisses his shield and spear before grabbing and lifting Masahiko by one of his legs. "So how shall we dispose of these brats?" he asks as the boy squirms in his grip.

"Pih puh puu!" MarineAngemon chirps.

"Yea, let him go, or you'll be sorry!" Kenta shouts.

"I highly doubt that," Dynasmon retorts before grabbing at Ai and Mako before they can get away.

"Your ends should befit your crimes against our Mistress," UlforceVeedramon adds as he grabs Henry and Terriermon, holding them up above the ground. "Many are already infected. What say you all that we let the DexDoruGreymon finish their prey?" Each of the knights grabs the tamers and the smaller digimon amongst them before forcing the remainder up to their feet.

"I think that punishment is the most fitting," Omnimon remarks, shoving Ryo and Monodramon forward. "March, humans." Dynasmon kicks Kenta to force him to march forward alongside Ryo, Kazu and Guardromon being pushed alongside them as well, and they all march back the direction they had been walking, the billowing clouds of the DexDoruGreymon easily discernable in the direction they are moved.

Henry and Rika are soon joined with Kenta, Kazu, Ryo and Rand their partners while the knights carry the younger humans and smaller digimon, many of which kick and squirm in a vain attempt at escape. Jeri makes no sound as Crusadermon grabs her by the arm and lifts, carrying her after the others.

"We need a plan, and fast," Ryo whispers under his breath towards Henry.

"I've got nothing. We can't take them: not all of them. We don't even have Takato anymore."

"Shut your traps, humans," UlforceVeedramon orders, delivering a kick to Ryo, which knocks him over. "Just keep moving. You'd be wise not to try anything."

"My tamer isn't afraid of you!" Monodramon barks as he helps Ryo back up.

"We're not the one's you need to fear," Omnimon taunts, pointing ahead at the swarming and writhing masses of DexDoruGreymon. "Keep moving."

"It can't end like this!" Kazu says frantically towards Rika, who only keeps her gaze downcast.

"And yet it shall," Dynasmon taunts further, shoving the boy again.

"I wanna go home!" Ai starts crying.

"Shut that brat up!" Craniamon groans at his white armored companion.

"Ai, you have to calm down," Chiblynmon tries to say calmly, still wrapped in her grip. "It'll be all right. I promise. Just don't let go."

"This will soon be over," Leopardmon gloats as they grow ever closer to the line of DexDoruGreymon.

"I'm sorry Masahiko. I failed you…" Kotemon says from Craniamon's other hand while turning his head downward.

 _Rika. What should we do?_

 _…We lost Renamon… It's over…_

 _It's only over if we give up._

 _They have him. Norn will delete him long before I can get to him. There's nothing I can do, and I hate it!_

 _Chiblynmon doesn't look like he's giving up._

Rika glances up and over at the diminutive digimon still grasped in Ai's arms. His mouth moves, as if miming some speech.

 _He says, "Get ready to run and whatever happens, don't look back."_

 _What does he think he's going to…_

"Phase Shift!" Chiblynmon suddenly vanishes with Ai, reappearing some feet ahead, just in range of the DexDoruGreymon's notice. "Run, Ai!" The DexDoruGreymon surge forward and Chiblynmon darts towards the knights, who throw their charges down and forward. "Guys, scatter! They're just as likely to attack the knights as us!"

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon jumps up and pelts Crusadermon and Dynasmon with a rain of shards, drawing their attention as the DexDoruGreymon snap at Chiblynmon's tail and near the group.

"Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon jumps up and socks Omnimon in the face, turning his attention away from the advancing DexDoruGreymon as well.

"You won't get away! Shining V-Force!" UlforceVeedramon fires at Rika, Henry, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta. Rika quickly shoves all of them together in time for Chiblynmon to jump atop them and use, "Phase Shift!" to escape the attack's range. The tamers and their digimon scatter as the DexDoruGreymon plow into the knights and engage them in combat, some stragglers chasing after the fleeing Masahiko and Kotemon.

Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, Henry, and Rika appear some yards away, Chiblynmon spinning dizzily before collapsing unconscious. "Make for the ridge!" Ryo shouts aloud to the others as Monodramon and Renamon dash out of the crowd of knights, Terriermon and Jeri in hand.

"Do not let them escape!" Alphamon orders as he swings at a snapping DexDoruGreymon. "Divine Sword Alpha!" He cuts clean through, deleting the foul creature, but more simply advance to snap their jaws in its place.

Rika snatches up Chiblynmon and darts after the others. "Renamon."

"I'm on it!" Renamon passes Jeri to Guardromon and leaps away, rushing towards Masahiko and Kotemon and grabbing them just before a DexDoruGreymon could snap its jaws on them.

"Spiral Masquerade!"

"Shock Ringer!"

Crusadermon and Craniamon destroy a large numbers of the DexDoruGreymon, enabling Dynasmon to focus on the fleeing tamers. "Breath of Wyvern!"

A ghastly white, flaming dragon shoots up from his shoulders, flying towards the fleeing humans and their partners. "Incoming!" Kazu shouts as he looks back and sees it approaching.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon grinds to a halt and fires at the flaming force flyting towards him. The sphere strikes its target but does nothing to stop, dispel, or disrupt it.

"Rawr! Grau Larm!" Dobermon releases a fierce sound wave, which in combination with another of Guilmon's pyropheres, causes Dynasmon's attack to explode prematurely.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Black Aura Blast!"

"Ulforce Saber!"

"Divine Sword Alpha!"

Omnimon, Leopardmon, UlforceVeedramon, and Alphamon cut through the swarming DexDoruGreymon, Omnimon shouting to the other three knights, "We can keep them here! Get those brats! They must not escape the Mistress's reckoning!"

Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and Craniamon each bolt off in the direction of the children, closing on their targets rapidly.

"We can't outrun them!" Kenta shouts in panic. "What do we do!?"

"Keep running!" Ryo shouts back to him. "There's no way we can fight!"

Suddenly, the three knights zip over their heads and land in front of them, blocking their way forward. "Where do you think you're going?" Crusadermon taunts, holding up one of her ribbons like a sword. "You will not escape us," Craniamon adds, holding up his spear threateningly.

"None escape the Royal Knights," Dynasmon finishes, holding up his jeweled hands.

"Ok, I'm open to suggestions," Ryo mumbles, looking first to Henry. Before Henry can reply, the ground suddenly quakes beneath their feet and both the tamers and the knights stumble and fall to the sand.

"What was…" Dynasmon starts to ask, but does not finish, as a pink beam suddenly shoots up from beneath the sand, consuming him and the other two knights, before moving in the tamers' direction.

"Oh sure. Now we find a…" Impmon grumbles before it consumes him and the others as well.

* * *

 _The claw clenches tighter, squeezing mercilessly at his body and he grinds his teeth from the pain. "You will remember. You will tell me," the massive creature strangling him shouts, voice echoing through the dark void around them. He struggles against his binding but is not nearly strong enough to wrestle free._

 _"It was I who gave you the virus, did I not?" the creature asks. "Yes or no?"_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about!"_

 _"You are useless and pathetic, Tamer of Darkness! Do you even know who I am?"_

 _"No! I don't know! Please, just let me go! I want to go home!"_

 _The massive creature releases an echoing laugh. "You never manage to go home. You were trapped here…with me, before you escaped back to the Digital World."_

 _"Who are you!? What do you want with me!?"_

 _"I am Apocalymon, and I ask the questions here!"_

 _The name echoes in his mind and images suddenly flash across his vision: images of familiar faces, some human, some bizarre creatures. He recalls running from the very creature that holds him before becoming trapped behind a wall of fire. "Apocalymon…" he mutters as his captor squeezes tighter._

 _"Yes, good. You're starting to remember. Do you remember how you came to be in my possession?" He again tries to wrestle himself from his captor's grip, which only results in the creature squeezing tighter. "Answer! What do you remember?"_

 _"My name…is Atticus Kwalroc. I live in Sparta, Greece. A man in a white robe appeared to me and brought me to a mysterious land filled with creatures that call themselves 'digimon' with other children from other countries."_

 _"Good. And how did you end up in my possession?"_

 _"I don't know…" Apocalymon squeezes tighter again, eliciting a whimper from the grappled Atticus before barking, "You will remember! You will tell me!"_

 _"…I can't…"_

 _"What were the names of the humans?" Apocalymon demands to know next._

 _"They were… I don't remember!"_

 _"You better remember like your life depends on it!"_

 _"I remember the name 'Ren'. I don't know if he was one of them…"_

 _"He was. Do you remember what you did to him, Atticus?"_

 _Tears stream down Atticus' face and he asks, "Why are you doing this to me? What do you want?"_

 _"I ask the questions! What did you do to Ren!?"_

 _"I don't know!"_

 _"You must remember! I will give you the name, Ryudamon. Do you remember?" Images again flash through Atticus' mind, these of a small yellow creature wearing armor and standing alongside a boy with black hair. In his mind's eye, he watches the yellow creature shift and transform into a monstrous, machine-like dragon, with wires protruding from its orifices. It lashes out, destroying tiny white, ghost-like creatures while releasing a deafening and blood curdling roar._

 _"I…Did I do that to him…?"_

 _"You turned your friend Ren's partner into a monster."_

 _"No… I didn't…"_

 _"You did! And then he betrayed you by locking you in here with me!"_

 _"No. I didn't mean to! Ren! Ren!"_

 _"You became mine and I gave you a gift. Do you remember what it was?"_

 _"A gift…" Atticus closes his eyes and recalls being squeezed by this same creature as beams of red punctured into him, causing tremendous pain. He writhes and shifts, still unable to break from his captor's grip, as he remembers the beams penetrating even the deepest recesses of his mind, body, and soul. "It was….a virus…to make me like you…"_

 _"Yes…very good… and then you escaped from here ad used my virus…"_

 _"…to defeat…Millenniummon…"_

 _"Good. You're remembering. You learned how to remove the virus from yourself without destroying it," Apocalymon croons, squeezing tighter on his charge. Atticus recalls the fluttering yellow creatures and his pleas with them for help. "The DigiGnomes took the virus from you, but it survived to find another host. How did you have them deliver it to another host?"_

 _"I…I don't know…"_

 _"Yes you do!" Apocalymon roars, again giving his prisoner a squeeze, "and you will tell me!"_

 _"Why are you asking me!? You seem to already know all the answers!"_

 _"Not to this question, Atticus. I created and gave you the virus, but only you know how to destroy it permanently!"_

 _"I don't know the answer!"_

 _"You do! Why did you wish it away? It made you strong! It enabled you to defeat he who your teammates could not. Why wish it away!?"_

 _"I remember the pain it caused. How I…"_

 _"How you destroyed everyone and everything you touched?" Atticus struggles against Apocalymon once more. "Get out of my head! Leave me alone!"_

 _"You know how deadly and dangerous it is, don't you! You wished your pain onto another!"_

 _"I wished it away! That is all! I never wished it on another! You're wrong!"_

 _"And yet another it did infect! Tell me how! Tell me how the Hazard spreads and survives! Tell me how it travels between this realm and that of the humans!"_

 _"I don't know!"_

 _"You do, and I will get it out of you!" Sparks zip along the chain towards the claw holding Atticus, electrocuting him as they reach him. Atticus clenches his teeth and squirms again, trying desperately to escape, but finding himself unable to do so. You will tell me what I want to know! You will tell me how and why it lives on! Does it require a host? I must know!"_

 _Atticus clenches his eyes shut from the pain._ Help me…Ren… Tak...ato…

* * *

Takato and Atticus's body are flung into a small, crystalline cell, bars materializing at its entrance as Imperialdramon turns to leave. "The Mistress will deal with you soon…"

"My friends will be coming and you'll be sorry!" Takato shouts after him. Imperialdramon stops briefly to turn back and look Takato in the eyes as he responds, "Your friends will have been deleted by now. And soon you will meet the same fate. It is over." He faces forward again and continues out of the corridor, leaving Takato alone in silence.

Takato slumps down on one side of the cell beside Atticus's still unmoving form and hugs himself for comfort. _This is all my fault… I failed… This stupid Hazard virus! Why did I have to get it!?_

He looks momentarily at Atticus and mumbles, "I did this to you. Because I lost control, you weren't there when we needed you and I was too afraid to let it out again. Now all my friends are going to be deleted and there's nothing we can do. Why won't you wake up?"

"Is someone there?" a scratchy voice asks from deeper in the cell. A startled Takato turns his attention to the far end of the cell, where a small digimon with shiny golden fur pokes his snout out of the darkness and cocks his head, as if studying the new comer. "Who are you?" it asks.

Takato lets out a deep breath before replying, "Takato. My name is Takato."

"You're a human," it responds. "What are you doing here? Where's your partner?"

"Not here…" Takato says looking away. The digimon steps into the light, revealing a furry saurian like creature with black, amethyst studded samurai armor and a large red gem in a socket on its helmet. It blinks its green eyes at Takato, as if confused. "Did you get separated from your partner too?" Takato nods. "The Royal Knights ambushed my friends and me. They captured me and brought me here and…"

"Friends?" the creature interjects. "You mean there's more of you?" Takato closes his mouth and gives a simple nod. "At least there used to be…by now…they might have all been deleted." The creature frowns and its gaze shifts to the unconscious form next to Takato. "Is he one of your friends? What's wrong with him?"

Takato lowers his head. "I wish I knew." The creature comes up to him and begins sniffing the body, "He smells kind of funny. Nothing like a human." He places a claw on his shoulder and turns him over before jumping back in fear upon noticing the wide green eyes. He crouches low, mouth bursting with energy, as if ready to attack, but Takato moves in front of him. "Whoa! Take it easy! He wouldn't hurt you! He's one of my friends!"

"You don't understand!" the creature pleads. "I don't know who you think he is, but he's not someone you can trust! He's dangerous!"

"He's only like this because he tried to help my friends and me," Takato explains, making a placating gesture to try to calm the creature. I know he's a shade, but that doesn't make him bad…"

"A shade?" the creature asks. "What's that?" Takato starts to scratch his head. "I…don't know… He said he got deleted once and he recompiled and so now he's a shade."

"That must be how he escaped…" the creature mumbles. "No other way anyone could."

"What are you talking about?" Takato asks. The creature recomposes himself before answering. "I know we just met, but I need you to trust me on this. I'll make it brief. My name is Ryudamon. Atticus here was once a member of the same team as my tamer and his friends. He got a crest made from the spirit of darkness and, essentially, did some irreparable damage to my tamer and me. We and the other humans and their digimon were fighting a powerful foe called Apocalymon and we used Atticus to lure him behind The Great Wall of Fire. We kind of locked him behind it with Apocalymon and that was the last time I saw him, at least till now. He's not supposed to be here: no one can escape from behind the wall. He's dangerous: he corrupted my data and destroyed my bond with my tamer. Without it…I haven't been able to find him…"

"Wait, you're one of the people who locked Atticus behind that wall with Apocalymon?" Ryudamon appears to cock his head in confusion. "Do you mean…he told you?"

"Yea. It's how he got infected with the Hazard virus," Takato explains.

"HE'S THE HAZARD VIRUS?!" the creature exclaims loudly. "Then we have to get out of here! The Mistress and her sovereigns told me all about how that virus ravaged the Eastern and Southern Quadrants. If he were to wake up…"

"He's…not the Hazard anymore…" Takato replies, looking away. "…I am…"

"What? How can that…?"

"Atticus said he used the DigiGnomes to wish it away and that it somehow ended up with me. We really don't know why…but I have it. That's why Norn wants to delete my friends…and me…"

Ryudamon is silent for a moment before speaking softly, "So he ruined your life too?" Takato turns a surprised look toward the furry armored digimon. "No. He didn't mean to do it…"

"He didn't mean to corrupt my data or sever the bond between me and my tamer either, but he did it," Ryudamon replies. "Now I've been separated from him and I'll never find him. The Mistress won't let me leave because she needs my data for her final reckoning."

"You're the source of the DexDoruGreymon?" Takato asks. Ryudamon appears to cringe at the mention of the name. "She… she did it then? She managed to make one?"

"A lot more than one," Takato answers looking down while adopting a frown. "And somehow they're able to target me when I get too close."

"More than one? How can that be? She shouldn't have the resources to make too many. What is she doing with them?"

"They're destroying the Digital World…along with everyone in it…" Takato replies.

"Then she lied. I'm never going to get to see Ren again!" Ryudamon slumps down, seemingly beginning to cry. "I did everything she asked of me. She promised she would reunite me with Ren. Why would she lie to me…?"

"You're…Ren's partner?" Takato asks. Ryudamon sniffles and nods. "Let me guess. Atticus told you about him." The creature appears to chuckle before looking over at Atticus. "They were best friends before it all happened. Before he ruined everything…"

"He told me he regrets what happened," Takato adds. Ryudamon nods. "So did Ren… He started wearing a black cloak everywhere he went so he would never forget what he did." Ryudamon squints at Atticus before continuing. "I'm not sorry though. Atticus was dangerous and it was right to trap him. It wasn't long after that we got separated and I learned my bond with Ren had become too weak. The sovereigns asked us to face down Millenniummon with the others and we quickly found that nine legendary warriors don't possess 90% of the power of the spirits. Without our tenth, we weren't strong enough. The others perished and I was ripped from Ren's side and have been trying to find him since."

"He's still out there," Takato assures. "A friend of mine received his cloak from a village of Chuchidarumon. He was looking for you." Ryudamon nods. "The Mistress promised me he lived at a time that I was losing hope. She promised to reunite me with him. Now though, if what you say is true…"

"Don't give up," Takato states somewhat forcefully. "You'll find him. Someday." Ryudamon lightly chuckles. "What of you? Do you not hope that your friends live on?" Takato again becomes crestfallen. "I hope but…" He hugs his legs close. "It's all my fault. I was too afraid and…I held back. I just don't want to hurt any of them. Especially not Rika…"

"Who's Rika?"

"A friend of mine. A very important friend of mine. She's kept by me, even when my best friends didn't…"

"Well I'm sure you'll see her again if you can get out of here."

"Yea…if…"

Ryudamon again looks at Atticus's unconscious form. "Why did they bring him here? If you are the Hazard, what do they want with him?" Takato shrugs. "He knows more about the Hazard than most anyone. That's really all I can think of."

"Unless she wants access to the power of his crest. Without the other nine, its useless though…" Ryudamon ponders.

"It doesn't really matter. She's going to delete me either way…" Takato mumbles as he hugs his legs tighter. "Despite everything he, Rika, and the others have done, it's only resulted in everyone being lost…"

"Well, there has to be something we can do. If you've got the Hazard can't you just, you know, like…take this whole place down?"

Takato shakes his head. "I don't know how and I don't think I can access the Hazard without Guilmon…"

Ryudamon slumps down next to him. "And without Ren, I can't digivolve… I guess we really are stuck…"

After some silence, Takato looks over at Atticus and asks, "What exactly is it that Atticus did to you and Ren? What do you mean when you say he corrupted your data?" Ryudamon lets out a deep sigh. "He claims he was trying to help. The others had all digivolved to champion, but Ren and I hadn't managed yet. The others would make fun of us, but Atticus would stick up from him when they did. I assured Ren that eventually I would digivolve and the others wouldn't get to laugh at him anymore, and Atticus promised to help too." Ryudamon's tail flicks at his side in agitation as he recounts what happened next: "But he didn't believe that Ren had it in him to do it on his own. Each night, he would steal Ren's digivice and toy with it; each time unknowingly corrupting the device with the power of his despicable crest. Again and again I failed to digivolve until one day, when we were attacked by a clan of Bakemon, it happened…"

"What?"

"Ren's digivice turned pitch black and I suddenly felt this amazing energy coursing through me. I remember feeling so powerful before everything went black. When I awoke, the others told me I had deleted the Bakemon after turning into a feral monstrosity, unable to be identified by Ren's computer program. Ren became terrified of letting me digivolve after that. It wasn't until later that we found out what had happened: The Digi-Destined of Darkness had attempted to access the power of the spirit of Thunder, and had corrupted it in the process. I would never be able to digivolve to my true forms; cursed forever to be the monster Atticus had inadvertently created."

Takato turns his gaze downcast. "And there was no way to fix it?" Ryudamon shrugs. "I always thought that if Atticus was deleted, that the curse could be broken, but Gennai said the damage was done and could never be undone. It didn't stop the others from chasing Atticus away, at least until we needed him to face down Apocalymon. Ren was the one most devastated: his best friend had corrupted his other best friend. I think deep down, Ren wanted to forgive Atticus, but never really could. I know I never did. After we trapped him, Ren spent days agonizing over it, but…"

"Wait…" Takato interjects, eyes lighting up. "You and Atticus are connected." Ryudamon furrows a brow at this, eyes glossing over as he gives Takato an annoyed glare. "I do not want anything to do with…"

"No, but don't you see?" Takato says, jumping up, suddenly full of energy. "Ren wasn't the only one who made you digivolve. He did too. Maybe…"

Ryudamon jumps up to his feet, immediately exclaiming, "No way! Not happening!"

"But Ryudamon. If you can digivolve, you might be able to get us out of here!"

"No! Besides, you said he's not even really here! For all I know, I'll be corrupted right into deletion if I try that!"

"Ryudamon, please! My friends might still be out there! You're my only chance to save them!" Ryudamon remains tense, though relaxes slightly, face softening mildly. "Takato… I'm sorry… I can't…." Takato once again becomes crestfallen and slumps back down.

"…Help…me…" Takato and Ryudamon each rapidly turn their gaze toward Atticus. "Atticus? What's wrong? What happened to you?" Takato asks, shifting quickly to his knees to kneel at the shade's side.

"…Ren…"

"No. Not Ren. But I'm here…" Ryudamon mumbles in reply as he steps up beside Takato.

"…Takato…"

"Yea, I'm here. Atticus, we're in trouble! We've been captured by Norn and the others may already have been deleted by the Royal Knights!"

Atticus's eyes remain wide and out of focus, as if looking through Takato instead of at him. His mouth pops open, but no words come out. "Atticus?" Takato asks, shaking him to get him to respond.

"He's delirious…" Ryudamon remarks.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Takato asks, but Ryudamon shakes his head. "I don't even think he knows we're here."

"But he's in trouble. He asked for help just now," Takato insists. Ryudamon only hangs his head. Takato lays Atticus back down before placing a hand on Ryudamon's shoulder. "He's calling for help. For my help. For Ren's. Don't you think Ren would want you to help?"

Ryudamon shakes the boys hand off. "Ren isn't here…"

"But you are! Please!"

"Takato… I want to help you… Just not him…"

Takato lets out a sigh before replying: "Ryudamon… Atticus isn't a bad person. He hurt you and your partner, but I know for a fact that he is really sorry…"

"How do you know that?" Ryudamon replies softly.

"Because I know how he feels. I know what it's like for your friends to turn on you because of harm you caused. I did a lot worse than corrupt a friend's data. I deleted one of my closest friends. She was only trying to help me and I couldn't control the Hazard. Now she's gone and I can never make up for that."

Tears begin to well in Takato's eyes but he wipes them and continues, "It was the worst feeling when my friends turned on me, and part of me still feels that I deserved what they did to me. I don't doubt Atticus felt the same when Ren and his other friends trapped him with Apocalymon. I know that the one thing I want, even though I'm not sure I deserve it, is forgiveness: forgiveness from each of my friends, especially Henry…

Ryudamon's head appears to lower and Takato takes another deep breath before resuming. "Letting Atticus suffer and my friends and me be deleted won't change what happened. We can't change the past, no matter how much we might want to. What we can do is choose who we want to be moving forward. Have you ever thought that maybe, ever since that happened, he's been trying to make up for what he did? If you can't forgive him for what he did, what hope do I have that my friends will ever forgive me?"

"I…never really thought of it that way…" Ryudamon answers subtly.

"Please: you're my only hope of getting back to the others. I can't let them all die because of me. You have to help me save them!" Ryudamon lets out a sigh and responds, "All right. I'll…try…"

Ryudamon crouches down beside Atticus and lays a claw on his head. "Ok Atticus. If you can hear me, make me digivolve." After waiting a few moments, it was clear that Atticus had not moved and nothing was happening. Ryudamon looks at Takato one more time before focusing on Atticus again and mumbling, "If you really want to make up for what you did to Ren, then help me." Again, nothing happens.

"You see…nothing…" Ryudamon grumbles.

"Atticus, I know you can hear me! Help us!" Takato shouts at him. A croaking sound escapes Atticus's throat before he appears to mumble, "not…afraid…" Suddenly, both Takato and Atticus's d-arks beep and sputter, screens glimmering. Twin red and black beams fire from the two devices and strike Ryudamon. He hunches over, sputtering as if in pain.

"Ryudamon!" Takato shouts in shock.

"No! Stay back! Something's wrong!" His form fades and shifts, his last words ringing in Takato's ears: "Run!"

* * *

Ryo and the others are tossed out of the pink beam, landing in a drift of snow. Monodramon quickly pulls his tamer from the drift, tumbling back as Ryo comes loose.

"It's so chilly!" Calumon complains as Masahiko scoops him up from the snow.

"Yea, and sky looks really spooky!" Mako points out, directing the team's attention to the fractured and discolored dome above them.

"We'll need to find shelter," Henry insists, pulling himself and Alice to their feet.

"No! We have to go after Gogglehead!" Rika insists, rolling to her feet as well. "Before it's too late!"

"It might already be too late…" Kenta mumbles weakly.

"And in case you hadn't noticed, we're no match for those Royal Knights," Kazu adds. "It'd be a suicide mission!"

"Sounds like our specialty," Renamon quips with a swish of her tail.

"Pipe down, all of you!" Ryo demands before checking the comm device. "We have barely two hours before the ark is due to arrive on the desert level of the Digital World, so we need to find a way back soon, preferentially without being found by Royal Knights. The likelihood of facing them again is exponentially higher if we go after Takato."

"So we're just going to leave without him?!" Rika practically explodes.

"Rika, I don't like it either, but I'm not sure we have much of a choice…" Henry starts before Rika focuses a glare on him.

"There's no way I'm leaving without my cousin!" Kai states firmly.

"Yea, me neither!" Masahiko chimes in.

"I'm with them! No one gets left behind!" Impmon agrees.

"We are not having this debate again, are we?" Alice grumbles while crossing her arms.

"We have to think with our heads, guys," Henry tries to calmly explain. "How would we even rescue him?"

"Yea! Think of the rest of the group!" Kazu adds in support.

"Right now, we need to focus on getting those present here home safely," Ryo joins. "I'm sorry, but I don't think there's anything we can do for him and Atticus now."

Guilmon's ears droop down as Kai pets him to comfort him as best as possible. Rika looks down at the unconscious Chiblynmon still gripped in her arm before turning her back and beginning to strut off.

"Where are you going?" Ai calls after her.

"To find Takato…with or without your help."

"Rika, don't be ridiculous. You can't help him," Henry calls after her.

"Not alone, at least," Guardromon adds, looking at his tamer.

"Oh no!" Kazu says while waving his arms in a negative gesture. "Come, on Guardromon! You can't be serious!"

Guilmon scampers off behind her. "I'll do anything to save Takatomon!"

"I'm going with her," Alice says, gesturing for Dobermon to follow. "We'll meet you at the ark's emergence point or else leave without us." Kai, Masahiko, Kotemon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, and Dobermon each follow behind her.

"Piu puh puu puh piu po puhh," MarineAngemon chirps with conviction.

"Not you too!" Kenta groans.

"Splitting up like this is a bad idea!" Henry shouts after them. Rika suddenly stops in her tracks and turns around, ensuring that Henry can see the determined look on her face. "Takato would never leave any of us behind and you know it, Brainiac. You said earlier you regret what you've done to him since Millenniummon. Prove it! Help us save him, or at the very least don't try to stop me from helping him!"

"Think of how dull life will be without our Gogglehead, Henry…" Henry looks down at Terriermon, still clutched in his arms.

"Saving him is the honorable thing to do," Guardromon adds. Henry takes a quick moment to glance at Ryo, whose face has softened considerably, and then at Jeri, whose gaze remains fixed in a neutral expression. Her mouth seems to move, but no audible sound escapes from her lips.

Turning to look back at Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta, he mumbles, "They are right. We messed up and if we're serious about fixing it, then…"

Ryo sighs and places a hand on his forehead. "I'm just trying to keep anyone else from getting hurt…"

"Who you trying to protect, ya mook! All of us over here know the risks and still wanna go!" Impmon taunts, giving his most devious grin. Ryo looks at Monodramon, who smiles and gives a nod. "All right. Monodramon and I are in, if for no other reason than to protect the lot of you."

"How droll..."

A tingle runs up Henry's spine as he turns, noticing Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and Craniamon standing only a few yards away, each of them postured with amusement.

"And who will save you from deletion at our hand, I wonder?" Craniamon interjects, summoning his spear.

"By now, the Hazard is in our Mistress's possession," Crusadermon adds. "And you are mere loose ends."

"Your attempt at escape was a noble effort, but futile. None escape our reckoning," Dynasmon finishes as he uncrosses his arms.

"Not good! We're in no condition to fight these guys," Kotemon says as he tenses up.

"We don't have much of a choice," Impmon responds, wobbling forward unsteadily. Dobermon also steps forward, but nearly falls over as he does.

"No, you haven't all recovered. The energy it takes to digivolve and fight could very well end up deleting you before you even finish the fight," Ryo remarks, pulling his d-ark out. "Those infected make a run for it. Those of us not will have to keep these guys busy for a while."

"Do you really think yourselves capable of outrunning or outmatching us?" Craniamon taunts.

"That won't work," Alice states grimly. "There's no where for us to run, and even if we did, those of us who are infected might very well be deleted unless we can repair our damaged data."

"Alice is right. We can't run from these guys. You all need their data if you're going to survive!" Kai adds in support.

"But how are you going to beat them? They're oh so mean and they already hurt all of you!" Calumon whimpers from Masahiko's head.

"They're tough, but maybe we can be smarter," Henry suggests. "Try to place yourselves at a type advantage."

"Enough of your whispering!" Crusadermon shouts. "Prepare yourselves!"

"I'm ready," Kotemon says as he and Masahiko scamper up beside Ryo, leaving Calumon in Ai and Mako's care.

"I'll follow Ryo into battle any day!" Kazu states proudly.

"I'm with you too," Rika says, joining them.

"Rika, no. You have to…" Ryo starts.

"Renamon and I are fine. You're going to need a proper defense. Just let me help!"

"Enough chatter! Dragon Thrower!"

"Digi-Modify! Defense Chip activate!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

 _Guardromon biomerge to… HiAndromon!_

 _Kotemon biomerge to… Zanbamon!"_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Sakuyamon mode change to… Sakura Mode!_

Dynasmon's attack impacts on MarineAngemon's shield and dissipates, revealing the four biomerged megas behind. "Thanks for the cover, little guy. Now, keep the others out of harms way while we take out the trash!" Justimon orders. The pixie chirps at him before fluttering over to the others and, floating defensively in front of them while his tamer pulls a surprisingly calm Jeri over to the others.

"Pick your targets and focus," Justimon orders. "Sakuyamon, you cover us and see if you can gain us any openings!"

"I must say, I really do hope you give me a worthwhile workout! You're performance earlier was so disappointing!" Crusadermon taunts before leaping forward. "Spiral Masquerade!"

"I got her!" HiAndromon calls out. "Copy Paste! Spiral Masquerade!" Red wires shoot out of his ports and whip around, clanging against and tangling with his selected opponent's.

"Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon's flaming familiar leaps off his shoulders and rockets towards the three clustered megas. Sakuyamon quickly zips up and waves her wand: "Blossom Barrier!" With some difficulty, Sakuyamon manages to block and dispel the attack, much to Dynasmon's surprise and chagrin. "Quite impressive," the white knight admits.

"Wait till you see what I can do! Focal Blade!" Zanbamon charges and swings his blade down, managing only to clang against Dynasmon's impressive armor.

"Solar Spear!" with a graceful swipe, Craniamon grazes Zanbamon's armored form and knocks him aside.

"Hey ugly! Justice Burst!" Justimon's beam pellets bounce harmlessly off of Craniamon's breastplate, but manage to grab the skull-knight's attention.

"Mystic Flame!" Zanbamon quickly swipes with his blades, sending flames towards his two foes, who each leap back to avoid being cooked.

"Thunderclap!" Justimon slams the ground as they leap, causing them to stagger as they land, creating an opening that Zanbamon quickly takes advantage of: "Focal Blade!" He leaps up and swings his sword again, this time digging into a spot on Dynasmon's shoulder and eliciting a slight wince.

"Solar…"

"Voltage Blade!" Craniamon tries to swing his spear again, but Justimon quickly moves in front of him, forcing him to parry the blow instead.

Crusadermon and HiAndromon continue to slice mercilessly at one another, neither seeming to gain the upper hand. "Sakura Storm!" Sakuyamon sends a cascade of petals, which swirl around the pink knight and HiAndromon quickly finds an opening: "Atomic Ray!" Crusadermon is forced to abandon her attack and leap away to avoid, chuckling in amusement as she lands. "So the tamers do have some bite to them after all."

Craniamon parries another of Justimon's blows before adding, "Indeed. I'm having more fun than I've had in centuries, my sweet."

"Dragon Thrower!" Dynasmon unleashes a barrage, which forces Zanbamon to break off his attack and re-assess. "Speak for yourself, Craniamon. This is hardly a workout for me!"

"Vulpine Spell!" Sakuyamon sends her fox-shaped spell darting towards Craniamon, who quickly disengages from Justimon and summons his "Omni Shield!" and easily blocks the attack.

"Dragon Thrower!" Dynasmon aims at Sakuyamon, unleashing a twin torrent of energy. Unprepared for the attack, Sakuyamon is struck and sent plummeting back to the white fluff below.

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon attempts to strike again while Dynasmon is distracted, but his sword once more clangs harmlessly off of the dragon-knight's breastplate.

"Thunderclap!" Justimon again slams his arm into the ground, sending out a shockwave in Craniamon's direction, but the skull knight simply leaps and slashes with his spear: "Solar Spear!" The spear scrapes over his faceplate and tosses him into a nearby drift.

"Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon jams her shield into HiAndromon's gut while the robotic mega swings a fist at her helmed head. HiAndromon's basic approach proves ineffective for getting through the pink knight's armor and he crumples to the snow, seemingly gasping for air.

"How boring! Fist of…"

"Copy Paste! Fist of Athena!" with a swift uppercut, HiAndromon tosses Crusadermon skyward, eventually landing her in a heap near Dynasmon as he tries to rip the swords from his foe's grip. "How'd you like that one?" HiAndromon taunts. The response is an ungodly screech as the pink knight literally zips up and forward, faster than the blink of an eye: "Spiral Masquerade!" The ribbons slice rapidly, cutting deep into HiAndromon's armored form and severing numerous wires in his extremities. "Atomic Ray!" In a panic, HiAndromon fires, managing to get Crusadermon to break off her attack and prepare herself to re-engage.

"Sakura Storm!"

"Shock Ringer!" A recovered Sakuyamon unleashes another storm of petals at Craniamon, who adeptly twirls his spear to dispel the offending cloud. As he does, Justimon zips from the snowdrift and slashes with his sword: "Voltage Blade!" Craniamon staggers forward before chuckling in amusement. "I'm afraid you will need to do far better…"

"I'll give you better, all right!" _Justimon digivolve to… Fujinmon!_

"Critical Arms!" Upon digivolving, Fujinmon begins slashing relentlessly at Craniamon, who merely summons his "Omni Shield!" once more and effortlessly blocks each strike.

"Mystic Flame!"

"Dragon Thrower!"

Zanbamon and Dynasmon's attacks clash, exploding between them and eliciting a joyous laugh from the dragon-knight. "Surely you can do better, human! I'd like it to at least break a sweat!"

"Vulpine Spell!" Sakuyamon's fox spirit zips over to and passes through Dynasmon's thick armor, eliciting a slight grumble and twinge from the knight. "Focal Blade!" Zanbamon quickly swings his sword, but Dynasmon catches the blade in his jeweled hand and swings his opponent around before releasing and sending the samurai digimon through the air, only to crash down in a pile of snow.

"Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon sends his blazing familiar rushing towards Sakuyamon, who quickly raises her "Blossom Barrier!" to protect herself.

"We're not exactly making head-way here, are we?" HiAndromon asks before firing off another "Atomic Ray!" at the crazed knight focused on him.

"They're too strong…" Dobermon manages to growl out. "We won't win unless we help them…"

"If I could digivolve to MegaGargomon, I bet I could take em…" Terriermon quips form his tamer's arms.

"There's nothing any of us can do until we get some packets or data to stave off this virus," Impmon points out.

"There's nothing any of you can particularly do against them…" Ai grins as she holds up Chiblynmon, who had finally awoken. "Are you ok, Chiblynmon?" she asks before smothering him with a hug.

"I think I'll live as long as you don't crush me," he mumbles in a muffled voice.

"You don't think we can win?" Kai asks as Guilmon pouts beside him.

"They're not like the relatively new recruits you fought earlier. These three are veterans: members of Norn's court for nearly as long as Imperialdramon himself. I doubt even the sovereigns could beat them in a straight fight."

"Hey, why don't we try using the devas' data? That's worked before," Kenta suggests, but Chiblynmon shakes his head. "That data was only useful against the sovereigns because the sovereigns used their own data cores to create the devas. Those attacks would have no more effect on these knights than any other attack."

"When did you become so pessimistic?" Alice asks.

"Now I wish we had the sovereigns here…" Guilmon grumbles as he continues to droop his ears.

"That's…brilliant!" Henry suddenly mumbles, drawing odd looks from all but Jeri. "What is? Don't keep us in suspense, Henry!" Terriermon squeaks.

"The sovereigns might be strong enough to defeat these knights," Henry explains.

"Yea, but what does that have to do with anything? Didn't we delete them all?" Kenta asks.

"Yes, but Kazu and Guardromon replicate attacks. Maybe…"

"That could very well delete them in the process," Chiblynmon points out.

"Anyone have a better idea?" Impmon asks, to which all remain silent.

"We'll need someone to distract Crusadermon while HiAndromon readies an attack and then for the others to maneuver the knights into a single location to be struck by it. We only get one shot, so we have to get all three."

"Ok. I'll have MarineAngemon…"

"That won't be necessary," Terriermon quips quickly. "Our bread loving doofus just charged Pinky over there!" Each of the tamers quickly turn to notice Guilmon had indeed run straight for Crusadermon, who had managed to hog tie HiAndromon in her ribbons.

"You seem a little tense human!" Crusadermon taunts as she squeezes tighter, crushing her foe's outer plating and causing sparks to jump from its surface.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon swings a claw at Crusadermon's leg, scraping along her armor and drawing her attention. "You little maggot!" she shouts before kicking Guilmon away. The saurian leaps back to his feet and attacks once again: "This is for Takatomon! Pyrosphere!" The attack impacts harmlessly on her arm, drawing only an annoyed huff. "You are out of your league, foul creature! Spiral Masquerade!" Two of Crusadermon's ribbons untangle themselves from HiAndromon and lash out at the red saurian.

"Phase Shift!" Chiblynmon jumps up to Guilmon's head and shifts them out of danger, the ribbons lashing at nothing but air. The strategy proves effectives, as HiAndromon's arm was now free: "Copy Paste! Fist of Athena!" His fist hardens and swings, clobbering the pink knight and forcing her to release her grip and stumble backward.

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon follows up with an intense twin blast, forcing Crusadermon to raise her shield in defense. "Why you insolent little…"

"Pyrosphere!"

"Fel Fire!"

Guilmon and Chiblynmon toss their attacks at Crusadermon, the later taunting, "Hey, over here! We ain't done with you!"

"Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon rushes towards them, ready to deal a decisive blow.

"Blossom Barrier!" Sakuyamon suddenly jumps in front of Guilmon and Chiblynmon, summoning her shield and blocking the attack. "How about you dance with me?"

"Eager to be data in the wind, fox witch? Very well! Spiral Masquerade!"

HiAndromon moves to join the fight again, but MarineAngemon suddenly flutters up in front of him, chirping wildly. "Piu puh puu!"

"What is it now? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"HiAndromon, we have an idea on how to beat all three of these guys, and you're the only one who can do it," Henry says as he approaches the mega.

"Of course I'm the only one," he answers proudly. "What do I do?"

"Happen to know any of the sovereigns' attacks? Huanglongmon's would be best."

"Umm, the last time I tried something like that, I nearly exploded on the spot…"

"Kazu! We're running out of time!" Kenta shouts. "You're not actually saying you're scared, are you?"

"HiAndromon fears nothing!" the mega's twin voices chime, leading Terriermon to roll his eyes. "Yea, you've been so fearless…"

"Not now, Terriermon," Henry says, knocking his partner on the head. "Can you do it? We'll get the others to line them up."

"Yea, I can do it! Leave it to me!" HiAndromon states proudly before leaping back into the fray.

"Critical Arms!" Fujinmon continues to relentlessly strike at Craniamon, who only chuckles as he effortlessly blocks each attack with his shield. "You're struggle is futile, human. The Mistress possesses the Hazard. She has already won!

"Focal Blade!"

"Dragon Thrower!" Dynasmon blasts Zanbamon at point-blank range, preventing him from landing his strike and tossing him back to the deep snow. "Breath of Wyvern!" Before Zanbamon can recover he is blasted back down by the fiery familiar, his data beginning to shift and his movements becoming lethargic.

Dynasmon laughs at his struggle, remarking, "Come now, you can do better. Get up. Get up so I can knock you right back down!"

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon continues to beat down on Sakuyamon, giving her no opportunity to retaliate.

"Pyrosphere!"

"Fel Fire!"

Guilmon and Chiblynmon continue to pelt Crusadermon in the hopes of distracting her, but she ignores their pitiful attacks.

"She's not gonna be able to take much more of that!" Chiblynmon remarks in between attacks. Guilmon makes no reply, focused entirely on roasting the knight attacking his friend

"Atomic Ray!" Crusadermon is suddenly blasted aside as HiAndromon runs up beside Sakuyamon. "We've got a plan!" he mumbles to her as the pink knight recovers. "But we need all three knights in the same place."

"Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon charges at them once more.

"I'll take care of it! Vulpine Spell!" Sakuyamon's fox spirit zips right through the Indifferent Warrior, staggering her slightly. "Copy Paste! Blazing Silhouette!" HiAndromon bursts into flames, forming the blaze into Gankoomon's familiar attack before launching it at his once-ally.

"Pyrosphere!"

"Fel Fire!"

Guilmon and Chiblynmon add their own flames to the mix, and Crusadermon breaks off her attack, diving into the snow to put out the flames.

"Ahhhhh!" Zanbamon suddenly crashes down at Sakuyamon's feet, a laughing Dynasmon advancing towards them. "You seem to be having trouble with these humans, my dear…"

"I am not!" Crusadermon barks back as she stands, dusting the snow off her shoulders.

"Shock Ringer!" As Fujinmon tires from his futile pummeling, Craniamon spots an opening and takes it, jumping backward and dismissing his shield before twirling his spear and launching the mechanical mega towards his allies. He laughs as he joins Dynasmon and Crusadermon before taunting, "Quite adorable that they think themselves a match for the Mistress's finest…"

"Your arrogance is your weakness! Fel Fire!"

"Pyrosphere!"

Guilmon and Chiblynmon pointlessly attack the laughing knights, drawing only further chuckling. "As amusing as this is becoming," Dynasmon chimes as he turns to face the two rookies, I see no point in drawing this out any longer." He raises his jeweled hands to prepare his attack. "So, how about these two first?"

"We're not done with you!" Sakuyamon shouts, brandishing her wand.

"You, my dear are hardly a match for one knight," Craniamon taunts. "You will not stand against three. Battling you is a waste of our precious time."

"Don't worry," Crusadermon taunts as she hardens one of her ribbons into a blade. "I'll be happy to end you quickly when it's your turn."

"Guilmon!" Tamers and knights each stiffen at the echoing voice. "Guilmon!" Dynasmon glances around, asking, "Where is that coming from?"

"Takatomon!" Guilmon shouts back, glancing about frantically. "Where are you?"

"Guilmon!" Takato's voice echoes again.

"Guys, now!" Henry shouts. "Stun them!"

"Sakura Storm!" Sakuyamon focuses on the matter at hand, sending a storm of petals at the distracted knights, encircling them and drawing their attention back to the battle.

"Maltcyclone!" Taking cue from Sakuyamon, Fujinmon musters what strength he has left and sends a torrent of winds to encircle the knights and fortify Sakuyamon's spell.

"You think this will hold us for long?" Craniamon asks as he strains to move alongside his fellow knights.

"It doesn't have to hold you for long! Just long enough for me to do this!" HiAndromon says as wires stream out of his arm and fortify it. "Earthflow…Typhoon!"

Dynasmon's eyes visibly widen and he strains all the more against the spells preventing himself and his allies from moving, but their struggle proves vain as HiAndromon slams the ground, kicking up an avalanche of snow that barrels toward the helpless knights. They shout out, each roaring and raging at the other's short-sightedness and stupidity as the snow engulfs them, the wave slamming into them like a high-speed train.

HiAndromon's arm snaps and he flies back from the recoil of the attack, gliding over the snow and leaving a rift in his wake. Chiblynmon latches onto Guilmon and phases them away, just before the avalanche can engulf them as well. Despite this, Chiblynmon can not move them far enough, and they are blown off their feet regardless by the shockwave, tumbling into a nearby drift.

"Kahuna Waves!" Kenta quickly swipes another card through his d-ark and MarineAngemon blows a shield to protect the tamers, while Sakuyamon creates her own shield to best protect Fujinmon and Zanbamon as the shockwave slams into them as well.

As the snow settles, a drained Sakuyamon falls forward, splitting into Renamon and Rika while Fujinmon and Zanbamon stand unsteadily. "I know you all heard it to…" Rika sputters as she gasps for breath.

"Yes, but we're not done here…" Fujinmon states as he steps forward toward where the knights once stood. The tamers look on in confusion for a moment but those looks quickly turn to ones of fear as a white gauntlet punches its way out of the snow, followed by purple and pink ones. Dynasmon crawls out of the snow, his armor a rent mess and his wings torn and tattered. "That was…quite clever…" Fujinmon ignites his blades once again as he inches forward. "You're finished. We've won."

"Bested… by humans…" Craniamon grumbles as he crawls.

"I refuse to accept that…" Crusadermon screeches, though her voice is faint and weak and it comes out as more of a whimper as she forces herself back to her feet.

"Using the attack of sovereign on us… You humans truly possess no honor in combat…"

"You gave us no choice. We intend to get out of here. We don't care what your Mistress has to say about it." Fujinmon states with confidence as he nears Dynasmon, raising one of his blades.

"The Mistress remains, as does the General, and she has the Hazard. We have already won and you have no way to escape…" Craniamon further taunts before coughing.

"And I refuse…to give you the pleasure…of besting us…I will not…fall to your…sword…!" Dynasmon mumbles before flexing his wings. "Breath of…Wyvern!" Fujinmon leaps away as the fiery familiar jumps off Dynasmon's shoulders, zipping into the air before rushing right back downward. It plows through the three knights bathing them in flames. They all laugh as their data shifts.

"He's trying to destroy their data!" Henry shouts. We have to absorb it!"

"Hold on! I'll clear it! Maltcyclone!" Fujinmon's winds blow the fire away just before the knights finally destabilize and break apart.

Henry rushes forward with Terriermon in his arms, Dobermon and Alice stumbling up after him with Impmon. Chiblynmon and Guilmon poke their heads out of the snowdrift and Chiblynmon uses the last of his energy to phase himself close enough to absorb some of the data trickling off the three knights.

Guilmon continues to sniff and look about, trying desperately to find the source of the voice. Kai soon joins him, asking, "Are you all right, Guilmon?"

"I heard Takatomon, but I can't find him," he remarks with a frown. "It sounded like he was in trouble."

"We all heard. We will find him." As Kai turns to lead him back toward the others, Guilmon gives one final sniff before suddenly crouching low and growling.

"What's wrong with Guilmon?" Calumon asks, pointing. Before any of the tamers can react, he suddenly dashes off into the tundra.

"Guilmon! Come back!" Kai calls after him as Renamon rushes past him to catch up with the sprinting saurian. She appears to be close to catching up with him when she suddenly stops, Takato's voice echoing once again: "Guilmon!"

"Where is that coming from?" Renamon asks aloud. Guilmon keeps running, until he sees a pink beam moving toward him. "I'm coming Takatomon! I'm coming!" Renamon again takes off after him, but she quickly realizes she is too far behind. Guilmon leaps into the beam and it speeds away.


	67. The Beginning of the End

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 67: The Beginning of the End

Imperialdramon stands silently in the crystalline chamber, eying the idle orb on the plinth. He seems to twitch, struggling to stay still as he waits for his Mistress to address him.

The orb and plinth do not so much as pulse. Imperialdramon squints, as if trying to detect even the faintest sign of his Mistress's presence, but no such sign is apparent to him. _I suppose she could be preparing for our escape from this world's collapse…_

His head soon turns, noting that his squires were returning. He bows to the inactive plinth, stating, "Excuse me, m'Lady. I shall return shortly." The plinth does not respond to his pleasantries and he exits the chamber, meeting the other knights outside. "Is it done?" he asks.

"We are not sure," UlforceVeedramon reports, somewhat timidly.

Imperialdramon's eyes flash with fury. "Excuse me?" Imperialdramon responds, anger and disappointment clear in his tone. "You mean to tell me you couldn't deal with a bunch of ALREADY DEFEATED HUMANS!?"

"The DexDoruGreymon were somewhat chaotic and they managed to slip away when the foul things came after us," Omnimon interjects. "Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and Omnimon followed them through a data stream."

"A data stream?!" Imperialdramon responds with some shock. "How could they have found a data stream?"

"It popped up out of nowhere," Leopardmon answers. "They were all gone before we could make our way over to them."

"I always thought that the Mistress controlled those data streams?" Alphamon asks. Why would she allow one to form right on top of us?"

"Do you dare to question your Mistress?" Imperialdramon retorts.

"…No…of course not, General…" Alphamon says as he bows his head.

"Have we heard nothing from Dynasmon, Crusadermon, or Craniamon?"

"No sir," Omnimon replies. "But we will report as soon as they return.

"We cannot afford to wait. These humans have managed to best your brothers before."

"But sir," UlforceVeedramon interjects, "Are they not weakened and many of them infected? Surely they cannot handle three of our strongest and most powerful brothers, especially not in their current condition."

"You've already underestimated them and enabled them to escape," Imperialdramon replies. "None of this would have happened if you dealt with them yourselves instead of trying to deal with the DexDoruGreymon. They have proven more resourceful and more resilient than we would have ever anticipated. You would be wise not to underestimate them again. Find them and end them. We must not fail the Mistress, lest we wish to meet the same fate as her sovereigns."

"The knights have never failed before and will not fail this time," Alphamon insists. "We will spread out and search what remains of the Digital World. We will find them, and we will delete them in our Mistress's name."

"I expect results, my squires. I shall remain: guard the Hazard should those tamers be foolish enough to attempt a rescue. The Mistress has remained silent and I must be here to report to her when she demands it and to assist her with what business she has in store for our prisoners."

"It will be done, General," UlforceVeedramon states with a bow, his brothers following suit. "Omnimon will come with me to sweep every nook and cranny of the desert level while Alphamon checks the forest level's remnants and Leopardmon checks the tundra."

"Make it so," Imperialdramon orders. "And when you find them, sound the alarm and delete as many of them as possible. Keep them from fleeing until you can congregate and wipe them out." Each knight bows before turning and bolting off towards the horizon.

Imperialdramon returns to his Mistress's crystalline chamber, the orb making no hint of notice of his re-entry. He grumbles in frustration before suddenly jolting his neck to the right as a booming echo sounds out. The plinth gives no response, but Imperialdramon bows to it nonetheless and states, "It seems your prisoners grow restless. I will investigate and see what tricks the Hazard seeks to play this time, m'Lady…"

* * *

Ryudamon contorts and twists as his body expands, pressing against the confines of the cell. Takato backs away, retreating to the far end of the cell as Ryudamon grows and grows, causing the cell around them to crack and splinter. Atticus lays motionless towards the front of the cell as Ryudamon continues to expand to assume his new form. "Guilmon!" Takato cries out as he presses himself against the wall of the cell, not knowing who else to call out for.

As Ryudamon grows, the pressure on the cell finally proves to be too much: it creaks and breaks, splintering into data while the walls blow out and crumble. Takato loses his balance, falling out of the room, quickly realizing that their cell had been suspended over a bottomless hole leading down to the depths of the Digital World. He again calls out for his partner as he, Atticus, and a still changing Ryudamon fall through, plummeting downward before suddenly being pulled toward one side and slamming onto a craggy cliff face, the billowing clouds of DexDoruGreymon advancing slowly from the horizon.

Ryudamon's form finally stabilizes into a large, black-armored saurian, with two curved swords gripped tightly in his hands. He tests his legs and arms, as if confused as to his ability to move. Takato reaches for his d-ark and scans the new digimon, frowning as no data seems to appear.

The creature suddenly turns its gaze upon him and Takato feels his stomach drop. Ryudamon's once curious and sympathetic eyes had turned to shimmering orbs reflecting intense pain and violent wild fury. It takes a step towards him and he takes a step back, remembering what Ryudamon had said before digivolving. Takato glances at Atticus's body, cursing himself for what he feared he would have to do.

The towering saurian emits a low-pitched growl as it advances again, still eyeing Takato, as if attempting to discern what he was or what he should do. As Takato takes another step back and prepares to pivot and run, he hears someone land behind him and feels the grip of a gauntlet squeeze his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going, Hazard?" the gloating voice of Imperialdramon asks. The creature seems to become agitated with the presence of the knight, releasing a fierce roar from beneath his masked helm. "And this must be the runt that came to the Mistress for help finding his human master…" he croons as he meets the creature's eyes. "Please don't tell me he was your plan to escape."

"Cross Slicer!" The creature suddenly swings its blades, unleashing eerie slices of light. Imperialdramon shoves Takato aside before hefting and swinging his own blade to dispel the attack. "I'll be right with you. Don't go running off," he says to the tamer before placing his focus on the slightly taller saurian creature. "Positron Laser!" He aims the cannon on his arm and fires, easily blowing the larger digimon off his feet.

The creature leaps back to his feet and roars with indignation. "Cross Slicer!" He again unleashes ethereal blades, which Imperialdramon shows little difficulty in dodging.

"Omni Sword!" Hefting his blade, he rushes for his foe, ready to swing.

"Gaia Reactor!" Just as Imperialdramon enters range, the creature throws open his defense and sends of wave of heat emanating out. The heat wave staggers Imperialdramon before an explosion of energy radiates out from his foe, tossing him backward. The creature roars with satisfaction at its successful attack before charging forward, blades ready to strike.

Takato's d-ark beeps and he holds up, finding that it now displays the digimon's data: Samudramon. Mega level dragon digimon. Virus type. It says his attacks are Cross Slicer, Gaia Reactor, and Phosphorous Fire Attack.

"Cross Slicer!" Samudramon swings both blades at Imperialdramon, who adeptly dodges away. The ethereal slices the blades produce continue, though dissipate harmlessly upon his thick armor.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon again easily knocks Samudramon off his feet once more, sending him tumbling back. Undeterred, a tenacious Samudramon hops back to his feet and charges once more, swinging desperately at the fast moving Imperialdramon.

Come on Samudramon! You can do it!" Takato cheers, clenching his fists tightly. "Show him what you can do!"

"Phosphorous Fire Attack!" As Imperialdramon leaps away, Samudramon rapidly slices, creating a barrage of fiery ethereal blades. Imperialdramon easily dodges each of them, but the attacks each pivot, turning to converge upon the great knight once again.

"Splendor Blade!" Noticing the nature of his foe's attack, Imperialdramon quickly swipes and dispels each one with a glimmering blade of his own before tossing the blade at Samudramon, impaling him easily.

"No!" Takato shouts as Samudramon tumbles back down to the ground, data beginning to show signs of instability. Imperialdramon lands close to his foe, appearing to bask in his victory. Samudramon shifts, forcing himself back up, and glares at his foe, clearly not yet ready to quit.

"A life of reliance on humans for your power has made you soft," Imperialdramon taunts, "while my dedication to the Mistress has blessed me with untold and unrivaled power. You do not stand a chance against me."

 _He's right. Samudramon can't win, not alone at least. Ohhh! If only Guilmon were here!_ "Guilmon! Where are you?" Takato cries out aloud.

"Cross Slicer!" Samudramon swings both of his blades down upon Omnimon, but they clang off his armor without any effect.

"Still you fight? Still you refuse to see? You are clearly beyond redemption! The only place you will see your human again is in the nether! Splendor…!" Before Imperialdramon can finish his attack, he takes note of a pink beam rushing towards him and instead disengages, flipping back to avoid it. From within, a red saurian creature tumbles out, landing at Takato's feet. "…found you Takatomon…" Guilmon mumbles from the ground.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouts, some relief apparent in his voice. "How did you find me?"

"I heard you calling for help. So I ran as fast as I could and now I'm here," he replies as he stands before crouching low and snarling in Imperialdramon's direction. As the knight squints at the human and his partner, he fails to notice Samudramon rush him and tackle him.

"Guilmon, Samudramon is in trouble. We have to help him. Do you feel strong enough to fight?" Takato asks. Guilmon cocks his head at him. "Sure Takatomon. I can fight!" he states with certainty. "I'll fight till I can't fight anymore!"

"Right then: no holding back this time! We beat this guy or die trying! Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fires, but Samudramon is ready this time: "Gaia Reactor!" The waves of heat emanate off his body before creating a detonation that easily nullifies Imperialdramon's attack.

"Shield of the Just!" Distracted by his own attack, Imperialdramon fails to notice Gallantmon charge and fire and is forced backward slightly by the impact. He sets his eyes on Gallantmon, who moves to stand beside Samudramon. Samudramon appears confused by the appearance of the crimson knight and his hand clenches on his blade, as if preparing to swing at the newcomer. A single look into the knight's eyes relaxes him however, and he instead looks up at Imperialdramon, ready to engage their mutual foe together.

Imperialdramon appears to chuckle and says, "At last: a fight that might be worthy of my time…" He lifts his blade up and salutes. "A fair warning: I won't be holding back anymore."

"Neither will we! Lightning Joust!"

"Phosphorous Fire Attack!"

Both attacks strike their target, though seem to accomplish little more than singe his armor. "Positron Laser!" He aims at Samudramon and fires, but Gallantmon moves in front and raises his shield. The impact forces him to slide backward, but Samudramon places his own weight behind his ally as well, and together, they dispel the attack.

Imperialdramon rushes them, sword held at the ready: "Splendor Blade!"

"Cross Slicer!" Pushing past Gallantmon, Samudramon swings to parry, managing to do so, though staggering back due to his foe's superior strength. Gallantmon takes advantage of the opening his ally creates and jabs with his lance, aiming for a soft spot in Imperialdramon's armor under his arm. "Lightning Joust!" As he successfully pierces the underarm, he fires at point blank, sending a shockwave through Imperialdramon's entire suit of armor and sending him to the dirt.

The two ready themselves once more as Imperialdramon stands, chuckling yet again. "Clever boy. You'd make a fine squire. Pity the Mistress has marked you for deletion."

"Cross Slicer!"

"Omni Sword!" Samudramon tries to attack again, but Imperialdramon is faster, swinging his blade and brushing the saurian digimon aside with ease. "Unfortunately for you, I sit on an entirely different level of expertise. You will need much more than a couple lucky hits to best me."

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon lunges forward, and Imperialdramon easily parries his attack aside, causing the bolt of static to fly off in the wrong direction. "Positron Laser!" Gallantmon is tossed backward, his armor cracking open from the intense blast.

"You see, no attack you throw at me can penetrate my armor. Any attack that could I could easily dodge, and any foe possessing enough speed and power to pass both of those defensives would lack the necessary defense to outlast me. Do you see how hopeless this fight is for you yet? I am the epitome of my Mistress's creation, and nothing, not even the Digital Hazard, could produce something superior."

"I'm more than just the Digital Hazard," Gallantmon says as he forces himself back to his feet. "My friends and I possess the power of humans and digimon together: a power that was strong enough to fight even the Digimon Sovereigns. My power stems from all of them: everyone I fight for. In their names, I will defeat you!"

 _Gallantmon mode change to… Crimson Mode!_

"A change in armor and weaponry will not earn you victory against me," Imperialdramon taunts. "No matter how powerful you think you are, the Mistress and her servants will always be stronger! Splendor Blade!"

"Royal Saber!" Gallantmon parries Imperialdramon's attack, digging his heels in to gain more leverage in his attempt to block. Imperialdramon presses down, easily displaying superior strength. "Your conviction is admirable: Truly that of a fearless knight. It almost makes me sad that you will have to be deleted; such a waste."

"Phosphorus Fire Attack!" Samudramon swings rapidly, unleashing another barrage of fiery blades. Gallantmon expertly disengages and flips backward before spinning his lance: "Crimson Light!" Imperialdramon takes both attacks, grunting slightly as Gallantmon's hits his breastplate, but he again laughs it off. "How quaint. Is this truly the maximum you can muster?"

"Cross Slicer!"

"Positron Laser!" Samudramon is again blasted away, allowing Imperialdramon to focus on Gallantmon. "How long do you intend to play this game, hmm? Do you honestly believe that you will best me?"

"Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon rushes and swings, but Imperialdramon parries and quickly disengages, forcing his opponent to stagger back.

"Even if you did think you stood a chance, do you really believe you would defeat me before those DexDoruGreymon over there reached our position and swarmed you?"

"Royal Saber!" Imperialdramon again parries, this time retaliating: "Omni Sword!" Gallantmon is thrown backward, landing with a thud before scrambling back up to his feet. "You are afraid, aren't you, crimson knight? Not even that virus can protect you from your fate, and you know it."

"Crimson Light!"

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fires his cannon, meeting Gallantmon's attack and causing a premature detonation of power between them. Gallantmon is again tossed back, Imperialdramon sauntering up nonchalantly.

"You learned the lesson too late: The Hazard is no match for the Mistress."

"Cross Slicer!" Samudramon again returns to his feet and desperately attacks, accomplishing little more than garnering the royal knight leader's attention. "Quite impatient, aren't we. Do you think the power of the spirit of darkness alone is sufficient to stand in the Mistress's way? You truly are as foolish as that boy you seek. If reunification with him is what you seek, I shall be happy to oblige…"

Samudramon appears to understand what his foe has stated, as the fire vanishes from his eyes: now displaying only a pained and somber look.

"Positron Laser!" As Samudramon lowers his guard, Imperialdramon fires, punching a hole clean through him. He tumbles backward and smashes down, making no further movements, save for the unstable shifting of his data.

"You monster…" Gallantmon mutters as he struggles back to his feet. "You call yourself a knight…?"

"I serve my Lady zealously; something a poser like you wouldn't understand," he replies callously as he shifts his attention back to him.

"On my honor, I will make you pay for what you've done!"

"I seriously doubt that… A virus like you is no match for the righteous fury of a Royal Knight. Come quietly, and I might even spare your friend over there."

"No. No more fear! No more giving in! I'll show you what you're really up against! If you want the Hazard, I'll give it to you! I'll show you the power of digimon and humans together as one! You'll never harm another person or digimon again! I…WILL…DEFEAT YOU!"

Static crackles around him, his armor darkening to an azure color while his wings and blades turn spectral.

 _Gallantmon mode change to… Chaos Mode!_

Imperialdramon's eyes glimmer with excitement upon his foe's transformation. "Finally. You unleash the Hazard's power. Let us see what it does for you…"

"Soulless Sword!" Gallantmon makes no attempts at witty banter, instead rushing his foe with breakneck speed. Imperialdramon appears slightly surprised with the increase in speed, raising his blade just in time to parry and knock his opponent's sword away. Gallantmon however merely swings his lance around, cutting at Imperialdramon leg. The knight takes a step back to dodge it and Gallantmon continues his advance, swinging his sword around.

"Omni Sword!" Imperialdramon retaliates and Gallantmon takes to the sky, hovering just out of the reach of his opponent's sword. "I'll admit, I didn't see that coming…" Imperialdramon taunts. "But you wont be able to surprise me again."

"Shade of Tumult!" Gallantmon twirls his lance and fires a ghastly beam at the Royal Knight. Imperialdramon nimbly moves away before firing off his cannon: "Positron Laser!" To Imperialdramon's surprise, rather than dodge, Gallantmon swings his sword and deflects the attack away. _Well… That's a first…_

"Soulless Sword!" Gallantmon again charges with great speed and attempts to jab at his foe. Imperialdramon attempts to parry, but Gallantmon feints and instead stabs into his opponent with his lance. To Imperialdramon's chagrin, the blade easily passes right through his armor and he staggers back, clutching at the wound, which now leaks data. "I stand corrected. You're full of surprises…"

"Soulless Sword!"

"Splendor Blade!" Imperialdramon proves faster and swings his shining blade, tearing a rift in his foe's armor. As Gallantmon staggers back, Imperialdramon advances, keeping the azure knight on the defensive with an endless barrage of swipes and strikes. Gallantmon parries each blow, but fails to find an opening to either retaliate or escape his opponent's attack range. One blow nearly knocks him off his feet and he decides to risk it, leaping away to take flight. Noticing this, Imperialdramon charges and fires his cannon: "Positron Laser!"

Gallantmon tumbles back down and Imperialdramon raises his sword to deal a finishing blow: "Splendor Blade!"

"Soulless Sword!" In a desperate move, Gallantmon raises his blade, parrying the blow, before swinging wide and slicing through both of his opponent's knees. Imperialdramon grunts in pain, and stumbles back, giving Gallantmon an opportunity to escape. As Imperialdramon swings back down, Gallantmon pumps his wings and zips away, narrowly avoiding losing a limb. He twirls his lance and throws it at his foe: "Shade of Tumult!"

Imperialdramon is struck by the blow and pushed backward, though he manages to keep on his feet. Gallantmon quickly rushes him again, swiping relentlessly with his sword while the Royal Knight parries with expertise. As he tries to leap back to gain an opportunity to retaliate, Gallantmon swipes in a wide arc, cutting into his stomach and forcing him to his knees from the pain.

"…I see my armor is of little consequence to you…" he grumbles as Gallantmon swings down and he parries the blow, holding his opponent at bay. "Your speed is also quite impressive…" Gallantmon continues to press down and keep his foe subdued. "Unfortunately for you, I am still stronger…" He forces himself back to his feet and presses with all his strength, before flitting his wrist and quickly disarming the azure knight. "…and much more skilled. Splendor Blade!" He raises his sword and swings down. Rather than flee, Gallantmon raises his arms and grabs the sword, holding its blade at bay. Imperialdramon presses all the more, but Gallantmon's reserves of strength prove unwavering, keeping the two locked in what appears an equal struggle. Gallantmon's aura flares, a wavering blue glow that surrounds him and soon spreads to the blade. Imperialdramon howls in pain as his own blade begins to sear his hands. "Shade of Tumult!" A sudden flare of energy flows off of Gallantmon and shatters Imperialdramon's sword, sending both knights stumbling backward.

Imperialdramon stands uneasily, mumbling, "It's not possible…" as his foe also returns to his feet. He turns to look at the horizon, realizing the DexDoruGreymon have come dangerously close. "That's it… Time to end this…"

Gallantmon screeches loudly before charging at him and he times himself, pivoting just as the knight reaches him and slaps him down to the sand. He quickly leaps away, summoning a large cannon with two grips. "A valiant fight, Hazard. But this is over! Giga Crusher!" The cannon charges and fires, seeming to rip the very air apart as it flies towards Gallantmon. The azure knight is unable to dodge and is thrown backward, his wings seeming to shatter like glass while his armor is literally torn from his body. The recoil from the blast forces Imperialdramon off his feet, but he forces himself back up with determination.

As Gallantmon strikes the ground, he splits into Takato and Guilmon, each looking drained and sore, to the point of being unable to move. Imperialdramon stumbles slowly toward them, his eyes betraying a look of satisfaction, though also a fair amount of annoyance. "And so it is settled. The Mistress is superior," he shouts as he moves closer. "I will hand it to you: you very nearly bested me, and that greatly agitates me."

Takato rolls himself onto his stomach and slowly pushes himself up to his feet while Guilmon moves in front of him, crouching low to try and look menacing, though his exhaustion and weakness are readily apparent.

Imperialdramon ceases his advance and squints at the rookie. "Still you wish to stand against me?"

"I won't let you take Takato!" Guilmon insists.

"And how will you stop me?" Imperialdramon asks as he takes aim with the cannon on his arm. "Positron…"

"Gaia Reactor!" Imperialdramon turns around, too late to notice Samudramon had managed to stand again as well. The shockwave pushes him forward and tosses Takato and Guilmon back as well. Samudramon rushes at Imperialdramon, stabbing one blade into the hole in his side and the other into the hole in his stomach. As Imperialdramon grunts in surprise, Samudramon maintains momentum, pushing the Royal Knight toward the thrashing swarm not far off.

"Wait! Ryudamon! Stop!" Takato calls after him. He tries to step forward, but instead falls, his partner rushing to his side to help him stand again.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Imperialdramon shouts as he swings his fists at the saurian digimon. Samudramon appears to ignore the blows and continues to press with all his might, soon entering the DexDoruGreymons' range of attention. "This is for Ren!" he shouts as he presses with his swords, widening the fractures in Imperialdramon's armor. The DexDoruGreymon press upon them, ripping Samudramon away from Imperialdramon and tearing into him. Imperialdramon attempts to escape, but unarmed and weakened, the DexDoruGreymon easily force him downward and tear into his data through his wounds.

Relaxing himself, Samudramon dedigivolves into Ryudamon, a smile plastered on his snout. Takato catches one final glimpse of it before he looks away and the swarm finally deletes him.

* * *

 _Atticus clenches his jaw tighter as he continues to be flooded with static shocks. "Tell me!" Apocalymon again demands._

 _"I don't know! I don't know the answer!" Atticus shouts, his voice cracking slightly due to his desperate tone._

 _"You are truly useless!" Apocalymon responds, giving him another painful squeeze and shock. "I'm growing quite bored and impatient with trying to pull this information out of you!"_

 _Atticus breathes heavily, trying to recompose himself. His head buzzes and images flash through his head: a blue camouflaged saurian creature boastfully holding a rifle aloft while a scrawny impish creature with green flames laughs at him; a girl with blonde hair, riding on a fierce hound, chasing him across a variety of landscapes; a boy with bright yellow goggles with a red saurian creature beside him and a blue haired boy and red haired girl behind him, looking fiercely at a castle in the distance; a terrifying red dragon accompanied by the sound of a horrified screech; him leaping and knocking the goggle-headed boy aside before being struck by lightning from a giant metal chicken; an image of the boy laughing followed by one of him sagging in depression; an azure knight clashing with a titanic black metallic dog; the image of a swarm of red dragonoid creatures with drill like tails, followed by a small yellow furry creature turning into one._

 _The images are too much for him and he squirms and shakes his head to rid his thoughts of them, but they continue to bombard him: names zipping into his head: Takato; Henry; Rika; Alice; Ryo; Ren; Marcus; Ryudamon; Sakia; Edvard; Commandramon; Chiblynmon; Kotemon; DexDoruGreymon; Millenniummon; Megidramon; Gennai; Apocalymon; on and on the sounds of their names buzz in his head as images of them rush through._

 _"You were always afraid to know the truth, weren't you?" Apocalymon continues to taunt as he notices the boy squirming. "They will all suffer at the Hazard's hands because you couldn't be bothered to tell me the weakness."_

Not…afraid… _"Not…afraid…" he repeats aloud. "I'm not afraid." Suddenly, a look of determination appears on his face and he looks up at his captor. "I am not afraid…not anymore. I don't know what you want to know, but I do know that there are people out there waiting for me. I see their faces, hear their names…"_

 _"So you remember all of them, do you human? Faces and names long gone."_

 _"I remember…that I died. And yet I remember things after death. These faces…these names…" He furrows his brow and looks with determination at his captor. "And I know that whoever they are, they wouldn't want me to talk to you!"_

 _"You think I'm not on your side, Tamer of Darkness? I gave you the Hazard; caused you to destroy so much, and now I give you the chance to end that curse, and you spit back in my face?!"_

 _"Do your worst!" Atticus taunts. "I'm not afraid anymore! I may not remember exactly who those people are, but I do know that they need to be protected: from you!"_

 _You are wrong!" Apocalymon insists. "What they must be protected from is the virus that you and I unleashed! Tell me what you know of its nature!" Apocalymon squeezes again and Atticus clamps down on his tongue, refusing to give further reply. To his surprise, the claw suddenly loosens and Apocalymon releases him._

 _He looks up at the towering digimon, whose gaze shifts about in the void. "You have wasted my time. The Hazard escapes yet again. This game is pointless! I am through with this deceptive little trick!" A beam suddenly strikes Apocalymon from behind, causing his form to shift and distort. He explodes into data shards, revealing a young girl with a barbed staff in her hand. Atticus blinks, as if not believing his eyes._

 _ **"I have found you. Please help me,"** the girl pleads. Atticus adopts a confused look. "How did…"_

 _ **All will be well, but you must tell me what he wanted to know.** Atticus again blinks, still confused. **Can you tell me how to ensure that the Hazard is permanently deleted? It is important that we act soon, for it will destroy everything I hold dear if we do not.** Atticus squints at the girl, clearly still not trusting what he sees. She does look truly distraught and did just destroy his tormentor: perhaps he could share what he…_

 _As he starts to open his mouth, he sees the subtlest of curves to the girl's lips. Almost like a smile that she was trying to hide. He scans her up and down and asks, "Who are you?"_

 _ **I'm in need of your help. Please tell me: before it is too late.** Atticus listens carefully this time, noting the lack of emotion in the girl's voice despite the desperate look of her eyes. "That doesn't answer my question, does it?"_

 _ **Are you not a hero of the Digital World? Would you turn down my cry for your aid? If you help me, I can help you.**_

 _He squints again at her. The familiarity of her voice is tantalizing, but he cannot recall where he had heard it. "I didn't ask for help."_

 _ **But you are trapped here, and I can get you out. You must tell me how to keep the Hazard from surviving deletion.**_

 _The word deletion echoes in his mind. "How did you find me here? Where are we? How did you defeat Apocalymon just now?"_

 _ **Because I know all that I need to know. I am wherever I want to be. And I need your help. So help.** Her face shows distress and appears genuine, but her voice remains stale and emotionless. "Time is running out."_

 _"And you are running out of patience," Atticus adds without thinking. He immediately furrows his brow as the girl frowns. "Why would I say that…?"_

 _ **Your friends need your help. You must tell me.**_

 _"So that you can destroy the Hazard." Atticus pops his hand onto his mouth. "I can read your mind." The girl doesn't reply, instead letting her facial expression do the talking._

 _"No… You are reading mine…" Atticus says. "I know who you are."_

 _ **And at the same time, you have no idea,** the girl adds. Atticus thinks hard, trying to recall, but only the image of a tree comes to mind._

 _Atticus's eyes widen, the last of his memories flooding back to him: the five massive sovereigns attacking him and the other humans he remembered before. The knights that struck out at them. The one they called Mistress…_

 _"Yggdrassil is the tree…" Atticus mumbles. "And you are that tree's consciousness here. A name… Norn..." The girl frowns at him. **You will tell me what I want to know.**_

 _"Or what?" Atticus asks. "What will you do to me? I know this game: Huanglongmon has played this before. We're in my head…"_

 _ **I can see everything you know. You can't hide the information from me.**_

 _"Wrong," Atticus replies. "If you could see what you wanted to know, you wouldn't need to ask." Atticus turns his back on her. "You can read my thoughts, but you can't get to my memories; not unless I let you…and I won't be showing you anything…"_

 ** _One way or the other, I will destroy the Hazard. Your decision is whether or not someone else may be so unfortunate as to become infected and require deletion._**

 _"No. My decision is whether I help you destroy the Hazard, or leave you to be destroyed by it. I can hear your thoughts the same as you can hear mine. You know you've already lost. Your champion has fallen and what few remain you don't think are enough to hold the Hazard long enough for it to be destroyed."_

 _ **And what of you, Tamer of Darkness? I wonder what you shall gain from this.** Atticus squints with confusion. **You can't go back with them, can you? They're going to leave you here…**_

 _"And?" Atticus asks. "It doesn't seem like much can be done for me."_

 ** _I told you: I can get you out of here. You are but asleep: a program unable to operate until rebooted. I can do just that for you. All you have to do is cooperate._**

 _"Pass," Atticus responds quickly._

 ** _What has changed? Did you not seek to destroy the Hazard yourself?_**

 _"That was before…"_

 _ **Before what? Before you allowed human emotion to overrule the logical steps that needed to be taken?** Atticus squints angrily at her. **You do still feel human emotions, don't you? False emotions as they are, they are real to you, just as a digimon's emotions are real to it.**_

 _"I see no logical reason to assist a tyrant such as yourself with maintaining a vice grip on the Digital Network."_

 ** _And who would rule if not me? Who shall keep order? The humans? The humans of those other worlds do not understand this world. They cannot possibly comprehend its complexity. Need I also remind you that it was humans who unleashed the Chaos upon the Digital World? The Chaos which I abated and buried deep._**

 _"It's tough to believe you have a heroic side, given everything I have seen. I'd say you're your actions were logical, not compassionate. That's one thing that is different about humans. We don't simply follow cold and callous logic. That's exactly why they will escape and you will be left with nothing."_

 ** _Your humanity is useful for solving problems at times, but your penchant for meddling becomes problematic when you are allowed to believe yourselves superior._**

 _Atticus's mind clouds over. "What are you doing?"_

 ** _Showing you the fate of the last human who defied me…_**

 _Atticus's eyes glaze over and his mind's eye stirs with the image of a desert, a young boy hooded beneath a cloak pressing across it. He limps, clutching a tiny device in one hand, Atticus paling upon seeing it. "That's…"_

 ** _Ren Seishuu. Digi-destined of Thunder. He wandered the Southern Quadrant for some time, seeking his partner, Ryudamon. Needless to say, he never found him, but he did find me. When I heard there was a human wandering the Digital World, I sent my knights to retrieve him and bring him before myself and my sovereigns._**

 _The image shifts to a crystalline chamber, where Ren is shoved before a plinth with a glowing orb atop it. **I promised to help him find his partner escape the Digital World in return for his services in clearing out some problematic digimon…**_

 _The image again shifts, this time showing the silhouette of a massive, four-legged creature surrounded by seven familiar digimon. "The Demon Lords…" Atticus mumbles._

 _ **More than just that. There were many digimon in that accursed land that needed to be dealt with. Including…** Atticus's eyes widen as he stares at himself fighting alongside the impish creature he recalled earlier. **He accused me of inciting genocide and refused to obey, much like you are refusing now. I promised him he would never see his partner again.** Atticus watches as the plinth and orb glow before a knight he recognizes as Imperialdramon strikes the boy down. Ren's form shatters into bits of data, leaving only his cracked digivice, which Imperialdramon quickly smashes as well. _

**_I kept his pet: ensured he would never go to the next world to be with his partner, and I promise, if you persist in your defiance, there are fates far worse than an eternity in this limbo…_**

* * *

Ryo replaces the comm device in his pocket, having sent another message to the Real World. "How much longer do we have?" Kazu asks.

"About an hour and a half," Ryo replies.

"We'll have to get moving then," Henry interjects. "There isn't a way out of this level, save for a data stream."

"So we gotta track down another one of em?" Impmon complains.

"Guilmon managed to find one. There's definitely more. We just have to get lucky," Alice assures.

Henry quickly glances over toward Rika and Renamon, who each stand with their arms crossed and eyes fixated on the horizon, over which the data stream that Guilmon had leapt for had vanished. Rika holds Chiblynmon's bauble in her hand, trying to see what Guilmon can see, but ultimately sees nothing. Her mind drifts toward Atticus, though the only thing she sees is a blonde girl and she quickly puts the image out of her mind.

"You think he found him?" Masahiko asks, tugging on Rika's pants leg. Rika gives him a sour look at first, but softens and nods. "I'm sure he did. I only wish we went with him..."

"Guilmon can take care of Takato," Ryo insists. "With any luck, they'll head for the emergence point of the ark and we can meet them there."

"He was captured by the Royal Knights," Kotemon points out. "There isn't much likelihood that he'll escape unless we rescue him."

"That's a suicide mission," Dobermon interjects.

"He'd do it for us," Terriermon retorts. "Not saying it'd be the smart idea, but you gotta admit it's the right one."

"A rescue attempt seems highly improbable to succeed," Guardromon adds with some disappointment.

"Five knights…" Jeri mumbles.

"Jeri's right. There's still five more knights out there," Kenta adds. "Chances are they'd be standing in the way of any attempt to get Takato out."

"Piu puh," MarineAngemon adds sadly in support of his tamer.

"We're definitely not in any condition to pick fights," Ryo states. "MarineAngemon is still exhausted and the rest of us need time to recover."

"Speak for yourself! I feel fit as a fiddle!" Impmon exclaims, flexing his arms.

"Says the guy who gluttonously absorbed a Royal Knight," Kotemon retorts. "I mean, you could of at least left more for Chiblynmon." Impmon sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

"Impmon didn't mean to!" Mako exclaims. "He just needs to be in top shape so he can protect all of us."

"Yea, we don't want to lose Impmon or anybody else," Ai adds, grabbing and hugging her partner tightly along with her twin brother.

"I'm fine. Really," Chiblynmon insists. "Besides, It's not like that energy should be wasted on me. I can't help any of you fight without Atticus…"

"You were pretty good in that last fight," Kai assures the gremlin digimon, drawing a slight smile and nod from him.

"Regardless, if we all intend to make it out of here, we'll have to meticulously plan our steps," Henry interjects.

"And the sooner we get moving, the better," Rika adds.

"So where do we go, Ryo?" Monodramon asks his tamer.

"I know there are some mountains over yonder and that's where I found a data stream last time," Alice points out.

"Right then. We can head…"

An explosion of light, similar to a firecracker, explodes over their heads, echoing loudly over the landscape. Dobermon crouches low, and begins to snarl. "We have company!"

Sure enough, as the others turn, they see a lithe, armored form with flowing blonde hair holding a rapier high over his head. "That's Leopardmon!" Kotemon warns.

"And I'll bet he just summoned his friends," Alice remarks, pulling out her d-ark.

"We'll handle him!" Terriermon exclaims. "I've been itching for a good fight!"

"We all will," Ryo adds. "Everyone who has strength to fight should. We have to beat this guy and get out of here before any of his reinforcements manage to cut us off." Leopardmon lowers his sword to point at the tamers before pulling back in a salute, making clear his challenge.

"Follow my lead," Henry commands, pulling out his d-ark. "Lets make quick work of him…"

* * *

Dolphin nearly smashes the screen in front of him as a notification causes him to pale. "We have another problem."

"What is it now?" Janyuu asks, rushing over to check his friend's console.

"The network's rate of decompilation has shifted again. We now have approximately two hours." Janyuu checks the main screen, which bears a timer countdown for the ark's launch, listed at 1:30:12 and counting. We've lost an hour and a half and our window for error has shrunk to only a half hour."

"We have to contact Kurota. We should send the ark now," Dolphin insists, to which Janyuu nods in agreement.

"We can't" Yamaki states solemnly. "We have more bad news…" Janyuu and Dolphin walk over to his work station and look at the newly received message that had appeared on his screen:

Riley:

We have experienced a major setback. Takato has been captured by the Royal Knights and we have only narrowly escaped our own fate by diving into a data stream. Though we are all intact for now, Guilmon is not with us and we remain trapped on the tundra level of the Digital World, with no discernable way back to the desert level so as to board the ark.

We understand that we have less than two hours to make the window, but we are not entirely certain we will. It is vital that our timing be near perfect, as though we have managed to defeat a couple more knights, I do not know that we can handle those that remain, and the swarms of DexDoruGreymon are beginning to close in on all that remains of the Digital World. We will do all we can to find a way back to the emergence point before the expiration of our time, but some advice on what we might be able to do to best ensure escape would be greatly appreciated.

"We can't risk sending the ark early. It's highly probable that they'd miss it or that it would be destroyed before they could board it," Yamaki mutters after giving his colleagues a few moments to read the message over.

"In other words, our hands are tied…" Janyuu mutters as he reads over the message once again.

"We should have let you send the ark earlier…" Dolphin mumbles.

"Yes. You should have," is Yamaki's only reply.

"It's not over yet. The children are resourceful: they'll find a way back to the appropriate level," Janyuu states shakily.

"Even if they did, unless they bring Guilmon back, we won't be able to cure any of them of the virus. It's not readily clear what would happen to any if the children infected," Yamaki points out.

"They'll do it. We have to have faith in that much," Dolphin states, though he sounds uncertain.

"The best thing we can do is keep an eye on the Network's rate of decompilation and hope the gap doesn't close any more. We launch as scheduled and hope that it won't be too late."

"Do we know where it will emerge? We should get the families ready…" Dolphin mutters.

"The best place to bring it is here, if at all possible."

"Negative. I have a specific location for you to send it." Yamaki looks over to notice Kurota had returned. "It's a secure facility, where we know the digimon won't be of any issue. I've already arranged for the families to be brought there by the Naicho."

"Fine. Give me the coordinates and I'll install it into the program," Yamaki says. "We have to make sure everything is ready. Any last minute surprises could mean automatic failure."

* * *

Shibumi's eyes glimmer as they reflect the computer screen in front of him. He jabs quickly and expertly at the keys, creating new codes and combinations before trying them against their viral creation, only for each to fail. He pushes himself back in his seat, frowning at his lack of progress.

"Did you try using an 'if, then,' command?" Riley asks glancing down his failed experiments.

"That's not really the issue," Shibumi mumbles. "The X-virus is just so potent. It's literally disrupting my set commands."

"Guilmon's data isn't helping at all?" she asks.

"Not particularly," Shibumi replies. "When I run a copy of his data, the virus does fail to attach, but I can't distinguish what part of his data is counteracting the effects of the virus."

"I thought we would just pull the Hazard out and use it?" Riley asks, checking her own console.

"Yea. Problem is all the data looks the same. We can't forget that Takato created Guilmon from scratch. Virtually all pieces of his data have the basic code of the virus that created him."

"Well, let's try comparing his data patterns to the other digimons'. That should give us something." Riley's fingers flit quickly over the keys and she pulls up a sample signature of both Renamon and Terriermon to compare to Guilmon. Shibumi glances down the codes, his mouth contorting with disappointment. "It's virtually indistinguishable…"

"You said virtually. Do you see a difference?" Riley asks.

"One difference, yes. Let's try that piece." He splices the code, inserting it into his base antidote program and runs the experiment again. He starts to smile as the virus appears to fail to break down the program, but frowns as the simulation fails once again. "I'm running out of ideas…" Shibumi admits.

"We must need a combination of pieces," Riley mutters, mostly to herself. "If we could get the right combination…"

"There are an infinite number of interactions any of the sections of his data could have. We can't test all of them in the hour and half we have remaining."

"Then we test as many as we can in the time we have left. Maybe we get lucky."

"I'm doubtful…"

"We can't give up, Mr. Mizuno. This is the only way to save those children and their partners." Shibumi again sits back in his chair, thinking as hard as he can, but no ideas seem to come to him and he lets out a sigh before lowering his head into his hand.

"I don't like that look," Tally mumbles to her friend as she joins the two of them. "Does that mean we can't create the antidote program?"

"It appears so," Riley admits. "Where have you been?"

"Just working with Kurota's cages…I mean…containment units…"

"I'm not looking forward to breaking this to those kids…" Riley mutters as she lowers her head.

"Neither am I. I mean, what's going to happen to all of us after this? We won't be able to work at Hypnos anymore…"

"None of it really matters," Riley replies, shaking her head without raising it. "We're at the end of an era, and there isn't much to be done about it. At this point, if we could just save those kids, that'd be enough for me…"

"What's the issue? Why can't you make the program? You have Guilmon's data, don't you?"

"Yea, but we can't figure out what makes him and Takato immune. If only Takato had a data pattern. It'd probably be…"

"That's it..." Shibumi suddenly says, looking up. "That's just it, Riley. You're a genius!"

"What's it?" Riley asks, clearly confused.

"Takato's data. We use Takato's data!"

"What?" Tally asks. "Takato isn't data though. How would we…?"

Shibumi dials the phone at his desk and the voice of Yamaki answers at the other end. "Mitsuo. It's Gorou. We're working on that antidote program for them now, but I need to know: do you have a copy of Takato Matsuki's DNA sequence? … Great! Have it sent to me immediately. Kurota will know how." He hangs up.

"What's going on? What good will Takato's DNA sequence do?"

"Put simply, the virus must be bonded to his cellular DNA," Shibumi answers. "If we can translate his DNA sequence into a code sequence…"

"We could compare the sequence to Guilmon's and pick out the combination that is unique," Riley interrupts, catching Shibumi's point. "Instead of comparing Guilmon to himself or to other digimon, we compare him to human sequences…"

"And isolate only what they have in common: the Hazard virus," Shibumi finishes, giving her a nod.

"That could take hours!" Tally shouts. There's no way we have enough time!"

"Not if all three of us work on it," Shibumi assures. "We each take about a third of DNA sequence, translate it into code and then compare it to our record of Guilmon's data signature and the signature of the Hazard that Norn provided to us."

"That's still cutting it dangerously close," Riley points out. "We're not even sure this will work and if it doesn't, we'll be out of time."

"It's the best option we have. The only idea that we can work with. It has to work." Tally and Riley exchange glances before looking back at him and nodding.

"We'll help too." Shibumi smiles as he looks up, noticing Babel, Curly, and Daisy. "We heard you were taken off house arrest. Took a bit to find out where they brought you."

"Glad to have you here. We need all the help we can get." The computer pings behind him and he quickly opens the correspondence. "Alright ladies and gentleman. Let's get to work."


	68. Leopardmon: The Natural vs Supernatural

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 68: Natural vs. Supernatural: The Leopardmon Fight

Leopardmon struts calmly up to the tensed tamers, giving off an air of smugness. "Where, oh where, could my fellow knights be…"

"Same place you're about to be!" Alice shouts back.

"You best hope I don't beat you to the punch, little girl…"

"Don't let his taunts get to you. Focus and we can easily defeat him," Ryo orders. "Biomerge activate!"

"Biomerge activate!" the others shout in unison.

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Dobermon biomerge to… Anubismon!_

 _Kotemon biomerge to… Zanbamon!_

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

Leopardmon glances between the newly formed megas. "Well I'm shaking in my boots now…" he states sarcastically.

"You should be! Pyramid Power!" Anubismon claps his hands together before sending arcing beams towards Leopardmon, which he nimbly dodges away from.

"Voltage Blade!"

"Darkness Claw!"

"Focal Blade!"

Twirling himself, Leopardmon easily avoids each of their strikes, delivering a kick to the first two and stabbing his rapier at the third, forcing him to break off his attack to dodge.

"Mega Barrage!"

"Spirit Strike!"

As they land, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon unleash their attacks at Leopardmon, hoping to catch him off guard. Though he expertly slices away the fox spirits, his attempt to leap away from MegaGargomon's attack proves slightly late, and he is knocked off balance by the shockwave, landing on his face. Seemingly unfazed, he rolls over and leans back before flipping himself back up to his feet and bringing his rapier up to prepare to continue.

"Amemit!" Anubismon's familiar flies toward Leopardmon and he again nimbly dodges away, parrying another blow from Zanbamon as he flips over him.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon again swings his blade, but Leopardmon easily parries this as well. "Temper, temper… Black Aura Blast!" He jabs with his sword and Justimon flips back to dodge it, but is blown back by the energy flowing off its tip instead.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon swings her staff in an arc, sending off ethereal blades, but Leopardmon easily bats them aside with superior swordsmanship.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon releases another salvo, and Leopardmon again attempts to dodge, ending back on his face after failing to escape the blast radius quick enough.

"Right then. I know who I'm taking care of first…" He leaps back to his feet and zips towards MegaGargomon, batting both Anubismon and Zanbamon aside.

"Double Impact!" Timing his shots, Beelzemon fires, managing to strike the lithe knight and send him stumbling to the snow at MegaGargomon's feet.

"Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon swings a leg, sending Leopardmon sky-bound.

"Justice Burst!"

"Pyramid Power!"

"Mystic Flame!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Double Impact!"

Unable to move, Leopardmon is pelted by the attacks in sequence, eventually falling back to the ground, though managing to regain composure and land on his feet. "Not too bad, for a bunch of children," Leopardmon admits as he stands tall, gripping his side with his free hand.

"You're outmatched!" Sakuyamon retorts.

"What's this? A few lucky hits, and the fox-witch thinks she and her knuckle dragging cohorts are my betters?"

"We don't think. We know! Thunderclap!" As Justimon slams the snow, creating an avalanche, Leopardmon leaps up and swipes with his sword: "Extinction Wave!" Justimon is thrown backward and Leopardmon lands in his place. "Might be getting a little ahead of yourself then…"

"Amemit!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Double Impact!"

Leopardmon again twirls himself to avoid each of the attacks, landing back on his feet with his rapier at the ready.

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon charges, swinging down with his sword, which Leopardmon easily parries. Before Leopardmon can gloat, however, Zanbamon swings his katana, taking a chip off of his opponent's shoulder before disengaging and moving away.

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Black Aura Blast!" As MegaGargomon's rockets zip towards their target, rather than attempt to dodge, Leopardmon fires off a salvo of his own. He causes one to explode prematurely, but the second flies right through the smoke of the first and detonates, tossing Leopardmon backward. He pivots to regain balance and lands on his feet, but is given no opportunity to recover: "Darkness Claw!"

"Black Aura Blast!" As Beelzemon rakes his claws over Leopardmon's armor, he jabs with his rapier. Beelzemon cuts off his attack, jumping back and pulling out his shotguns once again.

"We've got him on the ropes," Beelzemon shouts to his compatriots, who each move to join him. Leopardmon glances over his opponents before letting out a loud chuckle. "My, my. What am I to do? Clearly my refined swordsmanship isn't going to cut it here…"

"You're right. It's not," Sakuyamon states confidently, gripping her staff tightly in front of her.

"Perhaps a more…bestial approach would be suited to this scenario…" Leopardmon sheathes his sword, causing each of the tamers to hesitate. Leopardmon flings his arms open and announces, "Time for this battle to become a hunt!"

 _Leopardmon mode change to…_

A blinding light envelopes the Royal Knight and his shape shifts. Though keeping his lithe form, he adopts a quadrupedal position, with the wings on his back moving to his hind legs and his helmet becoming a true leopard face, with a fang-filled mouth and searing red eyes. Blue spikes protrude from his upper arms and neck and his hands and feet become metallic paws with red claws to boot. He swings his tail, dispelling the effect and completing his transformation:

 _Leopard Mode!_

"Now…come to me, my prey…"

* * *

Takato and Guilmon trudge through the dark caverns, carrying Atticus between them, as they search endlessly for a way out. Every tunnel appears to open up into at least two more and entertaining the thought that they could be moving in circles was becoming all the more reasonable. As the candlelight over Guilmon's head dies out and plunges them into total darkness, Takato releases a sigh and lays Atticus against a wall before taking a seat next to him.

"Why are we stopping, Takatomon? Are you tired?"

"We're lost, Guilmon. I don't even know if we're getting closer to the others…" Guilmon steps slowly over towards Takato and, upon finding him, lays his head in his tamer's lap. Takato pets him, both to comfort him as well as himself as his mind drifts back to the aftermath of his fight.

***FLASHBACK***

Takato looks away as the DexDoruGreymon swarm over Ryudamon, rending his data and leaving naught a trace of him. Imperialdramon thrashes about and calls for his Mistress as the DexDoruGreymon mercilessly tear away his armor and drill into him, the jaws of others ripping him apart as they did with Ryudamon. Takato pushes himself back to his feet and tries to stumble forward once more, but Guilmon prevents him, pleading, "Taka-chan, you can't. They'll hurt you."

Takato's mind races with thoughts. Had he brought about the death of yet another friend? Is there truly nothing he could do to save anyone? He wills himself forward, but his body seems not to respond. He breathes heavily, from distress or from exhaustion, he doesn't know.

The DexDoruGreymon continue to chomp and drill into Imperialdramon, keeping him from escaping. His thick armor, once the greatest defense a digimon could hope to have, was now but a prison, prolonging his suffering at the hands of his Mistress's heartless creations. After watching for a short time, Takato finally turns away, sagging his shoulders. His eyes meet Atticus's wide green orbs and a feeling of resentment briefly fills his chest. _Some help you've been. You lay there while your best friend's partner is ripped apart trying to protect you. Why?_ He pushes the thought away, letting out a sigh before stumbling over to him. "Let's go Guilmon…"

Guilmon walks over to his partner and helps him lift Atticus off the ground. "Do you know where the others are?" Takato asks solemnly as he looks around for an opening in the line of still approaching DexDoruGreymon.

"Snowy place, Takatomon," Guilmon replies. "But I don't know how to get there."

"We'll find a way…" Takato mutters as he continues to scan the area. The only way it looks like he can go is…" _Cliffs. We're trapped._ Takato feels his eyes droop but he shakes off the tired feeling. "Looks like we're trapped boy…"

"What if we jump off the cliff?" Guilmon asks. "Calumon and I fell once and we ended up somewhere else." Without answering, Takato pulls in the direction of the cliffs, Guilmon complying with the unspoken directive.

Imperialdramon's cries for his Mistress's mercy become fainter as they move toward the cliff, soon disappearing entirely. Takato takes one more look back at the swarm on the horizon, mentally saying his "good bye" to Ryudamon before asking, "You ready Guilmon?"

Guilmon nods to him, using one claw to continue to support Atticus while wrapping his other around his tamer. Takato closes his eyes and takes a step forward, Guilmon doing likewise. The three plummet downward, holding fast to one another until everything blacks out.

***END FLASHBACK***

 _I wish I knew what to do…_ Takato looks one last time at Atticus's still limp form. _I bet you'd know what to do. Why won't you wake up? I'm starting to think you don't want to. Not that I can say I blame you…_

Guilmon nuzzles his snout into Takato's lap, grabbing the boy's attention. "Please don't be sad, Taka-chan."

"I'm sorry, buddy. It's just…I'm having trouble processing everything. How many more people are going to get hurt because of me?" Guilmon raises and cocks his head, his eyes showing sympathy, though likely not complete understanding.

"We couldn't save him, could we boy? Ryudamon sacrificed himself to give us a chance to keep going, but… I can't even find my way back to the others…"

Guilmon's ears droop, unable to think of anything to cheer up his best friend. "I just feel so alone… First Suzie and Lopmon, then Pandamon and Leomon, Atticus, and now Ryudamon. I can't save anybody…" Tears begin to stream out of his eyes and he pulls his legs up into a hug. "When is this nightmare going to end?"

Takato sits crying for a few moments in the darkness while Guilmon attempts to comfort him with a few nuzzles of the nose. It's only when a strange light zips into the cavern, hitting the wall and landing on the ground with a thud that Takato looks up, seeing a DigiGnome struggling to move. It's light is faint and its eyes betray a sense of fear as it attempts to scramble back up.

Takato stares at it for a moment, watching it struggle. He had never seen a DigiGnome like this. The terror in its eyes is unbefitting a creature meant to represent hope and happiness. _This is really the end… Not even the DigiGnomes can hold on to hope…_

He looks one more time at Atticus, whose eyes flash in the dim light that the DigiGnome gives off. _You and Commandramon should have deleted me back then. Maybe all of this could have been avoided._

The DigiGnome's light gets dimmer and Guilmon leaps up and dashes over to it, nudging it with his snout. It tries to chirp at him, but only a weak groan comes out. Snatching it up in his jaw, he carries it over to Takato, placing it in his lap before looking up at him with pleading eyes. The DigiGnome shivers and Takato places a hand on it, trying to comfort it in its last moments. Images of Rika and Henry flash into his mind. _I only wish I could find them…and say goodbye…_

The DigiGnome's expression changes; the fear leaving its eyes, replaced with a look of intrigue. Takato feels himself smile as he looks at it and it lets out a weak chirp. The ground beneath them suddenly cracks and, before any can react, they drop down into a chamber below,

"Takato, are you ok?" Guilmon asks, dashing over to help his tamer stand again. With his partner's help, Takato hoists himself back to his feet and answers, "I'm fine." He begins to scan around the chamber, unable to spot the DigiGnome but instead seeing a gaping hole in the wall with snow blowing in from without. His heart jumps in his chest and he dashes over to the edge, looking out at the vast tundra.

"The snowy place!" Guilmon exclaims.

"He granted my wish…" Takato mumbles. He looks out at the horizon, spying a towering form in the distance that he recognizes as MegaGargomon. "There's Henry! We can still make it back to them!" His smile quickly turns to a concerned look, however, as he sees a tinier digimon leap at the gargantuan mega and topple it. "He's under attack!"

Takato looks down, seeing a stark drop to the snow covered ground below. "This could be a problem…" He digs into his pocket until he finds a card. To his surprise, it doesn't turn blue in his grip. "What the…?"

Guilmon drags Atticus's body over to the edge before asking, "Is something wrong, Takatomon?"

"I don't know. Well let's try this: biomerge activate!" After a few moments of nothing happening, Takato sputters: "I don't get it. Why won't it…" As he turns to look at Guilmon, he sees his friend's eyes droop before he shakes his head and stands up tall again. "You're too tired…"

"I'm ok, Takatomon," Guilmon insists.

"No. We're both still exhausted from our last fight, and I don't have anymore recharges. This is not a good time! We have to get over there!"

"Should we jump, Takatomon?" Guilmon suggests.

Considering it for a moment, Takato replies with, "I'm not sure we have much a choice, boy. This might be our only chance to get to the others. Maybe if we just believe that we won't get hurt…" Guilmon grabs Atticus by the cusp of the neck and flings him over the edge before jumping after him. Takato is caught a little off guard but takes a step back and then jumps as well, closing his eyes as he plummets down, down, down until he suddenly feels himself land in a deep bank of snow. As he pulls himself up and out, he sees Guilmon's snout pop up as well and drag Atticus out along with him.

Takato pushes himself through the snow, helping his partner to support their charge. "Right then. Let's go. I refuse to lose anymore friends today!"

* * *

"Wolkenkratzer!" Leopardmon heels up before slamming his front paws back down, causing towers of rock to shoot out from beneath the snow and toss his foes into the air. Justimon and Sakuyamon nimbly move away and charge at the bestial knight:

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Justice Kick!"

Leopardmon leaps over them easily before curling back around and swinging his tail: "Jungle Mines!" As his tail swings above him, orbs of energy form around the two in a circle before rapidly converging on them.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon raises her shield, managing to protect herself, but Justimon tries to leap away, though he quickly realizes that there is no escape from the attack. The orbs converge and detonate upon him, tossing him back to the snow while Leopardmon pounces at and sinks his teeth into Sakuyamon's shoulder just as she lowers her shield.

Standing up, MegaGargomon opens his missile ports once more: "Mega Barrage!"

"Wolkenkratzer!" Pillars of stone again shoot up, the missiles detonating upon them. Leopardmon leaps atop one, and then another, before pouncing towards the towering mega:

"Blockade Runner!" Leopardmon's wings catch the wind and he zips quickly toward his foe, zipping past and pivoting back for another pass, and another, and another, each time, ripping and rending the mecha digimon's plating with his red claws. MegaGargomon stumbles back and swats with his arm, trying desperately to escape the attack.

"Amemit!" Anubismon sends his familiar flying forth, managing to knock Leopardmon away from his chosen target. As the beast recovers, Zanbamon charges toward him, blades ready: "Focal Blade!"

"Wolkenkratzer!" Zanbamon is tossed skyward as the ground beneath him shoots up. "Jungle Mines!" Leopardmon quickly follows up with a barrage of his mines. Unable to escape, Zanbamon curls himself up as the mines rush toward him and explode, sending him plummeting back downward.

"Double Impact!" Basking in his successful attack, Leopardmon is caught off guard by Beelzemon, the bullets pounding against his steely torso.

"Pyramid Power!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Blockade Runner!" As each of his foes launches their attacks, he flaps his wings to give him speed and rushes each of them in turn, raking his claws over them and moving away before they can react.

"Mega Barrage!" As he turns to make another pass, MegaGargomon aims at the area where his friends are clustered and fires. His allies dive to the side to avoid the explosions, but Leopardmon is moving too quickly to stop and is instead tossed by the shockwave of the explosions. He pivots himself and lands back on his feet, his muzzle portraying the slightest of smirks. "Trying to trip me up, are we? Don't you know cats always land on their feet?"

"Thunder Clap!" Foregoing the witty banter, Justimon slams his arm down on the snow, sending a small avalanche at the bestial knight.

"Wolkenkratzer!" Raising another pylon, Leopardmon jumps atop it, easily avoiding Justimon's attack.

"Mystic Flame!"

"Amemit!"

"Double Impact!

"Spirit Strike!"

Each of the megas fires off their attacks as Leopardmon's pylon shoots skyward. He leaps off the pylon to avoid them and swings his tail, laughing as he plummets: "Jungle Mines!" The mines encircle his foes and shoot towards them.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon throws up her shield, doing her best to protect her friends as well. The mines converge and detonate, shattering her shield and sending her comrades sprawling.

"Gargo Missiles!" As Leopardmon lands, MegaGargomon fires off another salvo, but the feline knight easily leaps away and pivots back to charge the mechanical giant: "Blockade Runner!" Letting his wings take him aloft, he zips rapidly past MegaGargomon repeatedly, chipping away slowly at his defensive plating.

"This isn't looking good," Kazu mumbles as he watches the battle beside the others. "Leopardmon is too fast."

"He does not appear to be trying to win, either," Guardromon speaks up. "His tactics suggest that he is stalling."

"Waiting for the other knights to show up and finish us," Chiblynmon confirms from Kai's shoulder. "They're no longer underestimating you."

"Is that why it looks like he's just playing?" Calumon asks, eyes exemplifying his concern.

"Piu pu puh," MarineAngemon chirps.

"Yea, there has to be some way to outsmart him," Kenta adds. Chiblynmon looks down. "Commandramon was always the better one with battle strategy…"

"Impmon'll beat him. You'll see!" Mako says assuredly.

"Darkness Claw!"

"Wolkenkratzer!" Beelzemon rushes Leopardmon, but he simply raises another pylon, tossing Beelzemon on his back once more.

"He's not going to win by attacking like that," Guardromon replies.

"Guys! Guys, I'm here!"

Kai perks up and turns around, spotting Guilmon and Takato jogging through the snow toward them, carrying Atticus between them.

"Takato! You're ok!" Kai shouts excitedly while Chiblynmon leaps off his shoulder to rush to his own tamer's side.

"It's about time you got here, Chumly. More knights will be on their way and we simply can't get this guy to hold still!"

Guardromon moves to assist Takato and Guilmon with their charge, easily picking him up and laying him in the snow near the twins and Calumon. Takato pants for breath before asking, "What's the situation?"

"One of the knights turned into a mean kitty and he keeps hurting the others," Calumon replies, hopping over to Takato before gliding up to land on his head.

"Yea, you gotta get in there, Takato!" Kenta chimes in. Takato looks over at Guilmon, who quite literally tips over and groans. MarineAngemon floats over to him and begins spraying him with hearts. "Guilmon and I kinda had a rough fight and we're not quite recovered," Takato answers, scratching the back of his head. "Already tried to digivolve earlier, and…"

"You've had a rough fight?" Kazu grumbles, interrupting him. "We've had a bunch of rough fights! Come on, Chumly!"

"Don't yell at him!" Kai shouts. "I seem to remember you sitting out this fight because of how bad you and Guardromon had it in our last one!"

"Because I literally used all the energy I had, lamo! That Hazard thing is supposed to make his energy, like, unlimited!"

"Well maybe it doesn't!" Kai shouts back.

"Will you two shut up?" Chiblynmon shouts, finally taking his attention away from his tamer. "You're not helping." He gestures over towards Calumon and the twins, whose faces portray their abject fear and concern. "Takato and Guilmon can't go in. What other options do we have?"

"Pih puh puu puh?" MarineAngemon chirps between healing hearts.

"Do you think he should focus on trying to wake Atticus?" Kenta translates.

"I'm not sure he can," Chiblynmon replies with a frown. "We've already tried that and it didn't seem to improve his condition at all."

"So we're right back where we were? There's no way we're going to beat this guy before his friends arrive and then we'll really be in trouble!" Kazu whines.

"What do you want from me?" Takato suddenly blurts. "I've been trying to wake him since we got captured! Nothing works!"

"Easy, Takato," Chiblynmon pleads. "No one's blaming you."

"They're not going to fight again, are they?" Ai asks Kenta as she starts to tremble next to her brother.

MegaGargomon suddenly slams down near them and Leopardmon jumps atop his torso, eyeing the tamers and quickly spotting Takato. "The Hazard! How can that be? Imperialdramon himself was watching you!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Double Impact!"

"Pyramid Power!"

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, the megas unleash a barrage of their attacks, knocking Leopardmon away from MegaGargomon and into a drift of snow.

"Not a moment too soon, Takato!" Justimon calls over to him. "Biomerge and get in here!"

"Blockade Runner!" Leopardmon leaps back to his feet and rushes quickly past his foes, staggering each of them in turn, before pivoting and stopping in front of the tamers. "How did you escape? What have you done to the General, Hazard?"

"Pu puhh piu puh!" MarineAngemon chirps, fluttering up in front of him.

"Do you dare to taunt me? Jungle Mines!"

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon rushes toward Leopardmon, managing to shove him aside, but the mines form nonetheless, encircling the vulnerable tamers.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon puffs out his chest and blows the strongest heart shield he can muster while Kenta pulls the twins in close and Guardromon snatches both Kazu and Jeri to bring into the shield's safety. The mines converge upon them, exploding upon the shield, though failing to penetrate it. Leopardmon leaps back to his feet and charges towards Takato: "Blockade Runner!"

"Phase Shift!" Chiblynmon leaps up and phases Takato away, causing Leopardmon to pivot and slow himself to find his target again.

"Pyramid Power!" Anubismon encapsulates Leopardmon in a spectral pyramid as he slows and puts his strength into converging it down upon him. Takato and Chiblynmon reappear, just as Atticus's body rolls to a stop near them, in time to notice Anubismon imprison Leopardmon. "That's not going to hold him," Chiblynmon mutters as the other tamers converge to prepare for when he breaks out.

"I feel useless!" Takato whines, clenching his fists at his sides. Looking at Atticus, Chiblynmon responds with, "So do I…"

"Wolkenkratzer!" From within his prison, Leopardmon summons forth numerous pylons, tossing the megas every which way and break Anubismon's concentration. He shatters the pyramid, freeing himself, and sets his eyes on a recovering MegaGargomon: "Blockade Runner!" Once more, he slams into MegaGargomon, toppling him before zipping about his head, scratching at him to keep him down.

"The other knights will be here soon. If we can't beat him before then, it's all going to be over!" Takato shouts before turning his attention to Atticus. He clenches his fists tighter and kicks the shade's body, much to Chiblynmon's surprise, as he shouts, "Why won't you wake up!"

* * *

 ** _Ultimately, the choice is yours, Tamer of Darkness. Aid me, and I can ensure you awaken and survive long in the Digital World I shall make. Refuse, and I can leave you here in limbo, returning only to bring you misery and woe when I see it fit to do so._**

 _"Your threats don't scare me, Norn. As a shade, I was already in limbo: unable to go to the Real World. This isn't much different."_

 ** _But you are alone here. No Chiblynmon or Commandramon to keep you company. No chance of speaking to the humans again._**

 _"No digimon to fight either. No more running away from girls on dogs sent by zealous sovereigns. No more pointlessly hoping to find a way out. I can accept my fate. The question is, can you?"_

 ** _My fate is not set, Tamer of Darkness. Nor is yours if you wish to make the right choice._**

 _"I already am. There is nothing you can do to me here to convince me to help you. The tamers have won. Your legacy ends here."_

 ** _It is your legacy that ends, human. I cannot be destroyed; not by digimon and not by humans. You on the other hand are entirely disposable. They won't try to save you. They're too busy trying to save themselves._**

 _"You won't make me doubt. They'll get out. The Hazard will be beyond your reach._

 ** _And they will forget about you. Your only hope for the continuation of your existence is with me. I offer you exactly what I offered your partner: a place in my service and above all digital life._**

 _"I may have been unable to save Commandramon from your corrupting influence, but I won't give in to it. You can't comprehend the complexity that is a human's spirit. Takato's is the strongest I've seen and I won't let you destroy him as payment for my own mistakes._

 ** _Your mistakes, are they? You are the last of a foolish experiment on the part of my sovereigns. We thought you humans could be useful. You, more than most, understand how foul humans can be. Was it not their mistakes that set these events into action? Was it not humans who locked you away and doomed you to the Hazard?_**

 _Was it not your sovereigns that tried to destroy me? That ultimately broke my spirit and caused me to wish away that virus only for another to become afflicted? Don't stand on a pedestal here. It was as much you who set these events in motion as it was Marcus and the others._

 ** _And yet you wish to continue the chain of events? Do you honestly believe that the Hazard will escape me for long, even if by some unforeseeable contingency that he escaped the Digital World? Refusing to give me aid will result only in the loss of more lives, both digital and human, in the long run._**

 _"I don't expect a soulless program to understand…_

 ** _Understand what? Loyalty and friendship? Misplaced senses of courage or hope? I understand them far more than you know. What baffles me is your continued adherence. Humans don't adhere to these functions. Your team is a perfect example of it. None is a better example than Ren. Humans betray trust and friendship whenever it suits them. Ignore the ideals of courage, sincerity, and kindness. Do you believe this group of humans will be different?_**

 _Atticus looks away. Images of Ren flash through his mind. The laughs that they shared, all shattered by his singular act of betrayal. The same had happened with Commandramon. Given time, would it also happen with Takato and Chiblynmon? He brushes the thought aside and returns his gaze to Norn, meeting her eyes. "Regardless of the past or the present, one thing remains certain in my mind: That the future is uncertain. Maybe they too will forget me. It doesn't really matter. My story should have ended long ago. I'm more then happy to let it close now if it means your closes and the tamers' continues."_

 _As Norn's eyes begin to shimmer with the fury searing beneath, an eerie red light appears between Atticus and her. She steps back, attempting to shield her eyes and Atticus squints, trying to adjust to the new light. Within the light appears a familiar image; one that makes Atticus's blood curdle while simultaneously making him smile: Four black triangles, connected by their tips._

 _"The Digital Hazard is a part of my legacy. So long as it lives on, my legacy lives on too," Atticus exclaims aloud as Norn continues to guard herself from the billowing radiance. "It means I will always be a part of the story of your defeat. If Takato was strong enough not to wish it away; if he is strong enough to choose to wield it against you, then I can certainly be strong enough to embrace it as well!" Throwing all caution to the wind, Atticus darts toward it, jumping into the light and closing his eyes before feeling a sudden surge of energy…_

* * *

As Takato kicks the body, the d-ark clipped to his waist beeps erratically, glowing with the symbol of the Digital Hazard.

"Whoa!" Chiblynmon exclaims as a sudden surge of energy fills him. "This…feels…awesome!"

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

The light of digivolution does not cease, as Beldurmon's form explodes into red light and shifts further. The wings on his back evaporate and his legs turn into a ghostly tail. A cloak forms upon his shoulders and a hood over his head, hiding the piercing yellow eyes beneath. Specks fly off his cloak, like a shadowy flame and his aura flares as his transformation is completed:

 _Beldurmon mode change to… Wisp Mode!_

"No way!" Kenta shouts as Beldurmon floats above them. "He digivolved? But how?" Takato blinks with abject confusion before looking down at his foot. _Did I…do that?_

Atticus blinks from within his sphere and looks about, clearly confused. "What? Where am I?"

"I am so happy to hear your voice again!" Chiblynmon's voice rings out, drawing Atticus's attention. "Chiblynmon!?"

"I'm reserving a hug for later. Right now though, we have a Royal Knight's butt to whoop!"

Beldurmon looks up at Leopardmon, who had also noticed the light of digivolution and turned his attention toward him. "Right then. Q and A session later."

"Another fighter will make no difference," Leopardmon states confidently. "Blockade Runner!" Leopardmon zips towards him, oddly passing right through him as he attempts to rend his foe with his claws. Beldurmon pivots as Leopardmon lands and channels an attack: "Apocalypse Cannon!" Holding both hands out, he sends two shots of energy hurtling towards the feline knight, forcing him to dodge to the side.

"Double Impact!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Mystic Flame!"

Leopardmon is unprepared for the onslaught, growling as each attack finds its mark and shoves him down into the snow. "Jungle Mines!" The energy orbs form around and encircle Beldurmon before rapidly converging upon him.

"Omega Barrier!" Stretching out his hands, he forms a pitch-black sphere around him, protecting himself from the exploding mines before quickly dispelling it to prepare to resume the fight.

"Focal Blade!"

"Voltage Blade!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Darkness Claw!"

"Blockade Runner!" Leopardmon rapidly swipes past his attackers, turning last toward Beldurmon and once again passing harmlessly through him. "A ghost…" he grumbles as he lands and pivots to face Beldurmon once more. "I'm all a-quiver…" he adds sarcastically.

"You should be," Beldurmon replies, "because I'm about to give you the haunting of a lifetime. Thousand Shades!" Darkness drips off Beldurmon like ink, seeping into the snow and spreading out until numerous silhouettes emerge from below. Beldurmon holds out his hand and they rush Leopardmon.

"Wolkenkratzer!" Leopardmon raises pillars of stone once more, trying to destroy the silhouettes before they can reach him, but they prove too numerous. Several leap at him and wrap themselves about him like a blanket. He seems to shiver, as if cold, and struggles, eventually breaking free, causing the shadows to merely dissipate.

"That all you got?" Leopardmon taunts. Beldurmon looks up at MegaGargomon, who had finally recovered. Smirking, he shouts, "I think I'll leave heavy artillery to the experts. Blackheart Ritual!" Suddenly, a seal forms around Leopardmon and Beldurmon zips forward, as if rushing the feline knight head-on.

"Wolkenkratzer!" Pillars shoot up and Beldurmon simply weaves around them, coming closer and closer until he literally flies into him and vanishes. Leopardmon appears to convulse mildly, as if struggling against his own muscles.

The other megs stand confused for a moment or so until Kai, figuring out Beldurmon's plan, shouts, "Henry! Fire now! He can't move!"

MegaGargomon takes aim: "Gargo Missiles!" The rockets fly and, just as Kai had said, Leopardmon is unable to move or make an attack. Both rockets strike their target, tossing him sky bound. Beldurmon's form falls out and smashes down into the snow, splitting into Atticus and Chiblynmon.

"Finish him!" Justimon orders. "Justice Burst!"

"Mystic Flame!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Double Impact!"

"Pyramid Power!"

Leopardmon is pelted by the attacks as he plummets before finally being encapsulated in Anubismon's energy pyramid. He hardly manages to release a roar of indignation as the pyramid shrinks, crushing him and turning him into raining specks of data.

* * *

Atticus forces himself into a sitting position, and is almost immediately knocked back over by a hyper-excited Chiblynmon. "This better not be a dream!" Chiblynmon half shouts, half cries as he practically crushes his tamer's windpipe.

"Really hope it isn't…" Atticus manages to say.

As if inherently drawn to it, Guilmon and Guardromon step up and absorb the falling data, MarineAngemon managing to swipe some speckles for himself as well, as the megas split into their halves and move to rejoin the group. "Glad that's over…" Alice says as she reaches Atticus's side and offers a hand to help him up. Atticus looks warily at her for a moment but stretches out a hand and allows her to pull him to his feet. "Nice to see you awake."

"Did I miss something?" Atticus asks as he finally manages to wrest Chiblynmon from his neck and place him on his shoulder. "How did we end up here?"

"Let's just say you've been out for a bit," Alice responds.

"Yea, you missed a lot, amigo," Kazu interjects as he walks up. "We were beginning to think we wasted those packets on you."

"Well someone will have to fill me in," Atticus replies while scratching his head. "I reckon we should move. You said your ark is coming in on the desert level?"

"Yea," Ryo responds. "We were going to head to the mountains over there and hope to find a data stream or something." Ryo pouts slightly as he looks away. "Glad to see you're ok…"

As Takato begins to move toward Atticus, Rika steps in front of him pulling him into a hug. "I'm happy to see you're still ok," she says as she squeezes tight. Takato returns the hug gladly. "I'm happy you all managed to get away. I was afraid I might be too late to help any of you…"

"How did you get away anyhow?" Rika asks, finally letting go of him. "Did Guilmon manage to find you and rescue you that quickly?"

"I had some help…from an old friend of Atticus's…"

"Where is he?" Rika asks, to which Takato responds by lowering his head. Rika kisses him quickly before saying, "I'm sorry. Whatever happened though, you mustn't think it was your fault." Takato nods. "I know…"

"Eh, emm…" Rika rolls her eyes but steps aside to let Kai properly greet his cousin. Kai practically crushes Takato in a hug, remarking, "For the record, I knew you would make it back."

"Thanks, Kai," Takato responds. His eyes move over the twins and Calumon, who each seem to wait for their turn to say hello, and finally end on Jeri, who continues to stand at a distance, staring blankly off into the distance. Upon getting Kai to release him, he starts to step toward her, but is blocked by Atticus, flanked by both Ryo and Henry.

"Perhaps you can fill me in on what's happened while we walk? According to what Chiblynmon has told me, I understand I have you to thank for keeping me alive this long. Takato watches as Kenta, MarineAngemon, Masahiko, and Kotemon check on Jeri and then puts his attention back toward Atticus and nods.

"How you doing, Takato? You gave us a scare when they took you away," Henry mumbles after a few moments after the group begins walking.

"I'm fine…" he answers simply.

"Let's make sure we're all on the same page," Ryo suggests. "After we defeated Gallantmon's Chaos Mode, we managed to stabilize you but you were rendered inert and we started marching toward the emergence point for the ark.

"I guess that whole reboot thing was exactly right…" Atticus mumbles.

"Huh?" Henry and Takato ask simultaneously. "Nothing," Atticus replies. "Please continue."

"Stabilizing you came at a cost," Kai adds. "We weren't able to save Leomon or Pandamon…" Masahiko grabs his hand and squeezes while Atticus frowns at him. "I'm sorry. Perhaps if I had been more cautious…"

"It was my fault for losing control…" Takato mumbles shyly. Before Atticus can counter, Alice interjects, "We were attacked by the Royal Knights next. Imperialdramon took you and Takato away while the other knights tried to feed us to the DexDoruGreymon."

"We managed to get away, taking a data stream here. We then managed to defeat Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and Craniamon and that's when Guilmon ran for a stream that we heard Takato's voice coming from," Henry finishes.

"Interesting enough," Atticus replies, maintaining focus on Takato. "What happened to us?"

Takato shrugs. "Locked us in a cell. Wouldn't have escaped it without Ryudamon's help…" Atticus stops in his tracks, causing those behind him to stagger to a stop as well. "Come again?"

"Ryudamon was there," Takato repeats. "He helped us escape. We made him digivolve somehow…" Atticus begins walking again and, after a moment, asks, "I don't suppose…you saw anyone else…"

"I didn't see Ren, if that's what you're asking. Ryudamon had been looking for him before Norn imprisoned him, though. She promised to help him find him if he cooperated, but…" Atticus remains silent, processing the news. "Is something wrong?" Chiblynmon asks from his shoulder.

"No…it's just… He was here the whole time…" Atticus looks up at Takato. "Where is he now? I hope he isn't searching when…"

"No… He…" Takato starts but looks away.

"I see…" Atticus mumbles, turning his gaze downward. "She got him…"

"I wouldn't have beaten Imperialdramon without him…" Takato adds.

"Wait. You beat Imperialdramon?" Kotemon asks.

"That I already knew…" Atticus confesses.

"How?" Impmon asks, hopping up onto Kai's shoulder.

"She spoke to me," Atticus answers. "Norn. She thinks I know how to permanently destroy the Hazard. She's afraid and I saw it in her thoughts: that Imperialdramon was indeed defeated."

"And do you know? Ryo asks. "Do you know what she wants to know?" Rika stiffens slightly upon hearing the question, but makes no other outward reaction.

"Hours ago, I would have told you no. Now…I have an idea…"

"And?" Ryo asks, drawing a glare from Atticus, Rika, Takato, Kai, and Alice simultaneously.

"Regardless," Henry interrupts, "If Imperialdramon was defeated, that's one less knight to deal with."

"And with Leopardmon defeated as well, that leaves…" Kazu starts counting on his hand.

"Three…" Atticus interjects. "There are three left…"

"Think we can take em?" Kenta asks.

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Terriermon quips.

"How long until your ark arrives?" Atticus asks. Ryo checks the comm device before answering, "About an hour…"

"Think we can avoid the knights that long?" Henry asks.

"You may not wish to. If there's only three, they'll probably wait until it comes and then destroy it before you can get away,"

"So what? You suggest we hunt them down?" Rika asks. Atticus shakes his head. "That would not be wise either, considering that it makes us more likely to fall into a trap. A defensive game is really our only option."

"Do you think our infections will be of any concern?" Alice asks.

"That actually does remind me…" Atticus mumbles, looking to his partner. "How do you feel?"

"Oddly energetic," Chiblynmon replies. "But I did just get my partner back and digivolve again."

"How exactly did you manage to wake me up?" Chiblynmon looks at Takato. "He kicked you."

"So you woke me up?"

"I don't know… I guess…"

"Then I think I have a new theory…"

"You do?" Ryo asks.

"Rika, Renamon. How do you feel?"

Renamon glances at her partner to defer and Rika replies, "Well. Ok, I guess…"

"Alice?"

"I think fine… I mean, I obviously still feel a little tired on account of that fight and the infection, but…"

"Rika, are you tired? Because I'm not."

"Wait," Henry interrupts. "What are you getting at?"

"He thinks we're not infected anymore," Renamon butts in.

"I did hypothesize that the Hazard was a sort of antibody or cure," Atticus remarks. "It seems Takato has the ability to cure us, if he so chooses."

"Well what is he waiting for then?" Terriermon quips. "One cure, please!"

Takato looks down. "I…I don't know how…"

"Well you have to at least try," Alice says, trying to be encouraging.

"It might not be something he can do at will," Atticus adds. "I could just as easily be wrong, but Rika and I have each received a new digivolution from him and if we're both not experiencing symptoms…"

"We get it," Henry responds gruffly. "Suppose we will figure it all out once we get home."

"I'm sure you will," Atticus assures.

As they reach the cliffside, they look up at the entrance to the cavern, well above them. "Don't suppose anyone has wing cards, do they?" Masahiko asks.

"There's no way out of that cavern," Henry remarks. "We're going to be looking around for a data stream, right?"

"That's the plan…" Ryo says crossing his arms as they come to a stop.

"Not a good plan," Atticus says, pointing at the horizon. The tamers squint, noticing for the first time a thrashing swarm. "The DexDoruGreymon are here…"

"They're not the only ones…" Dobermon snarls before crouching low. Guilmon too adopts a feral demeanor while Renamon's fur stands on end. Rushing from the direction of the swarm are three distinct humanoid shapes.

"Looks like they want to finish you before your ark gets here…" Atticus mumbles, pulling out his d-ark. "Let's hope that fate favors us instead of them…"


	69. Check: The Board is Set

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 69: Check: The Board is Set

The snow crunches under their feet as the three knights land, pinning the tamers against the cliff side. Their glares alone are terrifying and Henry, Ryo, and Takato move the youngest tamers behind them while Calumon buries his head in Rika's back.

"Found you…" Alphamon states firmly.

"And?" Ryo asks, gripping his d-ark tightly.

"I see the Hazard has escaped and the shade isn't a corpse. Two problems easily remedied," UlforceVeedramon grumbles harshly.

"You made a mistake coming here," Atticus retorts. "You're too late: Leopardmon has already been defeated."

"So we can see," Omnimon speaks up with harsh tone. "That just means that your punishments will be far more severe than ever before."

"We're not afraid of you," Takato states confidently.

"Yea. We can beat you!" Kazu taunts them.

"How naïve and overconfident you are," Alphamon replies while tightening his glare. "Interestingly enough, even if you could beat us, it wouldn't matter." He points behind him at the advancing swarm. "There is nowhere for you to go. This will be your final battle, and you will lose it, whether you manage to best us or not."

"As I said to Millenniummon," Atticus speaks up again, "Your overconfidence is your weakness…"

"I will show you weakness, shade! Shining V-Force!"

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon flutters up in front of Atticus and creates a shield, which barely manages to hold off the attack.

"Give em hell!" Impmon commands before leaping into action.

"Biomerge activate!" the tamers shout in unison.

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

 _Kotemon biomerge to… Zanbamon!_

 _Dobermon biomerge to… Anubismon!_

 _Guardromon biomerge to… HiAndromon!_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

 _Impmon warp digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

"And so it begins… Divine Sword Alpha!" Alphamon charges toward Gallantmon and swings his glimmering blade. Gallantmon raises his shield, catching the blade, but stumbling back from the force of the blow.

"Spirit Strike!"

"Double Impact!"

Sakuyamon and Beelzemon quickly come to Gallantmon's aid, forcing Alphamon to break off his attack and reorient himself to handle three opponents.

"Ahool Claw!"

"V Aura Shield!" Beldurmon flaps his wings and zips toward UlforceVeedramon, preventing him from going to Alphamon's aid. UlforceVeedramon quickly deploys his shield before retaliating: "Ulforce Saber!"

"Amemit!" Anubismon deploys her familiar, which brushes Beldurmon aside and takes the blow, allowing Beldurmon to escape range for what came next:

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon unloads his arsenal on UlforceVeedramon, forcing him to raise his shield once again and remain on the defensive.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon aims for Omnimon, slamming his arm into the ground and sending an avalanche in the knight's direction.

"Double Torrent!" As if predicting his foe's strategy, he fires a blast from each hand, fire melting away the snow to reveal both Zanbamon and HiAndromon charging, and an icy shot which forces Zanbamon to break off his attack. HiAndromon charges regardless, taking the icy blast while firing off his "Atomic Ray!" Omnimon simply leaps back to avoid the attack, summoning his sword upon landing. "Transcendent Sword!" With a simple slash of the blade, he rips into HiAndromon and shoves him aside, sending him into a drift of snow.

"Focal Blade!"

"Voltage Blade!" Zanbamon and Justimon lash out at the knight, but he simply parries the blows before retaliating: "Omega Sword!"

"Ahool Claw!" As Omnimon swings, Beldurmon zips in and claws at his face, sending him stumbling backward and granting Zanbamon and Justimon a chance to escape range.

"Shining V-Force!"

"Crystal Sphere!" As UlforceVeedramon attempts to blast Beldurmon, Sakuyamon deftly moves between them and raises her shield.

"Justice Burst!"

"Double Impact!"

"Pyramid Power!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Mystic Flame!"

"V-Aura Shield!" Cursing beneath his breath, UlforceVeedramon raises his shield as the attacks impact together, forcing him back slightly.

"Divine Sword Alpha!" Alphamon again swings down upon Gallantmon, but the crimson crusader blocks with his shield and quickly jabs with his lance, forcing Alphamon back onto the defensive.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon unleashes a salvo of missiles on the grey clad knight.

"Soul Digitization!" Alphamon throws his sword at the approaching swarm of missiles and it explodes into a great seal that sends a wave of green energy in all directions, simultaneously detonating them and creating a shockwave that tosses many of the mecha mega's allies to the snow.

"Lightning Joust!" With his opponent open, Gallantmon fires, managing to toss the knight to his allies' feet. They each recover as the tamers do and reorient themselves to continue. "I will say this much: I am impressed," Alphamon remarks as his sword reappears in his hand. "You humans are indeed worthy opponents."

"If not a little sloppy," Omnimon interjects, brandishing his sword in front of him.

"You can't beat all of us!" HiAndromon taunts as his allies tense around him.

"Don't get cocky…" Beldurmon remarks in his direction. "They haven't started trying yet…"

"Neither have we," Beelzemon retorts, gripping his shotguns tightly.

"Then let's take the gloves off this round, shall we?" Alphamon suggests.

"Supreme Cannon!" As if taking cue, Omnimon aims his Garuru Cannon and fires. Beldurmon zips upward to avoid it…

"Dragon Impulse!" Only to be rushed and stabbed by UlforceVeedramon and sent plummeting back to the ground.

"Double Impact!" UlforceVeedramon is not given the slightest moment to revel in his successful attack, as bullets knock him out of the sky and send him plummeting just as his victim. He growls as he returns to his feet, Beldurmon doing likewise, though with a smirk rather than scowl.

"You want the gloves off? You got it!" Justimon shouts.

 _Justimon digivolve to… Fujinmon!_

 _Beelezemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_

 _Sakuyamon mode change to… Sakura Mode!_

 _Beldurmon mode change to… Wisp Mode!_

 _Gallantmon mode change to… Crimson Mode!_

"Maltcyclone!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Sakura Storm!"

"Thousand Shades!"

The three knights leap away to avoid the attacks and the other tamers quickly follow through:

"Mystic Flame!"

"Pyramid Power!"

"Coronoa Destroyer!"

"Crimson Light!"

Copy Paste! Crimson Light!"

The knights are hammered and tossed back to the ground, where they each roll back to their feet, grunting in disdain. "Their numerical advantage is becoming difficult to overcome," UlforceVeedramon whines to his grey armored compatriot.

"Then it seems our only option is to thin the herd…" Omnimon mumbles as he watches the tamers reset themselves in preparation to resume the battle.

"Am I correct in my assumption of what you are about to try?" Alphamon asks.

"Just don't mess it up!" Omnimon shouts.

"Hit em again!" Beelzemon shouts. "Corona Blaster!"

"Vulpine Spell!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Amemit!"

"Mega Barrage!"

Execute now!" UlforceVeedramon orders before leaping upward to avoid the attack while his two companions dart to the sides.

"Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon rushes the blue dragon knight and swings his sword. "Ulforce Saber!" Allowing his foe to pierce him, he retaliates by igniting his sword and cuts deep into Gallantmon's shoulder before kicking him back down.

"Critical Arms!" Fujinmon charges for Omnimon and swings both blades down upon him. Omnimon raises his blade to parry and smirks before shouting, "Sword of Ruin!" As he disengages, he rends his foe, tossing him to the snow at his feet.

"Focal Blade!" Zanbamon rushes toward Alphamon, who also allows the attack to strike him while swinging his, "Divine Sword Alpha!" Zanbamon's arm is severed and, with a swift kick, is sent to the ground, where his form begins to distort.

"Now!" Alphamon shouts.

"Omni Howling!" Holding out both his arms, Omnimon sends out a sound wave that staggers the remaining tamers, enabling each of the knights a chance to take out another foe:

"Soul Digitization!" Alphamon tosses his blade at Sakuyamon and Anubismon, the former raising her "Blossom Barrier!" in a desperate attempt to protect her allies. The explosion of energy tosses both of them back, forcing Sakuyamon to split into Rika and Renamon while Anubismon groans from the whiplash.

"Dragon Impulse!" UlforceVeedramon rushes and stabs through Beelzemon…

"Copy Paste! Dragon Impulse!"

…but is caught off guard by HiAndromon's quick recovery and shoved away from his destabilizing foe, who finally reverts to Impmon.

"Omni Blast!" Energy crackles at the edge of Omnimon's Garuru Cannon before firing into the air and exploding, sending a streak of lightning ramming through MegaGargomon. The titanic mega collapses before splitting apart as the remainder of the tamers regain their composure and close ranks around their downed friends.

"Well, this just took a turn for the worse," Anubismon grumbles loudly as he eyes an advancing Alphamon warily

"Shining V-For…"

"Royal Saber!" As UlforceVeedramon prepares to unleash an attack, Gallantmon zips up and stabs into him.

"Supreme Cannon!" With a simple blast, Omnimon knocks Gallantmon away from his ally.

"Critical Arms!" Fujinmon leaps back up and jabs both blades into Omnimon's side, drawing a grunt of pain from the knight as the remaining tamers move to assist:

"Copy Paste! Supreme Cannon!"

"Amemit!"

"Divine Sword Alpha!"

Anubismon and HiAndromon's attacks pelt the other two knights, allowing their primary foes to keep them on the defensive, but Alphamon quickly rushes in, stabbing into Anubismon. The mega buckles before splitting apart into Alice and Dobermon, Alphamon raising his sword high to deal a final blow.

"Blackheart Ritual!" Beldurmon suddenly zips up from beneath the snow and enters Alphamon's form, sending a twinge through the grey armored knight. "You think to possess me? My will is stronger shade!" Alphamon strains to force his foe out as Gallantmon returns to his feet and notices the vulnerable knight.

"Crimson Light!" Charging his attack with as much power as he can, Gallantmon tosses his lance, which pierces through the defenseless knight's armor and elicits a howl of pain. Beldurmon is thrown from his host before splitting apart into Atticus and Chiblynmon. "Still gotta get that possession thing down…" Atticus mumbles as he grips his head, not noticing the grey knight shambling over to him.

"Divine Sword Alpha!" He swings his blade before collapsing into the snow, sending a slice of energy at the vulnerable shade. Gallantmon moves in front of it and crosses his blades in front of him, dispelling the attack before rushing forward and jabbing his sword into the grey knight's wound: "Invincible Sword!" Alphamon stiffens as the blade enters before mumbling "…Impressive…for a whelp…" and exploding into data.

Omnimon parries another blow from Fujinmon and turns in time to notice Alphamon's defeat. UlforceVeedramon bashes HiAndromon with his shield before also taking note.

"Atomic Ray!"

"Critical Arms!" Both knights stumble backward from the attacks and grumble in annoyance as they eye their remaining foes. Omnimon glances behind him, noticing the DexDoruGreymon will soon be within range to join the fight.

"There's no escape. You lose," Fujinmon remarks.

"You are correct. There is no escape. Not for the lot of you at least…" Omnimon replies with a smirk before shouting, "UlforceVeedramon! Plan B! Grab the Hazard!"

Atomic Ra…"

"Ulforce Saber!" HiAndromon tries to fire off another attack to slow his foe, but the knight stabs into him before withdrawing and kicking him aside and rushing towards Gallantmon.

"Dragon Impulse!"

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon tosses his lance at the fast charging knight, striking him and knocking him off course. The knight bowls to a stop in the snow and remains unmoving as Gallantmon turns his attention toward Omnimon.

"Critical Arms!" Omnimon once again parries, before turning a nervous eye toward a rapidly charging Gallantmon.

"Omega Sword!" Omnimon infuses his remaining reserves of power into his sword and jabs, piercing through Fujinmon. He destabilizes and splits into Ryo and Monodromon before Omnimon quickly snatches up the human and holds up in front of Gallantmon. "Hold it right there, Hazard!" Gallantmon stops and tightens his grip around his blades. Ryo kicks and squirms but is unable to free himself from his precarious position.

"Drop him, or you'll be sorry!" Gallantmon shouts.

"It is you who will be sorry!" Gallantmon glances behind him to see UlforceVeedramon had recovered and was now holding Atticus in the same manner his ally holds Ryo. "You can't save them both," Omnimon remarks. "Surrend…!"

Omnimon is interrupted by an ungodly screech from the horde advancing behind him. The DexDoruGreymon thrash and roar before lurching up like a wave as they begin to rush for Gallantmon.

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon fires upon the horde, deleting as many as he can to hold them at bay, but more simply swarm forth in a crazed, blind dash to devour or destroy their prey.

"Kenta! Have MarineAngemon get us up there!" Henry says, pulling himself to his feet and pointing up at the hole in the canyon wall. "That's the only place any of us will be safe!" Kenta digs in his pocket before pulling out a card and swiping it: "Digi-Modify! Stamina activate!"

Omnimon and UlforceVeedramon back away from the horde. They glance but once at each other before nodding and turning tail, zipping away along the only area left untouched by the destructive creatures now attacking the Hazard with their prisoners in hand.

"No! Not again!" Chiblynmon shouts as he scurries to rush after them. Renamon phases in next to him and grabs him by the tail, yanking him away and towards the other tamers. Monodramon also cries out and tries to chase down the knights getting away with his tamer, but Kai and Calumon grab hold of him and half carry, half drag him over to the others as MarineAngemon generates a bubble large enough to float the tamers up to the hole in the canyon wall above.

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon fires another intense beam, managing to delete more DexDoruGreymon, but the swarm does not relent.

"Copy Paste! Omni Blast!" with the last ounce of his strength, HiAndromon channels Omnimon's attack and fires, blasting a gap in the unending swarm before splitting into Guardromon and Kazu. Gallantmon turns, noticing the others making their escape, before focusing one last time on the swarm, which is now within a stone's throw from him. "Crimson Light!" With one final attack, he tosses his lance forward. It lands in the snow and fires off successive waves of energy that manage to delete the DexDoruGreymon who continue to press forth and slow their progress, at least slightly. Wasting no further time, Gallantmon puts all his remaining strength into his wings and zips towards Kazu and Guardromon, straining his muscles to lift the bulky champion and his tamer.

With them in hand he pumps his wings to give them altitude and flies toward the hole in the canyon wall just as the last of the tamers manage to get in. He splits into Takato and Guilmon and hardly has an opportunity to recover, as Kai literally grabs him and pull him deeper into the caverns, Guilmon tagging behind while shoving a still stumbling Kazu forward with Guardromon clunking clumsily behind them. One final screech rings out from beyond the canyon wall before the tamers vanish into the dark recesses of the caverns…

* * *

Mayumi Wong taps her foot impatiently as she sits in the reception area of a government building. The message she had received nearly made her heart leap from her chest: the ark was complete and the children would soon be home. She had rushed down to the location as fast as she was able and the receptionist at the desk insisted with her that she had no idea what she was talking about, directing her instead to have a seat until she could sort it all out.

It was hardly a few more minutes before the sliding doors of the building opened and Mie and Takehiro Matsuki waltzed in. Noticing her, they take a seat near her and Mie asks, "Do you know what's going on? They said the children are…"

"Yes. I received that message too," Mayumi interrupts. "They have me sitting here, saying that no such projects are ongoing here and they think I went to the wrong building! They're trying to sort it out."

"Wrong building?" Takehiro asks. "This is the address the email listed. I admit I thought it odd that we wouldn't just go to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, but I'm sure this is the building it said."

"So am I…" Mayumi grumbles before Mie puts a hand on hers. "I know how frustrated you are. At least it's all about to be over." Mayumi sighs and nods before mumbling, "I'm sorry if I've given you any attitude. It wasn't intentional. I just haven't seen my husband or children in nearly three weeks. I haven't slept properly the entire time. It's driving me insane!"

Another couple suddenly enters the building, glancing about frantically. Taking note of it, Takehiro asks, "Are you looking for something?"

"I don't know," the woman states, clearly filled with angst. "I was told that my babies were going to be back today and to come here, but…"

"Who are your children?" Mayumi asks.

"Their names are Ai and Mako Matsumoto," the man replies. "They're six… They…"

"Oh, little Ai and Mako. Of course," Takehiro interjects. "I'm not sure we've ever met before. I'm Takehiro Matsuki, and this is my wife, Mie. Our son is Takato."

"Mayumi Wong," Mayumi responds. "I'm Henry and Suzie's mother."

"So your children are also tamers?" the woman asks, seeming to calm slightly. "Do you know what's happened to our children? The Naicho told us that they disappeared to the Digital World. I've been a nervous wreck for nearly three weeks!"

"They are in the Digital World, as far as we know," Mie responds. "It's a place where digimon come from."

"Like Impmon?" the man asks. "That's our children's friend. The three nod to him.

"They're all ok, right? They're coming back today, right? That's what the message said," the woman continues, seeming to rile herself up again.

"Yes, that's what we were told," Takehiro says, glancing at the two women.

The doors again fling open, Rumiko and Seiko entering and glancing around with some confusion. Takehiro waves them over and they, upon noticing them, move to join them, flanked by several other adults, whom Takehiro recognizes as the parents of Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Jeri and Masahiko. "I suppose the gang is all here?" Seiko states, perhaps in jest.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to keep you waiting," the receptionist states as she approaches them. "I checked and there doesn't seem to be any meeting scheduled with Mitsuo Yamaki…"

"Well, that's impossible. We were told to come here," Mayumi nearly shouts at the woman.

"Yes, ma'am. I know. I think you're actually meeting with Prime Minister Kurota, though. You said it had something to do with digimon, right?"

"The Prime Minister?" Takehiro says, crossing his arms. "I thought we were getting the children back today. What does he want?"

"If you could all please follow me, I'll take you to the conference room," the woman answers shyly. "I'm very sorry for any confusion." The parents glance amongst each other before following the woman into the building. She takes them to the elevators and directs them to floor B3. Upon exiting the elevators, they are greeted by Naicho agents, who direct them down the hall and into a conference room, where Kurota already sits.

"Oh, excellent. You're here," Kurota says as he stands and gives a slight bow. "Thank you for coming."

"We were told our children were coming back today. Where's Yamaki? Where's my husband?" Mayumi demands to know.

"Yes, yes. I know you must have many questions. Please sit, and I will explain everything. I'll start by saying we are getting your children back, hopefully within the next hour." The parents again glance between each other before taking seats around the wide, long table.

Kurota again sits and pulls out several documents, which he begins to read from. "I won't waste any of your time, seeing as I'd presume you'd like to be in the room we have them set to emerge in. As you may already be aware, the Diet recently passed Bill D5758 and amended it with Bill D5773, which gives the Japanese government custody of the children's digimon upon their return."

"Yes. We're aware of your campaign to deprive our children of their friends," Seiko interjects harshly. Kurota lowers his head before explaining, "I understand many of you may not agree with what the Diet has decided, but it is in the interests of national security. I wanted to make sure none of you had any questions on the matter. If you do, I ask that you raise them for me now so that if there are concerns, I can bring it to the Diet's attention.

"Will they get to see their digimon?" Rumiko asks? "I imagine Rika will be quite miserable if she can't even see Renamon…"

"Currently, we have no such provision in the bill, but, I can look into adding it. Any further questions?"

"What is going to happen to our children when they return?" Mie asks.

"Well, as I mentioned, Bill D5758 was passed, so they will be granted full amnesty for their crimes against the Japanese government…"

"You sicken me, you know that?" Mayumi interjects. "Threatening the lives of children to get my husband and his friends to destroy the Digital World."

"I am sorry you feel that way, Mrs. Wong, but I represent the interests of the Japanese People and your husband's college project has long since gotten out of hand…"

"I don't think that justifies what you are doing," Shizue Katou remarks from the rear of the table. "My daughter was devastated when she lost her partner. Even if the children aren't traumatized enough when you take away theirs, how will they not be when they hear you've launched a program to destroy the entire Digital World? They'll be devastated."

"I apologize, but there is little I can do on that note," Kurota answers. "I cannot undo the vote of the Diet."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have introduced the bill or whipped the votes for it then," Takehiro retorts, crossing his arms. Kurota scowls at the man momentarily before forcing himself back to a neutral expression. "I understand your frustration, Mr. Matsuki, but I have duty to the people of Japan, and destroying the Digital World is what that duty demanded."

After some silence, Kurota coughs and returns his eyes to the paper in front of him. "I also want you to be aware that the tamers will necessarily need to be watched closely once they return. I must ask that you insist with them, and do whatever you can to convince them, that they mustn't make any attempts to liberate the digimon once we have them in custody."

"It's not like we have much of a choice…" Ms. Matsumoto mumbles, mostly to herself.

"I will also leave you with my contact information. You have my permission to contact me directly if any issues arise at all. I would like to help you make as smooth of a transition as possible and to protect you to the best of the government's ability from public scrutiny, be it local, national, or international. The parents murmur and nod but say nothing further.

"Does anyone have any further questions?" Kurota asks in a false polite voice.

"When will you be…you know…" a man at the rear of the table asks. "…activating this Project X protocol mentioned in the bill.

"Unfortunately that information is classified, Mr. Akiyama."

"And all the children and Monster Makers get amnesty, correct?" Mayumi asks.

"Yes. All of them," Kurota replies with a nod.

"When you say the Naicho will be watching the children, what is that going to entail?" Takehiro asks.

"Regular surveillance and check ins. They will be permitted to move freely in public, continue school, etc. They will not be permitted to travel outside the city of Tokyo without our express permission, but we don't foresee any issues that would lead us to deny permission."

"What will you be doing with our children's digimon?" Mie asks. Where will you be keeping them?"

"That is, again, classified," Kurota insists.

"Well what protections have you legislated for them?" Takehiro interjects in support of his wife. "At least tell us that they're not going to be mistreated or caged or something."

"I will say that we have not worked out the specifics, Mr. Matsuki, but other than that, it is classified information that I am not at liberty to share."

After a few more moments of silence Kurota coughs and begins passing two forms down the table, along with pens. "I'll need you to sign these. The first is a confidentiality agreement. You cannot divulge anything about the lab area I am about to send you into to await the ark's emergence. The second is a consent to a psychological evaluation. We are going to conduct an evaluation of each of the tamers once they return and save those as psychological profiles to keep on file."

"A psychological evaluation?" Mr. Matsumoto asks. "What's going on? Why would you need this?"

"It's just for our records, sir," Kurota replies. "They've been in the Digital World for nearly three weeks. We just want to be sure they're healthy."

"Just sign it," Mr. Katou growls from down the table. "I certainly wish I had gotten Jeri evaluated when she came back last time. Maybe could have avoided the whole D-Reaper mess." After some hesitation, Mrs. Matsumoto looks at her husband briefly and signs the document.

"Thank you for your time. The Naicho will show you down to the lab area. You'll have to excuse me: I'm going to head back to Hypnos and make sure everything is ready for the evacuation."

"Aren't they emerging here?" Mayumi asks.

"Yes, but we are coordinating the program from Hypnos. Don't worry. Everything is fine."

Mie sighs as she stands. "At least I get to see my son again and all this will be done." Kurota gives a false smile to the woman as she exits. _Sad to say you won't, Mrs. Matsuki, but I suppose you'll learn that soon enough…_

* * *

Atticus and Ryo are dumped in front of a flashing crystalline plinth. **Where is the Hazard?** The plinth flashes rapidly, as if to demonstrate anger.

"We were too late to grab the Hazard, m'Lady," Omnimon says with a bowed head. "The DexDoruGreymon were upon us and we saw no way to capture the Hazard and bring him before you."

 **And yet you had time to grab these and thought to bring them before me instead?! Dispose of them!**

Ryo rolls to his knees and tenses as Omnimon summons his sword. Atticus seems only to chuckle from his prostrate position, causing the knight to hesitate and the plinth to flash even more rapidly. **Do you find your demise amusing, shade?**

"Quite…" he remarks as he rolls to his own knees. "You're lashing out. You know you've lost. I only wish I could see the look on your face…"

UlforceVeedramon kicks him back down, causing him to bang his head on the crystalline floor near where Ryo still kneels. "I would not be laughing if I were you, shade. It is you who have failed in your mission. The Hazard shall be deleted by the DexDoruGreymon. Victory is ours."

"You don't honestly believe that…" Atticus retorts as he tries to calmly push himself back up. "We all know he will escape. You failed your Mistress, and that is what I find so amusing."

"Atticus… Do you wanna shut up?" Ryo mumbles.

"Why? They delete us one way or another. Don't give them the satisfaction of being afraid."

"You think to taunt us?" Omnimon asks angrily. "I'm going to enjoy picking apart your data piece by…

 **Enough. The shade is correct. There is the possibility of the Hazard's escape, and that I cannot permit. Dispose of these two and go out and finish him!**

"You'll lose…" Atticus taunts further. "The Mistress's champions are simply not strong enough to oppose the combined might of the Digital Hazard and the tamers. Even if you somehow succeeded, there's the possibility that the Hazard lives on anyway and infects another. You're simply…out of time…"

"Why you…" UlforceVeedramon growls as he ignites his blade.

"Then perhaps," Omnimon remarks, grabbing his companion on the shoulder to calm him, it is better to wait for him here…" Atticus and Ryo each furrow their brows in confusion.

 **A trap with these two as bait. Yes indeed…**

"Don't count on it. He won't come," Atticus retorts, causing Ryo to lower his head slightly.

 **You forget that I am quite familiar with human behavior, shade. Tell me… do you believe the Hazard shall abandon this human?** The plinth gleams brightly, forcing Atticus and Ryo to look away.

 **You know how to permanently delete it, don't you, Tamer of Darkness? And with you awake, extracting that information will be so much easier…**

"I'm not going to tell you anything. You may as well get it over with and delete me."

 **Delete you? Who said anything about deleting you?**

Atticus lurches forward slightly, but UlforceVeedramon backhands him, knocking him on his face to lie prostrate in front of the plinth.

"Hey stop it!" Ryo shouts as he moves to the shade's side to help him up.

"You will tell the Mistress what you know," Omnimon demands.

"Or what?" Atticus asks as Ryo helps him back to his feet. "You still don't get it, do you? You lost. Their ark will come and they will escape. There is nothing you can do about it."

 **Well… if you're sure...**

Omnimon moves forward and snatches Ryo, lifting him up and squeezing him tightly in the maw of his Greymon hand. **…then there really is no reason to keep this one around, is there?**

Atticus catches Ryo's eyes, seeing the flash if fear run through them.

 **The Hazard will come. Of that much I am certain. The only real question is: Will you make the Legendary Tamer suffer? Or will you give me what I want?**

* * *

The tamers move slowly through the dark caverns, Impmon and Chiblynmon lighting the way as best they can. Every so often they hear the echo of a roar or the quake of something pounding the mountainside, but they all ignore it, pressing onward.

"So now what?" Alice asks, finally breaking the silence permeating the group. "How do we get back to the desert level from here?"

"Not sure," Henry admits. "There has to be some way through this place."

"We better find it soon," Rika adds. "The ark will be here soon. If we don't hurry, we'll miss it and all be trapped here."

"What about Ryo and Atticus?" Masahiko asks. "Do you think we can rescue them?"

"I don't know, little man," Kai answers with a frown. "We don't even know where they've taken them."

The group enters a large space with numerous collapsed tunnels lining its walls. "Dead end…" Impmon mumbles.

"So that's it! We're trapped!" Kazu shouts in a panic. Kazu's shouting causes Ai, Mako, and Calumon to begin to cry, prompting Alice and Kai to immediately attempt to calm them while Kenta and Guardromon do their best to calm Kazu.

Takato lets out a sigh and droops in depression, sliding down the wall to a sitting position, Guilmon curling up in front of him and laying his head on his lap. He glances briefly at Jeri, half expecting to see a sly smirk, but her face remains set in an emotionless gaze. Rika slides down next to him and places a hand on his leg before asking, "Are you alright, Gogglehead?" Takato lowers his gaze and shakes his head.

"It's not your fault they got captured, you know. There was nothing any of us could do once the DexDoruGreymon caught up to us."

Henry suddenly slides down to sit on the other side of him, while Terriermon scurries into onto his shoulder while Renamon and Monodramon come to stand near them as well. "Things are looking pretty bleak, huh?" Henry asks.

"Going to say you told me so?" Takato asks, not raising his gaze to meet Henry's.

"No…" Henry responds. "I want to know what you think we should do next." Takato shakes his head. "I don't know."

"Aww, come on Takato. You can't just sit here and mope! Who else is going to find us a way out of here?" Terriermon chimes in, hopping up to the boy's head.

"What do you want to do?" Rika asks. "Should we head back through the caverns and try to find another way? We might still make it if we keep…"

"Ryo won't…" Takato mumbles, causing Monodramon to droop noticeably.

Henry leans back and lets out a sigh. "Even together, we weren't enough…"

"I'm sorry Henry…"

"You're wrong…" Takato looks up to see Chiblynmon, giving him a stern, yet sympathetic look. "Together, you all accomplished far more than ever could have been dreamed. You defeated Millenniummon. You defeated the sovereigns. You even defeated most of the Royal Knights. Don't give up now when you are so close to the end."

"He's right Gogglehead. We're counting on you. We're behind you," Rika assures.

"What can I do? All I've done is lead everyone into ruin again…"

"No Takato. You've saved this team on so many occasions. From Piedmon. From Diaboramon. From the Parasimon. From the devas when we first met them. We've walked ourselves into paths of ruin and everytime you've led us back out of it. Now, we need you to do it again." Takato looks at Henry with some confusion before the boy continues. "I was wrong before, ok? You do deserve to wear the goggles. I'm sorry that I can't give them back to you right now, but I promise to buy you a new pair once we get home. I will stand behind you the rest of the way. You tell me where to go and I'll do it."

"We all will," Alice interjects. "I'm willing to follow the Hazard into our final battle. Question is, are you ready to lead us into it?"

"I don't know how to get us out of here…"

"Doesn't seem to have ever stopped you before." Chiblynmon remarks. "If anyone here can find a way out, it'd be you. I've got your back."

Takato looks up at the other tamers and digimon, who had all gathered around him, eyes set in expressions of determination.

"Perhaps its time you stop denying what you are and its time for us to start fearing what you are," Chiblynmon adds. "You have the power of the Hazard. Use it. Use it to save everyone here."

Takato looks down again before finally pushing himself to his feet. He glances at the collapsed tunnels and moves over to one, placing a hand on the rocks blocking the path. "Maybe…if I just want it enough…" He scrunches his face, willing the rocks to part. His red aura appears once more, but flows calmly over him, in stark contrast to its typical flaring rage. Rika steps up to his side and lays her hand on his shoulder once more. "Let me help."

"Me too," Henry says, placing his own hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Count me in!" Terriermon chimes as he, Guilmon, and Monodramon move to aid Takato. Kai puts a hand on Takato's back as well while Impmon and Chiblynmon hop up to his head. Slowly, all of the tamers and digimon lend him their wills and wishes. The touch of his friends raises a feeling of great joy in Takato's chest and he closes his eyes, basking in his feelings of friendship for each one of them, even in spite of everything. As this feeling comes to him, the rocks digitize into fragments and, as if looking through a window, the tamers gasp as they see the rolling dunes of the desert level.

"It…worked…!" Kai shouts in disbelief.

"Did you doubt that it would?" Alice asks playfully.

"Incredible!" Kotemon shouts.

Takato also blinks in disbelief before looking down at his hands as they cease to glow. "Data manipulation," Chiblynmon mutters from his head. "You discovered the secret I guess?"

"Yea… It wasn't anger… it was…"

"All of us?" Henry asks, gripping his friend's shoulder tightly. "We should never have doubted you." Takato smiles at him and nods. "I'm just glad that we're all friends again…" Henry pulls Takato into a hug and says, "I promise, from here on out, we always will be."

Renamon nudges Rika, who rolls her eyes before joining the hug, Guilmon and Terriermon doing likewise.

Monodramon marches through into the desert level, Chiblynmon leaping from Takato's head and scurrying through after him. "What are you doing?"

"I can't leave without Ryo. I have to find him," the rookie states with determination.

"I'm going with you, then," the gremlin states firmly.

"I'm coming too then," Takato says upon ending his hug and going through as well. "This is my fight. I have to finish it."

"Not alone you don't," Rika interjects. "I'm coming too." Takato nods to her. "Do you still have that bauble?" She digs into her pocket and takes it out, handing it over him.

"What are you doing?" Calumon asks.

"I'm finding Ryo and Atticus." He peers within seeing the form of Omnimon crushing Ryo in his grip while a crystalline plinth flashes next to him. Takato blinks his eyes and looks away.

"Well Gogglehead? Where are they?"

"Norn…" Chiblynmon mumbles. "And she's torturing them."

"We have to hurry if we want to help them," Takato adds.

"I agree, but perhaps we need to split up," Henry interjects.

"What for?" Rika asks suspiciously.

"There are many members of our group who are vulnerable. We shouldn't march them right up to Norn. The DexDoruGreymon are also advancing quickly. Some of us should go to the ark's emergence point to hold them off and ensure that the ark is clear to be boarded the moment you get Ryo out."

"I agree," Alice says, stepping up to the boy's side. "Henry and I are still infected, so we wouldn't be as useful to you anyway. We'll hold those things at bay."

"Not without me, toots," Impmon adds with a toothy smirk. Ai, Mako, and I will stick with you."

"In that case, Kenta should stay as well. Keep our infected friends from being deleted," Kazu suggests. "I'll join Chumly on the rescue mission to get back Ryo!"

"I'm coming too," Masahiko insists. "I wanna help get Ryo back!"

"I'll keep an eye on things here then," Kai offers, gesturing towards the twins and Jeri. "That way you all can focus on fighting."

"Good luck Henry…" Takato says as the boy begins to lead the others away.

"Good luck to you, Takato. I'll see you at the ark once you've got Ryo, and that's a promise. I refuse to go home without you…"


	70. Digital Deicide, Part 1

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 70: Digital Deicide, Part 1

 **I grow impatient with you, shade. Tell me what you know.** Atticus does not remove his eyes from Ryo, as Omnimon once again lifts the now battered tamer high. His lip twinges and his mind races, unsure of what he can do.

The plinth flashes and Omnimon tosses his charge at the wall, where he impacts before sliding down. **Well, Tamer of Darkness?** Atticus bites his lip and looks away. The plinth once again flashes and Omnimon fires off a shot from his Greymon hand. Ryo shouts in pain as the fiery blast strikes his shoulder and simmers out, leaving the boy to grip at his searing data.

 **This ends when you decide it does. How do I permanently delete the Hazard?**

"Gennai was right. You are insane and you have to be stopped," Atticus rebuts nervously. The plinth flashes once more and Omnimon fires another shot, this time from his Garuru cannon, freezing Ryo's leg solid and eliciting a yelp.

"We can do this all day," Omnimon warns. Atticus again looks over at the disheveled Legendary Tamer, who grits his teeth as he grips at his frozen leg, futilely attempting to claw the ice away. Atticus lets out a sigh and opens his mouth to speak, but Ryo, seeing this, shouts over to him. "Don't you dare tell her anything!" Atticus squints in confusion at him. "Ryo..."

"Screw them! They've lost, and they know it! We're all that stands in the way of their success and as long as you don't tell them, he escapes! Don't betray him now for my sake!"

 **Shut that human up!** With another blast from his cannon, Omnimon freezes the boy's mouth closed. Atticus releases another breath before giving the plinth a determined look. "He's right… There may be no escape for us, but there is for the others. In the words of the Legendary Tamer: Screw you!"

"Shining V Force!" The knight blasts the ground in front of him and tosses him backward, where he slams into and slides down the wall. "How dare you address the Mistress with such profanity!"

 **One more time, Tamer of Darkness. Tell me, or the Legendary Tamer becomes my newest decoration.** Ryo mumbles loudly through the ice, though what exactly he says is anyone's guess. Atticus shifts back to his feet, maintaining his determined look. "Delete us. I dare you. It's over. You lose."

 **Deletion would be too merciful a punishment for your arrogant defiance. I intend to keep you both very much alive. I'm going to make you two watch as I eliminate your friends and rebuild my realm, free of the Digital Hazard. I'm going to make sure you see what you could have been a part of while ensuring you remain miserable for an eternity here. And most importantly, I will ensure that you never see a human or your digimon partners ever again. You will be my prisoners for the rest of your digital existence and a testament to the fate of all those who resist the Digital Mistress's will!**

He considers another snarky remark but suddenly stiffens upon hearing a voice in his head:

 _Atticus? Atticus? Come on boss, answer me! We've gotta be getting close to you by now…_

 _…Chiblynmon?_

 _Yay! I can hear you! We've gotta be close!_

 _Close? We?_

 _We're coming to rescue you!_

 _Who is we? Please tell me you didn't bring…_

 _Well it's not like they were going to leave without you two. Now just gotta find a way in…_

Atticus bites his lip as he stares down the two knights while Norn's plinth flashes with impatience. **Your friends draw near. Time is up. Shall we see if we can turn the Legendary Tamer into a shade before they arrive?** Omnimon and UlforceVeedramon each summon their swords and move towards Ryo. **Shall silence be your final answer?**

 _Make haste to us and let me know when you are about to burst in. I'll keep Ryo alive until you get here._ "Wait," Atticus says as the two knights draw back their blades and Ryo closes his eyes to resign himself to his fate. "Let him go, and I will tell you." Ryo mumbles loudly from beneath the ice, eyes filling with a look of rage. **An appeal to my good will? Most intriguing.**

"You just said he's nearly here. I can't help it if he wants to commit suicide. But I will spare as many of them as I can manage." The plinth flashes and Omnimon retracts his sword before grabbing Ryo and tossing him at Atticus's feet, the ice around his leg and mouth disappearing. **Give me an answer that I can use and we shall see if I elect to spare him after the trouble you have all caused.**

"Atticus, what are you doing!" Ryo shouts at him as he helps him back to his feet. "Didn't I just say…!"

"Shut it, Ryo! I'm saving your life!" Atticus yells loudly before mumbling, "Just stay behind me and…brace yourself…" As Ryo looks at him with abject confusion, Atticus shoves him behind him and turns back towards the flashing plinth. "The Hazard is immune to the virus the DexDoruGreymon posses. Even if you destroyed Takato with it, you wouldn't destroy the Hazard virus itself."

 **Imperialdramon was correct then: the DexDoruGreymon are insufficient to rid myself of this thorn in my side. How then do I do it, shade?** The two knights step forward to stand between the shade and their Mistress's plinth, as if ready to act against the two humans if necessary.

"I have no idea how it moves to a new host. I only wished it away, which disembodied it and led it to seek a new host elsewhere."

 **You are wasting my time! Your next sentence better tell me how to destroy it permanently, or my knights will destroy the Legendary Tamer!**

"Atticus, please don't tell her!" Ryo insists.

 **"** I believe…there is no way to actually destroy the Hazard itself. Rather, just as with Apocalymon, it must be locked away where it can do no harm: where it has access to no new hosts."

 **I am uninterested in sealing it away, Tamer of Darkness. If you have no useful information for deleting it permanently…** The plinth again flashes and UlforceVeedramon lunges forward: "Ulforce Saber!" Atticus shoves Ryo away, rolling to the ground with him as UlforceVeedramon jabs his blade into the ground where they stood.

"Omega Sword!" Omnimon jabs forth as well and Ryo rolls away, pulling Atticus with him, though the sword manages to pin the shade's cloak, ripping it off.

"Stop! Stop!" Atticus shouts leaping back to his feet and standing protectively over Ryo. "I do know one way that might work!"

 **Then what is it, shade?** Norn's voice is like that of a furious harpy and the plinth flashes brightly and intensely.

 _Knock knock!_

Smirking Atticus responds with, "I do know a way, but unfortunately for you, you'll never know what it is!" Without another word he turns around and tackles Ryo back down just as the boy had gotten back to his feet. The faint shout of HiAndromon yelling "Copy Paste! Mega Barrage!" is heard before the wall behind them explodes into shards of data. The knights stagger back in surprise as HiAndromon, Sakuyamon, Zanbamon, and Gallantmon leap through the hole, moving in front of the two prone tamers.

 **Hazard! You arrive at last!**

"I'm guessing you're Norn?" Gallantmon asks, raising his shield and brandishing his lance.

 **Delete him and the virus, and anyone who gets in your way!**

"Dragon Impulse!"

"Supreme Cannon!"

UlforceVeedramon darts towards and slams into Gallantmon, knocking him away as Omnimon blasts at Zanbamon with a quick shot from his cannon.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon moves in front of Zanbamon, protecting him from the blast as HiAndromon fires off his own attack: "Atomic Ray!"

Atticus pulls Ryo back to his feet and makes for the exit, only to run into Chiblynmon and Monodramon leaping through. **There will be no escape!** The plinth flashes and the crystalline walls suddenly begin to seal shut once more, this time appearing to gloss over and glimmer brighter than before.

"Where are the others?" Atticus asks as Chiblynmon hops up to his shoulder. "Protecting the vulnerable ones and keeping the DexDoruGreymon from overrunning the ark's emergence point. Come on! Let's kick some Royal Knight tail!"

"Hard to argue with that," Ryo says, pulling out his d-ark. "Let's make Norn regret ever messing with the tamers!"

"Yea! Let's do it Ryo!" Monodramon cheers. As the wall seals, Atticus turns pulling out his own d-ark. "Alright. I'll cover you, Legendary Tamer. This one is personal for me. I'm going to make her pay for what she did to Ren, as well as the lot of you!"

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Monodramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

* * *

"Double Impact!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Pyramid Power!"

The DexDoruGreymon squirm and thrash about, several turning to data as they are struck by the attacks. Still they swarm and snap their jaws at the offending creatures whilst others jab with their tails or unleash a torrent of metallic meteorites from above. Anubismon and Beelzemon nimbly weave their way through the falling meteorites and slam into the DexDoruGreymon above, deleting as many as their stamina will permit.

"Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon punches with all his strength, redirecting some of the falling meteorites towards the DexDoruGreymon charging at him. The creatures screech as they are crushed before evaporating into data, only for more to swarm forth in their place.

Above, two DexDoruGreymon swing their tails at Anubismon and Beelzemon, who remain distracted trying to fend off others. The two megas are sent plummeting downward, slamming into the sand as several DexDoruGreymon dive for them.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon unleashes a salvo, deleting a few before blasting his jets to move back just as the remainder slam into the sand and begin to thrash about.

"Man! There's no end to these things!" Beelzemon grumbles aloud as he brandishes his shotgun and cannon once more.

"I'm not sure how long we're going to be able to keep this up," Anubismon confesses. "We can't fight forever."

"We'll fight as long as we have to," MegaGargomon insists. "We only have to last until the others make it back. We can do that much."

"I hope you're right…" Anubismon retorts. More DexDoruGreymon lurch forth, jaws snapping.

"Amemit!"

"Corona Blaster!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

Several more DexDoruGreymon explode into data, but still more swarm over them and towards the three megas. "Move back!" Anubismon orders. "Pyramid Power!"

"Corona Destroyer!" As Anubismon and Beelzemon unleash their attacks, MegaGargomon fires his jets and retreats. One DexDoruGreymon slithers after him, snapping down on one of his legs. MegaGargomon yelps before slamming a fist down upon it: "Power Pummel!" the foul creature is deleted instantly and MegaGargomon moves to safe distance before his two allies join him, the DexDoruGreymon eventually breaking off their chase to resume their ritual thrashing upon the sand.

"You alright?" Beelzemon asks as MegaGargomon puts pressure on his leg once again.

"Piu puh," MarineAngemon squeaks as he floats up to the gargantuan mega and begins to pelt him with healing hearts. "Just fine. Already infected, so it can't get much worse."

"We gonna need a better plan then just pummeling as many to data as possible," Beelzemon speaks up. "There's way too many of em."

"Yea, question is, what else can we do?" Anubismon replies. "I guess we could attack them from here…"

"Negative," MegaGargomon interjects. "Part of slowing them is getting them to stop destroying the Digital World itself and getting them to focus more on us."

"Well we're all getting tired…and fast…" Anubismon retorts. "If we sustain too much damage the virus will finish us for sure."

"I can keep having MarineAngemon rejuvenate you! Don't worry guys!" Kenta shouts up to them.

"Puh piu puh puu pi piu puhh…" MarineAngemon replies, causing Kenta to sag his shoulders. "You're getting tired and I don't have anymore stamina cards…"

MegaGargomon and Anubismon split into their human and digimon halves before Henry and Alice walk up to Kenta and hand him their decks. "Here: Use whatever you can find in these. It's not like we can use them while biomerged."

"How much longer do you think Takato and the others will be?" Kai asks, approaching them.

"It's impossible to tell," Henry replies. "But we have to hold out until then."

"Kenta has to stay here with us, but you should take Jeri and the twins and head over to the ark's emergence point," Alice adds before pulling her d-ark up.

"Where exactly is that?" Kai asks.

"It should be somewhere towards the center of the remaining desert," Henry answers. "I'd say just walk the others up those dunes there until you can just barely see us and then wait. You can always retreat further if we continue to be pushed back."

"Yea. Get my tamers away from the danger zone, will ya?" Beelzemon chimes in. "As for you two, we better get back in there!"

"I can't tell if Impmon is brave or if he has a death wish," Terriermon quips with a slight chuckle as Beelzemon's brow furrows with annoyance.

"Digi-Modify! Stamina activate!" Kenta swipes a card through his d-ark and MarineAngemon perks back up. "We'll cover you. Just signal if you need some support." Alice and Henry nod quickly before holding their d-arks forward again:

"Biomerge Activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Dobermon biomerge to… Anubismon!_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

"And back to the grind…"

* * *

Calumon glides ahead, calling for both Ai and Mako to follow, while Kai pulls a motionless and silent Jeri along up the dunes to their destination. "Now really isn't the time to be paralyzed with fear, ya know," Kai mutters as he pulls on Jeri's arm, the girl stepping slowly and seemingly hesitantly in the direction he pulls.

They soon reach the top of the dunes, Kai's shoulders sagging as he sees, not too far off in the distance, the billowing dust clouds of more DexDoruGreymon advancing. "I think we're running out of room. I hope the ark is going to be somewhere in this area."

"We're gonna get home, aren't we?" Ai asks Kai, begging for reassurance. Kai puts a hand on her head and smiles before insisting, "We'll make it. You'll see."

"Impmon too, right?" Mako clarifies as Calumon drops onto his head.

"Yea, Impmon too," Kai assures. "I don't want you two to worry about it. Just try to relax, if you can. That ark will be here any minute." The twins immediately plop down and release sighs of relief as they squeeze their aching feet, Calumon imitating their movements as best he can. Kai allows himself the slightest chuckle to calm his nerves before adopting a more serene look once more, this time focusing on Jeri, who stands only a short distance from him, staring blankly back at the battle below.

Kai fidgets for a brief period before ultimately walking over to her. "You all right Jeri?" The girl gives him no reply, only continuing to stare at the battle still raging so short a distance away,

"I know what you're thinking…" Jeri remains silent, continuing to stare off into the distance.

"Like I said to them. We will make it. They'll make it. We'll all be home soon," Jeri still makes no indication that she had heard him.

"Listen, I get that my cousin may have hurt you, but he's a good guy…and he doesn't deserve to be left here or deleted or anything else like that." Again, silence.

Kai decides to turn and gaze at the battle as well before continuing. "I think I know how you feel about losing Leomon. Losing Pandamon…it really hurt…" He takes a deep breath. "I…just want you to know…I'm willing to talk… I know we've all been scurrying so fast that we haven't even had a proper opportunity to mourn…"

Jeri's mouth begins to move, though no audible sound seems to escape. Kai strains his ears, but still is unable to hear. "Hey, Jeri. You gotta speak up," he says, trying to fit a lighthearted chuckle in his statement.

"…One hundred twenty-nine…one hundred thirty…one hundred thirty-one…one hundred thirty-two…one hundred thirty-three…one hundred thirty four…"

"Jeri? Why are you…counting?" The girl seems to ignore him, continuing to count up. "Esti...ed …tal… ous…d t…ree. Crit… …ss req…ed: three ….dred," she mumbles as the pitch of her voice rises and falls. Kai finds himself becoming agitated with her refusal to acknowledge him and growls out, "I'm trying to be nice, you know! I don't have to be, but I'm trying anyway! The least you could do is acknowledge that I'm talking to you!"

The girl's eyes remain transfixed and she simply mumbles, "…delete…" Kai throws up his arms and turns his back before strutting away to join the twins who had stopped in their antics to stare at him. "I give up. I don't know why I waste my time. We'll be home soon anyway…"

"Is Jeri sad?" Calumon asks, his ears shrinking.

"I don't know. She won't speak. She keeps babbling about I don't even know what because she won't raise her voice enough for me to hear.

"Maybe she's sick," Ai suggests. "Whenever I'm sick, I never want to talk to anybody."

"Yea… sick…" _Heartsick maybe…_ Kai releases another sigh before turning back towards her, frowning upon noticing she hadn't budged in the slightest. _Maybe I'm just being impatient. You just a need a little more time to mourn. This is the second time you've lost your partner. I'll give you a couple more minutes…_

Jeri's eyes gloss over and her pupils remain constricted, as if trying to focus on the most imperceptible characteristics of the fight.

 _Re-assess. Estimated total of DexDoruGreymon: three thousand five hundred twenty-nine. Critical mass required for total network demcompilation: three hundred. Probability of tamers prevailing: 0.0000015%. Probability of Digital World destruction: 99.9885%._

Her eyes shift imperceptibly to the sky above where the tamers fight the monstrous swarm. _Estimated time till arrival of ark: Seven minutes, twenty three seconds. Estimated time until complete network destruction: Thirteen minutes, seven seconds. Estimated time absent battle with tamers: Seven minutes, fifteen seconds. Probability of return of Subject Takato Matsuki: 3%. Probability of escape: 17%._

MegaGargomon is seen unleashing yet another salvo of missiles, blasting through the DexDoruGreymon though still making little progress in waning their numbers. Anubismon and Beelzemon are whacked away by the DexDoruGreymon, some sinking their teeth into the former before the latter blasts them away with his shotguns.

 _Reassess. Probability of tamers prevailing: 0. 000000315%. Probability of Digital World destruction: 99.9997%. Estimated time until complete network destruction: 10 minutes, 37 seconds. Estimated time until ark's arrival: 6 minutes, 48 seconds. Probability of escape: 13%._

Kai frowns deeply after staring for a minute or so without her moving an inch. _Hurry back, cousin. Who knows how much longer Henry, Alice, Kenta, and Impmon can last. We're going to be cutting this pretty close…_

* * *

"Ulforce Saber!"

"Lightning Joust!"

Gallantmon and UlforceVeedramon rapidly cross blades, each trying to outmaneuver their foe and penetrate the other's defenses.

"Crimson-caped curr! Shining V-Force!" Without warning, UlforceVeedramon erupts with energy, blasting Gallantmon away and sending him slamming into the crystalline wall behind him.

"Dragon Impulse!"

"Demon's Shade!" As UlforceVeedramon attempts to charge a recovering Gallantmon, he is knocked aside by Beldurmon's attack, landing face first in front of his Mistress's plinth.

"Thanks," Gallantmon quickly mutters as he takes up position beside his ally.

 **Get up! I forbid you to be bested!** UlforceVeedramon obeys, shoving himself back to his feet.

"You looked like you could use some back up," Beldurmon replies, not once removing his gaze from UlforceVeedramon as he stands once again. "I'll go high. You get him low."

"Right behind you!" Upon hearing this, Beldurmon flaps his wings and shoots upward while Gallantmon charges right in. "Apocalypse…"

 **Celestial Leaf Blades!** To Beldurmon's surprise, a wind of spectral leaves blow out from the crystalline plinth, cutting into his form and sending uncontrollable shivers through him before sending him plummeting back down.

"Dragon Impulse!" Distracted by Norn's attack, Gallantmon fails to notice UlforceVeedramon rush him, plowing into and slamming him back into the wall.

"Copy Paste! Dragon Impulse!" Before UlforceVeedramon can summon his sword to finish the job, HiAndromon plows into him, tossing him backward once more.

Beldurmon staggers back to his feet, glaring at the flashing plinth. " _That really hurt…"_ Chiblynmon's voice echoes in his head. _Yea… New plan… Break that plinth!_ Beldurmon pumps his wings, shooting forward with claws raised.

"Supreme Cannon!" Just as Beldurmon is about to overtake the plinth, he is blasted aside by Omnimon's cannon.

"Focal Blade!"

"Voltage Blade!" Quickly returning his focus to his own fight, he parries his opponents' blows and swings in retaliation: "Transcendent Sword!"

Both Zanbamon and Justimon leap back, dodging the strike and leaving the knight open to Sakuyamon's attack: "Spirit Strike!" The fox spirits zip in and claw away at Omnimon, causing him to stumble back as he tries to swipe them away.

"Shining V For…"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Lightning Joust!"

UlforceVeedramon attempts to intervene for his comrade, but Gallantmon and HiAndromon quickly grab back his attention, forcing him to break off his attack and dodge.

"Thunder Clap!"

"Mystic Flame!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

Zanbamon, Justimon, and Sakuyamon unleash their attacks together towards the struggling knight…

 **Celestial Leaf Blades!** More leaves fire out from the plinth, disrupting their attacks and slicing through each of them in turn. They sprawl to the ground in a heap as Omnimon regains his composure. HiAndromon and Gallantmon leap away from their foe, HiAndromon moving behind Gallantmon as he raises his shield to block the billowing leaves.

 **You disappoint me, my champions. Finish this fight now, while I still have an ounce of my patience left!**

"Yes, M'…"

"Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon suddenly zips up from the ground and slams his claws down upon the plinth. To his shock, and horror however, the orb seems entirely unaffected. It flashes with anger before sending out a burst of light, which tosses Beldurmon away once more, sending him crashing in a debstablizing heap at Omnimon's feet.

 **Omnimon, show this heathen what happens to those that engage in such sacrilegious conduct! It's time this shade was reunited with the rest of his pathetic team!**

"Gladly, my Mistress. Omega Sword!"

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon pivots and fires, knocking Omnimon away from his victim before the blade could connect. UlforceVeedramon quickly zips forward to take advantage of the situation: "Ulforce Saber!"

"Copy Paste! Omega Sword!" HiAndromon leaps out from behind Gallantmon, parrying the strike with his arm, which had solidified into a sword-like appendage.

"Right then, Hazard. Let's see what you can do…" Omnimon grumbles before pushing off and charging the crimson-caped knight.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Lightning Joust!

Their attacks connect, exploding only to reveal both knights had charged toward one another. They cross blades, rapidly parrying and retaliating against one another's blows.

Beldurmon staggers back to his feet as Justimon moves to support him, leaving Sakuyamon to pull Zanbamon back to his feet. "We need to destroy that plinth," Beldurmon insists. We do, and this is over."

"Ideas for accomplishing that?" Justimon asks, releasing the mega as he appears able to support himself. "Yea. Get Takato to try. You'll need to draw her fire. The others and I will keep her knights busy."

"Shining V Force!" UlforceVeedramon fires at point-blank range, sending HiAndromon flying back into the crystalline wall. Ulforce…"

"Focal Blade!"

"V Aura Shield!" As Zanbamon charges toward him, UlforceVeedramon forgoes his attack and raises his shield, easily blocking the blow before delivering a swift kick to his skeletal-horse head.

"Double Torrent!" Omnimon flips back to avoid a swipe of Gallantmon's lance before unleashing twin blasts, which send the crimson caped knight sprawling.

"You never stood a chance," Omnimon taunts as Gallantmon unsteadily returns to his feet. "I had thought to save you for last, but I've changed my mind. Omni Blast!"

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon throws herself in front of the attack and raises her shield. Lightning arcs out from Omnimon's cannon and easily shatters the shield, throwing Sakuyamon off her feet. Gallantmon moves to grab her, being thrown off his feet in the process as well.

"Ahool Claw!" Beldurmon zips up and rakes his claws over the knight's helm.

"Transcendent Sword!" Growling with annoyance, Omnimon swings his blade back, catching one of his foe's wings. As Beldurmon falters, Omnimon jabs a knee into his stomach before backhanding him to the ground in front of him.

Both Sakuyamon and Gallantmon return unsteadily to their feet. "Their tough…" Sakuyamon mumbles.

"Yea. We're not going to last much longer like this," Gallantmon adds as he notices UlforceVeedramon toss HiAndromon at Zanbamon.

"Then ending it would be preferred," Justimon says as he rushes up next to them.

"Omega Sword!" Omnimon raises his sword high before jabbing down. Beldurmon quickly allows himself to melt beneath the floor and slither away a mere fraction of a second before the sword could catch him.

"Sakuyamon can help him and those two seem to be keeping UlforceVeedramon busy," Justimon adds as he grabs Gallantmon to prevent him from leaping back into action. "We have to take out that plinth. She's afraid of the Hazard, so let's use it."

"Go ahead. I can keep Beldurmon from deletion for at least a little while," Sakuyamon assures, twirling her staff in hand. "Just be quick about it! We have no idea how much longer we have!"

"Double Torrent!" As Beldurmon reconfigures himself above ground, Omnimon rapidly fires, pelting the demonic mega and sending him back to the floor.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon swings definitively, her attacks striking their mark and knocking her target slightly off balance.

"I'll draw her fire," Justimon insists. "Just get to that plinth and smash it, whatever it takes!" Justimon suddenly bolts off, forming his Voltage Blade as he rushes towards the still flashing plinth. Though startled slightly, Gallantmon quickly rushes after him.

 **Celestial Leaf Blades!** Justimon attempts to duck and weave, but his efforts prove futile. The leaves find their mark, cutting deep into his form and halting his charge. Gallantmon too finds himself caught in the torrent of leaves, but raises his shield and continues to press forward, slowly moving toward the plinth.

 **Celestial Leaf Blades!** Norn intensifies the torrent of leaves, attempting to halt the crimson knight, but he presses forth regardless. Taking note of this, UlforceVeedramon quickly slaps Zanbamon aside and turns his attention toward Gallantmon. "You dare to march toward the Mistress, Hazard?! Only your head shall reach her! Dragon Impulse!" UlforceVeedramon zips rapidly towards Gallantmon, barreling into him and flying into the far wall, smashing his charge into it. Justimon, unable to hold his ground, finally falls back, data beginning to distort as the leaves dissipate.

UlforceVeedramon ignites his blade and pulls back. "For the Mistress! Ulforce Saber!"

"Copy Paste! Dragon Impulse!" UlforceVeedramon turns to see HiAndromon charging and smirks. "V Aura…" He never finishes, as Gallantmon dismisses his shield and jabs his fits into the knight's gut. HiAndromon runs UlforceVeedramon through, fracturing his breastplate and plowing him away. The knight cries out before smashing down onto the floor in front of his Mistress's plinth once more, unmoving except for the disruptions in his data. HiAndromon tumbles to a halt, landing at Sakuyamon feet. "…Got him…" he mumbles from his place on the floor.

"You insolent worm! Sword of Ruin!"

"Ahool Claw!" An infuriated Omnimon lashes out at HiAndromon, but Beldurmon quickly calls back his attention by scraping his claws on the knight's back, causing him to narrowly miss his target. "You've still got me to contend with!"

"And me! Spirit Strike!" The fox spirits zip toward their target, but Omnimon bats them away with an annoyed grunt. "I've toyed with you humans long enough! Omni Howling!" Omnimon throws out his arms and the resulting shockwave sends the tamers flying every which way. Beldurmon slams back down to the ground and quickly melts down beneath it to avoid Omnimon's "Supreme Cannon!"

Gallantmon, Zanbamon, and HiAndromon shove themselves back to their feet in time to notice Omnimon switch his focus to Sakuyamon and charge: "Transcendent Sword!" Sakuyamon raises her staff to parry and Omnimon knocks it from her grip before delivering a swift kick that sends her sprawling.

"I've got to help her!" Gallantmon says, rushing in immediately.

"I'll cover you!" Zanbamon shouts before charging as well.

"Me too!" HiAndromon says, but Beldurmon emerges in his path, preventing him from moving forward. As he steps toward him, he nearly falls over. "Wait… You're better used elsewhere…"

"Careful! You look like you're hardly standing," HiAndromon warns as he moves to help support his ally. "That last one…took a lot out of me… The knight…is a waste… We have…to destroy…the plinth," Beldurmon gets out between heavy breaths. "Get Justimon…back in this…fight," Beldurmon demands. "We'll handle Omnimon. Beldurmon again sinks down and HiAndromon pivots, aiming for Justimon. "Copy Paste! Kahuna Waves!"

 **Celestial Leaf Blades!** The spectral leaves batter HiAndromon but he releases healing hearts nonetheless, which pop upon Justimon's prone form. He jerks mildly before rolling back to his feet and semi-nimbly flipping himself back to HiAndromon's side. "Thanks for the pick-me-up…" HiAndromon simply collapses to his knees, letting out a heavy breath. "

"Ahool Claw!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Focal Blade!"

Omnimon expertly parries each blow, retaliating whenever he sees an opening. With another swift kick, he socks Beldurmon in the jaw, easily knocking him away once more. "Omega Sword!" As Zanbamon swings at his side, Omnimon jumps back and slices down with his blade. Gallantmon moves in front of it and raises his shield, shoving the sword out of the way before jabbing with his lance, still failing to penetrate his foe's armor.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Having recovered her staff, Sakuyamon swings, releasing her blades of energy. Omnimon easily pushes Gallantmon aside and swings his own blade to dispel them. "Supreme Cannon!" Sakuyamon has no opportunity to even raise her Crystal Sphere and is again thrown off her feet. "You tamers have fought quite gallantly; never before has a single Royal Knight been felled, let alone twelve of us," he taunts as all of his foes return to their feet. "Tell me: how frustrating must it be, that now, at the eleventh hour…after having evaded the Mistress's wrath and with your escape within your clutches…you fail…"

"We haven't failed yet! Shield of the Just!"

"Mystic Flame!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

The attacks converge but Omnimon leaps up to avoid them, setting his cannon's sights on Gallantmon. "You shall be the first! Omni Blast!"

"Copy Paste! Dragon Impulse!" As HiAndromon zips towards him, Omnimon resets his sights and fires. HiAndromon plows into the bolt of lightning, its contact with his attack creating an explosion which tosses his limp form across the room, landing next to that of UlforceVeedramon's as the plinth flashes behind them. **Well done,** **my champion. Now, finish the rest of them.**

Omnimon hefts his blade, once more turning his attention toward Gallantmon. Before Beldurmon can move, Justimon steps up next to him, grabbing him by one of his wings to get his attention. Beldurmon directs a confused look at his ally before realization hits him as Justimon morphs his arm into its accel form. He nods before once more melts down below the floor and out of sight.

"You're mine! Sword of Ruin!" Omnimon rushes Gallantmon, who raises his shield to defend himself. As the blade slams down, Gallantmon buckles under its force and is pushed down to his knees.

"Spirit Strike!"

"Focal Blade!"

"Double Torrent!"

Sakuyamon and Zanbamon attempt to intervene, but Omnimon easily blasts them both aside. However, before he can raise his blade to finish Gallantmon, Beldurmon zips up and claws Omnimon in the face. As he stumbles back, Justimon is already rushing forward: "Thunder Clap!" Omnimon opens his eyes only to suddenly be slammed by a powerful force as Justimon thrusts his arm into his breastplate. The armor cracks open and Omnimon collides with the wall behind him.

"Demon's Shade!" As Omnimon attempts to recover, he is pushed back against the wall by Beldurmon's attack while Justimon switches to his Voltage Blade. "It is you who fall at the eleventh hour! Voltage Blade!" Justimon stabs through Beldurmon's attack, destroying it and plunging his sword through Omnimon's digi-core. He makes no final cry to his Mistress as his data destabilizes, instead simply muttering, "And so bested are the Royal Knights…" His data finally loses form, specks floating into Justimon and Beldurmon, mending their wounds.

"Shining V Force!" UlforceVeedramon forces himself upward and, upon seeing his comrade bested, places the last of his strength in a final attempt to destroy Gallantmon.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon is too quick, easily managing to shield her ally.

"Copy Paste! Ulforce Saber!" As UlforceVeedramon attempts to stand his own blade is thrust through him from behind. He practically sputters, cursing himself for forgetting about the tamer lying supposedly unconscious next to him. HiAndromon flicks his wrist, twisting the blade in his foe, finally causing him to collapse and explode into data shards.

HiAndromon lets himself go limp once more and begins to absorb some of his fallen foe's data, leaving the rest for his allies to utilize as they come to stand next to him. "You lose, Norn. Your champions are bested," Justimon states, in a somewhat cocky fashion as Gallantmon and Zanbamon help HiAndromon back to his feet. "And we're leaving…with our friend."

The orb shimmers for a moment before Norn's voice echoes out: **The board is not yet clear, humans…**

A ball of light jumps from the sphere, forming into a familiar blonde girl clothed in all white, holding a barbed staff. **You forget that the queen is the most powerful piece in play. Heed my words: the Hazard shall never escape, and now neither shall you…**


	71. Digital Deicide, Part 2

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 71: Digital Deicide, Part 2

Norn's form remains steady, staring down the four tamers with little inflection in her facial expression. Each of the six tense slightly under the scrutiny of her gaze. "It doesn't have to be this way, Norn," Beldurmon speaks up as a mild twitch runs down his arm to his claw. "There is no point in fighting. They only want to go home."

 **Your appeals for mercy do not interest me, shade.** Norn remains unmoving, though her gaze now focuses on the demonic mega who addressed her. **I have already been far too generous in allowing this folly to continue. But fret not. I will ensure each of you, save the Hazard, bears witness to the new world I shall build.**

"There won't be a new world," Justimon retorts. "If you won't let us leave, we will defeat you, just as we did your knights."

 **You overestimate your abilities, Legendary Tamer.** Norn switches her gaze to him. **No human, not even humans with digimon, are a match for my power. There will be no escape for you and no mercy. I need only decide which of you I shall punish first.**

"Punish this! Spirit Strike!" The spirits zip forth, scratching at Norn, though the girl remains unmoving, and most horrifying of all, apparently unscathed and unphased.

 **Your attacks are nothing against me. You forget: I created all digimon.**

"Together then!" Zanbamon shouts. "Mystic Flame!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Thunder Clap!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!"

"Atomic Ray!"

 **Empryean Clones!** Norn's form suddenly splits into nine different ones, the original one evaporating as the attacks strike it. They speak in unison: **You truly have no idea who you are up against.**

"Ameythsyt Mandala!" Sakuyamon swings her staff around, sending blades at the remaining clones. One jumps, allowing the others to dissipate, before landing back in place.

"So is this what you are going to do?" Beldurmon asks. "Toy with us? You truly find us that amusing?"

 **On the contrary. You six are rather boring.**

"Ahool Claw!"

"Focal Blade!"

"Voltage Blade!"

 **Blizzard Gale!** As the three charge to jab at the girl, she slams her staff on the ground, summoning chilly winds to whip around her. Her foes slow as the icy air batters their forms before she slaps each aside with her staff.

"Lightning…"

 **Celestial Leaf Blades!** Gallantmon is halted in his tracks and raises his shield to protect himself from the barrage of leaves. **As you can see, your pitiful fleet of skills do not compare to the powers I wield.**

"Copy Paste! Celestial Leaf Blades!" Norn turns a disinterested look in HiAndromon's direction as he attempts to replicate her attack. The leaves form, twirling around HiAndromon and slicing into him, but do eventually fly off toward Norn.

 **Empryean Clones!** Norn again replicates herself, her copies leaping into and neutralizing the leaves with ease. HiAndromon collapses to his knees breathing heavily as his data distorts. "I don't think I can do that again…"

 **Most intriguing. No digimon should be able to replicate my attacks.**

"Spirit Strike!"

"Shield of the Just!"

 **Celestial Leaf Blades!** Norn twirls her staff once more, releasing leaves which billow toward her targets. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon's attacks strike Norn, pushing her backward slightly while the fox spirits claw futilely at her form.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon summons her shield and Gallantmon moves behind it as the leaves slice into them. The shield shatters and the two are forced backward, losing their footing and crashing to the ground.

"Well this could be going better," Justimon quips as he and Beldurmon return to their feet.

"We have to destroy that plinth!" Beldurmon shouts.

"On it! Focal Blade!" Zanbamon rushes the plinth, sword raised high.

 **Blizzard Gale!** Zanbamon is consumed by the whipping icy winds and falters, smashing face first onto the floor near the plinth.

 **Vapor Field!** With a flick of her staff, Norn summons a blinding fog which obscures the entirety of the chamber.

"Not good. I don't see Gallantmon or Sakuyamon…" Justimon mumbles with frustration.

"Stick close. We'll find them but we mustn't allow ourselves to be separated…" Beldurmon grumbles in reply.

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon also peer around, trying to find their allies in the fog. "I don't see her or any of the others," Gallantmon states with concern as he places his back to Sakuyamon's. "Don't lose your nerve. She's here somewhere," is Sakuyamon's reply.

Gallantmon breathes a sigh of relief as he sees HiAndromon hobbling over towards them. "Hey, over here!"

 **Celestial Leaf Blades!** Gallantmon quickly turns and raises his shield, only to realize Norn had not aimed for him. HiAndromon's circuits explode as the leaves slice into him and he topples over, quickly splitting into Kazu and Guardromon.

"Gallantmon! Mode change!" Sakuyamon shouts.

 _Gallantmon mode change to… Crimson Mode!_

 _Sakuyamon mode change to… Sakura Mode!_

"Royal Saber!"

"Vulpine Spell!" Both megas fire off an attack at Norn. She quickly bats aside the fox spirit, but fails to dodge Gallantmon's blow, though suffering hardly a minor scrape.

 **Struggle as much as you like, Hazard. Sooner or later, I will vanquish you!**

"Let's make it later! Critical Arms!"

"Midnight Slash!

Having noticed their allies attacks, the two mode changed megas quickly charge, catching their foe off guard. Both cut deep into Norn's form, drawing hardly a wince before she twirls her staff: **Blizzard Gale!** Both become caught in the whipping winds and Norn moves to strike with her staff.

"Sakura Storm!" Sakuyamon acts quickly, summoning a storm of petals, which seem to at least irk Norn enough to interrupt her attack. **Empryean Clones!**

Several Norns materialize, many of which quickly are destroyed by the storm of petals. Three however slide back into the surrounding mist and out of sight.

"Stay together!" Fujinmon orders.

"And move towards the plinth. Gallantmon has to try to destroy that thing!" Beldurmon adds.

"We don't know where it is," Sakuyamon points out.

"You will. Just move quickly!" Fujinmon retorts.

"Ready when you are," Beldurmon states.

"Let's hope this works! Maltcyclone!"

"Knightfall Ripple!"

Fujinmon's gears spin, generating powerful winds while Beldurmon slams his shield into the ground, sending out a shockwave to boost its strength. The mist billows away, revealing the crystal plinth not too far off and the three Norns standing in various places some distance away from it.

"Move!" Beldurmon shouts.

 **Vapor Field!** One of the Norns slams down her staff, summoning the mists once more. Gallantmon zips quickly in the direction of the plinth just as the mists again obscure his view. He raises his blade high as he the plinth comes into view: "Invincible Sword!"

 **Celestial Leaf Blades!** Two Norns jump from the mist and swipe their staves, sending a flurry of leaves toward the vulnerable crimson knight. Before they connect however, Zanbamon leaps in front of them, taking the attack head on and giving Gallantmon a chance to land his strike.

The crystal sunders slightly under the force of the attack, staggering Norn. The mist suddenly falls away, along with the two copies of Norn, and a burst of light from the plinth tosses Gallantmon away as Zanbamon collapses from the damage sustained and splits into Masahiko and Kotemon.

Sakuyamon rushes over to help Gallantmon stand as Beldurmon and Fujinmon pull their fallen comrades to safety and move protectively in front of them.

 **How dare you strike at my plinth! Did you truly think you could destroy it?! Let me show you just how far in over your heads you are!** The plinth glows intensely once again and Norn's form condenses into a bulb of light which darts over to the flashing crystalline ball. The plinth soon begins to grow, taking the form of a feminine crystal sculpture, a spear like object held in each hand. **Let us see how you fare when you cannot reach my plinth!**

* * *

Yamaki leans back in his seat, releasing a sigh before announcing, "The emergence coordinates are set and the ark is ready for launch. How is the Digital World looking?"

"We have only 20 minutes until complete Network meltdown," Dolphin replies, "but the ark is set to launch in about 10 minutes."

"We should send a message to the children and let them know that they must be standing by to board the ark," Janyuu adds. "We'll have only a couple minutes to load them all on and bring that ark back safely."

"I certainly hope we can manage such a feat," Yamaki retorts in dry tone. "There's also the issue of preventing Takato from boarding. Unless you want to tell them not to bring the boy back, you're going to need a plan for getting them to board should they realize the ark won't allow him on."

"Perhaps Kurota has had us do too well a job," Dolphin jests, giving a mild chuckle. Yamaki's face remains still and he makes no sound in reply. Coughing, Dolphin adds, "Janyuu? What would you say? You think we need to tell the children?"

"We really shouldn't put something like this on them," he responds.

"Well what do you suggest then?" Dolphin inquires. Janyuu reflects for a few moments before responding, "Perhaps we could leave the contingencies latent until they can be manually triggered?"

"Kurota won't agree to something like that," Yamaki retorts. "Given that each of us has displayed a certain amount of insubordination, he'd be too concerned that we wouldn't activate them."

"Well, technically you're the one that's been insubordinate, Yamaki. The only thing Rob and I did was attempt to send the ark early. It was you who tried to disable the anti-Hazard contingencies we put in place."

"Anti-Hazard? So we're not even acknowledging Mr. Matsuki's humanity anymore?" Yamaki grumbles with a furrow of the brow.

"You know that's not what I…"

"It doesn't matter," Yamaki interrupts. "I have no fantasies about stopping it at this point. What I am saying is, if given the chance, I would certainly try again to save that boy and Kurota knows it, so he certainly wouldn't go along with that proposal."

A period of silence ensues as Dolphin and Janyuu exchange glances. "Yamaki…" Janyuu starts up again, "You know that we have to leave him behind. Do you really want to see all of our children taken where none of us will ever see them again? Do you really want all of us to spend the rest of our lives in prison just out of principle?"

Yamaki stands and pivots to face Janyuu. He removes his shades, revealing terribly bloodshot eyes. "There was a time where I truly respected you, Janyuu. And I won't pretend that I don't understand the position you are in. Recall I too was willing to go along with all this for a time. But you and I both know this has all already gone too far. It's too late to save Takato. I know that. You know that. And perhaps saving the other tamers is worth the sacrifice of one. But at the very least, Janyuu, those children…Matsuki's parents… they deserve to know what we are doing."

Janyuu allows his gaze to sink. "I can't lose them, Yamaki. This decision…it's not something that we should put on their consciences…"

"Is that really the reason or is it that you and I both know they won't leave without him?" Janyuu remains silent.

After a moment or so, Yamaki hides his eyes behind his signature shades once more. "Make the proposal to Kurota. Do whatever you need to, but do it quick. I'm going to head upstairs and prepare to coordinate the ark's journey." Without another word, he exits the lab.

"Rob, set all contingencies to latent and give them a singular manual trigger. I'll get the word to Kurota. Meet me upstairs when you're done."

"Tao…" Dolphin starts, but Janyuu raises a hand to silence him. "We don't have time to argue about this."

"I'm not going to argue," Dolphin replies. "I know how hard all this is. But it's almost over. We'll get the children back and we'll find a way to restore Suzie. Just…try to stay strong…"

Janyuu gives a slight nod before exiting the lab. Dolphin exhales before looking back at his computer screen. He quickly types, running scans on each program's code and altering each to a manual trigger command. "Alright…all set. One last safety scan and it'll be on its way…" _Oh Alice. You just need to get on this ark. Hang tight: you're almost home._

* * *

 **Tremble before me, humans!**

The remaining tamers tense at the sight of Norn's new form, waiting for it to make a move. Beldurmon and Fujinmon glance down at Masahiko and Kazu respectively as the two come to. "Someone will need to protect them," Fujinmon mutters quietly, hoping their foe does not hear.

"I'm better suited to that," Beldurmon responds hushedly. "Gallantmon will need cover. Just focus on defeating Norn and leave keeping those two and their partners safe to me."

 **Enough whispers! Enough stalling! I shall repay the embarrassment and indignity you gnats have delivered upon me a thousand fold! Lucid Grenade!**

"Shadow Bulwark!"

"Blossom Barrier!"

Beldurmon and Sakuyamon brace themselves as the crystalline form before them shoots out an orb of light at Gallantmon. The crimson knight leaps away in an attempt to dodge, but the ball of light merely explodes, shooting off static in all directions and blasting both Gallantmon and an unprepared Fujinmon away from the others. Beldurmon buckles as the bolts of electricity lash out at his shield, narrowly managing to protect Masahiko, Kotemon, Guardromon, and Kazu. The bolts reflect off, however, much to the shadow knight's surprise, directly at Sakuyamon, whose own shield explodes due to the additional energy it is forced to absorb.

 **Crystalline Barrage!** Norn does not relent, releasing a massive salvo of bullet-like crystals at Beldurmon, who again raises his shield.

"She's so powerful!" Masahiko exclaims, terror rather apparent in his tone.

"Maybe we should sound a retreat?" Guardromon asks, looking to his own tamer for some guidance.

"Critical Arms!"

"Invincible Sword!"

Fujinmon and Gallantmon, having recovered, charge together towards Norn, slashing fiercely at her crystalline form.

 **Mirror Shield!** A glint of light rapidly runs over Norn's form and the two megas find the power of their own attacks turned against them, tossing them backward once again.

Beldurmon nearly collapses as the barrage of crystals finally stop. "What are you doing, man!? Get in there and fight!" Kazu shouts as the knight attempts to catch his breath.

"I...can't… I step away from you four, and she'll delete you faster than any of us can blink," Beldurmon replies.

"Vulpine Spell!"

"Crimson Light!"

"Maltcyclone!"

 **Mirror Shield!**

Norn again effortlessly reflects the tamers' attacks back at them, though this time they all manage to dodge the beams.

"Well you have to do something!" Kazu barks.

 **Celestial Leaf Blades!**

"Blossom Barrier!"

"Shadow Bulwark!" Fujinmon and Gallantmon move behind Sakuyamon's protective shield as Norn's familiar leafy blades fire out from her form. Beldurmon braces himself, this time managing to successfully reflect the attack back at his intended target.

 **Empryean Clones!** Copies of Norn's crystalline body materialize and absorb the attack and each of the tamers deflate in turn.

"Oh you have got to be kidding…." Fujinmon grumbles with exasperation.

"We have to keep trying!" Gallantmon declares, gripping his blades tightly.

"I'm right behind you, Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon declares in support. "Lets hit her as hard as we can!"

"Crimson Light!"

"Sakura Storm"

"Maltcyclone!"

 **Mirror Shield!** Norn again solidifies, reflecting her opponent's attacks. The three dodge, realizing too late they had left Beldurmon and the others open to their attacks. Beldurmon is caught off guard, attempting to raise his shield, but is blown off his feet nonetheless, smashing into the wall behind him and tumbling forward, seemingly unconscious.

 **Lucid Grenade!** Norn quickly shoots out a bulb of light at the now vulnerable Kazu, Masahiko, Kotemon, and Guardromon. "No!" Gallantmon and Fujinmon cry out in unison.

"Blossom Barrier!" Sakuyamon throws herself on top of the boys and their partners, raising her shield just as the grenade explodes, static flying every which way.

Sakuyamon's shield falls and her form distorts before ultimately destabilizing, reverting to an unconscious Rika and Renamon lying between Kazu and Masahiko. "Rika? Renamon? Come on! You have to get up!" Kotemon shouts as he and Masahiko shake their still forms.

 **Perhaps now you are beginning to see just what you've gotten yourselves into. You should never have challenged me. I can see now that any fear of the Hazard I had was most misplaced.**

"You…" Gallantmon grumbles as he tenses on his blades once more.

 **How disappointing. You still do not see the futility of fighting me?**

Gallantmon's hue switches rapidly between crimson and azure, causing Fujinmon to back away.

 **You have lost, Hazard. There is no one left to save you. There is no where left to run from me. There is no way for you or any of your friends to escape. My reckoning is at hand and now every last one of the humans you have brought to my realm shall perish along with their treasonous pets.**

Beldurmon struggles to push himself to his knees, freezing with angst as he sees Gallantmon's rapidly fluctuating color.

 **A pity to waste such talent…never before has anyone stood against my sovereigns or my knights. But alas, they all chose poorly in siding with you…and now...now they must all be tossed out with you. None shall remember you or any of them and none shall ever mourn your deletions!**

"Soulless Sword!" Finally settling on azure, Gallantmon flies forward and swipes with his blade.

 **Mirror Shield!** Norn again simply solidifies herself and reflects the force of the attack back on its source.

 **Crystalline Barrage!** Wasting no time, Norn fires off a volley of shards, which pelt Gallantmon, keeping him at bay.

"Critical Arms!" Fujinmon leaps back into action, lending Gallantmon what support he can. His swords hiss as they strike Norn's crystalline form, but he does not appear to damage her.

 **Blizzard Gale!** Fujinmon becomes caught in the swirling chilly winds as Gallantmon regains composure and focuses in on Norn once more.

"Shade of Tumult!" Gallantmon tosses his lance with great force, creating a spiraling blue beam that slams into Norn. Though it does not manage to move her, the crystalline floor around her creaks, as if barely resisting cracking open from the force applied.

As the icy winds cease, Fujinmon jumps backward to escape range as Gallantmon's lance returns to his hand. _Well, looks like at least Takato can damage her…_

 **Lucid Grenade!** Norn focuses her attention on the azure knight floating above her and fires, the ball of light bursting open and sending static in all directions. As Gallantmon plummets, Fujinmon again rushes in, slashing with his blades: "Critical Arms!"

 **Crystalline Barrage!** Fujinmon's rapid slices prove just as futile as before and with hardly any effort, Norn blasts him away with a burst of shards. He grinds himself to a halt, adopting a defensive stance, but Norn does not relent, pulverizing him endlessly with her shards.

"Soulless Sword!" Gallantmon zips upward and forward, plunging his sword into Norn's statuesque form and disrupting her attack on Fujinmon. The mechanical mega buckles and finally separates into Ryo and Monodramon.

 **Blizzard Gale!** Norn summons icy winds but Gallantmon merely flaps his wings, moving out of range of the attack before tossing his lance once more: "Shade of Tumult!"

 **Mirror Shield!** Norn reflects the attack back at him but he nimbly dodges, rushing in once more to slash with his sword.

As Ryo pushes himself to his knees, he turns, seeing Beldurmon struggle to return to his feet, only to collapse back down and try again. "Beldurmon! You haven't dedigivolved! You have to get back in there!" the boy shouts with gusto as he moves toward the floundering knight.

"He's never…going to win…like that," Beldurmon mumbles. "She's got us...right where she wants us."

Ryo looks down at the knight, whose armor is a shattered mess and whose sword and shield appear to both have been lost. "I know. That's why you have to get in there!"

Beldurmon raises his gaze to meet the boy's. "I'm trying. I can…hardly move…"

Gallantmon again clashes with Norn, flitting back in time to avoid the spectral leaves she shoots out toward him before quickly re-engaging.

"I'm sorry…" Beldurmon adds weakly, lowering his gaze once again. "I'm sorry…that this happened. I'm sorry…you won't make it home…"

Ryo looks once again at Gallantmon as Norn again easily reflects and repels his attacks, all the while whittling him down with her own. He shifts his gaze toward Masahiko and Kazu nearby, who continue to try to wake Rika.

"I guess…at least we tried…" Ryo states solemnly.

"Hopefully…at least…your friends will escape," Beldurmon adds weakly.

"Soulless Sword!"

 **Mirror Shield!** Norn again easily reflects Gallantmon's own strength against him, but the knight merely dusts himself off and rushes back into the fray.

"He's a tenacious one," Beldurmon adds. "I really thought…the Hazard would be… the way to win this, but I guess…"

"He can damage her," Ryo interrupts. "I saw it happen. "But her defenses are too great. "He can't win alone... We were so close…"

"I wish…I could help him…" Beldurmon mutters. "I fear…once I break apart, there won't be…anything of me left. I just…wish I could…say goodbye… That I'm sorry…and that I'm thankful…for everything…"

Ryo looks at him once more, eyes widening before he exclaims, "There is something you can do!" Kneeling beside the knight, he continues: "Mode change. Do what you did with Leopardmon and Alphamon. If you can create an opening…"

Beldurmon sighs before replying, "I'm not sure I can."

"Try," Ryo commands.

"In my weakened state, I doubt…I could hold her…anywhere near long enough…for him to attack. That's assuming…I could do it at all."

"Please…" Ryo and Beldurmon look over towards Rika who clutches her stomach in pain. "It'll work. You have to help him. You're the only one left who can."

 _Chiblynmon?_

 _Let's do it! Who cares if we get deleted! At least let's give them a chance!_

 _Everything feels numb, Chiblynmon. Are you sure we can do this?_

 _Do you really want your story to end like this?_

"All you have to do is hold her. Gallantmon will finish it. I know he will," Ryo interjects.

"Cross your fingers then…" Beldurmon says, wincing slightly as he gathers what resolve he has left.

 _Beldurmon mode change to… Wisp Mode!_

Beldurmon's data shifts and his form distorts, but eventually stabilizes. "Ok…one shot at this…"

"Make it count," Ryo states before the spectre digimon slinks beneath the crystalline floor.

 **Celestial Lead Blades!** Gallantmon again flits away to avoid the leaves before charging back in: "Soulless Sword!"

 **Mirror Shield!** Again, Gallantmon's power is turned against him and he leaps away, landing on the floor not far, his breast heaving with heavy breaths.

 **You grow tired, Hazard. Soon, you will be mine!**

"Hey Chumly! Hit her with everything you got! Right now!" Kazu shouts out to the knight.

"Throw everything you have! Trust us!" Ryo adds.

"You can do it, Goggles! Finish her!"

Gallantmon twitches at the sound of his friend's voices and Norn merely lets out a laugh.

 **I'd like to see you try!**

Gallantmon's chest continues to heave and his neck twinges mildly, as if attempting to decide what he will do. Sure enough, the lance forms in his hand and he draws back.

"Shade…of…Tumult!"

 **Foolish human! Now I'll finish you with the last reserves of your own power! Mirror Shi..**

"Blackheart Ritual!" Beldurmon's seal appears around Norn and his inky form oozes out from the floor and into the crystalline plinth, halting her technique.

 **You think to possess me? Empryean Clones!** Norn splits into numerous copies of herself and Beldurmon is immediately expelled, splitting into Atticus and Chiblynmon. Gallantmon unleashes the full fury of his attack, a spiraling stream of blue shooting forth and blasting straight through every copy in turn.

 **Mirror Shield!** Norn tries to raise her defenses but it is already too late. The beam blasts right through her, cracking and shattering her crystalline form.

"Phase Shift!" With the last reserves of his own power, Chiblynmon grabs his tamer and vanishes just before the force of the attack could strike their position. They form a few yards away, and are tossed into the crystalline walls nonetheless.

As the dust settles, Gallantmon's form distorts, his power spent. A light envelops him and he splits back into Takato and Guilmon, both of which immediately fall backward from exhaustion


	72. Digital Deicide, Part 3

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 72: Digital Deicide, Part 3

Rika rushes over to Takato, sliding down to kneel beside him. "Gogglehead! Talk to me!" she shouts as she shakes his shoulders.

"We're ok, Rika…" Takato replies, letting out a light chuckle. "We won…" Rika nearly tackles him back down, squeezing him into a tight hug while kissing his cheek.

"I was never worried," Kazu says crossing his arms proudly. "No one can take the tamers!"

"But Kazu…you seemed pretty scared during the fight," Guardromon interjects with some confusion.

"Guardromon! I swear, sometimes you have bolts for brains."

"I think I do all the time. Is that a problem, Kazu?" the robot digimon replies while his tamer facepalms.

"Yay! We won! We can go home now!" Masahiko cheers while he dances around Kotemon, yanking at his sleeves to get him to join in.

As Atticus begins to sit up, Ryo approaches him, extending a hand. "Good job. I told you it would work." Atticus looks up at him with some confusion before asking. "I'm…still here?"

"Course we are!" Chiblynmon exclaims happily. "Ain't nothing that can really take us down! I guess that whole deletion thing was just us being over-dramatic." Atticus turns to his partner for a moment before looking back at Ryo. "But if Gallantmon's attack was powerful enough to destroy her, it should have gotten us too. We were right in the crossfire."

"I got us out just before it struck!" Chiblynmon assures, clambering to his tamer's head. Atticus thinks for another moment before finally extending his own hand to allow Ryo to help him up. "I guess the shade lives another day?" Ryo jests.

"It would appear to be so," he replies, keeping his gaze diverted for the moment as they move to join the others. "I'm…still having a hard time swallowing that we won…and that we're here talking about it…"

"We should probably thank Takato and the others for coming back for us," Ryo agrees as they reach Takato and Rika's side. "Not sure what possessed you all to come get us…"

"Hey. I told you Takato wouldn't leave any of us if the situation was reversed," Rika replies as she crosses her arms.

"It really was foolish to come after us," Atticus adds. "You really didn't have that much likelihood of winning, and…"

"No way! We had everything under control!" Kazu interjects. "Besides, we weren't going to leave without Ryo!"

"Right. Because dedigivolving was totally part of the plan," Kotemon responds sarcastically, eliciting a giggle from his tamer.

"Well, thanks regardless, Takato," Ryo says extending a hand. "I owe you one." Takato reaches out and takes it. Ryo shakes it before stating with a broad smile, "Now let's go home."

"Home…" Takato mutters before smiling. "We're finally going home…"

"I don't see a way out," Atticus states, glancing around. "Hopefully we can blast our way through the…" He's interrupted by the sudden crackle of crystal snapping. The floor begins to quake and the tamers look around, noticing the crystalline walls around them quivering and cracking open.

"Oh please don't be DexDoruGreymon…" Atticus mumbles.

The walls finally crack and crystalline shards speed towards the tamers. They dive to the sides to avoid them and the shards shoot past them to the center of the room, converging and consolidating into a gargantuan form: white plate-like armor, ending in empty sleeve-like arms and a red-visored helm centered on its torso. Two odd appendages protrude from its shoulders, like pauldrons, and a green thorny vine extends out from beneath the armor, appearing to stem from the ground in the center of the room. **Hazard!**

"Nope! It's worse! So much worse!" Kazu shouts while pointing.

"No… It can't be!" Takato shouts out.

"That thing….is that Norn?!" Ryo asks as Guilmon crouches to a feral position.

 **I must commend you: you very nearly won just then. Now I'm through toying with you and this human trash! Not even spare data will be left when I am through with all of you! Spectral Radiance!**

Light appears to converge near Norn's visor before firing in a concentrated rainbow-like beam at the tamers. They each leap away, Kazu, Ryo, and the digimon being tossed into the nearest wall by the force of the explosion.

"I guess we go one more round!" Rika shouts. "Biomerge activate!" To her shock, and horror, nothing happens. She looks around, noticing that her partner lays unconscious alongside Monodramon, Guardromon, and Kotemon.

"They don't have enough strength to biomerge!" Atticus yells over to her before looking up at Chiblynmon. "And I don't think we do either…"

 **Magma Volley!** The gargantuan creature raises its arms and lava erupts from them, shooting in all directions. Atticus jumps, tackling Takato aside before he could be burnt while Guilmon leaps to safety. Masahiko yelps in pain as he tries to escape but is singed by the molten attak, his own data shifting between stability and instability.

"Masahiko!" Takato shouts, leaping to his feet and dashing over to the boy. "Hold on!"

 **Spectral Radiance!** Norn again fires at Takato and Chiblynmon scampers as quickly as he can to save her targets: "Phase Shift!" The beam impacts, blasting that side of the room before Chiblynmon, Takato, and Masahiko appear a few yards away mere seconds later.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fires at Norn, but the attack harmlessly dissipates on her outer plating and she hardly seems to notice him.

"Oh… I can't feel my tail…" Chiblynmon grumbles as he collapses from the exertion of what little energy he had left. **Magma Volley!** Norn unleashes another barrage of lava towards them and Takato snatches up Masahiko and Chiblynmon before dashing away. Atticus leaps as well, tackling Rika aside before she could be struck by the fire raining down on them.

"We have to find a way out of here!" Ryo shouts to them as he checks on Kazu and the digimon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon again ineffectually attacks Norn.

"There doesn't appear to be a way out!" Atticus yells back as he returns to his feet. Suddenly, vines whip up from within Norn's plating, grabbing at Atticus and Rika's ankles and pulling them off their feet. **None of you are going anywhere!**

"Rika!" Takato shouts in alarm as his friends dangle helplessly in Norn's grip.

"Takato! You have to unleash the Hazard!" Ryo shouts as he runs over to him.

"What?" Takato asks, looking at him bewildered while Guilmon fires yet another ineffectual shot.

"She's too strong!" Ryo shouts at him. We have to take the risk! Guilmon wants to fight! You have to turn him into Megidramon!"

"But…but I can't! I can't control him when he's Megidramon!"

"Takato, now is not the time to be indescisive or responsible! Rika and Atticus are done for and we'll be next if we don't do something! Gallantmon won't be enough: you have to go all out! Megidramon destroyed Milleniummon; he can definetly destory Norn!"

"But what if he hurts Rika? Or one of you? I can't!"

"If you don't we all die!" Ryo shouts at him louder.

Norn's vines wrap more tightly around her two prisoners and squeeze, eliting yelps from the two helpless tamers. "Damn it Takato! Snap out of it and do something!" Ryo yells at him.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon again attacks without effect and Norn swings one of her vines around, tossing a limp Atticus at the red saurian and knocking him aside.

 _Damn it! Sorry Takato, but if you won't get angry on your own…_ "Are you really just going to let her die? What kind of friend are you?" Takato gives a suprised look to his fellow tamer.

"If she dies here, if any of us die here, it will be your fault!" Takato appears to start to panic. "I...I…I…I don't know what to do!"

"Get angry! Let loose!" Ryo shouts at him.

"But…"

"You've already killed Suzie! Are you going to kill Rika and all of us too!?"

"No!"

"Stop being afraid. Do it!"

"But…"

"I said do it you damn coward!"

 **Spectral Radiance!** Norn holds Rika's now limp form up and prepares her attack.

"No!" Takato shouts as the beam fires. To Norn's shock, the beam merely explodes in her face and she drops her charge to the floor below.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouts as he cries and clenches a fist at his side. Suddenly, Guilmon clambers back to his feet, snarling and foaming as a blazing twister begins to spin about him.

Atticus blinks his eyes open and watches in stunned horror as the creature standing over him grows, his feet turning to the familiar lashing tail and his jaws filling with jagged teeth and acidic drool. As Rika comes to, she freezes as she hears the blood curdling roar of Megidramon coming to life. The room heats and the gargantuan avatar of Norn faces the massive monster now occupying her audience room. Takato scrunches his eyes closed, trying to stave off his tears and focus himself on the fight about to begin. He tenses himself further and looks up at their foe while Megidramon flexes his claws and muscles.

 **So this is the pure form of the Digtial Hazard, is it?** Megidramon emits another roar and snarl as he clicks his claws and swishes his tail about him, glancing about the chamber at its various occupants. His eyes settle on Ryo and he emits another load roar, causing the boy to step back in fear.

 **Spectral Radiance!** Norn attacks Megidramon while he is distracted, her beam exploding upon his scales and elicitng a roar of indignation and rage before he switches his focus to his attacker. "Megiddo Flame!" A plume of fire spouts from his jaws and washes over Norn, who seemingly screeches from pain as the flames singe and snap the vines sprouting out from her form.

"You've got her!" Ryo cheers from behind Takato. "Don't let up!" Megidramon lunges, biting down on Norn before she can recover, and Takato flinches at the sight, but keeps his eyes trained, mustering as much strength as he can to lend to his partner. "I'm sorry Guilmon…." he mutters to himself as he clenches his fist tighter. He again squeezes his eyes shut to stop his crying and looks away as Megidramon lashes his tail at Norn, beating at her plated form as he attempts to bite through her armor.

"It's ok. You've got this, Takato. He's going to win," Ryo assures, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Takato does not respond to the gesture, only tightening further and keeping his focus on the battle.

 **Magma Volley!** Norn and Megidramon wrestle with one another, the former covering him in molten magma while the latter continues to bite down and crack the armor plating of his foe. Norn's data appears to distort momentarily before she lets off a **Celestial Leaf Blades!** Megidramon releases his vicegrip as the leaves cut into him and he retreats, giving his opponent a moment's reprieve before he spews flames once more, then lunges for her again. The symbol on his chest blares and what remains of the walls around them crack and shatter. The floor upheaves and crystal flies through the air as it snaps and cleaves apart.

As the two titans clash above them, Atticus pulls himself over to Rika and puts all his remaning strength into dragging her to safety. As he finally reaches Ryo and Takato's side, he collapses back down, releasing a sigh of exhaustion. "So…you've unleashed the Hazard once more?"

"We didn't have a choice," Ryo replies. "Megidramon is the only card we had left to play. I think he can beat her." Atticus shakes his head before looking to Takato, who continues to tear and tense as Megidramon thrashes about with Norn and the very battlefield around them tears itself asunder. "He had control. This was the one thing he wanted to avoid. And now Norn has forced his hand."

Rika struggles to pull herself up and, noticing this, Ryo helps her to her feet. She says nothing to him, focusing entirely on Takato, and places a hand over his still balled fist. "It's ok Takato. We're here with you. We won't leave you." The boy only seems to cry more, though he becomes somewhat less tense as he lets his face bury itself in Rika's shoulder. Rika places a hand over it and strokes his hair as Megidramon lets out another blood curdling roar and once again spews flames.

 **Spectral Radiance!** Norn blasts Megidramon away, but the creature quickly rights itself. "Howl of Hell!" The great dragon only roars louder and Norn appears to stagger from the sheer force of the sound wave. Megidramon lunges again and bites down, rending Norn's armor with his fangs as she attempts to remove him from her once again.

Their d-arks beep and Ryo, Rika, and Atticus look down at them, realizing that the hazard symbol blares in tandem with that on Megidramon and upon Takato's own d-ark. "What's this mean?" Ryo asks.

"Danger…" Atticus mumbles as he looks back up at the fight.

"We're gonna go home…aren't we?" a weak voice asks from nearby. Ryo and Atticus turn their attention to Masahiko, who sits with an unconscious Chiblynmon in his lap. His eyes are fixated on his own unconscious partner, some distance from him near the remaining digimon.

Atticus moves to kneel beside him before answering. "Yes. You're going to go home." The boy looks at him for a moment but lowers his gaze. "Is Kotemon ok?"

"He's fine," Ryo responds in as calm a voice he can as Megidrmaon unleashes another blood curdling roar. "Everything's going to be ok. Takato's going to win this fight for us." The boy looks at Takato before asking, "Why is he so sad if he's winning?"

 **Magma Volley!** Norn covers Megidramon in lava but he only snarls and shakes it loose, more crystal snapping around him as he opens his mouth to spew more flames: "Megiddo Flame!"

"He's hurting right now," Atticus answers. "Letting out Megidramon…it was hard for him…" Masahiko pulls up his d-ark, clutching it close for comfort. Atticus's brow raises as he sees it but before he can comment, Norn's shout draws everyone's attention.

 **No more of this nonsense! This is my Digital World and I wield its ultimate power! Ragnorak Wave!** A flurry of elements flies out from within Norn, emanating like a wave from her and washing over the battlefield. Megidramon cries out in pain as the wave strikes him and forces him backward. Atticus throws himself atop Masahiko to protect him and Rika pulls Takato down, shielding him in similar fashion.

* * *

As another model fails, Shibumi rubs his tired eyes and turns toward his compatriots, who are still working. Anyone having any luck?

"None yet," Babel answers. "But we're getting close. I can feel it."

"There's very little code that is similar between the two thankfully," Curly remarks as she tests another model. "Translating Takato's genetic sequence into code was a stroke of genius."

"Don't be praising me unless we find our answer," Shibumi responds with a hint of jest. He plugs in another sequence and starts the simulation. The computer beeps excitedly and Shibumi leaps from his seat and cheers as the simulation comes back successful. "Yes! I think I've got it! The virus was just neutralized!"

"Let me see that!" Daisy says, rushing over to his desk. "Run it again." Shibumi resets the simulation and enacts it again. The virus moves to attach, fails, and is deleted.

"That's fantastic!" Riley shouts with excitement. "I should tell Mitsuo right away. He'll be so happy that we have the cure!" She heads straight back to her desk and picks up the phone.

"How did you get it, Shibumi?" Babel asks. "What was the key sequence?"

"This one," Shibumi says, highlighting the pattern in both the copy of Guilmon's and Takato's sequences. Marking it down for himself, Babel returns to his desk and immediately starts typing away.

"Uhh, what are you doing, Babel?" Tally asks, moving over to his desk.

"I want to translate Takato's code back to his genetic sequence and see what kind of genome we are dealing with. I'm thinking since we now know what the virus looks like in his genetic code, perhaps with a little more time, I could come up with a cure for that virus too."

Tally gives him a perplexed look before asking, "But…isn't Takato being left in the Digital World?" Tally's question draws the attention of the others in the room, Riley in particular, who was still waiting to be connected to Yamaki.

"Well, I was thinking, if there's a way to cure Takato, then the Prime Minister's fears of his virus would no longer be warranted. If it's possible to cure him, then there's no reason to leave him behind. We'd just need to determine the needed treatment and, boom, he's right as rain."

"Yes. Yes. You're right!" Shibumi shouts with excitement. "We must tell the others immediately that Takato can be allowed to come home!"

"You think the Prime Minister will change his mind?" Riley asks the excited man.

"How could he not?" Curly asks. "Takato is only a child and if both the rationale for leaving him behind is resolved and there's a way for us to save him, the Prime Minister would surely need to take it. It is his duty to protect all citizens of Japan and Takato counts amongst that."

"Should I tell Mitsuo?" Riley asks.

Shibumi runs back to his desk and tests the sequence one last time. When it again results in success, he turns to Riley and nods, saying, "Yes. Tell him everything. Tell him to shut down those contingencies immediately. Babel, you'll keep working at a cure for the Hazard?"

"I'll keep at it as long as it takes. Curly, I could really use your assistance. You know a lot more about bio-chemistry than I do."

"Of course," Curly answers.

"I'll help too!" Daisy assures.

"Alight," Riley says as she hangs up the phone. "Mitsuo said Kurota is supposed to be returning to the lab to oversee the evacuation and that he'll relay that information to him when he arrives."

"I can hardly believe we're going to do it!" Shibumi continues in his excitement. "Everything's working out. We're going to save them all!"

"We still lose the Digital World, though," Riley states sadly, drawing Shibumi out of his elated state. "Oh yes…. That's right…"

"Now is not the time to mourn that," Babel speaks up. "What matters is the children will be safe, and so will all their partners."

The door to the lab slides open and three Naicho agents walk in, drawing a concerned look from the Monster Makers and two Hypnos technicians. "The children's parents have arrived and the ark is due to depart for its mission in less than 10 minutes. We need a report on that cure you were instructed to develop."

"It's done," Tally speaks up. "We managed to create a sequence that, once we have Guilmon's data samples, we can construct a cure for all of the infected digimon and children."

The Naicho nods to her. "In that case, we were instructed to bring you upstairs to the ark's emergence point to wait for their arrival. We will need to move as quickly as we are able to capture and restrain the digimon that return and to extract the necessary samples to construct the needed cure."

Each of the Monster Makers and technicians flinch slightly at the agent's cold demeanor in his description of the actions to come, but nod slightly to signal they are ready to head upstairs.

"Please, follow me," the man remarks as he and his two companions turn to lead them out. "You all go," Babel says. "Curly, Daisy, and I will keep working on this. We'll see you at the end of all this."

* * *

Norn glances around her chamber, peering through the shimmering data to ensure all of her foes had been vanquished. As she appears to relax, satisfied that she has won, a distorting Megidramon erupts up from beneath her and bites down on the vine protruding from the ground. With a swing of his head, he tosses Norn against what remains of the walls of her chamber and lets out another roar before spewing flames at her again.

Atticus rolls off of Masahiko, his own data shifting and he blinks his eyes to clear his head. _What, in the name of all that is holy, was that?_ He turns to look at Masahiko, who lays unconscious yet again with Chiblynmon clutched tightly in his arms, as if the boy had squeezed him from fear.

Ryo staggers back up to his feet as well, glancing back to notice Guardromon, Renamon, Kotemon, and Kazu had been tossed by the attack and remain unconscious, though now their data tremors from time to time. "Takato? Rika? Where are you?" Ryo asks, glancing about. The sounds of crying draws his attention to his left, where Takato continues to tremble in Rika's arms. Both appear relatively unscathed and Ryo makes his way over to them.

"He's hurting Rika. I feel him hurting…" Takato gets out between sobs. "I don't know how to help him. He's just…thrashing about now."

"How did you guys manage to completely avoid harm from that wave?" Ryo asks as he reaches them. Rika shushes him and returns her focus to Takato. Megidramon again roars loudly, though it is difficult to spot where exactly he and Norn are.

"It appears Megidramon is quite tenacious in his desire to destory Norn," Atticus mutters as he too reaches them, carrying Masahiko and placing him down gently near Takato. "We really should find a way out. No telling if Norn can fire off another one of those."

"We can't leave yet. Not without Guilmon," Rika replies in Takato's stead.

"I mean, if Megidramon managed to surivive that, and it certainly sounds like he has her on her heels, maybe we don't need to run," Ryo concurs. "Maybe he'll win. Besides, it's not like we could carry everyone, and I'm not about to abandon anybody here."

Further sounds of thrashing are heard as Norn and Megidramon trade blows somewhere beyond the dust and data obscuring the tamers' view. Atticus kneels down beside Takato and asks, "You can feel it, can't you? Your partner is hurting."

Takato nods. "I don't think I have any control. I don't think he can even hear me." Atticus looks up at Rika before responding, "He can. He can hear you. What you're concerned about is he isn't going to listen." Takato continues to tremble but gives no answer. "You want him to run, don't you? To abandon this fight, but he isn't listening. He's in a battle frenzy."

"How is this helping?" Rika asks with a sour look and an annoyed inflection in her voice. Atticus sighs. "Megidramon alone is not enough. He may draw his power from the Hazard, but he isn't himself the Hazard."

"You're saying Takato needs to biomerge with him and get back in there?" Ryo asks.

"He's saying I can't," Takato mutters in reply. "Megidramon won't listen to me. I'm helpless to do anything…" The flicker of flames appear again and the sound of further thrashing and smashing reachers the tamers' ears.

"Not alone he can't," Atticus mumbles as he holds up his d-ark, which continues to blare with the Hazard symbol. But I had a thought…"

 **Ragnorak Wave!** Megidramon roars once more before being flung back, smashing into the ground in front of the tamers. Ryo and Atticus both pull Masahiko in and huddle with Takato and Rika as the wave washes over them. While they each hiss from the sting of the attack, Ryo and Atticus are surprised to see that none of them are further affected as the wave pushes past them, tossing their already unstable friends once more. "Guess Takato's Hazard can protect us from that at least…" Ryo states as he breathes out in relief.

"Guilmon... Please, get up," Takato mutters as he pushes his friends away and tries to move closer to his partner. Megidramon doesn't budge in the slightest in response to Takato and before Takato can move up further, Atticus grabs his shoulder. "Wait, Takato. You can't help him, but we…"

 **Spectral Radiance!** A rainbow colored beam fires from beyond their sight, slamming into Megidramon and shattering the Hazard symbol on his chest.

"No! Guilmon!" Takato cries out, struggling against Atticu's grip as his partner begins to break apart into data. Rika and Ryo also jump up and hold Takato back as Megidramon's form completely destabilizes and fractures, evaporating into data as Norn laughs at her handiwork.

 **I win, humans! It is over!**


	73. Digital Deicide, Part 4

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

 **Bold= words and thoughts of Norn/Yggdrassil/The Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 73: Digital Deicide, Part 4

"Guilmon!" Takato contines to cry frantically as his best friend evaporates away. Norn only laughs at his suffering as the others try to calm him. "Let me go! I have to save him!" Takato shouts as he struggles to get away from the others.

"Did you not see what just happened!?" Ryo shouts at him. "He's gone! There's nothing you can do!"

"There has to be something I can do! I won't lose him!" Takato shouts as he continues to struggle.

 **Don't fret, Hazard. You'll be seeing him again quite soon! Magma Volley!**

Rika tackles Takato aside as Atticus leaps to shove Ryo away. The later two are singed by the magma and each release a yelp as they land, patting at their burning and shifting patches of data. **You have lost, tamers! Do you truly insist on prolonging the inevitable? Accept your fate! None of you will be leaving here!**

"No way! You'll pay for what you did to Guilmon!" Rika shouts as she stands protectively over Takato. "We'll make you pay, no matter what it takes!"

 **An amusing threat from someone without the power to deliver! Lucid Grenade!** Takato jumps to his feet and grabs Rika just as the bolt of electricity explodes. Atticus and Ryo are again tossed off their feet, but Takato and Rika appear relatively unscathed, save for Takato falling in exhaustion. **Even now, the power of the Hazard wanes. You will not stand long!**

"So this is it…" Ryo grumbles as he slowly sits up. "We lost…"

"No…" Atticus mumbles. "Not…just…yet…"

 **Today, the Hazard shall be no more! Soon, my reckoning will be complete and once I destroy the host, the virus will have nowhere to go. Celestial Leaf Blades!**

Leaves fire out from her sleeves and Atticus throws himself atop Ryo, shielding him from the attack. Takato manages to do likewise with Rika, and the leaves explode into data before they can cut into them.

"Norn, stop!" Takato shouts. "Please let them go! I surrender!"

 **I am not accepting surrender!**

"Please! You need to know how to destory the Hazard! Atticus will tell you, and I'll cooperate! Just let the others go!"

Ryo pushes Atticus's distorting from off of him and stands unsteadily, doing his best to pull the shade to his feet as well. "Takato, what are you doing?" Ryo shouts to him. "We're not going to abandon you!"

"Ryo's right!" Rika shouts, albeit weakly. "We won't leave you here. We won't abandon you!"

"You have to!" Takato shouts, a flash of impatience entering his eyes before they settle back to abject despair and sadness. "This is the only way I have left to save you…"

 **Your offer presumes that I need you or the shade to tell me how to destroy the Hazard permanently! I'm beginning to think there was never anything special to it at all! When this world is destroyed along with you, there will be no way for the virus to choose a new host! I will win!**

"That's wrong!" Takato shouts back at her. "I was apparently infected before I came to the Digital World. It could choose another host! You would win today, but someone will take our place!" His aura begins to flare red but he calms himself once more. "But I'll give you what you want. Just let them go…"

"We're…not…done…Norn…" the shade hardly manages to get out as he and Ryo reach Takato's side.

 **Your digmon are all defeated; the Hazard's pet deleted. How can you possibly hope to stand against me now?**

"Atticus…tell her… Please…" Takato practically begs. "I can't do this anymore."

"I can't…let you…give in… I…promised Gennai…"

"I don't have a choice! This is the only way to save my friends!"

"The Hazard…can ony be destroyed…by itself… It must elect to destroy itself…" Atticus mutters.

"Then that's what I'll…"

"No… Please… Trust me… This isn't over…"

 **Yes it is! I will not spare any of the humans here, but destory yourself, and I shall allow those not present here to escape my reckoning.**

"Atticus… I have to…" Takato begins.

"No…you don't. I saw it… I know how to win… All of you… Look at…Look at your d-arks…"

Rika and Ryo look at their devices and arch their brows in surprise as they notice the Hazard symbol still blaring. "Only ours…are acting…this way. It's…not danger… It's calling…to us… Do not…give in…" Atticus begs as he raises his own d-ark. "You gave…us each…a little piece…of the Hazard… It's…grown with us… Taken something…unique…from each of us… Now…take it back… Use it… Finish her…"

 **And how will he use it without a digimon?** Norn asks as she laughs with amusement.

"I can't win without Guilmon…"

"Fine…win with him…" Atticus sputters, hardly holding his form together. "Gennai said…that virus can…create…as well as destroy. You…created Guilmon once. Now…do it again…" He stretches out his hand, holding out his d-ark for Takato to take. As the boy does, the shade falls unconscious and Ryo lays him down.

 **Enough of this! If you will not destory yourself, then I shall destory you and all of the other humans trying to escape my domain! Ragnorak Wave!**

Takato squeezes the two d-ark's in his hand as Rika and Ryo grab his arms, waiting for the wave to strike them. "Now or never, Gogglehead. We believe in you. We're right here with you."

"No chance you'll leave?" Takato asks as the wave approaches.

"None," Ryo states, bracing himself.

As the wave strikes them, it seems to fizzle out and evaporate. **You cannot resist forever. Eventually, you will be worn down!**

"No…" Takato says, adopting a determined look. "We'll fight you together! Even without our partners, we'll find a way to stop you and save our friends!" As his aura flares red, all four d-arks beep erratically.

 **You've already shown that you cannot control that virus! Do you really believe another battle with me will make any difference?**

"Maybe alone he can't control it, but he has both of us here with him!" Ryo shouts at her, squeezing his friend's arm. "Whatever you're going to do, Gogglehead, do it!" Rika shouts.

 **Spectral Radiance!** Norn fires at the three tamers, but the beam literally dissipates before it reaches them, drawing a growl of frustatrion from Norn. Takato's aura flares stronger and a wave of red shoots out from him, causing Norn to twinge slightly. Atticus, as well as the other tamers and digimon stir, suddenly awakening as the floating data around them starts to swirl about the room. **What are you doing? What kind of trickery do you seek to pull with me?**

The data swirls about, concentrating on a small spot in front of Norn. The flecks begin to coalesce, forming a familiar saurian shape. Guilmon returns to existence, the same determined look in his eyes that his tamer possesses.

Takato breathes heavily but maintains his concentration. Ryo, Rika, Atticus, and his d-arks continue to beep erratically, getting louder and more rapid. The devices begin to fracture, an eerie red spilling out from them and swirling about Guilmon.

"Whoa. What's happening with Takato?" Masahiko asks as Chiblynmon cocks his head, clearly confused as well.

"I don't think I've ever seen Chumly do something like this," Kazu remarks to his partner, who stands up beside him.

Takato exhales once more before mumbling, "Biomerge…Activate…" The d-arks explode, and Takato and Guilmon both become enveloped in a crimson light, firing up into the air above the tamers and their partners.

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

The light of digivolution only intensifies as his form continues to shift and grow.

 _Gallantmon digivolve to…_

The trifold symbol of the Hazard spins upon his form, the images of Justimon, Sakuyamon, and Beldurmon appearing on each of the outer triangles before they melt into data and meld into Gallantmon's form. The central triangle and its circle burst with light and Gallantmon's armor changes from its shimmering white to a dark crimson and black. A crimson haidate forms over his thighs and his cloak bursts into flames, becoming two blazing wings. His helmet shifts, taking on the appearance of Megidramon's head, the mouth serving as the newly formed knight's visor. Finally, his shield and lance vanish, replaced by a large, katana-like greatsword. A red Hazard symbol appears on his blackened breastplate, covering the entirety of his chest as red eyes activate beneath his visor and he completes his transformation…

 _…HazardGallantmon!_

* * *

Yamaki hangs up the phone and turns to his colleagues, a glimmer of hope bleeding through in his expression for the first time in a while. "What is it? Good news I presume?" Dolphin asks.

"Yes. Very. Shibumi managed to isolate the Hazard genome in Takato's DNA sequence and has successfully designed an antidote program to the X-virus."

"That's fantastic!" Janyuu shouts, rocketing up from his chair. "And not a moment too soon. The ark is due to depart in less than 10 minutes."

"Yes, and there is more good news," Yamaki adds. "Babel believes that now that we have identified the Hazard genome in Takato, that we can craft a cure for the Hazard virus as well."

"Wait," Dolphin says, appearing to become confused. "Do you mean…?"

Yamaki nods. "We won't need to use those contingencies after all. Seeing as Mr. Matsuki's virus can be cured, there is no reason to leave him behind. Even if he was a threat, he won't be once we cure him."

"That's... incredible!" Dolphin shouts in excitement as he turns to Janyuu. "He can come home!" Janyuu appears a bit stunned and doesn't answer right away.

"You're not disappointed, are you, Janyuu?" Yamaki asks, arching a brow. Janyuu slowly turns to him, ultimately shaking his head, "Of course not. That's plainly wonderful news. Even with…what happened…if he's no longer a danger, then…"

"Someone will need to tell Kurota straight away that we can bring Takato back without the threat of the Hazard virus being an issue," Yamaki states. "Any volunteers?"

Before anyon can answer, the main console beeps in alarm and Yamaki turns his attention to it. "No…"

"What? What's wrong?" Janyuu shouts, dashing over with Dolphin. Yamaki points at the screen, moving his finger between two numbers:

Time until ark launch: 7:43:36

Estimated time until complete network meltdown: 9:23:49

"The margin has shrunk too much," Yamaki states with concern. "As it stands, the ark will never escape the Digital World before the whole place is destroyed by the DexDoruGreymon."

"We have to launch right now then!" Dolphin shouts. "Give the tamers the maximum time possible to board the ark so we can pull them out."

"That's assuming 5 minutes would be enough for them all to board and escape," Janyuu adds disdainfully. "Most likely, it won't be nearly enough."

"Someone has to send the children a message," Yamaki orders. "Some of them will need to engage the DexDoruGreymon: slow them, even if it would just buy us a few seconds. We can get the ark moving and they could board as it begins its journey back."

"That's risky, Yamaki," Dolphin points out. "If that fight went south…"

"Then that person and his partner would be trapped in the Digital World and deleted along with it. I know," Yamaki responds curtly.

"It's the only plan we have left. It has to work," Janyuu insists. "I'll engage the emergency launch protocol and you send that message, Yamaki."

As Janyuu heads back to his console to activate the ark launch, Kurota enters the lab and halts in surprise. "Yamaki it happened a… What!? What are you doing!?"

"Our window has shrunk," Yamaki yells over to him. "We have to send the ark a couple minutes earlier than we expected."

"Well, are the children in place and ready to board?" Kurota asks, dashing over to see Yamaki's screen. "According to my men upstairs, the Digital Hazard just acted up again, but it appears to have stopped."

"I haven't checked what's been going on in the Digital World for a while now, but I was about to send the children a message. As for the Hazard, it's not going to be a concern much longer." As he clicks over to the Hypnos programing, he notes several alerts that he had missed. "Well there's the notification about the Hazard reaking havoc again…"

"The Hazard's reappearance must be what shortened our window," Dolphin says over his shoulder. "Kurota, you said it is under control now?"

"Yes. The signal dissipated. I can only assume that means Matsuki was neutralized."

"We also received another message from the tamers, prior to that notification," Yamaki interjects, changing the subject. He clicks into the messge:

Riley or whoever:

This is Kai Urasoe. I'm Takato's cousin. We know that you will be sending the ark soon, but two of our friends, Ryo and Atticus, were captured by the Royal Knights and the DexDoruGreymon are advancing. Takato, Rika, Masahiko, and Kazu have decided to attempt to rescue Ryo and Atticus from Norn while Alice, Henry, Beelzemon, and Kenta have engaged the DexDoruGreymon so as to slow their progress as much as possible.

Henry told me I should say that we will meet the window to escape on the ark and that you should send it as scheduled. Also, if there are any useful pieces of information you can provide, he instructed me to ask for them. We promise we will make it, but we couldn't leave anyone behind.

"Sounds like they're ahead of us on slowing the DexDoruGreymon advance," Dolphin interjects.

Yamaki ignores him, switching to a scan of the Digital World. "I can still detect all of their signatures. Most of them are huddled here, at our intended emergence point for the ark." Yamaki points at his screen. "Some of them appear to be several levels up, here."

"Including Matsuki?" Kurota asks.

"It's difficult to tell which is which, but I'm guessing those up here are currently fighting Norn and those Royal Knights. That must be why the Hazard was unleashed again."

"And because its no longer active, that means Matsuki was either deleted or neutralized, correct?" Kurota asks.

"No. I still detect all of the tamers' signatures. Put that together with the fact that Janyuu just successfully launched the ark, I'd say it most likely it means, somehow, they have succeeded in defeating Norn."

"Which means now there really are no more reasons to abandon Takato," Dolphin adds.

"What are you talking about?" Kurota snaps at him.

"We received word from the Shibumi and the others that they completed the antidote program by identifying the Hazard virus in Takato's genome," Yamaki explains. "They are currently working to develop a cure for the Hazard virus, which means it won't be a threat. We can bring him home."

Kurota appears greatly confused by Yamaki's statement and gives no reply. "The ark has arrived successfully," Janyuu shouts, running over to them. Now, we wait until the children board and bring it back."

"The Naicho will handle that," Kurota speaks up. "Get down to the emergence point."

"Prime Minister, we really should stay…" Dolphin starts.

"I said go to the emergence point," Kurota barks once more, this time giving a glare."

"I will stay," Yamaki assures them. "Go meet your children and familes." Kurota rolls his eyes but does not object. The two Monster Makers nod and dash out of the lab.

Yamaki returns to his console and quickly types out one last message for the tamers. "I've told them the tightness of this situation, so hopefully they'll know how to deal with it. Let's keep our fingers crossed."

"Yes… Lets…" Kurota grumbles as two Naicho grab Yamaki and shove him into a chair. "Kurota, what are you…"

"Do you take me for a fool, Yamaki?" Kurota asks. "You expect me to believe that those children deleted Norn, a being that outsmarted us, adults, and shut down our entire operation? Do you expect me to believe that Mr. Mizuno is going to come up with some cure for a digital virus?"

"Kurota…. Don't you dare…"

"I make the decisions here, Yamaki. By now, you should know that. Naicho, prepare for the tamers' final evacuation and await further instruction. You two, keep him in his seat…"

* * *

"He… he digivolved!" Renamon shouts in surprise as the noble, yet menacing form of HazardGallantmon descends, a glare focused on the titanic Norn.

"Another form of the Hazard, I guess," Ryo adds with a sense of satisfaction.

"The strongest form yet, yes," Atticus interjects, standing up and helping Masahiko to his feet.

Rika scans him, and is delighted to see a description come up: HazardGallantmon. Mega level Supreme Warrior digimon. He's a Variable type digimon and his attacks are Megiddo Slash, Hazard Storm, Hazard Blast, Megiddo Flurry, and All Delete.

So he's still a mega?" Kotemon asks, reaching his own tamer's side.

"And what's a Variable type?" Kazu asks. "I've never heard that one before."

"Data, Virus, Vaccine… He has all three: one from each of us," Atticus explains. "The combined power of all three are now his to command. He's attained a form unlike any digimon ever encountered. He posseses the strengths of all three and the weaknesses of none: a truly supreme warrior."

"But can he control all that power?" Chiblynmon asks.

"If anyone can, Gogglehead can…" Rika assures.

 **You…reversed his deletion?! How!?** HazardGallantmon gives no answer, only maintaining his melting glare. Norn growls with frustration once again. **It's not possible! No one can do that! Certainly not a human!**

HazardGallantmon still does not acknowledge her and she stares him down or a few more seconds. **I've had quite enough surprises from you! What are you anyway?!**

"I'm the endgame, Norn. I'm the one that's finally going to end your reign of terror," Guilmon and Takato's voice speak together.

 **You actually think you are a match for me? In this form, I am all but invincible! The purest form of your virus could not destroy me. Do you truly think this new form wof yours will ill change that fact?**

"One way to find out," he replies, drawing his sword and brandishing it in front of him.

 **Magma Volley!** HazardGallantmon zips upward, easily moving out of the lava's path, before pivoting and diving for his foe: "Megiddo Flurry!" Bringing his sword to bear, he relentlessly slashes, cutting at Norn's thick armored form and forcing her back onto the defensive.

 **Celestial Leaf Blades!** Norn unleashes her spectral leaves and HazardGallantmon relents in his attack, moving back into a readied position and allowing Norn to recover.

 **Hmph. If that's the best you can do, you may as well stand down and end this quickly!**

"We've only just begun, Norn," HazardGallantmon responds, moving his sword to the side. "Hazard Blast!" The insignia on his chest flares before firing off a burst of energy. Unprepared for the attack, Norn is slammed by it and sent smashing into the wall behind her, further cracking the already damaged barrier.

 **Little gnat! Ragnorak Wave!**

"Big mistake! Hazard Storm!" As the wave begins to emante from her form, HazardGallantmon points his blade, summoning a blazing twister around Norn. The debris on the field is ripped up by the crosswinds and pelts Norn, but most surprising is the fact that her wave attack also begins to swirl within the vortex, battering away at her already weakened defenses. Norn struggles against the storm, but is apparently not strong enough to break free and instead shouts with indignation.

"Megiddo Slash!" HazardGallantmon zips forward, the storm dissipating just as he arrives, and slices with all his might, cutting a deep rift in his opponent's chestplate. Norn responds by swinging one of her arms around and knocking the samurai-like digimon away.

Both combatants recover, Norn appearing to heave with exhaustion while her visor flashes with the fury brimming beneath. "You can't beat us. You were right: this fight is over… for you."

 **I will not allow myself to be bested by the likes of you! I have come too close to fail now!**

"Have it your way! Hazard Blast!"

 **Spectral Radiance!** The beams connect and explode before the two rush each other, quickly trading blows. Ryo, Rika, Masahiko, Atticus, Kazu, and their partners all watch with a mix of excitement, relief, and surprise.

"He's actually doing it," Atticus remarks. "He's defeating the most powerful being the Digital World has ever seen, and he's making it look rather easy."

"Yea, hard to believe that same thing was tossing Megidramon around so easily before," Ryo concurs.

"Seems like he's in total control of it too," Kazu adds.

"Yea. It's so cool!" Masahiko chirps in agreement.

Chiblynmon leaps from the boy's head to his tamer's shoulder before remarking, "He seems to be able to do so many things with that virus. I mean, he even repaired all of our damaged data and woke us up. You never said anything about the Hazard being able to do that."

"I certainly wasn't able to use it to do that, Chiblynmon," Atticus replies. "I suppose the best answer I can give you is Takato has truly mastered it."

"Or that he's just one special tamer," Ryo retorts as he scratches Monodramon's head.

"I won't disagree," Atticus concedes with a nod.

 **Magma Volley!** Norn unleashes another barrage of magma, which HazardGallantmon easily avoids before re-engaging Norn at close range.

"He's even nimbler than I am," Renamon admits.

"No one is nimbler than you, Renamon. Especially not Gogglehead," Rika replies, though in an obviously playful tone.

"It's kind of like what Atticus said," Ryo interjects. "He has all of our best qualities: Sakuyamon's defensive abilities and agility, Justimon's quick maneuvering and attack power, and Beldurmon's versatility in combat."

"So the Hazard literally enhanced itself by copying your mega forms' best qualities?" Kotemon asks.

"And by combining those abilities in the best possible combinations," Guardromon adds.

"Yes, and in doing so, it unlocked some of our own untapped power," Atticus confirms. "Or at least did. I suppose without our d-arks, we won't be doing much digivolving anytime soon."

"It was a worthwhile sacrifice," Rika assures. "Besides, our friends back home might be able to make us some new ones."

 **Crystalline Barrage!**

"Hazard Storm!" HazardGallantmon again turns Norn's own attacks against her, causing the crystalline shards to cut at her armor as they swirl about the vortex. "Megiddo Flurry!" He rushes in to deliver a flurry of blows.

 **Spectral Radiance!** Foreseeing his tactic, Norn waits for the storm winds to fall before quickly firing. HazardGallantmon is struck and sent barreling away, smashing into the far wall and vanishing from sight within.

 **Take that, Hazard!** Norn shouts in delight as the tamers are taken aback by the sudden apparent turn in the battle.

"He didn't just…" Kazu asks.

"There's no way that took him out," Ryo assures.

"No, but we're about to be taken out," Atticus mutters as he pushes Masahiko behind him.

 **Now it's your turn, humans! Goodbye! Lucid Grenade!** Norn fires the bolt of light and each of the tamers turn away, some trying to shield others.

"Hazard Storm!" HazardGallantmon shoots to their side and summons the flaming vortex around himself. It blows the other tamers and their digimon away and traps the grenade inside with HazardGallantmon. The grenade detonates, shocking and electrocuting the Hazard knight, but he holds firm, waiting for it to spend itself before finally dropping the vortex.

 **An impressive and lucky catch, Hazard.**

"You just made a big mistake…" HazardGallantmon remarks, turning his gaze upward. "I will never let you hurt them! Hazard Blast!" Norn is shoved backward by the attack but maintains her composure, readying herself to continue.

"I will not allow you to hurt anymore humans or digimon, now, or ever again! Hazard Blast!" Again, HazardGallantmon fires and Norn raises her arms defensively to absorb the blow. **Even with all your power, Hazard, you still lack a sufficient amount to delete me! Magma Volley!**

"Megiddo Flurry!" Rather than dodging and leaving his friend vulnerable, HazardGallantmon quickly swipes away what lava clusters he can with his blade, taking the hits from the remainder himself. "You're wrong. I have more than enough power to finish you right now…"

 **Ragnorak Wave!** Norn's attack emanates out and HazardGallantmon places himself definitively between it and his friends, adopting a defensive stance. The wave strikes and he holds the line, pushing against it with all his might until he dispels it. "And I've decided I'm going to use it… all of it!"

 **Spectral Radiance!**

"Megiddo Slash!" HazardGallantmon rushes forward, plowing headlong into Norn's attack. He staggers slightly, but forces his way through and slices definitively at the singular vine protruding from the ground. At first, his blade appears to clang harmlessly against it, but the twinge the attack sends up Norn's form was all that HazardGallantmon had needed to see.

"Megiddo Flurry!" Rapidly, HazardGallantmon swings his blade upon the vine again and again. It quakes and vibrates erratically, seemingly whining as it tries to hold together. One last slash finally severs it and Norn's titanic form goes crashing to the ground, a frustrated scream emanating from beneath the visor.

Slowly, the visor turns to face the tamers. **Spectral Rad…**

"All Delete!" HazardGallantmon drives his blade right through the visor and the form shouts one last time before destabilizing around his blade and fracturing into crystal shards and data.

* * *

HazardGallantmon leaps back to observe the fruits of his handiwork as the last of the form dissipates, leaving only a weakly blaring crystalline orb. The tamers step forward to stand beside their champion, staring down at the orb.

 **I bet you think you've won… don't you, humans?** Norn's voice speaks up, albeit weakly, from within the orb.

"Certainly looks like it," Kazu says, crossing his arms.

"Indeed, Certainly looks like it," Guardromon mimics.

"You have lost, Norn. You should have just let us go. Then at least, you would still be able to rule over your Digital World," Ryo remarks, his partner chiming up in agreement.

 **You humans are truly such simple creatures…**

"Maybe, but us simple creatures just beat you," Rika boasts.

"I hope you don't expect mercy from them, Norn," Atticus adds. "After everything you did: to him, to his friends, to me, …and to Ren! I feel no guilt in watching your reign come to an end."

 **I assure you, Tamer of Darkness, my reign is not yet at an end and the Hazard's fate remains sealed.**

"Come after him again, and he'll beat you again!" Kotemon shouts in his partner's stead.

 **Like I said. You humans are so simple. You may have bested me this day, but I am always ready for every contingency! You may yet find that my web is woven too tight…**

"We can handle your DexDoruGreymon," Chiblynmon states with conviction.

 **Perhaps… But even so, I assure you… The Hazard will never escape, and I shall return. And when I do…**

"All Delete!" HazardGallantmon jabs his sword into the orb and it soon shatters and dissipates, the voice of Norn vanishing with it. He finally dedigivolves back to Takato and Guilmon, the former stating, "We'll be ready…"


	74. Escape the Digital World!

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 74: Escape the Digital World!

Takato breathes out with some exhaustion before Guilmon nudges his hand to draw his attention. He pets Guilmon's head, saying, "I thought I lost you, Guilmon."

"You won't lose me, Takatomon. Whenever we're together, nothing can ever pull us apart!" Takato chuckles at this as tears appear to form in his eyes. Rika places a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention, before asking, "You ok, Gogglehead?" Takato nods to her. "I am now." She pulls him into an embrace and he allows himself to melt into her grip, squeezing just as tightly as she does.

"It's finally over…" Atticus remarks. _Gennai… Wherever you are, you better be celebrating._

"Well we shouldn't relax just yet," Ryo speaks up. "We do still have to get back to the others, and I'm pretty sure there's a whole lot of DexDoruGreymon between us and them."

"There is the possibility that, with Norn gone, the DexDoruGreymon will be as well," Renamon interjects.

"Regardless, we'll need to hope we haven't missed the time window on your ark," Kotemon interjects.

"Yea, otherwise surviving Norn isn't going to have been worth much," Kazu concurs as he scratches his head.

"We'll make it," Takato promises as he separates from Rika. "We have to."

"We'll just need to find a way out…" Atticus remarks as he begins glancing around at the rent-filled walls.

"Well, maybe Gogglehead can just create a data stream or gateway, like he did when we were in the caves," Rika suggests, looking at Takato.

"I think Takato has expended enough energy for one day, Wildcat," Ryo rebuts with a mild chuckle.

"Still, it could be our only option," Atticus says as he turns to face them. "I hate to ask for you to save us a third time, but…" Takato waves off his formality. "You really think I wouldn't try? Besides, we all won…together. I couldn't have done it without all of you."

As he says this, four spheres of light appear and descend before himself, Rika, Ryo, and Atticus. They each raise their hands as the light dissipates, leaving a golden rimmed red d-ark in Takato's hands, a golden rimmed blue d-ark in Rika's hands, a silver rimmed purple d-ark in Ryo's hands, and a silver rimmed green d-ark in Atticus's hands.

"I guess these are our new d-arks," Ryo states, looking his over.

"Incredible," Atticus adds, as he turns his own over in his grip.

"Cool! Do me next!" Masahiko shouts excitedly while holding his d-ark up.

"I think it's just them, amigo," Kazu remarks, crossing his arms as his partner does likewise. "Our d-arks weren't destroyed."

"Alright," Atticus chuckles. "I suppose with that out of the way, we should…" He stops as the walls again heave and quake. "Oh come on!" Kazu shouts, brandishing his d-ark. She can't still be here!"

"You should never say never," Kotemon retorts, pulling out his kendo stick.

The tamers huddle together, watching and waiting for something to happen. Soon enough, the north wall collapses and a dragonic head with a blade on its snout pokes its neck through before eliciting a terrible sound.

"DexDoruGreymon!" Ryo shouts.

"No way!" Rika shouts. "If Norn's gone, shouldn't these things be gone too?"

"Appears that might not be how it works," Kotemon retorts, placing himself between Masahiko and the creature struggling to reach through the wall toward them. Another wall collapses and several necks shove their way through, all struggling to squeeze into the opening to reach their prey.

"Takato, get us out of here!" Kazu shouts at him.

"Everyone stay calm," Atticus orders. "Takato, open that portal you mentioned."

"Alright, give me a second!" he replies.

The DexDoruGreymon thrash and roar as a third wall falls, and then the fourth. The cracks on the walls begin to spread, the sound of crystal snapping ringing out over the chamber. Soon, the entire structure gives way and the walls all collapse, a mass swarm rushing in to snap their jaws down upon the tamers.

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Fel Fire!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Thunder Kote!"

The digimon concentrate their fire on one of the advancing creatures, appearing to stagger it slightly, though the horde behind it merely pushes past.

As Takato tries to concentrate and think, a circle forms around the tamers and the image of the desert can be seen through the floor. None of the tamers get a chance to react further, as they suddenly tumble through as if no floor was there at all, the DexDoruGreymon's jowls snapping closed on empty air. Just as suddenly as it opened, the gateway closes, before any DexDoruGreymon can follow their prey through.

* * *

Kai continues to watch the others fending off the DexDoruGreymon in the distance. The creatures had managed to move closer and were also advancing from all the other directions and he releases a sigh as he looks down at the twins, wondering if in fact they will make it out.

His eyes next move to Jeri, who still stands silently, staring at the battle and muttering something to herself. He had since stopped caring about figuring out about what she was prattling.

Seeming to notice that he was becoming more dour, Calumon zips up to his shoulder and asks, "Everything is still ok, right?" Kai forces a smile and nods. "Yea. Everything is gonna be fine. You'll see. That ark will be coming any minute now." He looks down at the comm device, seeing the numbers "6:30:15" flashing. His eyes widen however when the numbers suddenly stop flashing upon the screen and vanish.

Calumon almost immediately notices the panic that runs through Kai's body and leaps down to the twins. "Oh no! It's something bad, isn't it?" The twins immediately look up at Kai, a look of question which simultaneously begs comfort.

"I don't know. The numbers just…" A mild boom sounds off and Kai looks up to the orb in the sky above, noticing for the first time that something is slowly descending towards them.

"Look up there!" Mako shouts, pointing for his sister to follow. "Is that the ark?" Kai's angsty look quickly turns to a smile. "Yea! Yea, I think it is!"

The ark soon touches down, a large cylindrical object with repulsor-like things allowing it to float down and land gently. It releases a sound before doors slide open, revealing a roomy, though barren, interior.

"Alright twins, Calumon, Jeri: Time to get in." He gestures for them to come over and the twins hesitantly move toward it, more confidently walking towards it as Calumon swoops over to it and heads inside. Kai lifts Ai and Mako and places them into the ark before realizing that Jeri still had not budged. "Jeri! Come on! The ark is here! We have to start loading up!"

The girl does not seem to respond to his call, keeping her gaze focused on the still ongoing battle with the DexDoruGreymon. As Kai moves towards her, Kenta runs up over the dune, panting slightly.

"Piu puh piu!" MarineAngemon chirps from his shoulder.

"Yea, I can see that the ark is here," Kenta responds as the little pixie digimon flutters over to the ark. "And not a moment too soon. Henry, Alice, and Beelzemon are taking a bit of a beating. I don't know how much longer they're going to be able to fight before they dedigivolve."

"Well we should get everyone loaded up right away. Can you help me with Jeri?" Kai asks. Kenta nods and the two boys go over to Jeri and begin pulling slightly on her. "Come on Jeri! We have to get inside the ark. Don't you want to go home?" Jeri moves in the direction that the boys pull, still muttering something to herself and remaining entirely otherwise unresponsive. They lift her into the ark and settle her in, with Calumon jumping onto her lap and trying to talk to her.

As Kai and Kenta jump down from the ark, a red data stream suddenly strikes the ground near them. Shouts and umphs sound out before it dissipates, revealing a pile of digimon and tamers. "Takato!" Kai shouts. "You made it!"

"Did you manage to rescue…" Kenta starts, but stops when he sees Ryo and Kazu stand up and dust themselves off. "You did! You're all here!"

"Looks like it," Ryo concurs, giving the spectacled tamer a smile. "And the ark is here!"

"Yea, it just arrived," Kai responds. "We should start getting everyone loaded up."

"I'll go get Beelzemon, Henry, and Alice, and tell them to retreat and board," Kenta volunteers. "Hopefully, once we're all on board, it'll start heading back to the Real World." Kenta dashes down the dunes towards the others without another word.

"Come on, Masahiko. Let's get you on that ark," Rika says, taking the young boy's hand. The group walk over to the ark and begin boarding, Masahiko and Kotemon climbing on first, followed by Rika and Renamon, Kai, and Kazu and Guardromon. Atticus and Ryo help to lift Guilmon on board and then put Monodramon inside as well. "Thank goodness we're getting out of here," Ryo says, scratching his head."

"Yea," Takato says with a nod. "It's good to be going home."

"Listen Takato, about everything that's happened here…" Ryo starts, causing Takato to perk up slightly. "Well… I'm sorry. You almost didn't make it because of me." Takato places a hand on Ryo's shoulder before responding, "I forgive you. What's important is we're all here and we're all going home. We can always talk more once we're back safely in the Real World." Ryo nods and climbs aboard. "I'll make it up to you…someday."

"We'll see about that," Rika interjects, giving him a playful glare.

"At least the nightmare is over," Atticus adds, also trying to force a smile. Takato gestures for him to board next, but he frowns, turns his gaze away, and shakes his head. "You go. Don't forget that I'm a shade, so I can't leave." Takato's expression blooms into confusion before turning to concern. "But…the Digital World is going to be destroyed…"

"Yes," Atticus responds.

"Then you have to get onboard. You have to at least try. If you stay here…"

"I'm aware of what will happen if I stay, Takato," Atticus confesses lowering his gaze. "But, for all we know, if I get on this ark, I prevent all of you from escaping. We can't take that risk."

"Wait Atticus," Chiblynmon speaks up. "You can't just give up!" Atticus takes the little rookie off his shoulder and places him in the ark. "I'm afraid I have to. You should go with them to the Real World though. There's nothing to stop you from going through."

"But…"

"Thank you, for being my friend, Chiblynmon. It was…an honor to be partnered with you."

"You're not coming with us?" Ai asks, and the shade shakes his head.

"No," Takato states firmly. "If I can use the Hazard to bring back Guilmon, I can use it to make you able to escape." Atticus sighs and again shakes his head. "We haven't the time to test it, Takato. I appreciate the offer. I do. You and your friends have made more than enough sacrifices and taken more than enough risks already. It's my turn, for the good of your group."

Atticus extends his hand and, after some hesitation, Takato takes it. "Thank you, Takato Matsuki. Because of you, I can be at peace. You've shown me that I was wrong about so many things. You showed me that friendship isn't some kind of flowery notion, but that its real – that others can and will stick by you even where there isn't anything to gain or where there is great cost. You've taken the curse of the Hazard that I unfairly left to you and turned it into a force for good. Because of all of that, as your friend, I can't risk your escape. You have to go without me. My story should have ended long ago. I'm finally ready to let go and to move on, all thanks to you." Atticus suddenly yanks at Takato and pulls him into a hug.

"But I promised you I'd find a way to save you…" Takato mumbles, gently returning the embrace. Atticus releases him and shakes his head. "I told you. You already did. Now get going…"

"Atticus…" Chiblynmon chirps one last time. "I'll stay with you. You shouldn't have to go alone…"

"I'll miss you most of all. Goodbye, Chiblynmon. Stay with these guys. Do everything you can to help them." Atticus reaches into his pocket, taking out his d-ark, and handing it to the gremlin. "Who knows? You might even find yourself a new tamer."

"The sound of beeping suddenly sounds and Kai pulls out the comm device. "Uh oh… we've got a problem."

"What is it?" Takato asks. Kai hands the comm device up to Ryo, who reads aloud:

Tamers:

The ark is on its way and should reach you momentarily, but there is a problem. The rate at which the Digital World is being destroyed is too fast. We do not believe we can get the ark out in these conditions. I hate to ask this, but there isn't a choice: someone must hold off those DexDoruGreymon and keep the ark's path clear for escape. It's risky, but we can keep the ark's door open so that whoever stays behind to fight can board at the last minute.

Please, whoever takes the job…be careful…

-Yamaki

"I'll handle it," Takato states with determination.

"No, you won't," Atticus retorts. "Have you forgotten that you trigger a frenzied state with them? You'd never be able to get out. It has to be someone else."

Chiblynmon leaps from the ark back to his tamer's shoulder. "It should be us, Atticus. If you can't leave, then at least we can ensure they all get out."

"Wait, Chiblynmon. You…"

"No way! I told you once before that if your story ends, so does mine! I want to do this! One last fight at your side," The gremlin responds with determination.

Atticus glances at the others within the ark, sighs, and says, "Alright. Wish us luck, and it was a pleasure knowing all of you."

"Good luck," Kotemon says with a nod, Masahiko copying him. Takato, Ryo, and Rika also each nod to him.

"I'll cover Henry, Alice, and Impmon's escape. As soon as they get on board, launch."

"Got it," Ryo responds for the group. "Be careful Atticus: Try not to get deleted."

"Yea, at least not till you're all out, right? Ready Chiblynmon?"

"Ready! Let's do it!"

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Chiblynmon biomerge to… Beldurmon!_

 _Beldurmon mode change to… Wisp Mode!_

* * *

Anubismon and Beelzemon jet back as several DexDoruGreymon slam down into the sand where they had just stood, thrashing about as they continue to unravel the very fabric of the Digital World.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon releases a salvo of missiles, which turn several of the offending creatures to free floating data, but more simply advance in their place, others swarming above them and sending metallic meteorites raining down.

"Double Impact!"

"Pyramid Power!"

Beelzemon and Anubismon fire off their attacks, dispersing as many of the projectiles as possible, but the DexDoruGreymon prove relentless, not so much as pausing in their assault. Anubismon jumps back once more before remarking, "This isn't going well. They're advancing faster."

"Yea, they've got a whole lot meaner," Beelzemon concurs. "And that's just how I like it! Double Impact!" He destroys a couple more, but fails to make any appreciable dent in the writhing horde.

"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon fires at the DexDoruGreymon flying above, blasting several individuals apart. "Yea. And I'm getting kind of tired."

"Hang in there," Anubismon commands. "We just have to last a little longer. Takato and the others will make it!" More DexDoruGreymon rear up, taking to the sky before unleashing another barrage of projectiles.

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Amemit!"

"Mega Barrage!"

Firing in tandem, the three manage to obliterate a massive chunk of the horde, though it simply fills in with more of the advancing creatures as they sag from exhaustion.

"I don't know how many more of those I have in me," MegaGargomon states sorrowfully. Beelzemon becomes enveloped in light and dedigivolves to Impmon. "Well, I think I'm spent," he adds as his data distorts slightly.

More DexDoruGreymon lunge, three snapping their jaws closed on MegaGargomon's leg.

"Pyramid Power!" Acting quickly, Anubismon fires, deleting the three, before shooting off another to delay the advancing horde. MegaGargomon puts everything he has into his jets, tossing himself backwards before finally splitting into Henry and Terriermon. "Yep. I think we're done. There's nothing more we can do," the boy admits.

"Guys! Guys, retreat! The others are here!" They turn to notice Kenta running towards them, waving his arms up and down to get their attention. "Takato and the others made it and the ark is here! You can fall back!"

The DexDoruGreymon screech and thrash, causing Anubismon to turn his attention toward the DexDoruGreymon once more. "Amemit!" He sends his familiar hurtling into them, plowing through a few before they fill in the newly made gap in their ranks.

"Go!" Anubismon commands. "I'll cover your escape!" Henry picks up Terriermon while Impmon jumps up to Kenta's shoulder and the two boys flee, with Anubismon floating above just behind them to cover their escape. The horde lurches after them, one managing to snap its jaw closed on Anubismon's leg. He kicks it, causing it to dissipate, but falls, hardly holding his form together.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Terrier Tornado!" Henry and Terriermon cease to flee and instead attack the advancing DexDoruGreymon. "Get out of there!" Henry shouts as he fishes for another card. "Digi-Modify! Training Grips activate!" Terriermon tosses training grips at another DexDoruGreymon, managing to bind it temporarily before it could strike Anubismon.

"Pyramid Power!" Anubismon fires one last attack, plowing through the remaining DexDoruGreymon around her before finally splitting into Dobermon and Alice.

The horde reels before lurching forth once more, aiming for the now vulnerable girl. "No!"

"Apocalypse Cannon!" The DexDoruGreymon melts to data as Beldurmon lands protectively in front of Alice. "Go! I'll cover you! Thousand Shades!" Dripping inky blackness, Beldurmon forms several copies of himself, which swirl about, batting away any DexDoruGreymon which get too close. Alice leaps to her feet and nudges with all her strength to get Dobermon standing. Henry rushes over to aid them, eventually getting Dobermon onto his feet.

Alice looks forward, seeing that Kenta was already climbing the dune, before shouting, "Dobermon, we just need you to run us up there, and we'll be home free."

"Get on," the dog growls at them, and the two do not object, mounting him before he shoves off with as much force and speed as he can muster. The DexDoruGreymon thrash at Beldurmon, but their physical attacks prove ineffective as his copies tear through them. Several rise up above him and drop their projectiles. Unable to move, Beldurmon is struck by them and knocked aside, some DexDoruGreymon lunging for him while others thrash about on the sand and still others lurch forth after the fleeing Dobermon and his charges.

Dobermon leaps to the sides, trying desperately to avoid the falling projectiles. More DexDoruGreymon join the pursuit from a horde on their right, and Dobermon pivots left and continues to flee, Alice and Henry hanging on for dear life.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon fires off a salvo of beams from his position, taking out as many of the creatures around him as he can before zipping skyward and moving to assist the vulnerable tamers.

A DexDoruGreymon suddenly lands in front of Dobermon, causing him to skid to a halt and pivot to change direction. It swings its head and Henry shoves Alice down, taking the hit himself and getting tossed off of Dobermon's back. Dobermon attempts to turn around but the DexDoruGreymon continue to lurch at him and release their projectiles preventing him from getting to the blue haired tamer. Two more individuals lunge at Henry and Beldurmon drops himself between them, summoning his, "Omega Barrier!" around them. The DexDoruGreymon smash their bladed snouts against it and Beldurmon strains to hold as more members of the horde surround them.

"Ok Henry. I need ideas and fast. Give me something if you want to get out of here…" Beldurmon mumbles in his twin voices. The DexDoruGreymon continue to relentlessly pound away at his defenses and Henry racks his brain to think of a way out, all the while clutching Terriermon close. "I…I don't know… I got nothing!"

* * *

Alice and Dobermon arrive at the ark, Alice dismounting and sending her partner inside the ark. "Where's Henry?" Takato asks her and Alice hangs her head. "He got thrown off back there and we couldn't get to him. Beldurmon's got him at the moment, but…"

"No…" Takato groans as he rushes to the edge of the dune to see the thrashing horde. "Someone has to help them!"

"I don't know if anyone can…" Kenta states sadly as MarineAngemon flutters up to his shoulder. Takato balls a fist at his side. "Kenta, get everyone in the ark. I'm going down there. Don't wait for me."

"Hold it, Gogglehead!" Rika shouts upon hearing this. "You can't go down there!"

"Yes I can. They'll come after me, which means they'll leave Henry alone and give him a chance to escape!"

"Not a chance!" Kai interjects. "Takato, it's too dangerous."

"I'm not losing anyone else!" Takato declares. "I'll be fine! I can do this!" Takato turns on his heel and dashes toward the horde, his friends calling out after him. "Wait, Takatomon! I'm coming!" Guilmon shouts, trying to push his way out of the ark."

"No," Ryo says, stopping the saurian. "We can't risk losing both of you and Takato would want you to stay here. We have to trust that he's got this." Guilmon whimpers and frowns but Rika lays a hand on his head. "He'll be alright. If Ryo, the Devas, The Royal Knights, and Norn couldn't delete him, those DexDoruGreymon don't stand a chance!"

"Are you sure, Rika?" Kai asks. Rika hesitates at first, but nods.

"Yea! Chumly's got this!" Kazu cheers confidently as Kenta and Alice board the ark.

* * *

The DexDoruGreymon continue to relentlessly thrash against Beldurmon's shield and he groans from the exertion. "I'm sorry, Henry. I don't think we're getting out of this…"

"At least we have their attention…" Henry murmurs. "The others will be able to escape."

"Yea, I guess that makes becoming rabbit-kebab more worthwhile," Terriermon jests to try to lighten the mood.

"I just wish I could talk to Takato one more time… say how really sorry I am for everything that's happened."

"He knows you're sorry," Beldurmon assures. "What really matters…is he'll get home." Henry diverts is gaze and nods. "You, Alice, and Impmon…you saved all your friends. You should be proud of that."

"At least…I'll get to see my sister again…"

"When you see her…tell her I'm sorry…" Beldurmon states through strain. "For deceiving you all. For attacking Takato. For failing to save her. All of it. Promise me that, and I can die without regrets."

"I prom…"

Henry is interrupted by the sound of a chorus of blood curdling roars. Beldurmon seems to panic as the thuds against his shield suddenly stop. "No! What is he doing!?" Beldurmon drops his shield and falls to his knees, allowing Henry to see Takato dashing away from a frenzied horde of DexDoruGreymon. "Takato!"

"Henry, run!" Takato shouts out to him. "Get to the ark!" The DexDoruGreymon screech and lunge for him as he dashes away, snapping their jaws closed on the sand and thrashing and squirming as they try to pursue him.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon fires rapidly, blasting apart the creatures closest to Takato, but the horde takes no notice.

"We have to help him! "Biomerge acti…"

"No stop!" Beldurmon shouts at him. You're low on power; you'll only throw yourself to the brink of deletion if you try to digivolve now."

"Well then what do I do? We have to help Takato!" Henry shouts at him in retort.

"Leave it to me! Just do what he says and get to the ark!" Without another word, Beldurmon shoots himself forward, tossing another, "Apocalypse Cannon!" and deleting a DexDoruGreymon mere moments before it could close its jowls on a still fleeing Takato. Blasting another apart, Beldurmon plants himself firmly in front of Takato before shouting, "Get the hell out of here! Now! Thousand Shades!" Beldurmon's copies ooze up from the sand and swirl about, slamming into the DexDoruGreymon as they howl and lunge for their target. Takato takes his opportunity to run, catching up with Henry as they make a beeline for the ark.

More DexDoruGreymon break off from the horde and give chase, Beldurmon abandoning his tactic and instead taking to the skies and blasting Apocalypse Cannons at the creatures on the tamers' heels.

"You're insane, Takato. You know that?" Henry says between huffs as they run for their lives.

"Well, I wasn't going to just leave you," he responds. "I couldn't. I'll always have your back!"

The DexDoruGreymon screech again, Beldurmon managing to blast away a couple more before they could slam down atop their target.

"Maybe we could pick up the pace a little bit?" Terriermon asks frantically.

"Terriermon… I'm running as fast as I can…"

"Some things never change," Takato manages to get out between breaths as yet another DexDoruGreymon explodes into data over his head. Beldurmon zips just in front of them, landing before unleashing a, "Thousand Shades!" Takato and Henry dash past as the copies take form and pummel relentlessly at the horde, trying desperately to slow their advance as the tamers climb the dune to the waiting ark.

"Thanks for coming back for me, Takato," Henry says as they approach. "I owe you…probably more than I'll ever be able to repay."

"It's me who owes you! I promised Suzie I'd always be there for you, and I meant it. I can't bring her back, but that doesn't mean I can't get you out! We're friends, and I hope we always will be!"

As they manage to get over the dune, they discover that the ark has already begun to ascend. "Henry, Takato! Hurry up!" Ryo shouts to them.

"Go Henry!" Takato shouts as they both pump their legs. Henry dashes ahead and leaps, falling just short of getting into the ark as it pulls higher off the ground. Ryo and Rika do their best to catch him, preventing him from falling before pulling him with all their might into the ark.

"Your turn, Takato!" Henry shouts, reaching out his hand. "Jump!"

Takato pumps his leg as hard as he can, but becomes distracted by a sudden screech from his right. A DexDoruGreymon snaps at him, causing him to dive to the left to avoid it. He rushes back to a sprint and tries to leap to reach the climbing ark, but falls short and plummets back down.

"Apocalypse Cannon!" Beldurmon blows through a DexDoruGreymon and zips right over Takato, grabbing him by his hoodie and pivoting skyward, several DexDoruGreymon on his tail. He tosses the boy upward before turning his attention downward and blasting the swarm below.

Takato flies up and is about to plummet back down, but Henry and Ryo manage to grab hold of his arms, holding him dangling as the ark continues to climb. "Don't worry! We got you!" Ryo assures. "Everybody, pull!" The tamers form two chains, Rika wrapping her arms around Henry while Kai grabs her and the twins and Masahiko grab him. Alice lends her strength to Ryo, with Kazu and Kenta grabbing her to assist as well. They all yank, pulling Takato into the ark…

* * *

Kurota eyes the time on screen warily, seeing that less than three minutes remain before complete network failure. "Are all of the children's signals now in the ark?" he asks one of the Naicho at the main console.

"Almost sir. Besides the Hazard virus's signal, two are not yet within."

"We're out of time! Begin the take off sequence. Those two will have to board as the ark begins its trip back…"

"Kurota, you insane and heartless piece of human trash!" Yamaki barks from his compromised position. "You cannot leave Takato in the Digital World! He's not a threat! You are making a huge mistake!"

"I don't want to hear it, Mitsuo!"

"I will not let you do this!" Yamaki roars with indignation as he struggles to overcome the two Naicho holding him down. "You've done enough damage already in creating the DexDoruGreymon; if you kill that boy, I promise you I'll make you regret it!"

"Get him out of my sight!" Kurota shouts back before returning his attention to the screen.

"Sir the Hazard' signal and one of the other tamer's signals are about to board the ark," an agent at the main console states.

"Ready on the activation command for the anti-Hazard contingencies," Kurota commands. As the Naicho attempt to move Yamaki, he slams his fits into their stomachs and rushes Kurota, tackling him aside while yelling, "Do not obey that order! You are killing an innocent child!" before proceeding to whale on the prime minister. Several Naicho quickly tackle him away and restrain him while the Naicho at the console stand idle, as if unsure of what to do.

"The tamer signal is in, sir, and the Hazard is just outside. I'd guess he's dangling at the moment," a Naicho reports.

"Activate the ark's defenses, then," Kurota orders while he dusts himself off.

"But sir… If Mr. Yamaki happens to be correct…" the agent starts.

"Are you questioning a direct order?" Kurota growls. "I said activate them! I've had enough of this whole digimon farce! Save the partners, save the children, protect them, no matter the cost to our great country. No more! It ends today! That virus does not return!"

"Please don't," Yamaki pleads. "Let him board! Evaluate him when he gets back, put him in containment if you have to, but do not kill him! He deserves to get back home! His parents deserve for him to get back home!"

"Activate them! Now!" Kurota orders one last time. Hesitantly, the Naicho agent turns back to the screen and presses the button…

* * *

As the tamers and digimon pull with all their might to get Takato into the ark, a sudden series of beeps rings out around them. The ark seems to lurch sharply, pivoting back and forth and preventing the others from pulling Takato in.

"What's going on?" Kai asks.

"Never mind it! Pull!" Henry orders.

The ark beeps again, this time firing a tiny beam, which strikes Takato's shoulder. The tamers suddenly feel a static shock and the ark lurches once more. Ryo loses his grip but Henry holds strong, slightly slipping from the safety of the cockpit, though Rika manages to keep him from falling.

"Takatomon! Hold on!" Guilmon shouts as he tries to assist Henry in rescuing his tamer.

"Why is the ark…?" Ryo starts but is interrupted by one last beep, the ark lurching forward again and several beams firing off from its mouth. One strikes Henry's arm and he releases his friend, flying back into the ark as the others yank him in. Before any can recover, the doors of the ark suddenly slam shut.

"No!" Henry shouts, rushing to the door and banging his fists against them. "We have to stop the ark!"

"Ark! Stop! Stop! Takatomon isn't on board!" Guilmon shouts frantically, but the ark doesn't seem to respond.

"We used the comm device last time!" Rika shouts, trying to think quickly. Ryo pushes his way to the front, taking out the comm device, but nothing further happens. "It's…it's not working…"

"We…lost him…" Alice mutters as she hangs her head. A pallor washes over the tamers and digimon as realization hits them. _After all that…we failed…_

* * *

Several beams hit Takato, one striking Henry's arm. Takato feels Henry's grip loosen before suddenly finding himself plummeting downward, the ark speeding away from him up into the atmosphere of the Digital World.

The DexDoruGreymon screech in excitement and rush up to nab him and he closes his eyes to accept his fate. Beldurmon zips up between them and grabs Takato, allowing the DexDoruGreymon to dig its jaws into his back. Several more flit up above him and release a rain of metallic meteors that force him downward. He plummets, each of the DexDoruGreymon lashing at him with their bladed tails, snouts, and jaws, before finally smashing down on the sand below and splitting into Atticus and Chiblynmon.

"What…are you doing here…?" Atticus asks as he pulls Takato to his feet. "That was your last chance to escape!" Takato finds himself unable to answer, his lip tremoring as he looks down.

"What happened up there, Takato?" Chiblynmon asks.

"The ark…" Takato manages to get out in a hoarse voice. "It just…attacked me…"

"It attacked you?" Atticus asks as he pulls Takato behind him to keep between him and the DexDoruGreymon, now encircling and landing around them.

"I don't know… The others…they tried to pull me on board, but it was like the ark didn't want me to get on…"

Atticus gazes at him with confusion before remembering what Norn had said: _…You may have bested me this day, but I am always ready for every contingency! You may yet find that my web is woven too tight…I assure you…The Hazard will never escape…_

"Oh my goodness…" Atticus mutters.

"What?" Takato asks frantically. "Do you have another idea on how we get out of this?" The shade shakes his head. "She was ready for this… We knew it had to have been someone else who created so many DexDoruGreymon… But I never once considered…"

The DexDoruGreymon screech loudly and advance upon them, ripping apart all that remains of the fabric of the Digital World. Takato's own expression appears to bloom in realization of what the shade implies. "I'm sorry Takato… You were never going to escape…"

The DexDoruGreymon give another roar as they close in and Takato grabs Atticus's hand, Chiblynmon leaping to the once-goggled tamer's head. "There's no where left for us to run…" the gremlin states sorrowfully.

"No…" Atticus admits. "It's over… We failed…"

With one final screech, the DexDoruGreymon lunge for them, and what remains of the Digital World finally dissipates into nothingness…


	75. Aftermath

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 75: Aftermath

Mayumi Wong taps her foot nervously as all manner of scientists, technicians, and government agents flit about the area, completing last minute preparations for the ark's emergence. She looks to the other parents, Mie Matsuki in particular, and notices that she too exhibits nervous tics. "I would have…hoped they'd have arrived by now…"

Mie appears startled but quickly regains composure. "Yes…I…I just want to see my baby…" Her husband wraps an arm around her. "He'll be here soon. You'll see. It's nerve racking, I know, but they said they're coming, so we just have to wait a few minutes.

"Our two babies must be traumatized…" Mrs. Matsumoto mutters to her husband as she seeks relief in his embrace.

"I'm sure Impmon took good care of them," Seiko assures them. "Rika and the others would also have done everything they could to keep them safe." The Matusmodo's nod to her, though both appear to shed tears of anxiety.

"I'm not entirely certain whether I should throttle Kazu for running off to the Digital World again without telling me or just be happy that he'll be home," Mrs. Shiota adds, biting her lip as she awaits the ark.

"I just know Jeri must have had a hard time," Mr. Katou interjects, lowering his head. "My poor girl just keeps getting dragged back into all of this…"

Alarms begin to blare and all of the scientists and technicians begin clearing the floor. Several Naicho agents come over to the parents and usher them backward. The doors behind them slide open, allowing Riley, Tally, and Shibumi to enter.

"Sounds like we made it just in time," Riley states as she comes to stand amongst the parents.

"Yes. We'll need to be quick about getting Guilmon for the cure," Shibumi quips quickly. "Tally, which children were infected? Do you recall?"

"Infected?!" Rumiko suddenly shouts.

"I have Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, and Alice McCoy. Each of their partners as well, with the addition of Impmon," Tally says, ignoring the woman's shriek.

"Wait, Henry is infected? With what?" Mayumi asks frantically.

"Please keep calm," Riley requests, making a placating gesture to the woman. "Everything will be explained later. All you need to know right now is everything is going to be fine."

A bright light envelops the room, emanating from its center, as a fog explodes into existence, obscuring everyone's view. The sound of metal grinding and repulsors blasting is heard before both suddenly stop.

After a few tense minutes of silence, the fog starts to dissipate, revealing the cylindrical ark, still sealed shut. "Someone open that ark," Shibumi shouts to the technicians nearby. They glance at the Naicho before complying and moving over towards the ark. After some time, they manage to pry the doors open, revealing a somber cadre of humans and digimon within.

"It's alright. You're all home now and your parents are here to get you," one of the technicians says as Riley and Tally step forward. "Those of you who are infected need to come with me right away," Riley says to them, though none of them seem to hear or so much as budge.

"What's wrong?" Mayumi asks with concern, stepping forward, though a Naicho agent steps in her path to prevent her from getting closer. "Why have't they come out yet?" The doors behind them soon slide open again, Janyuu and Dolphin entering. "Oh thank goodness, they made it back!" Janyuu shouts, releasing a sigh of relief.

"Janyuu! What's going on here? I heard Riley say something about infection and now the children aren't getting out of the ark!" Mayumi questions. Janyuu exchanges glances with Dolphin before they both press through the crowd and step up to Riley and the ark, shoving their way through the Naicho who attempt to stop them.

"I need you all to disembark the ark now," Riley says again. "We need to get those of you who are infected up to our lab right away. Come on! Hup to!"

Henry is the first to exit, sliding slowly out of the ark with Terriermon sullenly clinging to his shoulder. "We failed, Miss Ootori…" he mutters, hanging his head low, suppressing the rising sobs, and fighting back tears.

"What are you talking about, Henry?" Janyuu asks, kneeling down to meet his son's eyes.

The tamers begin to exit, the twins and Impmon clambering out first, followed by Masahiko and Kotemon, Rika and Renamon, Guilmon, Kai, Ryo and Monodramon, Kenta and MarineAngemon, Alice and Dobermon, and finally Kazu and Guardromon, who pull Jeri out with them, Calumon clinging to her head. None so much as speak a word.

"Where's…" Riley starts, but Ryo shakes his head. "He didn't make it…"

"Kai! Oh my goodness!" Mie shouts in shock as she sees him and Guilmon exit. "Wait. Where's Takato?" Takehiro asks.

"And Suzie? Where is my Suzie!?" Mayumi shouts in alarm, not seeing her daughter amongst the tamers.

"I need the parents out of here. Now!" Riley shouts at the Naicho. The Naicho seem to comply, but Mayumi, Mie, and Takehiro shove back at them. "No! I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me where my boy is!" Takehiro barks at the agents.

"And my daughter!" Mayumi adds. "Where is she!?"

"Mom…" Henry speaks up. "I'm sorry… Suzie isn't…" He cuts off, biting back tears.

"We lost Takato too…" Kai adds, hanging his head as he places a hand on Guilmon's. "He's gone…"

The parents each glance at the Matsukis and Mayumi, none of which had yet uttered another word: apparently too stunned to act or speak.

A few Naicho agents step forward, the first stating, "We need to get the Guilmon upstairs to extract the necessary data for the cure."

"Yes. Right," Riley says, looking back to the tamers. "We'll have to get your report later. Guilmon and any of you who became infected with the virus should come with us upstairs right away."

"We'll also be taking the remainder of the digimon to lockdown," a second agent says, directing his men to seize the digimon.

"Wait, what?" Rika asks, her head shooting up. "Lockdown?"

An agent grabs Kotemon and starts pulling him away while Masahiko clings to his partner's sleeve, screaming for the agent to let him go. "Stop! You can't just take Kotemon! I won't let you! Let him go!"

"I'm sorry, children. The only way for us to rescue you all was to agree to your digimon being put into government custody," Dolphin states while turning his gaze away and downward. Agents grab each of the digimon partners in turn, Calumon squealing for his friends to save him while Dobermon growls at the agents who try to take him.

"No! You can't have our digimon!" Alice shouts at them. "They're our friends!"

"We have our orders. All digimon are to be taken into custody immediately," the agent states before trying to grab Dobermon again.

"Dad, please…do something…" Henry pleads, looking to his father with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Henry… There's nothing I can do…" A Naicho walks over and pulls Terriermon from Henry's arms while another pulls Impmon away from the twins.

"But Impmon is sick! He needs help! You can't just take him!" Ai whines.

"We'll make him better," Shibumi tries to assure the little girl. Rika looks to Renamon as two agents flank her, ready to escort her away. _Renamon…_

 _We'll be all right Rika. I know you and the others will be able to figure this out._

One of the agents finally manages to muzzle Dobermon and begins to pull him away, though Alice grabs onto him. "No! I'm not letting you take him away from me!"

"Alice, you need to let him go," Dolphin says to his granddaughter. "I'm so sorry…" Alice gives him a tear-filled look before Dobermon is yanked away from her by the Naicho.

"You promised me that you wouldn't let us lose them again!" Henry shouts through his tears. "You promised!" Janyuu is unable to bring himself to look his son in the eye.

As the agents leave, Riley releases a regretful sigh before stating, "Henry, Rika, and Alice, please follow me. The rest of you, your parents are waiting…" Shibumi places a hand on her shoulder, nods and turns, gesturing for them to follow. As Henry walks past, he stops near his still stunned mother and the Matsukis. "I'm…so sorry… It's all my fault…"

Mie Matsuki looks up at him, tears finally beginning to fall, but does not manage to say anything. Kai stops besides her and Takehiro, but neither seem to yet pay him any heed. Rika places a hand on Henry's shoulder, looking into his steely eyes with her purple orbs and sharing a moment of pain with him. Having nothing further to say, they continue off behind Alice, Dolphin, Janyuu, Riley, and Shibumi while the rest of the tamers reunite with their families.

* * *

Riley, Tally, and the Monster Makers sit silently in their lab. The cure had been easy enough to create with Guilmon's data and tissue samples and all the digimon and children appeared to be responding well to it. The Naicho had directed them to stay for one final briefing from the prime minister before leading off the infected digimon and Guilmon, presumably to the containment cells Tally had helped construct earlier.

"I can't believe Takato didn't make it…" Tally mumbles after some silence.

"I can't even believe we are sitting here waiting for him to come talk to us," Shibumi adds. "You heard what Henry said: the ark behaved erratically, as if it didn't want him to board."

"But why would they activate the contingencies?" Dolphin asks. "Kurota agreed that we didn't need to do it anymore and Yamaki even stayed. Do you think the ark activated them on its own, even after we took all those precautions to prevent an artificial intelligence from forming?"

"It's certainly disturbing," Babel admits, glancing at Janyuu. "How are you holding up, Tao?" The man shakes his head. "I don't know what to do. I'm not even sure how I'm going to make all of this right. Those children must hate us for letting their digimon be taken from them..."

The door to the lab opens and a handcuffed Yamaki is shoved through by two Naicho agents, Kurota walking in behind them. "So, I hear the ark safely returned. "Excellent work, gentlemen." None of the Monster Makers answer; instead, they focus on Yamaki. "What's going…?" Riley asks as she begins to stand.

"Kurota activated the contingencies," Yamaki blurts out. "Did Takato…" Each of the Monster Makers is taken aback.

"You did what?" Janyuu nearly shouts as he leaps to his feet, most of his colleagues following suit.

"I activated them to prevent the virus from emerging here and to ensure that the ark would have its best chance of returning. We couldn't risk that Norn program doing anything…"

"The tamers reported to us what I'm sure you already knew: they defeated Norn," Curly interjects. "There was no threat to bringing that boy home. We told you we were working on a cure!"

"I knew you were sick, but this really takes the cake," Shibumi adds. "You killed a fifteen year old boy, a citizen whom you are sworn to protect, out of what? Fear? Spite?"

"I do not appreciate your tone, Mr. Mizuno," Kurota practically spits. "All of you with your grand ideas and insubordination. My directives were to evacuate all but the Hazard and yet you all still constantly plotted against me to undermine my commands. So yes, I activated the contingencies – as was the plan from the start!"

"I don't give a damn what you appreciate!" Shibumi retorts forcefully. "It's bad enough you destroyed the Digital World, placed all of the tamers in danger, and have now deprived those poor children of their closest friend, but now you've unnecessarily deprived a family of their only son!"

Kurota gestures to one of the agents, who immediately releases Yamaki from his cuffs. "The deal stands. You all keep quiet, and everyone can go about their lives."

"Oh, I suppose you're going to tell the Matsukis how sorry you are that you had to kill their only son?" Riley snipes as Yamaki comes to stand next to her.

"You all may tell them whatever you need to, so long as you do not reveal anything about Project X or the contingencies to prevent his return," Kurota states coldly. "I'm closing the book on this little escapade now. Go home and sleep. I honestly hope to never hear from any of you ever again." He steps aside and gestures for them to leave.

"The feeling is mutual," Shibumi rebuts as he marches out, the other Monster Makers, Riley, Tally, and Yamaki following behind him. Janyuu stops near Kurota and says, "What about my daughter's data? How will we be extracting it?"

Kurota gives him a cold stare before answering, "I'll have a technician take you down to the lab, but I don't believe we have the technology or know how to do so. You have until the end of the day, and anything you want to do to my digimon you run by me first. Then I don't want to hear anymore about it after today. Now, get out of my sight."

Janyuu tenses a fist at his side as Kurota refers to the digimon as his, but a Naicho steps forward and he relaxes it. "Alright. Thank you," he states before moving to exit the room, where Riley and Yamaki had stopped to wait for him.

"And remember. Mouths shut, or the deal is null and void," Kurota adds as the three give him one final glare and leave.

As they exit, a technician enters, walking over to Kurota. "Uhh, sir…I have that report you wanted…"

"Good," Kurota answers taking it from him. "And? What news?"

"Well, everything appears to be in order, and with any luck, it won't take us long to develop fully. Officially speaking, Project Kaiju is a go."

"Excellent…"

* * *

Henry sits alone, waiting for his family to come take him home. He doesn't cry: all his tears spent on mourning the loss of his friend, his partner, and the dread of explaining the circumstances of his sister's death to his mother. He instinctively reaches up to his head to scratch Terriermon, or rack his forehead, but of course the little dog-rabbit isn't there, and he lets his arm fall back down.

Henry pulls his legs up, hugging them tightly while biting his lip. The urge to cry persists, but all that comes is sobs, which jerk his shoulders. Thoughts of his father enter his mind but he quickly shoves them away. _Terriermon… I'm so sorry…_

What feels like hours pass before the door cracks open and Mayumi Wong is ushered in. Henry looks up at her, trying to gauge what she is feeling as she sits down next to him, laying a hand on his back. "Henry…" She pulls him into a tight hug, squeezing as much to comfort herself as she does him. Henry makes no complaint of the discomfort, squeezing back just as tight.

"I'm sorry mom… I couldn't save her… I'm sorry…"

"No, Henry… It's not your fault… I know you did your best…" A silence befalls them for a time, though they never break their embrace.

"I can…only imagine how you are feeling right now Henry…" his mother states after a time. "But none of it is your fault. You have to know that." She brushes her hand through the boy's hair and he loosens his grip on her, letting himself slouch back into his chair.

"You don't understand mom. All of it is my fault… Suzie's death… and Takato's…"

"Henry…"

"Suzie was killed by Megidramon," Henry starts, the whole story quickly flowing right out. "Takato lost control of Guilmon and he became this huge monster. Suzie tried to help him while the rest of us panicked. After that, I blamed him. We had been separated and when I found him, I attacked him: treated him like some kind of monster. I drove him away and then the DexDoruGreymon came. They infected me, and some of the others, and because of that, we weren't strong enough to fight. I wasn't gonna make it, but he saved me. After everything I put him through, he saved me. And because of that – because he had to come save me again…he wasn't on the ark when it took off and it wouldn't let him board… He's dead because of me…"

Mayumi seem entirely taken aback by his outpouring of guilt, but still manages to rub his back and answer, "You couldn't have known. Henry; it's not your fault. Don't for one second think…"

She is interrupted by the door opening once more, this time Janyuu entering. "Henry! Are you all right?" Henry hardly acknowledges him, turning his head away and biting his lip once more.

"Janyuu…" Mayumi mutters as she stands. "What has happened? Why did they take all of the digimon?"

"It was part of the deal," Janyuu explains, gesturing for her to sit. "The Prime Minister, Kurota, was going to charge them with various crimes against the State, and he agreed to drop them and allow us to construct the ark to retrieve the children if we agreed to grant the government custody of their partners. It was the only way…"

"Riley said something about an infection earlier. Henry mentioned it too. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes. The children were exposed to an enemy in the Digital World who unleashed some kind of anomaly. That anomaly infected them and their partners with this kind of virus, which causes deletion…death in digital terms. We had to clear it. He and the other children, and their partners, will be just fine."

Mayumi glances at Henry quickly before returning her attention to Janyuu. "Did you know this before now? Why didn't you tell me anything? Why didn't you keep me in the loop?" Her voice seems slightly agitated, but more so exasperated, confused, and upset.

"I didn't want to worry you… That's why I didn't tell you about Suzie either…" Mayumi's face flashes quickly to one of rage. "You knew!?"

Janyuu hangs his head. "Yes. I was going to tell you…but…then we learned about Guilmon…" Mayumi's expression returns to that of confusion.

"Guilmon had absorbed her data in the Digital World," Henry speaks up without turning to face his father. "This other kid we met there…Atticus…he said he believed that the data could be retrieved…" Mayumi turns quickly to Henry, and then back to Janyuu, a look of question on her face.

"It doesn't matter now. I've just come from the lab. I've been scanning Guilmon over and over and looking for any difference in his data make-up to find it, but nothing…"

"Nothing? Are you saying she's just…gone?" Mayumi demands to know. Janyuu pauses for a time before he shakes is head and shrugs. "We don't really know how toto find the data or extract it, or if we can, and those digimon are now the property of the Japanese government. I doubt he'll let me near them again: He'd be too concerned that I'd release Guilmon, or the others, if I were allowed back in…"

"So that is it… Suzie is gone! I'll never see my baby girl again!"

"I'm sorry, Mayumi. I…" The woman quickly grabs her husband and hugs him, begging to be comforted. The man returns the embrace before she states, "We'll have to all get through this together…" Janyuu squeezes tighter as he looks to Henry, who quickly glances at his father, catching his eye before giving the slightest nod.

* * *

The ride to the bakery is quiet: neither Takehiro nor Mie utter even a word and Kai stares at them silently, a million thoughts running through his head. Ai, Mako, and Masahiko had been particularly distraught with the arrest of their partners. Their parents couldn't even console them and eventually the Naicho forced them to take their children and go as they all kicked, screamed, and resisted. Jeri didn't utter so much as a word. It was almost like she was in complete shock, unable to react in any way.

Then there was Alice. Despite her best efforts to resist, they had still taken Dobermon, and the defeated look she wore as she went with Henry, Rika, and all those technicians told him she was taking it all particularly hard. He had felt numb witnessing all of it, and could hardly come up with words, or so much as keep straight thoughts.

And Ryo… If one looked up the definition of defeat in the dictionary, one would probably find a picture of him. He had hardly reacted at all to Monodramon being taken from him and, for the first time that Kai could tell, the boy seemed unable to speak or even move. Poor Kazu and Kenta couldn't even break him out of it.

As the taxi pulled up in front of the bakery, Kai opened the door and slid out, stepping back to await his aunt and uncle. They too slide out, and Takehiro silently pays the driver before the taxi rolls away and they all walk up to the front door.

"Uncle Takehiro…" Kai mumbles as the man pulls out his keys to open the door. "I'm sorry I didn't bring Takato back… please, can you say something…" The man sighs as he turns the key and unlocks the door, turning the knob and opening it. "It isn't your fault, Kai… Please just… Your aunt and I need a minute… to gather our thoughts." He ushers his wife in before following in after her and gesturing for Kai to enter as well. The boy follows cautiously into the bakery, the bread still out on the shelves as if the Matsukis had left the moment they had been called to the ark's emergence point.

Takehiro pulls a stool out from behind the counter and has Mie sit down before looking at Kai. "Are you…are you alright at least, Kai?" Kai lowers his head. "No… I tried so hard to make sure he could come home. With everything that happened…it all seemed like it was gonna work out…but…"

As the boy starts to cry, his aunt and uncle do likewise. "Can you tell us…what happened…?" Mie manages to get out.

"How did you get to the Digital World, Kai?" Takehiro asks.

"I don't know…" the boy answers. "I remember swimming towards Seasarmon and the next thing, I woke up in the woods. That's when the others found me and I learned I was in the Digital World and that Takato had been kidnapped and was being held somewhere there."

"Yes. That was about three weeks ago," Takehiro responds letting out a heavy sigh. "How did Takato…"

"We managed to rescue him," Kai starts. "But something happened with Guilmon and, well…we lost Henry's little sister to it. We got separated and after we found one another…" Kai continues to tearfully tell the tale of the fight amongst the tamers, the emergence of the DexDoruGreymon and their deadly virus, the loss of his own partner, Pandamon, and the wrath of Norn and her Royal Knights. "Even after all of that, we lost him…because the ark malfunctioned…" Mie buries her head in her hands and her sobs intensify. Takehiro does all he can to comfort her, but otherwise lets her expend tears for the loss of their boy.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Takehiro…Aunt Mie…"

"It's not your fault," Takehiro says, wiping his own eyes. "It's no one's fault. Things just…happen sometimes…" He takes a deep gulp of breath. "You and the others… you did all you could…"

"I guess…I should call Grandpa… Let him know I'm here and what's happened…"

"No, you can't," Mie lets out through more tears. "I'm sorry Kai, but… Your grandfather had a stroke… He passed away two days ago…"

"What…? No! What happened!?" Kai shouts as he begins to enter a hysterical fit.

Takehiro rubs his wife's shoulders one last time before stepping over to Kai. "You disappeared and he was just so worried about you…" Takehiro places his hands on the boy's shoulders. "At least… you're back safe and sound. That's what counts. I'm so sorry for your loss, Kai." Kai squeezes his uncle in a tight hug and the man returns it, doing his best to comfort the boy as well.

"We'll get through all of this…somehow," he whispers as he splits from the boy and looks to his wife. "We have to be strong, right Mie?" The woman only continues to sob. Kai moves over to her and gives her his strongest hug, which she returns with tremendous gusto. "I'm sorry, Aunt Mie… I'm gonna miss him too…and Grandpa…" _And of course you too, Pandamon…_

* * *

 _Three days later…_

Yamaki tosses the contents of his office into a box, ripping half of his papers apart and sending them to the trash. He stops as he hears a knock on the door and relaxes as Riley enters. "Hey bossman. I'm all packed. You ready to head out."

"Just about…" Yamaki responds curtly. Riley walks up this desk and lays a hand on his. "We don't want to be late for the funeral ceremonies, Mitsuo…"

"No. Of course not… I just wonder if we should go…" Yamaki replies sorrowfully.

"We should pay our respects. Takato and Suzie both were good kids…"

"…that we killed. How can I go to that funeral and look those parents in the eye, knowing what we did?" he asks. Riley moves around the desk and gives Yamaki a tight hug, followed by a quick peck on the cheek. "I know how you feel. I feel the same. But we should go." Yamaki lets out a light sigh but nods.

"Alright. Head down to the car. I'll be there in ten minutes…" Riley gives a mild, comforting smile before nodding and turning to leave, carrying her own locker's contents with her. Yamaki packs up the last of his belongings and turns his attention to the last remaining file on his desk. He picks it up and opens it, quickly glancing through all of the information he had gathered on the tamer, Takato Matsuki. Tears come to his eyes as he turns it back to the front and pulls a stamp out from his desk drawer, pressing down to leave "M.I.A." written in large red letters.

As he exits the building, he hands the file to a Naicho agent, who had apparently been waiting for it. "Good day, Mr. Yamaki," the agent says as the man turns to leave and Yamaki refuses to dignify the comment with a reply.

* * *

Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Kai, and Alice sit in the front row, staring at the pictures of both Takato and Suzie placed on the dais at the room's front. The adults mingle behind them, but none of them pay the crowd any mind, focusing their thoughts entirely on memories of their lost friends.

"So what will happen now?" Alice asks, breaking the silence after some time. "Do we just…move on?"

"We will never be able to truly move on…" Ryo mutters. "We did this…"

"You all did everything you could…" Kai responds calmly. "It was…just out of our hands…"

"What happens to you after today?" Henry asks, changing the subject. "You said your grandpa passed… Who will you be…"

"I'll be staying with my aunt and uncle for now," Kai responds cutting the boy off. "Maybe I'll go back to Okinawa in a while, but…"

"I'm sorry about your loss, Kai…" Alice mumbles, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Both of them…" Kai gives a slight nod to her.

"Here we are… No Gogglehead…and no digimon…" Rika lets out, trying, but failing, to keep her usual indifferent tone.

"We'll figure something out…won't we?" Kazu asks, looking to Ryo.

"I don't know," is the boy's response. Rika clutches an item tightly in her hand, as if trying to draw comfort from it. It's a pair of goggles, which look very similar to Takato's, though these are black rimmed with red lenses.

"School begins in a couple weeks," Kenta mumbles. "I don't feel so ready to go back…"

"We will have to mtry at least to get past all of this and continue on…" Ryo mumbles in reply.

Rika stands, walks over to the dais, and places the goggles in front of Takato's picture. She suppresses the urge to cry, but a single tear does manage to escape her eye. She turns to Ryo and states, "Move on if you want Ryo. I'm not sure I can…" before walking away.

As she moves to exit the building, Shibumi suddenly steps in front of her. "Miss Nonaka…"

"Mr. Mizuno…" Rika says with a nod of recognition. "I need to talk to you," the man continues. "All of you."

"Going to tell us it's not our fault like everyone else has? We don't need to hear it again."

"No. Please, just get the others and meet me in the adjoining room." Rika turns toward the others, then back to Shibumi, and nods again before returning to get them.

As she does, Yamaki and Riley enter the room, stopping next to Shibumi. "Mr. Mizuno," Yamaki says with a nod. "Yamaki," Shibumi responds, gesturing likewise.

"Have you already paid your respects?" the shaded man asks.

I'm about to," Shibumi responds as Rika returns with the others in tow.

"So what is it you need to talk to us about?" Ryo inquires. "I know you mean well, but consolation isn't something we need a whole lot of right this minute…" Both Yamaki and Riley look to Shibumi in question and the man gestures for the children to follow.

"Mr. Mizuno… You know you can't…" Riley starts.

"They deserve to know the truth. Maybe we can't scream it to the world, but they deserve to know," Shibumi interrupts her before following after the children. Yamaki and Riley glance at one another and both follow after him.

"Tamers… What I'm going to tell you…you can't tell anyone else… But I just felt you have the right to know what really happened while you were in the Digital World," Shibumi starts.

"What do you mean?" Kenta asks. As Henry, Rika, Ryo, Alice, Kai, and Kazu all jerk to attention.

"Well…it's hard for me to say it…but…the DexDoruGreymon…Takato's death…they were no accident…" The tamers exchange glances. "It…wasn't?" Kai asks, confused. "But how? Why? What do you mean?"

"Shibumi is correct, I'm afraid to say," Yamaki interjects upon seeing that Shibumi is struggling to find words. "Part of the deal to get you amnesty was we had to construct a virus to delete the Digital World and every digital life form in it. After Takato unleashed Megidramon, we were contacted by an anonymous source, which we later discovered to be Norn, the program you deleted before escaping. She provided us with the DexDoruGreymon's code to use to transport our virus into the Digital Network and in exchange, demanded we prevent the escape of the Digital Hazard, which turned out to be Takato."

Most of the tamers are too stunned to speak, but Ryo manages to respond, "And you…actually did it?!"

"We didn't want to," Riley interjects, making a placating gesture to calm the boy. "The Prime Minister ordered it as part of the deal for your amnesty. The Monster Makers programed the ark with multiple manually activate-able contingencies to ensure Takato wouldn't board. That's what you observed. We're so sorry…"

"So…" Henry mutters, finally gathering the needed resolve to speak, "You gave him our digimon, destroyed the Digital World, and had Takato deleted…for what?"

"You're freedom…" Henry and the others turn to notice Janyuu and Dolphin had come into the room. "They were going to imprison all of you and delete your partners. We made what deal we could to avoid all of that…"

"You knew dad…" Henry mumbles in disbelief, hardly holding back tears. "You and the others…you killed him…"

"Henry…" Janyuu starts as he approaches but Henry shakes his head and backs away.

"We all made the same mistake," Alice interjects after a few tense moments. "We all tried to do the same thing while we were in the Digital World…"

"Not all of us," Rika retorts, standing up next to Henry. "How could you? How could you make that decision for us?!"

"We knew you wouldn't go for it…" Dolphin replies. "We were just trying to save as many of you as we could…"

"You have every right to be angry with us," Yamaki starts up again. "We betrayed your trust and kept you outside the loop until it was already too late, but I want to assure you that we did everything we could to bring Takato home. It was the Prime Minister who activated the contingencies, not any of the Monster Makers."

"But you're the ones who programmed all of it!" Kazu shouts at the man. "You didn't even give Chumly a chance!"

"What's going on in here?" Mayumi Wong, along with Jaarin, Rinchei, Mie and Takehiro Matsuki, Rumiko Nonaka, and Seiko Hata enter, looking confusedly at the room's occupants.

After some silence, Henry suddenly moves to exit the room. "Henry? What's wrong? Where are you going?" his sister asks as he passes. "I'm going home…"

Rika, Kai, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and Alice soon follow behind, each of them glancing at Mie and Takehiro as they pass. Mayumi frowns before turning her attention back to her husband. "Janyuu…what did you say to them?"


End file.
